El Renacimiento del Clan Ootsutsuki
by Racon Omega 98
Summary: Fue llamado de mil formas. Él heraldo de la destrucción, él demonio de las nueve colas, un Dios falso. Ninguno de esos títulos le importo alguna vez... no recordaba que le importase la justicia, o llamarse así mismo un héroe... simplemente peleo por las personas que amaba. Pero incluso teniendo el poder de los Ootsutsuki, las cosas no son fáciles en el mundo Shinobi.
1. Prologo

**Esta es una reescritura de mi primer fic, La Esperanza del Clan Ootsutsuki, así que lamento decirles que para los que no querían esto, me perdonen, pero es lo mejor.**

 **Naruto aquí tendrá casi todos los mismos poderes que en mi anterior fic, pero ahora, con mayor experiencia en… bueno, en escribir, y viendo todos los anteriores capítulos de mi fic, siento que puedo ser mejor… mucho mejor.**

 **El harem más o menos se mantiene, pero en esta ocasión tratare de dar acercamientos más realistas, si quieren lemon, el 40% de mi anterior fic era lemon.**

 **Pero bueno, ya no los molesto con esto y vamos a la….**

 **ACCIÓN**

 **Prologo**

 **Renacer**

El espacio exterior, fuera de nuestro mundo, es lo más ancho que te puedas imaginar.

La luz tarda 8 minutos en viajar de nuestra estrella al planeta en el que vivimos, entre esos 8 minutos lo que esta es el Vacío.

El Vacío es algo tan inmenso, que en cierta forma es infinito, pero incluso el infinito de algo no es más que una fracción de algo más enorme.

La más simple de nuestras acciones crea realidades alternas, conocidas como "Universos Alternos" y debido a la enorme cantidad de seres vivos en el universo, y que cada uno hace una cosa, es probable decir que existen multiversos infinitos.

Sin embargo, digamos que en el Universo Prime de una realidad… digamos la de un chico de cabellera rubia que es un ninja, se cruza con otro Universo Prime.

Esto pasa increíblemente a menudo.

Magos.

Dioses.

Semidioses.

Alienígenas.

Leyendas.

Héroes.

Villanos.

Ángeles.

Demonios.

Algunos incluso mezclan más de un universo en una de las variantes que existen.

Claro, no estamos hablando de solo ese ninja rubio, aunque es el caso más común, hay otros universos que se entrelazan entre si, pero no estamos aquí para hablar de ellos… aún.

Como dije antes, dichos universos se generan cuando cambian el más mínimo suceso de un mundo, pero, ¿Qué pasa cuando el cambio en su historia es demasiado significativo?

Pasan muchas cosas, pero para relatar lo que quiero decirles con esto, vamos a un mundo muy especial, en una muy antigua época.

El nombre de este planeta se llama Tierra… lo cual es irónico considerando que el 75% de su masa es agua, y que no es solo tierra la superficie, es más, roca, mugre y arena estaban en mayores cantidades que la tierra. Pero planeta roca, planeta mugre, planeta agua, etc. No sonaban tan bien.

Bueno, en el planeta Tierra habitaban antes animales, reptiles si queremos ser específicos, reptiles enormes que aterrorizaban a los animales pequeños como los mamíferos… hasta que una roca enorme vino del espacio y los jodio a todos.

Sin las enormes y malas lagartijas, los mamíferos que se escondieron en el subsuelo salieron y un par de millones de años después tienen el comienzo de los humanos.

Fue una buena época, una muy buena época.

Cada historia cuenta un suceso diferente, algunas historias tratan de sucesos que pasaron cuando la humanidad todavía comenzaba a dar sus primeros pasos, otras de historias futuristas que tal vez se volverán ciertas o quizás no.

En aquello días, en aquellos días distantes…

En aquellas noches, en aquellas noches antiguas…

En aquellos años, en aquellos años distantes…

En aquellos días pasados cuando toda las cosas fueron creadas, en aquel tiempo antiguo donde a todas las cosas se le dio su lugar en los santuarios sagrados de la tierra, cuando el horno fue prendido…

Cuando los cielos fueron separados de la Tierra, cuando la Tierra fue separada de los Cielos…

Cuando la Humanidad fue establecida…

Cuando el pan fue probado por primera vez…

Esta era es la llamada Babilonia, un tiempo en el que todos los humanos estaban juntos bajo una sola bandera y, debido a la unificación terrenal, no había luchas por terreno.

Luego un tipo dorado con una espada llamada como una diosa partió la Pangea y literalmente jodio aun más el mundo.

Pero comencemos en como se creo el mundo, ya que como podrían intuir, no se puedo lograr todo eso así de la nada.

Muy bien, empecemos con que los humanos no están solos en el universo, enserio, ¿descubrieron apenas el 2% del universo y creen que no hay nadie más que ustedes?

Bueno, una raza muy antigua… de los primeros en existir de hecho, llegaron a la tierra.

Habían tomado nombres clave para que no fuesen recordados fácilmente.

Tiamat, Apsu, Marduk, etc. Son considerados los dioses sumerios, miembros de esa raza que fueron a ese mundo, pero no estamos aquí para hablar de mitología.

Unos 7000 años después los humanos habían crecido bastante… y habían dejado en un terrible estado a su planeta.

Usando vehículos contaminantes, matándose entre ellos, violando, torturando, masacrando. No se contentaban con matarse a si mismos, mataban a los animales y al planeta en si mismo.

Rápidamente crearon armas de destrucción masiva, bombas de hecho, una de esas y el planeta se iba al cuerno.

Y, para sorpresa de nadie, eso paso.

El planeta se fue al cuerno.

Contaminación, matanza, sobrepoblación.

Todo eso, llevo a la humanidad al borde de la extinción.

Miles de años después, las placas tectónicas volvieron a unirse, solo que ahora, si comenzaron las luchas territoriales.

Después de miles de años de matarse entre ellos, literalmente, la destrucción estaba marcada en el ADN de todos y cada uno de ellos, no importa si había inocentes, igualmente tenían muy en el fondo esa esencia de destrucción.

Mientras sea humano, será imperfecto.

Mientras sea humano, sentirá ira, tristeza, odio.

Mientras sea humano, siempre podrá tentar y ser tentado.

Porque los humanos, son animales, lo único que los diferencia de los otros es ser más débiles pero más inteligentes.

Ya sin tecnología, la pistola cambio por la espada, el rifle por el arco, y las granadas por la catapulta.

En esos momentos es en los que aparece una raza de seres muy importante, una muy poderosa raza:

Los Ootsutsuki.

Seres de piel blanca, sin poros o pelo corporal, con cabello blanco como la luna, ojos blancos o morados con anillos concéntricos, protuberancias en la cabeza, simulando cuernos. "Ogros" por decirlo de alguna manera.

Una raza extraterrestre que iba y venia de un planeta a otro con el propósito de esparcir por el universo un ser muy especial.

El Shinju.

Un árbol inmenso, descomunal, a veces más grande que un planeta.

Un árbol que recolectaba la putrefacción y la energía negativa del mundo que habitaba para convertirla en una energía que iba más halla de la comprensión mortal:

El Chakra.

Condensándola todo en un fruto, un simple fruto.

Toda esta historia comenzó por eso; un fruto, nada destacable, podría ser comido por cualquier, pero algo tan pequeño comenzó una larga historia.

Y al mismo tiempo que purifica y crea esa energía, luego lo liberaba para renovar la energía del mismo planeta y así evitar que esta se corrompiera o se malversara por los habitantes de dicho mundo.

Cada mil años este árbol daba luz a ese fruto que alimentaria la energía del mundo una vez más y así el ciclo se repetiría sin fin y permitiría al mundo que viviera y que se renovara a si mismo.

Los Ootsutsukis fueron los primeros en conseguir el acceso a dicha energía, no los únicos, pero eran los únicos que quedaban.

La encargada de la misión de ir a recolectar el fruto fue una mujer llamada Kaguya.

No hay nada destacable en su historia, Kaguya era una… "clase baja" por decirlo de alguna forma, una recolectora.

Hay tres tipos de clase Ootsutsukis.

Obreros, los que nunca han comido un fruto, la raza normal, era poderosa, no tenía acceso al Chakra pero si podía usar su energía física y espiritual sorprendentemente.

Guardianes, guerreros, más poderosos que los primeros, nacidos para el combate, poderosos y conocedores de varias técnicas secretas de su clan. La mayoría tenían el privilegio de comer un fruto para aumentar su poder.

Y finalmente, la más poderosa, los Dioses, aquellos que comieron frutos de planetas enormes y muy poderosos.

Sin embargo, debido a verse amenazada por la guerra, Kaguya cometió traición a su raza y comió el fruto del Shinju.

su pelo era blanco plateado como la mayoría de Ootsutsuki, sus ojos eran blancos pero en un tono aperlado y su piel pálida como la nieve.

Sin embargo, tuvo un cambio realmente notorio, la aparición de un tercer ojo en su frente con el que mostraba que su grado de la comprensión del mundo estaba más allá de lo que nadie jamás habría podido imaginar, algo raro incluso entre Ootsutsuki, que si bien algunos de los que comieron el fruto tenían un ojo extra en alguna parte de su cuerpo el tercer ojo de Kaguya era diferente, incluso para ellos, era un ojo con 6 círculos concéntricos y 3 tomoes distribuidas en los 3 primeros anillos del ojo.

El obtener esta energía le concedió poderes sobrehumanos que le dieron la facilidad de dominar el mundo sin oposición y eso fue lo que ella hizo: Domino el mundo.

No fue muy difícil gracias a su capacidad de manipular los cinco elementos, las capacidades especiales de manipular el cuerpo y el espíritu, el espacio y el tiempo, las fuerzas fundamentales del universo, etc..

Pero fue gracias a un poder más allá de la comprensión que ella se hizo con el control de todo: Omnyoton, el Elemento Ying-Yang.

El poder del cuerpo y el alma le dio la capacidad de moldear el mundo prácticamente a su antojo, sin saber que este el poder de este elemento iba muchos más allá que eso, y con eso ella empezó la conquista del mundo conocido y a imponer la paz a los belicosos y aquellos que querían esclavizar a los demás seres humanos.

Fue una época dorada para el ser humano como alcanzaron la paz y pudieron llegar a un nuevo avance y a una unión nunca antes vista gracias a la Diosa Conejo como se la llamaba mujer.

Kaguya antes de comer el fruto se enamoro de un hombre, y fue bendecida con dos hijos que adquirieron una parte de el mismo poder que ella poseía así como un aspecto más parecido al de ella debido a haber estado influenciados al poder puro del fruto. Sin embargo había diferencias entre ambos hermanos como uno de ellos heredo los ojos blancos de su madre llamados **Byakugan** y la capacidad de manipular los huesos del cuerpo como ella mientras que su otro hijo obtuvo en ambos ojos una versión degradada de su tercer ojo al cual llamo **Rinnegan,** aunque ambos tenían la capacidad de manipular los cinco elementos, junto con los elementos Yin y Yang además de combinarlos

Sin embargo, Kaguya con todo ese poder se volvió arrogante, creyéndose la única merecedora de poseer el Chakra así que se revelo contra los Ootsutsuki y se impuso a si misma como la cabeza del Clan, algo que ni sus hijos ni ningún humano sabia, pero que si importarle mucho vivió alegremente con sus hijos.

Sin embargo la alegría no duro para siempre y esta fue condenada a terminar tarde o temprano, con el tiempo grupos de personas que se oponían a la voluntad de Kaguya se levantaron y trataron de quitarle su poder.

Ella al sentirse amenazada borro a los rebeldes como motas de polvo sin embargo la mecha fue encendida y pronto más y más facciones rebeldes empezaron a revelarse en su contra con la intención de arrebatarle el poder y esto causo que la paz que ella había creado se rompiera en mil pedazos.

Así que para terminar con los conflictos Kaguya pensó que necesitaba más poder, un poder superior, una fuerza capaz de imponerse a los demás sin ninguna resistencia por lo que ella decidió algo muy estúpido.

Fundirse en una con el Shinju.

Sin embargo ella no conto con lo que sentía el Shinju ya que tras años de ver a los humanos matándose y a su vez ella robarle su fruto habían dado lugar a que el árbol sagrado sintiera lo más cercano a la ira y el odio que claramente dominaron a la pobre Kaguya sometiéndola y convirtiéndola en algo diferente, el Juubi, un ser que se volvió contra los humanos con toda la ira de un Apocalipsis y al ver que los humanos podían aportarle la energía que quería para producir nuevamente un fruto del Shinju uso un Genjutsu proyectado por la luna llamado Mugen Tsukuyomi (Tsukuyomi Infinito).

Con este Genjutsu el Juubi buscaba encerrar a todos los humanos entre las raíces que tenia en su forma Shinju que le serviría y le proporcionarían esa energía que era tan necesaria para crear el fruto, pero hubo dos únicos guerreros que se le resistieron: Hagoromo y Hamura, los hijos de Kaguya.

El Shinju combinado con Kaguya, es decir el Juubi, tenia recuerdos de ellos y los veía como sus hijos y pensó que aceptarían de el de devolverle la energía que obtuvieron, más sin embargo no fue así y el Juubi viéndolo como una traición fue testigo como ambos lo atacaron y sellaron arrebatándole una vez más su energía y poder conduciéndolo a volverse una simple estatua demoniaca.

En el proceso de sellado ambos hermanos también se dieron cuenta de que perdieron a su madre viendo como él Shinju y ella eran uno solo en ese momento.

Sin más, Hamura se fue a la luna, con algunos de sus hijos, resguardando eternamente la cascara del Juubi, asegurándose que jamás sería usada para resucitar a Kaguya.

Años más tarde Hagoromo decidió dividir la mitad del poder que tenia del Juubi en 9 partes, viendo que su tiempo estaba acercándose.

Shukaku el mapache de arena de 1 cola.

Matatabi la gata de fuego azul de 2 colas.

Isobu la tortuga camarón de 3 colas.

Son Goku el toro-mono-pulpo de 4 colas,

Kokou la caballo delfín de 5 colas.

Saiken la babosa de 6 colas.

Choumei el escarabajo rinoceronte de 7 colas.

Gyuki el toro-Pulpo de 8 colas.

Y finalmente, el más poderoso de todos, Kurama el zorro de 9 colas.

Estos nueve seres eran la representación de el poder del Juubi, seres que solo estaban hechos de Chakra y nada más, sin embargo, Hagoromo no los miraba de esa forma, los miraba como sus hijos, por haber sido el quien les dio la vida.

Y por ello Hagoromo amo y cuido de los 9 Bijuus como nadie pudo imaginarse, sin embargo eso también hizo que sus dos hijos biológicos: Indra y Ashura se quejaran con el sabio por ello creyendo que el sabio quería más a unas "simples criaturas" que a sus propios hijos, claro que nunca se lo dirían en la cara.

Sin embargo hay algo que ni Hagoromo, Hamura, Indra o Ashura sabían y que podía cambiar el destino del mundo.

Antes de ser sellado el Shinju dejo una semilla que tardaría mucho más tiempo en germinar que cualquier otra semilla hecha por el, pero tendría aun más poder que cualquier otra semilla del Shinju y sin saberlo seria el inicio de alguien que se volvió tan poderoso que la mera mención de su nombre hacia temblar a ejércitos, hacer rogar misericordia a el más valiente y sus pasos hacían temblar la tierra.

Esta, es la historia de un humano que callo al lodo pero que se levanto a las estrellas como algo que nadie nunca pudo alcanzar.

Esta, es la historia del humano que se levanto como un Dios.

Esta, es mi historia.

Esta, es la historia de Naruto Ootsutsuki.


	2. Capitulo 1: Solo idiotas

**Capitulo 2**

 **Solo un idiota**

Hace falta más que una simple arma, una mirada fría y ojos de asesino.

Hace falta más que un puñado de aliados, reconocimiento y ganas de volverse poderoso.

Hace falta más que un titulo.

Hace falta más que odio a la vida.

Hace falta más que volverse fuerte para cruzar aquel umbral y atravesar la senda del asesino.

Hace falta más que una arma y una idea.

Hacen falta tres cosas para ser un líder nato: miedo, concentración y honor. Interprétalas como quieras, cuando comí aquel fruto, sabia bien lo que quería, porque lo hacía, que esperaba y como lo haría.

No era un niño idiota que toma un arma y se cree valiente.

No era un imbécil que pensaba que cuando me quiera esa fruta todo estaría bien solo por tener más poder.

No me lo comí de inmediato, estuve horas pensando, lo estudie, lo espere, hasta que pensara bien lo que pasaría.

Aun así, sabía que todo cambiaria.

Sabia que ese poder no sería todo, era un bono para impulsar lo que planeaba.

No soy un héroe, no soy un buen hombre, eso lo se… pero no soy un villano. Simplemente lo descubrí, que la gente es completamente idiota, su gobierno, la manera en que viven, se molestan por la policía y su ineficiencia, pero jamás se critican a si mismos por comenzar la corrupción.

Si arrestan a un vándalo, por ti muy bien, ojala se quede en la cárcel, pero si ese vándalo es tu hijo, entonces la cosa cambia. Pides clemencia, una segunda oportunidad.

"Son niños, todos cometen errores"

Y entonces evitas que la ley haga su trabajo.

Te molesta la corrupción y como tratan los oficiales a la gente. ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado cuanto es el sueldo mínimo del policía que vigila que no te maten? ¿Alguna vez has pensado en lo tenso que debe ser tratar con idiotas que quieren estar encima de la ley pero que la ley este encima de ellos?

Que alegre es cuando arresten a alguien, pero cuando te pasa a ti es brutalidad policiaca y no te lo mereces, eso dices tu.

Porque simplemente, eres un idiota.

No sabes que los oficiales deben hacer lo que hacen porque su gobierno se los ordena.

Si hicieran lo "correcto" que tu exiges, entonces perderían sus empleos, el dinero que les permite mantener a sus familias, pero a ti eso no te importa, si ellos pierden su trabajo a ti no te interesa.

Y sigues cumpliendo con el requisito. Votas por un gobierno de mierda o simplemente no votas, solo te quejas. No obligas a trabajar a los gobernantes, ni siquiera sabes quien es el gobernante de tu estado, de tu ciudad, ¿verdad?

Si yo digo que un hombre es un violador y lo ves correr asustado y las demás personas se comportan como animales, entonces tu también lo harás, porque eres un idiota. Y si no fueras parte de ellos, lo verías en la televisión.

" **Grupo de policías golpea a una turba que quería matar a un violador"**

Entonces te quejaras con ellos, diciendo que deberían haber dejado que mataran a ese violador.

Así mismo, puedo decir que tu secuestraste a una niña, la violaste y destrozaste, entonces todos te perseguirán, te amenazaran y solo recibirás palabras de "maldito desgraciado" o "arruinare tu vida"

Un idiota, igual que tu, se quejara de que los oficiales arremetieron contra quienes intentaron quemarte vivo o matarte.

Y los únicos que pelearon por defenderte y que vivieras fueron los oficiales, ¿has parado a pensar en cuantos murieron deteniendo a idiotas así? Y sin embargo mañana llamaras puerco al oficial que quiere revisar que no lleves un arma encima.

Pero no te preocupes, tu ya naciste idiota. ¿No te has dado cuenta? Ir a la escuela, leer libros, estudiar, no significa nada, no te hace más listo o astuto, con conocimientos tal vez, pero no te hace más inteligente, solo te vuelve más idiota, que es un idiota que piensa que no es un idiota.

Piénsalo así, tu amiga, la otra idiota que critica al resto de ser incultos, esa estúpida que piensa que leer le hace falta al mundo, esa idiota que no lee más que novelas de adolescentes que se casan con el amor de su vida que crean una revolución contra el hombre malo y se levantan contra el gobierno solo porque si.

Si, de seguro leer esas estupideces la hace más culta.

Si, seguro que ser una fanática de libros de fantasía la hace más lista.

Si, seguro que aquel chico con buenas calificaciones es mejor que tu.

Tener buenas notas solo significa lo bueno que es para seguir ordenes de los profesores, de ser otro esclavo listo para usar y hacer lo que le digan.

Si, seguro que tener buenas notas te hace menos idiotas.

No me importa lo que digas, eres un idiota, porque… no quieres admitirlo.

Solo eres un idiota porque atacas a los que bien te hacen y no quieres que toquen a los que te hacen él mal.

Si alguien dice "ese mocoso es la reencarnación del demonio" tu le creerás.

Si alguien grita "él mato a nuestras familias" tu te enfurecerás.

Si alguien propone "matémoslo" tu lo harás.

Porque simplemente, eres un idiota más

¿Ya lo entiendes? No te digo idiota como insulto, simplemente es la verdad.

Supongo que debo empezar a presentar quien, o que, soy yo.

Dejemos de hablar de los mundos en general y hablemos de el mío en especifico.

Mi nombre, es Naruto "Ootsutsuki" Uzumaki.

Soy hijo de Minato Namikaze, y de Kushina Uzumaki. El Destello Amarillo de Konoha y La Habanero Sangriento.

No tengo muchos recuerdos de ellos más allá de los 15 minutos en los que estuvieron vivos después de que nací, sip, por alguna razón mi memoria es tan buena que puedo recordar el día y hora exactos en que todo paso. Da dolores de cabeza recordar tanto pero eso no importa. Lo poco que recuerdo son yo saliendo del útero de mi madre, no es una buena experiencia, era humado, caliente, viscoso y me daba miedo.

Luego de ser limpiado mi madre me abrazo, de lo poco que recuerdo es que ella era muy suave y daban ganas de abrazarla. Luego de eso un tipo feo con una mascara me separo de mi mama, luego tenía unos extraños papeles alrededor de mi manta.

Mi padre me salvo mientras el enmascarado secuestraba a mama, me quito la manta que llevaba, y pese a que agradezco que salvara mi vida, ¡eran las doce de la noche, hacía frio! Ejem, luego de eso recuerdo poco, el frio y la velocidad a la que mi papa iba eran asquerosamente difíciles de seguir para unos ojos de 6 minutos de ver la luz.

Luego de eso el enmascarado libero a un enorme zorro malo en la aldea, no fue agradable compartir el estomago de mama en ese tiempo. Y comenzó a destruir todo.

No es el tiempo más agradable que puedas tener en familia pero es de lo único que recuerdo… oh, y mi papa sello dentro de mi a ese zorro super poderoso.

Algo fue mal con el sello, aparentemente, ya que por lo que entendí… que no fue mucho… solo la mitad del zorro debía estar sellada en mi, la Yang, o la parte buena, iría en mi y la otra en papa para llevarse la mitad del zorro a la muerte.

Haciendo eso, básicamente se aseguraba de que el zorro me mantuviera con vida.

Veras, cuando un Bijuu muere normalmente tarda un par de años en volver, tanto Chakra tarda su tiempo en regenerarse.

Pero, papa se llevaría con él la mitad Yin, y con eso, si yo moría con la mitad Yang, esta se iría directo donde estaba su otra mitad; el estomago de Shinigami, una deidad de la muerte o lo que sea.

¿Qué fue lo que salió mal? El Kyuubi termino sellado completamente en mi.

Algo como eso, debido a ser solo un recién nacido y solo medio Uzumaki, hubiera quemado mi red de Chakra, pero sorpresivamente lo soporte.

Naturalmente, crecí… no muy bien si me preguntas.

La primer persona que me ayudo fue un hombre que luego llamaría abuelo: Hiruzen Sarutobi.

Llamaría porque luego me di cuenta de los fallos de dicho hombre.

Hay un dicho que dice que _**ningún secreto puede permanecer oculto para siempre**_ **.**

Si Konoha supiera lo correcto que era, no habrían hecho varias cosas en el pasado.

¿Incluso se espera que lo llame abuelo, después de lo que me hizo por su consentimiento?

Él era el único que acudió en mi ayuda cuando era pequeño. Me salvó de ... todo. Eso me quiso hacer creer.

¿Me salvó?

¿Cómo pude ser tan ingenuo?

¿De verdad pude creer que un Hokage no puede controlar a sus Shinobi?

¿De verdad pude creer que un Shinobi puede desobedecer el orden de su Kage sin una gran repercusión?

Esto demuestra lo poco que conocía la forma en que se maneja un pueblo.

Un pueblo ninja NO es una democracia. Es una dictadura.

Todo lo que el Hokage dice es ley. No se deje engañar por el duro acto de los civiles, al final es el Hokage, su decisión es lo único que importa.

¿Cuándo vino a salvarme?

No hay necesidad de responder, él vino después de que me golpearon.

Y cada vez, reforzó su imagen de un héroe para mi y como un niño tonto que era, lo creí

Supongo que Sarutobi tenía razón al pensar que no era más que un títere.

Después de todo, no le haría falta a Konoha perder a su Jinchūriki y al único hijo de su héroe más grande, el Yondaime Hokage

Tenía unos… 6 años… creo…

Desde que recuerdo vivía en el bosque… bueno, desde los 3 años de hecho, vivía en un orfanato antes pero me fui después de eso.

El bosque de la muerte es mortal incluso para Chunins, yo, un niño de 3 años, viví cómodamente allí hasta los 5 años.

¿Qué esperaban? El alumno de mi padre con 5 años se volvió Gennin y con 6 Chunin.

Bueno, en medio del bosque de la muerte había un árbol enorme, pero estaba muy bajo tierra, tanto que no se notaba tanto.

Por eso fue que todo paso.

Pude comunicarme con ese árbol, Shinju, según entendí, ese era su titulo, y el nombre por el cual debía llamarle.

Me conto de la historia del mundo, de sus orígenes, de su poder, de su fruto y me dio la oportunidad de comer de el.

Pero no lo hice al instante.

Espere el momento adecuado.

Comer el fruto causaría una liberación de energía potente, y pese a que Shinju lo reduciría en lo más mínimo, seguiría alertando a todos.

No me podía dar ese lujo.

Poco después de mi sexto cumpleaños, lo hice.

En ese tiempo, ocurrió un incidente con los Uchiha, una… _masacre._

En ese tiempo, me escondí, ya que planeaban usarme como un arma para lograr su golpe de estado.

Y en ese tiempo, justo en ese momento… yo comí el fruto.

Ahora, tengo un poder más allá de lo que cualquier humano podría jactarse de tener… y no empecemos por los conocimientos. Al unirme al Shinju, me dio el **Conocimiento de Todas las Cosas,** y no, no es Omnisciencia… solamente me permite conocer totalmente cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con el Chakra, lo normal.

Ahora… con dicho poder seguro esperas que destruyese a Konoha… lamento decepcionarte.

Yo he sido maduro para mi edad, más que cualquier otro, he sido forzado a crecer así. En fin… decidí aprovecharme de lo que Konoha puede proporcionarme: terreno.

No me veo a mi mismo viajando de aldea en aldea, sin rumbo, así que hice algo mejor de la aldea.

En primera, comencé conociendo a un hombre llamado Danzo Shimura… ¿Cómo? Esa es una buena pregunta.

Después de el incidente con los Uchiha, "Jiji" considero el hecho de que yo debía de estar bien entrenado, entonces me envió un día con ese hombre.

Nota, para todos, sigo teniendo cabello rubio, ojos azules, marcas en las mejillas, etc. En los años que llevaba como un nuevo ser mi apariencia cambio… un montón… pero usando una de las nuevas técnicas que conocía, era capaz de cambiar mi firma de Chakra, mi apariencia y todo lo demás.

En fin, después de un par de años decidieron que debía de ir a la academia… eso no significa que deje de ser Anbu de Danzo.

Si, el viejito tiene toda una red de Anbu para él solo y para "él bien de la aldea"

El lado bueno, es que hice un montón de aliados y aliadas.

Pero bueno, no estamos llegando a donde quiero.

Alrededor de mis 10 años y medio, con casi media vida como Ootsutsuki, empecé mi plan.

Mande cientos, miles, si no es que casi millones de clones a diferentes departamentos en Konoha.

La mayoría estaba disfrazados de científicos.

Si, ser un ser alienígena, con todo el conocimiento de una energía metafísica unida a la mente, cuerpo y alma que puedo manipularse en fuerzas de la naturaleza casi infinitamente da conocimientos sobre la ciencia.

Eso y también de las matemáticas, física, mecánica, biología, etc. Literalmente, jamás he tenido que estudiar nada.

Usando eso, hice… avances en la tecnología que ninguna aldea tiene.

Créelo o no, en mi mundo invente el teléfono/celular y nadie lo sabe.

El lado positivo, tengo 50 seguidores en .

En menos de media década, Konoha había avanzado siglos en tecnología.

Y no solo tecnología, con una clasificación militar de 5 estrellas, una calificación escolar de 5 estrellas y calificación económica de 5 estrellas, ahora la única aldea en la historia del mundo en tener 5 estrellas en las tres categorías.

Con algunas mejoras en su ecosistema, literalmente volví a Konoha en lo que yo quería que fuera, y para todos, seguía siendo solo el estúpido mocoso demonio, un niño más que iba a la academia.

Ahora la aldea se dividía en 5 regiones, debido a que nos habíamos expandido por gran parte del país del fuego debido a tratos comerciales y algos miles de clones disfrazados de obreros que trabajaban a precios moderados.

¿Qué? Yo también necesito ganar la vida ¿saben?

Pero bueno, comencemos por como se divide cada región. Oh, antes de eso, les advierto que debido a algunas habilidades y experimentos míos los climas varían mucho de los que ustedes conocen.

 **La región noreste**

La región noreste tiene el clima más inusual, tormentas de vórtice de plasma de baja y alta energía gobiernan esta parte de las tierras.

Cubre 3/15 de la nueva aldea. El paisaje aquí es bastante normal en la mayoría del tiempo, con grandes bosques en parcelas comunes a lo largo de la tierra. Las corrientes de plasma permanecieron continuamente en contacto con parches especialmente grandes de cristales de cuarzo únicos que absorben el calor extremadamente bien.

Debido a que la estructura molecular única de los cristales de cuarzo atraía a las corrientes de plasma en un nivel 5 veces más poderoso que el de un imán que atrae al metal. Se dice que esta región estaba bastante caliente y contenía formas de vida muy únicas, incluyendo lagartos gigantes que producen su propia luz a través de la bioluminiscencia, aves con colas de hoja larga y criaturas parecidas a medusas que flotaban en el aire en vez de sumergirse en el agua.

Debido al clima relacionado con el plasma en esta región, los habitantes apodaron a este lugar "La zona de plasma".

 **La región sudeste**

La región sudeste tenía el único clima artificial, tormentas de fuego rodeando un pequeño objeto similar a una estrella que producía prominencias extremadamente calientes.

Cubre 3/15 de la aldea. Algunos notaron que esta zona era el único tipo de clima artificial en la tierra, creado como un testimonio de su conocimiento y comprensión del sol y de cómo funcionaba, además de ser un mecanismo para generar energía ilimitada para alimentar el pueblo masivo a sí mismo.

En nota parte, cuando solté accidentalmente todo mi Chakra altamente condensado, causó que el objeto similar a una estrella artificial se hiperecalentara , produciendo plasma en lugar de fuego.

Debido al origen artificial de esta región, los habitantes llamaron a esta región "La zona sintética".

 **La región sur**

La Región Sur tenía las condiciones climáticas más normales, sol normal, lluvia, vientos y nieve.

También cubre 3/15 de la aldea, y se encuentra junto a uno de los océanos más grandes del mundo. Debido a que hicimos, ejem, hice, una alianza con el país del té que termino con su inclusión al país.

Esta región era una de las regiones con mayor diversidad biológica en el mundo ninja, con más de 2,000 especies de árboles, 67,00 especies de plantas, 45,000 especies de animales, 320,000 especies de criaturas oceánicas y 3,040 especies de insectos.

Esta región es épica y diversa en la vida y proporcionó a los habitantes un tesoro de vida para estudiar e investigar. Debido a su enorme cantidad de vida diversa, apodaron a esta región "La Zona de la Vitalidad"

 **La región del sudoeste**

La Región Sudoeste es el lugar elegido para la mayoría de las Cámaras Selladas de Pergaminos Prohibidos.

Cubre 3/15 de la Aldea. Yo, personalmente, elegí esta área debido al gran bosque que rodeaba el área. Cualquiera que vaya notara que esta área está protegida con sellos especiales que se activan si los intrusos intentan romper los limites.

Este nivel también se enfrenta a los sellos más peligrosos y poderosos que jamás desarrollaron los humanos, una combinación de Sellos de Contraataque Instantáneos, Sellos Continuos y Sellos Eternos.

Las cámaras se crearon con la mejor tecnología que se puede imaginar, e incluso contienen escáneres DNA, que usaban la tecnología avanzada de electromagnetismo para escanear el cuerpo y la piel de las personas que intentaban ingresar al área. Si no coincidían con el ADN mío u otro ADN permitido, el sistema de seguridad de las cámaras les advertiría que abandonaran el área en un cierto período de tiempo, o serían teletransportados desde el área.

Si la gente intentaba abrirse paso con varios Jutsu, el sistema activaba automáticamente los Sellos de Contraataque Instantáneo, que sellaban su Chakra por períodos de tiempo predeterminados, y desplegaban barreras especiales que restringían a la persona de entrar al área nuevamente al adquirir una firma de Chakra único de la persona antes del sellado.

Estas Cámaras son tan resistentes al Jutsu que ni siquiera las técnicas Fantasmas de Dan Kato podrían pasarlas, haciendo que las técnicas ocultas como la Técnica Fantasma fuesen inútiles contra la barrera.

 **La región del noroeste**

La Región Noroeste es la región más pequeña en la nueva aldea, pero se extiende desde el centro de la misma hacia afuera, siendo la parte original de la aldea. Cubre 1/15 de la Aldea. Aquí es donde se entrena una mayoría de los humanos, debido a las diversas formaciones rocosas y la "Capacidad Regenerativa" única del entorno del área. Los de Konoha tomaron especial interés en esta área debido a la tasa de regeneración de las plantas y árboles en el área, señalando que incluso las formaciones rocosas se regeneraron a partir del daño.

La tasa de regeneración del medio ambiente es 3 veces más rápida que las capacidades regenerativas de Hashirama Senju, lo que lo hizo ideal para el entrenamiento, ya que simplemente se regeneraría desde tan solo un 5% de su masa original. Incluso con sus habilidades regenerativas superiores, los habitantes respetan y cuidan mucho de cuidarlo. Yo mismo lo señalo como una de las únicas cosas que sobreviviría a que desate todo mi poder.

Ahora lo entiendes ¿no?

Este, es MI mundo ahora.

Y nadie lo sabe, porque todos son nada más que idiotas.


	3. Capitulo 2: Comienzo

**CONTESTEMOS REVIEWS**

* * *

 **Para Jenko J. Jenkis, nah, tranquilo bro, ya tenía planeada la reescritura desde como el cap 44, Sasuke saldrá… pero Sayuri todavía sigue aquí 7u7, ahora que ya se como hacer los lemon serán mejore 7w7**

* * *

 **Para darthgamer007, espero que te guste ^-^**

* * *

 **Para Leonard Sharksun, ñhe, quien sabe, tal vez continué el anterior, segundo, yep. Tercero, creo que ese es un libro ¬д¬**

* * *

 **Para dante de aquiles, es también porque necesitaba cambiar cosas del canon pero no podía sin cambiar todo el fic :T además de que tenía la idea de reescribirlo desde antes, los comentarios malos me los paso por el arco del triunfo :v**

* * *

 **Para Neko Iron Guantelet, allí tenemos un problema, habrá varios… (cientos) de OC… tratare de no confundir a todos.**

* * *

 **Para trihexa1999, como ves, en esta no lo hice, aun así habrán uno que otro personaje de otra serie y habrán más continentes.**

* * *

 **Para , las ideas de algunas me gustan, pero quien sabe, ya les tengo planeadas las apariencias y tendrán ligeros cambios, aunque ya no casi todas serán de DXD, pero la armadura de Naruto ya la tengo ideada :3**

* * *

 **Para XGLDarkness, porque quiero terminar mis dos fics para hacer crossover de ellos dos con DXD :3**

* * *

 **Para reydrax belmont, gracias :D igual con la anterior pero en esta ahora se escribir :V**

* * *

 **Para Gonzox-kun, gracias, y algunas de esas cosas ya te las respondí en PM ;) como lo de aceptar que eres idiota automáticamente dejas de ser idiota**

* * *

 **Para Kirinkirito, probablemente porque me deje de concentrar en lo que escribía men :"T. Lamento venir abajo lo de tu teoría, pero es casi establecido que al llegar Kaguya era de clase baja (Momoshiki estaba un poco por encima de su nivel y estaba débil por el viaje) y llego a la tierra como la líder de una "tropa", y también se menciona que había otras razas capaces de usar el Chakra pero que ahora los Ootsutsuki son los únicos que quedan. En cuanto a los dioses, con tu permiso lo usare porque esta cabronamente bueno, aunque según entiendo Thor usaría energía divina y no cósmica. Tus reviews siempre me dan ánimos \^-^/**

* * *

 **Para Tenshi Jin, gracias ^-^**

* * *

 **Para Guest, me alegra que te guste ^-^**

* * *

 **Para iron-man100, me alegra que te guste :)**

* * *

 **Para Gjr-sama, me gusta que te guste :D**

* * *

 **Para dante de aquiles, me alegra que te guste, y todavía no has visto todo.**

* * *

 **Para alguien (LOL), según tengo entendido el Omnyoton puede cambiar el ambiente, así que me dije ñhe, Naruto puede hacerlo**

* * *

 **Para Shigoda-san, en este también habrá comedia y me alegra que te guste :D**

* * *

 **Para Moses Sharksun (primo de Leonard) gracias ^-^**

* * *

 **Para trollmemex, es porque eres idiota v:… Nah, es broma, te quiero men (no homo) y sip, muchos más cambios.**

* * *

 **Ufff, vien, reviews contestados, ahora vamos a la…**

 **ACCIÓN**

* * *

 **(PONDRE EL OPENING COMO EN EL CAP 5)**

* * *

 **Capitulo 3**

* * *

 **Comienzo**

* * *

Las uñas y el dolor eterno, marcados por un simple ser.

Rasguños en la espalda, mostrados por traición.

Un arma y un legado no son nada comparados con el beso de una mujer.

Él rompió los mares.

Él partió las espadas en dos y convirtió el fuego en acero...

Solo por el suspiro de una mujer... y aun con hielo y fuego... aun con tierra y viento... decidió que valía más un beso de ella que morir por alguien más.

Bajo hacía el infierno por un segundo más con ella.

Y cuando la encontró congelada, esclavizo al Diablo por verla una vez más.

Un segundo y un minuto son más de lo que vale la vida misma, el abrazo de un arma es frio, pero los brazos de una mujer son cálidos.

Él corrió, él mato y prefirió la muerte a verla morir a ella.

Él prefirió el calor al miedo, y aun con miedo a no merecerla más, levanto su espada y fue a pelear, matando a miles y haciendo llover sangre fue.

La guerra era fría, pero ella lo valía, y él lo sabía.

Y aun si ella jamás seria de él, para él, valía la pena que mañana pudiera verla una vez más.

Los brazos de una mujer... son cálidos.

El alma de un Ootsutsuki... es fría.

El amor de ella... era su sol.

* * *

Inhalo el aire a su alrededor, sintiendo su pureza y su temperatura era algo helada… eso le gustaba.

Sentía unas suaves almohadas acomodando su cabeza, unas manos tersas acariciando su cabello, frente, nariz y mejillas.

Eran cálidas, y a la vez acariciaban con un amor casi maternal—Naru~…

Una voz amorosa llego a sus oídos, calmada, tranquila, cálida…—Cinco minutos más Kura— murmuro con algo de molestia.

Sintió unos tersos labios en su frente, haciéndole abrir un ojo con lentitud.

Unos ojos rojos le miraron, rojos carmesí, cual rubí brillando con fuego, una piel clara como la leche o la porcelana más fina, un cabello rojo sangre, brillante, lacio, sedoso y largo, era más alta que él, pareciendo casi una madre y un hijo, sus pestañas eran algo largas, casi pareciendo tener maquillaje por estar delineadas pero en ella todo era natural, una nariz pequeña, mejillas con 3 marcas a cada lado… su figura era simplemente divina, digna de la de una diosa, con una forma de reloj de arena, pechos grandes, de una copa E+, caderas grandes, un trasero redondo, regordete y grande, era simplemente hermosa, pero no iba a ponerse a analizar cada detalle de ella.

Vestía unas botas negras largas hasta las rodillas, con un vestido de color beige que se apretaba a su cuerpo, y un largo abrigo rojo con botones negros, su cabello suelto totalmente.

El joven, de cabellos plateados alborotados y algo erizados, y ojos de color azul y rojo, farfullo unas palabras que ella no escucho, y sonrió de medio lado.

—Okey, ¿Qué pasa?— pregunto alzando una ceja divertido, alzando una mano y tocando su mejilla con tres marcas.

—Ya casi es tiempo de que despiertes, dentro de 15 minutos comienzan las clases— ella le dijo eso, sonriendo y casi ronroneando al sentir como acariciaba sus mejillas, casi rascando las marcas que tenia.

—¿Y?— pregunto él apoyando sus mejillas en los muslos de ella.

—Naru, es el ultimo día de academia— le respondió en un regaño, pero se oía divertida.

—Pero tus piernas son muy suaves~— renegó restregando su cara contra los muslos de la pelirroja.

—…Tendrás un premio si vas~— los ojos bicolor del peliplata se abrieron rápidamente, alzando la mirada, la vio fijamente y dijo.

—No me vas a tentar con eso— declaro antes de cerrar los ojos nuevamente.

—Oh, ¿enserio~?— ella pregunto con un tono cantarín antes de que el peliplata sintiese un par de besos en su cuello. Naruto tembló levemente por eso, sintiendo leves escalofríos debido a eso, sonriendo nerviosamente debido a eso.

Inhalando levemente, el Ootsutsuki trato de calmarse, tragando pesadamente, pero ella estaba lejos de dejarle en paz.

Le agarro de los hombros y lo puso contra el suelo, haciendo que ahora ella estuviese encima de él.

Con un leve sonrojo, el Ojimixto miro a otro lado antes de sentir como dos suaves montículos chocaban contra su pecho, y pudo sentir los suaves brazos de la pelirroja abrazar su espalda.

—Ghh— el peliplata soltó un leve quejido cuando ella le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja, lamiéndolo con suavidad poco después.

Con una mano… con solo dos dedos, le agarro del mentón y comenzó a besarle la cara con mas insistencia.

Comenzó a darle una tanda de dulces besos en la cara y cuello, dejándole visibles marcas, tanto por algo de su saliva como por los leves chupetes que le daba a su cuello, su piel era simplemente deliciosa.

Subió hasta cazar por fin el sabor y suavidad de sus labios. Lamiéndolo, degustándolo con retardo, estaría saboreándolo toda la vida. Notaba como todo su cuerpo ardía en deseo, y ella misma estaba ansiosa por hacerlo de ella… otra vez.

Aunque Naruto no estuviera muy participativo terminaría consiguiendo sacarle suspiros, gemidos y su nombre envuelto en lujuria.

—Kurama… e-espera… i-iré— soltó nervioso cuando ella deslizó suavemente las puntas de sus dedos por todo el pecho expuesto dirección a su vientre.

Le excitaba desmesuradamente ese vientre pálido y ejercitado hasta el punto que sus abdominales se marcaban totalmente y con gran dureza.

Le besó una y otra vez por una de las mejillas encaminando la dirección hacia sus labios, al principio suave, friccionando cada vez con más fuerza hasta devorárselo hambriento extasiada, colando la lengua ansiosa por encontrarse con la de su amado.

Naruto no respondía con mucho ímpetu esas caricias desbordantes. Hacia rato que sus ojos se habían cerrado queriendo dejarse llevar.

La mayor dejó de besar los labios hinchados de Naruto debido a la presión que momentos atrás había ejercido para degustar el pálido cuello.

—Mmm…— escuchó un sensual gemido al presionar un punto erógeno cerca de la clavícula donde se había desplazado, y las manos hasta ahora quietas del peliplata le rodearon la nuca y espalda, bajando cada vez más hasta descansar a los lados de su cadera, sin llegar a tocar demasiado de su trasero.

Ella le sonrió levemente antes de levantarse, dejando a un sorprendido peliplata en el suelo.

—O-Oi, ¡no me dejes así!— exclamo molesto, haciendo que ella riera, sabiendo que lo había dejado… animado.

* * *

El sol estaba comenzando a aparecer y brillar sobre Konoha. La gente comenzaba a abrir sus tiendas para otro día más. Sin embargo para algunas personas este no es un día ordinario por así decirlo.

Siete largos años habían pasado desde aquel día en el que Naruto Uzumaki comió el fruto, volviéndose Ootsutsuki Naruto.

Todavía era muy temprano, recién comenzando la mañana…

Otra noche pacífica y otro hermoso amanecer; un evento predeterminado que les decía a todos en todo el país que todo estaba bien con el mundo.

Los rayos de luz de la bola dorada que atravesaba el cielo se filtraron hacia el paisaje, iluminando cada rincón y llenando cada sombra.

La aldea no era como antaño, al menos ya no más, con varias edificaciones y edificios con un aspecto más moderno, seguía estando con arboles en ella y sus alrededores, pero ahora la tecnología era simplemente superior.

Naruto actualmente estaba en una casa blanca, totalmente pulcra, con muebles algo redondeados y una cama igual de blanca, que salía de la pared.

Las luces comenzaron a encenderse cuando despertó, haciendo a Naruto bostezar mientras se estiraba.

—Informe de bitácora— declaro el peliplata antes de que su propia voz se escuchase.

* * *

 _Primero de enero, año uno: se firma el Tratado de Unificación, que marca el final de la era antigua de Konoha, y el ascenso de la aldea como la más avanzada de todas._

 _1 de junio, año 1 DU (después de unificación y de comer el fruto) Un incidente con un Bijuu angustiado - Isobu el Sanbi (Tres colas) para ser exactos - resulta en la gran cantidad de destrucción y la muerte de veinticuatro humanos. Para contrarrestar la tensión y la ira del demonio, Danzo Shimura regresa de su retiro y_ _después de que enviara a sus mejores y más poderosos asesinos a ayudar en el golpe de estado de Zabuza Momochi y así causando la muerte del Yondaime Mizukage Yagura, Danzo evito una guerra debido a una gran demanda después del incidente con Rin Nohara y el Sanbi por lo que Kirigakure no pudo hacer nada más que ceder al tres colas además sus fuerzas estaban desorganizadas el país fragmentado y no tenían un Daymio después de la muerte del ultimo a manos de Kisame Hoshigaki. Isana Sanagi, una niña de 6 años, es elegida como nueva Jinchuriki del Sanbi._

 _1 de febrero, año 2 D: Los rumores de que los marineros encontraron otro continente al oeste de la parte continental se podían escuchar en la mayoría de los hogares._

 _2 de marzo, año 2 DU: Una expedición financiada por el gobierno fue enviada al oeste sobre el océano. Se encontró otro continente, también habitado por humanos. El lenguaje de los del oeste fue lo suficientemente similar que solo tomó unos pocos días para resolver la comunicación. La cultura recién descubierta tenía Chakra, aunque no era tan potente como los de oriente. Los orientales dependían en gran medida de su tecnología, que era mucho más avanzada que la del continente occidental. Se crean acuerdos y rutas comerciales, aunque será difícil con cuatro semanas de océano entre los dos continentes. O más bien, sería desafiante si el Este no hubiera creado hace mucho tiempo un motor que funcionara con electricidad, un avance poderoso para los motores de vapor que los occidentales todavía usaban. Les permitió atravesar los mares con mucha mayor facilidad._

 _14 de abril, año 2: se lanza el primer mapa actualizado del mundo. Marcó el continente oriental con el nombre de_ _ **Jikan no Kuni (País del Tiempo),**_ _el continente occidental con el nombre de_ _ **Gokuni (Cinco Países)**_

 _2 de enero, 3 DU: Un bombardeo de Suna terminó con ciento ochenta y dos personas muertas y muchas más heridas. Se cree que se lo culpó a un pequeño grupo de los de Jikan que creen que los de_ _ **Gokuni**_ _estaban tratando de envenenar a su sociedad y destruirla. Indignado, el gobierno de Suna exigió retribución. No hay suficientes personas que hayan querido o confiado en_ _ **Jikan**_ _como para ponerse de su lado y la ira y la oposición provocan una guerra. Esto marca el comienzo de la Guerra de las 5 naciones contra_ _ **Jikan**_ _. Como aliados, Konoha ayudo en la guerra en el nivel de Suna._

 _3 de julio, 3 DU: En lo que prometía ser una gran batalla, la guerra llegó a un abrupto final. Una gran bestia, cuya cantidad nunca había sido vista por nadie que viviera en ninguno de los dos ejércitos, brotó del suelo con un rugido. La bestia -una especie de criatura roja y azul cubierta de partes blancas- que se alzaba sobre todo allí, controlo a todos los Shinobi, paralizándolos sin hacer nada. Todos y cada uno de los soldados de ambos lados fueron atrapados individualmente, impidiéndoles hacer nada más que respirar y lucir aterrorizados. Ni un solo soldado murió ese día. No se encontraron datos de la criatura después._

 _4 de julio de 3 DU: se firmó el Tratado de división. Terminó la guerra y declaró que ninguno de los dos lados se atacarían entre sí. Con un guerra que duró menos de un mes, deteniéndose repentinamente sin ganador, obviamente había todavía tensión entre las dos facciones. Si no hubiera estado vigilando a ambos gobiernos, literalmente estando en ambos lados del planeta al mismo tiempo, y rápidamente noqueando y encerrando a cualquiera que mostrara hostilidad, quién sabe qué hubiera pasado. En los próximos meses, los dos continentes lentamente dejaron de desear sangre e incluso se convertirán en aliados._

 _27 de agosto de 3 DU: nació el primer hijo concebido entre un soldado de Gokuni y uno de Jikan. Por sí solo es bastante impresionante que sucedió pronto, pero sucedió algo mucho más notable. Durante la Guerra, ambos lados habían hecho todo lo posible para ganar, incluyendo la mejora de los soldados. A los soldados de Gokuni se les implantó lo que llamaron Sangre de Izanagi._

 _Se encontraron rastros de una extraña muestra de sangre con una alineación parecida a la O- en las profundidades de Hi no Kuni, haciéndola posible de transferir para todos, lo más extraño es los efectos de dicha sangre, haciéndolas más rápidas, más fuertes, más saludables y más duraderas._

 _Del lado de Jikan, utilizaron una comprensión novedosa de los nanorobóts para reemplazar todos los nervios en el cuerpo del soldado. Les permitió procesar pensamientos mil veces más rápido y elevó su tiempo de reacción en un 600%. Este hallazgo fue llamado_ _ **Nervios Alfa.**_

 _Lo sorprendente del nacimiento de un niño entre los dos soldados fue que nació naturalmente con los efectos de la Sangre de Izanagi y un sistema nervioso mejorado dentro de ella._

 _Diciembre 16 de 3 DU: Se encontró un tercer continente, aunque es más pequeño tenía vida humana. Es más cerca de_ _ **Gokuni,**_ _y fue llamado_ _ **Mushi no Kuni (País del Vapor)**_ _debido a que sus habitantes tenían una impresionante maquinaria a vapor, su aldea principal es Enkagakure no Sato (Aldea Oculta entre el humo)_

 _Diciembre 30, 3 DU: Una expedición minera en el norte de Enkagakure encuentra restos de algo. Nunca se sabe qué es lo que aquellos que lo encontraron nunca regresaron…_

 _3 de enero, 4 DU: Solo un miembro del equipo de reconocimiento regresó. Informó que encontraron una gran nave como nunca antes se había visto, de tamaño masivo y color púrpura metálico intenso. Ella dijo que al entrar su equipo comenzó a actuar extrañamente. La mitad del equipo intentó matar a los otros y tuvieron que dejarlo. El resto se suicidó. Poco después de terminar su informe, el último miembro del equipo trató de matar a su comandante mientras gritaba sobre la limpieza de la galaxia. Ella fue asesinada en el acto. No se sabe nada más._

 _8 de septiembre, 4 DU: Aunque están recién creados, los satélites fabricados por humanos que orbitan en la tierra pueden dar una imagen borrosa del planeta desde el espacio. Me siento emocionado._

 _1 de julio, 5 DU: Aunque se había abordado a menudo, la idea de abandonar el planeta en realidad nunca significó mucho para nadie hasta hoy. A través de una combinación de tecnología y Fūinjutsu que se había convertido en lugar común, la primera nave espacial hecha para llevar la vida se terminó y se puso en marcha con su tripulación de una IA y cinco humanos, dos de los cuales eran de Jikan y Gokuni. Es el destino: la luna._

 _20 de Julio, 5 DU: ha habido un error… nadie en la nave sobrevivió, no se sabe los motivos_

 _15 de septiembre , 5 DU: Por ahora, los transbordadores se alejaban de la superficie de Luna, pero hoy detrás del conocimiento de todos se lanzaba otra nave especial. Este fue al cuarto planeta desde el sol, será llamado Imari en honor a la diosa/dios de nuestra mitología… esta vez solo hay un tripulante… un clon mío._

 _10 de noviembre, 5 DU: Encontre las ruinas de una extraña civilización… nadie lo sabe, nadie… excepto yo, pero esas ruinas… tienen una tecnología extrañamente similar a la Ootsutsuki… incluso muestra indicios de haber tenido un Shinju… la tecnología da un enorme salto otra vez._

* * *

Los especialistas utilizaron lo que pudieron de las ruinas para mejorar su propia tecnología, pero no tanto como lo que la gente quería.

Se creo una medicina llamada "La fórmula Medigel"

Fue útil para los hospitales y se extendió rápidamente, pero aparte de eso, nada realmente cambió.

Las armas allí eran tan diferentes de sus equivalentes humanos que no se les podía quitar nada. Tal vez hubieran sido útiles si la humanidad hubiera usado las armas mejoradas por Naruto… pero Naruto mismo no se intereso demasiado en dichas armas.

Creo algunas cosas con la nueva tecnología, una de las cosas que encontraron se llamo "Omni-herramienta" **(EJEM, referencia a Mass Efect, EJEM)**

Las Omni-herramientas eran casi hilarantemente inútiles comparadas con T.E.R.R.I.O.N. C.A. o abreviando, Terra.

Aunque nadie lo sabía, Naruto además de haber creado lo que era conocido como teléfono e internet, creo una inteligencia artificial que básicamente le permitía conectarse no solo a cualquier teléfono… esa cosa en serio se vendió bien, pero también le permitía conectarse a la red de satélites en el espacio.

No es como si los satélites fueran láseres de destrucción masiva dirigidos por comando mental… bueno, era una buena idea, pero eran simples sonares que alertaban cualquier peligro dentro o fuera del planeta, manteniéndolo al pendiente de todo.

En comparación con la Omni-herramienta, en realidad eran muy similares, excepto que la Omni-herramienta era un dispositivo parecido a una pulsera con una interfaz holográfica, Terra estaba literalmente dentro de tu cabeza. También funcionaba casi cien veces más rápido, no tenía una distancia conocida y no podía perderse o ser robada.

Lastima que solo Naruto la tenía… aunque conectarse con cualquier persona en el planeta como una mente colectiva no estaba demasiado lejos… tecnológicamente hablando.

* * *

 _6 DU, se cuentan todos los eventos sucedidos en este año:_

 _Tardo casi un año en terraformar Imari, incluso con mi Mokuton y Omnyoton y la enorme cantidad de clones que use, tardo bastante._

 _Comencé a hacer lo mismo con todos los planetas, lejos de que los humano se dieran cuenta. Ya que tuve que terraformar también sus dos lunas a las cuales llame_ _Kurama y Phobos y tuve que triplicar su tamaño para que la vida fuera viable…_

 _Nota aparte, Kurama no me dejo salir del sello por 1 semana en los cuales estuvo… agradeciéndome que nombrase una luna como ella._

 _Naruto rio al oír aquello, recordando el año pasado._

 _Luego el planeta Venus, el segundo planeta del sol. Debido a su atmósfera tóxica, se tardara cinco años en terminar de terraformar._

 _Con ayuda de Shinju encontré_ _una secuencia de terraformación más viable. Cuando está terminado, Mercurio se volvió perfectamente habitable y duplico su tamaño original en poco menos de cinco meses. Puto Árbol, de haber sabido eso me habría tardado apenas semanas en terraformar el planeta rojo, o bueno._

 _Dejando de salir del planeta, volvamos a la tierra, en la que use cantidades casi interminables de materiales para hacer naves espaciales más rápidas, más duraderas, más grandes y más fáciles de vivir. Gracias a experimentos con el Rinnegan, descubrí el secreto de la gravedad artificial._

 _También se actualizó todas las armas de uso común, desde los más mundanos cuchillos Kunai hasta los últimos sellos de combate. Esto fue mucho más lento ya que nadie esperaba una guerra en el corto plazo._

 _Pasando el cinturón de asteroides y entrando en el área de los gigantes gaseosos. El quinto planeta desde el sol, fue llamado Sussano, por la tormenta gigante en el planeta que era visible incluso desde el espacio, tenía docenas de lunas en órbita._

 _Las cuatro más grandes fueron rápidamente ampliadas y terraformadas._

 _A esas las llame Kazekage, Mizukage, Raikage y Tsuchikage._

 _Se me están acabando los nombres para planetas y lunas._

 _El resto de lunas restante que era demasiado pequeña para habitar se arrastraba hacia un quinto planetoide que era mucho más grande que todas las otras lunas, y tenía casi tres cuartos del tamaño de la Tierra. También fue terraformado y nombrado Hagoromo. Fueron diseñados con atmósferas especiales para absorber grandes cantidades de luz para que pudieran ser habitables a pesar de estar tan lejos del sol._

 _Comencé los planes para convertir el planeta de gas de Sussano en un planeta habitable._

 _Llegando al sexto planeta, otro gigante de gas llamado Saturno._

 _Shinju me dio una idea nueva y extraña, en lugar de crear una atmósfera especial como las cinco lunas de Susano'o, que era un proyecto_ muy _costoso y cansino._

 _La idea era construir un anillo de metal gigante que rodeara el planeta y arrojara luz sobre él. Si bien es posible crear metal a partir de Chakra, la cantidad de mefal que utilice era tan grande que gaste casi en su totalidad mi Chakra, el de Kurama y use el de Shinju._

 _El proyecto de construcción más grande en el que la humanidad alguna vez podría ver fue terminado._

 _El 'Halo' que rodeaba a Saturno era tan grande que se cultivó con éxito y se le dio su propia atmósfera. La parte exterior del anillo era habitable y podía cultivar plantas, pero el interior estaba completamente cubierto en Fūinjutsu para arrojar luz mientras orbitaba alrededor de Saturno, haciendo 'noche y día' efectivamente._

 _Después de un mes de recuperación en la tierra, note como mis fuerzas aumentaron… bastante._

 _Usando bastante Omnyoton y alcanzando limites insospechados con mi Juryoton (Elemento Gravedad) Sussano se ha transformado con éxito para tener una atmósfera habitable y la gravedad. La tormenta gigantesca que lleva su nombre también desapareció, pero debido a su distancia del sol, constantemente está muy oscuro. La respuesta será construir otro Halo y ponerlo alrededor del planeta_

 _7 DU Finalmente, llegue al séptimo planeta desde el sol, Tsukuyomi._

 _Saturno se terraforma exitosamente. Con la luz emitida por Halo, y algunos ajustes para reducir la gravedad a niveles tolerables, era perfectamente habitable para humanos._

 _El Halo se completa alrededor de Sussano. La luz artificial emitida desde el interior del anillo permitiría a las personas vivir cómodamente en la superficie de Sussano. A diferencia de la construcción del anillo de Saturno hacer este fue más fácil._

 _Llegue al octavo planeta en el Sistema Sol, Amaterasu._

 _Llevo un mes sin dormir._

 _Tsukuyomi se terraforma y el Halo que lo rodeaba estaba terminado. Este Halo también tomó menos tiempo._

 _El planeta noveno y final, Plutón, fue alcanzado, gracias al cielo. Era pequeño y muchos ni siquiera lo considerarían un planeta, pero eso no sería así por mucho tiempo._

 _Plutón se elevó a casi cuatro veces su tamaño original y fue terraformado. Tenía previsto construir un Halo en torno a él, pero en cambio, termine creando 4._

 _No he podido terraformar la luna, normalmente mando a mis clones a los planetas, al no necesitar aire y darles el Chakra suficiente, terraformar un planeta no es demasiado difícil para ellos._

 _Y mientras yo he logrado volver el sistema solar habitable en su totalidad, en la tierra no ha pasado demasiado._

 _Los cuatro continentes hicieron una alianza, llamada la_ _ **Alianza de los Cuatro Reinos.**_

 _Hoy finalmente se lanzo la primera aldea no natural,_ _ **Gaikikengakure no Sato (Aldea Oculta en la Exosfera)**_

 _Los Shinobi que residen en este pueblo poseen Kekkei Genkai extremadamente poderoso que gira alrededor de las Fuerzas Fundamentales._

 _Es una aldea muy orgullosa y observadora, que nunca interfiere con los asuntos del mundo de abajo, solo observando y vigilando desde arriba._

 _A pesar de nunca estar en una guerra, tienen sus propias divisiones de protección dentro de su aldea. Su aldea se mantiene en órbita sobre Hi no Kuni, usando tecnología tan avanzada que rivaliza con la de la mejorada Hi no Kuni ._

 _Gaikikengakure se asemeja a una enorme flor que flota por encima de la tierra y parece tener su propia estrella en miniatura, que impulsa a la aldea. También tiene 3 satélites similares a la luna que se asemejan a los ojos._

 _Nadie más que yo lo sabe, pero la humanidad a avanzado tecnológicamente a_ _ños, décadas_ _, s_ _iglos, milenios._

 _Los humanos avanzaron sin saberlo.._

 _Sellos avanzados._

 _Inteligencias artificiales avanzadas._

 _Halos avanzados._

 _Naves avanzados._

 _La vida avanzó._

 _Durante estos últimos siete años el crecimiento fue tremendo._

* * *

Naruto se levanto de la cama finalmente, notando rápidamente la falta de ropa en su cuerpo.

—Terra— dijo levemente antes de que un compartimiento se abriese a un lado de su cama—. Gracias.

El peliplata fue allí hasta ver la ropa que había allí, unas sandalias Shinobi negras y largas llegándole debajo de la rodilla, pantalones Anbu negros, una camiseta de rejilla y una chaqueta plateada encima con el símbolo del Rinnegan con una raya a la mitad nueve tomoes debajo suyo, además de una bufanda de color rojo alrededor de su cuello, con guantes negros sin dedos en sus manos.

—Mucho mejor— declaro palmeando su ropa.

Cualquiera pensaría que era ropa común y corriente, nada más lejos de la realidad.

La ropa que tenía era considerada una armadura muy tecnológica y especial diseñada y patentada por él.

Se llama **Nairiki (** **内力** **, Poder interno)** es un tipo de armadura de batalla desarrollada en los mejores laboratorios de Konoha y usada por algunos de sus Shinobi.

Hecha para no solo aumentar la capacidad de supervivencia en combate, sino para reducir el peso para una mayor maniobrabilidad, se ha convertido en la armadura más utilizada en la aldea a pesar de que solo a Jounin se les diera.

Fabricado con tecnología y materiales avanzados, está en una liga propia en comparación con otros tipos de armadura.

Estaba hecho de un tejido de nano malla de múltiples capas de aleaciones con **memoria de forma** y varios **metamateriales** , amortiguado entre varias capas de **cristal líquido** capaces de almacenar energía casi indefinidamente.

A medida que el usuario se mueve, el cristal líquido convierte la energía cinética en energía potencial antes de almacenarla en sí misma.

Esto proporciona al traje su propia fuente de poder que puede ser recargada activamente, incluso durante el combate.

Hay varias áreas en el traje usadas para sostener varias armas y herramientas. No solo Kunai y Shuriken mejorados.

Los metamateriales del traje le permiten al usuario cambiar el color, la textura y la forma del traje al negar las técnicas de absorción de Chakra.

Tras la activación, el cristal líquido dentro del traje es capaz de expandirse, causando que los usuarios se agranden, a la vez que proporciona un impulso drástico en los atributos del usuario, como velocidad, durabilidad, resistencia, fuerza y agilidad.

El traje en sí posee una barrera de absorción de Chakra incorporada, lo que permite que el cristal líquido dentro del traje absorba los ataques y los convierta en Chakra u otra energía.

Aunque el traje en sí mismo otorga al usuario una fuerza mejorada por defecto, se puede modular para imitar la fuerza mejorada de Chakra de Tsunade para un poder aún mayor.

Si el usuario utiliza la fuerza mejorada de Chakra junto con la del traje, su fuerza combinada alcanzará niveles monstruosos. Los guantes del traje poseen módulos que les permiten usar su Chakra o el poder del traje para sanar a otros o absorber Chakra de aquellos que se acercan demasiado o entran en contacto con ellos.

También puede transferir Chakra a otros, incluso desde la distancia. El solo hecho de equipar el traje aumenta los atributos naturales del usuario, como lo muestran los usuarios que muestran una velocidad que se dice que desafía la lógica , a menudo dejando rastros de vacío tras sus movimientos como testimonio de esto.

Además de la ropa, saco dos espadas en sus fundas y se las puso en la espalda.

Tenían colores completamente diferentes, una blanca aperlada y la otra negra, más que la noche, ambas en fundas del mismo color que ellas, con algunos detalles de diferentes colores.

 **(Imaginen las dos espadas de Kirito)**

Sus primeras creaciones con el **Omnyoton** , simbolizando el Yin y el Yang tanto en apariencia como en sus capacidades.

Uyuu y Umu… así las bautizo.

 **Umu** : Su habilidad enfoca la creación pura y simple de cualquier cosa, haciéndola tomar forma en un instante para hacer la voluntad de su usuario, pero para hacerlo, el usuario solo necesita usar su imaginación. Al imaginar el objeto deseado, su creación toma cuándo y dónde desea su dueño. Al igual que Uyuu, que se centra en la destrucción, Umu se centra en la creación. Si el usuario quería hacer una entrada a un edificio, simplemente apuñala la pared mientras visualiza la entrada, lo cual no solo crea la entrada, sino que la hace como si siempre estuviera allí al modificar la pared adyacente. Esto le permite extender incluso la creación o modificación de conceptos.

Sus usos están limitados únicamente por la propia imaginación del usuario y pueden usarse con fines ofensivos, defensivos y suplementarios.

 **Uyuu** : Su habilidad enfoca la aniquilación pura y simple de cualquier objetivo, por lo que es instantáneamente inexistente por completo, pero para hacerlo, el usuario solo necesita hacer contacto con el objetivo. Al tocar el objetivo deseado, sus efectos se producen instantáneamente, haciendo que lo que sea tocado deje de existir, si el usuario lo quiere **.**

También se puede usar en formas no letales, que se extienden incluso a conceptos, y aunque solo es capaz de destruir, nunca puede crear nada directamente. Ejemplo: Si el usuario quiere destruir la entrada de una cueva, simplemente toca la pared de la cueva con la intención en mente. Esto no solo destruirá la entrada, sino que la reemplazará completamente con las paredes de las cuevas, por lo que es como si la entrada nunca existiera **.**

Salió del cuarto y finalmente de la casa en la que estaba, viéndola bien.

Como descubridor de varias maravillas del mundo, Naruto había logrado mejorar el estado de la energía eléctrica en el mundo.

La invención del generador de vapor resultó beneficiosa para pueblos y ciudades de todos los continentes, pero su método de extraer carbón y quemarlo para producir vapor requiere una cantidad inmensa. Durante sus aventuras para estudiar mejor este arte científico, descubrió que un liquido llamado Uranio 235 podía producir mil veces más que un haz de carbón sin emitir humo, pero la radiación que emitía debía contenerse.

Como resultado, dentro de donde se encuentra el uranio se compone de led superpuesto con una fórmula genérica de técnica de sellado que absorbe la radiación y la almacena en una dimensión infinita que le permite crear electricidad sin efectos nocivos para el medio ambiente.

Sin embargo, cómo funciona esto depende de la máquina de vapor y la turbina de vapor.

Al crear un haz de barras de uranio de aproximadamente 2.5 centímetros de largo, se sumergen en agua que actúa como refrigerante.

Sin embargo, debido a la cantidad de energía que este uranio puede producir, el agua no puede evitar el sobrecalentamiento. Como resultado, inserta varillas compuestas de boro, plata, indio y cadmio-metales capaces de absorber la naturaleza radiactiva del uranio sin convertirse en metales radiactivos ellos mismos en el haz de varillas de uranio.

Después de esto, el uranio actúa como un excelente tipo de calor y energía que convierte parte del agua en vapor.

Este vapor conduce una turbina que hace girar un generador y produce energía eléctrica.

Normalmente, encontrar uranio 235 es muy difícil y costoso de extraer, pero debido a sus habilidades relacionadas con la creación de la nada, lo podía generar de forma gratuita junto con las barras de control necesarias para mantenerlo, lo que le permite generar energía eléctrica casi gratis.

Como resultado de esto y la consistencia de su electricidad, muchos pueblos y ciudades lo han contratado para producir energía para sus ciudades y su costo (sin saber que era el claro) es menor que otros.

Su Riqueza total de su vida como Shinobi, había acumulado una gran cantidad de riqueza de las misiones solamente: en la época actual tenía aproximadamente Ryō ($ 100,000,000) solo de sus misiones.

Sin embargo, al vender metales preciosos en forma de polvos, espadas, gemas y joyas, su riqueza ha aumentado aún más, hasta 952,124,000,000 de Ryō ($ 80,000,000,000), lo que lo deja como una de las personas más ricas del mundo.

Como la mayoría de las personas, almacenaba una pequeña minoría de su dinero en bancos en todo el mundo Shinobi y mientras almacena su riqueza en estos bancos, el interés crece continuamente. Con una tasa de interés de .06% en la mayoría de los bancos, la cantidad total que ganaba por segundo de interés solo se sitúa alrededor de 1,807 ryō ($ 152… por segundo) y eso era solo con la tecnología de vapor, había ganado incluso más con la tecnología eléctrica y las naves.

Con eso había comprado una enorme mansión… y si que era enorme, el terreno era suyo, y era de más de dos kilómetros de distancia, con un enorme bosque a sus alrededores.

La mansión en si era enorme con unos 30 metros de altura y 200 metros de distancia, con un pequeño lago de agua cristalina que casi era como una piscina, rodeada de masetas de arcilla adornadas con cobre, llenas de las más hermosas plantas que se podría imaginar.

Además de las plantas en las macetas y las plantas del bosque habían unos árboles totalmente negros con hojas azules.

Esos árboles habían ayudado a varios de los de Konoha a aprender Senjutsu, y fueron creados por Naruto debido a que necesitaba aprender Senjutsu y según Shinju esos árboles ayudaban a eso.

Senmoku (木, 木, Árbol Ermitaño ) o "Corazón de la Naturaleza" (天地 心 臓, Tenchishinzō) es una especie única de árbol cultivado por el mismo y que posteriormente descubrió que vivía naturalmente en su planeta natal.

El Senmoku es un árbol único que se alimenta de forma natural y almacena energía natural y Chakra en su propio grano de madera, corteza y hojas. Los árboles de Senmoku se distinguen por su corteza de color marrón negro y sus hojas azules.

Su color natural de negro como la brea, lo que le permite absorber toda la luz reflejada en ellos, lo que le permite convertirlo en energía mediante la fotosíntesis.

Sus raíces penetran profundamente en el suelo y abarcan un radio de un kilómetro, buscando vincularse con otros árboles de su tipo, acumulando naturalmente un depósito masivo de energía natural, dentro de sí mismo y alrededor de la base de los árboles y sus raíces. Esto también hace que los lugares donde estén plantados sean ideales para entrenar a los Sabios. Esta energía natural es conocida por sanar el daño al medio ambiente más rápido que los ambientes normales, y es tan eficiente en una parte de la tierra que recibió el sobrenombre de la Zona de la Vitalidad.

Las hojas se usan para hacer suministros médicos extremadamente efectivos, mientras que la madera se usa para hacer madera extremadamente resistente y de alta calidad, y papel de alta calidad, así como mangos de espadas que aumentan los ataques mejorados de Chakra. Este árbol es solo una de varias plantas únicas que solo crecen en Hi no Kuni y dan un impulso significativo a su economía.

Naruto comenzó a hacer hincapié en todos los avances que había tenido en cuanto a sus fuerzas.

Asura Ootsutsuki, el segundo hijo del Sabio de los Seis Caminos, heredó el "cuerpo" de su padre, que lo heredó de su madre: fuerza vital, energía física y resistencia.

Su fuerza vital le proporcionó un alma fuerte que le otorgaba poderes de recuperación y una gran cantidad de poderosa energía espiritual.

Su energía física bendice a su cuerpo con una condición física naturalmente impresionante y, por supuesto, una potente energía física.

Completando su herencia, al recibir la resistencia-fuerza de su padre se convierte en Chakra, y con sus poderosas energías espirituales y físicas, Asura ganó las increíbles y poderosas reservas de Chakra de su padre y abuela.

Naturalmente, su genética se transmitió y sus descendientes heredarían todos los regalos que tenía para ofrecer. Hace miles de años, casi todos los Senju contaban con reservas de nivel Bijuu, pero la genética finalmente se diluye con el tiempo.

Aunque se cruzaron entre ellos, al igual que la mayoría de los clanes para preservar su poder, raras ocasiones introdujeron a otros en su línea de sangre.

Sin embargo, siempre había una sola familia de sus descendientes que nacieron con reservas que rivalizaban con sus antepasados, gracias a la reencarnación de su antecesor Asura.

Cuando se reencarnó en un miembro de esta línea, su anfitrión fue bendecido con todo lo que heredó de su padre, y sus hijos también lo heredaron, ese hombre era Hashirama Senju.

Naruto en su parte tuvo la suerte de ser de la primera sangre, siendo que ahora poseía reservas de Chakra que superaban el poder combinado de Hashirama Senju, Minato Namikaze y a Kurama.

Su fuerza de vida era tan inmensa que podía someter a la bestia de cola simplemente envolviéndola en su Chakra, y su cuerpo rebosaba vitalidad en la medida en que sanaba con la mayor parte del daño con facilidad.

En un momento de la historia, el Clan Senju se ramificó, dividiéndolos en dos facciones separadas junto con sus poderes.

Los Uzumaki fueron venerados por su fuerza de vida, mientras que los Senju heredaron la energía física y la resistencia.

Poseyendo un linaje que muy pocos pueden presumir. Su cuerpo rebosa de vitalidad, después de haber heredado una fuerza vital divina de sus genes, proporcionándole una gran cantidad de habilidades.

Tal vez lo más notable es una habilidad de recuperación superiores a las de Hashirama; podía luchar durante horas, tomar un breve descanso y continuar de nuevo.

Su energía vital acelera sus procesos corporales, fortalece sus órganos y muchas otras cosas.

Como resultado, su cuerpo produce naturalmente glóbulos blancos extra; se ocupan de expulsar las toxinas del cuerpo.

Es resistente, si no totalmente inmune a la mayoría de los productos químicos, virus y enfermedades extranjeras.

Con un sistema inmune acelerado, podía producir anticuerpos y células B para formarse a los pocos minutos de la infiltración, por lo que los pocos químicos capaces de infiltrarse en él se han eliminado hace mucho tiempo.

Su capacidad de luchar contra productos químicos, enfermedades y virus solo es superada por sus poderes regenerativos.

Casi tan rápido como se produce el daño, su cuerpo comienza la regeneración, lo que le permite sanar del daño físico con bastante facilidad.

Sus poderes de recuperación están a la par con Kaguya en este aspecto, sin embargo, su habilidad proporciona beneficios extra imprevistos en la mujer.

Sus habilidades de recuperación eran desconocidas hasta para el mismo.

Cortes, quemaduras, cicatrices, etc., son curados en el momento de ser dado; la sangre Ootsutsuki solo demostró mejorar esto.

Su factor de curación también se extiende a su resistencia, lo que le permite recuperarse bastante rápido del inmenso uso de Chakra.

Con un descanso adecuado y suficientes nutrientes, era capaz de regenerar sus reservas en una hora por completo.

Lleno de vitalidad en la medida en que se fusiona dentro de su Chakra, las propias células de Naruto están constantemente en un estado de constante rejuvenecimiento.

Cuando uno está dañado, la energía de su vida pasa a través de ellos, lo que hace que se reaniman en lugar de someterse a una rápida división mitótica.

Debido a esto, sus células a menudo se sostienen por períodos de tiempo más largos.

Dado que cada célula sobrevive más tiempo, lo que aumenta el período entre cada ciclo mitótico, sus células no se acercan a su límite de henil extremadamente alto (algo que le pasaba a los Uzumakis normalmente y por eso tendían a morir a pesar de su vitalidad) tan rápido como la mayoría de los Uzumakis.

Como resultado, recibía una vida útil que supera a muchos integrantes del clan Uzumaki.

Mientras que tienen un límite más alto, permitiéndoles vivir más de un siglo con facilidad, Naruto posee eso junto con el factor desacelerado heredado de los Ootsutsukis

De medida, las células de Naruto podían sobrevivir y curarse del daño, dándole una vida útil bastante larga comparable a la de integrantes del clan Uzumaki.

Su factor de curación es en parte por qué se caracterizaba por la resistencia que rivalizaba con el dios hijo de Izanagi más fuerte (Susano'o).

Podía durante largos periodos de tiempo sin cansarse, soportar golpes catastróficos que normalmente matarían a una persona, o al menos los dejarían incapacitados, entre otras cosas.

La vida consiste en el cuerpo y el alma; la fuerza de vida afecta a ambos. El cuerpo es fuerte, y el alma y mente es igualmente poderosa.

El Alma está vinculada al espíritu, y el espíritu está vinculado a la mente. Del mismo modo que aquellos con una increíble energía física reciben una increíble destreza física, la mente de Naruto es increíblemente poderosa.

Tenía una variedad de hazañas mentales que la gente consideraría sobrenaturales. Tal vez el mayor atributo que su fuerza bendice es una voluntad indomable; su espíritu es inamovible, otorgándole la capacidad de resistir diversas formas de tentación, incluida la forma más utilizada de manipulación mental, Genjutsu.

Además, como resultado de su poderosa mente, posee una energía espiritual particularmente refinada que solo se ve en los Uchiha. Esta energía espiritual bastante poderosa le proporciona un Chakra extraordinariamente poderoso, el doble de la fuerza del Shinobi promedio, reduciendo a la mitad la cantidad de Chakra necesario por técnica, lo que le permite conservar más energía de forma natural.

Con tal habilidad, la cantidad de tiempo en que podía mantener sus habilidades de recuperación se amplía debido a la capacidad natural de su cuerpo para operar lo mejor posible con la menor cantidad de energía posible.

Incluso si estaba lesionado, su resistencia a menudo le permitirá ignorar el dolor y el daño sufrido. Originario de la mente, la voluntad / ambición se puede encontrar en esta energía y, por extensión, en el Chakra.

Naruto, teniendo una vitalidad más fuerte debido a tener las habilidades de los Uzumaki y Senju mejoradas, ha sido bendecido con increíbles reservas de poderoso Chakra, y, como una bestia de cola, es fácilmente detectable por muchos, incluidos los no sensores.

Como su voluntad está imbuida dentro de su Chakra, cualquiera que se encuentre dentro de su presencia es fácilmente introducido en ella; ha sido la razón por la que ha sido capaz de formar camaradas, seducir a mujeres (sin saberlo) y persuadir incluso a las personas más tercas.

Mientras estas personas puedan sentir su energía, están bajo la impresión de su voluntad y están inconscientemente bajo su influencia. Aquellos con la capacidad de sentir Chakra son superados con sus pensamientos, deseos, metas y ambiciones.

Por tal razón, leer su mente es una tarea fácil.

Vencer su alma es un desafío que muchos han asumido, pero muy pocos realmente han pasado.

Aunque los sensores se benefician con la capacidad de profundizar en su mente sin ninguna técnica especial de Ninjutsu, están sujetos a la totalidad de su espíritu.

Mientras perciban su Chakra, oirán ecos de sus órdenes, y a menudo se encontrarán obedeciendo. Su fuerza de vida es increíblemente poderosa, y su Chakra es más fuerte y abundante.

Incluso aquellos que elogian sus propias reservas raramente tienen un Chakra tan abundante o inmenso como el suyo, ni una fuerza de vida cercana al poder de los suyos.

Esta falta de dones inherentes es lo que permite a los Senju dominar fácilmente a la mayoría de gente, incluso los de su otro clan (Uchiha).

El segundo regalo otorgado por su uso del Elemento Yang son energías físicas extraordinarias que le proporcionan una condición física increíble incluso sin un entrenamiento adecuado.

Su agilidad, en una combinación de equilibrio y coordinación corporal, es simplemente excelente debido a las energías físicas que recorren cada célula de su cuerpo.

Debido a la fuerza de sus tejidos conectivos y tendones, son capaces de soportar mucho más estrés que los de un Shinobi normal, lo que permite moverse de muchas maneras sin preocuparse por herir su cuerpo en medio de un movimiento.

Con esta mejora natural, puede cambiar de movimiento instantáneamente por completo, esquivar los ataques a bocajarro, balancearse desde la mayoría de las superficies y otras hazañas gimnásticas consistentes en saltos hacia atrás, volteretas y más volteretas.

Al combinar su agilidad con su combate, para muchos era casi intocable en la batalla ya que podía esquivar los ataques deslizándose desde ese momento y doblando y moviendo sus cuerpos en formas que el enemigo simplemente nunca predeciría.

Cuando comenzó a ser educado en las artes marciales de arte general, su tutor (Danzo) noto que su resistencia le permitiría progresar bien en este acto físico de combate. Además de su nivel de resistencia, heredó una monstruosa fuerza y su rapidez y velocidad explosivas.

De manera insana, Naruto poseía la misma cantidad de fuerza de Hashirama Senju, a la misma potencia por lo que era igual de peligroso. Similar a él, un simple golpe en el suelo puede erigir una fisura lo suficientemente ancha como para tragar seres humanos enteros, romper huesos con un simple golpe y lanzar el más pesado de los objetos a través de una habitación sin trabajar demasiado.

Teniendo en cuenta que rara vez golpea a un oponente directamente con su puño, los verdaderos peligros de su propia fuerza son desconocidos para muchos humanos y solo pueden ser recopilados y analizados en términos de su dominio de armas.

Sin uso de Chakra, Naruto podía lanzar un Kunai directamente a través de un árbol y dentro de una roca, cortar los objetos más duros utilizando su espada y su increíble fuerza.

Con una gran constitución muscular, los músculos de Naruto no están simplemente en la parte superior de su cuerpo y generalmente están en todo el tramo de su cuerpo, incluida la parte inferior.

Como tal, estos poderosos músculos le permiten propulsarse con una fuerza muy potente.

Además de ello, a lo largo de su vida había aprendido 3 estilos de combate.

El primero se lo enseño Kurama, era llamado **Usotsuki Okubyō (Falsa Cobardia)** El usuario deja múltiples aperturas que atraen al oponente para atacar. Esto puede variar desde mirar hacia otro lado, quedarse quieto, o incluso un simple gesto en una dirección específica. Esto aumenta enormemente la previsión del usuario en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, y es la manera perfecta de manipular a los luchadores más perspicaces.

El segundo le fue enseñado por Shinju, un antiguo arte marcial Ootsutsuki, el **Shinrai Chōten (Culminación Verdadera)** es una forma extremadamente compleja de Taijutsu que combina aspectos de cuatro métodos diferentes de Taijutsu, formando una culminación cohesiva.

Esta técnica utiliza fintas y un ligero movimiento para discombobular al oponente, dejando varias aperturas para guiar al oponente a atacar, cada paso de esta técnica tiene como objetivo desequilibrar ligeramente el pie de los oponentes hasta que el oponente esté fuera de ritmo.

Esta técnica asume que el ataque inicial del usuario será esquivado o contrarrestado, y así prepara un ataque secundario simultáneo que toma en cuenta la velocidad y trayectoria del oponente, solo para usar ese ataque secundario como una finta para realizar un ataque terciario.

Cada movimiento es una finta utilizada como distracción para crear una apertura que será atacada con otra finta mientras se prepara otra apertura para un ataque. en el que el usuario puede realizar otra finta, confundiendo por completo a su oponente con movimientos complicados y poco convencionales. Esta técnica aprovecha el equilibrio, la distribución del peso, la velocidad, la trayectoria, la previsión y los puntos ciegos, y requiere tal perspicacia, complejidad y delicada maniobrabilidad que solo alguien con agudeza visual refinada e instinto mejorado podría realizarla.

Finalmente, su estilo de combate más poderoso y a la vez el que menos usaba.

 **Capoeira** (Sean sinceros, ¿Se esperaban otra cosa? Sigan leyendo ;)

Capoeira tiene una variedad de diferentes técnicas que hacen uso de las manos, los pies, las piernas, los brazos y la cabeza.

Tanto las patadas, golpes y despejes son algunos de los movimientos ofensivos, pero el énfasis es normalmente en patear.

Debido a la aparición de muchas técnicas, a menudo se las confunde con bailar o con maniobras acrobáticas.

Sin embargo, mientras que la capoeira tiene algunos movimientos de firma acrobáticos bastante impresionantes, muchas de las técnicas básicas en capoeira son similares a las que se encuentran en otras artes marciales.

Es un arte marcial rápido y versátil que históricamente se enfoca en luchar en desventaja numérica o en desventaja tecnológica.

Mientras que casi todas las artes marciales se basan en una sola postura o postura de la que el artista ataca y defiende. El artista de Capoeira confía en el movimiento constante en lugar de una posición real.

Este movimiento icónico se conoce como la ginga. El movimiento constante de moverse de un pie al otro. La ginga evita que el centro de gravedad del artista permanezca en un solo lugar, permitiendo un ataque desde cualquier punto y haciendo que los golpes críticos sean cada vez más difíciles de predecir.

Obligarlos a confiar en golpes de mirada donde su poder de ataque se reduce a la mitad no es tan efectivo por miedo a un contador rápido si calculan mal.

El movimiento también le permite al artista forzar a su oponente a permanecer alerta y no sentirse cómodo.

El movimiento constante, las fintas, el balanceo y el entrelazado prohíben y desalientan los ataques y movimientos de considerable poder, sino que también realizan una fantástica ofensiva.

El peso de los ataques ofensivos de Capoeira se centra completamente en poderosas patadas y rasterias (patadas arrolladoras).

Estas patadas son significativamente diferentes a la mayoría de los estilos modernos de artes marciales. Las patadas de Capoeira le permiten al usuario atacar desde múltiples ángulos y pueden ser manejadas al hacer sellos de manos y otras formas como saltar, balancearse y voltear.

Lo que hace que capoeira sea especialmente complicado es la capacidad del usuario para ocultar los ataques de capoeira dentro del baile real, dando lecturas falsas de lo que es un ataque y lo que no.

Capoeira confía en las fintas, la distracción y la impaciencia de sus enemigos para forzar a uno a atacar demasiado pronto o demasiado tarde, o hacer que vacilen en sus ataques y se dejen abiertos.

Los movimientos fluidos y de baile de Capoeira y su impredecibilidad lo convierten en un estilo muy peligroso en comparación con los luchadores más convencionales.

Para aquellos que nunca han sido testigos del estilo, a menudo lo confunden con el estilo del puño ebrio, algunos hasta comentan que es muy parecido al break dance durante una pelea.

También se sabe que los artistas de Capoeira usan los codos, la cabeza y el puño, pero este no es un ataque ofensivo principal dentro de la ofensiva.

La defensa se basa en el principio de no resistencia, es decir, evitar un ataque con movimientos ágiles evasivos en lugar de bloquearlo.

Los evitados se llaman esquivas, estos evita se pueden formar en diversas formas.

Depende principalmente del movimiento constante de la ginga para permitirle al artista evitar los golpes en lugar de bloquearlos. A los artistas de Capoeira se les enseña la importancia de usar esquivas para la defensa.

Afirmar que le da al artista una ventaja porque no tiene que perder el tiempo tratando de recuperarse del bloqueo, puede volver a la batalla con un contador propio y ataques desde un ángulo variable.

Son tres los estilos de Capoeira

Capoeira Angola

Capoeira Regional

Capoeira Contemporáneo.

El uso de Naruto en dicho estilo de combate, cuando fue a Jikan no Kuni, escuchó acerca de un dojo que daba lecciones sobre una marca única de Taijutsu, una que incorporaba los elementos de la danza y las artes marciales.

Él fue el primero de los 14 miembros de la clase que se unió originalmente.

Sin embargo, pocas semanas después del bárbaro regimiento de calistenia y métodos poco ortodoxos para aprender a mantener el equilibrio mientras sostenían la mano (caminar literalmente un kilómetro para mantener el equilibrio en una parada de manos.)

Los números de las clases comenzaron a disminuir hasta que Naruto fue todo lo que quedaba, para saber aquel Taijutsu y profundamente arraigado en el maestro optó por quedarse, y hacer el entrenamiento maestro que el mismo llamó Los Seis Meses de Agonía.

Todos los días durante los siguientes dos años Naruto aprendería el arte de Capoeira, cada técnica, y para asegurarse de que aprendiera Tendría que enfrentar a su maestro todos los días antes de irse. Que Naruto perdió cada encuentro. Al final de sus Seis meses, Naruto se convirtió en un verdadero espécimen físico, no solo en su tamaño, sino en su físico.

En esos seis meses, el Ootsutsuki construyó el acondicionamiento físico óptimo que necesitaba para utilizar este estilo y en unos años llegó a aprender y dominar cada una de las tres ramas de Capoeira.

Cada uno tiene un enfoque diferente y fluidez. Esto le permitió a Naruto tener una gran destreza y mezclar y combinar para contrarrestar a las Artes Marciales desde el exterior, no solo para poder maniobrarlas, sino también para sobrevivir debido a este condicionamiento extremo.

Para graduarse, a Naruto solo le quedó una tarea final: derrotar a su maestro y mostrarle los frutos de su entrenamiento.

Después de una pelea que duró varias horas, fue severamente superado, pero al usar el componente clave del boxeo callejero estándar mezclado con Capoeira, Naruto logró superar a su maestro y finalmente lo venció.

Finalmente obtuvo el poder que quería, la capacidad de protegerse a sí mismo sin el uso de su en el momento Rinnegan, que es lo que más logró en ese momento.

Ya no necesitaba confiar solo en él como lo había hecho ahora, aumentado con sus habilidades y habilidades nuevas y mejoradas.

Este estilo de pelea le permitía atacar con fuerza con movimientos fluidos a lo que se ha descrito como poesía en movimiento, razón por la cual tiene tanto éxito en la lucha contra grandes grupos de personas y por qué ama el Taijutsu.

Era un gran maestro de este estilo de lucha, ya que se movía con los otros con tanta gracia que muchas veces los espectadores quedan cautivados por las simples acrobacias de los giros y patadas de las ruedas de carro que reparte.

Al hacer uso del Rinnegan y sus habilidades de la técnica de Seis Caminos, Naruto implemento algunas combinaciones mortales en métodos poco ortodoxos.

Quizás su más peligroso es cuando se usa en conjunción con sus habilidades de su Camino Humano y Camino Naraka.

Usando el Camino humano, puede atrapar las almas de un oponente e intentar desgarrarlo de su cuerpo, y usando Naraka puede usar los poderes para interrogarlos o alimentar con ellos de inmediato al Rey del Infierno.

Otros combos son su uso de la Técnica Prohibida: Sello Gedō, que puede causar un inmenso dolor a cualquiera que sea golpeado o tocado por él, especialmente aquellos con habilidades de regeneración.

Con su serie de garras y patadas, el Capoeira puede implementar puede usar el Camino Preta y agarrar a su oponente usando la barrera para absorber el Chakra directamente del cuerpo de un individuo, drenándolo efectivamente.

Estas combinaciones dadas a su estilo de Taijutsu dado una gran variedad de opciones y usar para someter, derrotar o incluso matar a los oponentes.

A medida que avanzaba en su estilo de lucha, añadió el elemento de Materialización de la Voluntad para crear la Manifestación del Receptor Chakra, que ha demostrado la capacidad de crearlos desde cualquier parte del cuerpo que desee, como se muestra varias veces donde ha creado cuchillas bajo sus mangas, y de su espalda.

Incorporó esta habilidad con su ya mortal Capoeira, que le da a Naruto una dimensión diferente pero mortal en su estilo de lucha ya bien equilibrado.

Su habilidad para crear armas desde cualquier parte de su cuerpo a menudo evita que use su estilo cómodamente. Cuando se combina con las habilidades del Camino Asura lo que le da extremidades adicionales sus habilidades de combate en Taijutsu triple.

Su estilo de lucha cambia a una forma más agresiva de capoeira donde usa más agarres e incluso suplexes.

Con todo eso Naruto estaba sobre todos los de Konoha, incluso el Hokage, y eso que solo había empezado con las cosas que su cuerpo podía hacer, no sus capacidades separadas como su arsenal de Ninjutsu o las capacidades de sus Dojutsu o muchas de las otras cosas que sabía hacer.

Sin embargo, esa era historia para otro momento… ahora… tenía una graduación a la que ir.

* * *

 **YYYY CORTE**

* * *

 **¡Y eso es todo! ¿fue bueno? ¿Estupendo? ¿Malo? ¿Terrible? ¿Te hizo vomitar? ¡Dame tu review y avísame! (PD: Ya sé que soy un escritor terrible, así que si dejas una crítica diciendo que esto es terrible, solo aumentará mi ego y demostrará que tengo razón XD).**

 **¡Explicaciones!**

 **EN PRIMER LUGAR: No me digas toda esto es una enorme broma ... quiero decir que la genial obra de arte que puse arriba es imposible.**

 **¡Lo sé !**

 **¡Pero es ficción!**

 **¡Y una ficción mal escrita!**

 **Además, la gente del universo de Naruto debería tener una cantidad casi infinita de suministros si hay una sola persona que pueda usar madera, metal o incluso cristal. ¡ y tienen** **una fuerza de trabajo ilimitada** **(clones) y pueden desafiar las leyes de la física antes de llegar a la pubertad! Entonces sí, creo que pueden lograr cosas como esta.**

 **Pongamos que Naruto tiene cantidades ENORMES de Chakra, y tiene acceso a todas los elementos secundarios e incluso elementos terciarios y blablablá.**

 **Con eso, tiene un nuevo método de clonación, (el mismo de Okami), ósea, clones que nunca desaparecen… excepto si el usuario quiere, con cantidades propias de Chakra que solo crecen con el tiempo, que no necesitan respirar y pueden viajar por el espacio… si, terraformar planetas y entre todos crear unos anillos es imposible.**

 **La idea no es mía, es de un autor en ingles que hizo un crossover de Mass Efect (al cual con las Omni-herramientas u Omni-tool les hice una referencia) y Naruto lo hizo en un tiempo cortísimo comparado con el fic.**

 **Eso es debido a que no eran unos miles de clones a los que mando a hacer eso, literalmente eran BILLONES de clones terraformando un solo planeta usando Omnyoton a escala supermasiva para la atmosfera y Mokuton para los arboles.**

 **¿Por qué Naruto hizo todo eso?**

 **A diferencia de mi otro fic y como dice en el summary… ¡habrá un chingo de nuevas especies! Y créanme, los Akatsuki son literalmente la menor preocupación de Naruto.**

 **¿Toneri fue el que termino haciendo que la nave mandada a la luna explotase?**

 **Nop, fue otro… alguien infinitamente más fuerte que Toneri… básicamente aquí Toneri seria Yamcha en Dragon Ball Super.**

 **¿Qué es eso de T.E.R.R.I.O.N.C.A?**

 **Los que vieron mi fic anterior recordaran que era básicamente la verónica (Iron Man) de Naruto.**

 **Mientras que si volveré a meter a las dos dragonas (si, serán dragonas) pero decidí cambiar un poco.**

 **Naruto encontró en marte unas cosas llamadas Omni-Tools (de Mass Efect) y con ellas (que hacen un chingo de cosas) termino creando la IA llamada T.E.R.R.I.O.N.C.A**

 **Mediante una combinación de, bueno, tecnología, Naruto creo a Terra.**

 **Imagina tener Google, Facebook, un teléfono celular super inteligente y todo lo demás imaginable dentro de tu cabeza.**

 **Ahora imagina que siempre tiene recepción perfecta y nunca tiene lag. Ahora imagina que un grupo de IA también está conectado y constantemente haciendo cosas también. Ahora imagina que a estado así por un par de años. Eso es más o menos Terra ahora.**

 **La nueva Jinchuriki del Sanbi se mostrara pronto… en el próximo cap.**

 **Los nuevos continentes tienen su razón de ser, hay gente fuerte allí… MUY fuertes**

 **Me doy cuenta que la mitad del cap son cosas de la bitácora, otra parte son la situación financiera de Naruto y la otra sus habilidades… creo que es un capitulo aceptable :T**

 **Bueno, para los que no entienden cual es cada planeta:**

 _Tierra = Tierra (Esperaba que pudieras descubrirlo)_ **  
** _Inari = Marte_ **  
** _Kurama = Deimos… la luna._ **  
** _Sussano = Júpiter_ **  
** _Kazekage / Mizukage / Raikage / Tuchikage = Io / Europa (si, hay una luna llamada así) / Calisto / Ganímedes_ **  
** _Tsukuyomi = Urano_ **  
** _Amaterasu = Neptuno (La mayoría debería darse cuenta de que estos no tienen nada en común. ¿Por qué lo llamé así? Porque me dio la gana. ¡Meh!)_ **  
** _Plutón = Plutón (¡Porque digo que es un planeta! ¡Como lo aprendí la mayor parte de mi vida!)_

 **Bueno, creo que es todo, se despide de ustedes…**

 **OMEGA**


	4. Capitulo 3: No hay soledad

**CONTESTEMOS REVIEWS**

* * *

 **Para , me lo abrías dicho antes cabrón :"/. Y espero que te guste el cap.**

* * *

 **Para Reydrax belmont, espero que este cap no te aburra ya que el 60% de el es explicación :v. Renamon va a aparecer pronto 7u7**

* * *

 **Para TheVortexVD, eso ya te lo explique por PM :v**

* * *

 **Para Jenko J. Jenkis, seh, irónico 7w7. Te lo pongo así, uno de los enemigos de Naruto es un ente que manipula universos como juguete, y ella no es ni siquiera la mejor :v Nah, solo hice referencias, y bueno, esconderé mis lolis de ti :v**

* * *

 **Para dante de aquiles, yeup, Pesadilla ahora será Ikāntē y Naruto dominara mejor el SSJ**

* * *

 **Para N, es que necesitas ser físico para entender :v**

* * *

 **Para darthgamer007, seh, pero aun así varios pueden matarle :v**

* * *

 **Para Gonzox-kun, gracias ^-^ y ñhe, es básicamente normal.**

* * *

 **Bueno, Reviews contestados, ahora vamos a la…**

 **ACCIÓN**

* * *

 **Capitulo 4**

* * *

 **No hay soledad**

* * *

Naruto caminaba en medio de la aldea, ya sin un Henge que camuflase su apariencia.

Tenía el cabello de color plateado brillante, algo erizado, largo y suelto. Tenía ojos bicolor, de color azul y rojo, con una pupila dorada.

El peliplata miraba los edificios algo brillantes de la aldea, caminando tranquilamente, con electricidad surcando por ellos.

El Ojimixto, sin que nadie se diese cuenta, canalizo un poco de su Chakra en los pies y sin que nadie lo notase dio un enorme salto.

Realmente no hay forma de describir cómo se siente canalizar el Chakra. Es como respirar. Solo hacerlo.

Pero cuando lo interiorizas, lo canalizas a tus músculos, es como ser un superhombre. Quieres saltar edificios altos de un solo salto. Quieres gritar "¡Soy Dios! ¡Desafío las leyes de la física!"

No es de extrañar que tantos ninjas sean algo estúpidos. Es una adrenalina pura. Nada se compara con eso.

Naruto mismo admitía que era algo arrogante con su uso del Chakra.

Es decir, no es como si fuera su culpa ser poderoso.

Habiendo heredado la capacidad natural de sus antecesores **(Los Benzaiten… vean mi anterior fic para entender)** , para controlar sus células, Naruto podía controlar cada célula y su función dentro del cuerpo.

Eso era debido a la enorme vitalidad que su cuerpo tenía gracias a la energía Yang, incluso sus células estaban llenas de vitalidad.

Como resultado, tenía una excelente regeneración debido a que podía regenerar sus telémetros y podía mejorar su cuerpo a niveles sobresalientes.

Hipotéticamente, podría hacerle frente a un maestro de las Ocho Puertas, como si también las usara.

Controlando la densidad de sus células de la piel, podía ganar durabilidad superando la del Tercer Raikage, una fuerza mayor que la de Hashirama, o incluso una velocidad mayor que la de Minato.

En el tiempo que le toma a un Shinobi refinado en las artes del Ninjutsu e incluso al Kenjutsu preformar un solo movimiento, Naruto podía preformar múltiples movimientos.

Su regeneración por sí sola es suficiente para superar al Sello Yin de Tsunade, el supuesto "Pináculo de Ninjutsu Medico" con facilidad.

Su regeneración es de tal nivel que después de activar un técnica de curación propia, era capaz de regenerar su parte inferior del cuerpo por completo, en un instante.

Al manipular las células de sus músculos en todo su cuerpo, era capaz de volverse exponencialmente más fuerte mientras aumenta su resistencia, durabilidad y velocidad, así como también modifica la cantidad de energía que contribuyen para definir directamente el nivel de fuerza que puede producir.

Después de modificar su estructura ósea para acomodarse a su aumento en la densidad muscular, el cuerpo entero de Naruto podía volverse mucho más fuerte y reforzado.

Mediante la activación y manipulación de sus glándulas suprarrenales, ganaba un aumento considerable en la velocidad de movimiento, la velocidad de reflejo, el tiempo de reacción y la fuerza, así como la capacidad de soportar por completo e incluso descuidar el dolor dentro de su cuerpo.

La fuerza de perforación era de tal nivel que después de chocar contra un objetivo, una vez que su cuerpo choca con la tierra, produce un efecto de cráter derretido, literalmente derritiendo el área que impactó, demostrando ser bastante letal.

A pesar de esto, es posible que nunca conozca los límites superiores de su fuerza, ya que había podido destruir montañas enteras con sus golpes, un testimonio de su fortaleza. Y no conocía a personas que sobrevivieran a eso.

Al modificar su sistema nervioso, podía aumentar la velocidad de sus impulsos nerviosos como la velocidad a la que sus sinapsis se enviaron e incluso recibir, por acciones voluntarias e involuntarias, como pensar, evadir y esquivar, al tiempo que aumenta su velocidad y la función de sus sentidos.

La velocidad era tan extrema en su función que puede dejar reflejos tangibles de sí mismo, engañando a los oponentes para que piensen que fue en una dirección, mientras que podía tomar otra dirección y ganar distancia en preparación para otro ataque o técnica.

Incluso podría sobrevivir a la activación de la Formación Liberada de las Ocho Puertas manipulando las células de su cuerpo y obligándolas a disipar el calor de su cuerpo similar a la función de un disipador de calor, evitando que su cuerpo sea cocinado por dentro.

Su Chakra, control y calidad Chakra… pues heredó el potente Chakra Ootsutsuki.

Como resultado de su herencia, podía usar el Chakra de una bestia con cola e incluso utilizar la Bijuudama ya que mantiene una conexión directa con dos de las 9 bestias con Cola a través de su Chakra que sostiene un puente.

En cualquier momento dado, podía bloquear a la fuerza la producción y el uso de este Chakra, evitando que los oponentes lo absorban de su cuerpo a través de técnicas de absorción de Chakra e incluso sellos.

Su Control de Chakra… bueno como lo dijo Kurama, él siempre ha poseído el control de Chakra como si fuera un dios; tener control total sobre cualquier Chakra dentro de un cierto radio de sí mismo y dentro de su cuerpo. Esto en sí mismo lo hace inmune al Genjutsu, ya que el oponente no podrá manipular el Chakra dentro de su cuerpo.

Debido a esa enorme vitalidad y energía era capaz de luchar durante meses sin obstáculos y sin agotar.

Incluso estaba buscando un método de aprender un método diferente de Modo Sabio, ya que había estado entrenando para lograr el **Modo Sabio de los Seis Caminos.**

Finalmente, su área favorita.

Dojutsu.

 **Tenseigan**.

Poseía todas las capacidades de este, usando eso, se le concede visión penetrante y una visión de casi 360 grados, no teniendo el punto ciego en la parte posterior del cuello sobre la primera vértebra torácica.

Utilizándolo, podía ver tanto en infrarrojos como en rayos X. Combinado con las habilidades de su Rinnegan, puede ver todo el espectro electromagnético.

Aunque no es tan bueno como un usuario del Byakugan experimentado, podía ver a los objetivos a una distancia de hasta 174 kilómetros (108 millas) de él mismo con el único uso de su Tenseigan.

A diferencia de los usuarios de Rinnegan, de los que se dice que poseen el potencial para usar cualquier técnica, Naruto era capaz replicar cualquier técnica que él considere de naturaleza avanzada, salvo las técnicas de límites de línea de sangre únicas.

Esto se debe a la capacidad de su Tenseigan de ver la red de Chakra con todo detalle, así como de ver exactamente cómo el oponente manipula su Chakra usando su tenketsu.

También ha demostrado la capacidad de utilizar las técnicas exclusivas de Tenseigan "Ruedas de Reencarnación" y entrar en el codiciado modo Tenseigan Chakra obteniendo una capa de color cian, así como la capacidad de manifestar Gudōdamas y usándolas para ataques increíblemente poderosos en y fuera del campo de batalla.

 **Sharingan.**

Simplemente un maestro del Sharingan.

Naruto despertó por primera vez el Sharingan a la edad de 6 años.

Más tarde despertó las tres tomoes de su Sharingan y dominó el Kekkei Genkai del clan Uchiha, muy codiciado, a la misma edad de 6 años.

Con el Sharingan, era capaz de ver el flujo de Chakra.

Debido a que posee la extremadamente raro recto Tomoe, la visión de Naruto se refina, hasta el punto en que puede diferenciar incluso un clon de sombra del original, y ver a través de la niebla creada por varios Shinobi de Kirigakure, una hazaña que solo se creía lograda por gente como Itachi Uchiha.

Además, con su profunda destreza ocular, puede examinar los movimientos con una precaución espectacular y, a cambio, planificar y cronometrar sus contraataques en consecuencia.

Para Naruto, parece como si sus oponentes se movieran en cámara lenta, incluso por oponentes increíblemente rápidos, como los usuarios de las ocho puertas, y aquellos que han mejorado su velocidad temporalmente por medios superficiales.

El dominio legendario que tenía sobre el Sharingan se remonta a personas como Madara con el fin de obtener cualquier forma de comparación. Su habilidad es tal, que los nombres de otros prodigios, como Itachi y Shisui Uchiha, a menudo nunca se pronuncian en el mismo aliento que nombraría la capacidad que tenía si.

Entre más se usa el Sharingan, sus necesidades se disminuían, entre más se usa el gasto de Chakra es menor.

Tampoco tiene un efecto residual en su actitud, un testamento hacia su dominio, ya que la mayoría de los miembros del clan Uchiha parecen estar bajo un grado de estrés emocional mientras los mantienen activos.

Con el Sharingan, se puede literalmente leer los signos de la mano de su oponente y contraatacar con la misma técnica.

 **Rinnegan**

Poseía destreza extrema en su uso, y es capaz de utilizar sus técnicas a su antojo con el consumo de energía adecuado

Debido a que despertó el Rinne Sharingan su Rinnegan fue embaucado con su poder.

Siendo que los Ootsutsukis eran los progenitores del Rinnegan, tenía la capacidad de acceder a habilidades únicas o Kekkei Genkai exclusivo de ciertos individuos, como el **Limbo: Hengoku (Cárcel fronteriza)** o el **Amenotejikara**.

Con base en esto, se supone que puede utilizar cualquier habilidad de dojutsu con Rinnegan o basada en Rinnegan desde la observación sola, incluso mirando a un portador de Rinnegan que aún tiene que preformar una habilidad, acceder a la información de forma remota.

Su Rinnegan era plateado grisáceo con anillos de color negro alrededor de su pupila.

Su Rinnegan posee un total de nueve tomoes negros, recto, tres para cada anillo.

Debido a esto, su Rinnegan posee los poderes oculares del Sharingan en sus tres formas, un anillo y tres tomoe un anillo para cada forma.

Debido a que selló el Shinju dentro de sí mismo, se fusionó con su cuerpo, junto con la fruta del Chakra y causó una transformación única en los ojos existentes dentro de su corazón, causando que ellos también sufrieran el cambio, despertando el Rinnegan dentro de ellos.

El poder de su Rinnegan es tan inmenso que incluso después de ser transferido a otro contenedor, el anterior que dejó todavía es capaz de invocar su poder sin el dojutsu.

Esta habilidad se llama posee el "Circulo Tomoe" (Marui Tomoe , también llamado Enkei Tomoe ), lo que le otorga una visión extrema de todo lo que observa, así como una mayor variación dentro de sus técnicas de dojutsu.

Esto le permite replicar literalmente cualquier Jutsu después de presenciarlo, mientras le da a sus propias habilidades de dojutsu más variedad en términos de uso y funcionalidad.

Esto se muestra en su uso de Kamui , ya que su uso de la técnica es mucho más avanzado que el uso Obito Uchiha de el.

Su variante de tomoe confirma la creencia de que los usuarios de Rinnegan son capaces de utilizar cualquier técnica.

Su cosa favorita del Rinnegan eran sus Seis Caminos del Dolor:

La poderosa plétora de convocatorias de animales disponibles a través del Camino de los Animales.

La mecanización casi ilimitada del Camino Asura.

Las fuerzas gravitatoriamente atractivas y antigravitatoriamente repulsivas del Camino Deva.

El inmenso control sobre el alma y su manipulación por el Camino Humano.

La casi ilimitada adaptación y fortificación del cuerpo a través del Camino Interior.

El Chakra que anula las capacidades del Camino Medio.

Acceso al Rey del Infierno y sus habilidades restauradoras a través del Camino Naraka.

La comprensión ilimitada y la comprensión del entorno de los usuarios y la capacidad de curar heridas a través del Noble Óctuple Sendero.

Las capacidades de absorción casi ilimitadas de su Camino Preta.

Control sobre la Estatua Demoníaca del Camino Exterior , sus cadenas e incluso revivir a los muertos utilizando el Camino Exterior.

Y es capaz de enviar, recuperar e incluso intercambiar objetos hacia y desde el mundo del Purgatorio, a través del Camino del Purgatorio.

Junto con la capacidad de reflejar ataques y daños intencionados en el lanzador original con el Camino Mutuo.

Algunos de esos no eran los 6 caminos normales, pero era debido a que Naruto no solo había aprendido de Shinju había poder más allá de la capacidad humana, poder más allá de los seis o siete caminos.

Con sus diversos caminos, podía manejarlos como si pudiera controlar su propio cuerpo, al instante manifestar y materializar los cuerpos separados cuando estaban listos para usar y desmaterializarlos cuando no estaban en uso.

Debido a su uso altamente exclusivo de la técnica Seis Caminos, y la tecnología avanzada de su mundo, Naruto modificó todos sus caminos para mejorar su función general y aumentar su eficiencia en la batalla.

Por un lado, todos sus caminos están enredados cuánticamente, conexión psiónica, lo que permite la comunicación instantánea entre ellos, independientemente de la distancia, así como la capacidad de comunicarse con el usuario de una manera segura que no puede detectarse a través de detección, ni ser secuestrada por otros.

Debido a que la conexión es puramente psiónica, los propios caminos pueden llevar a cabo la voluntad original del usuario, independientemente de si el usuario está incapacitado o no.

Como un sistema a prueba de fallas, los caminos también pueden desenterrarse a sí mismos y regresar al usuario para ayudarle, o pueden detener inmediatamente lo que están haciendo para ayudar literalmente al usuario.

Por ejemplo, si el cuerpo principal está siendo atacado directamente, y si llega al punto de que el usuario posiblemente muera, el Camino interno puede desenterrarse y regresar al usuario antes de usar su destreza adaptativa para desarrollar un contraataque a lo que sea que dañe el usuario.

Otro ejemplo es que el usuario es incapacitado o separado de los otros caminos.

Si la seguridad del usuario principal excede la misión, los seis caminos principales del dolor, creados por el mismo Naruto.

Usó el Rinnegan para crear sus propios Seis Caminos del Dolor, mientras les daba una forma real, compuesta principalmente de seis Samurái de una era olvidada.

Estos Samurái poseen sus propias habilidades únicas y los controla con bastante facilidad, ya que modificó sus cuerpos.

Toda su estructura esquelética está recubierta en el material del receptores negros.

Cada samurái es capaz de utilizar el único Rinnegan de Naruto, que les otorgó las habilidades del Sharingan así como también las habilidades de Rinnegan, permitiéndole a a él y a ellos compartir su visión y coordinar sus movimientos con la máxima eficiencia.

Mientras que originalmente solo tenía siete caminos, con ayuda de Shinju se expandió sobre ellos, otorgándole un total de once.

Cuando Naruto los utiliza, los caminos se vuelven inimaginablemente peligrosos, obteniendo un dojutsu único que recuerda a una cruza entre el Tenseigan y el Rinnegan.

También proviene de su Rinnegan, es capaz de absorber y amplificar exponencialmente el poder de la técnica absorbida.

Había nombrado con un nombre diferente a los seis caminos del dolor que había creado.

Y luego estaba su asquerosamente fuertes capacidades con cada camino.

Camino Animal: la Senda de los Animales otorga al usuario la habilidad de convocar a varios animales y criaturas para que lo ayuden en la batalla.

Estas criaturas parecen ser inmortales, ya que pueden ser asesinados y luego convocados de nuevo.

Digno de mención, las criaturas convocantes a través del Camino de los Animales no requieren sacrificios de sangre ni sellos manuales. El Camino de los animales también se conoce para permitir al usuario convocar a las personas que usan señales de mano.

En cuanto a las tácticas, la función principal del Camino Animal en la batalla consiste en abrumar a múltiples oponentes con un aluvión de convocatorias.

Como también muestran el Rinnegan, las criaturas sirven como extensiones del usuario, dándoles campos de visión adicionales, así como habilidades adicionales para contribuir al arsenal de los usuarios, y todos son conocidos como Invocaciones Nazca .

Camino Asura: el camino favorito de Naruto, el Sendero Asura le otorga a uno la capacidad de mecanización, pudiendo aumentar su propio cuerpo para generar y crear armas, artillería y / o herramientas altamente complejas y sofisticadas, tecnológicamente avanzadas.

En su mayoría, los rasgos que se ven son los cuatro brazos extra y dos caras adicionales que puede otorgarle al usuario, así como también una hoja dentada con forma de hoja alrededor de su cintura.

El usuario no solo puede aumentar el exterior de su cuerpo sino también el interior, lo que le permite posiblemente negar el daño letal si se le da el tiempo para mecanizar su cuerpo en esa situación particular.

Nagato de Amegakure era famoso por su uso del Camino Asura, y es fácilmente capaz de matar a los humanos en su estado base, capaz de descuartizar caprichosamente un objetivo e incluso arrojar a los humanos a largas distancias.

El Camino Asura no fue siempre tan avanzado como lo es hoy.

En un momento dado, gracias a las tecnologías avanzadas y través de modificaciones pesadas, la totalidad de su Camino Asura está compuesta por nanómetros monomoleculares equipados con un caparazón anti-electromagnético, lo que le permite repararse y lograr otras hazañas además de otorgarle inmunidad a todas las fuerzas electromagnéticas excepto aquellas generadas por él mismo y el usuario directamente.

Porque su cuerpo se compone de funcional completamente lo que le permite repararse a sí mismo y lograr otras hazañas además de otorgarle inmunidad a todas las fuerzas electromagnéticas, salvo aquellas generadas por él mismo y el usuario.

 **Reducidor de tamaño de moléculas individuales,** el Camino Asura es increíblemente denso, lo que se agrega a su estructura general, durabilidad y defensa a la vez que es liviano.

Las aleaciones únicas que las componen las protegen de las temperaturas y fuerzas extremas. Debido al vínculo psiónico implementado, es completamente inmune a la telepatía, la telequinesis y otros ataques de tipo psíquico, lo que le permite (y otros caminos)

Poseer tal composición permite un factor de regeneración muy elevado, de naturaleza completamente artificial.

También puede asimilar y absorber materia o energía de su entorno para repararse rápidamente a través de la conversión de materia-energía. Por su naturaleza, mataria fácilmente a un Yamanaka .

Su Camino Asura tenía el siguiente arsenal:

 **Malla de alambre monomolecular trenzada** : una malla de alambre altamente duradera, resistente al calor, al corte y a los ácidos, compuesta de alambre monomolecular en un formato de malla trenzada.

Al atrapar a un objetivo, puede activarse y atravesar el objetivo capturado en el proceso.

 **Holograma de luz dura** : Utilizando un modulador de luz dura, el usuario es capaz de producir una copia tridimensional a escala completa de sí mismo o de otros que pueden llevar a cabo acciones. Compuesto de luz dura, el holograma es capaz de engañar completamente a los órganos ópticos de los humanos, especialmente a los usuarios de dojutsu, ya que la construcción parece poseer su propio sistema de circunscripciones de Chakras, imitando la apariencia del Chakra mismo para engañar al dojutsu como el Byakugan .

Debido a sus propiedades, ni siquiera aparece como un Chakra para un usuario de Sharingan . Al ser indistinguibles del usuario o de los seres vivos en general, pueden llevar a cabo tareas mientras mantienen a la parte superior en la batalla, incluso adoptando la apariencia y el comportamiento de los animales.

 **Dispositivo de separación molecular** : Desarma la materia en el nivel de una partícula elemental al poner las moléculas en un estado en el que no pueden compartir electrones.

El rayo se modifico para evitar el daño catastrófico de objetivos involuntarios.

 **Emisor de haz gravitacional:** un haz muy poderoso que utiliza una corriente constante de gravedad condensada para penetrar todos los objetivos sin resistencia.

 **Cañón de Iones Criogénico** : Congela los objetivos al cero absoluto, matándolos instantáneamente.

 **Cañón electromagnético** : un cañón capaz de emitir energía electromagnética. Muy poderoso y puede lograr una variedad de hazañas.

 **Cañón magnético** : un cañón que emite potentes haces de magnetismo capaces de magnetizar objetos desde distancias extremadamente largas, además de otorgar al usuario la capacidad de controlar la polaridad de los objetivos magnetizados.

 **Capa de Modulación Electromagnética Termocamofágica** : Borra todas las firmas de energía y calor del usuario, lo que permite que se mezclen sin ser detectadas por casi todas las formas de detección, incluyendo electromagnética, térmica, cinética, magnetocinética, olfativa.

 **Cañón de disrupción de Chakra** : un rayo único que emite aparentemente nada del cañón, pero simplemente interrumpe e inhabilita el uso de Chakras de los objetivos disparados durante períodos de tiempo prolongados.

Debido a su iniciación, puede pasar completamente desapercibida para el objetivo, solo se deduce cuando no pueden utilizar el Chakra. Trabaja de manera similar a la función real de los receptores negros.

 **Armadura reforzada antirreactiva** : armadura tejida única hecha de aleaciones de metal compuestas y especializadas. Protege al usuario contra golpes contundentes y ataques de proyectiles.

 **Armadura de Chakra Antimateria Antirreactiva** : Protege al usuario reduciendo el daño del ataque de proyectiles y explosiones hasta en un 98%, mientras refleja el 200% del daño en el objetivo dentro del rango, a través de la materia que reacciona con el enchapado de antimateria activado y vectores atomizados para redirigir los ataques hacia el objetivo. Tales acciones no producen daño o retroceso en el extremo del usuario.

 **Revestimiento electromagnético** : protege el Camino Asura, sus componentes y el usuario de los ataques electromagnéticos. Esto es proporcionado automáticamente por los nanites su cuerpo se compone.

 **Camino Deva** : el Sendero de Deva otorga al usuario la capacidad de manipular fuerzas atractivas y repulsivas con objetos y personas.

Estas técnicas de manipulación de la gravedad, sin embargo, no pueden realizarse en una sucesión rápida; la cantidad de tiempo requerido para recargar después del uso varía según la escala de la técnica utilizada, siendo cinco segundos el mínimo básico.

El Camino Deva también otorga otra habilidad: Chibaku Tensei que permite al usuario crear un gran cuerpo terrestre improvisado de toda la materia circundante que se siente atraída por una esfera negra liberada por esta técnica. A diferencia de sus otros usuarios, había alcanzado la capacidad de crear ondas gravitatorias, haciendo circular a los gemelos Chibaku Tensei uno alrededor del otro, lo que repele cualquier cosa dentro de la vecindad en un bombardeo constante de ondas de gravedad lo suficientemente potentes como para enviar ondas perturbadoras a través del tiempo espacial.

Su dominio sobre el Camino Deva es evidente en su habilidad para usar simultáneamente fuerzas atractivas y repulsivas al mismo tiempo; enviando al objetivo volando lejos de él, mientras los restos vuelan y se acumulan a su alrededor.

 **Banbutsu Yuuchi (Atracción binaria de todas las cosas)**

Camino humano: el Sendero Humano permite al usuario obtener toda la información que un objetivo conoce en su totalidad, colocando sus manos en el cuerpo del objetivo, comúnmente en las regiones del pecho y del cráneo, y eliminando el alma del cuerpo, matándolos.

Debido a este camino, que requiere contacto físico con un objetivo, es casi inútil fuera de adquirir información u obtener el alma de un objetivo.

El Sendero Humano designado por Naruto, lleva una armadura de samurái marrón oscuro con líneas amarillas de neón. El casco de la armadura es similar en diseño a la corona de un faraón. Para aumentar su utilidad en combate, está armado con un poderoso arco largo y un único alcance ocular.

El aguijón del arco largo se compone de un tipo único de cuerda, que permite al usuario determinar cuánto peso se puede ejercer, aumentando o disminuyendo a voluntad a niveles más allá de un arco largo normal, lo que permite al usuario golpear muy lejos e incluso móvil objetivos con la máxima precisión.

Ser capaz de crear receptores negros de forma remota, el usuario los moldea en flechas, permitiendo al usuario usar las habilidades del receptor negro a lo largo de canalizar la Técnica del Absorción de Alma en ellas, permitiendo así que las flechas separen el alma del objetivo de su cuerpo al aterrizar en un enemigo, dejándolos paralizado e incapaz de usar Chakra en la parte del cuerpo afectada, si así lo desean.

Al crear una flecha única antes de dispararla, el usuario es capaz de multiplicar la flecha disparada, en medio del vuelo, lo que le permite atrapar al objetivo desprevenido.

Con su habilidad actual, el Camino Humano es capaz de disparar decenas a cientos de flechas por minuto, dependiendo de la situación y el tipo utilizado.

 **Camino interno** : uno de los caminos extras que había aprendido a usar.

El Camino interno permite al usuario trascender sus límites y fortificar su cuerpo de acuerdo con los estímulos, lo que le permite adaptarse a las situaciones y entornos cuando se necesita precaución adicional.

Esto, literalmente, les permite obtener ventajas espontáneas sobre sus oponentes, al tiempo que les impide detenerlos si no se manejan dentro de plazos razonables.

Este Camino es inmune al Fūinjutsu y a las habilidades que afectan el cuerpo del usuario. Si se le da suficiente tiempo, esta ruta finalmente puede obtener una ventaja completa sobre el objetivo. Debido a esto, es uno de los caminos más difíciles de enfrentar en la batalla.

 **Camino Medio** : el Sendero Medio permite crear zonas o áreas definidas en las que resulta imposible para el objetivo, o el oponente generar, formar o usar Chakra.

 **Camino mutuo** : derivada de una técnica única Rinnegan imbuida en un cuerpo controlado, permite al usuario manifestar una barrera única capaz de reflejar técnicas en su origen, a menudo con mayor potencia y efectos, sin que el usuario sufra su daño o efectos.

 **Camino Naraka:** El Sendero Naraka también concede al usuario las innumerables almas atrapadas dentro de él, que se le pueden dar a ciertas técnicas en lugar del alma de los usuarios, lo que les permite estar ilesas.

 **Noble Óctuple Sendero** : cuando está imbuido en un cuerpo, el Noble Óctuple Sendero concede al usuario una gran cantidad de habilidades de percepción extrasensorial, que le permiten al usuario obtener información incomparable sobre su entorno.

Es inmune a los gustos de Genjutsu y las habilidades que afectan la mente y los sentidos de los usuarios.

Debido a esto, el usuario mismo es inmune así como también los caminos, ya que el Noble Óctuple Sendero proyecta sus habilidades y por lo tanto es información para los otros caminos.

El Noble Óctuple Sendero (Hasshõdõ) otorga al usuario un impulso en las capacidades mentales y sensoriales, convirtiéndolos en un superordenador biológico y un banco de datos sin igual en un nivel superinteligente.

 **Camino Preta** : derivado de su fuerte linaje de los Ootsutsuki, el camino Preta de Naruto posee la capacidad de absorber todas las formas de Ninjutsu, lo que le permite absorber todo lo que esté hecho, mejorado o derivado del Chakra.

Las técnicas de Senjutsu son presas de la técnica de absorción de Chakras, ya que contiene la energía física y espiritual que gobierna el Chakra.

El Camino Preta designado por Naruto, usa una armadura de samurái verde con contornos de neón verde. Esta armadura cubre el pecho y la parte superior de los brazos antes de correr por el centro del área de la pierna, en forma de placas conectadas. También cubre la región de la pierna inferior y los pies de la ruta en sí. Naruto nombró el camino en sí mismo como "Nisashi".

Incluso creo una Katana especializada capaz de absorber Chakra al contacto, así como una espada pequeña tanto capaz de la misma función. Ruta del Purgatorio -

Luego de eso iba su uso de las naturalezas elementales.

Doton.

Era un buen experto en el campo del Elemento Tierra.

En general, el suyo es lo suficientemente hábil con el Elemento Tierra que es capaz de alterar la densidad de objetos y sustancias, disminuyéndola y reduciéndola a su antojo a voluntad.

Incluso puede aumentar o disminuir el tamaño de los objetos a niveles impresionantes.

Incluso se sabe que produce y manipula el metal de la tierra mediante el refinado, que a menudo combina con Raiton para producir proyectiles de cañón de riel.

Fūton.

Su elemento preferido.

Lo usaba comúnmente para controlar las sustancias gaseosas, el Elemento Viento le permite a uno manipular la presión atmosférica para generar fenomelinas naturales, incluyendo brisas, ráfagas, torbellinos, céfiros, vendavales, tempestades y huracanes.

Al controlar los mismos vectores del aire, se era incluso puede repeler objetos para proporcionar defensa.

Al oscilar las mismas ondas de aire a velocidades inmensas, se puede generar ondas de presión e incluso puede disipar el aire y las ondas de sonido produciendo contra vibraciones.

Al amplificar las vibraciones, le permite escuchar desde muy lejos.

Incluso se podía usar para proyectar ondas de sonido de su cuerpo en el medio ambiente para ver, lo que resulta en la ecolocalización y al enviar las vibraciones al objetivo, se era es capaz de aumentar el calor de su cuerpo y su energía cinética hasta el punto de cocinarlos de adentro hacia afuera e incluso romper su cuerpo debido a las vibraciones.

Una de sus mayores proezas con el viento es su **Elemento Tifón: Jutsu de Presión Singularidad** , una técnica de viento capaz de generar una explosión de proporciones inmensas mediante la liberación de una esfera de viento insondablemente presurizado.

Todo era cosa de la imaginación.

Cuando se trata de contrarrestar las técnicas basadas en sonido, incluso se podía usar su habilidad para ver el sonido para liberar contra-vibraciones capaces de revertir y contrarrestar los efectos de las técnicas de sonido, incluso el Genjutsu basado en sonido, que de inmediato los disipa.

A través del viento en sí, natural o basado en Chakra, no era nada difícil extender su Chakra a través de él para convertir las técnicas de corto alcance en largas.

Una sola ocasión, durante una misión en Sunagakure, tomó el control de las tormentas del desierto fuera de la aldea antes de hacer que golpeara el exterior de sus muros defensivos, un testimonio de su destreza.

Utilizando Elemento Viento, Naruto era capaz de controlar el giro y la carga de las partículas, lo que le permite revertir la carga eléctrica natural que posee la materia en el nivel atómico a velocidades extremadamente rápidas.

Al ionizar fácilmente el viento, se puede generar un rayo natural para ayudarlo en la batalla, lo que le permite instalarlo mortalmente, sin necesidad de nubes de tormenta. Al comprimir el viento para producir plasma, tiene una conductividad infinita.

Nada que use el viento puede pasarlo, incluso venenos, toxinas, impurezas, etc.

Usando su Byakugan podía ver en el aire mucho antes de que lo afecten. Utilizando esto, es capaz de ver una frecuencia vibratoria diferente a diferentes gases, venenos, toxinas, neurotoxinas, usando el Tenseigan y concentrándose incluso a nivel micro y atómico, detectándolas mucho antes de que los descubra.

Utilizando el elemento del viento, pofía poner de rodillas a las otras cuatro naturalezas primarias en su uso.

Rompiendo y desgastando la Tierra.

Fuego sofocante y asfixiante.

Evaporar, desestabilizar y separar el agua.

Y disipando y cesando el rayo.

Vacío, presión, vibraciones y sonido.

Con su magistral control sobre el elemento viento al máximo, Naruto puede crear y manipular el vacío, una región atmosférica desprovista de materia.

Utilizando solo la pura voluntad, puede literalmente crear y manipular aspiraciones ultra altas para cuchillas muy filosas y altamente letales, e incluso puede alcanzar fácilmente un vacío perfecto, sin ningún tipo de problema.

Esto puede ser muy útil para detener por completo los ataques de sonido y fuego, ya que ambos requieren presión atmosférica como medio físico para funcionar.

Al aplicarlo y anular el área de Chakra, ni siquiera el legendario Amaterasu tiene una oportunidad.

Simplemente ejerciendo Chakra en el viento a solo una pulgada alrededor de su cuerpo, podía crear la suficiente succión para literalmente extraer cualquier gas de un área de tres cuartos de milla de diámetro, expulsándolo de oxígeno y otros gases y literalmente sufriendo cualquier cosa viviente en su rango.

La materia que está fuera del vacío siempre fluirá hacia el vacío, creando una poderosa succión capaz de desgarrar y triturar materia y objetivos.

También se puede usar para implosiones altamente destructivas mediante el uso de la presión ambiental para aplastar objetivos.

En su nivel más alto, Naruto era capaz de crear vacíos atmosféricos tan poderosos que pueden actuar como la técnica del espacio-tiempo Kamui, literalmente, haciendo que escapar sea imposible.

Cuando se usa el Elemento de Viento en forma de vacío, no parece verse afectado en absoluto.

Esto podría ser contribuido a su fisiología.

A diferencia del uso que hace Danzo de sus técnicas, cuando Naruto usa técnicas de vacío, nunca mejoran las técnicas de Elemento Fuego o basadas en fuego, sino que las detiene por completo.

Incluso puede usarlo para detener las técnicas de viento. También es muy eficaz para detener las Técnicas de Absorción de Chakra, literalmente tirando de su técnica hacia un vacío en lugar de absorberlo él mismo.

De su conocimiento con el elemento, los humanos y animales expuestos al vacío perderán la conciencia después de varios segundos y morirán de hipoxia dentro de varios minutos.

Al generar fuerza continua en un cuerpo o cualquier otra cosa que el usuario esté tocando, el usuario puede generar, controlar y manipular la presión.

Usando esta fuerza, el usuario puede aplastar objetos con una fuerza inmensa ejercida sobre los objetos.

Para usos complementarios, el usuario puede incluso aumentar su fuerza y levantar enormes cantidades de peso sin ningún problema. Las aplicaciones de este incluso se extienden al agua, pudiendo manipular la presión del agua así como la presión interna y externa de los objetos.

 **Genshiku**.

Así llamo a esa técnica.

La técnica más alta de la versión de viento de la transformación de la naturaleza, lo que permite crear un flujo de aire flexible e incesante en forma de viento de tono negro o vacío capaz de borrar cualquier cosa con la que entre en contacto.

Genshiku proporciona un amplio espectro de usos, lo que permite literalmente anular y borrar todos o ciertos aspectos de las técnicas y sus efectos, ya sean directos o indirectos.

Usando estos vientos, se es capaz de secuestrar el espacio ocupado o el espacio puro entre la materia misma para evocar estos vientos, como técnicamente, ya está ahí pero a una escala tan pequeña que parece no existir.

Después de que los vientos mismos son conjurados, no necesita gastar más Chakra para manipularlo o generarlo él mismo, razón por la cual, literalmente, usa la técnica como ropa adicional.

Su mayor hazaña con Genshiku fue cuando destruyó la mayor parte de una Luna compuesta creada en una Dimensión Especial con un ataque.

Después de haber dominado la técnica en sí, ha desarrollado varias técnicas únicas, incluyendo un único.

La letalidad de Genshiku se incrementa exponencialmente cuando se combina con Kamaitachi , otra de sus técnicas de firma, lo que resulta en un ciclón de vacío de diferentes tamaños capaz de atraer, cortar y anular cualquier técnica que encuentre.

Al anular la luz, el usuario puede lograr sombras; las sombras huecas alcanzan la luz; la destrucción de aniquilamiento logra la creación, la anulación de la creación logra la destrucción, etc.

Era el elemento más poderoso que tenía por un motivo.

En cuanto a su dominio del fuego… Fuego , el elemento del calor.

No siempre había mostrado un talento para el, pero usándolo, a pesar de no ser su afinidad, se volvió bueno con él. Utilizando la naturaleza que transporta el calor, él era capaz de alterar los niveles de vibración y los enlaces moleculares que mantienen unidas las partículas. Esto le permite alterar y calentar objetos hasta el punto de combustión, lo que aumenta la técnica y le permite romper los enlaces que mantienen unida la materia.

Técnicas simples como la Elemento Fuego: Gran Bola de Fuego se puede utilizar para efectos devastadores con él, especialmente cuando se combina con el Elemento Viento , lo que le permite cambiar literalmente las mareas de la batalla con simples chispas y pequeñas llamas.

Se tardaría años en pensar en todos sus sub elementos, pero había uno que era su segundo favorito, después del viento.

Jinton.

Era un usuario del Elemento Polvo, una transformación de la naturaleza avanzada que utiliza al mismo tiempo los Chakras de la Tierra, Fuego y Viento para crear Chakra capaz de pulverizar objetos.

Inicialmente, se inclinó para observar el uso de Oonoki y luego procedió por sus propios medios para aprenderlo antes de que el hombre lo hiciera por sus propios medios.

Lo hizo como a los 8 años, y continuaría desarrollando su propia forma única de la naturaleza, que le permite crear y manipular partículas, energía y sus propiedades.

Incluso había aprendido a utilizar Genjutsu y técnicas de cualquier medio, en cualquier lugar, debido a su elemento polvo, sin usar realmente el Chakra de polvo. Siendo capaz de crear energía debido a su gran dominio del polvo, podía ingresar instantáneamente al Modo Sabio en cualquier momento dado, a pesar de no mostrar ningún signo físico de tal estado activado.

Mediante la creación y manipulación de energía, podía mantener su Modo de Sabio indefinidamente, ya que es capaz de quintaesencia, lo que le permite tener un Chakra Senjutsu muy potente, o cualquier otra forma de energía, en cualquier momento dado, pudiendo producir y sostener su propia energía y por lo tanto a sí mismo.

Al igual que Dan, podía transformar todo su cuerpo en una forma espiritual, lo que le permite lanzar técnicas y evitar daños en todas las formas.

Su mayor orgullo eran las técnicas cuatridimensionales del elemento polvo.

Sus técnicas tienden a ser negruzcas, o casi transparentes en la naturaleza con un resplandor espeluznante para ellas, firma de su inmenso dominio sobre el elemento y un proceso secreto detrás de él.

En su potencial básico, sus técnicas de elemento polvo tienen múltiples núcleos, pero en su máximo potencial, simplemente emiten una luz blanca desde dentro que no parece escapar de los límites de la técnica misma hasta la detonación.

Debido a la dimensión extra (W) de sus técnicas de elemento polvo, puede interactuar con el mundo real, mientras que el mundo real no puede interactuar con él.

Esto le da a Naruto una ventaja sin precedentes sobre los objetivos ya que no pueden interactuar con sus técnicas dimensionales superiores. **(Solo espera a que lleguen los enemigos con Noryokugan :v)**

Al aplicar una transformación de forma muy avanzada a sus técnicas de elemento polvo, podía construir formas de dimensiones físicas y espaciales variables.

Al usar esto, es capaz de engañar a los objetivos para que crean que tiene ciertos rasgos cuando en realidad no es así.

La forma más común que suele crear es un teseracto, también conocido como hipercubo.

Debido a sus técnicas de transformación de forma y mecánicas altamente complejas, poseen más de un núcleo, en lugar del núcleo típico visto en las técnicas convencionales de la naturaleza.

Para todas las intenciones, se agregan propósitos, debido a su naturaleza cuatridimensional , las técnicas exclusivas de Jiton de Naruto eran capaces de eludir las técnicas físicas y las defensas, mientras que aún pueden interactuar con sus objetivos.

Esto se debe a que un objeto dimensional inferior nunca puede interactuar con uno de dimensión superior.

Al crear formas geométricas sin núcleo, puede rodear un objeto y proteger a otros de ataques y detonaciones al contenerlos.

Cuando se forman formas usando Jiton, puede usar las siguientes formas geométricas:

Línea, Cono, Hypercono.

Cubo, Teseracto, Triángulo, pirámide, tetraedro (3 lados), hiperpirámide (4 lados)

Círculo, esfera, hiperesfera, N-esfera, Apeirogan.

Sus usos iban a los siguientes:

Pulverización: la aplicación natural del Elemento polvo. Después de crear un poderoso núcleo de chakra y construir un límite a su alrededor, el usuario es capaz de detonar el núcleo, pulverizando de manera efectiva lo que estaba dentro de los confines de la tecnica y manteniendo la explosión contenida.

En un sentido más técnico, se compara esta forma de eliminar un campo intrínseco de objetos, reduciendo efectivamente el objetivo a nada más que los bloques de construcción más pequeños de la materia.

Manipulación de partículas: después de dominar los principios básicos del elemento polvo normal, Naruto recurrió a expandir su uso.

Al centrarse en la creación simultánea de los bloques de construcción de moléculas que utilizan el Elemento Tierra, el giro y la carga de esas partículas con la Elemento de viento y los niveles de energía y el intercambio de las moléculas que se unen con la Elemento de fuego, desarrolló una variante única de Elemento de polvo literalmente le permite crear partículas y manipular sus propiedades.

Aniquilación: uno de los usos únicos de su forma única de elemento polvo. Al revertir simultáneamente la carga de una molécula, Naruto era incluso capaz producir antimateria, materia de componente compuesto opuesto con la misma masa, pero diferente carga.

Además de la carga en gran parte inadmisible, las moléculas preforman lo mismo que la materia normal. La diferencia clave es que debido a su naturaleza, se aniquila por completo al entrar en contacto con la materia normal, pero en lugar de provocar la pérdida de energía, libera el cien por ciento de su energía, lo que provoca una explosión que contiene más producción de lo normal posible.

El aspecto único de esta forma es que Naruto podía producir mucho menos Chakra de lo normal para producir una explosión mucho más grande de lo normal.

Al invertir la carga de las antipartículas, se puede estabilizar la antimateria, permitiéndole que coexista con la materia normal sin detonar.

Debido a que la carga existe en el nivel fundamental, como la materia normal, su carga es incapaz de ser modificada por la electricidad y las naturalezas o fuerzas similares a las eléctricas.

Este potencial único para la convivencia hace que su forma única sea muy útil para mezclar literalmente su técnica con otras.

Cuando sea necesario o lo será, la carga de las antipartículas invertirá, produciendo una explosión catastrófica capaz de liberar grandes cantidades de energía. Cualquier cosa atrapada dentro de sus confines está completamente aniquilada de la existencia.

Incluso era capaz de transmutar la materia en antimateria y viceversa.

(Para expresar el poder absoluto esta fuerza del Elemento Polvo, un gramo de antimateria que reacciona con un gramo de materia produce 180 terajulios, el equivalente a 43 kilotones de fuerza explosiva de la Bomba de Little Boy)

Claro, no es como si usaría el Jiton con cualquiera, era algo demasiado mortal.

Genjutsu es un campo interesante, que inicia una alteración en el cerebro del objetivo para generar imágenes falsas. Naruto ha visto las capacidades del arte, después de incluso ser capaz de usar el Tsukuyomi Infinito.

Se había vuelto bastante hábil en el uso de Genjutsu, aprendiendo técnicas de Genjutsu del Hokage en Konohagakure, así como de sus viajes en otros pueblos.

Cuando se trata de hacer ilusiones, a menudo se mezcla sus naturalezas de Chakra con Genjutsu, para agregar al realismo de las técnicas, lo que le permite atrapar objetivos por sorpresa.

Incluso era conocido por lanzar Genjutsu a través de una variedad de medios, especialmente el viento y la luz, lo que lo hace casi inevitable en términos de efectividad.

Incluso a los Uchiha les costaría mucho lidiar con su efectividad.

A pesar de que tiene una gran habilidad para lanzar Genjutsus, tiene una habilidad aún mayor para terminarlo. Al ser completamente inmune al Genjutsu debido a la energía de Kurama que interrumpe los chakras que fluyen a través de su cuerpo, o a través de la liberación creciente de Yin-Yang a través de él, es capaz de ignorar completamente el Genjutsu.

Finalmente, su Bukijutsu y Taijutsu.

Kenjutsu se refiere al uso de Espadas, mientras que Bukijutsu pertenece al uso de armas.

Habiendo estado por incontables años, e incluso antes del concepto de una espada, Shinju tenía un enorme conocimiento en es el uso de espadas.

Después de haber visto, copiado y dominado las siete espadas utilizadas por las Siete Espadas de la Niebla, y las Herramientas atesoradas del Sabio de los Seis Caminos, entre muchas otros, se volvió un experto en el campo de las armas.

Siendo un forjador de armas, incluso había creado un lugar especial en el que había creado muchas armas, y se ha vuelto muy hábil con todas ellas.

Siendo capaz de sostener seis Katana con una sola mano, era capaz de manejar una gran cantidad de armas a la vez.

Habiendo recogido el estilo acróbata mientras se aventuraba en Kumogakure, él amplió su habilidad en el campo.

Esto combinado con su habilidad para proyectar armas desde su cuerpo lo hace extremadamente peligroso, ya que su estilo de pelea se vuelve completamente impredecible.

Debido a su estilo único de lucha, era capaz de utilizar cualquier forma de arma en combate en cualquier instancia, incluidos los títeres.

Podía utilizar cualquiera de sus armas desde cualquier parte de su cuerpo sin límite.

Esto solo le permite atrapar a los oponentes con la guardia baja cuando menos se espera, y con sus armas con efectos únicos, lo que lo hace mucho más mortal.

Se sabe que todas sus armas son inmutables, lo que significa que es imposible que el oponente las destruya, controle o manipule sus armas para usarlas contra él.

Usando su Omnyoton, había creado un Jutsu llamado Hyakki Yakou (Cien Demonios de Acero Nocturnos) con la cual podía crear en instantes en cualquier parte de su cuepo.

Debido a que sus armas tienen efectos únicos, es altamente imprudente involucrarlo en combate cuerpo a cuerpo al usar esta técnica, ya que puede ser devastador para el oponente, así como para el propio Naruto si no se toman precauciones.

Esta habilidad también le permite asumir las propiedades únicas de cualquiera o todas sus armas en un momento dado sin un cambio de apariencia.

Esto es especialmente peligroso ya que puede extender estos efectos simplemente a armas como Kunai o Shuriken sin utilizar el arma original a quien pertenecía el efecto.

Incluso tenía su propio Shakujō , el arma firma personal del mismo Hagoromo.

Naruto se nota como alguien de utilizar todo tipo de armas con diversas habilidades.

Siendo un armero y viajando por el mundo de pequeño, además de pelear en algunas guerras, ha visto una amplia gama de armas, todas las cuales eventualmente replicaría y aprendería a usar hábilmente.

Tenia un Gunbai, que modificó. Los bordes del Gunbai son filosos y puede imbuir transformaciones de la naturaleza en él para lograr un cierto efecto, principalmente para extender el rango de varias técnicas de la naturaleza.

Mediante la aplicación de Chakra del carácter a la Gunbai y moviéndolo, puede utilizar técnicas de muy largo alcance que normalmente requieren el contacto directo de usar.

Al igual que sus otras armas, su Gunbai es inmutable. El uso de su conocimiento sobre las armas en combinación con sus líneas de sangre y estilos de lucha una vez llevó a millares de Shinobi llamarlo El Invencible (Muteki ).

Era fácil usar un Chakra como este, simplemente mejorar cosas que podrías haber hecho de todos modos, porque el Chakra era parte de la energía física, generada por el cuerpo. Encajan naturalmente.

En la misma nota, no era de extrañar que el agotamiento del Chakra fuera letal. Se podría pensar que Chakra es la energía "extra" que produce el cuerpo (y la mente y el espíritu). Cosas que no necesita para moverse o respirar o metabolizar, por lo que podría usarlo para hacer Jutsu.

Una vez que se haya agotado esa reserva, puede detenerse o comenzar a extraer energía de sus músculos. Esa era la deuda del Chakra. Primero fueron los músculos esqueléticos, los brazos y las piernas. Se sentía como si estuvieran llenos de ácido láctico, demasiado débiles y temblorosos para contraerse nunca más.

Luego, si sigues adelante, comienzas a extraer energía de otros músculos, que normalmente no se fatigan, como los pulmones y el corazón. La respiración se vuelve difícil, tu corazón deja de latir. Te mueres.

Cubrían eso muy claramente en la Academia, desde hace unos 3 años (cuando entro a la academia) se enseñaba una técnica de manera general para eso.

El **Sutra de la Meditación Resoluta** era una técnica especial, casi experimental, que había creado con ayuda de Kurama.

Después de aprender los principios básicos de la técnica, se forma una bobina de Chakra adicional dentro del usuario y cuando la capacidad normal del Chakra del usuario está llena, el cuerpo comenzará a almacenar Chakra dentro de la bobina adicional.

En circunstancias normales, en cualquier lugar entre el 25-50% del Chakra normalmente producido por las células del cuerpo también se desviará a esta bobina de Chakra.

Esto permite que un total de siete bobinas se desarrollen dentro del lapso normal de tres años y medio.

Cuando sea necesario, el usuario puede aprovechar y utilizar el Chakra.

Al hacerlo, el tenketsu sellado de la bobina deseada se abrirá e inundará el cuerpo con el Chakra extra, revigorizándolo según sea necesario y multiplicando la capacidad de las células para producir Chakra.

Simplemente estableciendo contacto con un objetivo o utilizando una barrera especial de Ninjutsu, el usuario puede transmitir instantáneamente Chakra a otros de forma inalámbrica y desde grandes distancias a voluntad.

Cuando el objetivo recibe el Chakra, su potencia se amplificará varias veces, dependiendo de cuántas bobinas de Chakra está transmitiendo el usuario.

Los usuarios que han dominado la técnica pueden crear varias bobinas de Chakra.

Cualquier Chakra que no sea usado por el objetivo volverá al usuario cuando la técnica se desactive, y se recogerá de nuevo en la bobina de Chakra.

El cuerpo tarda aproximadamente seis meses en desarrollar inicialmente una bobina de Chakra adicional, lo que significa que le toma al cuerpo tres años y medio desarrollar las siete bobinas.

El número de la bobina es directamente proporcional al volumen de Chakra de la primera bobina.

El volumen de Chakra de la segunda bobina es dos veces más grande que el primero.

El volumen de Chakra de la tercera bobina es tres veces más grande que el primero, y así sucesivamente.

Cuando se utiliza este Chakra adicional, siempre se extrae de la primera bobina.

Ya que la mayoría solo tenía reservas de Chakra de tamaño promedio, apenas y tenían una bobina extra y solo de un 25%.

Podrías construir tus reservas de Chakra, pero no seguirían aumentando para siempre.

Al igual que había un límite para la velocidad con la que podías correr o lo inteligente que podías ser.

El entrenamiento ayudaría a superar esos límites, para que alcances tu mayor capacidad, pero había un límite.

El máximo que tu cuerpo podría permitir.

La mayoría de los ninjas nunca alcanzaron ese máximo. Siempre había un poco más de entrenamiento que podían exprimir, un poco más podría aumentar su capacidad de Chakra.

Por supuesto, cuanto más se acercaba, menos era 'un poco más'.

Aunque dejando eso, su control podría mejorar un poco más.

Tenía un control excepcional sobre su propio Chakra, pero no era solo el Chakra en su cuerpo lo que podía sentir.

Estaba en todas partes.

Estaba en el aire que respiraba, la comida que comía, como el humo persistente.

Era debido a los arboles de Senmoku.

Más adelante, ese sentido de Chakra sobredesarrollado se volvió en una capacidad de Sensor.

Finalmente, llego a la academia y poco después de su llegada se dio cuenta de que era bastante temprano, se dirigido a la parte trasera del salón y espero por sus compañeros de clases y sensei.

Prontamente luego de su llegada el salón comenzó a llenarse, comenzó a ver a todos los estudiantes, algunos incluso preguntándole sobre su nueva apariencia.

Choji Akimichi, un niño que era, como todo Akimichi, alguien bonachón y amable, de cabello castaño con un curioso gorro, tenia una camisa café con el símbolo de su clan en el estomago, con vendas en manos y pies, sandalias ninja azules y un chaleco verde encima de su camisa.

Kiba Inuzuka, un chico de cabello también castaño, que era tapado por su abrigo gris con pelaje negro, ojos algo alargados, marcas rojas de colmillos en las mejillas, pantalones negros y sandalias ninja también azules.

Shino Aburame, el y Shino eran de echo muy amigos, con el nuevo ecosistema en Konoha, de vez en cuando iban a la Región Sur para buscar algunos nuevos tipos de insectos, era un chico de cabello negro, lentes negros y un abrigo de color verde lima muy claro.

Shikamaru Nara, o "Chica-mala-Nara" para Naruto, era un chico del clan Nara, perezoso pero pragmático, inteligente, casi tanto como el propio peliplata, de cabello negro bastante erizado atado en una coleta, camisa gris con bordes verdes y pantalón negro.

Hinata Hyuga, una chica linda de cabello lavanda y ojos aperlados, debido a ser perteneciente al clan Hyuga, Naruto mismo admitía que se había fijado más de una vez en el cuerpo de la Hyuga. Piernas largas, un trasero redondo, suave y lindo, unos pechos de copa BB y unas caderas anchas.

Si, era lo suficientemente pervertido como para fijarse en el cuerpo de todas las mujeres.

Sakura Haruno, esta niña en la sagrada opinión de Naruto, era una decepción. Tenía el potencial para ser una buena ninja pero su actitud daba demasiado que desear, tenía cabello rosa, ojos verdes y no estaba demasiado desarrollada en el área del pecho

Ino Yamanaka… era una chica bonita, pero al igual que Sakura su personalidad era agravante, insultaba constantemente a cualquiera que ya tenía suficiente mierda encima de los demás, no entrenaba a favor de verse bien.

Y momentos después entraron los "todopoderosos"

Uchiha Sasuke, seguido claro por su horda de fangirls. Un chico de cabello color azabache, ojos negros, piel blanca y una camisa azul con calentadores de brazos blancos, pantaloncillos blancos, vendas en los tobillos y sandalias azules.

Y a su lado estaba su hermana.

Sayuri Uchiha, al igual que Sasuke, tenia la piel pálida, sin llegar a la exageración , tenia el cabello largo de color negro y en punta que le llegaba al final de la espalda con dos mechones de cabello que le encuadraban el rostro y le llegaban a el cuello, los característicos ojos negros junto con una cara de finas y delicadas facciones que siempre estaban en una seria expresión, tenia sandalias ninjas azules con la planta de sus pies al descubierto.

Llevaba unos shorts blancos que dejaban al descubierto sus largas y torneadas piernas, su equipamiento ninja estaba atados con vendas en su pierna derecha dándole un toque sensual, eso junto con una camisa manga larga que dejaba al descubierto su torneado vientre con una marca en forma de "v" en su vientre

Tenía un trasero bastante grande, incluso más que el de Sakura, era grande, enorme y duro debido a los ejercicios que tomaba.

Finalmente, Naruto espero a que llegase una ultima persona, que se sentó a su lado.

La vio al girar un poco la cara.

Tenía el cabello castaño, lacio y corto, llegándole al cuello . Tenía una bufanda blanca y negra alrededor del cuello, ojos de color avellana, llevaba un kimono de combate que le llegaba un poco más debajo de los muslos, con la manga del brazo derecho siendo de color rosado oscuro, con una protección negra en ella, el otro solo tenía un guante del mismo color y un obi negro alrededor de su cintura. Unas sandalias japonesas tradicionales estaban en sus pies, y finalmente uno de sus pechos de copa C estaba siendo protegido por la protección, también ayudando a sostener el resto de las protecciones en brazos y piernas.

Ella era Isana Sanagi, la nueva Jinchuriki del Sanbi.

—Hola tres— le saludo con calma.

—¿Cómo te va nueve?— ella le pregunto con una leve sonrisa.

—Bien, finalmente dejaremos de venir aquí— declaro Naruto pasando su brazo por los hombros de Isana.

Ella solo sonrió y recostó su cabeza en el hombro del peliplata—¿Crees que terminemos en el mismo equipo, Nii-san?— ella le pregunto eso y el peliplata hizo una mueca.

—No lo se, me gustaría mucho tener a mi linda hermanita menor como compañera— declaro el Ootsutsuki estirando un poco su brazo y con dos dedos comenzó a hacerle cosquillas a la Jinchuriki de Isobu.

—¡Jajaja! ¡Hey!— renegó ella riendo.

Momentos más tarde Iruka Umino entró por la puerta. Tenía pantalones negros y el chaleco estándar de Chunnin. Tenía cabello café atado en una cola de caballo y una gran cicatriz que le surcaba la nariz—. Buen día, clase— dijo el castaño. Al ver el salón de clases y notar que no recibía atención usó su Jutsu de la Gran Cabeza patentado y gritó—. ¡Silencio!

Naruto rio al oír su grito y ver como todos estaban asustados.

Iruka era un ex-Anbu que Naruto había conocido como a los siete años, y sabía bien que a pesar de oxidarse, Iruka había conseguido su sueño, había soñado enseñar a jóvenes desde hace tiempo, y sinceramente estaba feliz por el tipo.

—¡Naruto, Isana, pongan atención!— exclamo Iruka viendo que los dos nombrados seguían haciendo sus cosas

—¡Perdón!— dijeron ambos rojos por la vergüenza, más Isana que Naruto.

Iruka comenzó a decir uno por uno los equipos.

—El equipo 7 estará compuesto por Naruto Uzumaki— el peliplata puso leve atención a eso.

 _¿Ese no es el equipo de Kakashi? Agh, mierda._

—Sakura Haruno.

 _Doble mierda._

—Y Sayuri Uchiha.

 _¡Recontra mierda!_

—Su Jounin Sensei será Kakashi Hatake— el peliplata soltó un resoplido por la nariz, anticipando aquello.

Hiruzen obviamente le pondría en el equipo de los "mejores" de la academia, un modo tal vez de vigilarle.

Se recostó mientras oía—El equipo 13 esta conformado por Sasuke Uchiha, Isana Sanagi y Sai Shimura, su Jounin Sensei es la Jounin Soukyū.

 _¿Soukyū-kaa-san?_

Naruto se levanto al oír el nombre de aquella mujer.

—¿Pasa algo, nueve?— le pregunto Isana al verlo totalmente sorprendido.

—…No pasa nada… tienes una buena Sensei— dijo mientras se recostaba en su silla nuevamente.

Uno a uno, todos los equipos se comenzaron a ir apenas llegaban sus Senseis.

Vio como la sensei de Isana llegaba.

 _Siempre tan hermosa…_

Tenía el cabello negro azulado, atado en un pequeño moño. Ojos azules como zafiros, piel clara y lechosa, una cara hermosa con rasgos finos y las mejillas algo rojas en un sonrojo natural. Tenía un kimono negro cubriendo su cuerpo, con un obi negro en la hakama que llegaba en la cintura. Además de un pequeño haori estilo taisho de los samurái.

Naruto trago levemente, tratando de no ver su cuerpo pero era simplemente imposible.

Tenía unas piernas largas y esculturales, torneadas y perfectas, unas caderas anchas que resaltaban su trasero, el peliplata admitiría avergonzadamente que lo primero que vio en ella fue su culo, era grande, tanto que ni lo holgado del hakama lo ocultaba, perfectamente redondo y esponjoso pero a la vez algo duro por sus ejercicios, tenía el vientre torneado con una marca de "V" que mostraba lo ejercitada que estaba, sus pechos eran simplemente enormes, con una copa G+ que era apretada por una protección en el pecho.

El peliplata y ella se miraron por un segundo, y la mujer le sonrió dulcemente antes de que él rodase los ojos y asintiese.

Era un "hablaremos después" tácito.

Después de casi dos horas, Naruto se aburrió ya cuando eran los únicos tres que quedaban.

Se paro y saco el hilo ninja de su bolsillo, estirándolo, lo puso en el área de los pies, camino a la pizarra y puso encima el borrador encima de la puerta, luego de eso sin que ninguna de sus compañeras se diera cuenta uso su Omnyoton para crear un pastel. También creo un poco de aceite y lo derramo por el piso de la mesa y la puerta.

—¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?— le pregunto Sayuri alzando una ceja.

—Justicia.

—E-Ehmm…— hizo la Uchiha algo asustada ante el tono increíblemente grave y oscuro del Ootsutsuki.

Sakura se quedo también cayada, igual de asustada.

Naruto volvió a sentarse, y espero 30 minutos más cuando su "Sensei" finalmente llego.

 _¿Hum? Solo un borrador… se esta volviendo predecible… gracias al cielo._

Fue lo que pensó el hombre que entro, de cabello plateado, el protector de frente sobre el ojo derecho y una mascara, mostrando solo su ojo izquierdo y el traje Jounin estándar, aunque no se notase, era uno de los Nairiki que ahora usaban los Jounin.

El borrador cayo en su cabeza, y el Jounin declaro—Mi primera impresión de ustedes es queEEEEEEEEEE…— lo ultimo lo grito cuando sin darse cuenta su pie dio en el hilo de metal.

Naruto vio con malsana satisfacción como el Hatake caía al aceite que provoco que resbalara y terminase hasta la mesa.

SPLAT

La cara de Kakashi cayo directo al pastel, y el Ojinegro levanto su cara, mostrando todo el glaseado por la broma de Naruto.

—Kakashi, _Kakashi-sensei, supongo_ Gennin a los cinco, Chunin a los seis, Jounin a los trece. Hijo de Sakumo Hatake, el Colmillo Blanco de Konoha, y enseñado por el Cuarto Hokage mismo. Con el ojo de Sharingan y era conocido como el Ninja Copia por su destreza para copiar Ninjutsu. Formó parte de ANBU por entre cinco y diez años, y el rango de Capitán… todo eso reducido a esto— declaro el peliplata yendo a los baños y trayendo una toalla con la que se limpio la mano—. ¡Ahora límpiate, perra!— le grito lanzándole sin delicadeza alguna la toalla.

Kakashi parecía ... inofensivo. Un poco tonto, un poco excéntrico, como un anciano inofensivo.

No parecía una amenaza.

Era uno de los mejores ninjas de Konoha, que tenía el Sharingan (y que sin saberlo tenía el Mangekyo) y más de mil Jutsus… y se miraba alguien calmado.

—Mi primera impresión— dijo rotundamente limpiándose y saboreando un poco del glaseado—. No me agradan.

—Jejejeje— rio Naruto

—Encuéntrenme en el techo en cinco minutos— dijo, desapareciendo en una bocanada de humo.

Tal como estaban las cosas, cinco minutos fueron más que suficientes para llegar al tejado usando métodos más mundanos como subir las escaleras.

—Genial— dijo Kakashi, sentado en la barandilla mientras nos sentábamos frente a él—. Ahora todos podemos presentarnos— hubo un largo silencio incómodo—. Ya saben ¿Gustos, aversiones, pasatiempos, sueños para el futuro?

—¿Podrías mostrarnos a que te refieres, Sensei?— el hombre se giro hacía Sakura y pareció "sonreír con el ojo"

—Por supuesto, mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi, las cosas que me gustan… mmm, no tengo pasatiempos en particular, mi sueño es…— falsifico una tos y dijo—. Bueno, es su turno.

 _Solo nos dijo su nombre._

Pensaron los tres con una gota en la nuca.

—Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno. Me gustan los juegos de trivia y memorizar nuevo material para sus estudios de medicina. Mi comida favorita de Sakura es el anko (bolas de masa hervida) recubiertos con jarabe, el umeboshi y el anmitsu; mientras que lo que mi desagradan son los picantes e Ino-Puerca, ni Naruto-Baka... mis sueños para el futuro... ¡Kyaa!— gritó la última parte, pensando en lo que podría pasar entre ella y el hermano de Sayuri.

Kakashi maldijo mil y una veces a su suerte y aun mas veces al Sandaime por meterlo en esta situación.

—Bien, "Gótica" tu eres la siguiente— ahora fue Naruto el que reprimió una risa por el nombre que Kakashi le había a la Uchiha la cual solamente frunció el ceño ligeramente ante el apodo que su nuevo sensei le había puesto, más no rezongo, simplemente continuo.

—Mi nombre es Sayuri Uchiha... Odio muchas cosas, entre ellas al dobe de Naruto.

—Yo también te quiero Sayuri.

—En particular lo único que me gusta son los tomates, pasar tiempo con mi madre y entrenar... Yo no tengo ningún sueño, porque la meta que tengo es algo que haré realidad: Voy a matar a una persona en especial.

Naruto simplemente se rio de su actitud.

 _Estúpida._

—Por último, pero no menos importante, "Blanca Nieves"— dijo Kakashi, mirando directamente al Ojimixto.

Kakashi y unas cuantas personas más ya sabían cosas sobre él, ninguno podía decir el motivo de porque su piel era más pálida, su cabello y ojos.

En esta ocasión ni Sakura ni Sayuri se aguantaron las enormes carcajadas por el nombre que le había puesto a Naruto.

—Mi nombre es Naruto, me gusta el Ramen, no me gustan los creídos, y mi meta para el futuro es matarte.

Declaro calmadamente cada palabra, y por alguna razón Kakashi sintió que lo de matarlo era de verdad.

—B-Bueno, creo que es momento de decirles acerca del examen— declaro el Hatake entre un leve tartamudeo.

—Pero, Kakashi-sensei ¿Qué prueba? Ya tuvimos nuestro examen— musito la Oji jade con duda sobre esta prueba de la que no se les había dicho nada.

Kakashi rio entre dientes, oscuramente, antes de continuar.

—Bueno, les diré algo que los dejara sorprendidos— dijo el Hatake cerrando su único ojo visible y que este tomara una forma de "U" haciendo una de sus clásicas "sonrisas de ojo"—. De todos los graduados este año, sólo unos pocos van a convertirse en verdaderos Gennin y permanecerán en un equipo, mientras que los restantes volverán a la academia. En otras palabras, este examen va a ser tan difícil que las posibilidades de fallar son de un 66%

—Siguen siendo más probabilidades de las que tu tienes con Anko— declaro Naruto haciendo que Kakashi se atragantase su propia saliva.

Mirando a Naruto medio molesto—Mañana nos encontraremos en el campo de entrenamiento tres a las 9 en punto. Oh, un consejo: no desayunen, o van a vomitar— termino de decir Kakashi antes de desaparecer nuevamente en un _Shunshin_ de hojas seguidamente Naruto se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar.

Aunque decidió advertirle a sus compañeras de algo y por ello se detuvo y giró la cabeza hacia sus compañeras de equipo.—Si yo fuera ustedes no tomaría el consejo de Kakashi enserio— antes de que alguna de las dos pudiese preguntarle que significaba eso, él ya había desaparecido de allí, de alguna manera desapareciendo en la nada.

 **Con Naruto**

Este de repente apareció en la base subterránea de Raíz, un oscuro lugar con raíces saliendo de las paredes, húmedo y tenebroso.

Naruto apareció delante de Danzo Shimura, inclinado en una rodilla.

—¿Qué pasa, Kitsune?— le pregunto el hombre vendado mirando a su capitán Anbu más joven.

—Tengo unas cuantas dudas que quisiera que me respondieras, viejo— nunca en su vida llamaría a alguien con el "Sama", no al menos a alguien como Danzo.

—¿Cómo cuales?

—Tengo entendido que Sai esta en el mismo equipo de Soukyū.

—¿Hay algún problema?

—Como veo que no has dicho algo en contra de tener algo que ver, ¿Por qué pusiste a Isana en el mismo equipo que él y el Uchiha?— le cuestiono con voz más helada.

—Normalmente, el equipo 7 es el mejor de los equipos, sin embargo había muchos… prospectos para dicho equipo. Así que Soukyū dijo que ella podía ser la maestra de uno de los equipos— declaro calmadamente Danzo.

—¿Alguien más que conozca que hizo lo mismo?

—Sadako y Setsuko Arayo, Susumo Hiroshi, Mariko Momoko, puedo continuar si quieres.

—Tch, iré a ver a Soukyū— declaro Naruto antes de volver a desaparecer en menos de un segundo.

—Muy interesante el niño que tienes, Danzo— dijo una voz detrás del Shinobi no Yami.

—No creo que estés aquí para hablar de eso— musito el pelinegro girándose para ver lo brillantes ojos de color amarillo.

—Kukuku, veo que nos entendemos mejor. Ahora, déjame que te cuente un poco sobre lo que he descubierto.

—¿Cómo que cosas?

—Los ojos que están en tu brazo no son tan buenos, te contare algunas cosas llamadas **Kyokangan** , **Kaisekigan** y mi favorito, uno llamado **Noryokugan.**

* * *

 **Zona de la Vitalidad**

* * *

La hermosa mujer llamada Soukyū estaba delante de un hermoso paisaje, arboles de color negro con hojas azules, flores de diferentes colores y el sol bajando por las montañas.

Enfrente de ella estaba un lienzo hasta hace momentos blanco, pero ahora retratando cada detalle del paisaje enfrente suyo.

—Estaba esperándote— declaro ella dándole unos cuantos retoques al sol que iluminaba toda su pintura.

—Lo supuse— dijo Naruto con las manos en los bolsillos, viendo a la mujer que consideraba su madre.

Eso nadie lo sabía a excepción de ella, Shinju Kurama y él.

Era la maestra en el área de las técnicas de dibujo de Sai, también le había enseñado a como usarlas pero el prefería pintarlas fuera del combate.

Cosas como esa habían llevado a que considerase a la mujer enfrente suyo como una madre, o lo más cercano a una.

Estirando un poco su cuello, vio el dibujo de ella.

—Ni siquiera Sai o yo dibujamos tan bien como tú— murmuro Naruto acercándose a ella.

La peliazul suspiro levemente—Hay veces en las que siento que le falta algo a mis dibujos— declaro ella acariciando un poco el lienzo con uno de sus dedos.

—Tu siempre has sido la pintora experta, para un tonto como yo son perfectos— le indico el Ojimixto mientras ella sonreía con amor. Palmeo un poco sus piernas, y Naruto se sonrojo levemente—. Vamos, no te pongas tímido— le dijo juguetonamente.

El peliplata sintió sus mejillas enrojecerse antes de acostarse en el suelo y poner su cabeza en los muslos de Soukyū. No entendía porque todas las mujeres con las que tenía una relación terminaba gustándole hacer eso, pero no se iba a quejar, le gustaba.

—Te amo, mama— le dijo mirando al cielo.

—Yo también te amo, Naruto— le dijo sonriendo.

El Ojimixto sonrió un poco más y recordó algo, que no importaba todas las cosas que habían pasado, ni las cosas que había sufrido.

No estaba solo.

 **YYYY CORTE**


	5. Capitulo 4: La prueba

**Capitulo 5**

 **La prueba**

Naruto recordaba que no se le trato nada bien.

Fue abusado emocionalmente, mentalmente y físicamente desde una edad temprana.

¿Cómo es eso? Bueno, en el Examen de Graduación, que los padres de sus compañeros de clase no tenían problemas para llegar al borde de infringir la ley mientras acumulaban abusos contra él.

Esto se transmitió a sus hijos diciéndoles que no interactúen con él.

No estaba en un orfanato, ya estaba viviendo solo desde… desde casi siempre.

Además de esto, cómo Iruka inicialmente lo trato, y solo debido a la exposición continua, decidió intentar enseñarle verdaderamente, pero en ese momento es probable que simplemente ya hubiera despedido inconscientemente a Iruka como maestro debido a una interacción anterior.

Luego pasamos a su tratamiento en manos de sus compañeros de equipo, en lugar de ser tratados como iguales, tanto Sakura como Sayuri preferirían tratarlo simplemente como un idiota. Nadie en su equipo en realidad trataría de conocerlo.

Su habilidad para aprender se vio perjudicada por la falta de voluntad de sus primeros maestros para enseñarle realmente a él y a él haber sido criado en un ambiente en el que ningún adulto quería tener nada que ver con él.

El hecho de que no se suicidó, solo demuestra que es muy adaptable y capaz de aprender rápidamente cuando lo necesita.

Entonces, no. Naruto fue abusado. Al decir que fue ignorado y eso es todo, ignora toda la evidencia que indique lo contrario.

No había personas que _realmente_ podría decir que le importaban o que podría decir que se preocupan de él.

Kurama, Soukyū… habían unas cuantas personas más, pero podía usar una sola mano para contarlas.

Miro arriba de él, viendo a Soukyū encima de él, dormida.

Una pequeña y casi imperceptible sonrisa apareció en la cara del Ootsutsuki mientras estiraba una mano y tocaba la mejilla de la peliazul. Acercando un poco su cara, beso la frente de la mujer, viendo como una leve sonrisa aparecía en su cara, sonrisa que no pudo evitar contagiársele y aumentar la que ya tenía.

—Na…ruto— murmuró ella entre hermosos susurros, su voz… era tan suave y calmante, cálida y sedosa, calmaría el corazón de cualquiera.

Al Ootsutsuki le gustaba pasar tiempo con ella, pero solo fuera del campo. Fuera de él, estaba demasiado calmado y en paz con su presencia que podía ser perjudicial.

¿Se le podía culpar? No todos tenían de madre a una mujer que podía calmarte con solo tocarte, o al menos no que Naruto supiera.

Relajado, el peliplata comenzó a cerrar sus ojos lentamente. Durmiéndose en los muslos de Soukyū.

 _Camino al lado de Sai para ver a aquella mujer que le enseñaría más sobre sus técnicas de tinta y que él, explícitamente, debía de vigilar. Aparentemente ella era fuerte._

 _Llegaron después de media hora y el Ootsutsuki se quedo recostado en un árbol mientras oía como la mujer le enseñaba a Sai como hacer cada dibujo._

 _Después de unos momentos, sus ojos se fruncieron al no oír nada, y sentir una mirada encima suyo._

 _Los pasos delicados pisaron el césped, haciéndolo abrir un ojo para ver que pasaba._

 _Lo primero que vio, fue un cuadro muy detallado y a color, de el mismo, recostado en la rama del árbol en el que estaba. Cada detalle era perfecto, y cada color era el exacto, como una fotografía perfecta._

— _Me llamo Soukyū, creo que no nos hemos presentado correctamente._

—Humm— apaciguado por ese recuerdo, el peliplata se acomodo, usando las piernas de ella como almohada y durmiéndose.

 **Espacio Mental de Naruto**

El terreno era rocoso, con suelo infértil y erosionado que se extendía por el tiempo que el ojo podía ver. Enormes formaciones rocosas se veían diseminadas por el paisaje, y se elevaban en el aire, muchas penetraban en las nubes blancas que flotaban perezosamente en el cielo azul.

De repente hubo un temblor que sacudió todo el paisaje, trozos de tierra cayeron de las formaciones rocosas en el suelo cuando el suelo tembló hasta el punto en que parecía que todo estaba vibrando. Tan repentino como comenzó, el balanceo terminó y por unos segundos estuvo en silencio. Muy silencioso.

Pero no duró mucho, ya que una estructura de roca alta se derrumbó repentinamente sobre sí misma cuando una figura humeante lo atravesó. Hubo un rastro de humo que siguió a la figura voladora, que disparó a través de tres formaciones rocosas más hasta que llegó a un alto en una cuarta, rompiendo la superficie de su punto de aterrizaje.

— **¡Amenokaguchi! (¡Fuerza del Fuego Celestial!)** — exclamo una voz antes de que un fuego blanco apareciese en el terreno rocoso.

Saltando al aire, un enorme zorro de energía roja se alzo antes de caer al suelo y dispersar las flamas.

Dentro de la criatura de energía, se podía ver a Kurama rodeada por su poderoso Chakra, y enfrente de ella estaba una… criatura.

No había palabras para describirla, al menos no palabras humanas.

Tenía dos piernas separadas como la de los cangrejos, con una especie de exoesqueleto blanco que le llegaba a los muslos, las partes que dicho exoesqueleto no cubrían parecían hecha de tendones rojos, el exoesqueleto parecía tomar forma de astas en los hombros, su cara no parecía tener ojos, nariz o boca, solo el hueso que tenía una especie de pinzas como los insectos, sus brazos se dividían en dos al llegar al codo, haciendo que tuviera un total de cuatro brazos, además de volverse azules al llegar allí y con unas garras negras al llegar a los dedos. Tenia un total de diez colas, que al igual que los brazos, comenzaban en rojo y terminaban en puntas azules.

 **(La imagen de la portada)**

— **Has mejorado tu velocidad, eso es bueno cariño** — le dijo la criatura a Kurama.

Su voz era simplemente como oír a un dios hablar.

La verdad es… que cuando ves a un Dios… solo puedes bajar la mirada… es algo aterrador.

No un tonto dios de cuento de hadas.

Un ser simplemente, infinitamente superior en todo sentido.

Su voz era grave, sobrepuesta sobre si misma, como mil voces iguales hablando al unísono.

Su poder era tan abrumador que al dar una pisada, casi se sentía como un terremoto, el aire a su alrededor era grueso, e incluso las pocas plantas a su alrededor parecían ser afectadas por su energía, empezando a crecer a un ritmo desmesurado.

Era enorme, tanto que la enorme criatura de energía, tan grande como lo fue la Kyuubi en su mejor momento, apenas le llegaba a las rodillas, alzándose sobre las montañas con tal facilidad que una de ellas le cabía en menos que la mano.

—¡Es totalmente injusto que uses tu forma de Juubi, eres demasiado grande!— le exclamo ella con todas sus fuerzas, pues dudaba que la altura y distancia que tenían la "criatura" pudiese oírlo.

— **Oh vamos, sabes que puedes con más que esto, tu fuerza a aumentado muchísimo más que cuando eras solo un zorro malhumorado.**

—¡Oh, jaja, que gracioso!

A pesar del sarcasmo en su voz, la pelirroja sabía que era cierto.

El Chakra del fruto que su contenedor comió le afecto al estar dentro de él, por ende, ella misma había adoptado una forma humana.

Ella y los demás Bijuus eran sub-productos del Juubi, que era, en esencia, el Shinju anterior y Kaguya fusionados.

El Shinju era un ser sin genero, "el" quedaba fuera de lugar, pues no era un ser humano, no había algo que le definiera como "Él Shinju" o "La Shinju".

Podía ser cualquiera de los dos, ser mujer u hombre voluntad por simplemente manipular su forma. Pero la correcta forma de referirse al sagrado árbol sería "Los Shinju"

Debido a eso, los Bijuu tampoco tenían genero, y por eso no se debía de referir a los Bijuus como "ellos" o "ellas" sino "Los"

No el Nueve Colas.

No la Nueve Colas.

Los nueve colas.

Debido a descender también de Kaguya, y al verse a la exposición de Chakra Ootsutsuki, su existencia misma sufrió una evolución, y al estar compuesta, en esencia, por dos seres de los cuales uno tenía el genero femenino, su cuerpo lo adopto.

Había ganado un cuerpo más pequeño, pero de carne y hueso.

Había ganado un sin limite de capacidades elementales y físicas.

Había ganado mucho.

Siempre pensó que el poder de una bestia con cola era derivado por la cantidad de colas que tenía, pero ahora lo dudaba.

Su Chakra ahora estaba muy comprimido, estaba segura que antes pesaba toneladas, miles de toneladas, todas esas toneladas en Chakra puro, y ahora, ese Chakra estaba comprimido en un cuerpo que cabria centenares de veces en el anterior.

Literalmente, lo único que faltaba sería que tuviera un Dojutsu.

Tenía más fuerza que la que tendría… no encontraba nada en que compararse.

Incluso con todo eso… la criatura enfrente suyo podía levantarla con un dedo.

Ella y los demás Bijuus apenas y harían algo de espacio en la boca del Juubi…

Naruto, en su forma de Juubi, podría agarrar a la legendaria criatura como una muñeca de trapo.

Estaba segura que, dentro de poco, Naruto lograría superar a su padre y tío.

Ya había alcanzado poder más allá del que su padre tenía, un poder más allá de los 7 caminos.

— **Para que veas que si puedes, te lo voy a demostrar, ¡Yoton: Ukagenkotsu! (¡Elemento Lava: Puños Flameantes!)** — golpeando rápidamente el aire enfrente suyo, varios puños de lava aparecieron enfrente de él, lanzándose contra ella. Eran tan grandes como meteoritos, y más veloces que uno.

—¡A la madre!— grito Kurama, escandalizada.

El hocico de su avatar de energía se abrió antes de soltar una enorme esfera de energía roja, seguida de otra y otra.

Un aluvión de Bijūdamas destruían los enormes meteoros de lava que se lanzaban contra ella, explotando al contacto con ellas.

— **¿Ves? Eres más fuerte de lo que crees, ¡ahora mira esto! ¡Yõgan no Inseki! (¡Meteoritos de Lava!)**

—… Santo… Rikudō— murmuró Kurama aterrada.

Es decir, ver como detrás de Naruto aparecían meteoros de lava tan grandes como Plutón, asustarían a cualquiera.

Una hora después, una exhausta Kurama estaba acostada en el pasto verde, pues el espacio mental del Ootsutsuki había vuelto a cambiar.

Mismo quien ahora miraba sentado a la mujer Bijuu a un lado suyo—¿Cómo te encuentras?

—¡Casi me matas!— le grito enojada.

—No podría hacerlo, al menos no aquí— declaro calmadamente.

—Hay veces en las que odio que seas así de frio— declaro cruzándose de brazos y dándose la vuelta en el suelo.

De repente, sintió un par de brazos abrazarla, y supo que era Naruto—No soy frio, simplemente soy más racional que un humano.

—¿Cómo podrías siquiera considerarte un ser racional?

—La naturaleza solo permite un periodo de evolución muy lento, favorece más fácilmente un cambio de especie que un cambio de conciencia. Yo soy más racional que cualquier humano, respondo racionalmente a los estímulos, si alguien sufre, yo lo consuelo, alguien me pide ayuda, se la doy, alguien me mira lo miro, alguien me habla lo escucho. Alguien se muere y los humanos lo dejan morir, alguien pide ayuda y ellos miran para otro lado. Los humanos se han estado volviendo locos de apoco por ignorar dichos estímulos.

—Hablas de ti mismo como si fueras un ser superior.

—Hace miles de años, la civilización era más avanzada que ahora, un hombre hizo una escala para medir el avance de una especie. El tipo 1 es aquellos que pueden usar todos los recursos de su planeta, con un idioma totalmente unificado, aprovechar totalmente la energía eólica, solar o hidráulica. El tipo 2, ya controla la energía de toda una estrella. Tiene la capacidad para hacer minería directamente de una estrella. Esta civilización ha explorado por completo su propio sistema Solar y ha establecido una serie de colonias en estrella vecinas. Los humanos están a a unos 1000 años de llegar a ese nivel, unos 100 con mi ayuda. El factor de la energía dominado por una civilización de Tipo 2 se trata de un aumento de 10 mil millones veces más controlado por el tipo 1. Una Civilización tipo 2 es prácticamente inmune a la extinción.

—¿A que quieres llegar con esto?— le pregunto Kurama.

—Los humanos son del tipo 0,7. Los Ootsutsukis del tipo 2, son niños para nosotros.

—Tampoco es como si fueras específicamente un dios.

—Dios es una cosa relativa, evolucionamos más allá de una superstición, los llamados "dioses" que nos crearon, son meramente seres más evolucionados. Estamos a unos 2 niveles debajo de ellos, en contraste, nosotros conocemos más que ustedes.

—¿Cómo que?

—El origen del universo, la naturaleza de la vida. Cosas como esas son de naturaleza común en los Ootsutsuki, y no somos la raza más avanzada— Kurama se levanto y lo miro, había atrapado su curiosidad.

—¿Cómo es eso?

—La civilización del tipo 3 es una que puede aprovechar la energía de toda su galaxia, 100,000 mil años son necesarios para que los humanos lleguen a semejante punto. El tipo 4 son los que pueden usar la tecnología de todo su universo, creaciones de la existencia invencibles e indestructibles, el tipo 5, una cultura multiversal, aunque del tipo 3 para arriba, sin simplemente seres que no puedes comprender, seres que dominan toda ley y física existente, dominadores del espacio tiempo.

—… Tu dijiste que conoces el origen del universo y el significado de la vida, ¿no?

—Si, pero no creo que tu, o alguien de este mundo, sea a capaz de entender o aceptar la verdad.

—Pruébame— ella le dijo, cruzada de brazos.

—El universo no fue creado…

—Pero no puedes crear algo de la nada.

—Eso no es del todo cierto. Nada, por definición, no existe. Ya que nada puede no existir lo que queda es existencia, la existencia es infinita, no hay fin ni comienzo, por lo tanto, no hay creador.

—Espera, ahora te contradices a ti mismo, dijiste que el universo fue creado.

—Si.

—Entonces te atrape, estas mintiendo según lo que dices.

Naruto soltó un simple suspiro, traducido como "le dije que no iba a entender"

—Este universo no es existencia, es una infinitamente pequeña parte de la existencia.

—Okey, ahora si que lo que dices no tiene sentido, ¿Cómo el universo fue creado tan milagrosamente?

—Este universo es un evento espontaneo inevitablemente dentro de la eternidad de la existencia, cada evento quiere, puede y ha sucedido. Incluyendo este universo, existe un numero infinito de universos, virtualmente, no todos pueden albergar vida, este universo es, por casualidad, estable. Y tiene por casualidad la capacidad de albergar vida.

—¿Básicamente dices que somos al azar?

—Si, este, y cualquier otro mundo, estrella o galaxia, puede ser destruido en cualquier instante y a el universo no le importara.

—¿Cómo cual?

—Lo que llamarías; supernova, ráfaga solar, impacto de un asteroide,

—…Estas diciéndome que al universo no le importa si vivimos o morimos… no me trago eso, somos más que al azar.

—Te lo dije, no eres capaz de aceptarlo, pero bueno. Dejemos toda esta cháchara de principios filosóficos ¿quieres?

La pelirroja soltó un leve resoplido antes de recostar su cabeza en el hombro de Naruto.

—¿Quieres ir a tomar un baño juntos?— le pregunto ella, haciendo que las cejas del peliplata se alzaran y una sonrisa adornase su cara.

—¡Sip!

 **En la noche**

 **Mansión Ootsutsuki / Sótano**

El Ootsutsuki ahora estaba en el sótano subterráneo de su casa, el cual era bastante amplio, tanto como para albergar una enorme cantidad de aparatos tecnológicos, que iban desde simples soldadores de metal, unos pequeños brillantes chips hasta satélites enormes.

Ahora mismo, Naruto se encontraba usando los cables y soldadores de su Camino Asura para terminar lo que estaba enfrente suyo.

Era una… mujer… por decirlo de alguna forma. Tenía zapatos morados con puntas blancas y tacón también blanco, con dos anillos naranja alrededor de sus tobillos, sus piernas tenían la misma "ropa" morada hasta llegar a los muslos, en las que iban a blanco, y luego una especie de shorts de color morado, el vientre y hombros eran blancos, tenía unos anillos anaranjados en las muñecas y manos blancas. Tenía un pequeño chaleco con una X inscrito en dorado con dos puntos, además de un pequeño pecho de una copa C. Tenía un casco con cuatro picos, los de abajo comenzaban en morado y terminaban en blanco, los de arriba, comenzaban en blanco y terminaban en morado.

Sus ojos eran de color grisáceo oscuro, con un cabello negro brillante y tenía una cara netamente femenina.

—Muy bien, con esto ya casi esta terminada— declaro Naruto mientras en su mano aparecía una flama roja, el elemento Yang. Poniéndola enfrente de la boca de la robot, Naruto soltó un soplido de aire a ella, la flama se adentro dentro de ella e incluso se miro como la robot inhalo aire.

Utilizando sus habilidades avanzadas en el campo de la medicina, Naruto aprendió bastante Ninjutsu médico, incluso incorporándolo en su primer títere.

Al estudiar exhaustivamente el arte del ninja médico en heridas sanadoras, así como en el arte de la marioneta, creó la primera marioneta médica del mundo.

 **Alpha**.

Usando tecnología desarrollada por él mismo en secreto, Alpha tenía un diseño muy avanzado.

Era una mujer robot, casi tan alta como el mismo Naruto.

Modeló a Alpha después de una mujer que vio en un sueño.

A diferencia de otros titiriteros, no planeaba mantener a Alpha envuelta, pero le permitiría tener la libertad que merecía.

Después de estudiar extensamente las naturalezas del Elemento Yin y Yang con Kurama, usó su poderoso Chakra Yin y Yang para darle forma y darle vida a ella con una técnica única llamada Aliento de vida.

Ella abrió sus ojos, y parpadeo levemente, sus sensores de visión ajustándose mientras su boca se movía. Le preguntó a Naruto—¿Me mantendrás envuelta como otros titiriteros?

El peliplata sonrió y respondió—No, eres especial para mí, eres única y no mereces ese trato.

Alpha ladeo su cabeza a un lado mientras Naruto se paraba.

—Hare un par de pruebas para saber que todos tus sensores y funciones. ¿Eso esta bien?— le pregunto el Ootsutsuki.

—Lo que usted quiera, creador.

El peliplata se rasco la barbilla—Esto se va a tardar. Pero no me llames tan formal.

 **Al día siguiente**

 **Campo de entrenamiento numero 7 y 8**

Naruto, Sayuri y Sakura recién aparecían en los campos de entrenamientos mencionados por Kakashi, pero aparentemente, no eran los únicos.

El equipo 13 aparecía justo al mismo tiempo que ellos.

—Así que… ¿Qué demonios esta pasando?— pregunto Naruto.

—¿De que hablas, Dobe?— pregunto Sasuke alzando una ceja.

—¿Por qué ustedes están en el mismo lugar que nosotros? Digo, no me molesta ver a Isana, Sai me vale, pero personalmente solo quiero usar un Shinra Tensei en tu culo para sacar el palo que tienes.

—¿Qué es un Shinra Tensei?— preguntaron casi todos, a excepción de Isana y Sai, aunque el segundo tembló imperceptiblemente.

—Créanme, lo verán pronto— murmuro el Ootsutsuki con malicia.

Se dio la vuelta y fue a recostarse a un árbol en el que, oculta de la vista de cualquiera, Alpha estaba a su lado—Así que… ¿Cómo ha ido tu día Alpha?— le pregunto en un murmuró al llegar.

—Les agrado mucho a los niños— declaro ella.

—¿Cómo es eso?— pregunto el Ojimixto curioso.

—Fui a un orfanato y a un hospital, comencé a curar a la gente y los niños empezaron a seguirme y a jugar conmigo. Algunos me decían "Nee" y "Chan"

—Aww, eso es lindo— murmuro el peliplata enternecido. Alpha se escondió cuando Sasuke camino hacía él—. ¿Qué pasa?— le pregunto calmadamente Naruto, recostándose en sus brazos.

—Por lo que se, aun falta para que nuestra sensei llegue, así que no voy a desperdiciar mi mañana y voy a entrenar.

—Bien por ti, ahora ve a golpear a un árbol o lo que sea y déjame en paz— declaro Naruto mientras Alpha fruncía el ceño al ver como el Uchiha se tronaba los puños.

—No creo que lo entiendas. Tu vas a ayudarme a entrenar.

—¿Quieres que te muela a golpes? Porque no veo otra forma de ayudarte… Emm… amm ¿Cuál era tu nombre? ¿Logan?

—Grrr.

—Pues "Grrr", no planeo ayudar a ningún idiota como tu— el peliplata hizo la cabeza a un lado, esquivando el puñetazo a su cabeza.

—¡Naruto!

—¿¡Qué!?— grito al oír una voz llamarle, viendo a Kakashi y Soukyū aparecer en dos remolinos de hojas.

—Ustedes dos, dejen de pelear, la prueba va a comenzar— les regaño la mujer.

—¡El empezó!

—Hum, parece que la campana te salvo de servir para…— comenzó Sasuke antes de que Naruto le interrumpiera.

—Shh, shh, shh, shh. ¿Escuchas eso?— pregunto el peliplata.

—¿Oír que?

— **Shinra Tensei.**

El Uchiha fue lanzado rápidamente contra los arboles, arrastrándose en el aire con fuerza antes de chocar contra ellos.

—Hum, debió de ser el viento— murmuro con calma, cerrando los ojos.

—Al carajo las formalidades. Naru… vamos a jugar— las palabras de Soukyū hicieron a Naruto abrir sus ojos y soltar un pequeño suspiro.

—Mama, sabes que puedo barrer el piso contigo, Kakashi sabe que puedo hacerlo con el también, Sai lo sabe, yo lo se.

—Te daré el regalo que siempre te doy cuando haces algo bien…

—…

La temperatura del lugar descendió en picada.

El hielo cuajó en la piel de todo mundo y formó una gruesa capa de escarcha en sus pieles.

El ensombrecido lugar se llenó de una sofocante nube amarilla de azufre dentro de la que unas sombras negras y difuminadas se contorsionaban y se retorcían.

De algún lugar remoto llegó el sonido de muchas voces gritando.

De súbito, algo ejerció presión contra la espalda de todos.

Se abombó hacia dentro y los árboles crujieron.

Unas pisadas de pies invisibles resonaron sobre el suelo y unos labios invisibles susurraron palabras siniestras desde detrás de la espalda de todos.

La nube de sulfuro, concentrada en una densa columna de humo, vomitó finos jirones que lamieron el aire como lenguas antes de retirarse. La columna se quedó suspendida sobre la estrella de cinco puntas, borboteando hacia el techo como la nube de un volcán en erupción. Se produjo una pausa apenas perceptible.

Y entonces, dos ojos bicolores y brillantes se materializaron en el corazón de la nube de humo.

Eh, que para todos menos Sai y Soukyū era su primera vez. Quería asustarlos.

—Básicamente me lo estas asegurando, ¿lo entiendes?

—Si pasas tu prueba, si.

Naruto movió su mandíbula en señal de que lo estaba pensando, antes de sacar algo de uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

Era un Amuleto algo pequeño, mate y hecho de oro repujado. Colgaba de una fina cadena de oro y en el centro había una piedra oval de zafiro. El oro labrado mostraba sencillos dibujos hechos con muescas que representaban corceles veloces. Los caballos eran la posesión más preciada para los pueblos de Jikan que habían forjado el Amuleto tres mil años atrás y que más tarde lo enterraron en la tumba de una de sus lideres. Un arqueólogo del mismo lugar lo había descubierto en los años cincuenta y poco antes de conocer al continente Shinobi y lo habían robado ladrones conocedores de su valor.

Naruto acaricio el zafiro un par de momentos antes de quitárselo del cuello y ponérselo a su madre.

—Te deseo suerte, Kaa-san— y seguidamente, camino hasta donde estaban sus compañeras.

—¿Ella es tu madre?— pregunto Sayuri, todavía nerviosa por la sucedido con el premio que el Ootsutsuki tendría.

—Adoptiva. Si. ¿Cómo esta tu hermano?

—¿Qué significa eso?— cuestiono ella frunciendo enojada el ceño.

—Me refería al inconsciente— le aclaro antes de murmurar entre dientes—. Estúpida.

—Bueno, vamos a hacer la misma prueba, así que seria mejor que les explicase que vamos a hacer— dijo Kakashi mientras sus alumnos ponían su atención en él.

—¿Vamos a hacer esa mierda de las campanas no?— pregunto Naruto.

—Ustedes trataran de quitarme estas…— comenzó Kakashi sacando dos especies de cascabeles o mejor dicho campanas

—Si, lo haremos.

—¿Cómo sabias eso?— pregunto Sakura.

—Kakashi es un viejo que no le gusta renovar, viene haciendo esa prueba unas 30 veces antes de nosotros. Oh, y nunca aprobó a ninguno por "no trabajar en equipo"— declaro entre comillas el Ootsutsuki.

 _Con que por eso nos dijo que no desayunásemos._

Las dos mujeres del equipo 7 pensaron aquello con rencor… y con sus estómagos gruñendo.

—Kakashi, ¿realmente quieres que hagamos esto? Sabes lo que pasara— cuestiono Naruto.

—Amm…

—En nuestro caso, la prueba será más simple— informo Soukyū mientras se ponía el amuleto que Naruto le había dado.

El Ootsutsuki se desconecto mentalmente, no escuchando a ninguno de los dos senseis.

Aun con todo lo nuevo de Konoha y los otros continentes encontrados, podía contar con ambas manos a quienes estaban a su nivel en ese mundo.

Si, sorpresivamente, habían más o menos 10 personas igual o más fuertes que él, así de fuertes eran los Shinobi de nueva o antigua generación.

Estirándose un poco, desapareció junto con sus compañeras cuando Kakashi dijo que comenzaba la prueba.

Desapareció y reapareció en medio del aire, flotando por encima de ellos por varios metros, cruzado de brazos.

Con medio sello de manos, creo un clon de agua de la humedad del aire.

Ese clon tenía 10% de su poder real, así que… aun así le patearía el culo a Kakashi.

Pero sinceramente no tenía las ganas suficientes como para quedarse a pelear con Kakashi siendo que podía cuando quisiera destrozarlo cuánticamente.

Sin más, desapareció en el destello del Hiraishin.

 **Imari / Marte**

En un palacio de mármol en el anterior planeta rojo, Naruto se encontraba sentado en una silla, totalmente cómodo, mientras bebía de un vaso con un jugo verde y gelatina cuadrada de diferentes colores.

—¿Puedo preguntar como llegue aquí?— le cuestiono Alpha a su lado, sentada igualmente.

—No te iba a dejar en la tierra si me iba de ella, no me agrada dejarte sola. Recién te cree ayer— le dijo y la mujer cibernética movió a un lado la cabeza, confusa.

—Oh… ¿gracias?

—No hay mucho que agradecer realmente.

—¿Este es el tercer planeta del sistema solar, no? ¿Por qué se ve como la tierra?— le pregunto ella, según su banco de datos, el tercer planeta era estéril.

—Lo terraforme— dijo con simpleza.

—… ¿Por qué?

—Bueno, ¿Sabes que soy fuerte, no es así?— al recibir un asentimiento de ella, Naruto continuo—. Hay 10 personas igual o más fuertes que yo en la tierra, y hay razas incluso más fuertes que los Ootsutsuki haya afuera, diablos, que conozco un anciano que tiene sangre Ootsutsuki y es incluso más fuerte que yo.

—¿Más fuerte que tu?

—Sus ojos son incluso más poderosos que los de Kaguya, Hagoromo y Hamura Ootsutsuki, incluso los míos. Sabe usar el Modo Sabio de los Seis Caminos, e incluso puede combinarlos con su Susano'o.

—¿Él tiene un Susano'o?

—Él si que tiene un Susano'o, y créeme, no es agradable de ver un Susano'o rodeado de Gudōdamas gigantescas.

—Suenas como que ya lo conocieras.

—Lo hice, hace un año. De hecho, gracias a el averigüe que tanto podía curarme, y que podía regenerar la parte inferior de mi si me la cortaban. De hecho, el tiene mejor control de sus Dojutsus que incluso yo.

—¿Y…. Hay algo más?

—El vive en Enkagakure no Sato (Aldea oculta entre el humo) en Mushi no Kuni (País del Vapor) es el Kage, de hecho. Su nombre es Yoshitsune Ootsutsuki.

—Suenas bastante calmado hablando de alguien más fuerte que tú.

—En el país de los demonios, hay una mujer que literal ente puede convertir el mundo entero en tu peor pesadilla, y tiene un Kekkei Mora que le permite literalmente devorarlo todo, como un demonio siempre hambriento, con solo comerse un brazo o una pierna, puede replicar todos los Kekkei Genkai, ella me vencería si lograra comer un trozo de mi carne.

—…

—Ni me hagas comenzar por el de rangos más altos, yo apenas soy el 7 más fuerte del mundo.

—Entonces… ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con terraformar el sistema solar entero?

—Hay seres mucho más poderosos que yo, tango en la tierra como fuera de ella... estoy asustado de lo que pueda pasar.

—¿Tu… tienes miedo?

—Hay muchas razas alienígenas más fuertes que los Ootsutsuki… los humanos son desordenados, tercos y débiles por si mismos… yo nací como humano, quiero darles esperanza a ellos.

—Creo que no lo entiendo— Naruto suspiro ante la respuesta de Alpha, que a pesar de su conocimiento avanzado en todo lo que su creador ya sabía, no quitaba que le faltaba mucho para entender ciertas cosas.

—Yo tampoco.


	6. Capitulo 5: Demostración de poder

**Contestemos Reviews:**

 **Para Misterio 6, seh, pero bueh, las cosas como son, aunque sigo in ver en que me inspire en Okami. Sep, Sayuri estará en el harem, ñhe, tal vez esta vez si la meta en el harem… la posibilidad es 2% a 5% pero bueh :b Y no, Danzo no tiene el Noryokugan, solo sabe de él**

 **Para red snorlax 42, para eso tendrás que esperar mi buen compadre ;b**

 **Para Allucard nosferatu van hellsin, harem Uchiha 7w7, y ni pienses en tocar a mis lolis :V**

 **Para Jenko J. Jenkins 99 no niego que la Kaa-san de Naruto esta como ella quiere, y lo bueno es que en el cap siguiente se viene el lemon 7w7 Sobre Naruko… te tengo una sorpresa 7u7**

 **Para , ella se volverá OP y al harem :v**

 **Para naruto tendo rikudo, aquí esta el cap :v**

 **Para Gonzox-kun, ¡Noryokugan! :V**

 **Para darthgamer007 gracias! :D**

 **Para Jose2002Davif tranquilo que ya lo tengo todo planeado**

 **Para omega9028, quien sabe :v**

 **Para Ryu ootsutsuki 14, tranquilo, que por una razón se lo di.**

 **Para Doble Ranger, a todos les sorprendió 7w7 y me alegra que el cap 5 te gustara**

 **Para trihexa1999, okey.**

 **Para Kirinkirito, en este cap trate de darle un poco más de humor, y no te imaginas como son, men… muajajajaja! Ya veras las opiniones de mis personajes sobre esas cosas, y sip, Kishimoto se paso de Vergara. Desde la perspectiva de Kurama, Naruto es más débil que su padre, pero porque no conoce todo su poder v:**

 **La inspiración para este cap viene gracias a ti bro!**

 **Bueno, dejando eso de lado… vamos a la…**

 **ACCIÓN**

* * *

 **Capitulo 6**

* * *

 **Demostración de Poder**

* * *

Naruto, o al menos el clon de este, se encontraba entre los 3 troncos que estaban en el campo de entrenamiento, mirando las nubes, costumbre que había adquirido de uno de sus amigos, Shikamaru. Mientras que desde hace horas había conseguido pasar su prueba.

En su mano descansaban dos cascabeles, ocultos, que le quito a Kakashi en medio de una… "pelea"

Era demasiado decir que era una pelea considerando el hecho de que simplemente lo puso en un Genjutsu que el Hatake no noto, tomo los cascabeles y los cambio por otros que había hecho con su Omnyoton.

Y mientras él hacía toda esa estupidez, su jefe de seguro se estaba pasando de maravillas con Alpha.

 _¡Que envidiaaaaa!_ Renegó mentalmente el clon, machacando sus dientes los unos con los otros.

Mientras tanto, él se estaba matando del aburrimiento con un Uchiha estúpido, una fangirl de trasero enorme, una Uchiha de pechos enormes, Sai, un espantapájaros pervertido, su MIL… madre y su hermana menor.

Si, básicamente denominaba a todos los conocidos con algo referente a su aspecto o actitud, y como había sido educado.

— **Deberías mantenerte más alerta** — le dijo Kurama.

 _¿Por? Soy un clon, y estamos en una estúpida prueba para salir de la academia._

— **Algo podría pasar** — le explico ella levemente.

 _Puedo crear antimateria, ¿Cómo combatiría cualquier cosa eso?_

— **No lo se, ¿Cómo hay 6 personas más fuertes que tu en el mundo?**

 _No lo se, ¿Por qué hasta el numero 10 podría ganarte con los ojos cerrados?_

— **Eres un…**

 **RIIIIINNNNNGG**

El clon abrió los ojos mientras oía la campana sonar mientras se paraba—Finalmente— murmuro mientras su "sensei" y "compañeros" llegaban—. Huh, quien diría que eras un pedófilo Kakashi, y aun más que te gustase el bondage— dijo Naruto al ver como Kakashi llevaba en sus hombros a Sakura y a Sayuri atadas.

El Hatake se crispo—¿De…De que demonios hablas?— le cuestiono algo escandalizado.

—Ahhh~ Joderte a ti se siente casi tan bien como hacerlo con una mujer— declaro el peliplata satisfecho.

—Enserio, no se de que demonios hablas— declaro dejando a ambas chicas en el suelo, y se habrían quejado de no ser por que estaban amordazadas—. Además, tienes 13, ¿siquiera conoces lo que es el sexo?

—Más de lo que te imaginas ¿Tu si?— le cuestiono con una ceja alzada, para incomodidad del Hatake.

—Touche.

Naruto se recostó contra el poste de madera, desconectándose mentalmente unos segundos para no oír el discurso de Kakashi.

—Los he observado a todos y creo que no hay razón alguna para que ninguno de ustedes regrese a la academia— dijo el Jounin, cuidadosamente mirando a cada Gennin y sus reacciones.

Sayuri le miro de manera confundida ante sus palabras, no habían hecho casi nada y los "aprobaba" mágicamente.

Sakura vitoreó en victoria, alegre, considerando que había hecho un trabajo excelente, aunque no se pudo mover mucho por estar atada.

Mientras que Naruto no mostró ninguna reacción visible, ya que no le había prestado atención.

—En cambio, creo que ustedes deberían rendirse en tratar de convertirse en ninjas— añadió el Jounin en un tono frío asombrando a dos de los tres escuchas.

La confusión en la cara de Sayuri fue reemplazada por incredulidad, pasando lentamente a Ira, mientras que la alegría de Sakura pronto se tornó también en incredulidad.

Naruto seguía sin mostrar reacción alguna, más solo suspiro.

El Hatake preguntó—¿Saben cual era el significado de este examen?

Sakura comenzó a moverse, y sin muchas ganas, Naruto le quito la mordaza en la boca.

—¿Qué? ¿Significado? Pensé que sólo teníamos que conseguir un cascabel— dijo la Haruno confundida y algo asustada.

—Trabajo en equipo— dijo el Ootsutsuki con desdén, rodando los ojos.

—Tiene razón— Admitió Kakashi—. Las habilidades individuales son importantes para un Shinobi, pero el trabajo en equipo es mucho más importante que eso. Sakura— apuntó con un dedo a la peli rosa—. En vez de pensar en colaborar con Naruto y Sayuri, te concentraste en pensar en como estaría Sasuke, quien estaba bastante lejos de tu posición— dijo el Hatake para después girarse hacia la Uchiha—. Tu, Sayuri, rechazaste la ayuda de Naruto e ignoraste su consejo sin siquiera escucharlo— explico el Ojinegro para luego, girarse hacia el único chico de su equipo y declarar—. Naruto, tu sabías del verdadero significado detrás de mi examen desde el principio. Sin embargo, cuando viste que no resulto decidiste hacerlo por tu cuenta… ¿Por qué?

—Por que. Lo hice para probar un punto, ustedes tres son débiles— le dijo simplemente antes de lanzarle los dos cascabeles al peliplata mayor—. El viejo cuento de "la unión hace la fuerza" de que "no puedes hacer todo solo" es tan estúpido y arcaico que me daría lastima de no ser tan hipócrita.

—¿Disculpa?— le cuestiono el Hatake ante sus palabras, levemente molesto.

—En el viejo sistema que estas proponiéndonos, nos pones en "igualdad" a todos nosotros, el que tiene una fuerza en algo, carece en otra cosa, y se supone que debemos llenar entre nosotros los huecos de los otros, ¿cierto?

—…— el Hatake quedo en silencio, sin saber que responder.

—Y luego viene el problema alguien que "desequilibre" con eso. Alguien que sea mejor en todos los campos que los demás y no necesite de los demás, es un problema. "Igualdad" es una palabra inventada por los débiles que no pueden mirar en la oscuridad, solo para esconder su propia fealdad. El débil, nace débil, nace fuerte, el fuerte nace fuerte. Depende de sus recursos y voluntad mantenerse o seguir adelante.

》Y entonces, viene el mayor problema, que alguien sobresalga de esa igualdad. Un fuerte, que solo se hace más fuerte, y en este caso. Soy yo, soy más fuerte que Sakura, soy más fuerte que Sayuri, y, sobretodo, más fuerte que tu, Kakashi.

—¿En verdad lo crees?— le respondió el Ojinegro antes de darse cuenta que tenia la espada negra del Ojimixto a centímetros de su cuello.

—No lo creo, lo soy.

El peliplata miro los cascabeles en su mano, con leve nerviosismo ante la espada—¿Cuál es tu punto?

—No les dije nada a ellas, por que eran demasiado débiles para ayudar, y por que tu eras demasiado débil para necesitar esa ayuda.

El peliplata retiro su arma del sensei del equipo 7, antes de cortar con su arma las ataduras de sus compañeras—Hay un momento, en el que después de volverte lo suficientemente fuerte, dejas de necesitar proteger a los demás y que estos te protejan, a protegerlos a todos por tu cuenta, es una lastima que nadie aquí podría llegar a entenderlo— les dijo antes de guardar su espada y poner sus manos en sus bolsillos. Antes de irse, declaro—Por cierto, puse granadas en tu casa— le dijo a Kakashi.

—Tu… ¿Tu que?

—Puse. Granadas. En tu. Casa.

—… ¿¡Por qué!?

—Porque putas si, además, solo las puse encima de tus libros Icha-Icha.

—¿¡QUÉ!?— grito doblemente escandalizado el peliplata.

—Hey, tranquilo, mientras nos apruebes como equipo, no detonaran… creo— declaro antes de ponerse una mano en la barbilla—. Meh— soltó con indiferencia.

Kakashi chillo audiblemente después de unos segundos antes de desaparecer.

El clon rio audiblemente, soltando unas estruendoroso carcajadas que asustaron levemente a las dos chicas a sus dos lados.

Naruto lentamente dejo de reír antes de girarse a ver a las dos—. Si Kakashi no nos aprueba… me avisan.

Por alguna razón, ninguna de las dos quería hacerlo.

Y en un destello plateado, desapareció.

* * *

 **En Imari**

* * *

Naruto se encontraba sentado en una silla, viendo desde el anterior planeta rojo junto con sus 4 lunas.

El peliplata usando miro hacía el cielo desde el que se podía ver la tierra.

—¿Qué estas viendo, creador?— le pregunto Alpha.

—Bueno, digamos que es un poco molesto ser Ootsutsuki.

—… ¿Por?

—Bueno, por un lado me da super fuerza, super velocidad, super durabilidad, Invulnerabilidad, Longevidad, súper Audición y súper olfato, lo cual es genial, pero…

—¿Pero?

—Poder escuchar a una persona desde aquí a Saturno, escuchar en todo el planeta y en todos los idiomas que hay es… agotador. Y… hay una cosita pequeña con ser capaz de oír entre planetas.

—Eso no tiene mucho sentido, en el espacio nada se escucha.

—Si tuvieras mi oído lo entenderías, pero algo acaba de pasar… algo viene.

—¿Algo?— cuestiono la robot parándose, dispuesta a pelear.

—Tres naves, propulsión por antigravedad y una extraña energía.

—¿Energía? ¿Es Chakra?

—Es más grande que el Chakra, se siente como energía física y natural unidas, oi de eso antes en algunas cosas que Shinju me conto de otras energías. Se llama Ki— dijo el peliplata con total calma, a pesar de que algunas de esas presencias que sentía eran muy grandes.

—¿Ki?

—Solo dos naves tienen esa energía, la otra parece tener a un ser no vivo o estar vacía, están a 40 años luz de la tierra y aun así llegarían en… 4 meses.

—…¿Y no le preocupa?

—Oh, de hecho por eso hice planes de contingencia, Gaikikengakure no Sato, estos planetas, avanzar tecnológicamente todo, la Física Cuántica Ootsutsuki es una cosa, podría teletransportar a todos en el planeta tierra a cualquiera de los planetas habitables que hice… y mientras tanto, hay algo que me inquieta.

—…— Alpha dejo de preguntar, aunque sentía curiosidad.

—Pareciera que traen algo con ellos… pero no se que…—¡Eh!— soltó el peliplata antes de levantarse, mirando a la tierra

* * *

 **Devuelta en la tierra**

* * *

 **Afueras de Konoha**

* * *

El clon del Ootsutsuki acababa de ser avisado por la IA que usaba prácticamente para todo sobre una extraña señal electromagnética… de una montaña.

Así que como el jefe no estaba, el clon tuvo que encargarse.

— **¡Katon: Goukka Messhitsu!** — exclamo el clon de Naruto lanzando una enorme bola de fuego a las montañas.

 **BOOOOMMMM**

Enormes casquetes de roca derretida salieron volando a todos lados, y el peliplata camino hacia allí con el Kamui, sin ser afectado en lo más mínimo.

 _Esto no puede ser verdad._ Pensó al ver como entre algo de roca, se podía ver el color dorado metálico de algo.

Un par de trozos de dicho metal fueron desperdigados también, Naruto atrapo uno con la mano y… una humeante sensación recorrió su mano.

El peliplata abrió la mano, para ver como su palma comenzaba a freírse al contacto con su piel.

Moviéndola entre sus dedos, vio y sintió como le quemaba— **Karuhorio** — un metal que reaccionaba negativamente ante la energía física y espiritual, ningún ser que usase dichas energías era capaz de agarrarla don sufrir graves quemaduras, además de que tenia una conductividad a la electricidad tal, que apenas sentía electricidad cerca (como las terminales nerviosas) soltaba una descarga potente.

Un metal… solo encontrado en Atoreon, el planeta natal de los Ootsutsuki.

Aplastando el trozo de metal, camino hacía donde podía ver el trozo de metal dorado que casi podía oír sisear ante su presencia.

Pasando sus dedos sobre la superficie, pudo sentir una descarga muy fuerte que lo sacudió un poco, pero apretando el puño, la disperso.

Alzando el brazo, lleno su puño con un aura morada flameante— **¡Hakaiton: Hakaiken! (¡Elemento Destrucción: Golpe de la Destrucción!)**

Y con ese grito, golpeo con fuerza el metal, que chirrió ante el potente golpe.

El Hakaiton era una sub-división del Omnyoton creada antiguamente por Hamura Ootsutsuki, invirtiendo el propósito del Jutsu de su hermano de **Crear todas las cosas** a **Destruir todas las cosas** , representándose con una energía morada en forma de flamas o demás cosas que lo destruía todo, incluso energía o partículas elementales.

El único inconveniente era que no tenia ningún ataque a larga distancia, y sus ataques cuerpo a cuerpo se alentaban cuando lo usaba.

Sin embargo, sirvió a su propósito, destruyo un área de 4 metros del metal, generando un agujero perfecto en el que Naruto entro de un salto—¡Wiiii~!

El peliplata bajo por el lugar hasta tocar el suelo, viendo nada más que oscuridad. Y a pesar de poder ver en la oscuridad y en infrarrojo con su Tenseigan, no miraba absolutamente nada.

Usando **Koton (Elemento Luz)** creo una pequeña esfera lumínica en su mano y camino por el lugar, viendo nada más que un metal azulado y algunos cables que soltaban chispas.

Camino por el lugar, viendo y escuchando casi nada, hasta toparse con una pared y usando su Kamui, vio que no había nada, resoplando, se dio la vuelta. Esta vez, al llegar a un extremo, encontró una puerta que paso con su Kamui, viendo otra puerta.

Rodando los ojos, iba a atravesarlo antes de sentir como el metal chocaba con su cabeza—Auch— susurro acariciándose la cabeza, justo donde se golpeo.

3 de sus caminos aparecieron en destellos plateados, Gakido el naranja, Naraka el verde y Ningendo el morado, y antes de nada golpearon con fuerza la puerta, mientras caía, Naruto noto que estaba hecha del mismo Karuhorio, ya que si frente ardía y su carne estaba calcinada, regenerándose rápidamente.

Finalmente… escucho un rugido.

Salto para esquivar una llamarada de fuego negro antes de poner una barrera esférica a su alrededor con el camino mutuo cuando una cola terminando en un hueso en punta iba atacarle, su barrera desapareció al tocar el suelo y el peliplata al instante activo su Susano'o, las costillas plateadas aparecieron alrededor de su cuerpo y dos brazos esqueléticos aparecieron a los lados.

Vio a lo que le ataco, y sus ojos se abrieron al verlo.

Tenia la piel de un tono grisáceo oscuro, con 6 patas, usando dos para mantenerse erguido y otras dos como brazos, sus patas traseras y delanteras eran enormes y musculosas, con 4 dedos de garras negras tan afiladas como la de las águilas, tenia una larga cola doble que terminaba en huesos con punta afilada, como un arpón, una armadura de hueso blanco cubriendo su cuerpo, no parecía tener ojos o nariz, solo una armadura de hueso en la cara, y 4 hileras de dientes muy afilados y blancos, soltando saliva al "verlo.

Un Kyoronseki… el depredador natural de los Ootsutsukis.

—¡Mierda!— exclamo el clon antes de que el ser se lanzase contra él.

Naruto en un segundo aumento el nivel de su cuerpo completo, y mientras la carne y huesos salían del ser etéreo, la criatura se lanzo contra él.

El Susano'o plateado, ahora como una calavera con cuernos, hizo un brazo hacía atrás, mientras la carne, piel y armadura llegaban. El salto e hizo lo mismo, haciendo el brazo izquierdo hacía atrás.

Ahora viéndose como un ser ataviado con un manto plateado y dos Katanas en la espalda, ambos chocaron sus puños.

Una onda de choco se genero entre ambos puños, y el Susano'o se cuarteo levemente mientras el alienígena retrocedía.

Una gota de sudor bajo por la frente del Ootsutsuki mientras su Susano'o se regeneraba, su guerrero etéreo era capaz de romper diamante, y aun así había sido quebrado como nada.

Suspirando, comenzó a desactivar su Susano'o, no era lo suficientemente resistente como para pelear, y para hacerlo más resistente tendría que hacerlo más grande, y en ese lugar, prácticamente les enteraría a ambos.

Activo su Rinnegan, mandándole al original la imagen que estaba viendo, y se preparo.

— **Limbo: ¡Hengoku!** — exclamo mientras 6 clones aparecían en el mundo limbo y salían volando contra el Kyoronseki, cuatro le golpearon en las piernas traseras, los otros dos en la cara mientras el peliplata hacía una serie de sellos de manos y ponía la mano en el suelo— **. Kuchiyose no Jutsu.**

En una bocanada de humo enorme apareció lo que Naruto había invocado, y sabiendo que no había animal invocable que podría con aquel ser… así que invocaría a algo… más fuerte.

Era una enorme criatura de metal, de piernas naranjas cilíndricas y alargadas.

La Marioneta de Combate DBS-000XM, que más que una marioneta, era una armadura robot.

La Marioneta de Combate DBS-000XM (Marioneta de Combate de Devestation Bringer Supplementary-000 X Model) era una marioneta desarrollada por el mismo Naruto y gracias a su camino Asura, tiene una variedad de armas.

Dos largos brazos como cañones, que son capaces de disparar un misil que se divide en dos, desatando una barrera de misiles más pequeños. Estos pequeños misiles desatarán un Chakra de fuego que se propaga en un área media al impactar.

La primera de sus armas secundarias es sus pistolas láser automáticas duales. Estos cañones utilizan generadores de Chakra de Electromagnetismo especiales que no solo generan Chakra EMS (Electromagnetismo), sino que también pueden filtrarlos en varias longitudes de onda de luz.

Esto permite al usuario disparar Rayos de Luz Visibles, Rayos Gamma, Rayos X, Rayos Infrarrojos e incluso Microondas. Cada ataque de onda puede servir para un propósito diferente al sorprender a sus oponentes.

La Luz visible se puede disparar a los oponentes para dejarlos ciegos el tiempo suficiente para escapar del ataque, o se puede utilizar para sorprender al enemigo con una barreta de misiles de napalm. También puede sacrificar el uso de sus armas para volverse invisible a los oponentes.

La segunda de sus armas secundarias es 2 espadas láser de doble punta. Estas espadas están hechas de Chakra EMS mejorado con Chakra Natural. Estas espadas son capaces de cortar a través de una capa de 1/4 pulgada de acero inoxidable como un cuchillo caliente a través de la mantequilla.

Además de ser capaz de soldar estas dos hojas duales de doble extremo, y con extrema habilidad, lo que le permite enfrentarse a múltiples oponentes blindados con poco o ningún problema.

Al usar estas cuchillas EMS en combinación con sus pistolas duales, podía sacar escuadrones completos de oponentes armados y muy protegidos en cuestión de segundos.

La había mejorado con metales extremadamente resistentes a la tensión para soportar su forma y proteger a su operador, lo que lo hace extremadamente resistente en combate.

Por si acaso lo había equipado el traje con un dispositivo especial de autodestrucción, que lo deconstruiriá y sellará sus restos dentro de un sello en caso de que se destruya.

Naruto de un salo entro en la cabina, y agarro las dos palancas que habían en la marioneta—¡Ven aquí hijo de puta!— exclamo antes de sacar las dos espadas de electromagnetismo.

—¡ROAAAAHHHHHH!— rugió el ser, cabalgando contra él.

Naruto forma una espada de electromagnetismo, y se impulso con una pierna, al llegar a otro lado, aprovecho y corto la cola del ser.

Con un rugido, el depredador se giro con sus hileras de dientes salivando.

Naruto uso la espada y la encajo en la parte superior de la mandíbula del alienígena, tratando de darle al cerebro, pero lo único que logro fue que la espada se partiera a la mitad.

El depredador casi se traga el brazo entero de la armadura robot antes de que el dueño de esta se hiciera para atrás y cuando trato de darle una patada trasera hizo la espalda hacía atrás.

—¡SHINRA TENSEI!— grito Naruto lanzando una onda de gravedad contra su depredador que lo empujo y lo elevo al aire.

Usando el Ame-no-Tejikara se teletransporto detrás de él para patearle en la espalda, habiéndolo rugir de dolor.

Aferrándose a una de las piernas del Kyoronseki comenzó a girar con rapidez en el pequeño espacio de aquel lugar, hasta ir a la velocidad suficiente, lo lanzo.

El depredador choco contra una pared que Naruto se aseguro fuera la entrada hacía el siguiente cuarto, tirándola abajo por el tamaño del enorme alienígena.

Naruto salió de la armadura y fue abajo, corriendo con mayor libertad debido a tener más espacio, con la armadura siguiendo sus pasos.

—¡Ranton: Jabaringu no Kaminari! (¡Elemento Tormenta: Jabalina del Rayo!)— grito creando una enorme lanza de electricidad entre sus manos que empezó a alargarse hasta ser de 4 metros de largo y unos 10 centímetros de grueso.

Girándola junto con su cuerpo entero, Naruto la lanzo contra el Kyoronseki y de dicha jabalina se formaron decenas más, formando una lluvia de lanzas eléctricas.

—¡Shakuton: Kakudo Shishi! (¡Elemento Quemar: Leones Furiosos!)— exclamo mientras ponía las manos en el suelo y de el salían manadas enteras de leones de llamas tan calientes que dejaban ionizado el aire por el que pasaban, cabalgando contra el Kyoronseki.

—Para asegurarnos…— dijo Naruto alzando una mano al lado de su cara—. Jinton: Dodecaplex.

Un Dodecaplex, 128 celdas individuales que contienen una firma de esfera brillante de técnicas de elemento polvo. Puede engullir cualquier cosa de cualquier tamaño y ser detonado en todo al mismo tiempo o puede dividirse en 128 construcciones individuales con forma de pentágono capaces de buscar un objetivo separado. Esta técnica reduce el poder suficiente para destruir completamente un meteorito masivo. Si se forma pero no se usa, se puede volver a convertir en Chakra y restaurar al usuario.

Las 128 celdas se separaron entre si en pequeños círculos parecidos a burbujas que se lanzaron contra el depredador de los Ootsutsuki.

Naruto ni con eso termino, hizo un espacio entre sus manos, y con Jinton comenzó a cambiar la polaridad de los quarks en el aire.

Una esfera negra del tamaño de un pelota de golf apareció en su mano y comenzó a agrandarse, hasta tomar el tamaño de una pelota de baloncesto.

Apuntando con su mano al Kyoronseki, lanzo la esfera contra él.

Lo peor de todo, es que eso había pasado en menos de 10 segundos.

 **BOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM**

La explosión que siguió fue suficiente para que Naruto se pegara al suelo con Chakra y creara una barrera detrás suyo para que la onda de choque no derrumbara el lugar, su cabello agitándose ante el viento y usando el Shinra Tensei para repeler toda la explosión.

Y entre el fuego, los rayos, las bombas de polvo y la bomba de antimateria, Naruto pudo oír un rugido gutural antes de que en nanosegundos pudiera ver al depredador de su especie enfrente suyo, con sus garras y colmillos apunto de atacarle.

Y al otro segundo, lo que pudo ver fue como las dos espadas de su marioneta de combate, multitud de diferentes armas, receptores de Chakra, y todos sus caminos usaban sus armas para anclar y matar al ser.

Poniendo su pie encima de la cabeza del depredador, dijo unas palabras que sabía que ni hablándolas en su idioma natal entendería, pero así lo hizo.

—Ak-unza demetsu arq-ent trajets ferageta me-cusa (Eres muy terco, siendo solo una cría)

Y aplasto su cabeza.

Naruto inhalo levemente, alzando la mirada, viendo una ultima puerta.

Sus enormes caminos desaparecieron en brillos plateados y su marioneta en un destello plateado.

El peliplata camino mientras la puerta mecánica se abría.

Preparado para otra pelea, Naruto no se espero lo que vio.

—Un… ¿banco de sangre?— declaro al ver los viales de sangre a su alrededor.

Naruto camino por el lugar, viendo los distintos viales de sangre con nombres escritos en Ootsutsuki.

—Sakuyaki… Kusaregedo… ¿Amaterasu?... ¿Tsukuyomi?... ¿Susano'o?— cuestiono al ver los nombres de 3 dioses que solamente existían en la tierra.

 _Muestras de sangre._ Pensó el clon totalmente confuso, ¿para que guardarían un banco de sangre debajo de Konoha? Aun más importante, ¿de donde las habían sacado? ¿de donde habían sacado un metal y una criatura que solo se encontraba en un planeta en otra galaxia 560,709 años luz de la tierra?

Siguió caminando hasta encontrarse con una especie de ordenador al que camino, y vio la enorme pantalla.

Pulsando uno de los botones, la computadora se encendió.

Rápidamente, un hombre de cabello blanco y piel del mismo color apareció enfrente del ordenador, sus ojos blancos sin pupila de miraban con un extraño brillo curioso, los cuernos en su cabeza denotaban la ultima pieza para encajar todo.

Un Ootsutsuki.

— _Bitácora primera, día 1. Mi nombre es Enker Ootsutsuki, yo y mi grupo de exploración hemos llegado al planeta 11,280 con atmosfera habitables para la vida basada en carbono de la llamada "Vía Láctea" Hemos comenzado con la creación de una de las más grandes "colecciones" de muestras de los diferentes habitantes que han vivido en este planeta._

—Un registro… es como una biblioteca de ADN… y por lo que veo, esta usando el código de lenguaje interplanetario— declaro Naruto al entender perfectamente a Enker sin tener que traducirlo de idioma Ootsutsuki.

— _Día 3. Los Sakuyaki nos han estado ayudando con la creación de la primera GBDS (Gran Biblioteca de Sangre) hemos recolectado muestras de varias especies, sobretodo de los restos óseos de unos reptiles que encontramos._

Naruto comenzó a tecla rápidamente, viendo uno a uno los archivos, algunos estaban corruptos y dañados, imposibles de ver.

— _Día 45. Año 720 después de llegar. Hemos encontrado sangre Helixian en las ruinas de Babilonia… esto podría ser peligroso de aun encontrarse alrededor._

—¿Helixian?— cuestiono Naruto sin entender esa palabra, sonaba como una raza, y la información era escasa, solo ponía el algoritmo de su código genético, bastante complejo si le preguntaban.

El peliplata siguió viendo uno a uno los videos, encontrándose cada vez con que el "narrador" se miraba más viejo y sin vida.

— _Día… ya ni siquiera recuerdo cual día de que año es… hemos estado atrapados en la tierra, mandamos una señal que nunca fue respondida… nuestro elixir de cinabrio se esta acabando… si no encontramos o conseguimos más, es un hecho que definitivamente moriremos._

El peliplata trago al ver los ojos muertos del Ootsutsuki viendo a la cámara, habían dejado de ser blancos a pasar a ser de un tono totalmente negro, algo aterrador.

— _Hemos probado cuales muestras de ADN son o no son compatibles con nuestro propio código genético, debido a nuestra capacidad de asimilar las muestras de un genoma de otra raza, adquirimos sus capacidades, pero no siempre es bueno._

Los ojos heterocromos del Ootsutsuki escanearon las imágenes de miembros de su raza en diferentes estados y con diferentes partes y deformidades.

Algunos se miraban haber sufrido bastante, otros se miraban con graves lesiones en sus cuerpos, algunos pocos tenían extremidades extras que se miraban grotescas, la mayoría estaban deformados hasta dejar de parecer de su raza, piel hinchada y burbujeante, quemaduras, brazos extras, deformidades en brazos, cabeza, piernas y torso.

La cantidad podía contarse por cientos, miles, millones.

Niños, niñas, hombres, mujeres, ancianos.

Todos muertos.

Incluso para alguien que nunca había conocido a otro de su especie, a Naruto se le encogía el corazón al ver a su propia gente… masacrada de esa forma.

Aquel hombre que había comenzado todo eso, no se miraba para nada como empezó, parecía un despojo.

El mismo tenía varias deformidades, su cabello blanco había pasado a un tono amarillento, parecía estar ciego, y se miraba muy envejecido, junto al hecho de que Naruto podía ver el rastro de sangre del Ootsutsuki en nariz, boca, orejas y ojos… parecía un moribundo.

— _Nadie va a regresar… supongo que este fue un sueño insulso… crear una memoria de todas las razas que han vivido en el universo… era algo estúpido… hemos sido abandonados y ya no tenemos nada que hacer en este mundo, los humanos se han casi extinguido con sus bombas de radiactividad…_

—…— Naruto vio como una solitaria lagrimaba bajaba de la mejilla del Enker al suelo

— _Si alguien de las familias de los que murieron en mi estúpido sueño, les ruego que me perdonen. Yo… solo quería… ya ni siquiera recuerdo que es lo que quería en primer lugar… la desesperación por quedarme atrapado me condujo a hacer cosas terribles. Sería hipócrita de mi parte rogar perdón, tengo demasiada sangre en mis manos… pero enserio, enserio lo siento._

—…— Naruto callo mientras la ultima grabación terminaba.

Sus caminos aparecieron en partículas doradas, y comenzaron a agarrar todos un respectivo frasco en cada mano.

La mayoría eran de especies animales, aunque había algunas que le habían llamado la atención debido a sus respectivos nombres.

Saiyajin, Kriptoniano, Kusaregedo, Taiyotenki, Tsukime, Helixian, habían luchas muestras de sangre de distintas razas que podía probar.

Así que saliendo de allí, el clon junto a los caminos se preparo cuando sintió como el original volvía a Konoha.

* * *

 **Una hora después**

* * *

Naruto silbaba con tranquilidad mientras analizaba una a una las muestras de sangre que había sacado de aquel laboratorio.

Había oído gracias a Shinju de las energías como el Ki y la magia, siendo diferentes combinaciones de energías naturales, físicas y espirituales que generaban distintas reacciones con el medio ambiente.

Shinju no tenía un conocimiento tan amplio de magia, siendo que era una energía no tan maleable pero más destructiva y directa, siendo que el Ki era menos maleable pero mucho más poderoso.

La cosa es que entre más maleable era una energía, más difícil era aumentar su potencia, a nivel Ootsutsuki, la cantidad de Chakra que poseían los humanos en general era minúscula, siendo que los de su raza usaban lo más parecido al **Ninshū** que era la forma más primitiva de uso de Chakra, dándole una mayor potencia.

Con un tranquilidad parsimoniosa, tomo uno de los botes de sangre y lo vio fijamente, era la muestra de sangre de un Kusaregedo. Un clan muy antiguo, de la época del sabio de los seis caminos, descendientes del dios demonio Yamata y una mortal, el clan aun vivía en la tierra de los demonios en los continente elemental.

De hecho, la numero 6, la que estaba por un solo nivel encima de él del "Top 10 más fuertes" era una Kusaregedo.

Rinne Kusaregedo…

La habilidad más peligrosa que tenían los Kusaregedo era llamadaa **Shokuyoku (El hambre)**

Una habilidad que, incluso a él le parecía peligrosa.

Es el Kekkei Mōra del clan Kusaregedo. Se considera como tal debido a que el Shokuyoku no tiene un predecesor natural en el mundo de los Shinobi y los miembros del clan pueden atestiguar este hecho.

Este Kekkei Mōra le da al portador la habilidad no solo de simbolizar y personificar el aspecto del hambre insaciable, sino también de permitirles un control casi perfecto de su cuerpo.

Esto se puede definir de manera apropiada como un miembro del clan que manipula toda su fisiología para incluir, estructura esquelética, órganos internos y externos y su propia sangre. Los usuarios pueden expulsar su Chakra antinatural al medio ambiente para dar lugar a un paisaje abominable y grotesco que es capaz de consumir todo dentro de su rango y devorar la creación misma. La habilidad que este clan utiliza a menudo es incontestablemente descrita como una maldición pútrida. Su continua caída es el resultado de un canibalismo desenfrenado e incomparable.

En primer lugar y ante todo, los miembros que ejercen este Kekkei Mōra a menudo muestran tendencias sociopáticas, como ser divinamente atractivo, carismático e indiferente a la propia permanencia emocional.

 _Yep, me queda bastante._

Esto les permite enmascarar su intención de matar al acercarse a sus víctimas mientras bajan la guardia y las consumen.

Aparecen tan normales como cualquier otra persona hasta que consumen carne o sangre. Desde aquí, se parecen a algo de una novela de terror incongruente.

Su personalidad se vuelve mucho más allá de lo sádico y entra en el reino del deseo puro e implacable de consumir humanos. Como se mencionó anteriormente, este Kekkei Mōra otorga al usuario una gran cantidad de habilidades que giran en torno a la manipulación de su propio cuerpo y otras habilidades que logran desarrollar con la edad.

Esto se hace simplemente consumiendo la carne o la sangre del oponente. Después de hacerlo, los Kusaregedo reciben sus habilidades por un tiempo vacilante. En el pasado, su habilidad era simplemente consumir todo lo que encontraban reforzando sus habilidades y la de su clan.

Finalmente, después de consumir a miembros del Clan Kaguya y el Clan Chinoike (Del que proviene el control de la sangre) les dio la habilidad de manipular sus huesos virtualmente en cualquier medida e incluso su sangre que fluye a través de sus venas inmorales. Un solo miembro del clan puede otorgar habilidades a cada individuo en su clan, permitiéndoles insoportablemente atiborrarse de su carne. Los miembros del clan también pueden obtener habilidades profundas al consumir cadáveres e integrar su ADN en ellos.

 _Huuum… Terra, mándame el registro de las habilidades de Rinne._ La IA hizo un sonido de computación antes de que su voz sonase.

 _ **El hambre (**_ _ **食欲**_ _ **, Shokuyoku)**_ _es la habilidad original del clan Kusaregedo. Le otorga al usuario consumir toda la creación pero no en un sentido literal. Sin embargo, les permite consumir y digerir prácticamente cualquier sustancia sin daños, independientemente de su masa o nivel de energía._

 _Cuando consume el objeto, los miembros del clan Kusaregedo o pueden implementar aspectos individuales del objeto consumido, como su estructura molecular y composición genética. Por ejemplo, cuando se consume un usuario Kekkei Mōra, la estructura genética se fusiona con la composición en constante cambio del miembro Kusaregedo, lo que les permite fusionarse perfectamente sin que una supere a la otra. Como se vio con el clan Kaguya, los miembros del clan Kusaregedo pueden transmitir sus mejoras genéticas a sus hijos a través de la reproducción o a los miembros de su clan mediante una ceremonia caníbal. Una faceta única de esta capacidad es que los genes no se diluyen con el tiempo y siguen siendo tan potentes como los usuarios originales de Kekkei Mōra._

Naruto ya se había hecho una pequeña herida en la palma de la mano en la que puso un par de gotas del liquido rojo del clan Kusaregedo… no noto algún cambio.

 _Extraño._ Pensó el Ootsutsuki tomando las otras muestras de sangre e inyectándoselas… nada pasaba, no se sentía más fuerte o con alguna capacidad nueva, solo… nada. _Puede que después de tanto tiempo se dañaron._

Encogiéndose de hombros, Naruto miro los dos últimos frascos, el que decía Kriptonian y el que decía Saiyajin.

Mirando entre ambos, dejo el que decía Saiyajin a un lado y se inyecto el que decía Kriptonian.

 _En definitiva, creo que se han dañado._

El genoma de adaptación de ADN de los Ootsutsukis era casi instantáneo, si bien tardaba un poco en cambiar la morfología, no tanto así con las capacidades que ganaba casi instantáneamente, pero habían pasado casi 20 minutos desde que se inyectó y nada pasaba.

 _No debe de ser nada importante._

Pensó antes de rascarse el cuello y sentir algo en los ojos.

—¿¡Qué demo…!?— cuestiono antes de que unos rayos rojos salieran de sus ojos y prendieran en fuego todo el lugar a su alrededor.

Los rayos oculares bajaron por el suelo, resquebrajando y quemando todo, ionizando la superficie y llenaba de lava todo.

El peliplata cerro los ojos, sus parpados ardiendo mientras trataba de apagar el ataque.

Y dentro de él, Shinju y Kurama se vieron entre si.

—¿Naruto la cago?— cuestiono Kurama.

—Muchísimo— dijo Shinju viendo la cadena de ADN del Ootsutsuki.

—Lo veía venir.


	7. Capitulo 6: Viendo tu presente

**RESPONDAMOS REVIEWS**

 **Para miguelgiuliano .co, muchas gracias bro, para una o dos semanas estara el nuevo cap de True & False**

 **Para Ryu ootsutsuki 14, Uff, men, y no te imaginas lo que puede hacer el resto del top 10 v: y sobre los soles rojos, a él más bien le darían más poder, lo único cojonudo seria la Kriptonita :v sobre la sangre Saiyajin… faltan como 15 caps para eso :v**

 **Para Gonzox-ku yeup, excepto en la resistencia a la Kriptonita.**

 **Para Eien no Hiryu, me imagino a Sasuke siendo Batman :V**

 **Disclaimer: No soy dueño de Naruto. Y gracias a Dios que no. Si poseyera a Naruto y luego entrara a este sitio web, tendría que vomitar en un basurero debido a las cantidades obscenas y abundantes de Yaoi Naruto / Sasuke que existen en este sitio web.**

 **Déjenme poner esto en perspectiva para todos ustedes. Naruto / Hinata es la pareja heterosexual más frecuente en el sitio. Tiene 343 páginas dedicadas a esas historias.**

 **El emparejamiento de Naruto / Sakura tiene 219 como el segundo emparejamiento hetero más frecuente.**

 **¡EL EMPAREJAMIENTO DE NARUTO Y SASUKE TIENE 987 PUTAS PÁGINAS DE FUCKING HISTORIAS DEDICADAS A COMO SE FOLLAN ENTRE SI!**

 **Me siento mal solo por investigar personalmente esa mierda ... Necesito ir a buscar una fiesta este fin de semana y drogarme hasta tener un derrame, o tal vez acabe por volarme los sesos ahora que este conocimiento está grabado en mis bancos de memoria. Espero que esto les moleste tanto a ustedes como a mí.**

 **No son los emparejamientos frecuentes de NaruSasu lo que me molesta porque para ser honesto NaruSaku y NaruHina me molestan más, sin embargo, lo que más me molesta es la falta de una trama decente utilizada para crear estas historias (en la mayoría de los casos, falta de argumento) y que literalmente sea SOLO para follar, que… vamos, literalmente el argumento gira en torno al sexo.**

 **Seré honesto, aunque prefiero el emparejamiento que es más difícil de hacer: Tenten / Naru, ItachiNaruto (Si, sorpresivamente hay buenos fics de esos) o incluso emparejamientos con Mei o Konan. Siento que los más duros dejan más espacio para expresar creatividad. Pero cuando casi toda la mitad de las historias son casi lo mismo, da algo de tristeza.**

 **Como sea, dejando el hecho de que el Yaoi sea el 40% del contenido de Fanfic de Naruto. Vamos a la…**

 **ACCIÓN**

* * *

 **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

 **Capitulo 7**

 **Viendo tu presente**

 **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Naruto se encontraba enfrente de un espejo de cuerpo completo en su cuarto, viéndose fijamente de pies a cabeza.

Se tomo su tiempo para verse, y los rayos que antes habían salido de sus ojos volvieron a salir, reflejándose en el espejo hasta darle en la frente.

—Visión de calor. Alcance y precisión— susurro anotando en la libreta a su lado—Es absolutamente preciso, rebota rayos de baja intensidad y alta luminosidad para personas ciegas, hace una especie de pulso electromagnético con microondas, ioniza el aire, puede hacer una lobotomía, funciona a nivel molecular… fuera de los gráficos por cualquier escala científica estándar.

》Super Visión, puedo ver una señal de teléfono celular y seguirla hasta la persona de la otra línea, leer discos con un vistazo, ver todo el espectro electromagnético y las cosas hasta el nivel microbiano, una jodida visión en 4D, reconocer el ADN, ver los senderos de calor, y mucha mierda más.

Termino de anotar todo lo que podían hacer sus ojos en su estado normal, ahora con una biología Ootsutsuki mezclada con la Kriptoniana, y solo en su estado normal, no quería saber que podía hacer activando sus Dojutsus.

Habían pasado un par de días desde… bueno, desde lo de encontrar las muestras de sangre e inyectárselas, y las primeras reacciones fueron asombrosas.

Siendo que no había cambiado en nada en apariencia, si lo hizo en sus habilidades, su fuerza, velocidad, y poderes ahora eran más fuertes y variados.

Con eso vino la precisión, pues ahora podía licuar a una persona con solo darle una palmada en la espalda (que no es que no pudiera antes) pero podía controlarse.

Se sentía como un mocoso de 10 años menando su "carne" por primera vez.

Si, las alegorías no eran lo suyo.

Como sea, en total habían pasado… como dos semanas, hizo misiones con el equipo 7… okey, hizo algunas misiones… esta bien, esta bien, sus clones lo hicieron… les puso un Genjutsu para que lo creyeran.

Después de un rato viéndose repaso lo que había aprendido de las otras dos muestras de sangre que no se inserto.

Más que nada, en los Helixian, siendo que no había una gran cantidad de información sobre los "Saiyajin"

Fueron seres creados por la energía de Izanagi, llamada "energía cósmica" y eso les doto de un gran poder.

Un detalle es que tenían un "Dojutsu" que les daba la capacidad de controlar 4 Ramas que les permitían manipular los principios de la física y demás.

Si no se lo había inyectado al instante era por el detalle que no sabía que hacer después, las habilidades kriptonianas eran de las muchas cosas que conocía Shinju, pero los Helixian eran antiguos, incluso más antigua que Kisshoten y el primer Shinju.

—Y aun así me lo inyecte luego, ahora lo jodido será encontrar a alguien que me enseñe como siquiera sentir esa energía cósmica… hmm, tal vez usando el **Gedatsugan** … nah, tampoco se como activarlo.

Hoy tenían su primera misión de Rango C en toda su carrera ninja… bueno, del equipo 7… las Gennins, Naruto por si mismo había tenido más misiones rango S que el Hokage mismo. Pero ignorando el hecho de que, ya de por si era fuerte, no quería ninguna sorpresa.

Hace dos días acababa de descubrir que podía volar.

Todo ese tiempo que paso practicando su Tendo para poder volar se había ido a la mierda… si, no estaba de buen humor.

Ñhe, ahora era cosa de finalmente mostrarle a su equipo un poco de lo que verdaderamente podía hacer.

Antes de entrar a la academia, Danzo le había ordenado que mantendría una mascara de "idiota" para eso, ser el ultimo muerto en muchos sentidos.

Sus notas eran apenas lo suficiente para pasar, pero dejando eso de lado, hizo un par de amigos, como Shikamaru, Chouji, Iruka, e Isana… ignorando el hecho de que todos pensaban en el como un idiota.

Probablemente no tenía muchas oportunidades de tener una relación con alguna mujer en Konoha, la mayoría le miraban como el demonio, el resto le miraban como un idiota.

Considerando que Kurama se quedaría un tiempo dentro suyo hasta que pudiera romper el sello (que siendo hecho por Shinigami en persona no lo hacía fácil de romper) y que en casos como Soukyū e Isana las miraba más como familia que chicas con las que formaría una familia, dudaba tener una relación con alguna.

Estaba sorprendentemente bien con eso.

En comparación, la vida humana era corta.

100 años era un parpadeo para los de su raza, incluso los que no comían un fruto vivían alrededor de 10,000 años.

En esos cortos 100 años, y en ese parpadeo, alguien nació, creció, rio, lloro, se regocijo, se lamento, se enamoro, y odio… todo en esos 100 años.

Incluso cuando la ultima estrella en el universo se hubiera apagado, y no hubiera nada más que un vacío absoluto, incluso cuando el universo mismo muriese, el se habría quedado hasta el final.

Estaba bien con eso.

Había aprendido a aceptarlo todo en la vida, no existía realmente lo bueno o lo malo, simplemente existía la vida.

Pero vivir por siempre, le quitaba todo el valor a la vida.

Poniéndose su ropa, se "deshizo" en partículas plateadas mientras caminaba hacía la torre Hokage.

* * *

 **Torre Hokage**

* * *

 **3 Minutos después**

* * *

Apareciendo enfrente de la puerta de la oficina del Hokage, se sentó en uno de los sillones en posición de loto.

Cerro sus ojos, mirando al techo, inhalando y exhalando.

Estaba algo… trastocado al ver la foto de su "padre" enfrente de la puerta, Minato Namikaze, el Yondaime Hokage.

Minato Namikaze, entrenado por Jiraiya de los Sannin, invocador de los sapos y quien sello a Kurama dentro suyo.

— **Y ahora está muerto y yo no. Kura-chan - 1, Minato Namikaze - 0, oh sí—** Naruto ignoró a su inquilina y se puso a meditar un poco, entrando y saliendo del Modo Sabio para pasar el tiempo, poder hacerlo instantáneamente lo hacía divertido.

Unos 30 minutos después su "equipo" llego.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Dobe?— le cuestiono Sayuri al verlo con los ojos cerrados y literalmente estático.

—Lo mismo que tu, Uchiha, vengo por la primera misión que no tenga que ver con buscar a Tora— le dijo con calma mientras se paraba, recordando desactivar el Modo Sabio de antemano.

Parpadeando levemente, el Ojimixto se rasco un poco los ojos con desgano, abriendo la puerta mientras era seguido por el resto de su equipo, que obviamente se adelantaron hacía él.

Llegaron hacía el escritorio de asignación de la misión para un sorprendente anuncio del Hokage.

El viejo Sandaime no se miraba tan viejo.

Debido a los… 7 años que Naruto llevaba como Ootsutsuki, la tecnología avanzo cientos de años, sino es que miles, en todo el planeta, sobretodo en Konoha, y ahora, rejuvenecer a alguien era fácil, y el Sarutobi se miraba y era mucho más joven, pasando de tener sus 68 años, a parecer de unos 30 o menos, estando prácticamente en su mejor momento.

—Bueno, ahora. El Equipo Siete ha sido sorprendentemente productivo— dijo el Hokage, mirándolos—. ¿Qué dices, Kakashi? ¿Están listos para una misión de rango C?

Naruto internamente se desconecto, ignorando a sus dos compañeras que comenzaron a vitorear.

Kakashi sonrió muy feliz—Bueno, ciertamente son entusiastas de uno.

El Hokage se rió entre dientes—Una misión de Rango C será, entonces. Serás guardaespaldas en un viaje a la Tierra de las olas.

 _Bien…_ _mierda._

Eso era algo que inconscientemente Naruto estaba tratando de evitar. Sabiendo lo que pasaría allí.

Esa fue una de las últimas cosas que quería escuchar. Todos los demás, por otro lado, parecían encantados. Bueno, Sakura estaba encantada. Sayuri solo parecía interesada.

—¿Quién? ¿Quién? ¿Protegeremos a una princesa? ¿O algún concejal?— preguntó Naruto con total sarcasmo.

—No seas tan impaciente— el Hokage se rió entre dientes, reconociendo que estaba mintiendo sobre su felicidad—. Lo traeré ahora— el levantó su voz para que le escucharan afuera—. Envíen a nuestro visitante.

Al lado del escritorio de asignación de misiones había un pequeño salón donde esperaban los posibles clientes mientras se entregaban o completaban las misiones. Los mantuvo contenidos y fuera del camino, pero al alcance de la mano, y era un sistema bastante eficiente. Fue atendido en todo momento por varios Chunin, que eran, supuse, con quien el Hokage estaba hablando. Y al otro lado, estaba la entrada a su oficina, solo accesible para los equipos ninja.

La puerta se abrió y les permitió ver por primera vez a su cliente.

—¿Qué ...? Un puñado de mocosos con mocos— bebió profundamente de su botella, la manzana de Adam se balanceaba rápidamente.

El viejo era… anciano… tal vez cuarenta, que en términos ninja era antiguo. Su cabello y su barba eran de un gris oscuro pero desordenado y descuidado. Sus ropas estaban limpias pero gastadas y un poco polvorientas por el camino. Sus gafas eran sencillas, pero el hecho de que las tuviera en absoluto hablaba al menos de riqueza y estatus pasado.

La botella de sake en su mano era algo barato que era popular entre algunos de los shinobi más jóvenes. Él parecía nervioso. Asustado. Eso no fue inusual. La gente no contrató ninjas porque se sentían seguros. Pero estaba en un nivel desproporcionado para los bandidos o los animales salvajes. Incluso para los civiles, ese tipo de amenaza es un conocimiento de fondo constante, no inspira terror.

—Y tú, el blanquito con la expresión idiota en la cara, ¿esperas que crea que eres un ninja?

Naruto inhalo levemente, mirando fijamente a Tazuna e ignorando las risas de sus dos compañeras, abrió un solo ojo y lanzo un disparo rojo desde el y hacer explotar la botella en la palma de Naruto, más rápido de lo que cualquiera pudiera ver—¿Quieres otra demostración? Le puedo apuntar a tu cabeza.

Tazuna se crispo y aterro al instante.

Kakashi enganchó la parte posterior de la chaqueta de Naruto, deteniendo al peliplata de hacer algo más—. No se puede atacar al cliente. No funciona así Naruto.

El peliplata hecho un vistazo alrededor. Sayuri parecía exasperada. Iruka tenía su cara escondida en sus manos. El Hokage, sin embargo, solo parecía entretenido, divertido y vigilante. Sakura simplemente le grito un poco

No es exactamente una gran primera impresión.

—Soy Tazuna, un maestro constructor de puentes y debo regresar a mi país— su voz tenía una cualidad un tanto forzada, como si ya hubiera ensayado esta introducción. Su agarre en lo que quedaba de su botella de sake era apretado, y sus ojos estaban rebotando sobre los tres nerviosamente—. Estoy construyendo un puente que cambiará nuestro mundo y espero que me lleves allí con seguridad, incluso si te cuesta la vida.

Ahora que era bastante presuntuoso y un poco insultante. Estaba cuestionando su lealtad como ninja de Konoha, incluso si no se daba cuenta.

—Somos ninja de Konoha— hablo el Ojimixto en voz baja—. Cuando aceptamos una misión, hacemos todo lo posible para asegurarnos de que se cumpla ... siempre que los parámetros de la misión sean una interpretación verdadera y precisa de la información.

Él tragó saliva. Definitivamente un signo de comportamiento nervioso.

La mano de Kakashi aterrizó en la cabeza del peliplata, irritándolo. ¿Aprobación o advertencia? No podría decirlo. Pero debe haber notado la reacción que provocó esa declaración. Tal vez él tenía un plan.

—Mah, no me preocuparía, Tazuna— arrastró Kakashi-sensei—. Incluso si mis alumnos son solo Gennin, soy un Jounin, un ninja de élite de Konoha.

Y eso lo tranquilizó. Un poco de todos modos.

—Eres el epitome de la humildad, Kakashi— susurro Naruto con calma.

—Muy bien, niños— le ignoro el Hatake, volteándose hacia ellos y desenrollando el rollo de la misión que ni siquiera lo había visto recibir—. Esta va a ser una misión bastante larga. Nami no Kuni está ubicada al este de la Tierra de Fuego, y vamos a viajar a ritmo civil, por lo que calculo que nos tomará alrededor de una semana terminar nuestra misión también incluye proteger al puente y a los trabajadores mientras completan el puente, lo que tomará varias semanas más. Recuerda eso cuando estés empacando para la misión— Él les sonrió—. Reunámonos en la puerta principal en dos horas. Eso debería darles tiempo suficiente para prepararse.

—Sí, sensei— gritaron dos de sus alumnos con diversos grados de entusiasmo.

Naruto simplemente camino sin decir nada, teletransportándose a su casa en segundos cuando perdió de la vista a su equipo.

Lo primero que hizo fue ir a su cuarto, y empezar a buscar lo que iba a necesitar.

Como todo buen pequeño ninja, tenía la mayor parte de su equipo de misión ya empacado; solo tenía que ser personalizado para cada misión.

En sus orejas tenía unos pequeños aretes, 3 anillos de platino en total, en cada oreja, y alguien capaz de ver de cerca, notarían los Kanjis en cada anillo.

Eran billones, 8.7 billones para ser exactos, en cada pendiente, habiendo al menos 200,000 de formulas de Fūinjutsu en cada centímetro, todas midiendo nanómetros. Miles pudiendo caber en el tamaño y grueso que tenía un cabello.

Todas formulas de sellado, los Uzumakis eran maestros de Fūinjutsu conocidos por hacer sellos magistrales del tamaño de una uña, y el podía hacerlos a una escala mucho menor debido a sus ojos. E incluso de menor tamaño si lograba despertar el Noryokugan.

Llevo comida y píldoras de soldado, se aseguro de que todas sus armas estuvieran afiladas, y finalmente, uso su conexión con Terra para enviarle a Soukyū y a Isana el mensaje de que se iría de misión. Además de que Alpha iría a su lado en la misión, o mejor dicho, ella estaría en una de sus dimensiones y la llamaría si necesitaba algo.

Sin nada más que hacer, se teletransporto a la puerta principal de Konoha.

La puerta principal era la entrada principal a Konoha.

La mayoría de los civiles pensaban que era la única puerta, pero eso no era del todo cierto.

Era solo que los otros solo los usaban personas específicas (es decir, ANBU), para misiones secretas y nunca, nunca con civiles.

Así que estaban atrapados viajando por la puerta principal, probablemente todo el camino hasta la ciudad más cercana antes de que pudiéramos desviarnos hacia el este. Los bosques alrededor de Konoha eran gruesos, peligrosos y fuertemente patrullados.

Nami no Kuni estaba directamente frente a la costa este de la Tierra de Fuego. Konoha estaba ubicada casi exactamente en el medio de la Tierra de Fuego, así que tenían una forma justa de viajar a la costa.

Aún así, había una gran ciudad portuaria ligeramente al norte de donde se estaba construyendo el Puente de la Ola, por lo que había muchos caminos bien cuidados hacia la costa.

Pero considerado el aumento de terreno y cambios en Konoha, significaba que irían por la región sur, la región de la vitalidad, donde habitaban más especies de animales, perfecto para cazar, y siendo un lindo lugar turístico.

Algo que le confundió, fue el sentir el Chakra de todo el equipo de Soukyū, y no solo ellos, sino también a… otro equipo.

Vio a 3 chicas allí, 4 contando a su Jounin Sensei.

La primera la conocía bien, era Yakumo Kurama, una chica de cabello castaño y ojos negros, atada en un flequillo que le cubría la mitad de la frente, con un vestido que a Naruto le recordaba levemente al de Kurenai, a excepción de que ella llevaba un pantalón rojo con botas negras, y sus mangas eran iguales, con el patrón de espinas.

La segunda, también la conocía bien, era la hermana de Shikamaru, por lo que recordaba, … Shikako Nara. Era… curiosa, tenia cabello y ojos negros, cabello lacio, una ropa simple con un short negro con su porta-Kunai atado al muslo por encima del short, una camisa negra y una chaqueta de color verde, no era, ni de lejos, similar a Shikamaru, de hecho, no se parecía a una Nara en actitud, hombre o mujer, era… diferente.

La tercera era, a menor forma de definirla, una albina, Hikita Hyuga, una prima lejana de Neji y Hinata Hyuga, con un cabello blanco, tan blanco como sus ojos, vistiendo un kimono de batalla color blanco y rojo, con un short negro y sandalias azules.

Finalmente, su sensei, otra persona que Naruto conocía desde hace tiempo. Y que el mismo Danzo le informo sobre que era una Jounin Sensei. Sadako Arayo…

Tenía la piel pálida, tanto o más que él, marcas rojas debajo de sus ojos rojo pálido, un cabello blanco, largo y lacio, y ocultado por un Genjutsu, un solo cuerno de color negro y blanco, no era una Ootsutsuki, simplemente era un rasgo genético que tenía de su clan, tenía una cara inocente, con su boca cubierta por una camisa negra con un pequeño escote, un pantalón Jounin blanco y sandalias azules, era… linda, simplemente le parecía linda a Naruto.

El peliplata simplemente cerro los ojos y espero a que llegara Kakashi

—¿Qué le está tomando a ese profesor tuyo tanto tiempo?— Tazuna le refunfuñó a Naruto.

—Eh, Kaka-sensei siempre llega tarde— dijo Naruto, rodando los ojos—. Probablemente seamos tan viejos y canosos como tú para cuando llegue aquí— aparentemente, Naruto _no había_ olvidado el desaire anterior de Tazuna contra él.

—¿Qué fue eso, mocoso?— el constructor de puentes frunció el ceño—. Ya no hay respeto para los mayores, Bah.

—Bueno, es encantador ver a todos yéndoles tan bien— dijo Kakashi apareciendo, mientras Tazuna y Naruto se miraban el uno al otro—. Si todos están listos, podemos ir.

—Tengo una pregunta, Kaka-sensei— le llamo Naruto, haciendo a las Jounin tratar de no reír.

Kakashi mismo rio, levemente nervioso—¿Y que es?

—¿Por qué ellos vendrán con nosotros? Se supone que esta es una misión de clase C— le recordó apuntándole a los otros equipos.

—Oh, veras, Tazuna-san informo que posiblemente haría una alianza entre Nami no Kuni y Hi no Kuni si la misión se cumplía, así que el Hokage decidió darle un… "descuento" y enviar a otros dos equipos a ayudar.

—Eso no es todo, ¿verdad?

—…Esta es la ultima misión de clase C que quedaba, y a ellos también les tocaba su primera misión de ese rango, y no podía quitárselo a uno para dárselo a otro equipo.

—Yare Yare— susurro el peliplata tomándose la frente con dos dedos, se sentía… estresado al estar rodeado de tanta gente y simplemente dio media vuelta para salir de la aldea.

Los otros caminaron. Era un día agradable con sol brillante y viento ligero, pero el ritmo de los ninjas fue lento para coincidir con Tazuna.

Francamente, fue bastante aburrido.

Para aliviar su aburrimiento, Shikako le hacía preguntas a Tazuna, no puntuales, pero en general sobre Nami. ¿Qué tan grande era? ¿Había muchas ciudades? ¿Cuáles fueron sus principales exportaciones?

Naruto no escucho nada que no supiera.

Tazuna aparentemente estaba dispuesto a responder todo. Nami no Kuni consistía en una serie de islas vinculadas, y las personas estaban bastante repartidas entre ellos. Había solo una o dos ciudades principales, pero como las islas no eran muy grandes, la mayoría de la gente no vivía muy lejos de una u otra.

La principal fuente de alimentos para la isla era, por supuesto, la pesca, aunque con las compañías navales de Gatō que controlaban las aguas, muchos de los barcos de pesca habían sido castigados, lo que provocó escasez de alimentos.

La compañía naviera también cobró tarifas altas por los alimentos traídos desde tierra firme para que la gente común no pudiera permitirse importar alimentos. Fue una situación muy grave. Y Tazuna dijo que era el por qué el puente que estaba construyendo era tan importante.

Su convicción fue obvia.

A la Nara le sorprendió un poco que estuviera tan dispuesto a contarles todo al respecto. Lo único que parecía estar conteniendo fue que no _eran_ ninjas detrás de él.

—Ya esta anocheciendo— susurro Naruto viendo el sol ponerse—. ¿Acampamos aquí o hay algún pueblo cerca?— les cuestiono, pues el sinceramente no le importaba.

Todos pararon para establecer el campamento alrededor de una hora antes del anochecer.

Aunque ninguno estaba cansado, Tazuna parecía agradecido por el descanso, y eso significaba que tenían luz disponible cuando montamos el campamento.

Podrían hacerlo en la oscuridad, teóricamente, pero _era_ _su_ primera misión de la noche a la mañana y estaba seguro de que los que no tuvieran visión nocturna terminarían en un enredo sin esperanza si lo intentaran.

Kakashi fue el primero en hablar sobre el procedimiento, para asegurarse de que supieran lo que estaban haciendo y los envió de camino.

Sayuri debía establecer un cable perimetral y buscar peligros. Naruto debía cazar para cenar. Y todos los demás despejar el área y comenzar una fogata, preparar las tiendas o quedarse con el cliente.

Shikako barrio el pequeño claro que habían escogido para escombros con su visión, no encontrando nada, moviendo rocas y piedras y separando ramitas y ramas rotas para el fuego. Excavo un cuadrado de césped, teniendo cuidado de mantener el paquete junto y la hierba unida, y lo dejo a un lado.

Mañana, eso volvería a bajar a la hoguera, con la esperanza de borrar todos los rastros de que habían estado aquí. Solo cómo les habían enseñado en la Academia. Un buen ninja no dejó señales de su muerte.

Naruto por su partes estaba aburrido mientras recolectaba diversos tipos de frutas hasta que encontró a un ser parecido a un alce, solo que más grande, más peludo (teniendo el pelo de un Yak) y de color negro, con una mascara de hueso en la cara.

Era un **Graphorn** , una belleza animal en cada movimiento ilustrado y el color azabache que lo compone le ofrecen un encanto arrebatador. De cola extensa que emplea para barrear a sus víctimas. Era muy corpulento, llegando a medir metro y medio de largo (sin cola). Toda su gran estructura la asienta sobre cuatro patas. Aguijones venenosos sobresalían de la cadera y en parte del lomo como protección. El veneno que expide era altamente corrosivo. Su cabeza no eta normal y es debido a que es una calavera con vida propia. De ojos rubíes y pico prolongado da la sensación de ser un pájaro, en lo alto presenta una cornamenta que afilaba a diario en la corteza de los árboles o en las reyertas con los de su propia especie.

Encogiéndose de hombros, Naruto le lanzo una jabalina que le dio en un área que le mataría al instante.

También recordó llevarse algunas frutas y buscar leña. Había mucho que encontrar, con tantos árboles a su alrededor. Ni siquiera se molesto en cortar ramas, solo recogió lo que estaba roto y abandonado en el suelo. La vieja madera seca ardería mejor que la viva, la verde, de todos modos.

También mato a un par de conejos que encontró para cocinarlos luego.

Cuando llego, con el enorme Graphorn en su espalda como si nada, todo mundo, incluso Sai, se sorprendieron antes de ponerse verdes al ver como Naruto, con una enorme facilidad, le arrancaba la cornamenta, lo despellejaba y finalmente lo destripaba para uno a uno quitarle los huesos y partir la carne en diferentes trozos que aso al fuego junto a los conejos.

Mientras tanto, separaba el pelaje de la piel, el pelaje era bien recibido por los curtidores. Su piel era suave, caliente y fácil de manipular. En Jikan no Kuni eran populares los abrigos de Graphorn. En las diferentes naciones, esa misma piel es considerada un lujo reservado para los más adinerados.

Al menos ya sabía que hacerle a su madre de regalo de cumpleaños.

Shikako lo miro por un segundo. Esa era otra cosa que les habían enseñado en la Academia en clases de supervivencia.

Cómo cazar, matar y preparar su propia comida.

La primera vez, tuvieron un campamento nocturno en uno de los campos de entrenamiento boscoso.

Los profesores lo habían tratado tan arrogante que los niños ni siquiera habían pensado en nada al respecto.

Simplemente estaban emocionados, porque nos habían dado kunai _reales_ para cazar y cazando animales _reales_.

Algunas chicas se habían sentido obligadas a tener que despellejar y limpiar a lo que habían matado y algunos niños habían descubierto que los órganos eran blandos y " _geniales"_ para arrojar a la gente, pero al final de la noche todos habían estado cenando que habían matado, preparado y cocinado ellos mismos.

Desde la perspectiva de un extraño, fue horrible. Desde la perspectiva de uno de los estudiantes, Naruto se alegro de haber atrapado un conejo porque era menos trabajo que matar a un tipo y comenzar a comerse sus extremidades una a una, y si, ya lo había hecho.

Vio a el resto comenzar a acercarse a la carne, agarrando un trozo respectivo que sería suficiente.

—No está mal para un primer esfuerzo— dijo Kakashi, sin levantar la vista de su libro—. Les llevó un poco de tiempo, pero eso vendrá con la práctica.

—Sí, **sensei** — dijo sarcásticamente el Ojimixto, llendose a acostar en la rama de un árbol para ver los alrededores mientras comía las frutas que tenía en su bolsillo con desgano mientras los demás comían la carne que trajo.

Vio a su madre adoptiva tomar uno de las estacas con la carne e ir a dárselo.

Con un leve agradecimiento, el peliplata comenzó a comer, pensativo.

Todos pusieron sus tiendas para acampar, no eran nada difíciles de mantener selladas y cada equipo tenía el suyo, en el caso de Kakashi, a él le gustaba más dormir afuera, al igual que Sasuke y Sai.

El peliplata vio como Isana y Soukyū iban a acampar, su madre adoptiva más que nada para acompañar a Isana, y sabía que Sadako probablemente estaría despierta también.

—Yare Yare— susurro mientras se preparaba para meditar, antes de sentir como Soukyū le jalaba del brazo hacía su tienda—. Oí, prefiero dormir afuera, Kaa… esta no es la tienda de mi equipo— se dio cuenta antes de que Soukyū se pusiera encima de él e Isana le abrazaba por la espalda—…Okey, ¿Qué demonios?

—Isana no puede dormir sin preocuparse por ti, y me pidió que si podía traerte aquí para dormir.

—E-Entiendo eso, ¿Pero porque… abrazarme así?— cuestiono, con los pechos de su madre encima del suyo propio.

—Para evitar que escapes~— le dijo ella coquetamente, mientras el peliplata sentía los pechos en desarrollo de su hermana.

 _No se si estoy en el cielo o en el infierno._

A la mañana siguiente, el Ootsutsuki no durmió absolutamente nada, temiendo hacer algo.

Amanecer en los pechos de Soukyū no fue una mala experiencia, en todo caso.

Las risas de Shinju y Kurama le joderían el resto del mes.

La vigilia de la mañana era fría y oscura, además de aburrida, pero necesaria, así que mirando hacia el alba, estirándose, busco señales de intrusos. No había nada, que era lo que querías cuando estás de guardia, pero era aburrido de todos modos.

El desayuno fue un asunto mucho más enérgico. El sueño aparentemente había recargado a todos a tal punto que realmente no Isana podía quedarse quieta. Como tenían un largo camino por recorrer y querían levantar el campamento rápidamente, comieron barras de racionamiento para el desayuno en lugar de cazar.

—Ne, ne, ¡Shikako! ¿Qué es eso? Esos no son del tipo que venden en el supermercado— Isana señaló, comparando su barra de ración con lo que la Nara estaba sosteniendo.

Miro hacia abajo—. Oh, recibimos estos del Akimichi a cambio de medicinas e ingredientes. Ellos hacen sus propios paquetes de comida.

—¿Akimichi? ¿La familia de Chouji?— cuestiono Sakura.

—Sí— dijo la pelinegra—. Los Akimichi le dan un gran valor a la nutrición adecuada, por lo que hacen su propia comida.

—Saben mejor también— dijo secamente Kakashi. No lo culpaba, las raciones de campo eran famosas por ser menos sabrosas. Nutritivas pero ... bueno.

—Absolutamente— acepto el Ootsutsuki, las raciones de campo eran tan malas que las tendrías que comer con alguna especie que produjera ageustia (perdida del sentido del gusto) para digerirla.

Levantaron el campamento con facilidad, empacando los sacos y tiendas de dormir y quemando el resto.

Entonces comenzamos a caminar.

A media mañana algunos empezaron a notar Chakra en los árboles.

Naruto vio a Shikako tensarse, probablemente pensando que eran personas ocultas en árboles o algo por el estilo.

—¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa, niña?— Exigió Tazuna, sonando muy nervioso también.

—Solo... trato de identificar los árboles— dijo suavemente—. No soy muy buena en botánica. Creo que esa es una secoya.

—Lo es— dijo Kakashi, sonriendo—. Y eso es un cedro y ese es…

—Fir— dijo a medias Sasuke, medio gruñido, uniéndose al juego de adivinanzas improvisado.

—Los arboles que expiden Chakra son arboles de Senmoku, absorben energía natural y Chakra para generar aun más, no son ninja enemigo— dijo Naruto, sorprendiendo a Shikako y a los otros dos que podían sentir el Chakra de los árboles—. Son como los nuevos de Konoha.

—Mah, los bosques en Konoha fueron plantados específicamente. Bueno, crecidos, de todos modos. Muchos de los árboles alrededor de Konoha no pertenecen a ningún género conocido. Creo que podrías llamarlos árboles Hashirama.

—Vaya, el primer Hokage fue tan increíble que inventó sus propios árboles— Sakura se rió levemente.

—También fundó Konoha— dijo secamente Naruto.

 _Chakra extranjero, medio del camino, 200 metros._ Penso el Ojimixto, algo aburrido. _Posible jutsu / trampa / emboscada._ _Múltiples oponentes. Mayor que uno, menos de cinco. Nivel superior de Chunin._

El objetivo principal de la misión en este caso era proteger a Tazuna. Isana, Shikako y Naruto lo notaron, y giraron lentamente en una formación triangular de Manji a su alrededor, tratando de hacer que pareciera que todavía estaban caminando casualmente, ayudaba que fueran 12 personas.

El charco estaba en el suelo, y las firmas de Chakra estaban dentro de él. No hubo otras firmas de Chakra en los árboles o en el área circundante.

A simple vista, no se miraba ninguna trampa, y no había Chakra residual de Jutsu prefabricado o demorado.

Teniendo en cuenta estos factores, los enemigos tendrían que explotar desde el suelo para atacarlos.

Había dos formas en que podían hacer eso para obtener la máxima ventaja.

Una, cuando estábamos directamente sobre ellos, penetrando nuestra estructura defensiva, causando estragos y tomándoles con la guardia baja.

O dos, una vez que pasaran por encima de ellos, atacándoles cuando estábamos de espaldas.

Lo cual significaba que…

—A tomar por culo— dijo Naruto, cansado de oír todo el plan en la cabeza de Shikako antes de girarse y que sus ojos brillasen en rojo y lanzase su visión de calor contra ellos.

Al instante los que estaban escondidos saltaron del charco, mientras el suelo estallaba donde estaban ambos.

¿Estaban sosteniendo una cuerda? No. Una cadena con púas.

Era casi insulso, tomo la cadena, jalo a los tipos contra un árbol y la cadena se enredo en si misma, todo en millonésimas de segundos.

Los dos hermanos demonio ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de que estaban enredados hasta que jalaron y tuvieron que romper la cadena cuando vieron como el peliplata "corría" hacía ellos con su espada de color blanca en una mano, aunque para el fuera literalmente caminar.

Ambos rompieron la cadena al jalarla al mismo tiempo, pero Naruto simplemente puso su espada en el suelo, y un brillo blanco fue todo lo que observaron antes de que un anillo de roca se alzase del suelo y los apresase a ambos.

Naruto los miro por un momento, sus ojos brillando un par de segundos mientras los demás por fin se daban cuenta de lo que paso y se acercaban rápidamente.

—¿Pero que…? ¿Y estos quienes son?— cuestiono Hikita Hyuga.

—Gozu y Meizu, renegados de Kiri, Chunin, los hermanos demonio— indico Naruto—. Están aquí para matar al viejo, Gatõ los mando junto a varios tipos de Kiri, Iwa y Kumo, ellos son solo los primeros de muchos, la misión prácticamente sería de rango A, incluso S por la cantidad de Chunins y Jounins y… oh verga— susurro al final después de un rato.

—¿Cómo sabes todo eso?— le cuestiono Sadako, haciendo al peliplata encogerse de hombros.

—Un Genjutsu que aun no perfecciono para ver las memorias de otros— mintió el Ojimixto, tomándose de la cara—. Ella esta aquí— susurro asustado.

—¿Quién esta aquí?— le cuestiono Sayuri, confundida ante el comportamiento de Naruto.

—La numero 6 esta aquí— susurro encogiéndose lentamente, pudiendo recordar una aterradora risa y unos ojos rojos.

—Chico, estas actuando como un loco— le dijo Sadako con una gota en la nuca.

—Rinne Kusaregedo nos va a comer a todos— dijo el peliplata en posición fetal.

Al oír ese nombre, a todos los Jounin se les fue el color de la cara—¿Quién?— dijo Sakura.

La confusión (y vergüenza) del resto de los alumnos creció al ver a sus Senseis en la misma pose que Naruto y meciéndose con miedo, como bebes asustados.

—Esos dementes nihilistas de Jikan no Kuni tenían razón, Kami a muerto— susurro Kakashi temblando como una hoja..

—Matemos a estos tipos, y apurémonos, con suerte no la encontraremos, y si la encontramos, lancémosle a Sakura, estará ocupada comiéndosela mientras el resto escapa— dijo Naruto asustado, y los Jounins estuvieron de acuerdo en todo.

—¿¡Qué!?— exclamo la pelirrosa al oír aquello.

Sin embargo, se puso de color azul cuando Naruto alzo su espada, y sin dudar la bajo sobre la cabeza de los Chunins.

El tajo fue tan fuerte que el aire sonó como si cayera un martillo, y Naruto parecía asustado más que nada por la información sobre Rinne, más nadie siquiera se espero el ver como las cabezas de los dos Chunins rodaban.

Ni siquiera entendían que había pasado, simplemente el peliplata hizo algo y a otro momento vieron como la cabeza de ambos caían al mismo lado, y el Ootsutsuki se acercaba a Sasuke—¿Crees que puedas usar un Jutsu Katon para no dejar rastros?— podría hacerlo él, pero estaba lejos de querer llamar la atención.

Tragando levemente, Sasuke asintió mientras hacía los sellos de manos, y mientras tanto, Kakashi interrogaba a Tazuna.

Este se puso blanco. El Ojimixto sintió más simpatía por él de lo que esperaba. Su recuento de cómo era la vida en Nami no Kuni en esos momentos le había dado una buena idea de su situación. La diferencia de precio entre una misión de rango C y un rango A era de dos ceros. Contratar ninja no es exactamente barato.

Tazuna resumió lo que ya había reconstruido, lanzando una historia a medias sobre su nieto.

—Bien— dijo Kakashi, rascándose la barbilla con la máscara—. Eso ciertamente excede los parámetros de nuestra misión, tal vez debamos regresar.

—¿12 Shinobis y crees que sea mucho para todos? ¿Estas hablando en serio?— le cuestiono Naruto, siendo ignorado como si no fuera nada—. No mierda, Sherlock, no te imaginas como amo a este puto narrador.

—¡De ninguna manera!— gritó Isana, entendiendo lo que Kakashi estaba diciendo—. ¡No podemos abandonar la misión! ¿Qué tipo de ninja seríamos entonces si renunciáramos solo porque se hizo difícil? Además, somos muchos, podremos con todo lo que nos lancen.

Los demás solo asintieron con la cabeza, la determinación escrita en las líneas de sus rostros.

—¡Eso es lo que dije!— exclamo el peliplata exasperado, pero nuevamente, ignoraron su existencia—. ¡Que les den por culo!— declaro antes de darse la vuelta pues nadie le prestaba atención.

El peliplata se cruzo de brazos, en un disimulado abrazo a si mismo, protegiéndose y reconfortándose al recordar a Rinne.

Los demás estaban asustados por que ella literalmente se los comería, pero a Naruto se lo "comería" de otra forma.

 _¿Por qué me tengo que ver como un puto Bishonen?_ Se lamento el peliplata.

Pues si, Rinne tenía un cierto… gusto por los chicos jóvenes, ejercitados y de cabellos de colores curiosos, lo cual significaba.

 _Ella va a violarme apenas me vea._ Y derramando unas "masculinas" lagrimas, Naruto miro al cielo, en busca de algún Dios que le ayudase.

Desgraciadamente, estaban muy ocupados viendo a otra versión suya de cabello pelirrojo y ojos morados pelear contra los demonios del Ars Goetia.


	8. Capitulo 7: Nami

**Reviews**

 **Para, Eien no hiryu y yo amo hacerlas xd**

 **Para, Ryu ootsutsuki 14, serán más fuertes, pero eso se vera hasta el siguiente cap, y créeme, si hubieras investigado la mitad de lo que yo, estarías peor.**

 **Para dante de aquiles, también para el siguiente cap, en el que habrá lemon v:**

 **Para XLGDarkness, como no tienes idea v:**

 **Para** **Kirinkirito, yeeei, y yo que pense que dejo de gustarte el fic :"v. Los puedes buscar en la Wiki Fanon como Curse Mark of the Sun God, pero ponlos en ingles o no te saldrán. Meh, el ya se ha comido a tipos vivos sin necesidad de los genes Kusaregedo v: actualmente este Naruto no es mucho más fuerte que Superman de Smallville si hablamos de experiencia con sus poderes kriptonianos, y bueno, esa escena va para el siguiente cap, aunque no se si sea antes o después de que Rinne viole a Naruto v: Hablando con exactitud, en más o menos 5 caps aparecerá Naruko y Renamon.**

 **Para ByAlex111, men, si lo puse todo en ese cap fue para no tener que ponerlo todo luego v:**

 **Reviews contestadas… solo me queda decirles…**

* * *

 **ACCIÓN**

* * *

 **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

 **Capitulo 8**

 **Nami**

 **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Naruto juraba que iba darle un derrame cerebral al estar congelado en el aire, con miles de Kunais, Shurikens, espadas y demás armas afiladas rodeándole.

Enfrento suyo, un castaño de ojos igual de cafés y vestido solo con un pantalón negro con un obi blanco y unos guantes rojos le miraba.

—Hmm, ya te he lanzado todas tus armas, ¿ahora que más? Necesita un toque de efecto dramático— pensó en voz alta el castaño rascándose la barbilla.

Miro a los diferentes equipos que estaban allí, también congelados sin moverse, pero a diferencia de Naruto ellos ni estaban consientes de lo que pasaba.

Agarrando de un brazo a Sayuri, se la lanzo al peliplata, y ella misma quedo congelada a varios centímetros del Ootsutsuki—Perfecto

 _Tengo… que… hacer… algo… y… pensar… en… que…hacer… para… quitar… estos…jodidos cuchillos… fuera… de… mi… cara… tengo… que…_

Sus caminos aparecieron y cada uno golpeo todas las armas que pudo, antes de que se congelaran también y aun quedaran cientos más de armas y que algunas le apuntaran a Sayuri.

 _¡Carajo! ¡Carajo! ¡Carajo! ¡Carajo!_

¿Cómo termino en esa situación en primer lugar? Más fácil de decir que de admitir.

* * *

 **Unas horas antes**

* * *

Naruto bostezo largamente, 20 segundos inhalando aire dentro de su faringe antes de soltarlo.

Tazuna tenía un bote esperando en la costa para llevarlos a las islas que formaban la Tierra de las olas. Era un viejo bote de remos y, teniendo en cuenta lo que Tazuna les había contado sobre la compañía naviera, se trataba de un viaje "ilegal".

El hecho de que el punto en el que se encontraba estaba cubierto de niebla tan espesa que apenas se podía ver un pie frente a tu cara solo resaltaba esa sensación.

—El puente está justo delante. No está lejos ahora— murmuró el barquero, con la voz que apenas llegaba a donde estaba sentado en la parte delantera del bote.

Uno a uno los equipos fueron y regresaron, navegando fácilmente a través de las aguas tranquilas.

—¡Guau! ¡Es enorme!— dijo Isana, cuando el puente surgió de la niebla. Desde dicho ángulo, realmente era impresionante.

Naruto vio como algunos como Shikako, Hikita y Sakura se estremecían—¡Shh!

—Ooops, lo siento— susurró la Jinchuriki de Isobu, la voz baja en esa ocasión.

Navegaron bajo uno de los puentes que conectaban las islas más pequeñas. Tenían grandes arcos, claramente diseñados para dejar pasar los barcos. Incluso tenía una franja de luces en el techo. Por otro lado, era casi como un mundo diferente. La niebla se había ido, y el sol brillaba.

Naruto cerro sus ojos ante el brillo repentino, mirando a su alrededor. Estaban en una bahía poco profunda, rodeados de casas con el borde sobre el agua. Incluso había árboles creciendo en el agua (¿manglares? No había tantas especies de árboles que toleraran el agua salada). Supuso que estaban en marea alta, o cerca de eso en este momento.

El barco atraco al lado de una de las casas, lo que les permitió desembarcar. Había una pasarela que se extendía de casa en casa, como una terraza, que probablemente se usó como un muelle. No parecía haber nadie cerca, ni siquiera barcos amarrados a los postes, un tanto espeluznante.

Esa no era, al parecer, la ciudad donde vivía Tazuna, lo más seguro era desembarcar.

Todavía tenían una buena distancia para caminar.

Naruto estaba seguro que se durmió caminando, al menos 5 veces, el ciclo de sueño de los Ootsutsuki era algo irregular, cada 3 días necesitaban dormir al menos 14 horas, no tenían que ser constantes pero si profundas y completas.

Bostezando nuevamente, se seco las leves lagrimas de cansancio que tenía, últimamente dormía incluso más, y de manera incluso más irregular.

El Ojimixto sin más que hacer, puso sus manos en una posición de cruz, y en unas sombras negras aparecieron dos clones suyos.

Estos eran completamente diferentes a los clones de sombra normales, que a veces usaba para entrenar. Eran, por decirlo de alguna forma, clones perfectos.

Al completar una ultima cosa del Jutsu clones de sombra, había creado un Jutsu nuevo, el _Jutsu Perfecto._

Cuerpos múltiples, pero una conciencia compartida.

La belleza de dicha técnica era que cualquier distinción entre el original y los clones pierde sentido. Ambos son simplemente él.

Dos cuerpos, _una_ persona.

Podrían matar un cuerpo, pero el alma todavía estaba atada a la espiral mortal por su segundo cuerpo. Cuando un cuerpo murió, su conciencia simplemente se transfirió a su anfitrión restante.

¿Qué pasaba con Kurama entonces?

Ella en si seguía siendo un ser de Chakra puro. No tenía una forma física... aun…

El Sello de Ocho Trigramas unió a la Bijuu con el espíritu de Naruto, no específicamente con su cuerpo.

El espíritu de Naruto permanece intacto, por lo que los sellos permanecen intactos. Naruto sigue siendo el contenedor de Kurama, independientemente de cuántas piezas tenga ese contenedor siendo dividido.

Y con dicha técnica, se había vuelto un ejercito de un solo hombre.

La cosa es que entre más clones hacía, al pasar 24 horas podía hacer la cantidad de clones que hizo en total, y su clon también podía hacer lo mismo, multiplicando el numero por si mismo.

En un día se vuelven dos, esos 2 hacen dos clones cada uno, haciendo 6 clones

En dos días, cada clon podía hacer 6 clones, haciéndoles 36.

En el tercer día, esos 36 pueden hacer cada uno 1,296.

En el cuarto día, los 1,296 pueden hacer 1,296 clones cada uno, haciendo 1,679,616.

En el quinto día, dichos 1,679,816 se vuelven 2,821,109,907,456

En el sexto día, aquellos 2,821,109,907,456 harían 7,958,661,100,000,000,000,000,000

Y para el final de la semana, esos 7,958,661,100,000,000,000,000,000 se volverían…

63, 340, 286, 662, 973, 277, 706, 162, 286, 946, 811, 886, 609, 896, 461, 828, 0969.

No había palabra humana u Ootsutsuki para tal numero, con el cual, hacer algo como ir por todo el planeta, o viajar y terraformar otros mundos, era asquerosamente sencillo.

Y eso era solo en una semana, había creado dicha técnica hace unos 4 años, podría expandir su numero tanto para llenar el planeta en segundos.

Actualmente, tenia unas decenas de gugoles de clones que eran literalmente un 1, seguido de 100 ceros.

Y solo aumentarían con forme el tiempo.

Literalmente, billones de clones entrenaban y aprendían una infinidad de diferentes cosas mientras él estaba medio dormido, la información era enviada directamente a su cerebro.

Gracias a él **Noble Óctuple Sendero** era capaz de almacenar y procesar información como un super ordenador biológico, con un banco de datos literalmente infinito, pudiendo recordar todo lo aprendido en todo momento.

Que ni siquiera se tardaría en aprender una técnica, mientras su cuerpo principal la estudiaba, millones de clones en los diferentes mundos ya habrían comenzado a entrenar para aprenderla, y gracias a estar conectados, los errores que uno cometía eran corregidos eran corregidos instantáneamente.

Envió a los dos clones a ir a esconderse en los árboles y reportar algo raro, _lo que fuera_ que pasara alrededor.

Suspirando, el peliplata cerro sus ojos nuevamente, queriendo descansar un poco.

Y de repente, otro Chakra apareció… Chakras, mejor dicho.

—Yare Yare Dawa (Denme un puto respiro)— suspiro un exasperado Naruto.

—¿Sensei?— susurro Shikako, aprensivamente.

—¡Abajo!

Algo enorme y hecho de metal se arqueó fuera de los árboles, silbando en el aire.

Naruto se sorprendió levemente por la velocidad, antes de usar una leve onda de gravedad para empujar a todos a su alrededor y luego dar un pequeño salto.

Se estrelló contra el árbol, mordiendo profundamente en la madera. Luego, con un movimiento borroso, casi demasiado rápido para seguir, había un hombre parado sobre el mango.

 _Zabuza Momochi_ .

Pensó Naruto, parado en el mango del arma.

Él se rió, el sonido hizo un eco amenazante.

Tácticas de intimidación, una parte de su mente la reconoció vagamente.

Tenía el arma debajo suyo, y las otras 6, almacenadas y podía recrearlas en cualquier segundo con su Omnyoton.

Literalmente, podría borrar se la faz de la existencia a Zabuza antes de que el se diera cuenta, por lo cual, no sentía miedo.

Eso no impidió que funcionara en el resto. Hubiera sido una apertura ridícula si no hubiera sido tan aterrador para los demás.

—Bueno, bueno— dijo Kakashi-sensei casualmente, sonando ni sorprendido ni preocupado. Su actitud despreocupada era extrañamente molesta para el peliplata—. No es Zabuza Momochi, ninja renegado del Pueblo Oculto en la Niebla.

Soukyū lentamente comenzó a desenfundar un pincel debajo de su manga, y Sadako lentamente se preparo para atacar.

Mientras que los Gennins… bueno

Sasuke, Hikita, Sakura y Sai parecían que comenzaban a darse cuenta de la cantidad de problemas en los que estaban.

Sus músculos estaban tensos y listos para entrar en acción, y su mandíbula estaba cerrada.

Shikako miro al único Gennin que no estaba así.

Naruto, por otro lado, parecía que estaba ansioso por atacar. Le llamo la atención y le recordó, muy lentamente, el _objetivo principal de la misión._

—Kakashi del Sharingan, Soukyū la pintora asesina, y Sadako Arayo, la devoradora— dijo a su vez Zabuza, voz ronca y oscuramente divertida—. ¿Lo dije bien? Es una pena, pero tendrás que entregar al viejo.

—Desafortunadamente para ti, no podemos hacer eso— respondió Soukyū—. Equipo, protegan a Tazuna y no interfieran en esto. Este tipo está fuera de su alcance— su voz era pesada y seria.

El peliplata simplemente se paro del filo, y dando un pequeño salto, sus pies dieron en el suelo cuando Zabuza quito su arma.

—No esta solo— susurro Naruto mirando alrededor de los arboles.

Sus manos sacaron a Umu y Uyuu de sus fundas al instante, desenfundando mientras se ponía en la pose del Shinra Chōten, preparado para todo lo que pasase.

Kakashi levanto su diadema

—El Sharingan. Así que puedo verlo en acción— dijo Zabuza—. Esto es un honor.

El resto no podría decir si estaba siendo sarcástico o realmente lo decía en serio, de hecho lo hizo, de una manera distorsionada. Tal vez de una manera "me estás tomando en serio desde el principio"

Naruto apretó los dientes, más que nada al reconocer el Chakra de quienes les rodeaban.

—Solo quería una jodida misión tranquila, pero nop, estos cabrones no dejarían en paz ni a sus madres— declaro el peliplata antes de hacer las manos a los lados.

Uso el **Camino Mutuo** para crear una barrera circular de color verde alrededor de todos, que los protegió al instante de un maremoto de agua.

—¡Woahhh!— gritaron los "pasajeros" mientras la esfera de energía verduzca giraba en las aguas turbulentas que se formaron, llenando los bosques con agua.

—A la mierda con esto— declaro el Ootsutsuki antes de chocar su puño contra el suelo.

El agua al instante se disperso en varios metros gracias a una onda de aire increíblemente potente, y el peliplata mantuvo la onda de aire hasta que las aguas se calmaran.

Lo peor fue una espesa niebla que cubrió todo el lugar.

—Ocho puntos— la voz de Zabuza salió de la niebla, en todas partes a la vez. La silenciosa y deliberada amenaza le envió escalofríos a los Gennin—. Laringe, columna vertebral, pulmones, hígado, yugular, arteria subclavia, riñones, corazón. Ahora, ¿cuál será mi punto de ataque?

Tácticas de intimidación, nuevamente.

El peliplata no le presto atención a Zabuza, más sin embargo, se tenso cuando más personas aparecieron a su alrededor.

El primero, era un "Anbu", tenia cabello largo negro recogido con clase, su cara era cubierta por una máscara Anbu de Kiri y llevaba un kimono de batalla verde con bordes amarillos como ropa.

El segundo era, muchísimo, más simple en su vestimenta. Un joven un poco mayor que los Gennin presentes, llevaba en su espalda un gran espada envuelta en vendajes, se notaba que estaba nervioso.

El tercero también era más simple, un hombre de mediana edad, su ojo izquierdo era de color azul y el derecho tenía un parche, además de tener el pelo de color azul arreglado hacia arriba. Llevaba un talismán en cada oreja con el Kanji de una forma humilde de "oír" (承, shō) escrito en ellos dos veces en cada lado. Su vestimenta constaba del típico traje gris de rayas de Kirigakure bajo un haori verde con rayas blancas que se detienen a la mitad

Y el cuarto… Naruto lo conocía bien, y algo que le molesto fue el ver como incluso Soukyū y las demás mujeres se sonrojaban levemente al verle.

Era un joven de unos 20 años, con cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color, musculoso, como un luchador de lucha libre, con unos guantes rojos sin dedos con unas esferas de color blanco en ellas, no tenía ninguna camisa, mostrando su torso y abdominales endurecidos por entrenamientos, con solo unos pantalones negros con un obi blanco cubriendo sus piernas, estando descalzo, caminando en el agua.

—Seishi Amamoto…Numero 8— mascullo Naruto con enojo.

—Numero 7— dijo el castaño con curiosidad y algo de sorpresa al verlo allí.

—¿Qué haces aquí?— dijeron al mismo tiempo—. ¿Cómo que "que hago aquí"? ¿De que hablas? ¿Cómo que de que hablo? ¡Deja de repetir lo que digo! ¡Vete al diablo! ¡Agh!— hicieron ambos exasperados, haciendo que toda la tensión se fuera.

—¿Ustedes se conocen?— pregunto Sayuri.

—¿A este cretino? Si… ¡deja de imitarme!— volvieron a repetir antes de que los dos se lanzasen literalmente rayos a los ojos.

—Digamos que es él septimo tipo más fuerte de… un grupo— dijo Seishi, por no decir que era el octavo ser más poderoso en el planeta por debajo de un niño 20 años menor.

Naruto soltó un resoplido exasperado, mirando al castaño sin ninguna emoción—¿Qué haces aquí?— le cuestiono al Amamoto.

—Después de la muerte de Yagura, la guerra civil aumento de proporciones, no ayudo lo que Danzo Shimura hizo con demandar al Sanbi para Konoha.

—Ustedes se lo buscaron con secuestrar a Rin Nohara, y… no… ustedes cabrones no lo harían— declaro con el ceño fruncido al entender a que llegaban ellos.

—Buscamos a la actual Jinchuriki del Sanbi para regresarla a Kiri— Isana abrió sus ojos asustada cuando Seishi le apunto con un dedo.

Naruto se puso delante de ella, mirando fijamente al octavo más fuerte de todo el planeta—Amamoto, sabes que tan fuerte soy, sabes _lo que_ soy, y sabes que si le tocas un solo cabello, voy a sacarte la cabeza— nada más, no un _y disfrutare de hacerlo_ que seguramente haría, fue una simple declaración, más que una amenaza, era una premonición.

—¿Lo harías? Rodeado de tantos de tus aliados que no podrian hacer nada para protegerse, y estoy seguro que ellos no saben lo que tu eres— Naruto frunció levemente el ceño, inclinando su cabeza a un lado.

—¿Tu punto es?— cuestiono el Ojimixto.

—No vas a usar todo tu "arsenal", al menos no aquí, varias de tus técnicas son demasiado destructivas para usarlas aquí— el castaño se cruzo de brazos, y el peliplata suspiro.

—Es tan jodido que seas un bastardo inteligente— declaro el Ootsutsuki un tanto molesto—. Por el otro lado, dudo que ahora me haga falta usar lo más fuerte contigo.

Si había alguien a quien Naruto le tendría rencor, sin duda sería a Seishi Amamoto.

Cada dos milenios se dice que nacería un niño de los cielos, un niño de pura estructura divina enviado para ser el Salvador del mundo o quizás incluso su Destructor.

Un Guardián en cierto sentido, para ayudar a la humanidad a obtener una paz eterna o destruirla en la nada.

Ese niño muy pequeño se convertirá más tarde en Seishi (天元 Niño de las estrellas ).

Desde pequeño, Seishi fue llevado y criado bajo la guía de los antiguos monjes Shaolin, una sociedad grupal altamente secreta que desde pequeño le entrenaron en Koten no Kuni (Tierra de la Providencia ) había sido un mito, una antigua pieza del folclore dentro de Mizu no Kuni, y el fue llevado allí.

Y eso no era lo único, siendo que Naruto podía sentir los leves rastros de un conocido Chakra en el océano de Seishi.

De haber sido otra persona, lo atribuiría a su… linaje, pero estaba lejos de ser eso, y siendo Seishi, sabía que no era solo por eso.

Era la transmigración de algún Ootsutsuki… o al menos lo teorizaba, había visto lo que el podía hacer, y siendo que había descubierto que alrededor de el mundo el Rinnegan era más común de lo que uno pensaría, no era una sorpresa de que el también lo tuviera.

Eran diferentes, a Seishi le habían dado de todo, le habían ayudado y nunca tuvo que esforzarse realmente por su poder.

Naruto, por otro lado, había tenido dificultades desde que nació, y no seria raro que tuviera envidia o rencor hacía el Amamoto, no lo hacía realmente.

Tal vez… lo único que le molestaba era como actuaba la gente alrededor de Seishi, y era todo mundo, estaba seguro de que si Seishi se lo propusiera, podría poner a todo el mundo allí en su contra, era debido al carisma natural del castaño, algo que te hacía odiarlo pero a la vez querer hacer todo lo que el te dijera.

Naruto no dudaba que el podría convencer incluso a Soukyū y a Isana de traicionarle o matarle, si se lo propusiera.

Suspirando, el peliplata miro fijamente a Seishi—¿En verdad quieres hacer esto?— cuestiono una ultima vez.

—¿Tu no?— y suspirando por tercera vez, Naruto dio un paso al frente, mientras que debajo de su ropa, espadas, lanzas y todo tipo de armas salían.

* * *

 **En la actualidad**

* * *

Resulta que no había sido una buena idea lanzarle todas sus armas a un tipo con los reflejos de Seishi, pues este las esquivo o las nulifico todas, y elevándolas con una corriente de aire, se las lanzo de nuevo.

Naruto estaba por esquivarlas, cuando Seishi uso una de las técnicas del Rinnegan.

 **Reiijōtai Ryōshiheki (Fractura Cuántica del Estado Cero) (*2)**

Resumiéndola, permitía controlar el tiempo en un lugar especifico, y solo otro usuario de Rinnegan podía al menos ver en esos momentos de tiempo.

Y eso significaba… que Naruto se quedo congelado en medio del aire mientras sus armas (una muy, MUY pequeña parte de todas ellas) le rodeaban… oh, y a Sayuri.

 _Okey, ahora solo encuentro una solución a esta situación…_

El tiempo volvió a correr normalmente—¡BOUYA HIJO DE PUTA!— grito uno de sus caminos, el camino Asura para ser precisos, con su voz robótica antes de patear a Naruto como una pelota contra los arboles—Y ahora… Kamui— susurro mientras era lanzado a los arboles, viendo a Sayuri antes de que un vórtice la absorbiese y en menos de unos segundos, volviendo a sacarla cerca suyo.

Naruto lentamente se paro, viendo a Seishi ponerse en posición de pelea—En esta situación, solo tengo una opción que me da un chance de ganar… ¡NIGURENDAYO! **(*1)** — grito el peliplata antes de salir volando lejos de allí.

Todo mundo, y es decir TODO mundo, sintió que miraban una mala broma cuando Naruto "escapaba" de allí, incluso haciendo un sonido de "¡Whop, Whop Whop!" cual pavo.

—¡Hey, regresa aquí!— grito Seishi mientras seguía a Naruto, corriendo detrás suyo.

El peliplata, asegurándose de que el castaño le siguiera, sonrió levemente cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos—Perfecto— declaro antes de bajar.

—¿A esto te has rebajado, Naruto? ¿Correr como un cobarde?— le cuestiono Seishi molesto.

—No, me he rebajado a alejarme lo suficiente como para que no vean la paliza que te daré— declaro el peliplata antes de sacar de su funda a Uyuu.

Seishi se sorprendió cuando Naruto lanzo una onda de aire en forma de media luna con su espada.

—Wow, te has vuelto más fuerte— Seishi sonrió antes de crear cinco clones de sombra. Entonces Seishi gritó—¡Adelante, Naruto!

De quien sabe dónde llegó un ejército de Naruto y atacó a Seishi con una enorme cantidad de Rasengan y Chidori en sus manos.

Mientras esto sucedía, el castaño los esquivaba, golpeándolos y haciéndolos chocar entre si, noqueándolos, explotándolos, pero ninguno era el real. Seishi se acerco a uno de los peliplata y dijo—¡Ryuken!— y lanzo su puño cubierto en Chakra morado con forma de dragón.

Una enorme figura en forma de dragón de Chakra le rodeo mientras barría con casi todos los clones y Naruto saltaba al aire

A pesar de que su objetivo era un golpe directo, el hecho sigue siendo que él estaba lejos del verdadero Naruto.

Esta estaba utilizando su estilo de lucha de Shinra Choten, convirtiendo su cuerpo en prácticamente indestructible al usar el camino Ashura a medida que las técnicas chocaban contra su cuerpo, sin infligir ningún daño.

—¿Terminaste, o sigues?— pregunto, mirando al hombre hacia abajo.

—Interesante— susurro Seishi cuando un repentino estallido de Chakra salió disparado de él.

El castaño gruño ante un poco de dolor cuando mostro un Rinnegan de color blanco en sus ojos.

Naruto pudo ver como el Chakra de Seishi cambió a un rojo oscuro y le crecieron garras en la punta de los dedos.

Seishi dijo con voz demoníaca— **Ahora comienza la verdadera lucha.**

El Ootsutsuki se le quedo viendo fijamente antes de sacar de sus manos dos juegos de Katanas, sosteniendo tres de las hojas japonesas en una mano, mientras que tres estaban en la otra.

Al mirar al adulto, Naruto corrio y su repentino estallido de velocidad levantó agua de debajo de sus pies, como un torpedo.

El miserable hedor de sangre estaba en el aire cuando el Ootsutsuki cargó hacia adelante, clavando las 3 armas en el torso de Seishi, dejándole tres cortes largos que incluso mancharon su cara con sangre.

Le dio un cabezazo que lo mando hacía atrás, y le miro fríamente.

—Puedes tener más experiencia en combate, pero nunca te has enfrentado a nadie tan fuerte como yo, Seishi— Naruto declaro mientras se acercaba al Uchiha, con varias cuchillas a cuestas, listo para reducir su oposición con una eficiencia rápida y brutal.

—Jajaja— el Amamoto se rió—. ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? Te has vuelto blando, Naruto.

Rápido como un rayo Seishi agarró al peliplata por la cabeza, lo aturdió con un cabezazo y luego lo arrojó al cielo mientras gritaba.

— **Doton: Kuraudo Semento (Elemento Tierra: Nube de Cemento)**

Cuando Naruto fue golpeado contra el suelo, antes de que gran cantidad barro gris, parecido al cemento, le atrapase.

Naruto sonrió de medio lado y después de aproximadamente un segundo, detonó, produciendo un vacío muy poderoso que funcionaría para llevar a Seishi hacia la explosión.

Esto también reveló que el Naruto que atacó no era más que un clon, el original solo sonrió al verlo caer.

Mientras tanto, el original apareció junto a Seishi, vestido completamente de negro, el **Genshiku** , dando un golpe en la cara del castaño, quien no tenía tracción en el suelo en ese momento debido al poderoso vacío.

Si conectaba todos sus ataques, Naruto efectivamente partiría al hombre en cuatro pedazos.

Cuando Seishi se estaba separando en cuatro pedazos, desaparecieron, era un clon de sombra.

El original todavía estaba en el suelo—Hey— grito el castaño—. Tengo algo que quiero que veas.

El peliplata vio como Seishi se divida en pequeños cuadros que desaparecían en la nada **(Como Janemba cuando se teletransporta)** y pudo sentir una patada que lo regreso al suelo, mientras en medio del aire, recibía varias patadas y golpes que aumentaron la velocidad de caída.

—Me parece una versión bastarda de mi teletransportación por Jinton— dijo el peliplata, parándose y tronándose el cuello.

Debido a sus técnicas de activación temprana, Naruto todavía era prácticamente indestructible ya que el área a su alrededor detonó con una fuerza tremenda, el agua cayendo como lluvia.

Mientras el humo se extendía por el área adyacente, el Ootsutsuki hizo su asalto.

Viendo área a su alrededor como energía gracias al Tenseigan, podía ver a su enemigo Amamoto esperando en el claro.

Sabiendo por experiencias anteriores que el Sharingan y Rinnegan eran capaces de ver a través del humo, sabía que podría estar cegado por el Chakra.

Ejerciendo su Chakra en el campo de batalla, desde la perspectiva de los usuarios de Sharingan, parecería una enorme pared de Chakra, con el usuario siendo incapaz de discernir la profundidad.

Cubriendo sus armas en Chakra también, cientos de armas se lanzaron en dirección a Seishi a una velocidad inmensa, una velocidad tan rápida que podría dominar el aspecto analítico del Sharingan con bastante facilidad.

Debido a que estaban concentrados, pero extendidos en un área de tamaño mediano y estaban cubiertos de su Chakra, permanecerían invisibles para la única herramienta que podría delatarlos.

Seishi se río cuando las armas no le mataron, pero si cortaron diferentes partes de su cuerpo, como una advertencia.

—Así que te estás cubriendo en Chakra… bien, veamos que tendremos que hacer, por que si no puedo verte, entonces usaré esto...

El castaño creó un orbe verde claro en sus manos y gritó— **Doragon no kyū o blitzing** — y luego lo envió a buscar al peliplata.

Cuando el orbe energético se acercó a Naruto, rápidamente se movió para pasarlo, cortándolo con una cuchilla única en el proceso, destruyéndolo mientras se movía hacia Seishi con los puños listos para el combate.

—Me he vuelto mucho más fuerte de lo que puedes imaginar, ¡tu Taijutsu ahora es un chiste!— declaró Naruto, lanzando varios golpes a Seishi con una mano en la cara, antes de golpearlo en el estomago con la otra y darle una patada giratoria que lo mando a volar.

Todo en menos de 3 milisegundos, y mientras Seishi se daba cuenta que estaba volando en el aire… sonrió.

—Bien— dijo el Amamoto con una sonrisa. Tenía una enorme cortada en la mejilla, que ya estaba morada, junto con varios golpes en el pecho y un hilo de sangre de la boca.

Luego, tan rápido como pudo al tocar el suelo, golpeó a Naruto en la mandíbula y luego lo golpeó en el estómago. Y Naruto se movió por la fuerza, más no por el dolor.

—Debo decir que te has vuelto un luchador habilidoso, estoy contento de luchar contra ti.

Después de decir eso, con gran fuerza golpeó a Naruto en la cara, pero sintió sus huesos crujir cuando no se movió.

Debido a la sangre Kriptoniana, Helixian, Ootsutsuki y Saiyajin en perfecta sincronía, Naruto era efectivamente indestructible, tomando los golpes de Seishi como si nada.

Al ver que el hombre le lanzaba golpes sin dudarlo un segundo, pensó que usaría el ataque a ciegas en su beneficio.

Utilizando la manipulación de peso ofrecida por los Jutsus de aumento de peso de Iwa, multiplicaría el peso de Seishi veinte veces más por golpe infligido a su persona.

Calculo…

Seishi tenía alrededor de 50.6 kg o 113.7 lbs, su peso sería de 2,274 lbs después del primer golpe, 45,480 lbs después del segundo y finalmente 909,600 lbs en el tercero y siguiendo.

Se encontraría en casi un millón de libras e incapaz de moverse en el cuarto.

Tal peso seguramente causaría que fuera aplastado por su propio peso, Naruto no escatimo en el uso de la técnica adecuadamente.

Y… cinco golpes, 10 toneladas, Seishi cayo de rodillas.

—Siendo que pesas tanto, moverse para ti sería casi imposible. ¿Alguna última palabra?

—Sí— dijo Seishi, estaba respirando pesadamente—. Quiero agradecerte— un respiro pesado—. Por esta batalla… pero esto termina aquí.

Y Naruto vio como Seishi volvió a la normalidad.

Justo antes de que él sacase unas garras hechas de electricidad y le arañase el pecho.

Naruto pudo ver como un manto dorado cubría a Seishi, y pudo ver las Gudōdamas formarse en su espalda. Pudo ver sus ojos en forma de más, y el diseño recordándole a algunos de los Haori de los Ootsutsuki.

El Modo Sabio de los Seis Caminos en todo su esplendor.

—Es hora de terminar esto, no quiero matarte Naruto. Solo quiero a la chica del Sanbi.

Mala elección de palabras.

Naruto se quedo quieto y permitió que su oponente lo atacara, ya que el hombre cubrió sus manos con rayos antes de arañarle.

Debido a la fisiología única de Naruto, su sistema nervioso no podía ser atacado, y por lo tanto no se paralizaría, pero jugó el papel para engañar mejor a Seishi mientras continuaba parado allí.

Al hacerlo, el peso del Amamoto se multiplicó por veinte una vez más, aunque Naruto dio un paso más y fue a modificar literalmente el volumen del cuerpo del castaño, más específicamente, su Sistema de Vía de Chakra.

Naruto redujo el volumen de tenketsu de Seishi a cero. Esto significaba que no había espacio dentro de ningún tenketsu dentro del cuerpo de Seishi para que el Chakra pudiera pasar.

Como resultado, ni siquiera podía moderar el Chakra, y mucho menos combinarlo para incluso ingresar al modo Sabio de los 6 Caminos.

Este fue un jaque mate ya que el cuerpo de Seishi pronto se estrellaría contra el suelo, con un peso total de 18,192,000 libras, o 9,096 toneladas.

El Ootsutsuki simplemente se quedó allí, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—¿No aprendiste nada de nuestras otras peleas?

—¿Tu tampoco?— pregunto Seishi antes de que el espacio se distorsionara, y Naruto pudo ver el Rinnegan blanco en los ojos del castaño.

El Ame-no-Minaka les transporto a una dimensión volcánica, en la que solo lava, roca y volcanes se veían.

—Solo un detalle, el verdadero Seishi esta a kilómetros debajo del suelo, soy solo un clon, y el esta haciendo más, buena suerte con eso— declaro mientras cientos, si no es que miles de Seishi aparecían a su alrededor, saliendo de los volcanes.

Abajo, parado en una roca, Naruto le miro planamente—El nivel de mierda que sale de tu boca es irreal— dijo mientras apuñalaba el suelo con su espada destructora, Uyuu.

En un instante, el paisaje desértico que visualizó se hizo realidad, ya que todos los volcanes habían desaparecido, literalmente borró todos los volcanes ya que fueron literalmente destruidos y en su lugar, la tierra adyacente fue movida en su lugar, causando que los peligros desaparecieran.

Finalmente, Naruto de repente miro fijamente al Amamoto y susurro unas palabras inaudibles— **Gushkin-banda: Avatamsaka (El Tesoro del Cielo) (*3)**

Y simplemente miró al hombre intentar moverse, sabiendo que no podía moverse.

Simplemente deseándolo, Naruto miro a Seishi, que estaba simplemente encerrado en un Genjutsu, debido al Jutsu del Ootsutsuki previamente ejercido anteriormente.

—Tienes mucho que aprender, anciano— dijo el peliplata, antes de apoyarse en una roca a su lado, y poner una espiga en su boca, mordiéndola y ocultando su mirada con la capucha de su chaqueta.

Espero un par de minutos, 15 para ser exactos, en los que a lo lejos escuchaba todo lo que pasaba en el combate de los demás.

Con un bufido, escupió la espiga en su boca cuando escucho el grito de Sayuri.

Parándose, agarro al todavía comatoso Seishi del pelo y lo lanzo, volando segundos después para seguirle.

Como un detalle extra, le dio una patada en medio del aire para que el Amamoto cayese y chocase contra Haku.

Pudo ver a sus compañeros. Todos heridos, y luchando contra los enviados de Kiri… pero ahora… no estaban solos.

10…30…50 mercenarios aparecieron. Les dieron un descanso a los de Kiri y cansaron aun más a los de Konoha.

Naruto pudo ver como los Gennin se quedaban atrás, defendiéndose solo contra unos cuantos mercenarios.

Excepto a la única lo suficientemente estúpida como para tratar de pelear con todos.

 _La Uchiha… Mama…_

Naruto las vio a ambas, y Sayuri fue quien se giró en cuanto lo vio volar y su rostro magullado, su nariz rota y sangrante, media cara morada y su labio partido quedaron a la vista de él.

Soukyū estaba igual o peor.

Poco tardó en descubrir su brazo dislocado y sus brillantes lágrimas. Entonces, los ojos bicolores de Naruto se agrandaron y su cuerpo quedó paralizado, al notar un corte tan profundo en el brazo de su madre adoptiva que poco faltaría para tocar el hueso. Mientras ella se levantaba sin dejar de llorar, una única pregunta pasaba por la cabeza del Ootsutsuki. _¿Quién había tenido los cojones?_

Pensó en los mercenarios, pero si hubieran sido ellos, probablemente tratarían de volverla una esclava…

—Malditos hijos de puta…— susurro mientras sus ojos se cubrían de un brillo rojo demoniaco—. ¡ **Raaaaaahhhh**!— rugiendo como un animal, lanzo una onda de calor de sus ojos que, a menor definición, incinero a todos los mercenarios.

—¡Por Kami-sama!— exclamo Zabuza al ver como los ojos de Naruto lanzaban aquel rayo que reducía todo en su radio a meras cenizas.

Salto, y Haku agarro a un inconsciente Seishi antes de empezar a saltar.

Aoi solo miraba con una gota de sudor en la nuca al ver detrás suyo como la técnica que usaba Naruto hacía que todo quedase tan destruido como el elemento polvo de Oonoki.

—¡Hey, se olvidan de algo!— grito el Ootsutsuki, lanzándole a Zabuza al peliazul espadachín.

Naruto no estaba planeando dejarlos ir, pues en segundos tenía una esfera de antimateria en sus manos—Hasta nunca, cucarachas— susurro apuntándoles… cuando…

Escucho el corazón de Soukyū palpitar con enorme velocidad, signo de que se estaba desangrando, y en menos de un segundo, ya tenía sujeta a su madre adoptiva y a Sayuri, viendo más que nada a su madre, mientras que la esfera negra se deshacía en la nada.

Con una mirada entre la desesperación y el miedo, Naruto analizo las heridas de Soukyū, segundos después, apretó los dientes—¡Tu!— se giro hacía Tazuna, quien, asustado, retrocedió al ver la ira pintada en la cara del Ootsutsuki.

—Naruto, cálmate— le dijo Kakashi, antes de que Naruto le diese una mirada igual de furiosa.

—¡Cierra el hocico, Hatake!— ordeno mientras cargaba a las dos pelinegras en su espalda—. Acaban de amenazar con llevarse a mi hermana, hirieron de gravedad a mi madre y compañera, y todo porque este pedazo de mierda no dijo nada— bramo el peliplata caminando hacía Tazuna.

—Yo…

—¡Callate, no quiero oír que mierda tengas que decir para justificarte! ¿Para donde esta tu casa?— cuestiono enojado.

—¿No…No vas a abandonar…?— pregunto Tazuna asustado.

—Ellas dos se están desangrando, y a menos que quieras que te dejemos en medio de aquí, dime para donde esta tu casa.

—A…al norte… a unos 2 kilómetros.

Sin decir nada más, Naruto agarro a Tazuna del cuello, y empezó a correr con los 3 en sus manos, a una velocidad tan enorme que no tardaron más de diez segundos en desaparecer de su vista.

—¡Oh, maldita sea!— dijo Sadako antes de empezar a perseguirles junto con Kakashi.

Este, suspirando, vio como sus Gennins trataban de seguirles a una velocidad mucho menor, y él simplemente saco nuevamente su libro.

—Parece que soy el único en recordar como hacer el Sunshin.

Y desapareció en un remolino de hojas.

* * *

 **Al día siguiente**

* * *

 **Casa de Tazuna**

* * *

Naruto casi había sentido su dolor cuando le colocó la nariz en su sitio aferrándola con los dedos de sus manos. Él no solía ser empático ni tampoco compasivo, pero algo había en Sayuri que le instaba a no desear su sufrimiento, a repelerlo e incluso a protegerla de él.

Tal vez fuera porque le recordaba a su madre, tanto a Soukyū como a Kushina.

Le colocó el brazo con mayor dificultad porque sus sollozos incontrolables le molestaban hasta provocarle un claro dolor de cabeza. Después de semejante espectáculo ella ocupó la cama donde él dormía y Naruto, incómodo, se dejó caer a los pies de la misma, escuchando su errática respiración.

Odiaba que llorara. Odiaba que cualquiera lo hiciera, pero sobre todo odiaba que alguien lo hiciera por que no les ayudo o por estar heridos.

Tarde o temprano ella tendría que darse cuenta de como era el mundo para todos, especialmente en el caso de los ninjas. No era una novedad.

—¿No piensas decir nada?— preguntó ella tras un rato de intensos lloros.

—¿Qué demonios quieres que diga? Ya te acomode todo.

—Algo más aparte de eso, estúpido— lo insultó, irritada por semejante respuesta.

—Que dejes de llorar. Me molestan tus lloriqueos— le respondió, Soukyū le paso peor, y ella solo lloro por haber sido golpeada en los ojos, teniendo los lagrimales dañados, que una Kunoichi llorase por unas heridas le daba molestia.

—¡Eres un completo idiota, Dobe!— el susodicho pataleó ligeramente.

Recordaba inyectarse la sangre Saiyajin junto con la Helixian, y un detalle que había aparecido en la ultima semana fue una cola.

Una cola de mono plateada que ocultaba dentro de su pantalón o que usando su control sobre sus huesos introducía dentro de su columna

Misma cola que daba golpecitos contra el suelo en un intento por controlar su rabia. —Dime algo que me consuele, solo eso.

Naruto alzó la cabeza al techo, sin tener la más mínima idea de qué debería decir.

Sospechaba que mencionar que eran las seis de la mañana y que quería dormir no le sentaría bien.

Por un momento pensó en ir a buscar algún otro animal para arrancarle la piel y ofrecerle la carne de regalo, pero volvió a caer en la cuenta de que eso no era adecuado. Por lo que había visto en la tele, las chicas humanas preferían joyas, flores o viajes en cruceros antes que carne recién cazada.

Sabía que Sayuri no era una chica normal y corriente, pero también sabía que no le gustaba la carne cruda y que lo que más adoraba que le regalaran ciertas cosas como zapatos o ropa.

Él no entendía esa extraña obsesión con la ropa, así que menos entendía todavía esos nombres de diseñadores raros. De hecho ni siquiera estaba seguro de saber qué era un diseñador de moda.

Se cruzó de brazos y apoyó la nuca sobre el colchón donde ella estaba tumbada.

La luz estaba apagada y como no había más que una sola ventana, la oscuridad era total.

—No sé hacer eso. Normalmente soy yo el que hace llorar, no el que consuela— reconoció finalmente, pero su compañera, por la que todavía albergaba algo de enfado por su pequeña discusión, no pensaba darse por vencida.

Sayuri abrazó la almohada y le dio la espalda. Sus ojos atravesaron la ventana, que apenas se distinguía del resto de la habitación.

—¿Es que no has llorado nunca y alguien se ha acercado a ti para consolarte, Naruto?— ella sabía la respuesta incluso antes de que él respondiera.

Sabía que había llorado porque lo había visto con sus propios ojos muchas veces, cuando era pequeña y, desde luego, dudaba que alguien lo hubiera consolado.

—No— aseguró él con un tono impersonal y distante.

—Pero habrás querido que lo hicieran, ¿no? Que alguien te abrazara y te consolara cuando llorabas, ¿verdad?— el Ootsutsuki dejó escapar un gruñido con el que le dio a entender que el tema no le gustaba.

La Uchiha apretó los dientes y controló sus sollozos a duras penas al percatarse de que habían vuelto a los comienzos del equipo 7, cuando él le hablaba con gruñidos y simples gestos animales a ella, Sakura y su Sensei.

—¿Quieres que te abrace, es eso? Porque no pienso hacerlo— acertó él.

Ella solo apretó la almohada, debatiéndose entre lanzársela a la cabeza o simplemente acercarse a él para tirarle del pelo hasta arrancárselo. Una irritación creciente se marcó en su sien con forma de vena.

—Pues deberías ya que ha sido culpa tuya que terminase así— declaro ella cruzándose de brazos, y Naruto se giro a verla con desdén.

—¿Culpa mía?— pregunto medio incrédulo.

—¡Como lo oyes, culpa tuya! Te vi como matabas a todos esos mercenarios, tenías la fuerza para vencerlos a todos desde antes pero dejaste que casi nos mataran a todos. ¡Es culpa tuya!— chilló antes de taparse con la cobija de la cama. Aunque Naruto no dijo nada, ella pudo oír cómo se levantaba del suelo. Podía notar sus ojos en la nuca, atravesándola.

El peliplata le habría escupido en la cara de no ser porque cuando se enfadaban, la saliva de los Kusaregedo se volvía acido, cosa que heredo de su ADN.

—Si hay algo que no soporto en este mundo tuyo es que las personas lloren y se quejen porque cometen errores que no saben cómo solucionar. Si tuviste los ovarios para pelear aun sabiendo que te podían matar, y si te arrepientes de haberlo hecho levántate de mi cama y vuelve a casa a esconderte en las faldas de Mikoto, pero deja de llorar porque me estás sacando de quicio.

Normalmente Sayuri se habría enfadado por esas rudas palabras que eran tan opuestas a las que quería escuchar, pero esa vez no lo hizo porque tenía que darle la razón.

¿Desde cuándo ella era así?

¿Cómo había podido perder el control de esa manera?

No. La cosa no iba por ahí.

Lo hecho, hecho estaba y era de estúpidos preocuparse por ello.

¿Debía hacer lo que Naruto le sugería, volver a casa y dejar de ser Kunoichi?

¿Acaso solucionaría algo con eso?

No, sería una vergüenza para su clan si abandonaba, cosa que dudaba que fuera capaz de hacer por su tremendo orgullo y por el dolor que todavía sentía en la cara.

Tenía el brazo fracturado, la cara peor, y unas costillas rotas, ni sus entrenamientos con su madre o hermano la prepararon para quedar así.

Y aun así… Naruto, al que siempre había considerado un perdedor, actuaba calmado y frio, respondiéndole no con lo que quería oír, pero si con lo que necesitaba.

Dándose cuenta que estaba haciendo el ridículo, se frotó el antebrazo contra la cara y dejó de llorar.

Todavía sentía los ojos de Naruto taladrándole la nuca cuando por fin logró controlar sus sollozos.

Se abrazó a sí misma a falta de unos brazos que la consolaran e intentó dormirse un rato más, por lo menos hasta que amaneciera, pero cuando logró relajarse y acumular algo de sueño, notó cómo la cama se hundía a su lado y cómo el calor de un cuerpo ajeno la calentaba procurando mantener las distancias, sin siquiera tocarla.

—No seas tonta, Uchiha. No merece la pena llorar por un par de heridas. Tarde o temprano la vida siempre acaba puteándote de esa forma.

—Hey, no me han… bueno, sí— se retractó.

—Te lo merecías, una buena paliza ayuda a bajar los humos.

—Dobe, basta— pidió ella—. Tenías razón en muchas cosas pero aunque la he cagado y tu también lo has hecho, no soy un monstruo de la perfección.

—Claro, aquí el único que se merece ser llamado monstruo soy yo— soltó él con un tono divertido que no se correspondía con lo que decía.

Sayuri sintió que se le revolvía el estómago al recordar cómo lo había llamado así varias veces cuando se entero por medio de unos civiles sobre la… carga de Naruto.

Estaba segura de que, aunque fuera en sus puñeteras entrañas, le había dolido… aunque fuera un poco.

—No quería decir eso. Era una mocosa y una muy estúpida, pero no lo pienso realmente— él soltó un bufido.

Ella hubiera dado cualquier cosa por saber qué se le estaba pasando por la cabeza.

—Me importa bien poco lo que pienses de mí.

—¿En serio? Porque después de lo que pasó juraría que te dolió que te lo dijera— él calló, maquinando, sin duda, una respuesta jocosa e hiriente, al recordar que a sus cuatro años, se puso a llorar cuando una pandilla liderada por una Sayuri de 5 años **(*4)** le decían monstruo o demonio, pero aunque la descubrió y estuvo a punto de salir por su boca, ni una palabra emergió.

Sus recuerdos viajaban a aquel fruto que comió dos años después y que había descubierto en el bosque de la muerte.

—¿Qué sabes exactamente de mí, Sayuri? ¿Conoces la fría oscuridad de la soledad? ¿Has sentido el dolor de la pérdida? ¿Has escuchado los gritos de alguien a quien amas cuando muere ante tus ojos? No sabes nada de mí. Así que deja de joderme tratando de hacerlo. Por que si me enojas, no responderé por lo que hare.

—¿Serías capaz de herirme solo porque te molesto?— cuestiono ella con una ceja alzada.

—No lo haré… si estoy _consciente._

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—A veces no puedo estar _consciente_ , y si no estoy consciente no puedo evitar hacer cosas.

—¿Cómo cuando te enojas?— él negó con la cabeza, sin dar más explicaciones—. ¿Entonces a qué te refieres?— él calló y ella suspiró.

Entonces puso su cara más cerca de la de ella.

—Si estas enojada por que mis acciones te causaron daño, golpéame. Si me golpeas estaremos en paz— ella pensó que bromeaba.

Sayuri no se veía capaz de hacerle auténtico daño y tampoco veía capaz a Naruto de estarse quieto mientras lo recibía, pero cuando él se quedaba quieto como un roble, mirándola, insistiendo, pensó que no era tan mala idea.

Se lo merecía después de todo lo que le había hecho pasar.

Hizo el brazo hacía atrás, y preparo un puñetazo que se dirigió a la cara del peliplata.

Sin embargo se detuvo en el último momento y le miró, insegura.—. No te lo devolveré si eso piensas.

—No le tengo miedo a que me golpees, es que no me te voy a hacer daño solo para desquitarme. No quiero herirte — ella sintió que un escalofrío recorría su brazo cuando dijo semejantes palabras. Él se apartó de pronto, impactado, alejándose—. ¿Qué te pasa ahora? ¿He dicho algo malo?

—No— respondió él al instante. Parecía casi alterado—. Nunca me habían dicho eso.

—¿El qué, que no tienen miedo de que los golpees?— comentó ella con una sonrisa divertida, pero esta se esfumó cuando el Ootsutsuki se llevó una mano a la cabeza, acariciándose el pelo con gesto desconcertado, para nada propio de él.

—Eso de que no quieras herirme… Es raro.

Y Sayuri sintió que algo se rompía dentro de ella.

Y allí entendió que, incluso entre Isana, Soukyū o cualquiera de sus "amigos", nadie valoraba tanto a Naruto como él lo hacía a ellos.

Y entendió que ella aunque fuera en lo más mínimo, ayudo a que él pudiese desprenderse de una humanidad que, antaño, ya le habían quitado.

* * *

 **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

 **YYY CORTE**

 **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

 **(*1) Seria el equivalente japonés de "¡CORRE PERRA CORRE!"**

 **(*2) Técnica del Rinnegan capaz de detener el tiempo**

 **(*3) Lo explicare en el siguiente cap :b**

 **(*4) En mi fic Sayuri y Sasuke son un año mayor a Naruto, más que nada porque una diferencia de apenas unos meses.**

 **Un detalle, Seishi es un OC hecho como en 2016, poco tiempo después del fin de Naruto, tiene el Rinnegan, es asquerosamente bueno en Taijutsu, tiene muchas otras cosas, y es la Reencarnación de cierto Ootsutsuki conocido por todo el mundo, si me adivinan quien, se ganan una galleta cibernética :3**

 **Con nada más que decirles, se despide de ustedes…**

 **OMEGA**


	9. Capitulo 8: Ángel Caido

**CONTESTEMOS REVIEWS**

 **Para XLGDarkness, tranquilo, que ya lo cambie, y no paso nada, ya es 20 de Abril, tienen mis fics para rato v:**

 **Para narufan013, nop, no es Kaguya, pero te doy unas galletas oreo como premio por el esfuerzo.**

 **Para dante de aquiles, como en unos 4 caps le dará una "paliza" a la numero 6 (Rinne) y no con los puños v:**

 **Para Ryu ootsutsuki 14 tenga su cripto galleta por adivinar v:**

 **Para Guest, ¿Puede Goku sobrevivir a la antimateria que seria incluso más letal que el Hakai? ¿O puede esquivar un ataque literalmente instantáneo? ¿O puede contener un agujero negro en sus manos? Esto es Fanfiction men, y al menos yo le preocupo por hacer concisamente fuerte a Naruto, a los que al menos deberías quejarte es a los fics en los que ponen cosas como Goku cayendo por un Genjutsu. Pedazo de subnormal.**

 **Cambie el lemon, ahora no será Rinne quien tendrá el primer lemon del fic, sino que será Isana, Jinchuriki de Isobu y "hermana menor" de Naruto.**

 **El titulo del cap viene con el hecho de que Isana era una pequeña inocente antes de este cap, v: espero que lo disfruten, sin más amos a la…**

 **ACCIÓN**

* * *

 **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

 **Capitulo 8**

 **Ángel Caído**

 **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

 **Seiton (Elemento Nova)**

Dicho de manera simple, era un elemento capaz de crear estrellas.

Katon, Raiton y Fūton unidos creaban bolas de plasma que generaban su propia energía.

De suceder la muerte térmica del universo, el fácilmente crearía nuevamente todas las estrellas en el firmamento.

Allí, en una de sus muchas dimensiones vacías, Naruto uso una multitud de su Chakra para formar miles de estrellas de diferentes tamaños, colores e intensidades.

Ser ahora parte Kriptoniano hacía maravillas cuando se trataba de absorber la energía de los astros.

Ahora mismo, el Ootsutsuki se encontraba dentro de un sol azul, absorbiendo su energía, acunado por el calor del sol.

Después de un par de horas, estaba más recargado que nunca, mientras absorbía el plasma solar en sus células, su cuerpo rodeándose de una energía azulada.

 _Según tengo entendido, entre más tiempo pase más fuerte me vuelvo, y puedo desarrollar nuevos poderes._

Pensó el peliplata, recordando lo genial que eran sus nuevos poderes.

Recordó que se encontraba desnudo, ni su Nairiki sobreviviría a las temperaturas del sol, y no dudo en simplemente usar a Genshiku como ropa extra para cubrirse.

Abrió un portal por el que entro, y el Ootsutsuki vio a Sayuri todavía en su cuarto, acostada en su cama.

Se quedo viéndola, con una expresión en blanco, casi deliberadamente la había tratado bruscamente, mientras que a Soukyū la curo su camino Naraka, a ella le sano a lo mucho las heridas graves, reacomodándole el resto sin mucha suavidad.

Tal vez fuera porque no la consideraba alguien importante, casi podría decir que la odiaba, de no ser por el hecho de que si la odiase, la mataría.

El peliplata solo suspiro, y camino hacía ella, apartándole el cabello de la mitad de la cara.

—Eres una idiota— le susurro, viéndola sin ninguna emoción en particular—. Pero en lo que a mi concierne, eres una idiota a mi cuidado.

Sin más, el peliplata cubrió una de sus manos con una energía dorada, sanando las heridas en la cara de la pelinegra, luego la paso por el resto de su cuerpo, no importándole mucho tocar algo indebido, mientras la sanaba.

No iba a decir que se sentía arrepentido por no haberla sanado antes, pero necesitaba que la Uchiha estuviera en su mejor estado, y tardaría demasiado en sanar normalmente.

El peliplata separo su mano de la Uchiha, y sin más, vio como ella se giraba hasta quedar boca arriba.

Le vio a la cara, hace segundos magullada, más ahora tan perfecta como siempre.

Resalto el hecho de que sus labios, rosados como pétalos, susurraron—Naruto…

El Ootsutsuki sintió como temblaba nuevamente, con la misma sensación de cuando ella dijo que no quería herirlo.

Esa chica era rara.

Negando levemente, el Ojimixto puso una mano encima del hombro de Sayuri—Oí, despiértate ya— le dijo, moviéndola.

—Mmm, 5 minutos más Kaa-san— se revolvió ella, y Naruto la miro en blanco.

Usando su Suiton, genero una enorme cantidad de agua encima de ella.

 **SPLAAAAASSSSH**

—¡Ahhh!— grito Sayuri cuando el agua le cayo en todo el cuerpo.

En menos de lo que ella se diera cuenta, Naruto retiro toda la humedad de su cuerpo, dejándola seca a ella y a la cama.

—¿Estas bien? ¿Tuviste una pesadilla?— fingió interés.

—No… pero… ¿no había un…?— la pelinegra miro encima suyo y a su alrededor para ver el agua que le mojo, pero no había nada.

Y luego… se dio cuenta de que estaba como nueva.

—¿Cómo?— pregunto ella.

—Me se un par de Jutsus médicos— respondió, pues eso era media verdad—. Como sea, ya estas despierta… baja a comer— le dijo, y dio media vuelta para irse.

—Tu… ¿Me curaste?

—Si— respondió tangente.

—¿Por qué?— cuestiono ella.

—Eres mi compañera, es mi deber mantenerte viva— le recordó el Ootsutsuki.

—¿Solo… Solo por eso?— cuestiono ella sorprendida.

—No me ayuda en nada que estas manchando de sangre mi cama, y preferiría que esperases a esa fecha en el mes para que lo hagas en la tuya— le dijo el peliplata bruscamente, mientras la almohada que usaba Sayuri le caía en la espalda.

—¡Eres un idiota!

—Se necesita ser uno para reconocer a otro— respondió mordazmente, viendo a la Uchiha pararse antes de que él saliera del cuarto.

—¡Hey, vuelve aquí!— le grito antes de que Naruto cerrase la puerta.

Cuando ella la abrió, el peliplata desapareció.

* * *

 **[…]**

En una **dimensión de bolsillo infinita** cubierta por hielo sin fin, Naruto miraba al horizonte con un cristal blanco en mano.

 _Una dimensión cubierta y delimitada por sellos, vinculada solo a mis ojos, nada ni nadie que no sea yo podría acceder a este lugar, no_ _ **aun**_ _al menos…_

Pensó con el cristal en mano, viéndolo fijamente.

De las pocas cosas que encontró en aquel laboratorio sobre los Kriptonianos, los otros Ootsutsuki no eran capaces de ver lo que era, creyendo que era solo joyería.

Él, con la vista mejorada de un Kriptoniano, Ootsutsuki y un Helixian, podía verlo.

Los complicados matrices de energía e información, incluso los átomos estaban llenos con bits de información.

Podía ver módulos de comando, nodos de activación, planos multidimensionales, y más, dentro de aquel cristal.

Reconocía la actividad cerebral Kriptoniana, y podía activarse con un pensamiento.

El peliplata lo lanzo contra una montaña.

 **GHUFF. SSHMM. SSHMM. SHSHH. KHFF**

Cristales enormes salieron del suelo, mientras Naruto miraba la fortaleza emerger.

—Un superordenador, capaz de crear una **fortaleza** kriptoniana, un regalo de los kriptonianos, tal vez para su ultimo descendiente— decía el peliplata mientras caminaba hasta entrar en el lugar—. Y ahora es mía.

Y se sentó en el trono de cristal.

* * *

 **De vuelta a Nami**

* * *

 **2 horas después**

* * *

El Ootsutsuki se encontraba entrenando con Soukyū e Isana en los bosques de Nami, la primera se miraba mucho mejor ahora que Naruto al menos le había curado el brazo y las heridas mayores.

Isana por su propio lado, se balanceaba, usando el peso de la única cola de camarón que salía de su espalda para tratar de atacar a su hermano de carga mientras Soukyū atacaba con sus criaturas de dibujo, que a diferencia de las de Sai, siempre tenían varios colores que lo hacían lucir más real.

Naruto solo esquivaba los ataques de Isana y pateaba de vez en cuando las bestias enviadas por su madre.

Las vio a ambas prepararse para tratar de hacer un Jutsu de colaboración, y él, con las manos en la espalda, las desbalanceo con una sola oración—Saben, ustedes dos si que actuaban como un par de colegialas al ver a Seishi— y…a Soukyū se le fue el pincel de las manos, dañando su dibujo, e Isana se desbalanceo de su cola.

—¿¡E-Eh!?— soltaron ambas al verlo con una mirada plana.

—Te… ¿Te diste cuenta?— dijo la castaña bajando la mirada avergonzada.

—Todas ustedes suspiraron con solo oírlo hablar, incluso el baboso de Sai se dio cuenta de ello— respondió con los brazos cruzados.

—Bu-Bueno… Tu… tienes que entender, él no se miraba nada mal, y… no es algo malo solo ver otros hombres— respondió nerviosa Soukyū, mordiéndose la lengua al terminar.

Naruto alzo una ceja, él entendía eso, ellas eran su madre y su hermana, no sus mujeres, pero no entendía su comportamiento—¿Ver otros hombres? Si tu lo dices, ¿Por qué se miraban como si querían comérselo con los ojos?

—Nueve… Es porque… bueno… el estaba casi desnudo y…— Isana se sonrojo al recordar.

—Hum… pregunta— dio mientras se quitaba la bufanda y chaqueta que tenía.

—¿Si?— cuestionaron al unísono, antes de que se pusieran más rojas que un sol al ver a Naruto quitarse la camiseta de rejilla.

—¿Cómo me veo yo?— les pregunto, con los brazos alzados para quitarse la camisa de meta-metal, con el cabello alzado, dejando ver sus orejas con los 3 pendientes en ellas, su ojo azul cerrado dejando al ojo rojo verlas con su pupila dorada, y para rematar, mostrando su torso cincelado hasta llegar a parecer el cuerpo de un dios, cual escultura romana.

 **FLUUUUUSSSHHHHHHHH**

Una enorme gota se deslizo en la nuca de Naruto al ver como las dos caían de espaldas ante un torrente de sangre proveniente de sus narices. Totalmente rojas y fuera de combate.

—Con un "me gusta" hubiera bastado, ¿no crees Kurama…Shinju… alguien?— pregunto Naruto a los seres en su interior.

Dentro de su espacio mental, una mujer pelirroja de nueve colas y una mujer de cabello verde estaban igual o peor.

—Oficialmente, no entiendo a las mujeres de este planeta— declaro mientras se volvía a poner su ropa.

Enserio, no recordaba mucho a ninguna mujer que le hubiera visto desnudo para entender porque se ponían así… tal vez la más cercana sería Kurama, pero ella, estando dormida la mayor parte del tiempo, no conocía mucho su cuerpo… aunque también estaba…

—Rinne…— susurro, teniendo un estremecimiento que surco su cuerpo entero.

Tenía… 9 u 8 años… esa mujer le hizo cosas que le daban una mezcla de excitación y miedo… aunque más lo segundo.

La sexta más fuerte del mundo, la Kusaregedo más fuerte, la Diosa de la Sangre…

—¿Hola?— Naruto salto, creyendo que era la mujer en la que pensaba quien hablo, terminando en la rama de un árbol.

—Oh… eres tu… ¿Shikako cierto?— pregunto, tratando de ocultar su vergüenza al asustarse por nada.

—S-Si… ¿Cómo llegaste hasta allí?— cuestiono la castaña, viendo a Naruto a 18 metros del suelo.

—Eso no es importa— se bajo de un salto del árbol—. ¿Qué haces aquí?— pregunto sentándose en el suelo.

—La comida ya esta, ¿Por qué ellas dos están inconscientes?— pregunto al ver a las dos familiares adoptivas de Naruto en el suelo.

—Créeme, no quieres saber…— susurro antes de mirar fijamente a la Nara—. Tienes una extraña mirada en tus ojos— le indico, haciendo parpadear a Shikako.

—¿Eh?

—Tienes una _vomitiva_ expresión de alguien quien sabe algo que puede ayudar a otros, pero que no lo dice por miedo— declaro viéndole fijamente—. Tenías una expresión similar cuando vimos a Zabuza… pero esa expresión paso a confusión cuando vinieron los demás… ¿Te esta pasando algo?

—No…No es nada… solo es que… cuando estábamos en la academia tu no te veías así.

Naruto frunció un poco el ceño, recordando como se miraba.

Cabello enmarañado y sin brillo, ojos azules opacos, la piel algo bronceada, y particularmente delgado.

Comparado con aquel entonces, se miraba como una persona totalmente diferente.

—Se me dijo que ocultara mi verdadera apariencia— declaro con calma.

—¿Y quien te dijo eso?— Naruto pensó por 3 segundos la respuesta antes de decir.

—Si te lo dijera… tendría que matarte— respondió planamente, mirando a la Nara con los ojos oscurecidos dramáticamente.

Esta parpadeo un par de veces, antes de taparse la boca, ocultando una leve risa.

El peliplata medio sonrió, aunque no había bromeado, Shikako no tenía que saber eso.

—Como sea… escuche que eras una usuaria de Doton— dijo para cambiar de tema.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?— pregunto ella, curiosa.

—A los usuarios de Doton se les arruga la nariz cuando tienen electricidad cerca— declaro, y ella se puso la mano en la nariz.

—Pero nunca me ha…

—Caíste, me lo acabo de inventar— le dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

Ella solo le miro con el ceño algo fruncido ante su burla, más Naruto simplemente hizo flotar un par de rocas hacía él con Doton, sorprendiendo a la Nara—¿Conoces el Jutsu de aumento de peso de Iwa?— era una pregunta retorica, obviamente la respuesta fue un no, pero el Ootsutsuki solo respondió aumentando el peso de una de las rocas a 100 kg y lanzándosela a ella.

Por puro reflejo, Shikako se hizo a un lado, y vio la roca hundirse en el suelo al instante—Wow… no lo conocía.

—Bien, ya tienes en algo que entrenar, además de un par de técnicas derivadas de esa— declaro agarrando el resto de rocas— **. Magnitud Reducida** — declaro mientras ogra roca se empezaba a encoger ante los ojos de Shikako hasta desaparecer—. **Incremento de Volumen** — Naruto metió un Kunai en la roca, y como una ilusión óptica, el Kunai se hundió más no salió por el otro lado a pesar del pequeño tamaño que tenía—. Y **Zōkai (Aumento de Masa)** — finalmente, saco una espada y la choco contra la ultima roca, rompiendo la espada.

—…¿Qué cara…?

—Luego preguntas, en todo caso, supongo que Kakashi, Sadako y Kaa-san van a "entrenarnos" para que estemos más preparados, en cualquier caso, mande un clon para que le informe las cosas al viejo.

—¿No te preocupa que lo intercepten mientras va a Konoha?

—Nah, aunque a decir verdad si me siento un poco molesto— susurro para si mismo.

—¿Por qué?— pregunto ella.

—Lo que estoy escuchando me tiene enojado— ella no le entendió, más aun así, Naruto insulto mentalmente a todo el concejo.

Ellos sabían que tan fuerte era, y por ende, salió de ANBU solo para volverse un Gennin.

Al mismo tiempo, para que no se sospechase, se le ordeno formar una fachada de estúpido.

Lejos de importarle, fue divertido actuar como niño una vez en su vida, pero los demás Jounins no lo tomaron bajo su tutela por creerlo un perdedor y ver sus notas en la academia, Kakashi lo hizo por ser "hijo" de su Sensei.

* * *

 **Mientras que en Konoha**

* * *

El clon que Naruto había enviado acababa de llegar volando y terminar en la oficina de Hiruzen sin alertar a ningún ANBU, pero si alertando a Hiruzen que miro como él salía de la ventana.

—Oye viejo, adivina quien mintió sobre como era la misión— declaro entrando por la ventana.

—Naruto… estamos un poco ocupados justo ahora.

Y allí se dio cuenta del resto de Jounins en la sala, que entrenaban a los 12 novatos de ese año, o… y Gai, un tipo que entrenaba con Naruto de vez en cuando—Yare-Yare Daze (Dame un respiro)— susurro antes de sentarse en la ventana.

—Ya que estas aquí, puedes escuchar todo lo que los distintos maestros piensan de tu desarrollo— dijo Hiruzen con media sonrisa.

—Viejo de mierda, lo estas haciendo apropósito— mascullo entre dientes.

Los diferentes Jounins se vieron entre si, antes de encogerse de hombros y hablar. El Hokage abrió el piso para que los demás expresaran su opinión sobre Naruto.

Basta decir que la mayoría no tenía nada demasiado halagador como para decir sobre el Ootsutsuki, lo único que la mayoría decía que era realmente bueno era que tenía altas reservas, y luego los elogios caían bruscamente.

Naruto solo podía quedarse en silencio y reflexionar.

 _Voy a joder a ese tipo, ese tipo está en mi lista. ¡Oh diablos, no! Él me llamó ¿qué? ¡Ese tipo está jodido!_

Mientras tanto, Shinju estaba reflexionando— **Podrías matar a ese tipo, podrías matar a ese tipo ... ¿Qué demonios? Ese tipo no duraría más de 5 segundos en tu contra, ¿cómo puede él decir algo al respecto?**

Kurenai dio un paso adelante para tomar su turno.

—Naruto tiene altas reservas de Chakra y resistencia, que se prestan bien cuando usa **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** . Aparte de eso, y la capacidad de pensar con sus pies, sin embargo no puedo darle una buena nota en las otras facetas de ser un Shinobi. Por lo general, es imprudente y rápido para actuar antes de pensar, tiene un control de Chakra deficiente debido a sus altas reservas, su Taijutsu casi no tiene forma verdadera— Naruto casi se hecha a reír, el sabía más estilos de Taijutsu que ella Genjutsus—. No tiene aptitudes para Genjutsu y aparte de su ya mencionado Kage Bunshin, no tiene verdadero Ninjutsu de lo que hablar .

En su espalda, Iruka tuvo que apretar los dientes al escuchar a todas estas personas hablar sobre Naruto como si fuera una carga en el programa. Asuma casi accedió a lo mismo, dejando a Naruto mirando a su alrededor—¿Dónde diablos están los demás Jounins en este momento? ¿No debería alguien que _al menos_ haya trabajado conmigo?

Asuma miró al Ojimixto con diversión—Buena suerte con eso niño, el único así es Kakashi, y no va a mostrar su cara aqui hasta que tengamos tres horas— no se les informo de lo de Nami, supuso el peliplata.

Mismo quien sintió ganas de golpear su cabeza contra algo; una persona u objeto inanimado, realmente no le importaba a él.

Hiruzen notó que todos habían terminado con sus opiniones y miró al peliplata

—Bueno, hemos escuchado de todos los demás, Naruto, ¿y tú? ¿Tienes algo que decir sobre lo que te han dicho hoy? Tienes la palabra.

—Solo una— dijo calmadamente—. Váyanse, todos, a la mierda.

Cuando las mandíbulas cayeron de todos en la habitación, Naruto comenzó a caminar por la habitación

—Jodete tu, Jodete tu, Jodete tu… No tu Iruka-sensei, no dijiste nada. Pero sí, básicamente, jodan a todos sin una entrada real o una verdadera perspectiva basada en el conocimiento real.

Continuó caminando por la habitación con las manos en la espalda.

—Dices que mi lista de Jutsu es lamentable, ¿alguna vez supiste si alguien intentó enseñarme algo? ¿Alguna vez me has visto pelear para saber que tantos son mis Jutsus? Dices que mi control es de mala calidad, bueno si tienes suficiente Chakra para formar más de un millón de Kage Bunshin, me encantaría verte intentar y mantener el ritmo. Dices que mi Taijutsu apesta, ven a luchar conmigo y descubre qué tan malo soy. Tener una aptitud en Genjutsu es difícil sin que alguien te lo enseñe, ¿verdad? Todos ustedes aman hablar de cuánto han escuchado que apestaba para que se sintieran mejor con sus propios equipos, pero ninguno de tienes la más mínima idea de lo que soy capaz, y aunque a veces me gusta un poco, ahora mismo está empezando a molestarme.

El Ootsutsuki terminó y se sentó en el escritorio de Hiruzen con calma—Puedo ver que todos tienen algo que decir. Así que adelante y díganlo— declaro con una ceño.

La habitación explotó con Jounin y Chunin gritándole a Naruto por su falta de respeto y rogándole a Hiruzen que lo disciplinara. El peliplata se giró para mirar a Tsunade y se aguanto una risa cuando le vio masajeando la frente—Bueno, dijiste que tenía la palabra. Eso significa que puedo decir lo que quiera.

Hiruzen suspiró con resignación—Supongo que cavé mi propia tumba en esa.

—Cielos, viejo, tu mejor que nadie sabe que tan fuerte soy, al menos me hubieras puesto como Chunin, en cambio de eso, ¡soy el puto niñero de todos a los que me acompañan!

Asuma miró con calma a Naruto—¿De verdad crees que estás listo para una promoción, chico? No creo que puedas soportar el Examen Chunin, y dudo que seas lo suficientemente bueno.

El Ojimixto se burló—Lo que sea, y supongo que prefieres que alguien como Shikamaru sea promovido en lugar de mi.

El Jounin parpadeó—En realidad sí, ha mostrado una gran capacidad de pensamiento estratégico y de combate.

Naruto se rio levemente.

—Sí, y qué hará cuando termine yendo contra alguien que puede vencerlo e interrumpir sus planes. Tiene suerte de que todo con quien planea algo quede atrapado en su juego. Si alguien realmente quisiera matarlo hay varias formas de hacerlo. Demonios, yo podría vencer a Shikamaru, de hecho podría vencer a todo tu equipo si tuviera que hacerlo.

Giro su mirada hacía Kurenai Yuhi—Podría vencer a todos en tu equipo. Pffft, le gano a Kiba sin necesidad de Chakra cada que peleamos. ¿Sabes que? De hecho, probablemente también podría vencer al equipo de Gai, Neji ni es el más fuerte, Rock Lee es literalmente un tipo que cualquiera con buena defensa lo joderia, y Tenten, Por Izanagi-sama… esa chica **_solo_** tira armas. Y ni siquiera me hagas iniciar en mi equipo ... Esos equipos son aparentemente los mejores, lo que significa que no hay un solo Gennin en todo este pueblo que puede vencerme.

—Eso es mucho que decir, mocoso ¿Te importa respaldarlo con la acción?— dijo Kurenai

Naruto sonrió a la Ojiroja salvajemente, que sorpresivamente retrocedió ante la sonrisa más animal que humana—¿De verdad quieres que ponga diez Gennin en el hospital? ¿Estás seguro de que puedes ahorrar ese tipo de mano de obra?

Hiruzen no pudo evitar devolver la sonrisa que Naruto le estaba dando—Bien entonces, hagamos una apuesta. Si luchas contra los equipos Gennin y ganas más de 3 combates, entonces se te ascenderá a Chunin. Manejaremos cualquier cosa _si_ puedes obtener un ascenso de esta prueba.

—Bien, ¿en un mes?— pregunto, y Hiruzen asintió.

Más sin embargo, Kurenai tenía algo en contra—Hokage-sama, no puede hablar en serio. No conozco ningún Gennin que pueda enfrentarse a otros tres equipos Gennin, y mucho menos a un novato y al último de los graduados de este año.

Asuma asintió con la cabeza de acuerdo—El chico nunca ha mostrado nada especial, ¿qué le hace pensar que algo como esto es necesario? Es el ultimo muerto.

Ibiki dio un paso al frente, habiendo guardado silencio todo el tiempo.

—Este "ultimo muerto" como tan elocuentemente lo pusiste a entrado en misiones con el Kazekage y ha hecho misiones de infiltración en Iwa, Kumo e incluso se ha infiltrado en Kiri.

—¿Cómo es eso posible? Kakashi apenas a tomado misiones de Rango D.

—Antes de ser Gennin, yo en persona le he mandado a hacer dichas misiones, todas exitosas— informo Hiruzen.

Naruto se tomo el mentón, pensativo. _Nota para mí: no bombardear a Ibiki y al viejo con horribles bromas pesadas de guerra de guerrillas._

—Gracias, Ibiki— dijo Hiruzen. Miró al otro ninja que fumaba—. Personalmente, he visto a este chico enfrentar al espía de Orochimaru, Kabuto Yakushi, y muchos otros ninjas de por lo menos grado A, y el es lo que llamas el último muerto, entonces me alegro de que no hayas determinado los niveles de habilidad cuando yo era niño o de lo contrario probablemente sería uno.

—Wow… viejo… gracias— susurro Naruto sorprendido ante el trato del Sarutobi—. Así que… ¿estamos listos? Porque me encantaría ir y descargar mis frustraciones en este momento. Toda esta reunión me ha cabreado.

—Lenguaje Naruto. Y sí, eso era todo lo que se necesita. Vete al estadio de examen de Chunin a las 10 a.m. el primer lunes del próximo mes.

Naruto asintió y se inclinó ante ella antes de moverse para abrir y saltar por la ventana, antes de que Hiruzen volviera a hablar.

—Las reglas para la prueba serán más o menos que luchará contra cada Gennin uno por uno. Las otras reglas se darán el día de la prueba. Todos pueden reunirse para determinar el orden en el que quiero que luchen. Todos deben informar a sus equipos sobre mi decisión para la próxima semana. Prepárenlos bien, créanme, necesitarán todo el entrenamiento que puedan obtener ...

—Es solo un Gennin Hokage-sama. Incluso si no los entrenamos, no podría vencer a más de dos en una fila.

Hiruzen se dio por vencido y se encogió de hombros—Es tu equipo Asuma, puedes hacer lo que sientas que debes hacer con ellos. Son tu responsabilidad. Todos ustedes son despedidos. Como sea, Naruto, ¿a que viniste?— el peliplata se bajo de la ventana y se rasco la cabeza, en un gesto que Hiruzen conocía como ver un resultado que esperaba, pero que no le gustaba.

—Oh, si. Tazuna mintió y ahora medio contingente de Corporaciones Gato y Shinobis de varios continentes nos están cazando.

—…Bueno… mierda.

—Si, yo dije lo mismo— rio Naruto.

* * *

 **En Nami**

* * *

—Bien equipo— comenzó Kakashi—. Buenas noticias primero. Hiciste un buen trabajo para poner a Tazuna a salvo y asegurar la casa. Malas noticias, varios ninjas de distintos rangos pueden venir aquí a atacar.

—¿Entonces, que significa eso para nosotros?— Sasuke preguntó, al grano.

—Significa que vamos a toparnos con Zabuza y los demás nuevamente. No son del tipo de persona a la que rendirse.

—¿Cómo puede ser eso?— protestó Hikita—. ¡Él no era mucho más grande que nosotros!

—Eventualmente aprenderás, que en el mundo ninja, puede haber personas que son más jóvenes que tú ... pero más fuertes que yo.

—…¿Qué me ven?— cuestiono Naruto cuando todos se giraron a verlo.

—¿Sensei?— Pregunto Shikako tentativamente—. Esa pelea ... me está molestando. Fue ... extraño— ella no sabía cómo decirlo mejor que eso— . Las acciones de Zabuza y los otros ... no tienen sentido.

Tazuna resopló—Querían matarme. ¿Qué no tiene sentido?

Naruto le miro planamente—Estás vivo— le dijo sin rodeos—. Pudieron haber atacado antes de que ninguno de nosotros supiera que estaban allí. Pero no lo hizo. Renunció a una ventaja y no obtuvo nada tangible por eso.

—¿Por qué _crees_ que lo hizo?— Kakashi le preguntó a Shikako en cambio.

Ella solo suspiro. _Si supiera que no preguntaría._ _Pensó_ , quería replicar. No lo hizo.

Naruto simplemente se cruzo de brazos y se recostó contra la pared—Fue una advertencia— declaro mientras nuevamente todos se giraban a verlo. Eso le estaba empezando a irritar—. Zabuza fue muy franco con sus intenciones, aunque le habría servido mejor acercarse furtivamente a nosotros, tal vez un asesinato nocturno. Tenía varias opciones en las que podría haber tenido éxito contra nosotros, sin mencionar a sus compañeros. Es posible que se opongan ideológicamente a los planes de Gatõ, dado que su argumento principal contra el Mizukage involucraba la opresión extrema en Kiri. Por lo tanto, Gatõ tiene algo que usar contra él, improbable, algo que necesita desesperadamente, o está usando Gatõ como una tapadera para lograr algo más.

Shikako gano un brillo de comprensión al oírlo—Zabuza está trabajando con los Rebeldes de Kiri como se rumorea, es posible que intente obtener el apoyo de la compañía naviera para su causa. Dada la naturaleza insular de la Tierra del Agua, los rebeldes deben permanecer escondidos en una pequeña isla , o ser capaces de transportarse de manera rápida y sigilosa, lo que proporcionaría el contrabando con la compañía naviera. Si no está trabajando con los rebeldes, la consideración más probable para tomar esta misión sería dinero, como se ha notado que Gatõ es uno de los hombres más ricos del mundo. Realmente no puedo pensar en otras cosas que Zabuza podría estar tratando de lograr en el área. Realmente no hay mucho alrededor de Nami.

La botella de sake de Tazuna se perdió de su boca y goteó por su barbilla mientras les miraba.

—Es posible— tarareo el Ojimixto, dándole un poco de razón—. Pero luego Zabuza y los otros se sentirán motivados para completar esta misión no solo por el éxito de la misión en sí, sino porque es importante para su causa. Por lo tanto, no causaría complicaciones deliberadamente.

Shikako frunció el ceño, mirando hacia abajo a sus manos, para encontrar un argumento contrario a su abogado del diablo.

—A menos que Gatõ le haya dado razones para creer que no es digno de confianza, o si las condiciones del arreglo no son satisfactorias para él, entonces probablemente haría la misión para forzar la mano de Gatõ en una dirección u otra— Gatõ ciertamente no sonaba como un hombre que honraría su palabra. Al menos los ninja se adhirió a una misión una vez que había sido aceptada. Y una rebelión podría no tener mucho que ofrecerle a cambio de su ayuda. Excepto por el ninja contratado, por supuesto, lo que podría explicar por qué alguien como Zabuza estuvo aquí en primer lugar.

Fue una buena teoría, pero solo una teoría. Y se basó en una información crucial que solo estaba asumiendo. Si Zabuza realmente estaba trabajando con la Rebelión.

—¿Es realmente importante?— Sayuri preguntó y Naruto se le quedo viendo un par de segundos.

—Los motivos de la gente son importantes— dijo Shikako en voz baja—. Porque saber _por qué_ alguien está haciendo algo te ayudará a descubrir lo que van a hacer a continuación. Por ejemplo, si Zabuza solo intentara descubrir nuestras capacidades, probablemente encontraría la manera de sacar a Kakashi-sensei para atacar a Tazuna, o usar sus habilidades de asesinato para rodearnos.

El constructor se puso pálido y comenzó a beber de nuevo.

—Me esta empezando a gustar tu forma de ser, Shikako— susurro Naruto con media sonrisa divertida—. Pero…— continuo calmadamente—. Si están tratando de negociar con Gatõ, podría organizar una gran confrontación o sabotearlo activamente y culparnos a nosotros para que Gatõ piense que una alianza con él es lo mejor para él. Aun así, eres realmente inteligente para deducir todo lo demás.

La pelinegra se sonrojo ante el alago, que fue seguido del resto de personas alagándole. Aun así, no se sentía completamente bien, su padre podría haber identificado el día, la hora, la ubicación y el método de ataque al minuto, así como explicar todas las razones concebibles detrás de ello. Diablos, incluso Shikamaru podría haberlo hecho mejor.

Naruto por su parte tarareo una canción, quizá algo que los Nara heredaron directamente del Sabio de los Seis caminos fue su intelecto que solo aumento con el tiempo.

Entre el **Noble Óctuple Sendero** y la asquerosa cantidad de clones que tenía pensando… ya hasta sabía que iba a pasar.

—No importa lo que hagas— intervino una voz agria. La pequeña presencia de Chakra que había estado arriba estaba ahora en el pasillo, mirándolos, ese era el nieto de Tazuna. Tenía alrededor de ocho o nueve años, llevaba un sombrero de gran tamaño.

—¡Oh, Inari!— llamó Tazuna—. Ahí estás. Ven y saluda a esta gente. Ellos son los que protegieron al abuelo.

—Gatõ es demasiado fuerte. ¡Solo vas a morir!— dijo Inari, ignorando la presentación de Tazuna.

—Sate, chico— dijo Shikako—. Eso es lo que pasa con la vida. Nadie sale vivo— era una cita concisa, una que recordé por la absoluta _verdad_ que era.

—Bueno, con esa nota alegre, ¿Quién quiere entrenar?— pregunto Naruto.

—¿No me oíste?— el chico gritó—. ¡Gatõ es muy fuerte!

—Entonces nosotros seremos más fuertes— Naruto le dijo de vuelta—. Renunciar como un cobarde no es la forma de hacer las cosas.

Y escuchar a Naruto decir que lo hizo tan simple. ¿Por qué el problema fue más complicado que eso? Podría dar miles de razones por las que fue, pero Naruto llegó directamente al meollo del asunto.

—Pff, ¿qué crees que eres? ¿Un héroe? No hay tales cosas como héroes— eso fue un gran desprecio de un niño tan pequeño—. Si no quieres morir, debes irte— se giro para subir las escaleras.

—Si nos vamos le pasara a tu abuelo lo que le paso a tu papaíto— declaro Naruto con total calma.

 _Auch._ Pensaron todos con una mueca al oír al peliplata decirlo sin ningún tacto..

Inari se congeló y le lanzó una mirada afligida que Naruto devolvió con una de calma absoluta, luego corrió hacia las escaleras, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

—Lo siento— dijo Tazuna, bajando la cara, avergonzado—. La opresión de Gatõ contra Nami ha resultado en muchas cosas terribles. Ha sido difícil para mucha gente, incluido Inari.

—La gente reacciona de muchas maneras diferentes a los eventos traumáticos— declaro el peliplata soplando un mechón de su pelo que le tapo la frente—. Tratar de arrastrar a otros a la miseria con ellos es bastante común. La miseria ama la compañía y todo eso.

—Bien— dijo Kakashi, cambiando un poco el tema—. Ahora, ¿cómo están chicos en camina en los árboles.

—Oh, cierto, solo nos has enseñado _eso_ — recordó el Ootsutsuki antes de oír a Sakura.

—¡Increíble!— dijo la pelirrosa sintiéndose orgullosa—. Yo ya la he completado.

Sayuri asintió igualmente.

—Bien, bien. Eso te ayudará a controlar— Kakashi se rascó la barbilla a través de su máscara—. Dada la ubicación, creo que te ayudaría a aprender a caminar sobre el agua.

Tenía sentido. Prácticamente cualquier lugar donde peleamos iba a tener grandes cantidades de agua.

—Dado que Naruto ya puede hacer eso, puede ir con Tazuna al puente hoy.

Naruto detectó un defecto en este arreglo—¿Y qué vas a estar haciendo tu, "Sensei"?

Kakashi le sonrió alegremente—. Oh, esto y lo otro. Creo que es más que eso.

Hubo un segundo de incredulidad, que comenzaba a ser la norma cuando Kakashi dijo líneas sin sentido. Sasuke y Sayuri, como mellizos sacudió la cabeza con disgusto.

Naruto se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño—. Probablemente vas a holgazanear leyendo tu estúpido libro— resopló.

El Hatake pareció ofendido—Icha-Icha no es estúpido.

—Como sea, según se Shikako, Sai e Isana, también pueden caminar en el agua. Entrenare con ellos o pueden quedarse a cuidar al viejo si quieren.

Únicamente Isana se fue con Naruto, la Nara estaba más concentrada en su misión y Sai no era diferente

—Tazuna— dijo ella, volteando hacia el constructor del puente—. ¿A qué hora empiezas a trabajar normalmente en el puente?

—Tan pronto como pueda— respondió el constructor—. Muchos de los hombres llegan antes que yo ya que a estos viejos huesos no les gustan las mañanas como solían hacerlo. En todo caso, saben qué hacer. Soy más como el supervisor, el gerente del proyecto.

—Bien— una idea vino a la cabeza del peliplata—. Oye, Naruto, ¿cuánto tiempo duran tus clones?

 _Eternamente mientras no los pulvericen celularmente._ —Unas 7 horas.

—¿Puedo llevar uno conmigo? ¿En caso de que necesite pedir refuerzos o pasar un mensaje, o algo?

—Oh, claro, la cosa de la memoria. Es ingenioso.

—¿Y tal vez tener uno en la casa con Tsunami e Inari? ¿En caso de que la gente de Gatõ intente y vaya tras ellos?

Naruto asintió con calma. La Nara estaba un poco preocupada de que se quejara por el trabajo extra, pero supuso que le valía poco. Sus clones parecían ser indispensables. Bueno, lo eran. Coordinar las cosas entre los miembros del equipo era uno de los grandes obstáculos de los equipos ninja, especialmente cuando se extendía por un área grande.

Haciendo unos 10 clones, el original tomo del hombro a Isana—Si me disculpan, iremos a entrenar.

Y en un destello plateado, se fueron.

* * *

 **[…]**

 _Entrenamiento mis cojones alienígenas, voy a asegurarme de que no piense nunca más en el puto Seishi._

Naruto conocía bien a Isana, ella no era tonta, era simplemente inocente, pero a la vez ella bien había pensado en… ciertas cosas con él. Y que se sonrojase por ver a alguien más era entendible.

No significaba que le agradase.

No era tan hipócrita como para restregárselo en la cara, pues el también miraba algunas veces a otras chicas, pero lejos de querer algo con ellas.

Y sin embargo… sentía celos.

Ella era su hermana menor, suya y de nadie más, y pensar en alguien más haciéndola feliz solo le enojaba.

Así que… le daría algo por lo que si que se sentiría bien.

Empezó como algo sutil, la teletransporto a su nueva fortaleza, y nuevamente se sentó en su trono… con ella en sus piernas.

Comenzó a acariciarle el cuerpo, con lentitud. Apenas bajo a sus caderas cuando le acariciaba la espalda y ella ya gemía suavemente.

Sonrió de medio lado y sus manos estrujaron el carnoso pero firme trasero de la castaña.

Mirando hacia arriba, vio a Naruto mirándola con tanto calor y lujuria que casi la hizo correrse. Sin embargo, superando eso, trató de hablar—¡N-Naru-MPH!— ella fue interrumpida cuando la lengua del Ootsutsuki invadió sus labios y jugó con la suya. Los ojos de color miel se ensancharon en estado de shock antes de aceptarlo, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su espalda.

Al adolescente Ootsutsuki le encantaba el sabor de Isana; fresas.

Después de intercambiar saliva con ella durante unos minutos, se separaron con un largo hilo de saliva que el peliplata lamio.

Este sonrió ante la expresión aturdida en el rostro de Isana.

Ella estaba a punto de hablar cuando Naruto puso un dedo sobre sus labios vaginales—Vaya ... qué hermana menor tan traviesa que tengo. Nunca supe que mi hermanita quería que su hermano mayor la follara— ella comenzó a tartamudear sin control, pero Naruto negó con la cabeza—. Oh, no hay razón para lamentarlo— apoyándose en su oído, lo mordisqueó suavemente—. También he pensado en follarte por tanto tiempo— besando su mejilla, él desabrocho su cintura, y sin su "correa" su miembro salió—. Y estoy muy duro solo para ti.

Con lentitud, le quito el obi, y su Kimono quedo abierto dejando ver su ropa interior, unas adorables bragas y sujetador negros.

Usando una mano, agarro uno de los pechos de la castaña, tanteándolo. _Mmm, creía que eran C, esto es más copa una D._ Si había un momento en el que debería estar pensando en los pechos de su hermana, era en ese.

Isana se sorprendió y se alegro todo al mismo tiempo. ¡Su hermano mayor, al que ella había estado queriendo desde hace tanto, también la amaba!

Y su… su pene era incluso más grande de lo que ella imaginaba.

 _¿I-incluso cabra dentro mío?_ se preguntó a sí misma mientras su miembro lentamente se frotaba contra sus labios de coño sin usar.

Jalando los hilos de sus bragas, la tela se froto contra su coño, y Naruto rio al verla enrojecer antes de hacer sus bragas a un lado.

Al ver la mirada algo asustada, solo acarició suavemente su rostro.

—Comenzaré lento— susurró con mucho cariño. Sonriendo ligeramente, Isana asintió con agradecimiento. Lentamente enterrándose en el coño de la castaña, Naruto gruñó fuertemente empujó más allá de la barrera. Sonriendo a su hermana de ojos llorosos, colocó pequeños besos alrededor de sus sudorosos pechos, y usando sus dientes agarro el borde.

Su boca apreso el pezón derecho de la castaña y sin dudarlo, mordió suficientemente fuerte como para hacerla gemir sin lastimarla. Sus dedos presionaron contra el otro con dureza.

La chica ya no virgen se agarró al hombro de Naruto y apretó los dientes, tratando de hacer que su mente no se concentrara en el dolor sino en el placer de su hermano frotando y besando su sensible piel—F-Fi-finalmente tú-tú estas dentro de mí— ella gimió felizmente con un gran rubor.

Sonriéndole, finalmente llegó a la parte posterior de su útero y gruñó en voz alta, sintiendo su pene a punto de explotar en la apretada que ella era—Muy apretado— susurro Naruto, y besó a Isana de nuevo, intercambiando saliva con su hermana.

Después de unos minutos de Naruto quedándose inmóvil y besando a la castaña, la chica finalmente movió sus caderas contra las suyas, demostrando que estaba lista—Hazme el amor— dejando el beso, ella exigió con un tono posesivo.

Devolviendo fácilmente la sonrisa, se retiró solo hasta que la punta estuvo dentro.

—Con gusto— con un gruñido duro, hundió su pene de nuevo en Isana. El súbito y fuerte golpe hizo que ella chillara fuertemente, su mente nublada con Naruto era lo único en su mente.

Pellizcando sus pezones, Naruto usaba los grandes melones como palanca y follaba a la Sanagi como un animal salvaje. Las paredes apretadas de su hermana eran adictivas y el calor hacía que su polla se derritiera dentro—¡Maldición! ¡Tu coño no quiere dejarme ir!— gruñó con una sonrisa el peliplata.

Un ligero sudor ahora estaba cubriendo a los dos y la habitación en una mezcla de su aroma combinado mientras cruzaban sus caderas una contra la otra.

Isana, después de recuperar su mente, lo agarró por el cuello y lo besó con todas sus fuerzas. Usando el poco conocimiento que tenía, usó sus paredes vaginales para masajear su pene. Dejando el beso, le susurró con fuerza al oído, enviando escalofríos por todo su cuerpo.

—Vamos, Naru. Fóllame. Folla a tu sucia Nee-chan. ¡Castiga a tu cachonda Nee-chan!— ella suplicó con un tono casi enloquecido y lo miró a los ojos. El resultado fue que Naruto clavara su herramienta en el coño húmedo de la castaña, creando sonidos lascivos.

Agarrando su delgada cintura, aumentó el poder de sus embestidas, haciendo que el trono en el que se sentaba se fracturara levemente.

Esto hizo que la Jinchuriki del Sanbi perdiera el control y llegara clímax alrededor del pene de su hermano mayor.

Su aliento salió entre respiraciones duras y le dolió el cuerpo con un ligero dolor en las caderas mientras continuaba bombeándose dentro y fuera de su hermana que estaba llegando a su clímax.

—¡Yo… estoy cerca!— Naruto gruño, su rostro frente a Isana—. ¿Dónde lo quieres? ¿Dónde quieres que descargue mi semen?— preguntó roncamente.

 _¡Me está poniendo tan caliente~!_ ella pensó mientras continuaba corriéndose por todo el semen de Naruto, haciéndole más fácil ir más profundo y golpear el cuello uterino cada vez.

—¡Dentro!— ella finalmente gritó—. ¡Quiero la semilla de mi Onii-sama dentro de mí! ¡Quiero quedar embarazada!— ella lo sorprendió por el grito.

Por extraño que parezca, la idea de embarazar a su hermana solo lo hizo temblar más y su mente se nubló más profundamente en la lujuria.

—¡Mierda!— gritando, Naruto agarró las tetas sudorosas de Isana y se retorció con dureza, haciendo que se corriera de nuevo—. Si eso quieres ¡Voy a hacer que Nee-chan se corra y la llenare con mi semen! ¡Eres mía para siempre! ¡Eres mía!— rugiendo, Naruto golpeó la espalda de Naruko y dejó que todo su deseo explotara.

Ambos soltaron un respectivo sonido cuando sus clímax cubrieron toda su forma, los fluidos salieron de su entrada, manchando la cama y las piernas.

Naruto, gruñendo como un animal, Isana gimiendo como una virgen, que es lo que era.

Temblando fuertemente, ella dejo de gritar antes de besar a su hermano con todas sus fuerzas.

La saliva goteó por sus caras mientras Naruto continuaba bombeando su semen en el interior. Su miembro se convulsionó mientras lanzaba carga tras carga dentro de la castaña que gemía como una perra en celo entre el beso.

Después de minutos de besos y corridas, los dos finalmente se detuvieron. Naruto, feliz, se dejó caer entre las tetas de su hermana. Sus fuertes respiraciones hicieron que Isana se quejara y riera. Llevando sus delgados dedos a su cabello, ella lo acarició suavemente con un suspiro de felicidad.

—Increíble— gimió la despeinada Ojimiel suavemente, amando la sensación de su coño relleno hasta el borde.

— Eres mía ahora— Naruto le dijo, su cabello cosquilleando su pecho—. ¿Sigues pensando en Seishi?

—¿Quién?— pregunto ella inclinando su cabeza, la expresión en su cara le decía todo lo que necesitaba saber.

 _Cielos, se lo hice tan fuerte que apenas y puede pensar… bueno, ya que estamos en esto… veamos cuanto resiste hasta quedar inconsciente._

Naruto rápidamente le quito el resto de ropa que tenía, haciendo lo mismo con si mismo, y por el estado de Isana, ella no se pregunto al ver esa cola plateada en su espalda, se pregunto por la _otra_ cosa igual de larga.

—Respuesta correcta Nee-chan, luego veremos que responde Soukyū-Kaachan— le dijo antes de jalarle del cabello para besarla.

* * *

 **Omake: Bromas**

* * *

El clon que había ido a Konoha se aseguro de no irse sin haber hecho su dosis de justicia necesaria.

Durante cinco días, atormento a Konoha en su totalidad.

 **Día 1:** Fue silencioso. Nada le sucedió a nadie en este día, con la excepción de un pervertido solitario en las aguas termales, que fue desnudado, atado y que le pintaron "PERVERTIDO" antes de arrojarlo dentro de los baños de la mujer ... Por extraño que parezca, ya estaba llorando sobre que aplastaron sus testículos antes que las mujeres incluso pusieran un dedo sobre él en retribución.

Jiraiya de los Sannin accidentalmente llego el día en que Naruto estaba enojado

 **Día 2:** Mediante un mensaje codificado enviado al Hokage en el que se declaraba la intención de molestar y desorientar al pueblo hacia el olvido. Declaró que él no era una víctima, y que manejara eso como lo haría con cualquier otra cosa, por lo que simplemente sacó su pipa y siguió con su día.

Los primeros disparos verdaderos fueron disparados temprano esa mañana, sin embargo, cuando los dueños de tiendas y restaurantes en las aldeas inexplicablemente encontraron que sus existencias e inventario cambiaban entre sí, todo, incluso las cosas almacenadas y encerradas. Los restaurantes encontraron comida cambiada con ropa, cuero y otros bienes necesarios para hacer la ropa, los proveedores de equipamiento de Shinobis encontraron sus armas y armaduras reemplazadas por flores o productos enlatados. El día entero para ellos se gastó en averiguar quién tenía qué de qué en su tienda. Basta decir que el gremio de comerciantes tenía más trabajo que hacer en este día que cualquier otro.

Las paredes de las aguas termales que separaban los costados de los hombres y las mujeres fueron derribadas aleatoriamente durante el día, para el deleite de un lado y el disgusto del otro.

La academia tenía sus objetivos listos para volar, con cantidades masivas de Kunai y Shuriken pegados a ellos. Dentro de cada aula había una definición de sigilo escrita en cada pizarrón y el asiento de cada alumno tenía un folleto manuscrito y copiado sobre cómo desarrollar verdaderas habilidades furtivas. Ningún maestro en el escritorio de la escuela estaba libre de desagradables trampas en sus rollos de almacenamiento, desde cuerdas tontas, hasta bombas malolientes, para pintar y destellar mini cañones, con la excepción de un Iruka Umino que tenía un tazón de Ramen humeante sellado dentro del suyo, con los palillos amablemente incluido.

 **Día 3:** A las 5 pm de la tarde, el salón Jounin estaba plagado de bromas.

En la sala de estar, el refrigerador del área común se llenó con muestras de orina que se sacaron del hospital, reemplazando todas las cosas que se habían almacenado en el interior. Se inyectó almidón en los cojines del sofá haciéndolos duros, grumosos e incómodos. Se había ocultado un calentador en las cuatro esquinas de la habitación, lo que finalmente hacía que la habitación estuviera sofocantemente caliente, y desafortunadamente para todos los que estaban adentro en ese momento, las partes superiores de las paletas del ventilador estaban cubiertas de polvo.

 **Día 4:** Aparentemente el bromista tenía un pelo revuelto en este día porque se estaba poniendo lo suficientemente valiente como para intentar ir en contra de los clanes de la aldea.

Las perreras del clan Inuzuka eran un lugar miserable, ya que el bromista había sacado un frasco de feromonas de la oficina del veterinario y lo había dejado entrar en las perreras de los ninken. Los pobres y desdichados escuadrones de Gennin que fueron contratados ese día para pasear a los perros fueron sometidos a un espectáculo que era mejor para un tipo de documental de naturaleza retorcida. Equipos enteros fueron mentalmente marcados por las escenas.

El Clan Aburame fue interrumpido repetidas veces durante horas por su kikaichu en repetidas ocasiones reaccionando a una fuente 'deliciosa' de Chakra quemado en sus tierras en diferentes áreas al azar y descaradamente. Cuando llegaron a la escena para comprobarlo, ni siquiera pudieron encontrar las firmas más débiles. Sin embargo, el estallido final masivo les asustó, siendo algo que recuerda la noche en que el Kyuubi atacó hace doce años.

Los ciervos del Clan Nara habían sido removidos de sus tierras y extendidos por todo Konoha. Ahora bien, aunque los ciervos eran tan fáciles de llevar como los hombres del clan y no se movían demasiado lejos de donde se los colocaba, todavía era "malditamente problemático" que los enviados los recogieran.

Los terrenos del clan Hyūga terminaron teniendo trampas de bomba de flash instaladas sobre áreas aleatorias de tráfico masivo. Puertas, pasillos, la sala de espera fuera de la oficina del jefe del clan, todos ellos y más. Cada Hyūga terminó siendo 'flasheado' al menos una vez durante el día. Aquellos que pensaban que activar su Byakugan mientras deambulaban por los pasillos para encontrar las bombas antes de que explotaran sería una buena idea, no solo fallaron miserablemente, sino que terminaron empeorando de esa manera.

 **Día 5:** En los límites de su propia cordura, nada sucedió realmente en este día, no fue necesario. Para entonces, los ciudadanos de la aldea estaban tan agotados por la semana en el infierno que terminaron jodiéndose consigo mismos. Los precios en las tiendas generales se redujeron a mínimos históricos en un esfuerzo de colaboración para atraer al bromista en cuestión a quien pensaban que tenía que reabastecer.

Estaban equivocados, y simplemente terminaron siendo acosados de una vez por artesanos que pedían materias primas a granel después de que todo hubiese quedado arruinado todo por el bromista, niños pequeños que rodaban con bolsillos llenos de dinero y golosos, y casi todo el mundo en Konoha que les gustaba para aprovechar un buen trato.

Perdieron más dinero de lo que realmente ganaban, los precios eran muy bajos.

Los ninjas enviados a patrullar y vigilar actividades sospechosas estaban al final de sus filas, tanto que además de enfrentarse entre ellos e incubar teorías sobre quién había actuado para hostigar al público en general.

Las bolsas debajo de sus ojos que muestran que no habían dormido bien en esto en días.

Al final del reinado de terror, las únicas personas que no se vieron afectadas por la juerga de bromas fueron: Hiruzen, Danzo, Konohamaru y sus dos amigos, la tienda de equipamiento ninja propiedad de la familia de Tenten, Teuchi y Ayame Ichiraku, e Iruka. Umino.

* * *

 **Glosario de Técnicas**

* * *

 **Doton:** **Genshō (** **Magnitud Reducida)**

* * *

 **Al entrar en contacto con un objeto, o al ejercer su Chakra en su entorno, el usuario puede contratar el tamaño de la materia deseada.**

 **Funciona por parte del usuario disminuyendo al instante la distancia entre las partículas, lo que permite al usuario reducir literalmente el tamaño del objeto(s).**

 **Hace las hazañas de los objetivos proporcionales a su tamaño.**

 **La disminución de tamaño depende de la cantidad de Chakra que se ponga en la técnica.**

 **Si se usa demasiado Chakra en la técnica, el objeto (s) afectado o el (los) objetivo (s) serán tan pequeños que el escape es imposible; Magnitudes insondables por debajo del nivel atómico.**

 **Cuando se aplica al usuario, disminuye su tamaño al tiempo que le permite mantener su fuerza, velocidad, potencia, etc. lo que les permite ser igual de eficientes mientras que poseen un tamaño más pequeño. Los usuarios excepcionales pueden alternar al instante para lograr una forma especializada de combate.**

 **Naruto es un maestro de las técnicas de Elemento Tierra que manipulan el peso, la densidad y el tamaño, pudiendo utilizarlas desde el contacto, a distancia, a través de ejercer su Chakra, a través de otras técnicas e incluso a través de armas, todo sin necesidad de sellos.**

* * *

 **Doton: Zōryō (Incremento de Magnitud)**

* * *

 **Al entrar en contacto con un objeto o al ejercer su Chakra en el entorno, el usuario puede ampliar el tamaño de la materia deseada. Funciona por parte del usuario aumentando al instante la distancia entre las partículas, lo que permite al usuario aumentar literalmente el tamaño del objeto (s). El aumento de tamaño depende de la cantidad de chakra que se ponga en la técnica. Cuando se aplica esta técnica al usuario, aumenta drásticamente su tamaño, velocidad, fuerza, etc., Lo que les permite ser igual de eficientes al tiempo que poseen un mayor tamaño.**

* * *

 **Doton:** **Onryō (** **Incremento de Volumen)**

* * *

 **Al entrar en contacto con un objeto o al ejercer su Chakra en el entorno, el usuario puede aumentar el volumen de un objeto, el espacio tridimensional encerrado por una delimitación cerrada. Esto les permite aumentar el espacio disponible dentro de un objeto, al tiempo que le permite mantener sus proporciones.**

 **También se puede usar para modificar la cantidad de espacio que ocupa un objeto cuando se lo coloca dentro de otra cosa. Cuando se utilizan en el usuario, pueden aumentar su capacidad pulmonar para una mayor funcionalidad, o aumentar la cantidad de Chakra que puede contener dentro de su cuerpo a la vez.**

 **Al expandir el volumen del sistema circulatorio de los objetivos, el usuario puede causar una baja letal en la presión sanguínea, matando al objetivo al inducir un accidente cerebrovascular. Es tan efectivo que ninfas médicos altamente capacitados no pudieron determinar cómo Naruto mata a sus objetivos así. En cualquier punto, el usuario puede devolver remotamente el volumen de los objetivos a su nivel original y, con un pensamiento, devolverlo a un nuevo nivel predeterminado a voluntad.**

* * *

 **Doton: Zōkai (Aumento de Masa)**

* * *

 **Usando Doton, el usuario aumenta su propia masa a un estado extraordinariamente positivo, dándoles una densidad extrema sin el peso normalmente asociado y permitiendo que uno se vuelva impenetrable, dándoles una forma de invulnerabilidad física. Esto le permite a uno atacar ilesos, proyectiles y ciertos ataques ilesos que de otro modo serían fatales, mientras les permite mantener sus proporciones físicas normales. El usuario puede hacer que otros objetos sean físicamente invulnerables al tocarlos antes de activar la técnica. Los usuarios expertos pueden alternar esta técnica en un instante para lograr una forma única de combate.**

 **Usándolo junto con Doton: Masa Reducida, puede interactuar con otros objetos sin que estos interactúen con él.**

* * *

 **Doton: Genkai (Masa Reducida)**

* * *

 **Usando Doton, el usuario reduce su propia masa a un estado negativo, dándoles densidad negativa y permitiendo así que se vuelva intangible. Esto le permite a uno moverse a través de objetos sin obstáculos, mientras que le permite mantener sus proporciones físicas. Como consecuencia, no podrán interactuar con otros mientras la técnica esté activa. El usuario puede hacer que otros objetos sean intangibles tocándolos antes de activar la técnica. Los usuarios expertos pueden alternar esta técnica en un instante para lograr una forma única de combate.**

* * *

 **Pueden usar las tecnicas qie quieran, no se nada más que decirles, se despide de ustedes...**

 **OMEGA**


	10. Capitulo 9: Chakravartin

**RESPONDAMOS REVIEWS**

 **Para Eien no Hiryu, :3**

 **Para XLGDarkness, es el primero \\(:v)/, era ella o Rinne, elegí la que daría mayor sentido, y sip, la madre acabara peor que la hija 7u7 pero eso será después :b. Viva el incesto.**

 **Para darthgamer007, digamos que es una mezcla de ambos factores v: y HOTDOG Xb**

 **Para dante de aquiles, habrá que esperar a que la madre termine bañada en la "esencia" de su hijo :V**

 **Para pedro117, si, solo que estoy en un pequeño bloqueo, mezclado con pocas ganas de escribir, este es el fic con el que más me siento cómodo escribiendo, sabrás cuando termino esta fase de mi vida cuando actualice todos mis fics v:**

 **Para Gonzox-kun, cap 8(7) te lo pongo así, con solo fuerza bruta, habrían partido en dos el continente, iré a ver eso para ideas sobre la antimateria, v:. Naruto sufrió enormes quiebres emocionales en su vida, antes y después de comer el fruto. Cap 9(8) la mente de Naruto me da miedo hasta a mi v': y sip, hare ese cap… como en 10 o 20 capítulos, ñhe, tal vez si, tal vez no.**

 **Para Jose2002Davif, Recién conozco Jojos de hace un mes o un poco más, cada que conozco una serie que me encanta añado referencias o cosas de esa seria a mis historias, así que si, hare bastantes referencias. De hecho, ese es el numero 4 más fuerte el que tiene el Stand, y si, me serviría mucho una ayuda. Seguiré escribiendo :D**

 **Para Un Dios, te extrañe bro XD No tengo mucho que decir con las cosas buenas, más que gracias, sobre las intermedias… bueno, empezando, Si, de hecho me siento mucho más libre y cómodo escribiendo sobre este fic que cualquier otro, incluso Naruto Okami. A decir verdad, la mayoría de cosas que uso son ideas que solo derivan de la serie Naruto, como el uso del Jinton en formas de 4 dimensiones. Y me salió el detalle que así no es como funciona el genoma de ADN de Naruto (Creo que lo puse en otro cap) él no "Absorbe" la sangre sino que asimila las capacidades del ADN, por ejemplo, si absorbiera la sangre de Flash, podría copiar su metabolismo e incluso su unión con la Speed Force, pero no por "Absorber" sino por "Imitar". Y si, me parece mucho más digerible que Naruto asimilara ADN Kriptoniano que tuviera el Haki y las Frutas del Diablo al más puro estilo de un Fic de Akuma no Ryu (sin ofender, me gustan sus fics) v:**

 **Posdata: la forma en la que me refiero a este Naruto no es "Rebirth" sino que es Reborn. Reborn Ootsutsuki.**

 **Posdata de la posdata: Naruto conoce a Isana desde los 8 años, y les debía un lemon, así que era ella o la chica que no había hecho ninguna aparición solo para que Naruto se la tire :b además, se iba a asegurar que ella no pensara más en Seishi v:**

 **Posdata de la posdata de la posdata: Chara y Frisk máximo unos 15 caps, mínimo unos 5. Mmm… Tal vez, solo que, al primero y tercero lo podría calmar en segundos, se llevaría como un compadre con el segundo, y planeaba un Cross de este fic con DC en el futuro (Y en ese Cross Powergirl, Supergirl, Wonder Woman, y un chingo más de chicas ya estarán para Reborn) v: Obvio que Pesadilla aparecerá, no sería el mismo fic sin él. Mmm, Reborn es, sin duda, el más fuerte en varios sentidos, y diría que el más débil es Overlord.**

 **Con los reviews contestados, solo tengo les digo…**

* * *

 **ACCIÓN**

* * *

 **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

 **Capitulo 9**

 **Chakravartin**

 **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Naruto jugaba con el cabello de Isana con lentitud, viéndola dormir encima de su pecho, disfrutando de su olor y calor cada que ella hacía algún movimiento. Todavía sentado en aquel trono.

 _Es tan linda~_ Pensó enternecido el Ootsutsuki.

El peliplata sonrió antes de besarle la frente, viéndola dormir.

Acababa de hacer el amor con su hermana menor… meh, era su hermana adoptiva, biológicamente y legalmente estaba bien.

Sintió una enorme felicidad cuando pudo volver a besarla, poder saborear sus labios con libertad era… algo casi divino para él.

—Nii-chan…— murmuro ella.

Naruto se mordió el puño al oírla, sintiéndose como si hubiese manchado las alas de un ángel… ¡Y le encantaba!

Suspiro mientras miraba atreves de los cristales como salía un sol azul.

Sonrió y abrazo a Isana más cerca de su cuerpo.

Ella y los demás eran su mundo. Su vida.

Él nunca tuvo una vida normal, mejor dicho… jamás tuvo una vida.

Tuvo que cargar con el estigma de ser un Jinchuriki al mero momento de nacer, no fue fácil, pero no fue quejumbroso, los otros Jinchurikis debieron pasarla peor.

Lastimosamente, él era el único con un Bijuu capaz de curar cualquier herida, y mientras ningún Kage permitiría que hirieran a sus **armas,** Hiruzen Sarutobi no era un Kage normal.

No quería a Naruto debilitado, lo quería sumiso y atemorizado, que a pesar de lo fuerte que se hubiera vuelto, no haría nada contra él pueblo por miedo.

Una parábola de un elefante que vivió atado a una cadena toda su vida, y que al volverse adulto, se rindió de intentar.

Eso… era lo que hizo creer por tanto tiempo.

El fruto cambio su perspectiva.

Alzo su mirada a los cielos, su cuerpo había perdido todas las heridas, cicatrices, amputaciones, mutilaciones, y demás heridas se fueron.

Alzo la mirada a los cielos, y sus renacidos ojos vieron algo nuevo.

 **Esperanza.**

Había visto, vivido, cambiado, aprendido, evolucionado, y hecho mucho al pasar esos 7 años de vida nueva como Ootsutsuki.

Había reído, había llorado, había odiado, había amado, había ganado y sobretodo… había perdido mucho… quizá demasiado.

Pero todo eso, le hizo ver el mundo con **verdaderos** ojos, ojos que ni siquiera el más poderoso Dojutsu le ayudarían a entender.

Todo era simplemente vida… nada más, el dolor, el amor, la ira y demás, solo eran cosas que se sentían, y la dicha o desdicha, no eran más que eventos.

Aprender a lidiar con esos eventos lo habían convertido en lo que era.

Tal vez no sonriera muy a menudo, pero el mundo nunca le dio motivos reales para sonreír siempre.

O al menos, no hasta conocer a las mujeres que amaba, Soukyū, Kurama, Isana, je, incluso Rinne cabía en esa categoría.

Haría lo que fuera, verlas ser felices con otra persona, matar por ellas, luchar contra la misma humanidad o cualquier otra raza por que estuvieran bien.

Tal vez, no **moriría** por ellas.

Porque iba a **vivir** solo por ellas.

* * *

 **Puente de Nami**

* * *

 **Con Shikako y Sai**

* * *

Siguió a Tazuna hasta el puente, dejándolo con el clon de Naruto durante un corto período de tiempo para que se adelantara y buscara emboscadas o trampas.

No había nada, afortunadamente.

Los trabajadores parecían muy aliviados de ver a Tazuna; debieron haberse preocupado desde que se fue a contratar ninjas. Parecían buenas personas; trabajadores duros y lo suficientemente valientes como para ir contra Gatō construyendo el puente.

Dado el estado de la economía, no podía imaginar que Tazuna pudiera pagarles mucho, en todo caso, por su ayuda.

La mayor parte de esa información la obtuvo escuchando a Tazuna hablar con los trabajadores y las conversaciones entre los propios trabajadores.

También hubo un poco de quejas sobre Gatō. Aparentemente, la situación había empeorado en el tiempo en que Tazuna se había ido.

Los precios de los alimentos subieron porque los suministros volvieron a bajar.

El almacén de alguien se había incendiado bajo circunstancias sospechosas.

El puesto de comida de alguien había cobrado más 'impuestos'; _eso_ sonaba como una carga de raqueta de protección estándar.

Una docena de hombres de Gatō se emborracharon en el pub y comenzaron una pelea en el bar que terminó con algunos residentes locales heridos de gravedad.

El médico local había sido llamado a una ciudad portuaria en la costa y no había podido regresar.

Tazuna escuchó con tristeza y le ofreció toda la esperanza que podía. Fue un aliento gruñón y tieso, pero era esperanza de todos modos.

Esas personas lo admiraban.

Confiaban en que su puente haría las cosas mejor. Tazuna no era el alcalde o anciano del pueblo ni nada por el estilo, pero bien podría haber sido.

La Nara y el Ex-Anbu de Raíz siguieron a Tazuna la mayor parte de la mañana, explorando el puente en busca de peligros y sitios de emboscada y posibles avenidas de ataque si les tendían una emboscada.

Eventualmente, se retiraron a la parte superior de una pila de cajas que nadie estaba usando. Desde allí podía ver la mayor parte del puente y vigilar a Tazuna fácilmente.

 _También significa que tengo la oportunidad de sentarme._ Pensó Shikako, exhausta.

Después de ayer, ambas peleas, luego de buscar curar a Soukyū-sensei y a Sayuri (que no pudo mucho) su Chakra estaba severamente agotado. El sueño ayudó, pero llevaría más de un día reponer completamente sus reservas.

—Esto es aburrido— gruñó el clon de Naruto, que se extendía sobre las cajas a su lado.

—Un poco— estuvo de acuerdo la Nara, y a la distancia pudo ver a Sai acostarse en el suelo, igual o más aburrido—. ¿Querías jugar Shogi?

Tenía un pequeño conjunto de viaje sellado en su pergamino. Las piezas estaban magnetizadas para pegarse al tablero, por lo que no las perderían. Podía jugar yvigilar a Tazuna con bastante facilidad. Así que Naruto se encogió de hombros.

—Jamás fui bueno— admitió Naruto… el clon de Naruto. Era difícil recordar que no era el real.

—Está bien. Te enseñaré— le dijo, sacando el pergamino para desellar el juego y colocarlo en las cajas entre ellos—. Hará que el tiempo vaya más rápido.

Para ser su primera vez, Naruto no fue un jugador nada malo, y, sinceramente, la Nara se sorprendió un poco ante su forma de jugar.

Era fría, calculadora, pensando en quienes sacrificar y a quienes matar con una predeterminación casi inhumana.

Le recordaba a como jugaba a veces su padre, pero con mucha menos sutileza y mucha más frialdad.

—Supongo que gane— le dijo mientras despechaba la ultima pieza que ella tenía.

—Eres… bueno— murmuro ella rascándose la frente con sorpresa.

—Es como mover a un grupo de ANBU en una misión fuera de su alcance, debes elegir a quienes sacrificar y quienes son necesarios en la pelea. Puedes elegir proteger al medico si eso les da más oportunidades de vivir, pero si les da una oportunidad de matar al enemigo, es sacrificable— respondió con una normalidad como si hablase del té.

—…¿Por qué eres tan diferente que en la academia?— se atrevió a preguntar ella, frunciendo levemente el ceño.

—Ser un idiota no ayudaría en nada en una misión como esta— respondió el peliplata esperando el primer movimiento de la Nara.

—Nunca creí que fueras un idiota en la academia, siempre pensé que eres muy fuerte y valiente— la Nara se replanto sus palabras, más no se corrigió.

Naruto alzo la ceja izquierda con algo de sorpresa—Interesante uso de palabras. Podías iluminarme y decirme, ¿Qué significa "valiente" y "fuerte" para ti?

—Bueno…— ella se callo, buscando que decir—. A pesar de todo lo que te decían, a pesar de como vivías y como te trataban, siempre sonreías y tratabas de hacer sonreír a otros. Eso era fortaleza, y soportar todo eso requiere valor.

—Hum… entonces, dime, si para ti eso es valentía. ¿Qué harías tú?— le pregunto tranquilamente.

—¿Sobre que?— le pregunto ella, haciendo el primer movimiento.

—¿Qué harías si tu fueras la Jinchūriki del Bijuu más poderoso de todos y el que hace 13 años casi destruye Konoha?— pregunto el peliplata mientras movía su primera pieza.

Shikako, que había comenzado a mover su pieza, se desequilibro levemente al oírlo. No era tanto un secreto que el era el Jinchūriki del Kyuubi… pero lo decía con tanta naturalidad…

Eso y que le daba vergüenza admitir que debido a ser un par de meses mayor que él, desde pequeña podía recordar la figura del Kyuubi en la lejanía. Y aun con 13 años… le seguía temiendo.

—¿Aceptarías toda la mierda que te tira el mundo? ¿O te volverías más fuerte y harías algo al respecto?— pregunto mientras derribaba una de las piezas de la Nara—. ¿Eso no sería la misma valentía?— comenzó el peliplata mientras la pelinegra se recomponía.

Shikako le miro, y mientras trataba de adivinar que pensaba Naruto. Este miraba el cabello de la Nara, preguntándose porque con cierto brillo del sol su cabello pasaba de castaño a negro.

—El pacifismo es un lindo ideal, y aquellos que se adhieren a él son casi siempre buenas personas con las mejores intenciones. Sin embargo, no lo es cuando deja morir a alguien… alguien que podrías haber salvado… de haber actuado— murmuro la ultima parte el Ojimixto.

》Es una situación en la que eres tu u otra persona. En la que sufres, o ellos sufren, no hay punto medio para el pacifismo.

—Tienes un punto allí. Pero una situación así es poco probable. De hecho, es casi imposible estar en una situación donde las únicas opciones son "Matar", "Sufrir" o "ver a la gente sufrir porque no mataste". Requiere que muchas cosas sucedan— le pico Shikako.

Naruto solo rio levemente, si ella supiera como fue su vida—Y sin embargo, es posible, y debido a que es posible, yo haría la pregunta: si te encontraste en una situación donde todas tus otras opciones han sido eliminadas sistemáticamente, donde si no lastimas o matas a otro ser muchas otras personas van a sufrir ... ¿debería uno negarse a dañar a alguien, independientemente del costo?— cuestiono el peliplata con una calma monstruosa.

Shikako se quedo callada ante esas palabras, sintiendo un repentino nudo en el estomago.

—Ahora, lo importante aquí es que no estoy diciendo que debas recurrir a la violencia tan pronto como las cosas se pongan un poco difíciles. Existe una diferencia entre aceptar que la violencia puede ser algo bueno y cometer violencia en el momento en que sea conveniente. Y en mi caso, no la acepte… y puse una mascara de idiota, porque será más fácil matar a alguien que parece haberse rendido ante todo.

—…— Shikako guardo silencio mientras miraba como perdía nuevamente.

Cuando el sol comenzó a arrastrarse hacia el horizonte, Shikako logro ganarle dos veces, guardo el juego y sin más, Naruto salto para aterrizar ligeramente junto a Tazuna.

Él se estremeció al verlo—Oh, solo eres tú. ¿Dónde has estado?

—Vigilando— declaro con un encogimiento de hombros—. No hay señales de actividad sospechosa— al menos no en las dos millas que su Tenseigan podía ver.

—Bien, bien. Esperemos que siga siendo así— Tazuna se giró a los grupos que todavía estaban trabajando—. Nos iremos ahora. Sin embargo, tengo que pasar por las tiendas para recoger algunos comestibles para Tsunami.

Sai y Shikako llegaron al lugar, y Naruto solo asintió débilmente.

—Bien— dijo la Nara y se volvió hacia el clon—. ¿Por qué no te disipas y les dices a los demás que pronto volveremos a casa?

El peliplata se tenso débilmente.

 _Mierda, mierda, ¡cuando hago los clones no se pueden disipar!_

—Puedo informarle mentalmente con el original.

Tazuna negó con la cabeza—. Todavía no sé cómo puedes hacer cosas así.

—Trucos ninja— dijo Shikako con ironía, pues no estaba tan errónea.

Luego de eso fueron a caminar por las calles.

La ciudad era bulliciosa, pero no en el buen sentido. Había mendigos con carteles y niños harapientos corriendo sin zapatos. La gente solo estaba ... parada. Y las tiendas estaban casi vacías. Solo unos pocos y lamentables ejemplos de vegetales a precios escandalosos. Tazuna trajo el mínimo de comida mínima que alimentaría a siete personas ... e incluso entonces el precio fue más de lo que costaría alimentar a tanta gente en un restaurante respetable en Konoha.

Shikako pensó culpable de los paquetes de comida escondidos en su bolsa. ¿Tal vez debería compartirlos? Fue para alimentar, después de todo.

—Si te sientes culpable, mañana iremos a un centro de ayuda para indigentes que esta adelante, si dejas de hacer esa cara tan patética— le dijo Naruto.

—¡Oye, mi cara no es patética!— dijo ella algo enojada.

—Creo que es lo que en la actualidad llaman Bishoujo— dijo Sai tranquilamente.

—Naruto parece un Bishonen y nadie dice nada— declaro la Nara mientras el mencionado alzaba ambas cejas.

—Espera, ¿enserio?— pregunto antes de verse en un espejo—. Como sea, no es tanto tu cara, sino como la expresión que tienes es de tristeza y lastima. En todo caso iremos mañana a ayudar.

Sin nada más que decir, llegaron a la casa de Tazuna, en la que podían ver como estaban varios de los Gennin entrenando para caminar en agua.

—Volvimos— dijo Naruto, de pie en el pequeño muelle para mirarlos desde afuera—. ¿Cómo les fue hoy?

—Cállate, casi lo tengo— Sayuri exclamó, antes de tambalearse y caer. Por su caída, Yakumo, Isana y Sasuke le siguieron. Hikita era la única en pie.

—Es ... difícil— gruño Sasuke, frunciendo el ceño ante el agua.

—Se siente muy inestable, ¿no?— dijo Shikako con media sonrisa.

—Hnn. ¿Cómo estuvo el puente?

—Ni rastro de Zabuza, Seishi, o ni de Cazadores ninja. Capté un poco del chisme local sobre Gatō, parece que realmente está presionando a la gente últimamente, los impuestos, los aranceles de envío, y la extorsión básicamente. También tiene todo un ejército privado, formado por Samurái Renegados y tal.

—Qué idiota— comentó Isana con el ceño fruncido.

—Síp— respondió Shikako—. La ciudad también es un desastre. Esto debe haber estado sucediendo por un tiempo antes de que Tazuna decidiera comenzar el puente. Es horrible.

—Bueno, es por eso que estamos aquí, ¿verdad?— preguntó el Naruto original, sentado en el techo—. Nos aseguraremos de que mejore.

No hubo vacilación en su voz, solo pura confianza. _**Así es como iba a ser.**_

La pelinegra solo le sonrió brillantemente.

* * *

 **Al día siguiente**

* * *

—¿Cómo hiciste lo de sacar rayos rojos de tus ojos?— le cuestiono Sayuri.

—Kekkei Genkai— respondió Naruto poniéndose un mantel de cocina alrededor de la cintura y el cuello.

—¿Y lo de volar?— pregunto Hikita.

—También Kekkei Genkai— declaro mientras prendía la cocina.

—¿Qué hay de esos extraños seres samurái?— indago Shikako.

—Okey, la mayoría de mis habilidades son debido a experimentar mucho con mi Kekkei Genkai.

La Nara que fue la ultima en preguntar se rasco la barbilla—Eso de volar y la visión de calor me recuerda a un comic— murmuro ella—. Y los samuráis me recuerdan a un juego de cartas. **(*1)**

—Tal vez de allí los saque yo— susurro Naruto para si mismo, antes de empezar a cocinar con calma pero sin lentitud.

No tenía muchos ingredientes, así que cuando nadie se fijaba simplemente creaba la comida y la cocinaba en poco tiempo.

—Qué vengan en fila y se sienten en las mesas— le indico el Ootsutsuki a Shikako, que agarro los platos de comida y empezó a repartirlos en las distintas mesas, en las que las personas daban sus pedidos y, gracias a su memoria etílica, la Nara no necesitaba de escribirlos para decirle a Naruto que preparar.

—¿Necesitas ayuda?— le pregunto Sayuri, ella no era tan buena cocinera… pero al menos no quería quedarse viendo.

—Pueden ayudar a Shikako a repartir— creando sin que ellas notasen dos cuadernos pequeños y dos lápices, se los lanzo y ellas lo atraparon.

—Yo no he dicho nada pero es mejor que quedarse sin hacer algo— dijo la Hyuga encogiéndose de hombros.

Yakumo, que también estaba allí, solo le respondió con un—Tu lo has dicho.

Sin más que hacer, Naruto simplemente se puso a crear comida en segundos, tanta que termino ayudando a las Kunoichis a repartirla.

Estas miraron algo extrañadas el como Naruto llevaba 5 platos perfectamente normal (dos en las manos, dos en los hombros, uno en la cabeza) como si fuese cosa fácil.

Ellas tenían equilibrio… pero eso era ridículo.

Naruto solo sonrió de medio lado, podía agarrar 5 Katanas con una mano, hacer eso era pan comido.

—Sabes, una vez alguien dijo que el poder absoluto corrompe, es algo admirable que con tanta fuerza no te hayas corrompido— le alago Shikako, que de soslayo vio a Naruto crear más comida de la nada.

—Quien dijo eso merece ser revivido por el Edo Tensei para ser matado de nuevo, el poder no corrompe, solo muestra la corrupción que ya existe. ¿Y que tiene eso que ver con cualquier cosa?— pregunto el peliplata ante la pregunta fuera de lugar.

Shikako se encogió de hombros—…Eres más fuerte de lo que creí que serias.

—Humph— soltó Naruto antes de suspirar al ver a un grupo de matones que, suponía, eran de parte de Gatō.

—Miren esto chicos, estas pequeñas mierdecillas han conseguido comida. Que egoístas por no compartir— dijo un enorme tipo de casi dos metros, calvo y con varias cicatrices en la cara, llevando un chaleco verde sin manos y un pantalón negro.

Naruto cerro los ojos al ver al bastardo quitarle su plato de comida a un niño y empinárselo en la boca.

 _2, 3, 5, 7, 11, 13, 17, 19, 23, 29, 31, 37, 41, 43, 47, 53, 59, 61, 67, 71…._

Comenzó a contar en números primos mentalmente, tratando de calmarse…

—Hey preciosura, ¿Qué tal algo de servicio?— primer error, agarrar por la fuerza la mano de Yakumo quien se trato de alejar, antes de soltar un siseo de dolor cuando su mano fue apretada por el hombre.

Segundo error, hacerlo enfrente de Naruto.

—Disculpa amigo— una mano pálida agarro la muñeca del tipo, y apretándola levemente, soltó a la Kurama.

Sin importarle como un tipo peliblanco con una naginata y un gorro negro y otro pelinegro con solo un pantalón negro se ponían a sus lados.

Soltó la mano del tipo, que solo le miro con una mezcla de burla y de desprecio—¿O sino que, mocoso?— le dijo mientras Naruto simplemente se cruzaba de brazos.

—O sino… tendré que pedirte que te vayas— respondió el Ootsutsuki, antes de que el tipo agarrase un tarro de cerveza.

—Yo creo que me iré cuando se me da la gana— y para "probar su punto" le tiro la cerveza en la cara a Naruto, lo que quedo simplemente lo hecho en la cabeza del peliplata. Escuchando reír a los otros dos tipos y que el resto del bar se parase al ver eso.

—…— Naruto se mantuvo callado, cerrando los ojos, contando en números primos Ootsutsuki para calmarse.

Abrió los ojos, mostrando una ira apenas controlable.

—¡Y allí esta!— grito el tipo antes de tratar de empujar a Naruto.

La palabra clave es tratar, pues no movió al Ootsutsuki ni un centímetro.

El peliplata dio un paso al frente, planeando arrancarle la cabeza al maldito cabrón, antes de que Yakumo pusiera una mano en su pecho, deteniéndolo.

—No vale la pena— le dijo la castaña.

El Ootsutsuki apretó los dientes, pero no podía desquitar la ira que sentía, al menos no allí, en medio de toda esa gente.

Suspirando, se quito el delantal de cocina mojado por la cerveza, y camino de nuevo a la cocina.

—¡Hey, mocoso de mierda, olvidas tu propina!— y le lanzo la botella a la cabeza.

CRAASHH

El golpe ni siquiera le dolió a Naruto, pero si que lo enfado, y cuando estaba por girarse y despedazar al maldito… todas las personas se pararon, y los matones de gato se dieron cuenta como todos los miraban, y no precisamente con buenas intenciones.

Los escucho mascullar un par de cosas antes de largarse, y el finalmente llego a la cocina.

—¿Ves de lo que hablo? Hace falta mucha fortaleza para no abusar de tu poder contra otros solo por que si— le dijo Shikako, dándole una toalla para secarse.

—…— Naruto solo tomo la toalla, ocultando como su propio calor corporal comenzaba a hacer evaporarse el alcohol en su cara.

—Antes de que terminen el puente, Gato terminará con todos ustedes— Naruto parpadeó ante esta nueva información, una sonrisa comenzó a aflorar en su rostro.

—¿Quieres decir que Gato está aquí ... en Nami?

—¡Sí!

—¿Con solo unos pocos guardias?

—Uh hunh

—¿Y su base esta a ...?

—Cerca de diez millas de aquí.

—Oh ho, ¡Interesante!— Naruto sonrió maliciosamente cuando tuvo una idea. Luego se volvió hacia el grupo de matones, su sonrisa solo se amplió.

* * *

 **Dos Horas después.**

* * *

 **En la noche.**

* * *

 **Base de Gato**

* * *

—Hummmm~ Humm~ Huhum~— tarareo Naruto mientras agarraba el brazo del tipo que hace horas le había estado molestando, comenzando a usar la extremidad para pintar en letras rojas en la pared:

 **EN 5 DIAS IRE POR TU CABEZA**

—Firma, Naruto "Putas" Ootsutsuki— declaro escribiéndolo antes de tirar el brazo a un lado, junto con los restos del tipo y sus compañeros—. Si tienes el poder de matar a los que lo merecen, deberías usarlo— declaro con calma el peliplata—. Pd: Seishi es una perra ruidosa.

* * *

 **A la mañana siguiente**

El día siguiente fue más de lo mismo.

Kakashi, Soukyū o Sadako no les enseñarían ningún Jutsu nuevo a sus discípulos. Pensó que sería mejor si simplemente trabajaran en cosas que ayudaran a controlar y mejorar lo que ya podían hace.

Y entonces, Naruto se sorprendió cuando apenas salió de su cuarto, estaban todas las chicas de los equipos, Sai no estaba por vigilar a Tazuna y Sasuke entrenaba por su cuenta.

Con una mirada plana, miro a todas teniendo una mirada entre seria y esperanzada.

—No puedo creer que de todas las personas te pida esto… pero…, enséñanos un buen Jutsu— suplicó Sayuri bajando la mirada.

—No hay nada que pueda enseñarles que les permita hacer coincidir a Zabuza— dijo planamente Naruto—. Así que sería mejor si dominan la habilidad que ya tienen. Han hecho bien en aprender a caminar sobre el agua y a caminar sobre los árboles. Hay algunas técnicas de control de Chakra más que pueden hacer.

Había tantas técnicas de control de Chakra como tuvieras imaginación, de hecho.

—… Naruto— el peliplata se giro para ver a Shikako—. Si el siguiente ataque llega en el puente, estaremos en desventaja. La naturaleza concreta y de acero de la cubierta significa que mi Jutsu terrestre se limitará a la cantidad de barro que pueda escupir ... y eso no es mucho. Y necesitare tu ayuda si quiero dominar esos Jutsus que mostraste. Estoy segura que tu eres el único que sabe técnicas que puedan ayudar.

—Okey, okey, tengo un par de Jutsus Suiton, Inton y Katon que tal vez les sirva para algo, son más que nada trucos que tal vez ni usen.

'Truco' era en realidad una jerga ninja para una técnica de Chakra que no era muy conocida o desarrollada lo suficiente como para calificar como Jutsu. Durante toda la vida, la mayoría de los ninjas inventaron o refinaron trucos suficientes para llenar toda una biblioteca de Jutsu. Y la mayoría de ellos estaban perdidos. Eran pequeñas cosas; respirar bajo el agua, disparar chispas para encender cigarrillos, condensar agua para llenar una cantimplora, ajustar la temperatura corporal en un día caluroso ... cosas por el estilo.

Ellas vitorearon, e Isana se lanzo a abrazarle.

Para sorpresa de las chicas presente, el peliplata solo devolvió el abrazo con una sonrisa.

—Awww~— hicieron todas enternecidas.

—Hagan eso de nuevo y no las entreno— advirtió el Ootsutsuki abrazando a su hermana de carga.

Y así paso la semana.

A Sayuri le enseño dos Jutsus Raiton, uno de defensa y otro de ataque.

A Hikita simplemente le aconsejo una forma de localizar más fácil con su Byakugan, enviando un pulso de Chakra similar a la ecolocalización.

Isana ya de por si podía controlar la mayoría de Jutsus de Isobu, fue cosa de mejorar su Taijutsu un poco.

Shikako aprendió únicamente el Jutsu de Masa Aumentada, mientras que seguía aprendiendo el resto de técnicas.

Yakumo… dos Genjutsus fue todo lo que pudo enseñarle con el nivel que ella tenía y el tiempo que disponían.

Sakura… ella… Naruto no podría entrenarla para volverse una Kunoichi de verdad en 5 días, así que hizo lo más sensato.

Aplico el Jutsu de Masa Aumentada en ella, así al menos serviría como un escudo humano mejor. Y le corrigió lo poco que pudo su Taijutsu.

Y mientras se alistaban, Naruto les dio un par de píldoras de soldado para que recuperasen Chakra.

—Bien hecho, chicas— les dijo su "Sensei" de la misma edad—. Debo admitir que, en realidad, no esperaba que todos ustedes aprendieran tan rápido lo que les enseñe— se rasco la barbilla, encogiéndose de hombros—. Como sea, hoy iremos al puente.

Parecía que los Jounin Senseis pensaba que Zabuza iba a organizar un enfrentamiento.

Todos intercambiaron _miradas_ , mitad anticipación, mitad excitación, mitad temor. habían esperado un ataque durante toda la semana y había sido agotador. Finalmente lo tienen a la vista ...

—Tal vez Naruto debería dejar unos pocos clones junto a la casa— sugirió Shikako antes de irse—. Para asegurarse de que no vengan tras Inari y Tsunami— las situaciones de rehenes eran tensas e inquietantes y muy rara vez tuvieron un buen resultado.

—Bien pensado— dijo Naruto, creando algunos clones para proteger la casa. Algunos de ellos permanecieron obvios, otros se escondieron en el bosque.

Tazuna los miró a todos cautelosamente—¿Estás seguro de esto?

—Bastante seguro— ella trato de sonreírle tranquilizadoramente. No estando segura de que realmente funcionó.

—... No pretendo saber sobre ser un ninja, pero ¿no deberíamos evitar entrar en una trampa?— Tazuna preguntó dudosamente.

—La trampa que conoces es menos peligrosa que la trampa que no— recitó Naruto fácilmente—. Lanzarse contra una trampa obvia es una oportunidad de volverla contra el emboscador.

Sin más… salieron de la casa y fueron al puente.

Cuando finalmente llegaron al puente, lo sintieron. No hubo necesidad de correr hacia adelante para comprobarlo.

—Ellos están aquí— susurro Naruto mientras creaba una lanza de unas sombras negras.

* * *

 **[…]**

 **Chakravartin**.

En sánscrito **cakravartin**

En pali **cakkavattin**.

es un término indio antiguamente utilizado para referirse a un gobernante universal ideal que gobierna ética y benévolamente sobre el mundo entero.

El reinado de tal gobernante se denomina sarvabhauma.

Es un bahuvrīhi, un nombre compuesto indio que significa "aquél cuyas ruedas se están moviendo", en el sentido de que "su carro está rodando en todas partes sin obstáculos".

También puede ser entendido como un 'bahuvrīhi instrumental', es decir, "a través de quien la rueda se está moviendo" diciendo que es a través de él que el Dharmachakra ("Rueda del **Dharma** ") gira.

En el budismo, el Chakravartin es considerado la versión secular de un buda. En general, el término designa a un reinado espiritual y temporal, particularmente en la tradición budista y jainista. En el hinduismo, el término generalmente denota un poderoso gobernante cuyo reino se extiende a la Tierra entera.

Lo que era en realidad un Chakravartin, era un heraldo, un **Ángel de la vida y la muerte, la creación y la destrucción.**

Aquellos que nacen sin nada, y que luego lo ganan todo.

Los elegidos por Izanagi en persona.

Ningún Chakravartin se le tiene permitido morir hasta que encuentre un sucesor, si morían, no había reencarnación, ni resurrección o más allá, solo la mera inexistencia.

Estaban malditos y a la vez benditos.

En todo el Omniverso, solo habían nacido 6 Chakravartin.

La única forma de que la maldición terminase es que alguien la cargase hasta el final de los tiempos.

Naruto Ootsutsuki cargo, cargaba y cargaría ese peso de ser necesario.

 **[…]**

— **Amenokaguchi** — susurro Naruto mientras de su Tenseigan salían flamas blancas que evitar a los de Kiri actuar, pero no impidió a Seishi meramente traspasarla.

Los de Konoha se tensaron, preparándose para defenderse, antes de que Naruto se lanzase contra Seishi con lanza en mano.

El castaño esquivo la punta, saltando hasta pararse en la madera, antes de ver como tres Katanas salían de las manos del Ootsutsuki.

Nuevamente salto, cuando vio enfrente suyo a dos leones de tinta hechos por Sai y su maestra, solo que el de Soukyū se distinguía por ser a color.

El peliplata le miraba fijamente, sus ojos mostrando ahora un brillo rojo mientras preparaba su visión de calor contra la frente de Seishi, pero…

 **FUSH**

 _Amenotejikara._ Pensó Naruto mientras miraba ahora a Sakura en lugar de a Seishi.

Los ojos del peliplata se movieron mientras veía como el Amamoto estaba por estacar la cabeza de Tazuna con un receptor de Chakra.

Naruto jalo a Sakura de los leones, aumentando la masa de ella, literalmente la uso como un martillo para golpear a Seishi en el brazo.

Hizo la mano hacía atrás, deteniendo la espada de Zabuza con una mano mientras lanzaba a Sakura al aire, deteniendo con su otra mano la espada del espadachín peliazul con la otra, y no tuvo que alzar la vista arriba para ver a Ao y Haku, con un Tanto y Senbons para clavar en su cuerpo.

— **Shinra…Tensei.**

La onda de gravedad empujo a todos a su alrededor, incluyendo a sus compañeros, hacía atrás.

Seishi puso sus manos en la posición de clones de sombra, antes de que Naruto le patease las manos y se dejase caer hacía atrás, poniendo sus manos en el suelo del puente, se impulso y comenzó a darle patada tras patada ascendente al castaño.

Girando sobre su propio eje en el aire, pateo al Amamoto contra el rio.

Mientras descendía, el peliplata fue cubierto por una capucha de lo que solo podía ser descrito como pura oscuridad en forma de viento.

 _ **Genshiku.**_

Naruto se sentó en el suelo, formando con sus manos el sello de la rata enfrente de su cara— **Kamaitachi.**

Una especie de portal negro apareció delante del Ootsutsuki, comenzando a succionar una enorme esfera negra lanzada hacía el puente.

Algunos tuvieron que aferrarse al suelo

El peliplata deshizo la técnica apenas la esfera entro, y se irguió rápidamente mientras Seishi aparecía a su lado.

—Seishi Amamoto, niño de las estrellas… ¿en verdad quieres enfrentarte a mi?— cuestiono Naruto sacando solamente a su espada de la destrucción.

—¡Por supuesto!— dijo Seishi entre la confianza y la arrogancia, atrapando la Kubikiribōchō que Zabuza le lanzo.

—Mala elección de palabras, peor para ti… estoy de mal humor— susurro mientras Genshiku difractaba la luz a su alrededor, haciendo que ciertas partes de su cuerpo fueran invisibles, mostrando su esqueleto para un peor efecto intimidatorio.

—Bueno, yo estoy de buen humor, ¿sabes porque?— Naruto solo cayo ante la duda del castaño—. Porque esta es la oportunidad perfecta para mi para demostrar que soy mucho más fuerte que tu— declaro balanceando a la espada decapitadora con una mano—. Así que sigue y lucha todo lo que quieras.

Alzándola como si nada, la bajo encima del Ojimixto, quien solamente puso a la espada Uyuu para protegerse.

La onda de choque que vino segundos después obligo a todos a cubrirse, o salir volando.

—¡Esos dos son unos monstruos!— dijo Chojuro viendo el combate asustado.

Una risa sarcástica salió de Naruto—¿Un humano común ganarle a un Ootsutsuki? Vaya broma— declaro mientras no hacía el menor esfuerzo para soportar la fuerza de Seishi.

Este alzo nuevamente la espada para repetir el ataque, pero cuando estaba por bajarla, el peliplata salto y le dio una patada en la nariz, haciéndolo retroceder.

Y los equipos vieron por primera vez a Naruto con su **Genshiku.**

El cabello plateado estaba peinado hacía atrás, casi en picos, una marca negra salía de su frente y se extendía de su frente a sus pómulos, un abrigo de viento negro le cubría, mezclada con la chaqueta que estaba abierta, dejaba mostrar la camisa de rejilla media rota por tensar levemente los músculos. Extrañamente, sus pies habían sido cambiados por una pata circular con 4 dedos largos, como los de una salamandra.

Dando un par de pasos al frente, el peliplata vio al Amamoto limpiarse la sangre de la nariz, puesto que le rompió el tabique.

Uno de los ojos del peliplata, el de color rojo, se ilumino mientras generaba un par de lapidas de roca con la que había en el puente.

Mientras tanto, Seishi puso ambas manos en el suelo—¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu!— exclamo antes de que dos enormes rinocerontes de al menos 10 metros cada uno aparecían, lanzándose contra el Ootsutsuki tarareaba una canción.

SLASH. SLASH

En menos de un segundo, creo una cuchilla en su rodilla que uso para cortar a ambos rinocerontes en la mitad, sus restos cayendo al mar mientras Naruto ya se encontraba detrás de Seishi.

—Hey estrellita, tengo un par de palabras para que vivas por ellas y mueras por ellas en los próximos segundos— declaro Naruto mientras al más puro estilo de Moisés mostraba las lapidas como si fueran mandamientos.

" **Aquí yace Kirigakure no Sato, trataron de tomar lo que no les pertenecía"**

" **Aquí yace Seishi Amamoto, muerto por jugarle al vergas"**

—Léelas y llóralas, ¿te gustan? Hice una para que conmemoren el motivo de tu muerte, la otra es para cuando vaya a esa roca en el mar que llamas hogar— declaro antes de que Seishi se girase.

CRACK

Y rompió ambas lapidas en la cabeza de Seishi.

Naruto simplemente retrocedió mientras guardaba a Uyuu en su espalda, viendo a Seishi recomponerse lentamente.

 _Veamos, tengo muchas armas más grandes que la Kubikiribōchō, pero la mayoría son más grandes que el puente entero, necesito una lo suficientemente grande para ganarle sin problemas y que no mida 10 kilómetros._

— _Falsa Lanza-Espada de la creación_. **¡Ame-no-Nuhoko!** — exclamo el Ootsutsuki alzando un solo brazo al cielo.

Para incredulidad de todo mundo, pudieron ver como de unos torbellinos de luz blanca se formaban en el aire, antes de mostrarlo.

Era… enorme…

Una enorme "espada" era lo que estaba enfrente de ellos, literalmente medía por lo menos 15 metros, siendo formada por dos enormes espadas de 7.5 metros cada una, con un ancho de al meno metros, en medio de ambas un mango, sirviendo como una especie de lanza-jabalina enorme.

Y Naruto la sostenía como si fuese de juguete, pero por como cortaba el aire, era muy real.

—¿Quieres seguir bailando, Seishi? Y por bailar me refiero a meterte a Ame-no-Nuhoko tan adentro del culo que te saldrá por la boca— declaro con una sonrisa el Ootsutsuki.

Seishi sudo levemente al ver como Naruto giraba el arma en el aire con una enorme facilidad antes de dar un paso hacía él.

 **BOOOOOOMMMMMM**

—¡Oh, vamos, le estaba por dar la paliza de su vida a este inútil!— exclamo Naruto como un niño al que le negaron un dulce, viendo la enorme explosión que sucedió en el lago.

Usando su Byakugan, el peliplata miro lo que genero dicha explosión.

Y resulto no ser un que… sino quienes.

Pudo ver a dos personas, o al menos una de ellas era una persona, él otro era un ser.

Reconoció al instante a la primera, un cabello negro como la noche sin estrellas, con ojos del mismo color, una expresión casi sin vida en su rostro de facciones bellas como las de una diosa, vistiendo un kimono de combate rosado y negro que apenas y le llegaba más allá de la cintura, con un cuerpo que a los hombres presentes (a excepción de Naruto quien se centro más en el segundo) se pusieran rojos ante un cuerpo que Soukyū misma miro sorprendida…

Unas piernas largas, torneadas y con piel blanca, descubiertas totalmente. Una cintura de avispa que concordaba con su vientre delgado y levemente ejercitados… quizá lo más destacable serían sus pechos, que igualaban o incluso superaban a la Sannin de las babosas ante una copa I enorme, apretada por su kimono que no parecía tener problemas en cubrirla.

El segundo… Naruto se tenso.

No era humano… parecía más que nada una bestia.

Era una especie de tigre bípedo, con dos piernas de tigre amarillo y con detalles negros, con un torso cubierto por unas bandanas negras, brazos con pelaje amarrillo y hombros negros, una cara de tigre dientes de sable con enormes bigotes afelpados, los dientes alargados característicos del tigre, no parecía tener orejas, pero encima de su cabeza estaba una cavidad que debía servir para oír, además de tener un total de cuatro alas, siendo las primeras unas alas de agila dorada, y las otras parecían hechas de rayos (como las de Zapdos)

Rinne Kusaregedo de un momento a otro apareció sentada en el arancel del puente, mientras el ser parecido a un tigre se elevaba por los aires.

— **¿Quién de ustedes es Naruto Ootsutsuki?** — pregunto el ser mientras volaba sin que sus alas se moviesen.

—¡Él!— dijeron todos apuntando al peliplata.

—¡Jodanse putos traidores!— grito Naruto molesto por ser entregado hasta por su equipo.

El ser bajo su mirada para ver al Ootsutsuki fijamente— **Y pensar que los Demonios nacimos para que los Chakravartin desarrollasen sus ojos.**

—¿Disculpa?— pregunto Naruto ante el murmuro del ser.

— **¡Chakravartin Naruto Ootsutsuki, he venido por tu cabeza!** — grito el demonio cayendo directo al puente.

—Si me dieran una moneda por todas las veces que me dicen eso, tendría 375 monedas— conto el Ootsutsuki antes de suspirar.

* * *

 **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

 **YYYY CORTE**

 **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

 **(*1) Referencia a que me inspire en los samurái que salen en los juegos de cartas de Yu-Gi-Oh :b**

 **La escena del bar esta basada en la escena de Man of Steel, no entiendo el odio que tienen por esa película, fue asombrosa :b**

 **No puse la escena de Haku y Naruto en el bosque porque Naruto no tiene motivos para ir al bosque :v**

 **No tengo nada más que decirles, asi que, se despide de ustedes...**

 **OMEGA**


	11. Capitulo 10: Los Dioses no Sangran

**RESPONDAMOS REVIEWS**

 **Para Eien no Hiryu, aun asi te gustaron :3**

 **Para** **, me alegra que te gustara, y si, hare un fic asi y graxias por la idea :D**

 **Para XLGDarkness, espere un par de caps mijo v:**

 **Para Gonzox-kun, y vendran más referencias dijo la Biblia v:... ¿que me habras querido decir con la explicación? v: Wueno, Rinne aun le ganaria a Naruto... tal vez, pero Haures le daria una pelea seria. Y nah, pongo la pimera referencia que se me ocurre, pero siempre trato de ser mejor. Ya veras la reacción de los equipos despues de traumarse al ver la pelea v: y no por nada me mire ese documental de 3 horas de guerra :v**

 **Para** **Jos Yivaldi, muchas gracias por tus comentarios y tu apoyo. Saludos.**

 **Para** **Ryu ootsutsuki 14, ya me lo imagino sin poder controlar y que cuando le de un beso a una chica que le guste ella se olvide de todo v: Y esa sera la kriptonita morada, que podra a Naruto una fiera 7U7**

 **Para Son Dexex, AL FIN ALGUIEN QUE VALORA LA TECNOLOGIA TT_TT sientete libre de usar calquiera de las ideas que quieras uff men, el numero 1 es el quivalente del Jesus ninja v:. Y eso que el predador era una cria Xb y eso merece ser canonico en mi fic XD**

 **Para** **Kirinkirito, Oh, eso explica la tardanza en reviews v:, Y si, lo conozco, me entero de lo que puede hacer superboy Prime gracias a él, hasta estoy subscrito a su canal. Huh... ni yo me di cuenta de que entre los dos, el más demente es Okami v: Y si, obvio que me interesa, tienes grandes ideas bro. Y no es que Naruto sea pacifista, sino que considera al pacifismo algo "lindo" pero muy estupido y que el jamás practicaria a menos de ser necesario. Y creo que me malentendiste, puse que "El poder no corrompe, solo muestra la corupción que ya existe", aunque en todo caso, no soy una persona muy religiosa, pero yo diria que eso deja a Dios como el equipome de la moral y bondad al no usar su poder de manera corupta... que sepamos :b**

 **Reviews respondidas, no tengo nada más que decirles... así que vamos a la...**

 **ACCIÓN**

* * *

 **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

 **Capitulo 10**

 **Los Dioses no Sangran**

 **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Para Naruto Ootsutsuki el honor de un ninja siempre fue lo primordial, aquello que anteponía a cualquier cosa, aquello que antepuso incluso a las personas que amaba.

Su honor y su sangre.

Porque él era un Ootsutsuki, porque debía ser poderoso y llevar a la gloria a todos los suyos.

No había más.

El poder de un ninja era lo más importante.

Un ninja vive para las batallas, para la sangre, para defender su honor y su poderío.

El siempre fue el más poderoso, el más talentoso, sus ojos benditos fueron su mayor orgullo.

Su sangre que llevaba una maldición peor que la del odio de los Uchiha era lo que le movía por el mundo.

Cuando conoció a los 10 más fuertes del mundo, 6 de los cuales le superaban por intervención del destino eso no cambió.

Siempre quiso ser fuerte, pero luego entendió que, sin importar que, siempre habría alguien más fuerte que él.

Y con la cola entre las patas, quedo atrapado en su prisión llamada Konohagakure no Sato. Una aldea que lo limitó y encerró.

Un pedazo de tierra que odió desde que lo pisó, pero que tuvo que soportar. Esa tierra creada por Hashirama…

Hashirama, a quien odiaba y admiraba.

Un ninja lo daba todo por las batallas, pero desde esos inconcebibles ideales de paz, el nombre de ninja se degradó.

Y Naruto odió a cada uno de los ridículos hombres y mujeres que se hacían llamar ninjas en ese mundo tan degradante.

Y Naruto se volvió un Dios entre humanos, para hacerles comprender lo que significaba el ser un ninja.

El sueño de paz era algo perteneciente a Hagoromo, Hashirama, incluso Madara.

No era su sueño, no era su meta.

Sin un sueño, sin nada… su entera existencia se resumía a una acción.

 _ **Pelear.**_

Los ojos heterocromaticos del peliplata giraron para ver al demonio que acababa de aparecer.

Podría vencerle, sin muchas dudas… pero considerando que también estaba allí Seishi, Rinne y los de Kiri…

Antes de poder seguir pensando su cuerpo se movió por cuenta propia, atrapando el puño del demonio apuntando a su cara, mientras el suelo bajo sus pies se retraía por la fuerza.

Sus caminos aparecieron a su alrededor, y el camino Asura pateo a ser parecido a guepardo en la cara, luego giro sobre si mismo, usando cada uno de sus 6 brazos para golpearlo mientras los demás se preparaban al verlo ir a volar contra una de las montañas cercanas.

—El Camino Asura es el segundo más fuerte en cuestión de Taijutsu, y aun así no tiene ni un rasguño… su energía también aumento— murmuro Naruto antes de abrir los ojos y cruzar sus brazos enfrente de su cara cuando el pie de Rinne se alzo para darle una patada.

Al instante, uso su Camino Asura en si mismo para activar su **Armadura reforzada antirreactiva** , una armadura tejida única hecha de aleaciones de metales compuestos y especializados. Capaz de proteger al usuario contra golpes contundentes y ataques de proyectiles.

Aun así… sus huesos se rompieron.

El crujido que se es escucho fue desagradable, y Naruto uso su control sobre sus huesos para reconstruirlos al instante mientras Rinne retiraba su pie.

—Te has… vuelto más duro— declaro ella, y por el leve movimiento de su pie, el golpe le dolió un poco a ella.

 _Esta mujer si que estaba en otra liga para mi, aun con la sangre Helixian y Kriptoniana ella me fracturo los antebrazos enteros, de no ser por eso me habría explotado los brazos._

Los ojos anillados de Naruto miraron a Rinne, luego giraron a Seishi, y finalmente a el demonio..

—Esos…Esos… ojos…— murmuro Zabuza mientras retrocedía, se giro para ver al castaño de su grupo, y su mandíbula se abrió al ver unos ojos blancos similares a los de él peliplata.

El Dojutsu más venerado de la existencia.

El Rinnegan.

Los Ojos del Samsara.

Los Ojos del Sabio de las Seis Sendas.

Los Ojos de un Dios.

Naruto salto hacía atrás, haciendo espacio y reagrupándose con su propio grupo, con los ojos cerrados y con una rodilla en el suelo.

— **Rimbo (Limbo)** — comenzó a decir con la cabeza agachada— **…¡HENGOKU! (¡Cárcel Fronteriza!)** — grito mientras alzaba la mirada, y para los que se quedaron viéndolo (Shikako, Sayuri, Sai y Sasuke) vieron sus ojos morados con un patrón de anillos y tomoes en él.

Para los demás fue como si nada pasase, antes de que Seishi saltase y vieran como donde estaba antes estallaba un trozo del puente.

Rinne simplemente cerro los ojos, agachándose mientras lo que parecía ser una corriente de aire cortaba donde su cabeza estaba antes, comenzando a moverse grácilmente, como un baile, esquivando las ondas de aire.

12 Clones Limbo, eso era los que Naruto era capaz de hacer, uno por cada camino dominado.

6 fueron para Seishi, 6 fueron para Rinne.

Mientras que Seishi podía verlos y esquivarlos, recibía un par de golpes debido a la cantidad, antes de crear 5 clones de sombra con el Rinnegan para contrarrestarlo.

Rinne era un asunto distinto, ella no podía verlos, pero si que podía sentirlos, oírlos, e incluso podía sentir su olor. Siendo que incluso generaba que sus clones Limbo se golpeasen entre si al tratar de golpearla, esquivándolos como un baile

Mientras que Naruto… sus brazos detuvieron a los del demonio, sorprendiendo al otro por la fuerza que tenían.

— **Shurado** — susurro mientras sus brazos ganaban características mecánicas, y dos protuberancias comenzaron a generarse debajo y arriba de cada uno de sus dos brazos.

Cuatro brazos aparecieron en el cuerpo de Naruto, y golpeo en la cara y abdomen a el ser, haciéndolo retroceder mientras el peliplata comenzaba a dar leves saltos de un lado a otro, sus brazos balanceándose de manera casi hipnótica.

Mientras tanto, el peliplata analizaba el hecho de que estaba regenerando sus manos dañadas ante el golpe que dio.

 _Quiero comprobar que tanta energía puede absorber… porque estoy seguro que si lo ataco cuerpo a cuerpo solo lo volveré más fuerte a menos que tenga algo lo suficientemente fuerte para generarle daño suficiente._

Los 6 brazos de Naruto comenzaron a cambiar, los dedos pareciendo antenas mientras la palma y antebrazos se volvían cañones.

Uniéndolos todos al frente, un enorme cañón que soltaba energía morada le apunto al "guepardo", quien no se movió un centímetro.

En sus zapatos, cuatro púas negras salieron de cada pie, sujetándolo al suelo, el disparo sería tan potente que saldría volando aun sujetándose con Chakra.

FUSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHH

Sus manos/cañones soltaron un disparo potente de energía, que por donde sea que pasase borraba todo lo que tocaba.

El demonio no se movió en lo más mínimo, de hecho, camino hacía el haz de energía.

Naruto no se sorprendió al ver que el demonio absorbía el haz de energía como si nada.

 _Un_ ** _Dispositivo de separación molecular_** _, puede desarmar la materia en el nivel de partículas elementales al poner las moléculas en un estado en el que no pueden compartir electrones… lo absorbió como si fuera un juego._

Naruto vio como por donde pasaba el haz había dejado un hueco total en el puente, simplemente _desapareció_ y nada más.

Lo siguiente que vio fue como los leones de Sai y Soukyū se lanzaban contra el demonio, pero eran lo suficientemente lentos que cualquiera podría esquivarlos.

El Demonio no lo hizo.

El Ootsutsuki gruño levemente mientras sentía como la energía del demonio aumentaba mientras el simplemente era empujado para atrás.

—¡Deténganse!— bramo mientras deshacía los leones de tinta lanzándoles dos receptores negros—. Tiene una habilidad especial, puede absorber toda la energía que le lancen, la energía cinética de sus golpes solo lo harán más fuerte.

Todos se giraron para verle, sorprendiéndose ante aquella información, mientras que la Kusaregedo le miraba fijamente—Naruto…

—Rinne-chan— llamo el Ootsutsuki mientras seguía en guardia.

—Haz… crecido— murmuro ella con un tono calmo mientras el Ojimixto temblaba levemente.

—Jejeje— rio nerviosamente, para sorpresa del resto—. Ha… ha pasado año y medio, y…y comí bien, es… normal que creciera— dijo, tragando saliva, nervioso, mientras caminaba un par de pasos lejos de Rinne.

—Ya lo creo— declaro ella, y un evento increíblemente raro se vio.

Una sonrisa de Rinne, que en su cara no se veía mal, pero si increíblemente raro.

Y finalmente, todos dejaron de ver a Naruto y al demonio para ver a Rinne Kusaregedo.

Por lo que podía decir sobre la líder del clan Kusaregedo, Rinne se definía a sí misma como una dama cuya marca de belleza fría la imbuye de un valor social más elevado que el de otros miembros de su clan. Sus seguidores son impulsados inconscientemente por un impulso enamorado que es más calculador que el simple enamoramiento.

Para empezar, sus cejas poseen una apariencia no verbal que significaba nobleza. El cabello color negro cuervo, con cejas finas, se diseñaron con un sentido agudo de autoimagen y se elevaron ligeramente para realzar sus enjoyados ojos de amatista.

El color amatista en sus ojos a menudo se transforma en lila cuando se encuentra en la fresca luz reflectante de la luna. Su rostro a menudo está cubierto por sus brillantes mechones negros como la tinta y es casi indescriptiblemente melancólico cuando se instaba verlo de noche.

Ella también mantiene los flequillos que enmarcan la cara separados en subconjuntos más pequeños de tres.

Hablando de su pelo, la textura del cabello de Rinne era verdaderamente poco común en el clan Kusaregedo, en el que todas las mujeres lucen un peinado ligeramente ondulado. Rinne lucía una maravillosa muestra de voluminosos rizos con la circunferencia de un marcador permanente. El final de estos rizos se baila en una diminuta forma de s.

Cuando no se podía ver su cara en la oscuridad, solo quedaba el recuerdo, la idea de que es una belleza cautivadora. Su rostro no podía ser simplemente contemplado, tendría que ser recreado a través de una escultura o pintura; sin embargo, incluso lo anterior no le haría justicia suficiente.

Su nariz e incluso sus labios son envidiosos. La simetría de la nariz de Rinne, el ángulo entre su labio y la punta de su nariz y la cantidad mínima de la ventana de la nariz en el show, son casi perfectas. Su nariz es estrecha y pequeña con un cambio sutil que naturalmente atrae la atención innecesaria de los espectadores.

Ella mantenía un físico verdaderamente atlético definido incluso después de… bueno… ser madre.

El tono muscular se puede definir como simplemente anaeróbico, deífico y, sobre todo, exuberante.

Su cara, ejemplifica el sentimiento de sacralidad que es tan intenso, que era un fenómeno completo.

Sus piernas están naturalmente definidas impecablemente de tal manera que incluso los menos astutos pueden ver claramente sus grupos musculares. Esto se muestra acertadamente en su trasero grande, que muestra una especie de desprecio sin escrúpulos por la gravedad.

Su cuerpo se mantiene igual debido a los ejercicios extenuantes que se centran en la estabilidad y los movimientos corporales fundamentales.

Su físico a menudo queda eclipsado por su piel infinitamente suave. Se podía describir como absolutamente impresionante que está acostumbrado a ser retirado de la luz solar debido a las ubicaciones de su clan, pero mantiene un magnífico color marrón lechoso, admirablemente agradable al tacto.

Rinne, no sonríe demasiado a menudo, pero cuando lo hacía, es una maravilla delirante e irradia dentro de quienes la rodean, misma que le lanzaba a Naruto.

Ella personificaba un aura de dominio e independencia a través de todas las intermedias de la vida. Por lo tanto, una verdadera sonrisa de Rinne es un evento tan raro como ser golpeado por un rayo varias veces.

Su atractivo de otro mundo lleva a la imaginación a una vista infinita de posibilidades y asciende el absurdo hacia el patetismo. El solo hecho de escuchar su voz hace que los guerreros más duros se arrullen en meditaciones soñadoras que quizás son producto de una ilusión subyacente.

Cuando hablaba, las adulaciones sacarinas de su voz continúan los viajes hacia aquellos que desea escuchar y no más allá.

Su atuendo consistía en un kimono de algodón y seda cuidadosamente cosido a mano que se extiende unos centímetros debajo de sus rodillas.

Es puramente distintivo y resplandeciente. Las costuras a lo largo de cada uno de los brazos se colocan en capas en un punto de cruz con una tela subyacente de terciopelo púrpura que se extiende a lo largo del brazo. En el borde de las mangas, la tela arrugada y ajada de color fucsia se extiende a lo largo de su muñeca. El ancho total le permite ocultar la manipulación de su estructura esquelética. También permite flashes ocasionales de su antebrazo. Este estilo regio es la elección principal de vestimenta para la totalidad del clan Kusaregedo. Detrás del kimono se encuentra un elaborado lazo morado que recuerda a los ninjas de Otogakure.

Todos los hombres prácticamente babeaban al ver a Rinne, mientras que Naruto solo tragaba levemente…si era capaz de sentir miedo… la Kusaregedo se lo daba—¿Qué haces aquí? Eres la líder de un clan completo, prácticamente la emperadora de otra nación— cuestiono el Ootsutsuki mientras Rinne simplemente caminaba hacía él.

Ese mero acto genero nerviosismo en Naruto, que resistió las ganas de retroceder al verla caminar hacía él.

—Ne~ ¿No puedo visitar a mi juguete favorito?— pregunto ella poniendo una mano en su mejilla mientras miraba a Naruto con lujuria.

El peliplata sintió como sus huesos temblaban, su espina dorsal sacudiéndose ante cada silaba de ella.

—Sa-Sabes… he considerado que no me gusta ser violado cada que te encuentro— todo mundo alzo las cejas al enterarse de eso, entendiendo el porque Naruto hablaba con tanto… miedo sobre Rinne—. Me gustaría mucho más una relación sería… ¡que una en la que solo soy un juguete sexual!— exclamo con vergüenza el peliplata.

 _E…Ella lo violo… ¡ella violo a Naruto / Nii-chan / Dobe / Mi bebe!_ Pensaron todos al mismo tiempo, siendo que Isana y Soukyū estaban con lo ojos en blanco y una mirada furiosa.

—Hum…— hizo Rinne mientras ya estaba enfrente de Naruto, acariciando los mechones de cabello del Ootsutsuki—. Supuse que dirías eso, y puedo oler como tu sangre ha cambiado.

Hubo otra sonrisa, pero esta era más… natural.

Naruto juraba que prefería ser electrocutado mil veces por un rayo cuando vio a Rinne con una sonrisa totalmente normal, casi… amorosa.

Ella se inclino, y le abrazo con ambos brazos detrás del cuello, hablándole al oído—Tienes la sangre Kusaregedo burbujeando un tus venas, si como Ootsutsuki eras mi juguete, como Kusaregedo serás mi compañero— ella dijo antes de darle una lamida a la mejilla del peliplata.

Este cerro los ojos, sintiéndolos llenos de humedad, tal vez por que el sudor que transpiraba le llenaba los ojos, tal vez por ganas de llorar, pero no quito que trato de responder a Rinne separándose de ella.

—Ya tienes un esposo y un hijo, y ya estoy cansado de ser tu amante, ¡tengo 13 años, maldita sea!— exclamo, y todos a excepción de Seishi y el demonio abrieron sus mandíbulas aun más sorprendidos.

Rinne bufo—Ex-esposo, desde el renacimiento de Yamata, Shuten tuvo que regresar al Yomi y dudo volver a verlo en al menos 1500 años, además… jamás nos casamos.

Naruto simplemente salto hacía atrás—¡Incluso así, ya me canse de…!

—En ese caso… ¿Te casarías conmigo?

—…No puedo creer que tengamos esta conversación justo ahora— declaro el peliplata desesperado. Aunque no podía odiar a la pelinegra, Rinne, en su núcleo es una mujer que está privada de lo que la mayoría consideraría emociones.

Su disposición estoica viene a la mayoría como mujer que cuenta con una deficiencia de empatía para los demás, además de su familia inmediata. Un ser insensible y sin conciencia, literal en todo el sentido de la palabra, Rinne denuncia las ideas de optimistas y pesimistas por igual.

Ella no buscaba fallas dentro del mundo o una convicción prototípica, ella ve el mundo como lo que es. Una construcción imperfecta cargada de desolación e infinita desilusión. Y a pesar de que se presenta al mundo como realista llena de perplejidad, secretamente, ella tenía sus propios ideales incrédulos. Uno que le otorgaría la salvación a su clan del Reino de los Fantasmas Hambrientos y otra que permitiría que el nombre Kusaregedo rompa la superficie del mundo Shinobi.

Algunos lo creerían "solamente un sueño", pero para Rinne, su solemne declaración de destino pronunciada por una voz imponente y grandiosa eran suficiente. Y con Naruto, ella se expresó completamente emocionalmente de maneras que inicialmente la sorprendieron.

Esto se debía a que al menos compartían visiones idénticas de la humanidad y del mundo mismo. Sus propios gestos egoístas y a la vez géneros, aunque extraños, le proporcionaron a Rinne un dulce desconcierto de afecto trémulo.

Ella había tenido una situación similar con uno de los reyes demonios del Yomi, **Shuten Dōji** , que termino volviéndose su "esposo", de esa relación y con una emoción de la que originalmente pensó que carecía. Finalmente, su unión espiritual y física condujo a la concepción de su hijo, **Akuhyō**.

Ella tenía en total más de 53 años, muchos más años que Naruto, era madre y había tenido un hombre antes.

Naruto simplemente se sentía mal con el hecho de que ella le había… hecho cosas.

Así que dio un par de pasos hacía atrás, nervioso—¿Quieres que sea tu… compañero… no?— pregunto… la idea de que Rinne le hiciera todo lo que hacía cuando la veía pero en su lugar seria todos los días le… asustaba.

—Creo que lo deje claro— ella inclino la cabeza a un lado, en un movimiento casi infantil.

Naruto trago saliva ruidosamente, sentía la boca hecha agua, y no por el apetito, su respiración era agitada y pesada a la vez, sintiendo el sudor llenar su cara.

—Si…Si peleamos en un lugar más alejado… lo considerare— murmuro, y ella solo frunció un poco el ceño.

—Una consideración no me es suficiente.

—…Si peleamos en un lugar lejos de aquí, entonces… me volveré tu compañero— dijo eso entre el miedo y la convicción, una rara mezcla.

Mezcla que se fue al caño cuando Rinne le dio una patada que lo elevo a los aires, lanzándolo muy lejos contra las montañas, dejando una corriente de aire parecida a la de un Jet.

Ella solo camino tranquilamente, y doblando las rodillas, dio un pequeño salto que la elevo y lanzo a una distancia similar a la de Naruto.

Y allí… dejo a los de Konoha sin el único que podría hacerle frente a sus enemigos.

Seishi se tenso levemente mientras miraba como el demonio se giraba a verlo.

— **Vine por el Chakravartin, mientras Rinne juega con él… me divertiré con las cucarachas con las que se rodea.**

* * *

 **Con Naruto**

* * *

— _Así que… los más grandes guerreros de cada nación y país han sido enviados a un torneo en Jikan… una contienda para presumir sus habilidades a un montón de burócratas— murmuro un niño peliplata de 10 a 11 años._

— _¿No eres algo pequeño para estar aquí?— le dijo un Seishi de alrededor de 21 años con las brazos cruzados, mirándole divertido._

— _¿No eres demasiado feo para seguir vivo?— devolvió el Ojimixto mientras se paraba, y una mujer pelinegra con un kimono de batalla detenía a Seishi._

 _Antes de poder irse, un hombre de cabello negro, barba algo frondosa y de apariencia educada hablo—Espera un momento— Naruto alzo la mirada para ver los ojos azules del hombre mirarle fijamente—. Algo en ti parece… familiar… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?_

— _Naruto… Ootsutsuki Naruto— los ojos del hombre se abrieron con sorpresa al oír su apellido, y pudo ver como algunos otros se giraban a verlo al oír eso—. ¿Cuál es el tuyo, Jiji?— pregunto cruzándose de brazos._

— _Yoshitsune… Ootsutsuki Yoshitsune— se presento el hombre, imitando a Naruto._

— _¿Otro Ootsutsuki? Pero tu apariencia…— se miraba más humano de lo que Naruto jamás lograría verse, incluso con un Henge._

— _Mis ancestros directos eran Ootsutsukis… creo que tenemos un par de cosas en común— los ojos del hombre pasaron a ser rojos, anillados, y con 9 tomoes en los tres primeros círculos alrededor de la pupila._

 _Los ojos de Naruto tomaron la misma forma al instante, sintiéndose como si viera un espejo._

 _Una mano se poso en su cabeza, y alboroto su cabello—Es un gusto conocerte, Ootsutsuki Naruto— el mencionado se sonrojo levemente, al ser alagado por lo más cercano que tendría a un "Senpai" en eso de ser Ootsutsuki._

 _De repente, sintió a alguien detrás de su espalda, y por puro instinto se giro para ver las piernas de una mujer._

 _Alzando la mirada, se ponía nervioso entre más miraba._

 _Y lo ultimo que vio fueron esos ojos amatistas, observándole analíticamente._

— _Ootsutsuki…Tenemos… informes de un pequeño guerrero de cabello plateado tomando varias minas llenas de_ _ **Piedras de Gelel**_ _en el país de los demonios. El cual supongo que habrás sido tu— le dijo ella, y sin amedrentarse, Naruto entrecerró sus ojos hacía ella._

— _Si, fui yo, ¿algún problema?— pregunto dándola la cara a la mujer…_

 _Ohhhh, se iba a arrepentir._

 _Ella le siguió mirando un par de segundos más, antes de hacer una leve, casi imperceptible sonrisa._

— _ **Me estas gustando… Ootsutsuki Naruto-kun.**_

* * *

Semanas después recordaba como su pequeño cuerpo de 10 años dejo de ser virgen en todo lugar posible.

Y por todo lugar, es _**todo**_ lugar.

 _Ughhhhh…. No necesitaba acordarme de eso._

Naruto se encontraba boca arriba en el rio, a unas 4 millas de donde estaba el puente, mirando al cielo.

—Estoy cansado— susurro el peliplata, antes de sentir como alguien, Rinne obviamente se sentaba en su regazo con suavidad.

—¿Cansado de que?— pregunto la pelinegra pasando sus manos por el abdomen del Ootsutsuki, sintiendo sus abomínales cincelados como roca.

El Ojimixto trato de no sonrojarse mientras sentía a la Kusaregedo acariciar su estomago por debajo de su ropa—Supongo que de todo, pero más que nada, que cuando hago una misión todo se termina descarrilando… ¡Ugh!— se trago un gruñido cuando ella araño suavemente sus abdominales.

—¿Y eso es un problema?— pregunto ella acostándose encima de él.

—Tengo que cuidar a un montó de idiotas que no pueden ni limpiar sus culos por su cuenta… no es algo que me atraiga mucho la atención, encima, ellos me consideran un idiota y tener que explicarles varias cosas es molesto.

—Hum… puedes venir conmigo al país de los demonios ahora que eres mi compañero— Naruto trago saliva mientras Rinne lamia su cuello.

—Sigo teniendo cosas que hacer en Konoha… aunque… puedo visitarte— murmuro agarrando las caderas de la Kusaregedo.

—Bueno, Haures-niisan ha venido por ti…— murmuro ella suavemente, con un tono recto pero algo indeciso.

—¿Su nombre es Haures, eh?— pregunto el peliplata sentándose en el lago y recostando su cabeza en el hombro de ella—. ¿Es tu hermano? No se parecen mucho.

—El me adopto cuando era pequeña— respondió la pelinegra—. Era un entrenador estricto, pero un buen hermano y un buen padre… y ahora el esta buscando matarte… o que tu lo mates.

—No voy a matar a alguien que te importe, Rinne— le indico el Ojimixto sin querer hacerla sentir mal.

—De hecho… él quiere eso…

Naruto parpadeo, patidifuso—¿Disculpa?

—Apenas Haures-nii se entero de que eras el ultimo Chakravartin, él se puso a investigar sobre ti… y ya que un demonio como él solo puede ser asesinado por un Chakravartin.

El peliplata negó—Esta yendo a un suicidio… ¿Por qué?... ¿Y porque no haces o dices nada?

La pelinegra se puso a ver a la nada en particular—Supongo que vivir desde el comienzo del universo cansaría a cualquiera, sobretodo con todo lo que ellos han vivido. Y tengo 56 años, Naru. No soy una niña, he aceptado esto desde que me entere de quien eras.

—…Rinne…

—Es viejo y testarudo, pero es el hombre… o demonio, que me crio… sigue siendo duro— dijo ella cerrando los ojos.

Naruto acaricio la espalda de Rinne con suavidad—Si… hago lo que él quiere, y me odias, puedes tener mi cabeza si lo deseas— ella le miro, y el peliplata pudo ver un muy leve brillo de sorpresa.

Antes de poder ver más de eso, apareció una muy lasciva sonrisa en la cara de la pelinegra—Han pasado meses, lo que quiero de ti… es otra cosa.

 _Ohhh, Izanagi ten piedad._ Pensó mientras el cabello negro de Rinne se volvía blanco y su vestido purpura era cambiado por uno hecho de huesos amarillentos.

Segundos después, el mundo a su alrededor pareció cambiar en una amorfa masa de carne, acido y demás…

Y la tortura empezo... una deliciosa... y pecaminosa tortura.

* * *

 **[…]**

Sayuri fue lanzada hacía atrás mientras Soukyū le atrapaba rápidamente con un halcón de tinta, y gruño levemente mientras sentía como su mano estaba levemente dislocada.

—¿Cómo se supone que vamos a ganarles?— pregunto Sakura, de las menos heridas gracias al Jutsu que Naruto puso en ella, y aun así, había sido golpeada un poco por el demonio llamado Haures.

 _Si el dobe puedo con ellos, no deberían ser la gran cosa… y aun así._ Pensó Sasuke molesto, apretando los puños mientras trataba de evitar y defenderse de los ataques de Chojuro.

—¡Tch!— hizo Sadako mientras Aoi y Haku le estaban dando problemas, salto para esquivar un ataque de agujas de hielo, antes de protegerse con sus brazos del Tanto de Aoi.

Nuevamente se tenso mientras miraba los Senbons de Haku volar hacía ella, casi en cámara lenta.

— **Ninpo** — dijeron Sai y Soukyū al unísono— **Choujo Giga** — y de dos pergaminos, salieron del lado de Sai dos tigres, y en el caso de Soukyū cuatro halcones.

Mientras tanto, Seishi solo miraba hacía donde habían ido Rinne y Naruto, antes de sacar tres receptores negros de sus manos. Y los lanzo hacía los tigres, lanzando el restante contra un halcón que la pelinegra trato de usar para empezar un ataque aéreo.

 _Ni siquiera nos dejo empezar el plan._ Pensó Soukyū con algo de nerviosismo.

—¿Esto es todo lo que pueden hacer los Shinobis de la hoja, Hatake?— cuestiono divertido Zabuza, mientras blandía de un lado a otro su arma, lanzando ondas de aire y tajos que generaban pequeños cortes en el Hatake, que gracias a el Nairiki en su cuerpo se había protegido de unos cuantos cortes, absorbiendo los ataques.

Deteniendo la enorme espada con la protección sus manos, el suelo debajo suyo se fracturo por la enorme fuerza.

—Tienes un error en algo, Zabuza— declaro mientras un cristal aparecía en el pecho de su uniforme—. Aunque admito que ustedes son fuertes— comenzó el peliplata mientras el mismo cristal se formaba en el pecho de sus compañeras Jounin—. Los Shinobi de Konoha son mucho más fuertes que nunca.

Una patada de Kakashi impacto el pecho de Zabuza, quien abrió los ojos sorprendido antes de escupir sangre, y con una atronadora fuerza ser lanzado hacía atrás con enorme velocidad.

En medio del aire, giro y clavo su espada por el suelo, arrastrándose 14 metros más antes de detenerse finalmente.

¿ _Qué demonios fue eso?_ Se cuestiono mientras miraba como un ataque de hielo de Haku era totalmente absorbido, y la espada de Chojuro perdió su brillo de Chakra azul cuando Soukyū se acerco a ayudar a su estudiante.

—Nairiki— murmuro Seishi con algo de curiosidad, acariciando su barbilla—. Interesante, tal vez cuando los matemos nos llevaremos esa armadura.

— **Oye, estrellita** — llamo una voz muy conocida para todos, pero con un tono y entonación totalmente diferentes—. **¿¡me extrañaste!?** — declaro un ser con solo un pantalón Hakama negro cubriéndole, mostrando sus pies redondos y hechos meramente de hueso.

La carne era roja, viscosa y prácticamente sin piel, brazos alargados y doblados, con solo 4 dedos en cada mano, la cabeza parecía una venus atrapamoscas, mostrando el interior hueco y viscoso de su cráneo, con los bordes completamente llenos de dientes y la parte de arriba terminando unos cuernos negros parecidos a taladros.

Seishi abrió los ojos, deteniéndose de lo que estaba haciendo y reconociendo esa forma —… **Shokuyoku,** ¿pero… como?— pregunto un incrédulo Seishi.

— **Porque Jodete, así es como** — declaro el ser amorfo, con la voz de Naruto mientras se encontraba volando sobre el puente— **. Seishi… acabo de pasar dos semanas en una dimensión donde el tiempo pasa completamente diferente que aquí… y adivina quien me acompaño.**

El castaño parpadeo levemente sorprendido—Oh por Kami, ¿no me digas que Rinne te…?

— **Si.**

—¿Y tu?

— **Sep.**

—Wow… yo… cielos… solo te puedo dar mi pésame— dijo, sabiendo de lo que hablaba Naruto—. La **Dimensión de Rinne** ya es terrorífica de por si, pero que ella te haga _eso_ allí… pregunta… ¿ella también estaba en su forma Devorador?

— **Todo el maldito tiempo…**

El castaño cerro sus ojos, con una expresión algo culpable y asustada—¡Diablos! No le desearía eso ni a mi peor enemigo.

Naruto tembló levemente, antes de que lo más parecido a una sonrisa en su forma apareciese— **Si, como sea… luego de experimentar de primera mano la sodomía (NO en ese sentido, no lo petaron :v)… tuvo sus frutos.**

—¡Oh Dios, no necesitaba esa imagen en mi mente!— exclamo un traumado Seishi.

— **¡No eso idiota!** — exclamo el Ootsutsuki temblando levemente— **. Aprendí un poco del Shokuyoku mientras ella me violaba de formas que asustarían hasta a la diosa Yami.**

—Enserio, deja de hablar, me estas traumando— declaro el castaño tapándose los oídos—. Espera un momento, ¿Cómo es que tienes la habilidad de Rinne?

Naruto "miro" a Seishi fijamente, antes de desaparecer y reaparecer a un lado del castaño— **Con todo el respeto que tu te mereces… ¿Por qué mierdas te lo diría? Estamos en una misión en la que, de ser necesario… y probablemente porque quiera, te matare** — declaro mientras miraba fijamente a Seishi.

De repente, un brillo negro cubrió el cuerpo de Naruto mientras caminaba hacía Haures.

Mientras el brillo negro caía, se miraba como el cuerpo de Naruto volvía a la normalidad—En todo caso, usar en batalla un poder que no controlo sería peligroso aquí, pero como sea, ¿tu nombre es Haures, no?— pregunto, caminando hacía él.

Seguía semidesnudo, pero algo que todos pudieron ver eran los arañazos y mordidas que lentamente desaparecían de su estomago, pecho, hombros y espalda— **Chakravartin…**

—Llámame Naruto, aun no me gano ese titulo— declaro mientras hacía un par de sellos de mano—. **Kuchiyose no Jutsu** — declaro antes de poner una mano en el suelo, y de una explosión de humo, saliese Alpha arrodillada, su cabello negro meciéndose con el viento—. Revisa que todos estén bien, sánalos y prepárate… asumo que yo también me partiré varias cosas en esto.

—Hai— dijo la marioneta medica mientras en un instante desaparecía para luego aparecer enfrente de los equipos.

Naruto se quedo mirando al titánico demonio de más de tres metros de alto, y él, con su 1.60 m apenas le llegaba a algo más que a la cintura.

El peliplata tenía el cabello un poco más largo que antes, más despeinado y más salvaje, cubriéndole un poco los ojos—Se a lo que has venido, tus verdaderos motivos… no se si te entienda, y no creo poder conocer tu resolución o lo que te paso… pero… lo que si se, es que un guerrero como tu preferiría morir ahora.

— **No me importa lo que creas… pero he venido aquí por una pelea con el Chakravartin… y tu me la darás.**

Naruto no dijo nada cuando en un segundo Haures agarro la espada de Zabuza sin que este pudiera decir nada, y en otro segundo, ya estaba detrás suyo con la espada alzada.

La bajo rápidamente, y Naruto no se movió en lo más mínimo.

SLAAAASSHHHH

La carne fue cortada, mientras Naruto agarraba la espada que había cortado hasta la mitad de su abdomen, comenzando por el lado derecho, deteniéndola con la mano izquierda.

—Wow… eres fuerte— dijo Naruto, sin molestarle en lo más mínimo estar medio cortado, retirando con lentitud la espada y, para sorpresa de Haures y los de Konoha, sanando rápidamente.

— **¿Una habilidad regenerativa?** — dijo el demonio, medio sorprendido, antes de alzar una puño.

CRACKUT

PRROOOOOOOM

Naruto reboto un par de veces en el suelo del puente, con la cabeza soltando humo, generando cráteres cada que rebotaba.

—¡AAAAHHH!— gritaron algunos de los Shinobi de la hoja al ver el "cadáver" sin cabeza del peliplata enfrente de ellos.

—… **No importa que, uno de mis hermanos tiene una habilidad como la tuya de regenerarse, pero se que sin importar que… no te puedes regenerar cuando tu cabeza esta…**

—Destruida, si, me lo han dicho muchas veces cuando lo hacen— declaro mientras se levantaba, sentándose mientras la piel todavía se regeneraba de la mitad de su cara—. En todo caso, mi regeneración puede que sea mayor que la de tu hermano, aunque conozco a tipos que se regeneran a nivel sub-atómico.

El peliplata mientras se paraba se dio cuenta de que a la mano de Haures se le notaban un par de huesos ya no cubiertos por la piel—Eres… fuerte— declaro mientras hacía tronar su regenerado cuello.

Y de un segundo a otro, ambos se lanzaron contra el otro.

Todo lo que los demás pudieron ver fueron los puños de ambos volando como si fueran decenas de ellos.

Algo curioso era el sonido que Naruto hacía al golpear y devolver los golpes—¡MUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDA!— decía a una enorme velocidad mientras contrarrestaba los golpes de Haures.

Ambos se separaron, y volvieron a chocar, como haces de luz, sus golpes separándolos cuando se lanzaban contra él otro.

Naruto tomo espacio, arrastrando los pies por el suelo, dejando una estela de camino quemado por donde iba.

— **Kaimon (Puerta de la Apertura)** — susurro mientras una aura azul muy leve le cubría por unos leves instantes.

Con su control sobre sus células, y su enorme regeneración, no sintió nada en particular mientras liberaba el 80% de su fuerza.

Los humanos y Ootsutsukis no eran tan diferentes, tal vez por eso es que podían reproducirse entre ellos.

Como alguien con Chakra ya infinito, Naruto solo estaba liberando Chakra de más, pero hacía algo útil, usándolo para reforzar sus movimientos y velocidad.

Naruto noto como era empujado hacía atrás ante uno de los golpes de Haures, pero el fuerte sonido que vino después genero un gruñido en el demonio.

El peliplata se impulso hacía el aire, manteniéndose arriba por unos segundos, antes de que Haures le rugiese.

Los pendientes de Naruto brillaron mientras cinco pergaminos salían de los sellos manométricos que habían en ellos.

Los agarro todos con una sola mano, podía sostener 5 Katanas en una mano, agarrar pergaminos era solo un poco más complicado por el grosor.

Agarro uno de los pergaminos, uno de color rojo, y lo abrió rápidamente mientras brillaba en color rojo.

— **ICS: Sello de Fuego H3** — un maremoto de fuego salido del pergamino, llenando el ancho del puente con un fuego de color rojo, que sorprendió al demonio.

— **¡Vaya calor!** — exclamo sorprendido antes de que el fuego lo atrapase, y el peliplata vio como el agua a su alrededor se evaporaba, y Alpha no tardo un segundo en poner una barrera alrededor de los equipos de Konoha.

Naruto se doblo cuando Haures le dio una patada en el abdomen, y fue lanzado hacía atrás mientras giraba en el suelo.

Creo una lanza en su mano, y girando, la lanzo adelante dela dirección que giraba.

La lanza se clavo en el suelo, totalmente recta.

Y cuando Naruto llego donde ella, la agarro del mango y detuvo su movimiento.

Girando en la lanza, el Ootsutsuki se paro, y sus ojos brillaron en él Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan mientras miraba un pilar de electricidad saliendo y generándose entre las manos de Haures.

—Tch— declaro mientras los huesos plateados de su Susano'o aparecían a su alrededor.

BRAAUUUUMMMM

Todos los demás vieron como el agua del lago alrededor del puente salía hacía todos lados, el vapor generado por el ataque de fuego de Naruto, y el peliplata vio como aun con los huesos, carne y armadura de su guerrero etéreo la mitad de su cuerpo estaba partido a la mitad.

—Supongo que el Chakra no es suficientemente resistente— murmuro Naruto mientras se limpiaba la sangre de un corte en su frente.

El peliplata agarro el segundo pergamino, uno de color verde y naranja, mientras miraba a Haures cruzarse de brazos.

— **ICS: Sello de Viento G4** — declaro mientras una serie de tornados se liberaban del pergamino.

Haures siguió sin moverse, y el peliplata pudo ver como quedaba atrapado entre los tornados, empezando a girar a una enorme velocidad.

El Ojimixto choco las palmas de sus manos, haciendo que todos los tornados se juntasen en uno, viendo a Haures en el centro del tornado— **¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!** — reía el demonio antes de alzar los brazos a los lados, comenzando a absorber la energía eólica del tornado.

Naruto apretó la mandíbula al ver como el tornado se encogía lentamente y Haures caía al suelo del puente.

— **ICS: Sello de Agua H5** — llamo abriendo el tercer pergamino, mientras un pequeño maremoto salía del pergamino, inundando todo el puente enfrente suyo.

El demonio no parecía ni moverse esta vez, simplemente comenzó a correr por el puente, sin importarle el agua, absorbiendo la energía hidráulica.

Naruto se teletransporto cuando el puño de Haures nuevamente iba a impactarle, y quedo a unos pocos metros de su equipo.

Una única gota de sudor bajo por su frente.

 _No creo que usar electricidad o usar la tierra ayude… y absorberá el Chakra del elemento polvo si lo uso… hay dos únicas cosas que no he probado…_

El Ootsutsuki alzo una mano al cielo, cerrando los ojos para concentrarse.

 _ **Eso es valor y estupidez.**_ Pensó Haures. _**Cerrar los ojos con el enemigo enfrente.**_

— **Hyōgakisei no Gongen:** _Una espada forjada a partir de los aspectos congelados de mi espíritu guerrero. Aquellos que se paran ante mi espada etérea experimentarán las manos árticas de la muerte desvanecerse sobre ti. Esta espada es la encarnación del Hielo mismo y no será mancillada por la sangre de aquellos a quienes considera indignos de una muerte honorable._

 **La encarnación del alma glacial (Hyōgakisei no Gongen)** , el arma principal de elección para el **Espadachín divino del Infierno congelado (ō** **地獄** **の** **, Tōketsu Jigoku no Kami no Kenshi)** , Ootsutsuki Naruto.

Una espada etérea, la encarnación metafísica del hielo.

Como una espada que existe más allá de la representación física del concepto de frío, la espada ha pasado a través de innumerables portadores dentro del **Clan Senryo (antecesores de los Yuki).**

La voluntad indomable de todo el clan y el dominio del Hyōton ha equilibrado la fuerza primordial dentro de la espada con la suya propia.

A lo largo de los siglos, esa espada había derramado la sangre en un lago congelado y ha plagado numerosos campos de batalla con las esculturas de hielo congelado de los enemigos derrotados.

Una espada que fue creada antes de la existencia de los humanos y algunos podrían decir que esta espada tiene un origen del mismo Izanagi.

La denominación, **Shogun del frio lago (** **結** **氷河** **, Hyōketsu Hyōga no Shōgun** ), le fue otorgado por su propia nación como un testamento de su destreza empuñando esta espada sobrenatural. Alberga los espíritus de todos los que han experimentado el frío absoluto de la espada que congelaría al Yomi y la voluntad de cada miembro de Senryo que le da a la hoja una forma avanzada de sensibilidad.

Como una espada etérea, el Hyōgakisei no Gongen era capaz de manifestarse como una construcción física o metafísica. Es la encarnación del Ártico y el progenitor de todo lo que es frío.

Con su mera presencia en el mundo físico, causo automáticamente **congelación atmosférica (** **気** **凝結** **, Kigyouketsu)**

Congelación atmosférica… creada por la temperatura absolutamente gélida de la cuchilla, que es tan fría que congela los gases dentro de la atmósfera, incluido el oxígeno.

Los alrededores de Naruto, no solo comenzaron a congelarse sino que lo de Kiri tuvieron que alejarse cuando también se sintieron sofocados debido a la falta de oxígeno.

Incluso aun más lejos todavía estaban sujetos a alucinaciones por el adelgazamiento del aire.

El verdadero efecto es indiscriminado y el frío aire desoxigenado se puede sentir a una distancia de hasta tres kilómetros, lo que puede ser difícil de usar entre aliados y otros no combatientes.

En cierto sentido, Naruto podía ganar batallas simplemente permitiendo que su oponente se sofoque debido a la falta de oxígeno o provoque un paro cardíaco.

La cuchilla también funciona como defensa preeminente debido al hecho de que los usuarios de Katon, Suiton (que no sea el usuario), Raiton y Futon no pueden manifestar su Ninjutsu o alguna técnica elemental de manera competente debido a que cada uno de ellos requiere un medio a través del aire o el oxígeno mismo que está congelado.

La hoja también contiene la esencia de aquellos que murieron bajo las condiciones extremas que crea el Hyōgakisei no Gongen. Su esencia se comparte mutuamente con Naruto y su espada. Su esencia proporcionaba a Naruto una inmunidad natural contra los efectos de su propia espada, como la reducción de oxígeno y le permite luchar como si estuviera en condiciones normales. La razón por la cual la hoja fue capaz de dejar incontables campos de batalla inmersos en hielo denso se debe a su habilidad secundaria conocida como **Muerte instantánea por congelación absoluta (** **即** **死** **-** **絶** **対** **Sokushi-Zettaireido)**

Como se dijo antes, la espada es la encarnación del frío y es la voluntad la fuerza primordial y, como tal, la espada es capaz de alcanzar temperaturas que no pueden alcanzarse naturalmente. La hoja de la espada puede alcanzar el cero absoluto.

Comprender esta temperatura extrema es enfrentar cierta derrota.

Aquellos atravesados por la cuchilla se rompen inmediatamente debido al hecho de que el objeto golpeado perderá su movimiento atómico a través de la absorción termodinámica. El objeto congelado pierde todas las resistencias eléctricas que también destruyen su cohesión atómica. Sin el vínculo de la fuerza débil, el objeto se romperá en un nivel atómico bajo el peso de su propia masa, redefiniendo una muerte por golpe. Sin embargo, el uso de esta habilidad requiere una gran cantidad de energía física junto con la intención de matar que se canaliza en la hoja para reproducir el efecto.

—Cero Absoluto… sin energía que puedas absorber… esta es la única arma que tengo que no te volvería más fuerte. Pero me di cuenta antes de comenzar a atacarte, cuando chocamos nuestros puños, hubo un retumbo… no puedes absorber el sonido— declaro antes de dar una vuelta sobre si mismo, y cortar a los clones de Seishi que trataron de acercarse a él.

Noto como… los cuerpos no desaparecían.

— **¡Shinra Tensei!** — escucho el grito del castaño antes de ser empujado hacía atrás, sus pies hundiéndose en el suelo mientras temblaba levemente.

—¡CA…BRON!— mascullo furioso, no por ser interrumpido, pero si al ver los clones alrededor del Amamoto—. Te robaste mi Jutsu de Clones— declaro molesto mientras los clones le rodeaban.

Eran decenas, cientos o miles de clones a su alrededor, llenando el puente por donde fuera—Hey, no te pongas así, somos ninjas, nunca se menciono nada de honradez, y no es como si este Jutsu no me quedara mejor a mi— declaro uno de los Seishi con una sonrisa pretenciosa.

El peliplata miro a su espalda, donde estaba Haures y al frente, donde estaba Seishi.

Finalmente, miro el sol ocultarse al horizonte.

 _Hemos estado peleando por horas… no necesito el Hachimon con Seishi… pero si lo que planeo con Haures tiene que funcionar…_

El peliplata guardo su espada, mantenerla en el mundo material solo causaría problemas, y la barrera de Alpha se empezaría a congelar también de seguir así.

Uno de los clones de Seishi se lanzo contra suyo, y el no dudo ni un segundo en golpearle la cara, sintiendo los huesos crujir mientras lo veía siendo lanzándolo hacía atrás con la cabeza destrozada.

Sin girarse, pateo también el pecho de otro clon, destrozándolo como si nada.

 _ **Kamui.**_ Pensó mientras era atravesado por otro clon de Seishi, y se giro con el puño alzado y el clon se giro.

La mandíbula del clon trono mientras Naruto le despedazaba la cabeza.

Otro clon le agarro de la espalda, y Naruto no tardo en tirarlo de encima, antes de girar con él y usarlo para golpear a otro clon.

—Invente esa técnica Seishi, no hay forma de que me ganes usándola— declaro mientras creaba un mazo enorme con picos, y girándolo, golpeo a los clones que se acercaban a su alrededor.

—Solo te estaba distrayendo— declaro otro clon con una sonrisa antes de que una lanza se clavara en su pecho.

—¿Uh?— hizo el peliplata sosteniendo la lanza y viéndolo de nuevo.

Los clones dieron un brillo cegador, obligando a Naruto a cerrar los ojos y soltar la lanza, viendo de soslayo el destello dorado, y las Gudōdamas en las espaldas de todos.

CRACK. CRACK. CRACK

Esta vez el crujido vino de la cara, pecho y pierna del peliplata, cuando tres clones le golpearon al mismo tiempo, rompiendo su nariz, 7 costillas y rompiéndole la rodilla con una patada.

— **¡TEKORU! (¡BASTARDO!)** — exclamo embravecido, maldiciéndole en lenguaje Ootsutsuki.

Trato de girar y dar una patada que alejaría a algunos, pero apenas trato de hacerlo su pierna sana fue agarrada y el clon que lo agarro alzo el codo por encima de su cabeza.

Gruño con más fuerza mientras su otra rodilla era rota, y era lanzado contra un tumulto de clones que se le lanzaron encima.

Estaba luchando contra un ejercito de guerreros, todos con el **Modo Sabio de los 6 Caminos** , y el Rinnegan activo.

Prácticamente estaba luchando contra un ejercito con los poderes de Rikudo Sennin.

Los receptores negros no tardaron en clavarse en su piel, y los golpes solo aumentaron.

La pesada gravedad que sintió, empujes y jalones, su Chakra siendo absorbido, animales uniéndose a la paliza, las armas del Camino Asura disparándole, incluso podía sentirlo usar el Camino Humano, tratando de sacarle el alma.

—Je— rio el peliplata antes de ser golpeado de nuevo—. Lindo— susurro completamente divertido, antes de que pasara…

Los ojos del peliplata pasaron de ser heterocromaticos a tener un color en común.

Morados, morados con un circulo alrededor de la pupila.

— **Método de la Diosa del Sol (** **太陽** **神** **Taiyokami Keishiki)**

El fuego vino poco después, y el Seishi original tuvo que saltar cuando un calor tan enorme como el sol fue liberado.

Sus clones no tuvieron la misma suerte, pues en segundos pudo ver, y sentir, como sus clones eran incinerados en una temperatura mayor a la de la lava.

Y todos pudieron ver a Naruto nuevamente.

— **Taiyokami Keishiki… esta es la identidad del poder que he conseguido.**

Ahora la piel de Naruto parecía hecha de roca, una roca gris, en el pecho y brazos había una combinación de color rojo y tatuajes naranja, las manos siendo roja y teniendo un tatuaje de color naranja en todo el pecho que era de color rojo, el cabello se había vuelto puntiagudo y de roca, pero era la cara de Naruto lo que más importaba.

Los dientes habían cambiado y se habían vuelto parte de la cara, que estaba igualmente hecha de roca, con dientes afilados y ojos vacíos, oscuros ante la falta de glóbulos oculares, a excepción de dos únicos puntos de color morado.

Una banda roja rodeaba su cabeza y ojos antes de que una sola punta roja se extienda por sus ojos así como la totalidad de su cuello.

Las marcas se extendían a lo largo de sus brazos y torso, formando un patrón complejo e intrincado en sus abdominales inferiores. El cabello de Naruto se había vuelto negro y creció hasta su espalda y sus dientes se transformaron en colmillos masivos.

— **Este poder… el poder del sol… unido a la sangre de los Kriptonianos… siento como si a cada segundo me volviera más fuerte…** — murmuro mientras caminaba, ignorando completamente a los incrédulos humanos.

— **Esta nueva forma tuya… desprende calor y radiación, sabes que puedo absorber eso… ¿Por qué la usas entonces?** — cuestiono Haures, igualmente, sintiéndose aun más fuerte cada segundo cerca del peliplata.

El pelinegro solo hizo lo más parecido a una sonrisa en su nueva forma, y dijo— **Dices que tu habilidad es absorción de energía… no nulificar, eso significa que debe de haber un limite… y en esta forma… ¡AMBOS LLEGAREMOS A ESE LIMITE!**

Naruto se puso en la pose de pelea del Capoeira, y en segundo apareció delante del demonio— **Dios Sol: ¡Corona!** — exclamo con su puño brillando en energía geotérmica, el puño impacto en la cara de Haures.

Una enorme llamarada vino segundos después, e incluso los bosques en los alrededores no se salvaron ante la enorme llamarada de fuego rojo.

—¿¡QUÉ CLASE DE MONSTRUOS SON ELLOS!?— grito Zabuza mientras al igual que el resto, se protegían de los ataques de Naruto y Haures gracias a la barrera de Alpha.

Salto para esquivar varios relámpagos de Haures, y también para esquivar patadas y golpes que le lanzaban.

Se acerco nuevamente, con los brazos en forma de 'X' en el cuello de Haures

— **Dios Sol: ¡Guillotina!** — un enorme circulo se formo ante una explosión de fuego cuando Naruto separo sus brazos, con una 'X' justo en el centro de la rueda de fuego.

Los ataques de Naruto podían ser poderosos, pero el mismo Ootsutsuki se sorprendía ante ello…

Haures absorbía la mayoría de la fuerza de sus ataques, más del 80%, estaba seguro que de no ser por eso, quemaría la aldea entera con el más mínimo ataque.

 _ **Vamos… solo un poco más… absorbe solo un poco más**_ — **Dios Sol: ¡Masa Solar!** — exclamo mientras un aura circular hecha de plasma solar le rodeaba— **. ¡HA!** — grito mientras se lanzaba directamente contra Haures.

— **Idiota, ¡solo me vuelves más fuerte!** — exclamo el demonio mientras agarraba a Naruto de los brazos.

— **¡Pues vuélvete lo más fuerte posible! ¡Tómalo todo!** — grito el peliplata mientras miraba como el aura solar a su alrededor era absorbida por el demonio.

—¡No lo entiendo!— exclamo Shikako mientras aun con la barrera, su cabello se movía sin control por el viento—. ¡Lo ataco antes con fuego, no va a servir!

—Es porque ese no es el ataque real— dijo Alpha reforzando la barrera mientras miraba como Naruto sudaba copiosamente, lentamente saliendo de su forma de Dios del Sol.

—Oh no… volvió a su forma normal— susurro Kakashi sorprendido.

Alpha simplemente negó levemente—Como dije, esa no es su ataque real— declaro ella mientras Naruto veía como Haures aumentaba de tamaño y musculatura. Viendo otras 2 alas doradas salir de la espalda de Haures.

Ahora prácticamente sobrepasaba los 7 metros sin menor dificultad— **Esta es nuestra forma de [Desesperación], casi me matas al darme toda esa energía, pero si un Demonio esta en la necesidad podemos liberar nuestro verdadero poder en el plano mortal, nuestra esperanza de vida se reduce a minutos… ¡Pero no me hace falta más que un minuto para destrozarte!** — declaro el demonio antes de patear como una pelota al Ootsutsuki.

—¡BLUAGH!— vomito sangre el peliplata mientras sentía como sus costillas se rompían, su torso abriéndose.

El peliplata miro al demonio, y este pudo ver los ojos morados del Ootsutsuki mientras se detenía anclando los pies en el suelo.

 _No fui capaz de salvar a mi familia antes, no fui capaz de salvar a los que amaba, fui un niño tonto y debíl. Un niño estupido que no conocio nada mejor. Nunca más sere un niño estupido. Cuando esto termine... Cuando haya matado a este demonio... me asegurare de que no muere nadie más... Topokka... no les pude salvar... los perdi a ustedes... no perdere a nadie más._

El **Noryokugan** totalmente imperfecto e inexperto brillaba en los ojos de Naruto, titilando como una luciérnaga, mirando embravecido a Haures.

— **¡Genshiku!** — bramo mientras el viento negro le volvía a cubrir, viendo al demonio correr contra él.

— **¡Tu cabeza es mía, CHAKRAVARTIN!** — exclamo mientras se lanzaba contra el Ootsutsuki.

 **Hyōgakisei no Gongen** volvió a aparecer en las manos de Naruto.

—La espada de hielo es la única capaz de herir en verdad al demonio, este puede absorber la energía con la que atacas, con la que te defiendes o con la que te rodeas, sin embargo, el hielo es la carencia de energía en las partículas. La poca energía que se genera se llama **Energía de Punto Zero** , tan mínima que ni el demonio es capaz de absorberla al no detectarla.

Todos voltearon a ver en la dirección de Alpha ante la explicación que les dio de que pasaba.

—¡ORA!— exclamo Naruto mientras cortaba una de las alas de Haures, y este se sorprendía al no poder absorber la energía de aquel corte.

Comenzó a dar saltos de un lado a otro, creando copias de la **Hyōgakisei no Gongen** en su otra mano y en sus rodillas.

Girando como un tornado, comenzó a cortar por donde fuera, cortando las otras alas del demonio.

Saltando, agarro la espada original con sus dos manos antes de descenderla en la cabeza del demonio—¡LO HIZO!— grito Sakura en incredulidad y felicidad al ver como Naruto partía a la mitad al demonio.

Los brazos de cada mitad de Haures agarraron la cabeza del peliplata—¡KU…!— gruño este ante la presión que el demonio generaba, tratando de aplastarle la cabeza.

—¿Si…Sigue vivo partido a la mitad?— murmuro Sai incrédulo al oír la risa del demonio.

—Estamos muertos— susurro Sayuri mientras miraba como Naruto quedaba apresado por el demonio.

—…Esta bien…— escucharon todos de repente, la voz de Naruto retumbando en sus cabezas.

La respiración del peliplata de repente comenzó a oírse cada vez más fuerte, mientras unas venas rojas empezaban a cubrir su piel entera.

El **Ryūmyaku** brillo en el cuerpo del Ootsutsuki mientras apretaba los dientes—…Esta bien, no dejare… ¡que pase sobre mi!— exclamo mientras el Noryokugan brillaba en sus ojos.

— **¡Vas a morir aquí, Ootsutsuki!** — se burlo el demonio parecido a tigre apunto de aplastarle.

Naruto comenzó a aumentar la fuerza del Ryūmyaku.

10%

20%

30%

40%

50%

— **¡CALLATEEEEEE!** — grito mientras los presentes juraban que su cabello brillo en un tono dorado un par de veces.

60%

70%

80%

90%

100%

— **Ryū…mya…ku…** — declaro mientras todos miraban su piel de un tono rojo nada sano, la sangre saliendo de su boca, nariz, ojos y oídos. Las venas brillando en verde, rojo, dorado y azul.

200%

300%

400%

800%

—¡ **1000%... Za Warudo… BUMON! (Mil Por ciento… Divisor de El Mundo)** — comenzó a girar, pequeña sexplosiones se generaban, pues los cortes prácticamente sonaban como oír un Jet volando.

Y de repente… no oyeron nada, y solo vieron destellos apareciendo alrededor de Haures, cortándole.

Hikita fue la primera en decir algo—Creo que me quede sorda, o no puedo oír o ver a Naruto.

—El verdadero ataque comenzó, acaba de romper la barrera de la luz, hace tiempo que rompió la barrera del sonido pero sus cuerpos tardaron en reaccionar a ello. Naruto-sama le ataco con energía eólica, hidráulica, calorífica y de movimiento. Pero en una de esas hubo un retumbo, no puede absorber el sonido— dijo Alpha mientras también creaba una barrera arcoíris alrededor de donde se encontraba su creador—. No pueden verlo, pero a cada momento que el aumenta su velocidad, de sol veces la velocidad de la luz, los decibeles aumentan. Como el demonio no tenía orejas, tuvo que hacerlo entrar a su forma de desesperación para que aumentara el tamaño de su cavidad auditiva, por eso le dejo absorber su energía. Y a pesar del giro de eventos con Seishi Amamoto la adrenalina le ayudo a despertar por momentos la forma del Dios Sol.

—¡HA!— Naruto exclamo antes de detenerse, y que todos vieran como ondas de sonido lo hicieron apretar los dientes y manos.

La masa amorfa que ahora era Haures empezó a sanarse, antes de que con lo que quedaba de boca gritar al oír la explosión.

—Pero… eso significa… el también esta atrapado en el ataque de decibeles— murmuro Shikako antes de volver a mirar a Naruto.

—120, 125 decibeles están en la categoría del dolor, aun mayor con el nivel auditivo de Naruto-sama, 200 decibeles producen la muerte y destrucción del tímpano— comenzó a hablar Alpha mientras los oídos de Naruto sangraban, pero se mantenía fijo como un roble.

—Por favor… No pierdas, Naruto— rezo la Nara al ver como los decibeles aumentaban.

—300, 400 decibeles, las vibraciones descomponen la materia— dijo Alpha mientras una suave sonrisa aparecía en los labios de Naruto.

 _Gomen… Isana… Kaa-san… Pero… fui capaz de protegerles._

—Ya casi… solo un poco más— dijo Sayuri al borde de un infarto.

La mirada de Alpha brillo por un segundo, dos emociones se vislumbraron, admiración y preocupación— **500 decibeles,** los átomos se dividen.

Y entonces, una explosión colosal cubrió los cielos de Nami.

* * *

 **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

 **YYYY CORTE**

 **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

 **GLOSARIO DE TECNICAS**

* * *

 **Taiyokami Keishiki (Método de la Diosa del Sol)**

* * *

 **Es una transformación única creada por la Diosa Amaterasu y transmitida por el Clan Taiyotenki, solo disponible para los que tiene su ADN.**

 **Es la antítesis del Método Diosa de la Luna popularmente utilizado por el Clan Tsukime**

 **Al activar la técnica, Naruto gana la capacidad de manipular el calor y la radiación, incluidas las transformaciones de la naturaleza en las que se usa fuego y viento.**

 **Su velocidad, durabilidad y destreza de combate se incrementan exponencialmente y en su lugar actual en el tiempo, los límites de esta técnica son desconocidos.**

* * *

 **HABILIDADES**

* * *

 **Hasta ahora, ha demostrado la capacidad de cambiar la estructura de sus manos para producir una mayor fuerza de impacto cuando utiliza Taijutsu, así como una variedad de técnicas de Dios del Sol.**

 **Esta forma es capaz de quemar el poderoso Genjutsu en si, haciéndolos inútiles mientras él esté en esta forma.**

 **En cualquier momento dado mientras esta técnica está activa, Naruto tiene la masa y la gravedad del Sol en sí, a nivel personal.**

 **Debido a esto, las técnicas de espacio-tiempo que son capaces de teletransportar un objetivo, como Kamui y Amenotejikara son inútiles contra él, ya que sería como tratar de mover el Sol desde su posición respectiva, una hazaña que requeriría tanto Chakra que mataría al usuario en cuestión mucho antes de que ocurriera nada, ya que los objetos más pesados o más masivos requieren más Chakra.**

 **En cualquier momento dado, puede aumentar su "masa" personal, a lo sumo a la de una estrella de neutrones.**

 **Al aumentar su masa personal hasta tal límite, se vuelve casi impenetrable debido a su densidad, ya que el Chakra y la materia en sí no pueden perforar su cuerpo.**

 **Si no fuera por la energía natural que emana, las Gudōdamas podrían dañarlo, aunque ya no es el caso.**

 **Una técnica capaz de reescribir las propiedades de un espacio dado, como Yomotsu Hirasaka, son capaces de moverle a nueva ubicación, aunque las técnicas como Kamui y Amenotejikara no son capaces de tal hazaña y ciertamente matarían a su usuario al intentar tal acción.**

 **Como prueba de su extrema durabilidad, las técnicas del Elemento Polvo (Jinton) resultan ineficaces contra él en este estado. Su gravedad personal es tan extrema que tomó una velocidad de un tercio de la velocidad de la luz para escapar de su influencia.**

 **Es tan extremo que la luz que rebota en él se curva hacia donde solo se puede ver la mitad de su cuerpo en un momento dado, lo que significa que puede hacerse invisible desde el frente pero no desde la parte posterior, y viceversa.**

 **Además de su gran masa y densidad, puede emitir un campo magnético circulando y rotando su Chakra a través de su cuerpo a una velocidad inmensa, creando un campo magnético personal, pero muy poderoso a través de una dínamo solar, aproximadamente de 10 a 16 veces la fuerza del campo magnético de la Tierra.**

 **En su máximo, Naruto puede generar un campo magnético de 119 veces la fuerza del campo magnético de la Tierra, ya que cualquier nivel superior haría que los objetos a su alrededor colapsen en singularidades gravitacionales antes de detonar en explosiones extremas.**

 **Esto lo hace más poderoso que cualquier usuario de Elemento Imán , ya que las estrellas tienen un campo magnético mucho más grande que los planetas.**

 **En su máximo potencial, el campo magnético producido es tan poderoso, que es letal, a una distancia de 1000 pies de distancia debido al fuerte campo magnético que distorsiona las nubes de electrones de los átomos constituyentes del sujeto, haciendo imposible la química de la vida.**

 **A baja intensidad, puede hacer que la regeneración sea imposible para un oponente, incluida la negación del proceso de Ninjutsu Medico.**

 **En un nivel ligeramente superior, puede inhibir los procesos mentales del oponente, evitando que cosas como las habilidades telequinéticas lo afecten.**

 **En un nivel mucho más alto, puede poner al oponente en un estado de muerte inducida lentamente al inhibir completamente su química.**

 **Debido a los campos magnéticos puros que es capaz de producir, tiende a mantener este campo limitado a un área de aproximadamente 3 pies de la superficie de su cuerpo, pero puede dar forma libremente y extender este campo a voluntad.**

 **Él es capaz de usar este estado ofensivamente "lanzando" su masa a los objetos que se aproximan, lo que le permite comprimirlos hasta tal punto que son inútiles.**

 **Si arroja una pequeña cantidad de su "masa de neutrones" a alguien, su gravedad es suficiente para matarlos al instante.**

 **Los proyectiles que se aproximan se convertirán en átomos y los protones y neutrones de los que se componen los átomos se fragmentarán, creando un corto período de fisión en la superficie del cuerpo de Naruto, mientras que también liberan rayos gamma mortales.**

 **Al dar forma a su campo magnético alrededor de su cuerpo y extremidades, puede dirigir personalmente estos intensos rayos gamma hacia objetivos específicos, induciendo la intoxicación por radiación junto con un calor inmenso.**

 **Naruto no se ve afectado por esto. Los campos magnéticos que es capaz de generar son tan fuertes que hacen bi-refringente al vacío y es capaz de distorsionar y magnificar imágenes, otorgándole lentes magnéticas.**

 **Al dar forma a sus campos magnéticos producidos personalmente en extensiones de su cuerpo, puede destruir los objetos que los utilizan, rompiendo físicamente su estructura atómica.**

 **Desde su cuerpo, Naruto puede generar temperaturas en más de 27,000,000 de grados Fahrenheit, así como cantidades incalculables de presión.**

 **A su temperatura máxima, Naruto puede cancelar y negar las funciones de otras técnicas y materias, mientras lo hace tan enérgico que simplemente se descompone en nada.**

 **Siendo como el Sol en sí, Naruto puede generar plasma de su cuerpo o calentando súbitamente el fuego en plasma, que no emite luz visible.**

 **Al canalizar Raiton a través de este plasma, que tiene, para muchos propósitos, una conductividad infinita, puede aumentar sus propios ataques eléctricos a estándares extraordinarios, llegando incluso a hacer lo mismo con los rayos reales.**

 **Combinando plasma con el inmenso calor, presión y magnetismo que es capaz de generar, puede producir prominencias solares en miniatura , brillantes y grandes características gaseosas que se extienden desde su cuerpo en forma de bucle.**

 **Al hacer que estas prominencias se desprendan, Naruto puede generar una eyección de masa coronal, una ráfaga masiva de plasma, electrones, protones, radiación electromagnética y campo magnético.**

 **Esto puede liberar una onda de choque compuesta de partículas energéticas solares, que pueden causar tormentas geomagnéticas lo suficientemente potentes como para interrumpir el campo magnético de la Tierra, a través de la compresión.**

 **Cuando esto ocurre, se puede ver Auroras alrededor de los polos de la Tierra, mostrando cuán poderosa es la destreza de la técnica.**

 **Su generación de tormentas geomagnéticas le permite cambiar la dirección de las líneas del campo magnético e incluso le permite cambiar la polaridad de él mismo y de los demás, lo que le permite atraer o rechazar objetos o personas a voluntad.**

 **Al emitir vientos solares en oponentes magnéticamente adaptados, Naruto puede volar sus campos magnéticos, lo que hace que sea extremadamente difícil, si no imposible para ellos conjurar campos magnéticos, y mucho menos manipular cualquier cosa usando el magnetismo.**

 **UFFF, y de no ser porque Haures podía absorber todo eso, habrían matado toda la vida en la tierra V:**

 **No tengo nada mas que decirles, solo que por fsvor dejen sus reviews, que me deprime apenas ve reviews por cap :"v**

 **Con todo eso dicho, se despide de ustedes...**

* * *

 **OMEGA**


	12. Capitulo 11: Lagrimas de un No Dios

**RESPONDAMOS REVIEWS**

 **Para** **Eien no hiryu, Y tu eres chido y genial 》:3**

 **Para Gonzox-kun, el mundo estaria jodido en demasiados sentidos, es decir, esa forma es actualmente la segunda más OP de Naruto (Siendo la primera Genshiku). Uff, mi pesame men :"T. Ñhe, Naruto es OP, pero aun asi, no TAN OP, sus poderes tienen ciertos problemas, y sigue habiendo personajes que pueden ganarle... por el momento 7-7**

 **Para Ryu ootsutsuki 14, Nah, aun quedan poderes más OP que darle a Naruto, aun no le doy un poder para controlar causa y efecto... UY, Spoiler. Bueno, te dire que hicieron todo el kamasutra y hasta inventaron poses nuevas v: Aquí hay una puta explicación larga esperandote v:. Y no prometo nada con las chicas :v**

 **Para** **kisuned, Superboy Prime, en definitiva Superboy Prime, pero cuando recien descubria sus poderes**

 **Para Kirinkirito, ese es el detalle del cap mi buen Kirito, Naruto no es (aun) ni se cree un Dios. De hecho, su universo sigue vvo, simplemente que mato a muchos y dejo moribundos al resto. Pueeees... no soy de escribir Yaoi, pero una o dos escenas para comedia no estaran mal, ya me imagino al Harem de Naruto con hemorragias nasales Xd. El de Reborn creo que es de 1 Guglon (Un 1 seguido de 100 ceros). De hecho, el Chakra Infinito es como el segundo, energia tridimensional infinita, sin embargo, su cuerpo puede cansarse aunque es poco probable que eso pase. Ummm, me acabas de dar una gran idea bro.**

 **Reviews respondida, solo me queda decir...**

* * *

 **ACCIÓN**

* * *

 **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

 **Capitulo 11**

 **Lagrimas de un No Dios**

 **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Cuando alguien se pregunta el origen de un Dios, o de la misma vida, creen que las cosas siempre han sido de esa forma, que siempre ha existido y que siempre será así, pero no se detienen a pensar que la existencia que se conoce como Dios puede nacer, o tener un origen fuera del mundo que conocemos.

Pero en ese caso…

¿Qué hace a un Verdadero Dios?

¿Es un ser inmortal?

Entonces Naruto podía serlo, pues podía regenerar perfectamente sus células ilimitadamente, haciéndolo biológicamente inmortal.

¿Es alguien que puede estar en todos lados?

Entonces el Hiraishin y el **Movimiento Cuántico** de Naruto prácticamente le daban el poder de un Dios al darle la habilidad de poder estar en varios lugares al mismo tiempo, dotándole de casi Omnipresencia.

¿Es alguien que lo sabe todo?

Entonces Naruto, con el Noryokugan, podía serlo. Pues este le permite al usuario ingresar las memorias y estudiar/obtener conocimiento de los recuerdos de todo y de todos en el sueño. Esto incluye ir a la mente de un objetivo, entrar en el memoria mismo y entrar en un recuerdo dentro de la mente de una persona dentro de ese recuerdo. Pudiendo saber lo que sea por extensión.

¿Es alguien que puede hacerlo todo?

Pues Naruto era efectivamente un Dios. Pues el Rinnegan, el Sharingan, y sobretodo el Noryokugan le daban multitud de habilidades. Manipular cosas como las Fuerzas Fundamentales, la capacidad de manipulación de la materia, controlar la física, y otras varias habilidades.

 _ **Omnipresencia.**_

 _ **Omnisciencia.**_

 _ **Omnipotencia.**_

Las cosas que hacen a un Dios.

Las cosas que Naruto alcanzaría.

Porque en esa pelea, nació un Dios.

* * *

 **[…]**

— **Así que… ¿este es el final?** — murmuro Haures mirando al cielo nocturno de Nami, su estado demasiado deplorable. La mitad inferior de su cuerpo faltaba, dejando solo un muñón sangrante, sus brazos igualmente habían desaparecido quedando los restos sangrantes de sus extremidades, su dorado pelaje lleno con su propia sangre.

—Así parece— declaro Naruto, parado a unos metros de él, vistiendo los restos de su pantalón negro e igualmente, bastante herido. Su pecho mostrando varias heridas infligidas por la explosión, uno de sus ojos soltando algo de sangre, manteniéndolo cerrado.

Una leve risa salió de la boca del demonio— **Eres bastante fuerte para tu edad, el ultimo Chakravartin tenía 16 años y era la mitad de fuerte que tu… aun con esos ojos.**

Naruto miro el agua del lago, su reflejo mostrando un ojo morado con un anillo negro alrededor.

Vio a su alrededor, con sus nuevos ojos, el **Noryokugan.**

Miraba colores nuevos donde antes no miraba nada, incluso el agua debajo suyo teniendo miles, sino es que millones de colores distintos.

Miraba una energía amarillenta a los alrededores, que sabía que era energía natural, circulando por los arboles, partículas doradas removiéndose en el agua y descansando en el agua.

Inclino un poco más la cabeza, sus ojos viendo a un nivel cada vez más pequeño.

Escala celular, molecular, atómica, y esos debían ser pequeños quarks que aparecían y desaparecían de la existencia.

 _Gluones, gravitones… ¿ese es un taquión? Le debo 100,000 a Tecna. Creí que su existencia era imposible… esto es hermoso… ¿he estado tan ciego todo este tiempo? No se pudo conectar la gravedad con las otras 3 fuerzas fundamentales… pero si pudieran ver esto con mis ojos… todo esta tan conectado entre si…_

Naruto casi sentía que quería a llorar al ver aquella belleza, un mundo nuevo, tan bello, tan perfecto y a la vez tan imperfecto.

Sin decir nada, sus caminos aparecieron a su alrededor, y el peliplata camino hasta estar cara a cara con el demonio, agarrando su mano derecha con la izquierda.

Sus brazos sangraban copiosamente, las células estaban destrozadas, su energía Yang sanando lentamente, muy lentamente, sus extremidades rotas.

—Una muerte rápida es lo más digno que un guerrero como tu merece— declaro mientras el Camino Asura alzaba uno de sus enormes brazos.

— **Solo tengo un ultimo deseo** — el peliplata se quedo callado y miro a Haures— **. Cuida de Rinne, por favor.**

El Ojimixto asintió, mientras el Camino se preparaba para aplastar su cabeza.

—Adiós… Príncipe del Infierno… Haures.

El puño bajo…

—¡Naruto espera!— el Camino se detuvo al escuchar el grito de Seishi. Y tanto Naruto como Haures resoplaron hastiados.

El peliplata, y sus caminos, se giraron para ver al castaño, con expresiones lúdicas cada uno—¿Y ahora que quieres?— cuestiono el Ootsutsuki molesto, el Amamoto acababa de joder un gran momento dramático.

—Tu y yo sabemos que una vez que lo mates, no será como con los otros demonios antes, él no resucitara con el tiempo— pues con cada Chakravartin, los demonios que habían muerto por él anterior renacían cuando nacía uno nuevo.

Pero Naruto… Ootsutsuki Naruto era el ultimo de ellos.

El peliplata movió un poco sus ojos, viendo a sus alrededores y como todos les miraban a ambos, sobretodo a Seishi—¿Tu punto es?

—Solo hay un espécimen puro de cada uno de los 72 demonios, cuando los matas, acabas con una raza entera. ¿estarías dispuesto a aniquilar a una raza entera solo para sentirte victorioso?

El Ootsutsuki bajo su mirada y vio a Haures, que había alzado la mirada para ver a Seishi, antes de volver a ver a Naruto, dándole una mirada que decía: **'Mátame ahora o tendremos que escucharlo por horas'**

El semblante de Naruto se suavizo.

—Los lideres de tu pueblo siempre soñaron con paz, Hashirama Senju, Minato Namikaze, Hiruzen Sarutobi. Incluso el mismo Sabio de los 6 Caminos tuvo ese ideal de paz— comenzó a decir el Amamoto, y todos casi pudieron jurar que sentían inspiración por sus palabras—. Ellos soñaron con un mundo de paz, un mundo en el que todos se entendieran, eso incluye otras razas— le apunto al demonio que esperaba su muerte—. Hay veces en la vida de un salvador, como tu o yo, que debes elegir quien vive y quien muere, momentos en los que debes elegir salvar o no a una persona… perdonar la vida a un enemigo…

BRAUM

—¡Oh Dios mío!— grito Sakura mientras miraba como el Camino Asura le aplastaba de un puñetazo la cabeza a Haures, sin esperar ni una palabra más de Seishi.

—¿¡Por qué hiciste eso!?— cuestiono el castaño enojado.

Naruto simplemente se dio la vuelta, siendo seguido por sus caminos—Escúchame bien maricon estrellado, Naruto Ootsutsuki puede ser muchas cosas; pero nunca un héroe que use mallas, aunque me sientan bien para el trasero— susurro mientras ponía sus manos en sus bolsillos… o lo que quedaba de ellos—. Así que te puedes meter tus ganas de salvar el mundo por el culo, y te puedes ir directo a la verga para terminar esta cochinada de capítulo y ponerle fin a esta referencia a Deadpool.

Declaro el peliplata mientras daba un pequeño salto y sus caminos solo flotaron.

—¿Nos vamos ya? Me esta comenzando a dar aire en lugares ya no tapados por mi ropa— le dijo a sus incrédulos compañeros, que desde su pelea se habían quedado en blanco.

—¿E-E-Eso fue real?— cuestiono Shikako con el cuerpo flojo y la mandíbula abierta, no podía describir con palabras lo que vio.

Kakashi con las manos temblando tapo su Sharingan—No porque sea fuerte significa que sea algo bueno… pero eso fue simplemente asombroso— susurro mientras miraba como a la distancia brillaba la nube de la explosión atómica generada por Naruto.

—Jejeje— rio Naruto al ver como todos actuaban totalmente idos.

Su sonrisa desapareció al ver un brillo de fuego detrás suyo

Un suspiro salió de su garganta—Yare Yare Dawa— murmuro Naruto molesto, mientras las espadas de Zabuza y Chojuro apuntaban a su cuello—…Enserio, espadachines, podre estar casi muerto pero aun así los podría matar en segundos— declaro viendo el leve temblor en las manos de ambos, más en Chojuro que el espadachín adulto—…Chakra entrante…señales desde el este… al menos cincuenta, nivel civil— susurro entrecerrando los ojos, sus habilidades sensoriales algo degradadas por la falta de concentración.

Podía adivinar que estaban afuera del puente… sobre el agua. Venían en un bote por la velocidad.

Kakashi hizo un sonido que podría haber sido interpretado como decir una maldición—¿Copia de seguridad, Zabuza?

El bote era rápido y silencioso y atracó fácilmente. Si no fuera por la advertencia de Naruto, si la niebla aún hubiera estado activa, podrían haberla perdido.

Los hombres desembarcaron, y todos eran mercenarios.

 _Mmm, han sido 5 días… me pregunto la cara del pequeño cabrón cuando le arranque la cabeza._

Su bastón golpeó contra el piso. Era bajo, con cabello salvaje y gafas. Estaba vestido con un traje pretencioso.

Gatō.

—Oooh, te están pateando el culo, qué decepcionante— se burló el pequeño magnate.

 _Qué idiota_ _._ _Al menos deberías asegurarte de que tus oponentes ninja estén gravemente heridos antes de que comiences a insultarlos._

—Gatō. ¿Por qué estás aquí?— gruñó Aoi, sonando increíblemente molesto—. ¿Y qué pasa con todos estos hombres?

—Jeje, el plan ha cambiado— rio Gatō con diversión, pero entonces pareció reconsiderarlo—. Bueno, en realidad, planeé hacer esto desde el principio. Zabuza, voy a hacer que te maten aquí.

 _No en serio, que idiota._

—¿Qué?— ladró Zabuza, dejando de lado a Naruto.

Gatō parecía demasiado complacido de elaborar, frotando en la cara de Zabuzu su "victoria".

—Nunca planifiqué pagarte nada de dinero. Contratar ninjas normales de una aldea es costoso, y pueden traicionarme. Así que contrato ninjas renegados que son fáciles de pagar después. Tengo la batalla entre los ninjas, y una vez están debilitados, los mato con números— el Ootsutsuki se preguntaba cuántas veces había hecho eso ... y con ninjas de qué calibre ninja—. No me cuesta nada. Buen plan, ¿no crees? El único problema con este plan eras tú, Zabuza. ¿El diablo de la niebla oculta? ¡Solo una puta broma! Eres simplemente un pequeño y estúpido bebe demonio

La cara de Haku se tenso debajo de su mascara al oír el insulto a su maestro.

—Bueno, en ese caso— dijo Shikako arrastrando las palabras, encogiéndome de hombros y girando un Kunai en su mano para tapizarlo. Se enderezo, liberando su Jutsu de sombra, además de que camino hacía Naruto, que casi parecía apunto de caer en la inconciencia. Dándole una píldora de soldado, y Naruto, medio aturdido, la tomó y la trago.

Ni una decima parte de su Chakra fue recuperado, pues no había perdido ni una gota del infinito pozo que tenía de Chakra, pero si que había perdido estamina.

—Podemos matarte fácilmente— alardeó uno de los matones, mientras Naruto tragaba la píldora.

—Kakashi, esta pelea ha terminado— gruñó Zabuza—. Ahora que no tenemos motivos para ir detrás de Tazuna, no hay motivos para luchar contra ustedes.

Kakashi lo consideró, la lógica anuló cualquier movimiento—Muy bien.

Naruto solo cerro los ojos, meditativo, sus caminos parecían estatuas, nadie creyendo que fueran más que edificaciones.

—No me agradaste desde el día en que pisé este lugar— escupió Zabuza—. Y me desagradan especialmente aquellos que no respetan a su palabra…Creo que disfrutaré matándote.

Los ojos de Gatō parpadearon locamente, aterrizando sobre la Nara—. ¿No es él tu enemigo?

¿Qué, parecía fácil de manipular solo porque era una niña?

—Nah, en realidad no. El hecho de que estuviéramos peleando no significa que somos enemigos. Además…— le dijo ella sin rodeos—. Tú eres el que amenaza a nuestro cliente, así que esto funciona mejor para nosotros.

—Jeje— rio Naruto mientras caminaba, tambaleante—. Sigo algo cansado, pero aun así…

El peliplata cerro los ojos con enorme lentitud, y de repente… lo sintieron.

Vino la pesadilla.

Shikako a su lado se quedo helada. Ese Chakra...

Rojo, malévolo, enojado y _malvado_ ... sí, conocía ese Chakra. Lo había sentido antes.

Necesitaba ... Necesitaba moverse ...

 _Solo había oscuridad. Era pequeña e indefensa, perdida, confundida, sola y atrapada en un cuerpo que no podría, no podía responder a sus indefensos pensamientos de pánico. Podía escuchar a un niño, un bebé, gritar, pero no era ella porque no podía moverse, no podía respirar, no podía hacer otra cosa que quedarse quieta y esperar que estuviera lo suficientemente oculta y, por favor, por favor, que no la noten ..._

 _Por favor, por favor, por favor…_

Jadeo, ahogándose por aire, buscando por aliento, por cualquier cosa…

Pero no era el Kyuubi.

Era algo mucho, MUCHO peor.

Los ojos de Naruto habían pasado a ser rojos, pero de un tono rojo, simplemente _**rojo**_ , dejando a un rubí bañado en sangre como una pálida imitación, la esclerótica se había llenado con venas rojas resaltándose por la presión sanguínea.

Su cara misma casi pareció cambiar, volviéndose más afilada, más dura, más animal.

Sus dientes se afilaron y se presionaron entre si, y todos pudieron sentirlo.

Una enorme presión, como si la gravedad hubiera sido aumentada un millón de veces.

—Él no me dejaba salir— murmuro Naruto, con una voz tan extrañamente diferente, el sonido era el mismo, pero la entonación, el tono y la forma de hablar era totalmente diferente—. Pero quiere que ustedes sufran…

Todos pudieron sentir como él aire se ponía espeso, sus pulmones rechazando ese contaminado oxigeno.

Cuando vieron sus ojos, las cosas empeoraron.

 _Él tenia ojos de vidriera de vino hervido_

Su mirada se iluminó de un rojo suave, como la luz de una vela sin una fuente clara.

A su alrededor palpitaba un enfermizo rostro de océano rojo negruzco, lleno de oleadas de oscuros tonos oscuros y sin nombre y rostros deformados. Las bocas se abrieron y estiraron, deformadas a niveles enloquecedores, hasta que las mandíbulas se expandieron más allá de la cara y la consumieron por completo en autocanibalismo. Lo peor de todo era que las caras se amontonaban alrededor del niño, alisaban su pelo plateado y puntiagudo y acariciaban suavemente su espalda con los costados de sus colmillos.

 _La celda viviente, la Caja del pecado_

Era un efecto misterioso pero sutil; la hierba se retorcería en círculos extraños, las sombras de la corteza de los árboles cambiarían para causar patrones, las hojas parpadearían y se volverían rígidas el tiempo suficiente para que se percibiera la imagen subliminal de una boca.

 _Atrapado dentro y fuera, el Rey de rojo_

"Naruto" solemnemente caminó hacia adelante, con los incómodos y rodantes pasos que lo hacían parecer un jorobado.

Cualquiera que lo viera y no le tuviera miedo habría cuestionado la repentina torpeza y no habría recibido respuesta, pero más tarde se habría dado cuenta de que era porque los huesos de las piernas del Ootsutsuki se estaban remodelando.

Gatō casi rió al ver al mocoso caminar hacía él hasta que se retorció extrañamente y jadeó de dolor. El líquido carmesí comenzó a filtrarse por su labio inferior cuando una tela arrugada en su boca apareció, como una mordaza, extrañamente espinosa, comenzó a cortar la carne allí.

Los de Kiri y Konoha observaron mientras Naruto se acercaba lentamente al grupo de mercenarios, y la pared de caras comenzó a manifestarse a su alrededor; había mucho menos rostro que boca, ahora, y parecía ser un mosaico continuo de fauces con colmillos y labios mordidos y rotos.

—Hola— Naruto canturreó, y puso sus manos en la cara de Gato.

Entonces todo el Rojo en el mundo desapareció, se convirtió en una sola y violenta embestida carmesí en los ojos y las orejas y la nariz del pequeño hombre, y estalló dentro de su cabeza.

Y no fue el único, los mercenarios a su alrededor lo escucharon fuerte y claro. La voz de aquella… aquella _**cosa.**_

 _Jalado de sus hilos_

 **Ohdiosohdiosestaenmíestaenmíynuncavaasalirymeestacomiendoymordiendomeyohdiospuedoverdientesenladelgadamédulademicráneoyestacomiendo**

 **Comida quebradizaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah**

 **Quiero MORIR, siento como si tuviera sus cuerdas en el interior y cuerpo, y cuando ignoré el mechón dentro de su madre y mi cuerpo**

 **llorar cuando se encuentra fuera y le pasa a usted todas las cadenas de alambre del conductor de ROJO, no tiene ni mano ni cabeza de dedos, sino que sigue viniendo para usted y para el clima**

 _Una marioneta hambrienta que nunca se pudrirá_

Naruto… o lo que le controlaba, agarro la cabeza de Gatō, jalándolo de el pozo de carne y sangre que quedo después de que a todos los mercenarios les diera un derrame cerebral.

La cabeza del magnate choco contra uno de los aranceles del puente, y al peliplata no le importo oír y ver los dientes del empresario romperse, sus dientes cayendo al puente.

Le agarro de nuevo de la cabeza, chocándola un total de 4 veces antes de darle la vuelta.

— **Antes de matar a un animal debes marcarlo** — dijo mientras sus ojos rojos brillaban aun más, y su visión de calor comenzó a quemar la cara de Gatō.

Todos escucharon sus gritos, todos vieron como el Ojirrojo ponía una marca en forma de medialuna en la cara del magnate, para luego lanzarlo como la mayor basura del mundo.

E incluso así, solo jugaba con su victima, pues empezó a seguirle mientras se arrastraba como una larva, y creo una Katana en sus manos.

El sonido de carne cortando el metal casi deja a todo mundo sordo. Junto con el desolador grito de Gatō mientras su pierna izquierda era cortada.

Se movió más desesperadamente, y el Ootsutsuki solo camino con tranquilidad, agarrando el tobillo del hombre de negocios y alzándole de un pie.

Otra Katana apareció en su mano.

— **Te lo advertí antes, que iría por tu cabeza.**

La Katana corto la otra pierna de Gatō, justo en la rodilla, dejando visible el hueso y el fémur, haciendo que el pequeño hombre callera de nuevo al puente.

Lo ultimo que pudo ver en si vida, fue a Naruto de nuevo agarrando su cabeza, sus uñas clavándose en su cráneo, antes de ver los pulgares de cada mano retroceder al mismo tiempo.

Y luego solo vio oscuridad.

Y luego el grito que hizo a todos cerrar sus ojos y tapar sus oídos.

Y las uñas de Naruto clavándose en su cuello, _jalando._

* * *

 **[…]**

Sakura Haruno tenía miedo.

Recordaba con extremo detalle como había tratado a Naruto cuando ambos estaban en la academia.

Ella siempre, y es decir siempre, había pensando en Sasuke como el Gennin más poderoso en Konoha respecto a su generación, sino es que el más fuerte en el continente, que fuera uno de los últimos Uchihas sobrevivientes y tuviera un poderoso Dojutsu le daba mayor prestigio, y siempre considero a Naruto un perdedor, el ultimo muerto, un escudo de carne en las misiones, prácticamente ella, Ino y otras lo habían tratado como basura ante cada uno de los despechos de Sasuke.

Y creyó que las cosas seguirían así, que Naruto siempre sería un perdedor y que Sasuke siempre sería el más fuerte de todos.

Se había equivocado tanto.

Vio al chico de pelo plateado luchar sin dar un solo paso atrás, contra aquella… cosa.

Y luego vio… le vio hacer todo eso…

Había visto a los ojos al diablo en persona, y peor aun, pudo sobrevivir, pero solo para vivir con el temor por el resto de su vida.

Trato como basura a… a… _**eso.**_

Llorar no traía ningún tipo de alivio, no como sollozar en los brazos de Ino o de su madre, sino simplemente la sensación de ser observada, juzgada y fallar.

Sobretodo ante esos ojos de dos colores con pupilas doradas y rasgadas como las de una serpiente.

Ella no estaba llorando en voz alta. Inmediatamente había sofocado sus sollozos en algo así como una respiración áspera e irregular en la forma en que solo aquellos niños que han aprendido que el llanto solo atrae a más matones puede, golpeando furiosamente sus mejillas con la base de sus palmas. Tenía la sensación, no necesariamente respaldada por evidencia auditiva, de que los civiles estaban cuchicheando sobre ella… y el casi desnudo peliplata que caminaba a su lado.

Mismo sentido que la hacía pensar que el Ojimixto la estaba mirando con decepción, decepción que podía llegar a la ira, por lo que luchó por detenerse y tuvo cuidado de no mirarlo a los ojos, temiendo hacerlo enojar.

Pero parar parecía más allá de ella. No fue hasta que su nariz comenzó a moquear en serio que sus lágrimas comenzaron a disminuir y ella pudo hurgar en su equipo por un pañuelo de papel, desdoblándose de donde había puesto sus rodillas apretadas contra su pecho.

Encontró uno, por supuesto, porque Sakura se había entrenado para ser el tipo de chica que nunca salía de casa sin un paquete de pañuelos y un tubo de brillo de labios. Ni siquiera Ino podía hacer que una nariz que moquea fuera atractiva.

—¿Me tienes miedo, Haruno?— la voz del peliplata la hizo brincar asustada.

Apenas pudo cubrir su cabeza con miedo—¡Por favor, no me lastimes!— suplico, encogiéndose sobre si misma.

Naruto la miro sin emociones, de manera plana y calma.

Rodo los ojos con desdén, pero sin importarle mucho la reacción de Sakura.

Ella había escuchado todas las lecciones sobre compartimentación, racionalización y todas las otras técnicas de afrontamiento que necesitarían como Shinobi en el campo. Ella vio las mismas películas, se le mostraron las mismas imágenes, asistió a las mismas demostraciones que el resto de su clase.

Ella pensó que estaba preparada.

Ella cometió el mismo error que todos, ella y su familia.

Nadie le había preguntado a Sakura si quería ser una ninja, pero tampoco había querido ser otra cosa.

Fue justo lo que hizo su familia. No eran como los grandes clanes, los Senju, los Hyūga o los Uchiha.

A ninguno de los bandos le había ido bien en las guerras, por lo que eran una familia pequeña; su padre había perdido a los tres hermanos y su madre tenía una hermana que había sobrevivido al peso de la lucha solo para que su cuerpo fuera declarado irrecuperable después de un fracaso de misión, y no tenían ninguna técnica distintiva, pero eran soldados leales de la aldea.

Hasta ahora, ella había pensado que estaba lista para esto. Que ella sabía lo que significaba ser un soldado leal.

Lo que significa tomar la vida de otra persona. Arriesgar su propia vida. Una y otra y otra vez. No podía decidir qué había sido peor, la pelea en sí o la resolución.

Todavía podía sentir el terror de ser perseguida por un oponente más fuerte, alguien que la cortaría despiadadamente si podía atraparla, pero también podía recordar el fuego como el sol.

Ella se estremeció y recibió otra mirada de Naruto. Sakura trabajó para mantenerse quieta después de eso, pero lo que debería haber sido fácil con el agotamiento que la agobiaba se convirtió en una prueba. Era como si aún sentado le diera a los recuerdos tiempo para ponerse al día. Ella los empujó, trató de reemplazarlos con sus fantasías favoritas sobre Sasuke-kun, pero se filtraron, mucho más nítidas y vívidas.

Los ojos de Naruto no mostraban nada más que indiferencia.

Pero finalmente, se acabó.

Naruto puso una mano en la cara de Sakura, dejándola helada.

Sus compañeros se tensaron, todo mundo a su alrededor se tenso.

La pelirrosa por primera vez pudo ver a Naruto por primera vez completamente, casi desnudo.

Su cabello plateado se miraba mucho más brillante que en la academia, brillando como plata pura, haciendo juego con esa piel tan blanca, como la de un muerto, en esa cara afilada, fría y sin emociones.

Recordaba que Naruto solía ser bajo, solía ser delgado y torpe. _Este_ Naruto era alto, al menos más que ella y los de su edad por al menos 10 centímetros, con cantidades generosas de músculo que no era demasiado. Su cara se había adelgazó y ahora su mandíbula se mostró de una manera masculina.

Sus hombros eran anchos, no tanto para sobresalir de su cuerpo, pero si lo suficiente como para que los músculos de su cuello se notaran más duros, podía ver los pectorales de Naruto debido a su falta de camisa, y había notado algo que no le había tomado importancia hasta ahora.

Un tatuaje… unos tatuajes.

Comenzaba desde el cuello, dejando el centro de un color negro con una raya vertical en el centro, y a los lados dejando ve la blanca piel, su pecho mostrando un extraño símbolo con sus hombros teniendo unas especies de soles con picos, y dos líneas curvas alrededor de todo el brazo hasta llegar a las muñecas. En la espalda podía ver una especie de espada dentada que apuntaba hacía abajo. Justo en la cadera estaba otro símbolo que ella no era capaz de describir.

 **(El tatuaje estará en mi pagina de DeviantArt para quienes deseen verlo)**

Dejo de pensar en eso cuando Naruto paso su pulgar por un corte en el borde de sus labios a lo largo de su mejilla, curarlo hubiera requerido puntos de sutura y aunque en ese momento tenía una venda que lo cubría, estaba muy cohibida al respecto, y había estado empujando los bordes de la venda mientras se miraba en el agua del puente a modo de espejo. El rasguño a lo largo de su ceja había sido dejado al descubierto y era un campo feo de costras en desarrollo, pero hizo un esfuerzo para no pensar que su sonrisa se acentuaría durante **años** con una cicatriz.

Y aun así, Naruto paso sus dedos por ella con casi fascinación… el casi quedaba corto, parecía deleitarse mirándolas, ignorando el dolor de Sakura mientras las rasgaba levemente.

Eso era enfermizo en un muy alto sentido, pero no iba a mentir—Me gustan las chicas con cicatrices.

Esa frase… descoloco a Sakura. Junto al resto de sus compañeros. Pero un brillo verde cubrió la mano del Ootsutsuki, y por ende, la cara de la pelirrosa.

—Así que no dejes que te vuelvan a herir o me dejaran de gustar— declaro mientras las heridas de Sakura sanaban—. O en ese caso, te daré verdaderos motivos para temerme.

Sin más que decir, Naruto soltó la cara de la pelirrosa sin el menor cuidado, y miro hacía atrás de él, notando las miradas nerviosas y tensadas de los equipos.

 _¿Ellos también me temen, eh?_ Pensó simplemente, le importaba poco la opinión en general de todos, a excepción de Isana y Soukyū.

Su madre adoptiva se miraba callada, taciturna, dándole de vez en cuando a Naruto, pero lejos de mirarle con miedo, la preocupación hacía él era palpable.

Luego estaba su hermana de carga, que caminaba cerca de él, y el peliplata podía discernir la duda en sus emociones.

Queriendo comprobar algo, agarro una de las manos de la pensativa castaña.

Ella giro a verle cuando su mano fue agarrada, y Naruto trato de sonreírle lo más cálidamente que pudiera.

Isana se le quedo mirando un par de segundos su sonrisa y la mirada cálida en sus ojos, un suave sonrojo adorno su cara antes de devolver la sonrisa y besar la mejilla de su hermano.

* * *

 **Una hora después**

* * *

 _ **Phobos**_

* * *

En una de las lunas terraformadas por Naruto, este se encontraba en medio de un gran laboratorio, mirando a Alpha enfrente suyo mientras él se encontraba en una especie de capsula de experimentos.

—Naruto-sama, ¿Cómo sobrevivió a ese ultimo ataque? Los átomos de su cuerpo deberían estar divididos, y aun así, mi escáner muestra que esta en perfecto estado.

El peliplata se rasco el cabello mientras miraba a la androide poner unos envases con un extraño liquido metálico de color morado negruzco—Genshiku me protegió de la mayor parte del daño, aun así, tuve que usar mi Omnyoton para recrear mis tímpanos, estaban destrozados más allá de mi regeneración— declaro frotándose los oídos.

—Ya veo… ¿esta seguro que este proceso sea seguro?— cuestiono ella poniendo el ultimo envase.

El Ojimixto se encogió de hombros—Meh, con el Noryokugan se me ocurrió hacerme un par de modificaciones corporales, si no, creo que me quedare estancado un poco con la fuerza que tengo.

—Naruto-sama, acaba de desbloquear una forma que le permite tener el poder del sol, y unos nuevos ojos increíblemente poderosos, ¿Cómo es que se quedaría estancado con eso?

—Mi cuerpo no esta ajustado a dichos cambios, cuando uso el Método del Dios del Sol, las células kriptonianas se sobrecargan con energía y estallan, prácticamente matándome mientras estoy en esa forma. Mi ADN Ootsutsuki aun no se adapta al Helixian debido a lo complejo que es, y ajustarme al Noryokugan me tomaría mucho, y aprender a controlarlo tal vez años, así que necesito ajustarme a ellos, aunque sea a la fuerza.

El Ootsutsuki miro los contenedores, que contenían un metal liquido muy especial.

Metrochronium

Un metal sintético que creó hace muy poco tiempo, menos de dos horas de hecho.

Lo había creado e implementando en él Sellos de Phasion incrustados en él, los Sellos de Phasion servían para invocar y sellar objetos en el **Vacío** entre dimensiones y realidades, sacándolo e introduciéndolo a la existencia.

Por eso mismo es que era capaz de entrar y salir de la existencia en el comando del usuario.

Era un metal programable, por lo que podía darles ordenes que el metal obedecería como si fuera un ser vivo, por ello tiene propiedades únicas.

El detalle es que el metal acelera enormemente el factor de curación natural, que el cuerpo se acostumbra lo suficiente como para mantenerlo, simplemente debido a que controlando las fuerzas electromagnéticas era capaz de juntar nuevamente los átomos que le componían.

Tenía las siguientes propiedades:

▪ Es casi completamente indestructible, incluso en un átomo de espesor ni el diamante podía rayarlo.

▪ Puede tomar forma y tamaño al instante en la voluntad del usuario.

▪ Puede formar más de sí mismo

▪ Puede absorber Chakra y todas las formas de radiación

▪ Puede emitir y liberar Chakra almacenado y todas las formas de radiación

▪ Se puede forjar en una cuchilla capaz de cortar lo que fuera.

▪ Puede liberar un pulso llamado [Momentum Stopper] que detiene todos los objetos afectados en sus pistas al aumentar su masa para afectar el tiempo.

▪ Su dureza puede variar, dependiendo de la preferencia del usuario

▪ Ignora las leyes de la inercia.

▪ No era magnético.

Y como fue creado usando el Elemento Yin-Yang, no podría ser encontrado naturalmente.

¿Qué es lo que planeaba hacer con ese metal tan raro?

Inyectárselo.

Más en concreto, dispersaría cantidades liquidas del metal en su esqueleto, usaría el control sobre sus huesos y células para dispersarlo por todo su cuerpo, manteniéndolo pegado a su sistema óseo.

Alpha cerro la capsula en la que dormitaba Naruto, mientras el peliplata miraba como unas agujas salían de diferentes lados de la capsula, conectadas a los envases del metal.

Se acostó, cerro los ojos por unos segundos y suspiro mientras escucha las agujas girar como taladros.

Cuando abrió los ojos, ni siquiera parpadeo mientras las agujas se clavaban en sus pómulos, sintiendo piquetes similares en su cara, hombros, brazos, manos, torso, piernas y pies. También en su cola, pero trato de no pensar en que el dolor allí era mayor.

Miraba el techo del pequeño laboratorio, mientras sentía sus huesos arder ante el metal inyectado dentro.

Cerro los ojos, y empezó a soñar despierto, o mejor dicho, a recordar.

Los Ootsutsuki, su historia, como a pesar de que existieran multitud de seres más fuertes tenían un potencial tremendo.

Una especie extraña que evolucionó en una roca gigantesca iluminada tenuemente por una estrella moribunda, los Ootsutsuki fueron las únicas criaturas que tenían varios códigos genéticos diferentes en ellos por intervención de sus antepasados y los mismos dioses.

Al ser descubiertos por los exploradores, los extranjeros se sorprendieron al descubrir la existencia de vida en un asteroide privado de ozono, o incluso la más mínima protección contra las diversas formas de radiación espacial de una estrella blanca, que mutaban constantemente los códigos genéticos de los seres para hacer que su piel se volviera blanca como la nieve.

Un asteroide enorme en el que la temperatura fluctuaría entre -10 ° C y -150 ° C (15 ° F y -240 ° F), la roca era un agujero negro en el límite.

Su gravedad era setecientas veces más densa que cualquier planeta capaz de sostener la vida.

Estaba cubierto por una capa de apenas media milla de atmósfera compuesta por unos pocos gases raros que se estrellarían contra el suelo, a veces en forma líquida. Y los pocos habitantes eran seres de temer.

Respiraron, o mejor dicho, bebieron del aire gas carbónico para liberar oxígeno.

Una vez que la integridad de la atmósfera se vio comprometida como resultado, comenzaron a absorber oxígeno para liberar agua.

Parecía como si nada pudiera evitar su supervivencia.

Su capacidad de adaptación y capacidad de supervivencia les permitió ir a donde quisieran.

Algunos disfrutarían escalar una montaña, donde no había atmósfera para hablar.

Enfrentados a un vacío, siendo su piel dura la única protección necesaria, soñarían despiertos, rascando el suelo en busca de un mineral que satisficiera sus estómagos.

Sin depredadores, además de su poder natural, tenían todo el tiempo que necesitaban para desarrollar su inteligencia, hasta el punto de que su raza se convirtió en una de genios.

Fue solo después de aventurarse a otros planetas que aprendieron el arte de la batalla, y que fueron superiores a muchas otras formas de vida.

Muchos de ellos se aficionaron a la guerra, algunos incluso construyeron su propio imperio y cultos después de su nombre, algunos liberaron a los oprimidos y trajeron justicia y prosperidad.

Algunos otros ignoraron la guerra y la batalla por completo, vagando de forma independiente por el universo en busca de sus maravillas.

Cuando el planeta estuvo demasiado destruido, simplemente se movieron a otro.

 **Kaika Otome** , el planeta general de los Ootsutsukis, con una gravedad de apenas 11,5 la de la tierra la vida era sorpresivamente fértil.

E incluso así, sin importar que el planeta original, **Atoreon** explotara, los depredadores siguieron a la única presa de la que se podían alimentar.

Los Ootsutsukis que nacieron en Kaika Otome se volvieron más débiles que los de Atoreon, sumado al hecho su poco entrenamiento, eran lamentables.

Naruto suspiro mientas sentía como su esqueleto finalmente se mesclaba con todo el metal, y las agujas se retiraban de su cuerpo.

Alpha abrió la compuerta de la capsula, y miro a su creador estirarse levemente mientras salía.

—Ufff~— suspiro Naruto mientras se estiraba, no escuchando ningún hueso crujir—. Me siento flexible— murmuro, estirando sus brazos y piernas en leves saltos.

—Sus huesos se han vuelto más flexibles ahora, Naruto-sama— dijo mientras el nombrado doblaba su espalda sin problemas, hasta tocar el suelo con su cabeza.

—Si ya de por si era flexible, con esto es como si no tuviera huesos— dijo pasando una pierna detrás de su cabeza. Volviendo a como estaba antes, el peliplata miro una de sus manos—. Veamos… es programable así que puedo darle la orden que yo quiera— murmuro mientras cerraba el puño.

SQUISH

El sonido del aire siendo cortado por el metal resonó mientras 3 garfas se formaban entre los nudillos de Naruto—Cool— declaro mientras hacía lo mismo con la otra mano.

—Parece que puede generar cartílagos entre sus nudillos para que sobresalgan de su piel, supongo que puede hacer lo mismo en otras partes de su cuerpo— dijo la robot analíticamente.

—Ma~ Sinceramente es un poco incomodo, tal vez por el poco tiempo que lo he tenido— declaro Naruto mientras frotaba las garras entre si, sacando chispas ante el rasgueo.

Alpha asintió analíticamente, antes de sacar una muda de ropa nueva para su creador—Le pedí a uno de sus clones que fuera a Konoha y le trajera un nuevo Nairiki, me tome la libertad de ajustarlo con los nuevos… materiales nuevos.

Naruto, que literalmente estaba desnudo, no dudo en vestirse. No dándose cuenta de la mirada fija de la androide mientras lo miraba ponerse la vestimenta nueva.

Ahora tenía unas botas altas de color negro con detalles plateados y azules que se aferraban a su pie por unas correas negras, llegaban por debajo de las rodillas, dejando paso a un pantalón/short negro, atado a la cadera con un cinturón blanco y protecciones para las espinilleras. Llevaba un abrigo azul con la parte inferior rasgada, bordeado de color negro y con detalles dorados en el cuello. Debajo de eso tenía una camisa negra manga larga, que cubría su cuerpo, en sus manos unos guantes blancos sin dedos, dejando ver que la tela negra también los cubría, y que le llegaban casi al codo, con un anillo rojo en la muñeca y pintados de rojo al final, teniendo unas pequeñas hombreras blancas con azul, que casi parecían parte del abrigo y combinaban con el resto de la ropa.

—Aunque se siente más cómoda que la de antes… ¿Qué hay de especial con ella?— pregunto el Ootsutsuki estirándose para comprobar la flexibilidad de la ropo.

—¿Recuerda como se llamaba ese metal que creo tres semanas después de crearme?— pregunto ella mientras Naruto recordaba uno de sus muchos experimentos.

— **Vibranium** creo— murmuro antes de abrir un poco los ojos.

Una suave sonrisa apareció en la cara de Alpha—Un día que pase por allí, descubrí que con aumentar su temperatura, se podía convertir en un metal maleable, así que con ella y unos modelos nuevos del Nairiki, cree la armadura que esta usando, además de poder potenciar sus habilidades como uno de los Nairikis normales, tiene otras funciones, como el cambio de forma y que puede crear amas nuevas por medio de Nanobots, además de ello, tiene las capacidades del Vibranium de absorber la energía cinética de un golpe.

—Wow, de haber sabido eso lo habría hecho yo mismo, gracias Alpha— le dijo Naruto mientras analizaba su ropa—. ¿Puede hacer algo más?

—Bueno, usando su Técnica del Elemento tierra de **Aumentar Volumen** los bolsillos de su traje son de un espacio casi infinito, pudiendo contener multitud de armas que puede sacar solo con pensarlo. También tiene otras funciones, pero creo que pueden esperar para que se las explique.

—¿Tiene un nombre en especifico o solo es otro Nairiki?

La androide pelinegra se quedo callada por un par de segundos, antes de decir—Armadura Hunter Prey— nombro ella y el Ootsutsuki la miro.

—Me gusta— declaro Naruto, con su cola bamboleándose detrás suyo.

Agarro a Alpha de la cadera, y volvió a acostarse en la capsula, con ella encima.

—¿Creador?— pregunto Alpha sin entender.

El peliplata ya tenía los ojos cerrados, pero respondió—Tengo sueño, y siento que si no te tengo a mi lado no dormiré tranquilo.

Una extraña sensación surco el pecho de la androide, que sintió como su núcleo de energía Yang se calentaba. Ella cerro los ojos, entrando en un estado de estasis.

 _Esta es la primera vez en más de tres años que duermo, de cualquier forma._

Después de los acontecimientos en Raíz los médicos de Konoha y psicólogos del clan Yamanaka lo habían mantenido muy cerca, lo que significaba pasar noches atadas a un marco de metal vertical y helado, lo mejor para drenar cualquier proceso biológico, vigilándolo mientras él estaba dormido.

 _Si pudieras llamar a eso dormir,_ se recordó a sí mismo, _la mayoría de las veces, estaba sedado._

Resultó difícil dormir después de los distintos traumas que había experimentado en 10 años.

Las noches pasadas gritando y golpeando inevitablemente habían dado paso a un sueño silencioso y sin sueños, administrado a través de pastillas y jeringas, un químico que garantizaba el descanso. Mientras el hablaba con Kurama en su espacio mental para no soñar.

Con el tiempo, el Ootsutsuki había tomado la decisión consciente de rechazar todo otro tratamiento.

El insomnio y el dolor, tanto real como fantasma, era un pequeño precio a pagar por una mente despejada de las drogas mentales, nítida y preparada para la batalla.

Había soportado toda la agonía diaria, recurriendo a toda la década de experiencia que tenía para ocultar su dolor, pero dormir era algo que no podía controlar, por lo que optó por simplemente mantenerse despierto o con su mente trabajando en algo.

Ahora, pasando tres años y tres meses completos sin descanso, ya no podía resistir la atracción del sueño. Con una expresión relajada, pero de alguna manera preocupada, Naruto durmió.

De hecho, sus sueños eran notablemente vívidos, a pesar de su contenido a veces absurdo, y siempre, _siempre_ los recordaba al despertar.

* * *

 **[…]**

—Por ultima y jodida vez ¿tengo algo en la puta cara?— cuestiono Naruto molesto.

Shikako fue la primera en hablar—¿Qué hay con esa ropa?— cuestiono ella viendo a Naruto.

—Estaba casi desnudo, esto es lo mejor que pude conseguir, además, no te vi quejándote cuando yo o Seishi estábamos casi desnudos.

La ceja de la Nara tembló—Estabas en medio de una pelea, ¿que querías que dijera?

—Touche— murmuro el Ootsutsuki mientras se despedían de los habitantes de Nami—El viejo es un buen orador— susurró mientras ponía sus manos en sus bolsillos.

—Pero no hubiera sido suficiente. No pudimos hacerlo solos. Fue el ninja de la Aldea Oculta en las Hojas que vino y cambió nuestros corazones. Ellos fueron los que nos dieron el coraje para defendernos. Nos inspiraron. Lucharon con nosotros, junto a nosotros y para nosotros ... a pesar de no tener ninguna razón para hacerlo. Por eso el nombre perfecto para este puente es ... ¡EL GRAN PUENTE DE NARUTO!

La alegría, esta vez, fue mucho más fuerte. Dos hombres levantaron la pancarta junto al puente. Allí, estampado en el bronce en enormes letras adornadas, estaba el nombre del puente.

Naruto estaba congelado.

—Me gusta— dijo Shikako. Tal vez les eclipsó, pero Naruto fue a quien vieron los aldeanos, quien los inspiro a pelear, quien les dio coraje, quien los había hecho unirse y recuperar lo que Gatō había robado. Tener la voluntad de luchar por algo, después de oír, y ver, sobre la pelea de Naruto y el demonio.

Eso fue importante también

Tazuna cortó la cinta en los postes, los dos extremos cortados revoloteando suavemente hacia el suelo. Y les hizo señas para que se pusieran a su lado e Inari.

—Por favor, caminen con nosotros para ser las primeras personas en usar nuestro nuevo puente— dijo el constructor de puentes educadamente.

—El Gran Puente del Sol me parecía un mejor nombre, de no ser por esa forma no habría ganado— murmuro Naruto a nivel que solo él se escuchara.

El viaje de regreso a Konoha tomó tres días a velocidad ninja, en comparación con la semana que les llevó llegar con Tazuna. Sin embargo, eso todavía pone el tiempo total de la misión en menos de un mes.

Naruto trato de no pensar en que solo quedaba 1 mes antes de que las energías de otro mundo llegasen a su mundo.

Por otro lado, faltaba menos de 1 semana y 4 días para la pequeña prueba que tendría en que ascendería a Chunnin.

Cuando vio los guardias de las puertas y se dirigió a la Oficina de Asignación de Misiones para informar "Misión Cumplida"

Mientras que con una misión clase D las cosas eran simples, simplemente diciendo como iban las cosas, no era tan fácil con otras misiones.

La información del cliente había sido falsificada, les había atacado un grupo de ninjas enemigos, subiendo el rango d luego hasta rango A con lo de Seishi, Rinne y el demonio… simplemente era una forma simple de decir que de tener más información sobre ellos y sus habilidades la misión hubiera sido de clase SSSSS

Tenía que haber un interrogatorio.

La pipa del Hokage resoplo contemplativamente mientras Kakashi, Soukyū y Sadako informaban que había habido complicaciones.

—Ya veo— dijo el Hokage, recogiendo un pincel para hacer una nota en un papel—. Haré que un representante sea enviado al País de las Olas para renegociar los honorarios de la misión. Estoy seguro de que con este resultado, estarán más que dispuestos a pagar la suma necesaria— dado que había negociadores en el personal con lenguas tan plateadas que podrían convencerlo de que renuncie a un primogénito, eso realmente no sería un problema.

Joder, que Naruto había sido por 5 años uno de ello.

En realidad, era bastante común que los contratos de misión se reescribieran en el campo, por así decirlo, a medida que aparecían nuevas informaciones o circunstancias.

 _Lo raro sería que todas las misiones fueran así, pero eso no tiene muchas posibilidades._

—Dada la inclusión de un ninja como Zabuza Momochi, Aoi, Chojuro el espadachín de la neblina, y Seishi Amamoto, su misión se ha actualizado después de la finalización a la de rango S. Se le pagará como tal. Felicitaciones por su primera misión de rango S— el Hokage sonrió levemente.

—Huh, ¿una misión de ese rango no es algo fuera de lo normal en rangos Gennin?

El Hokage sonrió ante lo dicho por Sakura—De hecho lo es. Es todo un logro. Pero antes de que te vayas, hay que completar un trabajo en papel para validar la actualización de su misión.

Kakashi, Soukyū y Sadako gimotearon.

—Aww, hombre— se quejó Naruto—. Siempre odio esta parte, quería decirle a Iruka-sensei. Tal vez me compre un poco de Ramen— pensó en voz alta.

—Los deberes administrativos también son parte de ser un ninja— explicó el Hokage mientras salía de la sala—. Una parte desagradable, desagradable, pero importante de todos modos— admitió el Sarutobi.

—No se puede pagar sin la documentación— tradujo Shikako con una sonrisa—. Tal vez puedas comprar tu propio Ramen.

Naruto hizo un puchero muy leve, no sabía igual sin que Iruka se lo comprase, había algo mágico en el sabor del Ramen cuando venía de los exprimidos bolsillos de su Sensei.

En realidad, no había mucho papeleo por hacer.

Un Chunin trajo el archivo, y algunos bolígrafos, a la sala de reuniones y los dejó para llenarlo.

Fue bastante simple, de hecho.

Naruto, Sai, Sakura e Isana recibieron su pago en efectivo, pero vieron a Hikita, Yakumo, Sasuke, Sayuri y Shikako un recibo de transferencia.

—¿Que es eso?— la primera en preguntar fue Isana, curiosa—. ¿Ustedes no reciben dinero?

Shikako se aclaro la garganta para llamar su atención—Es un tipo de recibo de pago. Realmente no hay ningún punto en que yo cobrara dinero aquí, ya que tengo que transferirlo a través del clan de todos modos y pagar los impuestos. Impuesto del clan— aclaro ella—. Si utilizo recibos de pago, sabrán la cantidad exacta que me pagaron, y si obtuviera dinero, podrían decir que mentí al respecto.

—¿Impuesto del clan?— repitió ella—. ¿Se llevan tu dinero?

—Bueno, más o menos, supongo— dijo ella. A pesar de que su clan tenía un poco de ingresos de nuestros productos medicinales, todavía necesitaba el apoyo de los miembros del servicio activo.

—Les dan un porcentaje del dinero que ganan en misiones y, a cambio, el clan cuida de ellos. Vivienda, equipo, tratamiento médico, becas de investigación ... ese tipo de cosas— explico el Ootsutsuki.

—¿Cuánto cuesta?— preguntó Sakura, intrigada, mientras caminában afuera. Esa fue una pregunta algo grosera, pero no le importo.

—Mmm, no estoy seguro. Probablemente alrededor del 40% en el caso de los Nara, un 30% en los Yakumo, un 60% en los Hyuga, creo. Depende de muchos factores como tu rango y el rango de la misión y ... bueno cosas así. Como si eres soltero o casado o tuviera dependientes o ... bueno, había miles de calificadores. Todos en los clan tienen su propia tasa de impuestos que se recalcula cada pocos meses y muestra eventos significativos en su rendimiento. Como la pérdida de extremidades.

Finalmente todos salieron de la Torre y les dio la luz del sol.

Shikako inhalo profundamente, feliz de estar en casa.

No podía esperar para volver a los terrenos del clan, para ver a mamá, a papá y a Shikamaru.

Echo un vistazo a su compañeros de equipo y sintió una punzada de culpa al ver a Sai, Hikita, Isana, y Naruto.

Ninguno de ellos realmente tenía a nadie para irse a casa también. Las habitaciones vacías y los armarios vacíos eran todo lo que les esperaba.

Los tres eran huérfanos, después de todo, y en el caso de Sai, Danzo no era el mejor esperando.

Tenía mucha suerte.

—Oigan… ¿Quieren venir a mi casa a cenar?— ofrecía torpe e impulsivamente—. Para celebrar nuestra primera misión exitosa y todo ...

Naruto se veía atípicamente apatico—No les agrado a tus padres… o a nadie de tu clan.

Negó con la cabeza. Su padre no haría nada y podría hablarle a su mamá si lo hiciera. En cualquier caso, tenían una política bastante laxa con respecto a los invitados en casa. Ino y Sakura a menudo venían a casa de ella, y Chouji y Shika eran inseparables.

—Nah, van a estar bien con eso— dirigió su mirada a sus compañeros—. Solo si ustedes quieren hacerlo. No tienen que-

Naruto suspiro, negando—Te ahorrare problemas con media aldea; No.

—Bueno, misión cumplida, equipo— Kakashi sonrió mientras abrazaba del cuello a Naruto y Sayuri, enfadando a ambos—. Tienes libre mañana, así que aprovéchenlo al máximo. Comenzaremos a entrenar nuevamente después de eso.

Kakashi se puso a caminar al lado de la Nara—Te acompañaré a casa— dijo el Ojinegro—. Necesito hablar con tu padre y con Inoichi sobre… ciertas cosas.

Ella solo asintió—Por supuesto, sensei.

 _Llámalo paranoia o arrogancia, pero esas "ciertas cosas" probablemente sea sobre mi._ Pensó Naruto.

Kurama se encogió de hombros— **Probablemente.**

 **[…]**

—¡Tadaima!— llamo la Nara cuando entré al vestíbulo de su cosa y se quito los zapatos.

—Okaeri— respondió Yoshino Nara, saliendo de la cocina. Ella se veía increíblemente feliz de ver a su pequeña.

—Kakashi-sensei necesita hablar con papá— le dijo ella después de darle un abrazo a su madre—. ¿Está en casa?

—Esta afuera jugando Shogi con tu tío Inoichi— ella puso los ojos en blanco—. ¿Puedo traerte un poco de té, Hakate-san?"

Dejo a Kakashi a merced de su madre y se acerco para abrir la puerta corredera que conducía a la galería—Hola— dijo suavemente, asimilando el juego.

Inoichi estaba perdiendo, por supuesto.

Su padre se puso de pie, mirando por encima del hombro de su hija—Bienvenido, iré a ver qué necesita tu sensei. ¿Por qué no te quedas aquí y haces compañía a Inoichi?

—De hecho, Sensei los busca a ambos.

Ambos hombres se miraron entre si, antes de encogerse de hombros y salir.

Ella canalizo Chakra en sus oídos para mejorar su audición. Era un truco que apenas comenzaba a gestionar con fiabilidad. La audición era más fácil que la vista y más útil que el olfato.

— _Últimamente, tanto ella como Naruto han tenido pesadillas a menudo—_ Kakashi comenzó a hablar.

— _Con_ _bastante frecuencia. ¿Está interfiriendo con sus misiones?—_ su madre sonaba ... ¿ansiosa? Preocupada, tal vez.

— _No exactamente—_ Hizo una pausa. Hubo un crujido— _. H_ _ubo un incidente en esta misión. Naruto usó… algo en especial. Le afectó mucho a todos los presentes, incluso yo… ni siquiera se que decir al respecto, simplemente era como ver al Kyuubi a los ojos de nuevo, a pesar de que nunca libero su Chakra._

Hizo una mueca. Se había congelado en medio de una pelea, había sido completamente inútil y tenía pesadillas a menudo. Mal fue una subestimación.

— _Ya veo—_ dijo su padre—. _Shikako es extremadamente sensible al Chakra. Lo siente con fuerza. Fue inesperado que aprendiera a usarlo en absoluto. Dada la naturaleza de ... ese Chakra, no es sorprendente que se haya visto afectada._

— _Incluso_ _ **ese**_ _día, ella se vio muy afectada por eso_ — añadió Yoshino, sonando distante. Podía imaginar su rostro preocupado, verla apretar y abrir los puños—. _Estábamos muy preocupados. Mucha gente ... nunca se recuperó, especialmente niños pequeños. Se dieron por vencidos y murieron. Pensamos ... pensamos que ella podría ser uno de ellos. Antes de eso era muy ruidosa, pero luego ... no lo hizo. No hacía un sonido._

— _Ella dijo que recordaba ese día—_ dijo Kakashi con cuidado— _. Y_ _puede llegar a desarrollar un miedo por Naruto_

— _…¿Ella lo sabe?_

— _Adivinó. Creo que es mejor aclarar que permitirle sacar más conclusiones por sí misma._

— _Ella siempre a sido muy inteligente._

 _—Supongo que lo mejor sería hablar con Naruto, interrogarlo o en el peor de los casos… sellar sus recuerdos sobre lo ocurrido para que no suceda de nuevo._

 _—¿Qué hay de sus problemas de sueño?_

 _—No hay nada que podamos hacer, al menos ya no, tratamos por año de todo pero ahora ni los sedantes más fuertes surten efecto._

 _—Ya veo… es una lastima._

Nadie noto los ojos de dos colores en uno de los muros del complejo.

* * *

 **[…]**

El Ootsutsuki acababa de terminar de crear un par de sellos en sus ojos, manteniendo activo su Noryokugan para hacer los sellos específicamente en su nuevo Dojutsu.

Debido a la memoria perfecta del Noryokugan, se había dado cuenta del hecho de que su cerebro tenía un limite de información que podía absorber, y por ende, entre más lo usase más pronto comenzaría a tener casos severos de amnesia.

Y aunque había cosas que le gustaría olvidar, no sabía que _tanto_ iba a olvidar, y había otras cosas que jamás se permitiría olvidar.

Por eso mismo, había creado en el Noryokugan unos **Sellos de Conocimiento.**

 **Sello de capacidad infinita** : Extiende la capacidad de la mente a una cantidad infinita, alojado en el Noryokugan para almacenar datos infinitos.

 **Sello de organización masiva** : permite a Noryokugan organizar en masa los datos / conocimientos / información que recibe. También le permite al usuario distinguir las mentiras de la forma de la verdad, ayudando en la correcta conservación de la información.

 **Sello de procesamiento automático** : permite a Noryokugan procesar automáticamente la cantidad potencialmente masiva de información que recibe, además de almacenar información.

 **Sello de conocimiento eterno:** permite que Noryokugan almacene la información y los datos que recibe en la "Memoria a largo plazo", lo que permite al usuario recordar siempre lo que haya aprendido.

 **Sello de retiro indefinido** : permite al usuario recuperar cualquier parte de la información que haya obtenido con resultados perfectos.

 **Omnisciencia.**

Frotando sus ojos, sintió como la otra cosa que había implementado se activaba.

Una de las técnicas más nuevas que acababa de aprender del Noryokugan, y una de las más fuertes de hecho.

 **Seiriteki Kasei (Manipulación Fisiológica)**

Así se llamaba, según sabía, y es una habilidad única exhibida por miembros del Clan Helixian que les permite un control completo sobre su propia fisiología.

El usuario puede transformar su cuerpo completamente en energía cósmica, lo que les permite manipular su fisiología de la forma que mejor les parezca.

De esta forma, el cuerpo del usuario puede ser anatómicamente idéntico a su forma normal, aparte de estar hecho de energía cósmica, en cuyo caso contiene todos los órganos y es algo vulnerable a los ataques que consisten en energía cósmica.

Alternativamente, el usuario puede transformarse en materia homogénea, sin que ninguna parte de su forma sea más importante que la otra. Como resultado, son inmunes a todas las enfermedades y efectos nocivos que pueden ser infligidos al cuerpo, como ser envenenado, infectado, lisiado por efectos neurológicos, etc.

Con eso dicho, no le fue muy difícil hacer lo que planeaba, cambiando su sistema nervioso y su cuerpo en general.

Tardaría un poco en tomar efecto, y sobretodo, que su cuerpo madurase lo suficiente como para permitirse usarlo.

Había convertido su Sistema nervioso, hora teniendo prácticamente dos, uno subluminal (Más lento que la luz) y el otro superluminal (Más rápido que la luz)

Era gracias a su cuerpo único y sistema nervioso dual que ahora tenía un potencial infinito.

Había cambiado su sistema nervioso y las partículas en el para que funcionara como in Antitelefono taquionico, que permitiría enviar mensajes al pasado de manera hipotética.

A voluntad, podía comprometer o desconectar cualquiera de ellos en cualquier momento.

Lu sistema nervioso dual especializado envía señales a través del cuerpo a la velocidad luminal a superluminal (velocidad de la luz a velocidad más rápida que la luz)

Eso le permite enviar señales en el tiempo debido a su naturaleza taquiónica, donde su cuerpo pasado las recibirá, lo que le permite actualizar sus acciones en el presente.

Esto lo hace completamente impredecible, incluso para los métodos más únicos de predicción.

Esto le envía la información presente en el tiempo, luego cambia sus acciones en el pasado y actualiza su yo futuro.

En la misma función, literalmente se está comunicando con su pasado y cambiando su futuro personal para beneficiarse a sí mismo.

Debido a que literalmente puede pensar y moverse tan rápido como lo desea, su percepción del tiempo se podía modificar a su voluntad, literalmente viendo que todo está detenido; nada podía escapar a sus habilidades perceptivas o puede ser más rápido de lo que es capaz de percibir y mover.

Claro, que tardaría un tiempo en afectar su cuerpo entero, pues por el momento solo era que tenía un sistema nervioso que le permitía ver todo a velocidad infinita.

Hipotéticamente hablando, sus velocidades de movimiento son tan altas que puede vibrar literalmente a través de los objetos o transferir la energía cinética que genera a otro cuerpo, haciendo que literalmente se desintegre a través de la sobrecarga de su campo intrínseco, desgarrándolo a nivel atómico.

Gracias a su estudio de ciertas técnicas del clan Helixian, había ganado la capacidad de controlar la teletransportación cuántica, sin tener que utilizar el espacio-tiempo en sí, lo que le permite literalmente aparecer dentro de una dimensión y poder dejarlo solo por pura voluntad.

Eso funcionaba por algo llamado "resonancia cuántica" que prácticamente lo hacía poder moverse a donde quisiera.

Una vez que alcanzase la adolescencia (alrededor de los 15 años) su velocidad, teóricamente, no tendría límite, ya que podría pasar de estar parado, estático, a moverse a miles de veces la velocidad de la luz para moverse a velocidades instantáneas.

Con un cuerpo entero hecho de taquiones literalmente podría moverse tan rápido que afectaría la realidad del tiempo en sí mismo, literalmente deteniéndose para él por capricho.

También que así como una persona que se mueve más rápido que el sonido no puede oírse, una persona que se mueve más rápido que la luz no se puede ver.

Incluso podía TEORIZAR ser capaz de moverse a velocidades más rápidas que un solo tiempo de Planck (la medición de tiempo más pequeña que existe, en lo que leías esto han pasado miles de millones de billones tiempos de Planck), y como tal no está ni cerca de su velocidad máxima.

En este punto, literalmente se está moviendo más rápido que el Ninjutsu Espacio-Tiempo Instantáneo.

A esa velocidad, podría estar en cualquier tiempo, en cualquier lugar, en cualquier era o en cualquier forma.

 **Omnipresencia.**

Finalmente, sus nuevos ojos, el Noryokugan.

Resulta que había despertado una versión diferente del Noryokugan estándar, su pupila parecía una cruz de tres lados, y el circulo normal en su ojo ahora parecía una especie de Hélix circular alrededor del ojo.

El **Kodona Noryokugan "Esfera de capacidad avanzada"),** es la segunda etapa y la forma avanzada del Noryokugan.

Es despertado por un momento clave en la vida de los constructores, ya sea bueno o malo.

Al despertar el Kodona Noryokugan, el usuario gana la capacidad de ver la Red Neural (Sistema Nervioso) y los Impulsos Eléctricos que fluyen por todo el cuerpo.

Al usar esto, potencialmente permite a su usuario predecir el siguiente movimiento de los oponentes de una manera efectiva y altamente eficiente.

Debido a que el cuerpo usa las neuronas para iniciar órdenes que luego se convierten en impulsos eléctricos y señales que determinan qué se hará, este es un método de predicción altamente efectivo, ya que estas señales son únicas para cada acción.

Esto significa que justo después de ver una técnica una vez, el usuario puede predecirla con éxito una y otra vez sin falta.

Esto junto con su capacidad de visualización de red de Chakra penetrantes permiten métodos de predicción altamente complejos que están a la par y superan el Sharingan en términos de predicción.

Su visión penetrante también está aumentada. A menudo llamado "Visión avanzada", el usuario Kodona Noryokugan se vuelve capaz de percibir objetos y personas de una manera ligeramente transparente, lo que les permite ver a través de ellos, similar a la de los rayos X. Con este avance, mejora la definición visual del usuario y amplía su visión macroscópica aún más, hasta aumentar en 60 km (37.2823 millas). Después de despertar el Kodona Noryokugan, el usuario puede luego hacer la transición entre su forma anterior y la posterior a voluntad.

Además de ello, estaban ciertos aumentos de poder en la manipulación de las leyes de la física, la materia, la realidad, etc. Junto con que la Rama de la Iluminación permitía una forma de predicción en todos los sentidos y formas.

Y finalmente, **Omnipotencia.**

Las tres cosas que hacen a un Dios Verdadero, los aspectos más trascendentales.

—Necesito todo el poder que pueda tener para protegerlos a todos— se dijo, frotándose los ojos.

Eso era lo que importaba, protegerlos a todos.

Tenía que proteger no solo a Konoha, sino al mundo entero.

 _Tenía_ que hacerlo.

No sabía de donde venía ese deseo tan raro…. O bueno, si lo sabía, pero estaba lejos de querer recordarlo. Y más aun, recordar que no era su deseo.

El solo quería descansar tranquilo, dormir sin pesadillas, sin tener que tomar drogas somníferas que doparían a un toro, sin preocuparse por pelear, sin recordar las caras de a quienes mato en las paredes de su casa, odiar cada vez que se miraba jodidamente igual en el espejo.

Simplemente quería morirse ya, quería descansar y ser libre… pero no podía.

Su vida ya no le pertenecía más a él, le pertenecía a _ellos._

Incluso aunque solo hubieran sido Soukyū e Isana las únicas personas en el mundo que a él le importaran, no dudaría en luchar contra lo que fuera que venía a "visitar" el mundo.

Luchar por otros, eso era todo para lo que el servía ahora, porque no tenía ningún deseo real, ni metas, ni aspiraciones.

El día que se comió ese fruto para vivir, ya estaba muerto por dentro.

 _Me pregunto… si me vieran ahora… ¿estarías decepcionado de mi, Topoka?_

Cerro los ojos, dos lagrimas bajando de sus ojos hasta sus pómulos y tocando la cama.

Un suspiro triste salió de la boca de Naruto, bueno, esos cambios corporales no se harían solos, necesitaba todo el poder que pudiera reunir para combatir lo que venía, o algo para evitar dormir.

* * *

 **YYYY CORTE**


	13. Capitulo 12: Comienza el duelo

**RESPONDAMOS REVIEWS**

 **Para** **Eien no hiryu, shhh, que el nombre aparece hasta este cap ;3**

 **Para Gonzox-kun, nah, el simplemen esta... muy roto. Y creeme, el pobre sufre como no te imaginas. Ni yo vi la referencia a generador rex, dimela! :"V**

 **Para Guest... basicamente, ñhee, soy bueno en fisica y quimica, hay que aprovecharlo v:. Y es extraño, he tratado de darle a Naruto la personalidad más parecida al canon que pueda, supongo que debo intentar mejor.**

 **Para dante de aquiles, entendi esa referencia v: mmm, talvez lo recupere.**

 **Para Guest (2) uff, yo ya subi el otro v: Yo diria que sera una mezcla de ambos, aunque no escribo ntr v:**

 **Para Son Dexex, mi querido hermano, apesar de lo mucho que desearia contestar tus numerosas reviews, es más facil y comodo que tus dudas me las pases por PM... pero aun asi quiero los reviews V":**

 **Un saludo a Kirinkirito que apesar de que no dejo review (lo cual no me sorprende considerando que llevo menos de un día entre actualizaciones) se que es un gran fan del fic y un gran amigo, así que cuando ponga review, editare el cap para responderle**

 **Con todo eso dicho, vamos a la...**

* * *

 **ACCIÓN**

* * *

 **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

 **Capitulo 12**

 **Comienza el duelo**

 **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Un vacío infinito.

Durante lo que pareció una eternidad, Naruto se dejó llevar por la vastedad del vacío.

Vio momentos de su vida pasar en fragmentos incoherentes de la memoria. Desde borrosos recuerdos de su madre Kushina, hasta el primer combate que vio por su padre Minato.

Su primera discusión con Hiruzen, poco antes de que todo en su vida empeorara.

La primera vez que derramó sangre, y había sido completamente consciente de lo que había hecho.

Su primer genocidio.

Sus años en raíz.

Muerte, muerte, y más muerte.

Las tortuosas noches en la oscura habitación de algún manicomio lejos de Konoha.

Gritando de dolor mientras la electricidad lo atravesaba.

Despertarse sobre la cama quirúrgica que lo trajo de vuelta desde el borde de la conciencia.

Todos esos recuerdos llegaron apresuradamente a su mente con una velocidad deslumbrante.

* * *

 _Tenía tres años cuando se rompió el dedo índice, o mejor dicho, cuando alguien lo rompió por él. Kajiro Kumesake, un Chuunin, le dio una patada al niño cuando pasaba junto a Naruto en la calle. La bota chocó contra los puños levantados instintivamente de Naruto, se rompió tres dedos y los pequeños huesos en el dorso de su mano, y luego aplastó la cabeza del niño contra la pared del puesto del vendedor ambulante._

 _Una hora más tarde, el Sandaime se sentó y observó a Naruto en silencio, masticando pero sin fumar la pipa en su boca, colgando en ángulo. La mano de Naruto se había curado mínimamente en unos momentos, pero su joven cuerpo no podía canalizar mucho Chakra del Kyuubi todavía, y la regeneración era lenta y dolorosa._

 _Hiruzen observó los dedos de Naruto, mientras los huesos sin uniones chasqueaban y se movían juntos cuando Naruto trató de levantar el balón. La superficie de plástico fue rápidamente perforada por las puntas afiladas en los extremos de los dedos de Naruto, y la bola se desinfló, para su fuerte desaprobación._

 _El Sarutobi observó a Naruto correr hacia él, con los brazos en alto y separados para un abrazo, y envolvió al niño en su abrazo, sintiendo que las manos del contenedor se posaban sobre su espalda. Los colmillos le pincharon la espalda, cortando la armadura oculta de Anbu como la piel de una vaca, y el Sandaime lo intentó, pero no pasó por alto la sensación de puntos debajo de la piel del pequeño niño_.

* * *

 **[…]**

Cuando Iruka yacía agonizando en el suelo, Mizuki cargó y empujó un Kunai contra la cabeza del carcelero, solo para que se desvaneciera y la hierba crujiera bajo sus pies.

El traidor sintió un momento de puro miedo cuando miró una vez alrededor de la hierba y luego una mano se cerró sobre su nuca. Cuatro dedos se movieron hacia el lado derecho de la cara de Mizuki y se agarraron de la barbilla y la oreja. El pulgar siguió, y empujó directamente a través de la parte superior de la médula espinal de Mizuki y en la base de su cerebro, a través de la abertura en la parte inferior del cráneo.

El pulgar de Naruto retrocedió, saliendo del cráneo de Mizuki, hasta que se arqueó como el martillo de un arma de fuego con hueso sobre hueso, y luego el cuerpo cayó, el lado derecho de su cara se partió en el abrazador 'ataque' de Naruto.

Solo uso sus dedos para hacer eso, y no hubo más.

Los humanos, tan frágiles, de no ser por su falta de deseo de matar, conquistarlos, hacerlos sus esclavos, sería cuestión de horas…

* * *

 **[…]**

Un cansado suspiro salió de la boca del Ootsutsuki, quien en un estado medio consiente, solo esperaba a que las pesadillas se fueran para discernir la realidad.

—Pesadillas de nuevo, ¿Naruto-sama?— llamo la voz de Alpha, la mujer robot estaba en la puerta—. Escuché que gritabas— dijo despreocupadamente.

Un ceño fruncido se profundizó en su cara ligeramente ante la mirada de terror residual en los ojos del Ootsutsuki.

 _No he visto esa mirada desde hace tiempo,_ pensó la androide. _Me pregunto qué le pasa últimamente, para que las pesadillas aumentasen._

Sabía que en tal estado de ánimo, era casi imposible despertar físicamente a su creador, de ahí el hecho de que tenía que esperar a que el despertara.

—…¿De qué se tratan tus pesadillas? Pareces bastante decidido a evitar dormir por ellas.

Naruto se movió, incómodo.

—Nada fuera de lo normal, ser capturado, torturado, asesinado ... viendo como otros perecen a mi alrededor, sabiendo que soy el próximo en la fila para morir.

Un destello de memoria lo hizo temblar, mientras recordaba estar de pie en una fila, con el olor de terror y sangre espesa en el aire viciado, cargada con el fuerte olor a ozono.

—No tienen ningún sentido, ya que he soportado eso y más de hecho. Creo que la diferencia es que en mis sueños, yo ... siempre estoy indefenso— la última palabra estaba marcada por la frustración en la voz del no humano.

—Los sueños no siempre tienen sentido— le aseguró la robot medica—. Aunque puedo ver por qué tendrías ese tipo de pesadillas. Para los fuertes, su mayor temor es debilitarse, porque saben lo que les sucede a las personas más débiles. En este mundo, son las víctimas, la presa y los sacrificios.

Una leve risa sarcástica salió de la boca de Naruto—Si, si que he visto eso. Supongo que mi peor error en todas, es buscar ser feliz.

Hubo un tenso silencio poco después del intercambio de palabras entre ambos, antes de que Naruto se levantase con un renovado vigor.

—Como sea~— canturreo suavemente, todo su mal humor disipándose—. Hoy será el día de la prueba, ¿no?— sabía la respuesta, pero que se lo preguntase ayudaba a cambiar de tema. Pues desde que regresaron de Nami habían pasado poco más de una semana.

La pelinegra asintió solemnemente—Así es, y el encargo de armas hace 4 días finalmente a arribado— declaro ella mientras el peliplata frotaba sus ojos con ojeras, antes de levantarse perezosamente, mostrando que llevaba ropa, pues se había acostumbrado a dormir con la ropa puesta.

Naruto hizo crujir su cuello, o al menos trato, pues el Metrochronium hacía que todo su cuerpo fuese asquerosamente flexible.

Caminando por los pasillos de su enorme casa, llego a lo que terminaría siendo uno de los muchos cuartos, y allí vio dos cajas enormes de madera.

Un silbido salió de la boca del peliplata al sacar una especie de artefacto negro triangular— **Pistolas de Chakra** — dijo viendo el artefacto que había comprado hace tiempo.

Un grupo de herreros, queriendo crear un arma que los haría famosos, se unieron para crear un grupo de armas especiales.

Por lo tanto, lograron crear las llamadas Pistolas de Chakra. Usando el metal especial de Metal Conductor de Chara para absorber, comprimir y dar forma al Chakra de los usuarios, convirtiéndolo en una "bala" de Chakra que con solo apretar un gatillo, sería lanzado contra su oponente.

El poder de la bala depende de la cantidad de Chakra utilizado para crearlo y del tipo de arma que se utilice. Cada arma también tiene una cierta cantidad de disparos antes de que se enfríen.

Cada munición, potencia y tiempo de reutilización de las armas solo depende del fabricante de la pistola.

 **Pistolas de Chakra** : El tipo más débil de armas de Chakra, pero también una de los más comunes. Usados generalmente para defensa propia, también se pueden usar en peleas, debido a que tienen un enfriamiento más rápido, solo disparan 6-10 balas. Tiene un rango de corto a largo alcance.

 **Rifle de Chakra:** Usado por la mayoría de los asesinos, es uno de los mejores cañones de Chakra en términos de peleas de largo a medio alcance. Usualmente dispara 10-12 balas (clase de francotirador) a 5-30 (cerrojo - clase de asalto), pero tiene un tiempo de reutilización de corto a largo.

 **Escopeta de Chakra:** Una de las mejores armas de Chakra, poderosa, es buena para el combate de corto alcance pero reduce las posibilidades de golpear al objetivo cuanto más lejos estén las balas.

A diferencia de la mayoría de las armas de Chakra que disparan balas de Chakra comprimido, el Chakra que dispara las balas de los gránulos de Chakra comprimido en un área que se extiende a mayor distancia. usualmente dispara de 2 a 10 disparos y tiene un enfriamiento moderado a alto.

 **Ametralladora de Chakra:** La ametralladora de Chakra puede disparar una rápida sucesión de balas de Chakra al objetivo y el tiempo de reutilización puede ser de mediano a grande. Por lo general, es mejor con un rango de pequeño a mediano. Cada uno puede disparar alrededor de 25-200 balas en el objetivo.

 **Lanzacohetes de Chakra:** El lanzacohetes de Chakra tiene la mayor potencia y el área de todas las armas de Chakra. Puede contener 1 disparo y tiene el mayor tiempo de reutilización, pero su daño es devastador.

Guardo dos de las pistolas de Chakra a los lados de su cadera, guardando el resto de las armas en sellos en sus manos para sacarlas en cualquier momento.

—Supongo que se quiere preparar para cuando lo que sea que viene a la tierra llegue— dijo Alpha a modo de broma, mientras Naruto miraba la otra caja.

—Nadie lo sabe, Alpha.

—¿Disculpe?

—Nadie sabe el peso en mis hombros— dijo solemne el adolescente de cabellos plateados—. Lo siento todos los días, antes de irme a la cama, cuando me levanto por la mañana… A veces, me pregunto… "¿Puedo hacer esto?"

—Bueno, yo, eh, no tenía idea de que esta situación estuviera tan mal— dijo Alpha mientras Naruto se giraba para verla confundido.

—¿Cuál situación? Estoy hablando de Isana.

—…¿Perdón?— dijo algo avergonzada a lo que el Ootsutsuki suspiro.

—Desde que llegamos de Nami, en publico o privado, día tras día, no he descansado.

—Sabes que puedes decir que no, ¿verdad?— dijo la robot mirando con una imperceptible molestia a lo que su creador respondió.

—¡Pero es un desafío! ¡Y nunca retrocedo ante un desafío!… tristemente ¡Además, se siente muy bien! ¡Y todo el estrés de los últimos años se fue! ¿Alguna vez lo has intentado Alpha?

—Soy una robot— respondió ella sin ir a más detalles.

El Ootsutsuki alzo una ceja—Estas hecha con metales y materiales biotecnológicos, y tienes todos los órganos de una mujer humana, diablos, incluso te podrías reproducir con alguien más.

Naruto vio a la pelinegra hacer un gesto casi altanero, cruzándose de brazos y dándose la vuelta, y sin decir nada se fue.

—Robots, humanas, demonizas, alienígenas, todas las mujeres son incomprensibles— se dijo a si mismo—. En todo caso… después de lo de Nami, me sorprende lo que hicieron— marmullo, recordando lo que paso con los Gennin que vieron su pequeña escaramuza.

Siendo un secreto penado con la muerte, no podían permitir que ellos lo supieran, unos Gennin, sobretodo porque ellos no podían enterarse de tal ley y, por tanto, tuvieron que tomar ciertas medidas con los que no guardarían el secreto.

Lo cual se traduce en que Sakura, Sayuri, y Sasuke, los tres "Sa" les fueron sellados sus recuerdos.

En el caso de Hikita, se le fue dicho que no dijera nada, y ya que ella era de la rama secundaria, solo podía obedecer.

Sai era parte de Raíz, no había nadie a quien contarle nada.

Shikako había demostrado la mayor madurez de todos, no diciendo nada por testimonio propio.

Yakumo había visto cosas peores.

Isana sabía el secreto desde que era niña.

A sus compañeras se les fue borrado gran parte de sus interacciones, sobretodo lo del puente de Nami.

—Y volvimos al punto de partida— murmuro, recordando que la actitud de sus compañeras había regresado al inicio del equipo, con ellas tratándolo como si no valiera la pena—. Supongo que sigue siendo mejor que simplemente solo me tengan miedo.

No creía que una persona podría haberle visto hacer todo eso, y aun así no tenerle miedo. Pero Shikako, Soukyū e Isana le demostraron lo contrario.

—Sai también pero… el ya lo había visto antes— murmuro mientras sacaba sus dos espadas principales y se las ponía en la espalda.

* * *

 **Un par de horas después**

* * *

 **Estadio Chunnin**

* * *

Las personas que deambularon por el estadio de los Exámenes Chunin para la prueba que les informaron iban a suceder, se sorprendieron al ver a Naruto Uzumaki, sentado en el centro de la arena, vestido con una camisa y pantalones de color oscuro, haori azul con protecciones blancas, usando su hitae como un cinturón, aparentemente en estado meditativo.

A medida que más y más personas archivaron en un puñado de comentarios sobre por qué el 'mocoso demonio' estaba allí y cuál era exactamente la prueba.

Naruto estaba sentado debajo del árbol en la arena, pensativo.

Los cinco días de bromas previas a esto fueron en realidad entrenarse a sí mismo.

Había pasado los días aumentando progresivamente la dificultad de sus bromas y, para su deleite, nunca había sido atrapado ni una vez, incluso cuando provocaba deliberadamente una respuesta que alertaba a otros de su ubicación directa ... Excepto por las bromas a Sasuke, no se realizó ninguna prueba de quien fue ... Eso fue puramente para él, una pura diversión.

Alrededor de las 9 en punto, el familiar Anbu con mascara de oso de Hiruzen llegó junto a él.

El peliplata se levantó para saludar apropiadamente al hombre—Hola Kuma. ¿El viejo te envió a buscarme otra vez?

—Sí, Hokage-sama quisiera saber si quieres que te diga las reglas de enfrentamiento antes del comienzo de tu prueba— informo el Anbu.

Naruto negó con la cabeza—No, terminará por explicárselo a todos después de que lleguen aquí, no hay necesidad de hacerlo dos veces, así que solo esperaré.

Kuma asintió y desapareció de la vista de Naruto, dejándolo continuar meditando hasta que inevitablemente terminaría siendo interrumpido nuevamente.

La siguiente interrupción ocurrió alrededor de las 9:30 cuando Kurenai condujo a su equipo a la arena. El enfoque de Naruto fue roto por Kiba jactándose ruidosamente.

—Oh hombre, ¿todos estamos peleando contra Naruto? ¿Qué hizo para fastidiar al Hokage para que esto le suceda?

Kurenai miró a Naruto quien le devolvió el saludo con indiferencia antes de regresar a su meditación. Ella miró a Kiba—Kiba, no lo subestimes. Ya te derrotó antes, no deberías hacer lo mismo dos veces.

 _O en este caso, 36 veces._ Pensó el Ootsutsuki con los ojos cerrados.

Kiba sonrió con confianza—Tuvo algunos golpes de suerte la última vez. Este no durará tanto, yo y Akamaru lo noquearemos antes de que pueda comenzar a jugar sus juegos.

La Kyuubi se burló en la mente del Ootsutsuki— **Qué perro tan ruidoso. Espero que pelees con él primero para que puedas callarlo y ya no tenga que oírlo ladrar.**

Naruto sonrió levemente. _Cálmate Kura. Todos entenderán mi punto en unos minutos._

Shino miró a Naruto que todavía estaba sentado debajo de su árbol—Kurenai-sensei, no entiendo por qué todos estamos peleando contra Uzumaki-san en primer lugar. Dijiste que todos los equipos estarían participando, eso es ilógico ¿Por qué se necesitarían todos los equipos para luchar solo contra él?

—El Hokage le dio esta opción la semana pasada durante una reunión y la tomó. No entiendo por qué está sucediendo en primer lugar, pero todo lo que puedes hacer es luchar contra él de la mejor manera.

Shino asintió—No estaba planeando hacer otra cosa.

Kurenai miró a Hinata que estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para mirar a cualquier parte menos a Naruto.

—Hinata. Probablemente también tendrás que pelear con él. No dejes que nada te nuble la mente en esto. Si no peleas él en serio, entonces hay una buena posibilidad de que él te derrote.

La Hyūga asintió, reticente, pero su mente estaba hecha un desastre.

 _Tengo que pelear con Naruto-kun. No puedo obligarme a hacer nada para lastimarlo. ¿Qué haría si lo lastimo? ¿Tendría alguna oportunidad con él entonces?_

Poco después de la entrada del Equipo 8, Asuma trajo su propio equipo Gennin al grupo, con Shikamaru al frente del grupo—Esto es muy problemático. ¿Por qué estamos aquí? De todas las cosas que podías hacer hoy, decidiste arrastrarnos a la arena.

Asuma tomó un trago de su cigarrillo mientras acercaba a sus Gennin cerca de Kurenai.

—Estás aquí para luchar contra Naruto. Él luchara contra todos uno a la vez, así que no debería ser demasiado problema si la orden funciona como debería.

Ino miró a su compañera rubia sentada debajo del árbol—¿Naruto? ¿Por qué todos estaríamos peleando con Naruto? ¿Cuál es el punto? Él podría ser capaz de vencer a uno de nosotros, tal vez dos, pero eso es presionarlo. No hay forma de que él pueda vencer a todo nuestro equipo.

Kurenai intervino—Realmente no está peleando con todo tu equipo, se supone que debería pelear contra todos, tu equipo, mi equipo, el equipo de Gai y los otros niños de Kakashi— al ver las miradas atónitas en los rostros del Equipo 10 miró a Asuma—¿No les dijiste que esto estaba sucediendo?

—Como dijo Ino, no hay forma de que él pueda vencer a más de dos de ellos como máximo.

Shikamaru murmuró otro 'problemático' mientras Choji estaba a su lado comiendo patatas fritas.

 _Santo Jesucristo ninja, les va a dar un infarto._ Pensó el Ootsutsuki, riendo, mientras detrás suyo aparecía una imagen del Rikudō Sennin al decir Jesucristo ninja..

Gai, con una brillante sonrisa incluida, entró al estadio junto con un animado Rock Lee, un Neji de aspecto indiferente, y una Tenten que trataba de hablar con el segundo.

Kurenai todavía estaba enojada con Asuma por tomar el asunto tan casualmente—Gai, espero que hayas informado a tus alumnos sobre lo que estaba sucediendo hoy.

Gai le dio un pulgar hacia arriba y una deslumbrante sonrisa—¡Por supuesto que sí! Hubiera sido un crimen no dejarles saber a mis adorables estudiantes que tendrían la oportunidad de pelear hoy.

Neji ignoró las continuas divagaciones de Gai y Lee y miró al peliplata bajo el árbol. Tomando nota de su nueva apariencia y la espada atada a su espalda, Neji entrecerró los ojos. _¿Por qué estamos todos aquí solo para pelear contra ese perdedor?_

A las 10:24 en punto adivino quién logró encontrar su camino hacia la arena. Siendo arrastrado por Sayuri y Sasuke, Kakashi dejó escapar una sonrisa nerviosa—Lamento que llegáramos casi tarde. Me cubrí los ojos con la diadema accidentalmente esta mañana y para cuando me di cuenta, estaba en lo alto del Monumento Hokage.

Sasuke gruñó ante la excusa mientras Sayuri negaba con la cabeza—Entonces deberías haber visto la enorme pancarta allá arriba contándoles a todos acerca de esto.

Kakashi le sonrió—Ah, pero lo hice, ¿por eso los encontré a ustedes dos, recuerden?

Hiruzen uso Chakra en su garganta para que su voz resonase—Damas y caballeros de Konohagakure no Sato, hoy tenemos un atractivo especial para todos ustedes. Se llegara a ver algunos de los Gennins más destacados de esta aldea se enfrentaron a un solo Gennin en las batallas de hoy .

Señaló hacia el árbol donde Naruto se había levantado hacía tiempo y comenzó a relajarse—¡El único Gennin en cuestión es Naruto Uzumaki!

Un coro de abucheos resonó entre la audiencia hasta que Naruto usó la técnica que Hiruzen había usado para proyectar su voz—¡Cállense de una puta vez, bastardos miserables!— dijo con una expresión de furia cómica.

Hiruzen estaba sudando por la despedida de Naruto de la multitud—Bien ... bien, entonces, las reglas serán las siguientes. Una pelea uno a uno entre Naruto y uno de los Gennin que será seleccionado por su sensei. Si Naruto puede vencer al oponente con el que está emparejado, se emparejará con el siguiente, y así sucesivamente, hasta que sea derrotado o los supere a todos— terminó el Sandaime con una sonrisa.

Hizo un gesto para que alguien pasara, y cierta Tokebetsu Jounin de cabello purpura apareció—El supervisor de los combates será Anko Mitarashi.

Hiruzen se giro hacia los Jounin que estaban hablando entre ellos—¿Así que han decidido quién será el primero?

Todos asintieron cuando Asuma dio un paso y susurró su decisión al oído. Hiruzen asintió y volvió a proyectar su voz—¡La primera pelea será Naruto Uzumaki contra Sakura Haruno! ¡Todos los demás limpiarán la arena inmediatamente!

Todos los otros Gennin y sus sensei se dirigieron a la sala de espera para ver los procedimientos junto con el Sandaime.

Cuando se despejaron, Naruto se quedo con Sakura y Anko. Naruto suspiró y miró a Sakura—¿Realmente quieres hacer esto? Siempre puedes irte ahora.

Sakura lo fulminó con la mirada, y el Ootsutsuki trato de asociar esa mirada con la de puro terror que la Haruno le había dado antes.

Había cambiado de opinión, lo mejor era que le tuvieran miedo.

—¿Estás diciendo que soy demasiado débil para luchar contra ti? Soy de la misma clasificación que tú, y me gradué en la parte superior de la clase, y tu eres el ultimo muerto.

Los ojos de Naruto no la abandonaron—No dije que eras débil, tu lo hiciste, eres más débil que yo. Y sobre la academia… saber como verte bien no te ayudara aquí.

Anko miró entre ellos, como Sakura miraba con molestia a Naruto y este le miraba con indiferencia—Primer partido, Naruto Uzumaki vs. Sakura Haruno. ¡Hajime!

* * *

 **[…]**

El Sandaime miró al Jounin mientras Naruto y Sakura se acercaban a Anko para comenzar—¿Por qué escogiste a Sakura para que comenzara?

Kakashi le miró perezosamente—Bueno, pensamos que aunque Naruto probablemente ganaría contra ella, estábamos confiando en que él se lo tomara con calma debido a que ella estaba en su equipo y todo eso.

Asuma asintió con la cabeza—Es de conocimiento común que él estaba enamorado de ella en la academia e incluso cuando se les asignaron equipos. Pensamos que esto lo forzaría a tomar algún daño antes de patearla a toda velocidad para terminar rapidamente con ella.

* * *

 **[…]**

El pie de Naruto se hundió en el estomago de Sakura antes de que la fuerza contenida del golpe mandara a la pelirrosa contra la pared.

—¡Shousa, Naruto Uzumaki!

Todos se giraron a ver eso—¡QUÉ!

Naruto miró a la inconsciente Sakura a sus pies y luego a Anko que la estaba picando con un palo. La pelimorada miró a Naruto y sonrió ampliamente—Diablos Gaki, ¿qué fue eso?

El Ootsutsuki se encogió de hombros, indiferente—¿Qué? ¡Fue un toque de amor! Acaba de llegar apresuradamente con ese estilo de Taijutsu de la academia, y tenía la guardia tan abierta que fue un golpe suave. Ni siquiera se a quien e daría un golpe tan suave ¿A algún paciente con narcolepsia de 5 años?

Anko estalló en carcajadas por la manera casual en que manejó eso.

Los médicos salieron y la llevaron rápidamente, limpiando la arena una vez más.

El peliplata negó con la cabeza al ver los resultados de su primer partido. Miró al Jounin con una expresión de cacerola muerta.

—¿Qué diablos era eso? Realmente espero que tengas más para mí que eso o simplemente puedes señalar que estoy ganando todo esto en este momento.

La Mitarashi trató de calmarse de su ataque de risa—Kakashi, eso fue patético. ¿Se suponía que ella realmente haría algo contra él? No creo que pudiera vencer a un estudiante de academia peleando así.

Hiruzen tuvo que reírse de la facilidad con la que Naruto lidió con su "enamoramiento" cuando vio al Jounin mirándolo con sorpresa.

Kakashi se frotó su ojo visible, sorprendido.

—Yo ... no pensé que sería tan rápido.

Asuma se rió de la expresión de Kakashi—¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó? Parpadeé y me lo perdí.

Kurenai miró a Kakashi con sospecha—Kakashi ... Parecía un ataque estrictamente académico. ¿Le has enseñado cualquier cosa desde que estaba en tu equipo?"

Kakashi pensó en eso—Definir "cualquier cosa"

* * *

—Bien, eso fue una pérdida de una presentación ... ¿Quién es el próximo?— Neko le dio a Hiruzen la orden que el Jounin había escrito—. Bien, ¡Ino Yamanaka es la siguiente!

Naruto entrecerró los ojos para ver a Ino saliendo para enfrentarlo.

El Ojimixto refunfuñó por lo bajo, tomándose el tabique de la nariz—¿Estoy recibiendo a todos los débiles primero? De acuerdo, vamos a lidiar con eso.

Naruto no se había movido ni una pulgada de su primera pelea así que simplemente se enderezo y esperó a que Ino tomara su posición.

Ino miró a Naruto con una sonrisa petulante—No soy tan patética como la frente, Naruto. Solo ríndete, no me vas a vencer.

De un vistazo, Ino se dio cuenta de que los ojos mixtos de Naruto se clavaban en los suyos sin una señal de respuesta, pensativos..

En el interior, sin embargo, se encontraban Shinju, Kurama y Naruto rodando de la risa, riendo descontroladamente—¡Realmente cree que puede vencerme! ¿Me estás tomando el pelo? Hey, Shinju, ¿A dónde en mi mente la llevo?

— **Huuuummmm…** — hizo Shinju en su forma humana, que era sorpresivamente una chica, una linda chica en opinión de Naruto. Con ojos rojos y cabello verde y un cuerpo delgado pero teniendo ciertas curvas— **. Llévala a los recuerdos de tu "terapia" con los Yamanaka, eso sería una buena retribución para el idiota de Inoichi.**

Anko levantó su mano, viendo a ambos—Segundo partido, Naruto Uzumaki contra Ino Yamanaka. ¡Hajime!

Ino se puso tenso y esperó a que su oponente se moviera, pero nunca se movió de su lugar—¿No vas a pelear conmigo, Naruto?

Una suave risa salió de la boca del Ootsutsuki—No tiene sentido que te ataque, sería excesivo ver cómo no importa lo que hayas hecho, podría vencerte en un solo movimiento— ni incluso eso, si ella trataba de golpearlo simplemente se rompería brazos y piernas.

La Yamanaka apretó los dientes—¿Ah, sí?— levantó sus manos en el famoso signo de su familia.

Inoichi Yamanaka, que había venido a ver las peleas junto a sus compañeros de equipo, sintió que su corazón se detenía cuando hizo ese signo—¡Ino NO!

— **¡Shintenshin no Jutsu!**

Naruto no se movió cuando Ino dejó que su espíritu volara en el suyo. Al contactar, Naruto se desplomó.

El Inuzuka negó con la cabeza y se rió al ver que Naruto se quedaba sin fuerzas—¿En realidad se quedó quieto y dejó que Ino lo golpeara con ese movimiento? Estaba viendo durante el examen de Chunin como el resto de nosotros, ¡él debería saber lo que hace!

Shikamaru asintió, entre preocupado por su amigo Naruto, o su compañera de equipo.

Meh, a Naruto le gustaba ver las nubes—Estaba preocupado al principio. No sabía cómo Ino iba a lograr que se quedara quieto para golpearlo con él, pero él hizo la mayor parte del trabajo por ella— hubo un tono dubitativo en su voz, pelear contra Naruto sería problemático.

Sin embargo, Asuma no estaba tan seguro, con una expresión preocupada en su rostro. _Oh Ino, esa no fue una buena idea ..._

Anko se acercó al cuerpo de Naruto desplomado sobre su cuerpo y le dio un golpe en la cabeza—¿Hola? ¿Cuál de los mocosos está ahí?

Naruto se enderezo de repente, rascándose la nuca—Soy yo. Ino está "entreteniéndose" en los confines de mi mente— declaro cruzándose de brazos.

Anko negó con la cabeza, su sonrisa desapareciendo—Eso es malo Gaki. ¿Sabes por qué eso no es seguro, verdad?

Naruto se burló mientras sacaba un cable ninja y caminaba hacia el cuerpo de Ino.

—El zorro no le hará nada, además, fue su maldita culpa. Nadie le dijo que tratara de violarme la mente, pero lo hizo de todos modos. No es mi problema que el único Jutsu que ella sabe no es un Jutsu de batalla— el comenzó a atarla lentamentd—. Cuando despierte, gritara como nunca en su vida, así que dilo ahora y tapate los oídos.

Anko asintió—¡Shousa, Naruto Uzumaki!— y seguidamente, tuvo que taparse las orejas como el Ootsutsuki dijo.

Después de escuchar eso, Ino estalló en un grito cuando ella regresó a su propio cuerpo balbuceando sobre masacres y torturas y todo tipo de cosas. Naruto alzo una ceja cuando el equipo médico la acompañó.

 _Diablos chicas, ¿qué diablos le hicieron?_

Shinju se encogió de hombros— **Solo le mostramos la terapia** — canturreo con un tono divertido.

El Ootsutsuki se rasco la nuca. _Creo que podrían haberle dado un trastorno de estrés postraumático o algo así. ¿Sabes que nos culparán por eso?_

Kurama solo se rió— **Te culparan, nadie sabe lo que hicimos~**

 _Hay veces en las que te odio._

— **Yo también te amo, cachorrito** — un leve sonrojo en las mejillas fue ocultado por Naruto ante el apodo.

* * *

Todos los Jounin en la sala de espera tenían muecas en sus caras. Naruto permitió intencionalmente que Ino usara Shintenshin no Jutsu, sabiendo que tenía una defensa natural para ello. Kakashi miró a Ino siendo llevada por los médicos, moviéndose incontrolablemente.

—Bueno, esa es dos abajo y ni siquiera tuvo que hacer nada para ganar.

Kurenai estaba un poco más optimista sobre la situación—Bueno, al menos se que el próximo tendrá que pelear.

Asuma miró la orden de lucha y asintió con la cabeza—No hay forma de que salga de esta sin algún daño sobre él.

Hiruzen los miró brevemente, sin decir nada—Envía a quien sea que esté abajo.

Kurenai se fue a buscar al próximo Gennin para luchar.

Mientras tanto, Naruto estaba nuevamente de pie junto a Anko quien lo miraba fijamente—¿Sabes Gaki? Si realmente quieres ser promovido de esto vas a tener que pelear

El Ojimixto le sonrió burlonamente, haciendo enojar a la pelimorada—Estás aburrida ¿no?

Anko agitó sus brazos infantilmente—¡Si, estoy aburrida! ¡Y un chingo! No has avanzado doce pasos desde que todo comenzó. Esperaba algo de acción, acabas de pelear con dos niñas a las que yo podía vencer con los dos brazos y una pierna atada a la espalda.

La risa del Ootsutsuki resonó con fuerza—Bueno, sí, apestan. Es por eso que no intenté luchar contra ellos. ¿Por qué perder energía golpeándolas cuando podía dejar que se vencieran ellas mismas?

La Mitarashi hizo un puchero—Desearía que alguien viniera aquí para patearte el culo para que yo pueda divertirme.

—Sigue soñando, chica serpiente. Estoy haciendo esto para demostrar un punto si no lo sabes. Estoy demostrando que no pueden vencerme, eso implica que ninguno de ellos va a conseguir una buena pelea por mi parte.

Choji y Shikamaru vieron cómo se llevaban a Ino después de que Naruto fuera declarado ganador. El Akimichi estaba mirando en estado de shock cuando el peliplata se había desentendido de la técnica de los Yamanaka como si no fuera nada.

—Shikamaru, ¿qué acaba de pasar? Ino lo golpeó con Shintenshin ¿no?— pregunto confundido.

El Nara asintió con la cabeza—Sí, ella lo golpeó de frente, ella estaba allí bien. Debe tener una fuerte voluntad si tuvo que salir de eso o algo así— dijo mientras se recostaba en el suelo.

Tragando levemente, el Akimichi mostro un rostro de preocupación—¿Pero qué hay de todas esas cosas que estaba gritando? ¿Matanzas, torturas, golpes? ¿Qué significa todo eso?

—No lo sé, pero tenemos una preocupación real en este momento. No sabemos quién lo está combatiendo después de esto. Míralo, no ha tenido que hacer nada y ya ganó dos peleas.

Asuma caminó detrás de ellos y puso una mano sobre sus hombros, asustándolos un poco.

—No se preocupen muchachos, él peleará con Kiba después. Incluso si él no pierde, Kiba lo desgastará lo suficiente para la próxima pelea.

Pobre, **pobre** ingenuo.

Kiba estaba sonriendo mientras dejaba a Akamaru a su lado, "¡Por fin, hora de mi revancha, Naruto! ¡Has ganado la última vez, pero no puedes hacerlo otra veces, recuperaré mi victoria!

El peliplata no dijo nada y miró a Anko para comenzar la pelea—¡Partido tres, Naruto Uzumaki contra Kiba Inuzuka! ¡Hajime!

— **¡Shikyaku no Jutsu!**

Kiba se agachó a cuatro patas mientras sus rasgos se volvían aún más salvajes. Todo estuvo bien durante aproximadamente tres segundos hasta que el pie derecho de Naruto se implantó debajo de su barbilla y lo envió volando hacia atrás.

Akamaru corrió hacia su amo, ladrando frenéticamente mientras Kiba lentamente se ponía de pie, temblorosamente—Sí, sí, estoy bien Akamafu, él solo me tomó por sorpresa— le dijo para calmarlo.

Levantó la vista para revelar que Naruto no estaba a la vista. Kiba se rió entre dientes antes de saltar del camino cuando un par de pies rompieron el suelo sobre el que estaba parado.

—¡Pensé que ya lo sabías! ¡Puedo olerte! ¡No puedes acercarte a mi— su regodeo se interrumpió cuando un dolor agudo en su espalda lo envió a volar hacia adelante.

Al levantar la vista del suelo, vio a Naruto de pie con la pierna extendida en una patada. Viendo que incluso había dejado el suelo quemado por donde camino.

Kiba se puso de pie y lo miró furioso—¡Tenía tu aroma! ¿Dónde estabas? ¡No había forma de que pudieras atraparme!

El peliplata bajó su pierna y miró fríamente a Kiba—Deberías renunciar desde el principio. Si esta fuera una pelea real, entonces te habría matado a ti ahora— el Inuzuka le gruñó a Naruto mientras este solo lo miraba—. Solo porque puedes identificar que estoy en el área no significa una mierda si soy demasiado rápido para que identifiques mi ubicación.

Kiba apresuradamente tomó una pastilla de su bolsillo y se la arrojó a Akamaru, recordando sus problemas iniciales cuando se trataba de moverse demasiado lento.

El pequeño perro se puso rojo después de tragar la píldora, mientras que Kiba le dio un poco de su Chakra,

— **¡Juujin Bunshin! (¡Clon de hombre-bestia!)**

Kiba sacó sus bombas de humo y las arrojó a Naruto, envolviéndolo en humo—Recuerda esto Naruto! ¡Aquí vamos de nuevo!— Kiba y el transformado Akamaru corrieron hacia el humo y saltaron hacia él—. **¡Gatsuuga!**

Después de que los taladros gemelos atravesaron el humo hasta que se disipó Kiba y Akamaru se alejaron rápidamente.

Vieron como Naruto ahora esta cubierto por armas, como si estas salieran de su piel, espadas, Katanas, lanzas y demás armas de todo tipo saliendo de su carne como si nada.

—¿Qué diablos es esto?— murmuro Kiba con una gota de sudor bajando de su nuca.

—Deberías rendirte. Esto no va a ser agradable— dijo mientras las armas se retraían lentamente.

Kiba le mostró los dientes, furioso—¡Contéstame! ¿¡Qué hiciste!?

Naruto negó con la cabeza, mientras las armas terminaban de retraerse.

—No es lo que hice, es lo que voy a hacer. Última oportunidad, se supone que no debería tratar de matarte y este Jutsu tiene el potencial para hacerlo.

Kiba y Akamaru solo intentaron de nuevo.

— **Hyakki Yakou (Cien Demonios de Acero Nocturnos)**

Las armas salieron disparadas a todos lados, y antes de que alguien pudiera decir o hacer algo, Kiba ya se encontraba atrapado en brazos y piernas contra la pared por numerosas lanzas y espadas.

Mientras Anko comprobaba los signos vitales de Kiba y Akamaru, el Ootsutsuki retrajo sus armas.

Ella suspiró aliviada al descubrir que todavía estaban vivos y miró a Naruto que estaba estirándose

—¿Qué? Le pregunté si quería rendirse. ¿Pensabas que estaba solo fanfarroneando?

Anko lo miró secamente—Sabes que no se supone que los niños se maten unos a otros aquí.

Naruto le dio una mirada plana en respuesta—Todavía respira, ¿no es así? Si quisiera matarlo, podrías haber apuntado al pecho.

Anko negó con la cabeza y sonrió—¡Shousa, Naruto Uzumaki!

Naruto miró a Kiba siendo colocado en una camilla y regresó al centro de la arena—Y eso es aproximadamente un tercio de ellos abajo— se giró hacia los Jounin e hizo un gesto hacia el Inuzuka que estaba siendo llevado—¿Entiendes el punto, Yuhi? Ni tu puedes conmigo.

Kurenai agarró la hoja de orden mientras marcaba el nombre de Kiba.

Hiruzen notó que la multitud estaba perpleja. A todos les habían dicho que Naruto no tenía ningún talento como ninja y que aquí estaba diezmando al mejor ninja de su clase, todos los cuales excepto uno pertenecían a clanes prominentes.

Kakashi se acercó al Hokage—Sandaime-sama, parece que esperabas que esto sucediera. ¿Hay algo que sabes que todos nosotros no?

El Sarutobi sonrió con suficiencia al Hatake—¿Por qué Kakashi? ¿No está en tu equipo? ¿No debería su Sensei tener una idea de lo que sucede con sus alumnos?

Kakashi no estaba de humor para juegos.

—Sandaime-sama, en serio. Este Naruto no se parece en nada al que yo estaba condicionado cuando fue asignado a mi escuadrón. Ha sucedido algo y puedo decir que sabes lo que está pasando.

Hiruzen se volvió hacia Kakashi y lo miró seriamente—Escucha Hatake, todo lo que estoy en libertad de decir sobre el asunto es que Naruto esta usando una mínima fracción de su potencial. Este es el verdadero Naruto, si quieres saber algo sobre él, entonces ve, y pregúntale por ti mismo..

Shino se detuvo frente a Naruto mientras Anko estaba entre ellos—¡Cuarto combate, Naruto Uzumaki contra Shino Aburame! ¡Hajime!

Apenas los insectos del chico de lentes fueron liberados, Naruto hizo algo similar a ello.

— **Henichū (** **変** **移** **Insecto de transmutación")**

Una especie única de escarabajo de tamaño monomolecular creado por Naruto mediante el uso de Omnyoton, fácil de encontrar en Konoha de hecho.

Estos insectos poseen la capacidad única de convertir materia en energía y viceversa, dependiendo de la frecuencia de Chakra del usuario.

Al alimentarse del Chakra del usuario, el insecto puede traducir o transmutar objetos directamente en una escala de partículas, lo que les permite transformar materia y energía y utilizarla de diversas maneras.

Los Henichu son insectos de tamaño monomolecular con una capa externa cristalina que cubre la totalidad de su cuerpo. Como un enjambre colectivo de trillones, pueden emitir una variedad de colores. Posee antenas largas tachonadas con tres partes tipo joya en cada una.

Cuando se colocan los huevos del Henichu, tienen varios centímetros de ancho. Todo el huevo en sí mismo se reduce a varios nanómetros, y a su vez encoge a los Henichu. Al nacer, cada Henichu tiene el tamaño de un solo átomo.

Consumen hojas o cualquier otra materia a la que puedan acceder, alimentándose de la energía vibratoria que proporcionan.

Debido a su tamaño extremo, no se pueden ver con ninguna forma para los tres grandes dojutsu, y solo se puede encontrar con el uso de una técnica única.

Debido a la caparazón cristalina única que posee, el insecto en sí es bastante denso, pero debido a su tamaño es casi indestructible.

Al transmutar activamente la materia en energía, es capaz de consumir la energía y multiplicar enormemente sus números. Al alterar la frecuencia de su Chakra, se puede utilizar los insectos de maneras muy únicas, incluso permitiéndole proyectar diferentes formas de energía. A pesar de esto, su principal forma de ataque es la cristalización de sus objetivos o la desintegración. Debido a su tamaño, independientemente de lo que hagan, la supervivencia es extremadamente improbable porque ocurre en una escala tan pequeña, como la cristalización o la desintegración.

Al consumir la energía cinética de una persona, pueden congelarlos de manera efectiva, matándolos en el proceso. A diferencia de los Kikaichu mientras habitan los cuerpos completos de los miembros del Clan Aburame a través de la Técnica de Insectos de Destrucción Parasitaria, los Henichū habitan específicamente el sistema cardiovascular , nervioso, muscular y de Chakra del cuerpo del usuario.

En el caso de Naruto, habitan específicamente su piel, pues no acostumbraba a llevarlos muy a menudo, eran más sus mascotas que sus armas, pero las desarrollo más que nada como una forma de enfrentarse a Torune.

Si son atacados por el fuego, pueden usar la energía del calor para multiplicarse y reparar rápidamente el cuerpo del usuario. Esto hace que los insectos sean perfectos para la defensa y la adaptación.

Y literalmente, en menos de trece segundos, sus propios insectos se comieron al 40% de los de Shino, que los retrajo antes de que el propio Naruto simplemente apareciese detrás suyo.

—No es la victoria más elegante, pero aun así— dijo con un Kunai en el cuello de Shino.

Anko se acercó con una sonrisa en su rostro—¡Shousa, el Gaki de los milagros, Naruto Uzumaki!

El mencionado suspiró mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a Anko quien todavía estaba sonriendo—Esa fue una fea victoria, Gaki.

Naruto se colocó en su posición habitual de espera—Una victoria es una victoria. Shino fue mi peor enfrentamiento posible y tengo suerte de que él fuera solo un novato o de lo contrario tendría que haber hecho otra cosa.

Anko se estaba interesando en este chico—¿Entonces estás diciendo que el resto de las peleas serán fáciles?

Naruto sonrió levemente—Todas serán fáciles, eso fue duro en comparación con lo que será la mayoría de ellos.

Shikamaru observó a los médicos llevándose a Shino y tuvo que soltar un gemido—Qué problemático ... peleó contra cuatro de nosotros y aún no está cansado ...

Neji, que había estado evaluando silenciosamente las peleas de Naruto desde el comienzo de la prueba, miró al chico de manera pensante.

Tenten, que había estado junto a su compañero de equipo durante todo el proceso, se sorprendió de lo bien que peleaba—¿De dónde vino todo esto? Nadie lo tocó aún. Me pregunto quién podría ser el próximo… ¡Y esa técnica de sacar armas se veía genial!— exclamo ella con estrellitas en los ojos.

Rock Lee tenía fuego en los ojos—¡Las llamas de la juventud de Naruto-kun arden con la fuerza del sol!

—Lee, suficiente— Neji detuvo el tren antes de que comenzara a hacer la horrenda ilusión del atardecer—. Hemos visto cuatro peleas y todavía no puedo identificar una etiqueta viable para él. Si tuviera que llamarle algo, diría que es un especialista de alcance medio.

Tenten le sonrió a su compañero pícaramente—Wow Neji, no parece que recuerdes que trataste de analizar el estilo de pelea de alguien.

—¡Humph!

Sasuke estaba parado solo rechinando los dientes mientras veía a Naruto básicamente sonámbulo a través de sus partidos.

 _¿Cuándo es mi turno? Quiero mi oportunidad de luchar contra el dobe._

Todos los Gennin fijaron en su atención cuando Hiruzen llegó para convocar al siguiente para su turno contra Naruto.

* * *

 **[…]**

Naruto y Anko estaban en medio de una breve conversación mientras esperaban al próximo oponente del peliplata—Entonces... ¿tu estilo consiste principalmente en que ralentizas a tu enemigo y lo desgarras golpeando la garganta, la ingle y otras áreas "blandas"?

Anko asintió con una alegre mirada en su rostro—Sí, es realmente desagradable. ¿Quieres ver?

El peliplata inconscientemente agarró su ingle—No, estoy bien. ¿Quién es el próximo?

Anko señaló el túnel para que lo mirara.

—La experta en armas. ¡Ja!— rio Naruto al ver a Tenten bajar al escenario.

La castaña frunció levemente el ceño—¿Y eso que significa?— pregunto molesta, poniendo las manos en las caderas.

—Conozco muy bien a tu madre, ella si que es una experta en armas, tu lo que haces es solo lanzarlas, un verdadero maestro de armas sabe como usar todas y cada una de ellas al mismo tiempo— dijo sacando tres Katanas de su manga y poniéndolas en sus dedos, asombrando a Tenten.

La usuaria de armas sonrió mientras sacaba un pergamino—No soy tan buena con espadas, pero…— antes de que pudiera decir algo, Naruto lanzo las Katanas, y Tenten se cubrió con ellas, antes de ver como estas se detuvieron en el aire.

Y pudo ver más, y más, y más Katanas a su alrededor aparecieron, congeladas en el aire—Enserio, no hables en medio de una pelea, solo concéntrate en tu enemigo.

Dijo apuntando con todas las armas apuntando al cuello de ella.

Anko señaló al peliplata de nuevo—¡Shousa, Naruto Uzumaki! ... Hombre, me estoy cansando de decir eso ...

—¿Sabes que Anko? Al carajo todo, ¡Que todos los Gennin restantes vengan contra mi!— exclamo para sorpresa de todos.

Asuma estaba estupefacto mientras veía caer a otro Gennin bajo la mano de Naruto—¿Qué es él? ¿Cómo puede ser tan bueno? Él solo estaba jugando con ella todo el tiempo. Ningún Gennin podría hacer algo así.

Kurenai revisó a Tenten fuera de la lista—Cinco abajo, cinco para irse, esto es absurdo. Él los está atravesando a todos. No ha tenido una sola pelea que haya durado más de cinco minutos.

—Envía la siguiente, tiene que haber alguien que pueda vencerlo— dijo Asuma, desesperado.

* * *

 **[…]**

Naruto estaba pensando en sus potenciales oponentes cuando entró su siguiente. Y vio la expresión inconfundible de un Shikamaru Nara que venía en su dirección.

"Chica-Mala-Nara" como le llamaba Naruto tomó una postura relajada frente al peliplata mientras Anko miraba su expresión.

—Caray niño, ¿podrías parecer más emocionado de estar aquí? ¡El séptimo partido, Naruto Uzumaki contra Shikamaru Nara! ¡Hajime!

El Nara se rascó la cabeza e hizo su sello de rata—Eso es porque no quiero estar aquí. No hay razón para pelear aquí. Al menos durante los exámenes de Chunin tuve que luchar para evitar lastimarme, para llevar a mi equipo a la las siguientes etapas, y si hubiera sido motivado, lucha para ser promovido. No hay razón para luchar contra ti, no hay nada que ganar o perder. Todo esto es tan problemático ...

El peliplata se encogió de hombros—Entonces ... déjalo.

Shikamaru lo imito—Bien, hasta más tarde— sin más se giró y se dirigió hacia el túnel que ondeaba sobre su hombro.

Anko parpadeó un par de veces—Wow chico. Solo ... wow.

Naruto parpadeó ante la forma de retirada de Shikamaru—Mierda, acabo de dar un puñetero tiro en la oscuridad. No tenía idea de que realmente funcionaría, ¡soy increíble!

Anko salió de su estupor, —Bien, bien ... ¡Shousa, Naruto Uzumaki!

* * *

 **[...]**

En las gradas, Choza Akimichi e Inoichi Yamanaka sudaron por los resultados de la "pelea"

Choza miró a su compañera de toda la vida Shikaku—. Tu chico se parece más a ti de lo que te importa mencionar a Shikaku.

El mencionado se encogió de hombros—Oye, ¿has estado viendo esta mierda como yo? No tuvo la oportunidad de ganar y él lo sabía. Naruto le dio una salida. El chico debe estar cansándose de esto.

Inoichi asintió—Ya hemos determinado que él puede limpiar el piso con todos nuestros hijos así que ¿por qué todavía estamos aquí?

Choza se rió entre dientes—Hablen por ustedes mismos. Todavía no ha combatido a Choji todavía. Todavía hay niños que pueden luchar. Esto no ha terminado por mucho— sabía que no podían ganar, pero aun así una pelea para ver la fortaleza de sus hijos sería interesante.

Asuma se estaba golpeando la cabeza contra la pared—Maldición Shikamaru. Debería haber sabido que haría esta mierda. ¿Por qué no lo supuse antes?

Kurenai revisó su nombre—Seis abajo, cinco para irse— sus ojos se agrandaron cuando vio quién era el siguiente en la lista—. Oh no. No pensé que llegaría tan lejos.

* * *

[ **…]**

—¡Roca-Papel-Tijeras!

Anko hizo un puchero ante los resultados, farfullando—Mocoso ...

Naruto golpeó el puño cerrado de Anko, con su palma abierta —No es mi culpa que siempre elijas roca, Anko.

Ella solo besó su puño—Ah, buena roca, nada mejor que ella.

—Sí, claro ... ¿por qué no?— Naruto gruñó con frustración—. ¡Kami! ¿Cuándo será la próxima pelea? ¡Quiero terminar pateando el trasero de todos para que pueda obtener mi promoción e irme a casa!

Anko miró detrás del peliplata y lo giró—Oh, Hinata es la siguiente, supongo.

Naruto saltó hacia atrás y se tenso levemente. Hinata se puso temblorosamente en su postura Jukken y lo miró—N-Naruto-kun.

Los ojos del Ootsutsuki se clavaron en los de ella. Analizando todo lo que pudo encontrar, casi desnudándola.

 _Esto no es Naruto-kun. Sus ojos nunca antes habían sido tan fríos. No hay nada de la calidez que había antes, ¡solo fuerza, fuerza que no puedo igualar!_

—¡Séptimo combate, Naruto Uzumaki contra Hinata Hyūga! ¡Hajime!.

—…No eres Naruto-kun…

Naruto sacudió una ceja—¿Disculpa?

Los ojos de Hinata se agudizaron cuando alzó la voz—¡No eres Naruto-kun! Naruto-kun nunca actuó así, nunca le habló a la gente así, nunca usaría técnicas como las que usó en Kiba-kun. ¿Quién eres tú?

Los ojos del peliplata se quedarón fijos ante su insinuación—Oh lo entiendo. No tengo la cabeza en las nubes y puedo ver las cosas a mi alrededor por lo que son, así que no soy **Naruto**. Puedo encontrar los defectos de la gente y de hecho voy a comentar abiertamente, así que **no soy Naruto**. En realidad soy lo suficientemente hábil para usar más técnicas que Kage Bunshin y no me ponen en peligro directo, así **que no soy Naruto.**

El mencionado la vio titubear con cada palabra que hizo—Sé por qué estás tan molesta por eso.

Sus ojos se agrandaron—¿D-De verdad lo sabes? ¿Cómo?

Rascándose la nuca, el peliplata hablo—Probablemente me viste como yo estaba en la academia y te gustó mi actitud de nunca decir 'Si' a la muerte, cómo siempre volví a levantarme y me encogí de hombros de lo que todos hicieron y me dijeron. Pensaste: "No hay forma de que nadie pueda toma todo eso y sigue sonriendo y sigue intentándolo" Entonces pensaste que era fuerte.

Naruto la vio reaccionar como si solidificara sus pensamientos—Bueno, esa afirmación sería precisa. Nadie puede seguir pasando por todo eso y seguir sonriendo, a menos que tengas muerte cerebral o algo así.

Su reacción no tuvo precio, se quedó boquiabierta antes de comenzar a hablar rápidamente tratando de rescindir el pensamiento anterior. Naruto levanto una mano para que ella pare.

—Este soy yo. Todavía soy fuerte como lo era en ese entonces, pero no estoy dispuesto a tomar una mierda como en aquel entonces. Tomar la mierda de la gente y regresar por más con un la sonrisa no te hace fuerte, te hace estúpido y débil. La razón por la que la gente como tú y la gente como yo tienden a querer fortalecerse es demostrar a los demás que están mal para fastidiarlos o para ser lo suficientemente fuertes como para que nadie intente nunca joder contigo otra vez.

Sin decir algo, Hinata comenzó a retroceder mientras el peliplata avanzaba hacía ella.

—Eso es lo que quieres. Quieres fuerza por la segunda razón. Lo haces, incluso si es sutil. Nunca quieres que nadie te trate como Neji te trata, que por cierto actúas. y la forma en que casi lo tomas, debe ocurrir regularmente. Quieres que te hagan las cosas a tu manera, que los que están en las estaciones superiores te dejen vivir tu vida, pero te rindes. Me viste tomando todo mis problemas en la academia y volviendo a subir y no querías trabajar más, querías conformarte con la 'fortaleza' de alguien más para lidiar con lo que la vida te deparaba, no sabías que es imposible ser humano y tomar eso de la manera en que lo hice, y me convertí en un ideal para ti, un paragón inalcanzable.

Hinata alzó la vista con los ojos llenos de lágrimas—¡No, eso no es cierto! No es ... Te admiré como alguien para ser, alguien por quien luchar…

—¿Entonces por que?

—No, no es así. Es porque yo ... te admiro".

Naruto entendió y habló en voz baja.

—No me admiras Hinata. Admira la idea de mí o del viejo yo debería decir. Si me tuvieras entonces pensaste que no importaría si nunca pudieras obtener el deseo de ser capaz de lidiar, que si me tienes a mí podrías tener lo suficiente para que no te moleste. No hagas eso. No soy tu boleto dorado, no soy la respuesta a tus problemas, solo soy un tipo con algo de fuerza y con una vida muy jodida.

—Si quieres que te enseñe cómo pelear, o cómo ser más fuerte, puedo hacer eso, pero no puedo quitarte tus problemas. ¿Sabes por qué?

La Hyūga negó con la cabeza, las lágrimas estaban a punto de caerse.

Naruto sonrió tristemente, llegando a donde ella y poniendo un mano en su cabeza—Porque no puedes respetar a alguien que te besa el trasero. Hinata, ni siquiera trataste de luchar contra mi razonamiento por lo que pensabas que viste algo en mí, tenías demasiado miedo de ir en mi contra, ¿Qué pasa se manifiesta nuevamente en otra cosa más adelante y no estoy ahí para que te den un impulso? Si no te defiendes de mí, la persona que admiras, entonces ¿cómo puedes defenderte de los demás cuando yo no estoy aún allí?

Las lagrimas de ella bajaron por sus mejillas mientras los ojos morados de Naruto la introducían en un Genjutsu que la dejo dormida.

Cuando su cuerpo golpeó el suelo, Naruto suspiró y caminó hacia Anko quien simplemente asintió—¡Shousa, Naruto Uzumaki!

El peliplata retomó su posición por Anko, que lo miraba con el ceño fruncido—Nai-chan te va a matar cuando todo esto termine, ¿lo sabes, verdad? Ella ama a esa niña pequeña como a una hija.

El peliplata alzó la vista hacia Kurenai que lo miraba con dureza, podría haber jurado que estaba tratando de lanzarle un Genjutsu a través del contacto visual, pero lo sacudió.

Se preocupaba por Hinata, enserio que lo hacía, pero sin una motivación real, ella no sobreviviría por mucho tiempo en el mundo ninja.

Naruto miró hacia la caja—¡Todos ustedes apestan! Espero que los últimos puedan mostrar algo aquí, ¡ni siquiera he recibido un golpe todavía! Supongo que no soy el único Gennin que su sensei no les enseña nada ¿eh?

—¿Todavía no estás cansado?— le pregunto la Mitarashi.

Un bufido divertido fue su respuesta—No, solo estoy calentando Anko-san.

Anko le sonrió sugerentemente—Nada de "san" Gaki, es Anko-chan para ti. Eres un niño interesante.

Naruto se mantuvo ágil esperando su próxima pelea—Lo que sea , Anko-chan.

* * *

 **[…]**

Sayuri camino por el túnel del estadio, viendo al peliplata mirarle con ojos calmos pero serios, su cuerpo mirándose tensado como nunca antes, pero lejos de ser preocupación era por otra cosa…

No quería pelear con ella.

Su mirada se ensombreció, viéndola ponerse en posición de pelea.

 _Supongo que jamás me dejaran ser feliz… Sayuri… me pregunto… en otro tiempo… en otro mundo… tal vez las cosas hubieran sido diferentes… tal vez… tal vez hubiera podido llamarte amiga, compañera… pero ahora… supongo que tu nunca me miraras así._

—Octavo combate, Sayuri Uchiha contra Naruto Uzumaki, ¡Hajime!— la mano de Anko bajo, y la Uchiha al instante se lanzo sobre el peliplata.

—No eres más que una jodida impulsiva.

Detuvo un golpe a su cara con la palma de la mano, bloqueo un codazo al pecho con la otra mano, y detuvo la rodilla de impactar en su pecho con su propio pie.

Los ojos del Ootsutsuki vieron al Sharingan de la Uchiha—¡Maldita sea, Dobe! ¿Cómo te volviste tan fuerte?— le gruño ella antes de hacer la cabeza hacía atrás y tratar de darle un cabezazo a Naruto.

La palabra clave es tratar, pues para cuando se lo dio, el dolor fue únicamente para ella.

—Anko-chan— le lamo el peliplata mientras separaba los brazos de la Uchiha—. Como dije antes, que los demás vengan a pelear, de otro modo esto no será divertido— declaro mientras jalaba de nuevo a la Uchiha hacía él.

Otro cabezazo dejo mareada a la pelinegra y la dejo contra el suelo.

Se hizo a un lado mientras una bola de fuego pasaba a su lado y estallaba contra uno de los muros del estadio—Finalmente— murmuro viendo a Neji, Sasuke y Lee bajar, uno serio, el otro molesto y el ultimo emocionado.

Miro en especifico a Sasuke, y su mandíbula se puso rígida mientras sus ojos se ponían rojos.

* * *

 _ **3 años antes**_

* * *

 _ **Academia Ninja**_

* * *

—Hoy vamos a centrarnos en nuestro Taijutsu— declaró Iruka—Todos únanse en pareja y practican el combate juntos".

El hombre de aspecto ordinario - Naruto tendría problemas para distinguirlo de cualquier otro ninja de rango Chunin vestido de negro y verde, si no fuera por la cicatriz horizontal que le cruzaba la cara - leyó de su plan de lección mientras hablaba.

Naruto no estaba del todo seguro de por qué necesitaba el pergamino, ya que "decirles a los estudiantes que practiquen el combate mano a mano" parecía bastante fácil incluso para él recordarlo, pero probablemente era más seguro no preguntar.

La clase de treinta estudiantes y un maestro se habían reunido en un campo abierto de tierra, un área que había sido instalada al lado del masivo edificio redondo y rojo de la Academia para la parte física de su entrenamiento ninja.

Por lo general, había más en el camino de los equipos de entrenamiento, pero lo habían puesto en el armario de almacenamiento para el ejercicio de hoy. El sol de la mañana brillaba intensamente como siempre, y alrededor de los soñados compañeros de clase de Naruto se acurrucaban y se emparejaban.

El peliplata parpadeó, repentinamente recordando que se suponía que debía encontrar una pareja, y rápidamente miró a su alrededor para ver quién todavía no había sido localizado. Se acercó a uno de los chicos más ásperos, Kiba él más notable por el perro blanco que guardaba dondequiera que iba y la chaqueta.

—¡Oi, Kiba! ¿Quieres entrenar?

—Aléjate, perdedor— el Inuzuka arrugó su nariz antes de irse, lo cual Naruto pensó que era terriblemente injusto: se había bañado en la mañana, por lo que apenas podía oler peor que los Inuzuka, un clan ninja del que se decía que dormía con sus propios perros.

Cada vez que mencionaba este hecho, algunos de los estudiantes mayores estallarían en carcajadas, pero cuando Naruto preguntó por qué nunca recibió ninguna respuesta.

Sin desanimarse, dirigió su atención al siguiente compañero de clase que vio.

—¡Hey Ino!— hizo un gesto hacía la heredera del clan Yamanaka, pero la chica más popular de la clase apenas lo miró, solo frunciendo el ceño levemente, como si examinara un insecto particularmente curioso antes de darse la vuelta.

Pensando en los insectos, miró a Shino, pero el miembro del clan Aburame que controlaba los insectos ya formaba equipo con Kiba. Dirigió sus esperanzas hacia Shikamaru, pero el heredero del clan Nara estaba con Choji, como siempre.

Los dos pretendían entrenar juntos, pero en realidad solo estaban charlando y mirando las nubes dispersas que se movían perezosamente a lo largo del cielo.

Se animó cuando vio a Sakura, y pensó en preguntarle a ella—¡Sakura-chan!— llamó él—. ¿Quieres ...?

—¡Fuera del camino, tengo que llegar a Sasuke-kun antes que Ino!

Pasó junto a Naruto con tanta prisa que casi lo tiro de espaldas, chillando el nombre de Sasuke mientras corría hacia él y comenzaba a adularla por su enamoramiento unilateral.

El último miembro del clan Uchiha parecía satisfecho con practicar solo, sin embargo, tanto Sakura como Ino ignoraban el hecho. Notó que algunos de los otros estudiantes también lanzaban miradas de envidia a Sasuke.

 _¿Qué tiene de especial ese idiota? Los dos clanes a los que pertenezco también se han extinguido, pero a nadie parece importarle eso._ Sin embargo, incluso mientras pensaba eso, había una parte de Naruto que sabía perfectamente que el heredero 'genio' del Clan Uchiha era rico y 'guapo', y que él mismo no lo era en estándares humanos.

O al menos eso sabían ellos, pues si era de dinero, tenía suficiente como para comprar el planeta entero, demonios, tenía suficiente dinero para cubrir el mundo entero, pero no entendió que tenía de feo.

Horas después, los pusieron a combatir, y cada quien fue a buscar un oponente con el que pelear—Hey Uchiha, ¿quieres luchar conmigo?

Los otros inmediatamente le dijeron que se fuera, pero Sasuke, sorprendentemente, no lo hizo.

El pelinegro se dio la vuelta tranquilamente, y cuando Naruto vio sus ojos casi sintió que miraba un espejo.

No con la jodida mascara de un mocoso estúpido que siempre llevaba, pero si con su verdadera cara, una que en verdad odiaba.

No había nada del desprecio que había esperado, solo una fría expresión de perfecto vacío. Esos ojos negros lo miraron con calma, y luego se volvieron sin decir ni una palabra.

La boca de Naruto se abrió y se cerró lentamente. Se quedó allí sin palabras mientras Sasuke volvía a practicar sus movimientos de Taijutsu, mientras que los otros volvían a adularlo.

Una cosa era ser ignorado, pensó Naruto, pero que lo miraran así y luego lo descartara porque nada era incluso peor.

Sin detenerse a pensar en ello, se arrodilló y recogió un puñado de tierra fangosa, y lo arrojó directamente a la parte posterior de la cabeza de Sasuke. Impactó su cabello negro azabache, limpio y brillante, con una _salpicadura_ húmeda , un sonido que fue seguido inmediatamente por un silencio sepulcral.

—¿Qué, asustado principito?— pregunto Naruto, repitiendo su desafío.

—¡Naruto!— gritaron Sakura, Ino y los otros también, sus voces hicieron eco en su cabeza—. ¡Cómo te atreves a arruinar el lustroso cabello de Sasuke-kun!— la Haruno comenzó a avanzar hacia Naruto con ira en su rostro, pero se sorprendió al ver que Sasuke extendía un brazo para detenerla.

—No, Sakura. Naruto claramente quiere un duelo.

Uchiha Sasuke se giró para enfrentarlo, y Naruto rechinó los dientes con frustración cuando vio que su expresión era exactamente la misma que antes. La única diferencia era el barro en su cabello, que dejó allí intacto, aparentemente sin molestarlo en lo más mínimo—Se lo daré.

Naruto vaciló, sin saber a dónde ir desde allí—¿El primero en tocar el suelo pierde?

—Claro— dijo Sasuke, poniendo ambas manos en sus bolsillos—. Listo cuando tu lo estés.

—... Está bien— dijo Naruto, que sintió que su confianza se desvanecía por un segundo.

Antes de atacar, primero miro los alrededores, no interesándole las miradas de sus compañeros o de sus "Senseis" pero inspeccionando el área.

 _No hay Anbus en los alrededores… bieeen_. Se agacho cuando el pie de Sasuke paso por su cabeza, en un movimiento involuntario, y lo agarro al instante del tobillo antes de girar y lanzarlo al otro lado de la arena.

El Uchiha giro en el aire y clavo los pies en la tierra, luego se lanzo contra el Ootsutsuki.

 _No lo tengo que humillar tanto, o si no atraerá la atención, un golpe rápido, que parezca un golpe rápido y de suerte_.

Con ese pensamiento, recibió el siguiente golpe de Sasuke en la cara, y arrastrando los pies como parte de su actuación, lanzo otro puñetazo.

Sasuke agarró la muñeca de Naruto, girándola de lado.

Se espero un gritó de dolor, no se espero ver como el peliplata giraba en su propia mano y cerraba las piernas alrededor del cuerpo del Uchiha, tiro de la extremidad hacía abajo, y empujo a Sasuke contra el suelo—¡Gane!— dijo con una sonrisa victoriosa.

Se quedo un par de segundos más así, como para torturar a Sasuke, y luego lo soltó antes de pararse e irse con las manos detrás de la cabeza, contento de que al menos le había ganado al cretino Uchiha.

Pero de repente.

Sasuke se lanzó contra él justo cuando se alejaba, y el Ootsutsuki apenas se volvió a tiempo para defenderse del feroz ataque.

Esta vez uso algo de su fuerza real y se defendió fácilmente, golpeando cada uno de sus golpes con la palma de su mano.

Le lanzo una patada que el pelinegro de milagro esquivo. Justo cuando Sasuke trató de agarrar la pierna ofrecida, Naruto lanzó todo su peso hacia atrás y tiró de la extremidad hacia abajo, incluso mientras pateaba con su otro pie hacia la cara del enemigo. Hubo un breve momento de satisfacción en el que Naruto pudo ver que los ojos de Sasuke se abrían en estado de shock y _girando._

Cuando iba a golpearlo de nuevo, su boca se seco mientras sentía un Chakra aparecer en la academia.

 _Mikoto_. Pensó apretando los dientes con enojo.

Esa mujer… esa bruja, amiga de la infancia de su madre por lo que sabía, tenía sus prioridades en orden.

Sabía todo lo que había vivido, sabía quienes eran sus padres, pero nunca hizo nada, nunca le hablo, jamás le dijo algo.

Quizá lo único que le dijo, fue cuando le ordeno junto con los lideres de clan que protegiera a sus hijos, y que por ningún motivo se atreviera a herirlos.

Así que sin más, no se defendió.

—Maldito dobe— le escucho murmurar a Sasuke, y luego Naruto yacía boca arriba, el dolor recorriendo su cuerpo donde su columna vertebral golpeó el suelo.

 _¿esa una puta broma? ¿apenas dos tomoes? ¡Ya desperté el maldito Mangekyo y este inútil solo tiene dos tomoes! ¿y me voy a dejar apalear por esto?_

Por solo un momento había visto _cambiar los_ ojos de Sasuke, convirtiéndose en el color de la sangre y creciendo una segunda pupila con forma de coma en cada ojo _._ Naruto trató de alejarse, pero inmediatamente fue pateado en un costado, el dolor le atravesó las costillas mientras se derrumbaba sobre la tierra de nuevo.

Un gruñido fue todo lo que se le permitió soltar.

—No, no te vas a ir tan fácilmente— Sasuke estaba ociosamente tocando un Kunai, que había sacado de la nada. Naruto miró el cuchillo con frialdad, sin importarle nada, peores cosas lo habían cortado.

—Eso es suficiente— dijo la voz de Sakura, la preocupación impregnando su voz—. Sasuke-kun, has ganado el duelo. No tienes que ir más allá.

—Oh, pero lo hago— el pie de Sasuke cayó con fuerza sobre el pecho de Naruto, y Sakura gritó cuando bajo el Kunai, Naruto no cerró los ojos, solo sintió el frío roce de hierro contra la piel de su brazo. _Apuñaló el cuchillo a través de la manga de mi chaqueta,_ se dio cuenta sin problema.

—Verás, Sakura— continuó Sasuke—. Lo que acabas de ver no fue un duelo. Este idiota me atacó, el heredero del clan Uchiha— golpeó con su pie el hombro izquierdo de Naruto y repitió el procedimiento de antes—. Un crimen que, creo que estarás de acuerdo, no debería quedar impune.

—Es solo un niño— _todos somos solo niños,_ protestó débilmente Sakura—. Estoy segura de que ha aprendido su lección.

—Estoy seguro de que sí, pero eso no es suficiente, ¿verdad?— Sasuke apuntó a las piernas de Naruto e hizo lo mismo allí, fijando la pierna de su pantalón derecho en el suelo con otro Kunai.

Naruto ni siquiera se atrevió a patearle, una patada le destrozaría el cráneo a Sasuke, y Mikoto se encontraba mirando, sin hacer nada.

—Este chico me atacó por celos puros: vio que tenía algo de lo que carecía, y como un bribón común, intentó quitármelo.

El último Kunai fue conducido, dejando a Naruto completamente inmovilizado e indefenso—. Es apropiado que tome algo igualmente valioso de él— terminó, mientras sacaba un quinto y último Kunai de la bolsa en su cadera.

El Ootsutsuki giro su mirada a uno de los costados de la escuela, allí estaba Mikoto, cruzada de brazos, mirándole sin emociones, como diciéndole que eso se merecía por herir a su hijo.

—Ya es suficiente— dijo Sakura, sonando como si hubiera necesitado todo su coraje para decir una sola palabra. Cuando Naruto estiró su cuello vio que estaba sosteniendo a Sasuke por un brazo, impidiéndole ir más lejos, una mirada peligrosa en su rostro—. Has hecho tu punto ... ahora déjalo ir.

El último de los Uchiha miró a Sakura por un momento, pero luego una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro y se relajó visiblemente—... como desees. No me di cuenta de que él importaba mucho para ti, Sakura.

Hubo algunas risas dispersas, y las mejillas de Sakura se sonrojaron—¡Ciertamente no _lo_ hace !

—¿Oh?— Sasuke se encogió de hombros y, sosteniendo la punta de su cuchillo entre dos dedos, lo levantó en el aire—. Bueno, me alegra oír eso"

El tiempo pareció detenerse cuando la hoja se arqueó más alto y más alto, hasta que quedó colgando directamente sobre la forma propensa de Naruto. Entonces comenzó a caer. Intentó apartarse del camino, pero solo logró cortar sus brazos y piernas con las dagas que lo mantenían en su lugar. Sakura intentó interceptar el cuchillo, pero lo último que vio antes de cerrar los ojos fue cuando Sasuke la detuvo.

Kunai en el cráneo, había tenido cientos de ellos enterrados hasta traspasar de un lado a otro la cabeza, espadas, mazas, hachas, lanzas, moles, le habían destrozado la cabeza con multitud de cosas de distintos materiales. Ninguna lo mato antes, no la mataría ahora.

Cerro los ojos mientras esperaba el dolor del hueso de su cráneo ser destrozado, y su cerebro siendo cortado por el arma.

Hubo un _ruido sordo_ , y Naruto abrió lentamente los ojos, temiendo ver qué parte del cuerpo había sido empalada. En cambio, cuando levantó la cabeza para mirar, encontró la hoja en el suelo entre sus piernas, justo debajo de su ingle. Era un Kunai de práctica, del tipo que los estudiantes usaron para entrenar, embotado y ligero y menos peligroso que su palo promedio.

Hubo más risas, vacilantes al principio pero cada vez más fuertes a medida que se liberaba la tensión acumulada. Incluso Sasuke estaba sonriendo, y en sus ojos negros había un brillo de alegría—Solo estaba bromeando, Naruto. _Realmente_ no pensaste que iba a hacerte daño, ¿verdad?

Un día después, Sakura fue la única en quitarle los Kunais que habían cortado sus manos y pies.

—... y sinceramente, tienes suerte de que hayas bajado tan a la ligera— continuó Sakura sin cesar—Quiero decir: una vez que Sasuke llegue a la mayoría de edad él será el _Señor Uchiha,_ y lo atacaste por mezquindad. ¡Podrían haberte _ejecutado_ , por eso!

Naruto miró el pergamino vacío en su escritorio y no dijo nada. Después de las primeras veces que Sakura lo regañó, se había cansado demasiado para discutir con ella.

La peor parte fue que realmente podría haberse metido en serios problemas si no fuera porque Sasuke le había asegurado a Iruka-sensei que había sido una intensa sesión de pelea que había quedado "un poco fuera de control"

De alguna manera, Naruto solo lo odiaba más por hacer eso.

—Y de todos modos, debes tener en cuenta su infancia— continuó la Haruno, mientras su voz bajaba hasta convertirse en un susurro—. Cualquiera habría sido ... afectado, por lo que le sucedió a él, y a todo su clan ...

Naruto miró sombríamente a la espalda del heredero Uchiha, quien estaba sentado junto a Ino hoy, para gran disgusto de Sakura.

En verdad, Naruto realmente sabía lo que le había pasado al clan de Sasuke, el infame hermano de Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi se había vuelto loco y había matado a todo el mundo en medio de la noche, asesinando a un clan entero de Shinobi de élite por sí solo a pesar de lo poco probable que pareciera. Dejando solo vivos a sus hermanos y madre.

Luego estaban los que decían que había sido el fantasma de Uchiha Madara, que había regresado de la tumba para castigar a su clan por darle la espalda. Otros insistieron en que todo el clan había sido maldecido por los espíritus por sus pecados.

Pero el sabía la verdad.

Una semi-sonrisa casi imperceptible apareció en su cara, pero sus ojos ahora eran rojos, rojos como una vidriera de vino hervido, y la sonrisa ya no era más una sonrisa engreída o cálida.

Era la sonrisa de un alma maldita.

Una alma que había ayudado en aquella masacre.

* * *

 **[..]**

Los ojos de Naruto divagaron mientras agarraba el puño de Lee con una mano, el pie de Neji con otra y Sasuke trataba de empujarlo ahora que no usaba brazos.

—¿Qué demonios eres tu?— mascullo Sasuke apretando los dientes al no poder mover un solo centímetro al peliplata.

— _Nosotros_ somos…— comenzó a hablar el Ootsutsuki mientras su piel se ponía aun más blanca, como un cáncer que surgía desde la raíz. Los cuernos negros y demoniacos salieron de su frente, los ojos rojos miraron a Konoha de frente— **. Korento.**

* * *

 **Entrada de Konoha**

Si había algo que Izumo y Kotetsu amaban y odiaban de su trabajo era el de conocer muchas personas importantes. Desde otros Kages hasta Daimyos y demás, ambos Chunnin encontraron divertido apostar que persona importante pasaría por esas puertas para reunirse con algún líder de clan o con el Hokage mismo.

—Te apuesto que este va a ser algún amigo o líder de un clan importante— dijo Izumo apostando 3 mil ryos.

Kotetsu se rio—Nah, te apuesto que será algún Shinobi muy fuerte e importante— dijo apostando 4 mil ryos.

Ambos miraban a un encapuchado caminar hacía Konoha, pero mientras hablaban, este ya había llegado a donde ellos.

—Yo apuesto que será solo un chico normal quien busca hacer su trabajo— declaro poniendo 10 mil ryos allí.

Ambos se giraron para ver quien dijo eso, para su sorpresa tuvieron que agachar la mirada para verlo.

Un niño, porque eso era, un niño estaba frente a ellos mirándolos con unos intensos ojos mieles que se mostraban ligeramente aburridos

Vestía de forma peculiar; unos pantalones de camuflaje de color negro con varios bolsillos para guardas cosas junto con una funda de espada en su cadera, unas botas de combate de color negro con la punta metálica, un chaleco táctico igualmente negro con una capucha que le cubría y una camiseta roja era la indumentaria que traía el misterioso chico—Oh vaya— empezó el ojimiel con un falso tono de sorpresa—. Aparentemente he ganado—concluyó tomando los 17 mil ryos de su lugar

Y mientras ambos lloraban por su perdida monetaria, el castaño se puso a mirar el estadio de exámenes Chunin.

—Una colosal fuente de Chakra, este universo parece ser muy, **muy** interesante— dijo antes de girarse para ver a los confundidos Chunin—. ¿Qué

—¿A quién les hablas chico?—pregunto el Chunin con vendas en la cara

 ***Insertar JJBA Stardust Crusaders OST***

El joven de ojos mieles sonrio y señalo detras de ellos

Ambos giraron y vieron con enorme sorpresa a dos seres grandes, uno de color dorado y otro de colores morado y negro

—¿Que opinan...chicos?

—¡ORA!/¡MUDA!

 **»TO BE CONTINUED**


	14. Capitulo 13: Estalla el duelo

**RESPONDAMOS REVIEWS**

 **Para Eien no Hiryu, este hermnito y sus spoilers v:**

 **Para** **Murde** **r W. , contestado por PM papu v:**

 **Para Son Dexex, existen 70 variantes del Noryokugan men XD, sobre Hinata... bueno eso es debido a que, desde la perspectiva de Naruto, una buena relación comienza con igualdad, y ella lo admiraba, lo cual no sería algo siendo que ella simplemente lo podría en un pedestal, aceptando todo lo que dice, el sufrimiento de los idiotas sera inmenso :D**

 **Para** **Kirinkirito, FUCK V:, y de hecho es de un fic de Dragon ball que explicaba que la teletransportación de Goku es una mezcla de mistisismo y ciencia. Buena alegoria con Seishi v:. Sobre sakura... ya lo veremos v: gracias por la sugerencia, me mate de risa con armin XD. En este fic... ellos si seran una amenaza, joder, hasta Zetsu sera peligroso**

 **Para** **dante de aquiles, sera... esperalo... EPICO!**

 **Para Gonzox-kun, tus dudas seran respondidas en caps futuros v:**

 **Para** **XLGDarkness, y te quedaras aun peor v:. Jesucristo hindu: Krishna. Jesucristo Egipcio: Horus. Jesucristo Ninja: Hagoromo. Jesucristo regular: Jesus. Asi es como lo ve Naruto v:**

 **Para kisuned, me alegra que te gustara :D**

 **Para Jenko J. Jenkins 99, review contestado por PM :D**

 **Con todo eso dicho, vamos a la...**

* * *

 **ACCIÓN**

* * *

 **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

 **Capitulo 13**

 **Estalla el duelo**

 **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Hyūga Neji, Rock Lee y Uchiha Sasuke saltaron para separarse del peliplata, que les mostro su verdadera forma por meros instantes. Intimidándolos al instante, los hizo creer que era algún tipo de Genjutsu, pero estaba lejos de ser una mera ilusión.

Los ojos turbulentos del peliplata no auguraban nada bueno.

Con lentitud, Sayuri comenzó a pararse, mientras el Ootsutsuki usaba su visión kriptoniana para analizar el cuerpo de cada uno—Hyūga— le llamo Sayuri, haciendo a Neji girarse a su dirección—. ¿Crees que puedas distraerlo?— cuestiono la Uchiha mientras el castaño tragaba antes de ponerse en la pose del Jukken.

Salto, lanzándose contra el Ootsutsuki, con la palma preparada para comenzar su ataque de 64 golpes consecutivos, antes de ser lanzado hacía atrás por un golpe contundente por parte de Naruto.

— **¡Katon: Gokkakyu no Jutsu! (¡Elemento Fuego: Jutsu Gran Bola de Fuego!)** — dijeron los Uchiha al mismo tiempo, lanzando dos bolas de fuego contra el peliplata, que se unieron en una sola mientras se acercaban a él.

Los ojos de este brillaron por medio segundo— **Gakido** — una barrera plateada cubrió a Naruto, y el fuego al instante fue absorbido como si nada— **. Banshō Ten'in** — llamo mientras apuntaba hacía Sayuri, haciendo que la Uchiha fuera atraída por una fuerza invisible que la acerco contra el peliplata.

La agarro del cuello apenas llego donde estaba, y la Uchiha le miro incrédula mientras sentía como el aire lentamente se iba de sus pulmones.

Giro su cuerpo levemente, y con la otra mano detuvo la patada de Sasuke, manteniéndolo en el aire.

Finalmente, sintió como Neji trataba de dar en sus Tenketsu, golpeando su pecho, pero su densa estructura le impedía hacerle algo.

Pero luego… sintió un súbito aumento de Chakra.

Lee no tuvo mucho tiempo de pensar cuando vio como su maestro asentía antes de quitarse las pesas en sus piernas, pero sentía que con lo que había aprendido de Naruto no sería suficiente.

Primera, segunda, tercera y cuarta.

Mientras sus compañeros distraían al peliplata el abría las puertas internas, y se lanzo contra Naruto.

Pero, mientras corría, rompiendo el piso debajo suyo, pudo ver algo en cámara lenta que le helo la sangre.

El Ootsutsuki seguía sosteniendo a sus compañeros, mirándolos fieramente, antes de que viera como sus ojos se movían hacía atrás.

Y lo observaban.

Como si no valieran nada, el Ojimixto lanzo a los demás lejos de él, y camino hacía él.

Desdé la perspectiva de Lee, fue como verlo correr mientras el iba a cámara lenta, y apenas tuvo tiempo para saltar para esquivar un golpe de parte del Ootsutsuki. Su salto rompiendo los escombros en el suelo, que Naruto aprovecho y los uso para saltar hacía él.

"Yo también soy rápido" leyó en los labios de Naruto, pero debido a que iban más rápido que el sonido, sus palabras eran muy lentas para ser escuchadas.

Lo siguiente que vio fue como el Ojimixto aparecía detrás suyo y le lanzaba un golpe a la espalda.

Girando su mano, presurizo el aire ante un repentino aumento de presión y fuerza, generando una cavitación que fue como si golpeara dos veces al chico de Taijutsu mandando a Lee al suelo antes de que este se encorvase y girase sobre si mismo antes de aterrizar en la tierra.

Con su sistema nervioso subluminal el Ootsutsuki vio como Lee se lanzaba nuevamente contra él, lanzando multitud de puñetazos a donde fuera, y él, sin mayor dificultad los atrapaba todos con las palmas de sus manos.

Salto para separarse, pero se sorprendió levemente cuando Lee aumento la velocidad y empezó a seguirle como una garrapata, saltando de nuevo al aire, vio al especialista en Taijutsu preparar un puñetazo.

Recibió el puñetazo, y aunque su cuerpo no recibió daño alguno, el muro detrás suyo quedo convertido en lava ante la velocidad de su impacto.

Enderezándose en el aire, vio como la piel de Lee volvía a ser de un color normal, antes de ver como su brazo derecho seguía igual antes de lanzarse contra él.

— **¡Amanozako! (¡Cielo Oponiéndose a Todo!)**

—Oh… verga— dijo el peliplata para cuando ya estaba enfrente suyo.

Amanozako

Una técnica de Taijutsu que usaba las Ocho Puertas.

Él Ootsutsuki conocía bien la técnica, pues con las nuevas tecnologías y métodos vio como incluso Maito Gai se volvía más poderoso que nunca.

La técnica simboliza el tipo de genio que es Maito Gai y su deseo de superar siempre sus límites y lo que es posible, razón por la cual le dio el nombre que le dio.

Los pocos que han sido testigos de la técnica no pueden evitarlo, pero se asombran del nivel de ingenio que se necesitaría para llegar a esto y del nivel de habilidad que requeriría para llevarlo a cabo con éxito. Y eso contaba a Naruto.

Enfocar el poder de Ocho Puertas en una parte del cuerpo para mantener el resto de su cuerpo indefenso y amplificar sus beneficios debido a cuán concentrado estaba el poder, Gai comenzó a experimentar cuánto podía concentrar el poder.

Y aparentemente, Lee logró concentrar toda la potencia de la quinta puerta en su brazo derecho.

La técnica tiene un gran inconveniente. Del mismo modo que los beneficios de las ocho puertas se vuelven más extremos, también lo son los efectos secundarios. La extremidad que usa para realizar la técnica se verá muy dañada hasta el punto de que la última vez que usó la técnica tardó meses en sanar incluso con una alta regeneración.

Además, había visto como cada vez que Gai intentaba que fluyera Chakra a esa mano en esos meses, lo ponía de un gran dolor sugiriendo que esta técnica pone un nivel poco saludable de peaje en los caminos y tenketsu involucrados.

Amanozako es sin duda una técnica que Lee no debería estar lanzando caprichosamente.

 _Puede que no sea tan fuerte como el original, pero al menos esta versión de Amanozako viene con muy pocos efectos secundarios. Independientemente de la cantidad de poder que ponga en la técnica, Amanozako requiere una tremenda cantidad de habilidad y control de Taijutsu… al menos le daré el crédito de golpearme._

—"Non est ad astra mollis e terris via"— escucho decir a Lee mientras el golpe impactaba en su estomago.

"No hay un camino fácil desde la tierra a las estrellas"

Eso fue lo que entendió mientras sentía como el aire se iba de sus pulmones.

El golpe fue contundente, no hirió sus órganos, no quebró sus huesos, pero si le saco el aire debido a la sorpresa.

Como un niño que es golpeado por un mayor, el golpe le hizo encorvarse mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.

Vio que el brazo de Lee había sido más herido que él, incluso fue lanzado hacía atrás por el golpe mientras el se arrastraba.

—Carajo…— murmuro el Ootsutsuki sosteniéndose el estomago con una leve sonrisa—. Es lo mismo que sentí cuando pelee contra Haures… dolor… adrenalina… esta tensión… esta sensación— susurraba mientras miraba a Lee pararse nuevamente y volver a activar las puertas, notando la sangre saliendo de su cuerpo—… Ha pasado tanto… la había olvidado.

Vio como Neji cargaba hacía él, Byakugan activado, dos "leones" de Chakra en sus manos, junto con Sayuri y Sasuke lanzándose contra él con sus Sharingan activos.

—¡La emoción de una pelea de verdad! **¡REKYOKA!**

El puño de Naruto choco contra el suelo, cubierto por una aura azul, lanzo pilares de luz celeste a todos lados, que paralizaron a los 3 y los hirieron levemente, pues era pura electricidad surcando sus cuerpos y aturdiéndolos.

Apareció delante de Neji y empezó.

— **Rimbo: Sen Fuku Hengoku (Limbo: Mil Golpes de la Cárcel Fronteriza)** — 12 clones Limbo salieron de él, y cuando Neji trato de lanzarse hacía él para golpearlo, los clones empezaron.

Golpearon sin parar en brazos, piernas, torso y cara, asegurándose de no romper nada pero si que quedara adolorido.

Para los demás era como ver a Neji ser golpeado por el aire mientras Naruto se paraba de brazos cruzados enfrente suyo.

Un par de segundos después, el Hyuga cayo al suelo mientras el peliplata caminaba hacía él—Así que… ¿sería cosa del destino que pateara tu trasero?— cuestiono divertido, antes de ver que el castaño estaba inconsciente—. ¡Oh vamos! No es divertido cuando están inconscientes.

Con un puchero en su cara, el Ootsutsuki se giro y camino hacia los otros 3 que quedaban—Tengo algunos asuntos con los dos Uchihas, así que… perdona Lee, pero seguiremos esta pelea después.

Naruto empezó a hacer un par de sellos manuales en segundos—

Naruto al instante uso sus Henichū y los introdujo dentro de Lee, antes de que estos tocaran ciertos nervios del ninja y lo noquearan sin que pudiera hacer algo.

—Bien— dijo tronando sus dedos y haciendo crujir sus huesos—. ¿Comenzamos con este baile?— cuestiono antes de que su Chakra plateado se hiciera presente.

El suelo se cuarteo apenas libero una millonésima parte de su Chakra, haciendo que una enorme corriente de aire hiciese que los Uchiha se arrastraran hacía atrás.

Apareciendo enfrente de Sayuri, hizo que una corriente de aire moviese el pelo de la Uchiha, quien sentía el sudor frio en su frente bajar lentamente.

—Oi, Sayu— una sonrisa calma de Naruto no auguraba cosas buenas—. ¡Cabezazo!

Antes de que ella pudiera decir algo, el peliplata le dio un cabezazo en la frente, haciéndola retroceder mientras se agarraba la cabeza—¿¡Qué demonios fue eso!?

—Cuando alguien te diga cabezazo, tu te agachas— dijo con voz helada—. ¡Rodillazo al riñón!— y esta vez, la pelinegra puso sus brazos sobre su estomago para evitar el rodillazo—. Bien… estas aprendiendo— murmuro con una sonrisa antes de recibir el puñetazo en su barbilla—. Adorable.

La sonrisa de Naruto se borro mientras escuchaba el chirriar de miles de aves y ver el brillo azul en la mano de ella.

—¡Sayuri no!— grito Kakashi en las gradas al ver el Jutsu de Sayuri.

 _Por supuesto, entreno a los herederos Uchiha desde que eran niños, obviamente les enseñaría su Jutsu firma._

El Ootsutsuki se quedo mirando los ojos furiosos de la Uchiha, y casi pudo ver la expresión casi cálida cuando la sano en aquella misión en Nami.

— _No le tengo miedo a que me golpees, es que no te voy a hacer daño solo para desquitarme. No quiero herirte_

Los dientes de Naruto crujieron entre si mientras Sayuri introducía el Jutsu en su pecho, en el lado izquierdo, justo donde estaba su podrido corazón.

Los ojos rojos del Sharingan miraron a unos ojos igual o más rojos que los de ella—Men-ti-ro-sa— dijo el peliplata, un desprecio regocijante destilado entre cada silaba.

Agarro la muñeca de Sayuri y la jalo fuera de su pecho, viendo como la pelinegra abría los ojos incrédula mientras miraba el tejido muscular regenerarse en instantes.

—¿Puedes sentirlo, Uchiha?— pregunto Naruto mientras miraba a la Uchiha a los ojos, a sus aterrados ojos.

Los ojos de Naruto al instante habían pasado a un patrón nuevo, un triangulo con las puntas en forma de remolinos, 3 tomoes entre los espacios de cada lado y un circulo alrededor de ella.

Su Mangekyo Sharingan miraba al de dos tomoes de la Uchiha, brillando con una implacable ira.

Los ojos del Ootsutsuki se entrecerraron mientras apretaban la mano de la Uchiha, haciéndola sisear de dolor.

—Kejejeje— rio mientras soltaba a la pelinegra, inclinándose a un lado mientras reía—. Dicen que del odio al amor hay un paso, je. ¿No es raro de que sea al contrario?— susurro para si mismo mientras Sayuri retrocedía, sosteniéndose la muñeca y viendo como incluso la ropa de Naruto volvía a la normalidad.

La Uchiha no entendió de lo que hablaba, mientras el se encontraba perdido en su rota mente, soñando prácticamente despierto.

Mientras se reía, pateo a Sasuke mientras este trato de darle un ataque por la espalda, y seguidamente, lo atrajo nuevamente hacía él y golpeo con algo de fuerza las costillas del pelinegro.

La sangre de Sasuke salpico su cara y mando al Uchiha a volar. Una pequeña lamedura de labios después, una cadena morada salió de su espada y jalo a la pelinegra de la muñeca.

Agarrándola de las mejillas con el pulgar e índice, sus ojos ahora eran más turbulentos. Su corazón palpitando en un ritmo lento, como el de un moribundo.

— _ **Un ya podrido corazón~**_ — canturreo mientras pegaba su frente a la de una asustada Sayuri—. Me echaron a perder… tu y todos… me echaron a perder.

Naruto de repente abrazo a la Uchiha de la cadera, sorprendiéndola más que nada por el toque sin lujuria, sin querer ir más allá, era como abrazar a una hermana después de años de no verla.

—Estoy podrido desde adentro— dijo el Ootsutsuki con sus ojos rojos—. Tu, Hiruzen, los clanes, los civiles. Todos, y cada uno. Me pudrieron desde el comienzo— los ojos del peliplata volvieron a la normalidad, rojo y azul—Pero aun así… solo tengo una ultima cosa que decirte… ¡cabezazo!

Y dándole otro cabezazo en la frente, la noqueo.

—Ahora, Sasu-chan— dijo mientras se daba media vuelta, una sonrisa plasmada en su cara al ver al aterrado pelinegro. Una risa seca salió de la boca del peliplata—. Tu y Sayuri… ambos se creen vengadores… y no entienden de verdad todo el peso que eso conlleva.

Dio un paso al frente, Sasuke uno hacía atrás—Dime, Uchiha Sasuke. ¿has visto el infierno a los ojos cada que miras un espejo? ¿Escuchas los gritos de suplica de aquellos a los que mataste antes de dormir? ¿Sabes que sin importar que tu alma esta maldita para siempre? Por qué yo lo se muy bien— alzo los brazos a los lados, apuntando a los taciturnos civiles y Shinobis que le miraban con miedo, odio y cautela—. Yo no siempre fui así, es más, era feliz, tenía lo más parecido que yo pudiera a una familia— una sonrisa melancólica apareció en los labios de Naruto, antes de bajar los brazos.

—Pero ellos me los arrebataron. Me quitaron a mi familia. ¡ELLOS!— bramo hacía todos los de Konoha—. Toda Konoha escupió sobre sus recuerdos por ser "Amantes del Demonio" ¡Me quitaron a los únicos seres humanos en este montón de roca que me importaban y los insultaron después de muertos! Me pudrieron desde que nací, me torturan incluso ahora. ¿Y crees que sabes lo que es ser un vengador?— pregunto mientras Sasuke callaba, intimidado.

Una nueva risa salió de Naruto, pero esta era sin humor—Significa ir por los responsables de tu sufrimiento, cazarlos como las alimañas que son, capturarlos junto con su familia, y torturarlos a todos hasta que rueguen que los mates, solo para seguir torturándolos hasta quebrar sus mentes— el Ojimixto miro sus manos, y por instantes vio un piso negro y rojo, con sus manos bañadas en un liquido carmesí pegajoso—. Eso, es ser un vengador… dime… ¿Le harás eso a tu hermano, a pesar de que seas infinitamente más débil? Por qué tu y yo lo sabemos. Sasuke… esa noche en la masacre, Itachi tenía la razón. Él te dejo vivir porque no valías la pena, y lo peor… es que sigues sin valerla.

— **¡Katon: Gokkakyu no Jutsu!** — una sonrisa leve apareció en Naruto al ver a Sasuke perder los estribos y lanzarle una bola de fuego el doble de grande de antes.

—Eres el pequeño capricho de Itachi, nada más. **Fūton: Shinku Hadou (Elemento Viento: Surgimiento del Vacío)** — dijo mientras parecía juntar sus manos antes de que apareciera una esfera azul transparente en sus manos.

Un anillo apareció alrededor de la esfera mientras el Ootsutsuki se quedaba quieto, viendo la bola de fuego acercarse a él hasta que estuvo a poco más de 4 metros.

Todos vieron como apuntaba la esfera al frente, y de ella salió un enorme y poderoso laser que al instante destrozo la esfera de fuego y paso justo al lado de la cabeza de Sasuke, generando una enorme corriente de aire por donde pasase.

La técnica era sorpresivamente simple para ser uno de sus primeros Jutsus.

Al usar Fūton, Naruto mantiene sus manos juntas. Si bien puede parecer que se tocan, en realidad están separadas por nanómetros; un espacio tan pequeño que ni siquiera los tres grandes Dojutsu pueden distinguir cuán pequeña es la brecha. Luego crea un poderoso vacío alrededor de sus manos mientras aprovecha la energía que hay entre ellos para crear un poderoso ataque.

Reuniendo rápidamente la energía suficiente, deja que el vacío y la energía se fusionen, produciendo un ataque al vacío altamente devastador en la forma inicial de una esfera visiblemente transparente. La gran cantidad de energía contenida dentro de la esfera diminuta hace que se agrande e incluso produzca un gran anillo de aire comprimido e ionizado alrededor de las palmas. La energía de punto cero es tan intensa que parece irradiar electricidad, que en realidad se comprime rápidamente para calentarse e ionizarse en plasma, dando una apariencia de iluminación.

Al apuntar la esfera hacia un objetivo, se forma un rayo potente capaz de literalmente triturar cualquier cosa a su paso, ya que absorbe cualquier cosa que no esté atada al suelo dentro de su amplio rango mientras viaja, que absorbe y comprime el aire a su alrededor, literalmente creando plasma en forma de rayo. La fuerza de arrastre y la velocidad de desplazamiento es tan extrema que el escape es imposible por medios normales, con el objetivo siendo arrastrado, triturado y comprimido a un tamaño infinitesimal.

—La diferencia entre tu y yo, es que ambos vimos al abismo. Pero cuando el te miro de regreso… tu parpadeaste— le dijo Naruto y entre cada palabra, el Ootsutsuki camino hacía Sasuke, sus dedos tronando, sus músculos tensándose.

—Recuerdo que dijiste una vez en un combate en la academia, _que ganaste usando tu Sharingan,_ que solo un usuario de Sharingan puede vencer a otro— los ojos de Naruto pasaron al Kodona Noryokugan mientras una oscura sonrisa aparecía en su cara—. Te mostrare lo equivocado que estas. **Fuhenken (Puño Omnipresente)**

El peliplata en menos de un nanosegundo se paro enfrente de Sasuke, y lo vio fijamente.

Y… empezó.

Fuhenken ( 普遍拳 "Puño Omnipresente") es un estilo de lucha único desarrollado por Naruto utilizando las enseñanzas y técnicas del clan Hyuga junto con el Noryokugan y Tenseigan.

Combina sus capacidades mentales impecables con sus capacidades físicas insuperables para repartir el daño de múltiples gamas, mientras lucha contra los objetivos en los planos mental, físico y espiritual, todo a la vez, utilizando diferentes estilos.

Al usar su control de Chakra al nivel de un Dios combinado con su destreza mental y habilidades de Taijutsu le permite luchar contra oponentes múltiples mientras utiliza múltiples estilos de lucha simultáneamente, desde diferentes rangos.

A Naruto le enseñaron que la defensa mental puede ser mucho más grande que la defensa física, si un Shinobi dañara tu cuerpo, tienes muchas posibilidades de sobrevivir y sanarte, mientras que si un Shinobi se apodera de tu mente, puedes caer igual de rápido.

Usando su estilo de pelea, él es capaz de interactuar directamente con los aspectos físicos, mentales y espirituales de su objetivo, lo que le permite combatir y vencer con un mínimo esfuerzo de su parte.

Usando su destreza mental , puedo tomar el control de las señales eléctricas dentro del hipocampo de los oponentes, y modificar sus recuerdos mientras él los combate, borrando sus recuerdos de él comenzando su ataque, lo que le permite forzarlos a dejarlos sin guardia frente a sus ataques o simplemente causarles un trauma al recordarles como los golpeo.

Fuhenken no se limita únicamente al reino físico, ya que también ataca al oponente mentalmente. A diferencia del Genjutsu , que normalmente se emite mediante Elemento Yin a través de un medio para controlar el Chakra del objetivo, la forma en que Fuhenken inhibe la mente es atacando sus instalaciones mentales, causando daños psicológicos en diversos grados y causando daños temporales o permanentes en la mente de la víctima.

Para infligir daño en el plano mental, el daño infligido al cuerpo del oponente afecta la parte mental del cerebro responsable de esa parte particular del cuerpo, inhibiendo su función cuanto más dañada, de modo que incluso con la curación, el objetivo todavía tiene problemas para manipular o controlar su cuerpo en particular.

Resumiendo todo eso en una oración:

Golpearía a Sasuke tan pero tan fuerte que le causaría un trauma por meses, si no es que años.

Agarro al Uchiha del cuello, y este pudo sentir su cuello crujir mientras Naruto lo levantaba como si nada—¡ORAORAORAORAORA!— comenzó a gritar mientras lo zarandeaba de un lado a otro, como un muleco de trapo, su cuello crujiendo y casi rompiéndose.

La mano libre del peliplata se hizo hacía atrás, y comenzó a cerrar los dedos en un puño, comenzando por el meñique y terminando por el pulgar, un metálico sonido mientras cerraba la mano.

—¡OOOOOOORRAAA!— grito mientras estrellaba su puño en la cara de Sasuke, haciendo que esta temblase mientras sentía su quijada aflojarse con fuerza.

—¡ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA!— gritaba Naruto golpeando sin piedad alguna a Sasuke en la cara y todo el cuerpo.

—¡YO TE JUZGARE… VENGADOR!— exclamo el peliplata antes de golpear en la barbilla al Uchiha y mandarlo a volar en una lluvia de sangre.

Justo cuando Sasuke caía del cielo, Anko exclamo—¡Shousa Uzumaki Naruto!

Como todos los Gennins que no habían requerido hospitalización (Shikamaru, Chouji, Tenten y Shino) los Jounin sensei, Hiruzen y los Anbu se acercaron a él.

El peliplata se encontraba recostando sobre la sombra de el único árbol del lugar.

Ignoro la mirada que Kurenai le mandaba—¿Cómo sabes sobre la manipulación elemental? Eso no es algo que un Gennin debería saber, ¿cuándo lo aprendiste?

Naruto arqueó una ceja—Si te dijera que no importaría porque no me creerías. Puedo hacerlo, puedo controlarlo, fin de la historia.

Kurenai frunció el ceño hacia él peliplata mientras este le miraba planamente—Eres innecesariamente brutal contra tus oponentes— ella se cruzó de brazos bajo su pecho, Naruto concentrándose más en el movimiento de sus pechos que de sus palabras—. Lastimaste seriamente a más de unos pocos de tus compañeros Gennin.

El peliplata negó suavemente, con una risa divertida—Se llama eficiencia. ¿Qué tipo de Jounin son usted que llaman _eso_ brutal? Iba fácil en ellos, podría haberlos matado a todos ellos, Sasuke incluido. Como cuestión de hecho, con la excepción de Sasuke y tal vez Kiba, ni siquiera lastimé a ninguno de ellos. ¿De qué estás hablando?

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada y él le devolvió el derecho, sin inmutarse.

Se puso de pie y trató de rodearlos—Si todos ustedes van a putear sobre cómo luché hoy, entonces guárdenselo muy dentro del culo. Gané, perdieron, yo los hice a todos mis perras— se volvió hacia los niños que estaban cerca, junto los Gennin que empezaban a salir de la enfermería para oír sus palabras—. Sin ánimo de ofender, pero vamos, tienes que admitirlo.

Kakashi se adelantó—Naruto, lo que le hiciste a Sasuke y Sayuri…— rodando los ojos, el Ojimixto estaba a punto de abrir la boca para callar a su ex-sensei hasta que terminó su frase—. Lo entiendo completamente.

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron con algo de sorpresa mientras Kakashi ponía su mano sobre su cabeza—El Chidori es una técnica a matar. Lo siento. Les hice prometer que nunca lo usaría contra un camarada y ambos lo intentaron en tu contra, tú hiciste lo que tenías que hacer para defenderte y ganar. El hecho de que lo dejaras con vida en primer lugar me muestra que valoras a los camaradas.

El peliplata se encogió de hombros—Realmente no los considero amigos ni nada, pero mientras tengamos la misma diadema, tengo el deber de mantenerlo vivo.

—¡Sugoi! ¡Quiero ser como él!— dijo una voz en las gradas, haciendo a todos los presentes girarse para ver a un pequeño niño de cabello castaño mirando al Ootsutsuki con estrellas en sus ojos de color miel.

Una leve sonrisa apareció en la cara de Naruto—Je, creo que me agrada ese niño— murmuro antes de que su sonrisa se esfumara al sentir nuevamente el Chakra de Sasuke lanzarse contra él.

Para cuando se giro, pudo ver nuevamente el Chidori brillar en su dirección.

—¡ORA!

 **PAM**

El peliplata parpadeo levemente al ver como un puño enguantado de negro con esferas doradas en el dorso de la mano golpeaban la mano de Sasuke que creaba el Chidori.

Seguía herido, así que no tuvo ni fuerza para gritar cuando su mano fue rota.

Se quedo callado, hubiera creído que era uno de sus caminos, pero… _eso_ no se miraba como uno de sus caminos.

Era un ser humanoide, de compleción musculosa, incluso más que la del Raikage. Su cabello negro desafeaba la gravedad, sus ojos eran de color aguamarina y brillando con furia y deseos de batalla.

Su piel era morada, nada humana, con detalles y líneas doradas en brazos y torso, con solo un taparrabos para cubrir su entrepierna y una bufanda anaranjada.

Un nombre salió de su boca de manera automática— **Star… Platinum** — murmuro al ver al guerrero en medio de él y Sasuke.

Pero a un lado del guerrero de color morado, se encontraba el mismo niño que hasta hace unos segundos había estado admirando a Naruto.

—Yare Yare, el hijo de puta tiene huevos para atacar por la espalda.

Se quedo callado, mirando a Sasuke sostener su mano rota, mientras sostenía la mirada a pesar de que el Uchiha mantuviese activado el Sharingan por la furia.

—Veo en tus ojos inseguridad, miedo y demás emociones—dijo el niño en voz alta—. Claro, estás traumado, pero no por la muerte de tu clan, no, estás traumado por ese pequeño pensamiento "¿Tengo que matar a mi madre y hermana, para ser como Itachi?"

Sonrió al ver como sus palabras le congelaron—Tus padres y hermana nunca te importaron, ¿para que fingir? Solo te importaba Itachi ya que era el único que te veía como alguien de importancia y no como "la sombra", tu ejemplo a seguir, ¿venganza por asesinar a tu clan? Que estupidez, más bien es venganza por no haberte llevado con él...

Camino hacia el Uchiha quien solo retrocedía con cada paso que daba—El segundón...eso debe de doler...la sombra de Itachi, el hermano de Itachi...Itachi...Itachi.. Itachi...— se planto frente a él—. ¿Acaso...tu mamá alguna vez no te dijo..."Itachi"?— pregunto cruelmente, deleitándose con la respuesta de Sasuke.

—¿Toque un lugar sensible? ¿Te sentiste mal cuando te diste cuenta que Mikoto Uchiha, tu única familia aparte de tu hermana, veía en ti a su hijo mayor? ¿Te sentiste mal de que tu madre veía en ti a Itachi Uchiha el prodigio en lugar de Sasuke Uchiha, su hijo desantendido por su marido y ella?— se estaba pasando tres pueblos y eso era evidente, nadie decía nada y Sasuke no refutaba nada—. Te dan todo pero te sientes tan vacío...¿Por qué será?...¿Un gran equipo ninja por mejorar una simple bola de fuego? ¿Un gran obsequio por tener dos tomoes? Sabiendo que Itachi había alcanzado el Mangekyo...que mal chiste— prácticamente le escupió en la cara, más Sasuke no hizo nada.

—No eres más que una persona con la que los demás se conforman de tener, ¿Itachi se fue? No hay problema, su hermano y hermana menos talentosos están ¿Itachi no nos dará una poderosa descendencia? Sin mayor problema, los casamos con herederos fuertes y listo y si ganan un Kekkei Genkai mejor aún...— negó levemente como decepcionado—. Y pensar que mi mundo estaba hecho mierda...— susurro por lo bajo—. Y pensar que vine con fe por un mensaje de tu hermano— suspiro cuando se dio cuenta de que Sasuke le miraba esperando oírlo.

—"Si aún no llega a donde yo estaba...— Star Platinum apareció a su lado y de forma lenta, enterró su dedo índice a un lado del cráneo de Sasuke, como grabando esas palabras en fuego—...Dile que ha fracasado como la mierda que es"

—¡JODEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!— mascullo Naruto tapándose la boca para evitar una risa que amenazaba con salir—. Cielos… y dicen que yo me pase. Ese chico ni lo conoce y lo acaba de quemar con más fuerza que un jodido Amaterasu— se rio con fuerza.

El pequeño, después de que Star Platinum regresara a su interior y Sasuke cayera al suelo inconsciente, se rasco la cabeza, avergonzado.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre, chico?— cuestiono Naruto mientras caminaba hasta estar enfrente del niño de no más de 8 años.

—Issei… Hyodo Issei— se presento el pequeño lo más educado posible.

El peliplata sonrió mientras alzaba un puño enfrente del niño—Ootsutsuki Naruto— se presento con su verdadero nombre.

Issei choco su puño contra el de Naruto, y de repente, fue como si una chispa se prendiese.

 _ **La Luna**_ _acababa de conocer a_ _ **La Estrella.**_

" _ **Kossho"**_ _conoció a_ _ **"Meryo"**_

 _Y más importante, Naruto Ootsutsuki conoció a Hyodo WingDings Meryo Issei._

 _Padre, tío, hermano, camarada, amigo y maestro._

 _Diferentes nombres para la misma persona después de ser cambiados por el mismo chico._

 _Naruto Okami, hermano._

 _Future!Naruto, hermano_

 _Reborn!Naruto, padre._

 _Hope!Naruto, padre._

 _Renacer, hermano._

 _Pesadilla, tío._

 _Todos la misma persona, todos Naruto, todos…_

Ambos parpadearon mientras separaban sus puños—Wow…— susurraron ambos sorprendidos ante esa "chispa"

Naruto giro su mano para atrapar un trozo de lata que iba a su cabeza, solo para ver a los coléricos civiles después de como ambos habían destrozado al heredero Uchiha.

Después, escucho como comenzaban a gritar distintos insultos, diciéndole monstruo y amante del demonio; Naruto iba a gritarles de que no conocía al niño y no tenían que meterlo en eso pero el chico puso sus manos en forma de megafono.

—¡Gracias por el cumplido! Es mejor ser eso que un inmundo ser humano como ustedes.

—…Creo que amo a ese niño— dijo Naruto en forma de broma, aunque el chico si que le agradaba—. Bueno, ¿Issei cierto?— el pequeño asintió—. Nos vemos después, si pasas por un lugar llamado Ichiraku, diles que yo te envié y comerás la comida de los dioses.

Con una pequeña gota en la nuca y una sonrisa nerviosa, el pequeño asintió antes de ver a Naruto caminar a la salida—Mmm, ahora soy Chunin… ¡se lo contare a Iruka-sensei!— dijo con una sonrisa feliz—. Ahora que lo pienso, tengo un par de preguntas que ahora puedo hacer— murmuro mientras la imagen de un hombre rubio y una mujer pelirroja aparecían en su cabeza.

* * *

 **En la academia**

* * *

 **Minutos después**

* * *

Dentro de una de las aulas de la Academia, un Chunin con una cicatriz en la cara se apartó de la pizarra para mirar a su habitación llena de jóvenes estudiantes—¿Ahora quién puede decirme el orden de clasificación en el sistema ninja de Konoha?

Cerca de la parte de atrás, la mano de Udon se alzo cuando comenzó a responder con un estornudo—Iruka-sensei son Gennin, Chunin, Jounin y Kage.

Iruka asintió, antes de preguntar—Muy bien, pero ¿y Anbu?

Una pequeña niña de cabello oscuro con los ojos reveladores de un Hyūga alzó su mano para responder a continuación—Anbu son reclutados de cualquier clasificación dependiendo de su nivel de habilidad y cantidad de potencial, aunque sus identidades se mantienen en secreto en su mayor parte de cualquier clasificación puede ser Anbu, pero por lo general son reclutados desde el nivel de Chunin y hasta Jounin.

El Umino sonrió gentilmente a la chica—Buena respuesta Hanabi. Ahora el próximo…

Fue interrumpido por el brusco ruido de deslizamiento que indicaba la apertura de la puerta inferior y una mata de pelo plateado puntiagudo se asomó por la puerta—¿Naruto?— pregunto al verlo.

Los ojos de Naruto escanearon la habitación momentáneamente antes de posarse en Iruka. Dándole al hombre una sonrisa astuta de la vieja escuela solo porque podía, Naruto entró a la clase sin más.

Miró a los niños en la clase y notó cerca de la parte de atrás que Moegi y Udon estaban tratando de despertar a Konohamaru para decirle que estaba allí. Volviendo al tema que le importaba, se enfocó en el Chunin allí—Iruka-sensei, ¿puedes ayudarme con algo realmente rápido? Ni siquiera tienes que irte, solo es una pregunta.

Iruka suspiró levemente—Entraste de una sola vez en mi clase Naruto. ¿Qué tienes que decir por ti mismo?

Encogiéndose de hombros, simplemente afirmó—He hecho cosas mucho peores que simplemente 'colarse en clase' Iruka-sensei. ¿O lo has olvidado? Quizás pueda darle a algunos aspirantes a delincuentes algunas ideas básicas ...

—¡Jefe!

Naruto simplemente saludó a Konohamaru con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro—¡Hey Konohamaru!— se giro hacia su Sensei y le susurró—Creo que le irá bien un poco de inspiración, ¿no?

El castaño palmeó su rostro—Por favor no hagas un ejército de subalternos, Naruto. Tuve suficientes problemas solo contigo, con tres las cosas solo pueden empeorar … solo sigue y has tu pregunta, veré si puedo ayudar, pero solo si me ayuda de antemano. Como tuviste que interrumpir mi lección, necesito un favor de to

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Naruto se rascó la barbilla—Bien, ve y dime lo que necesitas Iruka-sensei. No tengo mucha prisa, estoy de celebración y necesito algo que hacer hoy de todos modos.

—Bien, por cierto, me gustaría saber qué hiciste en la última misión si no te importa después— el Umino le sonrió a Naruto y se giró hacia la clase—. Muy bien clase, hoy les voy a dar un pequeño regalo. Voy a interrumpir las clases de hoy y les daré la oportunidad de hacer preguntas a todos a un Shinobi de Konoha activo— los niños de la clase comenzaron a hablar por un verdadero Shinobi que no era Iruka.

Naruto parpadeó con sorpresa—Iruka-sensei ¿hay alguna pregunta que no pueda responder?

El castaño negó con la cabeza—No Naruto, esto es para su beneficio, así pueden preguntar lo que quieran. Eso no es un problema, ¿verdad?— el Ootsutsuki negó con la cabeza e Iruka se volvió hacia la clase—. Está bien, hoy tenemos a Naruto Uzumaki aquí para hablar contigo. Esto fue algo sobre la marcha así que vamos con esto.

Naruto se movió al escritorio de Iruka y se sentó mientras miraba el salón de clases.

—Bien… ninguno de ustedes me conoce o incluso me han hablado, excepto Konohamaru, Udon y Moegi. Levanten sus manos y llamaré a cualquiera con una pregunta— mientras las manos se elevaban por toda la habitación, vio a una pequeña niña de cabello castaño cerca del frente y le señaló—. Tú, dispara.

Ella bajó su mano y sonrió nerviosamente—Um Uzumaki-san, sé que hay ninjas que se especializan en ciertas cosas como Taijutsu, Genjutsu o cosas por el estilo. ¿Qué clase de ninja dirías que eres?

Naruto se tomó un momento para reflexionar sobre la pregunta—Me especializo en matar a mi oponente— ignorando a Iruka golpeándose la cara con la palma de la mano otra vez, explicó—. Se un par de Genjutsus, soy muy bueno en Taijutsu, pero conozco personas que son mucho mejor en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo que yo, diría que soy un especialista Ninjutsu, pero todavía estoy aprendiendo varias cosas, soy... decente en Kenjutsu, pero no tan bueno como lo haría les gusta ser como he aprendido recientemente, soy muy bueno en técnicas de sigilo, pero realmente no puedo utilizar esa habilidad con mi rango actual.

Él se encogió de hombros ante su pregunta, antes de responder—No me especializo en ninguna faceta de ser ninja, pero al menos soy aceptable en todos ellos, si tu objetivo es ser un poderoso Shinobi, todos deben mantener es÷ tipo de mentalidad, la especialización excesiva puede hacer que te maten. Sé al menos dos Jounin que puedo vencer en este momento porque si neutralizo lo que es lo mejor para ellos, no pueden vencerme. Especializarse no es realmente es algo malo, solo asegúrate de que todo lo demás esté al menos al límite.

Los ojos de Iruka se abrieron cuando escuchó la explicación de Naruto de sus habilidades.

Estaba a punto de decirle que hablara en serio sobre la situación, pero mientras observaba los movimientos faciales de Naruto y cómo hablaba, se dio cuenta de que estaba diciendo la verdad absoluta. Esto no era jactancia vacía, era un hecho comprobado en lo que a Naruto se refería. _He oído que él era tan bueno en el campo, ¿pero es realmente así de verdad?_

Los niños levantaron sus manos otra vez y esta vez Naruto señaló a un chico con el cabello muy corto—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que mataste a alguien, Uzumaki-san?

El mencionado se rascó la barbilla—Um, hace dos semanas en mi última misión maté a un chingo de personas. Eran alrededor de 20, pero como eran civiles o renegados de bajo nivel no fue la gran cosa. Siguiente pregunta.

Udon levantó su mano y el peliplata asintió con la cabeza hacia él-¿Por qué llamas a Iruka-sensei "sensei" Jefe?

Naruto sonrió al ser llamado Jefe—Cuando me gradué, Iruka era mi instructor, por lo tanto él es mi sensei. Él es el único hombre que llamo sensei porque él es el único que me enseñó algo, ni siquiera mi Jounin sensei realmente me enseñó algo. _Bueno, él es el único que me ha enseñado algo en la academia._

Señaló a un chico con marcas en la cara de Inuzuka, el chico le dio una sonrisa salvaje, —Tu chico de turno.

—¿Cuántos años has sido un ninja?

Naruto parpadeó ante su pregunta. _¡Más tiempo de lo que has estado vivo, pequeño bastardo_!

Sí ... deseó poder decirlo en voz alta, pero no podía.

—¿Cómo Gennin oficial? Apenas medio año. ¿Cómo un Shinobi en general? Desde los 6 años.

El niño hizo otra pregunta—¿Por qué están vacías las fundas que llevas puesta? ¿Eres demasiado pobre para permitirte una espada?— su pregunta obtuvo una serie de risas de la gente a su alrededor.

Naruto recordó que antes de ir a la academia lo primero que hizo fue dejar a Uyuu y Umu en su casa debido a que ni siquiera las uso, luego miró al niño—Cuando usas una espada para intentar cortar a hombres adultos a la mitad, a veces se rompe en el cumplimiento del deber. En este caso— creo dos replicas de las espadas en sus manos, sorprendiendo a todo mundo—. Simplemente las guardo aquí debido a que la funda se rompió, así que si quieres puedes venir a probar su filo pequeño hijo de puta bueno para…

—¡Mierda, Naruto! ¡Deja de maldecir en mi salón de clases antes de que te saque!— Iruka lo miró con furia.

Naruto se volvió hacia Iruka con una mirada falsa y enojada—¡Iruka-sensei no puedes decir mierda delante de los estudiantes! ¿Qué carajos?

El peliplata se rió entre dientes mientras Iruka estaba farfullando tonterías y señaló a Konohamaru a quien había estado ignorando intencionalmente para enojarlo.

Ahh, los niños pequeños son tan fáciles de molestar—Adelante, Konohamaru.

La pequeña mirada de Konohamaru era cosa del pasado mientras le daba a Naruto una sonrisa con dientes—¿Por qué no me dijiste que obtuviste un asenso Jefe? Oí a un par de Senseis decir algo sobre ti.

—No necesitabas saberlo chico. ¿Habría cambiado algo? He sido un Chunin desde hace… dos horas.

—Mentiroso.

Naruto giró su cabeza hacia la pequeña chica Hyūga de antes,-¿Y por qué me llamas mentiroso…? ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Hanabi— la chica declaró con naturalidad—Y te llamo mentiroso porque según se, tendrías que haber peleado con Neji y su equipo, sin mencionar a los otros equipos Gennin.

Naruto le sonrió divertida—¿Y aun así no viste las patizas que les di a todos?— ignoró el comentario de Iruka sobre lenguaje.

Ella no titubeó—Entonces, ¿dónde está tu chaleco Chunin? Obtienes un chaleco después de la promoción.

El peliplata negó con la cabeza—Lo haces, pero no me gusta ese bulto verde horrendo encima de mi hermoso cuerpo, así que no lo uso. No es una necesidad usarlo como lo hace para tu hitae-ate así que no lo uso en absoluto, otros lo hacen principalmente porque les importan las personas que piensan que son de élite, o les gusta el relleno adicional. ¿Alguna otra pregunta sobre mi rango o integridad? Porque puedo seguir así todo el día hasta que uno de ustedes pise un nervio. Vamos, tengo tiempo libre ilimitado y toda una lata de Coca-Cola en el bolsillo, ¿quién sigue?

Iruka sintió el sudor bajar por su nuca y decidió intervenir antes de que uno de estos niños terminara siendo estrangulado por un niño albino y rabioso—De acuerdo, todos, eso es suficiente por hoy. Ahora Naruto, ¿cuál era tu pregunta que necesitabas preguntar?

Naruto saltó del escritorio de su Sensei—Iruka-sensei ¿Cuántas personas nombradas Minato conoces en Konoha, y quién dirías que es la más famosa? También podrías decirme si tenía algún tipo de relación con Jiraiya de los Sannin?

Iruka le dirigió a su alumno una mirada tonta—Era el Yondaime Hokage.

—Si… pero recuérdame su nombre

Iruka le dio a Naruto una mirada seca a cambio—. Minato Namikaze. Fue entrenado por Jiraiya. Llamó a los sapos y derroto al Kyuubi ...

— **Eso sucedió diferente desde mi punto de vista** —el Ootsutsuki ignoró a su novia Kitsune y reconstruyó todo lo que acaba de escuchar.

 _Mmm, ya no me quedan dudas, lo que investigue sobre la noche en que nací era cierto… Minato y Kushina son mis padres… pero los registros sobre Minato fueron borrados casi en su totalidad, incluso los que hablaban de él como el Yondaime solo tienen lo esencial… las notas de Minato y Kushina también desaparecieron. ¿Pero por que? No hay Shinobi en Konoha que haya conseguido algo de lo que ellos tenían, las cuentas de ambos están cerradas, la mansión Namikaze esta vacía… ¿Qué demonios le paso a mis padres?_

Iruka solo miró a Naruto quien estaba mirando hacia el espacio con una mirada en blanco en su rostro. Konohamaru se levantó preocupado—¿Qué pasa con Naruto-niisan?

Hanabi sonrió con suficiencia—Tal vez su pequeño cerebro se frió porque aprendió algo nuevo hoy.

La vida entró en los ojos de Naruto cuando se volvieron hacia ella. Comenzó a marchar hacia la puerta irradiando intención asesina y crujiendo sus nudillos—¡Bien, todos afuera al campo de práctica! ¿Quién quiere entrenar con un ninja de la vida real? ¡Vamos!

Iruka se movió para interceptarlo antes de que pudiera irse—¿Um Naruto? No vamos a entrenar hasta el viernes, y tú no eres un estudiante.

Dio media vuelta con un brillo sádico en los ojos—Tengo que desahogarme de mucha frustración y una agresión reprimida en este momento. Los niños Gennin siguen heridos, así que no los puedo golpear hasta que me sienta mejor, y tu habitación llena de aprendices es lo único que tienes a tu alcance, así que… ya sabes que sigue, Iruka-sensei.

 **Oficina Hokage**

 **Dos horas después**

Naruto se sentó atado a una silla de madera en la oficina de Hiruzen con tres Anbu de pie alrededor de él, observándolo.

—¡Oh vamos! ¡No los iba a poner en el hospital ni nada! Solo quería descargar algo de estrés— Hiruzen se levantó de su escritorio y lo golpeo en la cabeza. Después de que bajó la cabeza por el impacto, la dejó reposar un momento antes de que Naruto levantara la vista y le sonrió—. Creo que te estas volviendo senil de nuevo viejo, para que en tu juventud dijeran que eras más fuerte que Tobirama y Hashirama pegas como…

El tercero hizo crujir sus nudillos y lo golpeó directamente en la cara, volteando la silla y rompiéndola en el suelo, aflojando sus restricciones. Naruto miró hacia el techo y trató de volver a orientarse—Uf ... Esa silla estaba atornillada al suelo anciano...— giro la cabeza y escupió un diente. Al levantar la vista hacia el Anbu, se encogió de hombros y lo puso en una de sus manos—. Volverá a crecer.

El Sarutobi se sentó en su escritorio de nuevo, no por nada había ayudado a Tsunade a desarrollar su super fuerza—¿Qué diablos paso Naruto? ¿Golpeaste a toda una clase de estudiantes de la academia? ¿Quién hace eso?

Naruto se puso de pie y se sacudió el polvo—En mi defensa dejé que todos se me acercaran a la vez, y até una mano a mi espalda. Considere un ejercicio de trabajo en equipo. Dales calificaciones crediticias adicionales, dígales a sus padres que fui sancionado, todos ganan .

Hiruzen resopló—¿Por qué estabas allí en primer lugar?

El peliplata miró al Anbu que todavía estaba en su oficina—¿Te importa enviar a estos tipos? Esta es información delicada— el Sandaime lo miró y con una mirada que decía que no—. Se quienes son mis padres.

Los ojos del Hokage se agrandaron y rápidamente le ordenó a sus Anbu que salieran.

Un tenso silencio lleno la habitación—¿Qué sabes acerca de ellos?

En lugar de responder a toda máquina, Naruto se levantó y se dirigió a la pared que tenía imágenes de todo el Hokage en orden desde el primero hasta el quinto. Se detuvo frente a la imagen del Yondaime y se quedó junto a ella mirando al Hokage actual—Cabello rubio, ojos azules, su esposa era Uzumaki, ¿crees que soy estúpido?

El Sarutobi suspiró y se frotó la sien—¿Cómo lo averiguaste? Iba a decírtelo pronto.

Naruto se rió entre dientes, una risa sin humor—Lo se desde hace tiempo… pero tu y Jiraiya me lo ocultaron por toda mi vida, ¡No me dijeron nadan ¡Debería estar enojado ahora mismo! Pero no lo estoy, y No sé por qué.

Hiruzen solo negó—Tu _estás_ enojado, sólo estás reprimiéndolo. Eso no es saludable Naruto, creo que es tiempo que se asigne una misión. Tienes que salir de la ciudad y tomar parte de la ventaja al frente, voy a tener algo para ti mañana. Podemos hablar sobre esto cuando Jiraiya regrese, él puede responder todas tus preguntas. Creo que sabes que no puedes contarle esto a la gente.

Naruto se encogió de hombros—¿Qué más hay de nuevo? Soy un secreto andante. Por qué quiero saber por qué aparentemente la información de ambos ha desaparecido por completo, y no es como si quisieran que yo no me enterase, no hay registros de que ellos pisaran Konoha alguna vez.

—¿Importa?

—¡Claro que importa!

—Pues allí hay otro problema, no puedo decírtelo.

—¡Jodete!

—Pero lo que si te puedo decir, es que Jiraiya tiene las respuestas.

—¡Que se joda Jiraiya!

El Sarutobi rio levemente—Ahora creo que el crimen de agredir a toda una clase de estudiantes merece algún tipo de castigo. ¿No te parece?

Naruto se quedó con la boca abierta—¿Castigo? ¡Me golpeaste en la cara y me sacaste un diente! ¿Qué demonios vas a hacer conmigo ahora?

* * *

 **5 minutos después**

* * *

—Juro que cuando esa reliquia muera, orinare sobre su tumba— gruño Naruto mientras lanzaba otro pedazo de basura con su palo y lo colocaba en su bolsa—. Debería haber terminado ya, ¡pero no me dejarás usar ningún Jutsu!

Ligeramente fuera de su camino, Soukyū yacía en una de las colinas que Naruto había despejado mirando a su ahora compañero Chunin—Hokage-sama me llamó para supervisar tus misiones de rango D por hoy y me dio órdenes explícitas para asegurarte de que no lo hiciste. Usas Ninjutsu para ayudarte a completar los trabajos más rápido, esta es la última del día, así que tranquilízate, Sochi.

El peliplata se dirigió airadamente a más basura en el parque—Estás bien con esto porque te está dando la excusa para no hacer nada. Estoy sorprendido de que no seas una Nara para lo perezosa que eres, Kaa-san.

La maestra pintora bostezó mientras volvía su atención a las nubes—¿Sabes? Tienes un punto allí, y los Nara igual, las nubes son lindas, así que puedo dejar de escuchar tus quejas. Entre ti e Isana, no puedo decir quién está peor en este momento.

Naruto se gurruño entre dientes mientras apuñaló pedazos consecutivos de basura.

—Ni siquiera me pagan por esta mierda ... Niños estúpidos que no pueden luchar para salir de una bolsa de papel mojada ... Ese niño Inuzuka cayó como una piedra. Pensé que se supone que es bueno en Taijutsu .

Su madre levantó una ceja—Era una clase llena de niños de siete y ocho años.

—¡A esa edad me había comido a una pandilla Yakuza. ¡No pongas excusas para ellos!— el peliplata cerró la última de las bolsas y las tiró todas en la parte trasera de un carro—. Está bien, ahora que el día del infierno ha terminado. ¿Quieres ir a beber algo a mi casa?

Soukyū se enderezo y miro a Naruto con el ceño fruncido—Tienes trece años, Naruto. Eres demasiado joven para beber.

—Mama, literalmente mate miles de tipos para protegerte, si puedo matar por ti, puedo beber ti.

La boca de la pelinegra se abrió, antes de cerrarla—Eso… fue lindo— susurro con un lindo sonrojo en sus mejillas.

 _Bueno, al menos ya estoy formando un harem._ Se rio Naruto mentalmente, considerando como eran las cosas en su mundo.

La cosa es… que los hombres la tenían mal en su mundo… _realmente_ mal.

Las mujeres tenían un sello diseñado por Tsunade Senju en persona que les impedía quedar embarazadas al poner en un estado de estasis sus ovarios, haciendo que el embarazo no se de en ellas, razón por la cual las violaciones en Kunoichis eran muy bajas, solo a aquellas que no tenían el sello listo o eran inexpertas.

Esta el detalle de que debido a eso, una mujer no se tenía que preocupar sobre quedar embarazada, nunca. Así que podían tener todo el sexo que ellas quisieran.

Lo peor venía en que los hombres… no tenían nada de eso.

Debido a que los hombres no tenían ningún sello protector, esto genero que fueran los más propensos a violaciones en distintos escenarios, como ser seducido por una Kunoichi en una misión de seducción, y siendo un usuario de Kekkei Genkai prestigioso la cosa era peor, lo máximo que podías tener sería una esposa, ya que no quisieras que por una noche con una desconocida la aldea vecina use a tu hijos como armas, ¿verdad? Incluso sin Kekkei Genkai, un ninja prestigioso como Kakashi o Jiraiya podría ser objetivo también.

Era… jodido para los hombres.

Piensa en ello: tu, un hombre, nunca has tenido relaciones sexuales.

No planeas nunca hacerlo, a menos que tus padres y tu comandante estén de acuerdo con su elección de pareja.

Pero no es como si estuvieras en un lugar sin mujeres, o el tipo de lugar donde están todas veladas y mojigatas.

Nah, están aquí, la mayoría vestida con ropa ajustada, y bastante en forma, también.

Y ellas tienen sexo. Todo el que quieran.

Pero no tú.

Eres virgen, permanecerás así durante mucho tiempo, pero ¡oye! también son todos tus amigos ... bueno, amigos varones de todos modos.

Eres un hombre, después de todo, debes ser muy cuidadoso con este tipo de cosas y no correr riesgos.

Quiero decir, ¡respétate a ti mismo, hombre! No quisieras ser un chico fácil, ¿verdad? ¿Ser una especie de ... hombre-puta?

Claro, si tienes una línea de sangre, todavía encontrarás algo para casarte, pero todos lo sabrán.

Entonces, realmente, mejor sé un buen chico.

...

¿alguien puede creerlo? ¿podía alguien ponerse en este tipo de situación?

Naruto no podía, ni quería.

Así que esa noche… iba a sacudir la pintura de Soukyū.


	15. Capitulo 14: Relaciones

**RESPONDAMOS REVIEWS**

 **Para** **Eien no hiryu X3**

 **Para Gonzox-kun, más o menos v: De hecho es de Dragontale, y quien dice que no persiguio a Tora, tuvo que hacer un chingo de misiones clase D v:. Y creeme, Jojo aumentara tu masculindad en 300% :V**

 **Para XLGDarkness, cuento corto: Las mujeres tienen mucho sexo, los hombres no. Y aquí Naruto le sacudira toda la pintura a Soukyū, y bien duro 7w7**

 **Para Son Dexex, el mio fue mejor mientras escribia eso XD, seh, pobres hombres, pero Naruto hara justicia XD, y me tardaria demasiado en desirte todas las variantes XD, y no tantas como las que lo violaran a él XD**

 **Para Kirinkirito, estuve llorando de la risa mientras oía su discurso men, adoro a ese puto loco XD. Y creeme, yo no fui el que escribio eso, fue mi gran amigo Eien no Hiryu, lo puedes encontrar en los comentarios. Por cierto, edite el cap solo para responderte. El Karuhorio se encuentra en la tierra debido que hace miles de años los Ootsutsuki llegaron, y sus prisiones estaban hechas de dicho metal, lo cual hace que enormes cantidades de dicho metal este en todo el mundo. Naruto estaba alucinando, viendo fijamente a su padre apesar de que no estaba allí. Naruto tenia como 4 años wey y le mentian un chingo cuando era niño v:**

 **Para MurderW. , si Naruto queria les ganaba en un segundo y le daba tiempo para desnudar a las hicas v: y como dije antes, ¿quien dice que no tuvo que pasar po esa tortura? :'v Igualdad de genero carajo V: Y el resto lo respodi en PM**

 **Para Jenko J. Jenkins 99, respondi la mayoria del review por PM, pero solo te dire... Polnareff, Jolyne, Lisa Lisa y SHIZAAAAA! Estan en el mundo de Okami. Speedwaifu, William E. Zeppeli y Jotaro estaran en este mundo v:**

 **Reviews contestados, así que vamos a la...**

 **ACCIÓN**

* * *

 **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

 **Capitulo 14**

 **Relaciones**

 **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Naruto en perspectiva no se consideraba específicamente guapo o "lindo" la mayor parte de su vida las personas a su alrededor lo llamaron monstruo, demonio, bestia u horripilante. Claro, sus opiniones no tenían tanto valor para él, pero en si mismo, genero que Naruto se considerase… "feo"

Se podía ver como un humano, cambiando su apariencia a la de uno de ellos, pero siempre pensó que cualquiera que viera su verdadera forma, se horrorizaría.

En general, creía que ninguna mujer le encontraría especialmente atractivo.

Se equivoco… se equivoco mucho.

—Kaa-san— gruño Naruto roncamente—. ¿Sabes que hice unas fuentes termales _separadas_ por un buen motivo? Esta es la sección de los hombres.

—¿Enserio? Vaya, creo que me confundí entonces— dijo una desnuda Soukyū con una sonrisa divertida.

El peliplata se encontraba mirando al frente, con una mirada calmada que no tenía nada que ver con sus emociones.

Su mansión personal tenía varias cosas, un estanque de peses Koi, una herrería, varias cocinas, y sobretodo, las mejores aguas termales del continente.

Incluso tenía un sello en el agua que hacía que el vapor o el agua no arrugara la piel o sudara a pesar del calor, por ende, podría estar allí todo lo que quisiera.

Pero específicamente, había hecho dos, una para los hombres y las mujeres, las aguas termales mixtas le parecían un desperdicio de espacio.

Suspirando al aire, sus ojos fueron a su lado, y vieron a la bella mujer a su lado.

Una diosa… ella era la definición de una diosa en su estado más puro.

Su cabello azul oscuro estaba suelto, dejando el moño que ella siempre llevaba, dejando las hermosas hebras azul oscuro caer por su bello rostro, hombros, espalda y pechos. Mojado, apegándolo a su piel, aun con el cabello cubriendo, podía ver sus pezones rosados, levemente erectos coronando esas enormes tetas de copa G+ que flotaban en el agua, bajando, podía ver su tonificado abdomen, sin músculos marcados, pero con cada uno de ellos tonificado, con una V invertida en su vientre, sus infinitamente largas piernas con unos pies pequeños y delicados, resaltando sus anchas caderas con un culo enorme y regordete.

Al mismo tiempo, Soukyū miro a quien consideraba lo más cercano que tenía a un hijo… pero que amaba de otros modos.

Lo recordaba cuando era pequeño, solía ser bajo, solía ser delgado, torpe y parecía enojado por que pateaste a su cachorro.

Este Naruto era alto, con cantidades generosas de músculo, cada parte desde los brazos musculosos hasta los abdominales cincelados estaban ejercitadas al limite, y aun así los músculos no sobresalían, eran perfectos si le preguntaban a Soukyū. Su grasa de bebé era literalmente inexistente, con un rostro afilado y delgado, su mandíbula se mostró de una manera masculina. Sus ojos heterocromos seguían siendo tan determinados y a la vez fríos como siempre.

Mientras sus ojos se enfocaban en la ancha y musculosa espalda de Naruto que conducía a un culo perversamente grande y tonificado, el Ootsutsuki estaba pensativo.

 _Okey, mientras haya vapor estarás bien, y ella no mirara que la tienes erecta al verla._ Pensaba el peliplata con una dolorosa erección debajo del agua.

La peliazul oscuro le miro unos segundos con expresión curiosa, antes de que una sonrisa sugerente adornara su hermoso rostro.

Inhalando aire largamente, se hundió bajo el agua.

—¿Kaa-san?— pregunto Naruto al verla hacer eso, parándose en el agua mientras trataba de verla en el agua.

Pero para cuando la encontró…

 _¡BENDITA KISSHOTEN!_ Grito el peliplata en su mente al sentir como algo húmedo se pasaba por su miembro.

—Mmm~ Salado~— dijo una voz debajo suyo, y pudo ver los ojos azules de Soukyū junto a su cuerpo mojado mientras tenía la lengua de fuera, unida con un hilo de saliva a su pene.

—Kaa…Kaa-san— murmuro el Ojimixto en un gruñido. Iba a poner una mano en la cabeza de ella para apartarla, pero cuando su palma toco el cabello de su madre adoptiva, por accidente la inclino hacía adelante.

Soukyū se separo de su polla y abrió la boca y tomó las bolas de Naruto en su boca. El sabor era fuerte y picante, un sabor que ella no conocía, y el almizcle de su hombría inundó sus fosas nasales.

Gimiendo, ella chupó sus pelotas y rodó su lengua sobre ellas, aplastando sus tetas contra las rodillas de su hijo.

—¡Santa Uzume!— gruño el peliplata cuando ella empezó a hacer succión sobre sus bolas, generándole escalofríos en la columna y su cola se tenso, erizándose ante la sensación.

—Hum~— rio Soukyū al ver como genero esa reacción en su estoico hijo.

Justo antes de que este empujara su polla en su boca.

La mirada de sorpresa en su rostro por lo repentino de aquello, y la subsecuente transformación de esa mirada en una de placer contento, se quedo grabada a fuego en Naruto.

Su polla palpitó en la boca de su madre ante la garganta profunda. Sintió que ella se pasaba la lengua con una buena habilidad, pero con poca experiencia.

Arriba y abajo de su eje grueso y pulsante, la sensación de su húmeda boca mandaba descargas de placer a su miembro.

Naruto sonreía guturalmente mientras enfundaba su pene en la boca de Soukyū, la nariz pequeña y perfecta de ella junto con su frente chocando contra sus abdominales, sus enormes tetas rebotando ante cada duro movimiento.

Ella lentamente se separo de su pene, para disgusto del peliplata, pero la sonrisa pervertida, que no encajaba en la cara de su madre, junto con la forma en que ella le miraba… con adoración y lujuria…

No le gustaron a Naruto.

—Existo para servirte a ti, haz lo que quieras con mi cuerpo. Na-ru-to-kun~— canturreo ella en un tono erótico y lujurioso.

Pero al instante la espalda del peliplata se enderezo, la cola de mono en su baja espalda se tenso como si de agujas se tratasen, junto al cabello de su cabeza, sus pupilas se dilataran y se le secara la boca.

— _Existes para servirnos, demonio. Eres el perro guardián del concejo, nunca lo olvides._

Soukyū se detuvo al ver como Naruto se ponía tenso como si estuviera apunto de ser atacado, y escucho el atascado gruñido en su garganta mientras se sostenía la frente.

— _¿Quieres matar a personas, a monstruos del inframundo? ¿Te gustaría conquistar planetas como lo hacía el resto de tu raza?_

— _No lo sé, señor._

— _¿Qué te gustaría hacer entonces?_

— _Me gustaría dormir más. Dormir y comer más. Me gusta dormir, mucho._

— _¿Y por qué no lo haces? Alguien con tu poder podría permitírselo. Aprendes rápido, Naruto, y por mucho que Danzo intente inculcártelo no eres como él quiere que seas._

— _Pero he nacido para matar, ¿no? Por eso entreno. Por eso tengo este poder que me cuesta tanto controlar._

— _Que hayas nacido de una manera, en un lugar o en un tiempo concreto no determina lo que eres. Lo que eres lo determinan tus decisiones. Un poder puede ser usado para destruir mundos o para protegerlos. Los Ootsutsuki se han dedicado a destruirlos por milenios, y tú eres uno de ellos pero... ¿quieres lo mismo que ellos? Podrías ser un dios, Naruto. Podrías ser lo que tu padre quiere que seas... o podrías ser lo que tú quieres ser. ¿Entiendes lo que te digo?_

— _No sé si lo entiendo. A mí me gusta dormir. Solo dormir y comer, como los animales. Dormir y comer_.

Se preocupo al verlo llevar sus dos manos a la cabeza, entre gruñidos animales.

Comenzó a hiperventilarse, tratando de mantener la calma.

Respira.

Respira.

Respira.

No grites.

No grites.

No grites.

No lo dejes, no lo dejes libre, no lo dejes matarlos a todos.

 _Empezó a gritar._

 _Seguidamente, las maldiciones e improperios les provocaron temblores._

 _De su boca salían tantas cosas, que hasta el demonio podía avergonzarse de ellas._

 _Se tiraba por el suelo y lo golpeaba. En uno de sus arranques, levantó con una sola mano la camilla que lo aprisionaba y las máquinas que le habían conectado al cuerpo, y las lanzó contra el cristal nuevamente. Una grieta diminuta se abrió en él, y Naruto se lanzó sobre ella con los puños por delante._

 _Las cadenas de_ _ **Karuhorio**_ _lo detuvieron, tirando de él hacia atrás y manteniéndolo alejado del cristal por apenas veinte centímetros._

— _¿Por qué no me habéis avisado antes?— exclamó el jefe de doctores a sus subordinados. Torune y Fuu estaban allí, y ambos se mostraron alterados mientras buscaban la manera de hacerse cargo de la situación—. ¿Qué ha pasado?_

— _Ha sido un error, señor. No esperábamos que tuviera esta reacción, ¡debería estar dormido pero las drogas no le han hecho efecto, y le hemos dado las suficientes como para dormir a un poblado!— la asistente del doctor estaba desesperada. La pantalla que tenía entre sus manos y que conectó a numerosos cables brilló y, de la gema azul que la remarcaba, una pantalla de luz se iluminó en el aire mostrando la anatomía interna de Naruto, el escáner de su actividad cerebral y sus niveles en funciones vitales._

 _El Ootsutsuki siguió tirando de las cadenas, gritando y, prácticamente, ladrando. Sus ojos estaban totalmente rojos por la presión del collar que le atoraba el cuello, asfixiándolo. Cada vez que abría la boca y mostraba los caninos, un reguero de sangre coagulada se escurría por su barbilla._

— _Está en estado de psicosis reactiva. Sus funciones cerebrales están al límite— informó ella—. No va a aguantar mucho más así. Tendrá un infarto cerebral en cualquier momento._

— _Lo siento, Haremura-sama. Intentamos no llegar a esto, pero llevaba ciento ochenta y cinco horas sin dormir y si seguía despierto iba a entrar en un coma indefinido. No había manera de saber que reaccionaría con un ataque psicótico a los sedantes— le explicó su otra asistente._

— _Oh, fantástico, ¡y ahora en lugar de entrar en coma tendrá una muerte cerebral!— los doctores se sobrecogieron, atados de pies y manos, acorralados entre el jefe de doctores por un lado, y el rabioso Naruto en un estado de locura incesante por el otro._

 _Entonces, viéndolos lo suficientemente cerca, él actuó como solo un animal con la rabia haría._

 _Los gritos, el llanto, todo eso no paraba de sonar, y después de días sin poder dormir ni dejar de escucharlos, estaba perdiendo la cabeza de manera casi literal. Todavía no sabía cómo la había mantenido en su sitio, solo sabía que no oía ni sus propios pensamientos con tanto grito._

 _Y el Yondaime Hokage estaba en el centro de ello._

 _Llanto..._

 _Puñalada en el estómago..._

 _Lloriqueos..._

 _Dolor..._

 _Gritos..._

 _Su cuerpo en la basura..._

 _Padre..._

 _Mal olor..._

 _Padre..._

 _Sacrificio humano..._

 _No puedo respirar..._

 _Padre, madre..._

 _Puñalada..._

 _Puñalada..._

 _Puñalada..._

 _Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, tantas, que sus pulmones se quedaron secos y su garganta herida, las cuerdas vocales agrietadas y su cabeza contra el cristal, una y otra vez, salvando esa distancia de veinte centímetros, los ojos parecían a punto de estallarle. Su frente se resquebrajaba al igual que el cristal por la brutal fuerza empleada. La sangre descendía por su cara libremente de manera que lo vio todo rojo._

 _Todo rojo._

 _ **Rojo.**_

 _Como un toro bravo._

 _Dio un último golpe y su cerebro desconectó_.

—Nunca… vuelvas a decir eso— antes de poder darse cuenta, los brazos del peliplata estaban alrededor de su cuerpo, abrazándola con suficiente fuerza como para apegarla a su cuerpo, sin herirla—. Eres la mujer a la que más amo en este mundo de mierda… nunca vuelvas a decir que me perteneces a mi o a alguien.

Naruto simplemente… odiaba cuando una persona se refería a otra como si fuera de su pertenencia, después de tantos años de ser la pertenencia de Konoha, de ser su _perro guardián…_ el repudio que sentía a llamar a una persona como su pertenencia le asqueaba.

Que Soukyū, su madre, la mujer a la que amaba, dijera que ella le pertenecía… le asusto.

Le hizo sentir como si el fuera igual a… _ellos._

 _Como si fuera igual a_ _ **él**_ _._

—Yo…— comenzó Soukyū, nerviosa—…Lo lamento… no… no sabía que te molestaría tanto— la mirada del peliplata se suavizo.

—No estoy molesto… pero no eres mi propiedad, te amo demasiado como para considerarte un objeto— dijo agarrando la cara de la peliazul—. Eres la mujer más hermosa que conozco, y una de las que más amo… te amo, jamás me molestaría contigo.

La mujer adulta se sonrojo y miro a otro lado, con la mano de Naruto contra su mejilla, se quedo pensativa—Yo si me considero tuya— murmuro en voz baja, pero su hijo adoptivo le pudo oír.

—Kaa-san… Soukyū— le llamo por su nombre, tranquilamente.

—Soy una de las mujeres que más amas, ¿verdad?...Pues eres el hombre al que más amo, Naruto. Jamás me podría considerar la pertenencia de alguien más, pero contigo, no es como si tu fueras mi dueño… me considero tuya, y se que tu… a pesar de no ser la única mujer a tu lado— recordó a Isana y Rinne con un leve gruñido—. Tu también me amas, y darías tu vida por mi… y yo igual.

El peliplata guardo silencio, antes de suspirar y cargar a Soukyū al estilo nupcial—Entonces me asegurare de que lo único que pienses de ahora en adelante sea en mi.

* * *

 **Al día siguiente**

—Naruto-sama, ¡estoy en casa!— anuncio Alpha, con un vestido de doctora y sin su casco, ocultando la mayor posible su apariencia robótica.

Su creador le había aconsejado ir al hospital por ser literalmente diseñada como la mejor medico posible, pero hoy no había ido, sino que fue a comprar alimentos en el supermercado, así que para no alertar a nadie, fue con su apariencia de medica para no levantar sospechas.

Mientras se quitaba las sandalias, notó que ya había un par más pequeño—. Hmm, estas son nuevas.

Se preguntó quien podría ser, y dejó caer su pesada bolsa mientras entraba a la casa buscando a su creador.

—¿Naruto-sama? ¿Estás ahí?— un extraño sonido descendió desde el primer piso. Alpha entrecerró los ojos, sacó un escarapeló de Chakra y silenciosamente subió las escaleras.

Los sonidos fueron más fuertes cuando llegó a la cima.

Sonaban como una persona… una persona con dolor.

Alpha se tensó moviéndose sigilosamente por el suelo de madera. Él notó un rayo de luz en la habitación de su creador.

—¡Ah! ¡Oh Dios mio! ¡Ohhh!— definitivamente era una mujer. La puerta se abrió solo un poco, así que echó un vistazo a su habitación.

Su mandíbula cayó y dio un paso atrás por la sorpresa.

Dentro de la habitación había dos personas. En la cama de Naruto. Una mujer peliazul con las manos y piernas temblando sin parar mientras la _golpeaban_ sin piedad por la espalda y un joven que estaba haciendo dicho golpe.

Los ojos de la mujer se habían enrollado y su lengua estaba colgando sin poder hacer nada.

Sus grandes pechos se balanceaban mientras el joven continuaba embistiéndola salvajemente. Los sonidos de gemidos y bofetadas mojadas llenaron la habitación. El olor a sexo era abrumador.

Los ojos de Alpha se agrandaron en reconocimiento. El pelo largo y azul, una cara increíblemente hermosa, grandes pechos, caderas anchas, un culo grande y firme.

La madre adoptiva de su creador.

Soukyū, la pintora.

Gimiendo como una perra en celo mientras el hombre la follaba brutalmente, en la cama de su creador.

Quiso hacer algo. Tenía que detener eso, pero no podía moverse. Era como si su cuerpo le hubiera traicionado y apago.

Todo eso… cuando escucho el nombre del amante de la peliazul.

—¡Oh si! ¡Jodeme! ¡Más fuerte! ¡Más adentro! ¡Por favor, Naruto-kuuuun~~~!— gimió Soukyū cuando fue golpeada desde atrás. El sudor y los jugos cubrían su cuerpo cuando era sacudida por cada golpe. Sus grandes pechos se balanceaban cuando el peliplata detrás de ella golpeó con sus caderas las nalgas gordas de su gran culo.

El grito la peliazul se escucho a pesar de los sellos de silencio—¡AHHHH! ¡TU POLLA SE SIENTE TAN BIEN! ¡ME ESTÁ ESTIRANDO! ¡LLENÁNDOME! ¡TAN BUENA! ¡FOLLAME MÁS NARU-SAMA! ¡HAZME TU PUTA! ¡GOLPEA MI COÑO MÁS!

El Ootsutsuki sonrió mientras agarraba su largo cabello azul ahora enmarañado y pegajoso de sudor y semen seco.

—Voy a follarte hasta que no puedas caminar mañana. Voy a follarte hasta que tu coño no sea más que un enorme agujero lleno hasta el borde con mi semen. ¿Te gusta el sonido de eso Soukyū-Kaachan?

Ella jadeó. Su mente en blanco a excepción de la sensación de su polla increíblemente grande estirando su agujero bien jodido.

Ella estaba perdida en placer y lujuria, todo lo que importaba era que él le follara hasta volarle los sesos, que la llenara y cubriera su cuerpo con su esperma blanco y pegajoso.

Naruto le giro la cara, y capturo los rosados y rechonchos labios de su madre adoptiva en un pecaminoso beso—Voy a follar tu cuerpo hasta que todo lo que puedas pensar sea en mi polla. Voy a convertirte en una puta hambrienta de polla que solo desea ser llenada por la mía.

La pintora miró a su hijo, con los ojos vidriosos por pura lujuria, la lengua rodando por todas partes, la baba bajando por su barbilla.

—¡Oh Dios si! ¡Hazme esclava de tu polla! ¡Me encanta tu polla! ¡Solo amo tu polla!— el peliplata colocó sus manos sobre sus anchas caderas femeninas mientras aumentaba su ritmo golpeando su polla en su coño relleno.

Los sonidos de su culo regordete golpeando contra sus caderas llenaron la habitación. La bella peliazul gimió lascivamente mientras sus ojos rodaban hacia la parte posterior de su cabeza del absoluto placer. Ella no podía formar palabras para expresar sus emociones, todo lo que pudo hacer fue gemir como una perra en celo.

El joven peliplata se cansó de esta posición y lentamente sacó su polla. Pulgada a pulgada se retiró hasta las doce pulgadas completas de carne dura que yacía sobre el delicioso culo de Soukyū.

Todo el semen que le había inyectado desde ayer comenzó a derramarse, goteando por sus muslos mientras se juntaba entre sus piernas.

Ella gimió con desilusión cuando se sintió invadida por una sensación de vacío dentro de ella. Froto su culo contra su entrepierna, tratando de persuadirlo para que la llenara nuevamente.

Naruto rió disimuladamente, Isana podría ser una Jinchuriki, pero la resistencia de su madre era algo de admirar. Incluso después de joder sus sesos desde ayer, todavía no estaba satisfecha.

Él miró su gran culo carnoso con lujuria y le dio una fuerte bofetada causando que la carne se agitara y enrojeciera.

La pintora gimió lascivamente por la sensación de hormigueo de su culo. Miró hacia atrás otra vez, mirándolo anhelante.

—Por favor Naru-sama. Fóllame más. Necesito más de tu polla. Lléname con más de tu semen. ¡Por favor!

—Nunca dije que había terminado contigo, mama— el sonrió cuando Soukyū de repente se encontró tendida de espaldas, con las piernas extendidas.

Suspiró felizmente cuando Naruto alineó la cabeza de su polla con su pequeño y lindo coño. Ella gimió cuando él empujó, estirando sus paredes hasta el punto en que era casi doloroso.

Pero no sintió dolor, solo una sensación de absoluta satisfacción ya que estaba llena de polla una vez más.

Naruto comenzó a empujar las doce pulgadas en la mujer voluptuosa debajo de él. Y ella envolvió sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y sus brazos alrededor de su cuello jalándolo cerca, aplastando sus increíbles pechos contra su torso musculoso.

El peliplata comenzó a golpear su coño y vio que sus ojos retrocedían y su boca se abría mientras gritaba de lujuria—¡Ahhhh! ¡Ssssssí! ¡Más fuerte! ¡Más fuerte! ¡Jodeme más fuerte~!— no la decepcionó cuando comenzó a empujar en su coño de manera descuidada y brusca, sonriendo mientras se perdía en el placer de ser follada tontamente.

Él disfrutó de la imagen de la hermosa mujer debajo de él. Pelo largo y azul extendido sobre la cama, los ojos azules rodando detrás en la cabeza, las mejillas encendidas, la boca abierta con la lengua colgando sin poder hacer nada, sus grandes pechos agitándose obscenamente en cada embestida.

Un rugido gutural de parte del peliplata lo anuncio.

Soukyū sintió el caliente y espeso liquido derramarse en su interior sin fin, galones y galones de semen que parecían ser eternos.

—¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Llena a Kaa-chan con leche! ¡Dame tu semen! ¡LLENA A TU PUTA MADRE CON TU PUTO SEMEN!— el Ootsutsuki rugió al sentir que estallaba en ella, disparando gruesas cuerdas de semen en su coño bien usado.

Soukyū podía sentir el semen de Naruto llenándola hasta el borde. La sensación de semen caliente inundando sus entrañas también trajo a la peliazul al orgasmo, su cuerpo entero tembló mientras su cerebro se llenaba de placer.

 _¡Oh Dios! ¡Me está llenando! ¡El semen de Naru me está llenando! ¡Hay tanto que creo que podría explotar!_

Ella gimió cuando su cuerpo entero se retorció en éxtasis, su abdomen hinchado hasta parecer embarazada por el volumen de semen bombeado en su cuerpo bien jodido.

Naruto no había terminado de correrse todavía. Él retiró su polla de su coño hinchado con un estallido.

Soukyū gimió cuando sintió que un río de semen fluía por su pequeño agujero. Ella yacía en un charco de semen y sus propios jugos lascivos, mientras Naruto continuaba rociando semen sobre la hermosa MILF peliazul.

Él la cubrió completamente en su espeso y blanco semen. Su cabello, su rostro, sus pechos enormes, su abdomen firme. La pintora no podía creerlo, había mucho.

Ella lentamente volvió a ponerse de rodillas, con los ojos muy abiertos, respirando pesadamente mientras inhalaba el fuerte olor a almizcle de la enorme cantidad de esperma.

Ella casi tuvo un orgasmo nuevamente solo por eso.

Lentamente comenzó a recoger todo el semen que cubría su delicioso cuerpo con sus manos, descargándolo en su boca hasta que se desbordó, goteando por su barbilla y hacia el valle de su increíble escote.

La pintora cerró la boca suspirando, mientras saboreaba el sabor de su comida, fijando sus ojos con su hijo. Y tragado. El Ojimixto sonrió a su madre, ojos azules mirándolo bajo esas pestañas largas mientras abría su boca y sacaba su larga lengua sensual.

—Más por favor~— ella gimió. Naruto sonrió.

Alpha… se quedo estupefacta.

Podía sentir algo raro… casi goteando por su cuerpo.

Parpadeó para centrarse y negó con la cabeza.

Soukyū, una de las más hermosas mujeres de las naciones, una de las más poderosas Shinobi del pueblo, estaba arrodillada adorando la polla de su creador.

Ella se había convertido en una adicta a su creador.

Tomó un respiro profundo. Eso parecía un sueño, un extraño sueño.

Se descubrió capaz de moverse finalmente, mientras se arrastraba hacia su habitación.

Después de cambiarse, salió de su habitación y se detuvo al pasar frente a la puerta del cuarto de Naruto.

Sus ojos se agrandaron con algo de enojo cuando vio a Soukyū arrodillada, mirando con lujuria y amor a su creador mientras ella lamía la longitud de su pene—Tan grande~— ella arrulló.

El peliplata le miro divertido—Dijiste que querías más, así que te voy a dar más— dijo el Ojimixto sonriendo a su madre.

—Dame más. Ahógame en tu semen. Ahoga a esta mami zorra— ella gimió sin aliento. Soukyū abrió la boca y envolvió sus deliciosos labios rojos alrededor de la cabeza, chupando y sorbiendo como una piruleta de gran tamaño.

Ella giró su lengua, saboreando el sabor. Luego comenzó a mover lentamente su cabeza hacia arriba y hacia abajo, cada vez tratando de obtener más de la polla de Naruto en su garganta.

Fue un trabajo lento y después de unos minutos todo lo que había logrado era de alrededor de cuatro pulgadas.

Más de la mitad faltaba.

Ella respiró su olor almizclado, gimiendo alrededor de su polla. Y el Ojimixto gimió ante la sensación, pero necesitaba más.

Agarró la parte posterior de la cabeza de su madre adoptiva, forzando lentamente su pene por su apretada garganta.

Los ojos de ella se agrandaron mientras luchaba por respirar, las lágrimas corrían por su hermoso rostro. Pronto el rostro de ella quedó enterrado en su entrepierna, con las doce pulgadas enterradas en su garganta.

Su esbelto cuello sobresalía por la monstruosa intrusión. Naruto ahora comenzó a retirar su pene, cubierto y goteando con saliva hasta que solo la gran cabeza bulbosa estaba en su boca.

La peliazul jadeó, tragando aire precioso antes de que Naruto comenzara a forzar su polla hacia abajo otra vez.

Ella se ahogó y amordazó cuando la monstruosa longitud comenzó a descender por su garganta otra vez.

Él sonrió mientras lentamente comenzaba a bombear sus caderas contra su rostro, agarrando puñados de su pelo azul oscuro.

Soukyū estaba indefensa ya que su garganta estaba jodida, estirada como nunca antes.

Sus ojos comenzaron a retroceder por la falta de aire y por las abrumadoras sensaciones de ser brutalmente enculada.

Naruto aumentó rápidamente su ritmo, follando en la cara de la mujer sin piedad mientras sentía sus bolas apretarse—Muy bien Soukyū-chan~ ¡Prepárate para tomar toda mi leche!

Todo lo que Soukyū pudo hacer fue gemir en respuesta mientras se enfocaba en tomar su longitud por su maltrecha garganta.

Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando sintió su polla expandirse antes de liberar un torrente de semen. Con avidez, comenzó a tragar el líquido espeso y pegajoso, llenando su estómago, pero era demasiado para ella mientras el semen comenzaba a brotar de sus fosas nasales.

Naruto sacó a su miembro con un ' **pop'** húmedo, saliendo una cuerda después de una corrida de esperma mientras le apuntaba a la cara, cubriéndola con una gruesa capa de esperma.

Comenzó a fluir por su rostro perfecto, goteando y acumulando en su pecho.

Soukyū tosió y casi se ahogo, soltando todo el semen que no podía contener, salpicándolo en sus muslos y la cama.

Las lágrimas corrían por su rostro mientras jadeaba en busca de aire, la baba se derramaba de sus perfectos labios. Finalmente miró a su hijo, con los ojos vidriosos, los pechos hinchados.

—…Eso fue asombroso— ella arrullo, lamiendo sus labios—. Más~— una sonora risa escapó de la garganta de Naruto mientras sus ojos recorrían a su madre.

Cabello despeinado, cubierto de esperma y sudor, respirando pesadamente, el cuerpo temblando de éxtasis, sabía que ella le pertenecía ahora.

Ella nunca podría volver a ver a otro hombre que no fuera él.

Afuera, Alpha decidió que ya había tenido suficiente. Dio la espalda a la habitación y comenzó a alejarse. Oyó el ruido familiar del Jutsu de Clones de su amo y el chillido de placer de Soukyū.

La mujer pelinegra suspiró molesta cuando gemidos y gritos llegaron a sus oídos una vez más.

 _Ella realmente es la alumna de Kushina Uzumaki,_ pensó, mientras salía de la casa.

Un par de horas después, Naruto miraba a la mujer peliazul con una sonrisa feliz, aunque su pene seguía completamente erecto.

Bajo la mirada para ver su pene, y suspiro—Solo espero que esto no se haga más grande o me volveré parte toro— declaro viendo su miembro.

12 pulgadas era algo grande para humanos, para Ootsutsuki también, pero considerando la compleción enorme de varios de ellos y el hecho de que tendían a reproducirse rápido generaron ciertas reacciones evolutivas.

Entre más poder tuviera un Ootsutsuki, irónicamente, se reproducía mejor. Mayor tamaño en ciertas áreas en las mujeres como los pechos y la fertilidad aumentaba, con los hombres el tamaño del pene aumentaba, el hecho es que con 13 años, Naruto podía ser considerado uno de los más poderosos Ootsutsukis, quizá la única más fuerte sería Kisshoten Ootsutsuki, la diosa misma de su raza.

Lo peor es que a él le faltaba mucho para alcanzar todo su poder.

 _Si es de este tamaño con 13… ¿Cómo será cuando sea adulto?_ Pensó preocupado.

Aunque por otro lado, siempre podía usar el Seiriteki Kasei para no partir a la mitad a las chicas con las que dormía.

* * *

 **Dos días después**

* * *

 **Casa del Concejal Genzai**

* * *

Naruto odiaba al concejo civil de Konoha.

Particularmente, no sentía algún tipo de odio porque fueran inútiles o se creyeran demasiado… okey, si lo creían y eran, pero aun así, no era la razón de su odio.

Si uno pensaba en la infraestructura de Konoha, el consejo civil obviamente es necesario para trabajar en la legislación, el gobierno del pueblo y la economía del pueblo.

Las cargas de papeleo que tiene Minato son prueba de eso: el papeleo solo viene con acuerdos, según los cuales el papeleo debe ser hecho.

Los civiles no eran inútiles, al menos no del todo en temas que fueran ajenos al campo de batalla.

En los tiempos de Hashirama y Madara, "civil" podía ser considerado un herrero, alguien sin la capacidad de hacer Chakra, o un noble. No había quien fuera realmente inútil o desechable en aquellos días.

Las cosas se jodieron cuando Minato se volvió Hokage.

Él y Kushina habían tomado una decisión hace años antes de que naciera.

Ellos habían cedido el poder a facciones civiles no marciales con la esperanza de reducir la influencia de partidarios hipermilitaristas como Danzo, un ejemplo seguido por muchos líderes de las otras grandes aldeas que también estaban cansados de gente en sus filas que clamaban por la guerra y constantemente empujaban los límites de sus tratados.

Incluso había funcionado. Había habido poco conflicto militar internacional real en los últimos diecisiete años, sin batallas significativas y ciertamente sin guerra.

Si no fuera por los otros costos, esto hubiera parecido una solución perfecta, pero como Naruto sabía por cuenta propia, el poder no corrompe, solo muestra la corrupción latente,

Y el consejo civil estaba perfectamente dispuesto a ejercer su nueva autoridad sobre el Shinobi que alguna vez los había dominado.

Naruto los había frenado.

La mayoría de las personas que habían jodido su vida fueron civiles, los Shinobis no eran tan tontos como para tratar de matarlo y liberar al Kyuubi, solo lo torturaban de vez en cuando.

La forma de decir lo que el concejo civil le haría a los lados Shinobi era algo que asqueaba a Naruto, y a cualquier hombre medianamente decente.

Básicamente, convertirían a las Kunoichis en prostitutas y a los Shinobi en meros guarda espaldas.

 _Perros guardianes._

Y Naruto, como el único que _realmente_ supo de aquello, guardo la responsabilidad, le devolvió el poder a la sección militante, quemo y mato a miles, torturo a un más, investigo a los perpetradores de todo aquello, concejales.

El hecho es que no habría mujer que se salvaría de eso, serían enseñadas alrededor de los 5 años a "servir el pueblo" y entre los 12 y 13 comenzaría su "acondicionamiento"

Sentía que vomitaría si se imaginaba a Isana, Soukyū, o las demás mujeres que conocía siendo "usadas" por esa basura humana.

Una de dichas basuras, lo recordaba, fue uno de los mayores apoyos de todo eso, un degradante ser conocido como Genzai Ikesune.

Había visto las miradas que le mandaba a las Kunoichi, y sabía los planes del hombre con ellas. Si dejaba a alguien como Genzai vivo, el probablemente.

Recordaba también que consideraba a los varones meros _perros_ para que los protegieran mientras los civiles, los _verdaderos dueños_ de la aldea, se deleitaban con las Kunoichi.

Al recordar eso, le hizo reír.

Podía ver belleza en muchos humanos, podía ver sus aspiraciones y sus sueños, sus metas y deseos.

Pero en seres como Genzai… solo veía a carne siendo lista para devorar.

En sus manos estaban varios documentos, en los que podía ver distintas mujeres que conocía.

Soukyū, Isana, Sayuri, Shikako, Anko, Kurenai, Ino, Hinata, Hanabi, Anko, Tenten, Sakura... no había Kunoichi, sin importar su edad, que se libraría de ello

El solo hecho de imaginarse eso fue suficiente para que el calmado y frio Naruto fuera cambiado por un furioso Korento y un emputecido Naruto.

— _Eres el perro guardián del concejo, mocoso. Nunca lo olvides._

Sus palabras resonaron

—Hola, Genzai-san— saludo jovialmente, viendo al hombre civil caminar hacía su casa.

El civil pareció tensarse rápidamente, antes de girarse con un cuchillo en mano al oír su voz.

Naruto sonrió, Genzai era muchas, pero no era un luchador, así que a pesar de que corrió a buena velocidad. en una buena pose con el cuchillo en una buena posición, no tenía oportunidad.

Por todo lo demás que hizo bien, todavía era civil, y por eso perdió el índice y el dedo medio de su mano derecha cuando trató de dar el ataque en el cuerpo de Naruto.

Había destruido los dedos, arrancándolos con sus largas, _largas_ uñas sin ningún problema, y luego se volvió hacia él, corriendo hacia adentro a cuatro patas, como _lo_ que había dentro de él hacía doce años.

Sin pensar, Genzai arremetió con el dorso de su puño, estrellándolo contra el costado de la cabeza del niño de 13 años. Fue controlado adecuadamente, a pesar del instinto, y golpeó a Naruto a un lado cuando la mano del contenedor se elevó en un incómodo ángulo de corte.

Naruto echó el puño hacia atrás, atrapó los tres dedos y el pulgar con el costado de sus guantes de combate y su brazo, y lo empujó hacia un lado.

El próximo recuerdo de Genzai fue ver cómo el lado derecho de su brazo derecho se estrujaba en un cóctel sangriento y desigual de dolor y sangre.

Recordaba claramente saltando lejos, a una distancia ridícula para un Shinobi, y mirando el bulto de carne roja colapsar al suelo, dos dedos y la mayor parte de la parte inferior de su pulgar unida al desastre… grito.

Recordaba a Naruto dando un tirón hacia un lado y tropezando, con los ojos brillando juguetonamente en rojo.

Él recuerda a su esposa gritando por un breve segundo. Una mirada de un segundo de su hijo, corriendo hacia adelante con los brazos extendidos, deteniéndose a mitad de camino y patinando hasta detenerse, inseguro y desequilibrado por la primera instancia de compostura perdida desde que era un bebe al no entender que pasaba.

Genzai recuerda haber visto las fauces de Naruto, la boca que _no tiene lengua_ , solo un hoyo negro y rojo y un sinfín de dientes como los malditos bosques de Konohagakure, y Genzai de repente, horriblemente sabe que el Kyuubi ganó después de todo, y que el Yondaime murió para darle al mundo a un niño con dientes y sin lengua, una mente y sin conciencia.

Lo deduce todo en un momento y es lo que lleva de tiempo para tratar de agarrar su ensangrentado cuchillo en el suelo con su otra mano, su única mano ahora, y tratar de darle en el pecho.

Durante los restantes diez segundos de su vida, recordaría este como el peor error de su vida, ya que su mano con el arma pincho a Naruto como mantequilla, se desliza a través de él, y luego es atrapado.

En un sangriento y oscuro segundo, que nadie vio allí porque su esposa estaba atrapada por su miedo, su hijo por el terror, Genzai estaba atrapado en Naruto, y Naruto estaba atrapado en **Korento**.

Genzai perdió su brazo. Sonó un crujido, y luego el brazo del civil se dobló hacia arriba, se apartó del zócalo, y luego fue succionado hacia la cavidad abierta del pecho de Naruto, hacia su corazón.

El sello pulsó una vez, rojo sobre rojo sobre negro más oscuro, y Genzai desapareció en una lluvia de niebla sangrienta y bocanadas de carne, ya masticadas. El agujero en el pecho de Naruto se cerró cuatro segundos después, la seda del guante del concejal prominentemente ubicado a una pulgada debajo de la superficie de su estómago, justo arriba de la pelvis del contenedor.

El ANBU llegó dieciocho minutos más tarde para descubrir que no había más daños que prevenir, ya que el contenedor estaba en su casa, y alimentaba a una docena de zorros pequeños. Les dio pequeños trozos de carne, ya masticados.

 _Una tormenta de sangre cubre cada palabra_

* * *

 **[…]**

—Este mundo es raro— dijo Issei caminando por las calles de Konoha, acompañado de Naruto.

El peliplata alzo una ceja, mirándolo con el Noryokugan activo.

¿Qué demonios tenía en los huesos?

Se parecía al Metrochronium… pero a la vez, se miraba de alguna manera más denso, era como una bola compuesta de millones de átomos híper-densos construyendo una indestructible materia solida.

Era negro… simplemente negro, puntos blancos infinitos surcando todo su contraste de manera esporádica.

Quizá lo que más le llamaba la atención, era la asquerosamente grande cantidad de energía radioactiva que el niño soltaba… o bueno, sus huesos.

 _Meh, al menos puedo comprobar que tanta radiación puede absorber el Metrochronium._

El peliplata miro como Ichiraku estaba un poco cerca, y entro.

—¡Ayame-nee! ¡Teuchi-Jiji! ¡Miren a quien traje!— exclamo mientras alzaba al pequeño niño de los brazos.

—No soy un peluche, ¿sabes?— murmullo el pequeño castaño de mechas negras alzando una ceja.

Tanto el padre como la hija vieron a su más frecuente cliente entraba y cargaba… un niño.

—Naruto… solo porque cuando te conocimos eras un niño no significa que debas traer a niños aquí— dijo Teuchi con una gota en la nuca.

El peliplata se quedo con una mirada en blanco unos segundos, la sonrisa no desaparecía de su confundido rostro—Bueeenooo… después de la misión conocí a este pequeño chico, y le invite a comer Ramen.

—Howdye— saludo el pequeño alzando con calma una mano, no entendía mucho que pasaba pero tenía hambre y aun no le pagaban por su misión, así que aceptaría cualquier comida.

—¿Y Ayame-Nee?— pregunto mientras se sentaba junto al niño en los asientos.

—Preparándose para su cita— dijo Teuchi con un suspiro algo molesto.

Naruto encaro una ceja—¿Ella tiene una cita?— pregunto curioso, teniendo un raro presentimiento.

El vendedor de Ramen asintió mientras le daba a ambos sus tazones de Ramen, y Naruto comenzó a comer, sin dejar de ponerle atención al Ichiraku.

—En los últimos dos meses ha tenido varias citas con distintos chicos— el Ojimixto ahora si estaba confundido, conocía a Ayame, ella estaba lejos de ser una chica fácil, hasta podría considerarla demasiado recatada, dudaba incluso antes de esos dos meses hubiera salido con alguien—. Pero no pasa mucho tiempo con ellos, la mayor parte del tiempo regresa a casa enojada y dice que terminaron, este es con quien ha durado más y solo llevan 1 semana.

—Ya veo— murmuro el Ootsutsuki mientras se empinaba el tazón después de comerse los fideos y aderezos, bebiéndose el caldo como si fuera agua. Con un suspiro soltó el vapor caliente en su garganta mientras la miraba bajar.

Tenía el cabello castaño y ojos negros, como siempre, la vio con una falda negra que le llegaba un poco más abajo de las rodillas, con una camisa azul con estampados de flores y mangas de kimono, mostrando su figura sin llegar a llegar a la indecencia.

Algo curioso fue verla con maquillaje.

—Ayame-nee, te ves linda— dijo el peliplata con una mirada algo sorprendida.

La castaña al instante se puso tiesa al oír la voz del Ojimixto—¡N-Naruto-kun!— exclamo ella, y el mencionado no desaprovecho para sonreírle enormemente.

—Ese es mi nombre, no lo gastes— declaro en broma, antes de tomar nota del marcado sonrojo en sus mejillas al verlo—. El chico con el que sales tiene mucha suerte— le dijo, viéndola con tranquilidad.

—O-Oh, ¿enserio lo crees?— murmuro ella, su sonrojo aumentando. Antes de ver como un joven llegaba a la tienda—. Su…Supongo que llego por mi, te veo otro día, Naruto-kun— dijo Ayame, despidiéndose de él.

—¿Soy solo yo o se parece a mi?— pregunto Naruto a los dos presentes, viendo a Ayame y a un chico de cabello blanco irse.

—Sep— dijeron Teuchi e Issei, asintiendo.

El pequeño castaño le miro curioso—Por como hablabas de ella, sonaba que la apreciabas bastante. Creí que te pondrías celoso o algo.

Una leve sonrisa apareció en la cara del Ootsutsuki—La aprecio bastante, y le debo mucho, no creo que me pudiera enojar o poner celoso por ella.

Issei miro a Naruto sin entender, este alzo la mirada al cielo.

Entre toda la oscuridad que fue su vida, recordaba aunque fueran un par de luces, luces a las que se aferraba con ganas.

—Ella y el viejo le tuvieron piedad a algo como yo— no dijo _alguien_ sino que dijo _algo,_ e Issei tomo nota de eso—. Incluso después de _eso_ todavía valoro todo lo que pase con ellos.

 _Naruto recién había cumplido 4 años y el anterior no fue muy diferente de los anteriores, soporto otro año de soledad y tristeza, otro año de incertidumbre y desconcierto._

 _Había estado cuidándose bastante los últimos días debido a que los civiles se volvían más y más agresivos con él, fuerón días duros, días en los que sobrevivió gracias a cierta criatura sobrenatural que vivía en su interior, aunque el pequeño hubiera ignorado tal peculiaridad._

 _Ese poder, sin embargo, sería incapaz de mantenerlo con vida por siempre, y tuvo suerte como también mala de que la encargada del orfanato en que vivía había decidido correrlo con solo tres años._

 _No le había importado su estado, solo lo aventó a la calle y lo dejó allí a su suerte._

 _En ese lugar había sido recogido por uno de los ANBU que dentro de un año lo abandonaría cuando lo masacraron, tenía que asegurarse por orden de Hiruzen de cuidar al niño y que nadie como Danzo se le acercara._

 _Así que lo llevó hasta un lugar más seguro y dejó algo de comida y agua para cuando despertara, solo suficiente para que tuviera unas pocas energías._

 _Hubo confusión y miedo al momento de despertar, corría y pedía ayuda, pero solo obtuvo como respuesta las miradas de desprecio, o sucias y duras palabras, ni que decir de los golpes de los más intolerantes._

 _Posteriormente salió para encontrar a su "Jiji" el único que parecía no odiarlo, pero no tenía idea de cómo llegar hasta su hogar, así que muy prontamente se había extraviado en la gran extensión de la aldea._

 _Por donde quiera que miraba, solo podía ver miradas de odio y de malicia, así que se había escondido hasta que su "Jiji" le encontrara, seguramente algo le había sucedido y por eso no había podido regresar._

 _Desde ese punto en adelante su vida se había convertido en una verdadera odisea._

 _No había nadie que le ayudara en ningún aspecto._

 _En el orfanato, si bien la pasaba mal, al menos tenía algo que comer tres veces a la semana, o si tenía suerte, hasta cinco._

 _Pero ahora, y por primera vez en su vida, se encontraba totalmente solo; se sentía como un pequeño ratón rodeado por tigres._

 _Había aprendido a moverse por las noches, momentos en los cuales el tránsito era casi nulo, y por lo tanto aprovechaba para buscar restos de alimentos cerca de los puestos de comida, o incluso entre la basura de los habitantes._

 _Salir a las calles en los días soleados había sido inevitable, ya que las autoridades de la aldea, mas concretamente los policía militar Uchiha hacía guardia y evitarlos era casi imposible._

 _Y no le gustaba que estas personas le atraparan, si bien no le causaban daño físico, ellos disfrutaban de hacerlo sufrir de una manera que no podía concebir._

 _Se burlaban de su apariencia, de su situación, e incluso de su falta de alimentación._

 _Esas personas disfrutaban de hacerle llorar, y aun más que implorara por algo de la comida que devoraban frente a él._

 _Obviamente, no le daban bocado alguno, pero el tampoco se los pedía, no se iba a degradar delante de esas personas, y si le decían que le darían comida decían que lo harían después de que se sometiera a grandes humillaciones._

 _En esa aldea no encontró personas neutrales, ninguna persona que lo ayudara como su "Jiji", allí estaba rodeado por una manada de lobos que no esperaban el momento de tener sus colmillos en su cuello._

 _Era una vida dura, pero el infante estaba más que determinado en hacer cambiar las opiniones de los demás, para bien._

 _Solo necesitaba una oportunidad, una oportunidad en donde les demostrara que él no era lo que ellos creían que era._

 _Naruto quería demostrarles que él también era como los demás, un ser humano._

 _Pero era un deseo que parecía imposible, era apenas un niño, ignorante y sin ideas de cómo llegar a ese descabellado objetivo._

 _Sin embargo, no perdía las esperanzas, sabía que su "Jiji" regresaría algún día._

 _En este preciso instante se encontraba en un callejón, hurgando entre la basura de un puesto de comida que despedía un bendito aroma, un aroma que hacía rugir a su estómago como un león._

 _Intentaba no hacer mucho ruido, ya que las personas por alguna razón parecían apreciar sus desechos como para ponerse coléricos cuando lo descubrían._

 _Debía ser cuidadoso para no llamar la atención._

 _No encontró casi nada que tuviera un buen aspecto y mucho menos un gran sabor, solo encontró algunas migajas de pan rancio y algunas cascaras de plátanos. Los devoró con rapidez antes de que alguien pudiera notar su presencia._

 _Su estómago rugió nuevamente, eso no había sido suficiente, además de que sabia asqueroso, así que continuó hurgando con la esperanza de encontrar algo más._

 _Pegado por la pared, encontró un vaso blanco hecho de plástico con unos palillos de madera. No sabía lo que era pero supuso que había algo de comer allí dentro._

 _Se acercó rápidamente y vio algo de color blanco y alargado que estaba rodeado por un líquido agradable que contaba con varias especias._

 _Metió su mano y cargó algo del líquido junto con lo que le acompañaba, dirigiéndolo hacia sus labios._

 _Una gran cantidad de sabores invadieron a su paladar, una cantidad increíble de fragancias y aromas que nublaron su ser. Quedó en un estado de suspensión, moviendo de un lado para el otro lo que acababa de introducir en su boca, queriendo experimentar este sabor por siempre._

 _Eventualmente se lo había tragado, y de un estado suspendido pasó a uno de arranque, un arranque salvaje y feroz._

 _Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, ya había engullido todo su contenido, cosa que casi le hace derramar lágrimas de desesperación._

 _Había sido su primer alimento bueno luego de aquel día y no quería que se acabara tan pronto._

— _Más, un poco más— susurró mientras lamía los bordes, desesperado por degustar más de aquel sabor._

 _Estuvo tan concentrado en su tarea que no se percató de una persona que se le había acercado lentamente por detrás, arrodillándose y llevando su mano derecha hacia su hombro._

 _Sintió el tacto, y sus sentidos de supervivencia se dispararon._

 _Se giro con brusquedad, cayendo al suelo y retrocediendo con una mirada de horror—¡N-No me haga daño, por favor! ¡No volveré a hacerlo!— exclamó el infante aterrado, observando a aquella oscura figura poniéndose de pie._

 _Nuevamente se volteó para correr hacia esa dirección, pero tuvo el infortunio de ver el final del pasillo a escasos metros de su posición._

 _Miró hacia el frente, viendo a la figura aproximándose a la fuente de luz mientras recitaba—Tranquilo pequeño, no te hare daño._

 _Era una suave y dulce voz, una que nunca en su corta vida había oído, la voz de una joven y gentil mujer._

 _Era una chica delgada, con un hermoso pelo largo de color castaño y unos ojos de color negro, además su tono de piel era blanca. Llevaba un vestido blanco con las mangas dobladas, una especie de delantal azul oscuro con cintas en forma de lazo en la parte superior y un pañuelo blanco en su cabeza— ¿Enserio no me harás daño?— preguntó con nerviosismo y duda en su voz._

 _Lo joven por su parte vio al pequeño infante con gran duda, preguntándose porque creía que lo iba a lastimar, el era solo un niño._

 _Pero al ver su apariencia entendió porque._

 _Estaba en un estado inmundo, golpeado, con moretones alrededor de todo su cuerpo._

 _Sus prendas estaban desbaratadas y ensangrentadas._

 _Los ojos de la fémina se pusieron llorosos tan solo al ver el estado de tan infortunado infante pero antes de ponerse a llorar se limpio los ojos con el delantal._

 _Seguidamente se puso de rodillas, a la misma altura que el pequeño para darle algo de confianza. Naruto la siguió con su mirada, buscando aberturas para huir en caso de que sucediera algo malo._

 _La vio levantando su mano derecha con lentitud y acercándola hacia él, por lo que cerró los ojos con fuerza al imaginar lo peor._

 _No había sentido lo usual, sintió algo que le trajo buenas recuerdos._

 _Ya no se encontraba en el piso, sino en unos suaves y cálidos par de brazos alrededor de su cuerpo que estaban levantándolo._

 _Abrió los ojos, dudoso de si realmente debía o quería hacerlo pero quería observar el lugar donde se dirigían. Ingresaron a un pequeño establecimiento, por la puerta de salida que tenía en el callejón._

 _Una vez allí, Ayame lo llevó a una habitación y lo puso en el suelo, sonriendo mientras miraba al nervioso Jinchūriki— Ahora espera aquí, Pequeño. No te muevas, regresaré en un momento—Fue la suave petición de la joven que Naruto de manera renuente asintió._

 _Esperó pacientemente hasta que se alejara lo suficiente, y cuando lo había hecho, corrió hacia la puerta para huir._

 _Intentó alcanzar la perilla, pero era demasiado pequeño y estaba demasiado alto como para hacerlo. Se acercó a una silla cercana y estuvo por agarrarla, pero se detuvo cuando la puerta por donde ella salió se había abierto._

 _La castaña entró, esta vez con una toalla en brazos._

 _Miró a el pequeño con una ceja levantada y se puso de rodillas frente a él, abriendo los brazos para que se acercara._

 _El rubio dudó al principio, pero lentamente se aproximó a la abertura, y una vez que estuvo cerca, ella lo envolvió en un suave abrazo._

 _Sintió los temblores, temblores que le enviaban puñaladas al corazón._

 _¿Qué clase de monstruo le podía hacer esto a un pequeño niño?_

 _Ella aumentó la fuerza del abrazo con suavidad y cuidada lentitud, dando caricias a la cansada espalda del pequeño. La castaña sentía el temblor del niño contra su pecho, nervioso, angustiado._

 _Su corazón se había quebrado, sólo alguien tan desacostumbrado a gestos de cariño reaccionaría de esta manera— Tranquilo, pequeño. No te haré daño._

 _Sus palabras, aunque sinceras, no lo convencieron del todo._

 _El infante ya había sufrido bastante en estos últimos años y la idea de ser víctima de más dolor, no solo físico, sino también emocional, le aterraba._

 _No quería apegarse a alguien y que esta persona le abandonara, no quería revivir aquellas noches en las que se preguntaba qué había sucedido con su "Jiji"_

 _Prefería vivir solo, sin ser una molestia para nadie, hasta que fuera lo suficientemente grande como para valerse por sí mismo y cumplir con su descabellado objetivo._

 _Sintió ahora las suaves manos de la joven señorita acariciando su mejilla, específicamente, el lugar donde sus lágrimas caían._

 _No supo por qué lo estaba haciendo, se había convencido de no volver a llorar, pero el afecto de una persona lo había abrumado._

 _Fue inevitable, fue incapaz, se acurrucó con timidez contra el pecho de la joven, disfrutando lo más que pudiera de su cálido afecto antes de que quedara en un distante recuerdo._

Una ultima sonrisa se alzo en Naruto mientras alzaba su tazón vacío al mismo tiempo que Issei.

—¡Más por favor!

Ese día, Teuchi se baño en dinero.

* * *

 **Omake: Reacción al Yaoi en Fanfiction**

* * *

 **Esto ocurre en el universo canon de la serie**

* * *

Había sucedido. Lo descubrieron. Descubrieron Fanfiction. ...

—... Dios mío ... Naruto ... ¡TU….! ¡BASTARDO PERVERTIDO! ¿¡CÓMO TE ATREVAS A ROBAR A NUESTRO SASUKE-KUN!?

Los gritos de un centenar de fanáticas rompieron la etérea serenidad del anochecer en Konoha. Estaban furiosas.

Pidieron sangre.

La sangre de Naruto.

Había comenzado siendo lo suficientemente inocente.

El Club local de Fans de Sasuke había decidido hacer una búsqueda en Google de su emo favorito, y se encontraron con algo interesante. Se llamaba Fanfiction ... Lo encontraron.

Las innumerables historias protagonizadas por Sasuke Uchiha.

Las más de mil y más abominaciones llamadas Yaoi que los pervertidos llaman "arte".

Y vieron que era SasuNaru ... Pobres chicas ...

* * *

Naruto había estado ocupándose de sus propios asuntos cuando escuchó las depravadas amenazas de muerte de las rabiosas hembras.

Sin saber lo que estaba pasando, automáticamente asumió que Jiraiya había estado mirando furtivamente en las aguas termales... Al menos hasta que se dio cuenta de a quién apuntaban las amenazas.

A él

Entonces, sintiéndose naturalmente curioso, salió y preguntó qué estaba pasando.

Un grito bestial impregnaba el cielo crepuscular. Fue un tiempo de recuperación.

Naruto se paró en medio del océano de asustadas fangirls de Sasuke, sus hombros se agitaban. No se dio cuenta de que había activado sus Dojutsus en su enojo.

Permítanos tener un momento de silencio para aquellos que pueden ser víctimas de Naruto. ...

Bien, el momento ha terminado ahora.

Naruto saltó sobre los tejados, algo aturdido, pero más que nada, asqueado.

 _¿Quién escribiría tales mentiras repugnantes sobre mí? Quiero decir ... ¡No me gustan los chicos! ¡Fui entrenado por el pervertido más grande del mundo! ¿Qué_ _**creen**_ _que hice mientras estuve con el sabio pervertido durante tres años?_ _ **(*1)**_

Sin embargo, mientras más pensaba Naruto, más se daba cuenta: NADIE, ni siquiera ÉL, era tan ajeno.

¡Claramente estaban ignorando toda evidencia de lo contrario solo para poder hablar sobre él y varios tipos follandose! La sola idea lo hizo estremecerse de disgusto.

A medida que la ira justa suplantó lentamente cualquier noción de misericordia para aquellos que realizaron esta indecencia, Naruto se dio cuenta de algo.

Ya no quería salvar a Sasuke.

Lo mataría y terminaría con todo eso.

* * *

 **YYYY CORTE**

 **(*1) Piénsenlo, nadie puede pasar tanto tiempo** _ **solo**_ **entrenando con un pervertido como Jiraiya. (*Wink* *Wink* Codeo* *Codeo*)**

 **No tengo nada más que decir, se despide de ustedes...**

 **OMEGA**


	16. Capitulo 15: Sombras a Flote

**·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

 **Capitulo 15**

 **Sombras a flote**

 **·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Punto de vista Naruto

* * *

Hay un punto en tu vida en el que entiendes que has tocado fondo.

No después de tener un coma de 4 meses por estar drogado hasta el tope con medicamentos para dormir, no después de que tu inocencia fue arrebatada antes de que siquiera la tuvieras, no después de volverte un perro guardián de los seres que más odias.

Pero si cuando te enamoras de una mujer de más de 40 años de diferencia contigo.

Mi nombre es Ootsutsuki Naruto, y creo que soy un imán al sexo... o un chico violado de manera crónica, dependiendo de la forma en que lo pienses.

En este momento, estoy boca arriba con la cabeza vuelta hacia un lado. Escogí mi derecho al azar porque si miraba hacia abajo, perdería el juego de inmediato.

Honestamente, no hay "ganar" en este juego.

Solo hay cuánto tiempo puede aguantar antes de que termine. En definitiva, siempre, siempre gano, pero pierdo al final… o gano, dependiendo de cómo lo mires una vez más.

Mis ojos están cerrados como tapas de botella, pero finalmente mi resolución se afloja y miro hacia abajo.

Nos encontramos cara a cara, la mía con la de ella, ojos mieles a ojos de azul y rojo oscuro, mientras su cabeza se balancea arriba y abajo en mi regazo.

Sus labios carnosos están envueltos a mi alrededor como una persona que se está ahogando envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de un salvavidas.

A veces sube y baja lentamente como la marea que golpea la orilla, pero a veces con una interacción increíblemente rápida de manos y boca rara vez se ve fuera de aquellos que han dominado tocando instrumentos de viento de madera.

Independientemente de los cambios de tempo, sus ojos nunca abandonan los míos, expresando malicia y deseo puro. Un gemido escapa de mi boca que parece reverberar en el aire.

Ella gime contra mí, una de sus manos se desliza desde mi regazo hasta entre sus piernas para capitalizar su creciente lujuria.

Cuando la miro a los ojos, puedo ver exactamente cuánto está disfrutando esto.

Me asusta ver ciertas cosas que se reflejan en ella, más allá del pelo rubio, los ojos mieles y el hecho de que se una Senju. Veo el mismo anhelo de afecto y la desesperada necesidad de amar y sentirse amada a cambio.

Cuando la miro a los ojos, puedo ver que ella me quiere tanto como yo a ella.

Gruño su nombre levemente—Tsunade.

* * *

 **Punto de Vista Omnisciente**

* * *

 **Dos horas después**

* * *

Se conocieron mientras viajaban por el mundo y sus caminos se conectaron, pensaron ambos mientras estaban absortos, besando al otro como si sus vidas dependieran de ello.

Mientras saboreaba la lengua rosada de la Senju, recordó el pueblo en el que ambos se encontraron, y pelearon.

Dicen que del amor al odio hay un paso, pues en este caso fue lo contrario.

Naruto tenía 12 años, peleo con ella con mera fuerza bruta y gracias al control de sus células estaba en ventaja.

Cuando Tsunade arañaba su pecho, recordó como estuvieron peleando por horas, desde el amanecer hasta el anochecer, sobretodo después de que ella viera su sangre y se quedara congelada, Naruto no tuvo piedad alguna y siguió peleando hasta que ella reaccionara.

Pasando su lengua por la boca de Naruto, la Senju recordó como después de 27 horas peleando, sus ataques terminaron haciendo que la ropa de ambos quedara destrozada.

Y siguieron peleando.

38 horas.

38 horas fue lo que se necesito para dar el paso.

Ambos estaban cansados, más Tsunade que Naruto.

Así que a pesar de su ira, no pudo hacer nada cuando el peliplata ataco sus pechos, a manera de hacerla enfadar y porque aunque iba a tratar de golpearla, no tenía la fuerza para ello.

Imito lo que hizo en aquel entonces, agarro la cadera de Naruto con las piernas, se froto contra él mientras lo agarraba de la cabeza.

En el pasado, trato de darle un cabezazo, en la actualidad, era para impedirle que saliera de ella.

Con un gemido y un gruñido, empezó una larga noche de pasión.

Horas después, ambos seguían despiertos, besándose y acariciándose, pero su lujuria ya descargada—Te extrañe… Naruto— le dijo la rubia recargando su pecho contra el del peliplata.

—Yo también te extrañe, Tsu-hime— respondió, acariciándole la cara como si fuera porcelana.

El casi ronroneo que ella soltó enamoro a un más a Naruto, quien miraba como ella volvía a tener su cabello atado en una sola coleta, algo erizado pero con mucha vida.

Naruto no tendría un problema con hacerle el amor a Tsunade a pesar de que su verdadera apariencia fuese una mujer ya anciana. Cuando un Ootsutsuki se volvía anciano, simplemente se convertía en energía natural o era comido por sus parientes, pero la muerte por envejecimiento era imposible dado que podían regenerar sus telomeros, no entendía la importancia de la vez.

Pero Tsunade si.

Naruto estuvo estudiando el sello en la frente de Tsunade por alrededor de dos meses, ella vio su investigación, sin entender que es lo que planeaba.

Tres meses después y con su elemento polvo dominado al nivel que podía crear energía, consiguió una técnica de Fūinjutsu y Senjutsu que ayudaría a la princesa de las babosas.

No se fue de ramas con el nombre, y solamente lo llamo: **Iryo-Senjutsu (Arte Medica Natural): Rejuveneración Extraordinaria.**

Era un Ninjutsu médico de alto rango extremadamente efectivo. Utiliza la energía natural del medio ambiente y el cuerpo del usuario para regenerar el cuerpo, por dentro y por fuera.

Cuando Tsunade lo vio, se puso impresionada ante lo que el chico de 12 años había hecho, y con su conocimiento lo avanzó a su etapa actual.

Gracias a ello, tenía dos etapas de efectividad y tiene capacidades de curación a la par y comparables con el Sello Fuerza de un Centenar, el pináculo que ella poseía.

Cuando está en uso, el usuario se perfila con un aura dorada. Esta técnica a menudo se conoce como "Senjutsu médico" debido a su uso de energía natural. Fue Naruto quien le dio el titulo.

Cuando está en uso, el patrón se extiende por todo el cuerpo, se asemeja a una marca de maldición en apariencia. A través de la práctica y la capacitación, el usuario puede extender el patrón a otras personas para darles también sus efectos curativos.

Sus dos etapas eran:

 **Endoexorejuveneración**

Rejuvenecimiento externo interno: el usuario concentra y atrapa la energía natural dentro de su cuerpo, al tiempo que la fusiona con la energía natural del medio ambiente, centrándola en cada célula de su cuerpo, específicamente sus huesos, órganos y músculos.

Esto hace que el cuerpo cree varias capas alternas de hueso y músculo creados de forma única, que es altamente flexible y extremadamente duradero. Tsunade lo llamo como "Endoexorejuveneración", ya que es capaz de regenerar el cuerpo, tanto por dentro como por fuera, a un ritmo extremadamente rápido.

Pero fue la segunda etapa la que le devolvió su juventud.

 **Omnirejuvenaración**

Esta versión de la técnica está etiquetada como Kinjutsu.

Rejuvenecimiento simultáneo: el usuario sincroniza por completo la energía natural de la tierra con la de su propio cuerpo, condensándola a tal potencia que puede convertirse fácilmente en piedra si no tiene control de Chakra agudo.

Al aplicar el Chakra a cada célula dentro de su cuerpo, su Chakra se vuelve tan potente que intentar sellarlos sería imprudente e imposible.

La tasa de regeneración de sus cuerpos es tan rápida que la mayoría del Chakra se usa para extender los telómeros constantemente de sus células, lo que permite una división celular casi infinita.

Aumenta la velocidad de la división celular hasta el punto en que cualquier daño recibido y sostenido se sana cuando ocurre.

Al usar esta técnica, el cuerpo de los usuarios absorbe constantemente la energía natural del medio ambiente a un ritmo varias veces mayor a cualq6ier otro.

Debido a que los usuarios usan energía natural para usar esta técnica, y la regeneración del cuerpo es tan grande, el usuario puede usar casi todas sus técnicas en mayor medida de lo normal, a la vez que reduce significativamente los inconvenientes.

Tsunade incluso logro reducir casi por completo los inconvenientes de la Técnica de Ocho Puertas de manera significativa, incluso evitando la muerte en sí al regenerar su las venas de su corazón, aunque el consumo de Chakra es tan grande que cuando termina la técnica de las ocho puertas, también lo hace esta técnica.

Tsunade se refirió a eso como "Omnirejuvenecimiento" ya que rejuvenece cualquier daño al cuerpo a medida que ocurre.

La capacidad de curación de esta técnica es tan inmensa que puede reparar el daño al ADN en sí, revirtiendo el daño restaurando el ADN a su estado anterior, en este caso, volverla a su mejor estado.

Una Tsunade de 25 años era el resultado.

—¿Cómo a estado Konoha sin mi?— pregunto la rubia, jugando con el pelo de su… ¿amante? ¿novio? ¿compañero? No lo sabía a decir verdad, y no le importaba.

Naruto solo dejaba que la Sannin jugara con su cabello, una costumbre que había adquirido—Meh, algo aburrida, ¿Cómo han estado tu y Shizune?— pregunto mientras creaba con su Omnyoton dos copas de vino.

—Te he extrañado bastante… ambas lo hemos hecho pero…— dijo ella mientras agarraba una copa de vino y veía al peliplata sacar una especie de calabaza con escamas.

Jōgourami, recordaba que así se llamaba, y simplemente era un calabaza con muchos sellos de Fūinjutsu, en el que Naruto podía mezclar diferentes bebidas alcohólicas o normales con diferentes frutas para beber a su gusto.

Muy para vergüenza de Tsunade, le paso su costumbre de beber Sake.

—Bueno, supongo que me alague que pienses tanto en mi— respondió el peliplata mientras llenaba la copa con el Sake de mejor calidad que tuviera, uno que había conseguido en el país de los demonios hace tres semanas.

Mientras la rubia miraba al Ootsutsuki llenar la copa con el liquido rojo, le miro con una ceja alzada—¿algún motivo para la celebración?— pregunto, agarrando la copa.

—Me promocionaron a Chunin— dijo antes de tirar su propia copa, y llevarse la calabaza a la boca. La Sannin rio al verlo beber como si nada, y separando su boca de la Jōgourami, hablo—. Lo cual significa más libertad, más tiempo fuera de la aldea, más tiempo para visitarte— declaro guiñándole el ojo.

La rubia se sonrojo ante ese coqueteo, pero sonrió, bebiendo su Sake—Mmm— se concentro más en su bebida al saborearla.

Naruto solo sonrió mientras se acostaba en las piernas de ella, simplemente descansando, ambos sabían cosas oscuras de Konoha, pero Tsunade era libre, Naruto seguía "encerrado" y no quería que por liberarse ella fuera perseguida.

Solo suspiro mientras los labios de ella tocaban su frente. Plasmando su amor.

—Necesito que me ayudes con un secreto que ni el viejo ni Jiraiya me van a decir— susurro mientras ella solo callaba por unos instantes.

—Ni yo misma te puedo decir mucho al respecto, lo único que se es que el viejo escondió algo en la cara de tu padre.

Naruto le dio una sonrisa torcida—Eso me ayuda bastante— la vio terminar su bebida, y se paro de las piernas de ella mientras se estiraba—. ¿Round 67?— pregunto, recibiendo una sonora risa de la Sannin rubia.

Esa noche, en el cuarto de al lado, Shizune no durmio.

* * *

Hyodo Issei quería una vida tranquila más no la podría tener **(1*)**

Desde que tenia memoria, y a pesar de lo relativamente pacífico que era su mundo, era cazado constantemente por cosas que no tenia la menor idea que había hecho.

Era tener un ataque al corazón **(*2)** si una persona normal oyera todo lo que vivió; desde experimentar con su cuerpo hasta múltiples violaciones a su persona.

Él, desde hace tiempo, había empezado a morder el polvo **(3*)**

Sentía ese mundo extraño, comparándolo con el que había estado antes.

Veía rostros que no conocía, algunos si eran familiares; mucho de hecho, amigos y algunas parejas de su "padre"

Era extraño pero reconfortante ver caras conocidas aunque sean versiones de otro mundo.

¿Que hacia allí, te preguntaras? Ni él mismo lo sabia, su otro "padre" le había llevado allí.

Cuando le pregunto el por qué de llevarlo allí, solo le sonrió y le dijo que pronto lo entendería y así sin más, se fue.

Era un tonto; se fue dejándole con solo un par de gemas que pronto transformo en dinero y una espada, si, era un tonto.

Se volvió una especie de mercenario, uno muy bueno; pocas veces visto, su nombre puesto en el libro Bingo (sea lo que fuera eso)

Su otro "padre" le fue a visitar hace poco, algo preocupado, viendo su estado para su propio y gran desconcierto.

No entendía el porque cuando lo vio, la imagen de un bebé en brazos de una mujer maltratada vino a él.

No entendía porque cuando vio a Naruto Ootsutsuki vio unos ojos rojos infernales que le vieron con sorpresa.

No entendía porque cuando vio a Shikako Nara vio unos ojos turbulentos, viéndole con la misma sorpresa.

No entendía porque veía a una monstruosidad en brazos de una mujer bella, con sangre bajo ella.

…

No entendía el porque cuando cerraba los ojos, unos demoniacos ojos dorados le veían a él.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí?— pregunto el pequeño castaño mientras caminaban por las caras de la montaña Hokage.

Naruto simplemente camino por la cara de Minato—Buscamos algo— dijo simplemente mientras analizaba toda la cara del Namikaze—. Veamos, ¿si yo quisiera poner algo en secreto donde lo pondría?

El Hyodo y el Ootsutsuki se quedaron callados unos segundos, antes de voltear a verse con la misma expresión—¡La nariz!

Fueron a ver la nariz en la cara del Yondaime **(Eso se escucho raro)** y vieron una especie de sellos blancos justo en el agujero derecho.

—Huh, me pregunto porque nadie ha visto esto antes, es decir, ¡Se ve a plena vista!— exclamo Naruto, algo decepcionado por la ineptitud de la aldea.

Issei no iba a resaltar el hecho de que el Ootsutsuki no sabía que eso estaba allí hasta hace minutos.

El peliplata puso su mano encima del sello, sorprendiéndose un poco ante la complejidad, no hizo mucho antes de simplemente absorber el Chakra que componían los sellos y convertirlos en mera tinta.

Naruto se metió en el agujero, rompiendo un trozo de madera que estaba debajo, y ayudo a Issei a entrar— **Koton (Elemento Luz)** — murmuro el peliplata mientras una bola de luz se formaba en su mano izquierda.

Ambos vieron una especie de cuarto, en donde podían ver varios rayos de distintos tamaños, unos diarios bastante gruesos, armas extrañas, lo que parecían ser Kunais tri-punta y muchas más cosas—¿Cómo sabías de este lugar?— pregunto Issei agarrando una vasija con unos grabados de **Raijin (Dios del Trueno)**

—Soy el… amigo— con beneficios—. De alguien que sabe muchos secretos de Konoha. Y me dijo sobre este lugar— dijo mientras caminaba por el lugar, sentándose encima de uno de los rollos de sellado enormes que había.

Issei, extrañado, le vio sacar una sola copa de vino de quien sabe donde y una calabaza llena de lo que parecía ser una bebida como Sake o vino—¿Para que es eso?— pregunto curioso.

El Ootsutsuki le sonrió—Mi clan tiene costumbres muy raras pero que yo acepto, una de ellas es que en ocasiones especiales bebemos cierto tipo de vino— declaro mientras terminaba de llenar la copa—. Normalmente, lo hacemos solo nosotros, pero si alguien nos acompaña tenemos que invitarle. Pero solo si es una persona de confianza.

El pequeño Hyodo agarro la copa, sin entender—¿Eso quiere decir…?

—No te conozco, Issei. Ni tu me conoces a mi, pero puedo ver en tus ojos que serás alguien grande en el futuro, ese brillo en los ojos es algo que nunca había visto antes.

Issei vio la sonrisa del peliplata, y se sorprendió ante lo que decía.

—Estas destinado a la grandeza, chico. Y por eso se que puedo confiar en ti, tus ojo son los de alguien que pelea por lo que quiere y aprecia— Naruto le palmeo la cabeza con una sonrisa—. Peleas y comes buena comida. Peleas y bebes buen vino. Peleas y duermes con una bella mujer, ¡carajo! ¡Pelea con esa bella mujer!— exclamo, haciendo que una gota de sudor bajase por la nuca de Issei—. Si no peleas entonces no puedes conseguir nada en este mundo. Así que acordemos algo, yo peleare a tu lado y tu pelearas a mi lado, Hyodo "Meryo" Issei— el castaño alzo una ceja.

—¿Meryo?

—Dragon Negro, tienes un par de cabellos negros— le dijo con una leve risa—. ¿Quieres brindar, Meryo?— pregunto mientras inclinaba la calabaza enfrente del pequeño castaño.

Este le miro, antes de que una sonrisa torcida apareciera en su cara y agarrara sin dudar la copa de vino—Un brindis.

—De ahora en adelante, peleare a tu lado, y te enseñare en todo lo que pueda.

—De ahora en adelante, peleare a tu lado, y me esforzare lo máximo que pueda.

—Es una promesa hecha por…

—Es una promesa hecha por…

—¡Hyodo Meryo Issei/Naruto Ootsutsuki!— brindaron y bebieron.

Issei se bebió el vino de un solo trago, la garganta le quemaba mientras bebía pero no le importo mientras Naruto bebía con soltura de la calabaza.

Al terminar ambos se separaron, y el peliplata se le quedo viendo mientras ambos contenían el aliento—Ahhh— un suspiro salió de su garganta mientras dejaba que el ardor y el sabor bajaran.

—Ahhh— Issei le imito, con una rara sensación de haber bebido algo dulce y picante en la garganta.

—Bueno, la ceremonia ya esta hecha, ahora a lo que concierne— guardando la calabaza y con el castaño tirando la copa a un lado, ambos empezaron a buscar algo de utilidad.

—Creo que encontré algo, pero no lo puedo abrir— dijo el Hyodo mientras trataba de abrir un pergamino con un sello que tenía un símbolo de remolino.

Naruto fue a verlo, y alzo una ceja al ver el sello—Es uno de sangre, no podrás abrirlo a menos que tengas la sangre de quien lo hizo— sin embargo, solo saco un frasco con sangre—. Por suerte vine preparado y saque la poca sangre que tenía el cadáver de Minato.

Issei le vio, un tanto sorprendido de que hiciera eso pero más que nada no recordaba haberlo visto ir a ningún cementerio.

—¿Qué? No es como si lo hubiera profanado, ni abrí el ataúd— declaro al verter la sangre en el sello de remolino.

Un brillo segundos después le hizo cerrar los ojos mientras Naruto abría el pergamino y empezaba a leerlo.

—Es de mi padre— murmuro silenciosamente.

" _No tengo mucho tiempo para escribir esto para ti, pero… creo que lo mejor sería explicar quien soy y mis motivos para dejarte esto._

 _Soy Namikaze Minato, hijo de Namikaze Hanako y Namikaze Tetsuko, una familia de pescadores más que nada. Era un chico civil que simplemente se entrenaba bastante para la guerra que se avecinaba._

 _Un día conocí a esta linda, pero gruñona, chica de cabello rojo. Muchos la molestaban por su color de cabello… algo que jamás entendí, el cabello verde, rosa, lavanda y demás colores eran comunes pero por alguna razón el cabello rojo era algo raro._

 _No le caía bien, pues ella decía que yo tenía cara de niña_

 _(Insertar risa histérica de Naruto)_

 _Eso continuo hasta un día que ella fue secuestrada por ninjas de Kumo, incluso la pusieron en un Genjutsu para evitar que escapara._

 _Su cabello rojo fue algo que ella siempre odiaba, pero que siempre me pareció lindo de ella, y al ser de un color tan brillante, incluso en la oscuridad de la noche podía verlo._

 _Salve a tu madre de los ninjas de Kumo, y regresamos a la aldea, le dije lo bello_

 _Me saltare bastantes detalles, pero unos 4 años antes de que tu nacieras, tuvimos nuestra primera hija, Naruko Uzumaki… tu hermana mayor._

—…— Naruto volvió a leer la ultima parte.

Se quedo congelado… completamente congelado al enterarse de aquello.

—¿Te…Tengo una hermana?— cuestiono incrédulo, antes de fruncir el ceño— _. Kurama… ¿sabías de esto?_

La Bijuu guardo silencio… taciturna de repente— **Naruto… debes entender que…**

 _¡No me mientas, Nueve Colas! ¿¡Lo sabías!?_

Kurama se trago sus palabras, sabiendo que cuando Naruto le llamaba "Nueve Colas" y no Kurama es porque estaba genuinamente enojado.

E incluso así, sabía que el asunto era demasiado serio si la llamaba por su titulo y no su nombre—… **Si.**

…El Ootsutsuki sabía que su compañera aun le guardaba secretos… bastantes, pero que le ocultase eso— _¿Por qué_ _ **no**_ _me lo dijiste?_

— **Nunca supe lo que le paso a tu hermana después del día en que naciste… yo… creí que mientras aquel tipo me controlaba… pensé que la había matado… no quise que me odiaras más.**

—…— Naruto respiro levemente, tratando de calmarse, antes de leer más.

 _Un par de años después de que ella naciera, tuvimos otra hija… solo diré que es culpa de la sangre Uzumaki que tu madre fuera sorprendentemente fértil._

— **¿¡Qué carajos!?** — exclamo el peliplata, pero ahora sus ojos eran rojos… rojos como vidrieras de vino hervido.

—¿E-Estas bien?— pregunto Issei al verlo sentarse y sostenerse frente.

Sacando a Jōgourami en segundos, comenzó a beber sin control de la calabaza las bebidas más calmantes que tuviera dentro de ella, tragando galones y galones que bajaban por su garganta como si no tuvieran fondo.

Las manos le temblaban mientras bajaba la calabaza, con los ojos temblándole, titilando entre azul y rojo, el dorado de su pupila rasgada perdiéndose entre zafiros y rubíes.

— Y **o** … **¿Te-** Tengo **dos** hermanas?— se pregunto con la voz sonando en altibajos guturales.

Issei le miro, algo preocupado—Tomare eso como un no— declaro mientras Naruto le pasaba el rollo.

—Lee tu el resto… ni siquiera entiendo que esta pasando… esta debe de ser una jodida broma que alguien me esta haciendo.

El castaño de mechas negras no dijo nada, no condolencias, no palabras reconfortantes… sabía que Naruto no las aceptaría en ese estado.

Se aclaro la garganta antes de seguir.

 _Y entonces… escribo lo que esta pasando justo ahora… dos años después de que tu segunda hermana naciera, como una broma del destino… dos niños nacieron._

Issei no perdió el detalle de como el Ootsutsuki temblaba violentamente.

 _Al más pequeño, le llamamos Naruto en honor al héroe de uno de los primeros libros de aventura de mi sensei, Jiraiya… el es lo más cercano que tenía a un padre después de perder a los míos por la guerra… al mayor… le llamamos Arashi… Uzumaki Arashi en honor al padre de Kushina._

 _Namikaze Naruto y Uzumaki Arashi, así les bautizamos a ambos._

 _Tenias el cabello rubio y ojos azules como yo, y Menma tenía el cabello rojo y ojos morados como Kushina… es un poco irónico si lo piensas._

 _Pocos minutos después de que nacieras, un enmascarado vino y te secuestro, apenas tuve tiempo de quitarte de sus manos y agarrar a Arashi antes de que el lugar explotase._

 _El se llevo a tu madre y extrajo al Kyuubi de ella, de no ser una Uzumaki estoy seguro que ella hubiera muerto al instante._

 _Tuve que pensar rápido, así que antes que nada hice un clon de sombra, y le ordene guardar todas las cosas que yo tuve alguna vez o que conseguí en misiones, gracias al Hiraishin me tarde segundos en hacerlo._

 _Gracias a que los clones tienen una conexión con el creador, el puede ver y escribir todo lo que pasa lo suficientemente rápido como para informarte de todo._

 _Derroto al enmascarado al descubrir como funciona su Jutsu de intangibilidad y haciéndolo caer en una trampa._

 _Cuando el Kyuubi sale de su control, comienza a destruir todo aun más rápido._

 _El te ve a ti y a tu hermano, me ve hacer los sellos para un Jutsu necesario para encerrarlo._

 _Este será mi mayor trabajo de todos… agradezco a Mito-sama por las notas que dejo y que gracias a ello pude mejorar este sello._

 _Pensé en hacerlo con cuidado, aunque me tardaría dos meses en total, iremos al proceso rápido y hare que un ser más poderoso haga el sello en segundos._

 _Shinigami aparece a mis espaldas, ciento miedo por ultima vez en lo poco que me queda de vida._

 _Un brillo cegador me obliga a cerrar los ojos cuando la garra del Kyuubi se encuentra con el dedo de la parca._

 _En ti el proceso fue rápido, en un instante el alma es desprovista de su Chakra y es sellada… con el tiempo, recuperara su Chakra, es una masa de Chakra, solo quedo en una forma casi espiritual, recuperara todo el Chakra perdido… así que estarás protegido en caso de problemas._

 _El proceso en Arashi fue más lento, introducir todo ese Chakra en un recién nacido sería peligroso de no ser porque sus genes Uzumaki son dominantes. Incluso así, Shinigami no tardo más de 15 segundos._

 _Y cuando metió su mano en mi pecho para sacar mi alma, lo que vi en los últimos instantes fue como un hombre pelirrojo de ojos morados detenía a un ANBU con un símbolo de "Ne" en su frente de agarrarte._

 _Cuando saco mi alma, lo ultimo que pensé fue en lo parecido que era a ti._

—Lo ultimo es casi inentendible por lo apresurado que fue escrito, pero creo que eso decía… hay una posdata, parece que fue escrita antes de llegar a la parte critica.

 _Deje una nota al final, no se como terminen las cosas para cuando deje este mundo... pero se que sin importar que, tendré que morir para que ustedes vican, teletransporte a tu madre al hospital, tus hermanas con ella… les dimos mucho poder al concejo civil, hijo._

 _Casi puedo ver como serán las cosas, apenas obtengan una onza más de poder político… y mandaran todo el sistema Shinobi por la borda._

 _Los he investigado… se lo que planean…_

 _Tus hermanas prácticamente se convertirían en los juguetes de los concejales civiles, quienes ven a las Kunoichi como menos que prostitutas… tan solo escribir eso me dio nauseas._

 _Tu y tú hermano prácticamente serían perros guardianes para ellos, toda su vida se centraría en servirles con pura obediencia._

 _Naruto… tu eres el niño de la profecía… e incluso aunque no lo fueras… se que eres especial… que serás más grande que yo o tu madre…_

 _Por favor, corrige los errores de un hombre demasiado estúpido y débil como para proteger a su propia familia._

 _Salva a este mundo, cambia el hecho de que niños mueran todos los días entre el odio de las aldeas, muéstrales que hay otro camino. Tráeles paz…_

 _O no hagas nada…_

 _No le debes nada a este mundo, ni a mi, ni a tu madre, ni a tus hermanas y hermano._

 _Se como serán las cosas… casi puedo verlas._

 _Después de que muera, algo te separara de tu madre, y Arashi será encontrado tal vez por Sandaime-sama quien se lo dará a Kushina._

 _Ella sabe lo que planean hacerle a nuestra familia, hemos planeado el hecho de escapar por_ _ **años**_ _._

 _Se que sonara duro… pero el bienestar de tres hijos son más que el de uno…_

 _Si de alguna manera sobrevivo, tienes TODO el derecho del mundo de odiarme, por haber escrito eso._

 _Solo tengo una petición, hijo._

 _ **Vive,**_ _vive tu vida lo más libre que puedes, enamórate, enójate, llora, ríe… no seas como tu estúpido padre y disfruta las pequeñas cosas al lado de tu familia… protégelos aunque te cueste la vida… y recuerda… una parte de mi siempre vivirá dentro de ti._

 _No te pido que me perdones, pero solo quiero que recuerdes, que pase lo que pase, no importa en que te conviertas… tu madre y yo te amaremos por siempre…_

—¡AAAAAAAAAGGHHHHHH!— bramo Naruto tirando las vasijas y pergaminos por doquier, una onda de gravedad casi haciendo volar también a Issei.

El cabello del castaño se agito ante el ataque repentino, aparentemente un mero reflejo por la ira que le surcaba.

—Todo este tiempo… ellos huyeron y me abandonaron aquí— declaro Naruto con voz rota—. ¡Ellos me abandonaron a morir!— rugió encolerizado, las lagrimas se miraban descorazonadoras incluso en una cara tan dura como la de Naruto.

—¡Eso no es cierto!— exclamo Issei alzando la voz.

El Ootsutsuki se giro a verlo, con ojos rojos— **¿Qué puedes saber tu?** — cuestiono mientras le miraba con ira— **. ¡He vivido un infierno desde que nací y ellos me abandonaron! ¿¡Qué puedes saber tu de como son las cosas!?**

—Mataron a mis padres y hermana cuando tenia 3 años… estuve un año entero con sus cuerpos muertos por pensar que estaban durmiendo y que despertarían e iríamos a jugar con Irina como prometieron… el mundo sobrenatural me ha casado desde los 4 por ¡esto!— en un brillo verde, un guantelete rojo apareció en el brazo izquierdo del pequeño—. He luchado sin descanso, me han desmembrado, me han roto los huesos, me han quemado vivo, ¡Una jodida desconocida me violo enfrente de los cadáveres de mi familia que arrastraba siempre!— bramo el pequeño como lo que era… un Dragón—. Se… como es el dolor… pero ellos no te abandonaron. Ellos pelearon por ti y tus hermanos… ellos querían que tu vivieras.

Naruto pareció calmarse… solo para comenzar a temblar, y el Hyodo vio como sus ojos se ponían cristalinos, la mandíbula dura y los labios temblándole.

—Cruce el mundo entero— declaro con su voz ya normal, pero quebrada, apunto de romper en llanto—. Terraforme planetas enteros, mate ejércitos de millones para defender a personas que no conocía, acepte estar maldito por toda la eternidad… nunca… _nunca…_ supe algo de ellos— se tomo la cara con ambas manos, y luego hablo con un tono más oscuro—. ¿Cómo es que acepte el hecho de que mientras pasaba de niño a asesino serial ellos vivían felices?— pregunto mientras su cuerpo se miraba como si estuviera rodeado de múltiples caras oscuras cometiendo autocanibalismo.

—No puedes saber como ellos han vivido— negó Issei, y sin temor a las caras que empezaron a raspar sus dientes contra su piel, puso una mano en la cabeza del Ootsutsuki—. No dejes que tu odio te ciegue.

El peliplata se le quedo viendo, antes de bajar la mirada—Oye… Issei— pregunto mientras el pequeño inclinaba la cabeza a un lado.

—¿Qué pasa?

—…Muchas gracias— dijo, y por las gotas salinas que bajaron por sus ojos, supo que sus palabras habían llegado más profundo de lo que creyó.

* * *

 **Al mismo tiempo**

* * *

 **Geikangakure no Sato**

* * *

En la primera aldea creada artificialmente, habían varias cosas especiales en la nación espacial.

Uno de los primeros experimentos, fue un portal entre dimensiones, que sin que nadie supiera estaba basada en el Yomotsu Hirasaka de Naruto, y era capaces de ver entre dimensiones, aunque no habían sido capaces de enviar materia atreves de ellos.

De repente, el tablero de control del portal se encendió, y el portal comenzó a mostrar distintos mundos con distintas apariencias.

Un mundo en el que un hombre de cabellera rubia peleaba contra un monstruo rosado.

Un mundo en el que un mago de cabello rosa y poderes de dragón ganaba gracias al poder de los nakama.

Un mundo en el que unos héroes del pasado peleaban entre ellos por el santo grial.

Pero de repente, se detuvo en unas criaturas de apariencias de animales viviendo en un mundo parecido a una enorme selva.

Y de repente, algo cruzo.

El portal se apago apenas paso por él, y se pudo ver como una silueta humanoides pasaba por los pasillos oscuros mientras apenas hacía ruido.

Corto en dos a un de las puertas de titanio con unos diamantes blancos, y paso por el puente de carga, abriéndolo en segundos.

A pesar de la succión del vacío espacial, ella no se vio afectada mientras el sol finalmente le tocaba—Ellos ya están aquí.

La Digimon, Renamon. Miraba el planeta tierra, específicamente el continente elemental.

Corriendo, tomo la forma de un Kyuubi con las puntas blancas y un collar blanco y rojo, mientras descendía al mundo.

* * *

 **[…]**

En un planeta lejano, una mujer de cabello celeste y ojos rojos alzo la mirada al cielo naranja del lugar.

Sus ojos al instante pasaron a ser morados mientras la energía cósmica se arremolinaba alrededor de sus ojos.

* * *

 **[…]**

En un lugar oscuro, un hombre de cabello negro, con una caja en el pecho y un tapa-bocas, con solo dos agujeros negros y azules donde estaban sus ojos, jugo con un trozo de hielo en su mano, antes de romperlo con fuerza.

El Chakra de Kisshoten brillando con fuerza en aquella prisión que llamaba hogar.

* * *

 **[…]**

Un hombre de cabello blanco y un tatuaje negro en la cara estaba en pose de meditación, antes de abrir sus ojos mostrando unos ojos morados con una flor de loto en ellos, el **Noryokugan**.

* * *

 **[…]**

3 naves aterrizaron en el país de Kusagakure no Sato, completamente circulares con una especie de compuerta con una ventana roja.

La compuerta se abrió, y de la nave salió una especie de hombre con partes del cuerpo robóticas y una cresta blanca con ojos completamente blancos y una armadura arcosiana **(*4)**

—Razzle— un pequeño duendecillo de armadura negra y ojos rojos se giro para ver a su amo—. ¿tienes las coordenadas?— pregunto con una sonrisa oscura.

Razzle de repente se enderezo y miro a su maestro—Si, Cyborg-sama— dijo mientras una pantalla holográfica se formaba en su muñeca. Se rasco la nuca con gesto confundido—. Los poderes de pelea aquí son muy bajos. Pero tienen una gran variedad de firmas de energía— se rio levemente—. Aparentemente son llamados "Ninjas" que es su equivalente a asesinos **(*5)**

—Bien… Sizzley… Razzle… ustedes ya saben la misión— ambos asintieron, mientras alzaban el vuelo a distintas localizaciones.

Tenían que encontrar al Super Saiyajin Legendario

* * *

 **Uzu no Kuni**

—Mama— una linda chica de 16 años con cabello rubio atado en coletas y ojos azules le hablo a su madre, quien estaba en la cocina, preparándole el desayuno a ella, a su hermana y su hermano.

La pelirroja se giro—¿Qué pasa, Ruko-chan?— pregunto ella suavemente mientras "Ruko" se sentaba en una silla alrededor de la mesa.

—Tuve un sueño… y creo que fue con Nii-san— dijo ella, y la Ojimorada alzo una ceja.

—¿Qué pasa con Arashi-kun?— cuestiono, y su hija negó.

—No fue con él— empezó ella, dubitativa—. Creo que fue con Naruto— murmuro, pero su madre fue capaz de oírle.

Hubo una mirada y un silencio tenso segundos después, antes de que la pelirroja se atraviese a preguntar—¿Qué soñaste?

—…El estaba enojado.

—¿Enojado?— repitió la mujer de cabellera roja confundida con sus palabras—. ¿Por qué tu hermano menor estaría enojado?

—Bueno— la rubia callo, recordando su sueño.

— _ **Yo… soy… el único… ¡DIOS!**_ _— dijo un ser de cuerpo plateado y símbolos rojos en el cuerpo._

 _Segundos después, recibió un golpe de un chico de 14 años de cabello azul erizado—Y por eso… ¡no le rezo a nadie!— grito antes de que una aura azul y roja le cubriese._

— _¡Luche contra los ejércitos de Absalón!— detuvo un golpe a su pecho y doblo la mano de su enemigo._

— _¡Luche contra mi propia raza!— lanzo una patada al pecho de aquel ser, mandándolo hacía atrás._

— _¡Encare a la diosa de la muerte!— bloqueo una patada y devolvió el golpe con el doble de fuerza._

— _¡Pelee contra los Helixianos más poderosos de su raza!— bramo mientras un golpe le llegaba a la cara, y mientras el espacio detrás suyo se movía como si de un tornado se tratase, el solo dio un paso atrás—. ¡Todo eso por algún idiota que quería dominarlo todo, y que obligo a otros a hacer lo que no podía hacer por si mismo! ¡TODO para llegar aquí!_

 _Agarro la mano de su atacante, y en menos de un segundo, la doblo y la rompió—Pero— el tono fue esta vez más débil—. Encima de todo eso… nunca te perdonare— murmuro mientras sus ojos pasaban a un azul más oscuro—. ¡POR HACER LLORAR A MI HIJO!_

 _Hubo un golpe sonoro, y aquel ser fue lanzado hacía atrás mientras el peliazul hacía que todo el mundo a su alrededor parecía quebrarse._

— _¡Este es tu fin!_ _ **¡KEIKU UCHIHA!**_

—Hablo con alguien, alguien con quien peleaba a muerte— respondió mirando el suelo, el ambiente se sentía pesado y se podía cortar con un cuchillo—. No estaba enojado, estaba iracundo; hablaba de haber peleado contra varios pero que por sobre todo, luchaba por "su hijo"— eso último llamo la atención de Kushina y la otra chica presente—. De allí, todo se torna como una televisión dañada...hasta que...—

—¿Hasta que qué, Naruko?

La nombrada como Naruko alzo la mirada—Vi una figura de espaldas, pequeña, como un niño; tenia el rostro oscurecido y una estrella brillaba en su hombro de color rojo...y me dijo algo...

—¿Que te dijo? No me digas cosas a medias

—Bueno, en realidad no me dijo nada— respondió algo nerviosa, jugando con su cabello—. Solo vi como "movía" sus labios, más no soltó ningún sonido— su nerviosismo lentamente se fue, viendo fijamente a su madre—. "Pronto lo verán, y no les gustará", eso entendí cuando leí sus labios.

¿Normal? No ¿Extraño? Mucho menos ¿Bizarro? Por su puesto

"Era un sueño", pensó Kushina, girándose siguiendo con el desayuno," debería de restarle importancia", pensó nuevamente.

Los sueños premonitorios eran una cosa sumamente extraña, muy pocas personas llegaban a tenerlos y cuando los tenían, siempre eran algo importante que estaba por pasar.

Las lenguas decían que Hashirama Senju había soñado del nacimiento de Konoha y por ello le perdono la vida a Madara Uchiha.

Se decía que Tobirama Senju tuvo un sueño donde veía como terminaría todo y por ello dejo a Konoha en manos de Hiruzen Sarutobi.

Todas meras especulaciones, pero lo que Naruko Namikaze Uzumaki había soñado era totalmente real.

La rubia se quedo callada, mientras terminaba de explicarle a su madre su sueño—¿Crees que podamos volver a Konoha pronto?— cuestiono ella, 12 años sin ver su aldea de nacimiento harían a cualquiera extrañar su tierra natal.

Kushina Uzumaki se quedo callada, antes de sonreírle—Han pasado mucho tiempo, si ha habido problemas con los civiles… ¡nos aseguraremos de patear sus culos creídos-ttebane!— declaro su madre de manera entusiasta, haciendo reír a su hija ante la emoción de su madre.

Esta, sin embargo, podía mostrar emoción y felicidad, pero dentro de ella era un revoltijo de duda y miedo.

 _Naru-chan… ¿Qué te habrán hecho ellos? ¿Seguirás vivo? ¿Estarás bien?_

Eran preguntas que la Uzumaki se había hecho por bastantes años, dudando de todas ellas.

Hubo una duda, una que siempre calo profundo en su mente, una duda que podía sentir que sabía la respuesta antes de preguntar.

Cuando Naruko salió del cuarto, miro al cielo de Uzushiogakure no Sato—Naru-chan… ¿nos odiaras cuando nos veas?

Sabía la respuesta, incluso antes de hacer la pregunta.

Sabía que incluso equivocada, él tendría todo el derecho de estar enojado.

Sabía que incluso aunque abandono la aldea para la integridad de sus tres hijos… había prácticamente dejado uno a su suerte.

* * *

 **[...]**

En Konoha, Naruto miro el sol justo en su ocaso, mientras Terra le comunicaba con ciertos compañeros suyos.

—¿A quien llamas?— pregunto Issei a su lado, mientras miraba los ojos de Naruto brillar en colores azules holográficos.

—…— Naruto no respondió, en vez de eso, de sus ojos se formaron unas pantallas en las que aparecían diferentes personas que el castaño se sorprendió al ver—. Pequeño Issei, te presento a mi grupo.

Primero mostro a un hombre de cabello blanco algo largo, sin camisa y con ojos rojos con una sonrisa burlona—Ban, el zorro de la codicia.

Segundo, un pequeño chico de cabello marrón y overol amarillo con camisa naranja con mangas azules—King, el oso Grizzli de la Pereza

Tercero, una hermosa mujer de cabello castaño con un traje anaranjado y sosteniendo un martillo de tamaño moderado— Diane, la Serpiente de la Envidia

Cuarto, le mostro a un chico de cabello rosáceo y ojos dorados con anteojos, de aspecto andrógino y con una camisa rosada— Gowther, la Cabra de la Lujuria.

Quinto, un enorme hombre musculoso con un bigote y cabello anaranjado, y una sonrisa arrogante—Escanor, el León del Orgullo

Sexto, una mujer pelinegra de ojos dorados con solo un abrigo azul y una sonrisa sugerente a la cámara—Merlín, el Cerdo de la Gula.

Finalmente, le mostro una marca de dragón comiendo su propia cola en su propio cuello—Korento, Dragón de la Ira.

Y finalmente, le miro, los ojos brillando en azul y rojo después de contactar a sus compañeros.

—Hyodo Meryo Issei… nosotros somos los 7 pecados capitales.

 _—Aqui vamos de nuevo—_ pensó el niño con cierto tono divertido, tomandose el hombro derecho e izquierdo donde dos marcas descansaban.

En el izquierdo descansaba un tatuaje igual al que Naruto tenia en su cuello.

En el derecho estaba el tatuaje de la cabeza de un lobo, solo, con los ojos de un tono dorado.

El Dragón de la Ira habia encontrado no solo a su homónimo, sino tambien al Lobo del Odio.

* * *

 **·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

 **YYYY CORTE**

 **·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

 **(*1) Referencia al tomo de JoJo Bizarre Adventure Diamond is Unbreakable, titulado Yoshikage Kira quiere una vida tranquila**

 **(*2) Ataque al corazón (Sheer Heart Attack), ataque de Yoshikage Kira y su Stand Killer Queen, a su vez, una referencia al álbum de Queen**

 **(*3) Morder el polvo (Bites the Dust), tercera bomba de Kosaku Kawajiri (Yoshikage Kira), a su vez, canción famosa de la banda Queen**

 **(*4) Raza de Freezer, oh, y los tipos son de Dragon Ball Absalon :3**

 **(*5) Ninja en japonés es sinónimo de asesino.**

 **Nada más que decir... se despide de ustedes...**

 **OMEGA**


	17. Capitulo 16: Un Nuevo Amanecer

**Para** **Eien no hiryu, Awwww~ 3**

 **Para** **Jenko J. Jenkins 99, pos yo me apunto para matar a Dio v:, y bueno, este cap te dejara con más dudas que antes :v y por cierto, creo que lire un fanfic en el que Naruto se folla a Kuhina y Mikoto a lo NTR bien intenso, pero se me olvido el nombre v: y creeme, Boruto es mierda comparado con Narto v:**

 **Para lilocapo1, eso tendras que esperar para verlo**

 **Para Gjr-Sama, pues ya veras porque kushina hizo eso, y sus hijas no tienen tanto que ver... wueno, prometo que Naruto les partira el culo... de una u otra forma 7u7**

 **Para XLGDarkness, este cap espero que tambien te impresione**

 **Para darthgamer007, te lo pongo así, Naruto les dejara un trauma mental severo... sobretodo a su hermano**

 **Para Son Dexex, pos gracias men, aunque los poderes me tardo meses para pensarlos y los tengo anotados en quien sabe que cuantas cosas, espero que este cap te guste**

 **Para** **Yolooo009, #Yolo**

 **Para** **Guest, Kushina tiene sus razones, no prometo que haya perdón pero si habra razines para que lo abandone, y sus hermanos ni tuvieron algo que decir o hacer, no podian hacer algo, tenian como 4 años o recien nacidos**

 **Para** **Jose2002Davif, me alegra que te gustara, y bueno, dejare las referencias... a Jojo v: y no creo que me hayas enviado algo, solo me sale una e en el review anterior**

 **Para** **Kirinkirito, me ire a cerlo para hacer referencias v: Naruto no tiene bloqueos, asi que tranqui, y de hecho los shinobi de mis fics son un poco más fuertes y pronto aparecera Pesadilla**

 **Okeeeeeey, he notado que la mayoria odia a Kushina, pero tranquilos, que tiene sus motivos para ser así, perooooo~~~ no soy conocido porque Naruto perdone a sus padres por maltratarlo u olvidarlo, así que ya veran como avanza la cosa :D**

* * *

 **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

 **Capitulo 16**

 **Un nuevo amanecer**

 **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

La luna se alzaba en los cielos, cinco de los siete se encontraban luchando a todo lo que da contra los diez mandamientos, protegiendo como podían al hijo de su líder y al más fuerte y débil de ellos al mismo tiempo.

—Mierda—masculló Ban sudando, sin su chaqueta y con su Tesoro Sagrado en brazo—. El capitán esta muy lejos junto a Merlín, los bastardos aprovecharon eso junto a la noche para atacarnos sin Escanor...

—¡Les digo que puedo luchar!—exclamó Issei entre los pechos de Diane, "a salvo" en ellos, o más bien, atrapado.

—Si te pasa algo malo, nuestras cabezas rodaran— le dijo King flotando con Chastiefol en su primera forma a su lado.

—¡Se defenderme!—refuto el niño pataleando—. ¡Además tengo un plan!—grito mientras Diane usaba su martillo para interceptar el ataque de Galand—. ¡Necesito que él se acerca.!—les dijo mirando a Escanor que era llevado por Gowther.

—¡No digas estupideces mocoso!— rugió Ban dándose a madrazos con Derieri como podía—. ¡No lo haremo–

—¡Star Platinum!— grito Issei mientras el aura dorada le cubría y salía volando en dirección al débil pecado del Orgullo.

—¡NO!-gritaron todos los pecados viendo como los hermanos salían a interceptarlo.

Issei apretó los dientes y fue más rápido, pasando entre el hueco en medio de ellos yendo directamente hacia el León.

Sus ojos chispearon de un azul eléctrico mientras llegaba y cortada un poco de la piel del descuidado pecado que no se dio cuenta hasta que Issei se había tragado ese pedazo de piel.

Volvió a alzar el vuelo hacia el cielo.

—¿Que planea hacer?— susurro Zeldris viéndolo opacar la luna al mismo tiempo que un aura dorada/blanca le rodeaba.

—¡Ven a mi, Rhitta!— rugió Issei como una bestia, ante los ojos de todos, el hacha dorada llego volando a su mano derecha que estaba extendida hacia el cielo—. ¡Golden Axe Overdrive!— el Hamon lleno el arma que llevaba el nombre de la doncella que era amada por el sol—. ¡Liberación del Tesoro Sagrado: Hacha Sagrada Rhitta!

Zeldris se dio cuenta que haría, tarde, lamentablemente cuando ya vio el inmenso sol que se formo sobre el niño—¡CORRAN!

—¡CHARGE AND FIRE!

* * *

 **Una semana antes**

Naruto suspiro largamente mientras miraba como Issei empezaba a pelear con Ban—Ustedes dos actúan como inmaduros— dijo jalando al pequeño castaño de la camisa, evitando que ahorcara al pecado de la avaricia que era agarrado por Diane.

—¡Me llamo enano!— exclamo Issei pataleando.

—¡Me llamo anciano!— repitió Ban, imitándolo. Más como una forma de que quería una pelea con el mocoso de su capitán.

El peliplata se palmeo lo cara, antes de darse cuenta de algo—Un momento, Merlín, Escanor, Ban, Diane… ¿Dónde están sus tesoros sagrados?— pregunto al verlos desarmados.

—Bu-Bueno… seguí el ejemplo del capitán y vendí el mío para fundar mi propio bar— informo tímidamente el pecado del orgullo en su forma no musculosa, pues estaba en medio de un bosque vecino de Konoha en medio de la noche.

—Perdí el mío— dijo Diane rascándose el cabello y sacando la lengua.

—¿Cuál era el mío?— pregunto Ban genuinamente sin recordar cual era su arma.

—Lo deje en casa— indico la maga más poderosa.

—…Saben, solo porque haya forjado esas armas no significa que sea fácil hacerlas a cada momento— declaro el Ootsutsuki cruzándose de brazos, mientras el tatuaje en su espalda, pecho y hombros brillaba en rojo unos segundos antes de que Naruto extendiera sus brazos.

Una hacha dorada corta apareció en la mano derecha del peliplata, de ser de día no dudaría en lanzársela al pecado del orgullo, pero era de noche, así que no podía a menos que quisiera aplastarlo ya que el y Escanor de día eran los únicos capaces de levantarla.

—Capitán—llamo Ban jalándole un pelo a Issei quien hacia lo imposible para no partirle su mandarina en gajos—. ¿Quién llevará el tesoro de Escanor?

Naruto se giro a verle—Nadie; mañana volveré a primera hora para traerla— respondió viéndolos fijamente con las manos en su cadera.

—¿Para que la invocaste entonces?— pregunto Issei con un tono de voz curioso—. ¿No hubiera sido mejor llamarla en casa y así no hacías tanto problema?— todos voltearon a ver a Naruto quien se quedo en blanco.

Se palmeo la cara repitiendo una y otra vez "estúpido" en voz baja.

—Bien hecho enano, eres la primera persona que no es Merlín en dejar sin palabras al capitán—felicito el Zorro de la Codicia palmeándole la cabeza como si fuera un perrito

Una vena apareció en la frente de Issei—¡¿A quién le dices enano?!— grito por segunda vez, separándose bruscamente de Ban—¡Anciano!—ahora el turno de Ban de molestarse, apretó los dientes mientras maniobraba su arma entre sus manos y brazo.

—Desearas no haber dicho eso, enano— amenazó el peliceleste peligrosamente con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—¡¿Ah si?!—estando al lado de Rhitta, la agarro del mango y de forma sorprendente la levanto con extrema facilidad—. ¡Éntrale vejete!—grito colocando a Rhitta frente a él haciendo una seña con la mano.

—...— Ban dejo caer su arma, parpadeando como búho.

No solo él; los otros seis le imitaban, a Escanor incluso se le cayeron los lentes al ver esa hazaña de parte del pequeño.

—¿Qué tanto me miran?— pregunto Issei notando después de dos minutos como todos le veían—. ¿Tengo algo en la cara?— preguntó nuevamente mirándose en Rhitta como si fuera un espejo.

—Bueno… tu la llevas— dijo Naruto mientras sacaba los demás tesoros de sus compañeros, dándoselos a ellos mientras Issei se encogía de hombros y llevaba el arma.

* * *

 **Al día siguiente**

* * *

 **En la mañana**

* * *

 **La región del sudoeste**

* * *

La Región Sudoeste es el lugar elegido para la mayoría de las Cámaras Selladas de Pergaminos Prohibidos.

Cubre 3/15 de la Aldea. Naruto, personalmente, eligió esta área debido al gran bosque que rodeaba el área. Cualquiera que vaya notara que esta área está protegida con sellos especiales que se activan si los intrusos intentan romper los limites.

Este nivel también se enfrenta a los sellos más peligrosos y poderosos que jamás desarrollaron los humanos, una combinación de Sellos de Contraataque Instantáneos, Sellos Continuos y Sellos Eternos.

Las cámaras se crearon con la mejor tecnología que se puede imaginar, e incluso contienen escáneres DNA, que usaban la tecnología avanzada de electromagnetismo para escanear el cuerpo y la piel de las personas que intentaban ingresar al área. Si no coincidían con el ADN de Naruto u otro ADN permitido, el sistema de seguridad de las cámaras les advertiría que abandonaran el área en un cierto período de tiempo, o serían teletransportados desde el área.

Si la gente intentaba abrirse paso con varios Jutsu, el sistema activaba automáticamente los Sellos de Contraataque Instantáneo, que sellaban su Chakra por períodos de tiempo predeterminados, y desplegaban barreras especiales que restringían a la persona de entrar al área nuevamente al adquirir una firma de Chakra único de la persona antes del sellado.

Estas Cámaras son tan resistentes al Jutsu que ni siquiera las técnicas Fantasmas de Dan Kato podrían pasarlas, haciendo que las técnicas ocultas como la Técnica Fantasma fuesen inútiles contra la barrera.

Naruto ahora mismo se encontraba leyendo varios pergaminos al mismo tiempo, usando el Noryokugan mientras leía pergaminos de civilizaciones antiguas—Las [Almas]— leyó el titulo que había en uno de ellos, junto con unos planos de objetos que parecían cráneos de cabras.

Mientras bebía su café, el cual mantenía flotando con telekinesis, de repente hablo—Se que estas allí, he sentido tu energía seguirme desde ayer… ¿Qué eres por cierto?— pregunto con calma mirando un par de ojos azulados en la oscuridad.

—Al fin nos conocemos… Tamer— hablo la criatura, y dando un paso, Naruto vio quien era.

Su mandíbula cayo al suelo al verla.

 _¡Maldición! ¡Podrías hacer hidrogeno metálico entre esos muslos!_ _ **(*1)**_

La criatura enfrente suyo era… hermosa, tenía unas piernas largas y esculturales, no, eso era un eufemismo… ella tenía las piernas, caderas y trasero más sexys que Naruto hubiera visto, no eran los más grandes, pero enserio que eran perfectamente medidos, se regordete pero al mismo tiempo tonificado, suave y bastante grande, con unas caderas bastante anchas que rogaban por ser apretadas, con un estomago y vientre increíblemente delgados, tenía unos pechos moderadamente grandes, una copa DD+ cuyos pezones eran tapados por el pelaje blanco que tenía en el cuello, con unos brillantes ojos azules.

En sus enormes muslos había un símbolo de dos tomoes moradas en la forma del Yin-Yang, su vientre tenía pelaje blanco donde el resto era amarillo, tenia una alborotada cola amarilla que terminaba en blanco, unas especies de alas pequeñas salían de su espalda, con guantes morados en sus brazos que tenían el símbolo del Yin-Yang pero que no tapaban sus manos

—… Okey… ¿Quién eres?— repitió mirando analíticamente a la criatura.

La zorra antropomórfica se sentó en el suelo, enfrente de Naruto—Había olvidado que tu no sabías de mi existencia— murmuro, por su voz Naruto supuso era una chica.

—En definitiva no…— declaro el peliplata antes de usar la habilidad de Psicometría del Noryokugan para ver sus recuerdos—… Oh… eso pasa— murmuro el Ootsutsuki pensativo, mientras los sellos de conocimiento ordenaban toda la información que acababa de adquirir— Renamon…. Tu nombre es Renamon, eres de una raza llamada Digimon, vienes aquí a informarse sobre la invasión de 3 alienígenas al planeta, y me conoces debido a una conexión Tamer/Digimon y vienes de un mundo digital— indico Naruto, levantándose mientras la Digimon alzaba la mirada.

—Exactamente, supongo que tener el Noryokugan ayuda en saber tosa la situación— declaro Renamon mientras Naruto le ayudaba a pararse—. Ahora tu me conoces y yo te conozco, supongo que estamos bien.

—Más o menos… ¿me has visto toda la vida?— pregunto curioso, pues eso es lo que había visto en los recuerdos de ella.

La Digimon asintió—Nuestros mundos, las dimensiones que los separan están sobrepuestas entre si, así que mediante una 'resonancia' pude ver momentos de tu vida… tales como lo que pasaste en Konoha— explico ella.

—Así que tu eras esa especie de fantasma amarillo que miraba a veces, siempre supuse que estaba loco— declaro planamente el peliplata, viéndola divertido.

Una leve sonrisa apareció en la cara de la Digimon, antes de pasar a la seriedad—Tenemos que hablar sobre un asunto importante— explico ella con un tono firme.

—Si es sobre los alienígenas que están en el planeta, no te preocupes, me he estado preparando bastante para esto.

Renamon negó—No es sobre ellos… es sobre tu familia… se donde están.

* * *

 **Dos horas después**

* * *

 **Sargón**

* * *

 **Club Ootsutsuki**

* * *

En el centro del planeta tierra había una nación muy importante, literalmente, era el centro del mundo en más de un termino, fundada hace un tiempo olvidado, en donde Naruto a los 12 años visitaría aquel lugar.

Ni un solo año después, conocía perfectamente todo en aquel país, y conoció a su emperador.

Debido a que fue creada 2900 años antes de que Hashirama inventase el concepto de Kage, la aldea no tenía el nombre de aldea escondida, pues era prácticamente una nación completa.

Naruto se volvió un amigo cercano del emperador, un hombre muy poderoso… pese a que fuera alguien malvado en toda la expresión de la palabra, Naruto era capaz de entender sus metas.

Asu Rashoujin… su maestro.

El era enemigo con otro de sus maestros, Gao Minazuki.

Recordaba que cuando se supo de su existencia en Sargón, muchos cancilleres le buscaron y le adoraron como si fuese una deidad.

Los Ootsutsukis eran bien conocidos en las otras naciones, no habían olvidado a la amenaza que casi convierte el mundo en una ilusión absoluta, pero mientras uno

Su clan era conocido por ser arrogante, y todos creyeron que empezaría a regodearse ante todos los halagos que recibía.

Pero mientras miraba a uno de los concejales más adinerados, hablo.

Sus palabras fueron lo que genero que ambos se interesaran en entrenarlo—Todos los demonios del Infierno antiguamente reinaban como dioses en culturas anteriores. No, no es justo, pero el dios de un hombre es el demonio de otro. Como cada civilización posterior se convirtió en una potencia dominante, entre sus primeros actos fue deponer y demonizar a cualquiera que la cultura anterior había adorado. En mi opinión, tú también, si no eres un infiel, eres un idólatra. Concedo que adoras ignorantemente: en todas las cosas me pareces demasiado supersticioso, me crees una deidad cuando comencé siendo igual a ti.

Sargón era una aldea militarizada, y tenia una economía y potencia militar similar a Konoha en la actualidad a pesar de que su aldea natal fuese miles de veces mejorada y se diera un salto tecnológico de siglos.

Su jerarquía era, relativamente, simple.

Emperador: Asu Rashoujin

Presidente: Garyo Kanakura

Consejo Superior: Jefes de los 13 Nobles Clanes

13 clanes nobles: Senryo , Tachibana , Tokisada , Kibagami , Yagami, Kazama, Morozumi, Tokugawa, Sugamata, Karakui, Hiowanokami, Yorozu y Kusaregedo.

Asu mismo supervisa todo el Imperio de Sargón, esto incluye sus fuerzas militares también. El imperio de Sargón tiene más de un millón y ochocientos mil guerreros, probablemente la fuerza militar más grande del mundo, y si incluyeses la producción de guerreros Malebolgia sería mucho más de un millón en total fuerza. Para cada una de sus provincias, el imperio de Sargon abarca más de 9,940,884 km en todo el mundo.

Su equivalente a ANBU son los **Ángeles Caídos** , también llamados el **Escuadrón Azrael.**

Ellos son los mejores guerreros del Emperador.

Apenas son humanos, pero son sobrehumanos en el sentido de nacen siendo hechos superiores en todos los aspectos a un hombre normal por un régimen severo de modificación genética, psico-condicionamiento y entrenamiento riguroso. Los ángeles caídos no han sido afectados por la peste ni por ninguna enfermedad natural y pueden sufrir heridas que matarían a un ser menor varias veces y vivir para luchar nuevamente.

Los ángeles son físicamente más fuertes, mucho más resistentes y, a menudo, mentalmente muy alejados de la mayoría de los seres humanos normales.

 **Mano de obra:**

Población total: 30,334,791

Potencia de hombres disponible: 10,875,346

Personal de primera línea activo: 1,465,000

 **Geografía** :

Área del terreno cuadrado: 9,826,375 km

Costa: 17,450 km

Frontera compartida "6,087 km

Canales de agua: 36,001 km

 **Financiación (Anual)**

Presupuesto de Defensa: 889,591,000,000 ¥

Deuda Externa: 978,675,000 ¥

Paridad del poder adquisitivo: 25,000,000,000,000 ¥

Fuerza de trabajo: 8,089,127 personal

Fábricas de Sargón: 20

Marionetas Malebolgia: 30,935,108

Las Malebolgia son algo que Naruto mismo consideraba una abominación, ni el Edo Tensei se le comparaba.

Es una técnica extremadamente perversa y antigua creada y utilizada por nada menos que Yamata, el Rey de los Demonios.

Esta técnica ha estado prohibida durante siglos y esto se debe a los medios para crearla. Siendo considerados peores que el Edo Tensei o los peores Kinjutsus de todos, se puede utilizar para crear un ejército masivo de soldados demoníacos con la presunción de su creador.

Esta técnica se usa para crear un ejército completo de golems bajo la regla de hierro de su creador. Es de las técnicas más diversas y posiblemente una de las técnicas más poderosas en el universo Shinobi, tampoco plantea ningún riesgo para el usuario, ya que son más que simples extensiones de su voluntad, pero son extensiones de almas múltiples que también se comprenden entre si.

Los materiales principales para una marioneta Malebolgia son alrededor de un millar de cuerpos humanos, o en algunos casos cadáveres recientemente resucitados. Por supuesto, es imposible crear una marioneta única con un cuerpo robusto simplemente usando cuerpos humanos. Por lo tanto, el cuerpo de Malebolgia debe reconstituirse mediante el procesamiento de los materiales del cuerpo humano a través de ciertos métodos especiales.

Sobre esta base, la futura marioneta Malebolgia debe estar dentro de un huevo especial que imita un útero. En el líquido amniótico, las células muertas se regenerarán. Luego, al cultivar esta creación, el cuerpo de Malebolgia se transformará en uno fuerte, inhumano, una vez que haya terminado.

Era asqueroso, así que Asu tenía fabricas para hacerlo por el.

Para solidificar su existencia como una amenaza de palabras, el Emperador encargó a los más brillantes arquitectos, ingenieros y científicos la construcción de un arsenal que facilitará la transición hacia el poder global, un poder que los mantendría sin oposición durante muchos siglos.

Actualmente, Garyo Kanakura, como presidente de Sargon, está a cargo de todos los asuntos militares y también es su Comandante en Jefe durante tiempos de guerra y agitación. Aunque poderosos desde el comienzo de la palabra, los miembros de Sargon no se aventuran en un territorio desconocido sin alguna forma de armamento o defensa.

El peliplata se en encontraba caminando con la capucha de su chaqueta levantada, con los pecados capitales siguiéndolo e Issei caminando a su lado.

—¿Por qué estas encapuchado?— le pregunto el castaño mirando como el peliplata ocultaba su cabello y cara de todas las personas que estaban a su alrededor.

El peliplata se encogió de hombros—Soy famoso por aquí, y el Club Ootsutsuki es el bar más frecuentado de Sargón, así que tiendo a ocultarme

Issei miro adelante, observando la enorme edificación negra de metal plateado oscuro, con una inscripción en un lenguaje desconocido, pero que vio a Naruto escribir en algunos pergaminos.

—¿Qué dice allí?— pregunto apuntándole al letrero que parecía hecho de brillantes zafiros.

—Está en Universal— respondió Naruto—. Un lenguaje sencillo, derivado de una versión bastarda de varios lenguajes raíz, incluido el lenguaje Ootsutsuki. Pero lo que dice allí es el nombre del bar. **Club Ootsutsuki.**

Mientras Naruto abría el bar por la puerta trasera, las fosas nasales de todos se llenaron con un fuerte aroma a todo tipo de comida.

—Oiga, Daicho— hablo King flotando en su tesoro sagrado—. ¿No sospecharan ahora que no estas en Konoha?— pregunto, y todos miraron al peliplata que se ponía un delantal plateado.

—Nah, deje varios clones en varios lugares, para cuando averigüen que son clones, algo imposible, ya habrá pasado el problema, por el momento voy a ayudar a Hawk con los clientes… ¿Dónde esta por cierto?

—Bueno… Ban le dijo que ciertos cerdos pueden oler trujas en el bosque, sin embargo el dice que su olfato era muy bajo para buscarlas, así que busco unas hiervas en la dispensa que debían mejorar su olfato, pero termino… así— hablo Diane antes de abrir una puerta y mostrar a un rechoncho cerdito rosa cuyos ojos brillaban con todos los colores del arcoíris y temblaba como si tuviera epilepsia.

—¡PUEDO OLER EL COSMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSS!— gritaba Hawk bien… "fumado"

—A estado así las ultimas cuatro horas, según se faltan otras dos para que el efecto termine— hablo King viendo al drogado cerdito.

—Bien, hay algo de lo que quería hablarles— indico el peliplata sentándose en una silla mientras los pecados capitales lo miraban fijamente—. Tengo un pequeño problema familiar.

—Oye, Daicho, tranquilo. El enano ya nos conto el asunto con tu madre y hermanos— le dijo Ban palmeándole la espalda.

—No **ese** asunto— dijo el peliplata, pero su ojo azul ahora brillaba en un tono rojizo, pero su voz a pesar de oírse igual, tenía un cierto tono como el de un tipo de anciano—. Mi "Otra" familia.

Todos excepto Merlín parpadearon levemente—¿Tienes otra familia?— preguntaron todos sin entender de que hablaba.

—¿Como se los pongo?— pregunto calladamente, rascándose la cabeza—. ¿Saben que existe algo llamado transmigración y reencarnación, verdad?

—Nos explicaste antes el asunto con Indra y Ashura— dijo King antes de mirar curioso a su líder—. ¿Eres el transmigrante de algún ser?

Naruto negó suavemente—Transmigrante es que alguien nace con el poder y el alma de una persona, pero tiene su propia alma, reencarnación es el opuesto total, una persona que nace con el alma de una persona del pasado y que llena un cuerpo vacío, en este caso… sucede algo entre las dos cosas. Un detalle es que normalmente tenía ojos de color azul pero por este asunto uno es rojo.

—Okey, Naruto. Déjame que yo les explique un poco desde aquí— hablo Merlín, poniendo su mano en el hombre del Ootsutsuki, que se miraba sumamente estresado al hablar del tema—. Verán… hace más de 3000 años, antes de la época del sabio de los seis caminos, ocurrió una guerra entre el clan de las diosas, y los dioses en general, contra los demonios.

—Capitán, nos conto que peleo contra uno de esos demonios en una misión en Nami no Kuni— hablo Diane, mirando preocupada al Ootsutsuki que se agarro el tabique.

Asintiendo, Naruto continuo—Puede que Haures no lo supiera, pero ya sabía quien era incluso antes de que empezara toda la pelea. Hay varios tipos de demonios: pero los dos más importantes serían los creados por el Rey Demonio, y los hijos de Yamata. Digamos que ambos tipos de demonios pelearon contra los dioses.

—¿Qué paso después?— pregunto Escanor mientras el peliplata se tomaba el tabique.

—Un demonio en especifico, el hijo mayor del Rey Demonio, traiciono a los de su propia raza por el amor de una diosa del clan enemigo— explico antes de suspirar, luego de eso miro fijamente a los pecados—. No es momento para hablar de eso, otro día se los contare, pero esta el asunto de que gracias a esa traición la raza de los demonios termino sellada, pero con lo de Haures me queda claro que el sello, después de 3000 años finalmente se ha roto— explico antes de que ellos lo miraran sorprendido.

Issei sin embargo, le miro con algo de sospecha—¿Dónde y cuando?— pregunto como si ya supiera del tema.

—Kirigakure… tal vez en una semana— hablo mientras se cruzaba de brazos—. El problema es que en una semana estaré literalmente al otro lado del mundo. Así que confiare en que ustedes puedan proteger Kirigakure si algo pasa… pero más que nada… quiero que protejan a Issei mientras yo no estoy— les pidió a sus compañeros, que asintieron.

Al castaño le tembló una ceja—Me puedo cuidar solo— le dijo mientras Naruto solamente negaba.

—Chico, esto no es algo de todos los días, literalmente lo que se acercan son hordas de demonios muy poderosos… algunos tan fuertes como yo o incluso más, es peligroso.

—Enserio, me puedo cuidar solo— el peliplata negó, ese chico era terco como él, tal vez por eso se agradaban tanto.

—Tengan cuidado, los demonios se hacen más fuerte en la noche… y allí es donde Escanor es más débil— les indico, y el pecado del orgullo se sintió ofendido, aunque era la verdad.

—Pelear en el día, no en la noche, anotado— dijo Ban alzando un pulgar.

Naruto solo esperaba que las cosas fueran bien, y si no… se despediría de sus seres queridos.

* * *

 **Zona de la Vitalidad**

* * *

 **Tres días después**

* * *

Con una de las regiones con mayor diversidad biológica en el mundo ninja, con más de 2,000 especies de árboles, 67,00 especies de plantas, 45,000 especies de animales, 320,000 especies de criaturas oceánicas y 3,040 especies de insectos, era el mejor lugar para pasar un lindo momento familiar.

Véase que otro de los clones de Naruto estaba pasando un buen tiempo con Soukyū e Isana—No soy tan buen pintor como tu, Kaa-san, pero supongo que ha quedado bien— declaro el peliplata mirando una pintura de él, su madre y hermana adoptivas.

—Mmm, le falta un poco de castaño al cabello de Isana y un poco de negro a mi traje, pero el dibujo en si es perfecto— le dijo la pintora viendo como los bellos arboles en los alrededores daban un perfecto fondo a la pintura.

—Al igual que Sai no soy muy bueno pintando— indico mirando su dibujo, usando su Sharingan para grabarlo para siempre en su memoria—. Aunque dibujarte fue un poco difícil, mama. Tus pechos son tan grandes que es difícil dibujarlos— le dijo el peliplata con una sonrisa divertida.

PAM

—No era necesario decir eso— declaro la peliazul con la cara roja, de vergüenza y de ira, mientras el peliplata mantenía su sonrisa a pesar del chichón en su cabeza.

—Umm…— hizo la Jinchuriki de Isobu, era de las más desarrolladas de su clase, pero apenas tenía 13 años, sus copa C+ no se comparaba tanto a la enorme copa de Soukyū que se comparaba a los de Tsunade Senju. Un puchero apareció en su cara—. ¿Qué hay de mi?— pregunto a su hermano de carga.

—Bueno, tienes un cuerpo un poco más… curvilíneo— le indico, poniendo una mano en la cadera de ella y otra en su vientre, sonrojando a la castaña y poniendo celosa a la pintura—. Tus caderas y tu trasero también son grandes, es algo difícil dibujar las curvas sin que se curven mucho, pero de alguna forma tu cuerpo siempre es así de lindo.

Las palabras de Naruto serían lindas, y en parte lo eran, de no ser porque mientras hablaba masajeaba un poco el trasero de Isana.

PAM

—Nii-san… eres un pervertido— le dijo mientras un chichón estaba encima del hecho por Soukyū en la cabeza del peliplata.

—Así me quieren— les dijo sonriéndoles con cariño, sonrojándolas. Antes de que su sonrisa se redujera un poco al ver un brillo morado en la lejanía.

* * *

 **Jikan no Kuni**

* * *

 **Cuatro días después**

* * *

—Así que este es el nuevo continente— susurro Tsunade siendo acompañada por uno de los clones de Naruto quien pasaba su brazo por los hombros de ella.

—Más o menos— declaro el peliplata descansando su cabeza contra la de la rubia, a lo lejos se podía ver un castillo en medio de los edificios hechos de mármol—. De hecho planeaba hacer un bar aquí, pero al final me decidí por Sargón al estar literalmente al centro del planeta.

—Suena a que conoces este lugar— le dijo la Senju mientras el peliplata sonreía.

—Conozco al Rey de aquí, y a su hija, bueno, ella y yo tenemos una historia similar a la tuya y la mía— le dijo, divirtiéndose al verla enojarse.

—Tsunade-sama, tranquilícese— le pidió Shizune a su maestra al verla recubrir sus puños con Chakra, solo para que Naruto los agarrase y la abrazase por la espalda.

Naruto beso la mejilla de Tsunade, calmándola—Oye, Tsunade— le hablo con un tono de voz suave—. Algunas cosas van a ocurrir dentro de poco, y ya que no quieres regresar a Konoha, quisiera saber…

—¿Si podría cuidar este lugar ahora que voy a estar aquí?— le pregunto ella con una sonrisa.

—Me conoces bien, Tsu-chan, pero en esta ocasión no es para que pelees— dijo el Ootsutsuki antes de suspirar—. En todo caso, lo que puede llegar a venir es tan peligroso que no creo que puedas con ello.

—¡Oye!— le dijo la rubia algo ofendida.

Sin embargo, la mirada del Ojimixto no le hizo decir nada—Es enserio, Tsunade. Lo que se acerca es una amenaza tan grande que ni yo se si pueda con esto… no quiero que te pase nada, no creo poder vivir conmigo mismo si te pierdo.

—…Oww— soltó la Senju, sus mejillas teñidas de rojo.

Y mientras la sonrisa del peliplata iluminaba su cara, otra cosa muy diferente pasaba al otro lado del mundo.

* * *

 **Dos horas después**

* * *

 **Kusagakure no Sato**

* * *

— **Bien, Bien… dentro de poco estarás como nuevo** — dijo maliciosamente el mismo Arcosiano que había aterrizado hace pocos días en el planeta, viendo un cadáver con una armadura de batalla Saiyajin.

Una interfaz roja salió de sus ojos mientras la carne volvía a cubrir al podrido hueso, la piel blanca y el cabello negro cubrieron el cuerpo mientras una cola de Saiyajin salía de su espalda junto a una cabellera erizada.

Raditz sonrió al ver nuevamente la luz de la vida.

 **PELIGRO: CROMOSOMAS INCOMPATIBLES. ADN DAÑADO**

 **BLOOOPPPP**

En una pegajosa explosión, la carne y piel del Saiyajin se hincharon antes de explotar, matando nuevamente al pelinegro en instantes.

A pesar de que la sangre salpico su cara y que su trabajo estaba destrozado, sonrió mientras cierto peliplata de ojos mixtos le miraba fijamente detrás suyo.

Con un leve sonido de viento, apareció al lado de Naruto, quien seguía mirando al frente— **. Así que finalmente me encontraste** — murmuro interesado mientras sus pasos se oían como metal rechinando— **. A pesar de que mantengo mi poder al mínimo, fuiste capaz de sentirme… por tu color de cabello, piel y el aroma que desprendes eres un Ootsutsuki, ¿no es así?**

—Sentí algo sospechoso, así que vine a investigarlo. Y debo decir… esta es la primera vez que veo un Arcosiano de verdad— respondió mientras la cola Saiyajin en su espalda se agitaba con el viento.

— **Mmm, ¿una cola?** — los ojos del alienígena brillaron un par de veces en una interfaz verde, antes de alzar una ceja curioso— **. Puedo sentir el ADN de un Guerrero Legendario en tu genoma, ¿un hibrido tal vez?** — pregunto mirando interesado

Naruto solo sonrió levemente—Te equivocas, no diría que tanto un mestizo— su cabello de a poco brillo en tonos levemente dorados—. Algo un poco más cercano a la raza pura, pero eso me trae una nueva pregunta… ¿Qué haces aquí?

— **Un banco de sangre en este planeta, en donde una de las pocas muestras de ADN del Super Saiyajin Legendario… ¿la tomaste tu, no es así?**

—…¿Y que si así fuese?— pregunto Naruto desconfiadamente, recibiendo una risa del Arcosiano.

— **Déjame advertirte que eres necesario en la nueva guerra que se acerca, Absalón necesita al Saiyajin de la leyenda.**

—No se que es ese Absalón, pero no estoy interesado— declaro antes de ponerse en guardia.

Cyborg nuevamente, sonrió— **Creo que no entiendes las cosas, nunca dije que te necesitáramos a ti, o que te necesitáramos vivo** — el Ootsutsuki se preparo para un ataque, antes de ver como el Arcosiano lanzaba una especie de esfera blanca que se abrió a la mitad, en donde de un objeto negro una pantalla verde salió.

El peliplata abrió los ojos al ver lo que salía de aquella pantalla, que más que jada parecía un portal.

—Esos son... ¿¡Saiyajins!?— exclamo al ver a un grupo de personas, todas con una armadura de batalla similar.

Un hombre calvo en la coronilla de la cabeza, pero con un largo cabello negro a los lados, una cicatriz surcando un ojo blanco mientras su otro ojo brillaba en un color amarillento con la esclerótica negra.

Otro que parecía un anciano, con el cabello corto y erizado, una barba y bigote frondosos mientras su cuerpo estaba cubierto por un pelaje rojizo, sus ojos siendo de color amarillo con una cola igual de roja que se movía a su espalda. La energía que Naruto sentía de él era gigantesca.

Luego un hombre parecido al segundo, pero sin duda más joven y con menos experiencia, teniendo el cabello también corto y erizado peo con una cola de cabello, una cicatriz surcando su mentón un poco más allá de la mejilla, con la esclerótica negra.

Finalmente, una mujer con un cabello bastante erizado (a lo Vegeta pero más corto) igualmente negro, vistiendo una armadura más ligera con solo un spandex azul apegándose a su cuerpo, unos guantes y botas blancas junto a una especie de protección para el pecho de color blanco sujetada a los hombros por unos tirantes hechos de celdas anaranjadas.

La mujer parecía ser la líder, pues el Arcosiano se arrodillo ante ella— **Es bueno verle, Teniente.**

—¿Este es el planeta?— cuestiono la mujer con voz de mando, mientras Cyborg sonreía antes de asentir.

— **De hecho, encontramos a quien mando la señal** — declaro antes de girarse para ver al peliplata.

—Así que esta es la rata que robo el ADN del guerrero legendario— mascullo la Saiyajin con desprecio, reconociendo al peliplata, o al menos su raza—. Un jodido Ootsutsuki, ¿Por qué no me sorprende? No venimos por esta basura, mátalo y trae su cadáver a Absalón.

— **Teniente, si bien nada me haría más feliz que matar a este sangre sucia, el protocolo dice que un soldado de mi rango no puede atacar a los habitantes de un mundo sin autorización. Y robo el ADN de un ser conocido por ser una leyenda de su raza, creí que**

La muer le miro fijamente—No trates de pasarte de listo, este mocoso no tiene ningún valor actual, venimos por cualquier cosa que nos sirva, no esta basura.

— **Al contrario, mi señora** — le dijo arrodillándose un poco más, pero la sonrisa no desaparecía de su cara— **. Supuse simplemente que le podría servir para darle un ejemplo a este planeta, y luego conquistarlo, sus recursos y tecnología pueden servir para la guerra.**

La teniente miro al Arcosiano fijamente, antes de que una sonrisa cruel apareciese en su cara y empezase a reír demencialmente.

—Saiyajins… no lo preguntare de nuevo… ¿Qué hacen aquí?— pregunto mientras sus ojos brillaban en el Rinnegan.

La Saiyajin le miro fijamente, con una sonrisa arrogante—Nuestros objetivos no te conciernen, sangre sucia.

Y así como dijo esas palabras, un aura dorada le rodeo mientras su cabello erizado se tornaba dorado y sus ojos de un color verde aguamarina.

—¡Merlín!— exclamo de repente el Ootsutsuki antes de que una especie de enorme cubo se formase alrededor de todos.

Pero un segundo antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Naruto choco su puño contra la de la mujer, y en menos de un segundo el peliplata fue lanzado hacia atrás. Y anclo los pies en el suelo mientras la mujer se lanzaba hacía él.

— **Taiyokami…** — susurro mientras su cuerpo iba al Modo Dios del Sol— **. ¡Dios Sol: Corona!** — su puño se cubrió con una aura flameante de energía solar.

A pesar de ver como en un segundo la mujer tenia el cabello alargado, yendo a la Fase 3 en segundos, y como sus puños chocaron, Naruto estaba más concentrado en el hecho de que muy a lo lejos podía ver un brillo negro.

—No puedo andarme con juegos— declaro mientras agarraba las manos de la mujer, y la giraba como un tornado antes de que en menos de un segundo la lanzase contra uno de los muros del cubo hecho por su compañera, antes de volver a su forma normal—. ¡ **Grah**!— soltó antes de que un aura hecha de oscuridad le cubriese.

Un manto negro cubrió su cuerpo, junto con sus antebrazos y una marca negra apareció en su frente, junto con unas patas con tres dedos en sus pies, su camisa ya destruida por usar su forma anterior.

A pesar de que todos los Saiyajins le rodearon en segundos, no pudo evitar preguntarse como le iría a sus compañeros… como le iría a Issei.

* * *

 **Kirigakure no Sato**

* * *

 **Al mismo tiempo**

* * *

—Este lugar es lúgubre— susurro Issei mientras una esfera blanca iluminaba su camino.

A lo lejos podían ver como de una enorme puerta salían 10 personas.

La puerta era de un horrible color verde; espeluznante y veteado como si la pintura hubiera salpicado sobre ella de forma bastante fortuita. Estaba rota en el centro, supuso porque fue tratada de abrir desde allí en gran cantidad de veces, tenía una inconmensurable cantidad de runas rotas a su alrededor.

Mordiéndose el interior de la mejilla, dio un paso atrás y miró hacia el resto de la extensa área en la que estaban. Un campo lleno de cadáveres manchado con sangre.

La guerra de Kirigakure acabo en segundos.

 _Esto ha_ _llegado_ _la dirección equivocada_ , reflexionó, tamborileando los dedos en el asa el cuchillo de Naruto. _No recuerdo haber visto nada de esto antes._

¿Qué clase de extraña familia tenía el Ootsutsuki?

El pequeño hombre miro hacia el una vez.

Tenía los ojos negros, o los ojos del color de un cielo tormentoso o tal vez el océano en un mal día. Eran pensativos y callados, el tipo de ojos que uno espera de un erudito. Lo cual era apropiado, ya que a Zeldris le habían dicho que él era precisamente eso. O más bien ... él era un erudito de la batalla. Con un cabello negro alborotado y un traje rojo.

—Siento la energía de Korento en ese mocoso— mascullo a sus compañeros.

Eran siete en total, contándolo a él.

A su lado estaba un hombre alto y muy musculoso de piel ligeramente bronceada. Tiene los ojos negros, una pequeña barba negra y viste una armadura completa de plata con guanteletes y botas de tacón. Con un cabello plateado muy similar al de Naruto. Al igual que su hermano menor Zeldris, poseía la marca negra de los demonios por encima del ojo izquierdo, la cual tiene forma de una circulo hecho de figuras triangulares por el exterior.

Usaba como vestimenta un abrigo largo de azul oscuro con adornos blancos y bordes amarillos que le cubre casi todo el cuerpo, dejando su pecho ligeramente al descubierto. El chaleco terminaba por la cintura en la parte delantera, y por la parte trasera es más largo, llegando hasta la mitad de sus pantorrillas. Por debajo de su abrigo usa pantalones de color negro.

 **Estarossa, Mandamiento del Amor.**

La segunda era una joven mujer. Poseía un largo cabello color rosado que le llega a los muslos y su vestimenta que constaba de una especie de leotardo blanco con un lazo rosado en el cuello, éste deja al descubierto sus piernas, las cuales cubre con unas medias largas color rosado que le llegan un poco más arriba de las rodillas.

 **Melascula, Mandamiento de la Fe**

El siguiente era un Demonio Gris mutado. Se muestra como una criatura amorfa cuyo cuerpo está cubierto de su Materia Oscura y sus múltiples caras son todas capaces de hablar. Debajo de la oscuridad que oculta su forma, se compone de numerosos demonios grises de pequeño tamaño, cada uno de los cuales son capaces de hablar y moverse libremente.

 **Grayroad, Mandamiento del Pacifismo**

La siguiente era una mujer alta y entonada con el pelo largo de punta de color naranja. No posía ropa, en su lugar cubre su pecho y partes personales con la materia oscura. Posee la marca del Clan de los Demonios en su mejilla izquierda, que se asemeja a una boca abierta con un círculo en medio.

 **Derieri, Mandamiento de la Pureza**

El cuarto era un ser de tamaño gigante y de complexión musculosa, teniendo su piel de un color azul grisácea además de poseer cuatro brazos, en los dos superiores poseía dos bandas naranjas. Llevaba unos pantalones andrajosos de color naranja, los cuales poseían adornos de calaveras en su parte superior, a parte llevar una bolsa destrozada de color naranja sobre su cabeza. Debajo de ésta bolsa, poseía un rostro humano con ojos claros (negros con la marca del Clan de los Demonios) y un cabello largo de color azul oscuro que cubre su ojo izquierdo en el cual poseía una cicatriz.

 **Drole, Mandamiento de la Paciencia**

El siguiente era un humanoide bastante alto y delgado. A diferencia del resto, el cuerpo de Galand parecía que su cuerpo era completamente una armadura de un color rojo vino, cuya cabeza tiene varias similitudes con el de Golgius, es decir con ojos verdes rasgados similares a los de un gato, dos filosos cuernos a los lados de su cabeza y uno extra que le sirve como barbilla, además de que poseía unos dientes afilados y en su pecho tiene una especie de esfera de color morado.

Sus rodillas y codos se encontraban cubiertos con unos diseños similares a unas mascaras feroces y siniestras.

 **Galand, Mandamiento de la Verdad**

El siguiente era un… ¿chico? que poseía ojos negros y un cabello largo de color rojo, así como unas orejas puntiagudas, rodeado por Basquias en su forma de tentáculos de pulpo verdes. Aunque también se podían observar dos grandes alas de distintos colores similares a la de las mariposas, también poseía el símbolo del Clan de los Demonios en el pecho izquierdo y una banda de flores en la muñeca. Llevaba también pantalones anchos con diseño de alas de mariposa en los bordes inferiores.

 **Gloxinia, Mandamiento del Reposo**

El siguiente era un hombre con el cabello color púrpura un pequeño bigote y la marca del Clan de los Demonios en la mejilla derecha. Llevaba una capa que cubría la mayor parte de su cuerpo y por debajo de esta no llevaba ningún tipo de camisa, puesto que su brazo y torso estaban cubiertos por la materia oscura. También poseía un cinturón que sostenía su pantalón de color verde. Además poseía musculatura en su cuerpo, llevaba unas botas doradas con tacón que le cubrían un poco más arriba de la rodilla.

 **Monspeet, Mandamiento de la Reticencia**

Eran los diez mandamientos, los 10 demonios más fuertes, y el líder de estos saco una daga de su cintura, y le apunto a los 7 pecados capitales.

—Todos ustedes tienen el mismo hedor que el aura de ese traidor. Así que solo diré esto una vez— un aura negra cubrió la daga de Zeldris— **. ¡Tráiganos a Korento!**

* * *

 **En la actualidad**

* * *

 **Con Naruto**

* * *

El peliplata llevaba cargando a Merlín en sus brazos mientras ambos corrían, escapando de los Saiyajines que empezaron a seguirlos a una enorme velocidad.

—Rompieron tu barrera— susurro Naruto con un a gota de sudor bajando de la frente—. ¿Cómo? ¡ni siquiera Escanor al mediodía puede hacer eso!— la pelinegra se giro para verle enojada.

—¡No lo se! ¿¡Okey!?— declaro antes de que el peliplata usase su cuerpo para escudarla de una bola de energía.

—Lo peor es que ya no puedo sentir la energía del calvo y la mujer…— susurro mientras recordaba como los.

La maga más poderosa y el Ootsutsuki siguieron escapando de los Saiyajins, mientras Naruto apretaba los dientes. No podía usar todo su poder a menos que quisiera que Merlín se quedase en fuego cruzado, y no podía escapar sin que lo siguieran, no podía usar su máxima velocidad a menos que quisiera despedazar las moléculas de la maga. Menos podía dejarla ir, la volatilizarían en un segundo y ella era la que estaba ocultando su presencia lo más posible.

—¡Galick Ho!— escucho un grito antes de ver un brillo morado encima de donde estaban, y vieron a la mujer de antes, ahora en una extraña forma con el cabello azul mientras una esfera morada brillaba en el cielo.

—Merlín— susurro viendo como la esfera se acercaba más a donde estaban ambos.

—¿Si, Daichou?— mascullo dudosa, el brillo dándole un tono sepia a donde estaban.

Naruto le miro fijamente unos segundos, antes de sonreírle levemente—Dile a Issei y los demás que lamento no poder volver, pero uno de los dos tiene que asegurarse de que no sigan al otro— le dijo, mientras un portal negro se formaba detrás de ella.

—¿Eh?— fue todo lo que dijo la pelinegra, antes de ser empujada contra el Yomotsu Hirasaka creado por Naruto.

Segundos antes de que una explosión volara toda la costa de Kusagakure.

* * *

 **Con Issei y los Pecados**

* * *

—La oscuridad ha consumido tu cuerpo, ya no puedes hacer nada— dijo el hijo de en medio del Rey Demonio usando una versión más fuerte del Blackout en todo el cuerpo del rubio—. Ha sido un buen combate, mocoso de Korento— dijo con una leve sonrisa.

Pero apenas dijo eso, un brillo dorado surgió desde dentro de la Materia Oscura haciéndola desaparecer mostrando la figura de Hyodo Issei, su cabello ahora dorado meciéndose con el viento mientras que extendía su mano hacia el cielo.

—¿Ya no puedo hacer nada?...¿Quién decidió eso?— susurro con voz seria mientras formaba una esfera dorada en su mano—. ¿Qué mi cuerpo fue consumido?...¿Quién decidió eso?...—la esfera dorada gano varios picos mientras giraba sin cesar.

Zeldris se congelo, viéndolo fijamente

 _¿Qué es este ser? Su total aumenta...pero no como con el Pecado del León_. Pensó antes de ver la esfera dorada

 _De verdad...es hijo de Korento._

—Muere—susurro Issei— **. Estrella del Cosmos** — y bajo su mano.

Y mientras el brillo de una estrella se perdía a la distancia, una nueva nacía

* * *

 **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

 **YYYY CORTE**

 **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

 **(*1) El hidrogeno metálico se crea cuando el hidrogeno esta a una inconmensurable presión (2,600,000 de veces la presión atmosférica de la tierra) y la forma de Renamon tiene los muslos grandes, así que Naruto pensó eso porque… es un poco cierto v:**

 **La apariencia de la Renamon de Naruto es la de Doomthewolf, búsquenlo en DeviantArt.**

 **Nada más que decir, se despide de ustedes...**

 **OMEGA**


	18. Capitulo 17: Hazlo por ellos

**Este capítulo... lo cierto es que voy a estar en tensión toda la semana porque sé que me van a apedrear vía rewiew cuando lo leán.**

 **Yo también lo haría, o al menos me volvería loco si leyera algo así en un fic de forma inesperada, peeeeeeero lo que he hecho (sabran a lo que me refiero nada más leerlo) está plenamente justificado y está dentro de la historia. No es algo que haya puesto de manera gratuita, os lo aseguro.**

 **Quería hacer algo original y tocar la psicología de los personajes ante un suceso así, y eso es lo que voy a hacer.**

 **No diré que este capítulo es importante, porque no hace falta decirlo. Este capítulo no es que sea importante.**

 **Es que este capítulo es El Capítulo** **, el que marca la nueva etapa de este fic, la vuelta de tuerca que lo revuelve todo, el giro de ciento veinte grados en la historia que pasa de ser solo una reescritura a ser algo más, o eso es lo que he intentado plasmar.**

 **Que tenga éxito o no es otra cosa (espero que así sea T.T). y espero que les guste también a pesar de todo. Sinceramente, no me gustan los abucheos, pero dejaré que esta vez los hagan si lo consideran necesario. Sin más, os dejo con el capítulo 18, en mi opinión, bastante decisivo de la historia de el Renacimiento del Clan Ootsutsuki.**

 **Pero primero, respondamos reviews:**

 **Para Eien no hiryu, te amo por eso :'3**

 **Para MurderW. , todos dicen eso v': y aquí se revela un poco quien es Korento, ya que es el primer Oc de Nanatsu no taizai, y pues bueno, espero que el cap te guste**

 **Para XLGDarkness, te sorprenderias... te sorprenderias bastante.**

 **Para Jenko J. Jenkins 99, y eso pasaran en unos tres o cuatro caps v: y gracias por recordarmelo, ahora a desenpolvar el ganzo v:**

 **Para , si, solo que no he tenido mucha inspiración ultimamente**

 **Para Jose2002Davif, pues mandamelo por review por favor, y tal vez lo haga en el futuro**

 **Para Son Dexex, pes espero que las peleas te gusten, y no hay problema bro :D**

 **Para Lord-Alucard-Smut-Hard-hentai, me gusta tu nombe de perfil v:**

 **Para Kirinkirito, de hecho, algunos alcanzan el SSJ5, el SSJ4 Full Power, el SSJ Dios y el SSJ Blue, y sip, el de la mayoria de personajes Saiyajin son de Dragon Ball Absalon, mientras que la mujer es Vegeena (Fem vegeta) del canal de Barkarot, buscala :D y la razón de los saiyajin se vera en el futuro**

* * *

 **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

 **Capitulo 16**

 **Hazlo por ellos**

 **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **_** ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ **_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

El Vibranium en la armadura que llevaba amortiguo en su totalidad el ataque. Y Naruto se encontraba flotando en medio del nuevo lago creado por el ataque de la mujer, mientras sus ojos vagaban y su mente se perdía.

Parándose en el agua, el peliplata comenzó a abrir las puertas internas mientras miraba a los Saiyajins enfrente suyo, sus células dispersando su calor mientras se ponía en posición del Shinra Choten.

—Así que las cosas son así— murmuro mientras su piel que había tomado un tono rojizo volvía a la normalidad—. Es curioso, siempre me enorgullecí de ser el más fuerte en el pasado, hace tan solo 3 meses no creí que hubiera ser vivo en este universo que me daría una pelea de verdad a excepción de los 6 más fuertes que yo en este mundo.

—El universo es grande, mocoso— le dijo uno de los Saiyajin, el más joven, con arrogancia y superioridad.

—Tan orgulloso que me sentía de mi fuerza, y al final existían seres mucho más fuertes que yo… Solo que ahora… ¡Soy infinitamente más fuerte!— declaro con una enorme sonrisa antes de que su infinito Chakra saliese a la superficie.

—¿¡Qué demonios!? ¿¡De donde saco esa fuerza!?— exclamo el Saiyajin anciano con barba, viendo como la energía plateada se alzaba hasta los cielos, como la tierra se agitaba hasta producir pequeños tsunamis, y la tierra cuarteándose como vidrio.

—¡Esta es la primera vez en mi vida que puedo usar todo mi poder!— grito Naruto con una enorme alegría, mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a cambiar.

Aumento de tamaño un par de centímetros, mientras su cabello se alargaba hasta su baja espalda, sus dientes afilándose y agrandándose en su boca mientras la sonrisa solo aumentaba de tamaño, su piel pálida paso a un color mármol blanco, mientras unos grandes, demoniacos y negros se formaron en su frente hasta llegar detrás de su cabeza.

Sus ojos eran el asunto más importante.

Sus 3 Dojutsus más fuertes estaban activados al mismo tiempo.

Los anillos del Rinnegan tenían 3 tomoes en cada anillo, con el circulo del centro de color celeste en señal de que el Tenseigan también estaba activo, y encima de ese, el circulo purpura del Noryokugan brillaba con fuerza.

Un Tri-Kekkei Genkai activo.

Era como si un Dios acabara de aparecer.

—Empecemos con este baile… Saiyajin.

En menos de un segundo, Naruto apareció delante de la mujer de antes, quien en menos de un segundo tuvo que transformarse en la primera fase antes de recibir un puñetazo en el estomago.

—¡BLUAGH!— soltó un escupitajo de sangre mientras una bomba de aire implosionará dentro de ella, y de no ser por su durabilidad aumentada, sus órganos habrían explotado.

Naruto activo el Camino Asura mientras una especie de clon aparecía a su lado.

 **Holograma de luz dura** : Utilizando un modulador de luz dura, el usuario es capaz de producir una copia tridimensional a escala completa de sí mismo o de otros que pueden llevar a cabo acciones. Compuesto de luz dura, el holograma es capaz de engañar completamente a los órganos ópticos de los humanos, especialmente a los usuarios de dojutsu, ya que la construcción parece poseer su propio sistema de circunscripciones de Chakras, imitando la apariencia del Chakra mismo para engañar a cualquiera.

El holograma de luz dura le ayudo a patear a la mujer en el estomago, y luego separarse mientras formaban una Gudōdama en cada una de sus manos y esta tomaba un poderoso brillo rojo.

 _¿¡Cual de los dos es el real!?_ Se pregunto la Saiyajin mientras se volteaba a ver a ambos.

— **Gānetto Kinbo Tensei Baku (Explosión de la Rueda de la Reencarnación Garnet)** — dijeron Naruto y el holograma mientras ambos lanzaban el ataque de su Tenseigan, mientras la mujer lanzaba dos esferas de Ki contra cada uno de los ataques.

Sin embargo, al estar hechas de la energía proveniente de las Gudōdamas, toda energía u objeto que tocasen sería destruida. Lo mismo paso con el Ki de sus ataques.

Naruto y el holograma tuvieron que detener su ataque cuando un par de esferas de Ki los detuvieron para seguir atacando, pero el holograma tuvo que regresar al cuerpo del peliplata, quien vio como el hombre adulto y de bigote extendía su mano hacía él.

—Déjame que me presente, yo soy el capitán Horenzo, y hemos venido para traer al Super Saiyajin Legendario de este mundo a nuestro planeta Absalón— informo Horenzo mientras Naruto simplemente se ponía recto.

—No tengo nada que ver con ustedes, así que largo de este mundo— les dijo mientras su Noryokugan tomaba un brillo peligroso.

El Saiyajin negó, mientras los demás empezaban a rodearle—La guerra que sucede en Absalón es un asunto que te concierne. Todo Saiyajin tiene la obligación de pelear en la guerra cuando son llamados.

—Pues lamento desilusionarte bigotes, pero no soy un nacido de su estirpe— declaro Naruto sacando las garras de Metrochronium de sus nudillos.

—Nuevamente, tu cerebro Ootsutsuki es incapaz de entender, desde que tomaste esa sangre se convirtió en tu responsabilidad vendrás con nosotros… lo quieras o no— y el peliplata abrió los ojos y se cubrió cuando todos lanzaron una esfera de Ki en conjunto.

Los caminos al instante aparecieron, cada uno golpeando una esfera de Ki mientras escudaban al cuerpo principal, y el Ootsutsuki se escudaba detrás del Camino Asura, el más denso, de los ataques lanzados por los Saiyajins.

 _¡Tch! Se que podría vencerlos individualmente, pero son más de 4 Saiyajins experimentados contra mi, necesito pensar algo, o separarlos, no podre resistir contra ellos juntos mucho tiempo._ Razono el Ojimixto antes de usar el movimiento cuántico para aparecer en el lago de debajo de ellos.

Manteniendo sus movimientos al mínimo comenzó a teletransportarse mientras veía como los Saiyajins lanzaban esferas de Ki hacía su dirección, el esquivándolas mientras se teletransportaba de un lugar a otro en el agua, hasta que pudo sentir como chocaba contra algo, y fue apresado por un par de brazos.

Se giro y pudo ver al Saiyajin más joven, con su cabello de color rubio y sus ojos celestes, lo saco del lago mientras trataba de aplastarlo con su fuerza—Buen intento, pero…— hablo mientras usaba su control sobre sus huesos para formar un par de estacas en sus codos, que atravesaron la carne del Saiyajin.

—¡Gh!— soltó el rubio mientras Naruto le soltaba y las garras en sus manos se alargaban.

—Dejar que me acerque a ti no es bueno— declaro antes de darle un zarpazo a la cara, justo entre los ojos, cegándolo con su propia sangre.

 _¡Kamui!_ Pensó mientras dejaba que la esfera de Ki lanzaba por Horenzo le diera al Saiyajin enfrente suyo, luego agarrándolo del brazo y lanzándolo contra el suelo, fracturando el suelo de la isla.

— **¡Hachimon Tonko!** — exclamo el peliplata mientras hacía una señal con ambas manos y su piel volvía a ponerse roja—. **¡Hirudora!** — exclamo mientras el tigre del medio día salía lanzando contra el Saiyajin más joven.

Este abrió los ojos, mientras trataba de crear una esfera de Ki, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde y el tigre ya le hubiera impactado, y Naruto estuviera en el aire mientras creaba el hacha Rhitta de Escanor—He tenido curiosidad de que harían estos dos juntos— declaro con una sonrisa divertida mientras iba rápidamente a su Modo Dios del Sol y alzaba el hacha por sobre su cabeza.

—¡Su nivel de poder sobrepasa por 200,000 a Purika!— dijo el Saiyajin calvo viendo como un mini sol se formaba en el hacha del ahora pelinegro.

— **¡Y eso que no has visto nada anciano!** — exclamo mientras usaba toda su energía para enviarla al hacha del pecado más fuerte, y el mini sol fue cambiado por una enorme estrella del tamaño de una cadena de montañas, y ahora la estrella parecía hecha de magma rojizo, desprendiendo un descomunal calor que comenzó a derretir el mar alrededor de todos— **. ¡CHARGE AND FIRE!**

BRAAAUUUUMMMMM

El Sol en miniatura fue lanzado, y al instante la única mujer Saiyajin se transformo, y Naruto pudo ver como su cabello ahora estaba tan largo que llegaba a su espalda, y sus cejas habían desaparecido, a pesar de eso, lo que más le llamo la atención fue que volvió a usar su técnica.

—¡Galick Ho!— exclamo mientras disparaba el ataque de color morado a la estrella mientras Naruto solamente sonreía y se lanzaba contra su propio ataque que empezaba a ser de vuelto hacía él.

Entrando en la estrella, sus células Kriptonianas empezaron a liberar una enorme cantidad de energía al mismo tiempo que la absorbían— **¡Solar Flare!** — exclamo antes de que toda la estrella fuese absorbida, y el se encontrase enfrente de la hembra, y esta vez, le golpeo con el triple de fuerza y velocidad necesarias para matar a un Super Saiyajin, notando que a pesar de eso seguía viva, vomito sangre y tenía una quemadura en el estomago pero seguía viva.

—¡Purika no!— exclamo Horenzo al ver al Saiyajin más joven lanzarse contra el Ootsutsuki que puso a Rhitta en su espalda para que absorbiese energía.

— **Dios Sol** — comenzó a hablar el ahora pelinegro mientras se giraba lentamente, la tierra aplastada e incinerada por donde sus pies tocaban— **. Guillotina.**

Sus manos en posición de X se separaron al instante que paso delante de Purika, y Naruto regresaba a su forma normal.

FRUUUUAAAAMMM

—¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!— grito el Saiyajin mientras el fuego le cubría, pero que en segundos disipo con tirarse al agua, pero el Ootsutsuki no se iría por las ramas, y al instante creo una potente esfera azul de Ki en sus manos.

— **Ka…me…ha…me…** — hablo mientras corría hacía Purika, y la energía calorífica llenaba su esfera de Ki— **. ¡HA!** — grito cuando impactaba la esfera contra el lugar donde estaba este.

Y todos en segundos vieron como el lago era separado y evaporado por el ataque, y como lo único que quedo fue un cráter quemado, en el que una masa de carne quemada que ahora era Purika, rodando y gritando del dolor de ser quemado vivo por llamas verdes.

— **Sate Sate Sate** — hablo el peliplata con Rhitta en hombro y la voz más grave y distorsionada, una marca negra en su frente que descendía por su ojo izquierdo ahora de color negro les miraba fijamente— **¿Cuál de ustedes será el siguiente, primates?** — pregunto con una sonrisa ladina.

Horenzo en un instante se lanzo contra el Ootsutsuki, quien sonrió de medio lado mientras miraba como el hombre preparaba un puñetazo aumentado con Ki.

— **[Full Counter]** — murmuro mientras devolvía el ataque con el doble de fuerza, viendo como el ahora rubio recibía un invisible golpe al momento que él alzaba el hacha de Escanor por encima de su cabeza, nuevamente generando una mini estrella en ella— **. [Cruel Sun]** — susurro mientras el agua del aire comenzaba a evaporarse.

Una esfera de Ki le dio al sol, y Naruto tuvo que lanzarlo a otra dirección cuando noto como este se desestabilizo.

Usando el movimiento cuántico, desapareció y reapareció metros detrás, viendo como el fuego verde que creo su ataque empezaba a apagarse.

Karifuwara, el Saiyajin calvo, miro con los brazos cruzados como Purika rodaba en el suelo para apaciguar las llamas que lo cubrían, mientras el viento movía su capa.

 _Su poder no es superior al Super Saiyajin Fase 3, pero no deberíamos habernos confiado, lo que le falta en poder bruto lo compensa con inteligencia y habilidades, es sorprendente que apenas habiendo recibido la sangrd Saiyajin haya llegado tan lejos, le falta muy poco para llegar a la primera fase, y entonces… su poder podría dispararse en bruto._ Razono mientras bajaba hasta ver al rostizado Saiyajin, _¿Cómo pudimos haber peleado sin pensar primero?_ Se cuestiono quitándose su capa y poniéndosela al quemado Purika.

Este, ahora, era meramente una figura humanoide, toda su piel ahora estaba de color rojo, y el pelo de su cabeza y cola estaban totalmente rostizados.

Internamente, Karifuwara apretó los dientes mientras sostenía la cabeza de Purika, molesto consigo mismo, _Me deje llevar por la información que recibí, ¡Le hice más caso a una computadora, lo subestime a él y puse en peligro a mi soldado!_ Se dijo con la mirada oscurecida, viendo como la armadura de Purika se pegaba a su piel quemada y pegajosa.

Levantándose, miro a Naruto, quien mantenía su sonrisa mirando los ojos amarillos de esclerótica negra de Karifuwara.

—¡No señor, por favor no intervenga, yo puedo…!— le pidió Purika, extendiendo una mano hacía el Saiyajin calvo.

—Silencio soldado— le dijo girándose a verlo—. Acepte su derrota y descanse.

—¡Nunca!— exclamo Purika levantándose, solo para caer arrodillado cuando Karifuwara elevo su Ki y mando una fuerte onda de aire que incluso hizo a Naruto cubrirse.

—¡No me desobedezcas!— bramo, haciendo que el Saiyajin rostizado bajase su mirada.

—Perdón… señor— mascullo el joven con voz derrotada, dejándose caer al suelo por el dolor—. Pero ya no merezco ser un Saiyajin nunca más— declaro apretando las manos quemadas.

Karifuwara se mantuvo estoico frente a Naruto, a pesar de la descorazonadora escena detrás suyo—Entonces regresa a Absalón, recupérate, y vuélvete más fuerte, para que esto nunca vuelva a pasar.

—Pero…— comenzó Purika—. La vergüenza, mi señor. Los otros Saiyajin nunca dejaran de burlarse de mi, me humillaran, se jactaran de mi vergüenza por lo que me queda de vida.

Una extraña sonrisa apareció en la cara del hombre calvo—Si, es doloroso, pero yo fui quien te trajo y la responsabilidad recae en mi, acepta tu derrota orgullosamente, aceptar la derrota viene con un beneficio, analiza como perdiste, y piensa en mejorar, te volverás más fuerte que nunca. La vergüenza y la derrota son parte de una pelea, y entre más experiencia tengas, te volverás más poderoso, y ya nadie podrá derrotarte.

El derrotado Saiyajin bramo, con sangre saliendo de su boca—¡Señor…!

—Mi paciencia tiene un limite, soldado— hablo Karifuwara con enojo.

—¡MALDICIÓN!— grito Purika golpeando la roca debajo suyo, destrozándola.

Naruto les miro con los brazos cruzados—Al principio iba a dejarlos irse de este planeta, pero supongo que ya no iremos por ese camino— les dijo con su Noryokugan brillando.

—Serías inteligente, si te unieras con nosotros— le dijo el Saiyajin adulto, haciendo al peliplata alzar una ceja—. Pero no me agrada tu actitud, así que no lo creo— esa parte hizo sonreír al Ootsutsuki.

—Ya somos dos en eso, calvito— le dijo mientras se preparaba para pelear.

–No creas que solo por ganarle a mi discípulo eres el oponente indicado para mi, muchacho Ootsutsuki— hablo mientras dejaba que su Ki saliera.

—No has visto ni la mitad de lo que puedo hacer, así que cuida tus palabras— declaro Naruto sonriendo con leve diversión.

Purika apretó los dientes, mientras Karifuwara se cruzaba de brazos—Tan solo tienes 13 años, un eres joven, así que entiendo tu actitud, no te matare, pero si que te hare sufrir.

—Haz lo que quieras, estoy dispuesto a morir para proteger a este planeta, y si eso significa matarte a ti y a tu raza… pues le puedo decir adiós a los Saiyajin— hablo mientras su cola se movía detrás de su espalda.

—Grrr… ¡Maldito bastardo!— exclamo Purika mientras Naruto le veía sacar una especie de tuvo de metal con la punta de color rojo, y se la introdujo al cuello.

El peliplata se hizo hacía atrás al ver como el Ki del Saiyajin masacrado se elevaba al cielo, y como el pelaje negro comenzaba a cubrirlo nuevamente en todo el cuerpo, vio la esclerótica volverse negra y luego un punto rojo y luego.

Le vio crecer, los músculos agrandándose, crujidos de huesos, frunció el ceño al ver al Ozaru negro enfrente suyo.

Segundos antes de que este rugiese y se volviese dorado.

—Yare-Yare Dawa— susurro mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a aumentar de tamaño y su cuerpo se cubría de músculos rojos y azules, trozos de hueso blanco cubriéndole al momento que iba a su forma Bijuu. Pero estaba lejos de terminar, pues rápidamente una armadura samurái de Chakra platinado cubrió a Naruto en su forma Juubi, una mascara Tengu apareciendo en su cara mientras 6 brazos y dos alas formaban la protección y fuerza extra que necesitaba— **. Eres muy testarudo** — le dijo mientras una Bijuudama se creaba enfrente de su cara y clavaba una de las espadas que tenía en sus 6 brazos en la esfera morada.

— **¡ROAAAHHHH!** — bramo el Ozaru al momento que lanzaba una onda de Ki roja desde su boca, sin importar que Karifuwara estuviera entre ambos.

BOOOOOOOOMMMM

La explosión generada por ambos ataques mando a volar al mono gigante dorado mientras el Bijuu clavaba sus espadas en el suelo, cada una tan grande como las cadenas de montañas mientras el viento hacía que los demás Saiyajins tuvieran que cubrirse.

—No me voy a quedar a ver como el mocoso de Horenzo se queda con toda la diversión— murmuro la mujer Saiyajin aun en su fase tres mientras se lanzaba contra Naruto.

Este desenterró una de sus espadas, y la lanzo contra la rubia, haciendo que esta mandase una esfera de Ki contra ella antes de ver como una docena de **Vals de Perturbación Maligna** eran lanzados hacía su dirección—Hmph, nada mal, mestizo— murmuro mientras se contraía sobre si misma antes de erguir una barrera a su alrededor haciendo que las explosiones la cubriesen.

—Ataques tan débiles no van a afectarme, mestizo— le dijo mientras desactivaba la barrera, solo para sentir como alguien estaba detrás suyo.

No tuvo que girarse pues escucho la voz de Naruto, a pesar de que el enorme Juubi estuviese peleando contra el Ozaru nuevamente—No es tanto de que si puedo afectarte con poder en bruto, pero soy perfectamente capaz de afectarte con los efectos residuales— le respondió con una mirada tranquila.

—¿Cómo…?— susurro al ver como de repente el Ozaru dorado comenzó a ser apaleado por una fuerza invisible combinada con los golpes del Juubi.

—Eso que ves es un clon, tengo billones de esos planeando diferentes escenarios para vencerlos a ustedes, más de un trillón de mentes, como una colmena, analizando sus ataques, sus formas de pelear, sus habilidades. Se que tienen sus limitaciones, y por eso se que no pueden sentir a los clones **Limbo** — dijo mientras con su Rinnegan era capaz de ver como 12 clones del enorme Juubi cubiertos con sus propios Susano'o le daban una paliza conjunta al Ozaru.

Naruto hizo su mano para atrás, deteniendo el puñetazo que la Saiyajin le lanzo, usando el Noryokugan para cambiar la energía cinética en mero Chakra que absorbió—Mucha gente de mundo esta bajo mi protección y no me importa los medios que necesite para protegerlos— mascullo mientras sus garras de Metrochronium rasgaban la piel de la mujer, sacando sangre que en menos de un segundo retiro limpiamente, viendo las garras negras que ahora estaban bañadas en rojo—…Según tengo entendido, las transformaciones de Super Saiyajin suceden por un aumento en las células Z del usuario, entre más células, más poder.

Mientras hablaba, Naruto lamio la sangre de las garras, asimilando las células Z en ellas al momento que sus propias células las imitaban.

FRUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMM

Naruto sintió como el poder comenzaba a surcar su cuerpo se distendía levemente por un aumento leve de musculatura, al momento que detenía un puñetazo de la Saiyajin, y la miraba fijamente.

Su cabello empezó a erizarse mientras la fuerza de su agarre aumentaba, y cuando su puño impacto la cara de la Saiyajin, paso.

En ese instante, en ese solitario instante, vieron como el cabello se prendió en dorado, desde la raíz hasta las puntas, un color amarillo como el oro mientras era erizado al punto de que el cabello parecía desafear la gravedad.

Naruto soltó el brazo de la mujer, dejando que ella se separase con gesto sorprendido, el ahora rubio miro su reflejo en el lago, un aura dorada cubriéndole

—¡Je!— una enorme sonrisa apareció en su cara mientras los volvía a mirar, y al siguiente sonido—. ¡ROAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

Fue como si mil leones rugieran con una estruendorosa ira al momento que el aura llameante color amarillo que le cubría se disparaba a los cielos. Y vieron como el dorado pasaba a verde.

En el siguiente segundo, el ahora peliverde estaba enfrente del Ozaru.

Con una patada en la mejilla, derribo y lanzo al enorme mono a varios kilómetros a la redonda, haciendo que se viese como una hormiga derribando a un gigante.

Y entonces lo vieron por primera vez, en toda su esplendoroso horror.

El cabello ahora verdoso, se elevaba al aire cada pocos segundos por el aura llameante del mismo color que su cabello, la pupila había desaparecido, dejando unas cuencas totalmente blancas, marcadas por una enorme sonrisa.

Un Super Saiyajin Legendario.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **_** ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ **_**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

—Sate Sate Sate— Hyodo Issei sonrió, sentado en el pico de una montaña viendo todo perfectamente desde allí—. Todo está pasando tan rápido, ya llegaste a la fase Legendaria pero aún así estás lejos de llegar a tu cúspide— rio suavemente y giro su cabeza suavemente con una sonrisa algo perversa en sus labios y miró al hombre detrás de él—. Tch Tch Tch, fue mala idea venir hasta aquí solo para perder, Tio ?#-+/—Estarossa frunció el ceño mientras sacaba su espada—¿Con que así son las cosas eh?—dijo el Ojimiel levantándose, girándose mientras una espada aparecía en su mano

Los labios del peliverde y del pelinegro se movieron en unísona, hablando al mismo tiempo—Empecemos este baile.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **_** ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ **_**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

A pesar de que normalmente, la forma en la que estaba Naruto debería aumentar su musculatura a descomunales niveles, eso era por que el propio cuerpo de los Saiyajin era incapaz de soportar esa enorme cantidad de poder. Pero con el nivel de regeneración y la propia resistencia que poseía eran capaces de acumular ese infinito poder en un cuerpo tan pequeño.

Giro su mirada por encima de su hombro, viendo como el enorme primate dorado se levantaba gruñendo, antes de rugir y mover su cuerpo mientras giraba sobre su propio eje, sus brazos destrozando montañas al momento que una esfera dorada se creaba en su hocico.

La sonrisa del peliverde se agrando a un más, mientras acumulaba una cantidad descomunal de Ki en una sola de sus manos, su propia piel quemándose cuando toco la esfera de energía—¡ _O-M-E-G-A BLASTER!_

El grito, combinado con la explosión generada ensordaron al resto, mientras Naruto volaba hacía el enorme Ozaru, cuando llego allí, esquivo su puño gigante y pasando por su brazo, llego a su espalda, viendo su armadura, y luego girando, esquivo un coletazo antes de agarrar esa misma cola y tirar de su cola hacía abajo.

Enrollándola alrededor del tobillo, lo hizo caer bajo su propio peso antes de que una esfera roja se formase en su hocico, la esquivo para que segundos después viese como la enorme mano del Ozaru estaba demasiado cerca.

Chistando, se cubrió, para que poco después fuese lanzado contra una de las montañas.

Y en un instante, el puño de Purika impacto la montaña.

Naruto choco contra roca pura, antes de caer justo en el océano, gruño levemente, ese ultimo impacto lo recibió directamente.

Poco después, el pie del Ozaru le aplasto.

Un Ozaru pesaba varias miles de toneladas, y Naruto sintió como todo ese peso caía encima suyo, enterrándolo profundo en la tierra antes de que saliese volando entre las montañas y separándose por cientos de miles de kilómetros.

 _Él maldito es rápido._ Pensó al verlo saltar varios kilómetros con cada salto.

—¡GHA!— grito cuando un total de 7 esferas de Ki le impactaron en brazos, piernas y pecho, y no tuvo necesidad de ver como los otros Saiyajin habían lanzado esas esferas.

Frunció el ceño mientras aterrizaba en el océano, y gruño mientras aumentaba la cantidad de células Z en su cuerpo y sentía como su poder aumentaba.

El cabello creció, y esta vez todo el cabello del cuerpo de Naruto fue hacía su cabeza, relámpagos comenzaron a salir de su cuerpo, una enorme cabellera verde llegándole a la espalda mientras sus cejas habían desaparecido.

Volando hacía el enorme mono dorado ambos impactaron sus puños, y Naruto uso el Noryokugan para traspasar la energía cinética del golpe en Ki. Generando una explosión en la mano del Saiyajin.

Naruto miro como la explosión cubría al simio, y poco después desapareció como si nada, y noto algo importante.

—…¿Dónde esta mi clon?— murmuro mirando a sus alrededores, confuso al no sentir a el Chakra de su clon en forma Bijuu. Antes de sentir el Ki del Ozaru encima suyo, para que alzase la mirada—. Ohhhh… mierda.

El Ozaru, cargando dos trozos de masas de hueso blanco y músculos rojo/azul que era lo que quedaban de su clon, y le golpeo con esta, como un gigante martillo.

Y luego literalmente le clavo en el suelo.

Inhalando con dureza, se paro mientras mandaba Ki y Chakra a su mano izquierda— **¡Raiton: Rasenshuriken!** — grito mientras lanzaba una Rasenshuriken hecha de relámpagos, totalmente plana y que se oía como un millón de pájaros chirriando.

Vio como el Ozaru creaba de nuevo una esfera de energía roja en su boca, tan grande que su hocico se distendió y crujía con fuerza, antes de lanzarla hacía su dirección.

Los océanos se abrieron y se quemaron mientras la gigantesca onda de Ki iba hacía él, y Naruto solamente puso una mano en el suelo.

— **Camino mutuo** — susurro mientras una esfera verdosa se creaba a su alrededor.

Derivada de una técnica única de su Rinnegan imbuida en un cuerpo controlado, permite al usuario manifestar una barrera única capaz de reflejar técnicas en su origen, a menudo con mayor potencia y efectos, sin que el usuario sufra su daño o efectos.

La cola de mono en su espalda se movía, dubitativa mientras la esfera regresaba la fuerza de la onda de energía, haciendo al peliverde concentrarse en un plan de ataque.

—Estoy demasiado jodido— susurro al ver como una aura flameante dorada cubría al gigante.

Karifuwara hablo, dejando curioso a Naruto… curioso y nervioso—Se esta estabilizando, pronto alcanzara la forma compacta— dijo al momento que Purika se calmaba.

—Esto… esto es malo— susurro al ver como un enorme pilar blanco se elevaba al cielo, el Ki se elevaba por encima del planeta.

La energía dorada se disparo a niveles descomunales, siendo perfectamente capaz de sentir en todo el planeta, al momento que el Ozaru se encogía lentamente, y como su poder aumentaba de manera descomunal.

Vio como toda la energía se cerraba alrededor del Saiyajin, y pudo ver como ahora, un carmesí pelaje cubría el cuerpo de Purika, su cabello negro erizado llegándole a la espalda, su esclerótica negra y sus iris amarillentas—¿Así que esto es el verdadero poder?— murmuro emocionado el pelinegro, mientras Naruto abría los ojos al ver como se lanzaba contra él.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **_** ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ **_**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

—Esto ya es problemático—susurro Issei esquivando los golpes de Estarossa viendo de reojo al Saiyajin de pelo de color rojo en todo el cuerpo—. Oi, Estarossa— el peliplata se separó de él, mirándole fijamente.

—¿Qué sucede?

—¿Hasta que rango llega el poder de tu mandamiento?

—...200 kilómetros si llevo mi poder hasta el tope.

—Llévalo a 100 y terminemos esto rápido—le indico señalando a detrás de él—. Esos quieren matar a Korento—y apenas dijo eso, sintió el poder del hijo del Rey Demonio aumentar.

 _Bien, no importa como sea; los Saiyajins sienten desprecio por seres "inferiores"_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **_ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ** **_**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Trato de darle una patada, pero el Super Saiyajin en su cuarta forma se agacho, y únicamente corto un par de cabellos antes de que le enviase un puñetazo.

 _Kamui._ Pensó mientras era traspasado y giraba para darle una patada en el cuello a Purika… no lo movió un centímetro.

Sorprendido, Naruto uso el movimiento cuántico para aparecer delante de él, dándole una patada en la cara con el mismo resultado. Y un segundo después, se separo por varios metros antes de ver la desdeñosa mirada del Saiyajin—. Supongo que no debería hacerte esperar— murmuro oscuramente. Una esfera de Ki se formo en su mano mientras la alzaba hacía Naruto.

Cuando la lanzo, el Ootsutsuki no se espero ver como lanzaba una lluvia más de disparos de Ki hacía él, y al instante sus caminos aparecieron.

Los 12 Samuráis, cada uno, comenzó a golpear las esferas, protegiendo al cuerpo principal de ser herido mientras el peliverde trataba de recuperar el aliento.

—Jejejeje… ¡Jajajajaja!— empezó a reír Purika mientras soltaba disparo tras disparo de energía, mientras Naruto se quedaba viendo con el Noryokugan como sus células Z empezaban a comportarse extraño, las ondas blutz afectándolas de mala manera.

 _Puedo aprovechar eso._ Pensó mientras debajo de su ropa, varios millones de Henichū eran liberados al instante que eran enviados contra el Saiyajin.

Se concentraron más que nada en desestabilizar la absorción de ondas blutz de sus células Z, desestabilizando también su transformación.

Vio como el brazo empezaba a temblar—¿Qué esta…?— de repente, el brazo de Purika se agrando grotescamente, la carne y huesos creciendo hasta el mismo tamaño que tenía como Ozaru, pero con el resto del cuerpo del tamaño de un humano normal—¡NO! ¡NO AHORA!— grito mientras grotescamente se miraban y escuchaban huesos y musculo moviéndose debajo de su piel.

Los Henichū regresaron a Naruto mientras este se quedaba mirando al Saiyajin que le miro furibundo.

Naruto por su lado, le enseño el dedo de la gloria con una sonrisa.

Purika apretó los dientes hasta que sangre salió de sus encías—Escúchame— hablo con voz gutural, apretando una de sus manos hasta que el liquido rojo salió igualmente—. ¡Soy más fuerte que esto!— le grito mientras alzaba su mano normal, creando una esfera de Ki en ella—. ¡SOY MÁS FUERTEEEEEEEEEE!— grito lanzando la onda de Ki carmesí, mientras Naruto alzaba una mano y ponía la otra en el suelo.

—Game Over— le dijo Naruto mientras usaba el Camino Mutuo para regresarle el ataque—. Finish him— susurro al momento que la Rasenshuriken de relámpagos volvía hacía él.

SLASH

— **Fatality** — declaro cuando la cabeza de Purika fue cortada desde los hombros en un corte limpio.

El cuerpo cayo pocos segundos después, ya no transformado, y Naruto pudo ver como la mujer Saiyajin y Cyborg detenían a Horenzo, mientras Karifuwara descendía con los brazos cruzados.

Segundos después, Naruto lo vio expulsar una enorme cantidad de Ki, pero que ahora era incapaz de sentir, y que su cabello se había vuelto de color azul celeste, casi turquesa, como sus ojos… su ojo.

Preparándose para pelear, Naruto instantáneamente entro en el Modo Sabio para un segundo aire.

Pero la pelea fue detenida por un nuevo contrincante.

—No ahora… teniente— tanto Karifuwara como Naruto se giraron para ver a quien hablo, sorprendidos al ver a otro Saiyajin.

El Ootsutsuki, sorprendido, tomo nota de como este Saiyajin tenía pelaje gris en su cuerpo de manera similar a la que Purika tenía anteriormente. Cabello rubio extremadamente largo, patillas a los lados de la cara, una sombra roja debajo de los parpados, esclerótica negra con ojos dorados, pestañas grandes y una barba de chivo.

Naruto suspiro, mirándole cansado—Viejo, hoy no es mi día.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **_ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ_**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Issei esquivo el golpe que Derieri le lanzo, mientras se encontraba con los ojos cerrados y con la mirada baja, concentrándose para oír las perturbaciones en el aire, en la tierra y en los propios músculos de sus enemigos para anticiparse a sus movimientos.

— **¡Physical Hunt!** — escucho decir a Ban antes de hacerse a un lado y que absorbiese el poder de Galand, quien estuvo apunto de atacarle por detrás. Notando las gotas de sudor en la cara del zorro de la codicia, adivino que había absorbido demasiado poder.

—Je… no te apresures tanto para morir, anciano— le dijo Issei con una sonrisa, mientras detrás de él había una multitud de esqueletos listos para lanzarse contra él, antes de alzar a Rhitta sobre su cabeza y de un tajo, destrozarlos con la onda de viento—. Ahora apúrate, el mantenerse relajado es algo que solo los más fuertes se pueden permitir.

—Je… suenas como Escanor cuando esta en su forma de día~— canturreo el peliblanco con algo de enojo mientras se levantaba.

PAM

Al instante vio como el peliplata parecido a su capitán aparecía delante de Issei, solo para asestarle una patada en la cara que lo mando a volar, desapareciendo pocos segundos después de la vista del inmortal.

—Así que ellos son los demonios de los que hablo, los 10 mandamientos— murmuro con tono aburrido, solo para ver como otro ejercito de esqueletos corrían hacía él—…Mierda, hasta el niño de 8 años es más fuerte que yo. Tengo que empezar a dejar de jugar.

Con Issei, este parpadeaba mirando el cielo, mientras su cabeza descansaba en el agua del océano junto con todo su cuerpo, se llevo dos dedos a la mandíbula, y con un crujido, la alineo en su lugar.

Poniendo las manos en el agua, se paro nuevamente, viendo al hombre adulto que le observaba con el ceño fruncido.

—Yo, Tío Rossa. Ishishi— rio Issei, sonriéndole a Estarossa juguetonamente mientras se tronaba los dedos, viéndolo sacar la daga curvada de su pecho—. Sate Sate Sate… ¿Hasta en la daga de él te copias?— pregunto, como si le estuviera regañando, antes de sacar la misma daga que Naruto tenía como Tesoro Sagrado—. Aunque no te puedo culpar, ¡la daga es simplemente genial!— declaro antes de bloquear un tajo dado por el Mandamiento del Amor, sus dagas chisporroteando al tocarse.

—Me molesta un poco el hecho de que te parezcas tanto a él— le dijo con calma el peliplata.

—Ishishi— rio el Hyodo nuevamente, esta vez una marca negra en su frente, mientras en sus ojos el color miel apenas se miraba, pues la pupila había crecido de tal forma que solo se miraban como esferas negras—. ¿Qué puedo decir? Hace enojar a otros es de familia— Issei de repente se puso cara a cara con el peliplata, su sonrisa cada vez más oscura—. Ten cuidado con eso, no vaya a ser que no puedas pelear por ser afectado por tu propio mandamiento.

—Je— sonrió el demonio levemente—. Eres de hecho un chico interesante— dijo cerrando los ojos y sonriendo un poco más.

—Me dicen eso a menudo— declaro Issei imitándolo, sonriendo y cerrando los ojos.

PAM

—¡ORRA!

Antes de poder reaccionar, Estarossa se dio cuenta de que ahora estaba en el aire, a varios metros del suelo para ser precisos—Sin embargo— una voz encima suyo le hizo abrir los ojos para ver a Issei cubierto por un aura morada, y de poder ver Bisshamonten's, habría visto al guerrero de color morado en la espalda del niño—. También dicen que soy un hijo de puta que se niega a morir.

Dando un estruendoroso golpe a la cara del peliplata, Issei vio a cámara lenta como el golpe deformaba la piel del mandamiento del amor al momento de ser golpeado como si se tratase de un tren.

Luego de eso, fue lanzado contra el agua, generando que salpicara una enorme cantidad de agua al impactar como una bala de cañón.

—47… 48… 49… 50… 51— escucho el pequeño antes de girarse, viendo como Derieri golpeaba un grupo de demonios, destrozándolos con cada golpe mientras se acercaba a donde el se encontraba—. ¡52!

Terminando su combo, impacto su golpe en el estomago del chico, que abrió los ojos sorprendido mientras la saliva salía de su boca por la fuerza del golpe.

Alzando ambos brazos encima de su cabeza, el Hyodo ahora tenía la cara compaginada por la ira—¡Me dolió!— y golpeando con ambas manos como un martillo la espalda de la demoniza, la hizo abrir los ojos por el dolor que surco su espalda, antes de girar y recibir una patada giratoria y ser agarrada del pelo para lanzarla contra el suelo.

Monspeet al instante la atrapo, y una gota de sudor surco su cara—Ese chico… es el segundo en sobrevivir un combo de más de 50 golpes… y lo hizo como si fuera un golpe normal.

—Fue… un golpe de suerte— murmuro la pelinaranja separándose del castaño—. Seguido de una patada de la suerte, y un jalón de cabello de la suerte.

… _En verdad que es mala perdedora._ Pensó Monspeet planamente, antes de apuntarle con una mano al castaño— **Kajinryuu (Dragón de Ceniza)** — murmuro mientras de su mano salía una enorme cabeza de dragón hecha de fuego.

—Lindo— murmuro Issei viendo el dragón mientras sujetaba la daga de Naruto con una mano antes de moverla de izquierda a derecha— **Full Counter.**

Al instante, fue como si se tratase de una pelota, pues el ataque al instante fue devuelto por el pequeño, antes de que Zeldris al instante estuviera delante de ellos.

Con un solo tajo de su espada, dividió el dragón con solo la onda de aire—Yare-Yare… interesante— susurro Issei con una sonrisa divertida.

Antes de alzar una mano con una sonrisa más grande que antes—Dai Kajinryuu (Gran Dragón de Ceniza)—en lugar de salir solo una cabeza, salió un dragón de cuerpo entero tan grande como un edificio de seis pisos que salió rugiendo contra sus víctimas.

Los ojos del pelinegro se abrieron mientras miraba como el dragón rugía y se lanzaba contra ellos, antes de que las carcajadas de Galand se escucharan y viese como una enorme piedra, seguida de varias otras rocas redondas y que hicieron estallar al dragón el aire

 _Él viejo tiene sus trucos._ Pensó Issei viendo como Galand estaba usando su hacha/lanza como un palo de golf para golpear enormes rocas contra el y los demás Pecados

Con algo de dificultad, Diane y King las destrozaban y esquivaban

Hawk y Escanor corrían para evitar ser aplastados

Gowther se mantenía calmo, mientras Merlín había puesto una barrera sobre ella

Y Ban... ya estaba aplastado por varias rocas.

Issei suspiró levemente, esto era malditamente problemático— **Trace On** —un arco apareció en sus manos, negro y adaptado a su tamaño.

Las rocas volaban pero por razones que nadie sabia-Star Platinum-estas no tocaban ni un cabello del niño.

Mientras tanto, este se encontraba apuntando hacía él demonio con cuerpo de armadura, al momento que unas flechas hechas de energía se creaban en el arco.

Y al instante, cuando las soltó… desaparecieron.

Un segundo después, Galand tenía múltiples huecos en su cuerpo, en los que sangre negra salió a chorros de ellos.

Galand cayó pesadamente al suelo inerte antes de levantarse de golpe, la materia oscura sanándolo.

—El mocoso de Korento es fuerte—comento con ansias de más batalla.

— **¡Star Platinum!** — exclamo Issei mientras con sus manos y las de su Bisshamonten detenía los brazos de Drole, para luego golpearlos, doblándole un par de dedos antes de darle un potente golpe a la cara al gigante.

Al ver un brillo detrás suyo, no tuvo que girarse para saber que era Gloxinia, y tampoco lo tuvo que hacer para ver la enorme flor dorada que le apuntaba.

— **¡Trace On! ¡Lord Camelot!**

Un enorme escudo de color negro y gris apareció enfrente del pequeño, más grande que él mismo mientras un brillo color blanco saliese del escudo hecho con la mesa redonda, al momento que unos enormes puros de piedra blanca se formasen en ella.

—Esos son… ¿Los muros de Camelot?— se cuestiono Zeldris al ver lo formado por aquel escudo. El ataque de Gloxinia fue lanzado pero fue retenido fácilmente por los muros blancos de la Utopía Distante—… Pero más fuertes al parecer—se respondió así mismo el pelinegro.

Unos segundos antes de que viese como Issei aparecía enfrente del antiguo rey hada y le daba un fuerte rodillazo en el estomago que literalmente dejo la marca de la rodilla hundida en el estomago.

La sangre salió de la boca del rey hada, antes de que una leve sonrisa apareciese en su cara al momento que veía como Melascula ya estaba detrás del niño.

Luego Issei vio solo oscuridad.

Se giró y vio a la mujer que le mostraba una sonrisa tranquila—Te la voy a quitar a putazos—le dijo el castaño haciéndola reír suavemente.

—Que niño tan agresivo…— le dijo mientras se desvanecía en la oscuridad e Issei solo escuchaba su voz—. Un alma tan pasional y determinada será deliciosa de comer— declaro Melascula poniendo una mano en la espalda del castaño.

Pero en vez de que una masa blanca saliese de su boca, vio como salía una especie de corazón rojo bordeado con negro.

No le dio importancia y se lo trago, solo para que segundos después varios picos rojos y negros salieran de su garganta.

—Es la primera vez que le digo esto a una mujer, pero… no te lo tragues— le dijo Issei con burla mientras el corazón atravesaba la garganta de Melascula e iba de regreso a su pecho, mientras la oscuridad que los rodeaba se dispersaba.

Antes de poder darse cuenta de su entorno, Issei recibió una patada de Estarossa directamente en la cara, mandándolo contra el suelo rápidamente mientras la oscuridad le cubría casi en su totalidad.

—Me sorprendiste bastante, chico, tu fuerza casi alcanza totalmente la mía, pero estas a años luz de siquiera poder alcanzarme— declaro Estarossa bajando al suelo con lentitud, mientras Issei se limpiaba las gotas de sangre en su boca.

El Hyodo se quedo viendo como el peliplata descendía, mientras él lentamente sacaba una esfera de color morado de su bolsillo.

— **Blackout** — declaro el hijo del Rey Demonio mientras la mano de Issei era absorbida por una oscuridad fantasmal, para que segundos después el resto de su cuerpo fuese cubierto por ella—. La oscuridad ha consumido tu cuerpo, ya no puedes hacer nada— dijo el hijo de en medio del Rey Demonio usando una versión más fuerte del Blackout en todo el cuerpo del rubio—. Ha sido un buen combate, mocoso de Korento— dijo con una leve sonrisa.

Pero apenas dijo eso, un brillo dorado surgió desde dentro de la Materia Oscura haciéndola desaparecer mostrando la figura de Hyodo Issei, su cabello ahora dorado meciéndose con el viento mientras que extendía su mano hacia el cielo.

—¿Ya no puedo hacer nada?...¿Quién decidió eso?— susurro con voz seria mientras formaba una esfera dorada en su mano—. ¿Qué mi cuerpo fue consumido?...¿Quién decidió eso?...—la esfera dorada gano varios picos mientras giraba sin cesar.

Zeldris se congelo, viéndolo fijamente

 _¿Qué es este ser? Su total aumenta...pero no como con el Pecado del León_. Pensó antes de ver la esfera dorada

 _De verdad...es hijo de Korento._ _Pensó Estarossa viendo la esfera dorada que parecía el nacimiento de una nueva estrella._

—Muere—susurro Issei— **. Estrella del Cosmos** — y bajo su mano.

—¡AHHHHHHHH!— grito el peliplata en dolor, más rápido de lo que uno pudo haber visto la esfera dorada chocó contra él, mandándolo a volar contra varias cadenas de montañas.

—¡Mocoso!— Issei se giró para ver a Ban quien, ya regenerado, corría a verlo—. ¡¿Qué fue e...so?—sus palabras murieron al ver que el niño ya no era tan niño.

Ahora era de su altura, 2.00m de alto, su cabello ahora era dorado junto a que sus ojos eran rojos con la pupila rasgada de un dorado intenso. Varios tatuajes dorados triviales cubrían su cuerpo, el cual presentaba varias de cientos de cicatrices de batallas hechas **.**

—Ni yo mismo lo se muy bien— dijo Issei mirándose fijamente—. Quien me dio esto me dijo que lo usase solo en una emergencia, ya que me daría todo el poder que podría alcanzar en toda mi vida— le dijo al zorro de la codicia, antes de que el mismo domo que lo transformo en aquel guerrero volviera a aparecer—…Y aparentemente… entre menos edad menos dura el poder— declaro ahora de nuevo como un niño.

Ban se le quedó mirando antes de girar su cabeza—¿Todo ese poder llegarás a tener? Diablos, si que me quedaré atrás.

—No se si esto te haga sentir mejor… pero me sentía realmente viejo en esa forma— declaro con una leve risa, antes de…—. ¡Coof!— toser levemente, viendo como un pegote de sangre negra salía de su boca—. ¡Coof! ¡Coof! ¡Coof!— Issei empezó a tener un ataque de tos, sosteniéndose la boca.

—¡Oí, mocoso! ¿¡Qué te pasa!?— exclamo Ban preocupado al ver como empezaba a casi vomitar sangre a galones.

El niño se tapo la boca, aguantando las gárgaras que sentía en esos momentos.

Antes de sentir una mano sobre su espalda, y que en un brillo dorado, el dolor que sentía se fuese, junto con el vomito de sangre.

—Dioses… me duelen cosas que no sabía que podían dolerme— murmuro Naruto tronándose la espalda, escuchando sus huesos crujir con enorme fuerza al ser reacomodados mientras sanaba al pequeño—. Esos Saiyajins fueron más duros de lo que pude planear— mascullo cansinamente.

—Dacho—habló Ban aliviado con una sonrisa.

Issei gruño levemente, sintiendo el peligro venir.

—Pa… Papa— hablo Issei levemente.

El Ojimixto miro curioso al pequeño—¿Me llamaste papa?— le pregunto con curiosidad, mientras que con una mano, detuvo el arma de Galand de cortarle el cuello—. Anciano, ¿no ves que estoy hablando con mi hijo?— pregunto de mal humor.

 _Que rápido lo acepto._ Pensaron los pecados con algo de pena por lo calmado que estaba el Ojimixto.

El demonio de armadura rojiza gruño mientras veía su arma agrietarse—Maldito seas, Korento.

— **Star...Platinum.**

—¡ORA!— Galand se contrajo del dolor, sintiendo como un puño se hundía con fuerza en su estómago.

 _Incluso su Bisshamonten esta herido._ Pensó al ver como la sangre salía del pecho del guerrero de color morado. Girándose levemente, vio a sus compañeros, los pecados capitales. _Él más poderoso es Escanor, podría vencerlos a todos de ser de día, pero ahora estamos en la noche, Ban y King son los segundos más fuertes. Merlín podría ayudar pero sería superada por varios otros, Gowther corre peligro estando cerca, Diane no es lo suficientemente fuerte… oh, y Hawk esta allí…_

—Puedo seguir—susurro Issei levantándose levemente siendo ayudado por su Bisshamonten—. Gracias Star...

Suspirando, Naruto golpeo la cara de Galand, abollándola con fuerza y mandándolo a volar contra sus compañeros—No lo dudo, aunque estoy en las ultimas— mascullo el peliplata con una risa—. Todos los clones que tenía en otros lugares como un seguro para no morir, los termine usando como distracción para sellar a los Saiyajin en una dimensión con un tiempo diferente, eso ya de por si me agoto… ahora esta que tuve que enviar a "alguien" que le enviase al pueblo más cercano la información de estos babosos— le apunto a los mandamientos, que generalmente ahora tenían una vena en la frente por el insulto, antes de oír la risa del Ootsutsuki—. Estamos jodidos, ¿no?

—Al parecer...si.

E Issei vio por primera vez algo que no había notado.

Como en donde antes estaba el sello de 8 trigramas que contenía al Kyuubi dentro… no estaba.

No pudo pensar más en eso, cuando una espada fue formada en segundos por el peliplata.

SLASH

Como si se tratase de cortar pan, todos vieron como el Ootsutsuki cortaba la tierra, dividiendo el lugar donde estaban Issei y los pecados.

—Perdonen… por haberlos metido en todo esto— les dijo, mientras de la grieta que formo, salió una bruma morada, que termino cubriendo a todos los pecados y a un sorprendido Issei al otro lado—. Pero tengo que afrontar las consecuencias de esto… solo.

—No...—susurro Issei—. Nonono...No...¡No! ¡NO!

Caminando hacía los mandamientos, Naruto retiro su camisa, tronándose levemente el cuello mientras les miraba con Rinnegan activo—Es un mal momento para que llegaran, pero… adivino que no están de humor para oírme, ¿no?— pregunto mientras sus caminos aparecían a su alrededor.

—¡Tu maldito traidor!— escucho un grito, solo para que segundos después su Camino Asura se pusiese enfrente de Derieri, con la densidad que poseía, ella gruño cuando sintió sus dedos tronar.

Empezó a golpear repetidamente, notando siempre el mismo resultado, sin mover al guerrero de seis brazos y tres cabezas.

—50… 60… 70… 80… 90… 112— contaba Naruto, viendo como la cara de la pelinaranja se perlaba con el sudor por seguir golpeando—. Esa es el nivel más alto de combos que has alcanzado en tu vida… y…— apareciendo delante de ella, cerro el puño—. Es para que se den cuenta de que si quisiera matarlos, ya lo habría hecho— usando cavitación al golpear, genero una implosión en un par de órganos de ella, órganos que su miasma iba a sanar, pero que eso no significaba que no la dejarían quieta un rato.

 _Ellos en verdad me odian._ Pensó Naruto mientras la dejaba en el suelo, sabiendo que volvería para intentarlo de nuevo.

Miro como los Mandamientos le rodeaban, Monspeet y Gloxinia sanaban a Derieri para que nuevamente se parase, el doble de enojada mientras sus caminos le rodeaban al mismo tiempo, protegiéndolo.

Bajando la mirada con una leve sonrisa, miro al pequeño chico pelinegro, de la altura de Issei, mirándole con ira pura—. ¡Yo, Zeldris! Sigues tan pequeño como siempre.

SLASH

—Y tan temperamental como cuando eras niño— murmuro mientras saltaba, cuando su brazo derecho fue cortado de cuajo y de la herida salió un miasma negro igual que el de los demonios que fue por su brazo cortado.

Justo antes de que este fuese aplastado por el pie del mandamiento de la piedad.

—Enserio, ¿te molesta que te diga pequeño por el tamaño de tu cuerpo, o por el tamaño de tu…

PAM. PAM. PAM. PAM

Drole en un instante comenzó a golpearle repetidamente, estampando sus puños contra el suelo.

—Tengo que aprender a dejar de hablar— murmuro agarrando los puños del rey gigante. Segundos antes de enviar un puñetazo de aire comprimido a la cara de este.

—Hazlo— dijo Zeldris a Grayroad al momento que Naruto se giraba para ver a la demoniza gris.

Unas cadenas purpuras aparecieron en su cuerpo, y apenas trato de quitárselas se dio cuenta de que solo apretaban con mayor fuerza— **Jibaku Ensa** — declaro Grayroad mientras las cadenas desaparecían de su cuerpo.

—¡ **Katon: Hajingakure no Jutsu!** — declaro Naruto inflando las mejillas antes de soltar una enorme cantidad de vapor en el suelo que cubrió en su totalidad donde estaban todos, antes de salir por un lado, camuflado por la nube que genero.

—¡Muy bien, ya no esta encerrado por los mandamientos!— alabo Hawk feliz al ver a su amigo ser libre antes de ver como era teletransportado a donde estaba antes.

Naruto parpadeo mientras miraba a Zeldris, antes de suspirar—"Las cadenas de la enemistad" se me olvido por un segundo— murmuro, sabiendo que quien fuera maldito por esas cadenas, no podrían salir de allí hasta matar al invocador o morir—…oh, no ahora— murmuro escuchando un sonido parecido al de las aspas de un helicóptero moviéndose.

Zeldris miro curioso a unos pequeños seres de aspecto metálico, al menos 20, que tenían un solo ojo que parecía ajustarse mientras los observaban—¿Korento, que son estos?— pregunto mientras se daba cuenta de que los seres se mantenían a una buena distancia de ellos.

—Por lo que se, son drones… Geikangakure tiene bastante de esos para monitorear eventos— declaro Naruto encogiéndose de hombros. Aunque internamente, estaba preocupado.

 _Espero que al menos no muestren esto en Konoha._ Pensó nervioso de como sus habilidades serían vistas por bastante gente.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **_ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ_**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

—¡Es el demonio!— exclamo uno de los civiles, viendo una pantalla gigante en uno de los edificios que había en Konohagakure, viendo al peliplata enfrentarse contra 9 personas/seres extraños.

—¿Contra quien esta peleando?— murmuro un ninja del clan Yamanaka viendo al extraño grupo de personas, cuyos ataques se miraban demasiado poderosos.

—¿A quien le importa? ¡Le están dando su merecido a ese mocoso demonio!— rugió otro ninja del clan Inuzuka.

Todos captaron el mensaje más rápido de lo que cualquiera pudo haberlo hecho y empezaron a alentar...a los Mandamientos.

Toda la aldea, salvo a unos cuantos, estaban apoyando a aquellos que querían la destrucción del mundo para matar a aquel que los quería salvar...

Irónico y poético.

—Grr— gruño Isana al oír los vitorees dados a aquellos que atacaban a su hermano mayor, sus ojos ahora de color anaranjado mientras veía como todos silbaban y aplaudían al ver a Naruto ser golpeado.

—Cálmate, Isana. No empieces a hacer un alboroto— le dijo Soukyū agarrándola del hombro y haciendo que se girase para verla.

—¿¡Es que no estas escuchándolos!?— exclamo con enojo, solo para ser respondida con una mirada helada.

—Después podrás desquitarte con ellos, no hagas que terminen evitando que miremos como Naruto les patea el trasero— declaro con convicción.

 **Algunos dicen que el amor es ciego...pues la confianza también lo es.**

—¡Maten al demonio!

—¡Sacrifíquenlo!— grito uno de los concejales civiles con una sonrisa enloquecida.

En el campo de batalla, y gracias a su audición mejorada, Naruto era capaz de escuchar todo lo que decían los de Konoha, mientras detenía los ataques de Zeldris y Estarossa, al instante que también mandaba Chakra a la barrera para evitar que cualquiera de sus compañeros la rompiera, ni Merlín, Escanor o Issei eran capaces de traspasarla.

La sombra de Derieri apareció encima suyo, y esquivando a los caminos, lo golpeo, separándolo de ellos

—2… 3… 4… 5… 6… 7… 8— contaba la pelinaranja, la fuerza de sus golpes aumentada cada vez que golpeaba más, mientras en el aire, Naruto no podía hacer mucho para evitarlo, sus brazos protegiéndole de los golpes de la Mandamiento de la Pureza—¡58! ¡59! ¡60!

CRAUCK. CRUACK.

— **¡Khu!** — gruño el peliplata viendo como la piel se abría, dejando ver sus huesos negros, a pesar de ser indestructibles, la carne y piel a su alrededor no lo eran.

—¡NO! ¡PAPÁ!—rugió Issei dando golpes más fuertes viendo como el peliplata caía en picada debido al potente golpe que le proporciono Derieri.

De repente, se sorprendió al estar ahora sujetado de los brazos por Monspeet, que al instante vio como la carne de los brazos del Ootsutsuki desapareció completamente, solo dejando un negro hueso sorpresivamente intacto.

—Vaya, vaya, eres el cuarto que aguante más de 50 golpes de Derieri, este mundo se ha vuelto una sorpresa— dijo planamente el castaño mientras volaba junto con Naruto hacía arriba—. No puedes usar tus manos ahora, por lo que te defiendas de esto es poco probable— soltando al peliplata, Monspeet se separo un poco de él para después crear una bola de fuego entre sus manos—. **Gokuenchou.**

BRAAAAUUUUMMMM

La explosión que surgió fue bestial que sacudió todo el continente Shinobi, haciendo a varios caer al suelo.

Mientras tanto, los pecados y mandamientos vieron la enorme bola de humo que quedo, como una pequeña explosión nuclear.

—¡Lo lograron, mataron al demonio!— vitoreo un concejal civil con una enorme sonrisa, antes de ver como un proyectil salía disparado hacía Monspeet.

Un puño atravesó el estomagó de Monspeet haciéndole escupir sangre. Ambos cayeron al suelo, mientras se observaba una quemada figura sostener algo con su boca.

Un sonido de corte se escucho después, mientras un quemado Naruto caía de boca al suelo y el mandamiento caía de pie.

—Nada mal— murmuro el Ojinegro sin emociones…

SQUIIIISSSHHH

Antes de que un torrente de sangre negra saliese de su garganta semi cortada.

—¡COUGHT!—Monspeet escupió sangre con fuerza, ese corte había sido más profundo de lo que pensaba

Cubierto de sangre, Naruto apretó su daga con la boca pastosa por el liquido rojo que escurría de ella, la respiración pesada mientras algo de la ceniza del ataque se metió a sus pulmones, se levanto lentamente, viendo a Estarossa enfrente suyo.

—No tienes idea, de cuanto he esperado este día— le dijo con calma y con una sonrisa el mandamiento del amor.

—Jejeje… créeme, me hago una idea— rio Naruto con un ojo cerrado mientras sus heridas ya no se curaban por si mismas.

 _Mis telomeros están demasiado gastados después de regenerarme tanto con la pelea de los Saiyajin, necesitare al menos tres días para sanar todo esto._ Pensó con cansancio, viendo a Estarossa sacar su daga un portal negro creado en su pecho.

Aunque...

—Mi hijo te dejó hecho mierda—comentó con un tono burlesco.

El hijo del medio del Rey Demonio ahora estaba sin camisa, y la parte inferior de sus pantalones estaba destrozada, sus guantes estaban al rojo vivo, derretidos, su piel estaba tan calcinada que en cara, pecho y brazos se miraba perfectamente el musculo—Tal vez un poco, pero pude protegerme a tiempo con mi oscuridad— declaro encogiéndose de hombros mientras el miasma negro curaba sus heridas… muuuy lentamente cabe decir—. Gloxinia, ¿me haces los honores?— pidió mientras el antiguo rey hada ya había formado la enorme flor parecida a un girasol, ya cargando energía amarilla en su centro.

 _Si eso fuese luz solar real, me vendría muy bien un poco de eso._ Pensó, sabiendo que el ataque del pelirrojo sería pura energía mágica concentrada.

FLUUUUUUUSSHHHH

Que le impacto únicamente a él.

—¡PAPÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!

El grito de Issei fue opacado por la ovación de más de un millar de habitantes de Konoha al ver eso, el grito ahogado de Soukyū, el silencio de Isana, la sorpresa de Rinne, la incredulidad de Seishi, y de muchas otras personas que vieron como el peliplata salía de allí, casi tan quemado como Estarossa.

—Esto… si que me va a doler… mañana— murmuro con la daga aun en la boca.

Abrió la boca y dejó caer la daga en su mano restante mientras un pilar blanco salía de él.

Zeldris abrió los ojos sorprendido—Ese maldito, ¡absorbió todos nuestros golpes para usar el Revenge Counter!

—El nivel de poder que libera es descomunal, estimo que debe ser al menos 30 veces la fuerza que tenía antes— declaro Drole sosteniéndose de un par de rocas enormes por el enorme viento.

Naruto apretó los dientes, esto seria lo último— **¡REVENGE COUNTER!**

Su grito fue acompañado con que todo el viento se liberase, la respiración de los 4 continentes se detuvo mientras miraban a Naruto mover su daga de lado a lado.

Solo para ser detenida por la mano de Estarossa.

Naruto se quedó casi helado, su poder volvió a bajar.

Estaba demasiado débil...no podría derrotarlos.

Inhalo lentamente, con dolor en los pulmones—…Chingada— dijo antes de desplomarse de espaldas.

Su brazo aún sangraba y sentía como más sangre salía de su garganta.

—La verdad, querido hermano, desearía no tener que hacer esto… porque me dolerá mucho más a ti que lo que te dolerá a ti— dijo Estarossa con una sonrisa.

Justo antes de aplastarle el pecho a Naruto con el pie, haciéndolo gritar de puro dolor.

—Esos nuevos compañeros que tienes son muy interesantes—comento el menor moviendo su pie antes de agacharse y cogerlo del cuello—. Dime, ¿cuándo los traicionaras como a nosotros?— preguntó con una sonrisa oyendo los ahogados intentos de Naruto para hablar—. Korento, fuiste un gran demonio, yo te admiraba—su sonrisa fue lentamente desapareciendo—. Te sigo admirando, ¡te sigo amando maldita sea!, eres mi maldito hermano...— varios corazones se pararon en ese instante al oír aquellas palabras—. Pero...no solo me la quitaste a ella, sino que por ella nos traicionaste y mataste a dos de los tuyos...

—…E…Li…za…be…— murmuro con voz demasiado débil, tanto, que ni Estarossa pudo oírle.

—Hn, por un momento tuve miedo de lo que iba a pasar, pero si no fuera porque Estarossa intervino, seriamos historia— declaro Melascula divertida, viendo como el Ojinegro movía su pie en el pecho del Ootsutsuki.

—¡AAAAAAGHHHHH!— grito Naruto desgarradoramente mientras un apéndice hecho del miasma negro se había enterrado en su pecho.

Estarossa miro a las cámaras, y luego miro a los pecados, sonriendo ante una idea que afloro en su mente—Durante tu reinado. Tu fuerza, tu crueldad, tu insensible indiferencia por la vida… Fue una vista terroríficamente maravillosa de contemplar. Incluso el clan de las diosas. ¡Incluso los dioses! No podían hacer otra cosa que acobardarse ante tu presencia. Todos te veían y te reconocían como él más digno heredero del titulo de Rey Demonio.

Naruto entre abrió los ojos, ya no tan brillantes, mirando los negros orbes del mandamiento del amor.

Fue algo raro, pero las cámaras mostraron una imagen diferente, y en la mente de los pecados, apareció una memoria de un peliplata de ojos rojos, acompañado por los mandamientos que miraban allí junto a otros que no reconocían, peleando contra unos extraños gigantes.

Vieron como sin piedad, el peliplata de ojos rojos rebanaba por la mitad a un de esos gigantes, mirando de soslayo a un pequeño peliplata de ojos negros, Estarossa.

—Incluso yo anhele ser como tu… pero...¡Llegó ese maldito día!— apareció el peliplata junto a una chica albina con alas de paloma, como un ángel...no...como una Diosa—. ¡Nos traicionaste! Mataste a dos Mandamientos antes de largarte con tú mujer, dejándonos solos...las Diosas al ver que te habías ido, convencieron a los Gigantes, Hadas y los Humanos para que las ayudaran...perdimos y fuimos encerrados por tu culpa, hermano.

Levantando al peliplata de ojos mixtos y haciendo que quedase enfrente de él, Estarossa lo miro con una sonrisa—Así que dime… ¿Cómo se te ocurrió algo tan divertido?— Naruto no respondió en absoluto, solo se le quedo viendo—. Hum, tu en verdad eres un escoria.

Al terminar de hablar, lanzo al peliplata a un lado, sin brazo, sangrante y medio muerto.

Comenzó a decir palabras en un idioma tétrico, nadie era capaz de entenderlo, pero la malicia detrás de ellas podrían ser entendidas por cualquiera.

—¡GHHHH...AAAAAAAHHH...!— grito el Ojimixto al momento que una masa blanca era sacada de su pecho mientras su cuerpo parecía convulsionarse.

Se relamió los labios y abrió su boca lista para comerla.

—¡STAR PLATINUM: THE WORLD!

—¡ZERO SIGN!

Blanco y negro, eso predomino para el lobo y el zorro

Para el zorro, todo fue en cámara lenta donde nadie se daba cuenta que siquiera estaba allí.

Pero para el lobo fue más allá; el tiempo se había detenido, no supo cuanto tiempo, segundos tal vez, pero fue suficiente para hacer lo que tenia planeado.

—Korento, siempre me pregunte que sabor tendría un alma como la tuya— dijo maliciosamente Melascula, sin darse cuenta de las manos de Ban a los lados de su cabeza.

CRACK

De forma asquerosa, Ban le arrancó la cabeza a Melascula sorprendiendo a los Mandamientos que se dieron cuenta de su presencia.

—¿Qué demo–¡ARRRRGGGGHHHHH!—Zeldris grito en dolor viendo en su pecho cinco agujeros sangrantes donde se suponían estaban sus corazones.

No solo él; los otros 7 fueron despojados de cinco corazones. Por mano de Ban, Melascula perdió seis mientras que Estarossa veía sorprendido como Issei le quitaba el apéndice negro del pecho de Naruto, detrás de él, Star Platinum destrozaba los 35 corazones negros y aún palpitantes.

—Par de idiotas… ¿Cómo… llegaron aquí?— les dijo Naruto con voz rasposa por la sangre en su garganta.

—¡Oh~! A algún baboso se le olvido que debes mantener tu energía en una barrera para mantenerla, y a alguien ya se la acabo~— dijo Ban con diversión, pisando los corazones de Melascula.

—Además— hablo Issei haciendo lo mismo—. No te íbamos a dejar quedarte con toda la diversión— declaro apuntándole a todo el grupo de los 7 Pecados Capitales, que con Tesoros Sagrados en mano estaban listos para el combate, incluso Escanor estaba en su forma musculosa usando algo de poder almacenado en su hacha, todos mirándole con una sonrisa.

—Ustedes… son el montón de malditos estúpidos más grandes que he conocido— le dijo a todos con una sonrisa agarrotada.

—Ah, Bueno~ Ya sabes lo que dicen, pájaros del mismo plumaje vuelan juntos~— respondió Ban burlonamente, sacando la lengua.

Dicho eso por el Zorro, ayudo a levantar al Dragón quien, como podía, lo hacia lentamente.

—Estos son solo rasguños, no es como para que se preocupen tanto— les dijo, como si la situación no fuese la que era ahora.

Estarossa miro la cabeza de Melascula bajo sus pies, con indiferencia—Hm, bien hecho humano—alagó el Mandamiento del Amor con un leve tono feliz—. Si tú no lo hubieras hecho, yo la hubiese asesinado.

—Papa, quédate atrás, nosotros nos encargaremos de ellos— le dijo Issei poniéndose enfrente del peliplata, su Bisshamonten aun detrás de él, en guardia pero todavía débil.

Pero…

Para cuando se dieron cuenta, la daga de Estarossa estaba enterrada en el pecho de Naruto.

En cámara lenta se giraron, sorprendidos ante ese accionar.

—¡NO!—rugió Issei agarrando la muñeca de Estarossa mientras Ban se colgaba de su espalda y Escanor intentaba detenerlo por su brazo.

— **Rebelion** — dijo Estarossa mientras de la oscuridad formaba un total de seis dagas más—. Como ya sabrán, los demonios, hijos de Yamata o los demonios más poderosos, poseemos un total de 7 corazones en nuestros cuerpos, y sin importar que, si esos 7 corazones son destruidos, no importa que, el Demonio morirá.

—¡Physical Hunt! (Cacería Física)—grito Ban mientras sus músculos se hinchaban a niveles peligrosos para cualquiera pero aún así Estarossa ni se inmuto

Enterrando la espada en el otro lado del pecho de Naruto, sin importarle como Ban, Escanor e Issei le trataban de mover, lo hizo lentamente, enterrando lentamente la daga en la carne y en donde estaba otra masa roja palpitante, haciendo gritar al peliplata—Allí va el segundo.

 **Nanatsu no Taizai OST II – Harlequin**

— _Bien, ahora que hemos capturado a el hada que a estado atacando nuestros pueblos, lo transportaremos y lo enviaremos a la Capital Real._

 _Las palabras del líder de su escuadrón no llegaron a Naruto, quien solamente se giro a un lado para ver al esposado joven de algunos 15 años de edad—¿Por qué no dices la verdad? Fue él hada que murió quien lo hizo, ¿verdad? Como están las cosas ahora, terminaras siendo el criminal._

 _El chico de cabellos naranjos/castaños miro indiferentemente al peliplata que le observaba con curiosidad._

— _¿Qué entendería un humano como tu?— dijo mirando a otro lado—. No darse cuenta del sufrimiento continuo de tu mejor amigo por 500 años… o dejar olvidada a tu hermana menor mientras sigue esperando por ti en el bosque y la promesa que hice con la chica más preciada para mi… incluso termine rompiendo eso— el peliplata vio como las lagrimas bajaban de la cara del hada, a pesar de la sonrisa en su cara—. ¡Soy el peor rey de todos!_

— _Tu eres… ¿el Rey Hada?— pregunto Naruto, más que para él que para el hada—. Siempre he pensado que los reyes son una bola de imbéciles que hacían lo que querían y mataban a cualquiera que no les agradase. ¿Quién hubiera imaginado que hubiera reyes como tu por ahí? Un rey que lloraría velando por los demás. ¡Eres un rey maravilloso!_

La lanza de Harlequin luchaba con todas sus fuerzas contra la lanza de Gloxinia, que se sorprendía enormemente al notar como a cada instante la fuerza del actual rey hada aumentaba al ver como Estarossa introducía otra de las dagas en el pecho del peliplata, aumentando el doble cuando escucho el grito de Naruto.

—Allí va el tercero— susurro Estarossa mientras agarraba otra de las dagas con lentitud.

 **Nanatsu no Taizai OST II – The Giants**

 _Diane se encontraba caminando por los bosques de un pequeño pueblo lejano en Jikan no Kuni, mirando a ambos lados, notando que no reconocían ningún lugar._

— _¿Y ahora que voy a hacer yo sola?— se pregunto levemente aburrida._

— _¡Oí, gigante, detente!— escucho que le gritaban, y bajo la mirada, observando a un pequeño grupo de 4 humanos vestidos en armadura—. ¡Si quieres pasar por aquí, tienes que pagar!— dijo maliciosamente uno de ellos—. Este camino fue hecho por humanos, un clan tan peligroso como los gigantes no pueden usarlo._

 _Miro con el ceño fruncido a ese grupo de humanos, dispuesta a patearlos hasta que vieran el otro lado del mundo, antes de que viera como de repente aparecía un chico peliplata con aspecto de ser bastante fuerte._

 _Se preparo para una pelea, solo para ver algo que le sorprendió._

 _PAM. PAM. PAM. PAM_

 _Parpadeo cuando el peliplata golpeo a los 4 humanos al mismo tiempo en la cabeza_

— _¿Qué creen que hacen montón de idiotas? Un hombre no debería actuar tan altivo ante una chica sola— les regaño mientras miraba como caían al suelo ante la fuerza con que los golpeo, y cuando trataron de levantarse, Diane miro sorprendida como los mandaba a volar como trapos sucios._

 _Un rato después, ambos estaban en una fogata, mientras comían unos trozos enormes de carne—¿Eres de Konoha? ¿Dónde queda eso?_

— _Al otro lado del mundo, en oriente. Deberías venir algún día— le dijo comiendo su carne con una sonrisa._

 _La sonrisa de Diane se borro al instante—Pero… soy una gigante. Todo el mundo se asustara._

 _Naruto únicamente movió la mano, restándole importancia—No asustaras a mis compañeros, todos son diferentes de personas normales. Es bastante divertido— le dijo con una leve risa._

Es algo sorprendente, medito Drole mientras tenía que usar sus cuatro brazos para tener a Diane, ahora convertida en metal, mientras con todas sus fuerzas trataba de ir a ayudar a Naruto… ese… ese era el poder de alguien que peleaba por algo más… algo que valoraba en gran medida.

—¡AAAAAHHHHH!

—Allí va el cuarto…

 **Nanatsu no Taizai OST II – Sunshine**

— _¡Mama, tengo miedo!— no le importo los chillidos de aquel niño mientras le rompía el cuello a aquel monstruo._

— _Como los rumores dicen, en verdad que eres un hombre sorprendente— dijo una voz femenina, haciendo que se girase._

 _ **Rosa…**_ _pensó el hombre de cabellos naranjos con sorpresa, antes de ver al pequeño que a diferencia de cualquier otro le sonreía sin miedo_

 _La sonrisa de un pequeño niño de cabellos plateados y de una bella mujer de cabellos negros le dejo impresionado—¿Vendrías a ayudarnos, guerrero del sol?— pregunto Naruto con una sonrisa._

 _Esa era la primera vez que un niño no le temía._

 _Un par de años después, Escanor en su forma nocturna miro a Naruto, de ahora 12 años, acostado en un sofá en su bar mientras ambos bebían un par de cervezas._

— _Dacho-san— le dijo, haciendo que el peliplata le mirase planamente—. ¿Por qué nunca me ha tenido miedo como los demás?— esa pregunta siempre no le dejaba dormir por las noches, pues no entendía porque, de todas las personas, un chico de 9 años jamás le mostro algún signo de repudio._

 _La respuesta de Naruto fue más simple de lo que creyó—Se lo que es que te teman por algo que jamás pediste tener…_

—¡GROAAAHHH!— rugió Escanor mientras usaba toda la fuerza que tenía para evitar que la mano del mandamiento del amor bajase, apenas y logrando alentarla un poco.

—Quinto— susurro Estarossa, mientras agarraba una de las dos ultimas dagas que quedaban.

 **Nanatsu no Taizai OST II – Ban**

 _Caminaba por la helada prisión hasta llegar a una puerta la cual no dudo en abrir._

 _ **PAM**_

 _Pateándola, viendo a un tipo con una algo frondosa barba sentado en el suelo, unas cadenas lo sujetaban a la pared pero no parecía molestarle, más bien, le miraba totalmente aburrido._

— _Déjame adivinar, otra ronda de tortura. ¿Podrías... no se... eso es raro de decir... azotarme en la espalda? Tengo una comezón allí desde ayer allí._

— _No soy otro carcelero, amigo._

— _¿Enserio?— pregunto el peliblanco alzando una ceja._

— _Yep, el pasillo esta limpio de guardias._

— _Ho, milagro, ya no hay nadie que me joda. Entonces, niño ¿me podrías sacar de aquí entonces?— le pregunto el peliblanco a Naruto._

— _Eso venía a hacer— hablo el peliplata con calma._

— _¿Enserio? ¿Como?— pregunto curioso por lo que el niño podría hacer._

 _Naruto se le acercó con una sonrisa en el rostro._

— _¡ASÍ!_

 _¡PAM!_

 _El muro detrás del prisionero fue destrozado y junto con el, el prisionero salió volando, con la barba y cara llenas de sangre, pero su rostro seguía inmutable, Aunque... estaba sonriendo... y tenía sus ojos bien abiertos._

— _¡Jajajajaja!— de repente se puso a reír._

 _Mientras Naruto se acercaba con una sonrisa igual de enorme que la de él—El "No-Muerto" con ese nombre te llaman ¿no?_

— _También me han llamado "El Inmortal"— declaro mientras el chico de ojos mixtos llegaba a donde estaba él._

— _Lo se— dijo el peliplata extendiéndole la mano._

 _El peliblanco extendió su mano, tomando la de él._

— _¿Como te llamas, chico?_

— _Naruto, Naruto Ootsutsuki._

— _¿Sin sobrenombres?_

— _El tipo más Opeado en este mundo._

— _Bueno, mi nombre es Ban, Ban el Bandido, y creo que nos llevaremos bien._

— **¡HUNTER FEST!** — bramo Ban al momento que todo su cuerpo aumentaba de musculatura y de proporciones a grandes niveles, las venas resaltándose en su carne mientras trataba de romperle el cuello a Estarossa, los dientes apretados ante la enorme frustración, ira, tristeza y dolor que sentía al no poder hacer nada para salvar a Naruto.

Lagrimas lentamente empezaron a salir de sus ojos por la impotencia.

 _¿¡Ni siquiera puedo proteger a la mujer ni a mi único amigo!?_

—Sexto— dijo Estarossa en un susurro, lagrimas igualmente caían de sus ojos involuntariamente mientras los ojos del Ootsutsuki iban a los mandamientos, los drones grabando su mente, luego miro a los pecados, y finalmente a Issei.

 **High School DxD OST: Shiretsu**

El niño era quien más fuerza ponía para evitar que la última espada bajase y perforase su pecho.

Sus dientes apretados, sus pupilas afiladas con sus ojos dorados viendo fijamente a Estarossa mientras que sus brazos ahora escamosos y de color rojo intentaban alzar el brazo del demonio.

Podía ver como el dañado Bisshamonten incluso trataba de ayudar al pequeño con su cometido más apenas podía hacer algo.

 _El Ootsutsuki le sonrió—Mi clan tiene costumbres muy raras pero que yo acepto, una de ellas es que en ocasiones especiales bebemos cierto tipo de vino— declaro mientras terminaba de llenar la copa—. Normalmente, lo hacemos solo nosotros, pero si alguien nos acompaña tenemos que invitarle. Pero solo si es una persona de confianza._

 _El pequeño Hyodo agarro la copa, sin entender—¿Eso quiere decir…?_

— _No te conozco, Issei. Ni tu me conoces a mi, pero puedo ver en tus ojos que serás alguien grande en el futuro, ese brillo en los ojos es algo que nunca había visto antes._

 _Issei vio la sonrisa del peliplata, y se sorprendió ante lo que decía._

— _Estas destinado a la grandeza, chico. Y por eso se que puedo confiar en ti, tus ojos son los de alguien que pelea por lo que quiere y aprecia— Naruto le palmeo la cabeza con una sonrisa—. Peleas y comes buena comida. Peleas y bebes buen vino. Peleas y duermes con una bella mujer, ¡carajo! ¡Pelea con esa bella mujer!— exclamo, haciendo que una gota de sudor bajase por la nuca de Issei—. Si no peleas entonces no puedes conseguir nada en este mundo. Así que acordemos algo, yo peleare a tu lado y tu pelearas a mi lado, Hyodo "Meryo" Issei— el castaño alzo una ceja._

— _¿Meryo?_

— _Dragon Negro, tienes un par de cabellos negros— le dijo con una leve risa—. ¿Quieres brindar, Meryo?— pregunto mientras inclinaba la calabaza enfrente del pequeño castaño._

 _Este le miro, antes de que una sonrisa torcida apareciera en su cara y agarrara sin dudar la copa de vino—Un brindis._

— _De ahora en adelante, peleare a tu lado, y te enseñare en todo lo que pueda._

— _De ahora en adelante, peleare a tu lado, y me esforzare lo máximo que pueda._

— _Es una promesa hecha por…_

— _Es una promesa hecha por…_

— _¡Hyodo Meryo Issei/Naruto Ootsutsuki!— brindaron y bebieron._

—¡GRRRRRRRRRR!— gruñía Issei de manera gutural, mientras sus ojos ahora eran de color amarillo. Se levantaba lentamente, intentando y logrando subir la mano de Estarossa de forma temblorosa.

Temblorosamente, la mano del mandamiento bajaba con lentitud, mientras las lagrimas caían libremente por la cara de Estarossa—¿Por qué tan tristes?— le pregunto Naruto con voz debilitada, mirando a los pecados, a los mandamientos, a Estarossa y a Issei—. No es como si vayan a perder a alguien importante.

Una ultima lagrima cayo de la cara del hijo del rey demonio—Adiós, Korento. Mi amado hermano mayor… Siete.

Con eso dicho, la séptima espada se enterró en el pecho del Ootsutsuki.

El brillo en los ojos de este desapareció, mientras cerraba con lentitud los ojos.

Pudo verlo en la cara de todos, sus últimos momentos.

El horror de los Pecados mientras la vida se le escaba con lentitud.

El orgullo de los Mandamientos al verlo finalmente derrotado.

El dolor de Estarossa mientras su mano dejaba el arma.

Los ojos llorosos de Escanor, Ban y sobretodo los de Issei que vieron directamente sus últimos momentos. Y se concentro en el pequeño niño para transmitirle sus últimos pensamientos.

 _Por favor, no dejes que mi madre y las demás se enteren, las va a destrozar._

—¡RAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!—rugió Ban con impotencia mientras explotaba debido a la enorme cantidad de energía que absorbió, manchando con algo de sangre la mejilla del hijo del Rey Demonio.

Este agarro de la cabeza a Escanor e Issei, tirándolos ambos lados, viendo como Merlín atrapaba al pecado del León e Issei se recomponía en el aire. Un aura dorada le cubrió y salió disparado contra el peliplata—¡BASTARDOOOOOOOOO!— rugió Issei mientras hacía la mano para atrás, preparando un golpe tan poderoso que las venas rojas del Ryūmyaku aparecieron en su brazo mientras las lagrimas caían libremente por su cara compaginada por la cólera.

Se plantó frente a él, retrocediendo su puño para dar el potente golpe.

PLASH

Pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido, ya que el hijo menor había atravesado su pecho en la zona del corazón.

Fue cosa de un segundo, en el que Naruto perdió la consciencia y la vida.

No recordaba que los ojos de Issei fueran tan oscuros. El negro de sus pupilas fue el negro absoluto en el que se sumergió su mente, y por un momento pudo oírlo en su cabeza, chillando desesperadamente.

 _¡No me dejes solo, por favor! ¡Papa!_

Y luego, tan pronto como habían llegado esos gritos, silencio. El silencio de un corazón dejando de latir. El silencio de un vínculo mental y sentimental resquebrajándose para siempre y dejando hondas heridas imposibles de cicatrizar. Y los ojos cerrados sin ver nada en absoluto, sin vida.

Las lágrimas producto de la desesperación y negación de la ya no tan pequeña Isana.

La incredulidad y el shock en el rostro de Rinne.

El inicio de algo difícil de catalogar en Sayuri al observar el cuerpo maltrecho y destrozado de su antiguo compañero de equipo.

La sonrisa divertida de los Mandamientos mientras los analizaban uno a uno con auténtica satisfacción.

Y finalmente, el estruendoso estallido de cólera escapándose de la boca de Issei, de la imparable aura aniquiladora. La posesión rasgando el aire y adueñándose con férrea desesperación de cada rincón de la isla destruida.

Y lejos de allí, tan lejos como para que el grito no llegara, pero sí la ausencia de la presencia de Naruto, un ambiente tenso cargado de estupefacción tomó posesión de cada rincón de la Aldea de la Hoja. Las miradas de todos aquellos capaces que vieron al Ootsutsuki y su desaparición, su aniquilación, viajaron hasta una única persona concreta, anclada en la multitud, agotada y sudorosa tras un intenso viaje desde Uzu no Kuni.

Kushina elevó la mirada al cielo, y ahí se quedó, viendo la pantalla en la que aparecía un muerto Naruto, sin poder escuchar los gritos de regocijo y felicidad de los que estaban de su alrededor. El vínculo roto dando un último latigazo sobre su mente para deshacerse por completo. Una última palabra, una última vez el sonido de su voz haciendo eco en su cerebro, un último mensaje, quizás de auxilio, quizás de despedida.

 _Mama…_

Pero aquellas ovaciones fueron acalladas por las palabras de Estarossa.

—Korento y tú querían detenernos, pero no lo lograron...nuestra conquista sobre esta pútrida tierra esta cada vez más cerca de lograrse.

Esas palabras dejaron helados a muchos, haciendo que los pensamientos que tenían varios Shinobi y lideres de las aldeas se volvieran realidad.

 _Estamos jodidos._

En algún lugar donde no existían el tiempo ni el espacio, el alma de Hyodo Issei se encontraba frente a alguien quien, sumergido por la eterna oscuridad, solo dejaba ver sus ojos dorados.

— **Hum**...—una voz grave se oyó, tan grave que le daría miedo a cualquiera— **Para que estés aquí...ha de haberte pasado algo...**

—Cállate— dijo Issei mirando a la nada, con ojos llenos de [Determinación] e [Ira] brillando en su mirar—. Vengo a que me des tu fuerza— no fue una petición, era una orden.

—Ho~—se burló aquel ser—Grandes palabras para un ser tan minúsculo— su tono burlesco no afecto a Issei, mientras un aura amarilla comenzaba a cubrirle lentamente, sus ojos ahora brillaban del mismo color que esa aura, de color amarillo putrefacto—. Vuelve pronto niño—le dijo el ser—. Presiento que tus visitas serán más divertidas

Estarossa observo a Issei temblar con fuerza mientras ponía sus manos contra la muñeca del Mandamiento.

—¿El mocoso va a llorar por qué perdió a su papito?— el peliplata se burló, su mano atravesando el pecho del niño de cabello castaño que tenia sus brazo izquierdo inerte al costado mientras el derecho le tenia agarrado de la muñeca, su última acción fue querer detenerlo.

 **Flush**

Un guantelete rojo apareció en el brazo izquierdo hasta el hombro del niño, una gema verde coronaba el dorso de la mano y dos picos dorados salían del codo y otros dos de un poco más arriba.

 **[Oye...]** Una voz profunda llamo la atención de Estarossa, los Mandamientos y los Pecados restantes quienes, viendo el guante, notaron que la gema verde brillaba.

 _¿El guante habló?_ Pensaron todos extrañados ante ese suceso.

Fueron sacados de sus pensamientos cuando la gema volvió a brillar. **[Aquel que se hace llamar demonio...Estarossa, ¿verdad?]** Cuestionó el guante con una voz mortal que hizo estremecer a más de uno.

El peliplata no respondió, solo alzó una ceja al querer oír lo que la gema quería decirle.

 **[Tú...acabas de cometer un gravísimo error]** Culminó dejando de brillar.

El hijo del Rey Demonio iba a decir algo más pero un fuerte dolor acalló sus palabras, siendo cambiadas por un alarido de dolor puro.

 **CRACK**

El sonido de huesos rompiéndose se dejó escuchar, grotesco como ningún otro; el peliplata ahora con la muñeca rota veía y sentía el firme y mortal agarre del niño de cabellos castaños que, hasta hace unos momentos, parecía haber muerto

¡FLUUUUUUUSH!

Una potente aura negra salió de su cuerpo haciendo que todos se agarrasen de donde pudieran; la explosión de poder fue tan violenta que se escuchó a muchos kilómetros a la redonda.

Estarossa tenia sus ojos muy abiertos, tanto por el dolor como por la sorpresa.

 **"Yo, aquel que os destruirá...**

 **Soy el ser que destruyo los principios de la supremacía y la dominación de Ik...a**

 **La "Vida" me aborrece, la "Muerte" me teme y el "Rey" me observa**

 **Yo me convertiré en la persona que traerá la destrucción predicha al plano existencial**

 **¡Y LOS HUNDIRE A TODOS USTEDES MISERABLES EN LO MÁS PROFUNDO DEL OLVIDO!**

 **¡CELESTIAL DESTROYER!"**

—¡ESTAROSSA SEPARATE DE ÉL!—le grito Zeldris a su hermano pero fue demasiado tarde.

El demonio abrió sus ojos al notar los colmillos y garras bestiales del niño pero fue tarde.

Con un sonido grotesco, Issei uso sus garras de forma rápida para abrirle el pecho a Estarossa con una facilidad que asustaba para que luego metiera su cabeza en el torso abierto del peliplata, atravesando su espalda.

Y allí todos lo notaron; en la boca de Issei y pronto a ser devorado estaba un corazón negro que aún palpitaba, soltando sangre.

 _¡Va a comer sus corazones!_ Pensaron todos con horror, antes de que el cuello del pequeño girase de una manera antinatural y los mirase con unos ojos muertos.

Tragando el corazón en su boca, atravesando de lado a lado a Estarossa con el cuerpo entero, se relamió los labios. Observando a Pecados y Mandamientos.

— **Os voy a comer vivos~**

 **"Una perdida importante liberó la Impetú Imparable de alguien que nadie creyó posible. Los Mandamientos temerán por sus vidas al enfrentar al Verdadero Hijo del Demonio más Fuerte"**

 **En el siguiente episodio de El Renacer del Clan Ootsutsuki: Issei, el Pecado del Odio**

 **Omake: Renacimiento**

Un vacío infinito.

Durante lo que pareció una eternidad, Naruto se dejó llevar por la vastedad del vacío. estaba acostado en medio de un lugar completamente blanco sin absolutamente nada, el rubio estaba inconsciente, sin embargo eso no duro mucho.

El color negro del vacio fue remplazado por un color blanco que le cego, y luego miro arriba.

Y vio un gran árbol, era gigante, no había mejor forma de describirlo, tan alto que ni siquiera podía ver el final de este con un tronco grueso y ancho que hacían sentir a Naruto diminuto.

—Lamento haberte arrastrado a esto, Shinju— le dijo el peliplata caminando hasta llegar a donde estaba el arbol, recostandose en la base de este.

— **Eres un idiota, deberias preocuparte más de ti mismo** — le regaño el arbol con voz sorpresivsmente femenina, haciendo al Oimixto reir levemente.

—Solo es cosa de esperar a que la maldicion surta efecto y me revivia... mejor dicho, que nos reviva— murmuro mientras alzaba la mirada al frente—. ¿Tu que crees, Korento?

Los ojos rojos que le miraron fijamente, dijeron más que mil palabras.


	19. Capitulo 18: Issei, el pecado del Odio

**Este capitulo me ayudo a escribirlo mi querido hermano Eien no hiryu**

 **Para** **Eien no hiryu, gracias por la ayuda :"3**

 **Para Kio, y eso que no has visto su pasado todavia**

 **Para Guest, lo bueno es que revivira.**

 **Para Gonzox-kun, espero que la putiza que le daran a los demonios te satisfaga,**

 **Para Ryu ootsutsuki 14, ah, eso lo escribio mi hermano eien.**

 **Para Guest, pues no te imaginas lo OP que se volvera Naruto, y perdon por eso, es que lo escribi en un roleo con mi hermano menor, así que como narramos las cosas de forma diferente, termina con que sea algo dificil de entender, y como dije antes, eso lo escribio mi hermanito.**

 **Para kisuned, que bien :D**

 **Para** **Son Dexex, diablos men, me hiciste llorar v": lamento no poder responder mucho del review, ya que más que nada mi google esta tan mierda que solo pongo lo que me acuerdo de los reviews, aun así, adore lo largo que fue v":**

 **Para MurderW. , la escena de la que hablas es cuando Issei usa el Juggernaut Drive por primera vez, hablando de viaje en el tiempo, sigue Future para actualizar :D**

 **Para Nikopelucas, me alegra que te guste :D**

* * *

 **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

 **Capitulo 18**

 **Issei, el Pecado del Odio**

 **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

 **_ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ_**

¿Sabes? Es curioso, pero por primera vez en mi vida… no quería morir.

 _Nunca he querido morir, pero tampoco he sentido miedo de la muerte las veces que lo he hecho. Solo es una consecuencia de nuestros actos como Shinobis. Vivir y morir, creo que nosotros no tenemos lamentos especiales por ello. Morir peleando es el mejor fin, así que no le he dado especial importancia a ello... Pero lo cierto es que... ahora sí que no quería morir._

 _Haría cualquier cosa para evitarlo, pero a veces las cosas no salen como uno espera, y ahora lo sé._

Simplemente… me termine convirtiendo en alguien que genera dolor a otros… ¿Por qué tuve que simplemente existir… si solo terminare dándole dolor a todos?

Sonara egoísta… pero no quería dejarlos, incluso si les genero dolor… ¿en esto termino? Soy tan patético. Pero… incluso así… solo espero que estén bien.

Izanagi, si eres capaz de oírme… por favor que estén bien.

Solo espera a que regrese, solo espera.

Esta maldición, el ser el Chakravartin viene con un único beneficio, una única cosa útil.

 **Perpetua resurrección.**

Todo aquel que tenga la maldición del Chakravartin se le tiene prohibido morir, y más aun, se le tiene prohibido reencarnar, aquellos con esta maldición únicamente pueden cursar los 7 círculos del infierno, los 7 Narakas helados y calientes, una agonía eterna para cualquier alma a la que el Chakravartin se tiene que someter a la fuerza para revivir.

A eso estaría condenado el idiota que mantuviera esa maldición eternamente.

Pero para revivir, es necesario mostrar ser digno de ello.

Mis ojos se abrieron, yo, Naruto Ootsutsuki abrí los ojos mientras veía que estaba agarrado de un pilar hecho de caras humanas en agonía.

El Reino del Naraka

Espera por mi, Issei.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **_ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ_**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Como un animal buscando alimento, Issei salió del torso de Estarossa, dejando un enorme agujero con su tamaño en el pecho y espalda de este mientras salía por el otro lado, bañado en sangre de color negro.

Su cuello crujió mientras se lanzaba hacía atrás y atrapaba el brazo del hijo del rey demonio en su boca, con un rugido animal, sus dientes pasaron por toda la carne, huesos y la piel, quedando totalmente destrozados mientras los colmillos de Issei se enterraban profusamente en su carne.

La frente de Estarossa fue golpeada contra la del Hyodo, aturdiéndolo mientras este agarraba el puño que el peliplata le lanzo solo para pasar sus dientes por el hombro, cuello y torso del demonio, moviéndose como una garrapata mientras con sus piernas agarraba el cuello del Ojinegro, ahorcándolo, y con los brazos…

CRAUCK

Rompió el otro brazo del peliplata, viendo como la carne era atravesada grotescamente por el hueso mientras la carne de Estarossa manchaba la boca del castaño.

Sus ahora amarillentos ojos giraron para ver a los demás Mandamientos, sus pupilas perdidas en un mar amarillento mientras giraba en el brazo del hijo del rey demonio, rompiendo más y más los huesos de este antes de lanzarse como un animal contra ellos, corriendo a cuatro patas a una velocidad que dejaría en ridículo al Raikage con su armadura del rayo.

Galand al instante movió su arma contra el niño cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, solo para ver como este atrapaba su hacha con la boca, sus dientes fracturándola más a pesar de doblarse de maneras grotescas antes de agarrarla con ambas manos, y con un crujido sordo, Galand vio como el extremo de su arma era destrozado por las manos del niño y este movía la boca, agarrando el hacha del extremo sin filo con la boca antes de lanzarse contra el demonio.

Un corte fue todo lo que se escucho al momento que todos miraban como Galand era cortado por la mitad e Issei se giraba nuevamente, solo para cortar lo que quedaba de él de manera vertical.

 _ **Si… tan… solo…**_ pensó Issei con los restos que le quedaban de conciencia, no viendo nada más que un vacío negro e infimito, en donde únicamente estaban unos brillos amarillos como sus objetivos. _ **Si hubiera tenido esta fuerza, papa no habría muerto… ¡Si tan solo los hubiera matado desde antes!**_

—¡ **RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!** — un rugido, o más bien un lamento bestial fue lanzado por el pequeño retumbando por todo el lugar

Soltando el hacha en su boca, Issei miro con ojos sin vida la enorme flor que brillaba encima suyo al momento que extendía una mano hacía ese brillo de color dorado… segundos antes de que apareciera una diminuta esfera de color negro en su mano que empezó a absorberlo todo, el espacio a su alrededor distorsionado mientras Issei todavía miraba aquel brillo hecho por el antiguo rey hada.

— **Tu… ustedes… dos…** — susurro viendo a Gloxinia y Drole, su voz tan baja que fueron incapaces de oírle— **...Eran… sus… compañeros… ¿por…qué…? ¿Por… qué? ¿¡POR QUÉ LO ABANDONARON!?**

Gloxinia no pudo responder ya que más pronto que tarde; la mano de Issei le tenia agarrado del rostro, sus garras hundiéndose en su cráneo de manera lenta y dolorosa.

 _ **Si hubiera actuado antes… podría haberlo salvado…**_ razono débilmente el Hyodo mirando a los ojos de Gloxinia, mientras su propia mirada se encontraba ahora solamente cubierta por un amarillo putrefacto total… _ **No… si tan solo hubiera peleado junto a él… podríamos haber ganado, ¡incluso podríamos haberlos vuelto a sellar con Papa y Merlín aquí!**_ Se dijo mientras sus dedos se enterraban en la piel del pelirrojo rey… _ **Fue por mi culpa que papa murió… pero… ¡Incluso así!**_

Las escamas negras en el brazo de Issei se endurecieron mientras sus garras se hundían más en la carne del ex-Rey Hada al mismo tiempo que su brazo era llenado de un fuego de color negro que empezó a quemar al pelirrojo.

 _ **¡SIGUE SIENDO SU CULPA!**_

Su garra empezó a moverse de forma circular haciendo gritar del dolor a Gloxinia quien sentía como su carne era quemada de forma tortuosa y dolorosa— **¡Moeru Ryūsōken: Shin Ryū Dākuabisu! (Puño de Garra de Dragón Flameante: Dios Dragón del Abismo Oscuro)** — soltó el cráneo del anterior Rey Hada y este salió volando en un torbellino de fuego que le causaba quemaduras profundas y de tercer grado.

 **(Más referencia del ataque busquen Moeru Ryūsōken: Kaen Ryuo de Sabo, solo cambiando el fuego por el Hellblaze)**

—¡Gloxinia!— exclamo Drole al ver como el antiguo rey hada era lanzado como un remolino de ardiente fuego, antes de que el mismo sintiera como algo se hundía profundamente en su estomago—. Pequeño...— murmuro con leve dolor mientras Issei salía de su estomago y el le lanzaba sus cuatro brazos al mismo tiempo.

De los nudillos de Issei salió una cuchilla de color negro de unos 30 cm de largo y 5 de ancho la cual se recubrió de el mismo fuego de color negro tan abrasador.

De su boca salió un alarido gigantesco, un grito de batalla que hizo temer a los Mandamientos al oír la técnica de su ex-líder— **¡KAMI CHIGIRI! (Mil Cortes del Asesino Divino)**

—¡GHAAAAAAAA!— exclamo el antiguo rey gigante mientras los mil cortes cubiertos del fuego negro le atravesaban al mismo tiempo con enorme y dolorosa fuerza.

Issei, ahora en los cielos cubiertos de tinieblas, se giró violentamente viendo como Monspeet salía volando contra él.

Alzo su puño por sobre su cabeza y desde su codo hasta este mismo se llenaron del fuego negro, formando una gigantesca bola de fuego gusto en el puño— **¡KOHAI HIKEN! (Puño Devastador de Fuego)**

Los ojos negros de Monspeet se abrieron al ver eso, antes de crear en sus manos el mismo ataque que uso en Naruto

— **Gokuenchou.**

Antes de que pudiera lanzar su técnica, el torrente gigantesco de fuego cubrió su cuerpo a grandes velocidades—. ¡Monspeet!— exclamo Derieri al ver al castaño ser consumido por el fuego, antes de ver como un par de esferas amarillas iban a toda velocidad hacía ella.

Hizo que la materia en su brazo se hiciera más grande formando una gigantesca garra la cual uso para defenderse de esas dos esferas. Antes de ver que esas dos esferas eran los ojos ahora completamente amarillos de Issei, que le miraban de manera sin vida.

Intento hacer algo, golpearlo o una acción similar hasta que sintió el puño del niño contra su pecho— **1-Inchi no sutorōku (Golpe de una pulgada)**

Y uno de sus últimos dos corazones fue explotado mientras ella vomitaba sangre con fuerza. Ese golpe había sido el más fuerte y devastador que había recibido en su vida, y que no solo le afecto a su corazón, sino que al resto de sus órganos internos.

Su cuerpo fue mandado a volar, chocando contra una fila de montañas haciendo que sus huesos se quebraran como si fueran mondadientes. Quedando noqueada al instante mientras Issei iba contra Monspeet que ahora estaba libre del fuego de su ataque, aunque sus heridas solo se curaban de manera lenta a pesar de la oscuridad.

 _Este niño es peligroso..._ Pensó el demonio castaño. _No... no es un niño._ Meditó viendo sus ojos amarillos putrefactos.

En esos momentos era meramente el monstruo más grande de todos los que se encontraban allí. Todos debían de tener cuidado con él.

Derieri y Galand solo tenían un corazón, Estarossa tenia seis y al resto les quedaban dos.

Si tenían suerte, Gloxinia podría sanarlos usando su arma y restaurar sus corazones... pero incluso así, era un "y si"

Y si el monstruo no los mataba primero.

No tuvo tiempo para pensar más cuando el castaño estaba frente a él.

Las garras de Issei se aferraron con fuerza a su carne mientras este abría la boca a niveles descomunalmente imposibles antes de cerrarla sobre la garganta de Monspeet—¡GRRRRR!—con un gruñido bestial jalo su cabeza hacia atrás arrancando su cuello de cuajo.

Mastico el trozo de carne en su boca como una hiena, mientras la sangre del demonio bañaba toda su cara como una lluvia de color negro.

— **Mæ§** — el susurro del ahora ojiamarillo se escucho en las cabezas de todos, mientras miraban la horrorosa masacre. Zeldris voló a velocidades vertiginosas hacia Issei, intentando atacarlo por la espalda.

Pero no espero que una cola apareciera de la nada, negra y escamosa con punta en forma de tridente, el cual atravesó su estomago hasta el otro lado. Sus ojos negros vieron fijamente a las ahora amarillas cuencas del castaño… noto algo curioso antes de su cabeza fuese agarrada entre las garras del niño.

Sus cabellos lentamente se tornaban de un color tan negro, que incluso la poca luz de la luna parecía ser absorbida por ellos y hacerlas desaparecer, como un agujero negro.

 **BIZZT. BIZZT**

Abrió sus ojos sorprendido al oír dos potentes chispazos provenir del niño casi pelinegro, miro a ambos lados y noto como sus brazos se llenaban de potentes relámpagos azules

— **¡MAX 10 BILLION VOLT VARI! (Máxima Descarga Eléctrica: 10 Billones de Voltios)**

Los ojos del hijo menor del rey demonio se abrieron con incredulidad mientras las manos del niño se enterraban en sus hombros. El equivalente mínimo de voltios que un rayo puede tener es de 200 millones (200.000.000) para alcanzar los 10 billones tendría que ser al menos 50 mil veces más potente que un rayo normal.

Y, por regla de tres simple, eso significaba una sola cosa:

Le iba a doler… mucho.

 **BIIIIIIZZZZZZZZZTTTTTTTTTTSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHH**

Los rayos comenzaron a electrocutar el cuerpo de Zeldris, que por el mero shock era incapaz de gritar del dolor al sentir 10 billones de voltios surcar su ser. Sus ojos salieron de sus cuencas mientras su piel era quemada con extrema lentitud.

Pero aún así; sus dos corazones seguían latiendo.

A pesar de su grado de locura extrema, Issei quería hacerlo sufrir más que eso.

¡Quería que todos sufrieran lo más posible!

El humo salía de la cabeza del líder de los Mandamientos mientras era lanzado hacía atrás con los relámpagos todavía afectándole en todo el cuerpo. El Hyodo vio sus garras llenas de sangre y no dudo ni un segundo en lamerla, prácticamente incluso comiéndose sus propias manos antes de tragar y que se regeneraran.

 **SLASH**

Vio como la hoja de Rebelión salía de su pecho, en la zona de su corazón. La tomo como si nada y la rompió, dejando que la sangre cayese sin parar.

—Ni siquiera puedo sentir mis propios latidos...— susurro el monstruo mientras que su cuerpo se seguía recubriendo de escamas— **. ¡Me encanta!**

Sus manos se descolocaron de sus hombros mientras agarraba la cabeza de Estarossa, quien sorprendido, vio como la cabeza del niño giraba 180 grados para verlo con esos ojos muertos y esa sonrisa que haría incluso al Rey Demonio que miraba al ser más horrendo de todos.

—Tu rostro...—susurro con voz de ultratumba tomando la cara del peliplata con sus manos—Me repugna...—retrajo su puño derecho mientras mantenía sometido a Estarossa con su garra izquierda. Toda su extremidad derecha se lleno del mismo fuego negro que antes—. ¡HOKEN! (Puño Destructor)

Y su puño se enterró con una enorme fuerza en la cara de Estarossa, mientras apretaba los dientes y aumentaba la fuerza, escuchando los huesos en la cara del ahora hijo mayor del rey demonio rompiéndose a cada segundo que pasaba.

Antes de que el pilar de fuego saliera disparado.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **_ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ_**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Reino Naraka**

En un reino donde solo estaban un millar y millón más de pilares con las formas de mil caras en agonía, un solo ser vivo se miraba en ese reino, agarrado de la boca de una de esas caras, inconsciente, antes de que abriera sus ojos de color rojo y azul, mirando hacía arriba.

—Él... esta sufriendo... esta... llorando— murmuro con voz débil y casi inaudible,9 y con enorme velocidad, empezó a escalar en segundos el pilar agarrándose de las caras.

—¡Detente!— exclamo Naruto mientras escalaba los pilares del primer circulo del Naraka—. ¡Deja de llorar! ¡Deja de sufrir!—rogó subiendo más y más—¡Voy en camino! ¡Ise!

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **_ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ_**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

—¡ROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!—los momentos de lucidez eran pocos en aquel ser de ojos amarillos.

 **¡Matalosmatalosmatalosmatalosmatalosmatalosmatalos!**

Ese... eso era el resto de pensamientos que había en su mente, mientras golpeaba con fuerza a un incinerado Estarossa y mientras las risas del Rey Carmesí se oían en todos los planos de la existencia.

Por su parte, el gigantesco mandamiento intentaba llegar con su compañero hada quien seguía cubierto de fuego, antes de que Drole llegase donde él e hiciese que las llamas pasaran a su mano y dejasen al pelirrojo—Glo...xinia...—llamó apenas consciente—. Usa...tu lanza...

Girando en el suelo, el antiguo rey hada se arrastro hacía su lanza y la alzo sobre su cabeza, atrayendo a los otros 7 mandamientos como un imán al metal, sacando a Estarossa de las garras de Issei—Por toda la energía que usare...—susurro el pelirrojo—. No podre usar de nuevo esto...por un mes...esta es nuestra última oportunidad...

En el espacio negro, esos ojos dorados brillaban en enorme emoción— **¡Patético! ¡Creen que pueden derrotarlo! ¡Hahahahahaha!**

La enorme flor nuevamente apareció sobre todos los Mandamientos, mientras Gloxinia usaba cada pizca de poder mágico que le quedase en ella. Las heridas y corazones de todos sanaban y regeneraban mientras sus fuerza volvían hacia ellos.

La bestia gruño ante ello mientras sus ojos brillaban más. Alzo su mano hacía adelante, mientras casi parecía que todo se volvía de un color amarillo por la energía que Issei soltaba, como si hubiera día de nuevo, antes de que toda esa energía fuese a la mano de este—Blaster...— ese susurro, con la voz normal de Issei, pero ahora sin vida. Le envió escalofríos a cualquiera que fue capaz de oírlo—...Extincion...

—¡DETENTE!— fue un grito que se escucho en lo más profundo del Naraka.

Fue cuestión de milisegundos en el cual la esfera de poder se esfumó y los ojos de Issei titilaron entre el miel y dorado. Esos milisegundos fueron aprovechados por los nueve demonios quienes salieron lanzados contra él.

Antes de que el brillo pasase de amarillo, a volverse el negro más oscuro de toda la existencia, y cuando la daga de Estarossa estuvo a centímetros de su cara, todos vieron como su boca ahora era solo una línea curvada hacía arriba, y de sus ahora negros ojos solo salía un miasma negro como el alquitrán.

Abrió su boca, mostrando una enorme hilera de dientes tan afilados como cierras— **Revenge...Counter.**

 **FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

Fue rápido y mortal; un pilar negro se alzo y destruyo todo a su paso a un radio de 600 km a la redonda.

—¡Perfect Cube!— exclamo Merlín invocando su defensa perfecta. El cubo la cubrió a ella y a los otros 5 Pecados, la única cosa que maldijo, fue que el cuerpo de su capitán estaba demasiado lejos como para protegerlo.

Vio el cuerpo de Naruto volar por los aires y perderse a la distancia, mientras Issei liberaba toda la energía que acumulo en su ataque, sin darse cuenta de ello.

El cuerpo del Ootsutsuki termino cayendo muy lejos, en el mar entre Gokuni y Jikan—¡Merlín!— grito Diane viendo a la tercera miembro más fuerte—. ¡Debemos ir por el cuerpo del Danchō y detener a Ise!

—¡No podemos, hagamos lo que hagamos, moriríamos en fuego cruzado!— exclamo no viendo más que una blancura absoluta.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **_ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ_**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

—Para con eso— en lo profundo del reino del Naraka, el alma del Ootsutsuki se detuvo, tomándose la cabeza—. El llanto... ¡Haz que se detenga!— exclamo golpeando el pilar con enojo.

Naruto recordó en esos instantes la mirada de Issei en los momentos que murió, y apretó los dientes.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **_ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ_**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **_ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ_**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

—¡RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!— rugió el Ootsutsuki antes de escalar aun más rápido, al punto que parecía que estaba corriendo en cuatro patas por el enorme pilar... porque en verdad lo estaba haciendo.

— **¿Por qué?** — cuestiono la voz de Shinju dentro de su mente— **. ¿Por qué estas tan lleno de Ira?**

—Por qué... ¡Lo están haciendo llorar!— exclamo mientras por la velocidad literalmente corría por el pilar a una descomunal velocidad.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **_ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ_**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Los cuerpos de los Mandamientos salieron volando mientras su regeneración curaba todas sus heridas externas e internas… pero lo que paso nunca lo olvidarían psicológicamente.

Por unos instantes; vieron a la peor bestia del Omniverso.

 **El Destructor de la Realidad…** Hyodo Meryo Issei

 _No nos preparamos para esto._ Pensó Zeldris intentando sanarse. _Temo que ni siquiera Cusack y Chandler puedan con él..._

Y mientras tanto, el cuerpo de Ootsutsuki Naruto llegaba a lo más profundo del océano su alma en el Naraka intentaba por todos los medios salir de allí.

 _¡Me necesita!_ Pensó oyendo los lamentos en su cabeza mientras pasaba por un camino completamente lleno de fuego tan caliente que quemaría a cualquier humano.

—Es inútil.

—No… me… ¡IMPORTA!

...

La bestia salió disparada a cuatro patas en contra de los nueve mandamientos mientras estos todavía volaban en el aire, sin forma de protegerse ante lo que vendría.

—¡GROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!— rugió mientras alzaba las manos al aire y una esfera morada con picos a su alrededor aparecía entre ellas— **. ¡ESTRELLA...** —rugió de forma sobrenatural mientras la esfera creció de tamaño al menos 20 veces mientras sus ojos volvían a ser amarillos.

Y en algún lugar del Omniverso, cierto Dios Omnipotente de cabello azul paró lo que hacia. Una sonrisa triste floreció en sus labios—. Así son las cosas, ¿eh?...Perdóname...Ise

— **...DEL CAOS!**

 **BRAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **_ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ_**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Y en el reino del Naraka, el pilar por donde el alma de Naruto se levantaba, fue destruido.

—¡NO!—gritó intentando sostenerse de algo para seguir subiendo mientras caía nuevamente a los más profundos fosos de lava ardiente—. ¡Él...me necesita!— fueron sus palabras, mientras su cuerpo se hundía en lo más profundo del mar, su alma se hundía en el fondo de la lava del Naraka.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **_ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ_**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Los cuerpos de los demonios cayeron al suelo a vertiginosas velocidades; regenerándose lentamente.

—Eso...—susurro Monspeet respirando agitadamente—Ya no es humano...ni siquiera es un demonio...

—¿Como es que paso de un mocoso a... esto?— cuestiono Zeldris tratando de levantarse.

—Ni idea...—respondió Melascula retirando su materia oscura que uso de escudo.

Y aun así, tenia varias heridas que se sanaban lentamente en su cuerpo.

—Tenemos que hacer algo...

—¿Escapar?— propuso Grayroad pues no encontraba otra forma de sobrevivir.

—Nos cazará—razonó Gloxinia colocándose en el hombro de Drole.

—No es diferente a lo que esta haciendo ahora, sus energías no son infinitas, si escapamos tal vez tarde más en encontrarnos que el tiempo que le queda en esa forma.

—Yo no contaría con eso...—comento Derieri con un gruñido mostrando su mano donde habían dos globos oculares—. Se los quite, pero miren—alzaron la mirada y notaron que, aún sin ojos, él sabía donde estaban.

Les miraba fijamente, con esas cuencas vacías y sin alma, de una manera que Dios o Demonio temerían sin distinción alguna.

—Él nos encontrará—susurró Estarossa viéndolo—No estará satisfecho hasta vernos muertos...

—Y no es como si pelear contra el fuese una opción tampoco, esa... cosa es peor que pelear contra un arcángel, creo que ni el modo Indra fuese suficiente para derrotarlo...— murmuro Monspeet con un levemente nervioso.

—Ni siquiera Mael nos daba tantos problemas—comento Zeldris con el ceño fruncido—Maldita sea Korento...¿Con qué clase de ser te has aliado?

—¿Qué clase de ser ha de ser la madre?— todos se giraron para ver a Drole—¿Qué? Es la verdad, ni aunque fuera hijo de él con Elizabeth tendría esta fuerza.

—Es 100% humano—los nueve se giraron, viendo el Perfect Cube de Merlín a un costado de ellos, y quien había hablado era quién lo había creado.

—...Oh me golpearon tan fuerte que estoy teniendo una pesadilla húmeda, ¿ese mocoso es humano?— pregunto Galand.

—En efecto.

—Mientes—acusó Derieri—Es imposible que ESO—señaló a Issei quien se mantenía quieto viéndolos con sus cuencas vacías, parado de cabeza sobre un pedazo gigantesco de roca que parecía levitar—. Sea humano.

—Korento lo encontró hace alrededor de un par de semanas, casi un mes diría yo— declaro la pelinegra mirando al cielo—. Y en ese tiempo, el niño se encariño demasiado con él, y viceversa... si hay algo que los humanos no soportan... es que les quites lo que aman.

—Rectifico lo que dije: ESO no es humano.

—Ni yo misma me lo creí cuando él mismo me mostro las pruebas, su sangre es humana, y aun más en contraste... es el humano con poder mágico y físico más grande que ha existido.

Nadie dijo nada después de eso, solo miraron a Issei quién había empezado a gruñir levemente, sus púas negras erizándose.

—¿Y sus antecedentes?—preguntó Zeldris—. Su línea familiar, ¿Korento te habló de ella?

—Él demonio hijo de Yamata, Bael, rango A. La demoniza hija de Yamata, Gremory, Rango B. El Demonio con la mayor fuerza física de todos, y la demonio con la mayor habilidad en magia de todos— declaro Merlín apuntándole a Issei, mientras la imagen de un gigante de color rojo y ojos orados con cabeza de T-Rex y una mujer montada en un camello aparecían en su espalda—. Él es su descendiente directo.

—¿Descendiente de Yamata?—comento el hijo menor tomándose el rostro—Lo que nos faltaba; un verdadero demonio...

Todos vieron ahora algo que les dejo helados, el como Issei empezaba a agitar la cabeza de un lado a otro, gruñendo como un animal.

—Oh mierda—sus ojos dorados se regeneraron y captaron a sus presas al mismo tiempo que su vena se llenaba de vetas doradas y brillantes.

Empezó a gruñir aun más, mientras se tomaba la cabeza y empezaba a agitarla desesperadamente

Luego... vino un rugido que dejo sordos a todos.

—¡ROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!—en menos de lo que cualquiera pudo ver, Issei se lanzó contra ellos atravesando las rocas que Drole le mandó—¡UNITED STATES...— todos vieron como esquivaba a los mandamientos, solo dirigiéndose únicamente a Estarossa, que no tuvo un segundo para prepararse cuando el niño ya estaba enfrente suyo con su mano prácticamente encendida en llamas—... OF SMAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSHHHHHHHH!

El golpe dado a Estarossa fue tal, que prácticamente todos jurarían que lo golpeo tres veces en un solo golpe.

 **CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK**

Los huesos en el rostro del demonio fueron quebrados con ese golpe que le mando contra el suelo a grandes velocidades. Sin mencionar que el suelo debajo de sus pies se resquebrajo cual cristal, junto con la totalidad de la isla en la que estaban.

Un enorme torbellino se alzó por todo el lugar; los drones se destrozaron ante el enorme vendaval.

Lo ultimo que vieron todos los continente, fue el como la isla se venía abajo, mientras parado en una de las rocas, Hyodo Issei, ahora en su estado normal, alzaba el brazo al cielo.

—¡Merlín! ¡Debemos ir por el Danchō y por Ise!—exclamo King viendo a la maga quien esquivaba todas las rocas que caían.

—Solo podremos ir por uno.

—¡Pero...!— trato de hablar el Rey Hada, antes de que Gowther hablase.

—El cuerpo de Danchō salió volando después del Counter Revenge soltado por Issei, su ubicación estimada es de 700 km de nuestra posición, sin contar que en esa dirección únicamente esta el océano... su cuerpo probablemente este en el fondo del mar en estos momentos...

—...—todos callaron, pero esos meros segundos fueron más que suficientes

—¡Melascula! ¡Grayroad!—el grito de Zeldris llamó la atención de todos, antes de ver como ambas féminas iban a donde estaban Issei y Estarossa y los alzaban, llevándolos a los aires.

—¡Como si los fuera a dejar!— exclamo Ban mientras el cubo perfecto de Merlín se disipaba e iba hacía ellos... _No fui capaz de salvar a mi mejor amigo... ¡Pero no voy a dejar que se lleven a su hijo!_ —. ¡Fox Haunt!

Ambas mujeres sintieron como sus energías se iban; Melascula, la más lastimada de las dos, tuvo que soltar al niño o sino caería con él.

El cuerpo de Issei comenzó a caer en picada mientras sus ojos mieles apagados volvían a tomar un brillo de vida por unos segundos—Star...Platinum...

El Bisshamonten salió de él y a una gran velocidad salió directo hacia el mar mientras Issei era sostenido por Ban.

Y el alma de este se alzo nuevamente agarrada de los pilares mientras sus ojos ahora tenían una flor multicolor en ellos mientras miraba al cielo

—Espera por mi...

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **_ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ_**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Los círculos del Naraka eran 9 en total, la mitad de uno cubierto por el frio y la otra mitad prendida en llamas.

El primera Naraka, el Reino Arbuda (頞 部,), una llanura oscura y congelada rodeada de montañas heladas y continuamente barrida por ventiscas. Los habitantes de este mundo surgen plenamente desarrollados y permanecen desnudos y solos de por vida, mientras que el frío les levanta ampollas en el cuerpo

Naruto se encontraba caminando por el frio y el viento, sintiendo como su sangre se helaba y el liquido de sus ojos se quedaba congelado mientras daba pasos contra la ventisca.

—¡Ah!— exclamo Naruto cuando el viento solo aumento de golpe, generando que le mandase hacía atrás, y girando en el aire, no era capaz de sostenerse de nada, pero de repente… una mano negra salió de su espalda y agarro una piedra en el suelo. Sujetando al Ootsutsuki a ella.

— **Hn, patético** — murmuro una voz al oído del peliplata, haciendo que gruñera al reconocer la voz de Shinju.

El Reino Sañjīva (等 活,), el Naraka "revivificador", tenía un suelo hecho de hierro caliente calentado por un fuego inmenso. Los seres en este Naraka aparecen completamente desarrollados, ya en un estado de miedo y miseria. Las torturas experimentadas en este Naraka incluyen tener metal fundido caído sobre ellos, ser cortado en pedazos, y sufrir por el calor del suelo de hierro.

Entonces Shinju hablo— **Este es el primer circulo de los 9 círculos del Naraka, el circulo de los traidores. ¿No es gracioso que tengas que enfrentar la razón de tu muerte?**

Sus sarcásticas palabras fueron seguidas con el hecho de que el Ootsutsuki se agachase cuando vio como una conocida daga pasaba sobre su cabeza, antes de que el pie de Zeldris impactase contra su estomago.

—¿Qué hacen ellos aquí?— murmuro el Ootsutsuki antes de esquivar proyectiles de fuego lanzados por Monspeet y luego esquivar los golpes de Derieri que apareció detrás suyo.

Miro enfrente suyo a los ahora 9 mandamientos, que callados, se preparaban para pelear contra él, quien se ponía en guardia— **Como te dije, este es el circulo de los traidores… deberás terminar pagando tu pecado con aquellos que terminaste afectando por tus acciones.**

—…— Naruto se mantuvo en silencio, antes de erguirse lentamente y mirar a cada Mandamiento prepararse para lanzársele encima, cerrando los ojos, alzo los brazos a los lados mientras caminaba hacia adelante, con los Mandamientos corriendo hacía él.

Cuando Estarossa llego a donde él estaba, los mandamientos se deshicieron en polvo.

El peliplata suspiro con fuerza, analizando que estuviera ileso, antes de seguir caminando sin rumbo por los reinos del Naraka, su cabello pateado se agitaba con el ahora caliente reino que dejaba seca la piel.

La mitad de cada circulo era un pozo de fuego que era capaz de hacer que incluso él se friese de adentro hacía afuera, mientras que la otra mitad era un reino de hielo que rompe la piel. Esa iba a ser una larga travesía.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **_ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ_**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

—¿Esta vivo todavía?— pregunto Ban picando con una rama en la cara al Hyodo, quien se encontraba siendo cargado por Hawk, mientras Merlín llevaba cargando el cuerpo de Naruto en una esfera blanca.

—Lo dudo—comento King flotando en su almohada al lado de Diane.

—¡Me los voy a comer!— grito Issei levantándose de repente con ojos de un loco.

—¡AAAAHHHH!— gritaron Ban, Hawk, Diane, King y Escanor al verlo despertar de golpe, segundos antes de que Gowther le diese un pequeño toque en el cuello que lo volvió a dormir.

—Esta vivo—dijo Gowther señalando lo obvio.

—No...zZz...mierda...zZzZ...Sherlock...

Dudoso, el cerdito siguió caminando después de lo que Issei dijo dormido—¿De…De donde saco el tonto de Naruto un niño como este?— se pregunto dándole una mirada al cuerpo inerte y todavía masacrado del antiguo capitán de los 7 pecados capitales.

—De un bosque—se limitó a responder Merlín aún flotando, la esfera blanca que rodeaba a Naruto servía para regenerar lenta pero progresivamente su cuerpo

—Enserio...Naruto se consigue amigos raros...

—[Lo dice el cerdo que habla]

En un segundo, el cerdito corría como pollo sin cabeza—¡AAAAHHH! ¡EL GUANTE HABLO DE NUEVO!— grito dando vueltas sin parar con el niño en su espalda.

—[¡Cierra el hocico, cerda escandalosa!]— rugió el guante dándole tremendo golpe en la cabeza al porcino.

—Pugogh…— lloriqueo levemente el cerdito asustado mientras el pequeño niño reía levemente, todavía dormido.

Merlín alzó una ceja, flotando hasta estar cerca del guantelete rojo—Interesante, un guante que habla...

—[Un guante con un ser encerrado que habla]— le corrigió levemente.

—Puedo sentir mucha energía mágica saliendo de ti— murmuro la pelinegra acariciando su mentón, antes de que sus ojos se abriesen de sorpresa.

El cuerpo de Naruto tembló levemente mientras un aura negra empezaba a salir de su cuerpo—Oí, Merlín— llamo el Zorro a la maga—. ¿Eso es normal?— cuestionó Ban.

—[¿Algo con Naruto Ootsutsuki es normal?]

—Touche— admitió el peliblanco mientras miraba como la esfera blanca lentamente se volvía roja, y todos vieron como lentamente el cuerpo de Naruto empezaba a regenerarse como si aquellas graves heridas no fuesen nada.

Incluso el brazo perdido del Ootsutsuki fue reconstruido en un mero instante, y un miasma negro cubrió la totalidad del cuerpo del peliplata, antes de desaparecer y mostrar el cuerpo de Naruto perfectamente sanado.

—Okey...eso si fue raro para los estándares del Danchō.

Las palabras de Ban fueron seguidas por una oscura voz saliendo de la nada, haciendo que el grupo se quedase detenido en el camino— **Muy bien… hijo mío… un paso más.**

Todos se giraron a sus alrededores, sorprendidos ante esa grave y primigenia voz que salió de ningún lado.

—¡WAAAAAAH! ¡AUXILIOOOOO!—el chillido de Hawk les distrajo.

Giraron sus cabezas y vieron a Issei sentado en el suelo, agarrando al cerdo del cuello en una llave que de un simple movimiento podría quebrarle el cuello.

—Hijo de puta...—susurró Issei en un siseo peligroso—. Cuando te encuentre...ni Izanagi con Omnipotencia sabrá lo que te haré...

El Ootsutsuki se quedo ahora fijo en el aire, sin el miasma negro cubriéndole, pero un brillo rojo fue lo ultimo que genero al Hyodo girar su mirada para ver al peliplata.

—Grrr— un pequeño gruñido se oyó, como una bestia rabiosa preparándose para atacar, en respuesta, el cuerpo nuevamente soltó un brillo rojo, antes de cesar levemente.

—…¿Qué… fue eso?— pregunto King confundido y asustado.

—Algo malo… muy malo.

Nadie dijo absolutamente nada mientras el cerdito era soltado por Issei, mientras lentamente la lluvia empezaba a caer de manera lenta, haciendo que el grupo comenzase a ser bañados en la lluvia.

—Oí, Merlín… ¿Qué haremos ahora que no tenemos a…? Ya sabes quien— pregunto Ban, poniendo sus manos en los bolsillos, caminando de manera callada y de manera distante.

—Por ahora lo que podemos hacer es encargarnos de los mandamientos, vengaremos a Naruto entonces… por los drones enviados por Gaikingakure todos los pueblos ya deben de saber la situación actual.

—Vaya día de mierda— declaro el bandido encogiéndose de hombros.

—Mejor vámonos de aquí, el bar del Capitán debe estar cerca de Kiri— declaro Diane mirando como se miraba el pueblo en donde el Ootsutsuki puso su bar. Hawk volvió a temblar cargando al nuevamente inconsciente Hyodo.

La lluvia chisporroteaba al tocar el agua mientras Merlín los teletransportaba allí en meros segundos.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **_ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ_**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Naruto camino mientras pasaba por el cuarto circulo del infierno, pasando por el circulo para los lujuriosos y llegando al circulo para aquellos que pecaron de gula. El Reino de los Fantasmas Hambrientos, un enorme lago de agua pantanosa, donde las manos negras de cadáveres salían de ellos, sus gritos de hambre resonaban por todo el circulo helado, mientras Naruto solamente pasaba parándose sobre sus manos.

—Este lugar da algo de asco— murmuro escuchando los lamentos de cada uno de los que se encontraban allí, antes de repente chocar contra algo… alguien mejor dicho.

Su cabeza de repente fue agarrada por dos manos suaves y tersas, que le enterraron la cara en una superficie grande y suave.

—Bien hecho, Naru-kun, llegaste al reino de los fantasmas hambrientos— escucho con una voz que reconocía demasiado bien, haciéndole alzar la mirada.

—¡Rinne!— exclamo al reconocer a la mujer de cabellos negros y ojos amatistas, que simplemente rio suavemente mientras sentía como el Ootsutsuki devolvía el abrazo, apretándose contra ella mientras estuvo apunto de tirarla al suelo—. ¡No sabes lo feliz que estoy de verte!

—La maldición del Chakravartin esta tardando más de lo usual en revivirte, han pasado un total de 4 días desde que moriste.

—¿¡4 días!? Diablos, el tiempo si que a pasado, normalmente lo máximo que me he quedado muerto fue por 3 segundos— Rinne miro al peliplata, sorprendida porque la diferencia de tiempos serían.

—Naruto… un segundo en el mundo real son 10,000 años aquí, has pasado 2,592,000,000 años en el peor infierno del universo, completamente solo— le recordó ella—. Este lugar es inhabitable para cualquier forma de vida, incluso yo solo puedo pasar unas horas aquí por medio del Shokuyoku. ¿Cómo es posible que tu resistas más de un millón de años aquí?— cuestiono sorprendida porque el peliplata no hubiese caído en la locura.

—Jejeje, ya me conoces, me las arreglo para hacer las cosas imposibles— dijo mientras ponía sus brazos detrás de su cabeza—. Aunque admito que los primeros milenios de estar entre un fuego tan caliente como el sol, o hielo al nivel del cero absoluto me pusieron increíblemente tensado, después de un rato supongo que me acostumbre— declaro con una sonrisa, mientras ambos se sentaban en el suelo.

—Konoha a estado bastante descompuesta desde que moriste, hay dos facciones actualmente, los que agradecen tu muerte y los que adoran a esos llamados "10 Mandamientos" por matarte, gran parte de la facción civil esta en eso— marmullo Rinne mientras miraban las manos de los fantasmas en el reino del hambre buscar por algún sustento.

—Los civiles me odian en su mayoría, es comprensible— declaro el peliplata, y para extrañeza de Rinne, recargando su cabeza en el hombro de ella—. Déjame adivinar, la segunda facción es la que entiende que mi muerte es solo el comienzo y que los mandamientos irán por ellos.

—Exacto— declaro Rinne, recargando su cabeza en la del peliplata, quedando en un cómodo momento donde el único ruido eran las almas en agonía en el lago—… ¿Por qué sigues siendo un niño después de 200 mil millones de años?— tan solo decir la cifra era algo que sonaba totalmente descabellado.

—De cierta forma, soy solo el alma de Naruto Ootsutsuki, en este reino es como si tuviera un cuerpo hecho de carne que sufre todo, pero sigo siendo un alma— declaro mientras pasaba su brazo por los hombros de la pelinegra.

—Hablando de eso… yo estoy protegida por ser parte demonio, ¿pero como es que tu estas así como si nada?— pregunto, antes de que el Ojimixto le respondiese con algo que no esperaba.

—Oh, de hecho, yo también soy parte demonio— declaro, sorprendiendo a Rinne generando que se separase de él.

—¿Desde cuando lo eres?

Naruto se rasco la cabeza, mientras la imagen de 6 Ojos Noryokugan mirándole venía a su mente—Un año o dos después de volverme Ootsutsuki, me encontré con Yamata, una cosa trajo a la otra, a fin de cuentas, soy en parte demonio… o al menos tengo la fisiología de uno, por eso lo de tener 7 corazones— declaro levantando su camisa para mostrar su pecho.

—…¿Este era tu plan desde un comienzo, no?— le pregunto de repente.

El peliplata solo se rasco la mejilla, sonriendo infantilmente—Me descubriste. Normalmente hago esto cuando consigo un nuevo poder o algo, dejo que me maten y voy a un lugar donde tengo una cantidad infinita de tiempo para desarrollar lo que quiera, podría haber matado a los mandamientos en cualquier instante de querer hacerlo— declaro mientras se sentaba en el suelo—. Sin embargo, no creí que me tardara tanto, absorbí tantas muestras de ADN antes que tenían cientos de habilidades por desarrollar, por el lado bueno, cuando vuelva a mi cuerpo, ¡seré invencible!

—Eres bastante optimista para un alma que esta en el peor lugar de tortura de todas— declaro ella cruzándose de brazos con una sonrisa. Antes de mirar al peliplata que ahora caminaba tranquilamente, incluso dando leves saltitos—. ¿No quieres que le diga algo a alguien?

—¡Oh, cierto!— exclamo mientras se daba la vuelta, sonriendo mientras sus ojos de color mixto brillaban con inocencia—. Dile a Ise que le patearemos el culo juntos a los mandamientos cuando vuelva.

No era un "si vuelvo" era un "cuando vuelva" signo de que planeaba regresar a toda costa.

—Oh...el niño...—ante su tono, Naruto se detuvo para verle curioso

—¿Sucede algo con él?—cuestiono con las manos en su cabeza

—Si por algo es que por su culpa el Bosque de la Muerte esta a punto de quedarse sin animales...si, le pasa algo.

—¡Ese es mi chico!

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **_ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ_**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Todo estaba en inusual silencio y el bar estaba totalmente vacío.

Escanor estaba detrás de la barra junto a Ban, quien hacia la cena en total silencio.

Merlín leía un libro sentada en un banco y junto a ella estaba Gowther apoyado contra la barra, esperando su bebida de parte del Orgullo del León.

Oso y Serpiente-quien estaba del tamaño adecuado para un humano-estaban sentados, Diane apoyada en el hombro de King después de tanto llorar la muerte del dragón de la Ira.

El pequeño cerdito mascota del dueño esperaba a que Ban terminase de cocinar para llevarle su cena al aún inconsciente hijo del dueño del bar, esperando que despertarse mientras el Zorro hiciese de todo para todos.

Todos estaban sumidos en silencio hasta que el sonido de la puerta abriéndose los alerto. Giraron sus cabezas y Merlín no pudo evitar sorprenderse.

Frente a las puertas dobles del bar, habían tres hombres...o al menos uno parecía serlo, otro era un niño y el último...un...¿Hombre de tres cabezas?.

Este era es un hombre alto de piel pálida que, como se menciono antes, posee tres cabezas, la del centro posee dientes afilados, el cabello claro corto y no posee cejas, la cabeza de la derecha posee el cabello largo peinado hacia atrás y la cabeza de la izquierda es la de un anciano con cabello en la parte posterior de su cabeza, calvo arriba y con una larga barba. Todas las cabezas poseen la esclerótica oscura y el iris claro. También posee seis pequeñas alas que brotan de su espalda.

Su vestimenta consta de una toga clara que cuelga de su hombro derecho que deja descubierto la mayoría de su torso y posee un circulo con cinco alas, lleva pantalones oscuros y unos brazaletes en ambas muñecas.

Flaqueando por el lado izquierdo estaba un niño, con el cabello y ojos claros. Poseía cuatro alas angelicales, dos grandes y el segundo par era mucho más pequeño. Su vestimenta consta de un camisón claro con un gran cuello alto en forma de círculo, los brazos son de un color blanco y negro que se unen en cuadros y en el centro del camisón hay un círculo con cinco alas, también lleva unos zapatos negros con las suelas blancas.

Finalmente, en el centro, estaba un hombre alto y muy musculoso con cabello largo y oscuro y cuatro alas angelicales que sobresalen de su espalda. Viste una armadura de color amarillo chapada siendo estas de color verde con un conjunto de túnicas adornadas en su cuerpo.

—Disculpen—por alguna razón, la voz del hombre del centro fastidio a los seis pecados—¿Aquí se encuentra el mocoso hijo de la escoria de Korento?

Ban gruñó, pasando por encima de la barra y a punto de llamar a su Tesoro Sagrado para atacar; pero una mirada de Merlín lo detuvo.

—Hablar mal de un muerto es incluso demasiado bajo para ti, Ludoshiel—comentó la gran maga con una sonrisa pero su mirada afilada haría temblar al más fuerte.

 _¿Ludoshiel?_ Fue el pensamiento de 4 de los otros 5 Pecados _. ¿Ese no es el nombre de uno de los Arcángeles?_ Se cuestionaron, poniéndose ahora si todos en guardia.

El hombre nombrado como Ludoshiel solo sonrió suavemente—La escoria siempre será escoria, Merlín.

La maga iba a decir algo pero alguien se le adelanto—¿Es por eso que tu y tus compañeros se ven exactamente igual que hace 3.000 años?—cuestionó una nueva voz.

Todos se giraron y lo vieron apoyado en el marco de la puerta, vendado de pies a cabeza, estaba Issei.

Sus ojos mieles seguían de aquel inusual dorado putrefacto y las mechas negras eran más presentes en su cabello castaño.

Ban no pudo evitar soltar una risotada haciendo fruncir el ceño a las Diosas.

—Puedo apreciar que eres impertinente como tu padre—comentó Ludoshiel viéndolo fijamente.

—Y tu eres tan imbécil como tu hermano menor.

Merlín se tapó la boca, intentando ocultar una sonrisa _. El chico tiene valor._ Pensó viendo la expresión sombría en el rostro de los tres.

—¿Tienes el suficiente valor para decirme eso a la cara?

—Si quieres te la parto— le ofreció, antes de considerarlo—. Con los dos brazos atados— se coloco sus dos extremidades en la espalda—...En una pierna— empezó a saltar en su pierna derecha, manteniendo la izquierda alzada

Una vena apareció en la frente del pelinegro más alto—Si me has estudiado tal y como dices, deberías saber que soy el Arcángel más rápido— le dijo con cierto tono arrogante

—¿Por eso no tienes novia? Digo, ser el más rápido ha de tener sus desventajas...—cuestiono con su sonrisa burlona permanente haciendo que otra vena apareciese en la frente del hombre

—¡Pfft!—Ludociel giro su cabeza para mirar a Tarmiel, la Diosa(?) de Tres Cabezas, quien usaba sus manos para tapar sus tres bocas en un intento de reprimir la carcajada que quería soltar

—¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!— lastimosamente, Ban no lo hizo.

Los demás pecados y el cerdo intentaban contener la risa de igual manera. Eso SI había sido divertido.

Issei solo alzó su mano y apaciguo las risas—Chicos, más respeto ante Lord Sōjuku por favor— pidió con una sonrisa entre tranquila y burlona que hizo enarcar una ceja a los Arcángeles.

Issei entonces hizo una reverencia a Ludociel—Lamento mi actuar Lord Sōjuku, si me disculpa iré a mis aposentos a descansar— solo se giro y empezó a caminar, pero cuando paso por el lado de Gowther le susurro algo y este le transmitió sus pensamientos a los otros pecados que intentaron mantener la compostura ante la risa que les dio lo último.

Issei salió de la habitación y Ludociel habló—Al fin el vástago de Korento reconoció su lugar—comentó con cierta arrogancia—. Lord Sōjuku no suena mal— lo dijo al aire, pero eso fue suficiente para que los pecados estallaran en risas—...¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—Ludociel...

—¿Qué sucede Merlín?

—En el idioma que habla Issei...— se tapó la boca e intento no reírse—...Sōjuku significa 'Precoz'

—¡PFFFFFFT!— Sōjuku solo se giro incrédulo para ver a Sariel quien apenas se aguantaba la risa.

—¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!— y ni hablemos de Tarmiel.

El líder solo rechino sus dientes y rugió—¡MOCOSO...!

—Suficiente, Ludoshiel— dijo una nueva voz detrás de los tres arcangeles, haciendo que el pelinegro detuviera sus acciones, girandose para ver a la persona que hablo.

Era una mujer joven de apariencia menuda, frágil y bastante atractiva, que destaca por su largo cabello de tono plateado y su flequillo que cubre completamente su ojo derecho. Posee un par de aretes dorados con una piedra redonda azul turquesa con el símbolo de la familia real de Liones, el símbolo que compromete el sol, la luna y las estrellas. Llevando un vestido de color blanco, y apesar de su flequillo, se podía ver el brillo de color anaranjado en su ojo tapado.

—Mis disculpas... **lady Elizabeth.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **_ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ_**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

— **Bueno, finalmente se han terminado todos los castigos** — las palabras de Shinju fueron seguidas porque Naruto suspirase, sentandose en el suelo recordando los castigos que tuvo que pasar.

La maldición del Chakravartin hacía practicamente que tuviera que pasar por todos los Reinos del Naraka para ser revivido, y como dijo Rinne, un segundo en el mundo real eran 1000 años en el Naraka. Teniendo que pasar toda una vida de castigo allí.

Eran Ocho Narakas Helados y Ocho Narakas Ardientes, y pasar por ellos fue un dolor de culo por que solo se abrían despues de que fuera pasado un tiempo muy largo siendo castigao allí.

Al menos, se termino, finalmente se termino.

Acababa de terminar el ultimo castigo, que duro 3 trillones de años en un fuego infernal que dejaba el fuego de Amaterasu como una quemadua por un fosforo, que despues de los primeros billones de años, su cuerpo se adapto y ahora era perfectamente capaz de sobrevivir en ese infierno. Pero ya no más, ahora, a salir de aquí.

—Tendras que pasar por una ultima prueba.

—...Esa... Esa voz... ¿¡IZANAGI!?— exclamo alzando la vista al cielo, mientras en un espacio en blanco, un hombre de cabellos azules hacía un sello de manos, simplemente extendiendo dos dedos al aire y moviendolos, generando un brillo que en el Naraka, cego al Ootsutsuki.

Para cuando abrio los ojos, lo primero que vio fue una sonrisa zorruna, y luego vio el resto de esa persona.

La boca del peliplata se abrio al reconocerlo.

Su cabello era carmesi, puramente como la sangre, las puntas de su pelo eran negras como la noche, era tan alborotado y erizado que parecían casi puas, sus mejillas tenían 3 marcas de bigotes de zorro, sus ojos eran de color azul con la pupila levemente rasgada, vistiendo una chamarra de color negro bastante larga, con pantalones también de color negro y mirandole sonriente.

—Oí... Ootsutsuki— saludo Naruto Okami mientras ponía los brazos detrás de la cabeza—. Si quieres volver a salir, tendras que derrotarme primero.

"El enfrentamiento contra el anterior portador de la maldición Okami contra Ootsutsuki. En el proximo capitulo del Renacimiento del Clan Ootsutsuki: ¡Contra el oponente que te hizo ser quien eres!"

* * *

 **Descripción de los Narakas:**

 **Los Narakas son 8 circulos, divididos en Narakas helados y Narakas calientes que, una vez pasado cierto tiempo dentro de ellos, se abren finalmente.**

 **Primer circulo: Limbo (en el que aterrizo)**

 **Segundo circulo: traidores (el castigo principal para los que estan allí es es ser** **empujados por el aire, vencidos por la tormenta infernal.**

 **Tercer circulo: Golosos (los de este circulo están inmersos en el fango, bajo una lluvia incesante de granizo y nieve, y golpeados por Cerbero, guardián de todos los ínferos según la mitología griega pero aquí relegado a guardián de solo el tercer círculo. El contrapaso es más complejo respecto al anterior círculo pero se puede ver igual: en el fango en el cual están obligados a arrastrarse un antítesis del uso refinado que hicieron en vida en el sentido del gusto y, en la avidez del guardián que los maltrata, un reflejo de la avidez y la codicia)**

 **Cuarto** **circulo: Avaros (condenados a empujar enormes pesos de oro, divididos en dos grupos que cuando se encuentran se injurian: la grandeza del peso que los oprime simboliza la cantidad de bienes terrenales que acumularon o gastaron, dedicándose enteramente a esto en vida)**

 **Quinto circulo: Iracundos y perezosos (los primeros, inmersos y los segundos, sumergidos en el pantano del Estigia. Los primeros estuvieron inmersos en el fango de su propia rabia, y ahora se golpean y se injurian eternamente, mientras los segundos gastaron su vida en la inmovilidad del espíritu, y por eso están hundidos, privados de aire y palabra así como en vida se privaron de las obras)**

 **Sexto circulo: herejes (los castigados estan en sepulcros en llamas: la idea probablemente está tomada de la pena a la cual estaban castigados los herejes en los tribunales terrenales, es decir la hoguera, en cuanto el fuego era considerado símbolo de purificación y correspondía a la luz que ellos pretendían expandir con sus doctrinas. En el Infierno los seguidores de cada secta están juntos, en contraste a la discordia y a la división que en cambio llevaron en la Iglesia, mientras que el sepulcro alude a la negación de la inmortalidad del alma (aunque no todas las herejías la negaban).**

 **Septimo circulo: los violentos (castigo desconocido)**

 **Octavo circulo: salida.**

Narakas helados:

 **1▪ Arbuda:** El Naraka "ampolla". Es una oscura y congelada llanura rodeada de montaña heladas y continuamente barrida por ventiscas. Los habitantes de este mundo nacen directamente siendo adultos y soportan una larga vida desnudos y solos, mientras que el frío les provoca quemaduras y ampollas por todo el cuerpo. Se dice que la duración de una vida en este Naraka es la que se necesitaría para vaciar un barril de semillas de sésamo si sólo se tomara un grano cada cien años.

 **2▪ Nirarbuda:** El Naraka "ampolla abierta". Este Naraka es todavía más frío que el anterior, y aquí las ampollas se abren, dejando a los seres que lo habitan con sus cuerpos helados y cubiertos de sangre y pus.

 **3▪ Aṭaṭa** El Naraka de los escalofríos. En él, los seres sufren un frío terrible, y el sonido que producen con sus bocas al temblar (aṭ-aṭ-aṭ) le da el nombre al Naraka.

 **4▪ Hahava** El Naraka de la lamentación. Los seres se lamentan en medio del frío, pronunciando ha, ho de dolor.

 **5▪ Huhuvu** El Naraka de los dientes castañeantes. En este Naraka, los seres tiemblan y castañean sus dientes de forma continua, produciendo el sonido hu hu.

 **6▪ Utpala** El Naraka del "loto azul". Aquí, el frío intenso provoca que la piel se vuelva de color azul como el color del nenúfar utpala.

 **7▪ Padma** El Naraka del "loto". En este Naraka las ventiscas rompen la piel congelada, abriendo heridas de sangre y carne cruda.

 **8▪ Mahāpadma** El Naraka del "gran loto". En él, el cuerpo entero termina por romperse en piezas, quedando los órganos internos expuestos también al frío, y rompiéndose ellos también más tarde. Cada vida en estos Narakas es veinte veces más larga que la anterior.

Luego estaba que para salir de cada Naraka se tiene que pasar por la otra mitad delcirculo, que eran los Narakas ardientes

 **1▪ Sañjīva** El Naraka "del resucitado". En este Naraka, el suelo está hecho de hierro al rojo vivo, calentado por un inmenso fuego. Se renace siendo adulto directamente, en un estado de miedo y miseria. Tan pronto como el ser comienza a tener miedo de sentirse perjudicado o dañado por los otros seres que lo acompañan, empiezan a atacarse unos a otros con unas cuchillas o garras de acero que aparecen en el lugar. Otras fuentes indican que son los guardias de Iama los que atacan a los seres con una amplia variedad de armas terribles. Una vez el ser comienza a sentir la inconsciencia que sigue al fallecimiento, recuperan repentinamente las fuerzas y la salud, y el ataque comienza de nuevo. Otras torturas que también se pueden experimentar en este Naraka incluyen el morir calcinados al arrojarles metal fundido, ser descuartizados, y sufrir debido a las altísimas temperaturas del propio suelo. Se dice que está 1000 ioyanas (13 000 km) por debajo del Yambuduipa y mide 10 000 ioyanas en cada dirección.

El tiempo que se tiene que pasar en este circulo es de **1.62** billones de años.

 **2▪ Kālasūtra** El Naraka "de líneas/hilos negros". En él, aparte de los tormentos antes nombrados, se incluye el de dibujar líneas negras a lo largo del cuerpo del condenado, tras lo cual los sirvientes de Iama cortan el cuerpo siguiendo las líneas con ardientes sierras y afiladas hachas.

El tiempo del castigo en este Naraka es de **12.96** billones de años.

 **3▪ Saṃghāta** El Naraka "del aplastado". Este Naraka también tiene el suelo de hierro al rojo vivo, pero está rodeado de enormes montañas de rocas que se estrellan unas contra otras y caen, aplastando a los seres, y dejando una masa sanguinolenta debajo de los escombros. Las rocas vuelven a colocarse en su posición original, y el ser se recupera de nuevo, repitiéndose el proceso una y otra vez.

La duración de una vida en **103.68** billones

 **4▪ Raurava** El Naraka "del grito". Aquí los seres corren, huyendo de los anteriores tormentos, y sobre todo del suelo ardiente. Cuando encuentran un refugio, quedan encerrados dentro, mientras unas llamaradas rodean la estructura, oyéndose desde fuera los gritos de los seres atrapados mientras se consumen lentamente.

El tiempo que se tiene que pasar en este mundo es de **829.44** billones de años.

 **5▪ Mahāraurava** El Naraka "del gran grito". Similar al anterior, pero con castigos y dolor más grandes.

La tortura del gran grito dura **6635.52** billones de años.

 **6▪ Tapana** El Naraka "del calor". En este Naraka los sirvientes de Iama empalan a los condenados con lanzas ardientes, hasta que las llamas salen a través de la boca y la nariz.

El Naraka del Calor dura **53 084.2** billones de años.

 **7▪ Pratāpana** El Naraka "del gran calor". Las torturas son parecidas a las del Naraka Tapana, pero aquí los seres son atravesados de una forma incluso más sangrienta, usando tridentes.

Duración del Naraka es de **424 673.28** billones de años.

 **8▪ Avichi** El Naraka "ininterrumpido". Aquí, los condenados se asan en enormes hornos con gigantescas llamaradas y con un sufrimiento terrible.

El Naraka dura un total de **3 397 386.24 billones (3.39 trillones)** de años.

Naruto tuvo que pasar por todo eso, y tuvo que entrenar mientras lo torturaban, diablos v:

Segun mis calculos, todo el tiempo que Naruto paso en el Naraka, equivale a 13 días en el mundo real, mientras que el paso... quien sabe, más edad que la del universo tal vez v:


	20. C19: Contra quien te hizo ser quien eres

**Para** **Eien no hiryu, ;3**

 **Para** **Son Dexex, estoy feliz que te gustara todo el cap, y sobretodo, que te gustara Issei como personaje y espero que la pelea no te decepcione.**

 **Para** **Diegoxx 24 v, lo sabras en este cap.**

 **Para Kirinkirito pues para empezar, falta poco para que aparezca el buen Pesadilla, me entere hace poco de lo de Broly, personalmente prefiero a Ootsutsuki pero en todo caso, el de Resurgir de los clanes es mi favorito, las referencias aun no terminan. Y no, pero seria una malvada idea... me encanta!**

 **Para erz, espera, que dentro de poco habra orgia xd y sip, las camaras grabaran, y el comentarista dira "Damas y señores, no aprobamos la violencia sexual, pero seguiremos mostrando esta violada en Hd para ustedes"**

 **Para** **REGIS MARK 5, yo no les llamaria familia pero bueh :v**

* * *

 **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

 **Capitulo 19**

 **Contra el oponente que te hizo ser quien eres**

 **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **_** ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ **_**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Naruto OST – Spin and Burst**

Si habían palabras por ser dichas en ese enfrentamiento, ni Okami ni Ootsutsuki las dijeron, pues en meros instantes, saltaron para separarse, saltos que dejaron su huella en la tierra mientras se separaban por kilómetros en el llano vacío, inhalaron, se pusieron en sus respectivas poses de combate.

El Kalaripayattu en el caso de Okami.

El Shinra Choten en el caso de Ootsutsuki.

Cada circulo del Naraka medía mucho más de lo que medía un universo, dejando los 13,500 millones de años luz del universo visible como la distancia entre casa y casa. Cada uno en un extremo de aquel circulo, Ootsutsuki en la entrada, Okami en la salida.

En menos de un solo tiempo de Planck ambos materializaron espadas gemelas, dos reflejos del mismo espejo.

Y se lanzaron contra el otro.

Corrieron en el lapso de tiempos de planck, el menor tiempo posible en el universo, una distancia incalculable, incluso si se bajase esta proeza al borde del universo observable viajaron a velocidades que iban desde 3 trillones a 300 cuatrillones de veces la velocidad de la luz en el menor tiempo de la existencia.

Las espadas no rompieron al chocar, ninguno retrocedió, Okami envió un rodillazo al estomago del peliplata, Ootsutsuki envió un cabezazo, ambos impactando, el Ojimixto paro el rodillazo con su pie, el Ojiazul detuvo el cabezazo con el codo.

El peliplata salto, apoyándose en la rodilla del pelirrojo, antes de que sus ojos pasaran al rojo sangre del Sharingan, las tomoes giraron y giraron.

Okami desenfundo un arco, el color de su madera negro azulado, sus flechas blancas, más largo que su usuario y más delgado que una rama.

 _Zengekyū: Arco Omnipresente,_ pensó el ahora Ojirrojo con su Mangekyo Sharingan activándose en instantes, unas costillas de energía plateada cubriéndole. _Un arco cuyas flechas están hechas de taquiones, capaz de viajar más rápido que la luz, a velocidades casi infinitas, tan rápido que puede incluso regresar en el tiempo y llegar a su objetivo ante de partir..._

CRASH. CRASH. CRASH. CRASH.

El Susano 'o del Ootsutsuki se cuarteo en varios lugares, 25 flechas dando en lugares clave del avatar de Chakra, pero a pesar de eso, ninguna le impacto a él. Las flechas desaparecieron en un instante, luego de eso, el peliplata deshizo su protección, y la Armadura Hunter Prey hizo su trabajo.

Aterrizando en el suelo, aparecieron un total de 12 compuertas para misiles de su espalda, en los que pequeños cohetes salieron de su espalda, volando contra el Okami, quien ya se había puesto en guardia.

— **Senda de Transmogrificación del Samsara. Camino Asura** — hablo el pelirrojo mientras un aura anaranjada le cubría, un disco en su pecho se abrió, del que igualmente salieron cohetes dirigidos a los lanzados por el Ootsutsuki.

BOOM. BRAOOOOUUM. CRAM. ROOOOMM. CRAAASH

A pesar de su tamaño pequeño, los cohetes lanzados generaron explosiones nucleares de tamaño suficiente como para separar a los dos Naruto's por largo tramo. Y cuando detuvieron su retroceso, se miraron.

Naruto Ootsutsuki se puso a saltar lentamente, antes de empezar a aumentar su velocidad de saltos, inhalando y exhalando mientras empezaba a usar su capoeira. Generando que Okami le mirase curioso, segundos antes de que el peliplata usase el movimiento cuántico para aparecer enfrente de él y le enviase una patada giratoria le diese en el mentón. Enviándolo hacía arriba, antes de aparecer encima de él y enviarle una patada descendente al estomago, generando que su pie se hundiera en el estomago del pelirrojo.

Sin embargo, su pie fue agarrado antes de que se pudiera teletransportar de nuevo, y entonces, comenzó a ser girado de manera rápida y desenfrenada, de tal manera que un tornado se empezó a crear ante la velocidad y fuerza empleada por el Okami.

Lo salto, no sin antes que el peliplata le apuntase a la cara, lanzándole 4 bombas de humo directo a la cara, fue enviado contra montañas mientras tanto, cortándolas, partiéndolas y estrellándose contra ellas.

Okami se hubiera reído cuando le lanzo las bombas de humo, de no ser por que cuando le impactaron, los ojos de verdad le empezaron a arder.

—¿¡Qué demonios tenían esas cosas!?— cuestiono frotándose los ojos, mientras el Ootsutsuki se encontraba saliendo ahora de una montaña.

 _Polvo de hierro magnetizado, particulas de plata, fosforo y azufre, separados no hacen nada, pero juntos, incluso un dios puede tener ardor de ojos._ Pensó con una sonrisa, antes de que su armadura usase los nanobots en ella para formar dos cañones en sus brazos, piernas y 6 en su espalda, mismos de los que salió fuego color blanco, impulsándolo contra el pelirrojo.

Este no pudo ni reaccionar cuando en un femtosegundo, Ootsutsuki junto las piernas, y se impulso con los cañones de sus brazos, las piernas volviéndose luego un enorme martillo con el que golpeo al Ojiazul en la cara, enviándolo contra una protuberancia rocosa, su espalda chocando contra la piedra.

Girando en el aire, las botas de la armadura sacaron púas que se aferraron al suelo, los brazos de la armadura se volvieron dos enormes yunques con cañones en los codos que e impulsaron contra el Okami, quien se agacho, dejando que golpeara la roca y golpeándolo en el estomago, haciendo al Ootsutsuki doblarse.

Sin embargo, fue solamente para agarrar al pelirrojo, mientras los 12 guerreros Samurái que eran los Caminos de Naruto aparecieron en meros attosegundos.

— **Banbutsu Yuuchi (Atracción binaria de todas las cosas)** — Tendo, el Camino de los Dioses, exclamo mientras apuntaba su mano al frente.

Usando simultáneamente fuerzas atractivas y repulsivas al mismo tiempo; enviando al objetivo volando lejos de él, mientras los restos vuelan y se acumulan a su alrededor, el Camino Deva separo a los dos Naruto's mientras los restos de roca flotante se arremolinaron alrededor del Okami.

— **¡Shin: Chibaku Tensei!**

La exclamación de Tendo fue seguida por el hecho de que la roca a los alrededores del Okami empezó a juntarse, apretándolo bajo cientos de millones de toneladas de roca al punto que el suelo del Naraka perdía sus montañas del tamaño de planetas enteros.

Al final, Naruto miro como lo que quedaba ahora era un enorme cuerpo terrestre hecho de roca pura y del tamaño de Júpiter. Sin embargo, el estaba lejos de estar satisfecho con ello.

En un ensordecedor sonido agudo, el Ootsutsuki activo el Noryokugan, la energía cósmica a su alrededor arremolinándose mientras activaba el sendero de las dimensiones.

Alterando la gravedad a su estado más grande posible, compacto aquella creación del tamaño de 300 tierras en una pequeña masa de gravedad que empezaba a encogerse. Empezando a desaparecer de los cielos rojos del Naraka.

El Agujero Negro es la salida del universo, hacia un estado de volumen cero, densidad infinita, entubia infinita. En el horizonte de eventos, las líneas del mundo se convierten en espirales logarítmicas y los eventos se vuelven reversibles

Era una técnica llamada "Yamiasshuku" (闇 圧 "compresión oscura"), usando su ojo derecho, era capaz de crear una anomalía gravitacional que tiene una fuerza de gravedad tan extrema que nada puede escapar y todo lo que entra se condensa trillones de veces más pequeño que un átomo.

Se comprimió por una gravedad superior a la de un agujero negro, hasta tener el tamaño de un objeto más de mil millones de veces más pequeño que un átomo, solo para que segundos después…

¡POP!

Apareciese el pelirrojo, en una pequeña bomba de humo, y los caminos le apuntasen.

—No eres el único que sabe como usar el movimiento cuántico, Reborn— declaro con una sonrisa, antes de que apareciese enfrente del peliplata. Este en un instante lanzo un puñetazo enfrente de él, que genero que el Okami le atrapase la muñeca, pero cuando le iba a romper la muñeca, el peliplata abrió su mano.

Una diminuta esfera blanca apareció en su mano.

— **Elemento Tifón: Jutsu de Presión Singularidad** — declaro el peliplata, segundos antes de que…

BRAAUUUUUUOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM

Una explosión blancas de niveles inconmensurables cubriera varios cientos de miles de millones de kilómetros a la redonda. Una técnica de viento capaz de generar una explosión de proporciones inmensas mediante la liberación de una esfera de viento insondablemente presurizado.

Se encogió apenas alcanzo su cenit de poder.

En los cielos del Naraka, el Ootsutsuki y sus caminos vieron como la esfera blanca era encogida en la palma del Okami hasta volverse nada más que una energía amarillenta que se introdujo dentro del cuerpo del pelirrojo. _Ya veo…_ pensó el peliplata siendo cargado por su Camino Asura. _Uso su Rama Física para usar el Suuryuuken (Autoridad del Flujo de Ley) luego uso la Transducción para convertir la Energía de Punto Cero en mera energía natural._

Flotando en el aire, Naruto alzo una mano al cielo, mientras sus Caminos descendían al suelo. _Necesito que mis caminos ganen tiempo, esta técnica no le afectara a él, pero me puede ayudar a mi y hacer este lugar más apropiado para mis técnicas._

Los 12 Caminos rodearon al Okami, quien se quedo parado en medio de todos, viendo los ojos Rinnegan de cada uno de los gigantescos samurái, cada uno de ellos sacando armas en especifico.

— **Limbo** — declaro Naruto, antes de que 12 sombras apareciesen en el mundo Limbo, lanzándose contra el pelirrojo en menos de un femtosegundo, para que en la misma instancia, los caminos se lanzasen contra el pelirrojo.

— **¡Shuradō no Ryū: Ōnō Hanmon! (** **修 羅** **懊** **煩 悶** **, ¡Senda del Camino Asura: Angustia!)** — exclamo el Camino Asura, para que segundos antes su pecho se abriese, mostrando un disco con gemas de varias gemas de distintos colores en donde iba su corazón, para segundos antes el disco comenzase a girar y soltar una innumerable cantidad de misiles dirigidos al Okami.

Este miro fijamente el disco que seguía soltando misiles por cantidades de centillones. _ **Kaihōgyō Shingon Kakushin**_ _ **(**_ _ **回峰行核心核心**_ _ **/ "Rodear el mantra de la montaña en el centro del alma de uno")**_ _la reliquia sagrada de Tsukuyomi que contiene todo su conocimiento sobre el Chakra, una construcción divina de rango EX. Todos y cada uno de los elementos posibles están dentro de esos misiles._

El Okami al instante saco una espada, que el Ootsutsuki reconoció como Uyuu, la cual brillo con su energía destructora antes de lanzarse contra los misiles.

Viento, agua, tierra, fuego, rayo, yin, yang, yin-yang, hielo, lava, vapor, tormenta, nuclear, polvo, nova, madera, quemar, acero, magnético, oscuridad, luz, explosivo, tifón, plasma, aura, tiempo, espacio, espacio-tiempo, electromagnetismo, vacío, Jet, destrucción, creación, magma, solvente, disolución, laticce, cristal, incineración, quark, velocidad, arena, salmuera, sonido, humo, crepúsculo, vidrio, miasma.

Todos y cada uno de los elementos posibles que tuviera que ver con el Chakra, naturalezas que los humanos ni siquiera han imaginado, se contaban por los cientos de miles de millones.

Todos siendo anulados por la espada de la destrucción del Okami, quien parecía en un baile en el que cortaba los misiles cuya energía desapareció en particular de diferentes colores.

Un puñetazo del Camino Asura choco contra la cara del pelirrojo, quien se cubrió con la mano antes de que el Camino Deva le enviase una patada que le hizo usar el otro brazo, luego un golpe de un Limbo en la espalda le hizo gruñir levemente, antes de que el resto de Caminos vinieran.

El camino humano al instante alisto su arco, creando un receptor negro que utilizo como flecha apuntando contra el pelirrojo, y cuando soltó su flecha, esta de multiplico por los miles.

En menos tiempo del posible, Okami tuvo que retroceder, girando en el suelo mientras evitaba las flechas, haciendo la espalda hacía atrás cuando una flecha paso por sobre su cabeza, luego teniendo que inclinarse a la derecha para evitar una Shuriken enorme, seguido de un salto para esquivar otras 6.

POOOF. POOOF. POOOF. POOOF. POOOF. POOOF.

Y en unas explosiones de humo aparecieron los 6 caminos originales donde cayeron las Shuriken, el Camino Deva lanzándole una nodachi que doblo el espacio ante una gran concentración de gravedad,

— **¡Shinra Tensei!** — exclamo Okami antes de enviar una onda de gravedad a todas las direcciones, generando que los 6 caminos fuesen empujados hacía atrás. Excepto el Camino Deva que con su nodachi pareció cortar el espacio. Empujando su guadaña contra el pecho del pelirrojo—. ¡Gandr!—exclamo el pelirrojo mientras una bola de energía roja aparecía en su mano, lanzándola contra el camino que se aferro al suelo mientras el Ootsutsuki sobre él terminaba de cargar su ataque.

—Esta terminado— dijo el peliplata mirando un colosal disco de agua multicolores brillaba en ella—. **Sello del Océano Samadhi (** **海印** **三昧** **, Kai-in Zanmai)**

El agua se disperso al instante, haciendo que todo el circulo del infierno pasara a, increíblemente, llenarse de vida, los lagos de lava se convirtieron tierra fértil del que crecía una buena cantidad de césped, los cielos pasaron de negros a ser de color azul verdoso, el agua que quedo se disperso en nubes blancas que empezaron a caer como lluvia.

Con un solo sello de mano, el peliplata se preparo para la segunda parte— **Hisojin no Jutsu (Jutsu del Dios del Agua Volador)**

En un instante apareció enfrente de la cara del Okami, su puño chocando contra su estomago, sorprendido, iba a atacar antes de que el peliplata se teletransportara detrás suyo y le patease en la espalda. Sus ojos yendo al Tenseigan mientras aparecía sobre él.

Activando en un instante el Modo Chakra del Tenseigan, una patada le dio directo en la barbilla al pelirrojo antes de que dos pistolas de Chakra aparecieron en sus manos, o8do el Chakra yendo a las pistolas antes de que disparara dos balas de color celeste verdoso al Ojimorado, que las regreso con dos disparos rojos, para que luego el peliplata materializara un rifle enfrente de él.

Disparando la bala, el Okami se hizo para atrás y esquivando el disparo por los pelos, para luego apuntar en la pose en que estaba al Ojimixto, quien no lo esquivo y tomo el disparo directo al hombro.

Regenerándose, disparo a la pierna del pelirrojo, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio mientras el peliplata saltaba sobre él con Uyuu en mano. Okami giro, y cuando la espada se enterró en el suelo, un susurro se escucho.

—Destruye.

Y el suelo desapareció.

Ambos ahora se encontraban cayendo en picada en un vacío infinito al anterior circulo, sus cabellos agitándose mientras el pelirrojo sacaba a Zengekyū y el cabello del peliplata al instante se tornaba de color dorado.

— **Ka…me… Ha…me…**

El ahora rubio uso el movimiento cuántico, apareciendo encima del pelirrojo mientras la esfera azul en sus manos se agrandaba.

—¡ **Ha!**

Lanzando el disparo de Ki concentrado, una explosión enorme los separo a ambos mientras el cabello del Ootsutsuki se erizaba más y descargas eléctricas comenzaban a chisporrotear a su alrededor.

Al instante, vio enfrente suyo a un guerrero ahora de cabellera rubia, con las puntas de su cabello rojas y azules. El Okami en su modo [Valor] lanzándose contra él.

El tiempo pareció detenerse para el Ootsutsuki, su cuerpo no se podía mover, pero el Okami si que podía, el filo de la espada de los sentimientos brillando mientras se acercaba para decapitarle.

— **Kamui** — susurro antes de que el tajo le traspasara como si no existiera allí, antes de que sus ojos brillasen y un espiral se formara en el pecho del anterior Chakravartin.

Un clon fue creado al lado del Okami, este le agarro la mano y lo empujo lejos, dejando que este fuera absorbido por el espiral en una vorágine violenta.

 _Eso estuvo cerca._ Pensó el Ootsutsuki llevándose la mano al cuello, donde gotas de sangre empezaban a bajar. _Demasiado cerca…_

La herida se cerro mientras ambos aterrizaban en el séptimo circulo del Naraka, el octavo ya no existiendo. Ambos regulando su respiración y calmándose.

Las manos del Okami se llenaron de relámpagos, signo del Hamon usado en ellas antes de que las usara para golpear el piso y que estacas con relámpagos fueran lanzados contra el Ootsutsuki.

Este salto cuando la primera estaca llego, haciendo una voltereta en el aire mientras activaba su visión de calor y sus ojos se ponían rojos, lanzando el laser ocular contra el rubio mientras esferas de energía cósmica le rodeaban.

Lanzándolas al mismo tiempo, un corte descendente hizo que el laser se partiera en dos, antes de que las esferas aparecieran a los lados y le dejasen sin oportunidad de defenderse.

La primera le impacto en la cara, elevándolo al aire, cinco más comenzaron a golpearlo mientras el Ootsutsuki movía su visión y le impactaba con ella.

Descendiendo al suelo y manteniendo el ataque, el Ootsutsuki detuvo aquello cuando dos Oni se acercaron con sus guadañas hacía ambos.

Ambos ignoraron lo que dijeron, pero para un segundo a otro, ambos demonios se habían vuelo en una pasta de sangre.

Mientras el Okami solo agarro una de las guadañas, el Ootsutsuki uso la sangre de aquel demonio para formar una segunda arma, una espada de sangre.

—Nunca habías tratado tan duro de salir del Naraka antes.

—Lo se— declaro su oponente, mientras sus manos apretaban ambas armas—. Es solo que— alzo la mirada, mostrando como sus ojos ahora eran su mezcla del Tenseigan, Rinnegan y Noryokugan—. Ahora tengo algo por lo que volver.

El suelo se rompió bajo los pies del Ootsutsuki, quien al instante fue a la tercera forma del Super Saiyajin, lanzándose contra el Okami en un femtosegundo.

Guadañas chocaron y se rompieron al instante, para que fueran reconstruidas antes de que el hibrido de múltiples razas empujara la espada contra las entrañas del Okami.

Un disco se formo en el pecho del mencionado, y segundos después un rayo de múltiples colores saliera de el impactando directo contra él.

El Ootsutsuki no se inmuto, anclando los pies en el suelo mientras aquel laser le daba directamente a la cara, parte de sus cabellos siendo atomizados antes de que el empujara la espada otro poco e impactara contra el disco.

Girando sobre su propio eje, el pie del Ootsutsuki impacto contra su cara, un mazo formándose en su mano derecha gracias al Hyakki Yakou, impactándole en la cabeza de nuevo antes de que un terremoto se sintiera por el golpe.

Convirtiéndola en una lanza, la hundió en el suelo antes de usarla como una viga para patearle en el pecho con ambos pies.

El puño del Ootsutsuki se cerro, mientras su cuerpo empezaba a soltar una cantidad demencial de energía física, abriendo de golpe las 8 puertas mientras un aura roja le cubría para disiparse en segundos.

Las gotas de agua del Océano Samadhi empezaron a caer de nuevo.

— **¡Yagai!** — literalmente dándole una simple patada en el estomago al Okami, el espacio-tiempo se doblo ante aquel golpe, deformándose y _**crujiendo**_ antes de que una colosal honda de energía cinética mandara al anterior Chakravartin a volar.

Mirando su pierna por unos instantes, el Ootsutsuki noto que ese golpe no llevo casi nada de fuerza. Es más, en su estado normal, podría golpear más fuerte que aquello. Pero…

 _¿Qué tan fuerte me estoy volviendo?_ Se pregunto antes de ver al Okami levantarse ahora de regreso a su forma normal, con algo de sangre saliendo de su boca y su nariz.

—Enserio, Reborn. ¿Qué paso para que estés tan decidido a regresar al mundo humano?— el Okami se limpio la sangre que tenía, mientras el ahora rubio se quedo callado unos segundos.

—Sabes… la vida es como viajar por un largo camino con una pesada carga sobre tus hombros, pero hubo un punto ya no era realmente una carga. Todos tienen las manos llenas de algo que les importa. Simplemente no te das cuenta cuando lo llevas. Es solo después de que se te escapa de las manos que te das cuenta de lo pesado que era. Muchas veces, pensé que nunca volvería a llevar una carga así nunca más. Y sin embargo, antes de darme cuenta ... lo estaba llevando de nuevo. Me sentiría mucho mejor si me desasiera de ella. Pero simplemente no puedo decidirme a hacerlo, sin ellos, simplemente caminar ya no es divertido.

Las palabras del Ootsutsuki sorprendieron al pelirrojo, sintiendo un curioso Deja Vú mientras le miraba regresar a su forma normal.

 **Glitchtale OST – True LOVE**

Sus ojos seguían mezclados en el Rinnegan, el Tenseigan y el Noryokugan, misma mezcla que le miraba fijamente—No es solo que deba regresar.. es que **quiero** regresar— declaro al momento que su piel se volvía blanca desde el centro como un cáncer, su cabello erizado comenzando a llegar hasta su espalda, demoniacos cuernos morados saliendo de su frente mientras la cola de Saiyajin se volvía una reptiliana. La **[Forma Liberada]** de Naruto "Reborn" Ootsutsuki en toda su gloria, este cerrando los ojos unos momentos—. Antes, estaba peleando para vencerte e irme, ahora…— abrió los ojos, mostrando como las Tomoes del Rinne Sharingan habían aparecido, como el Tenseigan ahora tenía un brillo dorado y como el Noryokugan había pasado a volvía a una mezcla del Kodona Noryokugan con otra variante— **. Ikoreka Aketsu Shakare Itsuke (Voy a pelear para matarte)**

Hablando en idioma Ootsutsuki para darle más peso a sus palabras, fue con toda la velocidad posible hacía el Okami.

Este abrió los ojos en un solo attosegundo, sintiendo como el puño del Ootsutsuki ya se encontraba atravesando su mandíbula.

Aquel golpe fue más rápido que un solo instante, no, incluso él fue incapaz de verlo.

Una velocidad más rápida que la propia teletransportación, el impacto del golpe fue tal que su cuerpo fue atravesado como mantequilla por un cuchillo caliente.

Entre más rápido fuese un objeto, más masa obtenía, más pesado se volvía, y más duro se volvía el golpe.

En ese puñetazo, yendo a una velocidad que dejaba en ridículo la de la luz, el puño del peliplata llevaba la masa de un pequeña estrella enana, si fuera normalmente a la velocidad de la luz, entonces el poder sería la masa de esa pequeña estrella junto a la velocidad de la luz, dando como resultado que el golpe tuviera mucha más energía cinética.

Eso equivaldría a 10,890 supernovas en un golpe.

Ahora, a la velocidad que fue el Ootsutsuki, fue 2,178,000,000,000 supernovas directo a la cara.

 **KRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAABRRRRRRROAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMM**

El centro de la explosión generada eran los puños cerrados del hibrido, dejando atrapada toda esa energía en sus puños, que ni la densidad del Okami era capaz de soportar, sus átomos literalmente siendo despedazados a golpes que no parecían tener un efecto mayor que uno normal.

La mandíbula del Okami fue despedazada, literalmente atomizada a la mitad al punto que ni las pequeñas partículas quedaron, no fue lanzado a volar, pero el mero golpe fue un shock absoluto.

El Ootsutsuki movió su pierna circularmente, y el pelirrojo apenas pudo reaccionar para saltar antes de ver como el aire de aquella patada era tal que cortaba perfectamente una colosal montaña en la lejanía.

 _Las montañas del Yomi son tan grandes como planetas, y esas son las de menor tamaño, y el corto una como si fuera de papel…_

Escucho crujir los nudillos del Ootsutsuki detrás suyo, y este, con el puño cerrado, mando una onda de aire presurizado tan grande que parecía una explosión volcánica. El Okami siendo empujado contra el aire mientras en el suelo la lava comenzaba a formarse a los pies del peliplata.

El Tercer Chakravartin tuvo que alzar la mirada al ver una colosal sombra encima suyo, su cara se perlo de sudor al ver un colosal cometa de magma ardiente del tamaño de Plutón… y del reformado por el Ootsutsuki.

Más golpes de aire presurizado vinieron, generando que el pelirrojo fuese aprisionado por la fuerza g de aquellos golpes, la presión del aire era tan dura que casi se podría decir que era solida.

El gigantesco cometa de lava se estampo contra el Okami, empujándolo a tierra y fracturando todo el suelo del Naraka.

 _Así que… este es tu poder, Reborn._ Pensó el Okami mientras miraba a la lejanía un colosal pilar de Chakra plateado, tan grande que parecía cubrir todos los círculos del Naraka y llenarlos con su propia esencia, incluso desbordando de ella y saliendo donde no podría verse. _Supongo entonces que deberé corresponder._

 _I am the bone of my Sword_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **_** ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ **_**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Konohagakure no Sato nunca fue tan diferente para Kushina Uzumaki.

Había sido una semana de viaje entero, había dejado la aldea hace 13 años, y… ¿Cómo cambio tanto en 13 años?... ¿Por qué cambio tanto?

Los edificios se sentían tan grandes, tocando las nubes… tantas luces la hacían sentir mareada. Las personas no la reconocían ni a ella ni a sus hijos.

Su hija mayor, Naruko, parecía encantada con todo lo que miraba. Sus ojos brillando mirando todo el lugar mientras llegaban a la torre Hokage, que había cambiado poco en los años que habían venido.

Las personas a su alrededor callaban mientras los veían pasar, y ella se sentía incomoda ante ese incrédulo silencio.

Abriendo la puerta, su sorpresa se acentuó al ver a un Hiruzen más joven que cuando se fue—Al fin has llegado… Kushina.

—Jiji… ¿eres tu?— pregunto la pelirroja totalmente incrédula ante lo que miraba, el hombre de poco más de sesenta parecía ahora en sus 25 años, se veía totalmente rejuvenecido.

Masticando la pipa en su boca, Hiruzen asintió—Si, soy yo, aunque puede que me vea un poco diferente a cuando te fuiste.

—¿¡Estas bromeando!? ¡Te ves más joven que yo!— exclamo la pelirroja moviendo sus brazos exaltada.

El Sarutobi sonrió, pero lo que dijo fue algo que dejo incrédula a la familia—Puedes agradecerle a tu hijo menor por ello.

—¿Onii-chan hizo todo esto? ¿Lo de todas estas cosas tecnológicas?— pregunto una linda chica de cabello carmesí y ojos azules, mirando como las fotos de los Hokages ahora eran unos hologramas con sus imágenes.

Hiruzen rio levemente, aunque era una risa sin humor—Es probablemente el Shinobi más inventivo que ha pisado el mundo. Logro múltiples avances dentro de la ciencia y la tecnología a una edad muy temprana. Mecánica, electrónica, biología, física, química. Nombra algo y él lo ha renovado.

—Hm, debió de haber sido un nerd— dijo un chico pelirrojo y de ojos morados de la misma edad de Naruto con algo de desdén.

—Fue capitán de ANBU a los 8 años— declaro, dejando helada a Kushina.

—…¿Qué… que dijiste?— pregunto la pelirroja temblando levemente.

Hiruzen se levanto, abriendo un cajón del que saco un grueso diario de color plateado y cuyas hojas superarían una enciclopedia—Después de que te fuiste, todo el poder que tu y Minato le dieron a los civiles se fue de las manos, hubo un tiempo en que la aldea estuvo regida por los civiles y los ninjas no eran más que sus herramientas… en más de un sentido.

Mostro la primera fotografía allí, de un niño de apenas dos años caminando en sus dos pies pequeños, su cabello rubio y ojos azules eran una mezcla entre Minato y Kushina. Una enorme sonrisa inocente en su cara mientras hacía el símbolo de la paz al lado de un Hiruzen más viejo.

—Esto es el primer día que lo conocí, y esta un año después— mostro la siguiente imagen.

Ahora era un niño cuyo cabello tenía partes quemadas, varias cicatrices en el cuerpo, y sobretodo… no tenía dedos… lo que si tenía, eran unas _garra_ s que parecían hechas de hueso, uniéndose en una posición y formas que parecían colmillos afilados chasqueando entre si.

Su cara ahora no tenía la misma gran sonrisa, era pequeña, sin tanta felicidad, sus ojos teniendo ojeras profundas y sus pequeños pies en una posición en la que era obvio que tenía las rodillas rotas.

Esta vez, estaba solo.

Encima de la foto, había una etiqueta con unas palabras y un numero.

 **Proyecto k-004, Naruto Uzumaki. Edad 3 años**

 **Estado Físico: Cicatriz por puñalada en el intestino grueso hace 32 meses abierta, quemaduras de tercer grado, múltiples lesiones en la cadera y los brazos.**

 **Estado Emocional: Se debe vigilar en casos de recaída en depresión.**

Tapando su boca con su mano, Kushina se horrorizo ante los múltiples informes de misiones que leía.

Casi vomito al ver cuando tenía cuatro años.

Le faltaba un brazo.

Las cicatrices ahora parecían desperdigarse por todo su cuerpo, yendo a quemaduras y mordidas, latigazos incluso, su sonrisa se había ido, y ahora uno de sus ojos tenía un gran moretón, se encontraba esposado junto a alguien que podría jurar era un criminal y viendo al frente sin emoción alguna que no fuera una gran indiferencia.

 **Proyecto JKN-004, Naruto Uzumaki. Edad 4 años**

 **Estado Físico: Brazo derecho amputado desde 11 centímetros del codo con una Chokuto a altas temperaturas, órganos internos en bajo rendimiento por inanición y falta de agua, moretón grave en ojo derecho.**

 **Estado Psicológico: Inestable. Falta de ganas de comer, insomnio, indicios de profunda Alexitimia.**

 **Lugar en donde fue encontrado: Barrio Rojo de Konoha, hirió a una pandilla enviada por los concejales Genzai Morimoto y Kentaro Karasuyama. Los concejales enviaron una orden de arresto, uno de los ANBU enviados hirió de gravedad a JKN-004 con un Chokuto de 50 centímetros, cuando a los médicos del hospital general se les pidió tratar la herida rechazaron el ayudar a JKN-004, la herida tuvo que ser cauterizada con Chakra Katon antes de que tuviera una hemorragia, el sujeto estuvo consiente durante todo el proceso, pero no emitió sonido o movimiento alguno.**

La siguiente foto era… relativamente mejor, se miraba de nuevo sonriente, no tanto como las primeras fotos, pero esa sonrisa seguía allí a pesar de la perdida de una extremidad y por lo que podía ver…

También perdió el ojo.

Unas profundas nauseas surcaron el estomago de Kushina, la única razón por la que no vomitaba sería el profundo nudo en su garganta que le impediría el hablar, una opresión en su pecho mientras veía a aquel grupo que parecería ser su familia.

 **Proyecto JKN-004, Naruto Uzumaki. Edad: 5 Años**

 **Estado Físico: Perdida de globo ocular derecho, varias cicatrices anteriores han sanado, se ha pensado en crear una prótesis sintética para su brazo perdido.**

 **Estado Emocional: Estable**

 **Lugar donde fue encontrado: Desconocido**

Una leve sensación de esperanza estaba en el corazón de ella, tal vez… su pequeño tal vez sufrió bastante, pero pudo encontrar personas que lo cuidaran y sería feliz.

Lo siguiente que vio… le dio miedo, arranco sus esperanzas y de golpe casi la hizo vomitar.

La siguiente foto se salto 4 años enteros, viéndose en una definición casi perfecta.

Ahora… ya no se miraba como su niño para nada.

Las marcas en forma de zorro en sus mejillas habían desaparecido, dejando su cara sin ninguna marca, su ojo derecho recuperado, solo que ahora este tenía un tono tan carmesí que parecía un rubí bañado en sangre y puesto al fuego, sus pupilas rasgadas tenían una coloración dorada. Su cabello antes rubio como el oro se había vuelto plateado como la misma plata, su cuerpo a pesar de pequeño mostraba una gran musculatura, el traje de ANBU de Raíz siendo reconocido por la pelirroja.

Pero era su cara lo que le daba más miedo a Kushina.

No mostraba nada.

Sus ojos no tenían brillo, su posición era totalmente recta y perfecta, sus expresiones sin la más mínima muestra de emoción, a pesar de que detrás suyo estuviera un mar de sangre y cadáveres.

 **Proyecto JKN-004, NARUTO. Edad: 9 Años**

 **Estado Físico: Se desconoce que pudo afectar la biología de JKN-004 pero cualquier extremidad o parte del cuerpo perdida a sido reconstruida, brazo, pierna y ojo han sido recuperados, también se ha visto una mejoría descomunal en sus capacidades y procesos biológicos.**

 **Estado Emocional: El Proyecto JKN-004 a demostrado poca o ninguna consideración al matar a pesar de su edad, siendo increíblemente indiferente cuando ataca y a lo que ataca. No muestra satisfacción o desprecio ante ello. Algunos otros ANBU que lo acompañaban a menudo evitan acercársele ante una presencia que ellos describen como si cayeran desde el más alto edificio sin forma de salvarse de una muerte segura.**

 **Fuera del campo de batalla, JKN-004 tiende a no hacer otra cosa que dormir, comer y entrenar. Aunque fue solo los primeros meses que se le encontró con su nuevo estado, pues ha dejado de comer aunque se le pida que lo haga, una carencia de necesitar comer aparentemente, luego se noto la carencia del sueño, pudiendo sobrevivir 89 horas sin la muestra de ganas de dormir.**

 **La psique de JKN-004 se ha visto en problemas ante la ultima carencia, su conciencia siempre conciente genera una gran cantidad de estrés, al punto que a menos que este en una habitación**

 **Siendo sus acciones limitadas a solo entrenar y salir a misiones de matar. Se iniciara un proceso de estudio psicológico en el manicomio a afueras de la aldea.**

Lo ultimo que leyó le hizo hervir la sangre, ¿¡habían puesto a su hijo en un puto manicomio!?

—¿¡Cómo te atreves a…!?

—Sigue leyendo— ordeno Hiruzen, su usual tono cálido y amigable olvidado. Ahora hablando heladamente.

Miro la ultima imagen, una que probablemente era la más actual.

 **Proyecto JKN-004, Naruto Ootsutsuki. Edad, 13 años.**

 **Estado Físico: Poco se sabe actualmente de las capacidades físicas que el proyecto JKN-004 pero lo que se conoce deja como inútil la vigilancia. Capacidades sensoriales, un Chakra tal que su sola liberación genera infartos y derramamientos cerebrales, una fuerza física inmedible, velocidad desconocida. No se saben los limites actuales de JKN-004, pero con su ahora desarrollado sentido de la auto-preservación hacen peligroso el querer ordenarle algo que no quiera.**

 **Estado Emocional: Las constantes "terapias" en el manicomio de Konoha han generado que JKN-004 desarrollase más su pensamiento propio y no lo que otros quisieran de él. Después de 6 años del trato que se efectuó hacía él ha llevado a que muestre una actitud fría hacía aquellos que compartan ideologías de odio hacía él, sin embargo, a los más allegados a él tiende a tornarse como un chico de su edad, aunque parece más maduro al respecto, no sonríe demasiado a menudo, pero puede hacerlo en momentos de tranquilidad, la mayoría del tiempo tiende a ser sarcástico con aquellos que no haya conocido demasiado.**

—¿Ootsutsuki?— susurro Kushina ante ese apellido.

—Yo tampoco lo conozco, pero cuando se le pregunto sobre un apellido, eligió ese— declaro Hiruzen, contando mentalmente. _5… 4… 3… 2… 1._

Apenas dejo de contar, ella le agarro del cuello de su manto de Hokage y lo estampo contra el muro de la oficina, una furiosa mirada en su cara—¿Qué carajos le hiciste a mi hijo?— la pregunta sonó en siseos que apenas controlaban su ira.

—Yo nunca le hice nada— dijo Hiruzen mientras quitaba las manos de la Uzumaki de su cuello—. Tu y Minato le hicieron esto, los civiles y Shinobis de esta aldea le hicieron esto, Danzo le hizo esto.

Los ojos de Kushina se redujeron ante ese nombre—¿¡Danzo!? ¿¡Cómo siquiera dejaste que ese monstruo se le acercara a mi hijo!?— pregunto la pelirroja aun más iracunda que antes.

—La única forma de mantenerlo a salvo era volviéndolo invisible para los civiles, mientras era entrenado, se convirtió en… es mejor que lo vean por ustedes— declaro sacando una especie de control de debajo de un cajón de su escritorio.

Pulsando el único botón de ella, una pantalla se formo de las de los cinco Hokage, formando una gran pantalla holográfica. Mostrando a un niño de 12 años corriendo con una mascara ANBU de zorro tapando su rostro.

Parecía estar en algún lugar de infiltración, una especie de base submarina o algo por el estilo.

En su espalda llevaba una colosal espada, más del doble de su tamaño, parecía como una especie de cuchillo gigante.

Lo primero que hizo fue darle un tajo en X a la puerta, haciendo que esta se abriera con una explosión, el ángulo de la cámara cambio, mostrando al niño de frente antes de que una bola de fuego fuera lanzada contra él, cortándola a la mitad antes de que relámpagos amarillos fueran lanzados contra él, estocando el techo con la espada, esquivo el ataque y apunto sus manos contra los dos ninjas que le atacaron.

Unas esferas de materia oscura (antimateria) fueron creadas en sus manos, tan pequeñas que apenas eran divisibles, pero lo que les sorprendió fue que apenas fueron lanzadas, parecieron consumir a los Shinobi en pequeñas explosiones que no dejaron nada.

Vieron como con una mano cargaba la gigantesca espada, corriendo como una estampida, corriendo contra un gran grupo de ninjas sin símbolo alguno. Uno de ellos saltando enfrente suyo y lanzando un tajo descendente sobre él.

— **Full Counter** — le escucharon susurrar antes de que el corte que debería haber ido a él partiera a la mitad al Shinobi.

Salto en el aire antes de girar con rapidez, cortando a varios Shinobi más en pedazos mientras sangre y órganos comenzaban a regarse por doquier, el propio niño fue bañado en sangre mientras pasaba atreves de ellos.

Cuando estuvo enfrente de un contenedor una esfera blanca se formo en su mano, y sin dejar de correr el contenedor fue pulverizado junto a la pared, dejando un agujero donde el pudo pasar sin mayor problema.

—Del resto no tenemos grabación, pero te puedes imaginar como sucedieron las cosas. Mato a todo lo que estuviera allí— declaro Hiruzen mirando a una congelada Kushina.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **_** ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ **_**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

La batalla entre dos caras de la misma moneda había saltado de proporciones.

El Ootsutsuki liberó toda la energía en su cuerpo, su cabello ahora verde le llegaba a la espalda, sus cejas desapareciendo junto a sus pupilas, volando y allanando contra el Okami.

Este regeneró su brazo derecho en su forma de **[Soledad]** y contrarrestó el puño con el propio.

Debido al impacto, el espacio cercano se estaba doblado y _crujiendo._

Los dos Dioses se recuperaron y comenzaron a reunir el poder otra vez.

Cuando el Legendario Super Saiyajin aumentó su poder, el Okami hizo lo mismo. Ambos se hicieron mucho más fuertes, más rapidos, más creativos, más destructivos...

Cuando chocaron, el circulo del tamaño de un universo no pudo manejar la energía, sino que colapsó.

 **Luego…**

Estaban en un gran universo. Incluso los dos con fuerza suficiente para destruir la creación eran menos que un simple quark. Evitando las partículas que rebotaban como bolas de billar, los dos hombres dispararon sus poderosos ataques, destruyendo todo desde la más pequeña partícula hasta el borde del universo.

 **Luego…**

Estaban en un universo lento.

Aquí, el flujo de tiempo era pesado como el alquitrán, por lo que les resultaba difícil moverse incluso con la capacidad de manipulación del tiempo. Podrían reconocer claramente cuándo sus técnicas ocurren y se mueven. Defensa y contraataque fueron fáciles de lograr. No había concepto de velocidad de reacción. Solo una estrategia perfecta como el movimiento del jaque mate podría decidir el resultado.

 **Luego…**

Estaban en el universo de la muerte.

Debido a que la entropía era absolutamente paralela, estaba completamente calmada en el tiempo y el espacio. En esta realidad, nada podría pasar. La materia no podría existir. La energía no existía. Naruto Ootsutsuki y Naruto Okami no podrían existir. No existían y no actuaban, sino que continuaban luchando de una forma que los seres del universo normal no podían comprender.

 **Luego…**

Los dos dioses cambiaron de tamaño y forma, reconstruyeron estructuras de multiversos, volaron y corrieron a través de cientos, miles de realidades y lucharon.

En un momento, las dos personas balancearon mil espadas. En otro punto, se convirtieron en energía pura.

En cierto punto, intercambiaron ataques en la gugolplexiana parte de un solo tiempo de planck. En otro punto, pasaron miles de millones de años para chocar con éxitos imponentes.

En un momento, vibraron dimensión de dimensión a través del choque de espadas. En otro momento, destruyeron la dimensión con bombardeos de proyectiles.

Ellos aceleraron, revertieron, detuvieron o diezmaron el flujo de causa y efecto, destruyeron y crearon innumerables universos, pintaron la historia y chocaron.

Los círculos del Naraka ya no existían más, cualquier alma allí fue destruida o absorbida por aquellas dos entidades de tallas cósmicas en una danza de infinita destrucción

Pero ahora empezaría el juicio de verdad.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **_** ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ **_**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Issei miro curioso a la mujer de cabellos blancos enfrente suyo, sus ojos de diferente color la denotaban como una Diosa.

Una expresión amable estaba presente en su rostro, sus ojos azul y dorado estaban fijos en él que acababa de despertar de una siesta de dos días.

Ella se arrodillo enfrente suyo—Tu… eres el niño de Naruto, ¿no es así?— pregunto la Diosa con un tono suave.

—Niño adoptivo, señorita— respondió a la vez que le corregía con un tono tranquilo.

Elizabeth asintió con entendimiento—Naruto me conto mucho de ti, nunca lo oí tan animado hablando de alguien, ni siquiera de mi— ella se rio un poco, haciendo a Issei sonreír levemente antes de que la peliblanca ganara un semblante más serio—. ¿Puedo ir a verlo?

—Puede, pero no se lo recomiendo—respondió tranquilamente. Le hizo una seña con el dedo y ella se agacho lo suficiente para que su oído quedase pegado a su boca—Hay gente viendo y esperando...

—¿Alguien llego antes que nosotros?— pregunto Elizabeth con un tono más familiar.

—Tres de hecho— dijo Issei mientras iban a subir las escaleras.

La Diosa ayudaba al pequeño a subir las escaleras de forma lenta pero constante

—Hice esperar a estas personas porque faltabas tú en todo este asunto—comentó el Ojimorado con un tono tranquilo llegando junto a Elizabeth frente a una puerta que Issei no dudo en abrir.

Allí vio a cuatro personas… o al menos dos parecían humanas.

La primera era una especie de mujer de pelo negro con un extraño traje morado, Alpha, quien analizaba el estado del cuerpo casi completamente recuperado de Naruto, quien se encontraba postrado en la cama.

La siguiente era una mujer rubia acompañada de una pelinegra, Tsunade Senju parecía extrañamente calmada, a pesar de que Shizune se encontrase con una mirada afligida y triste, la Senju solo parecía estar… esperando.

Y la ultima era… no sabía lo que era, parecía una especie de zorro antropomórfico amarillo, bueno, era una hembra por lo que veía, y al igual que Tsunade se encontraba con una expresión que parecía esperar algo.

—Traigo a la última—avisó Issei cerrando la puerta, dejando pasar a Elizabeth a la habitación.

La peliblanca se sentó en una de las sillas de la habitación, viendo el cuerpo del Ootsutsuki en la cama—Se ve tan calmado, es como si estuviera durmiendo— susurro ella antes de girar a ver a Tsunade—. ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva?

—Seis, casi siete días— dijo la rubia con una sorpresiva calma—. Nunca se había tardado tanto— susurro sobre un tema que solo Elizabeth, Alpha, Renamon y ella conocían.

—¿Algo lo estará deteniendo en algún círculo del Naraka?— cuestiono la zorra antropomórfica amarilla a las otras presentes.

—Algo no, alguien— las miradas se fijaron en el menor de los presentes, quien sentado en una silla jugaba con sus dedos vendados.

—¿Alguien? Estamos hablando de Naruto, ¿Quién podría detenerlo?— pregunto Tsunade sin creerse lo que escucho.

Issei miro las vendas en sus dedos unos momentos antes de hablar—Se que ustedes no pueden verlo o sentirlo, pero el combate que esta teniendo se puede sentir hasta aquí— alzando sus dedos, los movió en el aire, y todas vieron como el espacio literalmente parecía hecho de vidrio, crujiendo mientras Issei pasaba sus dedos por él—. No se contra quien pelee, pero puede que sea igual o más fuerte que él.

Ninguna creía sus palabras. ¿Alguien más fuerte que Naruto Ootsutsuki? Imposible

—En todo caso que así sea—habló la Diosa de ojos heterocromos—. ¿Quién crees que puede ser?

—Yamata, Izanami, los hijos de Izanagi, el propio Izanagi—fue la respuesta dada por el niño de cabellos castaños—. Aunque...

—¿Aunque?— dijeron todas al mismo tiempo, Shizune no entendiendo del todo de que hablaban, pero tenía cierto nivel de curiosidad al respecto.

—Pocas son las entidades que pueden acceder al Naraka—Issei movió sus manos, una energía dorada salió generando unos pocos hologramas, entre ellos resaltaban el del Dios de Dioses y el de Naruto—. El Chakravartin por su maldición puede acceder a él pero únicamente en su muerte— el holograma de Naruto desapareció en un chasquido—. Solo quedan los llamados 'Dioses' pero los hijos de Izanagi y su mujer no entrarían en ese lugar a menos que se lo amerite— los cuatro hologramas desaparecieron y quedaron dos, el de Yamata e Izanagi—. Yamata no tiene interés alguno en papá, entonces queda descartado— y este desapareció, quedando únicamente el holograma del Dios de Dioses

—¿Izanagi es quién detiene a Naruto?

—Si, y a la vez no.

Alpha fue la primera en conectar los puntos—¿Un hijo de Izanagi tal vez?— pregunto, y ella misma formo un holograma, mostrando primero a los tres hijos ilustres de Izanagi, Susano'o, Amaterasu y Tsukuyomi, y finalmente, un pelirrojo de ojos morados.

—Puede ser el último—respondió Issei señalando al pelirrojo—Los tres primeros no quieren ver a Izanagi ni en pintura.

—¿Quién es el último?— pregunto Tsunade viendo el holograma del pelirrojo, sintiendo que prácticamente veía a otro Naruto.

Alpha fue quien respondió—En diferentes universos hay diferentes versiones de Naruto, aunque en particular, solo puede existir un Chakravartin en todo el Omniverso. Yamata fue el primer Chakravartin, Amatsumara, el dios herrero, fue el segundo, Naruto Ootsutsuki es el cuarto y el ultimo— agrandando el holograma, un nombre apareció encima de este—. **Naruto Okami, el tercer Chakravartin.**

—El que Izanagi pusiese a Okami frente a papá debe ser porque quiere probar algo.

Tsunade entonces se rasco el cabello—¿Entonces pelea con una versión alterna de si mismo y por eso no ha revivido?— pregunto ella, antes de que una persona más apareciese.

—Hay una segunda razón— dijo una nueva voz apareciendo de entre las sombras, mostrando a Rinne Kusaregedo.

—¿Y esa es?—cuestionó Renamon con curiosidad.

—Planeamiento— declaro la pelinegra cruzándose de brazos—. En nuestra perspectiva ha sido una semana, en el Naraka, ha sido más edad que la que tiene el universo, planear, entrenar y prepararse para lo que viene— dijo ella mirando al cuerpo del peliplata—. Simplemente se esta preparando.

—También—el niño bostezo, cansado.

Rinne lo miro unos segundos—Los Mandamientos se están reagrupando y atacaran a Konoha mañana.

—Bueno, mierda.

—Esa boca—le dijo la Ojiazul/dorado viendo como se paraba tambaleante—. Necesitas descansar más.

Issei simplemente se enderezo—Necesito prepararme, si tenemos suerte, el regresara en poco tiempo— dijo mientras se encontraba temblando levemente.

No pudo ni dar dos pasos cuando trastabillo, casi cayendo al suelo sino fuera porque se sujeto se la pared.

Alpha al instante empezó a escanearlo—Tus músculos y huesos tienen daño severo, necesitaras al menos 3 semanas para sanar completamente.

—Los que necesitan 3 semanas de descanso son los Mandamientos después de la golpiza que les di—gruño el niño, parándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

—Enserio que es hijo de Naruto— dijeron las 5 mujeres al mismo tiempo.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **_** ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ **_**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

En el Naraka, Naruto Ootsutsuki y Naruto Okami miraban el destrozado cielo, acostados en el suelo. Ambos simplemente… sin ya poder pelear o siquiera moverse.

—Okami, ¿sigues vivo?—fue la pregunta que soltó el albino, esperando o no una respuesta.

El mencionado abrió los ojos con lentitud y esfuerzo—Creo que si.

—Awww— dijo el Ootsutsuki decepcionado.

—Así que… ¿Quién gano?— pregunto el pelirrojo como si hablase del clima.

El peliplata se giro para verlo—Empate creo.

—Enserio, ¿otro empate?— Okami rodó los ojos, pensaba que por fin alguien había ganado.

Naruto Ootsutsuki solo suspiro levemente—Si somos justos, llevo más tiempo despierto, así que gano yo.

—Ahora eso esta mejor...

—¿Estas feliz por perder?— le pregunto el peliplata irguiéndose.

El Okami sonrió enormemente—Claro, di mi mejor esfuerzo y me divertí bastante.

Una leve risa salió de la boca del albino—Eres el más grande idiota en el Omniverso, Okami— le dijo el Ojimixto.

—¿Con qué derecho lo dices tú, Reborn?—le preguntó el Ojimorado con una sonrisa sumamente divertida.

—Somos el mismo, ambos somos un par de idiotas— dijo el peliplata levantándose—. Supongo que ya me puedo ir entonces.

—Supones bien.

El peliplata miro a la puerta, en el primer circulo—Hey, Okami— dijo Reborn viendo al cielo.

—¿Si?

—Mi hijo tarde o temprano ira a tu mundo, si me entero que no lo cuidaste, allí si te pateare el culo.

—¿Por qué no lo cuidaría?— cuestiono el pelirrojo divertido, cerrando sus ojos—. Después de todo, es mi hermano menor.

—…Ni sueñes que te llamare hijo.

—No idiota, es mi hermano porque le dice papá a Izanagi también.

—Pues entonces, me voy a asegurar de meterle una lanza de Amenonuboko por el culo a Izanagi, el único que puede ser su padre soy yo.

Okami se carcajeo mientras Ootsutsuki caminaba lentamente al final del último círculo del Naraka, para luego abrir una enorme puerta que había caído desde el primer circulo hasta aquel un brillo blanco consumiendolo antes de encontrarse enfrente de cierto peliazul.

—¿Estas listo?— pregunto el Dios de Dioses.

—Nunca estuve más listo— respondió el Ootsutsuki caminando hasta colocarse a su lado.

Y en el mundo real, Naruto Ootsutsuki abrió los ojos.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **_** ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ **_**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Zeldris miro la aldea de la hoja, parado sobre la montaña de los Hokage, alas de oscuridad saliendo de su espalda.

Cruzado de brazos, con los demás Mandamientos respaldándolo.

—¿Crees que el mocoso de Korento aparezca por aquí?— pregunto Estarossa, tronándose los nudillos.

—Es lo que menos deseo.

—¿Qué pasa querido hermano? ¿Tienes miedo de un mocoso?

—Todo lo contrario, pero ya viste lo que era capaz de hacer. Prefiero evitar las bajas, casi no la cuentas—respondió Zeldris ante las burlas del mayor.

—Je— rio Estarossa antes de que todos saltaran hacía abajo—. Este lugar parece una buena base de operaciones, esta en el centro de las demás naciones y se ve más avanzada que los demás.

—Es la más avanzada. Korento se dedico a maximizarla lo mejor posible para optimizar las defensas.

—Lastima que sus esfuerzos sean en vano— dijo Galand antes de ver como varios ninjas se lanzaban contra los intrusos.

 **3 Horas Después**

—No queda tiempo—susurro Issei mirando las explosiones desde una ventana.

—Ya son las 10:30— dijo Escanor mientras estiraba uno de sus brazos ahora musculosos—. Ahora estamos preparados, podremos contra ellos.

—No estoy seguro si nosotros seamos de tanta ayuda— declaro King frotándose el brazo—. Peleamos contra el anterior rey hada y el rey gigante, sin mencionar que ellos no sin ni los más fuertes.

—No es momento de acobardarse.

Quien dijo aquello fue Merlín, quien sonrojo a Escanor al verla con un traje más… revelador de lo usual, mientras que su tesoro sagrado flotaba a su lado.

—Hay que ir con to–

—No, tú te quedas—la maga interrumpió al menor de todos, viéndole fijamente—. Necesitas más tiempo de descanso.

—La muerte será mi descanso.

—Pues tu descanso llegara más rápido— dijo Merlín con seriedad, sin dar oportunidad a discusión.

Issei gruño con mucha molestia, quería ir y partir unos cuantos culos demoniacos.

Merlín suspiro levemente mirándolo—No tengo que decírtelo, pero no tenemos muchas oportunidades de ganarle a todos los mandamientos al mismo tiempo, si algo sucede, tu eres el único que podrá vencerlos.

—Tus palabras solo aumentan mi ego y mis ganas de ir de una vez.

Suspirando, ella le miro seriamente—Es enserio, Hyodo Meryo Issei. No vas a ir hasta que te recuperes.

—¿Konoha aguantara tres semanas? Porque ese es el tiempo que termino de recuperarme.

—Esto no solo se trata de Konoha, se trata de todo el mundo. Si nosotros perdemos aquí, entonces aun quedan otros, Konoha se puede reconstruir, las personas se pueden evacuar, pero no se puede revivir a los que tienen el poder para derrotarlos— le dijo ella, haciendo que Issei se le quedara viendo.

Suspiró y se sentó, colocando su cabeza entre sus brazos guardando silencio.

—Les van a dar la putiza de sus vidas— les advirtió Issei cerrando los ojos para dormir.

—Probablemente— declaro Ban.

—Bueno...ZzZzZzZ.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **_** ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ **_**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

De vuelta en el Club Ootsutsuki, Naruto se paro de la cama, sus ojos algo adoloridos por la repentina luz, su cuerpo brillando en un tono azulado mientras la fuerza de su alma se sincronizaba con la de su cuerpo.

Estaba desnudo, pero la ausencia de ropa no le molestaba. No sabía nada de modestia y se tomó un momento para admirar la perfección de su ahora divino físico. Se rió de la vanidad de su idea, y con la sonrisa de un hombre que sabe que el mundo está en su alma, empujó esa sensación de arrogancia lejos, también empujando la puerta de plata la habitación.

El material era suave y flexible para su toque, y él fácilmente dobló la estructura alveolar lo suficientemente abierta como para permitirle salir. Se levantó y salió del interior como un recién nacido de una brillante crisálida.

Se tambaleo un par de veces, recuperando el equilibrio hasta estar afuera y sentir sus células absorber el calor del sol.

El calor era increíble y una lluvia cálida empañaba el aire; hielo cuando caía sobre él, líquido mientras lo tocaba, vapor antes de desaparecer.

Todas esas sensaciones eran mortalmente gratificantes.

Miro al sol con una sonrisa en su rostro, el viento en su cara y un brillo nuevo en su mirar.

Naruto Ootsutsuki vivía de nuevo.

* * *

 **YYYYY CORTE**

* * *

 **Sello del Océano Samadhi**

 **Es una técnica desarrollada por Naruto Ootsutsuki durante su entrenamiento en el tiempo dentro el Yomi y se considera una de las técnicas de elemento agua más poderosa. Describe la mente como un lugar de tranquilidad (Jakujo ,** **寂静** **) y anula la agitación y el conflicto dentro de la mente.**

 **El agua se considera la preeminencia de la solidaridad y la serenidad. La naturaleza de la mente que refleja todo sobre su superficie. Este es un estado de verdad inflexible. Comprender que la tranquilidad puede ser agitada por los vientos de la ignorancia voluntaria es tal. Se crean ondas que perturban las reflexiones percibidas, este Jujutsu permite al usuario mantener esa calma para que el agua pueda reflejar todas las cosas como antes. La luna e incluso todo el cielo se refleja en una sola gota de rocío en una sola brizna de hierba. Sin embargo, cuando la mente está lo suficientemente agitada, esas ondas se convertirán en poderosas ondas.**

 **Es un método que fortalece y preludia la solidaridad interior. Tranquilidad es un estado que siempre está asociado a ella.**

 **Los Oni declaran que el campo de batalla está en tándem con su paisaje mental. Cualquier movimiento que cause cualquier estado de ondulación en el océano de su mente se detecta de inmediato.**

 **Cualquier agitación dentro del área es detectada por los Oni, ya sean físicos o mentales, nada disuade a su extraña calma. Durante este estado tranquilo, Naruto Ootsutsuki puede manipular todas las fuentes de agua dentro de su rango existente convergerlas en una única ubicación. Este proceso ocurre extremadamente rápido ya que las fuentes subterráneas y el agua presente dentro del organismo vivo se fusionan con él, sino, puede simplemente crearla. Debido a la velocidad de absorción de agua, se considera que es muy difícil evadir sin una forma de Ninjutsu Espacio-Tiempo.**

 **Una vez que las aguas convergen, se vuelven de color perlado e incluso se sabe que emiten un zumbido casi inaudible. A medida que las aguas encantadoras se forman en lo alto, Naruto se concentra en comprimir las aguas en un disco enorme. Luego, infunde energía natural en los discos nacarados junto con una parte de su propia fuerza de vida y, por lo tanto, le otorga un nivel de conciencia. Mientras la técnica esté activa, el uso del Jutsu de agua cercano e incluso de las naturalezas avanzadas que lo contienen se dibujarán posteriormente en la técnica con el tiempo.**

 **El usuario puede permitir que las aguas permanezcan en una posición de gran altitud o dispersarla sobre el campo de batalla.**

 **Mientras está en una posición de gran altitud o en el suelo, se puede permitir que las benditas aguas purifiquen el campo de batalla de las perturbaciones. Cuando se usa para la curación, se establece un vínculo entre los receptores en el agua y el propio Chakra del usuario.**

 **Una vez conectado, el lago comenzará a brillar con un tono más brillante de opalescente para indicar el proceso de restauración. Las heridas de todos los objetivos pueden ser curadas en cuestión de minutos por la técnica, independientemente de su naturaleza. El Chakra yang recién convertido tiene una pureza absoluta y puede pasar a través del ADN dañado y reescribir a un estado prístino.**

 **Mediante el uso de la manipulación de formas y cambiando el agua en pequeñas esferas, Naruto puede insertarlas en individuos seleccionados y otorgarles un nivel de regeneración. Cuando se usa de manera ofensiva, se puede formar el agua en armamento altamente presurizado como kunai , shuriken e incluso pentagramas.**

 **Sin nada más que decir, se despide ustedes...**

 **OMEGA**


	21. Capitulo 20: El Pecado de la Ira

**RESPONDAMOS REVIEWS**

 **Para** **Eien no hiryu, ;3**

 **Para** **Kisuned, Superior Spiderman tal vez, un cabrón inteligente capaz de hacer lo que sea con el poder para hacerlo.**

 **Para alucar09, gracias, una de las cosas que me gusta de Naruto es que explora su mundo bien, no demasiado profundo ni demasiado poco, dejando practicamente la oportunidad para hacer lo que sea con suficiente imaginación. Pero lo dudo en eso de que lo considere el mejor anime, en los primeros caps era más simple, ahora es más complicada, no estoy confundido con ella pero se que varias personas lo estaran xd**

 **Para erz, en mi fic existen varios tipos de dimensiones: Tipo Kaguya del tamaño de planetas, tipo en el que pelearon Ootdutsuki y Okami: Universos dentro de universos más grandes, como las capas de una cebolla xv**

 **De hecho, ella recupero sus recuerdos de sus anteriores vidas, una parte interesante de la trama es que la maldicióm se va de Elizabeth, pero una aun peor recae en Naruto.**

 **¿Recuerdas ese "Korento" del que tanto hablan los demonios? Es como un alter ego de Meliodas en mis fics para no hacer que Naruto sea la reencarnación de Meliodas, solo que es... mil veces más hijo de puta, así que ya te puedes hacer una idea de como sera cuando llegue a esa parte xd**

 **La primera parte que pides se vera al final de este cap, el siguiente cap profundizara BASTANTE en ese momento en especifico.**

 **Para Son Dexex, lo que basicamente dijiste es que te gustaba el cap, te gustaba el cap, y que te gustaba el cap... no es que me queje de hecho Xv**

 **Para Ryu ootsutsuki 14, soy el mal encarnado, ¿qué esperabas? V:**

 **Para Diegoxx 24, mmm, te lo pondre de la forma más simple. El Okami que pelea contra Ootsutsuki es el del FINAL de su historia, lo cojonudo es Issei, imaginatelo como un viajero del tiempo, primero fue al mundo de Ootsutsuki (FUTURO) luego viajo al mundo de Okami (PASADO) mis fics tienen el detalle en que viajar entre universos tambien viene con poder viajar a cualquier momento, al ser iaje espacio-tiempo.**

 **Para Arraia, trate xv**

 **Para REGIS MARK 5, Me hiciste buscar eso, y me hiciste ya planear como ponerlo, tu deseo sera consedido kbrón 》 : T**

 **Para Kirinkirito, wow, basicamente describiste los enemigos que aparecen en este cap en tu review :V Yo también he estado jodido por la escuela, metaforica y fisicamente. Y yep, tengo planeado que algunas personajes actuen como lo hacen algunas mujeres en Devilman (COOF, COOF, Cap 2 y la escena donde le aplastan la cabeza, COOF, COOF) y esto tampoco tiene que ver, ¿te has visto Berserk? :v**

 **Reviews respondidos, vamos a la...**

* * *

 **ACCIÓN**

* * *

 **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

 **Capitulo 20**

 **El Pecado de la Ira**

 **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **_** ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ **_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **"En este mundo, ¿está el destino de la humanidad controlado por alguna entidad o ley trascendental? ¿Es como la mano de Dios cerniéndose en lo alto? Al menos es cierto que el hombre no tiene control; incluso sobre su propia voluntad"**

 **—Void, Berserk—**

* * *

Naruto alzo un poco la mirada par ver a Tsunade que, cruzada de brazos, trataba de controlar su creciente furia—Te tardaste bastante— le dijo la rubia, su pie golpeando el suelo repetidas veces.

El peliplata sonrió levemente—Lo se— dijo mientras se terminaba de poner la bota y miraba a la Senju ahora ya vestido—. La explicación que tengo no creo que te satisfaga, y por el momento, me necesitan en otro lugar— declaro levantándose, la rubia era más alta que el por al menos 20 centímetros, pero había un algo que siempre hacía sentir como si el peliplata fuera el mayor.

La mirada de la Senju se suavizo notablemente—Ten cuidado, no quiero que te maten de nuevo— le pidió, pasando sus brazos por el cuello del Ootsutsuki, quien le abrazo de las caderas mientras su barbilla descansaba contra el pecho de ella.

—Lo hare, esta vez lo daré todo— declaro antes de tomar los labios rosados de Tsunade, al instante sus lenguas se encontraron en un baile, los dedos de la rubia hundiéndose en el cabello plateado de Naruto, este abrazando más fuerte sus caderas mientras sus lenguas jugaban entre si.

Se quedaron así por un rato, en un beso como si el hecho de que el hubiera muerto no fuera más que una despedida de unos minutos, y se separaron con lentitud.

Tsunade le beso una vez más, y otra vez, antes de besarle la frente y abrazarlo contra su pecho—Te extrañe demasiado— le dijo ella antes de volver a tomar sus labios y que sus lenguas se fundieran nuevamente.

—Lo se— declaro el Ootsutsuki devolviendo el beso mientras reía levemente—. Yo te extrañe aun más— mordió suavemente el labio inferior de la Senju, haciéndola gemir suavemente antes de bajar a morder su cuello.

—Mocoso travieso— le dijo ella al sentir como las manos de Naruto bajaban y apretaban su trasero por sobre sus pantalones.

La cara de Naruto luego se hundió en los pechos de Tsunade, restregando su cara entre ellos—Perdona, más de un trillón de años sin estar con una mujer cerca siempre me ponen así— declaro antes de separarse.

Tsunade solo sonrió de manera sugerente antes de inclinarse y susurrarle algo al oído—Si derrotas a los mandamientos en una hora, podemos divertirnos juntos el resto del día.

—Mujer, no hagas que me entren ganas, es difícil e incomodo pelear con una erección mientras pienso en ti— declaro el Ojimixto en tono serio, antes de que ambos empezaran a reír de nuevo.

Con un ultimo beso, esta vez Tsunade abrocho el cinturón del Ootsutsuki, no pudiendo evitar verle finalmente.

Llevaba un traje completamente de negro, botas negras con un pantalón ceñido con un cinturón de tela negra con una hebilla en forma de "X" en el centro, una camisa de tela gris debajo de una chaqueta de color negro, protecciones en los antebrazos de color negro atado con correas que dejaban ver sus brazos musculosos.

—Te ves… sorpresivamente bien— le dijo ella analizándolo de pies a cabeza mientras el peliplata salía del cuarto mientras reía levemente.

—No soy tan malo en moda cariño— declaro, de repente, sorprendiendo a la Senju.

 _Hay algo diferente en él._ Pensó Tsunade de repente, viendo al peliplata girarse para verla con una sonrisa más grande y verdadera que cualquier otra que hubiera visto antes. _Pareciera como si hubiera sido liberado de algún largo castigo_ —…¿Puedes prometerme que no te pasara nada malo esta vez?

El Ootsutsuki solo le miro con calma, no como la fría mirada calculadora que ante tenía, pero como la calma que tienes en una discusión normal—Tsunade, soy inmortal, mi mente y espíritu son millones de quintillones de veces más viejos que mi cuerpo. Prometerte algo sobre mi vida son palabras vacías, algo que es eterno y nunca se acaba no tiene ningún valor real. Incluso si muero, voy a revivir por la maldición del Chakravartin.

—Eso no responde mi pregunta— dijo ella, sintiéndose de repente más como cuando era pequeña y hablaba con su sensei mucho más viejo que ella de temas que no comprendía.

—No puedo prometerte que no moriré, ¿pero quieres saber porque a pesar del castigo que era pasar por todos esos círculos, aun así lo hacía para volver a vivir?— pregunto el peliplata, recibiendo un asentimiento leve de la rubia—. Por ti, por ustedes, las mujeres y demás personas que amo. Una existencia sin ustedes es mucho más dolorosa que cualquier castigo en el Naraka.

La Ojimiel de repente se sonrojo ante esas palabras, y ante un palmeo en el hombro de parte del Ojimixto, se sintió mil veces más avergonzada y alagada que cuando Dan le propuso salir por primera vez—No te prometo que moriré por ti, pero te prometo mil y un millón de veces más que viviré para poder verte de nuevo— declaro antes de jalar a la rubia de nuevo en un beso que esta vez, transmitía la totalidad de sus emociones.

 _Con que de eso se trata._ Pensó la Senju, abrazándolo y cerrando los ojos. _Tantos problemas que han pasado en los últimos años lo han tenido al borde del colapso… ¿es que sufría tanto aquí que el infierno del Naraka fue el único lugar donde pudo relajarse?_ Se pregunto ella mientras sus labios rosados por fin se separaban del Ootsutsuki.

Este dio medio vuelta, sus ojos bicolor brillaban de una manera imposible de describir más que como dos gemas brillando a la luz del fuego—Alpha— llamo, y al instante la androide apareció al lado de el peliplata mientras este seguía caminando.

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en la cara de la pelinegra mientras hablaba—¿Si, Naruto-sama?— pregunto ella mientras ambos salían del bar, el sol de Sargón dándoles directamente en la cara a ambos no fue molesto en lo más mínimo, la androide directamente pudo sentir como los niveles de energía del Ootsutsuki se elevaban al instante que los fotones tocaron su piel.

Naruto la agarro de la cadera, apegándola a su cuerpo mientras Alpha veía asombrada como dos alas hechas de oscuridad pura salían de la espalda del Ootsutsuki—Vamos a Konoha, tendrás que sanar a muchos— declaro estirando las alas de miasma negro un poco—. Pero… se que podrás hacerlo— declaro antes de dar un simple aleteo y salir volando.

Mientras el viento movía el cabello de ambos, la pelinegra sonrió aun más, una llama en su pecho ardiendo de color verde.

—¿¡Crees poder seguirme el paso si aumento la velocidad!?— exclamo hacía abajo, Renamon en su forma de Kyubimon daba saltos tan grandes y rápidos que surcaba montañas de distancia en segundos.

—¡Creí que nunca lo dirías!— exclamo ella mientras desaparecían de la vista en un haz de luz amarillo y otro plateado.

 _Pero antes de eso… a sacar a la otra zorra de su escondite._ Se dijo el peliplata a si mismo con cierta diversión mientras antes pasaban el océano para llegar a las Naciones Elementales, atravesando el país de los demonios en segundos para pasar por el país del cielo, saludando desde el aire a varios habitantes del país de la luna y mientras pasaban por el Mar Kaizoku, vio a la distancia Nami, y sonrió levemente mientras en vez de ir directo a Konoha, que por alguna razón brillaba en rojo, doblo a la derecha su vuelo y termino en el Valle del Fin.

Al aterrizar, la Kyubimon llego, inhalando y exhalando repetidamente mientras volvía a su forma normal, el cabello de Alpha quedando erizado por completo ante el vuelo, aunque eso ella no lo noto.

Sentada justo entre una roca en medio de las estatuas de Madara y Hashirama, se encontraba su objetivo—Sabes, te libere para que les advirtieras a los demás de los planes de los mandamientos, y por lo que se, no se sabe nada de ti desde hace semanas— declaro el peliplata cruzado de brazos mientras Kurama solo miraba al lago cristalino con una mirada vacía.

—Lo iba a hacer… hasta que me di cuenta de que estaban celebrando tu muerte… lo entendería si hubieran celebrado **mi** muerte pero, ni un solo instante siquiera dijeron algo sobre mi— respondió ella de repente, Naruto flotando lentamente hasta estar frente a frente a ella.

—¿Y por un par de idiotas no les dijiste nada?— pregunto alzando una ceja, antes de que ella le diese una mirada molesta.

—¿Para que siquiera estas aquí, Naruto? Ya no soy tu Bijū y tu no eres más mi Jinchūriki, ya no tenemos nada que ver— ella se dio la vuelta con falsa indiferencia, generando que Naruto se parara en la misma roca que Kurama.

—Porque aun te sigo amando… y puede que ya no estés dentro de mi, pero **yo** aun puedo estar "muy dentro de ti"— bromeo de manera sugerente, haciendo que la pelirroja se sonrojase con fuerza.

Ella le miro ahora con enojo—¿Quieres dejar de hablar de eso?— pidió ella con su cara brillando completamente roja, más que su cabello.

El peliplata se aclaro la garganta levemente, antes de imitar la voz de Kurama—"Oh, Naruto-sama~ Me vagina se va a romper~ Kyaaa~ Eres muy rudo~~~"— declaro exactamente con la voz de ella pero sonando embriagada por el éxtasis.

En el suelo, Renamon y Alpha miraron a lados contrarios, sus mejillas algo rojas al oír aquello. Mientras que la Bijū se encontraba tan roja que parecía apunto de estallar, recibiendo un abrazo del peliplata—. Y eso que tu fuiste la que trato de violarme ese día— declaro sentándose, dejando a una callada y avergonzada Kurama.

—Okey, tal vez y solo tal vez des un muy buen sexo.

—No caminaste en dos meses… y eso que era en mi espacio mental.

—PERO...— exclamo la pelirroja, roja de vergüenza e ira al recordarle todo aquello—. Esa no es una razón suficiente como para salvar a una aldea que te odia como Konoha.

—De hecho, odio a Konoha tanto o más que tu— declaro Naruto con una calma sonrisa, sorprendiendo a las mujeres presentes ante sus palabras.

Kurama le miro, incrédula—¿Entonces… porque ayudarles en primer lugar?— le cuestiono totalmente confusa.

—Konoha es un trozo de tierra, uno grande, pero un trozo de tierra nada más, los seres que viven en ella son a los que más odio en el mundo, pero no a todos, por ejemplo, ¿voy a dejar que todos los niños recién nacidos en los últimos meses terminen muriendo por los mandamientos? ¿Dejare que Gennins que ni por cerca sabían ni podían hacer nada sobre mi situación? ¿Y que las personas que amo terminen muriendo por el rencor que le tengo a unos idiotas que posiblemente ya mate?

Cada palabra sorprendía aun más a la Bijū, que bajo la mirada… su odio a Konoha estaba fundamentado, pero habían pasado más de 100 años, todos los que la enceraron estaban muertos, excepto…

—Esto no solo es sobre Konoha, Kurama. Es sobre que si no lo detenemos, todos los que viven en Konoha morirán, todos los que viven en las naciones elementales morirán, pero antes de todo eso, Issei morirá.

La pelirroja le miro curiosa—¿Ese niño que te llamo papa?— pregunto ella de repente, recordando a ese pequeño castaño del que no podía sentir emociones negativas… _hasta ese día._

—No creo en el destino, pero simplemente… siendo que debía conocer a ese niño, donde todos los demás a gritos me abucheaban, él sin dudarlo simplemente se ponía de mi lado… y puedo ver en sus ojos el mismo dolor que miro todos los días en el espejo— Kurama miro a otro lado, admitiendo que miraba a un Naruto pequeño cuando miraba a aquel niño—…Me llamo papa, nadie me dijo tanto en tan poco— murmuro mientras la imagen de un hombre de cabello color ceniza venía a su mente—. Y… si voy a ser su padre, tu podrías ser su madre.

Y esta vez, el sonrojo fue más grande que antes.

—Eres un mocoso estúpido— le dijo ella sonriendo levemente.

Una sonrisa del Ootsutsuki fue su respuesta—Soy más viejo que tu— le recordó mientras la ayudaba a levantarse, recibiendo un abrazo de ella.

—Te extrañe, imbécil— le dijo ella estrujando su cuerpo contra el suyo, generando que Naruto devolviera el abrazo.

—Yo también, zorra— respondió socarronamente antes de que ambos saltaran de la roca. Renamon y Alpha viendo como ambos se daban un leve pero largo beso. Aterrizando en el agua, Naruto agarro a Kurama y a Alpha de las caderas, mientras le daba la espalda a Renamon—. Puedes seguir corriendo o puedes montarte en mi espalda, porque iré más rápido.

Suspirando, la zorra antropomórfica se lanzo a la espalda del Ootsutsuki. Quien esta vez empezó a correr a una enorme velocidad, agitando el cabello de los cuatro mientras esta vez se dirigían a Konoha.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **_** ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ **_**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Issei se despertó finalmente, abriendo sus ojos al escuchar grandes temblores y explosiones por doquier, sabiendo que el ataque ya había comenzado. Se paro con mucha dificultad, sus piernas temblando y su espalda doliendo mientras lograba ponerse de pie finalmente, sintiendo un mareo mientras todo finalmente regresaba a su lugar.

Escucho las risas de Galand mientras los gritos de los Shinobi se oían, explosiones de fuego, cataratas de agua, choques de tierra, chispas de relámpagos y demás era escuchado por doquier, generando que apretara las manos mientras trataba aun más de buscar algún atisbo de fuerza.

—¡Niño! ¿¡qué crees que haces aquí!?— hubo una voz que le hizo girar a la derecha, viendo a Sayuri Uchiha alarmada mientras corría hacía donde estaba él.

Entrecerró los ojos levemente, más que nada para cerciorarse que fuera ella—Uchiha… hmph, mejor vete de aquí, puedes salir herida.

—¡No eres quien para decir eso!—le grito la hermana menor del prodigio Uchiha tomándolo del brazo para esquivar un ataque de fuego de algún Shinobi desesperado.

 _Nunca dije que lo fuera._ Pensó Issei más adolorido de lo que creyó, viendo a un enorme grupo de demonios blancos volar sobre ellos, viendo unas esferas de energía negra ser creadas entre sus manos para luego crecer hasta ser casi tan grandes como ellos—. Verga.

Agarró rápidamente a la Uchiha que no pudo evitar gritar al ver esas enormes esferas negras—¡Star Platinum!

—¡ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA!— el Bisshamonten apareció y empezó a destruir el suelo con potentes golpes, creando efectivamente un cráter enorme por donde ambos pudieron escapar de las explosiones que empezaron a pudrir y ennegrecer todo lo que tocasen.

Parado sobre los escombros de una torre, Zeldris vio salir a Issei acompañado de una niña de cabello negro atreves de un agujero en el suelo—Ah, por fin llegas, vástago de Korento.

—Eso lo serás tu— le dijo Issei con varias gotas de sudor por el cansancio, con el pelinegro mayor mirando sus heridas vendadas.

—Veo que la fuerza que usaste contra nosotros también fue destructiva para ti— declaro el capitán de los 10 mandamientos, escuchando chistar al Hyodo.

A su lado, Estarossa sonrió al ver como detrás del niño aparecían los pecados capitales y varios otros Shinobi, la mayoría siendo detenidos por su mandamiento antes de poder moverse—Hermano, deja que me encargue del chico, no es una amenaza ahora— dijo el peliplata viendo a los humanos enfrente suyo, incluso Issei era incapaz de moverse.

Una mujer de pelo negro y ojos azules en particular le miraba con bastante odio, o bueno, a ella la mataría después—Debo advertirles que mi mandamiento le quita la fuerza a cualquiera que sienta odio hacía mi, y creo que él Korento fuera querido y necesitado por ustedes ayudara eso.

La sonrisa desapareció de su cara al escuchar unas poderosas pisadas, el suelo temblaba mientras veía a un caballero con una armadura color dorado, sus ojos azules orgullosos viéndole fijamente—¿Por qué el mandamiento no funciona?

El caballero dorado se paro erguido enfrente suyo, tan alto que solo podía verlo doblando el cuello hacía arriba—Eso es obvio, es imposible para mi sentir odio por los que están debajo de mi, lo único que siento hacía ellos, es lastima.— cara a cara, el león del orgullo miro al mandamiento del amor—. **Ese es mi pecado.**

Antes de que la pelea iniciara, en las afueras de la aldea se podía ver a varias personas corriendo, las antiguas murallas de madera se habían convertido en unas de acero hace mucho tiempo, la seguridad era tan enorme que ningún ser podía salir, pero con la situación actual, varias decenas de científicos corrían de arriba abajo, alertas rojas en distintas regiones de la aldea.

Pero entre tanto bullicio, los pasos de un hombre se escuchaban lentas y calmadas. Apenas le vieron, todos callaron y se detuvieron, sus ojos de dos colores distintos fijos y calmados al frente, cada persona que se pusiera delante suyo al instante se detuvieron, retrocedieron y se irguieron firmes en señal de respeto y miedo.

Llego hasta unas compuertas con un lector de insignias, camino hasta los dos asustados hombres que resguardaban allí, en particular al que tenía un gafete rojo como collar. Casi con suavidad, lo jalo del gafete y lo puso en el lector que paso de rojo a verde.

Las puertas de metal se abrieron, y camino por un túnel hasta ver un ascensor y a dos guardias, con armaduras Nairiki y con dos rifles de plasma, una de las más versátiles armas creadas por los científicos de más alto nivel en Konoha—¡Hey niño, no puedes estar…! A…aquí— la voz del soldado a la derecha se detuvo al reconocer al adolescente de cabellos plateados, algo… bastante asustado miro a su compañero, que retrocedió levemente mientras lo veía caminar hasta él.

Ojos rojo y azul, pupilas doradas y rasgadas, cabello plateado y erizado, vestido con un traje negro.

Naruto Ootsutsuki había regresado al pueblo.

Su mirada directo al visor del soldado se sentía como si pudiera ver atreves de su alma, juzgándolo por sus pecados y su arrogancia de hablarle tan a la ligera, y cuando pensó que sería asesinado por solo verlo, sus ojos bajaron hacía el rifle que tenía en manos.

—Tienes una linda arma allí, amigo— le dijo, alzando su mano y agarrando el arma.

—¡S-Solo tómala! ¡Es tuya!— exclamo el hombre dándole el rifle, Naruto revisando que estuviera cargada y quitándole el seguro.

—Ohhh, claro que lo es— declaro mientras la maquina se abría, dando tranquilos pasos hacía allí, el ascensor subió mientras el silbaba una pegajosa tonada, viendo como a la distancia, cierto León del Orgullo era golpeado contra el suelo, antes de ser pateado de nuevo hacía arriba.

 **DOOM 2016 OST – Rip & Tear**

— **Advertencia: El Slayer a regresado a la aldea.**

La voz de una mujer, una voz cibernética, una IA programada para alertar a toda Konoha de cualquier evento peligroso se escucho en todos los altoparlantes de la aldea.

Lo curioso es que no le advertía a los habitantes de la aldea.

Se lo advertía a sus enemigos.

El ascensor se abrió, desde arriba de las murallas salto, disparando a todo lo no humano en el suelo, aterrizando sobre un demonio que parecía un insecto hecho de carne, agarrándolo de la cabeza lo estampo en el suelo en una lluvia de sangre.

— **Granada de Metralla** — murmuro, formando una esfera de Chakra del Elemento Explosivo en su mano antes de lanzarla al aire, terminando en una torre que al instante escalo, la granada explotándole en la cara a dos demonios con forma de aves antropomórficas azules—. Me llevo esto~— murmuro agarrando una cierra eléctrica en el suelo y cubriéndola con un aura roja.

Salto a otra torre, con una sonrisa demencial usando la cierra de forma vertical contra un demonio regordete de color rojo, cortándolo a la mitad de arriba abajo. El rifle de plasma pareció cargar un disparo pesado, antes de que Naruto saltase y apuntase al suelo.

El disparo cargado del rifle hizo una explosión de color azul al impactar contra los demonios en el suelo, impulsando a Naruto al cielo mientras sacaba dos pistolas de Chakra.

Demonios que parecían murciélagos gigantes se lanzaron contra él, balas de color plateado salían con una precisión mortal a las cabezas de los murciélagos, más demonios alados volaron contra él, y sus ojos ganaron un brillo rojo antes de que su visión de calor empezase a quemar y cortar a todo lo que viese.

Aterrizo en el suelo, aplastándole la cabeza a otro demonio mientras miraba a la distancia a los 10 mandamientos, sus ojos brillando al ver a cierto niño de cabello castaño y mechas negras.

—Mocoso estúpido— murmuro, mientras desaparecía en un borrón de velocidad, y al otro, el sonido de carne siendo despedazada se escuchaba, viendo como Zeldris se paraba enfrente de Issei, el peliplata matando a todo demonio que osara atacarle y obstaculizar su camino.

 _ **Gūdodama.**_ Su pensamiento fue seguido de la compresión del Yin y el Yang, manifestado por aquellos que poseían el Senjutsu de Rikūdo. Orbes negros se formaron de la nada en la espalda de su usuario en la forma de halo, cada una apenas del tamaño de una pelota de béisbol y eran 10 en total— **. Shinra Banshō.**

Una de las esferas negras floto hasta la mano de Naruto, y se estiro atravesando decenas, cientos de demonios, de esta misma salieron varias de miles de púas que atravesaron como muñecos de alfiler, destrozando los demás corazones que poseían.

Antes de que continuara con eso, lo retrajo mientras una mueca algo molesta se formaba en su cara al ver al cansado niño castaño parado enfrente de Zeldris, quien lentamente sacaba su espada.

—Eres un peligro—la mirada fría de Zeldris era totalmente impasible, viendo al niño tambaleándose levemente—Pero, también fuiste un buen guerrero...Dime tú nombre, mocoso de Korento.

—Meryo— escucharon los dos, mientras un borrón negro y plateado aparecía detrás del hijo menor del Rey Demonio—. Hyodo Meryo Issei— dijo Naruto detrás de Zeldris, quien por alguna razón sentía que su cara se doblaba ante un golpe en su mejilla derecha—. ¡HMNG!— hizo un pequeño gruñido mientras ponía más fuerza en su pie, que en la cara de Zeldris le impulso contra unos edificios, y al impactar contra él, lo atravesó de lado a lado.

Issei soltó el aire que no sabía que contenía y soltó un suave—Papá...—antes de caer de frente, siendo sostenido por Naruto antes de tocar el suelo.

Una sonrisa enorme apareció en la cara de Naruto al escucharle, mientras llevaba sus manos a su espalda y sacaba de allí una escopeta y metía dos balas en ella, reacomodándola con un simple movimiento de mano—. Yo, Issei— saludo antes de lanzar al niño hacía arriba, y con la misma sonrisa le disparaba en la cara a un enorme demonio rojo, explotándole la cara en un mar de sangre con la misma sonrisa de antes.

El casquillo de la escopeta tocó el suelo al mismo tiempo que Issei volvía a caer en los brazos de su padre. Este se trono el cuello, el pequeño en su hombro derecho pudiendo escuchar como el huesos de Metrochronium se reacomodaban—La próxima vez que muera, quémame, todavía me quedaba agua hasta en el agujero del…

—¡Naruto! / ¡Danchō!— escucho varias voces exclamar en su dirección, los primeros en entrar en su vista fueron los siete pecados capitales.

Sonrió al verlos, la mayoría algo lastimados pero en pie y felices de verlo.

Rascándose la cabeza con cierta pena al verlos a todos con miradas fijas sobre él—Esperen un momento, ¿Y Escanor?

— **¡CRUEL... S U N!—** escucharon todos para segundos después ver como Estarossa salía volando por los aires a extremas velocidades, cubierto por completo de fuego.

—Oh, allí esta— murmuro viendo a Estarossa chocar contra la montaña Hokage, especificamente contra la cara de Hashirama, las llamas extendiéndose en gran parte de la cara. El fuego se apagó, mostrando la figura calcinada del menor de los hijos del Rey Demonio y, seguramente, inconsciente.

Segundos después, el peli naranja aterrizo enfrente del grupo, haciendo temblar el suelo—Oh Danchō, esta de regreso— dijo el León del Orgullo con leve sorpresa.

—Yo también te extrañe grandote— declaro Naruto palmeándole el hombro—. Bien, todos reunidos y contentos así que ya vámonos de aquí—dijo Naruto señalando la salida antes de ver como Zeldris salía de los escombros—. ¡Oh por favor!

Inhalando varias veces con fuerza, Zeldris camino tambaleándose levemente, la sangre bajando por su labio mientras lentamente la limpiaba. Extrañamente, una sonrisa apareció en su cara—Korento… la maldición era verdadera.

—Nah, esa maldición la logré quitar—comento Naruto al aire. _Claro, a cambio de otra peor pero la logré quitar a final de cuentas._

Zeldris no pareció escuchar, mientras Naruto miraba como varios Shinobis muy conocidos por él aparecían allí—Yare Yare Dawa— susurro al ver a dos mujeres en especifico, tratando de atravesar la multitud para verlo.

Su madre y hermana.

—Bueno...—susurró Issei en su hombro—Esto es un problema, hay mucha gente...

—¿Puedes hacer algo?—cuestionó el mayor de ambos en un murmullo mientras todos mantenían silencio, mirándose entre sí.

Naruto guardo silencio unos instantes, antes de que su mano se pusiera sobre la espalda del niño y murmurara unas palabras que solo el niño escucho— **Sello del Océano Samadhi** — su susurro fue seguida de una esfera de agua azul cubriera el cuerpo de Issei, moviéndolo dentro con una luz celeste cubriendo su cuerpo y en meros instantes en los que se retiro, Issei estaba como nuevo.

 _Como lo pensé, si puede curar hasta ADN dañando puede curar normalmente._

El chiquillo se miro las manos, sintiéndose mejor que nunca. Todo el dolor, estrés y demás había desaparecido totalmente de su cuerpo.

Alzó la mirada y vio a Zeldris fijamente, pensando en que hacer para quitar a los Shinobis o al propio hijo del Rey Demonio de allí, para que nadie sufriese los daños colaterales.

De repente, Naruto sintió como era abrazado, dos bultos suaves y de mediano tamaño aplastados contra su espalda—¿E-En verdad eres tu?— la pregunta de Isana fue seguida de que el peliplata sintiera como su cabeza era aplastada entre dos enormes orbes.

—¡Eres tu!— exclamo Soukyū mientras Issei se tambaleaba en el brazo del Ojimixto, quien movía sus brazos ahogándose en el pecho de su madre adoptiva.

Issei apretó los labios, su rostro verde por el continuo y veloz movimiento que Naruto realizaba en su desesperación por obtener algo de aire.

En un segundo, el peliplata se detuvo, parecía callado, casi estático. Se separo lentamente de la peliazul, su cara se veía perturbada, y sus ojos fueron lentamente a cuatro cabezas, tres rubias y dos pelirrojas.

—…Kushina— susurro con voz apagada.

La nombrada trago al notar su mirada fría en ella. A su mente vinieron aquellos horribles experimentos a los que su hijo fue sometido desde que era solamente un crío.

Zeldris alzó una ceja, curioso ante la reacción de Naruto—Hum, la misma mirada que cuando mirabas a padre. Supongo que ella es tu madre en esta reencarnación, Korento.

—Ella NO es MI madre—espetó Naruto en un gruñido casi animal.

Eso daño notablemente a Kushina quien dio dos pasos hacia atrás, afectada por las palabras del Ootsutsuki.

Un tatuaje brillo en el cuerpo de Naruto, Hyakki Yakou se activo mientras una enorme espada, más grande y gruesa que el propio peliplata que la levantaba como si se tratase de plástico—Y mi nombre… es Naruto.

La cara del Ootsutsuki había cambiado, esa sonrisa había desaparecido para mostrar una mueca ennegrecida por la ira, lanzando al chico en su espalda, este fue atrapado por Ban, quien agarrando a Issei de una pierna retrocedió un poco—. Yo que tu me cuido chico, el capi va a descargar algo de ira… ¿chico?— pregunto Ban, al no sentir el peso en su mano.

Viendo que ahora le había cortado la muñeca, el peliblanco noto como Issei de nuevo se paraba al lado de su capitán. _De tal bastardo demente tal moco estúpido._ Se dijo el pecado de la avaricia a si mismo, negando.

Pero Naruto pareció ni importarle, sus ojos brillaron apenas vio como los demás mandamientos llegaban, con expresiones sorprendidas cabe aclarar—¿No que lo habíamos matado?— dijo Derrieri flotando junto con el resto de Mandamientos a donde Zeldris estaba, su voz sonando con algo de incredulidad al ver al peliplateado caminar hacía ellos.

—O créeme, hicieron su trabajo increíblemente bien— los ojos de Naruto se habían tornado negros, como dos pozos sin alma—. Ahora, vengan aquí por su premio— les dijo alzando sus manos mientras un aura de pura oscuridad empezaba a cubrirle.

Entonces, los mandamientos lo vieron, y se congelaron ante la visión.

Una pared de caras.

Eso fue lo que vieron.

Eso… fue lo que todos a su alrededor vieron.

Caras de agonía pura, carne, piel y hasta hueso mezclado y derretido en la cara, dejando una muestra sanguinolenta en cada una de ellas, sus bocas llenas de colmillos amarillentos y que parecía alizar el cabello de aquel chico con los costados de sus dientes.

Casi en un susurro, los Shinobi más veteranos empezaron a decir nombres con miedo—El Asesino de la muerte.

—El caminante del infierno.

—El azote de los demonios.

—El sacerdote de Judas.

—Espera ¿Cómo la banda?

—¡Los llamaron así por él!

Y apenas se escucho esa exclamación, un aura de color plateado surco el cuerpo de Naruto, cubriéndolo hasta que solo se pudieran ver un par de ojos rojos en ese mar de plata, mientras que veían el cuerpo de adentro cambiar, dos cuernos morados atravesaron la capa de energía que soltaba descargas bio-electricas de color verde y rojo.

Alzo una mano hacía adelante, blanca como una perla y con las uñas largas e igual de blancas, fue cubierta por venas de color rojo con partículas blancas mientras doblaba el dedo— **Ryūmyaku.**

Galand corrió hacía Naruto, su hacha-lanza alzándose y luego descendiendo mientras Naruto soltaba su dedo.

Y luego, se desato el infierno… uno peor.

Fue como si una bomba nuclear hubiera sido detonada, primero empezando como un pequeño aire apenas devolvió el ataque con un dedo, pero luego, se sintió como un tornado tan fuerte como para confundirse con el apocalipsis.

 **KSHHHHHHHHH**

El aire de aquel golpe se elevo y extendió, primero cientos de metros, luego… a miles de kilómetros, desde naciones vecinas se podía ver, un gigantesco domo blanco alzándose a los cielos desde el país del fuego.

Mientras tanto, Naruto retrajo su mano, las venas rojas desapareciendo mientras miraba a Galand solamente caer al suelo como una piedra.

 _¿Sobrevivió a eso?_ Se pregunto a si mismo, viendo al inconsciente demonio cuya armadura estaba rota en tantos lugares que parecería un coladero del que un miasma negro escurría, pero por los picos, supuso que tuvo que poner toda su energía en defenderse.

—Bien, ahora que ya pusimos las cosas en perspectiva, ¿Qué tal si solo se van de…?— la boca de Naruto se cerro al mirar a los alrededores, toda la ira que sentía se apago al ver una enorme torre de carne y ojos sobre la torre Hokage, sobre su centro en lo alto, una bola negra que parecía apunto de cubrir el sol—. No lo hicieron, ustedes no se atrevieron— declaro mientras la enorme espada en su mano era estrujada como si tratara de romperla.

—Los ángeles guardianes de los demonios serán traídos nuevamente a este mundo— declaro Galand débilmente mientras Naruto bajaba su mirada hacía él, su cara congelada ante la sorpresa—. Debes estar feliz Korento, tu siempre quisiste ser uno de ellos.

—Por ultima y maldita vez— la lanza sagrada del Rey Hada Gloxinia apareció por sobre su cabeza en su forma de flor, absorbiendo energía a sus alrededor mientras el peliplata alzaba su rostro, mostrando unos anillados ojos rojizos—. ¡Es Naruto!

Como una especie de pared invisible, un domo de gravedad se expandió desde Naruto hacía todas las direcciones, la luz solar siendo fácilmente mientras sus ojos comenzaban a ganar tomoes en sus anillos, viendo a Drole lanzándose contra él con su cuerpo recubierto por metal— **¡Amaterasu!**

Llamas negras comenzaron a cubrir el cuerpo del gigante, quien con solo un movimiento de su cuerpo las retiro de su cuerpo, el pie de Naruto alzándose al instante y deteniendo el golpe de Derrieri, antes de girar mientras ella preparaba otro golpe que antes de poder impactar, una patada en el lado derecho de su cabeza la mando a volar—Preferiría no matarlos— declaro poniendo su espada enfrente de Zeldris, deteniendo el tajo de su espada, su otra mano hacía atrás al momento que una barrera plateada se formaba a su alrededor, una bola de fuego lanzada por Monspiet deshaciéndose enfrente de su mano—. En otro tiempo, tal vez me hubiera preocupado de lo que están apunto de invocar. No ya al menos, pero dudo que esta aldea pueda sobrevivirles, y si no es demasiado problema recordarles, este lugar… es resguardado por mi.

— **Jibaku Ensa** — escucho Naruto antes de desaparecer y en un nanosegundo, aparecer detrás de Grayroad con una mano alzada.

—Perdona chica, nada personal, agradece que no te mate— le dijo mientras una bola de color verde los rodeaba a ambos, encogiéndose hasta atrapar a la demonio gris y encogiéndola hasta una pequeña bola—. Hey, Merlín, ¡atrapa!— le dijo lanzando la bola a la hechicera, que solo alzo una mano y la esfera floto a su mano—. Bien, ahora ¿Dónde esta la serpiente?

Una enorme sombra cubrió a Naruto.

SLASHM

Cortando la cabeza de una enorme serpiente que apareció detrás suyo, el peliplata la vio caer antes de patear la cabeza—Vamos, eso no te matara nunca.

Como para hacer sus palabras aun más palabras, miasma negro salió de la cabeza y el cuerpo cercenado, uniéndose entre si para volver a unir los dos trozos—No has cambiado nada, Korento. Igual de despiadado que hace tres mil años— le dijo Melascula en su verdadera forma, Naruto viéndole con su ojo derecho yendo a uno morado.

—Ustedes son unos malditos sordos, ¿verdad?— le dijo alzando su mando lentamente, mientras Melascula se lanzaba sobre él— **Ajisukitahikone.**

 **¡BRAM!**

Un poderoso relámpago cayo sobre Melascula, mientras Naruto simplemente se limitaba a alzar la mirada hacía la torre de carne que se alzaba a la distancia sobre el sol, sintiendo decaer el poder de Escanor.

Su mano izquierda se volvió una garra anaranjada y negra que parecía hecha de roca, su Modo Dios del Sol activándose— **Dios Sol: Masa Solar** — declaro mientras un pequeño sol era formado en su mano, antes de que empezase a crecer, viendo como la musculatura de Escanor volvía a crecer hasta casi romper la armadura junto a que el verdadero sol era casi consumido por la oscuridad.

Girando su cuello, vio por sobre el hombro a los lideres de los diferentes clanes junto a sus hijos, sus compañeros en la academia. Viéndolos como un adulto miraría a un niño al que no le importa en absoluto, el sol siendo cubierto por la nube de oscuridad de aquella torre—Si no quieren ser asesinados, no se alejen demasiado— les dijo mientras todo se ponía de color rojo. Saltando para aterrizar al lado de ellos, el peliplata le lanzo la enorme espada a Issei, este sorprendiéndose levemente cuando perdió el equilibrio, siendo la espada más pesada de lo que considero—. Protégelos bien, enano— declaro mientras veían como la esfera de oscuridad se rompía, como si un liquido rojo estuviera dentro, todo el mundo pareció ser cambiado por eso.

Mil millar de millones de caras cubrieron los cielos, el azul pacifico cambiado por un rojo sangriento, entre las caras vieron como una de ellas salía un cuerpo enorme de un ser humano, una enorme mujer desnuda con la piel tan pálida como la de un muerto descendía de los cielos bañada en sangre que surcaba su hermoso cuerpo, solo llevando un collar en el cuello que nunca haría nada para cubrir su desnudez, lentamente, su cuerpo se encogía mientras descendía sobre la torre negra en uno de los cuatro extremos que tenía.

Las ratas empezaron a correr desde los callejones y del suelo, empezando a formar una figura lo más parecida posible a una humana, un hombre rechoncho con los ojos cerrados, las mejillas tan gordas e hinchadas que su boca parecía estar siempre abierta por eso, sus manos juntas mientras la carne de las ratas comenzaba a formar carne y ropa negra.

Luego vino el tercero, el cielo simplemente pareció, era un ser enorme y delgado, con un cráneo parcialmente desnudado con un gran cerebro expuesto vestido y una larga capa con un cuello alto y puntiagudo. Cuando él se paraba, parecía que su manto alcanzaba el suelo. Su cráneo carecía de piel y hueso, mostrando su cerebro expuesto, mucho más grande de lo que podría contener un cráneo humano normal. La piel de su boca estaba estirada contra el hueso, mostrando sus dientes amarillos y su piel café apunto de pudrirse. Faltaba su nariz, y sus labios y la piel circundante se retraía con finos ganchos y cables. Sus párpados estaban cosidos, cerrados. Mantenía sus manos y brazos escondidos debajo de su capa. Sus dos brazos delgados eran inhumana y suficientemente largos como para alcanzar más allá de su capa. Cada una de sus manos tenía seis dedos largos y delgados con largas uñas.

—¿Mm?— hizo Naruto girando su cabeza, viendo como desde su chaqueta negra escurría un liquido rojo, llevándose la mano hacía esa parte—. ¿Sangre?— se pregunto a si mismo mientras los veía descender.

Y luego, vino el cuarto.

Descendió de los cielos como un arcángel, ante los ojos de todos, humanos y demonios, un ser con un traje negro que dejaba ver bien la totalidad de su cuerpo a excepción de un casco negro en forma de halcón, unos ojos azules que miraban a los humanos debajo suyo como una especie de deidad infinitamente superior.

Naruto por su lado solo limpio la sangre que tenía en sus dedos usando su pantalón—Da-Dancho… ¿Quiénes son esos?— pregunto Diane mirando con algo de miedo a los seres que aparecieron.

El peliplata simplemente agarro a Galand de un cuerno, lanzándolo como si fuese un saco de papas contra los mandamientos, sus ojos mostrando simplemente mero aburrimiento—. Déjame te presento a los ángeles guardianes de los demonios, los "Cuatro Jinetes del Apocalipsis"— declaro levantando su dedo hacía la torre donde los cuatro jinetes los veían.

—El Jinete del Apocalipsis, Conquista— declaro apuntándole al ser cuyo cerebro era visible.

—La Jinete del Apocalipsis, Muerte… No se confundan, no es el Shinigami— les dijo mientras su mano apuntaba a la mujer que, coquetamente, le guiño un ojo a él y a… ¿Issei?

Temblando, el peliplata movió su mano al hombre a la derecha, apuntando al hombre gordo—Ese es el Jinete del Apocalipsis, Hambre.

Y finalmente, se limito a mirar al ultimo jinete, sus ojos chocando entre si por varios minutos en los que todo fue silencio, antes de que el peliplata se girase para ver al resto de personas detrás suyo—No tengo ni puta idea de quien sea ese, supongo que es el jinete de la Guerra pero ni idea de quien sea.

—Hm, vaya Guerra, parece que te tiene mucho cariño— le dijo la única mujer del grupo con una risa juguetona.

—Es una sorpresa que trates de decir que te has olvidado de mi, Naruto— le dijo el Jinete de ojos azules mientras el nombrado se ponía la espada en su hombro.

—No trato, literalmente, no recuerdo haberte visto en toda mi vida, y recordaría a alguien tan feo como tu— le dijo mientras con un sello de manos, decenas de clones aparecieron a sus alrededores, dispersándose para ir a proteger al resto de personas en la aldea—. ¿Nos conocemos de algún lado?

Una risa del Ojiazul no fue escuchada por nadie más que sus compañeros, mientras que para el resto de personas era como si Naruto hablase consigo mismo al no poder oír hablar a Guerra desde esa distancia—Recuerdo que fueron tus palabras "Por mi es que te puedes pavonear de ser Dios"

Naruto miro a otro lado, rascándose la cabeza—Perdona, en verdad no me acuerdo de eso.

Los ojos del Jinete de repente se abrieron—¿Enserio no me recuerdas? La ultima vez que te vi te deje en un pozo de demonios a morir sacrificado.

—Eso me pasa bastante a menudo— dijo mirando a los Mandamientos, encogiéndose de hombros—. Como sea, el chico detrás de mí violo física, espiritual y emocionalmente a estos de acá— con su pulgar le apunto a Issei, quien miraba la interacción sin entender mucho de lo que pasaba—. No soy rencoroso, pero los matare si debo hacerlo, así que lo mejor que pueden hacer es llevárselos de aquí. Las reconstrucciones a Konoha van a ser un dolor en el culo, incluso si Merlín me ayuda van a ser unos… no se, ¿15 minutos? Talvez 5 si los demás ayudan.

—¿Esta el hablando enserio?— pregunto Muerte mirando al resto de sus compañeros.

Conquista entonces alzo su mano, mostrando seis dedos alargados y un brazo demasiado largo como para ser humano—Dejando estos juegos de lado, supongo que no nos hemos presentado debidamente.

—Oh, te conozco a ti perfectamente, Predicador de la Casualidad— le dijo Naruto mientras movía la espada como si planease atacar—. Asumiendo que me conocen por ser el Chakravartin, saben como son las cosas, estos demonios buscan obtener lo que las demás razas les han negado, no son los malos de esta historia supongo, pero están atacando la aldea donde vivo, lo único bueno es que se comen lo que matan así que ahorran recursos para sepulturas.

—Santo Rikudo Naruto, ¿Qué demonios?— le dijo Kakashi ante la charla tan indiferente que sostenía el peliplata.

—¿Tenemos un trato… VŒIĐ?— pregunto el peliplata con su voz escuchándose distorsionada al pronunciar la ultima palabra.

—Perspicaz, Cuarto— le dijo el Jinete de la Conquista, mientras flotaba hasta llegar a donde el grupo estaba, Naruto teniendo que alzar la mirada para verlo—. Los cuatro somos seres infinitamente más fuertes que tu, Príncipe del Caos. Y aun así te paras enfrente de nosotros y nos hablas sin miedo.

—Si… como hace seis meses, enserio, las cosas se pusieron locas en todo este tiempo. Y a menos que sean monos del espacio o deidades cósmicas, largo de mi aldea.

—¿No quisieras oír nuestra propuesta?

—…Continua…

—¿¡Vas a escuchar a esa cosa?— le pregunto Sayuri incrédula, Naruto alzando una mano para decirle que guardara silencio.

Moviendo su mano para mostrar la destrozada aldea, una marca verde apareció sobre la mano del Jinete—Mira estos humanos que te rodean, ellos solamente te han traído odio y dolor, sufrimiento y más sufrimiento, sin embargo, te empeñas una y otra vez en ayudarlos, en un deseo profundo de que te acepten.

Naruto miro detrás suyo, viendo a los mismos lideres de clanes, compañeros y soldados de sus padres, los mismos que lo encerraron, lo torturaron, lo ignoraron y lo esclavizaron—Ellos han vivido su pacifica vida juntos por mucho tiempo mientras tu te arrastrabas en el dolor y la miseria, pero nosotros, los demonios y dioses del caos podemos darte más, mucho más— la marca comenzaba a crecer, volviéndose roja—. Todo placer que imagines, todo deseo que tu corazón tenga, desde la más pequeña e insignificante hasta el más grande sacrificio, todo en este mundo, en este universo y en muchos otros puede ser tuyo.

La espada en la mano de Naruto lentamente bajo, ya no aplicando tanta fuerza como antes, mirado al suelo sin una expresión concisa.

Conquista alzo su mano, la marca brillando ahora en color plata—Solo di "Yo los sacrifico" y así serán sacrificados, un Quinto Jinete nacerá de sus almas sacrificadas y serás tú, un Dios entre Dioses.

Naruto lentamente alzo la mirada, su cara no mostraba nada, e incluso cuando Issei le jalaba de la mano, sus labios se movieron y dijo unas palabras que dejaron helados a todos lo que lo escucharon.

—Jo-De-Te.

—…¿Cómo dices?— dijo Conquista incrédulo ante lo que escucho. Issei dejando de jalarlo para verlo mejor.

—¿Me oíste tartamudear, perra? Jodete, Jodete tu— le apunto a Conquista—. Jodete tu— le apunto a Hambre, que seguía sin moverse en lo absoluto—. Jodete _**especialmente**_ tu— dijo viendo a Muerte quien se relamió los labios ante sus palabras—. Sigo sin recordarte pero jodete tu también, y llévense a sus demonios con ustedes antes de que me de hambre. Si alguien va a matar a estos imbéciles detrás mío, voy a ser yo con mis propias manos.

—Que ser tan interesante, nunca antes nadie había rechazo volverse uno de nosotros— dijo Muerte viendo a Naruto mientras movía sus caderas.

—Si, si, si, lo que sea, shu, tengo ganas de un Ramen de Ichiraku— les dijo dándose la vuelta, viendo como una especie de tornado parecía llevarse a varios demonios.

—¡Esperen, se suponía que deberían haber barrido esta aldea junto a todos los no demonios en ella! ¡Se supone que son dioses! ¿¡Por qué retroceden!?— exclamaba Derrieri siendo detenida por Monspiet que le tapo la boca mirando a los cuatro jinetes.

—Esta aldea si será destruida tarde o temprano— dijo Guerra mientras todos los mandamientos, uno a uno, y a excepción de Grayroad, eran absorbidos por ese tornado—. Simplemente las leyes de la casualidad han dictado que aun no es el tiempo.

—Simplemente se retiran con la cola entre las patas para tratar de morder de nuevo otro día— declaro Naruto dándose la vuelta, empezando a caminar hacía su grupo.

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro del Jinete de la Guerra—Tendré mucha diversión al ver tu cara arrogante volverse en una de desesperación, y tendré aun más diversión con tu pequeña y querida Emiko.

El pie de Naruto se detuvo, quedándose congelado antes de voltear la cabeza a un lado, mirando a Guerra por sobre su hombro mientras inhalaba con fuerza—Oh… ya te recuerdo, hola Atsushi— dijo el peliplata mientras que con el Movimiento Cuántico aparecía justo detrás del jinete de la guerra—. Adiós Atsushi.

La mano de Naruto se movió apuntando a la cabeza de Atsushi, antes de que este alzara la mano y…Naruto usara el movimiento cuántico de nuevo, apareciendo esta vez al lado del Ojiazul e impactando su puño contra la mejilla de este.

El Ootsutsuki parpadeo, sintiendo como si golpease una superficie lisa increíblemente dura, suficiente como para que sus nudillos sangraran levemente—…Interesante— dijo antes de mover su espada recubierta de una energía roja— **. Daikonrankusanagi Murakumotsurugi (Espada cortadora de hierba de las Nubes de la Reunión del Pandemónium)** — dijo antes de lanzar un enorme tajo de energía roja.

Una cantidad descomunal de energía natural fue lanzada, el cuerpo del Jinete de la guerra siendo consumido por la energía roja mientras esta se alzaba por los cielos, extendiéndose cientos de kilómetros, disparado como un laser de energía al mismo espacio, con el Ootsutsuki mirando al cielo para ver si no dañaba a alguno de los planetas que terraformo.

—Bastardo inteligente, la barrera que tienes es creada al manipular el espacio, ¿verdad?— pregunto al ver a Guerra todavía intacto, alzando su mano enfrente suyo.

El Movimiento Cuántico nuevamente hizo que apareciera en otro lugar, viendo como uno de los edificios, con todo y personas adentro todavía, era aplastado hasta volverse un pequeño trozo de roca que incluso así, no tardo en desaparecer.

 _¿Control de gravedad y el espacio, eh?_ Se pregunto antes de alzar su mano hacía la barrera invisible— **. Jikūkanjin (Deidad del Espacio-Tiempo)**

CRAAAAASHHH

Se escucho como un vidrio ser roto mientras los dedos de Naruto rasguñaban la barrera, el aire pareciendo tener grietas blancas mientras rasguñaba la barrera—. Ya veo, no es solo una barrera telekinetica, pero una hecha al manipular el espacio-tiempo— dijo mientras ambos se paraban en medio de la distorsión con facilidad, entrando en la barrera, era como si Naruto y Atsushi estuvieran encerrados en la esfera.

Una espada de color blanco y negro empezó a formarse en la mano de Naruto, con sus ojos ahora brillando de color dorado— **¡Kalki!**

 **La espada giro entonces. Verticalmente, cayendo sobre la cabeza del Jinete.**

Guerra abrió los ojos mientras trataba de retroceder.

Kalki, una técnica que formaba una gran espada capaz de aniquilar cualquier cosa, todo, físico, espiritual, conceptual. Los objetivos se eliminan por completo en todos los niveles, hasta el punto de que nunca existieron, y son totalmente imposibles de recrear por cualquier medio.

Un solo giro del Kalki, que destruye toda la materia física y espiritual, esto también incluye construcciones basadas en Chakra en un radio de 100 km, contiene suficiente poder para erradicar a un Shinju. Funciona al borrar los enlaces conceptuales, espirituales y mentales de los objetos, lo que hace que se colapsen.

Y la espada de repente fue detenida, o mejor dicho, re-direccionada.

El Jinete de la Conquista apareció enfrente de Guerra, un portal negro formándose enfrente de ambos.

La espada hecha de energía blanca y negra atravesó el portal, otro formándose sobre la cabeza de Naruto.

El Metrochronium en sus huesos al instante salió, formando un escudo negro que al instante se cernió sobre la espada, Naruto mirando fijamente al líder de los cuatro jinetes antes de soltar una semisonrisa.

Guerra de repente se llevo la mano a la boca al sentir… tieso el labio, al llevarse la mano a allí, vio como la sangre chorreaba de su mejilla cortada y de su labio roto—… ¿Cómo?

—Contaba que nuestro querido predicador te protegiese del tipo de ataque capaz de matar de un golpe, incluso a ustedes, así que solo aproveche la distracción, mande a un clon limbo a golpearte en la cara y sobretodo, le hice a este imbécil creer que usaría una técnica cuyo rango se puede ver desde el jodido espacio, enserio, ni el Metrochronium podría aguantar una explosión de esto… creo— le dijo al Jinete con los parpados cocidos, deshaciendo la espada con un simple movimiento—. Para seres tan grandes como ustedes que solo pueden existir en este mundo tomando forma material, dime… ¿Qué se siente ser golpeado por un simple mortal inferior?— le dijo a Guerra antes de empezar a reír al verlo apretar los puños—. Dimensiones superiores, planos astrales, me doy cuenta que a donde quieras ir, yo ya estaré allí superándote por mucho.

Luego de eso, se giro y le dio una gran sonrisa a Guerra, sin arrogancia, simplemente la de alguien que sabía que estaba completamente a salvo—Por un tiempo en verdad creo que me preocupe, que vergüenza de mi parte. Como sea, adiós, espero no verlos nunca.

Como si se tratase de hablarle a un viejo compañero de clases, Naruto se dio la vuelta y camino hacía los de Konoha, que se encontraban incrédulos y sin entender nada de lo que pasaba—. Oh, y Atsushi— dijo, haciendo que el jinete de la guerra le volteara a ver enojado. Sin embargo, la cara de Naruto apenas fue vista hizo retroceder a todos quien lo vieron.

Miraron al niño, a sus ojos; ante la ira decaída y abominable encerrada detrás de las jaulas de sus pupilas. Colmillos de sangre destellaban en las pupilas. La carne ya de por si blanca comenzando a palidecer por dentro como un cáncer. Sus dientes, tanto muelas como colmillos haciendo un sonido; el _chasquido_ de colmillo-molar contra colmillo-molar con un metálico sonido, un ritmo constante de staccato para que coincida con el de un baterista del ejército.

Y la sonrisa del niño.

El chico tenía la sonrisa de un alma maldita, inocente.

—. Si te atreves a pronunciar el nombre de Emiko enfrente mío, me comeré tu cara y saltare la cuerda con tus intestinos.

 _Una bestia-esqueleto, encadenada en las raíces de los dientes de león y los briars, convulsionada. Su cabeza giró hacia arriba, y las fauces desdentadas se abrieron y gritaron de nuevo. El destello de piedra pómez se reunió en las cuencas, y alrededor, una neblina roja se elevó, hirviendo las cadenas con calor putrefacto._

 _No tenía dientes, sino huesos; clavos de médula para las patas, picas para las piernas, un ariete para la cabeza. El mundo a su alrededor se arrugó para lanzar rabia negra y muerta, aliento irradiado, un odio primitivo y primitivo como el cáncer en el alma._

 _Una red de cartíla carbonizada y endurecida por el fuego se apoderó de la parte posterior del cráneo y la inclinó hacia arriba, hacia las tuberías que goteaban y el moho marchito en el techo, hacia donde un niño gritaba su miedo naciente e interminable, su odio, confusión y agitación. Los pecados, su chillido, su furia brutal y sobre todo la ruptura de su garganta cuando el aullido arrancó cintas de carne de las paredes._

 _Ichor se derramó de su boca en una violenta salpicadura, lanzándose a través de la calle, mientras Naruto quemaba todo excepto el primer pensamiento en su mente, cuando sus ojos se formaron dentro del útero de su madre, y lo primero que vio fue: una pareja diferente ardió. en la parte posterior de sus párpados. Rojo, raja, punto negro en el medio._

 ** _COMER_**

 _Y ya no sabía quién era._

 _ **El rey de rojo aulló.**_

Mientras los cuatro jinetes retrocedían al ver la cara de Naruto volver a la normalidad, este volvió a caminar al frente—Bien, ahora váyanse por favor— les dijo con una calma sonrisa cálida.

Las caras en el cielo se esfumaron, dejando únicamente el cielo azul con la luz del sol cayendo sobre la destrozada aldea de la hoja, como si nunca existieran, los llamados cuatro jinetes desaparecieron junto a todos los demonios.

Naruto se paro enfrente de aquel enorme grupo, su cara neutra y sus manos en sus bolsillos, viendo las distintas caras, las distintas expresiones, alegría, ira, miedo, y demás. Simplemente se giro para ver a Issei quien parecía preparado para atacar al resto de ninjas de Konoha—¿Quieres ir por Ramen?

—…¿Okey?

—Ayame y Teuchi me van a matar por dejarme matar— dijo el peliplata mientras Issei se montaba sobre su hombro.

—¿Ellos sabían de que puedes revivir?

—Ellos fueron los primeros creo— le dijo cerrando los ojos. Girándose para ver al resto de personas de Konoha quedarse allí congeladas—. Reparare sus casas en un rato, primero iré a comer, quien quiera ir yo le invito— declaro mientras los veía quedarse congelados, generando que se encogiera de hombros y diese media vuelta.

—…¿Qué acabamos de ver?— dijo Asuma con el cigarrillo caído de la boca, las cuchillas de Chakra ensangrentadas en sus manos por matar a unos cuantos demonios, comparado con los cientos o miles que Naruto mato apenas llegar, y lo que de alguna forma acababa de hacer.

—No lo se…— respondió Kurenai, antes de que se escucharan varios gruñidos—. Pero creo que ir a comer no estaría tan mal— varios civiles se quedaron, otros ninjas se fueron a reparar y buscar heridos que ya estaban siendo cuidados por los clones de Naruto.

Elizabeth se vio volando sobre los cielos, alertando a todo mundo mientras la veían, la linda chica de antes cubierta con sangre incluso en las alas tan blancas como las nubes en su espalda, el peliplata alzo la cabeza con una sonrisa, viendo también a los desconfiados Arcangeles que no le miraban precisamente contentos, pero el simplemente se limito a sonreirle a Elizabeth. _Él siempre es así._ Pensó al abrazarlo mientras casi lo tiraba al suelo junto a Issei. _Otros simplemente se lucirían, se vengarían o abusarían con el poder que tiene._ Los ojos de Naruto se volvieron rojos por completo, pero habia una mirada pacifica en ellos, viendo los ojos anaranjados con un simbolo de cruz en ellos. _Pero él… los salvo solo porque quería hacerlo… no, ni siquiera puedo empezar a entender el porque lo hizo... siempre hace las cosas que nadie más entiende._

—Te extrañe— le dijo mientras le acariciaba la cara, lagrimas bajando de su cara, como la de una esposa que no ha visto a su amado en más de una decada.

—Yo tam…

Todo mundo guardo silencio al ver como la peliblanca besaba al chico peliplata, este parpadeando un par de veces antes de simplemente agarrarla de los hombros y profundizar el beso, casi pudiendose ver la imagen de un joven de cabello plateado y ojos rojos y una mujer igual a Elizabeth, tan iguales, y a la vez, demasiado diferentes.

Y Kushina congelada miraba desde la distancía.


	22. Capitulo 21: La vida en la hoja

**Reeeespondamos reviewwwws**

* * *

 **Para Eien no Hiryu**

:3

* * *

 **Para** **Son Dexex**

El amo de todo regreso Bitches! Xd Awww, es siempre agradable el escuchar que mis caps te vuelen el cerebro en el buen sentido (?) Los Jinetes de la Guerra son el equivalente a Godhand en esto, así que te puedes hacer una idea de lo rotos que estan. También esta que el asunto de Emiko es una trama que pense desde hace bastante tiempo al ver un comic sad del artista de Teaching Feelings Xd. Existen un par de Dioses Demonios, pero Yamata es, por mucho, el más fuerte de ellos, el tipo es medio Lovecraftiano xd. Yep, aunque es más como una cara tan horrenda que enloqueceria a un humano de solo verla.

* * *

 **Para** **bardockfloo**

Nah, ni soy tan bueno, es más, me considero hasta escritor mediocre xd

* * *

 **Para erz**

Sabiendo ahora que Zeldris pudo haber usado su Nebula y Full React para regresarsela a Reborn... el ataque hubiera sido el mismo. Y Nah, Reborn no odia a Kushina, al menos no por mucho, pasa de tenerle odio, a simplemente tenerle lastima y agradecer no haber sido criado por ella. No te equivocaste xd Y nop, Reborn ES Korento, pero en cierta forma, el lado Yang es Naruto, y el lado Yin es Korento, juntos tienes a Reborn Ootsutsuki (que no es ni el idiota buen corazón de Naruto canon, ni el hijo de puta de Meliodas/Korento como demonio) que mezcla ambos (por eso tiene un ojo azul y otro rojo). Elizabeth sería como la cuarta o tercera de hecho, y sip, habra recuerdo. Creeme, Reborn tendra a la jodida diosa del sexo de Wharhammer, él que tendra que aprender a resistir es el XD

* * *

 **Para** **Arraia**

Thank you

* * *

 **Para Diegoxx24**

De hecho esta en igualdad con ellos, por el momento 7-7

* * *

 **Para** **Tomas623**

Okeeeeeey.

* * *

 **Para** **REGIS MARK 5**

Gracias, ahora tendre que poner a Sakura al harem y ponerle como 20 lemons despues de eso 》:C

* * *

 **Para Kirinkirito**

Pues bueno, no creerías lo estresado que realmente estaba, de hecho es en lo que peor soy a mi punto de vista xd. No es como si yo pusiera muchas pistas :I Pues entonces ya sabras lo dark que se va a poner, hasta le voy a dar la Berserk armor a reborn... probablemente. Y ¡Gracias! Por lo de Dr. Stone, Senkuu es mi personaje favorito por largo, me encanta el dibujo y las explicaciones, y aunque no ponga muchas cosas en este fic sin duda que lo hare en los otros (tal vez ponga a algunas chicas 7w7 Xd) Y dime el secreto oscuro 》: V

* * *

 **Para** **alucar09**

Hay, gracias :D

* * *

 **Para Kisuned**

De nuevo, gracias \\\o/

* * *

 **Para Guest**

 **Pronto, muuuuy pronto** *Dice con voz diabolica*

* * *

 **Para EL GUEST**

De hecho tengo trabajo de medio tiempo, cuesta bastante porque sigo estudiando tambien y me falta bastante para terminar la universidad completa

Y sip, de hecho yo le di permiso para que lo hiciera

Ehh, no sabria decirlo, dependendiendo, probablemente este fic, aunque Okami no se queda muy atrás

* * *

 **Reviews contestados, vamos a laaaa...**

 **ACCIÓN**

* * *

 **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

 **Capitulo 21**

 **La vida en la hoja**

 **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

.

.

.

_ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ_

.

.

.

* * *

Los labios de Naruto se separaron de los de Elizabeth con hilos de saliva uniéndose entre si como miel, antes de que ambos se separaran. Sus cuerpos apegados mientras la mano derecha de Naruto descansaba sobre el trasero de la peliblanca, acercándola más a él sin timidez a tocarla.

—Te extrañe— le dijo ella recostando su cabeza en su pecho, abrazándole mientras Issei sentía que se iba a morir de la diabetes.

—Lamento haber hecho que te preocuparas— le dijo el peliplata, manteniendo sus ojos cerrados mientras la apretaba contra él. Antes de volver a besarse con un amor más allá de las palabras.

A sus alrededores, los ojos de Naruto se fruncieron, escuchando los "aleteos" de las hélices, los drones de Gaikingakure no Sato descendían, viendo los alrededores destrozados antes de ir a ver al peliplata y peliblanca. Grabando el beso entre ambos y mostrándola en las pantallas.

Las manos de Naruto brillaron antes de enviar esferas de Ki contra los drones, explotándolos mientras mostraban la imagen de ellos dos besándose… a las 5 naciones y los cuatro continentes.

Volviéndose a separar, Naruto le beso la frente, abrazándola y mirando las caras de shock de varias personas conocidas para él. Alzando lentamente su mirada, viendo a los arcángeles mirarlo desde arriba, y a Ludociel en especifico mirándolo descontento.

—Hola Ludo— saludo el peliplata con los ojos cerrados—. Adiós Ludo— declaro pasándolo de largo, generando un shock aun mayor en todos los presentes.

—¿Así que a este nivel ha llegado tu arrogancia, Korento?

—Primero que nada, es Naruto, segundo, no, a este nivel a llegado mi hambre— le dijo viendo un edificio resguardado por una enorme cantidad de clones—. Y ya llegue a mi destino— empezó a correr con Elizabeth en brazos, todos mirando con una gota en la nuca el ejercito protegiendo el lugar… uno de los clones siendo abrazado por Ayame, una imagen hermosa de no ser por… bueno, el clon tenía una cantidad considerable de chichones… y le apretaba lo suficiente como para asfixiarlo.

Los otros clones actuaban como el original para que este no fuera descubierto, haciendo que Naruto saludara a Teuchi nervioso.

—Es bueno que estés de vuelta, Naruto— le dijo dándole un abrazo paternal, el peliplata devolviéndolo mientras Isana corría hasta ellos.

—¡Un segundo! ¿Sabían que Nii-san puede revivir?— pregunto ella incrédula, haciendo que Ayame dejase al clon y Teuchi suspirase.

—Lo descubrimos cuando Naruto tenía 3 años— esas palabras dejaron helados a todos los que las oyeron, haciendo que hasta el final de la multitud, cierta rubia hija de Kushina Uzumaki alzase su cabeza entre todos.

Soukyū fue la primera en dar un paso—¿Cómo dice?

Naruto se rasco la cabeza, mirando a otro lado mientras Ayame iba a ayudarle a su padre con el Ramen—Un día me trate de suicidar a los 3 años— admitió, recordando que fue poco tiempo después del asunto donde le rompieron los dedos y terminaron cubiertos con una menina de hueso—. Caí desde más de 150 metros desde la montaña Hokage hasta enfrente de la tienda, el sonido de "splat" fue lo que despertó a Teuchi— dijo Naruto, pudiendo ver casi la figura pequeña en una plasta de sangre—. Todo estuvo oscuro, luego frio… _luego caliente,_ así fue por un tiempo tan largo que perdí la cuenta de cuanto paso… y luego desperté, apenas unos segundos después y con el cuerpo todavía destrozado.

—…Por Dios— dijo Sayuri llevándose una mano a la boca, horrorizada.

—Desde ese día descubrí que solo puedo pasar unos segundos, semanas muerto a lo mucho, no hay juicio alguno y me voy directo al Naraka, e incluso allí, termino de regreso aquí. A donde quiera que vaya, me acompaña el sufrimiento— hablo el peliplata con calma, y su plato de Ramen llego—. Esto ya es usual para mi, pero digamos que algo me impedía salir esta vez— declaro mientras empezaba a comer su tazón de Ramen.

—¿Tendrá algo que ver con el Kyūbi?— pregunto Kakashi, para que Naruto sorbiera los fideos y negase.

Se llevo una mano al cierre de la chaqueta, empezando a quitársela y luego quitándose la camisa.

Nadie podía ver con completa exactitud su cuerpo, más allá de sus músculos tan marcados que parecían hechos en mármol o granito

Dándose la vuelta, les mostro una marca en su espalda, lo más destacable de ese tatuaje complejo, eran la cuatro alas en un cuerpo, un ángel con las alas rotas.

—"La Marca del Chakravartin" marcada hasta en mi propia alma, imposible de quitar a menos que se la pases a alguien más, sangra cuando un demonio o ser sobrenatural esta cerca, además de que los atrae, limita mi regeneración, y me hace soportar un calvario para revivirme— informo acariciando la marca con sus manos.

Sus antebrazos parecían desollados, con apenas piel para tapar la carne, y aun así la piel se miraba tan uniforme como el resto.

—¿Quién… quien te puso eso?

Naruto ignoro que la voz venía de Kushina, y se puso la camisa—Nací con esto, los anteriores tuvieron oportunidad de aceptar lo que venía con esta marca. Yo no— admitió mientras la imagen de un hombre de cabello blanco tapado en una capucha y la de un pelirrojo de ojos morados aparecía en su cabeza—. No pienso hacer que alguien más cargue con esto, así que supongo que me quedare maldito hasta el fin de los tiempos— se encogió de hombros mientras Issei se sentaba a su lado, sirviéndole un plato a él.

—Así que era verdad— fueron las palabras de Sai, el peliplata sorbiendo su Ramen al instante que se daba la vuelta para verle—. En Raíz había la leyenda de un soldado de Danzo-sama capaz de regresar de la muerte no importa las veces que lo mataran, y que regresaba 100 veces más fuerte cada vez.

—Je— una muy leve risa salió de la boca de Naruto—. Si tuvieras que comparar el poder de un humano normal con un Jōnin, es un 1 con más de un billón, uno multiplicado por 100 es solo 100, incluso eso, multiplicado por 100 es 10,000, morir un par de veces no sería suficiente como para alcanzar el nivel de ANBU.

—Como supuse, te llamaron El Invencible no por tu poder, sino por que no importaba cuanto te mataran, regresabas. ¿Cuánto fue? ¿Decenas, cientos, miles?

—Millones— indico Naruto aburrido, bebiendo el contenido de su Ramen—. 56 millones, 56,347,982 de veces, la mayor parte de las veces moría al instante de regresar, por torturadores o por estar en donde no debía, contarlas todas ha sido aburrido— dijo mientas su cara pasaba a una sería—. Así es como va a se por el resto de la eternidad, hasta el fin de los tiempos voy a caminar una senda maldita— la cara de seriedad de Naruto paso a una pensativa—. Diablos, me salió lo poético.

—¿Tu… tu tienes algo como eso desde que naciste?— le pregunto Sakura, el peliplata encogiéndose de hombros.

—Sep, básicamente solo puedo estar muerto por un par de días o unos meses a lo mucho… este fue el precio que tuve que tomar en una vida anterior, una maldición por otra— declaro al momento que Elizabeth caminaba hasta ponerse enfrente de él.

Sin siquiera hacer un ruido, ella le abrazo, dejando que su cabeza descansara contra su pecho, Naruto con todo lo que sus ojos podían hacer, era capaz de ver atreves de Elizabeth, viendo las reacciones de todos.

Los celos hacía él en algunos como Kiba, unos más disimulados como Kakashi y As6ma, un problemático de Shikamaru, Chōji comiendo Ramen a su lado, la indiferencia de Sasuke, incredulidad y algo de celos en Sayuri, Isana, Soukyū… ¿Sakura? ¿Tenten? Un bufido algo divertido de Neji e Hikita, gritos juveniles de Lee y Gai, Hinata desmayada, Shino en una esquina siendo Shino, Shikako riendo divertida mientras agarraba a una Isana sedienta de sangre con ayuda de Kurenai.

Naruto parpadeo al escuchar un sonido de goteo, todos quedando en silencio mientras lo veían separarse de la peliblanca, quien le vio con preocupación—¿Paso algo, Naru?— la voz suave de Elizabeth genero que el Ootsutsuki llevase una mano a la cara.

Una única gota salada bajaba por su mejilla, sintiendo la suave sensación bajar por su mejilla—No… es solo que…— restregó sus ojos, secándolos y dándole tiempo a su voz para que no temblara—. Ya recordé porque revivía una y otra vez.

Nadie entendió de lo que hablaba, nadie excepto Issei, quien solo pidió otro tazón de Ramen al momento que veía al peliplata reír como loco cuando los pecados capitales aparecían de lo más campantes en la tienda—Cr-Creo que traer más ingredientes sería lo mejor— murmuro Teuchi nervioso.

Pero entre toda la alegría, Naruto una cosa que hizo que dejara de reír.

Kushina todavía en la entrada, mirando la tienda de Ramen de forma dudosa, una chica rubia con el cabello atado en coletas a su lado cruzada de brazos, mirándole a él fijamente. Otra chica de cabello rojo y ojos azules mirando las otras tiendas de Konoha.

Era el ultimo al que llamo su atención.

Un chico de cabello rubio y ojos azules, marcas en las mejillas y una chaqueta anaranjada, viéndole a los ojos, donde la mirada de Naruko era analítica, la mirada de ese era arrogante, como quien mira a un insecto al que ni considera digno de pisar.

Era su reflejo, antes de comer el fruto del Shinjū, un sano y bien cuidado reflejo.

 _Él es yo si me hubiera quedado con ellas._

Naruto se limito a sonreír, con una ironía enorme, viendo a su supuesta familia… no, biológica y sentimentalmente, no tenía nada que ver con ellos.

Todo el dolor que paso de repente dejo de importar, gracias a que la mujer enfrente suyo le abandono, pudo conocer a ese grupo de idiotas, sus camaradas, sus amigos, sus hermanos más allá de la sangre, si se hubiera quedado con ellos, no los hubiera conocido y sería igual al rubio enfrente suyo.

Y por eso, sonrío aliviado.

—Bueno, recuerden, yo invito los Ramen, ¡coman todo lo que quieran!

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **_ஜ ۩** ۞ **۩ ஜ_**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Arreglar los edificios y casas destruidas fue más fácil de lo que cualquier persona se podría imaginar, la velocidad de Naruto junto a la magia de Merlín efectivamente fueron cinco minutos.

El Ootsutsuki regreso a su casa junto a los pecados y sus compañeros de Konoha, más en concreto, solo le seguían sus compañeros de la academia, Asuma y Kakashi, Issei sobre su hombro. Mientras que los pecados se sorprendieron al ver su mansión, los de Konoha se quedaron congelados.

—Tu… ¿Vives aquí?— la pregunta de Yakumo fue respondida con que en la entrada Naruto pusiera su mano en un panel que la escaneo.

Los ojos de Shikako brillaron como los de alguien que reconocía un arma u objeto antiguo—¿Eso era un…?

—Lector de huellas dactilares, sip— dijo retirando su mano y las puertas se abrieron automáticamente.

—¿Cómo costeas todo esto?— pregunto Kakashi, él había hecho cientos de misiones de todos los rangos, y dudaba poder pagar todo eso.

—Simple, ¿no te preguntaste porque en los últimos 7 años hubo un salto tecnológico enorme?— pregunto, apuntando a su cabeza, más en concreto, su pelo color plata—. Mismo tiempo que llevo así— dijo divertido, antes de que Kiba se parase enfrente suyo.

—¡No seas mentiroso! ¿¡Cómo podrías haber hecho todo esto!?

—Vaya, te sigue oliendo el aliento a croquetas, pero bueno. Como dije, pase millones de años en el Naraka, dependiendo de tu karma los Oni allí te castigan de diferentes formas, como un niño, no me hacían mucho hasta que crecí— dijo antes de agarrar una piedra y sacar un senbon—El Naraka es solo uno de infinitos infiernos, y he allí el detalle, los Oni solo cumplen su trabajo, no llamas a quien castiga el mal como un monstruo, fui asesinado como un niño que no tenía mal alguno, así que ellos me dejaron desarrollarme— declaro mientras picaba la piedra en diferentes lugares a una velocidad descomunal, pareciendo que tuviera varias manos—. Artesanía, Química, Biología, Herrería, toda forma de estudio humano ya sea ramas de la filosofía o simples artes. Con el tiempo que tengo yo, tiendes a buscar pasatiempos.

Naruto le dio a Issei una estatua de dragón increíblemente detallada, hasta teniendo pequeñas escamas que solo se notarían estando viéndolas de cerca—Wow.

—Más de un millón de años de experiencia están plasmados allí, y en esta casa, lo que hice fue conseguir la materia prima, yo la hice con estas manos— dijo mientras mostraba el interior de su casa.

Era un cuarto hemisférico que parecía ser un teatro. Estaba situado frente a un par de puertas dobles enormes que era la entrada. Intrincadas estatuas decoraban ambos lados de la puerta; bellas diosas a la derecha y demonios de aspecto cruel a la izquierda. Incontables estatuas de aspecto ominoso.

Hacían que los que las miraban pensaran en "Las Puertas del Juicio"

En realidad, era como un mundo hermoso que era más cercano a un reino divino que a cualquier otra cosa. Pinturas de lo divino hechas con los colores exactos, esculturas hermosas y aterradoras, armaduras "decorativas" simplemente hermosas, muebles cómodos, lujosos y hermosos.

—Bueno, si nos hubieras invitado aquí antes vendríamos más seguido— dijo Merlín mientras analizaba las armaduras que tenían una fuerte presencia mágica.

—¡Uff, tienes mucha cerveza de buena calidad aquí, Dancho!— declaro Ban mientras salía de la cocina con más botellas de vino de las que podía llevar junto a Escanor8.

—Muuuy grande— dijo Diane muy feliz en su forma gigante viendo como aun así la casa seguía siendo más que enorme como para moverse con libertad.

King roncaba sobre su sofá favorito.

—Ya me estoy arrepintiendo— murmuro viendo como Gowther e Issei jugaban en su consola favorita.

—Ahh, Naruto-sama por fin a regresado— una madura voz hizo que todo mundo fuera a ver la razón de aquél llamado.

Era un viejo mayordomo vestido gallardamente en su tradicional uniforme. Su pelo era completamente blanco, justo como su inmaculada barba. Pero la espalda del viejo estaba recta como una flecha y fuerte como una espada de acero. Tenía arrugas visibles en su cara vacía, que hacía que tuviera una apariencia gentil, pero sus ojos eran agudos como los de un águila tras su presa.

Siguiendo detrás del mayordomo, como sombras, había seis sirvientas. Sin embargo, el equipamiento que llevaban era completamente diferente al que tenía el sirviente anterior.

Sus manos y pies estaban cubiertos con guanteletes y grebas decoradas con oro, plata y metales negros. Traían armaduras con motivos de uniforme de sirvienta y llevaban tocados blancos en lugar de cascos. Cada sirvienta sostenía un arma diferente, dando la imagen de sirvientas guerreras.

Sus estilos de peinado también eran bastante diferentes entre ellas: moños, colas de caballo, cabello lizo, trenzas, risos, toque francés, etc. Pero algo que tenían en común era su increíble belleza.

—Gracias, Sebas, es bueno verte a ti también— dijo el peliplata mientras le cerraba la boca Asuma que estaba parado a su lado—. Permítanme presentarles a el líder de mayordomos Sebas Tian, también el Administrador de la casa, y a las Pléyades. Es bueno que fueran ustedes, no quisiera que Aura y Mare vinieran en estos momentos.

Una de las sirvientas, de cabello negro, con anteojos y protectores en los antebrazos parecidos a Diane, dio un paso al frente—Naruto-sama, ¿Mare o Aura hicieron algo para molestarlo?

—No ellos, pero Bukubuku Chagama, esa pervertida aterradora, siempre con su Boku no Pico y The Bible Black— dijo Naruto con disgusto, temblando levemente.

—Oye, Naruto, ¿y esas bellezas?— pregunto Kiba picándole con el codo.

Una sirvienta de cabello rubio y ojos azules se inclino enfrente de ellos—Naruto-sama, por favor permítame asesinar a ese ser inferior por faltarle al respeto.

Naruto movió sus manos apresurado—Calma Solution, son amigos míos, tienen mi permiso para comportarse así— dijo tratando de ocultar su leve nerviosismo de que las Pléyades empezaran a matar a alguien—. Aclarando su garganta, hablo con voz de mando—Informen al resto que he vuelto entonces— con un asentimiento en conjunto, las pléyades y Sebas Tian se fueron, haciendo suspirar a Naruto.

—¿Oh, hay más?— pregunto Kakashi curioso, para que Naruto se rascase el mentón.

Su mansión era realmente un portal espacio-tiempo para la dimensión donde estaban justo ahora, que similar a los círculos del Naraka, había varios niveles diferentes, era como las dimensiones de Kaguya, cada nivel era un mundo completamente diferente.

Temblando levemente, Naruto recordó al resto de seres en los pisos superiores, en particular, unos ojos amarillos y rojos que le acechaban por las noches—Algo así, son las… "creaciones" de unos compañeros míos… aunque no en esta vida.

—¿Tendrán que ver algo con Korento?— pregunto Merlín, haciendo que el peliplata asintiese.

—Seres similares a dioses que empezaron desde lo más poco, en los 3000 años que Korento la paso en el mundo humano, dos mil años antes que el Sabio de los Seis Caminos es bastante tiempo, un grupo de 41 seres se unio en un solo gremio, cada uno hicieron sus creaciones, las Pléyades por ejemplo, fueron creadas por un slime legendario llamado Herohero y Yamaiko... esos tipos si que eran detallistas.

—No les entiendo nada, ¿Quién es Korento? ¿Y que tienes que ver tu con él?— pregunto Sakura, haciendo que Elizabeth diera un paso al frente.

—Korento es… por decirlo de alguna forma, la anterior vida de Naruto— dijo la peliblanca dándole a Naruto una mirada, este indicándole que continuara con un asentimiento d cabeza—. Hubo… un asunto entre nosotros, una maldición a cada uno que a durado demasiado tiempo, Korento incapaz de morir, yo incapaz de vivir— esa fue su forma de resumirla sin decir mucho, tragando antes de continuar—. Así que Korento decidió cargar por si mismo con una maldición aun peor que ambas combinadas, liberándome en ese tiempo de la maldición.

—Eso paso hace 16 años, casi 17— indico Naruto—. 3 años después de la muerte de Zaratras y que Merlín retirara bastante todo de mi poder demoniaco— mirando a la maga que se hizo la desentendida, el Ootsutsuki continuo—. Bueno, en esos 3 años Korento murió, y yo nací— dijo apuntándose a si mismo—. Gracias a Merlín nací sin ser detectado como demonio, mi alma al reencarnar estaba prácticamente pura, pero el alma de Korento, es decir mi alma, seguía ligada a estar maldita.

—Así que… ¿eres un alienígena con poderes de demonio?— pregunto Issei curioso, mientras Gowther trataba de ganarle sorpresivamente con una mueca de frustración.

Naruto se rasco la cabeza, pensativo—Básicamente, los demonios existen en tantos planos de existencia y en tantos universos que si otra raza viniera y los conociera, para ellos seriamos alienigenas peleando contra demonios.

—Me suena asombroso, ¿a quien se le ocurriría combinar aliens y demonios?

—No has jugado Wharhammer, ¿eh?— dijo el peliplata riendo antes de ganar un semblante más calmo, viendo a los—. Si les cuento todo esto es para que no se lleven una sorpresa si vuelvo a morir, no soy quien ustedes creen que soy… nunca lo fui… sin embargo, ser su amigo es la única parte genuina que puedo decir que siempre a sido así.

—Problemático, la mayoría de nosotros ni sabemos de que hablas… ¿qué más ocultas, Naruto?

—Mate por primera vez a los tres años y mantengo el cadáver en mi sótano.

—…¿Okey?— dijo Shikamaru, retrocediendo levemente.

Naruto empezó a reír, sentándose al lado de un derrotado pecado de la lujuria—Mi pasado es más complejo de lo que me importa contar, solo diré que para conocer a tantas personas en tan solo 7 años tendría que haber sido más de mil— guiño el ojo divertido, antes de agarrar el control de Gowther y empezar a jugar contra Issei—. He perdido a mucha gente que amaba a lo largo de mi vida, unos murieron por mi culpa, otros me abandonaron y algunos como Atsushi me apuñalaron por la espalda, se que ustedes no sean ninguno de los dos últimos, yo les cuido de no dejar que sean de los primeros.

El grupo de Konoha quedo anonadado por la charla de Naruto, quien empezó a decir "¡MOCOSO! ¡MOCOSO! ¡MOCOSO!" cuando Issei empezaba a ganarle y el niño tenía una sonrisa diabólica.

Sakura parpadeo levemente, viendo al peliplata y pensando en como lo trato antes. _Siempre me he preguntado sobre el pasado de Naruto, aunque nunca le pregunté desde que se volvió Chūnin._ Ella reflexionó, mientras recordaba que no mostraba ningún interés por él. Sakura no sabía por qué, pero de repente sintió bastante frío en la habitación, a pesar de que el sol ardiente brillaba a través de las ventanas. _Realmente nunca conocí a Naruto tan bien, y siempre fui mala con él cuando solo demostró que le importaba ... Desearía no haberle hecho eso._

—Pueden regresar a sus casas reconstruidas o quedarse aquí, tenemos leche y galletitas— dijo Naruto con una cara similar a ":3" que no concordaba con la ira que hacía temblar sus manos, el pequeño niño de cabellos castaños bailando en la mesa enfrente de él.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **_ஜ ۩** ۞ **۩ ஜ_**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Naruto suspiro aliviado cuando todos se fueron y el tuvo la oportunidad de teletransportarse directo a Sargón donde Tsunade le estaba esperando para su recompensa.

Tsunade era una mujer orgullosa, pero siempre había tenido un lado sumiso. Incluso trató de experimentarlo en su relación con Dan, pero él la quería demasiado, era demasiado gentil como para intentar dominarla de verdad.

Ahora, había un chico de 13 años que conocía desde hace bastante, básicamente todavía un niño, con un monstruo entre las piernas que se haría más grande con el tiempo, y él cada que le follaba lo hacía de forma que ordenaba su sumisión.

Su vagina, ya mojada ante la idea de finalmente tener algo de sexo con Naruto después de bastante tiempo.

Él me va a usar muy bien, su mente subconscientemente aprovisionada. Ella vio que su boca se movía, pero en su estado preocupado no podía entender las palabras que salían.

De repente, sintió que su cabeza se giraba hacia un lado y, casi tan repentinamente, su mano izquierda la agarró de la barbilla.

—Aun no, primero te lo tienes que ganar— le dijo con un gruñido, el glande enorme descansando contra los rosados labios pequeños de la Senju—. Habré la boca, puta— le ordeno gruñendo, sabía que incluso llamándola así, no era un insulto, solo se lo decía en la cama, que cuando follaban ella era reducida a su puta en la cama y a su amada fuera de ella—. Respira profundo— dijo Naruto, con un ligero brillo en sus ojos. Al ver su enorme pecho levantarse, él inmediatamente empujó hacia delante, alcanzando la parte posterior de la garganta de Tsunade y haciendo que se ahogara.

Su polla, al alcanzar ahora sus doce pulgadas completamente erectas, ni siquiera estaba a mitad de camino. Después de sacar la mitad de lo que había logrado meter en su boca en su primer intento, empujó hacia adelante de nuevo, más brutal que la primera vez.

Como Tsunade estaba más preparada esta vez, logró tomar las primeras 6 pulgadas—Vamos puta, puedes ir más profundo, como cuando nos conocimos— le dijo Naruto a Tsunade con los ojos muy abiertos y comenzó a empujar.

Tsunade nunca había conocido a un hombre con una polla de más de 22 cm, y había tenido algunos problemas para sacar toda esa polla por su garganta.

Ahora, enfrentada a un pene un buen tercio más largo que el más grande que había tenido, por no mencionar que era el más grande que hubiera visto en su vida, al principio empezó a tener serias dudas sobre su capacidad para abatirlo todo.

Naruto no pudo compartir esas dudas.

Sacando su polla de su garganta, una vez que vio que la cara de Tsunade se ponía roja, la agarro del cabello y empezó a moverse.

Algo aturdida, Tsunade permitió que sucediera mientras su boca permanecía abierta sin hacer ruido.

Mirando a sus ojos, Tsunade sintió que su libre albedrío se desmoronaba.

Parecía un dios, descendió de los cielos para hacer que las mujeres se sometieran. Una presencia tan masiva.

No era intención de matar, era algo completamente diferente.

Es tan increíblemente poderoso… tan bien dotado ... tan dominador, tan…

Sus pensamientos eran un desastre, pero notó que ya estaba recuperando la conciencia. Aún así, ella quería que su polla la volviera a dejar con el cerebro derretido, como siempre lo hacía. Su coño se sentía como si le hubieran prendido fuego.

La polla de Naruto se precipitó en su boca, llenándola, llenando su garganta al meter otro poco.

Ya no podía respirar, no _quería_ respira, pero eso no importaba. En este momento, todo lo que importaba era tomar toda esta gloriosa polla y llenarla con su saliva.

Naruto empujó hacia adelante repetidas veces, brutalmente, esculpiendo su garganta para la forma de su polla como si fuera poco más que un juguete de goma.

Su cara se puso roja, luego morada. Sus párpados empezaron a agitarse, los ojos se hicieron hacia atrás y, sin embargo, todavía no había logrado tragarlo todo.

Estaba viendo estrellas pero estaba tan cerca. Su nariz tocaba su pelvis, pero el último centímetro la eludía.

Débilmente sintió a Naruto agarrar sus hebras rubias, tirando de su pelo hacia su entrepierna.

Finalmente, su nariz se estrelló contra su hueso púbico y Tsunade sintió que sus ojos se movían hacia atrás cuando comenzó a frenar su cerebro.

Una vez que su orgasmo se había calmado un poco, se permitió relajarse, esperando ser liberada del trozo d carne masiva firmemente alojada dentro de ella. Una vez que sacó la punta de su boca, Tsunade se derrumbó hacia delante, arrodillada, jadeando por oxígeno.

Con algo de sudor bajando por su cara, Naruto hablo roncamente, levantándole el mentón—Ahora, otra vez, dime lo que eres— se burló de ella. Todavía aturdida, Tsunade tomó un tiempo para responder.

—Soy ... soy tu puta— dijo ella sonriendo, como si decir eso la hiciera la mujer más feliz del mundo.

Naruto la agarro de las mejillas, sonriendo enormemente—Exactamente.

Ella reía, sabía que a Naruto no le gustaba usar palabras que tuvieran que ver con que otro ser vivo le perteneciera, y aun así, allí estaba, llamándola "su puta"

En verdad, el Naraka le ayudo a pensar más de su vida.

Tsunade gimió desesperadamente mientras simultáneamente se daba vuelta y le presentaba su trasero a Naruto.

Una nalgada sonora en su culo fue su recompensa, haciendo que Tsunade se tambalease hacia adelante—¿Quien te dijo que te giraras, zorra?— se burlo Naruto, agarrando los enormes pechos de la Senju con sus dos manos, sus dedos hundiéndose dentro mientras los estrujaba y lamia el cuello de la rubia—. Cuando estás en mi presencia, haces lo que te digo que hagas. Nada más y nada menos. ¿Está claro?— siseó. Al ver a Tsunade asentir, tomo los labios de ella mientras veía la saliva caer de la boca de Tsunade.

Poniéndose a cuatro patas, Tsunade sintió que su coño se quemaba.

A pesar de que había tenido un orgasmo hace menos de dos minutos, como Ootsutsuki, Naruto no tenía periodo de refracción.

Juraría que el pene de Naruto estaba más grande. _Dios santo, Eso ... Eso ya no es un pene. Eso es demasiado largo, demasiado ancho y demasiado grueso como para ser una polla. Si quisiera, podría golpear a alguien con eso._

Los sorprendidos pensamientos de Tsunade la distrajeron tanto que no se dio cuenta de nada hasta que sintió que él empujaba hacia delante.

Tsunade podía sentir su coño trabajando para acomodar toda esa polla. Él era tan increíblemente grueso que ella se sintió llena después de apenas más que la punta. Continuando lentamente metiendo su polla en su coño, Naruto la escuchó gemir con cada pequeño movimiento, sintiéndose golpear el cuello uterino, se detuvo.

Lentamente, volvió a salir, causando una vez más una serie de gemidos amortiguados y provocando el segundo orgasmo de Tsunade a primera hora de la tarde. De repente, a Senju sintió otro duro impacto en sus nalgas.

Chillando como una niña, miró hacia atrás para ver a Naruto levantar su mano para un segundo golpe—Vamos puta, puedes tomar más que esto. Todavía quedan unos 10 centímetros— Tsunade rio con fuerza, sabiendo que oficialmente un mocoso de 13 años la había arruinado para cualquier otro hombre. Ya se sentía completa y, sin embargo, aún quedaba mucho de esta increíble polla que apenas había logrado meter dos tercios.

Una vez más, Naruto empujado hacia delante antes de sacar, meter, sacar y repetir, empujó hacia delante con toda su fuerza, empujando más allá del cuello uterino en su matriz. La Senju gritó mientras su vagina chorreaba sin control, sus ojos iban hacia atrás en el placer, arqueando el cuerpo hacia arriba como otro orgasmo fue arrancado de su cuerpo.

Cayo sin fuerza hacia abajo y siendo agarrada para evitar estrellarse contra el suelo, ella perdió el conocimiento.

Sin tener en cuenta a su compañera que se desmayaba, Naruto continuó follando con ella.

Levantando a la rubia mientras todavía empujaba dentro de su coño, la llevó a través del bar mientras buscaba el dormitorio principal. Finalmente, al encontrarlo detrás de la tercera puerta que intentó, se subió a la cama. Con ella, volviendo la cara hacia la puerta. Se retiró, primero fuera de su matriz, y luego de su coño por completo, causando que su culo se deslizara hacia abajo debido al apoyo perdido.

—Diablos— murmuro para si mismo Naruto, viendo su erección con una mueca y a la inconsciente Tsunade con otra—. Mi resistencia aumento demasiado, no estaba ni cerca— dijo antes de encogerse de hombros e ir a agarrar sus pantalones—. Bueno, siempre puedo intentar algo con Shizune.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **_ஜ ۩** ۞ **۩ ஜ_**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Regresar a Konoha con las habilidades y la velocidad que el poseía no hubiera sido más tardado que un par de minutos de viaje, pero Naruto no fue directamente a la aldea, se desvio por varios kilometros al noreste de Jikan no Kuni.

Eran las 10 de la mañana, y Naruto se encontraba en un templo situado en una tierra bastante alejada del resto, en un país llamado como el País de las Flores del Cielo, lugar donde nació un antiguo maestro hermetista nombrado con el titulo del Sabio de la Iluminación, el hombre de cabello blanco con una armadura de dragón oriental enfrente suyo era ese sabio—Gaoh-sensei, es bueno volver a verle— saludo el peliplata respetuosamente.

El llamado Gaoh asintió con una calma sonrisa, se veía como un hombre alrededor de los 22, con ojos dorados y un aura de paz a su alrededor—También es bueno volver a hablar contigo, mi querido estudiante, han sido más de 120 años desde que tu ultima reencarnación vino aquí.

Rascándose la nuca tímidamente, Naruto rio nervioso—Dígamelo a mi, según los recuerdos de Korento, Hanako-san tenía 15 años la ultima vez. Ahora es más vieja que Rinne y se ve igual.

—Algo a pasado para que estés aquí... para que _puedas_ estar aquí— dijo Gaoh, recalcando el "para que puedas"

El Ootsutsuki se quedo callado, antes de hablar con tranquilidad—Los Jinetes del Apocalipsis están de nuevo en este mundo, lo que significa que la actividad de seres del plano astral aumentara en gran medida— dijo mientras la imagen del Jinete de la Guerra iba a su cabeza—. Quería venir a avisarle, además de mi, solo hay cinco personas capaces de enfrentárselos, contándolo a usted.

—Asu Rashoujin mi antiguo discípulo, mis actuales discípulos Ukyo Hara, Namino Majikina, y Sun Wukong, además de mi.

—Exacto, el soberano de la humanidad y el maestro del plano astral. El maestro del plano físico y dueño de los elementos. La maestra del plano Akashico y dueña de los registros Akashico. El maestro del Plano Búdico y el Rey Mono.

—Y todo eso, unido en ti. Podrías encargarte de cualquier amenaza considerando que unes todo lo que te enseñamos cada uno.

—Sin embargo, no soy Omnipresente. Si sus países son atacados, hasta yo me tardare tiempo en ir a ayudarles… Y al estar conectados a los distintos planos, los buscaron a ustedes más que a nadie.

—Me imagino que le avisaste a los otros.

—Asu-sensei es dueño de Sargón, la mayor fuerza militar en el planeta y sus técnicas tienen que ver más con sacrificar lo que le rodea que a si mismo. Ukyo es el más destructivo con los elementos además de que tiene a ya sabe quienes resguardandolo. Namino ya debe de saber todo esto, además de que la biblioteca Akashico solo la p8demos acceder ella, usted y yo. Y Sun es Sun.

—Hmm, ya veo, es porque mis técnicas de la **Ruta de Alineación Dorada** sacrifican algo de mi mismo por un tiempo para ser usadas— dijo Gaoh suavemente.

Viendo para abajo algo avergonzado, el Ojimixto hablo—Si. Es el más poderoso de todos nosotros, nuestro maestro, pero es el más justo en usar ese poder… y esas cosas no van a dudar en atacarle una vez que use algún Gushkin-banda.

Los ojos del Minazuki miraban a los de Naruto, no había miedo en sus ojos pero si preocupación, apreciación por alguien querido por él—Fufufu, en verdad que tu vida a cambiado de formas que no te imaginabas, ¿verdad?— era más una declaración que una pregunta—. Sin embargo, hay una séptima persona que será capaz de pelear contra este nuevo enemigo.

 _¿Un nuevo discípulo en 120 años? Plano Físico, Astral, Akashico, Búdico, Mesiánico, recuerdo que yo soy tanto el Sabio del plano Admico y Monadico… los siete planos ya están conectados a alguien, así que…_ —¿Quién?

—Ya lo has conocido, Hyodo Meryo Issei.

Naruto se paro como si se hubiera parado en fuego, mirando incrédulo al Sabio de la Iluminación—¿¡Qué!?

—Ese chico al igual que ti nació maldito, sin poder descansar, fuiste maldecido por el hijo, el fue maldecido por el padre, y los dos se unen en un espíritu maldito.

—Sensei, no es tiempo para hablar de manera filosófica, esto esta muy por encima de Issei, de mi o de cualquiera en este mundo. Estamos hablando de un niño de 7 años enfrentándose al equivalente de Celestiales en forma mortal.

—¿Es miedo lo que percibo, mi querido estudiante? ¿Miedo a… perderlo?

La cara de Naruto se contrajo, retrocediendo mientras se llevaba una mano a la cara—Maldición, ¿en que lo arrastre ahora?— se dijo a si mismo mientras se pasaba la mano por el pelo tratando de calmarse—. ¿Esta seguro que el tendrá que acompañarnos en… esto?

—No a nosotros, nuestro legado reside en ti Naruto, pero tienes el hecho de querer cargar el mundo sobre tus hombros. Lo peor es que eres capaz, pero necesitando matarte a ti mismo en el proceso.

El Ootsutsuki frunció el ceño—Matarme no tiene ningún valor para mi, y si tuviera que hacerlo para dejarlo fuera de esto, puedo hacerlo. Ya estoy acostumbrado.

—Él y tú caminaran juntos hasta el fin de los tiempos en un camino maldito, padre e hijo, hermanos de armas, Iksana e Izanagi, son un reflejo de todo eso.

—…— la boca del peliplata se cerro, sorprendido ante las palabras de su maestro.

—Eres el cuarto y ultimo Chakravartin, dispuesto a cargar esa maldición eternamente, el maldito por el hijo. Él es el primero de Iksana, el maldito por el padre. De forma irónica, tu lo consideras tu hijo y él te considera un padre… sin embargo, hay un detalle, Naruto.

—Él es… "El Destructor de la Realidad" — murmuro Naruto volviendo a sentarse—. Pude sentirlo hasta en el circulo más profundo del Naraka, su **Odio.**

Gaoh se paro finalmente, caminando hasta un mueble de donde saco un libro, abriéndolo y leyéndolo—En calma de la tranquilidad la locura explotó entre los hombres, frenesí y el grito llenó el aire. Se cayeron sobre uno otro en matanza insensible inconsciente; ni unos ni otros hicieron ahorran a la mujer o a niño, porque sabían no lo que lo hicieron. ,Estrellándose a la destrucción. Huyeron a las cuevas y fueron enterrados y, tomando el refugio en árboles, los colgaron. Había violación, asesinato y violencia de cada clase, el Destructor sentado sobre su trono de cadáveres, su padre el Rey Carmesí a su lado.

—Biblia Kolbrin— murmuro Naruto callado.

—El tercer Chakravartin tuvo que pelear contra Yamata. El cuarto tendrá que matar al Destructor.

Y la sangre de Naruto se helo.

Sin embargo, un segundo después, se limito a reír—Eso pasara si pierdo, ¿verdad?

—Eso pasara, si el sigue hundiéndose en su propio odio— le dijo, dando a entender que no se trataba solo de él.

—Lo entiendo, no importa realmente, si el se hunde, yo lo regreso hacía arriba, se nadar bien— dijo Naruto antes de caminar hacía su maestro y despedirse con un apretón de manos—. Prometo visitarles más a menudo, sobretodo porque es el único lugar del planeta donde Rinne no me encontrara… creo.

—Fue bueno verte, Naruto.

—Igualmente maestro, y… gracias.

Genuinamente, Gaoh parpadeo, curioso—¿Por qué gracias?

Encogiéndose de hombros, Naruto le dio una sonrisa enorme al peliblanco—Ahora se que tengo el hijo más asombroso de todos.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **_** ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ **_**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Antes de llegar a Konoha, se paro en las islas más cercanas a Kirigakure, viend8 muescas de una colosal batalla por donde alfanzara la vista.

Se paro enfrente de un enorme lago entre una islas lejanas a las Cinco Naciones Elementales, sus brazos cruzados mientras buscaba algo en particular—Uno… dos… tres…

CRACK

Fue como si el espacio-tiempo se quebrara enfrente de Naruto, una telaraña de color blanco apareciendo en medio del aire, como vidrio roto, el Ootsutsuki retrocediendo con calma mientras veía un puño salir de esa ruptura.

La cabeza de una Saiyajin salió entonces, su cabello puntiagudo apuntaba solo hacía arriba, antes de ver como se volvía dorado y empezaba a alargarse, sus cejas delgadas desapareciendo y relámpagos saliendo del aura dorada a su alrededor.

—¡Tu…! ¡Maldito mestizo!— exclamo ella, moviendo sus manos de tal forma que habría más la grieta.

Antes de poder siquiera salir completamente, el Capitán Horenzo se lanzo, su cabello negro y el pelaje rojo en su cuerpo delataba que se encontraba en la forma compacta del Ozaru Dorado.

Naruto al instante fue a la primera fase normal, dos mechones de cabello quedando al frente con el resto erizándose.

—Su poder base a incrementado descomunalmente— Karifuwara hablo, viendo al peliplata sostenerse contra el Super Saiyajin 4 en igualdad, su puño libre se contrajo, antes de impactarlo en el estomago de Horenzo, los dos mirándose, uno con rabia y el otro con calma, antes de 1ue sangre saliera de la boca de Horenzo.

—Purika— llamo el Ojimixto, mientras detenía un puñetazo a su cara al decir ese nombre—. Era tu hijo, ¿verdad?— murmuro al recordar como lo decapito sin piedad.

—¡Jajaja!— y allí estaba el que más preocupaba a Naruto, aquel anciano que parecía estar en la cuarta fase del Super Saiyajin, pero que en vez del pelaje rojo estaba uno de color dorado blanquecino—. ¿Nos dejaste en esa dimensión años acaso? Pareces demasiado diferente.

Usando el Movimiento Cuántico para aparecer a unos metros más lejos de ellos, Naruto regreso a su forma normal—Se fueron por un mes, regresaron más rápido de lo que pensé— les dijo, sin ponerse en posición de pelea—. ¿Para que me buscan?

—Creo que ya lo dijimos antes, pero no se te contaron los motivos— el Saiyajin anciano hablo, sabiduría, orgullo y poder venían de su voz—. Hace mucho tiempo, más de 100 años en un ciclo de este planeta, nuestra raza se enfrentaba al yugo de una raza conocida como los Arcosianos, también llamados Demonios del Frio, el hijo de su Rey, Freezer, se encargo de esclavizar nuestra raza, hasta que se aburrió y destruyo nuestro planeta— camino, sus pasos sin duda y rectos por completo, hasta quedar enfrente de Naruto—. Contando los Saiyajin que estaban fuera en misiones o exiliados, sobrevivieron alrededor de 500 de los nuestros. En 100 años, con mezclas de ingeniería genética y métodos de repoblado nuestros números aumentaron a los miles en menos de una década, en 30 años pasamos a cientos de miles, y ahora ya hemos alcanzado los millones en 100 años gracias a que envejecemos más lento que varias raza y que a veces, algunos de los Saiyajin terminaban teniendo mestizos.

Naruto rio mientras le miraba a la cara—Creo que entiendo su odio a los mestizos si lo que se es real. Pero la razón de que estén aquí es lo que me interesa.

—Hace 60 años un Saiyajin asesino a Freezer, generando una guerra entre los Saiyajin y los demonios del frio debido al Rey Cold buscando venganza, otras razas se han unido a un bando pero debido a que los Arcosianos nos superan en numero y en fuerza, ya sabes donde esta la mayoría de razas.

—Con el poder que tienen, es difícil pensar que una raza les haga tanto problema— les dijo, el Ki de cada uno de ellos era descomunal como para pensar en medirlo.

—Somos poderosos, pero también somos la elite de la elite, es raro un Saiyajin que alcance más allá de la Fase 3, y no es como si tuviéramos todo el tiempo del mundo para entrenar, además de que los demonios del frio pueden elevar su poder enormemente con muy poco tiempo, y su resistencia a morir es de las más grandes del universo.

—…¿Qué hay de él?— pregunto viendo a Cyborg, quien con sus rojo le veía sonriendo—. Es un arcosiano, ¿o algo por el estilo?

—Simplemente soy el recolector— dijo inclinándose educadamente, esa perpetua sonrisa en su cara—. El ingeniero genético de Absalón, que solo esta interesado en investigar que sucede cuando mezclas las más poderosas razas en el universo, el centro de sangre que encontraste es lo que más me interesa de todo.

Naruto se quedo callado, hasta que entendió—Quieren que pelee en su guerra.

—Al primero de nosotros le tomo 30 años para alcanzar la primera fase, mientras que tu lo hiciste en 13, no, lo hiciste en meses gracias a la sangre del Super Saiyajin Legendario dentro de ti— hablo Karifuwara cruzándose de brazos—. En Absalón podrías alcanzar el máximo poder que te imagines en un par de años, a cambio, nos ayudas en la guerra. No tenemos intención de destruir tu mundo o matar a nadie.

—…Seis meses— les dijo dándose la vuelta con cara seria—. Denme seis meses, me entrenare lo más posible, preparare las mejores armas y tecnología que tenga, y cuando pasen esos seis meses, les ayudare a ganar la guerra.

—Interesante proposición, el detalle esta que seis meses aquí son una semana por la dilatación temporal de Absalón, esperar tan poco no es un problema para nosotros— dijo el General mientras cerraba sus ojos—. Vegeena, te quedas con él.

—¿Qué?— pregunto Naruto regresándose.

—Estoy de acuerdo con él ¿¡Qué!?— grito la única mujer allí, Vegeena.

—Necesitaremos a alguien que mantenga el puente de teletransportación, y no podemos confiar plenamente en las palabras de este chico, tu te encargaras de vigilar su progreso.

—¡No seré la niñera de un mestizo, Karifuwara lo fue y se quedo sin ojo!— exclamo ella molesta.

—No fue una petición, es una orden, soldado.

—…Si, señor Tamanegi— se resigno la mujer, regresando a su forma base.

Naruto miro a la hembra Saiyajin caminar hasta ponerse a su lado, sin reverencias, sin insultos, sin palabras, solo silencio—… ¿Algo más?— pregunto cuidándose de cualquier cosa.

Tamanegi miro a un lado, justo donde su segundo al mando estaba—Cyborg.

El Arcosiano le lanzo un tubo con un liquido rojo, el Ootsutsuki al atraparlo noto que efectivamente, era sangre.

—Unas cuantas muestras de la sangre de Freezer, por si deseas aumentar tu poder enormemente, tu capacidad para asimilar las habilidades de cualquier raza sería una perfecta demostración de que pasa cuando asimilas dos razas demasiado distintas.

Sin escuchar mucho más, Naruto alzo el brazo, quebrando el cristal a la mitad y dejando que entrara a su boca de una, tragando una vez que la sangre más espesa que la de un humano normal bajo por su garganta—...Más de un solo genoma… mezclaste su sangre con la de otro, ¿no?

—Su hermano Cooler tenía una forma muy interesante, tal vez puedas lograr desbloquearlas, aunque con lo que eres actualmente, una mezcla de las dos razas sería algo nunca antes visto.

—Si, no importa, tendré que tardar más tiempo en asimilarlas ambas pero bueno— con solemnidad se encogió de hombros, viendo a los Saiyajin y al resto de sus soldados caminar al lado contrario, dejando un aparato en el suelo que formo un portal de múltiples colores.

—Hay otros Saiyajins y mestizos en este planeta, además de otros seres con niveles de poder demasiado grandes como para ser humanos. ¿Los conoces?— cuestiono Tamanegi sin voltearlo a ver.

Una sonrisa se formo en la cara de Naruto—No, pero gracias por la información— dijo mordazmente, para que el general continuase.

—En seis meses volveremos, y nos los llevaremos a todos por la fuerza de ser necesario— declaro mientras la capa negra que llevaba ondeaba al entrar al portal, seguido de sus soldados.

—Seis meses es tu fecha limite, recuérdalo— le dijo Karifuwara, llevándose a un colérico Horenzo del cuello.

Naruto y la Saiyajin se quedaron parados, viéndolos desaparecer en el portal a todos y que el aparato se apagase, para luego verse entre si.

—Supongo que esta vez resolveremos lo que teníamos pendientes— dijo dando un par de pasos en reversa antes de ponerse en posición de pelea.

—Estar al borde de la muerte es algo que nos hace más fuertes al sobrevivir, lo que te hare será prácticamente un favor— declaro ella tronándose los dedos, y un aura dorada la cubría.

A diferencia del resto de veces, esta vez su cuerpo entero se expandió por los músculos, rompiendo su armadura en el pecho y estirando levemente en la parte inferior. Naruto se puso alerta al ver como pelaje rojo comenzaba a salir del cuerpo de ella y le miraba con una mordaz sonrisa, sus ojos brillando en amarillo con la esclerótica negra.

Ella empezó a gritar entonces, la llama dorada de Ki que le cubría volviéndose blanca al instante que nuevamente su musculatura y altura se expandían otro poco, su cabello negro empezando a volverse de un tono blanco, creciendo descomunalmente mientras el pelaje en su cuerpo y sus mismos ojos tomaban el mismo color blanco plateado, su piel con un tono más rojizo.

—…— Naruto guardo silencio, sintiendo los maremotos a la distancia y los temblores alrededor de ella, viéndola fijamente.

Vegeena sonrió con arrogancia—¿Sorprendido por lo que es el verdadero poder, mestizo?

—De hecho… es porque se te ven— mascullo Naruto tratando de ocultar el tic en uno de sus pómulos al mirar a otro lado y con la cara roja.

—¿Eh?— soltó la Saiyajin mirándose a si misma, no notando nada raro.

—Me refiero a que no tienes camisa, ni sostén, y ese pelo no cubre tu estomago ni tus pechos… se te ven los pezones.

—¿Y que tiene?

—…¿Es que nunca has usado un sostén o ropa interior? Porque estoy seguro que debe estar llena de pelo justo ahora— dijo Naruto tratando de no ver las protuberancias que sin ninguna dificultad eran visibles, a centímetros de ser tapadas por el pelaje blanco y aun así visibles.

La Saiyajin le vio raro—¿Qué chingados es ropa interior?

—…Solo peleemos— declaro mientras su cabello empezaba a brillar en… ¿rojo?

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **_** ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ **_**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

—Cielos, la batalla debió haber sido demasiado dura como para que hasta tu estés así, Naruto-kun— dijo Hiruzen mientras veía a Naruto sin camisa, rasguñado, humeando, y moviendo su brazo derecho después de haber puesto el hueso donde debía.

—No tienes idea, la muy maldita casi me muerde el pen… ah, espera, hablas de los demonios— Naruto se corrigió mientras aclaraba su gargantao

—Hiruzen, dejaste que los aldeanos me rompieran los dedos a los 3 años y llamas a mis compañeros criminales— le dijo el peliplata con obviedad.

—Esto es diferente, ellos son buscados por las demás naciones por lo que hicieron.

—Escanor no hizo nada, Ban fue inculpado, King también, ni me acuerdo del crimen de Diane, lo de Merlín paso hace 3000 años, ¿le sigo?— pregunto alzando una ceja.

—No estamos hablando de sus pecados, estamos hablando del asunto del antiguo caballero sacro.

—Oh vamos, ¡ese fue Hendrickson! Hablando de eso… él tal vez fue quien libero a los demonios y los mandamientos— se dijo antes de mirar al Sandaime—. De nuevo, hace un año liberamos a Camelot del yugo de los caballeros santos. ¿Por qué mierda nos siguen persiguiendo?

—Por su poder, y por quienes son, dejar que un grupo de criminales de alto rango estén sueltos por allí es algo que solo un idiota haría— admitió Hiruzen, mientras Naruto recordaba un criminal que vio en la aldea de Kumogakure usando un manto negro con nubes hace unos meses.

—Mi decisión esta tomada, así que te diré, si tratas de hacerles algo, yo mismo matare a cada responsable, incluyéndote— declaro levantándose, viendo a los ANBU aparecer en nubes de humo con armas en mano.

El Sandaime le miro sin emoción alguna—¿Es eso una amenaza, Naruto?

—Es lo que pasara, tómatelo como te de la puta gana— le dijo dándose la vuelta, viéndole encima del hombro—. Ya no tienes un perro faldero en mi, Hiruzen, ni tu, ni Danzo, te conviene recordar eso.

Naruto salió de la torre sin decir nada más, caminando por las calles de Konoha con un aire nuevo, suspirando, por alguna razón, el aire estaba más pesado que en los círculos del Naraka.

—¿Cansado ya?— pregunto una voz sobre él, haciéndolo alzar viendo como Issei estaba sentado sobre el techo de una casa.

—No dormí nada ayer— declaro recordando a Tsunade mientras de un salto llegaba a la par del pequeño castaño—. ¿Las pléyades o alguien más en la casa te dijo algo para que te fueras?

—Son demasiado serviciales, bien pueden besar el piso donde camino— declaro cruzándose de brazos.

—Créeme, si se los pides, lo harán sonriendo— Naruto negó, sentándose al lado del pequeño—. El que no seas humano ni débil puede ayudar, desprecian ambos… la mayoría.

—¿Hay más que las Maids?

—Bueno… si, veras, Korento tuvo 41 compañeros, de todas las razas y tan fuertes como para ser llamados dioses, pero con el tiempo ellos fueron tomando sus caminos— el peliplata alzo su cabeza hacía el cielo—. Fueron 3 mil años la vida completa de Korento hasta que nací, mucho tiempo para conocer a otros… cada uno de los 41 "seres supremos" dejo sus creaciones, sus "hijos"

Una memoria vino a su mente, de cuando tenía ocho años y entraba a una tumba, múltiples ojos viéndole con odio antes de pasar a incredulidad.

—Eso ya lo dijiste antes, pero... ¿Cómo es que estas en tantos lugares a la ves para conocer a los pecados, viajar por todo el mundo y hasta modernizar toda la aldea?— pregunto el chico, para hacer algo así debería poder multiplicarse.

—Tanto el Naruto que conoció a los pecados, como el que viajo a Jikan, y el que conoció al Jinete del Apocalipsis Atsushi no son el mismo, son clones. Aunque llamarles clones es un poco fuera de lugar, son yo, tienen la misma mente, la misma conciencia, las mismas emociones… viví todo eso al mismo tiempo.

—Dejando del lado eso, dime más acerca de los que viven en tu casa.

El peliplata rio levemente—Pues… esta una de las creaciones femeninas de ese loco bueno para nada de Tabula, tiene personalidad a juego, EJEM— Naruto se aclaro la garganta con fuerza—. Es peligrosa, bastante, no se como reaccione si sabe que eres mi hijo, también esta otra creada por Peroroncino, era un jodido depravado, le dio a ella todo fetiche sexual, su hermana Bukubuku Chagama creo dos gemelos, una niña y un… niño bastante niña— dijo oscuramente el peliplata—. También esta Cocytus, se llevaran bien, él siempre quiso que un hijo mío fuese su alumno y llamarlo "joven maestro" ni hablar de Demiurge.

—¿Algo más?— pregunto Issei bostezando largamente.

—Puede que tenga que matarte en el futuro.

El ojo de Issei se abrió ante lo dicho por el Ootsutsuki, viendo a Naruto fijamente por un par de segundos, su cara no daba signo de dudas, antes de…—PFFT, deberías haber visto tu cara— le dijo mientras empezaba a reír levemente—. Ya con eso me dices que no eres alguien malo, de ser así, me habrías amenazado o algo— dijo pasando el brazo por los hombros del chico y restregándole el pelo—. Chico, destructor o no, me vale muy poco, me agradas— Issei le miraba medio gruñón, medio divertido, antes de que el peliplata le pusiera por sobre su hombro—. Mañana pasaremos el día por primera vez como padre e hijo, aunque no tengo ni idea de como ser uno.

—Yo ni me acuerdo de como ser un hijo— Issei se encogió de hombros con expresión plana.

—¡Hey, ya tenemos algo en común!

La risa de Naruto fue seguida de que caminaran juntos de regreso al hogar de este, riendo mientras se molestaban entre si, pareciendo dos hermanos pequeños que no podían solo decirse "te quiero" como una muestra de cariño y en vez de eso lo hacían a los coscorrones y gritos.

 _Sin duda, este mundo es extraño._ Pensó el Ootsutsuki viendo a las personas de la aldea popular por allí, como si hace apenas dos días no hubieran muerto cientos, como si su aldea no hubiera sido atacada y destruida por demonios, como si su muerte nunca hubiera pasado. _Los humanos son seres tan raros, corruptos, se enojan y odian con facilidad, y les cuesta perdona, y aun así…_ Vio al pequeño enfrente suyo, que junto a sus compañeros, los 7 Pecados Capitales, le esperaban en su hogar. _Puedo sonreír al lado de ellos._

La imagen de Kushina, sus hermanas y hermano juntos vinieron a su mente, ellos debían de estar ahora en la antigua mansión Namikaze, pero esa imagen al instante fue remplazada con la enfrente suyo.

Ban ebrio sonriéndole tontamente con sus más copas de vino más fino en manos, regándolas por doquier.

Diane movía sus brazos de arriba para abajo a modo de saludo.

King dormía sobre su tesoro sagrado, con Ban pintándole la cara usando un bolígrafo.

Gowther estoicamente le esperaba, moviendo su mano robóticamente.

Merlín le sonría igual de calma que siempre.

Escanor cruzado de brazos esperándolo altaneramente.

Enfrente de todos ellos, Elizabeth les esperaba con los brazos abiertos y una hermosa sonrisa, Hawk a su lado.

Una única frase llego a su mente, dicha por un hombre de cabello color ceniza con un sombrero tapando su cara.

— _Recuerda bien, Naruto. Incluso cuando nosotros no estemos, siempre habrá alguien que se quede a tu lado, y tu deberás quedarte al lado de ellos también, si estas dispuesto a seguirlos y defenderlos del resto del mundo, es porque ellos…_

Cerro sus ojos con una enorme sonrisa feliz. _Sin duda… son mi familia._

* * *

 **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

 **YYY CORTE**

 **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

 **La apariencia de "Vegeena" la pueden encontrar en las video reacciones de Barkarot (creo que así era) o pueden solo buscarla en Yotube y poner reaction seguido de su nombre.**

 **Bien, un par de explicaciones desde mi punto de vista de como son las cosas en DBZ respecto a los Saiyajin y a la Raza de Freezer, esta ultima no lo planeaba del todo para estar en el ADN de Naruto pero ñhe, se me ocurrió una cosa loca que veré si les gusta en los futuros caps.**

 **Bien, para empezar hablemos sobre los Saiyajin y la legendaria transformación de estos. Para empezar esta el hecho de que a mi punto de vista (al menos ya no) el SSJ no es un multiplicador de poder.**

 **Akira Toriyama de hecho dijo que el aumento por 50 del SSJ era exagerado, y que más tarde lo redujo a 10, y luego dijo que lo redujo a más :I**

 **Para hacer un poco más de sentido en esto voy a tratar el SSJ como un sumador al poder actual.**

 **Por ejemplo, Vegeta en la pelea contra Freezer tenía unos 200, 000, 000 de nivel de poder, Goku unos 250, 000, 000 y según fuentes Freezer al 50% un poco menos de 50,000,000 y un poco más de 120,000,000 en su 100% con Goku en SSJ teniendo unos 125, 000,000 (pero estaba cansado y herido, así que menos)**

 **Eso hace creer que Goku a un… digamos, Kaioken por 50 lograría estar al mismo nivel que el SSJ y superar a Freezer, y por eso se cree que si Vegeta hubiera alcanzado el SSJ tendría 100,000,000, demasiado lejos de Freezer y Goku.**

 **Sin embargo, multiplicar todo eso hace que me duela el cerebro, así que pensé algo más simple.**

 **El SSJ le da al nivel de poder base del usuario un aumento, no multiplicación.**

 **Digamos por ejemplo que añadiera 128 mil millones al poder base del usuario, que necesita tener un considerable nivel de poder para alcanzarlo, 2 mil millones por poner algo, generando los 130 mil millones.**

 **El Aumento siempre sería el mismo para cada Saiyajin, así que… ¿Cómo puede ser que se volvieran más fuertes Goku y los demás usando el SSJ?**

 **Aumentando su nivel base, de esa forma, no teniendo una necesidad de siempre usar el SSJ en cada pelea si aumenta de forma fija el poder. Siendo que el aumento de poder se vuelve más significativo en el SSJ2 y 3.**

 **Con Trunks y Vegeta con el Super Saiyajin Dan San Dankai sería tratar de sacar más poder del SSJ del que sus cuerpos pueden manejar, como que de los 128 mil que les da el aumento de poder, solo pueden sacar 70 mil porque sus cuerpos no resisten más, de allí el nivel de musculatura tratando de almacenar tanta energía, Goku y Gohan con el SSJ Full Power es más como que sus cuerpos se acostumbran al SSJ, no pierden energía tan rápido y pueden sacar más poder de la transformación.**

 **Básicamente, siguen siendo transformaciones poderosas, pero se tiene que cuidar también el estado base :b**

 **Con la raza de Freezer y sus diferentes formas, voy a tratar de arreglar un pequeño detalle sobre Freezer regresando a la vida en su primera forma.**

 **Bien, pues pongamos que las formas de Freezer son transformaciones a lo SSJ, es decir, que la verdadera forma que tiene es la del pequeño con cuernos y el resto son aumentos de poder.**

 **Si, conozco DBZ Multiverse y la teoría de que esas son formas para limitar su verdadero poder, pero considerando lo inestable que era Freezer usando el 100% de su forma final, no creo que es como si las otras formas lo limitaban porque evitaba destruir, sino que estaba usando una forma demasiado poderosa a la que no estaba acostumbrado, considerando que Freezer a permanecido en su forma Final al morir, puede ser que como se murio en esa forma, se queda así, como King Cold. Y el que se quede en esa forma en todo super es porque o esta muerto, o como el ya dijo, ya se acostumbro .**

 **Golden Freezer sería más como una transformación nueva, una evolución como el mismo dice que desbloquear su verdadera forma.**

 **Por cierto, no voy a tener internet los proximos dias :p**

 **Bueno, con todo dicho, se despide de ustedes...**

 **OMEGA**


	23. C22: Siempre habra alguien esperandote

**Respondamos reviews**

* * *

 **Para Eien no Hiryu**

Eso se arregla aquí :D

* * *

 **Para Kisuned**

Seran igales en poder de hecho, tal vez Reborn un poco más fuerte.

* * *

 **Para Kirinkirito**

Para mi la antimateria sería como el Hakai de imposible de resistir si no te pones verga :v Nop, no lo conozco, pero gracias por la información :D. Si, bicamente, estuviste muy cerca con la edad, y no mames, le quitaste mucha seriedad a la serie con eso xd Ufff, la pelea real sera a toda ostia de hecho, y me encanto la explicación del UT, tal vez haga la mia a futuro. Ah, y hablando de explicaciones, una explicación sonre cierto fuego negro esta en el siguiente cap.

* * *

 **Para** **Diegoxx24**

Y Muteki esta más roto x, y sip, era el SSJG rojo.

* * *

 **Para** **Son Dexex**

Respondiendo a tus preguntas, se revelara en siguentes caps, tal vez, y quien sabe xd en el siguiente cap sabremos que le paso a Vegeena 7w7

* * *

 **Para** **alucar09**

Gracias! :D (Continua tus fics kbron 》:V)

* * *

 **Reviews contestados, vamos a la...**

* * *

 **ACCIÓN**

* * *

 **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

 **Capitulo 21**

 **Siempre habrá alguien esperándote**

 **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **_** ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ **_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Sentado enfrente de un enorme televisor, Naruto pasaba los canales sin una expresión o su cara, la mayoría siendo noticias e investigaciones de lo que paso en Konoha, como por ejemplo su resurrección que no tenía del todo animados a los habitantes de la aldea, el ataque de los demonios fue visto como una especie de mal sueño en donde los "aliados del demonio" venían a vengarlo.

Poniendo sus pies sobre la mesa, se recostó en el sofá mientras bostezaba largamente—Es raro, hasta extrañaba que me llamaran demonio— se dijo limpiando unas pequeñas lagrimas que tenía por el sueño.

Miro alrededor de su mansión, sus ojos brillaban como si fueran luces fluorescentes al mismo tiempo que escuchaba los pasos de sus sirvientas bajar para recibirlo, normalmente no despertaba tan temprano.

Sus ojos aterrizaron en una mujer vestida de Maid con una armadura en diferentes partes del cuerpo, tenía una cara hermosa junto a un cabello negro y ojos del mismo color—¿Necesita algo, Naruto-sama?

—No por el momento, Narberal. Pero ¿podrías llamar a Sebas para decirle que reúna a los guardianes?— pregunto mientras veía a Issei dormir a un lado de donde estaba.

Sin notar eso, la pelinegra se inclino con obediencia—Como usted ordene, Naruto-sama— y en menos de un segundo, Narberal desapareció en un hechizo de teleportación.

El peliplata giro su cabeza hasta ver a Issei, quien temblaba y se movía irregularmente, signo de que tenía pesadillas de algún tipo.

Llevo su mano al hombro del chico, empezando a sacudirlo levemente—Issei, despiértate— le dijo con monotonía, el chico empezando a abrir sus ojos lentamente para ver al Ootsutsuki.

—¿Qué pasa?— pregunto medio gruñón, medio dormido. Naruto simplemente poniéndolo en su hombro como un saco de patatas.

—Vamos a… conocer a un par de compañeros… ¿asociados? Vas a conocer a mis esclavos, si, básicamente esclavos— le dijo rascándose el cuello con su mano libre.

Issei alzo sus brazos pequeños hacía el sofá—Cama. Muñida. Regresameeee— murmuraba el pequeño al momento que Naruto llegaba a una puerta.

—Hola puerta— le dijo a la nada, abriéndola desinteresadamente.

Al otro lado de las entradas, se extendía un estrecho laberinto de pasillos de piedras negras y apretadas. El suelo, las paredes y el techo estaban cubiertos de intrincados tallados, con miles de jeroglíficos colocados con riguroso cuidado por canteros expertos. También había estatuas de oro con formas de seres amorfos y mosaicos de vivos colores que decoraban las paredes de la cripta, además de apliques para linternas que iluminaban perfectamente.

Caminó hacia la pared de la que colgaba únicamente un báculo. Tenía el Caduceo del dios griego Hermes como motivo, el báculo estaba entrelazado por siete serpientes. En la boca cada serpiente sostenía una joya de diferente color. Su empuñadura tenía propiedades transparentes como el cristal y emitía una luz azul-blanquecina.

—Hola cetro todopoderoso que tiene la fuerza de mis antiguos compañeros y capaz de desintegrar todo el mundo con un solo movimiento. Eres mi único amigo en este loco lugar— dijo, y como "respuesta" el báculo emitió un remolino de energía rojo oscuro. Algunas veces formaba un agónico rostro humano que luego desaparecía. Era algo tan vívido que casi se podía oír las voces de dolor—. Yo también te amo— dijo dándose la vuelta y caminando con el cetro en una mano, e Issei en el hombro. Llegando a una puerta con un grabado de una diosa hermosa a la izquierda y a la derecha un terrible demonio—. Hola gran puerta, mejor que la puerta regular supongo.

Naruto fue teletransportado a un enorme coliseo con el cielo estrellado, olvidando el hecho de que seguía siendo de mañana y que seguían en la casa de Naruto—¿Hola? ¿Están los guardianes de este piso aquí?— pregunto alzando la voz un poco.

Este anfiteatro oval tenía una longitud de ciento ochenta y ocho metros, un ancho de ciento cincuenta y seis metros y un alto de cuarenta y ocho metros. Estaba modelado con la apariencia del Coliseo del Imperio Romano.

Un hechizo llamado [Luz Continua] había sido lanzado sobre toda la estructura y por lo tanto siempre era tan brillante como la luz del día en el interior. La audiencia consistía en varios golems que no mostraban signos de actividad.

Escucho un leve grito de esfuerzo, una silueta saltó desde la sala VIP. Era un edificio de seis pisos y no había ningún uso de magia, solamente habilidad física. Sus pies de curvas suaves eliminaron el impacto y mostró una expresión orgullosa con una 'V' de victoria con las manos.

Una niña con una bonita y cálida sonrisa en el rostro. Su cabello dorado se movía junto a los hombros reflejando sus alrededores. Los colores diferentes de sus pupilas de azul y verde hacían que sus ojos brillaran como los de un cachorro.

Sus largas y puntiagudas orejas y su piel de tono oscuro mostraban que era un Elfo Oscuro, un pariente cercano de los Elfos del Bosque.

Vestía un chaleco de color rojo oscuro de escamas y cuero de dragón, con bordados blancos y dorados, en el pecho tenía un extraño símbolo. Debajo vestía un conjunto de pantalones blancos y en el cuello un collar de bellotas que emitía una luz dorada. También llevaba guantes mágicos reforzados con metal, un látigo enrollado en su cintura y en la espalda un arco gigante cuya empuñadura estaba decorada con grabados exóticos.

—Hola Aura— saludo Naruto a Aura Bella Fiore, la creación de Bukubuku Chagama.

Con pequeños pasos, Aura se acercó corriendo hacia él. Los pasos parecían cortos, pero era más rápida que una bestia. Sus pasos eran ágiles y rápidos acortando distancias.

Aura puso el freno de emergencia con el pie y debido a la fricción, sus zapatos hechos con placas de aleación de oro produjeron una nube de polvo detrás de ella.

—Fuh.

Obviamente sin estar cansada, Aura pretendió limpiar el sudor de su frente y mostró una sonrisa similar a la de un perro que trata de complacer a su amo. En un tono de voz alto y único a los niños, saludó.

—Hola Naruto-sama. ¿Qué le trae al piso que protegemos?— dijo ella moviéndose de adelante para atrás.

—Viendo alrededor, ahora, ¿Dónde esta tu…? Me gustaría decir hermana.

—Hermano.

—Hay no, Chagama no mentía.

Aura se giro hacía atrás, viendo el balcón del que ella había saltado—¡Mare, Naruto-sama llego!— exclamo ella y una pequeña cabeza rubia se alzo tímidamente.

—¡Pero el estaba vestido todo de negro!— escucho una exclamación asustada.

—¡Mare!— grito ahora de regreso.

—¡Le tengo miedo a la combinación de blanco y negro!— replico con miedo Mare mientras Aura pisaba con fuerza el suelo.

—¡Mare, deja de ser tan miedoso y trae tu trasero para acá!

—O-Okey.

Con todo el coraje que tenía, una pequeña figura saltó hacia abajo. Al aterrizar en el suelo perdió un poco el equilibrio al contrario de Aura. Probablemente debido a que sólo había usado habilidades físicas.

Luego de aterrizar, comenzó a correr hacia los otros dos a toda prisa, aunque era una velocidad mucho menor que la de Aura.

Llevaba un vestido de escamas de dragón y una capa corta de hojas verdes. Aunque el atuendo tenía la misma base blanca que el de Aura, la parte inferior mostraba un poco de piel debido a la falda. Sólo un poco porque llevaba medias altas. Como Aura, llevaba un collar hecho de bellotas, pero era plateado.

En sus delgadas manos llevaban unos guantes blancos y brillantes mientras sostenía un torcido bastón de madera negra.

Mare Bello Fiore.

Naruto ni se digno a ver a Aura—¿Estas seguro que eso es un chico?

—Mmhmm— asintió la Elfa rubia.

Un resignado suspiro se escucho de parte de Naruto. La compañera de Korento, Bukubuku Chagama había creado a esos dos elfos oscuros.

El problema es que para ser una especie de slime hecho de carne, ella era una pervertida.

De pronto se oyó una voz.

—¿Ah? ¿Acaso soy la primera en llegar?

—¡AAHH!— soltando un chillido nada masculino, Naruto se oculto detrás de Aura al ver a alguien aparecer, reconociéndola al instante.

Aunque su forma de hablar era bastante madura, la voz sonaba bastante joven y una sombra emergió desde el suelo. La sombra lentamente tomó la forma de una puerta y alguien emergió.

Vestía un vestido de noche negro de apariencia suave con una gran y pesada falda. En la parte superior del torso llevaba una cinta adornada con encajes y una chaqueta corta a medida. Llevaba puestos unos largos guantes de encaje por lo que no mostraba casi nada de piel.

La única forma de describir sus finas facciones faciales, que mostraban una piel que parecía de cera, seria "belleza real". Su cabello plateado estaba peinado en una cola de caballo, por lo que no le cubría la cara y sus oscuros ojos rojos mostraban una mirada coqueta.

Parecía tener catorce años, o tal vez menos, su apariencia infantil estaba compuesta de un simple conjunto de monería y fineza, una belleza real. Pero su pecho era un poco inconsistente con su edad. Era muy pronunciado.

—Sh-Shalltear, mi más querida vampiro, que bueno verte— dijo el Ootsutsuki ocultando su miedo, sabiendo que ella estaría aquí.

En menos de un segundo, ella ya estaba enfrente suyo, las delicadas manos de Shalltear se movieron hacia el Ootsutsuki y lo abrasó, no notando al chico en su hombro.

—Ah, mi amo, mi único gobernante, oh querido amo.

Abrió sus rojos labios, mostrando su húmeda lengua. Su lengua era como una criatura, relamió sus labios una vez en un círculo. Un fragante olor venía de su boca.

Su estatura no era la suficiente para verle cara a cara, incluso si quería alcanzarlo y abrasarlo en el cuello, terminaba viéndose más como si estuviera colgando de su cuello.

 _¡Peroroncino eras un jodido depravado!_

—¡Muestra un poco de moderación!

Por primera vez Shalltear reaccionó ante este rugido y miró a Aura con una expresión burlona.

—Ara~, ¿pequeña estabas aquí? Como no te vi, pensé que ya no estabas.

—Que ruidoso.

Mientras Naruto se veía inmerso en sus viejas memorias con el mayor amante del hentai, una criatura inhumana habló en un tomo parecido al humano, totalmente fuera de lugar con su apariencia. Ante este sonido innatural las dos detuvieron su pelea. Buscando el origen del sonido, no habiéndose percatado de su llegada, vieron una figura fría, de forma extraña.

Con un enorme tamaño de 2.5m y de apariencia como la de un insecto caminando en dos patas, si el diablo fuera la fusión de una mantis y una hormiga, seguramente se vería así. Con una cola dos veces más larga que su altura, su cuerpo cubierto de filosas espinas como púas de hielo y una fuerte mandíbula que fácilmente podía partir el brazo de un hombre.

Dos de sus manos sostenían una alabarda plateada, mientras las otras dos sostenían una maza que emitía una luz negra y una funda de forma torcida que parecía ser para una espada ancha.

Con un aire tan frío que era difícil respirar, y una pálida armadura de hueso azul reforzado que despedía un polvo de diamantes como luz brillante. Sus hombros y espalda se veían como icebergs elevados.

Él era el Guardián del quinto piso, el "Gobernante del Glaciar Helado" Cocytus.

Naruto le saludo con un cabeceo—Viniste, Cocytus.

—Al recibir órdenes de Naruto-sama, por supuesto que vendría inmediatamente. Ahh, Albedo y Demiurge ya llegaron.

—¡KYAAA!— esta vez si gritando como niña, Naruto soltó un brinco que le hizo soltar a Issei.

—Auch— murmuro este con la cara al suelo.

En la entrada de la Arena, uno podía ver que dos sombras se acercaban. Caminando en frente estaba una mujer de cabello negro que parecía una especie de ángel caído, Albedo, seguida por alguien que parecía un asistente. Llegando a cierta distancia, Albedo sonrió eh hizo un gran reverencia hacia Naruto.

El hombre también hizo una elegante reverencia.

—Hice esperar a todos, lo lamento mucho.

Albedo dio un par de aplausos al aire—Todos, por favor ofrézcanle su lealtad al Supremo Gobernante.

Todos los Guardianes inclinaron las cabezas sin que Naruto siquiera tuviera oportunidad de interrumpir.

Todos empezaron a formar una línea con Albedo en frente y los demás guardianes uno al lado del otro detrás de ella. Cada Guardián mostraba una expresión seria y respetuosa. Uno podía ver que la atmósfera era seria. Shalltear, que estaba más cercana a él, dio un paso adelante.

—La Guardián del primer, segundo y tercer piso, Shalltear Bloodfallen, se inclina ante el Supremo— ella estaba de rodillas, con una mano en el pecho y dando un profundo y respetuoso saludo.

Luego de la ceremonia de Shalltear, Cocytus dio un paso adelante—El Guardián del quinto piso Cocytus, se inclina ante el Supremo.

Al igual que Shalltear, se arrodillo frente al Ootsutsuki de manera ceremonial. Luego vinieron los gemelos elfos oscuros.

—La Guardián del sexto piso Aura Bella Fiora, se inclina ante el Supremo.

—I-Igualmente el Guardián del sexto piso, Mare Bello Fiore, se inclina ante el Supremo.

De la misma forma que los otros, ellos se arrodillaron y ofrecieron un respetuoso saludo. Los cuerpos de Shalltear, Cocytus, Aura y Mare eran diferentes, así que los pasos que daban también eran diferentes, pero el lugar donde se arrodillaban era constante y bastante bien ordenado.

Seguidos de Demiurge quien dio un elegante paso.

—El Guardián del séptimo piso, Demiurge, se inclina ante el Supremo.

Con un tono frío y una postura elegante, Demiurge saludó de corazón. Finalmente, Albedo dio un paso al frente.

—La Supervisora de los Guardianes, Albedo, se inclina ante el Supremo.

—Si, si, hacen esto todas las veces que me tardo en volver, ya se que soy un dios para ustedes— dijo mientras iba a recoger a Issei.

—Naruto-sama, ¿Quién es ese niño?— pregunto Cocytus respetuosamente.

—Les presento al hijo del supremo, ósea yo, Hyodo Meryo Issei— declaro alzando al niño al más puro estilo del Rey León, hasta se veía algo de luz iluminar el cuerpo del niño.

—Hola— saludo Issei.

Los guardianes se vieron entre si… segundos antes de arrodillarse con mayor fuerza que antes, algunos como Cocytus rompiendo el suelo con sus rodillas—¡Larga vida al hijo del supremo!

La única que no estaba arrodillada era Albedo, pero cuando Naruto se preocupo de que planeara atacar a Issei o algo, vio una imagen mucho peor.

Albedo llevando sus manos a su boca, pequeñas lagrimas en sus ojos, un sonrojo en sus mejillas y pequeño hilo de sangre bajando de su nariz—Es… hermoso, es como sería nuestro hijo— dijo ella acercándose a ambos.

—¿¡NUESTRO QUE!?— chillo el Ootsutsuki.

—¿Quién es usted?— pregunto Issei de lo más inocente, siendo abrazado entre Naruto y Albedo, ambos temblando, uno del miedo y la otra de la ternura.

—Puedes llamarme Mami Albedo pequeño— le dijo ella acariciando su cabello y sus mejillas.

 _Tabula me va a matar, me va a matar, luego me revivirá y me matara de nuevo. Espera, solo es cosa de que Issei no le diga…_

—Hola mami Albedo.

 _¡TRAIDOR!_

Minutos después, Naruto se paro enfrente de ellos con una expresión sin emociones, Issei a su lado mientras ellos estaban todavía arrodillados.

—Muy bien, puede que no se hayan enterado, hace un tiempo me enfrente contra unos seres de igual poder que el mío, solo pude encerrarlos un tiempo mientras me mataba a mi mismo e iba al reino de la muerte para prepararme para su segunda venida.

—Fufu, Naruto-sama es asombroso, ni siquiera la muerte puede hacer otra cosa que aumentar su fuerza— dijo Shalltear, haciendo sudar a Naruto y a los guardianes asentir.

—Eso no fue lo que…

—Shh, no les cuentes. Ejem, bueno, después de revivir tengo cosas que deseo que hagan.

—¿Tomar control sobre el mundo humano?— pregunto Albedo seriamente.

—No— respondió Naruto con rectitud.

—¿Qué hay de matar a todos los que se atrevieron a herir a Naruto-sama y a sus niños? **Especialmente a sus niños.**

—¡No vamos a matar a los niños, Demiurge!

Shalltear alzo su cabeza para hablar esta vez—¿Qué hay de esa sociedad de la Escritura? ¿Quiere que hagamos algo con ella?

Sin embargo, antes de que Naruto hablase, Albedo volvió a tomar la palabra… hablándole a él—A diferencia de las mujeres los hombres pueden tener hijos a cualquier edad mi lord, y lo mejor es que todos de alguien joven es que puede crecer más.

Segundos después, la risa de Issei empezó a escucharse con fuerza—¡No hablaremos de eso! ¡Cierren la boca!— ordeno, y todos bajaron sus cabezas con obediencia, excepto Issei que calmo su risa. Haciendo suspirar al peliplata para calmarse—. Lo único que deseo es que obedezcan todo lo que digo, y además de eso, que permanezcan aquí y no salgan a otros que no sean sus pisos hasta que se los diga, porque van a estar de ahora en adelante personas valiosas para mi, y básicamente todos ustedes les darían un infarto… te miro a ti, Shalltear.

—Jejeje~

—¿Pueden hacer eso?— pregunto toscamente.

—¡Si, Naruto-sama!— exclamaron todos antes de que el peliplata volviera a poner a Issei enfrente de ellos.

—Y Cocytus, ya tienes nuevo alumno— y seguidamente, lo lanzo a los cuatro brazos del mencionado, que lo agarro como si fuese el más preciado y frágil tesoro.

De repente todos escucharon un "Hiiiiiiiiii" similar a algo desinflándose, mirando a los alrededores, notando que era el guardián más alto de todos tratando de reprimir un grito emocionado.

—Y con eso me voy, Issei, te alejas de Neuronist. Guardianes, **aléjenlo** de Neuronist— y Naruto desapareció de nuevo.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **_** ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ **_**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

El bastón de Danzo sonaba de vez en cuando mientras pasaba por el enorme laberinto que era la base de Raíz, regresando de un arduo entrenamiento dado a sus soldados y una charla con cierto alumno renegado de su compañero.

Ese silencio intermitente de cuando su bastón tocaba el suelo se detuvo en el instante que una nube de humo enfrente suyo. Generando que su mirada severa no cambiase ni un segundo—Sabía que vendrías tarde o temprano, Uzumaki— le dijo viendo a Kushina Uzumaki, parada enfrente suyo con sus hijos a su alrededor.

—Este lugar esta del asco— dijo Arashi tapándose la nariz con disgusto, una mueca burlona en su cara mientras veía al Shinobi no Yami.

—Sabes para que vine, así que puedes solo dármelo y nos iremos, Danzo— indico la pelirroja con voz helada, mientras los ojos de Danzo iban al grupo de 3 jóvenes que la rodeaban, sonriendo levemente.

—Desafortunadamente, es uno de los mayores secretos de Konoha… no, cualquiera sabe las cosas que le han pasado a Oni. Tu llamado hijo dejo de ser humano hace demasiado tiempo.

Una cadena fue lanzada justo a su lado, saliendo del brazo de Kushina y azotando el suelo a modo de amenaza—¡No lo voy a repetir! ¡Quiero saber que le paso a mi hijo!

Danzo se le quedo viendo sorprendido por largos minutos, parpadeando mientras trataba de procesar lo que la pelirroja le acababa de decir, y al hacerlo… empezó a reír.

Fue al comienzo una risa leve, empezando a crecer en tono hasta explota en una carcajada demencial, llegando a agarrarse la cara para controlar su risa.

—¿¡Qué es tan gracioso!?— le cuestiono la chica que estaba enfrente de Kushina, una pelirroja de un ojo morado y otro azul.

Danzo lentamente dejo de reír mientras le apuntaba a Kushina—Veras querida Natsuki, tu madre y Minato le dieron el poder político que poseían a la rama civil para que yo no lo obtuviera, ¿lo recuerdas?— la Uzumaki no respondió, mientras Danzo chasqueaba los dedos y al instante un ANBU llegaba con un pergamino en mano. Su mascara blanca no dejaba distinguir nada más que su cabello azul oscuro—. Por eso mismo, tuvieron que escapar por lo que haría la rama civil con todo ese poder, pero adivina ¿quien tuvo que resistir todo eso **solo** mientras cuidabas a tus hijos con amor en Uzu?— pregunto Danzo, casi con sorna.

—Él… aguanto todo eso… solo— dijo el ANBU que acababa de llegar, su voz netamente femenina mientras lanzaba el pergamino en su mano a la pelirroja.

Esta sin dudarlo un instante, desello el contenido, sacando una gran cantidad de archivos y fotos cuyo color predominante era el rojo.

—La rama civil planeaba hacer de las Kunoichi de toda la aldea, **de todas las edades** , una especie de esclavas sexuales mientras los hombres se convertirían en sus "perros guadianés"— Kushina analizo los archivos, viendo fotos de Kunoichis que conocía desde niñas hasta las hijas de varios de sus compañeros apenas como niñas—. Claro, para la parte de las Kunoichis se tardarían años para alcanzar el poder político completo, las cosas estaban demasiado agitadas entre Shinobis como para empezar con lo de convertirlos en sus perros, así que empezaron con él más disponible, solo que para ese entonces lo dejaron… indispuesto.

Kushina al ver la imagen enfrente suyo al instante la tiro, horrorizada con lo que vio, sus hijos inclinándose para ver la foto, y al instante retroceder con horror pintado en la cara.

Era una figura desollada, por ponerlo a mejor definición, era una pequeña masa sanguinolenta de carne y sangre, empalado en más de una decena de estacas de metal en todo el cuerpo que le sostenían con sus desnutridos y flacos brazos alzados, toda la piel en su cuerpo estaba arrancada dejando ver nada más que rojo debajo de ella, trozos enteros de carne faltaban, mostrando los huesos en sus piernas quebrados, fotos siguientes mostraban a un grupo de ninjas del clan Uchiha lanzándole bolas de fuego que dejaban su piel color negra como el carbón, su cabello quemado y pegado asquerosamente a su piel, cada diente de su boca estaba arrancado o fracturado, sus encías habían sido cortadas junto a la piel y carne en sus mejillas, al ver unas fotos de más cerca de su boca se podía ver como la lengua fue arrancada, no cortada, _**arrancada**_ _._

Las dos cuencas oculares de esa pequeña mancha roja habían sido arrancados, dejando solo unas cuencas vacías, sus orejas cortadas, su nariz cortada, por lo que podían ver, le arrancaron todo, incluso pudiendo ver con desagrado como le habían desollado los genitales, como si la crueldad no hubiera sido suficiente, las ultimas fotos mostrando como le cortaban el brazo y pierna que le quedaban con una cierra oxidada.

Por ultimo, una foto de ese pequeño cuerpo rojo siendo tirado a un bosque.

—¡BLUUUUUAAAGGGGGGHHHHH!

Se escucho el sonido de alguien regurgitando, o mejor dicho, se escucho como Kushina vomitaba, esparciendo el contenido de su estomago por las paredes, llevándose la mano a la boca para evitar volver a vomitar.

—Eso… eso no pudo… no pudo haber sido nuestro hermano, ¡él estaba perfectamente bien cuando lo encontramos!— exclamo Natsuki horrorizada.

Danzo guardo silencio, mientras esta vez abría la parte de arriba de su bastón, un pergamino de color verde dentro, pero en vez de lanzarlo o desellar algo dentro, lo abrió, mostrando su información.

Naruko fue la primera en dar un paso al frente para tomar el pergamino, empezando a leerlo—Sistema óseo a base de silicio con 407 articulaciones, dermis y epidermis convertida en una protección de escamas lisas y pelaje delgado, división celular acelerada y mitosis irregular, extremidades empezando a crecer nuevamente con una tase de regeneración de una semana por 3% de masa, en un año la reconstrucción de las extremidades terminara, tipo de sangre irregular, los glóbulos rojos parecen asimilar cualquier tipo de sangre entrante y convertirla en su mismo tipo, construcciones de melina y calcio creciendo a los lados de su cráneo, pueden se una especie de cuernos… ¿qué demonios estoy leyendo?

—Él reporte medico de Naruto cuando lo encontramos en el bosque de la muerte. Por lo que pudimos ver, es como si se hubiera convertido en otra especie. Aunque creímos que pudo haber sido por el Kyūbi, descubrimos algo que nos dejo… anonadados.

—¡No te hagas de rogar anciano y dinos!— bramo Arashi, listo para lanzársele encima al Shinobi ni Yami.

Este se mantuvo callado, dándole un asentimiento a la ANBU que desapareció en un instante mientras sus fríos ojos negros penetraban a la familia Uzumaki—El Kyūbi abandono a Naruto.

Los ojos de Kushina se abrieron con incredulidad—¿Cómo…?

—Desde niño Naruto se podía comunicar con la bestia que sin su Chakra era incapaz de curar las heridas que le hacían, siendo una especie de figura paterna para Naruto. Y lo que sea que lo convirtió en lo que es ahora, también transformo al Kyūbi en un ser capaz de adoptar forma humana… una mujer para ser precisos.

—Ella… ¿le sedujo?— pregunto Arashi alzando una ceja.

—Algo parecido, fue un error de Hiruzen decirle que su madre tenía el pelo rojo, por la forma en que el Kyūbi le consolaba, y por "descubrir" que era mujer, Naruto creyó que ella era su madre. Y en vez de odiar a la criatura responsable de su odio, se lanzo a abrazarla y llorar en su pecho, eligió aceptar a la bestia que tanto daño le había hecho en vez de odiarla como el resto— Danzo miro a la nada, lamiendo sus dientes con la lengua, buscando las palabras que decir, o mejor dicho como decirlas—. Pero una bestia sigue siendo una bestia, apenas Naruto se acerco para abrazarla, ella le apuñalo y rasgo el sello.

—Esa… maldita bestia— mascullo Naruko apretando la manos hasta que la sangre bajo de sus uñas.

—La bestia escapo de la aldea, y ahora solo teníamos un niño que recién cumplía 6 años con la mente destrozada, claro, los civiles no sabían eso, para ellos era saber que el mocoso demonio seguía con vida— la ANBU regreso con una cámara en su mano, que puso en el suelo mientras una cinta era introducida dentro, proyectando en la pared.

Se podía ver a una pequeña mata de color blanco plateado acostado sobre una camilla de hospital, pequeños cuernos negros en su cabeza mientras sus extremidades faltaban completamente, mirando al techo con sus dos ojos azules sin emociones.

Fue en este punto que su puerta se abrió, los doctores no la habían cerrado, queriendo que esa situación se diese.

Simplemente siguió mirando al techo. Después de unos minutos sin que pasara nada, giró lentamente la cabeza hacia la puerta, sin mostrar interés por lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

De pie en la puerta, con una sonrisa demente que se extendía por su rostro, estaba una mujer de cabello rojo, tan parecida a Kushina a excepción de sus ojos café.

Durante unos minutos más, solo se quedó viéndola, mirando fijamente con sus ojos sin luz. Entonces vio el cuchillo en su mano. Parecía un simple cuchillo de cocina de ocho pulgadas de largo, lo mismo que alguien usaría si estuvieran preparando la cena.

—¿¡Por qué no simplemente te moriste!? Estaba todo planeado, ¡yo iba a ser la que conduciría a la gente de Konoha a la destrucción del Kyūbi! ¡Yo iba a ser una héroe, pero simplemente no te moriste maldita mierda demoniaca!

Su voz era alta, casi un chillido, y mientras decía esto, se había movido más adentro de la habitación. Al final de su discurso, él hizo una nota mental de que a ella parecía gustarle los monólogos por alguna razón, ella se había detenido justo frente a Naruto, y apuñaló al niño en el pecho.

Sintió el dolor cuando la hoja perforó su piel, deslizándose por sus costillas y pinchando su pulmón cuando una sensación de frío comenzó a extenderse alrededor de la herida, pero él no reaccionó en absoluto, no se inmutó, no parpadeó, ni siquiera se quedó sin aliento. Siguió mirando fijamente con sus ojos azules que lentamente se pintaban de rojo. Eso solo hizo que la mujer se enojara más, así que siguió apuñalando, cada vez repitiendo la misma palabra una y otra vez.

—¡Muere! ¡Muere! ¡Muere! ¡Muere! ¡Muere! ¡Muere! ¡Muere!

Fue mientras ella lo apuñalaba una y otra vez que algo dentro de Naruto simplemente… se rompió.

Los agujeros hechos por ella lentamente se abrieron en el torso del pequeño niño, uniéndose para formar un agujero más grandes, trozos de hueso salían y se alineaban.

Todos lo vieron las fauces que se habían formado en el pecho y estomago de Naruto, la boca que no tenía lengua , solo un hoyo de dientes negros y rojos e interminables como los malditos bosques de Konoha, y allí entendieron que todos alrededor de aquel niño ayudaron a matarlo, Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto murió para darle el mundo a un niño con dientes y sin lengua, una mente y ninguna conciencia.

La mujer trato de apuñalarlo una vez más.

Durante los diez segundos restantes de su vida, ella recordaría eso como el peor error de su vida, ya que su cuchillo pincho a la cosa como un globo, se deslizo a través de él y luego es atrapado.

En un segundo cegador y sangriento, que nadie pude ver, ella perdió su brazo. Sonó un crujido, y luego el brazo de la mujer se dobló, se desprendió del tendón y el resto del cuerpo, y luego fue aspirado hacia la cavidad torácica abierta de Naruto, hacia su corazón.

El mismo que palpitó una vez, rojo sobre rojo sobre negro más negro, y ella desapareció en un rocío de neblina sangrienta y trocitos de carne, ya masticados. El agujero en el pecho de Naruto se cerró cuatro segundos después, dejando solo un par de piernas que se mantenían paradas por puro equilibrio, el torso arrancado mientras chorros de sangre salían de la columna arrancada, de sus mordidos intestinos y que en un segundo chocaron al suelo.

Una masa de color blanca comenzó a formarse en donde estaba el muñón izquierdo de la pierna Naruto, viendo como crecía lentamente hasta formar una pierna nueva, con el peliplata dando saltos leves para llegar hasta las piernas sobre el suelo.

Se dejo caer, chocando de cabeza contra los muslos… y empezó a masticar, su única rodilla inclinada mientras mordía y arrancaba la carne, del muñón de su brazo derecho la misma masa blanca empezó a formar un brazo nuevo que uso para sujetar lo que masticaba.

—¿Ya lo entendiste, "sensei"?— pregunto la ANBU, sacando su mascara y mostrándole la cara de Soukyū a la pelirroja de rodillas, en shock absoluto—. Tú, el Yondaime y todos en esta aldea ayudamos a matarlo— los ojos azules de la pintora viendo a los morados sin emoción de la Uzumaki—. Lo que acabas de ver es lo más suave en la vida de Oni.

—¿Por qué…? Si tu sabias que era mi hijo, si todos ustedes lo sabían, ¿¡Por qué no hicieron nada!?— cuestiono con lagrimas bañando su rostro.

Soukyū le miro sin emoción alguna a pesar de ser la mujer que hace tantos años le había adoptado, amado y cuidado como una madre—Konoha necesitaba a alguien como él, _a algo_ como él, lo llamamos Uzumaki por contener al demonio, no demonio por ser Uzumaki.

—Él te veía como una madre, ¿¡Cómo le puedes ver a la cara actuando así!?— le grito Naruko, agarrándola del cuello con ira y lagrimas pintando su cara.

La pintora se quedo callada, viéndole en silencio mientras sus ojos azules se veían sin brillo, sin emociones—Algunos de nosotros tuvimos que tomar otras medidas para soportar como pasaron las cosas.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **_** ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ **_**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Naruto salió de la casa de Soukyū con el collar que le había dado en el examen de graduación, metiéndolo en un bolsillo de su chaqueta, suspirando levemente mientras salía de la casa de ella.

Era un Amuleto algo pequeño, mate y hecho de oro repujado. Colgaba de una fina cadena de oro y en el centro había una piedra oval de zafiro. El oro labrado mostraba sencillos dibujos hechos con muescas que representaban corceles veloces.

La **Gema del Chakravartin**.

Una única gema que solo era dada al Chakravartin formalmente convertido, después de haber peleado con Haures supuso que algo de protección no le vendría mal a su madre adoptiva, después de todo, había planeado con antelación de meses enteros su muerte, desde que sintió los enormes KI que llegaban al planeta.

Ahora lo necesitaba de regreso.

Llevando un cigarrillo a su boca, lo encendió mientras esperaba a Soukyū, ella normalmente venia a las siete de la noche, apenas eran las seis y cincuentaicinco, y por otro lado tenía curiosidad de como sabrían los cigarrillos.

Inhalando largamente, quito el cigarrillo y exhalo todo el humo dentro de sus pulmones—Se siente como cosacos sodomizando mis pulmones, pero es levemente relajante— dijo tirando el cigarrillo a un contenedor de basura cercano, mirando gruñonamente como caía del contenedor—. Ella se esta tardando mucho.

Las siete y veinte minutos ella normalmente estaría en su casa ahora, probablemente quitándose su equipo y bañándose, lo sabían bien pues ella le había invitado allí cuando aun no construía su actual casa.

—Había algo de pedofilia en esos baños— murmuro recordando los baños que ella le daba cuando regresaba bañado de sangre.

Los Oni en el Naraka eran todos hombres, nunca le intereso el sexo con otro ser vivo hasta que Rinne le violo porque antes de eso…

Agito su cabeza, tratando de no recordar eso mientras usaba a T.E.R.R.A **(*1)** para buscar un par de cosas mientras miraba los minutos pasar.

Ya eran las ocho de la noche.

Simplemente se quedo allí sentado, esperando callado y quieto, como una estatua, su cara no cambiando de expresión en lo más mínimo, viendo hacía arriba al momento que sintió un par de gotas de lluvia mojarle el pelo.

Sonrió levemente mientras sentía las gotas bajar por su piel, si fuera él de antes, estaría desesperado de que ella nunca apareciera, ya que ella, Isana y apenas unos cuantos en Konoha eran básicamente todo lo que tenía.

En verdad amaba a Soukyū, como madre y como amante, la amaba en verdad, como alguien cuya vida había girado en torno a matar casi todo el tiempo, sentir amor era difícil, no por incapacidad, pero por falta de saber como expresarlo.

El Naraka era de alguna forma más calmante que el mundo terrenal, bueno, había vivido más en el primero para ser justos.

Era perfectamente capaz de aceptar si ella estuviera viéndose con otro hombre o si simplemente no tuviera tiempo para estar con él.

Ser inmortal significaba tener que vivir más allá de los que te rodean, incluso los Bijuus con el tiempo se dispersarían en energía pura por la entropía, podría irse a dormir y para que cuando despertase, solo polvo y cadáveres le rodearían.

Así iba a ser hasta el fin de los tiempos.

Así sería hasta el final de los tiempos, solo.

Estaba bien con cualquier cosa que pasara, mientras tuviera recuerdos de quienes amaba siendo felices.

Porque iba a llegar el momento que ni recordaría como eran sus caras.

Ante eso, solo sonrió satisfecho.

De repente algo le tapo de la lluvia, la sombra de una sombrilla cubriéndolo mientras volteaba al lado, viendo a cierta Kunoichi de cabello rosado acompañada de cierto pequeño de pelo castaño con mechas negras. Sakura sostenía una sombrilla con overol y botas.

—Te vas a resfriar si te quedas aquí— le dijo Issei agarrándolo de la mano para levantarlo.

—Yo ya me estoy congelando de solo estar aquí— murmuro la Haruno tapándole mientras los tres empezaban a correr, uno siendo arrastrado y viendo sorprendido al frente, donde ambos corrían directo a la enorme casa de Naruto, iluminada por la lluvia.

Su cara brillo al ver su casa, recordando los momentos que paso en el mundo mortal y en el Naraka con técnicas que creaban materiales, desde metal hasta madera, fue un esfuerzo arduo, y que dio sus frutos al ver una fortaleza con una belleza más allá del entendimiento humano.

Pudo ver a Alpha, Renamon e incluso a Kurama sentadas afuera de la casa, esperándolo, y apenas llego, las tres se lanzaron a un abrazo con él.

Parpadeo, sintiendo la diferencia entre cada una de ellas.

Alpha era una robot, sus articulaciones eran igual de flexibles que un humano pero sus robóticos brazos se movían de una forma muy tosca y recta para abrazar, sus brazos hechos de una aleación de grafeno y tungsteno estaban helados, pero el calor en el núcleo de ella emitía una tranquilidad amorosa.

Renamon tenía un suave pelaje que ahora estaba mojado y liso, su abrazo y el calor que emitía eran los más naturales, pudiendo sentir el palpitó de su corazón atreves de su pecho.

Kurama le abrazaba con cierto recelo, hundiendo su cabeza en el hombro del Ootsutsuki que seguía siendo más bajo que ella, con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas y con dos orejas de zorro saliendo de su cabeza, temblando levemente por las gotas de lluvia cayéndoles.

 _¡Jaja!_ Una risa salió mentalmente, saliendo de golpe de su momentánea depresión—¡Jaja!— se rio el peliplata abiertamente, abrazándolas a todas para luego estirarse y abrazar a Sakura e Issei.

—¡O-Oi, no me metas en tus asuntos de gigolo!— chillo Sakura con la cara en el pecho de Naruto.

 _Una noche, descorazonado, subí a la montaña más alta de la aldea. Los matorrales me cerraban a menudo el camino. Abajo se ordenaban los faroles de la aldea. Las ventanas, con las cortinas bajas, eran ojos cerrados, que observaban interiormente la vida de los sueños. Arriba, solo había oscuridad, detrás mío no había nadie._

—No estas solo, que no se te olvide, papa idiota— le dijo Issei mientras sentía un par de gotas bajar por la cara del peliplata.

 _Allí durante una década y poco más, simplemente me puse a matar para sobrevivir, porque no quería morir._

—Perdónenme, por ser un maldito idiota— les dijo Naruto abrazándoles, una imagen de una niña de cabello castaño sonriéndole con amor en una camilla de hospital—. No tengo derecho a sentirme solo teniéndoles a mi lado.

 _Y los conocí._

—Naruto…— murmuro Kurama enterrando también su cabeza en el pecho del Ootsutsuki que reía levemente, mientras que con ella pequeñas lagrimas estaban formándose en sus ojos rojos.

 _Incluso en este insignificante mundo a los ojos de un universo destinado a morir, incluso en este pequeño átomo de existencia, ellos son lo más importante para mi. Ellos me mostraron como era vivir._

Issei lentamente se separo, y observó el revuelo de mujeres desde una buena distancia.

Había sonreído cuando vio a su padre allí, sonriendo y riendo, y supo que todos los sacrificios habían merecido la pena. Y sin embargo, no se atrevía a acercársele.

Se sentía tan impotente y avergonzado... después de todo, había sido él mismo el que se había traído de vuelta, no él.

Él no había luchado lo suficiente por su padre, y no podía mirarle a la cara por ello.

En verdad quería abrazarlo más de lo que lo había deseado con cualquiera, pero no tenía derecho a hacerlo.

Así que dio media vuelta.

Naruto, separándose de las mujeres, lo vio. Vio sus cicatrices, sus quemaduras reluciendo como focos sobre esa piel cubierta. Se sintió aliviado y tan entusiasmado... pero, ¿por qué le daba la espalda? ¿Por qué se iba?

—Hijo— Issei paró. La garganta se le quedó seca y su rostro se crispó. No, no era capaz ni de mirarle a la cara—. He visto lo que has hecho desde que morí… gracias.

¿Lo que había hecho? Es decir... Nada.

Issei sintió las mejillas arder de vergüenza.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Sí. Vi cómo te pusiste cuando te enteraste de que no podrían revivirme, y también oí todo lo que dijiste, esas palabras que querías decirme pero que no te salían. Hiciste algo muy duro para pelear contra los Mandamientos, aunque sabías que no podías hacer nada en tu estado. También he visto como protegías al resto, cómo te lanzaste sobre el mar para recuperar mi cadáver… Lo he visto todo y...

—Y no fue suficiente— finalizó él. Naruto quedó en shock. Los hombros de su hijo estaban hundidos, como nunca los había visto, y se preguntó por qué estaba tan apesadumbrado.

El Ootsutsuki había estado tan emocionado al ver todo el interés y voluntad que su hijo ponía en recuperarle. Jamás pensó que sería así con nadie.

—¿No es suficiente? En estas semanas has hecho por mí más de lo que nadie había hecho en toda mi vida... ¿y no es suficiente?— Issei no resistió esa voz quejumbrosa.

Se dio la vuelta, renunciando a su vergüenza, y lo abrazó.

Naruto se tuvo que arrodillar para abrazarle bien, pero no le importo.

—No he podido traerte de vuelta después de todo. No ha sido suficiente — Issei lloriqueó contra su hombro, y Naruto hizo lo propio sobre el de su contrario.

Después de haberlo visto todo, de haber presencia la brutal lucha de su hijo, no podía sentirse más querido.

—Ha sido más que suficiente, Issei... hijo.

Y por fin, después de tantas penas, todo estaba bien.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **_** ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ **_**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Paso una semana completa mientras las cosas se estabilizaban en Konoha, y en ese periodo de tiempo, Naruto se paso intermitentemente de estar en su hogar a pasar tiempo con las diferentes personas que le rodeaban.

Sobretodo paso tiempo con Issei, el cual había pasado a ser bastante como un apoyo… le parecía algo inconcebible que una persona le tratase de esa forma.

No había persona a su alrededor que no se hubiera acercado a él sin segundas intenciones… hasta que lo conoció.

Se le asigno hace un par de horas una misión fuera de la aldea, su primera misión como Chūnin le recordaba a los tiempos que paso en raíz como un ANBU más, sin identidad, sin nada más que matando porque no quería volver al Naraka por un tiempo que no sabía cuanto duraría.

Estaba solo en esta misión, pero estar solo ya era una costumbre para él, y en esta ocasión, corriendo entre los bosques con la banda ninja agitándose detrás suyo, le dio una sensación de paz.

Y allí se dio cuenta, de que la paz era aburrida si estabas solo, y que de alguna forma, extrañaba a Issei, en general a todos, pero ese chico le hablaba con una naturalidad que le hacía sentirse calmado a su lado.

Una parte suya, la parte que tenía miedo de ser traicionado o abandonado de nuevo, sentía cierto recelo de abrirse tan fácilmente ante un chico que apenas conocía.

Es decir, a la edad que Issei tenía, él había matado a incontables seres, y en ese entonces no tenía la mitad de la fuerza que el chico poseía.

En un par de años si no se cuidaba le terminaría superando, y la parte de guerrero en su interior rugía como un gorila ante ser superado por un niño mucho menos experimentado. Lo cual le hizo negar levemente al llegar a una cueva cercana.

Allí es donde su misión empezaba.

Aparentemente había aparecido una enorme fuente de energía electromagnética, había habido apagones en la aldea por eso las ultimas noches, y el fue mandado a revisar, de ser posible, neutralizar la amenaza.

Sin embargo, para aquellos incapaces de sentir la energía de la forma que él era capaz, había algo peligroso dentro de la cueva.

Y por algo peligroso es que hasta él, con todas sus habilidades y poderes, podía decir que había peligro.

La cueva tenía un enorme ancho, de al menos 30 metros la entrada, algo grande la había hecho, y para empeorar, la bajada era de bastantes cientos de metros, por otro lado, había demasiados obstáculos como estacas de roca para que alguien volara dentro de ella, al menos no sin romper los pilares de roca y colapsar la cueva sobre si mismo.

 _Yare Yare Daze, al menos fui yo y no un gran ejercito que terminaría siendo asesinado por su incompetencia._

Divagó en su mente, en partículas plateadas sus caminos aparecieron, con su enorme tamaño de poco más o menos tres metros, el Camino Asura lo llevo cargando, enterrando uno de sus brazos levemente en la roca, suficiente como para alentar la caída más no como para detenerla.

La oscuridad se hacía más grande conforme bajaba.

Comenzó a contar que tantos metros había bajado.

50.

70.

90.

120.

150.

210.

300…

…400…

Al llegar a los 500 metros de no ser por que el Rinnegan con su brillo mirado permitía ver en la oscuridad, noto que faltaba todavía más del doble para bajar.

¿Qué cosas podían hacer un túnel tan grande?

No… ¿Qué cosa podía hacerlo por si mismo?

Cuando paso el kilometro completo bajando por la roca, noto que por fin había una superficie, no porque allí estuviera la guarida de la casa que hizo ese agujero, podía decir que de hecho fue por cambiar de posición.

Pero hubo algo que le llamo la atención ante todas las cosas, haciendo a sus 12 caminos saltar de las paredes y aterrizar enfrente del objeto.

Era una enorme piedra blanca, con una energía translucida de múltiples colores saliendo a modo de partículas débilmente de ella, fácilmente midiendo los 4 metros de alto.

La reconoció al instante.

¿Cómo no podría? Después de todo, al Chakravartin le tenían que dar su bendición estando en contacto con esto.

Pero lo que le llamo la atención, era que estaba partida a la mitad.

Una **piedra de Ike** … quebrada.

 _Esto significaba que… maldición, la energía electromagnética era la piedra rompiéndose, lo que sea que saliera de ella formo esta enorme cueva y… esta todavía aquí._

Naruto escucho como la cueva empezaba a temblar, sus ojos moviéndose de un lado a otro, cuando la roca de la cueva empezó a romperse, empezó a formar a Umu y Uyuu en sus manos.

Hace demasiado tiempo como para ser contado por las medidas de la humanidad, mucho antes que siquiera la idea de crear a la humanidad existiese en la mente de los dioses, existían terrores primordiales azotando al mundo creado por Izanagi e Izanami.

El Rey Carmesí, el padre del Dios de los Dioses, y el Dios de los Demonios tuvo otros ocho hijos, mucho más débiles que los dos primeros, pero cada uno con la sangre de un celestial era capaz de remodelar la realidad con su sola existencia.

Ocho Bestias Divinas.

Las Bestias Dios.

Hijos de Iksana cuyos cuerpos malditos estaban condenados a destruir lo que les rodeaba para aliviar su sufrimiento.

Izanagi e Izanami vieron a estas criaturas destruir su creación de las formas más sencillas para ellos.

Uno rompía los cielos por no poder descansar.

Otro se comía la tierra para poder saciar su hambre.

Una mataba a toda la vida con su existir ante el dolor que le generaba.

Otra bebía océanos enteros para saciar su sed implacable y apagar el fuego en su ser.

Una congelaba lo que le rodeaba ante la agonía que el calor le traía a su ser por completo.

Otro quemaba lo que le rodeaba ante la agonía que el frio le traía a su ser por completo.

Una consumía la oscuridad con su luz cegando a todo lo que le rodeaba por el temor y dolor que le traía la oscuridad.

El ultimo apagaba cada luz y se rodeaba de oscuridad al quedar cegado por la luz.

Ocho encarnaciones de la devastación que terminaron siendo sellados en ocho gemas divinas por la pareja de dioses creadores.

Para sellar la bendición entre una de las 8 Princesas y el Chakravartin era necesaria energía primigenia para "sellar" la bendición, así que antes las piedras eran usadas para que el Chakravartin obtuviera las bendiciones más rápido.

Las piedras eran irrompibles desde adentro, y solo una criatura de igual poder era capaz de romperlas desde afuera.

 _Tengo que dejar de pensar en eso, porque… ya esta aquí._

Alzo su cabeza hacía el techo, viendo un enorme brazo salir de las paredes, delgado en demasía, y con una piel pálida con una constitución rocosa, una especie de alas se formaban de sus antebrazos, no tenía ojos, ni nariz, y su boca mostraba sus dientes rotos masticando piedra, sin lengua, con un cuerpo tan delgado que parecía desnutrido y que se arrastraba a cuatro patas, sus más de 30 metros eran colosales.

El devorador de mundos.

Karnago.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **_** ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ **_**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Sakura se despertó en una de las habitaciones en la casa de Naruto, recordando que últimamente, ella era la que lo visitaba más que nadie… bueno, excepto esa chica llamada Elizabeth, los veía muy cariñosos todo el tiempo, y dormían juntos por lo que ella sabía.

No era tonta para no imaginarse lo que harían, pero considero que por la edad de Naruto alguien mayor como Elizabeth no le haría nada.

Así que trato de dormir mientras las sacudidas de camas, disparos de luz y tentáculos de oscuridad se escuchaban solo en su cuarto por estar justo al lado del de ellos.

Eso fue ayer que se había ido la electricidad toda la noche y considero mejor quedarse y avisarle a sus padres que se quedaría en casa con un amigo.

Naruto acepto muy fácilmente de hecho.

Las camas que estaban allí eran de lo más mullidas posibles, comparándolas, su cama se sentía como dormir en clavos. Y las sabanas suaves y calientes le distraían de los gritos de Elizabeth y rugidos de Naruto.

Simplemente trato de NO pensar en eso.

Ah, también estaban los 7 Pecados que ahora vivían en la casa de Naruto.

Para ser amigos de un loco como él, tendrían que ser mucho más locos.

Estaba un poco apesadumbrada después de ver a todas las amigas, compañeras e incluso sirvientas de Naruto tenían un cuerpo que la dejaba muy mal en comparación.

No es que fuera fea, es solo que ellas eran sin duda alguna más maduras y voluptuosas que ella.

No era posible para ella compararse siquiera con el enorme trasero ejercitado de Diane o los pechos que ella tenía, y Merlín tampoco se queda atrás, ambas no teniendo tanto problema con mostrar su piel, sobretodo Merlín.

¡Lo peor es que ellas eran solo sus compañeras! Era de las que menos tendría preocupaciones de compararse.

No es como si estuviera celosas de que ellas fueran alguna cosa de Naruto o pasaran más tiempo con él, era solamente los celos de ver a muchas mujeres mucho más hermosas que ella.

Las sirvientas por otro lado, eran la que la tenían con los nervios crispados. Desde las seis que vio antes hasta muchas otras que no podía ni contar eran de las mujeres más hermosas que cualquiera hubiera visto en su vida.

Ellas eran totalmente serviciales a Naruto, y harían lo que fuera para complacerlo, sería raro que no hubiera tomado el cuerpo de alguna ya, y no era como si pensase que Naruto era un aprovechado, pero seguía siendo un hombre con necesidades y hormonas. Sin mencionar que era bastante guapo, si no era él, eran ellas insinuándosele.

Sabía que no estaba muy desarrollada en la parte de sus pechos, y que no lo estaría en un tiempo, pero al menos le pareció que le ganaba a varias en tener un trasero más grande.

Algún Dios la estaba castigando por su arrogancia, mostrándole lo inferior que realmente era.

—¡AAAHHH! Que injusticia— murmuro ella mientras se levantaba con pereza, siendo las… quien sabe, seis de la mañana, tenía que irse a casa de sus padres rápido o las preocuparía.

Viendo las alacenas de comida de Naruto, esperaba que él no se molestase… que las sirvientas no se molestasen… si tomaba algo de comer.

Bajo las escaleras, no notando que de hecho, su cuarto estaba en el primer piso donde estaba la cocina y todo lo demás, llegando a un sótano oscurecido por la falta de luz.

Agarro un frasco que por el sueño no le importo el recipiente, solo que olía a leche.

Su ceja, aun medio dormida, tembló al recordar a Ino hablando de que Hinata bebía leche todos los días y por eso era la más "desarrollada" de su generación.

Algo de vergüenza se pinto en su cara ante esa idea, pues no tenía ninguna base para probarlo además de que Ino solo decía chismes de lo que era cierto, y con algo de rapidez, se bebió la "leche" antes de tratar de despertarse.

Solo allí noto que la falta de sueño no era la razón de que todo estuviera oscuro, la falta de luz lo era.

Solo allí se le ocurrió buscar el encendedor, hasta que de repente todo comenzó a hacerse un poco más pequeño, y que sentía su cuerpo más… pesado.

Alarmada, encendió la luz, buscando un espejo en cualquier lado, viendo el enorme lugar inmaculado que parecía un laboratorio.

Con toda la prisa del mundo, corrió hacía un espejo en la pared, creyendo que se había vuelto gorda o algo, sintiendo cosas… sacudirse en su pecho.

Su boca se seco al verse en el espejo de cuerpo completo, para al instante ver la etiqueta en el frasco— **"Elixir de Crecimiento Acelerado"** … ¿Eh?— se dijo a ella misma volviéndose a ver en el espejo—. No se si voy a matar a Naruto… o voy a besarlo hasta ponerme morados los labios— se dijo Sakura.

Porque ahora no sentiría naaaada de envidia. **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **_** ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ **_**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

—¡Achu!— Naruto estornudo, afortunadamente sobre su antebrazo—. Uff, enserio que encuentro formas estúpidas de ganar— se dijo a su mismo limpiando su nariz, bebiendo de su Jōgourami algo del sake que había guardado antes, sentado sobre la cabeza de la Bestia Dios que con sus cuatro patas escalaba hacía la entrada de la cueva.

Uno podría haberse esperado una épica pelea en la que Naruto mataría a la bestia y le mostraría que los mortales también tenían el poder para derrotarlos.

Podría haber sido así, pero Naruto no le daban ganas de una pelea y la bestia divina no había hecho nada más que alimentarse.

Así que hizo todo lo que se le ocurrió.

Apenas Karnago se lanzo contra él, cambio de Uyuu y Umu a su Jōgourami, y le lanzo ocho mil litros de Sake a la boca.

Si eso no le satisfacía al menos le mataba por un coma etílico.

A la bestia divina le gusto el sake, y empezó a moverse alrededor de Naruto, como pidiendo más, y después de un buen rato bebiendo, ambos se volvieron bastante unidos.

Sellando la rota piedra de Ike en uno de los sellos en los aretes en sus oídos, se monto sobre la cabeza de Karnago y subieron de regreso a afuera.

Tendría que dar muchas explicaciones.

Por el lado bueno, ahora tenía mascota… bueno, ya tenía desde antes… y varias mascotas eran criaturas legendarias y que aterrorizaban continentes enteros… que se comportaban como cachorros bebes con él.

—¿Quién es una buena bestia de destrucción masiva? ¿Quien es una buena bestia de destrucción masiva? ¡Tu, tu lo eres!— decía el Ootsutsuki acariciando con ambos manos la cabeza de su nueva mascota.

* * *

 **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

 **YYYY CORTE**

 **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

 **(*1) Dudo que se acuerden,** **los que vieron mi fic anterior recordaran que era básicamente la verónica (Iron Man) de Naruto.**

 **Mediante una combinación de, bueno, tecnología, Naruto creo a Terra.**

 **Imagina tener Google, Facebook, un teléfono celular super inteligente y todo lo demás imaginable dentro de tu cabeza.**

 **Ahora imagina que siempre tiene recepción perfecta y nunca tiene lag. Ahora imagina que un grupo de IA también está conectado y constantemente haciendo cosas también. Ahora imagina que a estado así por un par de años. Eso es más o menos Terra ahora.**


	24. Capitulo 23: Todavia Juntos

**RESPONDAMOS REVIEWS**

* * *

 **Para** **alkirius**

Es que así son como son las cosas xd

* * *

 **Para** **Eien**

Graciasssss~

* * *

 **Para** **alucar09**

Gracias Kouhai, y de hecho para el final yo diria que estarian iguales en poder

* * *

 **Para Kisuned**

Gracias ;)

* * *

 **Para Diegoxx24**

Ni te imaginas, aunque me puse lovercraftiano en esa parte xd y sip, de hecho sip, antes ea kitsune pero me gusto más Oni, y pronto, que desde hace caps atras puse que tenía pesadillas (wink, wink)

* * *

 **Para** **REGIS MARK 5**

Gracias, ahora tengo inspiración para lo quenhare con Sakura xd

* * *

 **Para** **Kirinkirito**

Se me paso la mano con lo oscuro entonces, el asunto es que referente a mis personajes soy muy indiferente ante su sufrimiento, imaginate, a este Naruto y a otro de mis fics los violaron al más puro estilo de Donovan :v

* * *

 **Para** **Son Dexex**

Entendi que te gusto el cap xd

* * *

 **Para** **Arraia**

Ahh, I see you are a man of culture. Y sera pronto 7w7

* * *

 **Reviews contestados, vamos a la...**

* * *

 **ACCIÓN**

* * *

 **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

 **Capitulo 23**

 **Todavía juntos**

 **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **_** ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ **_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Nunca se sintió de esa forma con ningún hombre.

Así de simple era describir su situación actual, nunca se había sentido tan… atraída hacía un ser del genero opuesto, era algo… nuevo para ella.

Él no tuvo pudor en golpearle, en romperle la cara y hacerla vomitar sangre, ella tampoco, pero a diferencia de él, no era capaz de sanarse tan rápido.

Y él no detuvo sus ataques hasta que se asegurara que no se levantaría, que se quedase sin energía, y que ella estuviera completamente derrotada debajo de él.

Se sintió excitada, genuinamente excitada sexualmente hacía un varón con tal poder y tan poca piedad, como uno de los suyos.

No se hubiera molestado si ese hombre le tomaba en ese instante sobre el suelo bañado en su sangre.

Y eso hizo.

Tal vez fue por el éxtasis de la batalla que daba en la sangre Saiyajin después de una pelea, o que ella termino desnuda y derrotada, o cualquier otra cosa, pero él estaba tan o más excitado que ella.

La tomo, agarrando sus tobillos y abriendo sus piernas, quitándose los pantalones dañados mostrándole su miembro, se introdujo en su feminidad. Ya la había marco como suya al derrotarla, eso era solo una liberación carnal.

Él era grande, más grande que cualquiera que conociese, y sin lugar a dudas se dio un festín con la carne de su cuerpo. Partió a la mitad su sexo y cuando las partes trataban de juntarse el tamaño de su miembro era tal que parecía tratar de exprimirle, su coño aflojándose al entrar, y cuando trataba de salir las paredes le apretaban, dando la alusión de que quería que ese miembro se quedase dentro.

Sin embargo, su orgullo no permitiría tal cosa. Utilizó la poca fuerza que le quedaba para luchar, tratando de que él dejase de penetrar su interior, que dejara de hacerla sentir como ningún hombre antes la hizo sentir. Sacudiendo sus tetas de arriba para abajo como un toro mecánico, lamiendo su cuello con una lengua larga y áspera, jalándole el pelo y dejando marcas en su piel.

Cuando sacudió los hombros, sacudía todo su cuerpo junto con ellos. Cuando su cuerpo tembló, su pecho se presionó contra el suelo aún más bruscamente, provocando una nueva ola de estimulación.

La empujo contra el suelo, podía sentir el miembro de ese chico… de ese hombre hacerse más grande dentro de ella a cada segundo, endureciéndose mientras una de sus manos descansaban sobre las nalgas de la mujer, apretándolas con un juguetón pulgar introduciéndose en su segundo agujero, empujando de adelante hacía atrás, rosando sus pezones contra la roca helada.

Apretó los labios en el momento que la otra mano azoto su nalga, dejando marcas rojas en su culo antes de repetir el proceso con el dorso de su mano, continuando con las repeticiones, empujando sus caderas, metiendo ese pulgar en su ano, aplastando sus tetas contra la roca, azotando su culo.

Ella lo soportó para no hablar, pero su respiración cedió también y ella rompió en sudor que él empezó a lamer. Cuando su cuerpo reaccionó hasta este punto, él aumentó el movimiento de sus manos en su culo.

Este adquirió un tono carmín, y entonces él la jalo del pelo con poca a nada de compasión, soltándolo cuando la agarro sus enormes tetas, sus dedos hundiéndose en la carne, pulgar e índice retorciendo sus pezones, le giro la cara y metió su lengua dentro de la boca de la mujer.

Y entonces, las manos de él se volvieron una cosa viscosa, no sabía que cosa era, pero era pegajosa como gelatina, con ella creo tentáculos por manos.

Los tentáculos, cubriéndole el pecho con el líquido viscoso, se arremolinaban hábilmente alrededor de su desbordante pecho que había cambiado de forma presionándose contra el suelo.

La manera más adecuada de describir el espectáculo era que la amasaban. Enroscándose alrededor de la base de su pezón y apretándolo lentamente, tirando como si lo extendiera, frotando el pecho de todos los lados como si fuera un masaje.

Ella no lo sabía, pero éstos eran movimientos de manos para ordeñar las ubres de una vaca.

Sus ojos se ponían nublados, dejando que la lengua invasora se divirtiera usando la suya como juguete, empezando a devolverlo ante sus labios moliéndose entre si, su respiración volviéndose irregular.

No era vergüenza, pero la ira le daba a su rostro un matiz aún más rojo, pero había perdido sus medios para resistir a medida que pasaba el tiempo.

Manchada por el viscoso líquido, los sonidos que venían de su pecho eran obscenos.

La voz que se escapaba de su boca involuntariamente abierta era aún más apasionada que antes.

Una y otra vez...

Sin embargo, lejos de desaparecer, el calor en su pecho simplemente se encendió aún más. Cada vez que sentía los movimientos que amasaban su pecho, una sensación que ella no había sentido hasta ahora la atacó.

Por lo general, su cuerpo no reaccionaría ante algo que odiaba.

Aunque los placeres de la carne eran importantes, la atmósfera y la actitud también eran indispensables.

Sin embargo, ella estaba hambrienta. No podía decirse que fuese abstinencia, sino que había viajado con hombres, de los cuales ninguno era su amante, durante mucho tiempo.

No había ninguna posibilidad de que ella liberara sus impulsos sexuales. No habría sido un problema si sólo fuera un hombre y una mujer viajando juntos, pero eran varios hombres y una única mujer.

No era alguien que permitiera a más de dos hombres usar su cuerpo al mismo tiempo, no era una virgen que no sabía nada. Como tal, su cuerpo que había crecido sensual, acumulaba una cantidad adecuada de deseo.

Por lo tanto, había llegado a su límite.

A pesar de que estaba disgustada por él, su cuerpo ansiaba tener sexo. Estaba en un estado desesperado.

Aunque ella no quería sentirlo, lo sintió. Su matriz, su útero siendo sacudido cada que a él le daba la gana, su enorme culo hacía el sonido de carne chocando con carne al impactarle la cadera, sus bolas enormes se movían de adelante hacía atrás mientras sentía el glande atravesar con facilidad su cuello uterino antes de meter aun más y llenarlo todo.

Su mismo cuerpo no era usado como lo sería una mujer y un hombre haciendo el amor, estaban follando, él la follaba como si fuese un juguete para exprimir su polla

Cuando se libero dentro de ella, su vientre se inflamo y se distendió, hasta parecer una enorme pelota de playa que llenaron con agua.

Ningún macho de ninguna especie que conociese era capaz de correrse de la forma que él lo hizo, su matriz y su mismo útero se sentían apunto de estallar.

En el momento en que se dio cuenta de eso, sus labios que debían estar firmemente cerrados se habían abierto ligeramente, respiraciones apasionadas pasaban por sus labios sin obstáculos.

Sus hermosos dientes habían dejado de morderse el labio. Su lengua se asomó ligeramente por la abertura, extendiéndose como si pidiera algo.

Incluso los párpados que se habían cerrado herméticamente hasta que apenas se cerraban débilmente, sus cejas se fruncían como resistiendo algo.

Y sobre todo, Vegeena probablemente sin saberlo, debido a que sus ojos estaban cerrados. Ella había soltado un gemido muy adorable.

Junto con empujar hacia fuera su trasero, ella ligeramente agitó sus caderas hacia adelante y hacia atrás. Ninguna de sus ropas restaba, la sangre bañaba su piel, su Ki estaba demasiado bajo como para resistirse.

Aun así, como Saiyajin, era incapaz de rendirse, incapaz de permitir que ese mestizo la "domase"

Y aun así, estaba completamente lista a entregarse a él, no como Saiyajin, no como guerrera, ni siquiera como una pura sangre, se le iba a entregar como una mujer a un hombre.

En su actual postura, estando acostada con el culo en el aire, ninguno de sus brazos podía moverse y ella no podía poner ninguna fuerza en sus piernas. Sus pantalones que ocultaron sus hermosas piernas se habían destrozado.

Incluso sus piernas se habían quedado entumecidas, no podía correr. Con esto, los sentidos de la Saiyajin fueron acorralados.

Luego sintió como si le hubiesen sacado un tampón apretado de su interior, y su vientre vaciándose como una fuente.

Cayo derrotada, en su sangre roja y los líquidos de él, su cuerpo convulsionando por el placer.

Su cuerpo estaba entumecido y no podía moverse por los espasmos, contrariamente a sus sentimientos. Su mente intentó desesperadamente no romperse, pero su cuerpo cedió impotente.

La voz más dulce que había hecho salió de su boca abierta. Su saliva siguió cayendo, colgando hacia el suelo y cayendo.

Como si pidiera algo apasionado, los movimientos de su cintura se hicieron aún más intensos, como una especie de burla, sabiendo que no habría un hombre que pudiera continuar después de hacerle semejante cosa, se sintió victoriosa al haber resistido a ese mestizo.

Y como leyendo sus pensamientos, pudo sentir como su recto era atravesado con mayor fuerza que con su feminidad.

Su boca que una vez había lanzado su rechazo y su falta de voluntad, ahora se degradaba para convertirse en nada más que un orificio para jadear y transmitir su placer.

Por las siguientes horas, su cuerpo que había sido violado hasta el punto de desmayarse estaba agotado, incluso su garganta estaba dolorida por gritar.

Sus senos de los cuales estaba mínimamente orgullosa se sacudían violentamente. Sus pezones que habían crecido hasta el tamaño del meñique eran retorcidos, pellizcados y mordidos.

Cargando en su ano, golpeando contra la entrada de su recto, a veces dominaba los tramos más profundos del vientre de la mujer, sus nalgas fueron azotadas como una niña malcriada por su padre estricto.

Dejando escapar una voz coqueta cuando el Ootsutsuki empujó contra la parte superior de su culo, su cintura tembló como para cosquillear la entrada del miembro del peliplata, podía sentir su enormes nalgas golpeando el duro abdomen esculpido de ese hombre.

Sus fluidos vaginales se desbordaban, una porción saludable de jugo transparente se filtró después de varios minutos de ser violada, su cuerpo siendo manoseado de formas que nadie más podía hacerlo.

En solo tres horas, el espíritu de Vegeena fue conducido a su última línea de defensa y su cuerpo había sido transformado en el de una hembra obediente.

Su boca que solía rugir de disgusto ahora, sin saberlo, le enseñó sus puntos débiles.

Prefería que sus labios vaginales fueran tirados, y que fuera gentil con su clítoris al principio, antes de que fuera más duro a medio camino, incluyendo como lamia sus axilas junto con sus otras áreas, para hacerlo analmente rápida y superficialmente, le gustaba ser besada mientras jugaban con sus pechos, le gustaba que le mordieran los labios hasta hacerla sangrar y que chuparan su sangre.

Sus axilas siendo lamidas, sus pechos manoseados, sus pezones retorcidos, sus nalgas siendo golpeadas por un pistón y su ano siendo abierto a limites insospechados.

Sus primeras palabras en todo ese acto fueron.

—¡Ahí, Ahí, mas duuro~...!

Utilizando sólo una pequeña cantidad de fuerza que había recuperado del desmayo, sacudió sus caderas hacia el hombre que debería haber sido detestable para ella por propia voluntad.

Ella no sería perdonada, ni sería liberada... así que rogó que la violaran.

Si alguien que conociera a Vegeena veía esto, tal vez no le creería a sus ojos.

Era una mujer arrogante y orgullosa, siempre llena de confianza en sus habilidades.

Esa mujer no existía allí.

Era una mujer que entreabría las piernas hacia ese hombre, rogó ser follada, reducida a ser su puta, y expuso su cuerpo que volvería los ojos de los hombres con lujuria sin vergüenza.

—¡Más duro, duro, más duro...!

Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas y su nariz goteaba de moco. La forma de una cerda desamparada.

Incluso las prostitutas no mostrarían una cara como la de ella.

—Me-Me co-Me corrooo...!

El cuerpo de la mujer cedió a convulsiones particularmente violentas, tanto sus palabras como su cuerpo hablaban de su clímax.

El rostro una vez arrogante de la mujer, era ahora pervertido y desagradable, sus ojos rodando en la parte posterior de su cabeza mientras ella se desmayaba. Al mismo tiempo, él se libero dentro del interior de su recto, pintando sus intestinos de blanco.

Se creyó derrotada, que él dejaría su cuerpo ya debilitado después de humillarla y domarla, pero no lo hizo, pues se metió en su boca.

—¿O?, ¿¡gu!?

Ignorando los gritos ahogados procedentes de ella, logró alcanzar su estómago a través de su garganta.

De esta manera, se vertió directamente en su estómago.

Lleno su estomago en segundos, hasta que su inflamado vientre fuera esta vez llenado en su estomago, la forma de su miembro se podía ver en la garganta de la Saiyajin.

Segundos después, el liquido espumoso le lleno le garganta y desbordo de esta.

Trato de tragar por que se estaba ahogando, pero su estomago y garganta estaban llenos hasta el tope, sus ojos rodaron mientras la figura de la verga del Ootsutsuki plasmada en su garganta.

Lleno su boca, sus mejillas se hincharon, su nariz escurrió el liquido blanco, bajo por cantaros de su barbilla y sus enormes pechos fueron bañados, sus pezones tan cerca del suelo se conectaban a este por la enorme cantidad que bajaba de su pecho, sus rodillas también manchadas.

Sus heridas se cerraban mientras el liquido liberado las surcaba, nique decir que su sabor saciaba su hambre y nublaba su mente.

Ella se retorcía como tratando de dibujar un círculo con sus caderas; ¿Ella sentía placer de esta comida también? Después de verter la nutrición en ella por un corto tiempo, retractó su miembro de su garganta.

—... ¿Hau? N...

Murmurando de forma inentendible, ella cayo de cara al suelo, los ojos llenos de lagrimas, la pupila apuntando a la parte inversa de su cráneo, el liquido saliendo de su boca sin que ella hiciera algo, porque esta vez, si estaba inconsciente.

En lo que respectaba al hombre, simplemente volvió a entrar a la feminidad de ella, que incluso desmayada, era incapaz de resistir el moverse más cerca de ese enorme trozo de carne que le daba placer.

Apenas pudo despertar, se escucharon gemidos mientras ese hombre no se detenía un solo instante de hacer lo que se le diese la gana con el cuerpo de ella.

Vegeena se giro, sus ojos orgullosos se habían ido, una mirada de confusión nublada en su cara mientras lo veía.

Tenía un largo cabello plateado erizado que le llegaba más allá de la espalda, dos cuernos negros anillados giraban hacía atrás, sus ojos de colores contrarios, una piel pálida como la de un muerto, un cuerpo cincelado y curtido en mil batallas, un pene tan grande que podía ver como su vientre era estirado por su tamaño colosal y su cuerpo era sacudido entre los fuertes brazos de ese Ootsutsuki.

—He…Hemo… Hermoso~— murmuro ella abriendo más sus piernas y llevando sus brazos a la cara de ese hombre, de su hombre. Su cuerpo se sacudía violentamente ante las embestidas que dejaban marcas permanentes en su vagina, ambos empujando su caderas contra el sexo del otro—. Mi señor~

Él la miro como una bestia, un trozo de carne, su lengua enorme metiéndose en su boca y llenándola.

Ella no le miraba con adoración, ni siquiera podía decir que siquiera le mirara a él, simplemente veía a lo que fuera delante de ella, era la mirada de una mujer que había sido violada y que rogaba por más.

Con un enorme rugido, y un gemido que ni una puta podría imitar, lleno su interior con su semilla.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **_** ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ **_**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Naruto, acostado en la cabeza de Karnago, jugaba con una espiga en su boca mientras miraba al cielo, sus pies jugaban de arriba para abajo, el ojo izquierdo le picaba de forma extraña, al punto de que era incapaz de mantenerlo abierto ante la luz solar.

Se supone que tenía sangre Kriptoniana, y aun así su ojo se sentía afectado ante la luz… o era simplemente algo que le afectaba en el ojo. Se rasco el parpado entonces, pensativo mientras recordaba la enorme cantidad de tiempo y esfuerzo que le había tomado a Izanagi e Izanami, y sin embargo, allí estaba él, montándolo cual mascota.

—¿Hmmm?— su boca emitió un débil sonido al escuchar un cotilleo de voces, no particularmente cerca, a más de 500 metros de donde estaba de hecho. Sin embargo, lo que sentía no era ninguna firma de Chakra, era…—. ¿Od?

Karnago se giro cuando Naruto se lo indico, mientras él peliplata distinguía a la distancia una bandera muy conocida en el continente de Jikan.

—La bandera de Ishtar y Eht— murmuro, recordando lo que conocía de la deidad babilónica y otra deidad de Jikan.

Una diosa y dios que en varios países era conocida por ser de las deidades más poderosas en terreno mágico, se decía que sus seguidores tenían la capacidad para invocar a guerreros de otros mundos con poderes más allá de la imaginación.

Básicamente un Isekai, porque invocaban a personas de la misma tierra pero en diferentes dimensiones.

La ultima vez habían invocado a 40 seres que quien sabe que cosas habían hecho en el mundo y a que tipos de locos habían conocido.

Dejando eso de lado, se encogió de hombros, si planeaban una invasión o algo no era su problema, una Bijūdama podía ser bastante convincente.

En todo caso no le gustaba mucho el País del Tiempo, sus magos eran personas increíblemente testarudas y raras, sin excepción. Más del 90% de los humanos en Jikan seguían las enseñanzas de la Iglesia, y los que habían recibido una revelación, eran normalmente asignados a una importante posición.

Eso no sería un problema… de no ser que por eso ellos llegaban al fanatismo religioso por la "Voluntad de Dios"

Genuinamente, Naruto sabía que no era tan simple como eso, simplemente que tu alma dependiendo de tu religión iba a cierto lugar, incluso si eras ateo habían lugares como el purgatorio.

Sin embargo, nada de eso importaba al final, porque tu alma simplemente era usada como combustible para los diferentes panteones mitológicos, con excepciones como el Valhala, si eras lo suficientemente fuerte para atraer su atención eras reencarnado en sus filas, sino, te regresaban a la tierra para que repitieras y llenaras la batería que para ellos era tu alma.

Y luego preguntaban porque era ateo.

En contraste con el resto de religiones, no tenía nada con la de la Iglesia.

Su dios era hebreo, una deidad del viento y la guerra cuyo hermano Baal fue satanizado y su esposa fue olvidada, renaciendo como el todopoderoso Yave.

No tenía nada en contra de dicha religión.

Tenía algo en contra de aquellos que la llevaban a un extremo demencial.

Tantas personas poniendo esperanzas en un se que no tenía motivos para escucharlos, en vez de hacerlo por si mismos le daba asco.

Dejando de lado eso, nuevamente le pidió a Karnago que girara de regreso a el área central de Konoha, antes de recibir un mensaje por medio de T.E.R.R.A.

— _Naruto, ¿me puedes oír?_

—¿Qué quieres anciano?

— _Tan educado como siempre, ¿eh? Bueno, es un asunto que creo que te concierne en cierta medida._

—Si se trata de un asunto con Kushina, no me importa.

— _No, de hecho no tiene nada que ver._

—Entonces dime, Jiji. ¿se trata del contingente de magos de Jikan que se acercan al centro de la aldea?

— _Si… pero te equivocas Naruto, no son de Jikan, al menos ya no._

—Para usar magia y que se sientan así de fuertes, solo magos de allí alcanzan este nivel.

— _Son de Falconia._

Naruto de repente detuvo sus respuestas, abriendo los ojos mientras miraba a la nada por unos segundos—¿Falconia? ¿Quién mierda llama a un lugar Falconia? He oído nombres estúpidos, pero ese ya es pasarse. ¿tiene una obsesión con los halcones? Porque suena que si.

— _Por lo que sabemos se trata de ese Jinete del Apocalipsis, Atsushi._

—¿Quién?

— _El del traje negro._

—…¿Quién?

— _Santo Sabio de los Seis Caminos , ¿en verdad no lo recuerdas?_

—Me acorde de su nombre de causalidad, apenas y me acuerdo del resto. Bueno, ¿es alguna clase de alianza o algo?

— _Por lo que podemos ver, no vienen con acciones hostiles… sin embargo… traen consigo una multitud de seres muy extraños y horrendos._

Naruto cerro sus ojos mientras muy a la distancia estaba Konoha, sus muros ahora de metal eran tan grandes que el mundo bien se podría inundar y las enormes murallas serían capaces de resistirlo, mientras que montado sobre la enorme Bestia Dios, él Ootsutsuki entro por unas colosales puertas de metal.

Llegando a las puertas, miro las caras incrédulas de aquellos que resguardaban la entrada, al momento que Karnago llego, los humanos retrocedían asustados completamente ante la criatura de otro mundo.

—¿Eh?— cuestiono uno de los empleados que trabajaba allí, mientras a la distancia podía ver a un pequeño ejercito.

El peliplata no le tomo importancia, haciendo un pequeño reporte de lo que había pasado en la misión.

Al cabo de lo que le pareció una eternidad, un barullo lejano de voces, una docena de zapatillas, y el roce de las telas al caminar comenzó a acercarse, seguido de un grupo nutrido que se aproximaba desde la distancia.

Primero cruzaron la puerta un par de guardias, seguidos por un hombre alto con la piel oscura, curtida en batallas, y el cabello azabache, con ojos rojos y dientes afilados, su afilada nariz y el porte al caminar, la mirada altiva y la decisión en sus pasos, vestido con solo un taparrabos hecho de pieles de animales. El hombre venía acompañado de un par de hombres de armas, un pelirrojo con ojos de igual color ataviado en una armadura platinada, un escudo con cañón en el centro y un martillo de guerra que se veía muy pesado, el siguiente era un hombre de cabello negro y ojos completamente bancos, llevando un traje verde con un arco enorme en su espalda.

Detrás de ellos pasaron rápidamente dos hombres más de vestimenta extranjera con un emblema de un ave negra en el pecho.

Luego una mujer hermosa, cruzó el umbral de la puerta hacia la aldea. Detrás de su vestido de seda amarilla brillante, que flotaba siguiendo la cadencia de sus pasos, y una brillante cabellera negra semi recogida, por penúltimo…

Un contingente de casi 40 personas venía detrás de ellos. Cuyos niveles de energía mágica estaban muy por encima del promedio.

Y de ultimas, un séquito de damas de compañía, tan acicaladas como la primera en llegar, cruzaron el umbral hacia la aldea con banderas de Ishtar y Eht.

—Bien, este grandote se viene conmigo, puede ayudar con los trabajos mineros de la aldea— indicaba el peliplata sonriendo levemente mientras el empleado solo podía ver a los dignos guerreros detrás suyo. De repente, una sombra enorme cubrió al peliplata, que parpadeo levemente—. Siento una muy maña sensación de Deja vú en mis nalgas ahora mismo— dijo girándose para ver a ese enorme pelinegro de ojos rojos.

—Nos encontramos de nuevo, Naruto Ootsutsuki.

—Te recuerdo bien… Nosferatu Zodd— dijo Naruto con cara plana y sin emociones, sus ojos chocando entre si, antes de que Naruto se llevase la Jōgourami a la boca—. ¿Quieres ir por un trago o algo anciano?— pregunto de lo más calmado.

—¡Jajaja!— rio el Ojirrojo con fuerza mientras su enorme tamaño parecía aplastar al Ootsutsuki—. No has cambiado, sigues siendo igual de creído que siempre, mocoso.

—Me lo dice el tipo que se hace llamar a si mismo inmortal— dijo el peliplata rodando los ojos mientras se rascaba la cabeza, viendo detrás de Zodd a todo el contingente de guerreros que le veían con expresiones de arrogancia, la mayoría de ellos eran adolescentes y adultos, dejándolo a él con sus 13 años como un niño.

—¿Este es el llamado Naruto Ootsutsuki?— pregunto una de las mujeres increíblemente ordenadas, la arrogancia llenaba su voz.

—Sup— saludo el peliplata inclinándose sobre Karnago con expresión aburrida.

—No lo subestimen, su fuerza es mayor a la de la que ustedes creen— dijo el arquero mientras Naruto archivaba varios documentos para que le dejaran pasar a su nuevo compañero.

—Uhh, olvide que hoy hay descuento de Ramen en Ichiraku— dijo a la nada al ya poder pasar.

—Espera, Ootsutsuki— dijo la mujer de cabello negro que llegaba al frente, mientras el Ojimixto giraba su cuello para verle—. Nuestro señor busca una charla contigo.

—¿Ah, quien es su líder entonces?

—El líder de Falconia, el halcón blanco de la luz, él único señor para nosotros, ¡Atsushi-sama!

—¿Quién?

Cualquiera juraría haber escuchado un fuerte grito furioso muy a la distancia, de vuelta en Falconia.

La pelinegra parpadeo levemente—Es imposible que no lo recuerdes, por lo que sabemos eran los mejores amigos, camaradas de armas, su soldado más poderoso y más fiel. Tuviste el honor de ser un peldaño al ascenso de Atsushi-sama, tu misma alma debería estar marcada por eso.

Con cada palabra, el Ojimixto miro a diferentes lados tratando de encontrar algo que distrajera a la pelinegra, incluso buscando en su memoria para algún rastro de lo dicho por ella, tragando levemente.

—Oh, ya lo recuerdo… ese cretino— murmuro rencorosamente, como un niño a otro que le robo su juguete, los de Konoha dándose una palmada en la frente ante la muy mala actuación.

Sin embargo, una histeria empezó entre los soldados de Falconia, mientras todo el mundo perdía los nervios, la mujer pelinegra estaba calmadamente observando al Ootsutsuki. Sin embargo, Naruto pudo ver que detrás de ese calmado aspecto, había desprecio hacia él. La mujer probablemente pensaba que deberían estar agradecidos de ser elegido por su Atsushi-sama.

Aún así, el pánico no se calmaba. En ese momento, un tipo en armadura con cabello rubio se levantó y golpeó la mesa con un "bang"

Este sonido sorprendió a los soldados y atrajo su atención. Cuando confirmó que tenía la atención de todos, empezó a hablar.

—Eres valiente para hablar así de nuestro líder, Ootsutsuki.

—Meh, no sería la primera vez que comienzo una guerra diciendo seis palabras—declaro el peliplata encogiéndose de hombros.

—Mi nombre es Kouki, uno de los guerreros del halcón blanco, ¡y no aceptare tal insolencia a mi señor!

—¿Por qué no se la mamas también? Estoy seguro que no se negara.

—Suficiente Kouki— dijo la mujer de antes, viendo al resto de soldados y las mujeres dispuestos a lanzarse contra Naruto—. Deberías disculparte en este instante, Ootsutsuki.

—¡No! ¡Ni siquiera se de que me hablan!

—Pero supongo que un mejor castigo sería reportarle esta insolencia a tu líder.

—Ahh, pues ni modo, yo los guio. Vamos grandote— le dijo a Karnago mientras iba a la torre Hokage.

—¿Ehh?— soltaron los de Falconia, increíblemente sorprendidos ante el accionar de Naruto.

—¿Vienen o que?— les grito ya muy adelantado.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **_** ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ **_**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

—Así que me estas diciendo que encontraste una bestia ancestral en una cueva— empezó el Sandaime, su ceja temblaba.

—Ajá.

—Luego de eso lo hiciste tu mascota.

—Le gusta el sake y las rocas suaves.

—Y te encontraste a un grupo de Falconia que venía a hacer una alianza.

—Ya se me las medidas de la mujer que los lideraba.

—Para rematar, insultaste a su líder.

—Siendo justos, ellos dicen que lo conozco, pero nunca en mi vida lo hice… creo.

—Básicamente la haz cagado.

—…Más o menos.

Hiruzen suspiro, llevándose las manos a la cabeza ante una fuerte jaqueca que ya sentía cerca—AMBUw… díganle a los lideres que vengan entonces.

Naruto se recargo contra la silla, viendo a Zodd, Kouki y a la mujer de antes entrar, Kouki y la mujer sentándose enfrente de Naruto, el enorme hombre de cabello oscuro cruzado de brazos y parado, viendo al Hokage y al Ootsutsuki.

—Al fin nos conocemos, Hokage-dono— dijo la mujer respetuosamente, haciendo reír a Naruto.

—Referirse a alguien superior a ti con "Dono" es un poco maleducado— le dijo cerrando un ojo con una sonrisa burlona, haciendo que ella le viese enfadada unos segundos antes de volver a mirar al Sarutobi.

—Hokage-do… Hokage-sama, ¿en verdad dejara que este simple soldado interfiera en esto?

—Este simple soldado hizo el 97% de la tecnología avanzada en la aldea… además de el más fuerte en estos momentos… y eso que soy Chūnin— dijo mostrando una sonrisa inocente, inclinándose delante de ellos—. Supongo que aun no nos conocemos bien, chica. Me llamo Naruto Ootsutsuki como puedes saber. ¿y tu?

—No tengo porque darte mi nombre— respondió ella, como un noble hablándole a un pordiosero.

—Ya veo, te llamas Ishtar— dijo recostándose de nuevo en su silla—. No eres la diosa, sino solo alguien que llamaron con ese nombre.

— ¿¡Como es que pudiste…!?

—Puedo leer mentes.

Hiruzen se giro a verle incrédulo—¿Desde cuando puedes hacer eso?

—No se.

—Tsk, tal insolencia de un simple mocoso— mascullo Ishtar para si mismo.

Naruto solo sonrió otro poco más—Tal insolencia para una puta con magia.

Ishtar le miro con el ceño fruncido ante su insulto—¿Qué dijiste mocoso? No te puedo escuchar allí bajo.

—Habla más fuerte, jirafa. No te puedo oír allí arriba— le dijo divertido mientras la pelinegra se controlaba para no lanzársele encima.

Naruto se froto el mentón mientras miraba a los de Falconia con algo de antelación—En verdad no haz cambiado, Naruto— negó Zodd mientras el peliplata se encogía de hombros.

—Su líder tendrá que venir si quiere firmar la alianza personalmente, entonces, me disculpare con él yo mismo. Ahora si me disculpan, Karnago se comerá a sus soldados si no le doy un par de rocas— les dijo mientras se levantaba y salía… antes de regresar, viendo a Hiruzen con expresión de amenaza—. Y si me entero que intentaste algo graciosito como hacer que vivan n mi casa, te castrare con una cuchara oxidada.

Hiruzen se quedo callado, recordando hace unos meses donde encontraron a un concejal civil muerto en su casa con una herida de la entrepierna que tenía restos de oxido. _Ah… así que fue él…_

Y el Kami no Shinobi tembló, cerrando las piernas.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **_** ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ **_**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Al llegar a su casa, Naruto se dio cuenta que sus compañeros, los 7 pecados capitales, habían salido junto con Issei a quien sabe donde, vio unas pisadas cerca de su laboratorio personal, pero no le importo mucho.

—Vegeena— exclamo al instante que escuchaba un montón de ruido en el piso de arriba, para que en segundos la Saiyajin que se suponía tendría que vigilarlo bajara de las escaleras completamente desnuda, el cabello desenmarañado completamente.

La copa H+ de la Saiyajin se bamboleo arriba y abajo, mientras ella volaba con los brazos alzados hacía él, al llegar, chocando sus labios casi con desesperación mientras tiraba a Naruto al suelo.

Este dejo que ella se montase en él, viéndola desnuda y sin pudor alguno, recordando las cosas que habían hecho en esa isla cerca de Kirigakure había ablandado la mente de la Saiyajin hasta ser una obediente señorita.

Separando sus lenguas lentamente, la mano del peliplata descanso sobre la nalga derecha de la mujer cuyos ojos brillaban como dos soles—T-Te extrañe, Naruto-sama— dijo tímidamente… no, no era timidez, era un tinte de placer por frotarse de atrás hacía adelante en su entrepierna.

—Me alegro— respondió con sus uñas aferrándose a la carne de Vegeena, haciéndola berrear mientras le mostraba su pecho a Naruto que se inclino sobre ellos, sacando su larga lengua—. En todo caso, quiero comprobar que tan… lejos quieres llegar en esto.

El rostro de la Saiyajin enrojeció ante los recuerdos, sus días como guerrera siendo remplazados por las caricias de Naruto. Ella bien podría transformarse y romperle el cuello, pero simplemente no podía imaginar herir a su hombre.

Era una mezcla de amor y obediencia, amaba las cosas que Naruto le hacía a su cuerpo, amaba a Naruto y sentía que herir a semejante espécimen fue un pecado absoluto. Había alcanzado el cielo y rebasado millones de veces en apenas unas horas, su cuerpo estaba arruinado para cualquier otro hombre.

No, incluso si por azares del destino hubiera alguien equiparable a su hombre, su cuerpo había aprendido a amarle, su mente y su corazón fueron destrozados por él y luego arreglados también por él.

Era adoración absoluta, el macho más fuerte que le daba el mejor sexo era el sueño de cualquier hembra Saiyajin, ante ella estaba su más grande anhelo.

Por la parte de Naruto, él se sintió mal por abusar de Vegeena después de derrotarla, pero la sangre Saiyajin le daba una enorme cantidad de excitación ante un combate, lo cual conllevo a que dejase llevar sus instintos.

Ella sería su maestra en lo referente a todo lo que no supiera del ser un Saiyajin, gracias a su obediencia ganada a punta de sexo, ella lo haría sin rechistar.

No significaba que la considerase como un objeto ni nada, pero necesitaba comprobar si ella era tan obediente como indicaba, a cambio de eso, la trataría de la misma forma que trataba a las mujeres que amaba.

Pero justo cuando iba a empezar a comprobar los limites de la Saiyajin, hasta que Naruto giro la cabeza al lado derecho y su mejilla descanso contra los pechos de Vegeena.

Allí en la puerta estaba… ¿¡SAKURA!?

Tenia la cara, ojos, cabello y en general todo lo que Sakura tenía… ¡excepto el cuerpo!

No había rastros de la chica delgada y algo plana que conocía, incluso se miraba que había crecido un par de años, siendo más alta que el propio Naruto. Ahora teniendo unos pechos que bien no eran nada pequeños, pero tampoco demasiado grandes, simplemente del tamaño perfecto, apretados por una chaqueta roja con cierre y sin mangas, la forma de sus pezones viéndose atreves de la ropa, sus brazos antes delgados ahora eran más musculosos y tonificados, podía ver una delgada y bien ejercitada cintura, su abdomen marcado con sensuales líneas pasando por su vientre, sus anchas caderas le daban una figura de reloj de arena junto a un culo grande y bien ejercitado, adornado con largas y ejercitadas piernas tapadas solo por un short negro y una falda rosa.

Todo en todo, no se veía como una chica que dentro de unas semanas cumpliría 14 años, sino como una mujer madura de 17 años.

—Yo… me bebí sin querer una cosa blanca que tenías… ¿n-no hay forma de revertirlo? Empecé a crecer más de repente y… mejor vuelvo luego cuando se desocupen.

—El efecto es permanente— dijo Naruto, viéndola entre incrédulo y fascinado. Ese suero era hecho para que plantas madurasen más rápido, nunca pensó que serviría en humanos.

Pudo ver un rayo blanco caer detrás de Sakura, signo de su shock—¿Me-Me voy a quedar así para siempre?

—Bueno… crecerás más con el tiempo de hecho, agradece que no quedaste con un cuerpo demasiado grande para tu edad. Es cosa de apretarte un poco con vendas, usar pantalones o faldas delgadas, y decir que últimamente creciste bastante… o puedes usar un Henge durante 3 años, yo que se.

—Umm… ¿tan diferente me veo?— Naruto tuvo la decencia de darle su chaqueta a Vegeena para que se cubriera, mientras iba a analizar a Sakura detenidamente.

—Aparentemente, también aumentaron tus reservas de Chakra… dime, ¿Qué sientes cuando te doblo el brazo?— pregunto poniendo el brazo de la pelirrosa en un ángulo antinatural.

La pelirrosa sud frio al ver la piel de su codo siendo torcida, pero aun más, al no sentir dolor—N-Nada, es como si solo girara el brazo un poco.

El peliplata soltó el brazo de Sakura, ella agarrándolo algo asustada mientras Naruto daba vueltas alrededor de ella—Ya veo, tu flexibilidad aumento, tu dermis mejoro, tu sistema inmune funciona más rápido, y todos los músculos de tu cuerpo son más duros.

SLAP

—¡KYA!

Y como para dar fe a sus palabras, le dio una nalgada a la pelirrosa. Quien de no ser por la sorpresa le hubiera abofeteado.

Su sorpresa fue el ver una onda de aire salir expulsada delante de ella por la fuerza de Naruto, y ella no sentía nada más que una buena comezón. Se acaricio el trasero, dándole una mala mirada.

—Sin embargo, pareciera que creciste mucho, ahora eres más alta que yo— por solo una cabeza, pero para su edad, era bastante—. Hmmm… podríamos arreglarlo diciendo algo como que de repente diste un estirón, o que un raro entrenamiento te dio eso.

—O pueden decir que bebiste un liquido raro, no tiene que decir que estuvo aquí— declaro Vegeena refunfuñando al ser la tercera rueda en esa discusión.

De repente, una mano acaricio su cabeza cariñosamente—Buena idea cariño— le dijo Naruto sonriente.

 _¿C-C-Cariño?_ Se pregunto ella abrazando la chaqueta, sonrojándose con fuerza al momento que Naruto le daba a Sakura una ropa más holgada, constando de una camisa holgada color rojo, un abrigo negro y una falda un poco más apretada.

—Maaa~ Hasta tus piernas se ven más como las de una mujer que las de una chica— le dijo Naruto entendiendo que no podía ocultar del todo a Sakura.

Esta movió sus manos, era algo complicado pasar de adolescente a joven adulta sin pasar por la pubertad—N-No es problema, ya hiciste mucho para todos los problemas que te he dado.

Naruto movió su mano mientras una expresión de poca importancia aparecía n su cara—En todo caso, espero que Shalltear no descubra ese elixir— murmuro para si mismo mientras Sakura y él se sentaban, ella mirando al suelo, a su nuevo cuerpo que muchas mujeres matarían por tener—. En todo caso, si bien no puedo darte una cura, prometo ayudarte todo lo posible con tu problema.

—Gra…Gracias— le dijo ella, dándole la mejor sonrisa que pudiera, sin notar como esta no llegaba a los ojos de Naruto.

 _¿Esto es todo par lo que sirvo, eh?_ Se cuestiono a si mismo con el frasco del que Sakura bebió. _No puedo curar una enfermedad, solo estar al lado de esa persona dándole falsas esperanzas._

Un aura de color negro y morado empezó a salir de su piel, el vidrio lentamente ganando fracturas a pesar de la ausencia de fuerza en el agarre de Naruto. Quien tenia una expresión de ira en su cara.

Pero antes de poder romper el frasco –que de hecho se miraba podrido–, la mano de Sakura agarro la suya, mientras ella recargaba su cabeza en su hombro—Lo… siento.

—¿Mm?

—Te trate muy mal antes cuando eras mi compañero, y ahora te causo problemas por mis errores… lo siento.

—…Me sorprende que siquiera te disculpes— le dijo el Ootsutsuki viéndole sin ninguna emoción legible en su cara. Antes de rascarse la cabeza al ver a Vegeena—. ¿Puedes por favor no hablar de lo que viste aquí? Me doy cuenta de que estaba apunto de hacer cosas no del todo buenas.

Sakura asintió entonces—Tu me ayudaste con esto, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti.

El peliplata se quedo callado unos segundos, antes de empezar a reír levemente y levantarse—Supongo que entonces, cada uno guarda el secreto del otro— le dijo dándole un par de palmadas en la cabeza.

Vegeena gruño levemente ante esa vista, mirando a Sakura con ojos que bien podrían soltar una ráfaga de Ki para asesinarla con la vista, antes de que Naruto empezase a acariciarle la cabeza también.

 _La sangre Saiyajin y de Demonio del Frio me afecto a nivel emociona y psicológico._ Pensó mientras su trato con Vegeena pasaba a uno más suave y cariñoso, sin nada de lujuria. _Llegue tan lejos como para violarla cuando ella ya no se podía defender, le deje la mente echa papilla y estaba apunto de comprobar si era obediente a mi._

—Maaaas~— pedía la Saiyajin adorablemente, Naruto acariciándole el mentón suavemente, sin expresión alguna.

 _¿Cuándo la empecé a ver como un objeto?_ Se cuestiono, apretando su otra mano hasta que sangre empezase a salir. _¿Cuándo la hice pasar de una orgullosa guerrera a una mascota?_ Su pregunta no fue contestada, en su lugar, se limito a abrazar a la Saiyajin, quien devolvió el abrazo contento.

—Mm~— ella hizo un muy lindo sonido mientras Naruto le frotaba la espalda.

 _¿En que me estoy convirtiendo?_ Se dijo con la mirada llena de culpa, ocultando la sangre que bajaba de su mano mientras escondía su cara en el hombro de la guerrera… no, no podría decir que ella era una guerrera. _Lo único que puedo esperar es que solo se comporte así conmigo, porque si no… acabo de hacerle lo mismo que los de Konoha me han hecho por años._

—¡Hey! ¿¡Qué miras insecta!? ¡Déjanos solos en este instante o me como tus tripas!— amenazo la pelinegra a Sakura, que retrocedió levemente al ver la furibunda cara de Vegeena.

—…Jeje— rio el peliplata antes de separarse finalmente de ella cuando un pitido se escucho en su oreja, la voz de Terra escuchándose en su psique.

 _ **[Mensaje entrante de**_ ████████]

Naruto se llevo la mano al oído, con expresión molesta—¿Ahora que quieres, anciano?— le pregunto al Hokage atreves del canal especial que tenían.

— _Ha surgido un asunto importante, que te concierne, Naruto._

El mencionado camino lejos de las dos mujeres en el cuarto, a una esquina para que no escucharan de lo que hablaban—No me importa si empezaron la guerra porque son unas maricas sensibles con su líder, estoy en medio de algo muy importante.

— _Quieren que vayas a Falconia._

Naruto se quedo callado unos segundos, mirando a la pared en donde estaba la pintura de una deidad ya olvidada—No, fin de la historia.

— _Naruto, como tu líder te estoy ordenando que vayas allí._

—¿Mi líder? Dime queridísimo líder, ¿Dónde estuviste cuando tenía cuatro años y me violaron unos tipos que le pagaron a la cuidadora del orfanato? ¿Dónde estuviste cuando me quemaron vivo a los seis años? ¿Estuviste allí cuando me arrancaron la lengua? ¿Me ayudaste cuando me destazaron las extremidades y me sacaron los ojos? Porque de ser así, le debo mucho a usted, mi gran líder.

—…

—¿Nada que decir, verdad? Bien, adiós.

— _Atsushi es el que mando como orden que fueras con ellos. Si de verdad él es quien saco a los demonios de la aldea y los comanda, si él es este todopoderoso jinete de la guerra, lo único que podemos hacer es evitar la menor cantidad de bajas posibles._

—Tenemos al jodido Gaikingakure en orbita Hiruzen, una central espacial capaz de enviar un laser desde el espacio, y no solo a todo el continente, los podemos matar uno por uno con la precisión que tiene.

— _¿Y quedar como genocidas ante las demás naciones?_

—Y quedar como la aldea más fuerte, si nos tuviéramos que preocupar de ellos entonces… agh, esta bien, ire.

—… _¿Por qué cambiaste tan de repente de opinión?_

Naruto llevo sus manos a la bandana en su frente, quitándosela y viéndola. La tela era vieja, el metal estaba oxidado y fracturado, no siendo la banda que le dieron en a la academia, sino de otra persona. Se recargo en la pared, sentándose en el suelo, mirando a la nada con expresión melancólica—Porque me estoy dando cuenta que a cada palabra estoy sonando menos humano— murmuro, más que para si mismo que para Hiruzen.

Escucho un largo suspiro, seguido de unos segundos de silencio antes de volver a oír la voz del Sandaime— _Todo esto no sería un problema si no fuera porque adoran a su gobernante como una deidad._

—La gente en la política pueden llamarse atea todo lo que quieran, y sin embargo ellos tienen sus dogmas, sus ídolos, sus ofrendas— dijo moviendo la bandana para ver la agujereada tela—. Entre más grande el gobernador, más grande es la adoración que le tiene su gente, me pregunto que tanto les habrá lavado el cerebro ese jinete.

— _¿Estas seguro de que quieres ir?_

—Me estoy sofocando en mi casa, me estoy sofocando en la aldea, cuando fui y encontré a Karnago me calmo de nuevo— dijo el peliplata guardando la bandana dentro de su chaqueta.

— _Suenas como que no te gusta la aldea._

—Nunca lo hizo, solamente que todo pasaba más tranquilo antes de que muriera y reviviera… Como sea, ¿Cuándo me voy?

— _Mañana a primera hora._

—Mal momento para que sea de mañana, tendré que esperar bastante entonces— respondió el Ootsutsuki con una risa, mirando al hermoso techo de su hogar con una cara que se maravillaba con su creación—. ¿Solo eso me tenías que decir?

— _Nada más… y Naruto._

—¿Qué?

— _El hecho de que seas más humano que todos en Konoha, es algo bastante curioso._

—Deja de decir idioteces anciano, o la gente va a pensar que eres gay— le dijo el Ootsutsuki con una risa más suave que la anterior, cortando al escuchar un grito que le dejo el tímpano temblando.

Sakura fue la primera en preguntar al verlo caminar con una expresión difícil de discernir—¿Qué fue lo que paso?

El Ojimixto se encogió de hombros de forma solemne—Hare un viaje mañana, supongo que el viejo me dejara llevar algunos compañeros de todas formas— le dijo mientras miraba a los alrededores de la casa—. Ahora mismo que dije eso… ¿E Issei?

Sakura parpadeo, mientras miraba también a todos lados en la casa hasta ver en un librero una nota… estampada en la madera con una cuchillo. Se acerco y la leyó—"Estoy ocupado con unas cosas, volveré en la noche"

Una gota de sudor bajo por la frente de Naruto—Uh-oh— soltó mientras se sentaba y pasaba su brazo por los hombros de Vegeena, ocultando su nerviosismo.

—¿"Uh-oh" que?— le cuestiono Sakura viéndolo teniendo una expresión de "Esto va a ser problemático" de los Nara.

—Yare-Yare Daze— declaro bajando la mirada y subiendo los pies a la mesa con un suspiro—. Cuando Issei dice "Ocupado con unas cosas" es decir que va a hacer cosas que afecten la fabrica de la realidad… y que probablemente me den un dolor de cabeza o un montón de orgullo… tal vez ambos.

Sakura le miro sin entender—¿Así que?

—Lo único que puedo decirte es que esta noche va a ser movida… muy movida.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **_** ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ **_**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Era una hermosa noche en Konoha, ¿qué hermosa? ¡Hermosísima noche para los Konohanieses!

¡Todo era perfecto!. Los puestos hacían brillar la aldea, el bullicio de la gente saliendo a cenar y divertirse era lo que embellecía a la avanzada ciudad; tecnológicamente hablando claro está.

¿A quién se le ocurriría perturbar tan hermosa escena? ¡A nadie!

Claro, claro, en las calles con niños corriendo agarrados de las manos de sus papis, no había absolutamente nada ni nadie que pudiera dañar esa calma tranquila

Perooooo~~~~ no era lo mismo en las partes subterráneas~

Un grupo de ninjas con máscaras blancas caminaban por unos pasillos subterráneos con unas cajas en sus brazos.

Eran unas armas que de hecho fueron mandadas desde Gaikingakure no Sato para cierto Ootsutsuki, pero su líder les mando a interceptar las armas para asegurarse de que no era un peligro... es decir copiar las armas.

—Estas cosas pesan...—murmuró uno de ellos—¿Están seguros que solo hay armas aquí? Pesa tanto como un niño.

—Recuerda que Oni siempre uso armas demasiado grandes y pesadas para su tamaño, como esa enorme espada negra que llevaba desde niño— dijo mientras arrestaban la caja hasta una armería.

—Lo sé, pero esto...—murmuro el primero—. Se supone que estás armas deben ser ligeras por el retroceso...

CLICK

Una cabeza de cabello castaño salió de la caja, con dos pistolas en mano. Eran enormes, una de color blanco y otra de color negro, ambas con detalles rojos además de tener espacio para seis balas, el barril de donde salía disparada la bala era mucho más grande que uno normal, al menos de 25 centímetros de alto y 15 de ancho, sin duda, parecían más como unas gigantescas escopetas que unas pistolas.

 **Dooner & Schlag** era el nombre de las armas, y el chico sonrió demencialmente mientras las balas ya estaban adentro.

—Muerdan el polvo, perras.

BANG BANG BANG

Disparo tres veces a sangre fría, dando entre ceja y ceja a los AMBU. Rompiendo sus máscaras con el gran agujero en el centro

Había otro detalle, era insonoras.

Al estar apunto de recargar las pistolas, el castaño vio como los lugares donde iban las balas eran llenadas por un sello con el símbolo del Yin-Yang en menos de un nanosegundo.

—Insonoras, sin retroceso, recarga automática, y estoy seguro que se le puede introducir magia elemental— enumero Issei mientras ponía las pistolas como estaban antes—. Creo que me enamore.

Las giró en sus dedos y las coloco en su cintura, guardándolas en las fundas en ellas.

Se relamió cruelmente los labios entonces—Empecemos este Baile.


	25. Capitulo 24: Politica de un Alienigena

**Para Eien**

Por eso te quiero ;3

 **Para** **Guest**

Falta poco para Pesadilla, y si, todas tus ideas seran puestas en practica pronto.

 **Para Diegoxx24**

En el proximo cap ya veras como la dejo, además de eso, esta que ella empezo a crecer y paso de tener naranjas a tener melones (y proximamente sandías) sigue siendo una chica de 13 años, así que... xd ahh, y no te preocupes, que para eso ya me he puesto las pilas para el proximo cap.

 **Para** **Arraia**

Oh, we both will be good friends.

 **Para** **Son Dexex**

Mah, no hay problema bro, y me alegra que el cap te gustara.

 **Para** **alucar09**

Puedes usar las que quieras mi compadre :D

 **Para** **Kisuned**

Me agrada que te agrase.

 **Para** **Kirinkirito**

Es que no tenía otra forma de hacerlo porque si lo hacía muy tarde se me olvidaba luego. Se dice como se escribe, Atsushi. Y nop, no se parecen xd Creeme, la personalidad de Naruto se ve afectada por eso.

 **Para** **Guest**

No entendi nada :b

 **Para** **NoMeIgnoresPlz**

Si, esto es muchas cosas pero no relleno, de hecho, en este cap sucede algo importante, y sobretodo es que Atsushi y Falconia tienen una gran importancía para la historia

 **Para** **Ryu ootsutsuki 14**

Veras, aun no les hago apariencia xd. El detalle es que este Naruto es enano xd

* * *

 **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

 **Capitulo 24**

 **La Política de un alienígena**

 **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **_** ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ **_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

El chiquillo saco unos audífonos de su bolsillo y se los colocó mientras se acercaba a la enorme puerta de metal que tenía enfrente.

Alzó dos dedos, el índice y corazón de su mano derecha, y los coloco en la puerta—Transmutación de explosivos—murmuró mientras con su mano izquierda hacia un semi-puño con el pulgar hacia arriba, como si tuviera un detonador.—Knock Knock~—y bajo el pulgar.

CLICK

¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

El Yami no Shinobi salto de su asiento oír y sentir aquella tremenda explosión que tumbó varios de sus archiveros, desparramando todo tipo de información por el suelo—¡¿Qué demonios?!—gritó, acercándose al ventanal que tenía y daba vista hacia la puerta principal desde lo alto, vio varios cuerpos de sus ninjas tirados y las puertas de acero en el suelo con una cantidad exagerada de humo saliendo de allí.

Todos sus ninjas que estaban en el lugar salieron disparados hacia la entrada, listos para enfrentar a aquel que había entrado a su territorio.

—¡Let's go!—un grito aniñado se dejó escuchar mientras dos disparos se dejaban escuchar. Al mero instante después de aquello, dos cuerpos cayeron al suelo con un agujero entre ceja y ceja.

Los ninjas empezaron a hacer sellos de mano a grandes velocidades—Steve camina cauteloso por la calle~ Con el ala del sombrero baja~—un tercer disparo se escuchó y tres cayeron. El humo no les dejaba ver bien—. No hay otro sonido más que el de sus pies—escucharon dos pasos que hicieron eco y después un cuarto disparo—. Ametralladoras listas para disparar— "BANG BANG BANG" tres disparos más

CRASH CRASH CRASH CRASH

Danzō se hizo a un lado al notar los agujeros de bala a los costados de su cabeza, así como su ventanal destrozado.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **_** ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ **_**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Naruto reviso que llevase cada cosa necesaria mientras se vestía con la armadura Hunter Prey para ir a la llamada Falconia, no estaba en su casa como normalmente lo estaría, sino preparándose para partir en la torre Hokage.

La secretaría le recibió sin muchos ánimos, ella bien podría ser una de las muchas personas que odiaban a Naruto, pero al igual que varios otros había visto lo que él era capaz de hacer.

Miro a Hiruzen, sin duda, las maquinas de rejuvenecimiento que había inventado habían hecho que el anciano recobrara su juventud—¿Cómo te sientes, Naruto?— le pregunto al verlo sentarse enfrente del escritorio, justo en uno de sus sofás, con una expresión tranquila.

—Particularmente nada, como la mayoría del tiempo— respondió el Ootsutsuki, sus ojos bicolores veían al Sarutobi como lo haría un veterano de guerra.

—Necesito hablar contigo— dijo el Sandaime mientras el peliplata se inclinaba hacía adelante.

Esos ojos que no parecían humanos le veían de forma inmutable—¿Hablar acerca de qué?

—Después de tu ascenso a Chūnin, han habido varios asuntos importantes que pueden ser un problema.

—¿Qué paso?

—…Los lideres de clan no están felices después de que casi mataste a sus hijos en combate, los Nara, Aburame y Akimichi son los menos enojados porque no les hiciste nada, pero el resto están prácticamente ordenando tu cabeza en una pica después de lo que le hiciste a Ino.

—¿Y?

—Naruto, trataste de matar a tus compañeros de Konoha.

El peliplata se quedo callado unos segundos, inclinando su cabeza de forma inquisitiva—No veo cómo hay algo de qué hablar. De haber querido los habría matado el instante que pisaron la arena… ¿sabes que? Al carajo con esto, renuncio— el Ootsutsuki se llevo la mano al protector en su frente, y lo tiro al escritorio.

—¿Por qué?— Hiruzen pudo haber dicho eso con calma, pero estaba sorprendido de que Naruto solo renunciara.

—Siete años Hiruzen, siete putos años trabaje como ANBU en el peor foso séptico de la aldea haciendo el tipo de mierda que tu no tenías los testículos para hacer, ¿y que haces? Me pones en la academia, me ordenan volverme un retrasado, proteger a sus niños y estar agradecido por ello. Prácticamente me escupieron en la cara, me ordenaron que me lo tragara y les pidiera perdón.

—Naruto, lo único que deseamos es que tuvieras una infancia como cualquier otro.

—¿Oh? Infancia, que linda palabra, dísela al tipo que me desolló vivo en mi cumpleaños— le dijo Naruto con sus ojos brillando peligrosamente en rojo—. Ahora cada chica de mi edad excepto la única otra Jinchūriki, _y ahora Sakura… y Hinata supongo,_ ha pensado que soy un idiota, un demonio o ambos. Cuando mientras ellos jugaban con sus papis, yo estaba explorando un nuevo continente como mercenario.

—Necesitábamos a alguien que investigara Jikan, Naruto.

—¡Tenia seis años maldito idiota!— bramo el peliplata levantándose enojado—. ¡Me usaron como conejillo de indias y luego me soltaron en la academia diciendo que era para darme una infancia! Me la quitaron desde el primer minuto que nací Hiruzen, fui la maquina de matar sin alma del pueblo en todo el tiempo que estuve en la academia cuidando de los mocosos herederos de clanes, y me pones como un puto Gennin, gano una pelea justa contra ellos para volverme Chūnin y me quieren degradar de nuevo, váyanse a la mierda, yo renuncio.

—Solo piénsalo Naruto, tienes la oportunidad de convivir de nuevo al lado de tus compañeros de academia y los exámenes Chūnin están muy cerca, ¿Por qué no hacerlo?

—Porque no me vas a promocionar de todos modos. Así que prefiero no ser más un ninja.

—Eso no es cierto. Tienes una oportunidad tan buena como cualquiera, aunque lo que intentaste hacer con tus compañeros tendrá que ser notado.

—Por supuesto que se notará. No me importa, ya he terminado. No tiene sentido. No dejarás que tu zorro mascota tenga ningún tipo de autoridad sobre alguien, ¿por qué fingir? ¿Para poder entretener a la gente? No, he terminado.

—Naruto, nunca te he tratado como si fueras el zorro. Puede que no estés contento conmigo, pero merezco más crédito que eso.

—¿Cómo puedo saber por qué haces las cosas que haces si no me lo dices? Seis años me dejaste solo, hice más misiones de Rango S en un mes que cientos de Jōnins en sus carreras enteras, que era Él Jinchūriki en un equipo con la hija de la líder Uchiha y una de las pocas civiles con valor de ser ninja ¿Y qué podía decir? ¿Me estabas reteniendo intencionalmente? Qué gilipollas me vería entonces. Es bastante malo que dejes que todos me traten como a una enfermedad infecciosa y dime que me ocupe de eso. Fue peor aún cuando me mentiste a la cara, pero me dices que confíe en ti. Pero ahora, ganaste. Ni siquiera me das lo que he ganado, me quitas lo que si gane y quieres que me sienta feliz, así que me rindo, ya no soy un ninja.

Hiruzen sabía que Naruto tenía razón, el chico no poseía una sola razón para confiar en él.

Le oculto demasiadas cosas tratando de actuar como alguien amigable, tratando de ocultar sus malas acciones pasadas, hecho con las mejores intenciones para proteger a la aldea y a Naruto.

El asunto con Kushina, su madre estando viva.

Que tenía dos hermanas y un hermano.

Que las cuentas de Minato y Kushina estaban vacías.

Que usaron su sangre para abrir el sello en la casa de Minato donde tenía guardados gran multitud de secretos.

Estaba en peligro que el castillo de naipes que había hecho se derrumbara.

—Tienes una oportunidad, las promociones son seleccionadas por el comité.

—¿Un comité de personas que probablemente me odien? ¿O no irá en tu contra? No, no veo el punto.

—No todos están en contra tuya y esta es tu mejor oportunidad de ser promovido. Incluso el Daimyō tiene algo que decir si así lo desea, si eres lo suficientemente impresionante.

—No.

—He arreglado para que mi estudiante te entrene para que sea que necesites.

—¿Tsunade me va a entrenar?— pregunto alzando una ceja, ya sabiendo la respuesta.

—No, Jiraiya.

—No estoy interesado.

—Naruto, entrenó al Yondaime y es poderoso por derecho propio. Puedes aprender mucho.

—Pero no lo conozco. Si la protección es un problema, me entrenaría en el reino de mi invocación.

—Naruto, harás el examen Chūnin entrenarás con Jiraiya, eso es una orden— declaro el Sandaime, severamente, causando que los ojos de Naruto se pusieran más rojos.

Se levanto de su silla, camino hasta ponerse enfrente del Sandaime, puso las manos sobre el escritorio y le miro fijo a la cara—No— respondió, pasando una uña justo sobre el símbolo de Konoha en su antigua banda—. Ya no soy más tu mascota, Hiruzen— le dijo mientras una leve, casi minúscula porción de Chakra era liberado, desde su perspectiva.

Desde la de Hiruzen, era sentir y ver a Madara Uchiha enfrente suyo.

—Ya que pareces olvidar quien es el que prácticamente hizo todo en esta aldea para mantenerla, supongo que es mejor recordar ahora que en otro momento— las palabras de Naruto arrastraban sin duda una gran cantidad de desprecio, alzando su mano y creando un portal dorado enfrente de él, y sacando un pergamino que tiro y se desenrollo enfrente del escritorio de Hiruzen—. Firmado en especifico por el Daimyō del fuego, y por todos los grandes científicos que han influenciado en alguna forma la tecnología actual de la aldea.

Hiruzen de forma dudosa empezó a leer el documento, estipulando que al acordado –Naruto en este caso– se le daría el 90% de las ganancias dadas por los diversos artefactos tecnológicos de cientos o hasta miles de científicos.

Había 29 paginas de firmas, 30 contando donde estaba el articulo.

—Veamos, la robótica shinobi, los polímeros sintéticos avanzados y los avances en los viajes, por nombrar algunos. Básicamente por todo lo que he hecho para aumentar la tecnología de la aldea.

Naruto rio levemente, los cientos de miles de científicos que firmaron nada más que clones permanente que el mantuvo por años bajo transformaciones en donde sería mucho más accesible el controlar y repartir tecnología en Konoha al punto de que cualquiera la usaría.

—Veamos de cuanto es por todo lo que me deben de pagar… mmm, cuatro billones de Ryos solamente por la electricidad industrial, o viejo, están jodidos— dijo el peliplata con una risa divertida.

Hiruzen pasaba pagina tras pagina con una expresión pálida, cada pagina la llevaba con el sello del Daimyō y con al menos 100 firmas por pagina.

La sonrisa que llevaba el peliplata era de alguien que esperaba ese resultado—¿Cómo…? ¿Por qué?— nunca en su vida se espero que Naruto tuviera algo como eso bajo su alcance. Después de todo, él no sabía que todos los mencionados eran solo clones de Naruto.

—Veras mi querido Sandaime, el Daimyō vendrá hoy a explicarte las cosas detalladamente, pero no hay problema si te lo explico, yo… ¿Qué hace ella espiando detrás de la puerta?— pregunto el Ootsutsuki levantándose un segundo y al siguiente yendo a la puerta, abriéndola y dejando caer a quien estaba detrás.

PAM

Una caballera rubia cayo apenas Naruto abrió la puerta, una de sus cejas temblando al reconocer a la hija de Kushina, Naruko, allí.

—Bueno, mejor me largo antes de que despierte— dijo el peliplata dando un brinco sobre la rubia, pero apenas lo hizo, fue agarrado del pie y perdió el equilibrio.

—¡Esperaaa!— dijo la Uzumaki con la cara pegada al suelo.

—¿No tengo opción verdad?— pregunto el Ootsutsuki con el rostro igual en el suelo, dejando a un congelado Hiruzen leyendo pagina tras pagina con expresión congelada.

Mientras tanto, los "hermanos" se levantaron y la chica rubia que fácilmente podría tener unos 20 años, Kushina tuvo a Naruko a los 16 años, a Natsuki a los 18 y a Naruto junto a Arashi a los 24. La mujer ajora tenía 37 años, así que Minato y ella tuvieron hijos desde temprana edad.

La rubia de 20 años le jalo de la mano sin mediar palabras, mientras que Naruto bien podría devolver el jalón de tal forma que le arrancaría el brazo, se decidió no hacerlo.

 _Ella tenía ocho años cuando yo nací._ Se limito a pensar el Ootsutsuki de forma calma al llegar afuera de la torre Hokage. _Leía información de ella a pesar de no saber su nombre, pensar que los concejales civiles a esa edad ya planeaban usarla como un juguete sexual._

Naruto no tenía nada contra Kushina, a excepción de que le abandono, ella y él no se conocían nada, pero la idiotez de ella y de Minato de darle tanto poder político a la rama civil para que Danzo no lo obtuviera fue una decisión que le arruino la vida.

Sin embargo, sus hermanos eran niños en todo ese asunto, no sabían ni podían hacer nada al respecto.

—¡Dos helados por favor! Oye, ¿te gusta la menta?— cuestiono ella animadamente recibiendo una mirada estoica—. Dos helados de menta por favor— no se dio cuenta cuando ella le llevo enfrente de una tienda de helados, y al siguiente estaba sentado sobre una banca, mirando el helado color turquesa entre sus manos.

Naruko estaba a su lado, lamiendo de forma lenta su helado mientras miraba al frente y de vez en cuando le daba miradas de soslayo al peliplata.

—¿Cómo era tu nombre?— cuestiono Naruto después de un rato, llevándose el helado a la boca.

—Naruko, despistado— le dijo ella como regaño, generando un sonido de "hmm" en el peliplata que en vez de lamer, mordía su cono de hielo.

Mirando al frente sin expresión alguna, el Ootsutsuki trago antes de hablar—Naruko… ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Es más, ¿qué hacías escuchando una conversación privada?

—Pues… vi que ibas a la torre de Jiji, y quise escuchar de que hablaban ustedes, pero no podía oír nada, ¿de quien fue la brillante idea de cambiar las puertas de madera por esas de metal? Ushh, si que fuiste muy rudo al ni avisarme o hacer un ruido para abrir la puerta, casi me rompo la nariz— le seguía regañando ella, pero por el tono y la forma que hablaba, era signo de que ni ella se lo tomaba enserio.

Una leve sonrisa se formo en la boca del peliplata al oírla hablar de esa forma, rascándose la mejilla—Para ser la mayor eres demasiado infantil— murmuro para si mismo con una risa leve.

—Heeey, no es mi culpa que seas un amargado, Onii-chan.

Y de repente, hubo silencio.

Naruto se dejo de rascar la mejilla y la sonrisa en su cara lentamente se fue deshaciendo, su expresión volvía a ser la de un insensible—No soy tu hermano.

—¿Eh?— hizo la Ojiazul al no haberle oído, pues fue apenas un susurro inaudible.

El Ojimixto se giro para verle con una cara calma, pero que hasta cierto punto, parecía transmitir lastima—No, soy, tu hermano.

La rubia se le quedo viendo unos segundos, antes de apretar su cono sin nada de hielo entre sus manos—Oye… se que probablemente para ti soy solo una extraña que te invita a un helado… lo cual se puede malinterpretar fácilmente, pero es por eso que te estuve siguiendo… quiero saber sobre mi hermanito menor, nunca tuve la oportunidad de conocerte, Natsuki puede ser muy aburrida, Arashi es un cretino y tu has sufrido mucho, no quiero dejarte así como así solo porque tu no me consideras tu familia.

—Hablo de forma literal— respondió Naruto ante el soliloquio de la rubia, ya masticando su cono con la misma expresión de siempre—. Que me llames Onii-chan es lindo y todo, pero no soy tu hermano… no **puedo** ser tu hermano.

—Vaya, eres más amargado de lo que pensé— le dijo Naruko volteándole la mirada ante su respuesta tan contundente, aunque no podía culparlo por decir esas palabras, pues como dijo, ella era solo una extraña para él.

Sin embargo, ese no era el punto al que Naruto quería llegar—Tu hermano murió hace 6 años, 2 meses, tres semanas y siete días— en lenguaje coloquial, que fue cuando comió el fruto en su cumpleaños—. Lo que los de Konoha le hicieron a tu hermano lo rompió en un millón de pedazos física y sobretodo mentalmente, yo no soy otra cosa que los trozos unidos de eso— le dijo mirándose las manos de un color tan pálido que bien podrían ser las de un muerto—. Cualquier persona sentiría algo hacía ti, Kushina y los otros dos, es imposible para alguien no sentir algo por alguien que comparte su sangre… y yo no siento nada más que lo que sentiría por alguien que no conozco. Ahh, ni siquiera yo me entiendo— Naruto se llevo las manos a la cara, suspirando exasperado.

Naruko le miro por un largo rato, su mirada ya no tenía una expresión infantil y juguetona, sino una contrariada—Hey… se que no soy alguien para decir esto, pero… puedes confiar en mi, incluso si no me consideras tu hermana, lo soy… y falle para cuidarte antes, solo quiero poder conocerte.

Los ojos de Naruto se perdieron en la nada por unos segundos, trago, un nudo en la garganta le hacía hablar de forma más ronca de lo usual—Deje de ser humano hace mucho tiempo— declaro el peliplata, llevándose una mano a su pelo y viendo unos mechones—. No, nunca fui humano, Naruto Uzumaki lo fue, y yo lo mate— hubo una tonada oscura al decir eso ultimo, mientras aflojaba sus brazos.

—¿Y que estas diciendo ahora? ¡Tu eres Naruto Uzumaki! Es imposible que te mataras a ti mismo.

—Soy Naruto Ootsutsuki— respondió el nombrado ante el grito de la rubia, mirando al suelo sin emoción alguna—. Tengo los recuerdos y los sentimientos que él tenía… pero no soy él, no soy tu hermano, ni de sangre ni por sentimientos, soy solo el resultado de tratar de juntar los trozos rotos que él era. Ni siquiera soy humano, así que no comparto ningún rasgo contigo.

Naruko le miro, su cara estaba llena de preocupación ante lo que Naruto decía de una forma que bien podría ser la de alguien pensando en suicidarse—…Onii… Naruto.

—Lo siento, Naruko— le dijo de repente, suspirando mientras se levantaba—. Mate a tu hermano con solo existir, no puedo… nunca podre mirarte diciéndome hermano sin sentirme como el ser más hipócrita por eso.

Naruto Ootsutsuki se dio la vuelta, había ventilado una conversación que era la razón de gran parte de sus pesadillas.

Ese cuerpo destrozado en el bosque, un humano sin brazos, piernas, piel, ojos, nariz, dientes, lengua, oídos, nada que le catalogara como un humano, solo era una plasta de sangre y carne.

Eso es lo que él había sido, algo incapaz de ver, oír, oler, hablar y que solo podía sentir dolor.

Sentía miedo al ver a aquella imagen de lo que el fue, no sentía miedo por haber sido _eso._

Saber que todas las torturas, todo el dolor, todo lo que Naruto Uzumaki paso por las torturas de las personas de Konoha, recordaba las emociones de ira, tristeza, odio, dolor y demás… pero él no sentía nada al respecto.

Saber que por nacer había matado a su antiguo yo, que para que Naruto Ootsutsuki tuviera esperanza, Naruto Uzumaki debió de ser sacrificado, hacía que un enorme peso cayera sobre sus hombros.

En el Naraka, pudo pensar sobre eso por miles de años, entre el calor infernal y el frio demencial, no encontró una respuesta de quien era, Naruto Uzumaki usando el cuerpo de Naruto Ootsutsuki, o viceversa.

Antes de poder irse, noto como la mano de ella le agarraba de la chaqueta—¿Pu… Puedes al menos… hablarme de eso?

Naruto cerro sus ojos, mirando a la acera en donde de las grietas, una flor crecía—Desearía poder, pero todo lo que soy, todo lo que alguna vez seré es porque no me pudieron llevar a mi con ustedes… y entre más lo pienso, más agradecido estoy de que lo hayan hecho… lo siento, en verdad que eres una buena persona, Naruko… pero yo no lo soy, ni tampoco soy tu hermano.

No más palabras fueron dichas, e incluso así, ella casi con desesperación paso de agarrarle a abrazarle, incapaz de entenderle.

Hubo un respiro lento del Ootsutsuki mientras acariciaba las manos de Naruko—Solo espero que los otros dos sean unos cretinos, no creo poder aguantar si son como tu.

No tuvo el valor de devolver el abrazo o de quitar los brazos de ella.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **_** ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ **_**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Seis lujosos carruajes se desplazaban sobre las planicies.

Sus movimientos eran sorprendentemente estables a pesar del hecho de que estaban galopando sobre terreno irregular a altas velocidades.

Para comenzar, las ruedas de cada carruaje eran objetos mágicos llamados "Ruedas Cómodas". Adicionalmente, el chasis de los carruajes había sido tratado con un hechizo llamado "Carga Liviana"

Estos carruajes increíblemente magníficos costaban una fortuna exuberante, pero justo del mismo modo lo hacían las criaturas que tiraban de ellos. Las bestias mágicas de ocho patas se parecían a los caballos y eran conocidas como 'Sleipnirs'.

Intentar calcular el precio de desplegar seis de estos vehículos era un ejercicio de insensatez.

Estos vehículos –inalcanzables para los simplemente adinerados– eran escoltados por un grupo de jinetes montados en poderosos caballos.

Había más de veinte de estos jinetes, cada uno vestido con una armadura de cota de malla, armados con espadas largas en sus cinturas y ballestas en sus espaldas.

El único que era diferente podría ser un séptimo carruaje, el más vistoso, el más lujoso y el que iba en el centro. Había dos grandes razones porque resaltaba.

La primera se debía a que el carruaje en sí mismo era sobrecogedoramente hermoso. Su color base era de un negro que parecía haber sido cortado del mismo cielo nocturno, adornado con decoraciones complejas que cubrían todo el chasis del vehículo. Dichas decoraciones tenían el leve resplandor del oro y bronce, dándole a todo un aire clásico y elegante. Aunque los adornos eran un poco excesivos, no llegaban al punto de la cursilería. En lugar de eso, a lo que más recordaba era a una enorme caja de tesoros. Su enorme belleza hacía que el resto de carruajes se vieran como unos carros de heno.

La otra razón era la bestia que tiraba del carruaje. Era una bestia, porque no había forma de que fuese un simple caballo. La criatura gorjeaba suavemente, un sonido líquido como 'gurururu', y sus afilados dientes podían verse en la abertura de su boca. Su cuerpo entero estaba recubierto de escamas que parecían pertenecer a un reptil, y debajo de esas escamas habían prominentes y ondulantes grupos de músculos.

Era el que iba más lento, porque si iba a una velocidad normal, bien podría rebasar a todas las demás criaturas dentro de dicho carruaje en meros segundos.

Dentro del carruaje que parecía hecho de la oscuridad de la noche, una serie de seres de diferentes formas se encontraban dentro.

El más curioso de todos era el que sin lugar a dudas se le podría referir como un "niño"

Podías ver a un alto y delgado hombre de cabello negro con lentes, a un colosal hombre insecto que generaba un aura de hielo, a una hermosa mujer demonio de cabello negro y ojos amarillos, a una niña de cabello rosa con la piel pálida de un muerto, y a dos pequeños elfos oscuros.

Pero había dos que eran más curiosos que el resto.

El niño de cabello castaño, que se miraba de la misma edad que los elfos oscuros, moviendo sus pies de forma despreocupada, como si no hubiera seres de lo más extraños a su alrededor.

El segundo era si el que era más curioso. Era un chico de menos del doble de la edad del anterior, con una piel blanca que parecía mármol pulido perfectamente, con un largo cabello erizado que le llegaba por sobre los hombros y con dos ojos de colores contrarios, azul y rojo, que tenían una brillante pupila dorada con una forma de rendija, como la de un lobo. Su cuerpo era musculoso y con su tamaño, le hacía ver como un pequeño adulto. Su cara tenía facciones hermosas sin duda, y cuando madurase se volvería un joven apuesto, siendo a esa edad más como un niño lindo… obviando su musculatura y la mirada de un veterano de guerra en sus ojos.

Vestía una ropa que bien podría ser vista como la de una guerrero futurista, sus pies estaban cubiertos por unas botas altas de color negro que tenían incrustadas detalles plateados y azules, se aferraban a su pie por unas correas negras y que le llegaban por debajo de las rodillas, dejando paso a un pantalón/short negro atado a la cadera con un cinturón blanco, así mismo poseía protecciones para las espinilleras.

Sobre sus hombros estaba un abrigo azul con la parte inferior rasgada, bordeado de color negro y con detalles dorados en el cuello con una cadena de metal uniendo ambos lados. Debajo de eso tenía una camisa negra manga larga que cubría su torso, apretada, dejando entre ver su abdomen musculoso y cincelado junto a su pecho duro, en sus manos unos guantes blancos sin dedos, dejando ver que la tela negra también los cubría, y que le llegaban casi al codo, con un anillo rojo en la muñeca y pintados de rojo al final, teniendo unas pequeñas hombreras blancas con azul sobre los hombros como adornos que casi parecían parte del abrigo y combinaban con el resto de la ropa.

En sus dedos estaban 10 anillos de oro con gemas increíblemente hermosas.

La armadura Hunter Prey brillaba con la luz emitida por las lamparas en el techo del carruaje, Naruto mirando por la ventana con una expresión de aburrimiento, Issei jugaba con Aura y Mare, el resto de Guardianes de Piso estaban callados y rectos.

—Naruto-sama, ¿hay algo que le moleste?— pregunto Demiurge después de un largo tiempo.

Su amo y señor giro sus ojos de colores contrarios hacía él, con una expresión imperturbable—El viaje tarda demasiado, apenas llegamos al País de la Miel después de cruzar el País del Agua, después de eso llegaremos al País de los Demonios, sin mencionar que deberemos toma un barco si queremos ir a Jikan, todo porque estos caballeros aun no conocen viajar en un avión o algo— sus tranquilas palabras contrastaban con su aburrido tono de voz.

—¿Quiere que hagamos algo al respecto?— cuestiono Cocytus educadamente, haciendo al Ootsutsuki cerrar sus ojos sin un solo gesto de importancia.

—Es mejor dejar que estos caballeros se sientan seguros, además, podre saludar a Rinne después de no verla por un largo tiempo— declaro mientras miraba por la ventana.

El contingente de personas que le llevaba a Falconia le dio la opción de llevar a unas cuantas personas de su lado como protección, los lideres de clanes ofreciendo a sus hijos para que fueran o dicho lugar a conocer y formar alianzas.

Naruto no tenía nada en contra de sus compañeros de academia, era amigo de varios de ellos en particular, pero sabía que ellos no estaban hechos para hacer dicho tipo de cosas, eran ninjas, no embajadores.

No quería tampoco compartir su lugar con algún concejal civil o líder de clan que haría innecesarias preguntas, así que fue por la opción más segura, y se llevo a los guardianes de cada piso en la fortaleza que realmente era su mansión.

—Tal insolencia de hacer a Naruto-sama ir hacía su tierra cuando deberían ser ellos los que viajen por el mundo y rogar para que tengan una audiencia con él, esto no será olvidado.

—Déjalos ser, Shalltear, este viaje ayuda a saber como será el gobierno de Falconia— dijo el Ootsutsuki acariciando su barbilla—. Según los reportes que me han sido enviados desde Gaikingakure están en un país al centro de Jikan… ahh, hace tiempo que no visito Midland— se dijo a si mismo Naruto al recordar el nombre del país que se extendía al centro de los demás en el continente de la magia.

El viaje normalmente sería muy tardado, pero considerando que había un par de sellos espacio-temporales para eso, lo que afueran eran hora dentro de allí no eran más que minutos, claro que si una amenaza se llegara a dar, los sellos al instante se desactivaban.

Naruto se quedo viendo la ventana, en donde las cosas pasaban a tal velocidad que bien podrían considerarse que se veía un video acelerado. El peliplata se acaricio el mentón viendo como a la distancia estaban unas especies de piedras rectangulares justo cuando llegaron al País del Té—Ahhh, parece que realmente no llegaríamos al País de los Demonios para viajar, que lastima, no he hablado con Rinne desde que reviví— se dijo a si mismo el peliplata con una risa.

De repente, un fuego sobrenatural cubrió al caballero llamado Grunbeld y para cuando se dieron cuenta, veían a un enorme dragón hecho de cristal con la cara del caballero justo en la cima de su cornamenta.

Usando su mandíbula gigante, reunió las piedras hasta hacer que todas fuesen una puerta.

—De repente siento que el aura mágica de este lugar ha cambiado— declaro Demiurge, su rostro era serio.

—No es de sorprender, este lugar antiguamente fue usado por los Enanos de Midgar como una forma de caminar por las ramas del árbol del mundo— dijo el peliplata con una leve sonrisa mientras los soldados empezaban a caminar entre las puertas de piedra en forma de círculos.

—Asombroso Naruto-sama, su conocimiento del mundo supera a cualquier otro en este mundo— dijo Demiurge haciendo un reverencia respetuosa.

Los guardianes asintieron al unísono, mientras la vista del Ootsutsuki estaba en la ventana, observando como es que empezaban a "flotar" y parecía como si el suelo mismo pasase debajo de ellos a gran velocidad.

—Y-Ya veo, gracias por el cumplido Demiurge— dijo con una gota en la nuca Naruto. Para ver de repente un enorme lugar con arboles blancos sin hojas. Y en la distancia se podía ver un colosal árbol de un grosor de varias decenas de metros y un alto de miles.

En los aires flotaban todo tipo de seres que iban desde insectos gigantes similares a cigarras, dragones cornudos y medusas flotantes.

Por la entrada estaban bellas estatuas de grifos con guerreros espartanos detrás de ellos, estatuas de halcones estaban en las cimas de cada pared, eso era todo lo que podían ver solo desde la entrada.

—Es demasiado blanco para mis ojos—comentó Issei con unos lentes de sol cubriendo sus ojos—. Y demasiado brillante.

Naruto salió lentamente del carruaje, observando el enorme árbol que tenía una forma espiral muy curiosa. La miro por varios segundos, antes de que una sonrisa divertida cruzara sus facciones.

Para los de Falconia –para los humanos– era una sonrisa de autocompasión al verse sumamente superado con solo ver la estructura del lugar, sin embargo, para Zodd, Grunbeld y guerreros similares podían ver lo que ocultaba esa sonrisa.

—Un árbol conectado a lo más profundo del plano astral, la misma esencia de la Causalidad… aquí te escondías hijo de puta— murmuro mirando al suelo donde el espiral comenzaba desde la tierra—. Es tan irónico que tomases la forma del Árbol Mundial **(** **世界** **裸** **旋** **樹** **)** pero sigues sin ser nada ante el verdadero Yggdrasil.

Nadie podía ver lo que el veía, pero entre el espiral, podía ver la imagen de un corazón succionando almas.

—Papá, siento que ese árbol nos mira feo— le dijo el castañito de mechas negras subiéndose a la espalda del peliplata.

La sonrisa del Ootsutsuki se calmo de forma gradual—No te preocupes por eso hijo, tarde o temprano lo partiremos, a la mitad, los dos juntos— le dijo con convicción alzando el puño para que Issei lo chocara.

El niño chocó los puños con su padre, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

—Bien Naruto— Nosferatu hablo, acercándose al peliplata quien se giró para verle—. Atsushi-sama está ansioso de verte

El mencionado iba a hablar pero Issei le interrumpió—No papá, no vayas, Bakushi (Baka + Atsushi) solo quiere tus nalgas.

—¡PFFTTTT!— se escucho como si un globo desinflado mientras el Ojimixto apretaba los labios en un intento de no reírse.

—¡Hey mocoso! ¡Muestra respeto por Atsushi-sama!—exclamó uno de los soldados qué les acompaño en el camino con molestia—. ¡Él ha sido muy generoso al invitarlos a Falconia!

Al instante Cocytus salió del carruaje, el aire a su alrededor se sentía más frio que de costumbre, su enorme tamaño era similar a Grunbeld en la forma de Dragón que tomo antes—¿Quién fue el sucio ser inferior que se atrevió a gritarle al joven maestro?— pregunto con sus mandíbulas de insecto chasqueando entre si.

Mirando a cada guerrero armado en busca del malnacido que le grito al hijo de su amo

—Déjalo Cocytus—fue lo que dijo Issei—. Fue un error mío, claro, él tiene razón. Debería mostrar más respeto a Bakushi...Pero, obviamente, no mostraré respeto alguno por un hombre que usa un extraño traje dominatrix y que además presenta serias desviaciones sexuales cuando de mi padre se trata...

—¡JAJAAAAA!— rio Naruto de golpe, sintiendo que la risa explotaba en su garganta antes de controlarla—. C-Como sea, mejor entremos, es de mala educación hacer esperar a alguien.

—Es de mala educación hacer esperar a alguien importante para nosotros, ¿Bakushi es importante?

Mientras los caballeros Falconianos chirreaban los dientes, Naruto los apretaba junto a los labios—Chico, me estoy tratando de no reír— le regaño levemente empezando a caminar a la entrada.

—Lo sé, aparte, es divertido ver a los insectos revolcarse en su miseria—comentó el chiquillo sacándole la lengua a los caballeros.

El Ootsutsuki miro a la lejanía y los alrededores, donde miraba unos cristales salir del suelo que tenían forma de alas, las flores estaban completamente florecidas, las frutas de los arboles se miraban jugosas.

Haciendo la cabeza a un lado, vio como Demiurge aparecía de la nada con un par de manzanas en manos, arrodillado enfrente de Naruto e Issei—Mis señores, me tome la libertad de ir a buscar algo de fruta por si así lo desean.

Los guerreros abrieron los ojos, sorprendidos, pues ni siquiera lo habían visto salir del carruaje y los árboles no estaban particularmente cerca.

Naruto agarro ambas y le dio una a Issei, ambos masticándolas al mismo tiempo—No saben ni la mitad de buenas que las manzanas doradas que tenemos en casa.

—Ni Stark en el espacio comería de estas para sobrevivir—masculló Issei comiendo con una expresión de asco. Tanto tiempo comiendo manzanas doradas le dieron un paladar fino.

Y eso que solo las había comido alrededor de un par de días, para cualquier otra persona las frutas serían lo más frescas y deliciosas que hubieran probado.

No para ellos.

Demiurge al instante se inclino con cierto arrepentimiento—Lamento haber ensuciado sus paladares con tal inmundicia, pagare caro mi falta, mis señores— les dijo a ambos el ser creado por uno de los 41 seres supremos.

—Mejor entremos ya— dijo el peliplata tirando la manzana a un lado e Issei solo le prendió fuego.

Del carruaje oscuro, una bella mujer de cabello negro y ojos amarillos salió con paso tranquilo, una bella sonrisa adornaba sus ya de por si hermosas facciones con un vestido que dejaba ver su sensual cuerpo. Y detrás de ella, una adorable niña de cabello rosado, piel inhumanamente pálida, ojos rojos, grandes pechos y un bello vestido purpura oscuro cubriéndola, una sombrilla del mismo color que su vestido la tapaba del sol.

—Ara~ Que lugar tan asquerosamente brillante, Issei-sama tiene mucha razón para no gustarle este lugar— dijo la pelirrosa con un tono despectivo y con una sonrisa elegante, caminando hasta ponerse detrás de Naruto.

Este ni siquiera pareció notarlo al instante que entraba por el enorme lugar, observando como la ciudad a lo lejos se veía como una especie de paraíso griego con edificios de estructura de pillares, bellas casas y edificios con estilo clásico.

Era sin duda una hermosa vista hasta donde alcanzara la mirada, y sin embargo, Naruto caminaba por ella con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. Una enorme torre hecha de alas se alzaba en lo alto, las personas que pasaban los días caminando animados y regateando cosas en las calles murmuraban ahora al verlos, susurros de ovación hacía los soldados, incluso los nombres de Apóstoles como Zodd y Grunbeld eran murmurados con respeto y admiración.

No se podía decir lo mismo cuando veían a los de Konoha, en especifico ver a Naruto con las manos en los bolsillos con una expresión calma y divertida. Casi arrogante para lo que importaba, pues parecía que simplemente pasaba por una calle normal y corriente.

 _Estilo greco-romano, que anticuado._ Pensó con Issei en sus hombros, recordaba que los de Falconia fueron solo a una pequeña parte del área central de Konohagakure, de las más antiguas, ya que arquitectónicamente, incluso las calles clásicas de la aldea eran más eficientes, aunque admitiría que eran bellas construcciones a nivel humano, como un Ootsutsuki que hizo una aldea a su imagen era ver una casa hecha de bloques de juguete por un niño.

—Ummm, interesante lugar para un castillo, y… lindo diseño— murmuro viendo el lugar a la distancia. Que seguía un tema aviar.

El castillo del Halcón.

Tenía un estilo arquitectónico marcadamente divergente del estilo clásico que se encuentra en la ciudad baja, estructurado para asemejarse al rostro y las alas de un halcón en vuelo; Además, un gran reparto de aves de presa se podían observar en vuelo constante cerca de la estructura aviar del castillo. Los puentes de construcción sólida de increíble magnitud y constitución permitían que ciudadanos pertenecientes de la ciudad baja viajen al castillo en masa.

Pasaron los minutos caminando hasta llegar a los puentes, desde allí, caminaron hacía el enorme castillo que bien podría describirse como algo más allá del alcance humano.

Naruto miro a los guardias que les rodeaban, armados con lanzas y armas de gran calidad, y en un gran numero, por sobretodo, dejaban un espacio donde podía ver una puerta que conducía directo a un bello jardín.

Uno a uno, los soldados pasaron primero, y a pesar de que escuchaba el mismo murmuro despectivo de los soldados, o de los gruñidos de ira apenas controlada de sus guardianes, Naruto estaba más concentrado en como su espalda empezaba a sangrar.

 _Así es como son las cosas._ Pensó con algo de seriedad el peliplata, había ido a Falconia con la única razón de averiguar si su líder era realmente uno de los jinetes que se llevaron a los demonios. Más importante aun, al notar como los jinetes de la guerra pudieron simplemente ser invocados en un eclipse falso le daba mayor importancia al asunto, y el árbol enorme en la entrada le dio la ultima pista.

Ahora los Jinetes y todos los monstruos del plano astral cobraron existencia.

Suspiro algo hastiado mientras un portal dorado se creaba enfrente suyos, y mientras los soldados se alarmaron al creer que atacaría, él con toda la calma del mundo saco un collar que poseía gema roja con un marco de oro divino.

Una gema muy especial, creada con Amrita que suprimía el efecto de una maldición en su portador. Normalmente no le ayudaría siendo que si la usaba, la maldición del Chakravartin tardaría años en revivirle, pero en ese caso, solo se la puso alrededor del cuello y el sangrado en el sello se detuvo.

Usando su control sobre la sangre, regreso la que salió de regreso a su cuerpo y siguió caminando hasta ver la entrada a un hermoso jardín.

El dorado báculo que fue hecho por los 40 seres que antaño fueron los camaradas de Korento apareció en la mano de Naruto, hacía un sonido metálico mientras caminaba con tranquilidad hacía una mesa en el que un grupo de personas tomaban el té qué parecían ignorantes, o parecían ignorar, su presencia total en la sala.

—Parece que las flores han crecido con mucha más abundancia.

Fue lo que escucharon venir de una persona de cabello plateado azulado, sus ojos igualmente azules, su cabello levemente rizado y algo esponjado le cubría uno de sus ojos y dos largos mechones caían sobre su armadura con temática de halcón. Su voz sonaba calma y casi indiferente ante todo.

—Haha, cualquier flor puede crecer aquí, es sin duda un ambiente agradable— fue la dulce respuesta de una morena de constitución menuda, tez pálida y ojos oscuros. Su pelo largo y rizado estaba atado con un peinado que corresponde a la realeza medieval.

Naruto inclinó su cabeza, solo reconocía a la mujer que acompañaba a aquel sujeto. Pero no sabía quién demonios era el andrógino ese.

—Gracias por todas estas obras, su santidad— le dijo ella a un hombre enano por la edad, tenía una cara gentil a pesar de que lo que quedaba de su cabello eran solo unos cuantos cabellos a los lados de su cabeza y ya le faltaban varios dientes, y sin embargo, daba una sensación de calma al verlo.

—Hoho, le estoy muy agradecido se alteza— dijo el hombre anciano con gratitud.

 _Ahh, es el Pontífice de Midland, ya se me hacía conocido._ Por lo que Naruto recordaba, era como el equivalente al Papa o el máximo Arzobispo en lo que religión significaba.

Una niña de pelo rubio y ojos azules se recostó en la mesa con desgano—He terminado mis deberes, no quiero ver otro fantasma— dijo lastimeramente, produciendo una risa en los presentes.

—¿Puedo unírmeles para descansar también?— pregunto Naruto al llegar a un par de metros de ellos.

Todos se giraron al oír su voz llena de indiferencia, como estando alerta. Menos el peliplata de tonos azulados.

—Así que, al final has llegado, Naruto— dijo el de ojos azules llevándose lentamente una tasa de té a la boca.

—Debo decir, es grato conocerla al fin, Lady Atsushi.

 **PFFFFT**

La mano del albino tembló, el té había caído sobre su pulcra armadura y, ante lo dicho, se había mordido la lengua.

—¿¡D-Di-Disculpa!?— hablo con rostro sorpresivamente desencajado.

—Oh, perdone mi forma de hablar, es solo que todos hablaban de usted refiriéndose como un hombre. Tampoco es que la demerite por ser mujer, conozco bastantes mujeres que comandan países mejor que varios hombres… aunque si me permite opinar, a decir verdad tal vez la falta de pecho es lo que puede hacer que algunos soldados crean que es hombre, sin ofender claro esta, ningún hombre podría tener una cara tan refinada como usted.

—Pero papá; si le dicen hombre y tiene cara de mujer...¿No sería un trapito?

—No, no, no hijo, eso es un termino poco educado, se dice travestido.

—Eso es peor papá. Pensaran que se vende en las esquinas por las noches.

—¡KUH! ¡RUFIANES!— dijo Grunbeld apunto de lanzárseles encima, pero una señal de mano del peliplata les detuvo.

Aclarándose la garganta, hablo con toda la calma que pudiera—Te aseguro que soy hombre, Naruto.

—….¿Estas seguro?

—Si— gruño levemente mientras trataba de calmarse.

Los ojos de Naruto se quedaron fijos en él por unos momentos, antes de entrecerrar la mirada y usar la visión de rayos X que tenía como Kriptoniano—Wow… esto es incomodo.

—Más incómodo habrá sido cuando se compraba ropa—comentó el niño castaño—. ¿Le habrán mirado raro por estar en la sección equivocada?

Los ojos del peliplata azulado temblaron levemente—¿Puedes dejarte de bromas por una vez?

—Solo uno más, solo uno más— pidió el Ojimixto antes de girar su mirada a la pelinegra que estaba allí—. Charlotte, tu debes saber mejor que nadie, ¿se dan de tijerazos?

—Papá, ¿por qué preguntas eso? Es obvio que Charlotte es una total dama.

Naruto se aclaro también la garganta después de eso—Lo lamento, obviamente ella debe de ser la que domine en la cama.

—Espera un minuto— le dijo el Ojiazul tratando de ignorar todo lo que escuchaba—. Actúas como si no me conocieras, pero recuerdas bien a Charlotte, puedes dejar de actuar.

—¿Ahh? Ahh, eso, no actuó, no recuerdo haberte visto alguna vez en mi vida, pero si que recuerdo el pastel de calabaza de Charlotte, delicioso por cierto, ¿lo has probado? Charlotte, ¿tienes la receta?— pregunto a la antigua princesa de Midland que se mantenía callada en su silla, avergonzada.

—¿Pastel de calabaza? ¡Yo quiero!

El Ojiazul cerro los ojos para calmarse un poco, antes de hablar—Se donde escondes a Emiko, Naruto.

—…

Y el ambiente se puso más serio de repente.

 _Ahhh...chinga._ Pensó Issei tomado de la pierna de Naruto, sintiendo como temblaba pero de la ira.

Por un segundo, el peliplata miro sus manos temblorosas—Es extraño… ni siquiera se quien eres y solo escucharte decir el nombre de ella… me enfurece más que cualquier otra cosa.

Atsushi apoyo su mejilla en su puño que estaba recargado en el apoya brazos del asiento real que usaba—Las cosas son simples, se que tu no eres nada feliz en Konoha, todos allí te tratan peor que una peste no por el Kyūbi, no, es porque pueden, tienen a alguien con quien desquitarse de todo lo que les molesta y ese resultas ser tú. El único consuelo que tuviste antes de convertirte en lo que eres ahora fue una pequeña niña, en un pequeño orfanato donde todos te escupían en la cara, y ella te abrazaba. Tu querida Emiko.

La cara de Naruto no mostraba ira, al contrario, mostraba una expresión sin emociones, indescifrable. Al contrario de los guardianes que trataban de controlar su ira, viendo que su amor y señor estaba estoico ante esa ofensa.

—Pero con el tiempo, ella enfermo, una incurable enfermedad de hecho, su carne se empezaba a pudrir, su piel se empezaba a caer, caía inconsciente por la perdida de sangre. E incluso cuando usabas tus recién ganadas habilidades curativas en ella, solo regresabas al punto de partida, ella tarde o temprano regresaba a sufrir, pero nunca te detuviste a preguntarte. ¿Qué causo esa enfermedad? ¿Qué o quién nunca se separo de ella? ¿Quién fue "bendecido" por Izanagi y Yamata, los dos seres cuyas energías son las más nocivas de todas?

—…

—Exacto, tu lo hiciste.

—Y tú bien inocente, ¿no?—comentó el niño abrazando a su padre, dándole compañía

Ignorando al niño, Atsushi continúo—Te tengo una oferta Naruto, abandona Konoha, únete a Falconia, vuélvete parte de la Banda del Halcón nuevamente, y a cambio…— chasqueo los dedos, y al instante un hombre apareció en un borrón de velocidad—. Este es Harokrus, un demonio de Tercera Generación con la habilidad de romper maldiciones, sin importar que tan poderosas sean, incluso la tuya.

Quien apareció era más un humano que un demonio, tenía un largo cabello negro que cubría uno de sus ojos que eran del mismo color, tenía aretes en cada oreja que eran cruces de plata, y un collar en el cuello hecho de oro, vistiendo un formal traje purpura oscuro.

Atsushi hablo, poniendo sus manos en la espalda—Lo que tu portas es una maldición, lo que les pase a los que amas es culpa tuya, quien este a tu lado solo sufrirá desgracias. Mira la desgracia que le trajiste a la persona que juraste proteger.

El Demonio de Tercera Generación hablo—Vamos, se que estas cansado de portar un peso eterno sobre tus hombros, Naruto-san. Tu maldición afecto a la mujer que amabas.

Nadie noto como el peliplata apretaba las manos hasta que los guantes chirriaron.

—Te arrebato a tu familia.

Sus dientes crujieron y chasquearon entre si.

—La maldición consume a todos los que ames.

Sangre comenzó a salir de sus manos.

—Tu sobrevives y ellos mueren.

Sus ojos se ponen rojos

—Y quedaras solo eternamente.

El halcón de la luz camino con las manos en la espalda, mirando a Naruto desde arriba—Hiciste una promesa que ha estado consumiendo tu vida. ¿De que te sirvió amar si ahora estas sufriendo por eso? ¿De verdad pensaste que podrías llegar a ser feliz? No eres más que una herramienta que las personas usaran para su conveniencia. Las 7 princesas y las sacerdotisas solo te utilizan para que seas el que se sacrifique por todos. No pediste ser el Chakravartin, solo lo haces por amor, pero ser el Chakravartin esta matando ese amor, libérate de esa responsabilidad, y puedes volver con nosotros.

Naruto miro la mano extendida de Atsushi, y giro la mirada para ver como en los alrededores aparecían un pequeño numero de personas.

Un chico de cabello rubio con pecas en la nariz que le miraba con seriedad, un pelinegro con cara de pocos amigos, una mujer de piel oscura y cabello castaño, dos chicas adolescentes con trajes de Kunoichi de cabello negro y una mujer madura parecida a las antiguas dos.

Todos tenían un destello de culpa en sus ojos, como si esperaran que al sellar el trato, pudieran redimir algo.

Naruto no los recordaba a ninguno.

Volvió a mirar a Atsushi, y lentamente alzo la mano.

El peliplata de ojos azules extendió su mano, ambos estando a centímetros de sellar el trato.

Al siguiente, Naruto le apunto directo a la cara—¡Jally-"Culo de jalea"-Wally!— exclamo con una sonrisa enorme.

La ceja de Atsushi tembló y una vena se le hinchó en la frente—No mierda. ¡No de nuevo!

—¿¡AAAAHHH!?— gritaron todos al borde de un colapso nervioso cuando escucharon al Ootsutsuki gritar esas palabras para luego estallar en carcajadas.

—¡Oh por Kisshoten finalmente te recuerdo!— exclamo entre gritos y risas el peliplata, empezando a tomarse el estomago mientras retrocedía—. ¿¡A que emperador le vendiste las nalgas para conseguir este lugar, eh!? ¡Por qué no fue suficiente! ¡JAJAJAJAJA! Ufff, ajaja… ahhh, perdón, perdón, es solo que… ¡JAJAJAJAJA! ¡Te volviste una prostituta ese día, una prostituta ingeniosa lo acepto! Pero si que no me puedo creer que te volviste rey… o reina si adivino bien… ¡Jajajajajaja!

Naruto se dejo caer al suelo, la cara de Atsushi era roja, de la ira o de la vergüenza, tal vez una mezcla de ambas, mientras el Ojimixto se revolcaba en el suelo sujetándose el estomago—¡Apuesto que aun extrañas al gobernador Genon! ¿verdad? Él fue quien te dio ese nombre Jally Wally, ¡te volviste famoso antes de ser el halcón blanco! ¡Blanco por como te bañaban con…!

—¡Ya callate!

Todos los habitantes de Falconia estaban en silencio, viendo a su líder perder los estribos por primera vez, y entre las risas de Naruto que lentamente se calmaban, este uso el báculo dorado para levantarse tembloroso—Lo siento, lo siento, perdí mi aire calmo Jally Wally, ¿y quienes son los tipos de mirada melancólica? Dan cosa verlos.

—¿¡Por qué no puedes tomarte nada de esto enserio!? ¡Topokka, Tigero, Mikchi y Bugogi! ¡Eran tu familia! ¡Ellos murieron mientras yo te atrape en el eclipse como sacrificio! ¿¡Y aun así no puedes tratar de enfadarte al menos!?

—¡Por que eso es lo que tu quieres, y eso es algo que no te voy a dar!— declaro el peliplata con una sonrisa casi demencial por lo divertido que se veía al exclamar eso—. Eso y por que ahora tengo una cola de mono justo arriba de mis nalgas, ¡hey! Otra cosa que no te voy a dar.

—¡Soy 100% heterosexual!

—¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!—no solo fue Naruto; Issei y los guardianes se unieron a sus poderosas y casi demenciales carcajadas.

La vena en la sien de Atsushi palpitaba como si fuese a reventar; cosa que empeoró cuando vio como Charlotte se colocaba una mano en su boca y Zodd tosía incontrolablemente sobre su puño.

—¿¡Volverte un Jinete te hizo comediante!? ¡Ya basta por favor, me estas matando!— rogo el Ootsutsuki ya sintiendo dolor en los costados del cuerpo.

—¡Juro por la tumba de mi padre que soy 100% heterosexual!

—¡ERES HUÉRFANO! ¡IMBÉCIL! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

—¡Heterosexual! ¡Ni siquiera podría decir si es realmente hombre!— repetía Albedo entre risas incontrolables mientras trataba de tapa su boca y controlar su risa.

—¡No lo culpo por caer ante Naruto-sama, pero sin duda tendrá mucha competencia de ahora en adelante que sabemos sus intenciones verdaderas!— le dijo Shalltear haciendo una pose "linda" que iba de mano con que se tapaba la boca para no reír.

—Esta bien, Atsushi-san, no hay razón para ocultar sus verdaderas emociones y gustos, es lo que Bukubuku Chagama-sama siempre decía— le dijo Mare con una linda mirada… solo para que las risas de los guardianes aumentase al punto que el suelo temblaba, pues Cocytus golpeaba el suelo con uno de sus brazos y con el resto se sostenía el estomago.

—Esta bien que seas gay, Bakushi—dijo Issei con una sonrisa inocente—. Tus guerreros poco más y te la chupan, ahora podrán hacerlo enserio si se los pides.

—¡AAAAAGHHHHH!— gritando al cielo unos segundos, pareció como si el líder de la banda del Halcón de la Luz se convirtiera en una especie de ser con traje negro, como si cayera, luego de ese grito que dejo sorprendidos a los que le conocían, miro a Naruto con toda seriedad—. ¿Al menos sabes porque mande a mis mejores guerreros con lo mejor de lo mejor al otro lado del mundo para venir y hablar contigo?

La sonrisa de Naruto era una que prácticamente le decía al mundo: "¿Tengo cara de que me importa?"—Porque me quieres follar.

—…

—…

—…

Todo el lugar guardo silencio mientras casi podían ver como la figura de Atsushi era efectivamente cambiada de forma intermitente por la de un ser en un traje negro—. ¿Disculpa?— su voz era, demasiado, calmada.

—Oh por favor, ambos sabemos que la razón de porque vendiste tu alma es porque nunca pudiste escuchar…— antes de terminar de decir eso, Naruto rápidamente pareció cambiar, pues en un brillo plateado su cuerpo creció un par de centímetros, su cabello plateado y erizado paso a ser lacio y largo, el traje tuvo que estirarse otro poco cuando su pecho creció bastante junto a su trasero y caderas, además de que su cara se torno netamente femenina—"Ahh~, Atsushi-sama~ Daisuki desu~ (Ahh~ Atsushi-sama~ Te amo~)"— hablo con una voz femenina y llena de excitación, tal que enamoraría a cualquiera que le escucho.

Luego un segundo después, regreso a ser el mismo de antes en el brillo de color plateado, riendo confuerza.

—...Eso fue excitantemente perturbador en muchos sentidos.

—¡HNNG!

Todo mundo se quedo congelado ahora al ver como en menos de un segundo, Atsushi desenfundaba su espada, y la bajo a una descomunal velocidad sobre la cabeza de Naruto.

Hubo un sonido de carne siendo cortada, y las dos mitades de Naruto caían a lados contrarios, se podía ver los órganos internos partidos perfectamente y como los huesos hecho de un metal negro se habían suavizado para que le ayudara a cortar.

Y las dos mitades de Naruto sonreían malvadamente, el brillo le volvió a cubrir mientras tentáculos de carne salían de cada mitad y las unían de forma grotesca—Nyaaaa~ Yamete~ Atsushi-kun~ me partes a la mitaaaad~— nuevamente le hablo con voz femenina, infantil y excitada, antes de agarrar la espada que se había detenido justo sobre su vientre—. **Ahora hazlo tres millones de veces y tal vez sienta algo** — la voz se torno extrañamente madura y sádica cuando las dos mitades se unieron.

Agarrando la espada con una mano, la saco con lentitud, la mano de Atsushi seguía aplicando fuerza, pero incluso así, Naruto era capaz de regresar esa fuerza con facilidad además del hecho de que la espada estaba apunto de romperse.

Cuando por fin salió, la soltó, mostrando como había dejado la figura de sus dedos en ella, al seguir como una mujer, se llevo los dedos a los labios y con una lengua tan larga que dejaría intrigado sexualmente a Orochimaru, se relamió los dedos bañados en sangre.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves Jinete? ¿Quieres montar algo de esto?— pregunto poniendo sus brazos debajo de sus pechos, las mujeres presentes recibiendo un golpe moral al ver como "la" peliplata con una altura no mayor a la de una niña normal les superaba a casi todas—. Es una lastima, pues este cuerpo se lo daría antes a Issei.

—¿Espera que?— dijo Issei volteando la mirada a su… ¿madre?

—¿No es él tu hijo?— pregunto Atsushi haciendo cara asqueada.

…¿La? Peliplata agarro de los hombros a Issei—O él no es mi hijo… es mi amante— dijo con tono "fogoso" mientras Issei le abrazaba una pierna y le sacaba el dedo a Atsushi.

—No entendí nada pero dice la verdad.

Riendo cruelmente, Naruto regreso a su forma normal, aclarándose la garganta mientras miraba a Atsushi que trataba de mantener una cara estoica, pues sus emociones se habían ido demasiado por la borda.

—Dejando de lado la Omnisexualidad de mi raza, ¿no tienes otra cosa que decir? Porque de no ser así, ya me puedo ir de aquí, tu castillo tiene tantas flores que me comienza a picar la nariz.

—…Supongo que así será, pues si así lo quieren, pueden quedarse en Falconia hasta que deseen irse.

—La razón de que este aquí es porque quería ver que de verdad fueras tu, un Jinete del Apocalipsis, quien comandaba una nación como esta, aunque si tu quieres puedes ir personalmente a Konoha para formas una alianza— le indico Naruto quitándose del cuello la gema partida a la mitad mientras la sangre empezaba a llenar su espalda.

Una risa irónica salió de la boca del Ojiazul—Tal vez lo haga, Naruto Ootsutsuki.

Con una cara seria, el Ojimixto respondió—Ya veremos como avanzan las cosas… ¿Cómo te llamabas?

—Jally Wally papá.

—Ya veremos, Jally Wally.

Cerrando los ojos, el peliplata azulado inhalo largamente—Guardias, escóltenlos de aquí por favor— pidió dándose la vuelta y sentándose con calma, tomando la tasa de té de antes con tranquilidad.

Mientras tanto, se podían escuchar fuertes truenos y lluvias en las afueras de Falconia.

—Antes de irnos, Atsushi-san— dijo Albedo con educación dando un par de pasos al frente para ver al emperador de Falconia—. Si vuelve a atacar a Naruto-sama enfrente de nosotros, lamento informar que no seremos capaces de aceptar las ordenes de nuestro señor supremo para no atacar a nadie en esta ciudad y terminaremos apilando sus cuerpos en la peor fosa séptica que encontremos. Espero que entiendo, pero es solamente que un ser inferior se atreva a levantar su mano contra el gobernante absoluto nos enfurece más allá de las palabras, gracias por su comprensión— dijo ella con calma y educación.

Todos los Falconianos se mantuvieron callados ante lo dicho por la mujer de cabello negro, viendo como los guardianes habían pasado a tener un aura de distintos colores que intimidarían a cualquiera que les viera.

—¿Debemos temer de ustedes?— pregunto Zodd cruzándose de brazos, sus ojos rojos brillando demoniacamente.

—Pueden temer de nosotros, si quieren— dijo Demiurge acomodándose los lentes con una sonrisa alargada—. Pero aún así, seguimos siendo meras fichas en este Monopoly gigante que llamamos existencia— sus anteojos brillaron, no dejando ver sus ojos por el brillo que producían—. Deben temer de aquellos que no son fichas, sino también jugadores.

—Más aun, es mejor que te cuides de aquellos que no dejan que jueguen los dados por ellos— dijo mirando a Atsushi fijamente, abrazando del estomago a Albedo con una gran sonrisa—. Adiós, Halcón de la Luz.

—...Adiós, Lobo de la Oscuridad...

—¿Saben? Eso me recuerda a la historia Yaoi de dos amantes que no podían estar juntos por la noche porque justamente se transformaban en un halcón blanco y en un lobo negro— comento Issei con un dedo en el mentón.

Naruto le dio una mirada de pocos amigos a Issei, quien ya estaba corriendo antes de ser perseguido por un peliplata que planeaba golpearle usando el báculo que tenía.

—¡TE VOY A ENSEÑAR LO QUE YAOI SIGNIFICA CUANDO TE META ESTO POR EL CULO!— le decía Naruto embravecido dejando a todos los que antes estaban allí con una gota en la nuca al verlos irse de allí como si fuesen un leopardo detrás de una gacela.

—Mejor… los seguimos— dijo Cocytus con algo de nerviosismo al ver como empezaban a dejar destruido por donde pasasen.


	26. Capitulo 25: Emiko

**RESPONDAMOS REVIEWS**

 **Para Eien**

Aunque tantos "Jajajaja" dañaron un poco el codigo de los reviews, me encantan tus reviews ; D

 **Para** **alucar09**

Me alegra que te gustara :D

 **Para** **Diegoxx24**

Solo digo, que comera Tony allí? :v Y creeme, ha hecho cosas más locas que volverse mujer v: y Darkness lo voy a poner más como un dios lovecraftiano que una parodia de Sans

 **Para** **Kirinkirito**

Me alegra que el cap te gustara, el siguiente cap viene con la reacción de Hiruzen por lo que Naruto hizo, en cuanto a los examenes, estoy en las mismas contigo, en todo caso, Naruto simplemente esta tan encima de todo que ponerlo en el examen chunin sería peor que poner a Madara allí u: Habra una escena curiosa con Orochimaru apenas llegue a Konoha, si recuerdas en los primeros caps en donde hablo sobre unos Dojutsus con Danzo. Atsushi es basicamente Griffit, y Reborn es Guts... si Guts pasara de estar furioso con solo verlo a valerle tres pepinos junto a tener un nivel cercano a los Godhand. Lo de Jally Wally es nombre de prostituta/striper, Jally= Jalea, Wally = Wall = Pared (que seria como decir culo en idioma striper) por eso lo de "culo de jalea"

La historia de ese apodo es bastante compleja de hecho, si recuerdas, Griffit se acosto con un Emperador llamado Genon con tal de que este promocionase sus soldados. El asunto es que en Jikan hay más nobles que en Midland, haciendo que el emperador Genon pudiese hablar con bastantes nobles con gustos similares a él y que empezaron a hacer rumores del halcon blanco. Casi nadie que no sean viejos nobles conoce ese apodo XV

En cuanto a Broly, pues estoy feliz de que sea canon junto a Gogeta, la historia de Bardock pasada a ser una copia de Jor-El no me gusto.

 **Para** **Arraia**

La Armadura Hunter Prey se llama así porque también tiene cosas de caza y camuflaje a lo predador xv

 **Para** **Son Dexex**

Tranquilo, que Reborn no le hizo eso a issei, y no creo que el cancer de Chakra se puda dar, en cuanto a lo del meteorito... ***Tengai Shinsei Intensifies***

 **Para Kisuned**

Me alegra que te gustara

* * *

 **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

 **Capitulo 25**

 **Emiko**

 **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **_** ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ **_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

En un cerrado entorno de cuatro paredes, con una muy pobre iluminación se podía observar una pequeña figura de no más de 1,50 m, con un corto y suave cabello castaño que caía a los lados de su infantil y adorable cara, ataviada con un simple vestido celeste sobre su cuerpo, con algunas marcas rojas sobre sus brazos y muslos, su expresión sin emociones veía a la nada.

—Es un gusto conocerte finalmente… Emiko— fue lo que ella escucho al instante que una puerta se abría delante de ella, la luz que cegaría a cualquiera no la hizo ni parpadear.

Lo primero que vio pasar el umbral fue a un hombre de cabello plateado azulado, que vestía una armadura con un diseño de alas de halcón.

Detrás de él, venia un grupo de hombres cuyos cabellos de diferentes colores y formas les hacía fácil de identificar, además de unas personas cuyos cabellos eran más que nada negro y castaño, aunque pudo ver a un rubio, no le tomo mucha importancia.

—Tengo una propuesta que hacerte, Emiko-san— le dijo Atsushi con una suave sonrisa, viendo los ojos cafés de la chica—. Estoy muy informado acerca de la enfermedad que te ha estado atormentando desde hace años, además de tu relación con Naruto Ootsutsuki.

La castaña no dijo absolutamente nada al escuchar ese nombre, y no reacciono mientras el Ojiazul le agarraba de la barbilla para verla directo a la cara—Si tu deseas el ahorrar dolor, tanto a ti como a Naruto, mejor sería que aceptaras, puedo quitar tu enfermedad y la maldición de él.

—…— los ojos de Emiko se estrecharon al oírle hablar de esa forma, y sobretodo como le acariciaba la mejilla.

—Puedes volverte una princesa en Falconia si aceptas, lo único que tienes que hacer es aceptar, y que si vuelves a ver a Naruto, le digas específicamente que no quieres verlo nunca más, ambos se pueden evitar mucho dolor— le dijo con una sonrisa muy leve, después de todo, como un Jinete de la Guerra, el mismísimo concepto del anticristo, poseía la capacidad de hacer que su forma física fuera tan hermosa para que cualquier sentimiento ya fuera ira u odio se esfumara del corazón de quien le viese, solamente queriendo hacer lo que él dijese.

— **Acccckktt… ¡tuck!**

Su respuesta vino en un escupitajo a la cara, borrándole la sonrisa.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **_** ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ **_**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Un dia antes de eso, Naruto se limitaba a caminar por las calles de Falconia con un Issei que tenía varios chichotes en la cabeza sentado sobre su hombro. Los guardianes estaban detrás suyo, mientras iban a la parte más alejada de la civilización, tarareando al mismo tiempo que trataba de buscar un lugar para descansar.

Pasando por una armería, vio una gran cantidad de cañones, armaduras con una excelente calidad, espadas, lanzas, cimitarras y armas que desprendían una cantidad de energía mágica sorprendente, junto a unos herreros en una fundición con una especie de mecanismo que liberaba el calor de el hierro fundido lejos.

 _Se que se supone que esto sea impresionante, pero en Konoha a cada Chūnin se le permite tener una pistola de plasma._ Pensó el Ootsutsuki cerrando los ojos con expresión tranquila, sus pasos sin duda se hacían resonar por las calles, y mientras las personas hablaban con normalidad, no podían evitar ver al colorido grupo de seres que sin duda, sorprendían más que incluso los Apóstoles con los que vivían a casi diario.

—¿Uh?— fue el sonido que se escucho cuando pasaron por un alto edificio con estatuas griegas de diosas alrededor.

Naruto se giro para ver a un lado, haciéndolo parpadear al ver a una mujer de cabello rojiza con una ropa típica de una campesina—…¿Luca?

—¿Otsuski?

—¡Es Ootsutsuki…! Si eres tu— mirando a los lados, también distinguió a unas chicas más jóvenes, tres para ser preciso, una de un cabello castaño con una cara gatuna, otra con cabello negro y una cara más redondeada, y una chica rubia con el cabello rizado que no conocía.

Al instante, Aura camino hasta ponerse a un lado del peliplata—Naruto-sama, ¿usted conoce a estas humanas?

Con una expresión algo ida, el Ojimixto asintió—Hace como… ¿Cuánto? Creo que dos años… tres y un poco más, nos encontramos en un viaje que hice cuando me quede prisionero después de pelear contra una chica insecto demonio… creo, entonces me llevaron a una torre donde sería torturado pero pude recuperar suficiente energía como para usar una técnica que convirtió el lugar en una pesadilla viviente, gracias a que conocía a Rinne… **ejem,** bueno, dentro estaba una chica que era preciada por Luca… que era la única que estaba viva todavía, en fin, salimos, todos fueron convertidos en demonios, los que no fueron comidos por los que si, luego unos Kushan nos atraparon, Zodd apareció y ni me acuerdo de como salimos.

—¿No recuerdas aquel ser similar a huevo del que salió Atsushi-san?

—¿Ahh? ¿Ese era él? Bueno, gracias por recordármelo, el asunto es que si, conozco a Luca ya que enserio, tienes ovarios de tungsteno mujer— le dijo Naruto con una risa.

—Awww~ Ya basta, me haces sonro… ehh, no dije nada— se callo la pelirroja viendo como un aura oscura empezaba a salir de Albedo y Shalltear—. Ejem, bueno, mi nombre es Luca, soy la dueña de este establecimiento, y si tienen alguna pregunta no duden en hacerla.

Demiurge dio un paso al frente, acomodando sus lentes mientras las 4 mujeres tenían que alzar la vista para verle completamente, aunque levemente sonrojadas por su aspecto bien parecido—Ya que son conocidas de Naruto-sama debo de suponer que son de gran importancia, si me permite preguntar, ¿a que se dedica este establecimiento?

Su voz suave y melodiosa, junto con su elegante forma de hablar era algo que a todos los que estaban en los alrededores les hizo quedarse embelesados.

Con la cara roja y una sonrisa nerviosa, Luca movió su mano de forma rápida, como diciendo que bajara el tono—Me-Me dan muchos méritos, este es solo un spa, bueno, el único en toda Falconia y el más grande en Falconia, pero no diría que es tan importante.

Albedo con una perpetua sonrisa hablo—¿Tiene de casualidad aguas termales mixtas?— su elegancia era opacada por la mirada que le daba a Naruto, quien se tenso como un ladrillo.

—¿Mixtas? Bueno, solo ciertos días de la semana, el resto son dos áreas separadas. Emmm, bueno, ¿Qué haces aquí Naruto?

Aunque normalmente los guardianes estarían embravecidos de que un simple humano se refiriese a su amo y señor de una forma tan personal, ella era una conocida de él, una amiga por lo que se podía decir, y por tanto, sería peor faltarle el respeto.

—Meh, más que nada no quiero arruinar la sorpresa para cuando vea la cara de Hiruzen después de lo que le dirá el Daimyō, no lo rejuvenecí para darle más fuerza, pero porque no quiero que las arrugas me arruinen la visión.

—¿De que estas hablando?

—Nada, son mis desvaríos, como sea… tengo una cosa que preguntarte Luca— la pelirroja le miro fijamente, mientras el Ootsutsuki respondía con una expresión sería—…¿Skullky la cago?

—…¿Eh?

—El caballero de la calavera, ¿no lo recuerdas?

Llevando su mano a la boca, Luca trato de apaciguar su risa—¿Skullky?

—Así le digo de cariño, en todo caso. Esto tiene el aroma de su Espada de Resonancia por todo el lugar, por lo que puedo decir, él no sabe que por estar hecha de Behelits pueden controlar la Causalidad de ella.

—Sigo sin entender.

—Nada, nada, de nuevo, son solo mis desvaríos bueno, voy a ir algún terreno baldío para crear una casa o algo, te veo luego Luca— se despidió sin más el peliplata.

Sin embargo, Albedo hablo—Pe-Pero Naruto-sama, podrías compartir las aguas termales…

—¡Ya dije adiós!

Y usó el inigualable y siempre confiable Nigurendayo para correr con Issei aún en su cabeza.

Unas cuantas horas después se podía ver a Naruto caer rendido en una grande y hermosa cama acolchada con finas sabanas de seda aterciopelada. Estaban en una recién construida casa en las afueras de Falconia hecha con el Elemento Madera y Acero que Naruto poseía. Las camas eran traídas desde su hogar mismo por unos cuantos portales. La casa estaba equipada hasta con lo último en tecnología de punta extraída de su Armería del Rey… cosas para después.

—Ahhh, solo me gustaría tener a Elizabeth o Vegeena aquí para hacer que esta fuese una noche perfecta— se dijo a si mismo, afortunado de que los cuartos fuesen separados por bastante, no quería saber lo que Albedo y Shalltear tratarían de hacer si le escuchaban.

Si bien no tenía problemas en prácticamente follando a una mujer que apenas conocía como Vegeena, con las mujeres en su mansión era diferente.

En la Gran Tumba de Nazarick 41 seres supremos crearon a seres de gran poder y algunos solamente los crearon para servirles. Sin embargo, el líder de estos, Korento, fue el ultimo en quedarse y que por un tiempo tuvo que dejar la tumba, y los Guardianes estuvieron solos por siglos, encerrados allí y cuidando el lugar. Hasta que siglos después uno de los millones de clones que mando por el mundo se encontró ese lugar y ellos le reconocieron como su maestro y amo.

Un par de meses después, cuando termino de crear su mansión, la conecto a un portal dimensional donde llevaría directo a ese lugar, básicamente haciendo de su mansión una fortaleza colosal dentro de Konohagakure no Sato,

Los 40 camaradas de Korento, los Guardianes y los seres de esa tumba fueron creados por ellos, eran los hijos de sus compañeros. Fueron creados con sus preferencias y algunos fetiches.

En lo que el Arquero del grupo diría: "¡No perdonare a quien toque mi material de Fap!"

Lo curioso es que ellos no venían de ese mundo, y fueron invocados por el ritual del que el Dios Eht era tan aclamado. Traer a seres de otro.

Dio algo de risa el verle la cara cuando Shalltear –quien estaba hecha básicamente para ser su "chica ideal"– le llamo "Papa"

—Ahh, Peroroncino se le habría insinuado a Charlotte— se rio el Ootsutsuki.

Esas cosas eran las que pasaban en su vida llena de pendejadas y mamadas por igual.

Naruto parpadeo un poco mientras se levantaba de la cama—Hum… ese sonido de pisadas que se acercan aquí, son 500 metros, son dos… nah, no creo que Atsushi fuese tan idiota como para mandar asesinos— se dijo volviéndose a acostar.

Cerrando los ojos con una sonrisa antes de que está desapareciera cuando sintió que esas dos personas se acercaban al cuarto de su hijo—O tal vez si sea muy idiota...

Envió un [Mensaje] mental a los Guardianes para que no intervinieran, todos ya estaban despiertos, y listos para tratar a los intrusos. Y por "tratar" era enviarlos con Neuronist… _ugh, pobres diablos._

Levantándose de la cama, el Camino Humano que poseía apareció en partículas plateadas, su tamaño casi igualando a Cocytus, y cuando estaba por romper la pared… de repente escucho silencio.

—¡Demiurge!—escuchó a Issei gritar desde su cuarto, tras largos segundos de silencio—. ¡Tráeme una cámara, unos cuadros y algo de formaldehído por favor!

—¡HAI, ISSEI-SAMA!— exclamo el nombrado, y al instante pudo sentir como usaba [Gran Teletransportación] para desaparecer y aparecer de nuevo en el cuarto donde pudo empezar a oír gritos ahogados, por su experiencia, parecían los gritos de alguien cuya boca era tapada.

—Te puedes retirar Demiurge; pero quédate en la puerta y no dejes a nadie entrar—ordenó Issei desde su habitación.

Naruto arqueo una ceja, deshaciendo a Ningendo mientras caminaba para ver al demonio creado por Ulbert parado en la puerta… estaba sonriendo, como si hubiera visto algo que le dejase feliz y orgulloso.

—¿Algo de lo que deba preocuparme?—cuestionó el peliplata a Demiurge.

Este sonrió de forma ancha mientras se acomodaba sus lentes—Nada de eso, Naruto-sama. Más bien, de algo de lo que debería sentirse orgulloso.

—¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!—un profundo grito de dolor salido del alma provino del cuarto de Issei, más no era un grito del niño. Era un grito de un hombre adulto.

El peliplata abrió la boca sorprendido, llevándose la mano allí segundos después—¿Esta… torturando a alguien allí?

—De una forma horrorosa mi señor.

— **Sniff…** Yo… no se que decir. Crecen tan rápido, poco le falta para cometer su primer genocidio— declaro Naruto limpiándose una lagrima.

—El joven amo pronto bailará en las tumbas de sus enemigos

—¡Por favor Demiurge! Me harás llorar—le dijo Naruto limpiándose otra lágrimas del ojo.

—¡Vamos compadre!—esa exclamación vino de parte del niño que se oía muy feliz...de una forma psicótica—No te desmayes, así pierde la gracia. Además, tu pareja te está viendo y grabando; ¿no crees que sería un buen...recuerdo? Jejejeje~

Llantos de orgullo se podían escuchar en algunas habitaciones, mientras el orgullo paterno del Ootsutsuki crecía esa noche.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **_** ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ **_**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Al día siguiente, Naruto se aseguro de dejar personalmente un montón de cuadros enfrente del castillo del halcón, más en concreto, enfrente de la habitación donde ayer vio que una cantidad descomunal de Apóstoles y humanos cargaban un contenedor de metal enorme con un enorme cuidado.

En otra habitación del castillo del Halcón; un grupo de hombres se reunían para hablar sobre ciertos asuntos que su rey les había mandado a hacer.

Viendo como la puerta del contenedor se abría para revelar a una niña castaña a la que su rey le dio una invitación a unirse, una oferta que nadie en su sano juicio debería de negar.

— **Acccckktt… ¡tuck!**

Un escupitajo fue la respuesta de la niña castaña, borrando la sonrisa de su señor y sorprendiendo a su escolta.

Llevando su mano a la cara, Atsushi la limpio con su guante de metal, agitándola para quitar la saliva—En verdad eres la chica de Naruto.

—Más de lo que tu puedes presumir— le dijo la castaña por primera vez.

Antes de que Atsushi dijera algo, la pequeña niña ya estaba rodeada con armas y con algunos de los hombres preparados para golpearla—¡Mocosa! ¿¡Acaso no sabes a quien acabas de insultar!?

—No, ilumínenme.

La respuesta simple de Emiko solo hizo enojar más a aquellos hombres que estaban listos para disparar a quemarropa para asesinarla.

Sin embargo, su líder hablo—Suficiente soldados, tu reaccionar es algo normal considerando que eres la persona que más a estado con Naruto.

—…¿Se supone que te conozca de algún lado?

—...—Atsushi contó hasta diez para calmarse. No llego ni a 5—...¿No te ha contado sobre mí?

—Bueno; solo me contó que una vez estuvo en una cosa llamada 'Eclipse' y que asesinó a varios Apóstoles pero...nop, no me contó nada sobre una mujer de cabello blanco.

Atsushi se dio la vuelta para evitar matar a la castaña enfrente suyo, mientras una de sus subordinadas daba un paso al frente.

—¿Y antes de eso? ¿La Banda del Halcón? ¡Onigashima! Él alguna vez te debía contar algo acerca Kibi, Touka y Kazari Onigashima. ¿verdad?

Emiko miro a quien hablaba enfrente de ella, era una hermosa chica en sus 19 años, llevaba un cabello negro corto y con un traje clásico de Kunoichi, con un cuerpo atlético que enamoraría a cualquier hombre.

—Sinceramente; esos nombres me suenan menos que esa chica de allí—respondió Emiko alzando los hombros—. ¿Podrían quitar sus armas de mi rostro? Es algo incómodo.

—Pareces incapaz de entender quien esta en control en esta situación, niña— dijo uno de los caballeros caminando hasta ponerse enfrente de ella, estampando su brazo en la pared a un lado de la cabeza de la niña, su tamaño fácilmente la eclipsaba—. Eres nuestra prisionera ahora mismo, si quisiéramos, todos aquí te violaríamos, torturaríamos y mataríamos si quisiéramos.

 **Click**

El hombre de repente bajo la mirada el escuchar un sonido metálico, viendo como un extraño cilindro metálico apuntaba a sus partes privadas, agarrado por la niña que tenía una calma sonrisa—Lindo, creen que ustedes son los que tienen el control aquí.

BAAAAM

—¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

—Bien, ya dejando eso en claro, dejemos un par de cosas en claro, Ruto ya sabe que estoy aquí— les dijo ella soplando la pistola de plasma, el soldado corriendo con su entrepierna vaporizada por un disparo de plasma.

La sangre salpicó hacia el suelo, manchando un poco el vestido de Emiko mientras ella se mantenía con una expresión absolutamente tranquila, incluso hasta el más bravo guerrero allí tendía a tener una reacción al haber atacado a otro ser vivo, ira, disfrute, frustración, satisfacción.

Emiko solo se miraba calmada e inocente, cómo si no fuera capaz de matar a una mosca.

Pero podían ver que esa adorable apariencia ocultaba a alguien muy diferente debajo de esa apariencia adorable, las cosas grandes venían en paquetes pero muy pero muy pequeños.

—Ara~ Parece que llego un paquete muy especial— murmuro ella al mismo tiempo que escuchaban un sonido como si un montón de rayos bailaban y desaparecían a la distancia.

—¡Jefe, encontramos unos cuadros en la entrada!— dijo un peliblanco de piel oscura, esclerótica negra y ojos rojos.

—¡Jefe! ¡Formaggio llamo, dice que encontró a Sorbet en su casa!—dijo otro de cabello celeste en remolinos, piel algo tostada y lentes cuadrados de montura roja.

Sus soldados al instante trajeron un enorme grupo de cuadros de vidrío algo delgados pero al menos de una pulgada de ancho.

—¿Qué es de Sorbet, Cioccolatta?— preguntó el albino viendo al peliceleste.

Sin embargo, a quien traían no era otra cosa que un simple cadáver con una expresión aterrorizada, junto a una mordaza llena de sangre en la boca.

—Sorbet...—murmuró un tipo de cabeza prácticamente rectangular, con poco cabello verde que iba hacia arriba asustado y temblando. Casi llorando.

—Se sofoco hasta morir— dijo un tipo rubio de ojos azules con un traje negro y un patrón de telaraña, observando la expresión horrorizada y con lagrimas de Sorbet.

—La única forma de que pasara eso es que haya estado gritando por mucho tiempo.

—¿Qué podría haberlo hecho gritar tanto para que eso pasase?

Ante la pregunta de Cioccolatta, Emiko se recargo en donde estaba con una sonrisa—Uuuuhh~ Lindo color de uñas que tiene esa pintura— dijo ella de repente, fingiendo interés en el color de uñas que salía en uno de los marcos.

—¡KIIIII!— chillo el de pelo verde al ver lo mismo que ella.

—¡Pesci! ¿Qué sucede?—preguntó el rubio de traje viendo al peliverde que había caído de culo.

—¡E-Es-Ese es el co-color de u-uñas de G-Ge-Gelato!—grito el peliverde aterrado, señalando la 'pintura'

En ella estaba la imagen de unos dedos, solamente que cortados en piezas iguales, y eran del mismo color que los del cadáver de Sorbet.

—¡Rápido!—grito el Halcón de la Luz señalando los demás cuadros.

36 cuadros, esa era la cantidad de cuadros en total, solo estaba el sonido de las armaduras de los soldados armados temblando, y de los cuadros tocando el suelo de piedra de forma lenta e irregular.

Cuando colocaron el último; Pesci cayó de trasero sujetándose la boca mientras temblaba con fuerza.

—¡Jojojo!— soltó Emiko algo sorprendida al ver lo que quedo como resultado de juntar todos los cuadros—. Ahora que lo miro, es algo demasiado limpio para ser de Naru.

—Oye...Risotto—murmuró Atsushi con la mirada oscurecida—¿No habías mandado a Sorbet y Gelato con...?

—Ese tipo Naruto y el niño que le acompañaba, les dije que si no podían secuestrar al niño al menos trataran de herirlo o algo, pero…

Luego de que dijera "pero…" nadie dijo nada, absolutamente nada, todo era silencio, hasta que…

—Jejejejeje… ¡Jajajajaja!— Emiko se empezó a reír de repente.

No era una risa sádica, tampoco una infantil, era la risa de alguien que justamente recordaba algo gracioso.

—¡¿De qué te ríes?!—le gritó un caballero a Emiko apuntándole con una lanza.

—¡Naru si me conto de él! ¡Es Jally Wally!

—...¡NO ME JODAAAAAAAAAAAS! ¡RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **_** ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ **_**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Naruto disfruto de un tazón de Ramen recién hecho mientras se deleitaba con los gritos de completa ira de Atsushi, soplando los fideos encima de uno de los muchos templos griegos del lugar.

—Me pregunto que me dirá para liberar a Emiko.

Considerando el nivel en el que estaba actualmente, su querida castaña no estaba en ningún peligro.

Para empezar, la podía sacar de allí en el momento que quisiese, el Movimiento Cuántico bien le permitiría moverse a donde estaba ella y luego irse de allí con ella en brazos, también estaba usar el Kamui, o simplemente ir a tal velocidad que podría vibrar atreves de las paredes.

En retrospectiva, simplemente estaba siendo diplomático con Atsushi.

Solo algo diplomático...algo...

...Okey, solo le gustaba molestarlo… Nah, más bien, le encantaba joderlo.

Dejando de lado eso, mientras se comía sus fideos, empezó a escuchar una caravana acercarse, aunque era más… ruidosa que la que llego de Falconia a Konoha.

—Oye Pa' ¿Qué estamos viendo?— pregunto Issei, materializado de la nada detrás de su espalda.

—¡Su madre!—grito Naruto sorprendido.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—¿Y tu de donde vienes?

—De cortar un helado, ¿y tu?

—…Ese fue un buen chiste que me recordó el orgullo que eres para mi, ven y siéntate hijo.

—Oki— asintió Issei sentándose en el regazo de su padre.

Viendo a un grupo de personas ataviadas en unas armaduras de color más que nada dorado y rojo, en comparación con el plateado y azul que muchos soldados de Falconia llevaban—A decir verdad, Atsushi en verdad solo trata desesperadamente de hacerme enojar… y esta funcionando.

—¿Le hago broma?— preguntó el niño listo para ir hacia allí.

—Nah, déjalo ser, en todo caso, esto simplemente me hace gracia hasta cierto punto— declaro viendo a un hombre anciano de cabello planco y frondoso con una barba igual junto a una mujer de un cabello color lavanda y rosado con ojos verdes.

—¿Y esos quienes son?

—Ahh, el Rey y la Princesa de un reino al que no me llevo bien.

—¿Por?

—La princesa dice que la viole en el cuarto de su padre.

—¿Y es verdad?

—Por su puesto que no— respondió haciéndose el ofendido—. Tengo mejores gustos.

—Bueno, se parece un poco a Sakura-san.

—Hijo, ¿Qué te hizo Sakura para que la ofendas de esa forma? En todo caso cabe el detalle de que venía con tres tipos, que eran unos completos putos, e hicimos una misión súper difícil, que hice yo solo y ellos se quedaron el crédito, y luego la muy hija de puta se pone a llorar y decir que la viole cuando nunca había hablado con ella en toda mi ¡PUTA VIDA!

Naruto inhalo con fuerza después de gritar, tratando de calmarse.

—Vaya; eso si es mala suerte—comentó el castañito moviendo sus pies ya que estos colgaban—Lo mejor será no ir. Los chicos se pueden enojar y mami Albedo y tía Shalltear se pondrán como locas.

El peliplata miro como dos tipos rubios y un pelinegro estaban entre las tropas, distinguiéndose del resto por sus armaduras y apariencias—Y allí están los malparidos que despertaron una tortuga ancestral y que me culparon también cuando la princesa ricitos de algodón me tiro esa mierda encima… ¿sabes que? Vamos, no me molestara hablar con ellos.

—Bueno, pero luego no me culpes si la princesa termina en mi cama.

—Okey...Espera, ¿qué?—Naruto parpadeó pero Issei ya estaba en camino hacia abajo.

Negando levemente divertido, el Ootsutsuki brinco del techo y tiro el tazón a donde fuera, aterrizando al lado de Issei y viendo que mientras hablaban, el pelotón de apenas unas 300 personas llego al castillo del halcón.

—Les gusta hacer mucho ruido por lo que veo.

—Te sorprenderías de cuanta razón tienes, en todo caso, solo es cosa de 5, 4, 3, 2…

Mientras Naruto contaba a la inversa, pudo ver como Ishtar aparecía en un circulo mágico enfrente de ellos.

—Los estaba buscando.

—Hey, si querías una cita solo tenías que decirlo— le dijo Issei con una risa, el peliplata chocando puños con él ante esa frase.

—¡Tu pequeño…! Bueno, no se trata de eso, Atsushi-sama a demandado una audiencia con Naruto-san.

—...¿Quien quiere una audiencia conmigo?

—Atsushi-sa… ahh, vi lo que hiciste allí. En todo caso, mejor ve ahora, que han llegado el Rey Aultcray Melromarc y la princesa Malty Melromarc del reino de Melromarc.

Naruto de repente le palmeo el hombro con una sonrisa—Felicidades, tu específicamente te acabas de ganar mi respeto, Ishtar-san.

La pelinegra parpadeo varias veces, algo sorprendida—¿Eh? ¿Y eso porque?

—Decir tantas veces Melromarc y que no se te trabe la lengua es digno de alabanza.

—¿Melromac? ¿Qué clase de apellido pendejo es ese?— cuestiono Issei trepándose en la espalda de Naruto.

—Se más educado hijo, ese es el nombre de su tierra, además, es el apellido de la reina y los estamos en... buenos términos— dijo sonriendo levemente.

—Si tengo hermanitos; espero que figuren Ootsutsuki y no Melromac, que les abusaran en la academia.

Una risa salió de la boca del Ojimixto ante lo que le acababan de decir—Mocoso listo, ahora. Ishtar, ¿Nos llevas?

—¿Tengo de otra?— pregunto la maga suspirando.

El peliplata nuevamente le palmeo el hombro, la diferencia de tamaños era como un niño consolando a un adulto—Nop, no lo tienes.

—Agh— masculló la maga abriendo un portal frente a ella—. Pasen.

Atreves del portal podían ver unas finas puertas de madera decoradas con artesanías increíblemente bellas, Ishtar fue primero para que los guardias que allí estaban no atacasen a Naruto y a Issei.

Ella luego de forma militar dio dos pasos en reversa y se quedo a un lado de las puertas cuando los dos se pusieron enfrente de ellas, como por arte de magia –porque así era– las puertas se abrieron solas.

—¿Nos quieren sorprender? Pues no lo lograron.

—Luci Fer hacía trampas con este tipo de cosas tan amenudeo que ya me acostumbre… ese bastardo hizo que golems anti-nigromantes me atacaran.

—Público difícil, ¿eh?— fue lo que dijo Issei al ver que ni el Rey ni la Princesa Melromarc parecían haberles agradado el chiste... ni la presencia de Naruto en general, mientras Atsushi mantenía una calma sonrisa.

 _¡Ja! ¿Ese idiota cree que por traerlos me hará enojar?_ Pensó Naruto con una sonrisa. _Para su lástima; tengo al mejor abogado del mundo Shinobi a mi lado._

Miro encima suyo, y la ausencia de Issei brillo, mientras este hablaba con Ishtar la cual estaba en un extremo de la habitación—Mocoso traidor— murmuro deprimido antes de ver al frente.

—Al fin muestras tu cara nuevamente, Ootsutsuki— dijo el Rey Aultcray al peliplata, aunque de forma nada educada.

—Jodete abuelo. Jally Wally, ¿Qué quieres?— pregunto el Ootsutsuki.

—...¿Me acabas de mandar a joder, Ootsutsuki?

—Más respeto Naruto. Este hombre es un rey influyente

—Jally Wally. Tú eres prácticamente un dios y mi respeto por ti es más nulo que tú heterosexualidad; ¿enserio crees que llegaría a respetar a un simple, viejo verde y cascarrabias rey?

Mientras el Rey Melromarc se ponía rojo de la ira, Atsushi se aclaro la garganta—Veras Naruto, desde que Falconia se asentó en este continente hemos tenido una gran cantidad de enemigos que van desde gente de Midland a otros continentes enemigos, pero aun así, ganamos también aliados como el imperio de Melromarc, al unirnos a ellos, ganamos nuevos enemigos.

—Corta el rollo.

—Quiero que luches contra el Imperio Belfast— declaro el albino.

—Okey, luego me das a Emiko.

—Tenemos un… ¿Cómo sabías que ella esta aquí?

—Puedo sentir a Emiko en cualquier lugar del planeta, aunque debo decir… te volviste una prostituta astuta en todo este tiempo.

Una risa vino de Atsushi, quien decidió ignorar que le acababan de decir prostituta—Conociéndote, habrías arrasado Falconia entera para tenerla de regreso sana y salva, y si no los hecho, aun sabiendo que la tengo prisionera, es porque la puedes sacar en cualquier momento, ¿me equivoco?

Naruto le aplaudió al aire segundos después ante su descubrimiento—Bien hecho, ¿quieres una galleta por eso?

Los dientes del Ojiazul chirriaron levemente ante los insultos que Naruto le lanzaba, sin embargo, sabía que muy en el fondo, el hecho de haber secuestrado a Emiko había enojado aunque fuera muy levemente al Ootsutsuki.

—Simplemente planeo aprovechar que estas dispuesto a razonar, y viendo que no es como si la pueda mantener mucho tiempo considerando su… personalidad.

De repente los que estaban allí escucharon en los pisos de arriba unos gritos que iban a cosas como "¡Oh Dios! ¡Mis Piernas! ¿¡Por qué me destrozaste las piernas!?" o "¡Baja eso! ¡Baja eso! ¡Espera! ¡NONONO, POR FAVOR NOOOOOOOO!"

Naruto soltó una poderosa risotada al oír esos gritos de piedad—Oh chico. Esa es mi Emiko— declaro antes de ver fijamente a Atsushi—. ¿Hay algún lugar donde pueda empezar entonces?

—Me alegra que preguntas, desde hace 3 semanas que hemos estado combatiendo el imperio Belfast, son sin duda un reino peligroso, también estamos aliados con el Reino Regulus y en el Ducado de Brunhild hemos peleado tres reinos contra uno, pero seguimos siendo superados por números y la tecnología de…

—Ya, ya, se donde queda— dijo el peliplata ya hastiado de tanta palabra, era solo cosa de que le dijera el lugar—. ¿Alguien de aquí me acompañara?

Atsushi entonces miro al rey Melromarc soltar un gruñido antes de hablar—Donde iras, están unas soldados que informaran de lo que debes de hacer.

—Casca, Kibi, Touka y Kazari irán contigo— declaro Atsushi alzando un brazo que hizo que su capa ondeara de forma majestuosa.

Quedándose callado, el peliplata miro como cuatro mujeres aparecían.

Eran mujeres sin duda hermosas, de hecho, Naruto vio que uno de los soldados del reino de Melromarc les trato de coquetear.

La primera era una mujer adulta de alrededor de 24 años, con cabello castaño oscuro, ojos negros y una armadura plateada de placas, tenía una expresión sería mirando al peliplata.

La siguientes tres eran muy parecidas.

Una bella mujer adulta –de unos 30 años– de cabello negro y piel blanca, un lacio cabello cafe y sedoso, con ojos negro verdoso y una cara redonda, con un pequeño lunar debajo del ojo derecho, llevando un kimono blanco y azul alrededor de ella, tenía unos enormes pechos de copa F+ con un obi negro alrededor de su delgada cintura con anchas y fértiles caderas, además de un trasero redondo, regordete y grande.

Las siguientes dos eran más jóvenes, jóvenes adultas para ser más precisos. E igualmente, tenían cabello café, piel blanca y ojos verdosos.

La que parecía la mayor tenía cabello corto negro con un moño enfrente del pelo, la meno lo tenía largo y atado en una coleta, llevaban un traje Kunoichi, con un kimono de batalla negro teniendo encima un chaleco sin hombros que apretaba su pecho copa D –la mayor era unos cuantos centímetros más grande en esa área–, el kimono terminaba justo encima de sus muslos, sus pies tapados por unas medias negras sin la parte delantera, con tacones Kunoichi tapando el resto.

Por lo que Naruto era capaz de decir, las tres ultimas mujeres parecían ser familia, aunque lo que le mantenía curioso era la expresión de culpa que tenían al verlo—He-Hey, Naruto-kun…. Ha pasado mucho sin que no te veíamos— le dijo la mujer adulta, su voz era suave y melodiosa, capaz de calmar y enamorar a cualquiera.

—¡Si!— Touka Onigashima –la mayor de las dos– hablo con algo de demasiada fuerza—. Kazari-Nee y yo te hemos extrañado bastante.

La ultima chica de pelo largo asintió fervientemente, tenía una expresión angustiada, como si el solo ver a Naruto le diese arrepentimientos.

Eso hacía a la mujer adulta Kibi, su madre.

Issei, siendo abrazado por Ishtar, miraba fijamente a Casca—¿Por qué me alegra mucho el ver que usted puede pensar y hablar como una persona normal y no como un bebé?— confundiendo a la castaña.

El peliplata se rasco la nuca, incomodo—Este… ¿Nos conocemos?

¡CRASH!

Naruto juraría haber visto un rayo caer detrás de las 3 mujeres de piel blanca, y prácticamente oír como se les quebraba el corazón.

 _Ah no, Emiko tiro a un tipo por la ventana._ Se dio cuenta el peliplata al escuchar los gritos del hombre al caer.

—Sate— dijo Naruto sonriendo levemente antes de llevar su oído a la oreja derecha—. Sebas, llama a los Guardianes y avísales… nos vamos a divertir como en los viejos tiempos— le dijo al aire con una sonrisa enorme.

Para cuando empezaron a creer que estaba loco, una voz anciana, masculina y sabia hablo— **Como usted ordene, Naruto-sama.**

Se podía oír un leve tono de alegría en la voz del hombre, mientras Naruto hacía que Issei volviera a sus brazos con un Bansho Tenn'in—Partiremos en tres horas… sin embargo, mejor adelántensenos— declaro alzando una mano.

Como si obedeciese su comando, el espacio-tiempo se abrió, dejando ver un portal negro donde se podía observar una ciudad en una planicie desolada, y las personas presentes reconocieron incrédulamente el lugar como el Ducado de Brunhild, Atsushi mirando eso interesado y como uno de los ojos de Naruto había cambiado a un color morado.

 _Bien, para eso es todo este asunto en primer lugar._ Pensó el Halcón de la Luz acomodándose en su trono tranquilamente.

Había una única razón para haberse unido al imperio Melromarc y pelear en su guerra.

Había una única razón para haber secuestrado a Emiko, la que bien podía ser el gatillarte de Naruto y acceder a devolverla si ganaba la guerra.

Había una razón de porque le pidió específicamente eso al Ootsutsuki, teniendo muchas otras opciones más viables.

Quería ver la extensión del poder de Naruto, de lo que el fuera capaz, sin importar lo poderoso que se volviera, en verdad necesitaría una variedad de técnicas y usar a sus soldados si quería terminar lo más rápido la guerra.

Ver que tanto había crecido Naruto en todo ese tiempo era la razón principal en toda esa diatriba.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **_** ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ **_**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Con pasos pesados, un hombre solitario caminaba por el pasillo.

Aunque él mismo tenía la intención de apresurarse, su progreso era lento. Con un vientre distintivamente rotundo y una barbilla tan grande que le hacía bastante difícil ver su cuello, incluso su altura le faltaba para ser un hombre adulto.

Toda la aristocracia sentía que era bueno comer las comidas adecuadas todos los días, pero cualquiera podía ver que este hombre había comido más de lo que compartía.

Druida Dean, el ministro de Finanzas para el castillo, era una persona que llevaba mucho en sí. No sólo su exceso de carne. Oh no. Era una persona que ocultaba muchos secretos oscuros.

Sin embargo, no hubo evidencia ni falta de dinero. Trabajando su camino a través de las filas del castillo y en una posición de importancia, pasó sus días en decadencia como dejó su trabajo a sus subordinados y codició después a cada mujer hermosa que llamó su atención. La persona a la que este hombre tenía sus ojos era una existencia bastante opuesta a sí mismo.

—¡Fiana-dono!

Druida llamó a la mujer con suficiente fuerza para que la saliva saliera de su boca.

Como si notara la existencia del hombre por primera vez, la mujer llamada Fiana se volvió lentamente. En realidad, ella lo había notado desde antes, pero la mujer no pensaba bien de Druida y fingió que no se había dado cuenta de que estaba allí hasta ese momento.

Tenía el pelo blanco como la nieve y los ojos rojos. Su pelo hasta la cintura se derramaba sobre sus pechos sobre su hombro izquierdo. Su cabello y ojos exaltaban un comportamiento tranquilo, el aura natural de la mujer se sintió suave.

No era demasiado alta, no muy diferente de la propia altura del druida.

Bueno, Druida ligeramente ganaba en ese respecto, pero para este hombre que llamó a la mujer con tanta facilidad, bien pudo haber sido la única en la que ganaba.

Lo que más destacaba de esta chica eran sus dos orejas puntiagudas que separaban su cabello blanco. Viendo los característicos oídos de los elfos, Druida sonrió. Sin embargo, aunque sólo había caminado una corta distancia, su rostro estaba cubierto con una fina capa de sudor que brillaba en la luz del pasillo.

—Os ruego que también tengáis buena salud, Fiana-dono.

—Lo mismo para usted... Druida-dono.

Ambos inclinaron la cabeza como un saludo simbólico, pero la mirada de Druida no estaba en Fiana. Estaba en su cuerpo.

Aunque Fiana era un caballero, ella no llevaba su armadura este día. Como era tan temprano en la mañana, pensó en ir a ofrecer sus oraciones a la diosa Euswara en el templo. No era como si ella fuera una digna de alabanza creyente en la diosa, pero no vio la necesidad de romper su hábito de oración diaria.

Contrastando su altura relativamente pequeña, sus pechos se apoyaban en su blusa blanca generosamente. Con una abundancia tan grande que se sacudían sólo al caminar a pesar de estar protegidos por la ropa interior, estos pechos que tantas mujeres envidiaban eran la única parte que a Fiana no le gustaba.

Los elfos eran una raza que no estaba tan bien acolchada, pero casi como para despreciar esa idea, su pecho había madurado bastante ricamente. La obstruían tanto cuando balanceaba la espada como cuando entrenaba. Eran lo suficientemente grandes como para que fueran obstáculos durante las peleas.

Con sólo la mitad inferior de su traje semejante a las vestimentas del clero, una larga falda que tenía una ranura en el lateral, los calcetines negros visibles de la rodilla, sostenidos por su correa de liga eran cautivadores.

Su cuerpo sensual y su expresión tranquila atraerían hasta los ojos de un hombre renuente. Ella misma no quería que algo así sucediera.

Desafiando sus abundantes pechos y su trasero bien formado, su cintura era delgada debido a su entrenamiento como caballero. Aunque su actitud calma y cuerpo daba la sensación de ser maternal, su altura corta daba la sensación de ser encantador.

La mirada de Druid mientras miraba su pecho desproporcionado parecía como si quisiera lamerlos.

 _... Tsk, tan grosero..._ Pensó la Elfo, deseaba poder esconder sus pechos con el brazo, pero no pudo, ya que el hombre la superaba en autoridad.

Terminando el saludo y de pie, su expresión parecía un poco incómoda.

—Bueno, Druid-dono, ¿hay algo de lo que necesite hablar conmigo en una mañana como esta?

—Ooh, la hay. Era sólo que la belleza de Fiana-dono era tan grande, que olvidé de lo que quería hablar.

—Fufu, me halaga— Fiana respondió al cumplido caballeroso de Druid, esperando que todo esto terminara lo más rápido posible.

Un buen número de aristócratas que eran caballeros o en otras posiciones de alguna importancia pasó por ellos, pero ninguno de ellos podría interferir con Druid, todo el mundo sabía muy bien lo que pasaría si comenzaran a ser un fastidio para ese cerdo.

—Perdón... Lo siento, pero ya es casi la hora de la oración, ¿tiene algo que necesite decirme?

—Hoh, ¿ya es tiempo para eso? El tiempo realmente vuela cuando acompañas a una mujer hermosa.

—Gracias por el cumplido.

Tomando la sonrisa preocupada de Fiana como vergüenza, Druid sonrió—Fiana-dono, no sé si te han dejado una tarea ya, pero ¿tienes tiempo?

—Sí, no es que no tenga una tarea que tenga que hacerse pronto, pero...

—Usted estará moviéndose por el campo de entrenamiento o haciendo su trabajo de archivar por un tiempo, ¿estoy en lo cierto?

—…Usted está en lo correcto…— murmuro ella, no sabía por qué el ministro de finanzas sabía cuáles eran sus tareas, pero hacía que su piel se pusiera de gallina pensando en ello.

Druid siguió hablando, sin notar que la expresión de Fiana cambiaba a una de precaución.

—En ese caso, ¿podría pedirle que tome un trabajo?

—¿Un trabajo? _¿Sera acaso una misión?—_ la ultima parte ella solamente la pensó, sentía que era un poco anticlimático, sería una misión de Druid, pero estaba contenta de poder trabajar como caballero.

Aunque el Ministro de Finanzas no tenía autoridad en asuntos de caballeros, su posición le permitía ganar dinero. La cosa que nadie que trabaja en el castillo podría pasar por alto el dinero.

Por supuesto, aunque tuviera un rostro atractivo, un caballero como Fiana no podría rechazarlo. Independientemente de lo que pensaba la elfo, no tenía más remedio que escuchar a este hombre.

—¿Sabe que Falconia nos ha estado ayudando en la guerra contra el Imperio Belfast?

—Afirmativo, había oído hablar el mes pasado de que enviaran un nuevo pelotón.

—En verdad, mi amigo del Capitolio me ha informado de un pequeño grupo de mujeres de Falconia directamente relacionadas con el grandioso Halcón Blanco, ellas dijeron que dentro de poco llegaría un joven muy poderoso con tropas a ayudar en la guerra. Y quería saber si le gustaría recibirlo usted específicamente.

Una ceja de la elfo se arqueo de manera suave—¿Ahh? ¿Un joven? ¿Es alguna clase de aristócrata o algo por el estilo?

—Lamento no tener esa información, por lo que se es alguien de cuidado. Simplemente sentí que Fiana-dono amaría la oportunidad de servir en la solución de un incidente que estaba perturbando la paz como es esta terrible guerra.

Allí Fiana lo entendía, Druid quería obtener una deuda de gratitud de ella.

Quería que ese hermosa caballero le perteneciera de una manera u otra.

Fiana sabía que esta oferta nacía de malas intenciones, pero aún dudaba al declinarla.

Un caballero no abandonaría a los que estaban en problemas, los ayudaría. Si pudiera ayudar, lo haría. Eso era lo que sentía.

—... necesitaré preguntar al capitán, pero...

—Fufun, si es algo así, este druida lo hará.

—No es eso lo que quiero decir. Necesitaré...— Fiana realmente quería preguntarle a su capitán si podía aceptar tal misión, pero Druid entró en pánico un poco, pensando que estaba tratando de negarse.

Sin embargo, pensando en algo, se detuvo a medio camino.

—Entiendo. Espero una respuesta favorable de parte de usted.

—No estoy segura si seré capaz de satisfacer sus expectativas, pero está bien...

Terminando la conversación con eso, Fiana aprovechó la oportunidad para inclinar su arco.

Mientras lo hacía, la mirada de Druid cayó sobre sus caderas.

Su falda era gruesa debido a la imitación de un miembro del clero, pero no era suficiente para ocultar completamente su cuerpo curvilíneo. Los ojos de Druid se fijaron mientras observaba cómo la mujer se balanceaba hacia adelante y hacia atrás mientras se alejaba.

Sólo el pensamiento de que aquellas caderas un día serían suyas hizo que su ingle se encendiera. Con un silencioso desprecio, Druid también empezó a alejarse. Fiana se dirigía al templo, pero Druid se dirigía hacia la oficina del capitán caballero.

Martillaba el clavo con tanta fuerza que Fiana no podía rechazar la misión.

Dos horas después, Fiana tomó varios caballeros que estaban entrenando y se reunió con las mujeres que habían llegado de Falconia.

... Incluso ahora, ninguno de ellos sabía lo que estaban a punto de recibir.

—¿Un niño?— le pregunto Fiana a Casca, quien estaba con una expresión intranquila—. ¿A quien enviaron para ayudar es un niño de 13 años?— las 5 mujeres estaban hablando solas en una tienda de campaña a las afueras del Ducado.

—Tampoco lo creería si me lo dijeran, pero si, es un niño, y su nombre es Naruto Ootsutsuki… pero en verdad no se que esta pensando Atsushi— murmuro ella nerviosa.

—¿Lo conoces?

—Hace años… lo conocimos cuando la banda del halcón no era nada más que un grupo de mercenarios, y él era un niño que salía de una ciudad destruida después de derrotar a Bazuzo, el mejor caballero que teníamos en ese tiempo… y cuando salió Corkus quería robarle el dinero que consiguió, luego de unos momentos ya los había derrotado y matado a unos cuantos, incluso yo cuando trate de intervenir casi me mata, luego Atsushi intervino…

—¿Se necesito del Halcón Blanco para ganarle?

—No— declaro Casca simplemente, frunciendo el ceño—. Atsushi en ese tiempo era habilidoso, pero no era tanto como lo es ahora, sin embargo, era el mejor de nosotros… y hasta él fue derrotado, Naruto estaba con flechas ensartadas junto a varios cuchillos y Atsushi le atravesó el pecho… y se seguía moviendo, fue la primera derrota de muestro líder, y han pasado más de seis años desde eso.

—¿Enserio me estas contando la historia de un niño? Suena más como la de un espadachín monstruo.

La mayor de las presente, Kibi, hablo con tono enojado—Él no es un monstruo… pero, esta acompañado de seres muy extraños y que emanaban un poder descomunal.

—Incluso así, ¿Qué esperan que hagan contra más de 300,000 soldados en la frontera?— les cuestiono ella con cara algo frustrada, pues se había esperado muchas cosas excepto el volverse una niñera.

—Atsushi-sama dijo que si Naruto-kun es tan fuerte como el cree que es, su primer ataque será tal que arrasara con al menos 3000— declaro Kazari con algo de desconfianza por sus propias palabras.

Fiana de repente abrió los ojos sorprendida—¿3000 con un ataque? ¡Es impensable! Ni las deidades oscuras… no, ni siquiera los héroes invocados por el Dios Eht son capaces de matar a tantas personas de un solo ataque— declaro ella, pensando que le estaban tratando de tomar el pelo.

Casca se cruzo de brazos, aunque si alguien mirara más de cerca en ella, notarían como realmente se estaba abrazando a si misma con cierto disimulo—Cuando era más joven, mato a 100 hombres en una noche, si se ha vuelto más fuerte, es posible que esta no sea una batalla perdida.

Los dos ejércitos formaron sus líneas de batalla a lo largo de las suaves laderas de las llanuras carmesí, mirándose el uno al otro.

El imponente ejército del Imperio Belfast era de 300 000 hombres fuertes, dividido en un flanco izquierdo de 70 000 hombres, un flanco derecho de 70 000 hombres y una columna central de 105 000 hombres, repartidos en formación de batalla a través de la topografía de tres colinas. Sin embargo, no era tanto una formación disciplinada, sino más bien era brutalidad en forma de números abrumadores.

Las cinco filas de infantería más al frente llevaban picas de dos manos, cada una fácilmente de más de seis metros de largo, y se habían posicionado en una formación en línea de lanzas. Su trabajo era servir como una pared de pinchos para el resto del ejército con el objetivo de contrarrestar la caballería que componía el núcleo de la fuerza de batalla de los 3 reinos contra los que luchaban. No usaban empalizadas anti-caballería por una simple razón; proteger a tanta gente requeriría demasiada madera. En contraste, el despliegue y uso hábil de picas de largo alcance sería más efectivo.

Aunque esta formación era bastante sólida y presentaría muchos problemas para cualquier atacante, también tenía sus debilidades.

Ya que la formación era densa y las armas que llevaban eran bastante pesadas, lo único que podían hacer era mantener su posición y prevenir el avance del enemigo. Como tal, carecían de la habilidad de reaccionar con rapidez a las maniobras enemigas, y si se usaban arqueros o magia, sufrirían muchas bajas.

Pero por otro lado, no se esperaba mucho más de simples campesinos. Todo lo que se requería de ellos era que desviaran el primer ataque del enemigo.

Al otro lado, habían 60 000 hombres. 25 000 de Falconia, 15 000 del imperio Regulus y 20 000 de Melromarc.

Sus números eran muy inferiores a los del Reino.

Sin embargo, los caballeros Imperiales estaban relajados, sin siquiera una pizca de miedo. Sentían que era imposible que pudieran perder.

Su confianza nacía del conocimiento de su propia fuerza.

Aun así, era un hecho que había una gran diferencia entre el poder militar de ambos lados. Porque a pesar de que no sería un problema si pudieran luchar por siempre sin fatigarse, esto no era algo posible para los seres humanos. Una vez que se cansaban, incluso la brecha entre las habilidades individuales de dos hombres podía cerrarse fácilmente.

Fiana y las mujeres de Falconia fueron llevadas a una lujosa tienda de campaña, donde esperaron por casi una hora, en compañía de numerosos guardias, hasta que el dueño de la tienda regresó.

Era un hombre de mediana edad cuyo cabello era totalmente blanco, con un aire amable alrededor de él.

Aunque estaba vestido en armadura como si fuese un caballero, la impresión que daba era completamente diferente a ellos. Uno podría decir que se veía como un noble, en lugar de cómo un soldado.

—Bienvenida, Fiana.

—Es un gusto verle, Capitan.

La sonrisa en su rostro le hacía verse aún más como un noble que como un caballero. Su voz era amable, demasiado fuera de lugar con un lugar sombrío como un campo de batalla.

Fiana respondió como dictaba el protocolo.

Natel Inyem dale Kabein, su Capitán.

Era un noble que había perdido la oportunidad de ascender en la nobleza, pero había sido reconocido por sus talentos por el anterior Emperador del Imperio Regulus, y colocado al mando de la Segunda Legión. Aunque como persona no poseía valor marcial, era famoso por su habilidad de mando, con rumores que decían que nunca había perdido una batalla. Con él al mando, la Segunda Legión disfrutaba de una moral muy alta.

Sin embargo, no solo era el Capitán de los Caballeros a los que Fiana pertenecía, sino también el máximo general de ese batallón que juntaba a tres naciones.

—No sé cómo comenzar a agradecerle al general-dono, que vino hasta aquí para verme incluso aún siendo el comandante supremo de esta expedición— declaro Fiana inclinándose obedientemente.

—No es ningún problema, considerando que yo fui quien básicamente te dio esta misión. Aunque, escogiste un buen momento para venir. La neblina se ha dispersado, como para darte la bienvenida.

Fiana se sonrojo levemente ante lo que escucho, antes de ponerse sería—Nos enfrentamos al más grande ejército que el Reino de ha sido capaz de reunir en toda la historia. Aunque nuestros caballeros son más que suficientes para cualquiera de los conscriptos que el Reino pueda desplegar, dichos conscriptos serán desplegados en números abrumadores. Una batalla a campo abierto resultará en muchas bajas. Y todo esto viene con el hecho de que ese joven que envió el Halcón de la Luz.

—Sobre eso— hablo Casca dando un paso al frente—. Tengo un pedido de Atsushi en persona. Pediremos a Naruto que lance una de sus técnicas para comenzar el ataque. Le pido que retrase el ataque de los caballeros hasta después de eso.

—¿Y qué significa eso? ¿No se supone que él esta aquí para ayudarnos a pelear?

—En efecto, ésa es la idea. Sin embargo, también pretendemos investigar el poder de Naruto Ootsutsuki. Como tal, haremos que use una de sus técnicas más poderosas del que sea capaz. Atsushi ha pedido esto para poder ver de qué tipo de poder se trata.

—… Entonces, ese Naruto… ¿es un enemigo?

—Más que un enemigo, diría que simplemente Atsushi desea ver el poder de Naruto.

—Si ése es el caso, entonces, haré que los caballeros se lancen a luchar a través de la brecha creada por el ataque para agrandarla. Pero ¿qué tipo de ataque será? ¡Espero que no sea un simple [Piro]!

—Es como dices. Debemos averiguar de qué es capaz. Sin embargo, probablemente podemos asumir que será más poderoso que la magia de ataque de los héroes enviados por el dios Eht.

Los ojos de Kabein se hicieron más grandes, pero fue sólo por un momento—Ya veo. Aunque encuentro difícil de creer que alguien pueda ser más fuerte que esos guerreros, pero si realmente posee ese tipo de poder, puedo ver porqué el Halcón querría construir buenas relaciones con él.

Y Casca permaneció en silencio—Matar a cientos de una sola vez sería un golpe poderoso. Será una buena oportunidad para un ataque de penetración. Con ese tipo de poder de nuestro lado, tendremos menos bajas…

—¡Perdón por interrumpir su conversación, Kabein-dono, Fiana-dono!

Un gran grito se oyó de los caballeros fuera de la tienda de campaña. Kabein se disculpó con la mirada a Fiana, antes de hablar al hombre afuera—Pasa— declaro, y el hombre que ingresó era un caballero veterano—. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Es una emergencia?

—¡Señor! Un carruaje ondeando una bandera extraña ha llegado hasta la puerta principal. Piden permiso para ingresar. ¿Tenemos permiso para dejarlos entrar?

Los ojos del caballero de movieron hacia Casca, Kibi, Touka y Kazari, y luego hacia Kabein. Éste asintió hacia Fiana—… Entendido, déjenlos pasar.

—¡Señor! Entonces… ¿deberíamos inspeccionar el carruaje?

Nadie podía ingresar a la guarnición sin ser inspeccionados por los centinelas. El procedimiento normal era usar magia para verificar al personal en cuestión, para asegurar que no sean intrusos disfrazados con ilusiones.

Si éste fuera el Reino de Regulus, ellos no usarían magia para las inspecciones. La razón por la que era usada era porque la magia era una de las piedras angulares del poderío del Imperio. Ellos conocían el temible poder de la magia, y por tanto estaban vigilantes ante su uso.

Esto era especialmente cierto para una gran base militar como ésta que empleaba lo último en tecnología mágica. Si estas tecnologías fuesen filtradas, podrían causar un gran daño al Imperio. Incluso si fuese el mismísimo Emperador de Regulus en persona, aún así sería inspeccionado por los guardias.

Como resultado, incluso si eran visitantes de un país aliado… no, precisamente porque eran de un país aliado, serían sometidos a una inspección.

Sin embargo, habían situaciones donde tales cosas no podían permitirse.

Kabein observó a Casca nuevamente.

Con el peso de la asfixiante atmósfera y el peso del objeto en su bolsillo, la castaña sólo podía sonreír como respuesta—General Kabein, mis disculpas; Se tratan de invitados extremadamente importantes. Como una excepción entre excepciones, permítales pasar sin una inspección.

El rostro de la castaña, que hasta ahora había mostrado una sonrisa gentil, se congeló en una máscara sin emociones, viendo la molestia en la cara de Kabein.

Ella había dado una orden que sobrepasaba su propia autoridad, sin importar que tan amable era un hombre, éste no estaría feliz si un extraño le daba órdenes a su propia gente.

Y Casca entendía la razón de la molestia de Kabein, pero ésa era una orden que tenía que dar, se otro modo…

—Si es una orden del Emperador de Falconia, entonces debemos obedecer. Después de todo, Falconia y todos los reinos aliados no tenemos tiempo para perder en esta guerra. Entonces, ¿vamos a reunirnos con este joven? Después de todo ha recibido tanto favor del Halcón de la Luz que seguramente debe ser un hombre capaz de rivalizar con los grandes héroes.

A las afueras de la guarnición, avanzaba un carruaje magnífico, escoltado por caballeros. Lo que hacía jadear a los espectadores era el hecho de que el carruaje no tenía conductor, y que no era tirado por un caballo ordinario, sino por un monstruo parecido a un caballo con escamas.

Fiana se dirigió entonces a los caballeros que estaban allí, y con los dientes apretados, hablo—Presenten armas ante nuestro invitado.

Dadas las expresiones en sus rostros, ella parecía como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza.

Hablando diplomáticamente, presentar armas al jefe de estado de un poder aliado era algo de sentido común. Sin embargo, ese sentido común no existía en una instalación militar. Para comenzar, nadie le daría la bienvenida a un dignatario extranjero en una base militar.

Incluso dentro de las naciones humanas, habrían disputas y luchas internas. Nadie tendría la mente tan abierta. Presentar armas a un extranjero era algo que sólo se haría en un lugar seguro y abierto, y no en una instalación militar. Eso era lo que muchos de los soldados presentes debían de haber estado pensando.

Y había otra razón.

También significaba que el presentar armas nunca se haría en el campo de batalla. Esto porque los soldados podrían pensar que la persona a la que su oficial al mando le presentaba armas era superior incluso a él. Ésa era una las reglas tácitas del campo de batalla.

—Caballeros, por favor presenten armas— ella repitió lo que había dicho en un tono de voz reforzado en acero.

Luego de eso, oyó suspirar a Kabein—Ya oyeron a la joven, ¿no es cierto? Presente armas cuando se acerque el enviado de Falcomia— las órdenes de Kabein tranquilizaron a los inquietos soldados. Si era una orden, entonces todo lo que tenían que hacer era seguirla. No había necesidad de pensarlo mucho.

Fiana le dio una mirada de agradecimiento a Kabein, pero mientras lo hacía, vio la expresión de dolor en el rostro de Kabein. Parecía decir "podrá ser difícil para ustedes, pero es incluso más difícil para mí"

El carruaje se detuvo ante ellos.

Jadearon, desde los que vivían en ese Ducado en la frontera entre dos reinos, hasta las mujeres de Falconia se quedaron sin aliento alguna al ver el majestuoso carruaje, la misma Fiana abrió la boca enormemente al ver a un carruaje tan hermoso que hasta el más bello vehículo de todos los reinos de Jikan quedaría como la más horrenda carreta de heno, con una bestia aterradora jalando el carruaje.

Pudieron ver entonces las puertas abriéndose de forma lenta y tranquila, mientras un grupo de seres extraños bajaba de allí.

Una bella diosa de mujer de cabello negro con alas negras, una niña con vestido color vino con cabello rosáceo y piel pálida, un guapo hombre de cabello negro con traje rojo, dos pequeñas niñas elfos oscuros de cabello rubio y ojos bicolores, un ser similar a un enorme guerrero insecto de hielo, un hombre anciano con traje de mayordomo.

Todos llamaban bastante la atención, al ser seres que sin duda alguna se veían como creaciones majestuosas de alguna una deidad perfeccionista, pero las más llamativas eran las mujeres con una gran belleza y cuerpos esculturales.

Como para continuar eso, de repente, llegaron más mujeres.

Vestían trajes de sirvientas clásico, que quedaban bastante bien en ellas, pero sin mucha parafernalia, que eran resaltados por la belleza de cada una.

Una bella mujer de cabello y ojos negros con un hermoso cabello y lentes que hacían ver su rostro más frío y a la vez más hermoso, una bella joven de cabello negro y ojos igualmente negros además de una cara indiferente, una mujer de cabello rojo y piel oscura con un traje más revelador, una linda niña pequeña de cabello morado con un kimono que tapaba su cuerpo por completo, otra niña pequeña de un cabello de color pastel y ojos verdes con una bufanda de diseño militar con una cara sin emociones, la ultima con traje de sirvienta era una rubia de ojos azules y el cuerpo posiblemente más voluptuoso de todas.

 _¿Qué significa esto? ¿Es que acaso este Naruto es un creador de mujeres?_ Pensó Fiana, considerando añadir el "mujeres hermosas" ya que todas las que salían de allí eran sin duda bellezas totales.

Como para resaltar lo que pensó, cuatro mujeres más bajaron, y si las mujeres de antes eran hermosas, las que acabaron de salir eran la definición de sensualidad.

La primera era una mujer con ojos rojos, rojos carmesí, cual rubí brillando con fuego, una piel clara como la leche o la porcelana más fina, un cabello rojo sangre, brillante, lacio, sedoso y largo, era más alta que él, pareciendo casi una madre y un hijo, sus pestañas eran algo largas, casi pareciendo tener maquillaje por estar delineadas pero en ella todo era natural, una nariz pequeña, mejillas con 3 marcas a cada lado… su figura era simplemente divina, digna de la de una diosa, con una forma de reloj de arena, pechos grandes, de una copa E+, caderas grandes, un trasero redondo, regordete y grande, era simplemente hermosa, pero no iba a ponerse a analizar cada detalle de ella.

Vestía unas botas negras largas hasta las rodillas, con un vestido de color beige que se apretaba a su cuerpo, y un largo abrigo rojo con botones negros, su cabello suelto totalmente.

La segunda era una criatura parecida más un animal antropomórfico que una humana… era… hermosa, tenía unas piernas largas y esculturales, no, eso era un eufemismo… ella tenía las piernas, caderas y trasero más sexys que alguien hubiera visto, no eran los más grandes, pero enserio que eran perfectamente medidos, su regordete pero al mismo tiempo tonificado, suave y bastante grande culo, con unas caderas bastante anchas que rogaban por ser apretadas, con un estomago y vientre increíblemente delgados, tenía unos pechos moderadamente grandes, una copa DD+ cuyos pezones eran tapados por el pelaje blanco que tenía en el cuello, con unos brillantes ojos azules.

En sus enormes muslos había un símbolo de dos tomoes moradas en la forma del Yin-Yang, su vientre tenía pelaje blanco donde el resto era amarillo, tenia una alborotada cola amarilla que terminaba en blanco, unas especies de alas pequeñas salían de su espalda, con guantes morados en sus brazos que tenían el símbolo del Yin-Yang pero que no tapaban sus manos

La tercera era una bella joven, la más normal entre todas, una chica de cabello blanco y heterocromia, con un ojo azul y otro anaranjado con una cruz en una forma rara, su cuerpo de unos grandes pechos de copa D, una delgada cintura con unas hermosas caderas y un trasero bien formado, vestida con una ropa de princesa y que sin duda dejaba un aire que concordaba con ella.

Finalmente, una mujer con un cabello bastante erizado y que apuntaba hacía arriba, igualmente negro, vistiendo una armadura más ligera con solo un spandex azul apegándose a su cuerpo de pechos copa EE+, unos guantes y botas blancas junto a una especie de protección para el pecho de color blanco sujetada a los hombros por unos tirantes hechos de celdas anaranjadas. Parecía más una guerrera que nada.

Todos mantenían sus bocas al ver al contingente de mujeres hermosas, varias de ellas eran del tipo que solo con verlas despertaban los más bajos instintos del hombre. Incluso las mujeres presentes no podían evitar sonrojarse ante la belleza de esas hembras.

El como podían tantos seres caber dentro de ese carruaje –que por sus propios méritos era colosal– era algo fuera del entendimiento de ellos.

Entonces, vieron a una ultima persona salir de ese vehículo tan hermoso—Debí de haber traído a Issei, este viaje fue muy aburrido— suspiro el Ootsutsuki saliendo de allí con las manos en los bolsillos.

En ese momento, el aire de pronto se tornó pesado y sombrío.

Los cuerpos de cada uno de los hombres presentes sintieron ponerse la piel de gallina. No era hostilidad, sino un sentimiento más difícil de describir.

Naruto estaba vestido con los ropajes que uno asociaría a un samurái que a un ni ja.

Sostenía una bastón dorado, hermosamente decorado cabe destacar. Alrededor del cuello tenía un collar con una gema preciosa. Y en su rostro llevaba una máscara extraña hecha de un material blanco como el hueso.

—Le damos la bienvenida a usted y a su séquito, Ootsutsuki Naruto-sama— le saludo Fiana, y luego agachó la cabeza. Sin embargo, no oyó que nadie más le siguiera.

A pesar de saber que era muy descortés, tenía que volverse para mirar.

El general y sus caballeros detrás de él estaban congelados en su lugar. Habían sido completamente abrumados por la presencia del Ootsutsuki y no podían moverse.

Eso mucho era lo que ella podía entender. Sin embargo, si esto seguía así, no terminaría bien.

Al final, fue el general quien dio solución al predicamento de ella.

—¡Legión!

El rugido le pertenecía a Kabein. Era una clara y vigorizante orden que parecía no poder pertenecerle a un noble como él, pero que estaba perfectamente acorde a su rango como general.

—¡Un saludo! ¡A su salvador! ¡Ootsutsuki Naruto!

—¡Señor!— los caballeros hicieron eco de su respuesta, y como uno, presentaron armas al peliplata.

Este inclino su cabeza, con algo de tranquilidad—Les agradezco por el recibimiento, a ustedes caballeros que son el orgullo del Imperio Regulus— algunos no pudieron evitar sentir que querían arrodillarse ante su voz tan joven y al mismo tiempo que parecía la de un soberano.

Fue un respuesta completamente ordinaria, lo que la hacía aún más aterradora.

—Por favor levanten las cabezas— declaro, pero la primera vez que lo dijo, nadie respondió. Inclinando su cabeza de forma curiosa, hablo—. ¿No pueden levantar las cabezas?

Luego de la segunda, ellos lo hicieron. Después de todo, esperar la tercera vez era un honor únicamente reservado para su propio gobernante.

—Su señoria, por favor perdone a aquellos que no levantaron la cabeza inmediatamente— le rogo Fiana tragando pesadamente, el peliplata encogiéndose de hombros.

—No hay problema, me imagino que usted debe de ser la mujer caballero proveniente de Melromarc.

—…Afirmativo. Puede llamarme solo Fiana, no tengo apellido así que solo poseo ese nombre, espero entienda…

Asintiendo, Naruto de repente pareció recordar algo—Ah… hay algo que olvidé mencionar.

—¿Qué sucede, Naruto-sama?

—Creo que daré apertura a la batalla con un hechizo. En ese momento, me gustaría que mis tropas participaran de la batalla también. Espero que me permitan esto.

—No podríamos pedirle nada más— ya que lo habían discutido de antemano, Kabein estuvo de acuerdo rápidamente.

Pero, un impulso desconocido hizo que arrugara el ceño.

—… Sin embargo, la batalla comenzará en pocos días, tan pronto como mañana. ¿Desde qué dirección llegaran sus fuerzas, Señor? No podemos esperar mucho…

—Eso no será un problema. Ya están cerca.

La respuesta elevó las dudas que la mujer sentía en el corazón. Mirando al cielo, no parecía que hubiesen tropas aéreas acercándose.

Kabein debía tener la misma sospecha que él. Naturalmente, la guarnición estaba rodeada de una compleja red de seguridad. El acercamiento de cualquiera que no fuese parte de las tropas Imperiales sería inmediatamente reportado al personal de rango general. ¿Podría ser que un reporte se había perdido?

Fiana miró alrededor, pero no parecía que ninguno de los presentes supiera algo sobre ello.

—Mis disculpas. No, al decir que estaban cerca y que no habría problemas, bueno, sólo quería decir que podían llegar inmediatamente.

—¿Ehh…?— Fiana aún tenía preguntas, pero las puso a un lado mientras Kabein continuaba preguntando

—¿Cuántos soldados vendrán?

—Alrededor de quinientos.

—Quinientos…

Aunque Kabein ocultó su reacción maestralmente, Fiana no pudo ocultar la decepción que sintió.

—General, ¿habrá algún problema en integrar la unidad de Naruto-sama con el Ejército?

— Si sólo son quinientas, entonces ni siquiera tendremos que reacomodar nuestras formaciones. Y sobre la guardia de honor para él, tal vez debamos dejarle esa tarea a sus subordinados.

Estaba tratando de decir, "No estés tan ansioso de ingresar a la batalla."

El ejército tendría que ir primero y sufrir bajas después del ataque, así que dejar que la unidad de Naruto haga demasiado sería problemático cuando solo eran 500.

El Ootsutsuki asintió estando de acuerdo con la sugerencia de Kabein.

Casca suspiró aliviada, pensando por unos momentos que Naruto traería un ejercito más grande, pero cuando lo pensaba con calma, eso no sería algo lógico. ¿Qué podían hacer sólo quinientos soldados? Lo más seguro era que eran simplemente una escolta ornamental o algo por ese estilo.

Sin embargo, lo que pasó después excedió las predicciones de todos.

Habiendo lanzado algún tipo de hechizo, Naruto extendió una mano al aire, y un portal negro gigantesco como el que trajo a las mujeres de Falconia al Ducado apareció—Estas son mis tropas.

El mundo quedó en silencio.

Una extraña ausencia de sonido llenó los alrededores. Una ola de quietud surgió de ella.

Los quinientas soldados revelaron sus formas. Comparados a los 60000 hombres de ejército de Regulus, Falconia y Melromarc, parecían pocos. Sin embargo, nadie podría subestimar a estos quinientos soldados.

La unidad de soldados monstruosos ante ellos dejó esto en claro con su poder.

—250 Caballeros de la Muerte— nombro Naruto, y todos pudieron ver como unos gigantes seres calavera acorazados llegaban cargando cada uno banderas rojas con un símbolo de la luna y el sol—. 250 Malebolgia— apunto a unos seres más delgados con unas armaduras antiguas que bien parecían hechos de cadáveres—. 2 Amalgama— dijo apuntando a unos gigantescos seres parecidos a Golems cuya piel blanca parecía hecha de almas humanas—. Son pocos en mi opinión, pero los guardianes no me iban a dejar salir sin ellos. Y ahora, si me disculpan, creo que será mejor iniciar esto.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **_** ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ **_**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

En el ejercito contrario, todos y cada uno de los seres vivos se congelaron.

Era un regimiento monstruoso.

Lo que había aparecido era un grupo de aproximadamente quinientos seres. Parecía insignificante en comparación con los dos ejércitos enfrentados.

Pero esos seres… eran muy inusuales. Parecían despedir un aura opresiva que podía sentirse incluso desde tan lejos.

Aproximadamente 200 caballeros muertos gigantescos con armaduras de oscuridad cubriéndoles, llevando escudos gigantes y espadas onduladas.

Luego estaban los seres más delgados y de color alquitrán, sin cara, nariz, ojos u oídos. Con una piel rugosa y una altura de más de 4 metros, tenían una apariencia similar a cadáveres juntados entre si.

Y por ultimo estaban el par de gigantes color ceniza que se extendían en 4 patas, sus pieles parecían tener un patrón de caras agonizantes y cuerpos contorsionados, despidiendo un aliento que parecía pudrir la tierra ya de por si infértil.

Si se hablase de la situación actual como el ajedrez.

Los primeros eran los peones, los segundos eran los caballeros, y los terceros eran las torres.

Pero cualquier cosa que fueran, no eran humanos. Eran monstruos, hasta la médula de los huesos que eran todo lo que poseían.

Y entonces… el Rey llego.

Ninguno respiro en todo el lugar.

Eso fue porque un joven de cabello plateado con un tamaño muy pequeño y enmascarado estaba a la cabeza del enemigo. A sus lados estaban seres que se iban de todo el contexto de seres de la muerte que veían.

Hermosas mujeres eran la mayoría que le rodeaban, cada una más bella que lo que cualquiera de los hombres allí hubieran podido haber imaginado, cada una con un aura de poder que hacían sus meras existencias similares a las de una diosa.

—¿Es ése el que sería enviado por Falconia? Creí que sería un ejercito…

—¿Es ése el que invocó a los Devoradores de Almas? ¿Él?

Un intrépido guerrero de incontables campos de batalla tragó con dificultad, y continuó en voz baja. Diciendo lo que todos en el imperio Belfast pensó—¿En qué demonios nos hemos metido?

Apenas dijo eso, Naruto agitó los brazos al aire. En respuesta, un círculo mágico de forma similar a un domo de alrededor diez metros de radio, cobró existencia. Con él al centro. Las personas a su izquierda y derecha también estaban dentro del círculo pero parecieron estar bien. Era probable que no le haría daño a sus propios aliados.

Este espectáculo surrealista llamó la atención de todo el mundo, incluso aunque sabían que era una emergencia.

El círculo mágico brilló con una luz blanca pálida, y unos símbolos translúcidos aparecieron en toda su longitud y anchura. Los sellos mágicos cambiaron con velocidad caleidoscópica, cambiando entre runas y letras que nadie había visto antes.

Las tropas del Reino Belfes5 jadearon por la sorpresa. Era como ver un espectáculo de luces, y no había miedo o tensión en sus voces. Sin embargo, los hombres más perspicaces entre ellos comenzaron a observar sus alrededores con evidente incomodidad.

Los hombres que estaban en la cima del poder militar y del pensamiento estratégico del Reino Belfast pasaron a la acción apresuradamente. Lanzándose en gritos contra el pequeño ser que apareció, sabían que apenas llegaran los soldados cadáveres les atacarían, pero si solo uno de ellos atacase al Ootsutsuki, podrían detener la magia que hiciese.

Sin embargo…

Ya era muy tarde.

—Sate Sate Sate— murmuro Naruto, Fiana que se mantenía detrás suyo, trago sonoramente al oírlo hablar por debajo de esa mascara de huesos—. Una de las magias favoritas de Korento… es algo nostálgico usarla después de tantos siglos, después de toda una vida.

Bajo su mascara, el Ootsutsuki sonrió.

 _¿Esto es lo que me ha hecho la sangre del Demonio del Frio y Saiyajin? ¿O ya era así desde el comienzo? Estoy disfrutando de matar a un montón de personas que no conozco, Ahora, ¿Cuál será el resultado? Casi no puedo esperar._

Miro su mano, en donde estaba un reloj de arena hecho solo de vidrio, del tamaño de una sola mano, un objeto que permitía acelerar el tiempo de una técnica que requería tiempo a 0, justo como la magia de Super Nivel.

Apretó la mano hasta que el vidrio se cuarteo.

Las partículas del reloj de arena roto fluyeron contra el viento y dentro del círculo mágico que rodeaba al Ootsutsuki.

—Mostrémosle al Halcón de la Luz de lo que es capaz el Chakravartin. **[Magia de Super Nivel]**

— **[¡Tributo a la Diosa de la Oscura Fertilidad!]**

— **¡La cabra negra de los bosques con un millar de retoños! Se alza en las voluminosas dimensiones del cosmos, lejos del Astronova y la estirpe del Multiverso y las vías lácteas. Engullendo universos y eternas galaxias que rebosan de vida y cuya presencia es mera amorfa como la amalgamación de todas lo existente, con las fauces llenas de negrura tal cual un agujero negro mientras vomita vástagos que pronto todos los ha matado, que rebusca y anota en el Libro Maldito, aquel Necronomicón resguardado bajo llave en lo más profundo de la Universidad de Miskatonic, releyendo lo que no está escrito y anotado. Ph'nglui mglw'nafh wgah'nagl fhtagn.**

Terminando con un cantico en un idioma impronunciable para la lengua de seres físicos y que el solo oírlo les hizo sostener sus cabezas.

Con una oscura sonrisa debajo de la mascara, Naruto canto.

— **[¡ÏA, ÏA SHUB-NIGGURATH!]**


	27. Capitulo 26: El poder del Supremo

**RESPONDAMOS REVIEWS**

 **Para** **Eien no hiryu**

;3

 **Para** **Angel Arcano92**

Más como acosadora mezclado con Yandere y Tsundere u:

 **Para** **Arraia**

Me acabas de dar la mejor idea de todas we

 **Para** **Kirinkirito**

Planeo hacerlo, si no es que se me va la fecha xv. Ahh, amo que hasta en los reviews jodan a Atsushi :D

 **Para** **Ultimate demon god zero**

Empezando:

Albedo, Shalltear, Demiurge, las Pleyades, Sebas, cocytus y demas son de Overlord

Atsushi es un OC basado en Griffit de Berserk

Las hermanas y madre Onigashima (Kibi, Touka y Kazari) son de un hentai ntr

Fania es de una novela erotica japonesa llamada Inside the cave of obscenity

Tambien estan un par de personajes de Jojo Vento Aureo

 **Para Diegoxx24**

Posiblemente? Es la escena más epica sucio ser inferior! Deberian darte unos splat splat splat por eso :v Y podría, pero entre el gasto colosal de energía que eso sería, destruiria el continuo espacio tiempo con existir... eso y algunos de sus poderes se mesclan entre si

 **REVIWES CONTESTADOS, VAMOS A LA...**

* * *

 **ACCIÓN**

* * *

 **** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

 **Capitulo 26**

 **El Poder del Supremo**

 **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **_** ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ **_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

—La vida es aburrida...—murmuró Issei sentado en una mesa de un restaurante que había por algún lado de Falconia—. Pero es genial que papá no esté, así no me molestará con Ishtar— por más curioso que parezca, él le había pedido a Ishtar una cita y ella había aceptado.

Ventajas de ser un shota adorable.

Miro el techo fijamente a la nada, hasta que escucho la puerta abrirse y los murmullos empezaron.

—¡E-Es At-Atsu-Atsushi-sama!—fue el grito de uno de los cocineros del lugar—¡J-Junto a l-la S-Squadra!

Issei alzó una ceja mientras baja su cabeza, viendo al peliblanco dirigirse a su mesa siendo respaldado por unos cuantos hombres de trajes, cabellos y demás cosas de colores variopintos.

—Es un gusto poder conocernos cara a cara, Hyodo Meryo Issei— dijo con calma Atsushi, sentándose en una silla en frente de Issei.

—Lo siento, mi papa me dijo que no hablase con extraños.

Una ceja del peliblanco se sacudió levemente—Ese chiste de que no me recuerdan se esta volviendo repetitivo y sin gracia— le dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Con una inocencia que no tenía, Issei inclino su cabeza—¿Chiste?

—Vengo a hablar contigo de un asunto más serio, mientras Ishtar esta ocupada— declaro con casi indiferencia mientras veía a los ojos rojos de Issei—. ¿Fue tu padre o fuiste tu el que le hizo eso a Gelato y Sorbet?

—Fui yo, ¿tenemos un problema… Jally Wally?

—¿Un niño le hizo eso a dos de mis mejores hombres?—cuestionó el albino mientras los sujetos detrás de él se sentaban en la mesa redonda, flanqueando a Issei—. Te los presento Issei, ellos son mi 'Anbu' por así decirlo, mis hombres más confiables. La Squadra di Esecuzione

Issei los vio uno a uno, escuchando sus nombres y viendo sus apariencias.

Risotto Nero, un hombre de 28 años de edad promedio y altura media.

Lleva un tocado negro con forma de capucha, del cual cuelgan varios adornos pequeños y metálicos, que llevaban letras que forman su nombre. La pieza de tela escondía su pelo; aunque su ligero flequillo casi alcanza sus cejas. De ojos rojos, su esclerótica es completamente negra.

Con el torso desnudo, lleva un abrigo largo, negro, sin solapa, con correas que cruzan su pecho en una X; y pantalones en gruesas rayas horizontales de blanco y negro.

Formaggio, un hombre de pelo corto de constitución atlética y estatura media. Llevaba una camisa de malla con una variedad de calentadores de brazos, sobre la cual llevaba una chaqueta de cuero decorada con tachuelas en los hombros. También llevaba un par de pantalones oscuros.

Illuso, un hombre de estatura media y de constitución delgada a mediana, en realidad, el más bajo de los miembros de La Squadra con aproximadamente 5'9 "/ 175 cm (que en realidad está cerca del promedio de altura italiano). Tenía ojos de color claro y tiene hombros largos. Cabello atado en seis coletas. Su atuendo está completamente acolchado: un chaleco con mangas largas con pantalones a juego. También tenía rodilleras circulares y coderas, con correas y un cinturón con una hebilla cuadrada de metal. Los agujeros se cortan en el atuendo para revelar la mayor parte de su abdomen y áreas del cuello.

Prosciutto, un hombre de constitución delgada, que tiene el cabello rubio corto y los mantiene trenzados en tres esteras cortas en la parte posterior de la cabeza. Sus pestañas inferiores son más gruesas que el promedio, y sus dientes superiores son algo pronunciados, representados con un ligero énfasis cada vez que abre la boca, usaba un traje oscuro de dos piezas con un adorno en forma de telaraña a lo largo de él, bajo el cual lleva una camisa brillante. Y mantenía un collar oscuro y un gran colgante estilizado alrededor de su cuello.

Pesci, un hombre promedio de atlético, su característica más reconocible es su falta de mentón, lo que lo hace destacar entre otras personas. Su pelo estaba afeitado, a excepción de varios mechones en la parte superior de su cabeza. También tenía orejas de coliflor.

Él vestía un traje oscuro con un adorno de anzuelo de pesca, completado con una variedad de calentadores de brazos y zapatos. Sobre eso lleva un abrigo largo sin mangas decorado con pelo.

Melone, un joven de constitución atlética y estatura media. Mantiene el pelo largo y liso descendiendo hasta su hombro. Parecía inspirado en el diseño Venetian W, a característica más distintiva de Melone sigue siendo su ropa. Llevaba un traje oscuro con motivo de círculo concéntrico, que carece de la manga derecha y una gran parte del lado derecho. También usaba guantes y zapatos a juego, así como una máscara transparente que cubre su ojo derecho. Sobre sus pantalones, lucían dos cadenas decorativas al nivel de las espinillas en cada pierna.

Ghiaccio, un hombre de estatura media y de constitución delgada a mediana. Su cabello celeste se adhiere a su cabeza en un número bajo de grandes espirales, y usa un par de gafas de montura gruesa. También mantiene una blusa abotonada a un lado del pecho y una banda con pantalones estampados.

—Que gente tan extraña...— murmuró Issei apoyando su mejilla en su mano—. Su líder es un Ghoul— comentó con un leve tono divertido, haciendo fruncir el ceño a Risotto.

Atsushi iba a hablar, pero un camarero puso un plato frente a Issei.

Este sonrió y sacó un cuchillo y tenedor—¿Saben? Tengo una extraña adicción a comer el postre antes que el segundo y la entrada— el camarero sacó la cúpula de metal que cubría el plato y mostró su contenido.

Los hombres que lo flaqueaban se tensaron al ver un helado y un sorbete en el plato que el niño pidió.

Todos los pertenecientes a La Squadra no pudieron evitar sentir que la ira se les subía por todo el cuerpo al ver como sacaba un cuchillo y un tenedor.

Con una delicadeza extrema, empezó a cortar el barquillo del helado desde la punta al final—Y, díganme— comenzó Issei, cortando pedazo por pedazo del helado marca Italia—. ¿De quién fue la genial idea de mandarlos contra mi?

—Supongo que ese error es mío— dijo Atsushi mientras veía como sus hombres querían lanzársele encima a Issei.

—Epa gente—el castaño cogió el sorbete y empezó a beberlo lentamente—. No vayan de chistosos... Gelato hablo demasiado pronto. No había llegado ni a los talones y canto como gallo~

Illuso al instante se paro con un aura morada cubriéndole, al mismo tiempo que el resto de la Squadra le imitaba.

El pequeño pudo ver como unas figuras humanoides salían de las espaldas del grupo, y entonces… sonrió.

Ante la mirada de Atsushi y los siete integrantes de la Squadra, se cubrió de un aura dorada—Ocho pueden jugar así.

En comparación con el resto de seres, el que acababa de aparecer era monstruosamente gigante y musculoso, pareciendo una enorme masa de músculos de color morado y azul, cuyos ojos aguamarina los veían como un animal.

Issei subió las piernas a la mesa mientras seguía bebiendo de su sorbete. Su mirada fría y afilada era exactamente igual a la del ser que flotaba detrás de él.

—¿Usuario de Stand?— murmuró Atsushi hasta que notó que la gente que estaba en el local podían ver al ser detrás de el niño.

Alzando un dedo, el pequeño castaño lo movió de derecha a izquierda—Tsk, Tsk— chasqueando la lengua mientras movía su dedo, negó—. Bisshamonten.

—¿Cuál es la diferencia?

—Un Stand está ligado a varias reglas. Entre ellas que el rango es relativamente opuesto a su fuerza, en cambio, el Bisshamonten puede tener un rango casi ilimitado en su totalidad.

Issei recordó cuando su padre murió contra los Mandamientos, y que luego de su pequeña escaramuza su Bisshamonten literalmente fue al fondo del océano por el cuerpo de su padre.

—Tenemos más experiencia niño estúpido; podremos ganarle a esa masa de músculos—fue lo que dijo Formaggio con el ceño fruncido y una sonrisa arrogante.

Para cuando se dio cuenta, el enorme ser de color morado ya le estaba agarrando de la cabeza con una sola mano—Cuidado, no le gusta ser llamado así— dijo el castaño con una leve sonrisa divertida, viendo como trataba de golpear el brazo para liberarse.

—¡Formaggio!— grito Ghiaccio viendo cómo con un leve apretar, su compañero ya gritaba en puro dolor.

—Este es mi Bisshamonten, Star Platinum.

Todos podían ver al gigante morado que se alzaba sobre los demás seres que se encontraban allí, viendo fijamente al Halcón de la Luz.

Mientras Issei comía sus pedidos con una calma parsimoniosa, de repente escucharon un sonido como si el aire chocase con algo de metal con fuerza. Alzando la vista a los cielos, miraron una gran cantidad de artefactos esféricos de color negro con distintivas luces.

—Mmm, ¿Esos que son?— pregunto Atsushi mirando los objetos circulares que se empezaban a dispersar por todo el reino de Falconia.

—Ahh, ¿esos son los **Denkikikai Eihei** de papa?— cuestiono Issei de repente.

—¿Centinelas Electromagnéticos?— pregunto Atsushi, traduciéndole a los que no hablaban japonés lo que el pequeño castaño acababa de decir. pero incluso él no sabía de lo que hablaba.

Creados, como gran parte de la tecnología en Konoha, usando el Camino Asura como base.

Usando Metrochronium como base metálica, eran prácticamente indestructibles, y eran usados para observar los paisajes circundantes, las profundidades oceánicas y más allá de la exosfera. Drones que transmiten constantemente información vital durante las misiones de reconocimiento a los drones vecinos y hacia la base de operaciones.

Con una tecnología de varias generaciones delante de la de las Cinco Grandes Naciones Shinobi, eran básicamente el epitome de la tecnología de una Civilización Tipo II como los Ootsutsukis.

Los drones **Denkikikai Eihei (Centinelas Electromagnéticos)** se alzaron por los cielos, a las torres, los templos, e incluso en el mismo aire, se podían contar por decenas e incluso cientos que cubrían a toda Falconia. Los drones tenían armamento suficiente como para que un par fueran capaces de destruir una ciudad en un par de horas, unos cientos en minutos, bien podrían destruir la totalidad de Falconia si esa fuese su misión.

Sin embargo, para eso no era lo que estaban allí.

Una compuerta se abrió en el frente de las esferas de metal negro, dejando ver un lente de tamaño mediano del que una luz empezó a emitirse y que se juntaron hasta formar una pantalla de 30 metros.

Lo primero que vieron, fueron las llanuras del Ducado de Brunhild, la frontera entre el imperio Belfast y el reino de Regulus, vieron la enorme cantidad de soldados que se encontraban allí, en los dos ejércitos que simplemente eran incapaces de contar.

Sin embargo, lo más llamativos de todo era ver como habían cientos de seres salidos de las peores pesadillas de la humanidad, con temáticas de caballeros calaveras, cadáveres juntados entre si y almas juntadas en agonía.

Y en medio de ellos, en medio de unas hermosas mujeres en gran cantidad, en medio de todas esas personas y de esos seres, una única figura se distinguía, una figura pequeña en comparación con todos, y que destacaba por su ropa y su apariencia, llevando una mascara que ocultaba su cara, y que se limitaba a caminar tranquilo al frente.

Alzo los brazos, y de la nada se creo un enorme anillo de una energía color azul con runas por doquier—Así que va a empezar… aunque planeábamos que el ataque fuese en unos días, parece tener prisa en cuanto sacar a Emiko, me pregunto cuantos matara de un solo golpe.

—Por una vez estoy de acuerdo contigo, Jally Wally— dijo Issei recargando su cara en su puño con una sonrisa al ver la expresión furibunda de Atsushi.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **_** ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ **_**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Hiruzen nunca se preocupó demasiado por la residencia satelital de Daimyo, el lugar donde se encontraba cuando visitaba Konoha. Estaba demasiado adornado para su gusto y daba la sensación de ser demasiado abierto y claustrofóbico.

Tenía curiosidad por saber por qué lo había convocado el Daimyo, los dos solían hablar después de que terminaran los exámenes Chūnin. Tenían una buena relación de trabajo, pero no eran cercanos; No como Hiruzen lo era con el padre del hombre o cómo este lo era de Minato.

Llegó a su sala de estar y se sorprendió porque Danzo también estaba allí. Hiruzen se inclinó ante el Daimyo y tomó asiento, era algo curioso ver a Hiruzen tan joven y a Danzo tan viejo, similar a ver a un abuelo y su nieto. Inmediatamente sintieron como algo estaba mal de repente, Hiruzen miro como uno de los guardianes del Daimyo activó un sello y Hiruzen sintió que de repente su Chakra se suprimía y estaba fuera de su control.

Era un sello creado por Naruto, basado en el Camino Medio del mismo, que permitía crear zonas o áreas definidas en las que resulta imposible para el objetivo, o el oponente generar, formar o usar Chakra.

Sus ojos se abrieron con incredulidad. Vio que Danzo llegó a la misma realización. Esto era una trampa, ambos habían sido restringidos y mientras eran fuertes, no es como si pelear sin su Chakra fuese algo a lo que estuvieran acostumbrados.

—Gracias a ambos por llegar tan rápido. Hay un asunto que debemos abordar y no quería que ninguno de los dos hiciera algo estúpido, como intentar manipularme con un Sharingan robado— dijo el Daimyo mientras miraba a Danzo. El hombre no pudo ocultar su conmoción y maldijo, no pudo convocar a sus ANBU de Raíz para ayudarle—. Tus sombras ya están muertas, Danzo. ¿Cómo te atreves a venir a mi residencia con guardias armados y tratar de ocultarme su presencia? Viejo, tonto. Hiruzen, has permitido que esta reliquia se vuelva arrogante, entre otras muchas cosas.

—¿Qué quieres decir, Daimyō -sama?

El líder del País del Fuego cruzo de brazos detrás de la espalda—¿Conoces a Naruto Ootsutsuki?— y allí, los dos tragaron—. Un muy buen amigo de mi hija, y no sabrán como me sorprendí cuando ella dijo que él le revelo ser la paria del pueblo debido a su condición de Jinchūriki y su ostracización era casi universal. Él afirmó que había existido en el estipendio de su huérfano hasta que se graduó. Ahora, eso me confundió. Debido a que él sería un heredero del clan Uzumaki y al menos en este país, cuando uno de ellos sea el último de su clan, se les proporciona alojamiento y se les otorga una generosa asignación de sus fondos del clan, mientras que dichos fondos son administrados por los asesores financieros que elijo para garantizar que no estén engañado.

—Daimyō-sama. Usted deberá entender que incluso aunque quisiéramos hacer eso, no estaba comprobado enteramente que él fuera un Uzumaki por su cabello rubio, e incluso así, sabe que no es el ultimo de su clan— indico Danzo con fría calma, aunque internamente.

El hombre que lideraba el país hablo con calma—Hable con Tsunade sobre ello, y me dio las pruebas de sangre que había conseguido del propio Naruto hace tiempo. Tsunade no tenía ninguna razón para mentirme, pero no podía simplemente creer en su palabra. Ella entendió y solo me pidió que realizara una auditoría de las finanzas de Kushina y Minato y cualquier otra cosa que pudiera averiguar sobre Naruto. Además de las muestra de sangre me dijo que si obtenía material genético para Minato o Kushina, ella felizmente realizaría las pruebas para demostrar que él era realmente su hijo. No le tomó mucho tiempo al auditor encontrar que las cuentas habían sido manipuladas, los fondos extraídos ilegalmente. Le tomó al auditor un tiempo rastrear dónde se fue el dinero por cada retiro grande, pero lo hizo. Imagina mi sorpresa cuando los dos que le robaron a Minato y Kushina fueron tú y Danzo. Esos activos eran principalmente activos de los Uzumaki y esa cuenta debería haberse congelado hasta que un Uzumaki verificable viniera a reclamarlos ya que se creía que Minato y Kushina no tenían herederos vivos.

》Lo siguiente fue obtener las muestras necesarias para la prueba de ADN, pero lo hice e inmediatamente llamé a Tsunade para que volviera a realizar las pruebas. Imagina mi sorpresa cuando confirmó su sospecha. Yo, por supuesto, luego ordené una investigación silenciosa de la vida de Naruto. Y me quedé en shock. Su estado como Jinchūriki lo anunció Danzo, y todo lo que Hiruzen hizo fue una ley endeble que le dice a nadie que hable de ello. Él no recibió casi nada más que desprecio y tuvo que vivir en condiciones de pobreza cercanas cuando debería haber tenido una vida cómoda. Y luego ver que le niegas un ascenso para evitar ser descubierto. Pensaste que si nunca se hacía Chūnin, nunca tendrías que darle su herencia completa y no lo harías de todas formas.

Los dos se quedaron callados, y mientras que Danzo sentía ira y frustración al ser descubierto, el Sandaime sentía una muy leve sensación de vergüenza—Por qué, Hiruzen? ¿Por qué hiciste todo esto? ¿Por qué me mentiste? ¿Por qué ignoraste mis leyes? ¿Por qué permitiste y permites que este demonio en carne humana que llamaste una vez compañero corra círculos a tu alrededor? ¿Te has vuelto tan débil que simplemente no puedes realizar las tareas requeridas de un Hokage?— le pregunto de repente el hombre con tono frio.

—Mentí acerca de la herencia de Naruto para protegerlo. El pueblo era débil, más débil que nunca después del alboroto del Kyūbi.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no enviar a Naruto a la capital? Podría haberlo protegido y asegurado de que estuviera sano y feliz, incluso si no le dabas su herencia lo podía haber entendido, pero no esto.

—Inicialmente, creía que los aldeanos superarían su dolor y verían a Naruto por quién es él.

El Daimyō se sujeto la frente, pues Hiruzen parecía incapaz de entender la razón de que los aldeanos de la aldea le trataron así.

Era porque podían, algunos ni siquiera fueron afectados por lo sucedido con el Kyūbi y aun así no tenían problemas en escupirle a la cara a un niño de 5 años, porque tenían un inodoro publico para todos, lo usaban, le tiraban su mierda encima.

¿El cultivo de alguien no dio frutos? Culpa del niño demonio.

¿El bebe de una mujer tuvo que ser abortado? Culpa del niño demonio.

¿Los Gennin recién graduados terminaron muriendo en una misión? Culpa siempre del niño demonio.

—Y el dinero, ¿por qué le robaste a Naruto pero le negaste a qué tenía derecho?

—Por la misma razón. Estábamos en una situación financiera terrible, especialmente poco después de una guerra. Los civiles exigían su opinión en los asuntos gubernamentales ya que iban a proporcionar la mayor parte del dinero necesario para mantenernos solventes y en funcionamiento. Mis compañeros de equipo me presionaron para que aceptara, sin duda por sus propias razones. Necesito una infusión rápida para quitarles su apalancamiento. No estoy orgulloso, pero con el control que le dieron Minato y Kushina al consejo civil, imagínese lo peor que habría sido para Naruto.

—Podrías haber venido a mí, Hiruzen.

—Realmente no te conocía entonces, Daimyo-sama. No podía asumir que no disminuirías mi autoridad también.

—¿Tan grande es tu preocupación por tu autoridad que no haces nada para frenar los excesos de Danzo?

—No puedo justificar eso. Solía decir que estaba haciendo lo que él creía correcto para el pueblo, pero yo era demasiado blando y solo se preocupaba por su propio poder.

—Eso es una mentira, Hiruzen. Todo lo que hago, lo hago por una Konoha más poderosa.

—Claro, seguro. Incluso robar los cadáveres del ninjas de Konoha muertos. Entiende esto, Danzo, no saldrás de esta oficina con vida. No permitiré que exista un monstruo como tu en mi país. En cuanto a ti, Hiruzen, después de la Exámenes Chūnin: debes desalojar tu oficina inmediatamente. Haz que Jiraiya, Tsunade o quien quieras te reemplacen. Incluso haz que el mocoso Kakashi lo haga, no me importa, pero ya no estás en condiciones de ser Hokage. Sin embargo, todo se lo confesarás a Naruto y luego trataré de salvar lo que pueda. Kami nos ayude si el chico te odia a ti y a todos los de Konoha lo suficiente como para convertirse en traidor.

—Daimyo-sama, dimitiré. Tienes razón, no estoy en condiciones de dirigir la aldea pero no le digas a Naruto. Orochimaru se ha interesado en él y esto puede empujarlo a sus garras. No quiero eso.

—No, no más retrasos. Ya es bastante malo que hayas ignorado mi ley y sé que este no es el único caso, ya que solo tengo que ir al complejo Hyūga para ver un ejemplo de servidumbre forzada, pero lo aclararé después los exámenes también. No, a Naruto se le dirá todo. Estoy tan avergonzado de ti, Hiruzen y de Kushina también lo estoy.

De repente, los dos sintieron que algo peor se avecinaba—¿Sabe sobre el asunto de que..?

—Si, se que Kushina esta viva, pero incluso con todo lo que he visto entre ustedes dos, no puedo creer que ella se escondiese del resto del mundo de esa forma… no, puedo creerlo, era lo más racional, pero el hecho de haber dejado a uno de sus hijos en un ambiente como ese…

Antes de poder decir algo, en un leve remolino de plumas negras, un ANBU apareció, peo en contraste con los de Raíz o de otras naciones, este estaba cubierto completamente de un manto de oscuridad con una mascara blanca con inscripciones arcanas rojas.

Inclinándose mecánicamente, le dio sus respetos al Daimyo, quien lo reconoció al instante.

Uno de los Ángeles Caídos del Escuadrón Azrael

Ellos son los mejores guerreros del Emperador de Sargón.

Apenas humanos, pero sobrehumanos en el sentido de nacen siendo hechos superiores en todos los aspectos a un hombre normal por un régimen severo de modificación genética (mejorando mucho la genética de ellos en general), psico-condicionamiento (desarrollando enfermedades mentales como la enfermedad de Urbach-Wiethe para no sentir miedo) y entrenamiento riguroso. Los ángeles caídos no han sido afectados por la peste ni por ninguna enfermedad natural y pueden sufrir heridas que matarían a un ser menor varias veces y vivir para luchar nuevamente.

Los ángeles son físicamente más fuertes, mucho más resistentes y, a menudo, mentalmente muy alejados de la mayoría de los seres humanos normales, incluidos los Shinobi.

Como un tratado de paz, Asu Rashoujin, el emperador de Sargón, envió muchas de las cosas que se producían en su imperio a las naciones elementales, entre ellos, un poco de su fuerza militar para el País del Fuego, siendo la Guardia personal del Daimyō.

Sin embargo, al igual que Gaoh Minazuki fue una vez el maestro de Korento –y por extensión de Naruto– también lo fue Asu, y ambos bien podían heredarle todo lo que poseían a él.

Los ángeles, y los que vivían en Sargón sirviéndole a Asu bien podrían considerar al Ootsutsuki un príncipe solo por su relación con el Emperador—Naruto-sama mando un objeto para usted— dijo como si fuese un robot, llevando un pergamino en mano.

—Adelante, Semyazza.

El nombrado extendió el pergamino, que automáticamente libero su contenido, una esfera negra flotante con luces.

El Sandaime lo reconoció al instante, pues era uno de los modelos más avanzados de drones creados por una de las más prestigiosas industrias de robótica Shinobi, una industria que él ni siquiera se molesto en saber que estaban a nombre de Naruto.

Un lente se abrió dentro del dron, y apunto a la pared.

Lo primero que vieron fue una figura de cabello plateado caminando en unas planicies.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **_** ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ **_**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Callar.

Eso era todo lo que los seres en esa guerra pudieron hacer.

 _Eso…_ fue lo único que se les permitía hacer después de ver lo que se acababa de hacer.

Setenta mil soldados del flanco derecho se lanzaron en contra de la figura de Naruto Ootsutsuki rodeado de esos anillos azules mágicos, y aun más cuando un aire negro fue dispersado justo enfrente de él.

Y esos setenta mil soldados murieron.

Tan fácil como eso, tan fácil como haber nombrado a la mismísima diosa de la oscura fertilidad por uno de sus infinitos nombres, setenta mil almas se apagaron.

Cada ser viviente que conformaba el ala izquierda del ejército del Reino, caballos, conscriptos, caballeros, nobles, todos, de pronto cayeron de rodillas y se desplomaron al suelo como marionetas cuyos hilos habían sido cortados.

Los primeros que entendieron la respuesta fueron las tropas del Imperio de Regulus, situadas al frente de ellos.

Tomó un tiempo para que las mentes humanas pudieran procesar correctamente los eventos que acababan de ocurrir. Así que luego de un corto retraso, mientras la terrible comprensión de los hechos asomaba sobre ellos, el ejército enemigo rompió en gritos de pánico.

Luego de observar a Naruto desplegar un círculo mágico, ellos habían asumido que iba a lanzar algún tipo de hechizo.

Hasta ahí lo podían entender.

Sin embargo, ¿quién lo hubiera podido imaginar?

¿Quién hubiera podido imaginar el aterrador hechizo que había sido lanzado aquí?

El hechizo que había sido lanzado había matado a 70 000 personas, más que todo el ejército de Falconia, Melromarc y Regulus, en un instante, extinguiendo sus vidas total y completamente.

Incapaces de creer lo que veían sus ojos, los caballeros que servían a los 3 reinos, y los guerreros del imperio Belfast oraron a cualquier de los dioses en los que creían.

Oraron para que la gente del Reino no estuviera muerta.

Oraron para que tan terrible magia no exista en este mundo.

Por supuesto, en el momento en observaron la verdad ante sus ojos, que ni una sola persona se había puesto de pie de donde habían caído, fueron plenamente conscientes de que no era más que una esperanza infantil.

Incluso así, no había forma de que pudieran aceptarlo. No había forma de que aceptaran esto como un hecho.

Como si les hubieran soplado la vida, como si les hubieran arrancado las almas, 70 000 soldados estaban muertos como a un insecto a los que se les fumigo con pesticida.

Fiana miro con la boca abierta a ese paisaje, su boca se había quedado secada, las palabras se le quedaron atoradas como alquitrán pegajoso, un nudo en la boca del estomago se había aprisionado dejándole con un leve deseo de vomitar.

Sintió como si un dios del caos la juzgase en el momento en que Naruto se giro para verla, casi pudiendo sentir como su cuerpo entero reaccionaba ante la mirada debajo de esa mascara—¿Pasa algo, Fiana-san?— pregunto suavemente con la voz de un soberano terrenal, nada que ver con lo que acababa de hacer.

Ella se enderezo al sentir como los seres que rodeaban a Naruto la miraban fijamente—Es… Es solo que… en todos los siglos que he vivido, nunca en mi vida pude ver una sola cosa similar a esta magia… simplemente matar a 70 000 humanos de golpe, es sorprendente.

—Jajajajaja.

Fiana se tenso como si le hubiera caído agua helada encima, la risa de Naruto haciéndola tragar saliva nuevamente—¿¡Le ofendí de algún modo!?— pregunto casi con terror, viendo fijamente al Ootsutsuki quien se calmo de su risa.

—No es eso, es solo que… Me parece divertido que dijeras eso— el peliplata negó levemente, sosteniendo su cara con mascara unos segundos—. Dijiste que _fue_ una magia sorprendente, pero apenas esta empezando.

Esa frase les puso la piel de gallina a los humanos, y a los distintos seres que conformaban el ejercito de los tres reinos, y a los que acompañaban a Naruto, pero mientras a uno era por puro terror, a otros era por la emoción que eso conllevaba.

El peliplata disfruto del silencio, de como sus cabellos se movían con el aire, de las decenas de miles de cadáveres desperdigados por el suelo.

—Cuando le das un sacrificio de este nivel a la Diosa Cabra de los Mil Retoños, ella responde enviando a sus pequeños retoños, unos pequeños y adorables niños. Son iguales, a una fruta madura, caerán a la tierra dado el debido tiempo— murmuro el Ootsutsuki alzando su cabeza a los cielos.

Luego de que la tormenta de muerte había cobrado la vida de los soldados del Reino Belfast, algo apareció en el cielo, una esfera negra azabache que hizo sentir escalofríos en la espalda a todos los que la vieron. Parecía contaminar el mundo con su sola presencia.

Como si sus ojos hubiesen sido guiados hasta allá, los soldados de ambos bandos se dieron cuenta. De esta forma, todos en las planicies, quienes se habían reunido para la guerra, terminaron observando en silencio la esfera que flotaba en el cielo.

La esfera, –la cual se parecía más que nada a un agujero en los cielos– era como una telaraña abierta; una vez que uno posaba la vista en ella, no podían apartarla.

La esfera negra creció lentamente.

Ya sea luchar o huir, ningún ser vivo pudo realizar cualquier pensamiento o actividad significativa. Todo lo que podían hacer era mirar tontamente.

En poco tiempo, la fruta madura cayó.

Como dictaban las leyes del universo, la esfera se rompió al tocar la tierra.

Estalló como un globo golpeando el suelo, o tal vez como una fruta demasiado madura haciendo lo mismo.

Estaba llena de algo que se esparció hacia afuera desde el punto de impacto. Era algo parecido al asfalto. Absorbía la luz, como una ola de oscuridad hambrienta. Era pegajoso y fluido y se tragó los cuerpos de los soldados muertos del Reino.

Informados por algún instinto desconocido, nadie pensó que terminaría allí.

Tal vez sólo había comenzado.

Éste era el comienzo de su desesperación.

De repente, un gran árbol creció de entre el alquitrán negro que cubría la tierra.

No, no era nada tan agradable como un árbol.

Al principio, sólo había un tronco, pero luego se multiplicó. Dos, tres, cinco, diez… se agitaban bajo un viento que no estaba presente. Lo que estaba creciendo allí… eran tentáculos.

—Que comience… la desesperación— declaro Naruto alzando sus brazos, anunciando la llegada de los retoños.

— **¡MEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

De pronto, oyeron el balido adorable de una cabra. Y no era sólo una. El sonido de un rebaño de cabras pareció estar viniendo de algún lugar.

Como si fuese atraído por el sonido, el asfalto se retorció, y dio nacimiento a algo.

Era algo demasiado extraño, demasiado antinatural.

Tenían diez metros de altura. Si se agregaba la longitud de los tentáculos, esa cifra dejaba de ser clara.

A simple vista, parecía una especie de nabo. En lugar de hojas tenía incontables tentáculos negros, y su cuerpo era una masa de carne cubierta de protuberancias. Debajo había cinco patas, con pezuñas negras en las puntas, como las de una cabra.

Unas fisuras aparecieron en su cuerpo –esa gruesa masa de carne cubierta de protuberancias– pelándose y partiéndose con el sonido de algo al romperse. Estas grietas no estaban limitadas a una sola área. Y entonces…

— **¡MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

Los adorables balidos de las cabras resonaron desde aquellas aberturas. Eran unas fauces salvajes que babeaban sin cesar.

Eran cinco de ellos.

Revelaron sus formas escalofriantes a todos en las Planicies del Ducado de Brunhild.

Los Retoños Oscuros de la Cabra Negra.

Nacidos del hechizo de súper-nivel "Ïa Shub-Niggurath - Sacrificio a la Cosecha Negra", eran monstruos invocados por las muertes de los hombres. Aunque no poseían habilidades especiales, eran extraordinariamente resistentes.

Era el presagio de una tormenta de masacre.

Además de su adorable balido, tan asquerosamente dulce y lindo que hacía que la gente quisiera vomitar, no habían otros sonidos. Esto era debido a que nadie podía hablar, negándose a aceptar o a creer que los eventos desarrollándose ante sus ojos estaban sucediendo.

Más de 235 000 personas no podían creer lo que veían enfrente de ellos, sentían que meramente tenían una pesadilla horrenda enfrente de ellos.

—Umm, cinco de ellos. Supongo que debe de ser un nuevo record para todos los que conocen este hechizo— dijo al aire, antes de empezar a reír levemente, elevándose lentamente a una carcajada estridente.

Un sonido *gachigachi* surgió de entre las filas del ejército Imperial.

Era el sonido de las armaduras traqueteando contra sí misma.

Los cuerpos de los soldados temblaban de miedo, pero nadie podía reírse de ellos.

No había nadie que no tuviera la piel de gallina luego de oír la risa del ser Supremo que había lanzado ese hechizo escalofriante.

Cada hombre entre los caballeros Imperiales tuvo el mismo deseo.

Desearon que la ira de Naruto Ootsutsuki no cayera sobre ellos.

En ese sentido, era más como una oración.

Sin embargo, había algo diferente en las mujeres que estaban allí, más en concreto, de las mujeres que rodeaban a Naruto.

—Fiana-sama.

—¿Ehh?

Una mujer montaba su caballo junto a Fiana. La mujer era la única otra mujer caballero en su grupo, su nombre era Alfira. Con el largo suficiente para extenderse hasta su cintura, su cabello violeta era suave como la seda. Lo había sujetado casualmente en su nuca.

Sus ojos negros y perspicaces retrataban su fuerte voluntad hecha pedazos. Sus brillantes labios estaban fruncidos, casi como si estuviera tratando de no gritar.

Era alta para una mujer, lo suficiente como para que pareciera que era la hermana mayor de Fiana si se encontraban al lado de la otra. Fiana sintió que cuando la mujer llevaba toda su armadura y se sentaba erguida con su expresión aguda, pasaba como una belleza en traje masculino.

Sus pechos, el orgullo de una mujer, realmente aparecerían cuando se quitaba la armadura. Eran lo suficientemente grandes como para que no tuviera necesidad de sentirse inferior a ninguna mujer de su edad. A pesar de tener un pecho bien desarrollado con la altura de un hombre, su cintura era sorprendentemente delgada. Su abdomen entrenado era firme, pero más abajo estaba sus sensuales piernas y trasero.

—…¿Es que acaso estamos soñando?— le pregunto Alfira con una expresión en blanco al ver a los Retoños Oscuros simplemente parados, solo balando como unas adorables cabras.

—¡Felicidades! ¡Oh gran y glorioso Naruto-sama! ¡Solo él en este mundo es capaz de lograr una hazaña de este calibre!— alabo Albedo a los 4 vientos, todos pudiendo escuchar a la bella mujer decir eso con éxtasis en su voz, su rostro contorsionado en una expresión de lujuria y adoración mientras veía a Naruto.

Los que acompañaban al Ootsutsuki parecían de lo más contentos posibles ante la masacre que acababan de presenciar, no era por algo trivial como un odio a la raza humana, que aunque existía en ellos, era de lejos la menor razón de su regocijo. Incluso Sebas, cuyo creador era lo que muchos llamarían un héroe y cuyo ideal de salvar a quienes lo merecía era compartido por él, no podía evitar sentir cierta alegría al ver como su señor alzaba la vista y reía con pleno regocijo.

Era el simple hecho de que ver a su supremo señor satisfecho les hacía felices y satisfechos a ellos también.

El sadismo era un arte, no para los que se desmayaban del corazón o los que tenían una resolución débil. La malicia, la manipulación y una pequeña pizca de locura eran necesarias para disfrutar verdaderamente la miseria de los demás. Naruto nunca se consideró un sádico, pero tuvo sus momentos. Se burlaría de los shinobis enemigos, hablaría sobre su aldea, sus camaradas y sus Kage, el último era el que más valoraba para ellos. Al verlos vacilar, perder su mierda antes de apestar a la misma sustancia, lo hizo asentir con la cabeza con aprecio. Probablemente era por eso que Anko tenía algo por él.

Como un Ootsutsuki podía ver a los humanos como seres que poseían una gran belleza y potencial, después de todo, algo eterno como él podría bien no tener importancia porque siempre estaría allí, como una fuerza de la naturaleza, existiría por siempre, mientras que algo tan limitado como los humanos poseía una gran belleza y posibilidades.

Lo mismo podía ser a la inversa.

Un ser eterno no se tenía que preocupar por una existencia tan efímera como la humana. O al menos no cuando matar a esos humanos significa algo mejor para él.

—Bien, ¡Muy bien!— canturreo el Ootsutsuki mientras el haori de color azul ondeaba en el viento de forma magistral—. ¡Arrasen con ellos mis queridos corderos!

Cuando recibieron las ordenes de su invocador, los Retoños Oscuros comenzaron a moverse con lentitud pesada.

Con una desconcertante, marcha de cinco patas, se lanzaron en un movimiento ágil. En lugar de elegante, sin embargo, era más como maraña frenética de movimiento y energía, y desde cierto punto de vista, incluso podría parecer cómico.

Siempre y cuando no estuvieran viniendo por ti.

Sus grandes cuerpos se movieron ligeramente, y los cinco Retoños Oscuros comenzaron a correr más rápido mientras se lazaban hacia el ejército del Imperio Belfast.

—¿Es un sueño?

Los soldados del Reino murmuraron entre sí, a alguna distancia de los demonios inhumanos. Por supuesto, nadie les respondió. Los ojos de todos estaban fijos en la escena que se desarrollaba ante ellos, y habían perdido la capacidad de hablar. Era como si sus almas les hubiesen sido robadas.

—Hey, es un sueño, ¿cierto? Debo estar soñando ¿no?

—Ahh. Es una maldita pesadilla.

La segunda vez que se hizo la pregunta, algunos lograron responder. Pero sus respuestas llevaban en ellas un rastro que daba a entender que querían escapar de la realidad.

Era imposible.

No querían creerlo.

Pensamientos como estos se esparcían por entre la infantería. A pesar de que las pesadas formas se hacían más y más grandes, a pesar de que los seres inhumanos se acercaban a ellos, no podían aceptar que ésta era la realidad.

Si fueran simples monstruos tal vez podrían haber reunido el coraje de levantar sus armas. Sin embargo, las cosas que habían aparecido luego de que un ejército de 70 000 hombres había sido masacrado en un instante no podían ser simples monstruos. Era como ver avanzar a un huracán, y nadie pudo reunir el valor para desafiar la tormenta.

Los seres gigantescos, y sin embargo ágiles, galoparon en sus gruesas y regordetas patas, avanzando hacia ellos a una velocidad increíble—¡Levanten sus lanzas!

Una voz resonó.

Venía de la boca de un noble, un estridente y agudo grito que era como un falsete nacido de la desesperación. Sus ojos estaban inyectados de sangre y de las comisuras de su boca salpicaba espuma.

—¡Lanzas arriba! ¡Levanten sus lanzas! ¡Levanten sus lanzas si quieren vivir!

Aunque ya casi se había vuelto loco del miedo y era difícil entender lo que decía, aún era claramente capaz de dar la orden "Levanten sus lanzas"

En retrospectiva, ésa era probablemente la mejor orden que podía haber dado.

Actuando por reflejo, los soldados levantaron y prepararon sus lanzas, formando una línea reforzada de lanzas.

Plantaron los extremos firmemente al suelo, para que la velocidad de sus oponentes los hiera a sí mismos cuando cargaran contra el cerco de puntas.

Aunque esta formación era prácticamente impenetrable por los caballeros Imperiales, los soldados del Reino se preguntaron –en una pequeña y apartada esquina de sus mentes que aún se aferraba a la lucidez– ¿qué cosa podrían lograr con las pequeñas lanzas que sostenían? Tal vez pensaron que ésta era su única forma de salvación.

Era imposible escapar de debajo de las pezuñas de las criaturas que se aproximaban a una velocidad sobrenatural. Incluso si corrían con todas sus fuerzas, serían pisoteados hasta quedar convertidos en papilla roja.

Deseando como uno sólo ser que los monstruos no vinieran por ellos, los soldados prepararon sus lanzas y esperaron el ataque.

Los monstruos –que debería haber sido muy pequeños a la distancia– cubrieron la distancia a una velocidad increíble.

Mientras se hacían más grandes, y la tierra comenzaba a temblar bajo sus atronadores cascos, los corazones de los soldados comenzaron a latir con locura.

Entonces, mientras sentían que sus corazones estallarían en sus pechos, las enormes siluetas aparecieron ante sus ojos.

Era como un camión de carga estrellándose contra un enjambre de ratas.

Los soldados del ejército del Reino Belfast levantaron sus lanzas con manos temblorosas. ¿Pero de qué servirían contra los inmensos y sólidos cuerpos de los Retoños Oscuros? Las lanzas se partieron en dos como palillos de dientes sin siquiera arañar sus pieles monstruosas.

Los Retoños Oscuros pisotearon los cuerpos de los soldados de Reino bajo sus pies.

Incontables astillas de una multitud de lanzas volaron por el aire.

A pesar de que aplastaron la resistencia que ni siquiera podía considerarse como resistencia, los Retoños Oscuros de la Cabra Negra eran misericordiosos a su manera.

No había dolor.

Sus víctimas no tenían tiempo de sufrir antes de ser aplastadas debajo del peso titánico de los Retoños Oscuros.

Los soldados con lanzas ni siquiera tenían tiempo de darse cuenta que las picas que sostenían habían sido pulverizadas y convertidas en astillas. Todo lo que veían eran sombras negras apareciendo ante ellos.

Gritaban y gritaban y gritaban.

Trocitos de carne volaban por el aire. No venían de sólo una o dos personas, sino de decenas, cientos de víctimas. Eran pisoteados por las enormes pezuñas, y tirados- no arrojadas lejos por los tentáculos ondulantes.

Ya fueran nobles o plebeyos, ahora todos eran los mismos trozos de carne sanguinolenta.

Algunos tenían familias en sus pueblos. Algunos habían dejado amigos atrás. Algunos tenían personas que esperaban por ellos. Una vez que sus cuerpos irreconocibles eran molidos en el barro, nada de eso importaba más.

A todos, los Retoños Oscuros daban el mismo trato igualitario.

La muerte.

Aplastaron incontables humanos bajo sus pezuñas hasta quedar satisfechos con el derramamiento de sangre, pero incluso así no tenían intención de detenerse.

Los Retoños Oscuros de la Cabra Negra comenzaron a correr.

Siguieron corriendo. No se detendrían a mitad de las fuerzas de Reino.

—Wyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

—¡Abbaaaaaaahhhhhh!

—¡Altoooooooooooooooo!

—¡AYUDAAAAAA!

—¡Noooooooooooooooo!

—¡UUUWWWWAAAA!

Los gritos surgían cada vez que las pezuñas caían. Se mezclaban con los sonidos de la pasta húmeda de los cuerpos destrozados bajo los cascos de los Retoños Oscuros, y los gruesos y carnosos tentáculos se agitaban por todos lados de una manera lúdica y salvaje enviando volando los cuerpos humanos con crujidos repugnantes.

El sonido nunca antes oído siguió y siguió sin fin.

Pisoteado.

¿Qué mejor palabra había para describir esta escena?

Muchas personas atacaban desesperadamente con sus picas. Los Retoños Oscuros, cuyos cuerpos eran enormes y que no tenían ninguna intención de evadir los ataques, eran golpeados sólidamente por las púas. Sin embargo, las picas no podían penetrar lo suficiente como para causar daño a sus cuerpos parecidos a trozos de carne. Era como si unos músculos de hierro sólido estuvieran recubiertos de una piel gruesa y elástica.

Sin burlarse de su resistencia inútil, los Retoños Oscuros avanzaron con un solo propósito.

Antes de que los soldados se dieran cuenta que su determinación fatal no tenía sentido, los Retoños Oscuros ya habían llegado a la parte más central de ejército del Reino.

—¡Huyan! ¡Huyan! ¡HUYAN MALDITA SEA!

Oyeron los gritos a la distancia. En respuesta, todos los soldados comenzaron a escapar. Era exactamente como un enjambre de arañas dispersándose en todas direcciones.

Pero por supuesto, los Retoños Oscuros eran mucho más rápidos que los seres humanos.

El sonido de los humanos siendo pisoteados hasta quedar hechos pulpa, el sonido de los pedazos de carne volando por el aire, y el sonido de los gritos siguió y siguió.

SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **_** ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ **_**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

—Este ya no es un campo de batalla, es un matadero— murmuro Naruto mientras escuchaba los sonidos de carne aplastada, tenían un ritmo sin duda pegajoso si le preguntaban.

Para Fiana, el título que le pertenecía a los más poderosos guerreros del Reino de Melromarc parecía ahora tan asombrosamente superficial.

¿Cómo había podido una criatura tan impotente como ella haber estado orgulloso de aquel título? Así de grande era la conmoción que sentía.

El llanto incapaz de ser contenido llegó a los oídos de elfa que tenia. Era el llanto de personas que habían sido empujadas más allá de sus límites por el miedo y la desesperación. Era un infantil… no, eran los lamentos agonizantes de hombres que habían sido reducidos a niños. Los que lloraban, eran los caballeros del Ducado de Brunhild, de Falconia y de Melromarc.

Oyó suplicas de "Huyamos".

Era la oración de los caballeros que –con miradas llenas de lástima– observaban la miserable masacre de sus congéneres por esas máquinas de matanza.

Tan desgraciada era esta tragedia que incluso los apóstoles, el equivalente a demonios hechos de carne humana, ofrecían plegarias por ellos.

Oraban para que al menos algunos sobrevivieran. Mientras más, mejor.

Habían venido aquí para matar al enemigo. Sin embargo, nadie podía permanecer impasible y no sentir compasión de cara a la masacre teniendo lugar frente a ellos. Cualquiera que permaneciera impasible tendría que ser un demonio con el rostro de un hombre, un ser que no podía ser considerado humano.

Y los caballeros se dieron cuenta de que esto no se trataba simplemente de un asunto de 'nosotros contra ellos'

Ciertamente, desde el punto de vista del Imperio Belfast y el Reino Regulus, este desastre les estaba sucediendo a 'ellos'. Pero mirándolo desde la perspectiva de los monstruos y humanos, esta brutal masacre le estaba sucediendo a 'nosotros'.

—Bueno entonces, creo que es tiempo— todos los ojos se volvieron hacia Naruto mientras hablaba en voz baja.

60 000 personas presentes, no todos podían oír su voz. Sin embargo, podían ver cuando las otras personas a su lado volvían las cabezas. Y sabiendo que los rostros de sus vecinos miraban al peliplata, ellos también serían atraídos por esa acción.

Después de todo, cada movimiento y gesto hecho por el hombre que había orquestado esta masacre llenaba a todos los presentes con un terror incontrolable.

El Ootsutsuki se quitó la máscara lentamente, y expuso su cara todo el mundo.

Si las circunstancias hubiesen sido diferentes, tal vez habrían pensado que llevaba una máscara bajo su máscara. Sin embargo, al ver esto, los corazones de todos los caballeros se hundieron.

Esto se debía a que habían vislumbrado claramente el verdadero rostro de el monstruo. Cualquiera que pudiera ejercer tal poder no podía ser humano. Era debido a esta forma de pensar que fueron incapaces de aceptar eso como la realidad.

Era la cara de un niño, un niño atractivo y todo, pero un niño a fin de cuentas, con unos ojos que ningún humano podría poseer por su belleza y una gran sonrisa daba nauseas el ver que esa criatura de masacre fuese un niño.

Y esa cosa lentamente extendió los brazos. Parecía como si estuviera abrazando a un amigo ¿o era acaso la imagen de un demonio extendiendo sus alas? Bajo la mirada de todos los que observaban, pareció duplicar, triplicar su tamaño, tal vez más.

En el silencio interrumpido únicamente por los gritos de angustia de los soldados a la distancia la voz tranquila y apacible de Naruto resonó con una claridad excepcional.

—¡Aplaudan!

 _¿Qué está diciendo?_ Todos los que pudieron oírlo pensaron lo mismo, y mientras las palabras de Naruto eran repetidas en voz baja a lo largo del ejército, más y más personas volvieron sus miradas hacia él.

Entonces, cuando la atención de todos estaba sobre él, habló de nuevo—¡Aplaudan mi Omnipotencia!— exclamo, aunque con Omnipotencia se refería a todo el poder que mostraba.

El primero en moverse fue Mare, de pie al lado de Naruto, Aura le había seguido por una diferencia de nanosegundos.

Luego vinieron los guardianes, Demiurge y Albedo aplaudiendo sonoramente, Cocytus con sus 4 patas, las Pléyades de forma educada así como Sebas, pero todos y cada uno haciéndolo de forma animada y con fuerza.

Con un montón de gotas en su cara, Kurama aplaudía con fuerza, no por algo tan trivial como el miedo, pues el rojo de su cara denotaba lo muy excitada que se encontraba al ver todo aquello, con aplausos sonoros.

Renamon sin una emoción más allá de la sorpresa aplaudió, asombrada. Suspirando y sacando un aire que no sabía que tenía guardado.

Elizabeth también aplaudió, más que nada como lo hacía cuando era pequeña y veía un truco de magia asombroso, como una Diosa, y como una renegada, había matado a demonios antes e incluso a los suyos propios en gran cantidad, podría no gustarle el asesinar, pero sin duda solo podía aplaudir asombrada.

Vegeena… Vegeena aplaudía de tal forma que sus guantes parecían apunto de romperse.

Como si hubiese sido provocado por esto, los sonidos de aplausos comenzaron a surgir de entre los soldados, hasta convertirse en una estruendosa ovación.

Por supuesto, realmente no aplaudían por él.

Nadie quería aplaudir a un ser que había traído con él este tipo de matanza cruel. Esta no era una guerra.

Era una carnicería.

Una masacre.

Era sólo que, ninguno de los presentes podía decir estas palabras. Nadie se atrevía.

El aplauso que hacía temblar la tierra era la materialización del temor que sentían los caballeros. Y entonces la intensidad de los desenfrenados aplausos que nadie pensaba que podría ser mayor, se incrementó en varios niveles.

Eso se debió a que uno de los Retoños Oscuros había cambiado la dirección de su avance. Su nuevo camino lo llevaría directamente hacia el ejército Imperial.

En respuesta a eso, se oyeron gritos de alegría.

Eran las alabanzas a gritos de los caballeros de Imperio hacia Naruto. Eran gritos desesperados que les hacían sangrar las gargantas.

Sin embargo, el Retoño Oscuro no redujo su ritmo.

Y así, los caballeros gritaron incluso más fuerte. Pensaban que la bestia se acercaba porque el volumen de sus voces no era el suficiente.

Pero aún así, no se detuvo.

Y por tanto, sus tensos nervios se quebraron.

Nadie supo como comenzó. Tal vez había sido la vacilación de un solo caballero. El terror que los llenaba hasta el límite podría estallar fácilmente, después de todo.

—¡AAAAAAAHHHH!

Un grito que desgarraba el alma hizo eco a través de las filas y conmocionó al ejército Imperial.

Los caballeros abandonaron sus caballos, que no podían moverse, para huir a pie. Éste movimiento sin sentido nació por el miedo a uno de aquellos monstruos acercándose. Habían visto demasiadas de esas visiones infernales. Incluso aquellos carecían de imaginaciones vívidas sabían exactamente lo que pasaría cuando fuera su turno debajo de los cascos de esa bestia.

Y por supuesto el miedo era contagioso.

Aunque menos de cien personas había huido al principio, pronto se convirtió en un éxodo de sesenta mil.

Sí.

El ejército Imperial había sido derrotado, su jactanciosa disciplina militar hecha trisas.

Era una retirada vergonzosa.

Obviamente los caballeros habían aprendido como retirarse ordenadamente. Sin embargo, ya no había tiempo para obedecer reglas tan superfluas. Si les esto les permitiría dejar este lugar un segundo antes, si podían dar un paso más en retirada hacia un lugar seguro, empujarían a sus camaradas con todas sus fuerzas y correrían.

Al ser empujadas desde atrás, era inevitable que la gente perdiera el equilibrio y cayera. Y una vez que caían, la multitud en pánico detrás de ellos no les daría la oportunidad de levantarse.

Los que cayeran serían pisoteados por los que estaban detrás de ellos.

Aunque todos ellos llevaban armaduras de metal, todos los demás también lo hacían. No tomaría mucho aplastar el acero y la carne en un solo bulto apelmazado de sangre.

Escenas como ésta sucedían por todos lados.

Las bajas del ejército Imperial no eran causadas por el enemigo sino por sí mismo.

Al mirar atrás hacia el ejército Imperial, Fiana vio a unos cuantos de ellos, permaneciendo inmóviles sobre sus caballos.

La razón por la que no habían escapado no era por el miedo. Más bien, era porque estaban hipnotizados, de la misma forma que la humanidad estaba fascinada por un poder abrumador contra el que no podían hacer nada.

Por ejemplo, la gente normal huiría al ver un enorme tornado barriendo todo mientras se acercaba a ellos. Sin embargo, habían algunos individuos que admiraban la belleza de tornado y permanecían inmóviles aún aunque se daban cuenta que les costaría la vida. Los que se quedaban podían ser considerados anormales.

Fiana y Alfira miraron a Naruto, al niño que se suponía que era, y solo pudieron hacer una cosa.

Arrodillarse.

Con las manos adoloridas por aplaudir, con las rodillas temblando y con la parte entre sus dos piernas mojada, solo eso pudieron hacer.

Había un dicho que decía que las mujeres eran más fuertes que los hombres cuando se trataba de conseguir lo que querían, y por esa razón, las mujeres eran capaces de estar con los hombres más asquerosos siempre y cuando tuvieran algo que ellas deseaban, dinero, poder, una posición política, o todo lo demás.

Esa no era una cosa diferente.

Estaban aterradas, asombradas y hasta cierto punto enamoradas al ver ese despliegue de destrucción. Temblaban como hojas, temblaban con el mismo miedo que todos los caballeros, temblaban con la misma excitación que las mujeres de Naruto, temblaban como nunca temblaron en sus vidas.

Naruto mientras tanto, se limito a acariciar uno de los tentáculos del Retoño Oscuro que se acerco a ellos, aun bañado en sangre, Aura y Mare le imitaban, sonrientes ante la criatura de pesadilla. Uno de sus tentáculos envolvió a Naruto por la cintura, luego extendió varios más para tomar firmemente su cuerpo antes de levantarlo, luego lo colocó sobre su cabeza.

—Bien, supongo que ya hemos dejado todo claro, iré a hacer otro poco de "Splat Splat" con los que escaparon— declaro de forma casi infantil, alzando la mirada para ver a los drones de su creación que mandaban todo lo que había hecho a lugares importantes, como Falconia, o a los Daimyōs del continente Shinobi—. Ahh, y Atsushi— para que llamase al Jinete de la Guerra por su nombre, Naruto era sin duda sincero—. Voy a ir a traer a Emiko después de esto.


	28. Capitulo 27: Regreso a NO casa

**REEESPONDAMOS REVIEWS**

 **Para** **Eien no hiryu,** Ahh, gracias ;3

 **Para** **Arraia,** yaduja? I don't knew any clan with that name

 **Para** **Diegoxx24,** en todo caso, eso va a tener muchas cosas que ver en el futuro, y no tendra nada de relato ridiculo xv

 **Para alucar09,** gracias :D

 **Para** **Kirinkirito,** pues en este cap practicamente Naruto humilla a Atsushi xv. Y si, basicamente Pesadilla es Reborn si este le valiese nada la vida.

En cuanto al poder de los Saiyajin y los Jinetes, esta lo siguiente:

Los Saiyajin no son Goku y Vegeta que han pasado años entrenando sin control, es más, podrías decir que los Saiyajin de Absalon son la versión "tramposa" de los Saiyajin, en la medida que la mayoria de soldados o no tienen el SSJ 1 o solo tienen este, los guerreros de nivel medio tienen el SSJ2 y los guerreros de elite como Vegeena son el epitome de la raza, llegando al SSJ3

Sin embargo, esta que para ellos alcanzar el SSJ4 y fases superiores es, de forma sencilla, muy dificil, para eso son los sueros que Purika uso para volverse Ozaru, son supercontrolados en la cantidad de Celulas S que tienen, que basicamente les da la capacidad de alcanzar el Ssj4 facilmente, para los experimentados como Tamanegi pueden alcanzar el SSJ5 o en un mejor caso, alcanzar la forma perfecta del SSJ4 (que es ampliamente superior)

Por eso en mi fic el SSJ funciona de forma que es solo poder añadido al poder base del usuario, por eso Reborn resistia contra Purika en su forma base y en LSSJ le empezo a dar la putiza de su vida. No quiero poner simplemente a unos enemigos más fuertes que Goku y Vegeta solo porque si, la razón de que los Saiyajins sean tan fuertes es porque tienen transformaciones superiores.

Y luego viene el asunto de los Jinetes, que es más facil de explicar:

Reborn pre-Naraka: 100

Reborn post-Naraka:150

Su fuerza apenas cambio al revivir, lo que conciguio fue dominar sus transformaciones, sus tecnicas, su dojutsu y demás. El detalle es que en todo ese tiempo paso haciendo entrenando en tecnicas más que en su poder en bruto.

En el Naraka, Naruto es un manifestación fisica de su alma, y no esta limitado por su cuerpo en el sentido en que tiene más poder del que su cuerpo puede usar.

A cada momento, él se vuelve más fuerte, pero por el momento, esta al nivel de los jinetes, quienes son capaces de controlar la realidad, al nivel de que podrían luchar incluso contra los Saiyajins en su mayor nivel, pero los Saiyajins ganarian sin duda, Reborn esta un poco debajo de los Saiyajin y los Jinetes actualmente, pero como los primeros se la pasan peleando cuerpo a cuerpo o con ataques de Ki, podría ganarles por habilidad y experiencia en bruto.

En eso estamos de acuerdo, que el que fueran matones de Tobi y Orochi fue de mis viejos errores, hablando de Orochi, en este cap hay sorpresa, que Naruto tiene pasado con ese hijo de culebra :D

 **Para** **REGIS MARK 5**

Para empezar, son las Pleyades (Narberal Gama (pelinegra), Lupusregina Beta (pelirroja), Yuri Alpha (pelinegra con lentes), Shizu Delta (pequeña, con pelo de color pastel con bufanda de tematica del ejercito) , Entoma Zeta (pelimorada), Solution Epsilon (rubia) luego estan Kurama, Renamon, Elizabeth y Vegeena :3

 **Para** **Son Dexex**

Tus reviews siempre me ecsntan por lo largos que son xv y creeme, Emiko es la razón de que Naruto sean así v: Los Melromarc van a tener una buena importancía en el futuro... sobretodo la reina. Y no hay problema, que aqui tampoco es un jardín de rosas.

 **Para** **Ultimate demon god zero**

Me alegra que te gustara! :D

 **Para** **cristian870**

De forma simple, lo que paso allí se volvera una historia de terror, y en cuanto a un pasado diferente, simplemente es que soy un puto holgazan, ahora al menos tengo vacaciones xv

 **Para Guest**

Ahora Naruto sera tratado de forma más respetuosa, sino... bueno, ya veras xv

* * *

 **Reviews contestados, vamos a la...**

* * *

 **ACCIÓN**

* * *

 **** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

 **Capitulo 27**

 **De regreso a (NO) casa**

 **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **_** ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ **_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"—¡NO SEAN COBARDES Y VENGAN A ACARICIAR A ESTE CORDERITO MONTON DE COBARDES! ¡AJAJAJAJAJA!—"

Mientras se escuchaba ese grito y risas demenciales le seguían, se podía ver a Naruto con una mirada tranquila, viendo una pantalla holográfica enfrente suyo—Esto lleva 3 horas y ya tiene 8 millones de vistas— murmuro asombrado viendo en Ninjatube comentarios elocuentes como "Splat Splat Splat" o "Splat Splat Splat"

Era del tipo de gente que creían que era para promocionar una película.

—Ahora que lo pienso no he visitado a Koyuki en un tiempo— murmuro para si mismo, estando sentado en una silla en medio de una bella y decorada habitación en la que se podían escuchar los murmullos de personas detrás de las puertas.

Había visto las caras no asustadas, sino aterradas de todos en Falconia, cuyos habitantes ahora sabían que no era otra cosa que el símbolo de la masacre absoluta, uno de los Seres Supremos.

Riendo de forma divertida, el Ootsutsuki se recostó en el asiento con una expresión satisfecha, pues en poco menos de unas horas había acabado una guerra de muchos años entre dos naciones de Jikan.

Vio las puertas abrirse lentamente, como si hubiera una duda en abrirlas, y sonrió alzando el mentón al ver como el rey y la princesa de Melromarc entraban.

Sus caras eran… pálidas cuando menos, parecía que les había caído algún presagio de mala muerte por sobre ellos, apenas vieron a Naruto, parecían haber visto a la mismísima muerte con una guadaña para sesgar sus vidas.

—¡Jally Wally! ¿Qué te pareció mi espectáculo de cabritas bebe?— pregunto el peliplata con una sonrisa divertida. Viendo al Halcón de la Luz aparecer detrás de los dos antes ya mencionados.

Atsushi miro a Naruto, su cara era ilegible en contraste con la expresión burlona que le daba el peliplata, caminando lentamente hacía donde estaba y sentándose enfrente de él, ambos peliplatas parecían el contrario opuesto del otro, uno serio e indiferente y el otro burlón o arrogante en el peor caso—Así queee~— carraspeo el Ootsutsuki sonriendo de forma algo maliciosa—. ¿Me traes a Emi o debo traer mis cabras bebe?— pregunto… y como para añadirle peso volvió a poner el video de los Retoños Oscuros destruyendo el ejercito enemigo.

En honor a la verdad, Naruto no era bueno negociando.

En la fortaleza que era su hogar, la mitad de su trabajo, según había aprendido, era simplemente sentarse en su oficina y hacer que todos pensaran que estaba trabajando. Por supuesto, eso fue solo porque Albedo y Demiurge se encargaron de todo. Pero el punto se mantuvo.

Lo que si sabía hacer era intimidar.

En este caso el solo oír los balidos adorables de las criaturas que invoco, fue suficiente para hacer que el rey y la princesa Melromarc se pusieran más pálidos, notando que se habían cambiado de ropa… tal vez es porque ya la habían manchado antes.

Riendo en su mente ante esa idea, Naruto miro al Halcón de la Luz con una cara que iba entre le diversión, la seriedad y la anticipación. Era la cara de alguien que estaba divertido con su situación, y aun así, estaba preparado para estallar.

El Ojiazul hizo la cabeza a un lado, viendo a un guardia que temblaba solo por estar en el mismo cuarto que Naruto—Tráiganla— ordeno de forma concisa, y el soldado prácticamente corrió fuera del cuarto.

—Wow, la valentía de tus soldados es igual a la tuya.

—¿Es un halago o un insulto?

—Meh, tómalo como quieras. Por cierto, ¿y mi hijo?. Se de fuentes confiables –Charlotte– que fuiste a hablar con él—le dijo con una sonrisa pero estrechando sus ojos—Espero que no le hayas dicho nada malo, Jally Wally.

Una sonrisa tranquila fue con lo que Atsushi le respondió—Claro que no, Naruto. ¿Por quien me tomas?

—Por un hijo de puta que le vendió su alma a la encarnación literal de la maldad humana.

—Touché—sonrió aún más mientras que se cruzaba de piernas—Lleve a mi hombres conmigo, para ver qué hacían contra un niño que había asesinado a sus compañeros. Me sorprendí gratamente; ¿quién iba a pensar que tendría semejante poder? Formaggio es rápido a cortas distancias y aún así no tuvo oportunidad contra ese..."Bisshamonten"

Naruto se quedo callado, mientras con una sonrisa recordaba al enorme ser morado que su hijo uso la primera vez que se conocieron. Por lo que podía decir, sentía que ese Star Platinum no era el único asunto que Issei tenía ligado a los Bisshamonten.

—Del talo palo tal astilla, en todo caso, ya quiero presentarle a Emiko a su… ¿hijastro? ¿hijo adoptivo?... Al diablo, luego de esto le doy mi sangre y lo vuelvo mi hijo biológico— ya se estaba cansando de llamar a Issei su hijo adoptivo solo para especificar.

Después de que dijera eso, la puerta de donde el soldado salió se abrió lentamente.

Haciendo que el peliplata y el peliblanco giraran sus cabezas para ver quién entraba.

Una gota de sudor bajo por la frente del Ojimixto—…Si, es Emiko.

Naruto miro a la chica que tenia un bozal alrededor de su mandíbula, con dos camisas de fuerza apretándola, sujetada a un vehículo de dos ruedas para moverla, encadenada con cadenas platinadas con candados por doquier, encima de todo eso tenía una especie de armadura de metal para evitar el menor movimiento.

A sus lados, estaban una multitud de caballeros apuntándole con las armas de mayor rango que tuvieran, temblando como unas hojas, humanos y apóstoles por igual.

—¿Atsushi que chingados? No es como que ella vaya a hacer algo malo.

—¿Me tratas de tomar el pelo? Incluso en ese estado no dudo que trate de prenderme fuego con la mente… ¿Lo esta tratando de hacer ahora no?

—¡Fueeeeeeeeegoooooooooo!— fue la elocuente palabra que vino de la boca de la pequeña castaña, entrecerrando sus ojos color chocolate para ver a Atsushi de forma rencorosa.

Naruto solo se tomó el rostro. _La misma Emiko de siempre...como la amo_. Pensó con una suave sonrisa antes de suspirar y ver a los guardias—Jally Wally, diles que la suelten.

—Lo haré, pero primero, ¿donde esta Zodd?—preguntó al no ver a su más fiel subordinado y apóstol allí con ellos

—Lord Zodd está jugando poker con el niño que trajo su invitado. Aparentemente; el niño le ganó todas sus posesiones.

Naruto soltó una sonora carcajada, desde hace poco se estaba aguantando las ganas de reír, y apenas empezó a hacerlo, Emiko fue liberada. Y ella no dudo en correr a donde él estaba.

Como si eso gatillase algo, Naruto al instante se arrodillo, abriendo los brazos cuando ella se lanzo a abrazarle.

Asegurándose de apegarla lo suficientemente a su cuerpo sin soltarla—Te extra… ¡Mph!— soltó una vez que ella le beso sorpresivamente, en un beso casto y tranquilo, lleno de una inocencia casi infantil.

Mientras tanto, Emiko le sacaba el dedo a Atsushi.

—Vaya chiquita...— murmuró el albino apoyando su mano en su mejilla con una sonrisa suave, viendo a ese par ser tan cariñosos.

El Ootsutsuki se separo lentamente de ella, apegando su frente a la de ella suavemente—Estas… más pequeña de lo que recuerdo.

—Oye~

 _「_ _¡VIEJO! ¿¡QUE ESTAS HACIENDO!?_ _」_ La Conciencia Uno de Naruto hablo entonces, su propia voz escuchándose como si fuesen dos personas.

 _¿¡Qué se suponía que dijera!? ¡No la he visto en meses!_ Conciencia Dos replico, sintiendo nervios.

 _「_ _Bueno, al menos esquivaste una bala allí, solo espera que ella no tire otra_ _」_

—Yyy… ¿ahora que?— pregunto ella con suavidad.

 _「_ _¡Verga!_ _」_

 _¡Esto va de mal en peor! ¡Necesitamos que alguien o algo nos salve el culo pero YA! ¿¡Qué se supone que haga ahora!? ¡La mayoría de veces ya estaría follandola pero con tantos presentes no puedo!_

 _「_ _Okey, Okey, tranquilo. Solo di; "Lo que sea"_ _」_

 _¿Lo que sea?_

 _「_ _¡Lo que sea! Solo… dilo con seguridad_ _」_

—Emiko, cásate conmigo.

 _「_ _¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO!_ _」_

 _¿¡Qué!? ¡Dijiste que dijera lo que sea!_

 _「_ _¡Lo que sea EXCEPTO eso obviamente!_ _」_ Conciencia Dos estaba que se jalaba los pelos del nerviosismo.

 _¡Lo siento! ¡No funciono bien bajo presión!_

 _「_ _Bueno, calmémonos por un momento, solo dile que es una broma o algo, no es como que ella se lo tomase enserio_ _」_

—¡Si, hagámoslo!— le dijo Emiko con una suave y amorosa sonrisa, pequeñas lagrimas se miraban en sus ojos.

 _「_ _¡IMBECIL, NOS CONDENASTE A TODOS!_ _」_

 _¡PE-PERO ELLA SE VE MUY FELIZ! ¡DEBE SABER ALGO QUE NOSOTROS NO!_

 _「_ _¡CHINGADAAAAAA!_ _」_

Mientras tanto, dentro de la inocente mente de Emiko.

 _¿¡PERRA POR QUE CARAJOS DIJISTE QUE SI!?_

 _「_ _¡NO LO SEEEEEEEEE!_ _」_

 _¡NOS CONDENASTE A AMBAS! ¡ESTÚPIDA!_

Se volvieron a besar amorosamente, esta vez incluso Naruto tenía pequeñas lagrimas en sus ojos—Mmm~ Te amo mucho~ Mphh… mphh… mehuhe— hacían ambos entre besos, lo que para unos podría escucharse como gemidos de gusto, realmente eran llantos y gimoteos **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **_** ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ **_**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

— _Naruto… lo siento._

 _Escucho un murmullo de una voz desconocida, una voz de una mujer que sonaba arrepentida. Sentía como su cuerpo estaba entumido, que moverlos era como simplemente mover sus extremidades, incapaz de sentirlas a pesar de sentirlos._

 _El niño de seis años, cuyo único ojo visible era de color azul, alzo sus manos en una oscura cloaca, donde antes podía ver a un colosal zorro cuya voz hacía estremecer montañas, solo veía una celda vacía y escuchaba un murmullo lastimero._

 _Su boca se abrió, sentía un nudo en la garganta que le impedía hablar, pero usando todas sus fuerzas, logro hacer sonar su voz—Ku…¡Kurama!_

 _Pareció que decir el nombre tuvo un efecto muy importante, pues los sollozos se detuvieron, y pudo ver como dos manos pequeñas agarraban los barrotes—¡Naruto!— exclamo una mujer pelirroja de ojos rojos con lagrimas bajando de su hermoso rostro._

—… _¿Kurama?— parecía que estaban hablando solo diciendo sus nombres, pero el niño peliplateado parpadeo al ver a la mujer—. ¿Qué fue… qué paso?_

 _La pregunta del niño no fue respondida al instante, pues la mujer pelirroja desvió la mirada—Esta es mi… verdadera forma, nunca se la he mostrado nunca a nadie… tengo mucho que contarte._

 _Era una mentira._

 _Era la más grande mentira que alguien como ella hubiese dicho antes._

 _Ella sabía que nunca antes había tomado esa forma, pero eso no era algo que el niño debería saber._

 _Alzando su cabeza, acercándose lentamente a ella con la saliva dándole un pesado trago, la miro, más especifico, a su cabello rojo—Jiji me dijo… que mi Okaa-san tenía el cabello rojo— su único ojo visible se empezó a poner cristalino, el labio le temblaba—. Eres… ¿eres mi mama?_

—… _Si, si lo soy._

 _Era un pensamiento que no tenía sentido, después de todo, ella le acababa de contar que no le había mostrado esa forma a nadie antes, pero de nuevo, era un niño de seis años._

— _Yo…Yo te… siempre quise conocerte… yo miraba a todos felices con sus familias y ellos… ellos me miraban con tanto odio… ¿Por qué no me dijiste que eras mi mama?— su tono sonaba casi demandante, solamente eclipsado por el llanto que amenazaba con salir._

— _Porque… pensé que si te lo decía con mi otra forma… nunca me creerías— entre pausas mintió, poniéndose de rodillas para ver al niño a la cara, a su cara llena de lagrimas._

 _El pequeño se arrodillo también, enfrente de ella, el agua del lugar le salpico, y no le importo mientras lloraba lagrimas hasta que le ardieran los ojos, ella alzo una mano y trato de alcanzarlo, pero se quedo a centímetros de alcanzarlo cuando un sello en la enorme puerta de metal que los dividía empezó a brillar—Lo siento, mi niño— a pesar de su dulce voz, si el niño fuera mayor, podría haber discernido el sarcasmo en su voz al decirle así—. Este sello que ese bastardo del Yondaime puso en ti me ha impedido acercarme más a ti._

 _El pequeño alzo su cabeza, las lagrimas sacudiéndose mientras veía el enorme trozo de papel que estaba allí, luego bajo su mirada sollozante a la mujer que se hacía llamar su madre, y luego… le dio la sonrisa más cálida y amable que alguien fuese capaz de dar—¡No me voy a separar de mama nunca más!— declaro con determinación antes de saltar con todas sus fuerzas, alcanzando el extremo superior del papel y arrancándolo usando su peso._

 _Los siguientes segundos la sonrisa tan cálida que tenía fue pasada lentamente a una de descorazonadora incredulidad mientras sentía las cinco garras que la mujer tenía por dedos dentro de su pecho._

— _Eres más idiota de lo que creí._

 _Las puertas se abrieron, dejando que más agua llenase la cloaca, esta empezando a fracturarse dejando que más agua de un color negruzco empezase a llenar el lugar por completo._

 _Una única y ultima lagrima bajo por la mejilla del niño, viendo la sonrisa oscura y cruel en la cara de la mujer, la lagrima cayendo justo en las garras de la mujer._

 _Su corto cabello plateado se agito, dejando ver un ojo rojo casi con la misma forma que los de ella, teniendo la misma mirada sin alma en ambos ojos bicolores._

 _Y entonces, en medio de ese mundo que representaba el estado mental de Naruto fracturándose, con una expresión que hasta el más pútrido ser tendría el corazón temblando, una pregunta fue hecha._

 _El porque todo mundo le odiaba a pesar de que solo trataba de sonreír y soportar todo._

 _El porque le torturaban física y mentalmente día y noche._

 _El porque todos los que amaba le abandonaban._

 _El porque le apuñalaban sin piedad._

 _Una pregunta que se hizo desde el primer día que nació abandonado._

— _¿Por qué?_

—¡AAAAHHHH!— Kurama se levanto de golpe, en el carruaje obscuro de Naruto, este al instante ya estaba parado enfrente de ella.

La mujer pelirroja miro a sus alrededores con una expresión agitada, viendo que este estaba vacío a excepción de Naruto y la niña castaña conocida como Emiko dormida en el otro extremo.

Apenas sus ojos aterrizaron en el peliplata, su cara se contorsiono.

No era una expresión de ira, odio y asco… era la expresión de una niña apunto de llorar.

El Ootsutsuki se mantuvo patidifuso en el momento en que Kurama le abrazo, su fuerza era tal que los huesos de un humano normal se habrían quebrado ante la presión, él por un lado se concentro más en como las gotas saladas bajaban por las mejillas marcadas de la pelirroja, acariciándole la espalda—Oye, se supone que el de las pesadillas traumáticas por el pasado soy yo, y no me pongo a llorar por ellas— le dijo con algo de altanería, la Bijuu temblaba levemente.

El asunto que le interesaba era que susurraba "lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento" una y otra vez que de necesitar aire se le habría salido todo por los pulmones, sus ojos brillaban con algo de preocupación mientras acariciaba la espalda de su amada—Ya deja de pedir perdón, me estas asustando— sonó demasiado tosco si le preguntaban, pero lo trato de compensar con abrazarla más cerca de él—. Kura, ¿qué te paso?— pregunto, y no era necesario usar alguno de sus Dojutsus de visión periférica para sentir la mirada de Emiko sobre ellos.

Apretó sus hombros con sus dedos delgados que contenían más fuerza que los mismos Kages, la Kyūbi hipo y apretó los ojos—Lo mismo que a ti… solo recordé el pasado.

—…Eso es malo— murmuro para si mismo, antes de separarse y secarle las lagrimas en los ojos—. Para ser la Bijuu más fuerte eres una llorona, no te queda— le dijo, su voz era burlona, realmente, trataba que ella se enojase y dejase de llorar… le hacía sentir mal que lo hiciera.

Kurama bajo la cara en su pecho, ella era más alta, pero considerando que hasta se puso de rodillas en el carruaje, apenas le llegaba al cuello a Naruto—Lo siento…

—Tengo malos recuerdos de ti diciéndome que lo sientes… ¿Se trato acaso de _eso_?

—…

Su silencio fue suficiente como para que el Ootsutsuki entrecerrase los ojos, su expresión era… tormentosa—Bueno, simplemente deja eso de lado… te _hice_ pagar por eso, supongo que ya estas perdonada.

—Eres un… ¡maldita idiota!— le gruño ella, dándole un golpe en el pecho que fue absorbido por el Vibranium de la armadura Hunter Prey, y la tristeza paso a ira—. Prácticamente te escupí en la cara dejándote a morir… ¿¡Y me vienes con eso!?

De repente, el Ootsutsuki sintió una ligera humedad donde la cara de ella estaba enterrada en su camisa.

De nuevo.

Ella está llorando, su temible y fuerte Bijuu de Nueve Colas que no llora, incluso cuando se enfrenta al fin del mundo. Sus mejillas están enrojecidas, y ella no lo miraría a los ojos.

Ella está _avergonzada,_ se dio cuenta de eso.

Las piezas encajan en su lugar, y Naruto finalmente entiendio _exactamente_ cuál es su mayor problema. Y era mucho más pequeño de lo que él esperaba. Parecía tan ridículo que ella se había herido tanto por eso.

Él no puede ayudarse a sí mismo a controlarlo, y resopla con una pequeña risa.

—Oh, ¿eso es todo? ¿Es porque me abandonaste cuando comí el fruto?

—¡No te atrevas a burlarte de mí, Naruto!— ella se empuja lejos de su pecho, encontrando los ojos mixtos del Ootsutsuki por segunda vez.

Y síp, esas son definitivamente lágrimas, y son todas, todas y cada una de ellas _su propia_ culpa. Ella había sido clara. Pero obviamente, él no lo había sido.

Con calma, extendió una mano para cubrir su rostro hermoso, limpiándole las lágrimas con su pulgar—¿Ese es el problema? ¿Crees que tendré alguna clase de rencor por eso?

Ella asiente con la cabeza, apoyando su cara más en la palma de su mano.

—Bueno… a decir verdad si hubieras aparecido al segundo día de eso te habría perdonado, supongo. Es solo que… cuando nos volvimos a encontrar estaba de muy… **muy** mal humor, por eso terminaste encerrada dentro de mi nuevamente. Pero simplemente buscabas ser libre, me pude haber sentido traicionado pero… yo hice lo mismo por años tratando de ser libre de Konoha, no soy un hipócrita… bueno, tal vez un poco, pero simplemente… te perdono.

La cara de Kurama se quedo congelada unos segundos, antes de apretar los dientes y ojos con una expresión abatida. Volviendo a dejar caer su cara en el pecho de Naruto, sin decir palabras.

El peliplata le acariciaba la espalda, Emiko se había montado en su hombro y ella miro fijamente—Oye, si Ruto ya te perdono, ¿Qué más necesitas, 9 colas?— pregunto, haciendo a la mencionada levantar la mirada para verle molesta.

—No te metas enana— le dijo ella en un gruñido casi animal… nop, definitivamente, le gruñía a la castaña.

Emiko se acaricio el mentón cuidadosamente—Ser pequeña me hace más bonita y adorable, en vez de ser una vieja y amargada anciana como tu— y la boca de ella se torno lentamente en una sonrisa maliciosa—. Y ser pequeñita me hace _**apretar**_ más las cosas grandes, no como una arrastrada que todas las personas en las naciones elementales llaman zorra, yo digo que en vez de nueve colas tienes nueve cu…

—¡Te voy a matar!— le grito Kurama lanzándose sobre Emiko… y como esta estaba sobre el hombro de Naruto, este fue lanzando al suelo junto a ellas 2.

Para aquellos que no lo supieran, Emiko había alcanzado el numero 1 en el top de personas que Kurama odiaba.

Superar a Madara y Hashirama era todo un logro por si mismo.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **_** ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ **_**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Un día.

Solo un día es lo que había pasado desde lo que se vio en Falconia respecto a la masacre que fue la guerra contra el imperio Belfast. Y que solo podía dejar con terror en los corazones de las criaturas que vivían allí al saber que un ser de ese calibre estaba viviendo en las cercanías.

Hablando de él, se podía ver a un peliplata de ojos mixtos enfrente de otro peliplata de ojos azules, los dos estaban rodeados por monstruos, criaturas que traían terror a los corazones de los humanos, Atsushi por sus Apóstoles y Naruto por los Guardianes.

Con Emiko en brazos, el Ootsutsuki miro a los alrededores, notando que las personas se alejaban de él con algo de miedo, de hecho, los mismos apóstoles que podrían romper el cuerpo de un humano entrenado de necesitarlo, temblaban solo al verle—Así que… supongo que este es el adiós… solo espero que esta vez no quedes encerrado en un calabozo porque me fui.

—(Hijo de...) No te preocupes por eso

—¿Quieres un consejo? A la otra usa una corbata para que no te descubran

Atsushi cerro los ojos inhalando con fuerza, antes de sonreírle a Naruto—Gracias por el concejo— dijo sarcásticamente, mientras Charlotte se escondía detrás del Halcón de la Luz con algo de nervios.

Al igual que muchos de los humanos que estaban en Falconia y que aun más, conocían a Naruto, verle cometer tal masacre era aterrador para todos.

Casca, Kibi, Touka y Kazari regresaron catatónicas.

Y Naruto aún seguía hablando sobre sus lindas y adorables cabritas que terminaron a saber dónde.

—Bien, nosotros nos vamos, y como nosotros no necesitamos de ningunas rocas para transportarnos a grandes distancias…— dejando la frase al aire, el peliplata alzo una mano al aire, y un portal negro fue creado.

—Lastima que no tienes unas habilidades para controlar el espacio, ¿no, Jally-Wally?— pregunto Emiko con sorna mientras uno a uno, los guardianes se montaban en el hermoso carruaje en el que llegaron.

Este frunció el ceño mientras veía a cada uno de los que ya se iban—¿Y tu hijo?

—De regreso en casa, unos amigos míos –ejem, los legendarios Siete Pecados Capitales, ejem– lo llamaron por algún tipo de entrenamiento, o solo querían pasar tiempo con él. No los culpo, ese pequeño es el mejor… ahh, y se llevo a Ishtar.

—...¡¿Qué?!—grito girando su cabeza para ver qué, efectivamente, su guardiana experta en magia no estaba entre sus filas.

—Seh, tómatelo como un tratado de paz, como que si ella se casa con él, podra ascender más fácil hasta volverse reina. Ah no, espera, ¡ese eres tu! Cielos, ¡estoy que escupo fuego hoy!— declaro animado el peliplata, poniéndose las manos en la cintura con una sonrisa comemierda.

—¡GHA!— soltó Emiko cayéndose cuando el Ootsutsuki la soltó, viéndole de mala manera mientras recuperaba el equilibrio en sus pies.

El Ojimixto se rio incómodamente, rascándose la nuca con algo de vergüenza—Perdón por eso.

Y entonces, el momento se arruino.

—Por cierto; disfruta del poco tiempo que te queda con ese cadáver descomponiéndose— le dijo el Halcón con cierta gracia—. Me sorprende que esté en una pieza a decir verdad.

—...Ya vuelvo—fue lo que le dijo a Emiko dándole un suave beso en la frente, dejándola en el carruaje.

Cerro la puerta del carruaje al ver a los guardianes apunto de levantarse para ir a matar, y con un solo empujón de su mano, hizo al enorme vehículo meterse dentro del portal.

—¿Sabes Atsushi? Soy el tipo de persona que puede decir que le vale una absoluta mierda lo que me digas a mi, no tengo una maldita razón para que me importe lo que me dices— el peliplata se dio la vuelta, sus ojos oscurecidos por su pelo—. Pero lo que no soporto… no, ¡Lo que no aguanto! Es que una absoluta mierda como tú hable así de mi mujer, de MI Emiko— declaro caminando con tranquilidad hacía el halcón de la luz, yendo lentamente al **Modo Dios del Sol** a su máxima potencia.

Su cabello se puso negro como el carbón, erizado como púas, su carne y su piel gano una constitución rocosa, desde sus dedos a su boca mientras sus pasos hacían temblar el suelo a modo de terremotos, dejando la roca hecho lava por donde pasaba.

Eso género miedo en la escuadra de Atsushi; desde Charlotte hasta el soldado raso del final, todos retrocedieron… todos, excepto el Halcón.

El Ootsutsuki dio un paso.

La roca bajo Naruto se quebró con ese solo paso, no fue solo ese pequeño trozo de tierra, un terremoto literal hizo que la roca debajo suyo se cuartease.

En menos de un segundo, cubrió la distancia de varios metros entre ambos, haciendo retroceder su brazo derecho.

— **¡Dios Sol: Masa Solar!** — exclamo el Ootsutsuki formando una enorme esfera de fuego en su mano, un sol en miniatura.

Y bajo sobre Atsushi.

Y este sonrió, mientras su apariencia cambiaba a la de un ser con una armadura de un halcón negro.

Usando su poder para detenerlo con anticipación…

O eso fue lo que trato de hacer, abriendo los ojos al sentir como trata de mover a Naruto y su ataque era como tratar de mover una montaña, una montaña de fuego.

—¿Hum?— el puño chocó con fuerza contra su brazo derecho, y lo sintió arder.

Sintió como las fuerzas se iban de sus piernas, poco a poco estás flaqueaban por la fuerza impuesta en su golpe.

¿Por qué se estaba separando del suelo a gran velocidad?

¿Por qué todos parecían estar alejándose?

¿Por qué fue lanzado tan rápido a las afueras de Falconia que termino en los campos de cultivo?

En 0.01 segundos; Atsushi, el Halcón de la Luz y gobernante de toda Falconia se encontraba en un viaje todo pagado a San Puta.

Usando el Movimiento Cuántico, Naruto apareció justo enfrente de un Atsushi que lentamente se paraba, parte de su armadura rota en el hombro dejando ver una piel inhumanamente blanca, y la armadura rápidamente se reparo, como si estuviese hecha de una sustancia negruzca.

 _Interesante,_ pensó Atsushi moviendo su brazo lentamente. _Ese calor tan grande como el sol no solo afecto mi cuerpo físico, sino también me afecto en el plano astral, y el peso que tomo era demasiado grande como para moverlo tan fácilmente._

El Ootsutsuki en un simple destello de fuego regreso a su forma normal, caminando tranquilo hacía el Halcón de la Luz, crujiendo sus puños—Voy a patear tu culo en cada plano de existencia, Jally.

—¿Es una amenaza, Ootsutsuki?

—Es un hecho, Cara de Jalea.

Naruto al instante vio como el Jinete de la Guerra movía su brazo como si rasgase algo, y así fue, cuatro cortes aparecieron en el espacio, justo por donde Atsushi movió su mano, medias lunas de color negro que se lanzaron contra él.

— **[¡Reality Slash!]** — exclamo el Ootsutsuki imitándole, generando cuatro cortes en el espacio que chocaron contra los enviados del Halcón.

Más que una explosión, lo que sucedió fue como si los ataques se anulasen entre si, al verlos consumirse en una especie de singularidad, ninguno se movió.

Simplemente estaban comprobando de lo que él otro era capaz.

—Aún con ese poder...Seguirás siendo mi pinche perrita, Jally Wally.

—Eso se escucho super gay.

—Si, no fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió— admitió el peliplata, antes de adoptar un rostro serio.

 _Lo que tengo de información de los jinetes es que pueden afectar el plano astral relacionado con las almas. Pueden afectar el espacio-tiempo y Atsushi en particular tiene control sobre la gravedad… sin embargo…._ El peliplata tomo la pose del Shinra Choten, separando sus pies dejando que uno se alargase y el otro apuntando hacía atrás. _Normalmente los Jinetes son casi Omnipresentes en este mundo, existen en todos lados y en ninguno, pero desde lo que Atsushi hizo para que el plano Astral y el material se uniesen en uno para hacer su reino, cada Jinete obtuvo una forma física, viene de mi saber si eso los hizo más fuertes o más débiles._

El Halcón de la Luz miro la pose de combate del Ootsutsuki con calma y parsimonia. _Así que hasta este punto a llegado._ Se dijo recordando el ataque que vio antes. _Por lo que vi, es capaz de afectar algunos aspectos de lo que yo y los otros controlamos, pero mientras nosotros lo hacemos por mera voluntad, el necesita activar distintas habilidades para eso. Y en caso de su magia, esta limitado, por ser la mezcla de energía espiritual y natural, aunque su Chakra sea ilimitado por que su energía física y espiritual no se agotan, no significa que sus alrededores puedan soportar el constante drenado de energía natural._

Ambos habían descubierto tanto con un solo un movimiento del enemigo, y en el caso de Atsushi, considero que al menos tenía la ventaja.

El Ootsutsuki solo podía rasgar en la parte más leve de las fuerzas fundamentales que controlaba usando sus Dojutsus, y su gasto de energía que no fuera Chakra sería una perdida clara.

Sin embargo, había algo que él no tomo en cuenta.

La cara de Femto se contrajo, sus ojos rojos mirando a los **morados** de Naruto. Morados con anillos y una capa de celeste en ellos.

El Tri-Dojutsu del Ootsutsuki activo, sus ojos fijos en su enemigo, y su mente clara.

—Voy a dejarte el culo más abierto de lo que el Gobernador Genon hizo, ¡Ja, esa es la frase que buscaba!— declaro con sorna el peliplata.

Haciendo gruñir a Guerra con mucha rabia—¡Bastardo!

—¡Gracias!— exclamo el peliplata con una sonrisa llena de sorna, alzando sus brazos mientras todo el lugar era oscurecido por nubes de tormentas, tornados empezando a formarse a la lejanía y acercándose a altas velocidades a su posición especifica.

 _En el punto en que estamos el pelear de esta forma es prácticamente una metáfora,_ pensó Naruto mientras hacía las manos a los lados, empezando a crear dos núcleos de Elemento Polvo. _Estos ataques no harán otra cosa que afectarle físicamente, pero si no le afecto en el plano astral no le afectara en nada realmente, o al menos… así sería normalmente._

Con un movimiento de su capa, Femto envió una onda de gravedad que disperso las nubes en el cielo, quitando la posibilidad de seguir atacándole con rayos.

Pero ahora...

BZZZZZZZZZZZT

El peliplata sonrió después de atacar, y sonrió aun más al ver como la electricidad cubría a Femto por unos segundos.

El plano astral y el plano material estaban ahora prácticamente unidos, gracias al mismo ser que estaba enfrente suyos.

Ahora con el mundo en ese estado, podían interactuar directamente con el mundo, afectarle como ellos quisieran… pero este también podía afectarles.

—Trajiste la Fantasía a este mundo, cubriéndolo con los monstruos del plano astral al unirlo al plano material… y se volvieron físicos en este mundo, ahora son más fuertes que nunca gracias a eso— declaro sonriendo oscuramente—. Y ahora… están más a mi merced ahora que TODO lo que les lance puede afectarles.

Le señaló y aumentó el grado de su sonrisa—La has cagado, imbécil.

El Ootsutsuki alzo sus manos al cielo, mientras veía la cara incrédula de Femto al ver una enorme espada hecha de una energía blanca entre las manos de Naruto.

 _¡Tengo que alejarme de eso!_ Pensó el Halcón de la Luz retrocediendo un único paso. Mientras el sistema nervioso taquionico del Ootsutsuki hacía un trabajo enorme, con una velocidad tan grande que el espacio mismo se doblo ante su velocidad, menor a un solo tiempo de planck.

— **¡PHAGARO ROOHO!**

Una nube de polvo, ceniza y vapor se había propagado desde el lugar donde ambos estaban cuando el tajo bajo a los lados y arriba de ambos.

Pero no aterrizo, ni se activo el ataque.

La espada blanca se quedo a centímetros del hombro de Atsushi, quien quedo congelado.

—Este es, el ataque más poderoso de mi maestro, Gaoh Minazuki— declaro el Ootsutsuki deshaciendo la espada en partículas blancas—. "Destruye Países" es como le llama él, claro, para seres que controlan la realidad, algo como un simple país en un simple mundo no es nada, pero… lo interesante es como funciona— dijo al ver al Halcón arrodillarse, sosteniendo su hombro—. Genera una explosión que envía muros supersónicos de escombros que viajan a velocidades hipersónicas. La explosión deja un cráter de más de 140 km de diámetro, lo que hace que cualquier escape o defensa física sea absolutamente imposible, aniquila todo a 10 km del impacto en una fracción de segundo, las ondas de choque colosales habrían provocado terremotos globales y erupciones volcánicas. La explosión se podría sentir hasta a 2000 km de distancia y generaría una onda de frecuencia extremadamente baja.

Ante la explicación, Atsushi miro de forma desenfocada a Falconia.

—Así es, habría aniquilado todo tu lindo castillito… junto a un 30% de Jikan, diablos, tiene tanta energía como para alterar el clima de la Tierra durante varias semana. Incluso anular todas las formas de energía en el plano físico, si mueres por esa técnica, tu espíritu, alma, mente, cuerpo y conciencia, habrían quedado borrados— declaro el peliplata finalizando su discurso, inclinándose hacía Atsushi—. Es una técnica capaz de matarlos a ustedes, y más importante, a la Idea.

—¡Bastardo...! ¡Con una técnica como esa...!

—Si, hasta yo habría muerto por la explosión— declaro con algo de diversión, riendo ante la cara embravecida de Atsushi—. Aunque… hay un pero en eso ultimo.

—¿Qué?—preguntó el herido Jinete perdiendo su forma como tal.

Naruto miro a los lados, luego puso su mano a un lado de su boca, como si le contase a Atsushi un secreto—Kage Bunshins… del tipo que no se deshacen— declaro antes de sonreír con burla cruel.

—¿Eh?—fue lo único coherente que soltó el líder de Falconia.

—Veras mi querido Halcón travesti, el Kage Bunshin es una técnica incompleta creada por Tobirama, y digamos que por mi Chakra Ootsutsuki mis clones funcionan de forma que son, literalmente, clones perfectos de mi, tan resistentes y duraderos como yo, puedo ver lo que ellos ven y cada uno reacciona como un solo individuo a pesar de que nos podamos comunicar, una sola mente pero distintas conciencias, antes tenía cientos de miles, por culpa de unos monos todos esos fueron asesinados… pero no quiere decir que no he hecho ninguno, ¿no te preguntaste porque Emiko no reacciono por como la llamaste? Diablos, ella habría sido la primera en dispararte.

—...—Atsushi lo analizo fríamente y dió con la respuesta más rápido de lo que quería—. Eres un clon.

El peliplata aplaudió de forma sonora—¡Bingo! Y también lo era la Emiko que viste bajo un hechizo de ilusión del más alto nivel, Issei, ella y yo nos fuimos hace demasiado, ni siquiera notaste que el resto de mis chicas ni siquiera estaban, así que podría haber usado aquella técnica suicida sin preocuparme por tener un seguro de vida.

—¿Entonces porque? ¿¡Por qué no lo hiciste!?

—De nuevo, eso sería tomarte como algo más que un mal chiste de mi pasado, lo cual es lo que tu quieres, y no te lo voy a dar, justo como…

El ojo entero del Halcón temblaba con fuerza—No te putas atrevas.

—Lo hago con todos mis enemigos— declaro el Ootsutsuki alzando sus manos.

Atsushi parpadeo sorprendido—Huh, bueno, supongo que estamos bie-

—Y como mis nalgas.

—¡Eso dejó de dar gracia!

—¡Nop! ¡No es así!

Y usando su Movimiento Cuántico, se fue de allí dejando a un frustrado... y humillado Atsushi.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **_** ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ **_**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Desde aquel tiempo en Falconia, habían pasado alrededor de 2 meses, los dos meses más aburridos en la vida de Naruto desde hace… _años._

Allí se dio cuenta de algo sorpresivo, de algo que nunca había notado antes… pelear le daba un poco de emoción a su vida, y ahora había renunciado a pelear en nada que no fueran eventos de gran escala.

Lo cual… de hecho al notarlo le pareció bien.

No era un sediento de sangre que deseaba solamente combatir y matar, de hecho era lo contrario, su entera vida había sido pelear y matar por otros, pero no era particularmente fan de hacer eso.

Estuvo en batallas constantes, una lucha constante es una forma de entrenamiento, incluso si no es de la manera tradicional. Nunca tuvo una razón para entrenarse para volverse más fuerte, ya que no muchas personas eran más fuertes que él, pero no nació exactamente con todos los poderes que tenía, incluso como Korento, tuvo que aprender y experimentar en pleno campo de batalla, ahora sin eso tenía más libertad.

Otros podían buscar pelear sin cesar, mientras que Naruto… para él, pelear era algo que le buscaba, algo que nunca deseo. Y suspiro para sus adentros de forma larga, incapaz de aceptar lo calmo que estaba todo, que finalmente podía quedarse tranquilo.

Actualmente, se podía ver al mencionado peliplata sobre los muros de metal en la aldea, sus ojos mirando nostálgicamente esos muros remodelados y más altos que los de antes.

Miro hacía abajo, viendo a una enorme cantidad de personas de otras naciones, según sabía, ya habían comenzado los Exámenes Chūnin.

—Vigilar a los de Otogakure es la prioridad, aun ni sabemos quien es él líder de allí— murmuro el peliplata analizando uno a uno a los que entraban.

Por lo que sabía, Danzo tenía un acuerdo con dicho país hace tiempo… hablando de Danzo, habían un par de cosas curiosas acerca de su situación actual.

Para empezar había enviado un informe al Daimyō acerca de las muchas cosas que le habían pasado a él, y que Danzo había hecho.

Lo cual iba a atentar contra la vida, torturas inhumanas, experimentos peligrosos, conspiración para derrocar al gobierno Shinobi, conspiración para destruir un país, usar y contratar seres que no eran 100% seguros, daño a la moral y ética de Naruto, destrucción de Konoha, mala distribución del personal médico y académico, trabar a propósito la carrera de un Shinobi, medio matar al hijo del anterior Hokage, conspirar con un traidor, usar civiles y Shinobi para experimentos sin la aprobación del Kage de turno y mucho demás.

Sorpresivamente, Issei fue quien ideo todo el caso.

Así que, Naruto uso un dispositivo que encontró en Yukigakure, un Dispositivo de Disrupción de Chakra en la celda en la que Danzo fue encerado.

Lo que el Ootsutsuki hizo a Danzo era probablemente de las peores torturas en la historia de la humanidad, torturas tan terribles que harían incluso a los torturadores de la edad media orinarse.

En todo caso, los Ootsutsukis tenían una regeneración más avanzada que la humana, así que sus métodos de tortura fueron más centrados en producir grandes cantidades de dolor en tiempos prolongados sin matar a la victima.

Dejando de lado el que al finalizar la tortura envió a Danzo a una dimensión de horrores Eldritch en un estado de limbo infinito, la 'muerte' del mencionado trajo un par de ventajas.

Usando su Shokuyoku, Naruto devoro el brazo entero de células de Hashirama junto a los siete Sharingans, pero, prefirió algo más estético que hacerlos manifestarse en sus brazos.

Los manifestó en su corazón.

Así de simple, hizo que esos siete Sharingan apareciesen en su corazón, su Chakra convergiendo en ellos y evolucionándolos a sus etapas posteriores, es decir, ahora eran 7 Rinnegans en su corazón.

El cual era, no-irónicamente, de color negro.

Claro, Mikoto, Sayuri y Sasuke probablemente habrían hecho un escandalo acerca de los ojos, pero la situación se les fue informada de que Danzo los había destruido antes de ser castigado, con una anticlimática…

—Esta aquí— gruño el peliplata entrecerrando sus ojos, sus genes Kriptonianos al instante activaron su visión telescópica, analizando a quien estaba en su punto de vista.

Uno de los soldados que allí pasaban parpadeo levemente—¿Quién esta aquí?— pregunto el Jōnin que llevaba cargando un rifle de plasma en mano, el resto girando sus miradas hacía allí.

—…¿Me estas jodiendo no? ¿Qué no hay un Sensor por aquí? Debí de ponerle un detector de Chakra a esas armaduras— susurro eso ultimo, agarrando el rifle de plasma con una cara molesta.

—¡O-Oí, no juegues con eso!— le advirtió el soldado antes de que un dardo rodeado de plasma y contenido por un campo electromagnético fuese disparado a su objetivo.

Un grupo de ninjas de Kusagakure salto cuando el disparo aterrizo en donde uno en especifico estuvo antes, mientras Naruto aterrizaba en el suelo, poniendo una mano para apoyarse mientras todos los Gennins pertenecientes a las naciones separaban la fila en la que entraban para ver lo que pasaba.

—Vaya, vaya~ ¿Pero que sucede aquí?— cuestiono una mujer pelinegra con un traje de Kusa que eran vestiduras grises con pantalones negros y un gran cinturón grueso de color morado atado con un nudo en su espalda, relamiendo sus labios con una larga lengua.

Naruto inhalo largamente, hasta sentir que sus pulmones se llenaron de aire, luego… lo dejo salir.

El peliplata rugió cual bestia, sus ojos eran ahora un color negro total mientras su voz era más un estruendo animal que la voz de una persona, gritando un nombre con una rabia fuera de cualquier limite humano.

— **¡OROOOCHIMARRRUUUUU!**


	29. Capitulo 28: Una bestia desatada

**REEEEESPONDAMOS REVIEWWSSS**

 **Para** **Eien no hiryu**

:D

 **Para** **Angel Arcano92**

Solo a los de alto mando, más que nada, los traumo xv

 **Para Kirinkirito**

Es basicamente si Guts en vez de enojarse, simplemente ignora a Griffit :b

 **Para** **cristian870**

No te imaginas xd

 **Para Guest**

Si, basicamente, pero un cambio que tiene uno no lo sufren el resto, por eso mientras uno le daba una pelea, millones más murieron contra los Saiyajin :b

 **Para** **Diegoxx24**

Noup, no sabe nada :b

 **Para Kisuned**

Gracias :D

 **Para** **alucar09**

Gracias ×2 :D

 **Para** **Son Dexex**

Damn, ese es un review largo, me encanta :D

Pero responiendo a la unica preguntañ Simplemente, no ha tenido necesidad, ademas, sigue teniendo siete años :P

* * *

 **Reviews contestados, vamos a la...**

 **ACCIÓN**

* * *

 **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

 **Capitulo 28**

 **Una bestia desatada**

 **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **_** ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ **_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Cuando Orochimaru recobro la conciencia, noto donde estaba ahora.

Lo ultimo que recordaba era un atronador grito que casi deja sordos a todos los presentes, antes de lanzar sus serpientes contra aquel que le descubrió.

Luego todo era negro.

Sus serpientes apenas salieron de su manga, y al instante siguiente, una patada le envió volando como una bala lejos de Konohagakure.

Orochimaru respiró hondo varias veces mientras se arrastraba de un foso hecho de roca pura en la tierra con su cuerpo, sintiendo el cuerpo entumido, se tragó un gran nudo en la garganta.

 _Quien sea este chico, sin duda es alguien interesante._ Pensó el Sannin de las serpientes con una gran sorpresa y sonrisa colosal, mientras tomo un hondo respiró, contuvo el aliento, lo expulsó al cabo de los segundos en contención del dolor en cada parte de su cuerpo. Se le empañó la mirada con el sabor de la sangre en la boca.

Con eso, Naruto apareció de repente encima de él, y pisoteó las piernas del pelinegro, aplastando rápidamente los huesos en ellas provocando abrir los ojos al Sannin.

La risa inquietante de Naruto era todo lo que Orochimaru podía escuchar mientras una de las piernas del peliplata se alzaba.

Sus costillas se rompieron cuando la bota del peliplata cayó sobre ellas. Era imposible respirar con la extremidad presionando sus pulmones. Un par de ojos verdes ardientes era todo lo que podía ver al sentirse levantado del suelo.

Su columna vertebral se quebró al impactar con una roca cercana. El dolor de sus piernas desapareció. En su neblina dolorosa, fue testigo de la aparición de un cráter alrededor de los pies de Naruto una fracción de segundo antes de despegar.

Una mano le sujeto del cuello, mientras veía la cara demencial del Ootsutsuki a centímetros—¿Me recuerdas, hijo de puta?— pregunto con voz destilada de ganas de matar.

La cara de Orochimaru se inclino a un lado, entrecerrando los ojos levemente—Hum, no lo se, conozco a muchas personas de cabello como el tuyo.

Los dientes de Naruto se abrieron, y justo como eso, se cerraron cuando el filo de una espada salió de la boca del pelinegro, el filo de la Kusanagi quedo entre los dientes del Ootsutsuki, pero este no fue movido ni un solo centímetro, su enemigo por otro lado, fue empujado cuando más y más de la espada era sacada.

 _¿Hum?_ Pensó el peliplata al ver como un liquido escurría de la espada, un veneno acido caía en su lengua y del que hizo que sus sentidos se adormecieran unos segundos, antes de que su factor regenerativo se encargara del veneno.

CRACK

La espada crujió entre los colmillos bestiales, con unos ojos verdes que lentamente se perdían en un mar de blanco y el cabello semi-erizado que veía al alumno del Tercer Hokage perderse en la espesura del bosque.

Con un crujido más, la espada se rompió ante la presión descomunal, el trozo de la punta en espada quedando dentro de la boca de Naruto.

 _Voy a replicar esto después._ Pensó tragando el trozo de la espada mientras dejaba que esta descansase en su estomago, mientras veía el cuerpo del Sannin extenderse sobre una enorme serpiente, había "cambiado de piel" y ahora estaba como nuevo.

Tres katanas fueron creadas en las manos del peliplata, entre el espacio de sus dedos, las espadas fueron disparadas hacía un Orochimaru que había nuevamente lanzado sus serpientes contra Naruto.

Como mantequilla cortada por un cuchillo caliente, las tres katanas cortaron las serpientes a la mitad, y terminaron encajadas en los hombros del pelinegro, la sangre voló mientras el metal cortaba la carne y el hueso, hasta arrancar por completo los dos brazos del Sannin.

Este se relamió los labios llenos de sangre antes de nuevamente abrir su boca a limites inhumanos, y de sus mandíbulas dos manos salieron para luego separar la boca como si fuese plastilina, hasta que un nuevo Orochimaru salió de allí, lleno por completo de saliva y jugos gástricos.

— **Fūton: ¡Daitoppa! (Elemento Viento: ¡Gran Ruptura!)** — exclamo Orochimaru haciendo un sello de mano, para que segundos después una enorme onda de aire presurizado fuese lanzado contra Naruto.

—¿Usar viento contra mi? Patético— declaro el Ojimixto alzando una mano, mientras un manto de puro vacío era formado a su alrededor, sus ojos ahora teniendo un brillo morado mientras una esfera negra se formaba enfrente suyo— **. Kongōkū (Vacío Adamantino)**

El aire al instante fue succionado en las vecindades, la esfera empezó a succionarlo todo como un tifón, Orochimaru mismo fue succionado como si la esfera fuera un núcleo de gravedad, antes de que fuese lanzada contra el Sannin.

La esfera voló como una bala.

A una velocidad descomunal, la esfera de vacío fue disparada contra el cuerpo del pelinegro, y como si no fuera nada, succiono el cuerpo y la carne del Ojiamarillo, antes de que con una cerrada de mano, el peliplata hizo que la esfera se consumiese sobre si misma.

Naruto no le importo el como Orochimaru usaba su Jutsu de cambio de piel una tercera vez en menos de diez minutos, en contraste, solo alzo una mano, con una mirada oscurecida por su pelo, y una sonrisa enorme, tan grande que los dientes chasqueaban entre si, mostrando las encías y con las mejillas apunto de partirse por la mueca sádica que tenía— **¡Yaoke Shakome! (¡Mantis Camarón del Crepúsculo!**

El peliplata al instante abrió las ocho puertas dentro de su cuerpo, y su piel adquirió un tono rojizo antes de que usase el control sobre sus células para dispersar el calor en su cuerpo, adquiriendo su tono normal de piel para luego chocar sus puños— **¡Kasoku! (¡Aceleración!)**

Lanzando un golpe al aire, Naruto prácticamente rompió la velocidad de la luz antes de que un enorme torrente de plasma se expulso de su mano, por la velocidad gano masa exponencial y alcanzo su objetivo antes de que la luz siquiera pudiera ser procesada por sus ojos.

Un destello de luz cegadora, acompañado por una explosión titánica de gran fuerza y calor inmenso.

Eso fue lo que paso segundos después, antes de que la explosión creciese para consumir el bosque que rodeaba la aldea, y en un aterrador tronido, el plasma giro como un remolino en esa colosal esfera de plasma.

Luego todo empezó a apagarse de forma lenta , dejando un colosal cráter en donde antes estaba Orochimaru.

Una figura de color negro era visible, y el Ootsutsuki alzo una sola mano hacía ella— **Bansho Tenn'in.**

Atraído por la fuerza fundamental del universo, la cosa negra fue acercada hasta el Ootsutsuki, quien le agarro del cuello.

—Ku… gh…— eran los únicos sonidos que podía hacer la figura, incapaz de ver pues sus ojos habían sido licuados en la tormenta de plasma, con la piel tan quemada como el carbón.

— **Naraka.**

Con una simple palabra, el cuerpo de Orochimaru fue recubierto con un aura de color verde, su cuerpo siendo sanado lentamente antes de que Naruto se tronase el cuello con una sonrisa llena de satisfacción—. ¿Me recuerdas ahora?— pregunto con sus ojos brillando en el Rinnegan y una marcada ira respaldando sus palabras.

—Esos ojos… ¿Tuuu?— pregunto el Sannin apenas a la mitad de su recuperación con quemaduras dolorosas en toda su pálida piel.

Naruto le tiro al aire como la más inmunda basura, sacando a Donner & Schlag de los bolsillos expandidos de su chaqueta, sus ojos brillando de forma cruel al instante que gatillaba las pistolas.

Donner & Schlag tenían una cosa curiosa cada una.

Donner era un revólver especializado fabricado a partir de varios minerales, con 10 veces la potencia de un rifle normal, que se puede usar en combinación con su Elemento Rayo para ser una pistola de riel con la potencia de 100 veces un rifle normal.

Schlag era una pistola que disparaba balas de antimateria como una minigun y un tamaño tan pequeño que no importaría la explosión, pero que impediría cualquier tipo de regeneración.

Además de eso, varios **[Cross Bit]** aparecieron alrededor del Ootsutsuki.

"Cross Bit", era como Naruto llamó a las cruces flotantes, se movían por el mismo principio que otra de sus creaciones, los [Aviones de Reconocimiento no Tripulados] y sus tipos, especializados en atacar. En el interior, estaban cargados con un arma y una bala de rifle, eran operados utilizando uno de sus aretes donde se instalaron siete piedras de inducción y sellos de Fūinjutsu para comandarlos con la mente, además, la superficie estaba cubierta con Metrochronium, por lo que podrían convertirse en fuertes escudos.

Inhalando levemente, Naruto alzo las pistolas, y cruces blancas con detalles dorados brillaron de forma sobrenatural, antes de soltar la lluvia de balas contra el Sannin de las Serpientes.

Segundos después, una lluvia de balas fue soltad en brazos, piernas y torso del Sannin, mientras el peliplata disparaba como si no hubiera un mañana, como si le estuviera disparando a centenares de personas, e incluso hacía la burla de disparar dando la espalda a Orochimaru.

Lo curioso eran los... efectos de sonido que hacía al disparar.

—¡BANG! ¡BANG! ¡BANG! ¡BANG! ¡PITIU! ¡PITIUUUUU! ¡BANG! ¡BANG! ¡BANG! ¡BANG! ¡PITIU! ¡PITIUUUUU!

El cuerpo del Sannin Serpiente se movía de forma asquerosa en el aire debido al impulso que las balas le daban. Parecían un queso de tanto agujero que tenía en cada parte de su ya hecho mierda cuerpo que apenas se distinguía donde comenzaba él y dónde comenzaban los orificios de balas que inundaban su cuerpo.

Naruto soplo en los cañones de sus pistolas, para luego deshacer los Cross Bits que habían en el aire, al mismo tiempo que pesadamente el Sannin de las serpientes caía al suelo, los únicos lugares donde no tenía agujeros era en la cabeza, y eso no quería decir que no le había arrancado trozos de carne con las balas.

—Ahhh, mírate Maru, pareces un juguete sexual de orgia, tienes agujeros en todos lados— declaro el peliplata caminando hacía el pelinegro, que débilmente alzo la cabeza—. ¿Me recuerdas ahora, perra? Porque yo si, y Sumada si que te recuerda, ¡Oh, Anko, ella va a desear saludar a su antiguo sensei!

Por alguna razón, a la serpiente no le gusto escuchar lo último.

—Oh créeme, no es como te lo imaginas, ¡es peor! Se ha vuelto creativa con sus métodos de tortura, y no me hagas comenzar con las ganas que tiene de despellejarte, porque eso es justamente lo que va a hacer— declaro el peliplata antes de patear el cuerpo del pelinegro, poniéndolo boca arriba—. Así que… ¿y ahora que? ¿Nada de convertirte en una serpiente gigante de ocho cabezas o en una versión asquerosa de ti mismo? Bien, bien, ya dejando eso en claro.

BRAM

SLASH

Naruto le dio un golpe en la cara al Sannin, usando sus garras de Metrochronium mientras lo golpeaba en otras áreas, además de golear, apuñalando—¡NO. SABES. LAS. GANAS. QUE. TENÍA. DE. HACER. ESTO!

Hablo pausadamente, mientras un equipo de ANBUS llegaban para ver la destrucción en el lugar y al peliplata golpeando a Orochimaru a puño limpio.

—Huh...¿No deberíamos hacer algo?—preguntó un Anbu con máscara de león viendo la santa putiza que le estaban dando a Orochimaru.

—¿Te vas a meter en medio? ¿Tienes los huevos para pararlo?

—¡GRACIAS YUGAO!— exclamaba el peliplata todavía golpeando al Sannin de las serpientes como saco de boxeo.

Los ANBU solo alzaron los hombros y sacaron sillas plegables, empezando a ver la masacre.

—No sabía que un cuerpo humano debería poder doblarse de esa forma.

—Es el Sannin de las serpientes, se contorsiona como una.

—Su cabeza esta tocando su propia columna… ¡Oh DIABLOS!

—¡SANTO JESUCRISTO NINJA!— rezo uno de los ANBU al Sabio de los Seis Caminos al ver lo que el peliplata acababa de hacer.

—¡SANTO JESUCRISTO REGULAR!

—Okey, okey… creo que ya estoy… más calmado— murmuraba Naruto mientras lanzaba a los lados los brazos arrancados del Sannin de las serpientes, que ante todo pronostico había perdido la conciencia.

Una ANBU pelimorada le dio algo parecido a un abrazo, o mejor dicho, era como a un sobreviviente de un accidente o algo—Ven, vamos a… comprarte un tazón de Ramen o algo.

—¡NNGHHH!— gruño el Ojimixto soltándose para luego darle una patada al Sannin, mandándolo a volar de regreso a Konoha.

Y volvió a los brazos de la ANBU máscara de gato a la espera de su Ramen.

Un par de horas después, se podía ver a Naruto comiendo su tazón de Miso Ramen como un niño pequeño al mismo tiempo que estaba enfrente de la sala del concejo.

Y estos, al menos la mayoría, no tenían una buena cara para con él.

—No se come aquí...

—Sus reglas me las paso por los huevos.

—Pareces tener el mismo respeto de siempre, Naruto— declaro Mikoto mirándole con algo de severidad.

El mencionado se rasco el mentón, mirando al techo—Perdona, no estaba escuchando, pensaba en como le esta creciendo los pechos a Sayuri, heredo tus genes por cierto.

—Hijo de…

—Tu mejor amiga, la cual me sorprende que no esta aquí, es decir, el clan Uzumaki fue uno de los tres que ayudo a fundar Konoha junto a los Uchiha y Senju, sin embargo la silla para dicho clan no esta en esta colorida mesa, ¿Por qué sera?

—...—nadie respondió, todos callados, un alma pasaba por allí de tanto silencio que había.

—Si eso pensé. En todo caso, ¿Para que me quieren?— pregunto tirando su tazón a un lado de la habitación una vez termino.

—Acabas de enfrentarte contra el Sannin, Orochimaru, ¿Qué otra cosa crees?

—No lo se, ustedes me llaman para cualquier pendejada.

—...Él tiene un punto.

Y en medio de esa pacifica reunión, tenían que aparecer aquellos que nadie vino a llamar en primer lugar… tumbando la puerta.

Los concejales 'metiches de mierda' civiles entraron en la sala acompañados de, "sorpresivamente", el Daimyō. Quien mantenía una expresión hastiada, sus guardianes eran incapaces de repeler a los civiles que se contaban por decenas.

Si bien no habían un lugar en el concejo para los civiles, los concejales eran aquellos que eran dueños o socios de empresas dentro y fuera de la aldea, lo cual les daba cierta autoridad.

Y eso, jodia a más de uno. Él estaba entre esos jodidos justo en esos momentos.

—Bien, esto esta por ponerse molesto— declaro el peliplata mientras se reclinaba en la silla donde estaba, escuchando los gritos de los civiles al verle.

Parecían un montón de chihuahuas ladrándole a un pastor alemán que le valía verga sus ladridos.

—¡Daimyō-sama, tiene que castigar a este demonio por todo o que ha hecho!

El líder del país del fuego inhalo para calmarse, antes de responder con "alegría" y "curiosidad"—¡Oh! ¿Y eso que sería?

 _Y aquí vamos de nuevo._ Naruto rodo los ojos al oír mierda y media que decían sobre él.

Que tenía que pagar por los daños que el Kyūbi había hecho a sus negocios en el día del ataque.

Qué tenía que pagar por los daños que el clan de los demonios habían hecho en su ataque.

Según ellos estaba aliado con los segundos, a pesar de que fue prácticamente él quien los expulso.

 _Y las perras escandalosas seguían y seguían._ Pensaba el Ootsutsuki. Al principio era divertido; pero ahora era insoportable y jodido.

Así que se limito a hacer una sola cosa, chasquear los dedos.

Y ante el sonido que hizo el eco; todos callaron, una pequeña figura arrastrando un portafolio negro—Issei, ¿te gustaría darle a nuestros queridos acólitos una muestra de como es su situación financiera actual?— pregunto el peliplata con tranquilidad.

—¡Hai!—vestido con un smokin bien elegante, el pequeño de cabellos castaños hizo un saludo militar y de su portafolio saco una serie de documentos que le entregó a Shikaku Nara. Haciendo que esté los repartiera entre sus congéneres, el Damiyō y los demás pendejos que fueron a allanar la Sala de Consejo mientras se colocaba unos lentes que le hacían ver más Shota que antes—Ejem; como pueden ver, mi padre ha sufrido desde prácticamente el primer segundo en que respiró, su imagen e integridad ha sido dañada de muchas maneras y no solo por los Concejales Civiles, sino también por los miembros de los clanes aquí presentes que de manera o directa, fueron partícipes de la tortura diaria que él llamo vida por un largo tiempo.

—¡Pero eso fue por–!

—Que necesitaban una paría para que la gente se desquitara, ahora cierra la boca y deja a mi hijo hablar.

—Empezare con algo fuerte: su herencia del Clan Uzumaki—

¡¿Como mierda sabe eso?!

—Verán; hace unos días, el Daimyō aquí presente ordenó que Nē fuera desmantelada y se me otorgó la tarea. En medio de ese "desmantelamiento"–a nadie le agrado la risa oscura del final—Encontré varios documentos pertenecientes y firmados por Danzō Shimura, algún que otro concejal civil y por no decir las firmas de algún que otro Concejal Ninja y en otros documentos firmas de todos aquí presentes—de un maletín saco otro par de documentos y los empezó a leer—"Misión Extracción: Con el permiso de Hiruzen Sarutobi, Sandaime Hokage de Konohagakagure no Sato, se le extrajo sangre al vástago del Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze y de su esposa Kushina Uzumaki para poder abrir las puertas del complejo Uzumaki donde se hallaron varios rollos llenos de técnicas antiguas creadas en su totalidad por el clan anteriormente mencionado. A su vez; se le extrajo más sangre para abrir sus cuentas bancarias y los rollos anteriormente mencionados. La excesiva cantidad de dinero hallado en estas cuentas se dividió entre los concejales civiles y los concejales ninja como una indemnización por los ataques del Kyubi no Yoko."—alzó la mirada y sonrió—"Firmado por Danzō Shimura, Hiruzen Sarutobi y la totalidad de los concejales aquí presentes". Cabe resaltar que quien realizó esto fue Kakashi Hatake bajo amenaza de que perdería su estatus como ANBU y Shinobi de la Hoja.

—Irónicamente, fue gracias a que él conservo el documento que se sabe de eso, pero dejemos de mirar en el pasado, esa sería la ya pagada indemnización que ustedes dicen, además de que fue más dinero del que ustedes pedirían para indemnizar.

—Por lo cual se solicita que se devuelva lo restante que se agarró a costa de siquiera preguntarle a la dueña, Kushina Uzumaki, que por cierto. Media sala—los Concejales Shinobi tuvieron la decencia de desviar la mirada—Sabian que estaba con vida.—guardo los documentos y sacó otros más—También se pide indemnización a mi cliente por lo siguiente: atentados en contra suya por parte de cada civil y Shinobi, con ciertas excepciones, a su persona tanto de forma física como psicológica. Indemnización por el perseguimiento que tuvo durante toda su vida hasta la actualidad. El intento de sellar sus recuerdos y volverlo un perro del este asqueroso gobierno, el asesinato de las únicas personas que él consideraba familia, la privación de atención médica a él y a su "amante del demonio", falacias contra su persona, sabotear su educación y comidas. Hablando de lo último; se requiere el encarcelamiento de la lista de restaurantes que se les adjunta, puesto que le daban comida envenenada y la lista puede seguir hasta que se acabe el día. Ahora; yendo por el lado Shinobi...

 _Por favor que no mencioné a Sasuke-chan, por favor que no mencione a mi hijo..._

—El ataque del 'heredero' Uchiha hacia mi padre; siendo que su madre estuvo presente y no hizo nada por evitarlo—su mirada dorada callo en Mikoto, poniéndola aún más incómoda de lo que ya estaba—Menciono esto pero eso no significa que los demás herederos e hijos/sobrinos de varios aquí presentes–con excepciones como los Nara, Akimichi y Hyūga–estuvieron implicados a ataques contra él.—respiró y siguió, afilando mortalmente la mirada—Primero quiero resaltar que no pueden usar de excusa la masacre de su clan para la reacción de su hijo, porque puedo usar lo que su clan le hizo a mi padre y por ese asunto ya le estoy ganando.

—Consideremos algo también— hablo el peliplata mirando a Mikoto fijamente—. Sellaron los recuerdos de Sayuri y Sasuke, además de a Sakura después de la misión que tuvimos en Nami, siendo que prácticamente invadieron la privacidad y mentalidad de tres Shinobis con independencia propia, lo cual ya es un crimen bastante malo pero se puede arreglar si liberan sus recuerdos.

—Luego esta de que por su pendejada de querer proteger a sus hijos; obligaron a mi padre a dejar el servicio—resaltó Issei alzando un dedo—Y eso le dió la potestad de reclamar lo que le pertenece: los sellos que ayudan a mantener a Konoha segura, los sellos que ayudan a la anticoncepción y muchos más que el clan Uzumaki proporcionó a la aldea. Así como también el 100% de los avances tecnológicos de la aldea.

—¡Eso es ridículo! ¡Nos quieren quitar todo por proteger a nuestros hijos!—exclamo Inoichi Yamanaka, mirando a padre e hijo.

—¡Si quieres proteger a tu hija sácala del servicio Shinobi y ponla a trabajar con su madre, animal!—fue la respuesta del niño, tan cruel como asertiva—Este es un mundo cruel y su hija, a pesar de ser una fangirl que es molesta de cojones, muestra aptitudes para ser una buena Shinobi. ¿Qué espera cuando obtenga misiones que le harán salir de la aldea? ¿Flores y dulces?

Naruto luego aplaudió, atrayendo la atención de todo mundo—¡Y allí esta! Justo allí esa es la justa razón de que esté haciendo todo esto— declaro levantándose, mirando a los lideres de clan—. Ustedes literalmente no hacen absolutamente nada más que cuidar a sus hijos de todo lo malo solo porque ahora estamos en "paz" y literalmente, están poniendo a sus hijos en más peligro, Shikamaru por ejemplo, es el Nara más inteligente en décadas, pero es su mismo deseo de "proteger a sus hijos" que hace que Genins solo se queden haciendo misiones del más bajo nivel por meses, cuando en sus tiempos estoy seguro que los mandaban a misiones de rang de niños, y ¿a quien enviaron para hacer el trabajo sucio entonces? ¿A quien mandaron a hacer ese tipo de cosas con 7 putos años?

Issei le tocó la frente a Naruto, haciendo que se sentara cruzando los brazos—Como ven; el querer proteger a sus hijos ocasionó que se buscaran alternativas para mantener segura a la aldea. Siempre hay bastardos que quieren perturbar la paz momentánea que se goza; a pesar de que Danzō era un malnacido, tenía muy presente eso. ¿O debo recordar el plan de Golpe de Estado que quería él Clan Uchiha?

—No. Todos recordamos bien ese asunto— declaro Hiruzen, mirando a Issei con cierto recelo, pues junto a Naruto estaba sacando asuntos que nadie quería volver a recordar.

—Bien, ahora vamos a contar algo que aparentemente te has guardado para ti anciano, y como dicen los idiotas de Falconia acerca de su líder cuando se enteran que el sacrifico a personas inocentes para ser quien es ahora. Itachi no hizo nada malo.

—Explíquenos, por favor—pidió el Daimyō viendo fijamente al pequeño. Quien de entre los dos, él parecía el más sensato.

—Verán; tras el ataque del Kyubi, los Uchiha fueron acusados en menor medida porque según testigos, el zorro presentaba los ojos con el patrón del Sharingan en ellos. Claro que nadie tomo en cuenta que solo gente con gran chakra, como Madara, podría realizar esa acción. Aquí quiero resaltar que en unos pocos años, la gente se volvió más estúpida para no darse cuenta de la obviedad de esto—contó Issei leyendo unos documentos—Desde entonces; las acciones de Fugaku Uchiha, líder de ese entonces, fueron más cuestionadas que nunca. Y eso no le gusto para nada, y todo llegó a su punto culmine cuando los Uchiha fueron aislados.—cambió se hoja y siguió—Fue entonces que Fugaku se hartó y junto a todo el clan, menos los menores, se planeó un golpe de estado. Pero para ello, necesitaban a alguien que se metiera en las filas más profundas–ANBU–para que así se pudiera dar un golpe efectivo. El elegido para esto fue Itachi, su hijo mayor.

»Itachi, al ser un "prodigio" fue admitido rápidamente en los ANBU y rápidamente escaló. Pero mientras lo hacía, empezó a dudar de su lealtad hasta que se volvió un doble agente que le informaba tanto a su padre como al Hokage y sus patiños las acciones del otro.

—Eso siguió hasta que el día del golpe, sucedió algo interesante, un pendejo –Danzō– decidió atacar a Shisui, el único Uchiha junto a Itachi que no estaban de acuerdo con ello y que aun más, tenía una habilidad que serviría para calmar las aguas entre ambos, y haciendo que Shisui terminaran destruyendo sus ojos por el ataque de la momia.

—Y fue entonces que Itachi tuvo que decidir: Dejar que su clan ataque y prácticamente haga trizas a Konoha o matar a su clan y dejar a Konoha a salvo. Ya todos sabemos que eligió, sorprendentemente, Itachi dejo un informe antes de huir; diciendo que su padre admitió y respeto su decisión.

—El detalle es que Itachi no es tampoco un héroe, no, es un asesino de masas. Seamos honestos aquí, ¿a qué sirvió su genocidio en masa? Afirmo que fue para proteger a Konoha de una guerra y causar más muertes, pero el método que utilizó cuando se involucró en un genocidio básicamente mostró su hipocresía. ¿Era menos valiosa la vida de un inocente niño Uchiha que otro niño de Konoha? ¿Por qué si él fue tan santo al sacrificar a todo su clan por su así llamado "bien mayor", no pudo también matar a su propio hermano? Él y su acolitico que le ayudo en la masacre mataron a muchos otros de sus hermanos, ¿no tenían un amor fraternal o fraterno como él y Sasuke? ¿Por qué se mintió a sí mismo con este llamado acto egoísta para justificar su alboroto? Konoha ni siquiera es un lugar de abierta tolerancia y amor. Konoha a participado en múltiples batallas visibles y ocultas, donde no habían vidas inocentes y merecedoras, solo muerte. Incluso después de que cesó la guerra, Konoha mató y capturó múltiples personas de otras aldeas shinobi que también se involucraron en actos horribles. Todo por el poder, la influencia y la riqueza. La paz de Konoha es solo la militarización para vencer y superar a todos los demás para que su dominio no pueda ser cuestionado. Danzō, uno de los principales problemas incluso secuestró a huérfanos y cooperó con Orochimaru y sus experimentos para servir a la lista de Konoha en "la mierda de la que nunca hablamos"

Nadie hablo, y no lo harían. Al fin les habían puesto en su lugar.

—Pero bueno; esto no es a lo que vinimos—fue lo que dijo el castaño leyendo otros documentos—Sumando a otra cosa a la lista que Konoha no quiere decir ni cagandose en su muertos; está el hecho de cuánto le debe toda la aldea a mi padre. ¿Por qué digo toda? Verán; no solo los que están aquí presentes y sus allegados atentaron contra la salud privada y pública de mi cliente, sino hasta sus hijos que eran desconocedores de ello y la estoy mirando a usted señorita Uchiha—Mikoto se hundió en su asiento—Pero ustedes dirán: "No niño, ellos son mocosos aún. No saben lo que hacían". Tomen ese argumento y metanselo gentilmente por el culo; si a mi cliente lo abusaron por algo que NO estuvo consciente y aún así no era su culpa, ¿por que debería ser diferente con los aquellos mocosos que le hicieron "bullying" y que casi una vez lo matan a golpes? Y la vuelvo a mirar a usted, señorita Uchiha.

—¡Ya entendí!

—Bien, vamos a ver, por todo lo que le deben a mi padre es…— Issei empezó a calcular números mientras leía unas palabras—. Papa no se como se dice este numero.

—¿Cuántos 0 tiene?

—No lo se, la calculadora deja de contar después del gugol…

—Diablos… okey, dejando de lado que no voy a volver a los hijos de sus hijos esclavos… aun. Les daré un 50% de descuento con una sola petición.

Pobres idiotas, la mitad de este número es todavía mayor a un gugol. Pensó Issei con cierta gracia

—¿Cuál es esa petición?

—Desmantelar este concejo, para siempre— declaro el peliplata con voz grave y maligna.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Verán; esta mierda que ven aquí, solo existe para que los representantes oigan lo que el Kage tiene que decir para y por el pueblo— fue lo que dijo Issei con una sonrisa—. En simples y sencillas palabras: ustedes no deberían tener ni voz ni voto. No es una democracia, es una monarquía absolutista con un poquito de parlamentaria.

El peliplata sonrió mientras escuchaba a los concejales, tanto civiles como shinobi, exclamar enojados y casi aterrados. Simplemente era el hecho de que Hiruzen planeaba poner a Tsunade como la Quinta Hokage, y ya tenía una relación muy buena con ella.

Así que si, básicamente la futura Hokage era su mujer.

—Se que es un cambio radical, pero se acostumbraran a el—Issei cerró su portafolio y sólo sonrió levemente—Después de todo... Cualquier acción es buena si es por el bien de la aldea, ¿no?

El Ojimixto de repente soltó una risotada—¡Diablos, hasta aquí pude sentir esa quemada!

—No se pongan así, seguirán viniendo a esta sala pero solo para oír y si el Hokage lo llega a permitir, opinar—fue lo que dijo el pequeño con mucha sorna—Ahora, con respecto al dinero—Issei escribió unos números en varios papeles y se los entrego a cada persona allí presente—Lo depositan en esta cuenta que está a mi nombre

—Espera; ¿por qué tenemos que darte el dinero a ti?

—Porque yo ya tengo demasiado dinero que mis bóvedas están por reventar, e Issei se merece un buen ahorro para su universidad después de hacer todo esto el mismo— declaro Naruto.

—...¿Todo esto lo organizo un mocoso de...?

—7 años señor, pero la tengo como un adulto.

De repente, hubo un pitido que solo fue escuchado por Naruto, T.E.R.R.A le avisaba como una alarma para una cosa programada que tendía a hacer todos los días, y sonrió, mientras miraba al Daimyō con Issei en su hombro—Daimyō-sama, espero que cumpla con las cosas dichas aquí según el acuerdo que tenemos— declaro con una sonrisa leve.

—No hay problema Naruto; me asegúrate de que todo el dinero salga de los bolsillos de la gente. Mejor; lo que los clientes ofrezcan en las misiones, el 50% de esas ganancias irán a la cuenta de banco de su hijo.

Hubo una risa viniendo de parte del Ootsutsuki—Se van a tardar años en llenar esa cuenta— declaro con burla, antes de desaparecer sin más.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **_** ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ **_**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Una lengua experimentada empezó a acariciar su miembro.

Con su ojo azul cerrado y con un gruñido animal, eso fue lo primero que Naruto sintió.

Se acababa de dar un baño, y estaba resbaladizo por la ducha, la cabeza ancha y bulbosa de su pene ahora hinchada y húmeda con líquido pre seminal.

Si ella dijera que no le extrañaba su sabor, estaría mintiendo.

Ella lo extrañaba todo sobre él, cómo él jalaba tiernamente su cabeza mientras empujaba su pene dentro de su boca pequeña, cómo se sacudía y latía justo antes de que se corriera...

Ella se zambulló directamente, envolviendo el grueso glande en su boca, girando su lengua alrededor del agujero en la punta. Él gimió y su cabeza cayó hacia atrás, los duros planos de sus abdominales se contrajeron y relajaron mientras empujaba con un placer infinitamente indescriptible en su boca.

Pero ella tomó más, amando la textura suave y satinada que cubría su vara dura y caliente. Pasó la punta de su lengua a lo largo del eje, y luego la agitó justo debajo de la cabeza.

Casi sonrió.

En su mano libre, ella acunó sus bolas que colgaban pesadamente entre sus muslos. Cuando sus uñas acariciaron sus sensibles bolas, casi se empujó hasta su garganta.

La saliva goteaba a lo largo de su miembro, haciendo que brillara en el débil ambiente de la habitación iluminada con velas.

—Mmph~…

Fue un mero sonido grave lo que pudo sacarle, la mujer sabía que esperar...

Y él no la decepcionó.

La cabeza se balanceó en su longitud, la punta de él llegando a la parte posterior de su garganta, a la boca de su estomago.

Y su boca era, como siempre, mucho más de lo que podría esperar que fuera ...

Él gruñó cuando llegó a su climax, disparando su semilla con chorros largos y gruesos en su garganta. Se sacudió, su cuerpo temblaba, su polla palpitaba con cada chorro.

La mujer podía sentir su boca llenarse con su misma esencia; cuerdas de su semen cremoso salían de las comisuras de sus labios y corrían por su barbilla. Salió de su boca con un 'pop' y ella trago lo que había llegado a salir de su garganta llena, su estomago levemente hinchado.

Sus labios estaban hinchados, le dolían las mandíbulas por su tamaño.

—Te has vuelto sorpresivamente buena en esto, Sakura— declaro el peliplata, mirando a la pelirrosa como si acabase de aprender una técnica de alto nivel.

La Haruno se sonrojo, con algo de semen en sus labios, antes de que un brillo plateado la cubriera y empezase a decrecer de tamaño.

Naruto miro el proceso con ojo critico.

Sakura había pasado completamente la pubertad y la adolescencia, prácticamente volviéndose una mujer con senos grandes y redondos, tan grandes como para competir con Tsunade, su abdomen era delgado y ejercitado, simplemente perfecto, con una figura perfecta para ser agarrada en los costados, y unas caderas tan anchas y voluminosas como para que con un solo paso el culo más grande y regordete que Naruto hubiera visto –y esos eran muchos– digno de ser nalgueado por solo ser vista, con largas piernas carnosas.

No había nada de esa pequeña chica de pecho plano, enfrente suyo estaba una mujer en pleno derecho.

Miro el brillo que parecía hacer que Sakura decreciese de estatura y sus pechos de una colosal copa H pasasen a una copa C, aunque su culo y caderas no bajaron tanto de tamaño.

—¿Crees necesitar más por si el efecto se va?— pregunto, y ella asintió, levantándose antes de que las manos del peliplata fueran a sus nalgas y su feminidad fuese penetrada sin un solo atisbo de piedad.

Sakura trato de arañarle la espalda mientras sus piernas eran elevadas del aire, la boca de Naruto estaba en su cuello, dejando chupetes con sus labios y lamidas con su lengua.

Había pasado poco más de dos meses desde que Sakura había bebido la poción de crecimiento que la había hecho madurar, primero pasando a una adolescente hermosa y luego a la definición de una sensual mujer en poco tiempo.

Obviamente, Sakura seguía siendo una niña de 13 años, así que para ella tener pechos que podrían rivalizar con el tamaño de su cabeza era algo para asustarse, y a diferencia de Naruto, no tenía Chakra infinito para usar por siempre ilusiones o transformaciones.

Así que el peliplata se encargo de buscar una forma de ayudarle, quedando en una encrucijada al ver lo que necesitaba para volver a su forma "joven"

Resulta que Sakura más que una poción de crecimiento había bebido una poción de la fertilidad, de hecho, en si, era leche lo que bebió… leche de una de las diosas de la fertilidad, Innana, que termino en hacer madurar su cuerpo de tal forma.

El detalle venía en que dicha poción se alimentaba de la propia energía de Sakura para dejar su cuerpo en tal estado, transformando su Chakra en energía divina que era la esencia de la poción.

Así que Sakura se iba a quedar así por el resto de su vida.

Sin embargo, había formas de mitigar su… apariencia madura.

Resulta que Naruto poseía tanto Chakra que incluso sus células estaban repletas con ellas, y eso venía también para su esperma, yendo por ese camino, su Chakra ayudaba a que la energía divina fuera suprimida, dejando el cuerpo de la pelirrosa más… modesto.

Así que si, ella tenía que tener su semen dentro de ella para que eso funcionase.

Naruto no iba a decir que Sakura fue una chica fácil, ni el tampoco se le lanzo, pues intentaron de todo.

Primero hacer que ella bebiera muestras que alguna de sus otras mujeres le ayudo a extraer, pero resulta que tenía que ser lo más reciente posible o el Chakra se dispersaba en cuestión de minutos.

Pasarle su Chakra, lo cual de hecho era una de las razones de porque Sakura ahora parecía una adulta, no solo genero que las propias reservas de la Haruno crecieran de forma descomunal, sino también hizo que el efecto de la poción madurase más su cuerpo hasta hacer que su ya de por si voluptuosa figura pasase a una de la imaginación de algún dios pervertido.

Que usase su semen como crema… si, aunque fue incomodo las primeras veces había "bañado" a Sakura –y que para que no hubiera interferencias se desnudo por completo– solo para descubrir que ella misma tenía que tener el semen dentro de su cuerpo para que el Chakra pudiese suprimir la energía de la poción.

Y todo termino en que la primera vez de la pelirrosa fuese con Naruto.

Este si bien podía admitir que ahora Sakura tenía uno de los mejores cuerpos que había visto, no es como si fuese atraído solo por un par de pechos, en todo caso, trato de primer entablar una relación más o menos normal con la pelirrosa… lo cual ya era difícil si para experimentos científicos había tenido que beber su semen.

Al final podía decir que más que pareja eran amigos sexuales o algo parecido, ya que solo teniendo sexo con ella podía revertir su apariencia y cuerpo, y en todo caso, primero dejo que Sakura se preparase mentalmente.

Así que aprovechando que uno de los ojos Sharingan que se había comido era proficiente con el Genjutsu, uso el Tsukuyomi en su máxima expresión y con su Chakra lo mantuvo por una buena cantidad de tiempo.

Un segundo afuera del Tsukuyomi era un día dentro, así que 18 minutos con 25 segundos fueron mil noventa y cinco días (Tres años) en donde pudo dejar que la mente de Sakura floreciese, pasar tiempo con ella, conocerse más y de paso enseñarle unas cuantas cosas sobre ser Kunoichi.

Así que… si, básicamente eran amigos con beneficios… según ellos.

Sakura había notado que tenía más cosas en común con Naruto que con Sasuke, y noto entonces que compararlos era imposible cuando le pregunto si le gustaba el cabello corto o largo:

"No se, el que a ti te guste supongo"

Y había entendido bien que… que no había pensado tanto en ella como se habría considerado prudente.

No había pensado en sus demás compañeros, sino que se lamento de no estar con Sasuke, y que a pesar de que Naruto era el perdedor en la academia, el parecía un veterano en el campo.

Y recordó que al igual que con Ino, hubo un tiempo en donde ella si le hablaba al peliplata como una persona en vez de como una cosa molesta en el camino para que Sasuke la amara.

Y allí… se sintió avergonzada.

El Ootsutsuki no era particularmente rencoroso, es más, admitió que no le importaba ya que estar en la academia era para cuidarlos, no para ser su amigo, y aunque no pudo ahondar más en eso, simplemente trato de arreglar su relación con personas que conocía.

Eso si, no pasaba todo el tiempo con Naruto, pero sus 'encuentros' eran normalmente en su casa, aunque había veces que el efecto se iba en medio de una charla con sus padres, así que se iba por una ilusión o que el Ootsutsuki apareciese de la nada para ayudarle con todo ese asunto.

Luego de un tiempo, noto como Naruto también se parecía a Ino, en el sentido de que casi podría decir que ambos tenían en sus mentes carpetas mentales sobre todas las personas. Diablos, podía apostar que tenía información de Shikako, la que de menos tenía información, Naruto tenía una carpeta mucha información inútil sobre ella y todos. Como su segundo color favorito. O su tercer día favorito de la semana.

Naruto podía decir cuando estaba triste, enojada, confundida, ansiosa, curiosa, aburrida. Pero también cosas que hasta cierto punto le encantaban, como la forma en que sus cejas fruncían el ceño con esa peculiar y linda forma confusa cuando se enfrentaba a un rompecabezas medico particularmente difícil. La forma en que sus ojos se iluminan cuando piensa que lo hizo bien. Sus sonrisas, su risa. El tono que usaba cuando se burlaba. Lo tenía todo memorizado.

Él era el tipo de persona que puede hacer que las personas hagan lo que ella quiere que hagan, y simplemente se deleitaba con dejar las cosas seguir su ritmo natural. Por supuesto, otra cosa buena de eso es que nunca haría algo para lastimar o que incomodara demasiado a alguna persona que conociera y apreciase, porque a pesar de que dijera que lo hizo por una misión, seguía hablando con todos, seguía cuidándolos a pesar de que ya no tuviera que, porque genuinamente los quería y se preocupaba de todos, si, incluso a Kiba y Sasuke… mínimamente.

Tres horas después, se podían ver a los dos cuerpos sudorosos caer rendidos por completo, Sakura seguía pareciendo una chica crecida para su edad, pero no demasiado, y con suficientes reservas para unas semanas.

—Oye… los examines… Chūnin… comenzaran… en… una… semana— hablo pausadamente la pelirrosa sudada, su cabello pegado a su piel mientras se recostaba sobre el Ootsutsuki.

—Lo se— donde la Haruno estaba sin aliento, el Ootsutsuki estaba agitado—. Hablando de eso, si quieres puedo contactar a dos personas que son médicos muy buenos para que te entrenan, tienen unos métodos para pelear asombrosos.

La Ojijade abrió uno de sus ojos, alzando la cabeza para ver a los ojos mixtos de Naruto—¿En verdad harías eso por mi?

—Bueno, de no ser porque las mesclas en mi sangre y que soy alguien completamente diferente de ti ya te habría embarazado con tantas veces que lo hacemos, y… en las cantidades— declaro alzando la cabeza para ver un poco de como seguían conectados, antes de suspirar—. Como sea, me fije un poco en aquellos que venían, conozco a la mayoría, son personas peligrosas. Así que tu tendrás que ser peor… y algunos de los que conozco en la aldea participaran en los exámenes también, habrán más participantes que nunca. ¿Kakashi ya los inscribió?

Sakura se sentó en su regazo, las manos del peliplata descansando en sus muslos—Nos conto de ello, pero no pudimos firmar porque alguien estaba teniendo un combate contra un ninja legendario que alerto a toda la aldea.

Ella le dio una mirada entre acusadora y divertida, haciendo al Ojimixto rascarse el pelo—Me deje llevar, lo bueno es que ya puse cámaras en la celda de Maru para cuando Anko vaya a darle una visita… aunque tal vez deba ayudarle con su asunto del sello malito primero, eh, como sea. ¿Tienen a un nuevo compañero o algo?

—Compañera, aunque parece unos años mayor que nosotras dos para ser una Gennin— declaro ella rememorando a la nueva integrante del equipo 7.

—Ohh~ ¿Cómo se llama?

—Tiene tu apellido, Ai Ootsutsuki. Pero por lo que veo, es humana…

La cara de Naruto paso de divertida a inusitadamente seria, mostrando como reconocía ese nombre de algún lugar—…

—Aunque si me lo preguntas se viste muy reveladoramente, bueno, no reveladoramente, pero esa ropa es muy pegada. Y ¿la conoces no?— cuestiono la Haruno al ver la expresión que tenía el peliplata.

Gruñendo levemente, empujo sus caderas hacía arriba, haciendo a Sakura dar un brinco de la sorpresa—Son cosas de mi pasado que no me gustan recordar, al menos se que estarán bien, pero no ahondes en ese tema o te "castigare"

Sakura frunció el ceño ante el desafío, más el tono arrogante que Naruto le daba al decir castigo, apretó los dientes y los ojos al momento que veía como la piel del peliplata pasaba a ser pálida como el mármol, su cabello creciendo erizado, con dos cuernos negros invertidos que crecían de su frente, por un creciente bulto en el vientre de la pelirrosa, no era lo único que crecía—¿Me tengo que repetir?

Ante su arrogante pregunta, la pelirrosa le agarro de los cuernos—Vas a decirme todo.

—¿Oh? ¿Y que vas a hacer para obligarme, o toda poderosa Sakura? ¿Me darás mamadas hasta que se me salga el alma? ¿Usaras tus pechos para seducirme? ¿O talvez usaras tu culo?— ante el grosero lenguaje que Naruto prácticamente empleaba para humillarla, ella dio un sentón en su cadera, dándole en un lugar sensible al peliplata.

—Todas las anteriores.

Y por alguna razón, Naruto se sintió intimidado.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **_** ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ **_**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

—Au, Au, Au, Au— cojeaba el peliplata caminando por las calles de la aldea, más en concreto, llegaba a la casa de Anko con una cojera.

Se le había olvidado añadir, Sakura había ganado una mal sana cantidad de estamina, suficiente como para poner en duda las leyes de la termodinámica, y peor aun, dejarle en tal estado en que se seguía regenerando…

—¡Oni-chaaan!

Apenas escucho esa voz, una figura rubia se lanzo a abrazarle, pero abrazarle del estilo que fue con brazos y piernas, no siendo otra que Naruto.

Y si bien la escena se podría malentender, Naruko le abrazaba del estomago con las piernas y le agarraba la cabeza con las manos, pero eso no se libro del golpe que su trasero le dio a la entrepierna de Naruto.

—¡Ah! ¡Cara…!— mascullo el peliplata abrazando a la rubia, tratando de controlar su fuerza mientras el dolor recorría su entera columna vertebral—…Ahh, Naruko, ¿Qué quieres?— pregunto agarrándola de la cintura, con voz medio apagada.

La cabeza del peliplata –que había estado en los pechos de Naruko– fue sacada, recibiendo una mirada y un puchero molesto—Mou, eres malo Oni-chan, no hemos hablado en bastante tiempo, tu Onee-sama quería pasar tiempo contigo.

En honor a la verdad, Naruto llego a considerar que ella tenía algún fetiche de incesto, pero ni su otro hermano y hermana habían sido victimas de una broconeria de ese nivel.

 _Se que la mayoría de hombres estarían contentos en mi situación… ¡Pero mi pene dueleeeee!_ Lloro mentalmente el Ootsutsuki, pues últimamente con la mezcla de sangre, necesitaba cierta cantidad de sexo para controlar su libido.

Eso no quería decir que era un libido infinito, con el numero de mujeres que tenía, y con todas teniendo algo que ver con tener una buena cantidad de resistencia, en los días actuales no había tenido descanso alguno, y peor aun, no es como que tuviera muchas opciones de rechazarlo, según Emiko, le iba a poner una correa en el pene una vez que se casaran.

Y si, estaban todavía siguiendo con eso.

—Bájate de mi— ordeno algo malhumorado, pues el más mínimo movimiento en ambos generaba un sentón que le enviaba chispazos de dolor.

—Gruñón— respondió mientras se bajaba de el, para que un segundo después empezara a caminar a su lado—. Yyyy, ¿adonde vamos?

—Voy a la casa de alguien que ha pasado por cosas malas— declaro con simpleza, siguiendo con su perpetuo cojeó mientras llegaban a una casa en particular, más que nada, una casa en un simple departamento.

Naruto fue el primero en abrir la puerta… y luego la cerro, frotándose el mentón antes de mirar a la rubia—Espera aquí— pidió irguiéndose, mientras su cojerá parecía desaparecer, y entraba al departamento de Anko. Al llegar a ver como era el lugar, suspiro, frotándose la frente—. Cuanto desorden.

Miro la habitación con una cara algo disgustada, sobretodo al ver a la pelimorada en una cama en una las habitaciones, acostada con una botella de vino vacía en una mano.

 _¡Acaban de atrapar al hombre que le arruino la vida y ella ni enterada!_

La cocina estaba sucia como si nunca se hubiera limpiad, la sala de estar no había sido ordenada en una buena cantidad de tiempo con todo lo que veía nada más que comida empacada o basura misma en el suelo, y el baño al que solo vio mientras avanzaba parecía estar sucio y con ropas mojadas en el suelo.

Inhalo levemente, arrepintiéndose de ello segundos después, sintiendo el olor invadir su olfato.

Uso su velocidad entonces, todo ruido fue cesado en el instante en que se preparo para hacer de todo,

Al instante, empezó a lavar los platos, limpiar, secar, ordenar y guardar la ropa en el baño, recoger la basura e irla a botar a lo más lejano de la aldea, traer algo de sake nuevo, limpiar el refrigerador lleno de restos de comida, hongos y basura, luego reabastecerlo, dejo a sus caminos encargándose de todo y entonces llego al cuarto de Anko.

—Wakala… solo… wakala— declaro cuando llego a la habitación de Anko donde se encontró con ella al fin. La habitación estaba igual de sucia y desordenada como el resto del lugar. Bolsas de comidas, dangos, sake, ropa sucia, desordenada, una mancha café que ni siquiera quería saber que era, era peor de lo que se imagino—. **Myōzō (Orden de la Creación)**

Alzo las manos a los lados, mientras activaba su Kodona Noryokugan, usando una de las **Siete Órdenes (** **七** **命** **, Shichimyō)** que eran la habilidad especial que tenía esa versión de su Noryokugan.

El Jutsu permite al usuario crear casi cualquier pensamiento en su mente y grabarlo en la realidad. Después de su uso, los efectos ocurrirán en la realidad y se volverán permanentes, y poco después, la técnica terminará.

En ese caso, Naruto simplemente deseo que toda la suciedad allí desapareciese, y se regreso a la entrada—Pasa— dijo a Naruko solo seguía congelada, y se le olvido que seguía yendo a altas velocidades, así que suspirando, dejo que el tiempo continuase normalmente para repetir sus acciones.

—Wow— soltó Naruko mirando el lugar—. Esta sorpresivamente ordenado.

—Hmm— dijo Naruto con una cara algo molesta—. Como sea, vamos al cuarto de Anko— declaro antes de caminar con toda tranquilidad a la habitación de la pelimorada.

La pareja de ex-hermanos caminaron hasta la habitación de la Dama de las Serpientes, examinando el pequeño pero cómodo departamento con la mirada

Mientras tanto, la rubia miraba los alrededores con cara curiosa—Para ser tan libertina, Anko-san si que tiene sus cosas ordenadas.

 _Déjala ser Naruto, tienes cosas que hacer._ Pensaba el Ootsutsuki cerrando sus ojos con cara neutral.

—Anko, levanta tu gordo y perezoso trasero de una vez, ¡te traemos noticias!— exclamo golpeando la puerta… para que segundos después una enorme cantidad de serpientes jalase a Naruto adentro—…¡Me gane esto!

Con algo de duda, Naruko entro, viendo a la pelimorada con una sonrisa peligrosa pisando la cabeza del peliplata—¿Qué dijiste de mi perfecto trasero mocoso?— pregunto oscuramente.

—Que es bonito y apretujable. Así que ahora suéltame.

De forma lenta, ella separo las serpientes del peliplata, mientras los colmillos de estas se rosaban contra su piel, mientras el peliplata se mantenía calmado como si nada—¿Y a que vienen aquí?

—Como dije; tenemos noticias.

—¿Noticias para entrar en mi propiedad sin mi consentimiento?... ¿Y porque todo esta tan limpio?

Antes de que Naruko hablase, vieron como la pelimorada se frotaba el cuello, hablaba con normalidad, pero parecía como que rascaba su cuello por alguna picazón—¿Estas bien?— pregunto la rubia suavemente.

La Mitarashi se encogió de hombros—Si, solo que esta cosa duele más de lo normal.

—De allí viene la razón de mi visita.

—Ahh, ¿Ehh? ¿Ahh?— soltó la pelimorada ante las palabras de Naruto.

El Ootsutsuki se paró, tirando a la Mitarashi al suelo debido a la propia esencia de la gravedad. Tan simple como eso, luego se sentó sobre la espalda de ella, mientras miraba el sello en el cuello de ella—Huh, curioso.

—¡Oí, bájate de mi!

—Oblígame Anko; peso más que tú— mientras decía eso, el Ootsutsuki se quedo mirando el sello en el cuello de Anko—. Oí, Naruko, ven a ver esto.

La rubia inclinó su cabeza y camino hasta colocarse a su lado. Viendo desde una mejor perspectiva el sello en el cuello de Anko.

Entrecerró sus ojos, y pudo ver como el sello de ella era hecho por pequeños Kanjis y símbolos—Wow, nunca he visto algo tan complejo y malo al mismo tiempo. ¿Y estos de aquí para que sirven?— pregunto apuntando al centro de los tomoes.

—Por lo que veo absorben energía natural, pero los filtros, las matrices, y en general la estructura del sello esta tan incompleto que disturba la red de Chakra y la energía física y espiritual de Anko, hace más mal que bien.

—Hum. No logro notarlo, pero, ¿restringe su red de chakra?—pregunto la rubia a su 'hermano'

Sin embargo, el peliplata negó—No la restringe, pero la mantiene en un estado caótico, no me sorprende que le duela tanto— declaro mientras Anko se quedaba callada ante la charla.

Su boca se abrió lentamente—¿Pueden quitarlo?

—Hum...— Ruko y Ruto vieron el sello y luego se vieron entre sí. Repitiendo el proceso dos veces más.

—¡¿Y bien?!

Tristemente, la rubia negó—Este sello es uno de los más complejos que he visto junto a los más complejos que había en Uzu, solo un maestro en Fūinjutsu podría así tal vez Kaa-san lo logre, pero yo no…

—Okey, ¿Por qué él me esta tocando el cuello entonces?

Naruko miró al peliplata, quién había empezado a tocarle el cuello a la fémina de cabellos morados.

RIIIIIIIIP

Fue el sonido de la camisa de rejilla que Anko llevaba siendo partida a la mitad, sonrojándolas a las dos mientras Naruto usaba sus dedos que brillaban en plateado para toquetear el sello.

El cual fue extendido, desperdigándose por la espalda de Anko en sellos más pequeños, con tres núcleos negros del que salían dichas marcas, junto a uno al centro que brillaba levemente en morado.

—Esto es… extraño— murmuro para si mismo el peliplata dejando el sello.

Se colocó una mano en el mentón, viendo las marcas pensativo—¿Qué es lo extraño?— pregunto Anko mientras Naruto fruncía el sello.

—Es solo que… wow, Orochimaru esta enfermo. Incluso si yo hice algo similar no lo hice en seres vivos, y creo que ya entiendo la razón de que este sello este tan mal.

—Define "Este tan mal"

—Okey, mira, te voy a poner un ejemplo, imagina que te arrancas un órgano con una bomba o algo dañino, luego lo metes dentro de una persona y prácticamente arruinas su vida por los siguientes años.

Naruko parpadeo levemente—Eso suena como un Horrocrux de Harry Potter.

El peliplata giro su cuello para verla—¿Quién diablos es Harry Potter?

—Ya sabes… un chico huérfano que ha vivido toda su vida en el ostracismo pero luego consigue una oportunidad para tener una vida mejor, conoce a una chica muy inteligente y a un chico algo molesto ¿no has leído sus libros?

—Eso suena… específicamente familiar… como sea, Orochimaru puso un trozo de su alma en ti.

—No jodas, que asco.

—No, no, me refiero, literalmente, me estoy fijando que si lo hubiera matado habría podido usar fácilmente esto para revivirse de nuevo.

Anko y Naruko le miraron extrañadas—¿Tú matar a Orochimaru, enserio?

—Ahh, cierto, capture a Orochimaru.

—¿¡TU QUÉ!?

—Lo capture; fue super sencillo.

—No te creo.

—Me vieron enfrentar a seres que fácilmente hacen llorar a un Bijuu.

Sin embargo, Naruko se metió a la conversación—¡Yo no vi nada de eso!

El Ootsutsuki alzo su mano para acallarla—Espera un poco Ruko, Mama y Papa están discutiendo.

—¿Soy su hija en este escenario? Además, soy siete años mayor que tu.

—Y más enana que los dos.

—¡Ugh! ¡También eres enano!

Naruto sonrió con arrogancia—La diferencia es que yo voy a crecer.

La Mitarashi con la cara en el suelo escuchaba pacientemente la discusión de los "hermanos"—Lamento molestar su discusión incestuosa pero, ¿Pueden hablar sobre el alma del desgraciado que me puso eso, por favor?

Naruko se sostuvo el mentón, pensativa—Eso si es algo más complicado, las técnicas y sellos que intervienen con el alma son los más peligrosos y complicados de todos, encontrar una técnica que haga un trabajo tan preciso es algo difícil, sino imposible por…

— **Ningendo.**

—¡Ay, por favor!

Naruto colocó su mano en la Mitarashi mientras sonreía con arrogancia—Bien, sentirás un pequeño piquete seguido de la sensación de que te están arrancando la piel, ¿estas lista?

—No.

—¡Bien!— y empezó a jalar con su brazo.

—¡AGGGGGGH!

Naruto enterró su mano en el cuello de Anko, y luego volvió a jalarla, pareciendo que arrancaba una garrapata o algo, pues en uno de los extremos, saliendo justo de la espalda de Anko estaba una masa azul celeste de energía que parecía fuego, pero era lo que estaba en la mano de Naruto lo que dejo a la única vidente –Naruko– con ganad de vomitar.

Era una especie de… serpiente de carne.

—¡Qué jodido asco!

Naruto ignoro el grito de la rubia, inclinando su cabeza a un lado para ver la criatura que acababa de sacar.

Parecía más que nada la cabeza de una serpiente hecha de carne rosada y viscosa, con unos dientes amarillentos al igual que sus ojos rasgados, el solo agarrarla por lo resbalosa que era llegaba a ser difícil, pero luego miro una escena curiosa.

A la serpiente le empezaba a crecer más carne.

Y como una especie de muda de piel, carne blanca le cubría.

No, no era carne, debajo de sus músculos rosados y palpitantes, mas serpientes salían, formando una especie de enorme víbora hecha de serpientes, con un cabello negro y marcas en los ojos, resemblando a Orochimaru.

—Hasta en esta forma eres feo— frunció el ceño, viendo a la víbora sisear—. Eres más feo que una patada en los huevos.

Jalo un poco más, y la cabeza empezó a ser seguida por más cuerpo hecho de serpientes blancas.

—Que horror— murmuro Naruko con el rostro verde al verlo sacar más y más de esa cosa.

—Sin embargo, solo eres un trozo inútil de un idiota ya derrotado— declaro antes de que la serpiente pareciese ser absorbida dentro del cuerpo de Naruto—. Así que si querías vivir eternamente, hazlo consumido como una parte de mi— dijo oscuramente, mientras la serpiente soltaba un chillido adolorido al ser absorbida.

Fue saliendo más y más hasta que finalmente fue consumida por el peliplata.

Naruto miro su mano con rostro serio por unos segundos, al mismo tiempo que Anko caía al suelo pesadamente después de entrar en shock.

El Ootsutsuki cerro sus ojos unos segundos, inhalo largamente y declaro—¡PUTA QUE ASCO!

Ahora tenía un jodido y mal sabor de boca. Eso y que había visto todas las memorias de Orochimaru –quien en esos momentos sintió como si un trozo suyo se desconectara de su mente– y solo podía estar asqueado ante los experimentos, Jutsus y sobretodo los cambios de cuerpo.

—Aghhh, yo creí que estaba enfermo, pero este… monstruo me supera.

Y eso era decir mucho.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **_** ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ **_**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

En un hermoso lugar lleno de pasto verde hasta donde alcanzase la vista, y con un cielo donde se podían observar planetas bastante cercanos e igual de hermosos, una joven mujer alzo la vista, acostada debajo de un árbol.

—Pasa algo, ¿Nean-sama?— pregunto un ser de aspecto alienígena, con cuatro brazos y una piel roja, una cabeza similar a la de un chacal y una boca con dientes que se cerraban verticalmente.

Enfrente suyo, estaba una bellísima mujer de cabello blanco y ojos rojos, con dos marcas moradas en sus mejillas, llevaba un traje blanco y dorado, además de tener un cuerpo sumamente atractivo para cualquier raza humanoide—Es algo… curioso, Jawlk— declaro la llamada Nean con voz tranquila.

Jawlk le miro con sus ojos completamente negros, parpadeando—Disculpe mi incompetencia, señora mía, pero no se de que habla.

—Veras, hace un tiempo sentí un gran Ki divino en una de las galaxias más lejanas de este sistema, no he podido revisar el estado de ese sector en siglos, pero me sorprendió sentir un Ki tan grande desde tal distancia.

El ser antropomórfico abrió –extendió– su boca con incredulidad—¿Ki divino? ¿Entonces será un Dios de la Destrucción de otro universo?

—Lo dudo, la mayoría prefiere quedarse en sus propios universos que ir haciendo desorden en el de otro para meterse en problemas. Además, era demasiado débil para ser otro dios.

—Señora mía, si es tan débil, ¿Por qué le tomo tanto interés?

—De nuevo, es Ki divino, y para que pudiera sentirlo hasta esta distancia, es algo sorprendente.

Jawlk asintió, su cabeza se movió arriba y abajo como si no tuviera –y no tenía– huesos en el cuello—¿Quiere que busquemos información acerca de eso?

La peliblanca negó, sin mostrar emoción más allá de un leve aburrimiento—No, en todo caso, estoy segura que tarde o temprano me encontrare con él. Lo que me tiene más interesada es que hacían los Saiyajin de Absalon en ese sector— declaro Nean antes de agitar el vaso en su mano.

Y sin dudarlo, el heteromorfo alienígena al instante fue a rellenar su bebida.

 _Conozco cada Ki de esos Saiyajin, y conozco a cada uno con Ki divino, pero… lo que sentí podría haber sido más débil, y sin embargo, pude sentir un potencial inconmensurable detrás de toda esa energía. Sea quien sea, me pregunto que clase de entrenamiento este haciendo para volverse más fuerte._

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **_** ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ **_**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

—Anko, se que quieres agradecerme, pero lo digo enserio. El espíritu esta dispuesto pero la carne esta magullada y esponjosa— decía Naruto retrocediendo asustado de la Mitarashi con una mirada brillante.

—¡Ven para acá!— gruño con voz grave antes de lanzarse sobre él.

—¡KYAAA!


	30. Capitulo 29: Y así comienza

**.**

 **REEEESPONDAMOS REVIEWS**

 **Para Eien no hiryu**

:3

 **Para** **LightStarAngelical**

Me alegra que te gusgen XD

 **Para** **Angel Arcano92**

Todas tus predicciones son exactas xv

 **Para** **alucar09**

Gracias : D

 **Para Kisuned**

El Beyonder o Thanos con el corazón del universo, simplemente un escalón abajo de un real Omnipltente.

 **Para** **Arraia**

No entendi eso de Naruto Omnitrix u:

 **Para cristian870**

Más que morirse por Snu Snu ella le monto lo suficientemente duro como para doblarle el pene, por eso lo de que la carne estaba esponjosa y magullada u:

Considerando que en su pelea con Vegeena no uso todo su poder, esa diosa de la destrucción es más fuerte que Bills y que Naruto aun no puede usar todo su poder, yo diría que si, es más debil :b

 **Para** **REGIS MARK 5**

Pues tendra muchos en el futuro : D. De hecho, si Naruto quiere puede darle sangre demoniaca para que le salgan cola y cuernos a Sakura y así se vuelve una sucubo completa u:

 **Para** **Alex-Flyppy**

Ya respondido por PM :D

 **Para** **Gonzox-kun**

Eso lo veras muuuuuy pronto. Y de hecho a muerto un par de veces a causa del sexo u:

 **Para Diegoxx24**

Pobre xv

 **Para** **Son Dexex**

No es Ootsutsuki, solo tiene ese apellido :b

 **Para Kirinkirito**

Describes un 90% de los fics de Naruto siendo abusado u:

Estaba considerando a ser Itachi fem, pero no tengo idea de como meterla, bueno, si tengo, pero para eso era lo de que "Itachi did nothing wrong"

 **Para Guest**

Si, y no.

El puede copiar las armas con su Hyakki Yakou y otras armas que tiene, pero no son Noble Fantasmas, sino armas, armas con los mismos efectos, pero sin el boost que tienen por el misterio. Aunque eso se compensa con el hecho de que con algo de energía extra igualan o superan a las originales, es como Gil teniendo los prototipos de todos los NP

Ya lo hice :b

 **Para Uzu no Kami**

Es que quiero guardar el plato fuerte para cuando comiencen su relación, allí me voy a poner intenso u:

 **Para** **alejogod1205**

Gracias! :D

 **Para** **Omega554**

Gracias x3

 **Para** **Ryu ootsutsuki 14**

De hecho es porque algunas ya las planeaba poner desde antes, y otras porque me convencieron, en todo caso, solo dire que es porque muy pronto no habran muchos lemons :b

Si te fijas, Naruto no ha hablando ni una sola vez con Shinju desde que revivio, eso tiene sus motivos.

Ademas, si somos objeticos we, las Servants las saque de la nada en mi anterior fic u:

 **Para** **swid16kawail**

Naruto esta entre el 7 y el 8, a lo maximo rosa el 9 :b

 **Reviews contestados, vamos a la...**

 **ACCIÓN**

* * *

 **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

 **Capitulo 29**

 **Y entonces empieza**

 **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **_** ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ **_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Naruto se quedo mirando a la nada con una expresión tranquila, al mismo tiempo que sentía la mirada de Naruko sobre él, a diferencia suya, la expresión de ella era una casi traumada. No la culpaba, pues lo que había oído… y visto… no era algo que cualquiera se hubiera esperado en toda su vida.

Sentados en unas sillas en medio de la cocina, los dos estaban totalmente congelados.

Eso hasta que Anko paso entre ellos, desnuda, y saco una de las botellas que Naruto había traído—Uhh, vino nuevo.

Los ojos del peliplata se fueron por un segundo al trasero de la pelimorada, antes de aclararse la garganta y cerrar los ojos—Agradecería que no comentases lo que viste aquí, Naruko.

— _No quiero_ … recordar lo que vi aquí— declaro con firmeza la Uzumaki, con la boca totalmente seca—. Yo… lamento no haber hecho nada para evitar que todo esto pasase, y… ¿¡Te podrías poner una camisa!?

El actualmente semidesnudo Ootsutsuki se quedo callado unos instantes, pensativo—Nah.

Hubo unos segundos de completa incredulidad en Naruko, pasando a completo shock en segundos, y luego a molestia mezclada con vergüenza—Se supone que tienes trece años, ¿Por qué estas tan… así?

Normalmente, el Fūinjutsu de Hyakki Yakou junto con muchos otros sellos cubría su cuerpo completo. Además de eso, tenía un par de Genjutsus para ocultar otras cosas en su cuerpo, y actualmente manteniéndolos desactivados, su cuerpo se mostraba desnudo.

Naruko no pudo evitar ver el cuerpo de su "hermano menor" que… ni siquiera era capaz de describir por donde comenzar, desde que tenía anchos hombros y delgados pero musculosos brazos, ni que decir de que le distraía completamente ver su torso completamente desnudo, bajando de sus pectorales lentamente estaban un total de ocho abdominales, cuatro a cada lado, y los costados de su cuerpo se miraba con los músculos y tendones completamente cincelados.

¿¡Cómo alguien de 13 años era capaz de tener un cuerpo así!? Además ni que decir de una cantidad inusitada de cicatrices de todo tamaño regadas por su cuerpo, aunque apenas visibles, parecían como muescas fantasmas.

Naruto se rasco la mejilla, con Naruko viéndole casi hipnotizada y Anko de repente abrazándole por la espalda—Así que… ¿Cómo es que le ganaste a mi querido sensei?— pregunto la pelimorada dándole una cariñosa mordida a la oreja del Ootsutsuki, pasando su lengua por los aretes que llevaba.

El peliplata se incomodo un poco por la rara sensación que le daba la Mitarashi, más que nada, que la hiciera enfrente de Naruko.

—Tenía mis trucos— declaro con simpleza el Ojimixto, apartándola de su oreja con suavidad—. Ahora, mejor ve a vestirte para ir a saludarlo— le indico antes de darle una nalgada, haciéndola ronronear antes de que fuera al cuarto, aunque meneaba las caderas de forma sugestiva.

En honor a la verdad, era curioso el hecho de lo mucho que ambos se parecían, se interpolaban y hasta cierto sentido, prácticamente se necesitarían en una relación.

En primer lugar: Anko Mitarashi era un anomalía.

Hubo una excepción a todas las reglas, y en lo que respecta a la tendencia sumisa general de una Kunoichi hacia un hombre más fuerte, esa excepción se llamó Mitarashi.

Esto fue importante porque era singular y absoluto.

Cualquier Kunoichi era resistente a ser sumisa por un hombre desconocido o de otro país. Ya sea por desconfianza, o por el uso juicioso uso de sellos anticonceptivos cuando se encuentra en una misión de seducción fuera, había algunas cuyo entrenamiento las entreno a ser sumisas en esas situaciones, claro, sin volverse leales solamente a su objetivo o algo de ese índole.

Había contramedidas en su lugar, naturalmente.

Hasta ahora Anko era inmune, completamente, a ese problema específico.

Ella nunca se sintió sumisa, nunca.

Fue un efecto secundario derivado de las primeras incursiones de Orochimaru en la modificación de su cuerpo, eso junto a sus deseos de arrancarle los ojos a su sensei le habían dado una voluntad hecha de tungsteno.

Por supuesto, maldito sea, pero Orochimaru había huido de la nación antes de que él liberara su cuerpo del deseo de no someterse.

Ella no podía someterse, pero su cuerpo todavía tenía la… _picazón._

Su cuerpo todavía quería encontrar un hombre fuerte para protegerla durante el embarazo o simplemente estar a su lado, como un instinto primitivo.

Así que ella estaba por siempre insatisfecha.

Para siempre en la parte superior.

Ella era una reina BDSM en ciertos círculos. Solo otra pequeña pena para poner a los hombros de Orochimaru.

Como sea… Naruto tal vez grito como, bueno… una perra, cuando se le lanzo encima, pero ¡hey! Sakura literalmente había dejado su herramienta doblada, para alguien con regeneración, eso decía mucho de pasar más de 30 minutos con dolor.

Y de alguna manera, Anko lo… puso en su lugar.

Además, estaba el hecho de que Naruto sabía como funcionaba la biología de una Kunoichi. Ya fuera 1/100 o 1/300,000,000. Todas compartían una pequeña parte de la sangre de Kaguya Ootsutsuki en ellas, los hombres también, pero en las mujeres tener sangre más allá de las estrellas era especial.

El tener sentidos más desarrollados que el de un león o un oso venía con un precio, todo eso era por un superior estado de salud, por una biología súper cargada. Un instinto de supervivencia animal, que el macho más fuerte siempre le atraería más. Y eso era él.

Dejando eso de lado, se rasco la nuca ante la mirada de Naruko, quien abrió los ojos en realización—Oh… santa Amaterasu, no es tu primera vez.

No fue una pregunta, eso lo noto Naruto, era una declaración.

—Nop— sacando la Jōgourami de los sellos en sus aretes, le dio un sorbo largo a los distintos Sakes que habían en su calabaza—. De hecho, creo que mis primeras veces con mujeres… y hombres— esa ultima parte la susurro en un tono muy bajo—. Fue por violación… aunque la vez con Rinne supongo que ayudo a desarrollarme mejor.

Las palabras de Naruto fueron seguidas de que moviera las piernas levemente, como reacomodando algo.

Biológica y anatómicamente hablando, alguien de la edad de Naruto no podría "levantarse" por que la cantidad de presión sanguínea que necesitaría sería al menos del triple de su tamaño, por otro lado, Naruto se desarrollo más rápido sexualmente que cualquiera de su raza.

Y eso gracias a la hermosa Kusaregedo que le violo a los 10 años.

Una vez que tenían relaciones sexuales, los de su raza empezaban a crecer más rápido sus genitales, independientemente de la edad. Por ello, con 13 –casi 14– años, Naruto estaba más desarrollado que casi cualquier otro hombre en Konoha.

—Oí, mis ojos están aquí— chasqueo los dedos enfrente de una Naruko que bajo la mirada con sorpresa.

Sin embargo, luego hablo, nerviosa—¿Te…Te violaron?

—No es algo de lo que quiera hablar, además, como que pase por toda una aventura solamente para poder superar el trauma… huh… ahora que lo pienso de allí comencé a tener tanto sexo.

El cerebro de Naruko se desconecto al oír todo eso, dejándose caer por completo en la silla—…Yo no entiendo nada.

Naruto se rasco la nariz, escuchando como Anko terminaba de vestirse—Es complicado, solo diré que un par de dioses estaban calenturientos cuando hicieron nuestro mundo, al menos esa es mi teoría.

Sinceramente, Naruto ni sabía hablar con mujeres con las que no tuvieran una relación amorosa con él, así que les hablaba como si fuesen alguno de los amigos que tenía.

Recibía flashbacks de pisar minas terrestres con Sakura.

Anko salió, saltándole encima de la espalda, mordiéndole la oreja nuevamente—Oye, Grandote. ¿No quieres repetir lo de antes?— pregunto ella como si fuesen a comer dango, haciéndole suspirar.

Allí estaba el detalle, en que Anko era muchas cosas, excepto virgen, ella normalmente dominaba a su pareja en el sexo, ya fuera hombre o mujer.

De hecho, trato de hacerlo en medio de su… terapia, le diría terapia, pero pudo evitar que le atase con cadenas. Lo suficientemente curioso, no era su primera vez con mujeres que tenían fetiches sadomasoquistas… y no sería la ultima.

La primera vez que Anko no domino a su pareja aparentemente la tenía desafiante. Pero hasta Naruto sabía cuando había sido suficiente sexo por un día.

—Solo ve a saludar a Orochimaru, loca de las serpientes— le dijo mientras ella le mordía la mejilla y se iba en un Sunshin, luego mirando a Naruko—. Y tu ve a los Exámenes, "La Eterna Gennin Naruko" no es un nombre que te gustara.

Un chillido después al ver la hora, Naruto se quedo solo cuando ella también se fue.

Naruto se rasco la nuca, sin saber otra cosa que hacer. Meh, iría por algo de Ramen, no había visto a Teuchi ni Ayame en alrededor de un mes.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **_** ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ **_**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

—Haaaa— Naruto sacudió levemente su cabeza, suspirando después de sorber los fideos, había saludado al viejo Teuchi, no se había encontrado con Ayame, y actualmente se encontraba comiendo con tranquilidad, viendo la situación debajo suyo.

Konohamaru, Moegi y Udon se habían encontrado con un… tipo, suponía, que iba vestido completamente de negro con pintura de guerra en la cara. Luego los tres niños teniendo un ataque de fanboyismo al ver a Sasuke salvándoles al lanzarle una piedra en la mano al tipo, viéndose cool y todo.

Sería una lastima si alguien se lo arruinase.

No él, no era su asunto, y Sasuke podía llegar tarde a los exámenes Chūnin para lo que le interesaba.

Por otro lado…

—¡Hey, Sa-uke, mira arriba de ti!

Joder la existencia a otras personas era lo que hacía divertida la suya.

Todo mundo se giro para ver al peliplata que, parado sobre un techo, comía de lo más calmado posible, y el movimiento hizo que todos vieran como ahora un chico pelirrojo con una calabaza se encontraba parado de cabeza sobre el árbol.

Sasuke bajo la mirada, incrédulo, pues en ningún momento lo pudo sentir. Pero antes de siquiera poder pensar, los dos tuvieron que separarse del árbol cuando una media luna hecha de un polvo plateado corto donde ambos estaban.

Naruto, nuevamente, estaba sentado. No había hecho absolutamente nada—¡Naruto!— gruño el Uchiha al verlo, antes de que cuatro borrones aparecieran justo a un lado del camino donde estaban todos.

Soltando un eructo leve, el peliplata se quedo mirando a la compañera del tipo de negro. _Ufff, entre Renamon y ella no me decido quien tiene mejores piernas._ Pensó mirando a una chica rubia con un curioso Kimono de batalla purpura.

Las tres personas que habían aterrizado llamaron mínimamente la atención del peliplata, notando que eran dos mujeres y dos hombres, por las bandas podía decir que eran de Iwa.

Una de ellas era una chica de unos dos a tres años mayor, con cabello negro corto y ojos igualmente negros, con el traje ninja estándar de Iwagakure. Kurotsuchi, la nieta del tercer Tsuchikage.

Los dos hombres no los conocía, uno era uno bastante alto y rechoncho, casi pareciendo una pelota, el otro… le recordaba mínimamente a Sasuke, solamente que con pelo rubio claro y alborotado a un punto que parecía explotado.

Y la tercera…

La tercera se giro a verle, enfundando una katana de color roja y negra en su funda.

Era una chica de unos 160 cm de alto, más baja que él de hecho, aunque para los de su edad ella sin duda sería alta, o al menos para alguien normal, pues ella parecía tener unos 13 años.

Naruto sabía que ni de cerca tenía eso, ella era mayor que él.

Su piel era oscura, con tono similar al caramelo oscuro, con un cabello extremadamente blanco y ojos amarillos, llevaba una chaqueta negra sobre su torso, los extremos de la chaqueta tiene triángulos blancos a lo largo de la cola.

Llevaba un cuello alto con tres líneas doradas para la decoración. Esto también se ve en las mangas cortas de la chaqueta y cada una tiene tres líneas doradas. En los bordes interiores de la chaqueta, las líneas doradas con rectángulos en el interior de las líneas lo decoraban allí. En cada hombro, cuatro diamantes dorados forman la forma de un diamante más grande.

La chaqueta tenía una cinta roja sobre los senos, pero no parecía mantener el abrigo unido y simplemente estaba ahí para la decoración. Junto con esto, ella llevaba un par de guardias de antebrazo negro y llevaban una cinta roja atada con tres bucles.

El símbolo de su aldea, Iwagakure, estaba grabado en la parte inferior de estos guardias de antebrazo con esbozos de oro para que coincida con su chaqueta.

Debajo de su chaqueta había una especie de paño rojo que cuelga de sus caderas lo suficiente como para cubrirse hasta la parte superior de sus muslos. Es un tono de rojo bastante común, pero se oscurecía hacia el interior del material antes de que se convierta en un borde dorado.

Está conectado a un material negro que cubre sus senos de bastante tamaño. Encima de sus pechos había un poco de material negro con cuatro diamantes dorados que forman una forma de diamante más grande, muy parecida a la forma en los hombros de su chaqueta.

Finalmente, en sus pies botas blindadas que cubren sus espinillas y terminan justo en medio de sus muslos. Las placas cubren las rodillas y los tobillos.

Su espada poseía una hoja larga y curva y un mango extrañamente largo también.

 **(Se ve como Okita Souji Alter de Fate Grand Order)**

Todo en todo, era una bella mujer.

Naruto alzo su mano, sonriéndole descaradamente—Yo, Leona.

Shizuoka Gozen le miraba sin una emoción en su cara al mismo tiempo que terminaba de meter su katana en su funda.

Y él árbol entero cayo a un lado, justo sobre una casa al lado, mientras que Naruto siguió comiendo como si nada.

—Sensei, eso fue bastante impertinente, estamos en Konoha de forma pacifica— le reprendió Kurotsuchi con las manos en las caderas, al mismo tiempo que Naruto tiraba el tazón de Ramen vacío sobre el árbol roto.

—Déjala— declaro el peliplata, usando el Movimiento Cuántico para aparecer justo enfrente de ella—. Solamente saludaba a su 'Senpai'

—…¿No vas a dejar eso nunca atrás, verdad?

—¿Tu si?

Su respuesta fue un suspiro, al mismo tiempo que el Ootsutsuki se reía levemente.

—J-Jefe… ¿Los conoces?— pregunto Konohamaru incrédulo, asustado e impresionado de todo lo que había visto, había creído que ese tipo Uchiha era asombroso… ¡pero su jefe vino de regreso y le mostro ser aun más genial!

El Ojimixto camino hacía el árbol cortado a la mitad limpiamente, ante la mirada de todos los presentes.

Casi todos sintieron una gota en la nuca cuando vieron como agarraba el tronco y con una mano lo levantaba como si fuese una pluma. Tirándolo un poco a lo lejos, no demasiado, pero si una distancia considerable.

—De los 10 más fuertes en el mundo Shinobi, ella es la novena— les informo, haciendo que de forma general, incluso los de Iwa, se voltearan a ver a su sensei con sorpresa, quien se agito levemente el pelo, disimulando la leve pena ajena que sentía.

Sasuke soltó un 'hmph' con el rostro fruncido—¿La novena más fuerte en el mundo?

—El…El Jefe es su senpai— murmuro Moegi… y todos pudieron ver como la llamada Shizuoka se dejaba caer sobre si misma, como si lo que le acababan de decir la golpease físicamente

Udon luego exclamo— ¿¡Eso quiere decir que el Jefe es el numero 1!?

Todos se pusieron atentos a lo que escucharían, pues no podían sentir una sensación fuera de lo normal como para que Naruto dijese ser el más fuerte.

—Soy el numero 7— recordó el Ootsutsuki, estirándose como si no le importase nada en el mundo. Eso tenía bastante sentido en la mente de los otros.

—Eso… sigue siendo bastante impresionante— la rubia de Suna murmuro para si misma, generando que el peliplata riera ante lo que supuso fue una especie de elogio.

—Aunque en los últimos meses diría que me volví más fuerte que nunca— declaro poniéndose las manos en los bolsillos—. Estoy seguro que le patearía el anciano culo al numero 1— le dijo a Shizuoka, quien se cruzo de brazos, con actitud algo escéptica—. En todo caso, ¿Por qué atacas a alguien de Konoha en terreno pacifico?

—Simplemente, buscaba ver si alguno de ellos era alguien importante para ti, quería ver si tu habías mejorado suficiente como para detenerme.

Con una risa leve, el Ootsutsuki se cruzo de brazos—Claaaaro, Sasuke es como el Robin de mi Batman— declaro mientras el pelinegro le sacaba el dedo por la espalda.

—Ya veo… en ese caso, supongo que nos veremos luego, y la próxima vez, si los matare— declaro ella con seriedad, antes de reírse de repente—. Diablos, esto de ser intimidante no es para nada mi estilo.

—Si vuelves a atacar a alguien de Konoha sin que sean los Exámenes Chūnin, probablemente tendría que matarte, ¿lo sabes?

Un encogimiento de hombros fue la respuesta de Shizuoka—Lo se, supongo que esto lo podemos contar como un saludo, numero 7. Hasta luego.

Sin embargo, Sasuke soltó un gruñido molesto y exclamo—¡Espera, no te puedes ir así como así!

Mientras le daba una señal a sus alumnos para que se fueran, todos los de Iwa desaparecieron en un sunshin de tierra, más que nada polvo, mientras Shizuoka desaparecía en motas de polvo plateado—Nos veremos más pronto de lo que crees… chico pato.

—…— cerrando los ojos para calmarse ante ese apodo, Sasuke ignoro las risas de Kankuro y los niños al oír su sobrenombre, y se giro para ver a Naruto—. Oye Batman, ¿te importa decirme porque no mataste a Zatanna?

Todavía con los brazos cruzados, el peliplata respondió—Batman no mata, Zatanna no es una criminal, ¿no es suficiente para ti que no mate a nadie?

—Fácil para ti decirlo, a ti no te ataco— declaro el Uchiha molesto, al mismo tiempo que Gaara se quedaba viendo el árbol completamente cortado.

Con un suspiro, el Ootsutsuki le indico a los niños que se fueran de allí, y al mismo tiempo el joven pelirrojo se dio la vuelta, pasando al lado de sus hermanos sin decir nada—Vámonos.

—Te tengo una pregunta de Hitler, Sasuke— le informo Naruto al azabache, quedando solo ellos dos.

La cara del pelinegro se frunció—¿Quién carajos es Hitler?

Sin importarle en lo más mínimo lo que acababa de decir, el peliplata continuo—Digamos que justo después de su muerte, sabiendo todo lo que Adolf Hitler hizo, tiene la oportunidad de hablar con si mismo en sus años formativos. Él es joven, influenciable, estúpido…— murmuro arrastrando las palabras—. ¿Debería Hitler tratar de que vaya por un camino diferente, o debería simplemente matarlo?

—…¿¡Qué tiene esto que ver con que me tratasen de matar!?

—Sabiendo que camina en ese rumbo autodestructivo sin redención, ¿debería Hitler matarlo por compasión, o es importante que Pequeño Hitler vea de una vez que sus acciones tienen consecuencias?

Sasuke soltó un "Hmph" nuevamente, dándose la vuelta—No tengo tiempo para hablar de tus estupideces, Do…

Sin embargo, el brazo de Naruto le detuvo de irse más lejos, hablando con voz más sería que antes—Responde la pregunta Sasuke, ¿Debería Hitler ser asesinado? ¿O si Batman mata a Hitler simplemente hará que personas cercanas a él se vuelvan iguales o peor?

—…Tampoco se lo que es un Batman, ¿¡pero porque Batman esta de repente involucrado!?

 _Aun así lo usaste de referencia antes y hasta nombraste a Zatanna._ Retirando su brazo, Naruto dejo al azabache caminar molesto enfrente suyo—Como sea, haz lo que quieras. Y hey, no estaba bromeando con lo que tu eras mi Robin, después de todo… me recuerdas mucho a Jasón Todd.

El Uchiha se giro, levemente asustado al sentir el peligro.

Lo siguiente que sabía es que el pie de Naruto se hundió en su estomago, y mientras vomitaba algo de sangre y saliva, la oda de choque termino lanzándolo contra el mismo árbol que Naruto había dejado tirado por allí.

—Por cierto, solo te golpeo porque tengo cierta cantidad de frustración sexual contra tu hermana y madre, sobretodo tu madre… que te dure— y se fue de allí sin decir nada más.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **_** ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ **_**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Naruto podía enumerar todas y cada una de las habilidades que había ganado en su ultimo viaje al Naraka, pues había aprendido de todo, destruir almas, controlar de cualquier forma el tiempo, controlar causa y efecto, y muchas otras habilidades increíblemente exageradas.

Y así mismo, había peleado en infinitos escenarios.

Había ganado bastante paciencia en ese universo donde el flujo de movimiento era lento como el alquitrán.

Así que era paciente con el hecho de que no podía usar todo su poder.

Su alma era más poderosa que su cuerpo por demasiado margen, así que tendría que esperar a que su cuerpo se adaptase a todo su poder.

El lado bueno, a cada segundo que pasaba su poder se volvía mayor. Pero era tanto que ni sabía cuando iba a terminar de aumentar su fuerza.

Incluso así, seguía prefiriendo usar sus habilidades clásicas, como el Rinnegan, sus caminos y demás. Ya que no ibas a reescribir el espacio solamente para patear a un Gennin.

Con todas sus habilidades, se tenía que preocupar de seres con cosas similares, no con humanos normales, y no, no es que consideraba a los humanos hormigas, sino que lo eran en poder.

Por eso, cuando en esa tarde fue a ver a la casa de los padres de Sakura para avisarles que su hija se había ido a los exámenes no se sintió nervioso.

Pensó en su relación con Sakura.

No sabía que la poción de crecimiento, mezclada con su Chakra le haría eso a una chica como Sakura, es decir, con ella, Elizabeth y Vegeena era capaz de soltarse más que con el resto de sus chicas, sin temor a romperles las caderas o algo.

Alguna vez se lo tendría que revelar a sus padres, pero en todo caso, hacía eso porque ella se lo pidió en la mañana, antes de romperle el pene a sentones, aunque no entendía por que, no es como que fuera su novio o algo.

Sin más, se limito a tocar la puerta, esperando que abrieran—¡Pase!

La voz de una mujer joven le hizo dar un par de pasos para notar que la puerta estaba abierta, haciendo que mirase alrededor de la casa.

 _Veamos, lo hice con Sakura allí, allí, justo sobre esa mesa, ahh, el cuarto de sus padres, me acuerdo de eso._

Naruto rememoro como si nada la mayor parte de veces en la que había hecho diferentes cosas con Sakura que dejarían roja a Anko. Aunque no había visto mucho a la madre de Sakura más que en fotos de ella de joven, y su padre lo había visto un par de veces antes, un hombre ocupado en el trabajo.

—Disculpe, ¿Qué busca usted a…quí…?

La voz de una mujer madura le hizo voltearse a un lado, viendo a la madre de Sakura—Hola.

Nerviosa, Mebuki Haruno alzo una mano—H…Hola… ¿Quién…?

Casi dubitativo, el Ootsutsuki abrió la boca—Soy Naruto, Ootsutsuki Naruto.

Se espero algo como una reacción violenta ante la mención de su nombre, pero la mujer solo pareció sorprendida por unos instantes—Ammm… ¿Qué buscas aquí?

El Ootsutsuki no pudo evitar mirar el cuerpo de ella, casi por reflejo, a pesar de estar en sus treinta y tantos años todavía tenía el cuerpo de una mujer de veinte años. Su estómago estaba tonificado e insinuado en los músculos, sus senos eran grandes, pero no obscenamente, sin el más mínimo indicio de hundimiento y sus caderas y parte trasera eran generosas pero apretadas.

La mujer rubia era hermosa, pero Naruto no era un gigolo para buscar hacerlo con la madre de su… amiga con beneficiosos, eso, si, solo eso—Sakura dijo que les avisara sobre que iría al examen. Ella durmió en mi casa anoche, así que fue de una sola vez a donde se supone que se darán los exámenes.

—Ohh… ¿Tu eres de quien hablaba Sakura entonces?

Naruto se rasco la mejilla, interesado—Oh… ¿ella habla de mi?— pregunto, tratando de no sonar demasiado interesado.

—Ella habla mucho de ti, muy a menudo, aunque nunca decía tu nombre… en todo caso, estoy siendo descortés, ni siquiera me he presentado.

—Mebuki Haruno, la conozco desde antes— ella no era de los que le odiaban, aunque tampoco era una defensora a los cuatro vientos, ella era neutral.

—Ahh, eso facilita mucho las cosas. Pero, Naruto-san, te debo de preguntar algo.

Cerrando su ojo derecho, el peliplata se quedo callado—Dispare.

—¿Has tenido sexo con Sakura?

—…¿Cómo lo supo?

La rubia se tapo la cara, suspirando—Sabía que no podía ser que hablase tan bien de un chico solo porque si.

Naruto se rasco la nuca, sorprendido—Se lo esta tomando muy bien para saber que su hija perdió su virginidad a los 14 años.

Su respuesta fue que la madre de Sakura se tapase la boca con pena—Si soy justa con ella, perdí la mía incluso más joven.

—…Esta conversación se torno extrañamente personal.

—Si, me acabo de dar cuenta de eso— declaro Mebuki mirando a un lado, avergonzada—. Aunque… puedo decir que te pareces mucho al hombre con el que fue mi primera vez.

—Enserio, demasiado personal— se había equivocado, el hablar con la madre de Sakura estaba más allá de sus habilidades sociales.

La rubia soltó una leve risa—¿Quieres una tasa de té?— pregunto ella de la forma más suave y tranquila que pudiera.

Naruto se rasco la nariz, antes de encogerse de hombros. La verdad es que si fuera el mismo de antes, diría que no por mera desconfianza, pero supuso que ahora que ni siquiera era un ninja, se podía dar el lujo de descansar.

 _Huh, de allí Sakura su trasero._ Pensó el peliplata mientras caminaba detrás de Mebuki, con la cabeza inclinada.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **_** ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ **_**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Había cosas de su pasado que Naruto no quería recordar específicamente, no recordaba haberse hecho amigo de muchas personas, de hecho, por eso seguía siendo amigo de Shikamaru y Chouji, ellos eran genuinamente sus amigos por querer serlo.

Además de ellos, no se llevaba bien con los de su edad biológica, hombres o mujeres.

Como humano y Ootsutsuki, estaba el hecho de que los niños solo imitaban a los adultos, y los adultos eran unos cretinos con él, así que ya se podía ver a donde iba todo.

Eso… explicaba mucho porque la mayoría de sus mujeres eran bastante mayores que él.

Pero cosas aparte… le valía.

Tenía la mente de alguien más viejo que el universo, sería raro si le importase lo que unos niños le hicieron por ser mocosos estúpidos. Incluso entonces, el hecho de que continuaran siendo así al crecer era suficiente como para patearles la cara.

Suspiro en medio del jardín de su casa.

No ser un ninja era aburrido.

Era aburridooooooo.

No tenía nada que hacer, y no era tan adicto a las peleas como para simplemente irse de la aldea –o el planeta– solamente por estar aburrido. Había estado haciendo lo que supiera hacer, y tratando de aprender cosas nuevas.

Y no, eso no quería decir que estaba entrenando, sino cosas sencillas.

Aunque por otro lado, dibujar manga era difícil.

Si, eso era básicamente lo que estaba haciendo justo ahora.

Su caligrafía para hacer Fūinjutsu era perfecta, así que no le temblaba la mano a la hora de hacer los trazos, pero cuando hacía dibujos no se trataba solo de escribir símbolos, sino formas, y los pinceles que normalmente usaba ahora eran más finos, también usando lápices, plumas, borradores, reglas y una cantidad tan enorme de utensilios que se sentían como que fueran demasiado.

Ahh, y era un manga Shoujo.

Agarro unas papas fritas al mismo tiempo que terminaba de dibujar la pagina 30—Ahora que lo pienso, no se si debería dejar a mi viejo editor cerca de esto— murmuro para si mismo al recordar a su, ridículamente feliz, editor de manga.

Lo despreciaba con la ira de mil soles blancos.

Su actual editor era más serio y profesional—¡Hey, papa!

—¿Mmmm?— la cabeza de Naruto se giro para ver como Issei llegaba de adentro de la casa y se montaba en su espalda como un coala.

—¿Qué haces?— pregunto sentado justo sobre su cabeza, viendo el conjunto de paginas que el Ootsutsuki pasaba de un lado a otro, revisándolas.

Al terminar, metió las hojas dentro de un folder ordenadamente—Terminando de hacer mi propio manga… ¿Qué hay de ti?

El pequeño le palmeo un par de veces la cabeza, como si fuese un tambor—Casi nada, salí con Ishtar ayer, y ella aun no se ha despertado después de lo noche.

Alzando ambas cejas, el peliplata le dio una mirada silenciosa a su hijo—¿Y que sería lo de anoche?

Issei le saco la lengua, como en una especie de burla—¿En verdad quieres saber?

—…Ahhh, eres un mocoso precoz.

Soltando un suspiro ante la risa del pequeño castaño, Naruto solo pudo negar—Además de dibujar un manga para mujeres, ¿Qué otra cosa haces?

—…Ahora que lo dices me doy cuenta que nada— el Ootsutsuki se acomodo tranquilo en su silla… antes de notar que sus bolsa de papas ya no estaban.

Issei ya no estaba en su espalda, y en vez de eso estaba caminando de nuevo dentro, comiendo su bolsa de papas—Bueno, te dejo viejo. Espero que te desocupes de dibujar romances cursis.

—¡Mocoso!— mascullo el peliplata agitando su puño amenazadoramente, tanto por insultarle, a él, a su obra y robarle la comida.

Queriendo calmarse, el peliplata solo exhalo é inhalo para calmarse.

Ese chico lo iba a terminar matando un día.

De repente, Naruto no noto como pasaban los minutos, ahora acostado sobre una silla, alzo la cabeza al cielo, con los ojos cerrados.

—…Vegeena— exclamo con una leve fuerza al aire.

En menos de un nanosegundo, la Saiyajin ya se encontraba acostada justo sobre él—¿Me llamaste~?— canturreo con sus ojos brillantes, amorosos y obedientes.

Algo sorprendido por su rapidez, el Ootsutsuki se limito a abrazarla de la cadera con un brazo—Solamente… quería que me respondieras algo.

Ella, como una especie de cachorra, le lamio el cuello—¿Qué deseas… lick~… saber?

Antes que algo se fuera de la borda, el peliplata la agarro de la cola de mono que mantenía enrollada en su cintura. Para que la viera temblar bastante justo el momento en que la agarro, casi convulsionando—¿Hay más Saiyajins de los que no me hayas contado?— pregunto con tono más mordaz que el normal.

Pudo ver el aliento salir de los labios rosados de ella, al mismo tiempo que miraba como sus ojos retrocedían a la parte trasera de su cráneo—N-Noooo.

—¿Te importaría explicarme entonces porque siento una subida y bajada de Ki en Ei no Kuni, además de que muchos desaparecieron?

—No lo… ahhh… se…

Ella no le mentiría, al menos ya no, con una mirada nublada, parecía más que todo temerosa de su enojo.

Y por eso soltó la cola de ella.

Se sentó mientras se acomodaba, mirando a un lado para ver a la orgullosa Saiyajin mirarle como una mansa cachorra. Y con un suspiro, se paro de su asiento—Dile a Issei y los demás que fui a investigar unas cuantas cosas. Que hagan lo que hagan, no me sigan.

En literalmente, un instante después, Naruto desapareció de allí.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **_** ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ **_**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Cuando sus pies tocaron finalmente la tierra, el olor a carne quemada inundó su nariz, haciendo que empezara a caminar por el lugar, viendo a su alrededor.

Los cadáveres a su alrededor le daban un indicio de quien era la persona que estaba buscando.

Sus ojos pasaban por las armaduras cuyos diseños eran para nada algo que encontrarías en la tierra, las colas en sus cinturas, flácidas y lánguidas, los denotaban como Saiyajins, cadáveres de ellos, además de ello, a su alrededor el aire era espeso, contaminado con el olor a muertos, haciendo que su cabello se agitase levemente.

Al mismo tiempo, casi como un reflejo, la cola de mono que normalmente guardaba dentro de sus pantalones salió, con un el mismo color que su cabello, tintineando con cada paso que daba.

—¿Ohhh? ¿Qué es eso que veo allí, una cola?— pregunto una voz rasposa en el aire, sus pasos y esa voz siendo los únicos sonidos que había. Y sus ojos cayeron sobre un hombre en especifico que allí había—. Parece que me encontré con otro Saiyajin para jugar… ¡Jajaja!

Un cabello blanco plateado, inhumanamente similar al suyo, erizado, con picos enormes que parecían desafiar la gravedad. Tenía unas especies de picos negros sobresaliendo de sus nudillos, cabeza y mentón, sus ojos amarillos tenían la esclerótica roja como la sangre, con el izquierdo poseyendo una cicatriz recta, vestía una especie de Dogi de batalla color verde y negro con botas azules llevando una cuerda roja en ellos, era musculoso, y alto, con las protuberancias en su rostro, la cicatriz y la mirada de un demente en sus ojos, era intimidante.

Debajo de su pie, estaba la cabeza de una mujer Saiyajin se encontraba, cubierta de cicatrices de guerras pasadas, que la marcaban como una soldado capaz curtida en años de entrenamiento.

Y allí estaba, con el pie de aquel hombre… de aquel monstruo, sobre su cabeza.

—¿Qué si lo soy?— se aventuro a preguntar, viendo que de los hombres y mujeres Saiyajin que allí habían, todos estaban muertos a excepción de la mujer pisoteada.

Una cola del mismo color blanco se balanceo en la espalda del monstruo—No un Saiyajin entonces, sin embargo, pareces tener todas las cualidades…— susurro con una sonrisa leve que mostraba sus dientes afilados y blancos—. Aun así, hay algo extraño acerca de ti, algo… familiar— esos ojos inhumanos brillaron en la oscuridad, como vidrieras de vino hervido, con una ladina sonrisa en su cara—. Te conozco.

—¿Quién eres tu?— pregunto esta vez Naruto, con una leve capa de Chakra y Ki desprendiéndose de su cuerpo—. Aun más importante, ¿Por qué masacraste a estos Saiyajin?— pregunto irguiéndose en una pose de combate.

Hubo unos segundos de genuina sorpresa en la cara del peliblanco, antes de que soltara una carcajada sonora, llena con la locura que tenía plasmada en la cara, con los hombros subiendo y bajando erraticamente ante la risa—¡Tienes que estar bromeando! ¿Un Saiyajin preguntándome porque mato a los débiles?— cuestiono sarcásticamente, riéndose como un desquiciado, como si le acabasen de decir que el cielo era violeta—. ¡Que ridículo!

—…

El peliplata mantuvo silencio, mirando el pie del monstruo se restregaba sobre el pelo negro de la mujer llena de cicatrices, ejerciendo una presión que haría que cualquier humano se volviese una pulpa de sesos.

La sonrisa del Ojiamarillo desapareció, mostrando una expresión sería—Quien soy y como llegue aquí siguen siendo un misterio para mi, aparentemente mis memorias están bastante difusas— acerando la mano a su cara, se sostuvo la frente, pareciendo frustrado—. No puedo recordar demasiado, pero lo que si se es que no soy de esta dimensión. Pero el solo hecho de verte parece despertar bastantes recuerdos. Estoy seguro que tu me dejaras saber más de quien soy.

La imagen de un niño con el mismo cabello que el tenía abrazando llorando el cadáver de una mujer peliblanca mientras a la distancia se podían ver dos rojizos ojos mirándole con burla era una imagen que pareció quedarse plasmada en su cabeza.

—Por la cantidad de cuerpos que te rodean— empezó a hablar el peliplata, mientras sus ojos pasaban lentamente a la mezcla que poseía del Rinnegan, Tenseigan y Noryokugan—. Puedo decir que ya has aprendido suficientes cosas por hoy, pero una lección final no esta de sobra.

Poniendo su pie sobre la espalda de la mujer Saiyajin, el peliblanco recargo su brazo sobre su rodilla, haciéndola caerse completamente—Que curioso, aparentemente no me consideras un peligro. Estas míseras piezas de carne Saiyajin eran iguales. Aunque debo admitir, tu compartes la misma fuerza de aquel que me derro… ¡Aahh!— hubo un segundo en el que Naruto se tenso, justo cuando miro abrir los ojos, con incredulidad y realización, antes de escucharle soltar un gruñido gutural y fruncir su cara—De aquel que me derroto…

—Te gusta hablar por lo que veo, pero no me dices nada— declaro Naruto poniéndose en la pose del Shinra Choten.

Mirando a su alrededor, el peliblanco se limito a patear con indiferencia a la mujer bajo sus pies—Mi nombre— susurro para si mismo, observando los cadáveres con desdén—. Eso es lo que estos desperdicios de carne Saiyajin querían saber, lo que **tu** quieres saber. Algo tan trivial como un nombre no es importante si de todas formas morirás, y sin embargo para ellos era tan importante saberlo. Nada importante saberlo en una batalla. O tal vez solo fue para darle cerradura a sus asuntos antes de morir.

—¡AAAAAHHH!— grito la Saiyajin cuando el peliblanco, acuclillándose, la miro con esa sonrisa que parecía apunto de partirle el rostro a la mitad.

—¿Valió la pena saberlo? ¿Era importante para ustedes saberlo?— pregunto con sadismo, deleitándose al ver el miedo marcado en el rostro de la mujer—. Vuelve con tus amos y diles… diles de mi nombre, diles para que puedan sentir el mismo terror que sientes ahora mismo. Diles el nombre… de **Xicor**.

—…Nunca oí de ti.

Con la boca movida en una especie de puchero ante las palabras indiferentes de Naruto, antes de verlo encogerse de hombros—Primera vez para todo.

Y en menos de un milisegundo, ambos se lanzaron a pelear sin decir una sola palabra más.

 **Saiyan Enigma – Xicor's Theme**

Puños volaron a la cara, pecho y extremidades del contrario, al mismo tiempo que con cada choque, las fuerzas de ambos se contrarrestaban. Más sin embargo, no perfectamente.

Apenas el primer golpe genero que el bosque, y todo a cuatro kilómetros a la redonda fuera mandado a volar, con un cráter colosal donde recién habían conectado el golpe.

El cabello de ambos agitándose por la inercia, conectando una patada al hombro de Xicor, el cabello de Naruto tornándose rubio antes de interceptar una patada giratoria, en donde el talón del pie mantenía una esfera de ki que le dio en la cara.

Viéndolo volar hacía abajo recubierto por una flama de Ki color morado, no perdió un solo instante para que su cabello pasase a ser tan largo que llegaba más allá de su cintura, con sus cejas desaparecidas, empezó a disparar ráfagas de Ki a quemarropa, teniendo la oportunidad, lanzando también disparos de antimateria concentrada que eran esquivados con facilidad.

Había pasado un nanosegundo.

 **(Father! I am just a misled boy)**

El puño de Xicor se encontró con la pierna de Naruto, el espacio entre sus puños doblándose y crujiendo solo por el impacto, los mares cercanos al continente del vapor alzándose lejos de las costas a cientos de miles de kilómetros lejos.

Una estela dorada y una morada surcaban los cielos, no solo de Mushi no Kuni, sino en toda la alianza de los cuatro reinos, e incluso desde Gaikikengakure se podía observar dos estelas surcando cada lugar del planeta en instantes tan breves como un pensamiento.

 **(Full of power with no direction!)**

La estela dorada paso a ser de color verde, al mismo tiempo que un Kamehameha era lanzado contra Naruto, y este respondía con una cuchilla negra de Genshiku que lo partió a la mitad. Mandándolo contra los cielos.

 **(I will follow my own path to Strengh!)**

Desde Gaikikengakure se podía observar dos estelas que salían del planeta hasta el espacio, y sin embargo, iban a una velocidad tal que sería imposible para un ser humano procesarlo.

Un Xicor con la camisa de su Gi verde destrozada usaba una extraña forma de teletransportación para esquivar las bolas de plasma lanzadas por Naruto, danzando por el espacio como dos estelas de luz.

 **(** _ **In the End)**_

Surcando miles de millones de kilómetros entre planetas en nada más que meros segundos termino con ellos aterrizando sobre la superficie del anteriormente planeta rojo, cada uno en un polo distinto.

 **(ALL SHALL FALL TO MY HAND)**

Lo ultimo que se podría ver de es combate sería un gigantesco simio de color blanco y ojos verdes enfrentarse a una monstruosidad de diez colas.


	31. Capitulo 30: Instintos

**.**

 **Para** **Angel Arcano92**

Me hiciste buscarla we xd

 **Para Arrai**

Gracias, tratare y pronto 7u7

 **Para Gonzox-kun**

Eso sera otra vez, que la unica razón por la que no puse la pelea completa es por fata de inspiración xd

 **Para Kirinkirito**

Jaja, con que de allí salio el sobrenombre xd Pero bueno, me he estado leyendo fanfics para ver si puedo hacer a Sasuke aun más mierda de lo que ya es, y aun más importante, soy de hacer referencias a kis otros fics cuando puedo xd

 **Para** **swid16kawail**

Lo hare pronto... o tratare, pero bueno, ese sera mi fic más apegado al canon :b

 **Para** **Diegoxx24**

Naruto con existir excita a Vegeena we v:

De hecho, en este cap aparece, o bueno, una parte de él. Es como en anterior fic cuando lo menciono en un cap y aparece a pelear al siguete xd

Fuerza fisica: Incalculable

Velocidad: Variable infinitamente

Resistencia: Debido a que su chakra nunca se gasta, su resistencia en cuestion de estamina es ininita (aunque su cuepo se puede cansar) su resistencia fisica es variable, pero increiblemente duradero.

 **Para** **Omega554**

Gracias xd

 **Para** **Alex-Flyppy**

Espero que esta actualización te guste : D

Digamos que Naruto es su "senpai" en algunas cosas XD

La razón de porque Xicor llego a Ei no Kuni y los Saiyajins llegaran tan rapido tiene sus motivos, los cuales seran explicados pronto, pero tienen algo que ver con Razzley

 **Para Alastor**

En el futuro tal vez lo haga, eso, o de plano meto cosas y personajes de DC en este fic :b

 **Para Son Dexex**

Tranquilo we, la demanda de Crunchycroll fue porque habian subido su contenido sin permiso, Animeyt de plano lo demando Toei por subir la peles de Broly pero regreso como Tioanime.

El resto lo respondi por PM xd

 **Para Guest(1)**

The Omega ( y luego simbolo griego de omega) y esta en numero 7

 **Para** **cristian870**

Ya respondido en PM, se me olvido la respuesta xd

 **Para Guest (2)**

Ufff, con tanto que le he pesto a este fic lo teminare como a los 200 capitulos xD, pero gracias por tu apoyo, tu review y los de los demás fics :D

 **Los personajes que aparecen en este cap son de The Legend of Demons and Gods, busquenlo, es una serie china asombrosa.**

 **Reviews contestados, vamos a la...**

 **ACCIÓN**

* * *

 **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

 **Capitulo 30**

 **Instintos**

 **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **_** ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ **_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Naruto nado en lava.

Esa sería la mejor definición de su estado actual.

Con una sola mano, se empujo en un océano de completa roca fundida, flotaba en ella hasta llegar a la superficie, su mano sujetando una enorme piedra en el cráter en el que había entrado.

Imari, el antiguo planeta rojo, estaba en un estado casi destruido después de que su pelea con Xicor.

No sabía donde había terminado el Saiyajin con aquella fuerza descomunal, pero actualmente no le importaba.

Se dejo caer en la roca del lugar, su cara chocando contra la tierra antes de girarse boca arriba—Carajo— murmuro para si mismo, girando su mirada para ver como su brazo derecho actualmente era por completo un simple muñón sangrante, los huesos negros de Methrochronium teniendo trozos de carne pegada.

Necesitaba a Alpha.

Y un plato de Ramen.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **_** ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ **_**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Cinco días en total fue lo que tuvo que viajar Naruto en una nave enviada por Terra, dos días para que llegara a Imari y dos días para que regresara a la tierra… y un día que se quedo dormido adentro de la nave.

Aterrizo en algún lado del desierto de Kaze no Kuni, y se rasco la cabeza, mirando a sus alrededores. Luego empezó a caminar a velocidad normal en el desierto, parecía bastante paciente por llegar de nuevo a su casa.

En total, ocho días fue lo que se tardo en regresar a Konoha, haciendo 13 días los que estuvo fuera de la aldea.

—Ñhom— se podía ver en los bosques de la Región Sur de Konoha como un peliplata muy conocido caminaba con un palillo de carne en una mano, masticándolo de lo más tranquilo del mundo, a pesar de que fuera ya de noche.

Naruto masticaba la carne de algún animal que encontró por allí, acababa de regresar de un viaje Nami, pues se termino perdiendo y de alguna manera termino en Mizu no Kuni, al otro lado de los países elementales.

Por el lado bueno, paso saludando a Inari, Tsunami y al viejo Tazuna, y se quedo dos días con ellos.

Sin duda que alguno de los que le conocía iba a golpearlo por ello, probablemente sus chicas.

Al llegar a los muros de metal negro de la aldea, el peliplata se limito a usar su Movimiento Cuántico para pasar al otro lado sin el menor problema.

Y luego trago su carne.

—Me perdí los exámenes Chūnin— murmuro para si mismo, ya del otro lado de los muros de la aldea, antes de encogerse de hombros—. Sakura lo habrá hecho bien, me pregunto como le habrá ido al resto.

Todo estaba bastante oscuro en el área donde el Ootsutsuki entro, normalmente, las personas que estaban despiertas a esas horas eran contrabandistas del Barrio Rojo. Sin embargo, esos estaban en la región central de la aldea, Naruto estaba en la región sur, donde normalmente solo habían bosques, animales, y criaturas de la mayor diversidad en el mundo.

Mirando unas cuantas medusas fluorescentes flotando en el aire, Naruto camino con tranquilidad sobre el pasto, meditativo.

 _¿Debería de ir a las tiendas de subastas de Enkagakure pronto? Oí que hay cosas nuevas muy interesantes._ Claro, sus pensamientos no tenían nada que ver con su situación actual. _Ahh, esa es Sayuri._

Haciendo la mirada a un lado, el Ootsutsuki noto como encima de un enorme risco estaba una muy conocida Uchiha, practicando unas katas de un estilo de combate, soltando pequeñas bolas de fuego cada que lanzaba una patada o un golpe.

Y luego siguió caminando.

O bueno… trato.

 _Vamoooos, aun no le quitan el sello de su memoriaaa… incluso así, no tienes porque regresar, solo déjala en paz, no eres su amigo, no eres nada de ella, te ha estado insultando y molestando desde que tenías cuatro años, no tienes porque acercarte a ella y ayudarla._

—Hey, Sayu. ¿Qué estas haciendo?

 _¡Maldito pinche pendejo blando! ¡Eres un puto idiota!_ Le dijo el cerebro de Naruto a su dueño.

El peliplata se mantuvo con las manos en los bolsillos y una expresión neutra en su cara, Usando la luz de la luna para ver, vio la cara de ella al momento que le hablaba—¡AAPP!

No fue algo elegante de ver.

Tenía los ojos abiertos, con el cuerpo crispado, sus largas pestañas temblaron ligeramente y tenía las cejas delgadas.

Con una piel blanca impecable que brillaba intensamente con un tono rosado saludable y ricos y delicados labios, la belleza de ella se denoto a pesar de todo.

Naruto conocía a un par de mujeres Uchihas en las afueras de Konoha, la mayoría eran mayores, casi de la edad de Mikoto, pero ella y su madre poseían dos tipos de belleza distintas.

Mikoto por ejemplo, poseía una silenciosa elegancia, como una bella flor violeta.

Mientras que Sayuri era encantadora y orgullosa, con una mirada seductora y glamorosa, como una rosa con espinas.

—¿¡Qué estas haciendo aquí!?

El peliplata noto que estaba demasiado concentrado en ver la apariencia de Sayuri como para notar como ella se recompuso de golpe, señalándole acusadoramente.

—Pasaba por aquí, literalmente estaba detrás de ti sin que me sintieras. Además, yo pregunte primero— declaro el peliplata acusadoramente, tenía que bajar la mirada un poco para verla a la cara, era unos 15 centímetros más alta que ella al igual que con Sasuke, aunque ellos eran mayores en edad que él.

La expresión facial de ella era escalofriantemente fría. A través de la luz de la luna, con los ojos totalmente alerta y con un indescriptible encanto en ellos, Naruto noto que ella seguía siendo la misma mocosa arrogante que le agradaba molestar.

Aunque sólo tenía trece años, se podría considerar como una bella adolescente, poco le faltaba para cumplir catorce. El área del pecho de la chaqueta de cuero estaba ligeramente abultada. A su edad, debía de estar definitivamente orgullosa de ello.

—Entrenaba un estilo de pelea que Okaa-san me mostro, y este es el único lugar donde podría entrenar sin quemar algo— indico la pelinegra, dando más información información de la que creía.

 _Ella sin duda que le prendió fuego a algo y Mikoto la mando aquí._ Pensó el peliplata con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¡Hmph!— ante la mirada de "no te creo nada" del peliplata, la Uchiha le dio mala cara con el gruñido característico de su familia.

El peliplata sonrió levemente, cuando ella ponía mala cara, sus delicados labios tenían un indescriptible encanto en ellos.

Tenía la mente de alguien mucho más viejo que alguien como Tsunade, ella era más o menos una niña ante sus ojos, por lo que los sentimientos por la belleza de Sayuri eran simples apreciaciones.

Él apreciaba su belleza y cómo había trabajado tan duro. Simplemente con su apariencia, podía alcanzar una posición alta, sin embargo, ella seguía confiando en su propia fuerza para hacer las cosas.

Era una pena que estuviera usando el método equivocado.

―¡Si no vas a hacer nada vete y deja de estorbar!— ella proclamo fríamente mientras miraba al peliplata con ojos molestos.

El Ojimixto sabia que a ella no le gustaba ser interrumpida por otros. Ella tenía una mirada que alejaba a gente a miles de millas, y debido a que ella raramente se asociaba con sus compañeros, especialmente los chicos, la amigable ella parecía un milagro de una vez en la vida.

―Me iré de inmediato― contesto el peliplata alzando las manos a forma de defensa, pero luego empezó a verla de arriba a abajo.

Y las cejas de ella se crisparon.

 _La forma en la que el Dobe me esta viendo… ¡Que descarado!_ Ella no podía evitar el sentirse de alguna forma enojada. Habían muchos chicos tras de ella en la academia, pero siempre los había ignorado. Ella solo quería concentrarse en su entrenamiento. Por tanto, las acciones actuales de Naruto no eran diferentes a la de los otros chicos que la molestaban. ¡Era simplemente odioso!

―¿Todavía no te has ido?— Sayuri no estaba para nada feliz, eso se podía decir debido a su tono.

La mirada del peliplata termino yendo a las piernas de ella, no estaba llevando ningún calzado, y se podían contemplar un par de piernas delgadas, cremosas, siendo iluminadas por la luz de luna, las cuales estaban ligeramente rojas.

―Cuando llega la noche, ¿No sientes que tus piernas estuvieran siendo quemadas por fuego?

La pelinegra se detuvo de repente, congelada—…¿Cómo lo…?

—No solo tus piernas se sienten como si estuvieran siendo quemadas, el resto de tu cuerpo se siente extremadamente frio. Todos los días a la mitad de la noche deberías sentir como si tu cuerpo se estuviera convirtiendo en cenizas. Eso debería ser terriblemente doloroso, incluso entrenar tu Chakra no sería muy fácil, ¿verdad?

Notando como la cara de la Ojinegra se convertía en una expresión de sorpresa, el peliplata tuvo todo lo que necesitaba saber. Pero no Sayuri—¿Por qué… sabes todo eso?

Naruto se rasco la mejilla, con algo de indiferencia—Se llama "Enfermedad Glacial" le da a usuarios de Katon cuando encuentran a un usuario de una naturaleza elemental contraproducente con la suya, o bueno, normalmente sucede si dicho Chakra se introduce en el cuerpo.

En la mente de Sayuri, la imagen de Haku apareció en su cabeza—Entonces… ¿Por qué Nii-san no tiene esto también?

—Sasuke tiene como afinidad primaría el rayo, y la secundaría el fuego, tu eres lo contrario, eres más fuego que rayo, te afecta más a ti— declaro el peliplata con la Uchiha dándole la espalda—. Al entrenar en la noche, la enfermedad permitirá al frio entrar a tu cuerpo, bloqueando las venas, en casos ligeros, la persona queda seriamente enferma por un tiempo, y en casos serios, causaría que el cuerpo explote… En adición a esos síntomas, tu cuerpo debería tener hematomas en ciertas áreas. Y deberían ser extremadamente dolorosos… no desaparecerán simplemente, de hecho, deberían estar esparciéndose por todo tu cuerpo.

Sayuri bajo la mirada, con una expresión incrédula al oír que se estaba exponiendo a si misma a la muerte.

—Tus flamas son demasiado débiles por una razón, tal vez porque has estado practicando Katon, el Chakra de fuego en tu sistema es capaz de alentar que el Chakra de hielo te afecte…

Con cada palabra Tenía sus puños apretados fuertemente, y sus ojos enrojecidos. Ella era fuerte física y emocionalmente, pero después de escuchar esas palabras, ella no pudo aguantar el golpe.

Si Naruto pudo decir que tipo de enfermedad ella tenía con solo una mirada. Lo que él dijo no debería estar mal.

―Do…Naruto, desde que sabes qué tipo de enfermedad tengo, tu deberías saber cómo tratarla, ¿Verdad?— la pregunta de Sayuri sonó algo… asustada, ella sin saberlo dejo su apariencia helada de antes y le suplico―¿Puedes ayudarme?

 _Después de todo, ella es sólo una niña de trece años._ Pensó Naruto, suspirando.

Sayuri tenía una dura personalidad y raramente pedía por la ayuda de otros.

 _Maldita sea, me volví blando._ Después de escuchar que ella le estaba pidiendo ayuda, de pronto el sintió su corazón volverse más blando. Él estaba en silencio, solo por un segundo, antes de que el dijera―Puedes ir a buscarla en la librería de la Aldea. Enfermedad Glacial, no es difícil de recordar.

Al oírle, las esperanzas de Sayuri se habían levantado de nuevo―¿Cómo puede ser tratada?

Los dos se sentaron sobre el pasto helado, cruzados de piernas, con Naruto sosteniendo su mentón―La técnica Daoyin debe ser usada para masajear las áreas afectadas, para disipar los hematomas. El medicamento es preparado con la combinación de Hierba de Rayas Doradas con Hierba del Cielo Imperial, debe ser consumida diariamente, en tu condición, por un par de semanas aproximadamente. Diez días serían suficientes para que estés completamente recuperada de la enfermedad.

―¿Técnica Daoyin?— Sayuri frunciendo las cejas. Los Uchiha en especifico no eran expertos en medicina, aunque sabían lo necesario, no tenía conocimiento de esa cosa que acababa de decir.

―En adición a esos tratamientos, también te debes de asegurar de no entrenar en el futuro tu Chakra por las noches— respondió mientras se levantaba―. Muéstrame tu estilo de combate, hay cosas que quiero comprobar.

En respuesta, ella le miro de forma desconfiada antes de pensarlo, no era lo suficientemente cercana para mostrarle a un extraño un estilo de combate de su familia, sentiría que simplemente estuviera tratando de engañarla. Pero ella, después de ver la expresión de Naruto, no pudo evitar sentir un sentido de confianza en su corazón.

El peliplata noto como ella alzaba una mano, mostrando un anillo de color azul en su mano.

Un Anillo Espacial, era parecido a un pergamino de sellado en la medida que tenían un sello para almacenar cosas de un respectivo tamaño, solamente que funcionaba más rápido y versátil que uno, además de más fácil de hacer.

Ella saco el pergamino de las kata del Puño de Fuego que estaba usando de su anillo contenedor y se lo entrego. Era solo un pedazo de papel antiguo, con unas palabras densamente escritas en él.

Cuando el peliplata recibió el pergamino de ella, el accidentalmente tocó la parte posterior de sus manos de color pálido, pero a Naruto no le importó. En cambio, él estaba quietamente leyendo el pergamino.

Después de que sus manos fueran tocadas, Sayuri rápidamente retrajo su mano y sintió su corazón latir rápidamente, su humor estaba en un lio.

Cuando ella levanto su cabeza, sin embargo, vio que el peliplata ni siquiera había notado su reacción cuando sus manos se tocaron y ella se sintió un poco aliviada. La expresión de el peliplata cuando el miro al pergamino, era especialmente seria―Esto si que es un estilo de combate estúpido.

―¿Qué dijiste?— pregunto ella apenas escucho a Naruto, solo escuchando la parte de estúpido.

―Nada— el peliplata movió su mano en el aire, quitándole peso a sus palabra . ―Esta técnica de combate cuerpo a cuerpo es muy pobre. Esto dañara probablemente los meridianos de tu red de Chakra mientras prácticas. La razón principal de que tu enfermedad no este curada puede ser largamente atribuida a esta técnica de cultivación. Cambiando las katas de **Alma Psíquica** a **Psíquico Celestial** y la de **Llamas Carmesís** a **Llamas Zafiro** …— así, el Ootsutsuki continuo hablando, alterando las técnicas del pergamino hasta que no fuera reconocible, sacando una pluma delos aretes en sus orejas.

Mientras escuchaba al peliplata, Sayuri miro alteraba su técnica familiar, se sintió de alguna forma poco convencida. Ese Taijutsu fue pasado por sus ancestros. Estaba estimada como algo que solo los de la familia central era capaz de aprender, en la colección de su familia respecto a técnicas de combate.

¿Cómo podía dejar que fuera alterada al antojo del Dobe?

Aun así, escucho a cada palabra de este.

Ella era después de todo, una practicadora de esa técnica, por eso ella tenía un poco de experiencia en las cosas sobre otras temáticas de combate. Gradualmente, se dio cuenta que las modificaciones que hacía Naruto no estaban para nada mal.

De hecho, las modificaciones hicieron sus movimientos mucho mejores que el original.

―Oye, ¿Puedes repetirlo? ¡Necesito recordar todo lo que dijiste!

―Ah… claro, supongo que me quedo demasiado inmiscuido— después de alentar un poco la velocidad para hablar, el peliplata le mostro a ella todos los cambios a su estilo de combate e incluso los lugares a donde redirigir su Chakra.

La pelinegra trago levemente nerviosa, sus mejillas algo rojas—Oye… Naruto , ¿Tú conoces esa técnica Daoying?— no mentiría, aunque le asombraba la nueva forma de combate que el Ojimixto le mostro, no la podría usar si no trataba su enfermedad primero.

―Por supuesto que la sé— dijo con obviedad, para luego rascarse la nariz con algo de pena―. Pero… la técnica Daoying requiere contacto directo con el hematoma. No sería apropiado si yo soy quien la hace.

—Bueno… no me molesta tanto que seas tu el que lo haga, siento que… ni siquiera se porque, pero confió en ti.

El peliplata se crispo con fuerza ante lo que le acababa de decir, sintiendo algo de pena por lo que le dijo, suspiro encogiéndose de hombros—De acuerdo, te ayudare , te tratare cada tres días. Haz lo que te dije cuando vuelvas. Si comes esas hierbas y descansas debidamente estarás bien.

—Umm— asintió ella haciendo un sonido muy curioso.

Cruzado de brazos, el Ootsutsuki pregunto firmemente—¿Dónde se encuentra tu herida?

Las mejillas de la pelinegra se tiñeron de rojo ligeramente y sus ojos apuntaron hacia la parte trasera de su pie.

―Hay una aquí.

Naruto tuvo que bajar su cabeza para verla. El vio una mancha de color morado en la parte superior de una de las piernas blancas de Sayuri. El hematoma ya era serio―…Vaya, no pensé que estuviera tan mal— murmuro el Ootsutsuki con el ceño fruncido.

Seguidamente, extendió dos dedos de la mano derecha, una flama dorada apareciendo en la punta de estos, y con la otra mano sujeto el pie de ella— **Gulp…**

Cuando la escucho tragar saliva con algo de fuerza, el peliplata considero primero calmar a la chica que ayudaba—Dolerá al principio— no era bueno en ello—. Pero tratare de que pase el dolor rápido lo más rápido posible, eres fuerte, así que aguanta.

—I-Idiota, no le dices eso a una chica a oscuras— declaro Sayuri cerrando un ojo por el dolor justo cuando los dedos brillantes del peliplata se pusieron sobre su herida.

—Ni el hielo puede cerrarte la boca, ¿eh?

Sayuri no le respondió, solo bajo su cabeza. Sus mejillas sonrojadas, y sin poder evitar sentir un raro sentimiento en su corazón.

El rostro sonrojado de ella era especialmente encantador. Esto hacia al peliplata querer alejarse un poco. Aun cuando ella solo tenía trece años, ya era bastante encantadora.

Bajo el gentil masaje, la Uchiha sintió un intenso dolor al comienzo pero pronto empezó a remplazarlo un sentido de calor proveniente de los dedos de Naruto. Después de un tiempo, ella sintió un hormigueo de calor en su pie, Haciéndola sentir picazón, la cual fue remplazada con un entumecimiento acogedor.

No pudo evitar dejar salir un pequeño "Ah~", que la hizo sentir extremadamente avergonzada.

El hematoma había estado por seis a siete meses ya. Con el tiempo, ella sentiría un terrible dolor proveniente de él.

Y lo había aguantando este dolor con poder de voluntad todo el tiempo. Aun así, no importa cuánto aguantara, el dolor la había estado torturando.

Pensó que al tratar este hematoma la haría sentir incomoda y con dolor, pero, para su sorpresa, el masaje de Naruto era muy gentil. Ella sintió que el dolor que la estaba atormentando todo el tiempo estaba siendo aliviado por mucho. Ella no pudo evitar el llorar ligeramente del alivio por ello.

La cara de Naruto se puso roja, con expresión seria.

Dos niños de 13 años, una soltando gemidos, sonrojada y llorando.

Nop, no era una buena imagen.

―Listo— dijo mientras finalizaba el masaje―. Por los próximos días, habrán rastros de dolor, pero todos lo que tienes que hacer es descansar y estarás bien.

―Emm.. oye Naruto…— dijo ella, crispando al peliplata ante el tono con el que le llamó. De pronto, las mejillas de ella se sonrojaron en gran medida, y aun así continúo―. Todavía tengo otro hematoma, puedes masajearlo, ¿También?

―...¿En dónde está?

La Uchiha sintió su corazón latir fuerte, haciéndola tragar. Apretando sus dientes, ella empezó a soltar los botones de su camisa. Viendo las acciones de la pelinegra, Naruto pudo evitar el sentirse avergonzado.

Se froto la nariz con una mano―Esto no se ve bien… me siento como un pedófilo.

Sayuri lentamente removía su camisa. En vez de llevar una camisa azul como siempre, llevaba una de botones.

El primer botón, entonces el segundo. La piel suave de jade ya era visible, brillando con la luz de luna.

Después de que el quinto botón fuera soltado, las curvas perfectas de ella eran absolutamente aplastantes para su edad.

Su fría figura tenía una incomparable belleza a la luz de la luna, unos generosos pechos copa CC+ eran visibles en ella, tapados por un top de color negro.

Calmando sus hormonas por un momento, el peliplata llevo sus ojos a las costillas de ella. En la quinta costilla baja había un hematoma extremadamente horrible. Aun cuando solo era del tamaño de un pulgar, el color del hematoma era muy profundo.

Extendió su mano, y puso justo allí sus dedos con la flama dorada.

La piel de Sayuri era tan fría como el agua. Su bien proporcionado cuerpo tenía una textura de piel indescriptible, la cual él sintió por sus manos, haciendo a su corazón latir con fuerza.

Levanto su cabeza para mirar el rostro de la pelinegra.

Estaba completamente roja, casi como si ella hubiera tomado un trago de alcohol, dándole un sentido de Inexpresable belleza. Viéndola desde arriba, uno podía ver los increíble hombros de ella con su piel blanca, y sintió una fragancia de una mujer viniendo de ella.

Tímidamente, los dos no hablaron y los arboles estaban callados y serenos.

Sayuri podía sentir el calor de la palma de Naruto. Desde niña hasta ahora, él era el primer chico que ha sido tan íntimo con su cuerpo. Justo ahora, su camisa estaba casi removida, relevando una gran cantidad de su piel, haciéndola sentir tímida.

Aun cuando se hacía la fuerte. En el silencio de la noche, su corazón estaba muy solitario. Cuando estaba experimentando el incontenible dolor causado por los hematomas, quería encontrar alguien en quien apoyarse. Pero en la familia, no importa si son su hermano o madre, ella se sentía completamente indiferente, no porque fueran malos… sino porque sentía que no podía depender de ellos.

Pero en ese momento, él era el único, ella sintió, que en verdad podía confiar en Naruto.

Ella miro hacia la cara de él y se dio cuenta que en este momento, él estaba concentrado en masajearla. Esa seria actitud suya la hizo sentir gratitud, pero a la misma vez sentirse perdida.

Mientras la punta de los dedos estaba masajeándola, el accidentalmente tocaría los brazos de ella cada cierto tiempo. Ese delicado toque haría a cualquiera distraerse, incluso a una niña como ella.

Mientras el peliplata estaba cuidadosamente masajeando el hematoma con su pulgar, el tocaría ciertas partes de los puntos de acupuntura. Debido al buen proporcionado cuerpo de ella, el ocasionalmente masajearía una parte sensitiva y sentiría una parte blanda, eran sus pechos, dejando a ambos ligeramente avergonzados.

Cada cierto tiempo ella incluso sentiría un feliz entumecimiento entre sus muslos.

Sin notarlo, o tal vez notándolo, Naruto ocasionalmente tocaba los gemelos gratificados que nadie más había tocado antes, haciéndola sonrojar. El rostro que ella tenía cuando se sonrojaba era extremadamente atractivo. Los encantos de esa chica no harían nada más que embobar a todos los hombres alrededor de ella.

Después de masajearla por un largo tiempo, el peliplata dejo un gran aliento salir, cayo de trasero al suelo y dijo—¡Listo!

Sintiendo las manos de Naruto alejarse, Sayuri sintió una sensación de pérdida. Ella lo tenía que admitir, las técnicas de masaje del peliplata eran increíbles. Esto le ayudo a ella aliviar el dolor que la había estado torturando por mucho tiempo.

―Gracias— susurro mientras se abrochaba su camisa. Viendo la magnífica piel algo sudada, y las elegantes curvas desapareciendo lentamente de su vista, hizo que el Ootsutsuki finalmente se calmara completamente.

Con un rostro áspero, él dijo―Descansa bien por los próximos días. Esto debería ayudarte a aliviar el dolor. Te daré un masaje cada tres días, unas cuantas veces más y el dolor desaparecerá completamente. Trata de no usar Chakra, sobretodo en la noche. Absorber mucho aire nocturno te hará mal.

―Entendido— ella asintió con la cabeza. Obviamente, ya no se atrevería a practicar en la noche. Si no fuera por el Ootsutsuki, ella no podía imaginar que tan terrible seria la situación en el futuro. Todo su esfuerzo y trabajo duro serian en vano.

Viendo a la Uchiha sin ningún otro problema, el peliplata se levantó finalmente―Es tiempo de que me vaya… ¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa?

—…No estaría mal.

Naruto se rasco la nuca, antes de darle la espalda a ella y acuclillarse—Móntate— dijo haciendo que la pelinegra se le quedase viendo.

—No me montare sobre ti, puedo ir yo sola.

—Que hagas mucho movimiento es peligroso con tu enfermedad, es mejor que me dejes llevarte.

La Uchiha se sonrojo en gran medida, viendo la ancha espalda del peliplata—¿No hay otra forma?

El Ootsutsuki rodo los ojos, y se paro, luego dándose la vuelta y ayudando a la chica a pararse, para luego levantarla como una princesa—¿Satisfecha?— pregunto el peliplata dando un pequeño salto.

Sayuri miro a sus alrededores, ni dándose cuenta cuando Naruto la empezó a cargar, pero en vez de sonrojarse, no pudo creer lo que miro.

Se espero aterrizar unos segundos después del salto de Naruto, lo que obtuvo como respuesta fue que el peliplata literalmente estuviera volando sin molestia alguna—¿¡Como es que!?

—No preguntes, tal vez te lo explique algún día— declaro mirando hacía abajo en la aldea, concentrándose aun más en como Konoha se miraba sumamente pequeña desde el cielo, bueno, estaban bastante alto de hecho.

La cara de Sayuri no pasaba de su expresión de incredulidad, solo pudiendo agarrarse del peliplata, apegando su cuerpo contra el de él sin darse cuenta de ello—Esto… es asombroso…

—Ja… la aldea es más pequeña de lo que creí, incluso aunque se extiende por varios kilómetros.

Sus ojos parpadearon, Sayuri miro con incredulidad a Naruto al oír lo que decía—¿Estas bromeando acaso? Esto es demasiado colosal— le dijo ella incapaz de ver completamente toda la aldea.

El Ootsutsuki se quedo mirando la nada con la misma mirada algo vacía—Arriba en las estrellas, existe un planeta que llamo Sussano, mide exactamente 300 veces que el antiguo planeta tierra donde nosotros vivimos— declaro el peliplata alzando la vista al cielo—. Hace unos tres años, un idiota mato a un monstruo gigante con un ataque que conectaba el plano material con el plano astral, básicamente, mezclaba dimensiones. Eso genero que varios mundos chocaran y se agruparan.

—…— Sayuri escuchaba sin entender ni una palabra.

—Después de eso nuestro mundo se volvió 300 veces más grande que antes, afuera de las naciones elementales esta el continente del tiempo donde están los magos, el continente del vapor donde predomina la maquinaria, y el continente, el continente del enfoque donde esta Eigakure y es el más pequeño de los cuatro reinos, incluidos nosotros. Más allá de Jikan y Mushi, esta Sargón, fungiendo como el centro de todos los continentes, al menos en esta región del mundo.

El peliplata lentamente descendió al llegar cerca del barrio Uchiha, la pelinegra le escuchaba atentamente—Luego de Sargón están las montañas que se extienden por miles de millas. Yendo al extremo contrario del mundo, está un desierto sin fin de donde proviene Suna, hay un mar enorme entre ambos donde hay millones de especies marítimas, en medio de ese mar esta la isla de las flores en cielo, decenas de continentes fueron creados en el cataclismo creado por Skullky y Jally Wally, con sus aldeas, pueblos, reinos, habilidades y criaturas por descubrir, en Suna esta la pirámide negra de Nagash que esta resguardada por miles si no es que millones de Dioses del Caos y no-muertos, contiene una enorme cantidad de cosas nigromantes y puedes usarla para viajar a distintas dimensiones que se superponen o conectan entre si a la de nosotros, es decir, viajar entre universos.

Los pies del Ootsutsuki aterrizaron en el suelo suavemente, poniendo a la pelinegra con cuidado sobre el suelo—. Vaya… debes de haber viajado mucho para saber tanto del mundo— dijo ella distraidamente, ni le importaba poner sus manos sobre el pecho del peliplata, pues tenía que ponerse en la punta de los pies para poder verle bien a la cara.

—Quería ver el mundo por completo con ellos— murmuro el peliplata, girando su cabeza para ver a la luna—. Descubrirlo todo en el mundo, pelear contra muchas cosas y al final vivir una vida pacifica, ese era mi plan de vida en ese entonces— los ojos de Naruto se cerraron levemente—. A veces creo que ese sueño era muy estúpido.

—Si era tu sueño… entonces no creo que hubiera nada de mal en él— declaro ella, la luz del poste al lado de ellos eran intermitente.

Sayuri no entendió de donde vinieron esas palabras de sabiduría de repente, pero hicieron al peliplata girarse para verla, y luego, solo sonriera—…En verdad que me recuerdas a dos de las mujeres más problemáticas que he conocido en mi vida.

Ante la sonrisa de Naruto, ella se la regreso con una propia—Pues más te vale que yo lo sea más que ellas— le dijo desafiante.

—Eres la mujer más problemática que conozco, eso nadie te lo quitara— declaro Naruto con una risa.

La pelinegra le golpeo el hombro, aunque fuera como golpear una pared de metal—Usuratonkachi— le dijo con una risa igual.

Ambos simplemente se rieron, burlándose del otro como si nada.

Y luego el poste de luz al lado de ellos se apago.

Y luego Sayuri cayo de rodillas.

Y Naruto…

— **Lindo.**

 _¿Esto…?_

Como si todo su cuerpo fuera cubierto de alquitrán, el cuerpo de Naruto se congelo en medio del lugar.

 _¿Qué…?_

No, no solo era su cuerpo.

Su cerebro luchaba por mantenerse consiente, preformar algún pensamiento parecía una tarea demasiado colosal, como si todo el peso del océano estuviera presionando sobre sus hombros.

TAP. TAP

No, no era ni de cerca como el peso del océano, había estado en el fondo de allí, y ni toda la presión de todo el océano se sentiría así.

¿Así se sentía el miedo?

Sayuri estaba de rodillas, estaba pálida como un muerto, el sudor cubría su piel, su respiración era lenta y pesada, su mente difusa, se sostenía justamente el corazón al sentir que un infarto sucedería pronto o su corazón explotaría.

El sonido de sus lagrimas cayendo fue lo que despertaron a Naruto de su estupefacción, haciéndole girar su cabeza lo más lento posible.

Lo que estaba detrás suyo no era humano.

Lo que estaba detrás suyo era algo que no debería existir.

Lo que estaba detrás suyo era un monstruo.

Lo que estaba detrás suyo… era un espejo.

Los ojos del monstruo le miraban tranquilamente, rojo sobre rojo sobre un negro que comía la luz, piel pálida y cabello erizado, caras iguales y una sonrisa enorme que mostraba afilados dientes con forma de colmillos.

Su cara era igual.

Mantenía el brazo sobre el hombro de Naruto, quien aun no se había girado por completo.

No era intención asesina o algo por el estilo.

Eso fue solamente por existir.

Por existir, Sayuri ya le estaba apunto de dar un infarto, y Naruto se quedo congelado por primera vez en su vida.

Solo con verlo, la Uchiha no entendía el miedo de su cuerpo, era como un gemelo más alto de Naruto.

Y sin embargo sentía que se le iba a freír el cerebro si lo miraba.

 _Las paredes están llenas de sal y lágrimas, como el agua de mar que se desborda, pero no hay marea para controlar esta corriente; Se retuerce en lo profundo, sin ver, se ahoga en el sargasso que cubre los pisos._

 _En medio de los gritos de las gaviotas que nunca terminan, sus roncas gargantas gritan a la libertad, allí se hunde en el mar de los sargasos. Sin manos, sin brazos, sin piernas. Impotente._

 _El agua se inunda en sus pulmones y su sonrisa desesperada se abre de par en par, ya que expulsa todo el aire que hay en él y ahoga a su cerebro al ahogar sal, secando sus entrañas como un pepino podrido._

 _Y sin embargo él no muere._

El puño de Naruto impacto la cara que era igual a la suya, ni siquiera había podido ver la cara de su enemigo, solo envió un puñetazo por instinto de defensa.

La pesadilla que estaba detrás del Ootsutsuki parpadeo, y genuinamente, su carne se contrajo ante el golpe.

Fue como golpear goma, su puño prácticamente reboto cuando lo golpeo.

No le importo.

Su pie golpeo el suelo donde ambos estaban parados, y al instante, uso su Doton para mover el suelo donde estaba parado y alejarlo del lugar. Él solo floto sin que pudiera hacer un movimiento en respuesta.

No le importo.

Noto los cuernos que había en su frente, diferentes en demasía a los que el tenía en su forma liberada, y su solo pensamiento fue activar alguno de sus dojutsu para atacarle con lo que fuese. Pero su cara fue agarrada, y al instante su cuerpo entero se estampo contra la roca.

En verdad no le importo.

La tierra no le hizo nada de daño, le dolía más estar siendo agarrado con los dedos de la cosa que estaba sobre el tapándole los ojos, hasta casi aplastárselos.

— **Esto es… nuevo.**

Esa voz gutural le hizo sentir que sus huesos de Metrochronium se congelaban, las garras negras salieron de sus nudillos, y tratar de estacarle con ellos.

Antes de darse cuenta, decenas de miles, si no es que millones de hilos le sostenían, con las cuatro garras a centímetros de la cara que se veía como un espejo.

— **¿Tienes miedo… o solamente es la sorpresa de sentir a alguien de tu máximo calibre?** — todo en el se miraba tan negro, como una sombra que apenas podía discernir.

Sus 12 caminos aparecieron en un solo momento, lanzando sus puños y sus armas contra el Ojirrojo.

Todas se rompieron al tocarle, los puños del camino asura siendo destrozados al tocarle.

— **Y sin embargo no dudas en pelear al instante. No te frenas por nada.**

Y allí, Naruto lo sintió.

Como ser aplastado por toda la masa del universo.

Un aura negra cubrió a la pesadilla, mil manos salieron del aura de ese animal enfrente suyo y desgarraban su piel y carne. Naruto no pudo hacer otra cosa que mirar el abismo negro que estaba enfrente suyo.

Y ese abismo le estaba mirando de regreso.

— **Eso es nuevo~**

Dos ojos rojos miraron a uno azul y otro menos rojo, Sayuri pudo alzar la mirada cuando toda la presión fue empujada contra Naruto.

 _¿A cuantos?_ Pensó Naruto en medio de esa ansia asesina.

En Konoha, los recién nacidos lloraban.

Los dulces sueños de los niños se volvieron **pesadillas.**

Los animales empezaron a escapar sin rumbo alguno, solo queriendo alejarse.

Cada persona en el País del Fuego, pudo sentir a la criatura.

Y ni una sola podía decir donde estaba.

Como si fuera Omnipresente, se sentía en todos lados.

No solo fue el Hi no Kuni, los países elementales, la alianza de los cuatro Reinos.

Todo el mundo lo pudo sentir.

 _¿A cuantos habrá matado para llegar a este nivel?_

La Pesadilla se deshizo en menos de un segundo, tan rápido como había aparecido. Y miro su obra.

Naruto no estaba temblando de miedo, ni mucho menos se había orinado como la Uchiha enfrente suyo, solo se le quedo viendo.

Dos ojos sin vida le veían con algo de sorpresa.

Unos ojos que le hicieron sonreír.

— **Vine aquí buscando cobre y encontré platino** — declaro levantándose, mirando al Ootsutsuki enterrado en el suelo— **. Solo buscaba al trabajito genético de esa Kaioshin que se me escapo, pero tu… eres algo nuevo.**

Incluso ahora podía sentirlo, un portal dorado apuntando directamente contra su cuello, a mucha distancia, muchos más siendo creados.

Naruto de hecho si estaba asustado.

Si, estaba asustado, y le tenía miedo al Ojirrojo enfrente suyo.

Pero no se congelo por ello, no tuvo miedo al atacar.

Al contrario de eso, se esforzó aun más por quererlo matar lo más rápido posible.

Como un miasma negro, el peliplata que se paro sobre él empezó a deshacerse…¿ _Bunshin?_

— **Ahh… me proyecte aquí por una cosa que aprendí de Darkness hace tiempo, aunque puedo proyectar todo mi poder desde esto. No tengo duda de que será interesante cuando te conozca en persona, Nar…**

FLUUUUUSHHH. WOSSSHHHH. WISSHHHH

Desde todos los ángulos, decenas de armas fueron disparadas contra el peliplata, y este apenas estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca suyo, hizo que unas ondas negras aparecieran y se tragaran las armas.

— **Voy a disfrutar golpeándote más de lo que debería.**

Y tan fácil como eso, se deshizo en un alquitrán negro.

Dejando salir el aire de sus pulmones, Naruto destenso todos los músculos de su cuerpo, y empezó a respirar agitado, el sudor bajándole de la cara—…¿¡Qué…chingados… fue eso!?

La luz se encendió de nuevo, dejando al peliplata y a la pelinegra ver el panorama.

Más allá de Sayuri puesta de rodillas y Naruto estampado contra el suelo, todo estaba normal.

Naruto parpadeo, sintiendo como su pelo se mojaba contra algo.

Alzo la cabeza, y su cara se puso neutra por completo al ver un pequeño charco entre las piernas de Sayuri.

La cara de la pelinegra estaba roja como un tomate, mirando el charco debajo suyo, al mismo tiempo que sentía la mirada de Naruto sobre ella—Sayuri… ¿te…?

—No… lo digas… si me valoras en cualquier medida, Naruto, no lo digas.

—…Estas bastante sana, y te hidratas bien.

El peliplata noto como ella le miraba, las mejillas, nariz y orejas rojas como tomates, inflaba sus cachetes y pequeñas lagrimas estaban en sus ojos, evitando soltarlas mientras le daba la mirada más enojada que pudiera a Naruto.

—Ya basta fuguitas, te vas a sulfurar si sigues así— declaro Naruto levantándose mientras miraba a la Uchiha.

—Te odio— murmuro ella tratando de controlar las lagrimas en sus ojos por la pura vergüenza que sentía.

El peliplata le sonrió burlón, parándose enfrente de ella—Ya levántate, gatita miedosa— declaro extendiendo su mano hacía ella.

Sayuri le iba a golpear la mano, cuando miro como el brazo completo del peliplata temblaba de tal forma que parecía que le estaban electrocutando.

El tenía tanto o más miedo que ella.

Trago saliva sonoramente, tan roja por la vergüenza como por los nervios—So…Solo vamos a mi casa, necesito cambiarme toda la ropa.

La risa de Naruto se escucho por kilómetros durante toda la noche.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **_** ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ **_**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Como una forma de cimentar la paz entre Jikan no Kuni y Hi no Kuni, normalmente se enviaron tropas de sus diversas ramas militares para compartir las enseñanzas que había entre ambos continentes.

En el caso del País del Fuego, enviaron a los mejores ninjas médicos y maestros en los elementos.

Y, en el caso de Jikan, enviaron alquimistas.

Hierbas, medicamentos, elixires, pociones, y muchas otras cosas fueron descubiertas y creadas en Konohagakure gracias a ese tipo de maestros alquimistas.

Después de unos regaños y unos cuantos golpes de parte de… sus… chicas, Naruto se quedo pensativo, pues él y todos en la aldea habían podido sentir ese terror primigenio existiendo tan cerca de ellos.

Sin embargo, todos parecían querer ignorarlo, o mejor dicho, querían olvidarlo.

Ya no era un Shinobi, así que solamente dejo que los ninjas hicieran las cosas de ninjas, y él como un buen alienígena, haría sus cosas.

Naruto se encontraba sentado debajo de la sombra de un árbol a las afueras de un edificio blanco, cruzado de brazos y con una gota de sudor bajándole de la frente.

—¿Arashi y Sasuke están en el hospital? ¿Qué les paso?— pregunto a la nada de repente, y su respuesta no fue tardía.

—En el caso del descendiente Uchiha, un extraño Juinjutsu en su cuello fue puesto por alguien de Otogakure, algo similar paso con el Uzumaki, el sello donde esta sellado el Chakra Yang de Kurama-san parece haber sido afectado.

En la sombra del árbol, Alpha le hablaba a su creador, informándole de lo que paso en su ausencia.

Naruto se rasco el mentón, pensativo—¿El Sello de 5 Elementos tal vez?

—No, su Chakra no parece haberse desestabilizado, pero Kurama-san parece sentir algo raro con el suyo.

El peliplata se limito a fruncir el rostro, pensativo—¿Qué hay de Natsuki?— pregunto cruzado de brazos, había visto que Naruko estaba bien pero había estado viajando demasiado al hospital para ver a su hermano menor.

—Algo similar le paso, pero no podría decir mucho, ella salió pronto del hospital.

Sus ojos bicolores se cerraron con algo de frustración—¿Orochimaru?

Alpha se tardo un par de segundos en responder—Ise-san lo ha estado torturando por mientras usted no estaba. No ha podido salir ni un día.

—Huh— soltó Naruto, algo sorprendido—. Este es un nuevo sentimiento, orgullo en alguien más— luego, el peliplata se limito a suspirar y levantarse—. Bien, iré ya a la Asociación de Alquimia, deséame suerte.

—Buena suerte, mi amo.

Ante el tono demasiado suave de Alpha, el Ootsutsuki se giro para verla, solo para notar como ella ya se había dado—…Talvez darle emociones como una mujer humana normal no fue tan recomendable.

Sin nada ni nadie más con quien hablar, el peliplata empezó a caminar hacía el edificio blanco.

Necesitaba prepararse para lo que vio, y aun más importante, preparar a todos en la aldea, si no es que todos en el planeta.

 _No, eso es exagerado, por el momento me concentrare en hacer algo al respecto con el poder militar de Konoha._

Más allá de los Nervios Alpha y la Sangre de Izanagi, había habido pocos avances en la fuerza de Konoha que no fueran herramientas tecnológicas, píldoras, alimentos y artefactos.

En Konoha la Asociación Alquimista no era tan remunerada, en Jikan antiguamente tenían píldoras y hierbas para todo tipo de cosas, pero se perdieron con el tiempo.

En el cerebro de Naruto, por otro lado, hay todo tipo de conocimientos en relación con la alquimia almacenados en los sellos de memoria que tenía. Si se utilizaban adecuadamente, podría ser capaces de fortalecer la Asociación Alquimista, y por tanto, fortalecer toda la aldea.

El patio del pabellón solo tomó una cantidad de espacio que aunque grande no era demasiado comparado con el resto del lugar. La sala en frente tenía un montón de Alquimistas que usaban diferentes túnicas de colores distintos entrando y saliendo.

 _Veamos, los Alquimistas se diferencian en Aprendiz, Maestro y Gran Maestro. Cada Rango se divide entonces más en Rango Primario, Rango Intermedio, y los Niveles Superiores. Los aprendices usarían bata gris, Maestros usarían túnica blanca y Grandes Maestros llevarían túnicas de plata._

En ese momento, Naruto se concentro en recordar cuidadosamente que dentro de la Asociación Alquimista, había un grupo de personas mayores de seis hombres que tienen más poder de la palabra. Todos ellos son un grupo de hombres viejos donde la más baja de ellos es una Alquimista Maestro de Rango Intermedio, seguido de dos Maestros Alquimistas.

Y al nivel de un Gran Maestro la Asociación Alquimista no tenía ninguno, ni en Jikan los había.

—Encantada de tenerte aquí, ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?— una señora que llevaba un traje gris se acercó y le preguntó. La recepcionista del lugar, por lo que Naruto sabía.

—Estoy aquí para tomar el examen de Alquimista— dijo mientras miraba a la señora alta y de pelo curiosamente rosa, y ligeramente sonrió.

—Estás aquí para la prueba de Aprendiz, ¿Verdad? ¿Te has estado preparando? Los aprendices de Alquimistas deben estar familiarizados con más de diez libros de fundaciones alquímicas— declaro la mujer, recordando su propia experiencia con ello. Esos libros que tenían más de cientos de miles de palabras sobre la base de la alquimia, y que hacían que un sinnúmero de personas se sostuvieran la cabeza del dolor.

No se podía evitar, para llegar a ser un Alquimista, si ni siquiera saben de la fundación y los principios de la alquimia, podrían causar muertes por envenenamiento.

Con expresión neutra, Naruto hablo—Señorita, de hecho, vengo por el Examen de Maestro Alquímico.

Al oírle, la mujer se crispo como si le hubieran descargado—¿¡Sabes cuánta práctica se necesita con el fin de convertirse en un Maestro de Alquimia!? Aparte de esos libros sobre fundaciones, también hay más de cientos de libros sobre diversas hierbas que usted necesita estar familiarizado.

Incluso aunque hubiera estado leyendo libros desde que estaba en el vientre, una persona normal necesitaba al menos 15 años para poder pasar de aprendiz a maestro alquímico.

Solemnemente, Naruto asintió—Si, lo entiendo, y quiero tomar el examen.

Aunque quisiera, la mujer no podía rechazarle, había una regla impuesta en la asociación de alquimistas. Los dos exámenes de, Aprendiz y Maestro Alquimistas estaban abiertos. Cualquiera puede ir al examen, sin limitantes de edad. Solo necesitan pagar 2000 Ryos como admisión.

—Dos mil Ryos son necesarios por adelantado para pagar el examen.

El peliplata saco un fajo de billetes de su bolsillo y se lo extendió, con la misma expresión neutra en su cara.

Ella negó levemente, los 2000 Ryos que él pago por el examen se van a desperdiciar. Sin embargo, era su dinero, así que no era su problema. Ella solo necesita hacer su trabajo bien.

—Sígueme— sin decir nada más, ella se dio la vuelta.

Naruto empezó a caminar lentamente en el lugar, el examen de Maestro Alquimista estaba localizado en un largo pasaje que se alargaba en la distancia. En cada lado del pasaje había cuartos pequeños. Cada inscrito tiene que ir en uno de estos cuartos para finalizar el complejo examen de conocimiento alquimistico.

Después de esto, sus respuestas serán calificadas por uno cuantos Maestros Alquimistas Primarios antes de ir a la siguiente ronda de exámenes.

Mientras pasaba por allí, el peliplata miro una curiosa cabellera de color castaño pasar por el lugar hacía el examen de alquimistas aprendices.

 _¿Esa no es Shikako?_ Se pregunto a si mismo al ver a la Nara hermana de Shikamaru pasar por el lugar, antes de sonreír encogiéndose de hombros.

Miro al total de personas en el examen en el lugar, solo seis participantes, entre los seis, tres tenían más de 30 años y 2 tenían la cabeza llena de canas.

Cuando vieron a la recepcionista trayendo a Naruto, estaban desconcertados. Uno de 30 años tenía sus ojos fijos en el peliplata, frunciendo el ceño—¿Qué haces aquí?

Con una marcada indiferencia, Naruto levanto su cabeza y viéndolo a la cara, hablo con descaro—Lo mismo que tu, estoy aquí para presentar el examen…

El hombre miro a la ropa de Naruto, chaqueta plateada, camisa de rejilla y pantalón negro, sumamente simple. Ni siquiera lo reconoció como el Jinchūriki del Kyūbi, simplemente lo considero algún civil raro.

—¡Jaja! Un niño está aquí para tomar el examen. Niño, estas en el lugar equivocado deberías ir al examen de Alquimistas Aprendices.

¿Un niño de 13-14 años está aquí para el examen de examen de Maestro Alquimista? La sola insinuación de eso un mero insulto para ellos.

Alzando una ceja, el peliplata pregunto—¿Y tu eres?

—Soy de la Familia Alquimista, un miembro de la Familia Chu. Chu Ning en particular— declaro el llamado Chu Ning con orgullo.

—¿Familia Alquimista? ¿Eres una familia de Jikan? ¿La Familia Chu puede ser considerada como una Familia Alquimista?— el Ootsutsuki sonrió con burla mientras hablaba.

—Mi familia ha tenido 3 maestros alquimistas, 6 maestros de rango intermedio y más de 20 maestros de rango primarios, ¿Cómo puede no ser considerada una Familia Alquimistas con eso?— declaro con orgullo el hombre.

Nuevamente, el peliplata puso sus manos en sus bolsillos, y se recostó contra la pared, mirando al señor mayor—¿Qué tiene de bueno poner gloria pasada en tus labios todo el día? ¿Qué tal hoy a la fecha? La familia Chu solo tiene un maestro alquimista primario ahora. ¿Puede seguir siendo considerada siquiera una Familia Alquimista?

Como respuesta, el hombre bufo—Hmph, ¿Y que con eso? Yo, Chu Ning me convertire en Maestro Alquimista. Aun apestas a la leche de tu madre, piérdete. Este es un examen de Maestro Alquimista, no un lugar para que juegues.

Aunque tomo el examen dos veces antes, el está confiado que esta es la vencida.

Escuchando las palabras de Chu Ning, pocas personas a su alrededor rieron. Personas como ellos habían estado en el camino del Alquimista por décadas, pero apenas empezaron a tomar el examen de Maestro Alquimista. Si un chico como el que acaba de conocer pasara el examen, ¿No sería vergonzoso para ellos?

Al oírlo, los ojos de Naruto se oscurecieron levemente, y una sonrisa cruel apareció en su cara—Eso lo veremos entonces, anciano— seguidamente, camino hacía el cuarto donde sería su examen, empujo la puerta y entro.

El hombre, no creyendo que un chico pudiera terminar así el camino de la alquimia y entro a su propio cuarto.

Después que el Ootsutsuki entro al cuarto, había dos maestros alquimistas sentados en el frente. Ambos eran de unos 66 años. Al lado de ellos había una mesa y una silla. En la mesa se encontraba un montón de libros y un lapicero de cuerno de oveja con algo de tinta.

Viendo al peliplata entrar, uno de los Maestros Alquimista estaba anonadado por un momento, confundido pregunto—Estudiante, ¿Estas en el lugar equivocado? Este es el cuarto para el examen de Maestro Alquimista.

—No me gusta repetirme, honorables, no estoy en el lugar equivocado. Estoy aquí para tomar el examen de maestro alquimista— algo hastiado de todo eso, el peliplata camino y se sentó enfrente de la mesa.

Los dos maestros alquimistas se miraron entre sí. No tienen idea de quién era ese chico. Para que viniera e hiciera el examen de maestro. En un momento, se daría cuenta cuán difícil era el examen de verdad.

—Okay entonces, hay más de 360 páginas en este libro. Puedes tomar unas 20 del libro. En cada página hay todo tipo de preguntas. Necesitas responderlas en el papel. Tienes un total de 20 páginas y termínalas en dos horas. Solo si el porcentaje de correctas es de 90% puedes seguir a la siguiente ronda— explico uno de los maestros, y en respuesta, Naruto le extendió las hojas a ese m7smo.

—Escoja por mi, así eliminamos la posibilidad de que piensen que hice trampa.

Viendo a los ojos al peliplata, el anciano asintió—De acuerdo— luego, al azar cogió 20 papeles del montón y los puso en frente de el peliplata—Puedes con estas.

Tomando el lapicero, Naruto empezó.

Su mirada barrió las preguntas en el papel.

La esquina de su labio se alzó.

Estas preguntas…

¿¡Por qué demonios eran tan fáciles!?

Era como un Maestro haciendo las preguntas de un Aprendiz.

Por un instante, se preocupo que los Maestros Alquimistas no fueran capaces de entender las respuestas tan complejas que pondría, así que deliberadamente simplifico sus respuestas.

Algunas de sus respuestas a las preguntas estaban malas, sin embargo, solo las podía escribir así porque el conocimiento de esos maestros no eran tan alto aun.

El lapicero volaba, rayón, rayón y rayón.

Y luego termino de responder todas las preguntas.

Originalmente, los ancianos pensaron que el no sería capaz de responderlas, sin embargo, ellos nunca pensaron que fuera capaz de responder las preguntas tan rápido, después de completar varias preguntas, ellos pensaron que solo estaba rayando al azar y espiaron.

—Primera pregunta es acerca de los 16 usos de Hierba Centro Espiritual. Oh, las respuestas son bastante buenas, ninguna falta…

—Segunda pregunta es de procesos de refinamiento de la Píldora de Concentración de Energía Espiritual, los 26 pasos están muy completos.

…

Los dos Maestros Alquimistas se miraron entre si.

Su primera reacción fue que Naruto hacia trampa, no había otra explicación de como podría un joven de 13 años ser capaz de entender el proceso tan bien.

¿Cuánto conocimiento se necesita para responder estas preguntas tan fácilmente?

Pero esos papeles fueron escogidas al azar, que eliminaba toda posibilidad de hacer trampa.

Un niño de 13 años, casi 14, incluso si comenzara a leer desde que estuviera en el vientre, nunca podría terminar tantos libros.

Los dos Maestros Alquimistas se miraron entre si con sonrisas agridulces.

Podría ser, en este mundo, ¿Hay un genio con tanta sabiduría al nacer? Sabiduría de nacimiento significa que la sabiduría y conocimiento es extraordinario desde el nacimiento.

Bajo circunstancias normales, personas normales necesitarían de al menos un cuarto de hora para terminar un papel. Para ser capaz de terminar los vente papeles en el tiempo dado es muy difícil. Muchas personas se atascarían por unas pocas preguntas difíciles, sin embargo él respondió todos los papeles en 15 minutos

Después que cada papel fuera completado, los dos maestros las inspeccionaron. Para su espanto, todos los veinte papeles están perfectos. Algunas preguntas respondidas de forma brillante a sus ojos. Incluso habían sobrepasado algunos de los records del libro, causándoles sorpresa.

 _¡Genio!_

 _¡Un puto y jodido genio!_

Los dos Maestros Alquimistas estaban asombrados, su ánimo era de gran emoción.

Sin importar esto, ellos definitivamente tenían que reportar esto a los otros grupos de ancianos.

Poniendo su brazo sobre la rodilla, el peliplata se quedo mirando como los hombres miraban las hojas, luego a él, luego a las hojas, y así.

Los dos Maestros Alquimistas conversaron con Naruto durante un tiempo y se dieron cuenta que no sólo era hábil con las teorías de alquimia, sino también conoce el proceso de refinamiento real.

¡Monstruoso!

Ellos han estado en la alquimia durante décadas, y apenas han alcanzado el nivel Maestro Alquimista Primario a los cuarenta y cincuenta años de edad. Pensando de nuevo en la edad del niño enfrente de ellos, no podían dejar de sentir vergüenza. ¡Era simplemente frustrante!

Los dos Maestros Alquimistas recogieron los exámenes de la prueba de Naruto, preparándolos para presentarlos personalmente al Presidente. ¿Cómo pueden dejar que tal genio se escape de sus manos?

—Naruto-san, usted espere aquí por un tiempo. En cuanto nosotros vamos a ir a ver al Presidente para ver si lo podemos dejar entrar en la Asociación de Alquimia directamente sin las otras pruebas— dijeron los dos Maestros Alquimistas con algo de reverencia.

—Si eso es lo que ustedes desean, maestros. No creo que cause muchos problemas. ¿Puedo preguntar como referirme a usted?

—Mi nombre es Huyan Ming, espero que nos podamos llevar bien en el futuro— declaro el anciano haciendo una reverencia y alejándose de allí.

En el Salón de Ancianos de la Asociación de Alquimia, unos después, sucedió lo siguiente

—Presidente, ¡De le un vistazo a este examen!

Uno de los maestros ancianos entregó las veinte páginas de Naruto a Guyan, su presidente.

Dentro de toda la Asociación de Alquimia, sólo hay dos Maestros Alquimistas de Niveles Superiores, Guyan era uno de ellos. Al mismo tiempo, también es el Presidente de la Asociación de Alquimia. Su cabello era blanco, y encima tenía más de sesenta años de edad.

Era sólo un conjunto de exámenes de prueba y sin embargo los dos Maestros Alquimistas Primarios apresuradamente querían que le diera un vistazo. Como Guyan actualmente refinaba un Elixir, ser interrumpido causo que su estado de ánimo sea malo.

—Presidente, ¡Estos son los exámenes de uno de los estudiantes! Por favor, de le un vistazo— dijo el anciano al que Naruto le había pasado los exámenes, pareciendo emocionado. A pesar de que vieron que el estado de ánimo del presidente no era demasiado bueno, ellos todavía siguieron adelante y pasaron los páginas hacia él.

Guyan resopló fríamente mientras que echaba un vistazo a los papeles y dijo—Este estudiante lo hizo bastante bien. Todas las respuestas están correctas. Algunas de ellas fueron brillantemente respondidas. ¡Tráelo a la segunda prueba!— La cara de Guyan se relajó un poco. Después de todo, no hay muchas personas que puedan responder a todas las preguntas correctamente.

Los dos ancianos se miraron y sonrieron—Señor, ¡Me gustaría pedir que le permitiera pasar y unirse a la Asociación de Alquimia directamente!

—Eso es imposible. Con el fin de convertirse en un Maestro Alquimista Primario, aparte de saber un montón de teorías de Alquimia, uno también debe estar familiarizado con los procedimientos reales de refinamiento. Aunque pasó la primera ronda, si él no tiene algunas experiencias prácticas reales, ¡Es imposible enviarlo directo a Maestro de una vez!

—Presidente, ¿Qué pasa si esa persona es solo un niño de trece años de edad? ¡Incluso si él no tiene ningún tipo de experiencia en alquimia, puede ser instruido! Si perdemos este genio, definitivamente lo lamentaremos!

Escuchando las palabras del anciano, la voz tranquila de Guyan también se sorprendió—¿Qué has dicho? ¿No es más que un niño de trece años?

—¡Sí, Presidente!— dijeron los ancianos al unísono, asintiendo con la cabeza.

El rostro del presidente se frunció—¿Están ustedes dos confabulándose para burlarse de mi? ¿Cómo puede un niño de trece años ser capaz de memorizar tantos libros de alquimia y completar los exámenes de prueba de Maestro Alquimista Primario?— los agudos y fríos ojos de Guyan barrieron a través de los dos ancianos.

Sin embargo, más que asustados parecían indignados—¿Por qué íbamos a atrevernos a engañar al Presidente?

—Tráiganlo. Además, el Director Yang tiene que venir de inmediato también. Este asunto no se le debe decir a nadie, ni siquiera los otros ancianos, ¿Entienden?— dijo Guyan. Si hay tal genio, definitivamente le convertirá en uno de sus seguidores.

—¡Sí!— los corazones de los ancianos se estremecieron, la emoción llenó sus rostros.

En la Asociación de Alquimia, había seis ancianos incluyendo Guyan. Cada anciano tiene sus propios intereses. Mantener el secreto de Guyan, también significa que a partir de hoy, que se convertirán en asistentes de un anciano.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **_** ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ **_**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Chu Ning salió, mirandose un poco triste, había fallado la prueba de nuevo aunque intento copiar.

Al ver que Naruto había estado fuera desde hace mucho tiempo, sus cejas se movieron inmediatamente.

Las pocas personas junto a él estaban actualmente burlándose del peliplata—Pequeño, ¿Cuántos preguntas has resuelto?— cuestiono un hombre anciano, riendo a carcajadas. Él fue el único que había pasado la prueba.

En respuesta, Naruto se encogió de hombros y dijo—Esas preguntas son demasiado fáciles, por supuesto que todas.

Al escuchar las palabras del Ootsutsuki, todos se miraron el uno al otro.

Al oír al Ojimixto, sus palabras picaron directamente Chu Ning que luchó con las preguntas—¡Mocoso engreído! Si has obtenido incluso el diez por ciento de las preguntas correctas, yo correré alrededor de la Cuidad Gloria entera, desnudo… ¡Tres veces!

—Eso no lo quiero ver. Pero entonces, puedes empezar a correr ahora, la briza te hará sentir bien.

Todo el mundo se sintió sorprendido oyendo las palabras del peliplata, preguntándose de dónde exactamente era que procedía su confianza. También preguntándose cuánto acertó en su prueba.

En ese momento, uno de los Maestros ancianos apresuradamente corrió.

Al ver la túnica blanca del maestro Huyan Ming, todos de inmediato se pusieron de pie con respeto.

—Naruto-san, ¡Usted ha pasado la primera prueba! ¡Sígame!— dijo animosamente el anciano, absolutamente sin tener en cuenta las personas de al lado.

—¡Jaja!— se carcajeo el peliplata caminando hacía él.

—...¿Pasó la primera prueba?

Escuchando las palabras del anciano Huyan, todo el mundo quedo aturdido. Especialmente Chu Ning, pasmado, como si fue golpeado por un rayo.

 _¿Cómo es esto posible? ¡Él es sólo un mocoso de trece años!_

 _¿Ellos se equivocaron?_

 _¿Estoy soñando?_

Un adolescente de trece años de edad en realidad pasó la primera ronda de pruebas. Esa era simplemente la primera vez en incontables cientos de años en la historia de la alquimia. No era de extrañar que uno de los maestros alquimistas quiera llevar personalmente al peliplata

Todo el mundo recordó las burlas que dijeron al peliplata y, de inmediato, sentían sus caras ardiendo. Un adolescente de trece años les había cerrado la boca. En cuanto a ellos, algunos eran ya de treinta y cuarenta años de edad, y algunos incluso mayores, ni siquiera han logrado pasar la primera prueba.

Chu Ning se sorprendió más allá de las palabras. Nunca se imaginó que Naruto en realidad pasaría la primera prueba.

 _¡Él debe haber hecho trampa! Sí, ¡Ese es sin duda el caso!_ Acuso en silencio Chu Ning mientras salía, tambaleándose. Sin importar qué, él no logró pasar la prueba. Por lo tanto, ser golpeado por el jefe de su familia era inevitable.

—Hey, ¿Chu Ning se va?

—¿No dijo anteriormente que iba a desnudarse y correr alrededor de la Ciudad Gloria tres veces?

Ante los ojos de todos, el hombre de 30 años corrió desesperadamente. Aparentemente, en verdad iba a correr desnudo tres rondas alrededor de toda Konoha, ¿Cómo iba a ser capaz de levantar la cabeza en publico? Ni idea.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **_** ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ **_**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

—Naruto-san, por favor espere aquí. El Presidente y la Directora Yang estarán aquí pronto— dijo el maestro Huyan Ming, sus ojos mirando ansiosamente el genio delante de él. El aura que emanaba hizo se sintiera como si este niño frente a él no fuera alguien sino un alquimista de un rango superior.

—¿Y eso que es?— pregunto después de mirar a su alrededor. El salón donde estaba era bastante grande y circular. En la zona central, había una mesa redonda con algunas sillas, y las paredes estaban cubiertas de papeles por todos lados.

—Este es el lugar donde todos los Maestros Alquimistas intercambian sus ideas y pensamientos. Los Maestros Alquimistas anotan los problemas que encontraron durante su refinación en las paredes, buscando respuestas de los otros maestros. En ocasiones, el Presidente y los otros ancianos ayudarían a otros a responder a sus preguntas. Si sabes la respuesta, puedes escribirlo en el papel, y alguien va a comprobarlo. A través de este método, los Maestros Alquimistas pueden mejorar las habilidades de alquimia de cada uno.

—Ya veo— dijo Naruto, asintiendo con la cabeza, y parándose de la silla en donde estaba.

Empezó a caminar, paseando enfrente de las paredes y leyendo los problemas que tenían.

¿Cuántos millones de años había pasado estudiando Alquimia y Herbolaria en el Naraka? Bueno, eso no importaba ahora.

Allí había experimentado con una cantidad enorme de hierbas y distintos químicos, le habían interesado las píldoras de soldado por como funcionaban y las píldoras que antiguamente hacían en Jikan.

Y por ello, experimento en hacerlas, y encontró cosas que podrían ser útiles para Konoha.

 _Parece que Naruto-san está interesado en los problemas de alquimia_ , pensó Huyan, sonriendo mientras seguía al peliplata. Él, naturalmente, no pensaba que Naruto fuera capaz de resolver las cuestiones en las paredes. Esas preguntas habían quedado sin respuesta durante muchos años, algunas preguntas llevaban décadas, ni siquiera el más grande maestro de alquimia en la asociación podía responderlas.

Naruto tomó la pluma de cuerno de cabra que había en la mesa.

—¡Espera!— dijo Huyan a toda prisa, preguntándose que pensaba hacer el Ojimixto.

Este giro la cabeza para verle—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Usted piensa en responder a estas preguntas?

El peliplata se encogió de hombros levemente—Sí, ¿No puedo?

—Usted puede, pero…— el maestro alquimista quería decir que todas esas preguntas en la pared se escribieron por maestros alquimistas se encontraron durante su proceso de refinamiento. Con tan sólo la lectura de libros no sería posible responderlas. Uno tiene que mejorar y buscar la solución personalmente.

—De que puedo, puedo, entonces no hay problema— Naruto sonrió con desafío, el levanto la pluma en su mano y comenzó a escribir.

El Ootsutsuki movió rápidamente su mano, anotando las respuestas después de tomar un vistazo a los problemas.

Al ver lo rápido que Naruto estaba escribiendo la solución a los problemas, Huyan Ming no sabía si reír o llorar. Ni siquiera pasó por el proceso de refinado y sin embargo, él ya podía salir con la solución al instante.

Era irrisorio.

 _Pregunta: ¿Cómo debe ser la relación entre la Hierba de Nieve, la Hierba de Nueve Inmortales, y la Hierba del Dragón Biliar? De acuerdo con la teoría de la alquimia, la combinación de esas tres hierbas sin duda sería capaz de refinar una extremadamente fuerte medicina antídoto. Sin embargo, ¿cómo debe ser la relación de éstas hierba?_

 _R_ _ **: No importa la razón, es imposible tener éxito. La Hierba del Dragón Biliar debe ser cambiada por la Hierba de Solani. La proporción sería de 3: 1: 2**_

El anciano alquimista no pudo evitar pensar en eso, dándose cuenta de ello. _La Hierba de Solani es muy similar a la hierba del Dragón biliar, ambos tienen efectos de desintoxicación. Sin embargo, la Hierba del Dragón Biliar es violenta, mientras que la Hierba de Solani es mucho más tranquila. ¡Por otra parte, esta relación para la hierba es perfecta!_

—¡Brillante!— Huyan gritó con elogios. Él ya no podía esperar a probar refinarlo, verificando la relación.

Huyan Ming continuó mirando los papeles en las paredes, las respuestas eran extremadamente brillantes. A pesar de que no sabe si son correctas o no, pero vale la pena la prueba. Aunque la solución a esos problemas no pudo ser verificada, había unos pocos que él podía verificar. Por ejemplo, las preguntas sobre el proceso de refinación, las respuestas que Naruto dio eran correctas.

—¿Are?— en un momento, Naruto ya había respondido a un centenar de preguntas. Después de que terminó la centésima retrajó la pluma y murmuró—. Estas preguntas, no son tan difíciles como pensé.

Escuchando las palabras del Ootsutsuki, Huyan Ming simplemente quería vomitar sangre. Estos problemas se han acumulado a lo largo de los años sin nadie capaz de resolverlos en Jikan, y ¡¿Naruto en realidad había dicho que no eran tan difícil?!

Y allí, se dio cuenta de que la aparición de Naruto podría traer a la misma rama de la alquimia a una nueva era. Sólo estas preguntas en la pared, una vez que se verifiquen, ¡Sería más que suficiente para que la subida de la Asociación de Alquimista a un nivel completamente nuevo!

Justo cuando Naruto terminó de responder a estas cuestiones, un anciano con tanto una barba blanca y pelo de nieve, y una sexy belleza de cabello morado y ojos purpuras estaban parados detrás de él.

Cuando los dos vieron la pluma del peliplata rápidamente pasando a través de los problemas, al principio, sentían que era gracioso. Estas preguntas no eran cosas que un niño pudiera resolver a su edad. Sin embargo, cuando vieron lo que Naruto había escrito, se sorprendieron más allá de las palabras.

Guyan, el anciano, y Yang Xin, la mujer, ambos miraron Naruto.

 _¿¡Pero qué chinga-!?_


End file.
